Repairing the Damage
by mandymld
Summary: From 12/06, Em leave a will, affecting everyone. Jase/Liz learn some truths and start to plan a future together but first need to deal with the past, from Carly & Sonny, to her father and Lucky. As they make plans, someone wants to stop their happiness.
1. Chapter 1

_Repairing the Damage Fixing GH and Liason (the way I would write it)_

_Prologue: The Last Will and Testament of Emily Bowen Quartermaine Smith Cassidine_

_Alexis handed all the envelopes to the courier stating "Be sure to deliver these in the order they are on the list. It's important that they be delivered this afternoon. Please call me immediately if you cannot locate any of these individuals, before you go on to the next name on the list."_

_"Yes, Miss Davis, I understand." The courier answered, while thinking man this woman needs to get laid, what an anal retentive control freak, how many times is she going to go over this?_

_Glad to hear someone at the door, he all but ran from the office and out the door at the Metrocourt. Wow she is even worse than the blond-nut job that owns this place; he thought as he looked at his list. _

_I'm going to be all over town with this, at least I get to see inside the Quartmaine mansion, Corinthos and Morgan, I have to go out to Spoon Island, didn't someone die out there last month. General Hospital, Charles Street, the docks, Kelly's at least I'll get to eat some time today!_

_Meanwhile back at the MC:_

_Alexis opened the door to her waiting area, "Hello Diane, please come in. There is something we need to discuss. Nice suit, Nicole Farhi, London I would guess."_

"_Thank you, it was just expressed from London, lovely city, so many nice sho-err stores!" Diane corrected herself. Get a grip; it's bad enough Max knows about your shoe fetish._

_"This is in regards to Emily Quartermaine's will, she requests that I have both Scott Baldwin and you present for a portion of the proceedings, I have no idea what it is in regards to. You can figure out later which of your illustrious clients to bill. Though Jason Morgan or Elizabeth Spencer would be my guess, though it could be Sonny since he is mentioned." Alexis informed her._

_"Webber" snarked Diane._

"_Excuse me, that's correct, Elizabeth Webber."_

_"Though I guess you would be billing Jason either way" retorted Alexis, "The meeting is set for 9:00AM tomorrow, the portion that requires your presence is the third part, so with everything else I would estimate about 10:30 would be a good time to arrive."_

_"What a long reading of a will. Going to talk everyone to death, negating the need for a reading or was your client just that longwinded? Either way, I'll be at the Metrocourt most of the day, I have a breakfast meeting with an old sorority sister, just give me a call when I'm needed to come up to your office. If Baldwin is going to be here, I'll be sure to bring an extra suit, that man is just hell on my wardrobe." Diane replied as she waltzed out the door._

_Alexis chuckled unbelievable; something we actually agree on, that reminds me to pick up a can of bug spray. Better yet let housekeeping know to spray my office after he leaves tomorrow. Scott Baldwin, Emily just what were you up to and why do I think that all of this has disaster written all over it._

_Quartermaine Mansion:_

_"Alice the door, drat where is that woman?" Edward continued grumbling as he walked to the door. Pulling it opened he glared at the uniformed courier standing there._

_"Yes?"_

_"Uhhhh!" Replied the stunned young man when he realized it was old-man Quartmaine, he had never heard anything good about this cold-hearted SOB. He remembered when his company had tried to put a waste station down the street from his house, and then he heard that he had gotten his friend Timmy fired for ringing the doorbell too long._

_"Well what is it? Look I don't have all day, is there a reason you are on my doorstep or did you just come to gawk at me, speak up boy, what do you want?"_

_Edwards bellowed exasperated with the slack jawed youth, this is what today's youth has been reduced to, complete stupidity. Edward started to close the door when the courier finally found the courage to speak up._

_"Delivery from Alexis Davis' office for you sir."_

_"Well hand it here." Edward stated._

_"Sir I am also supposed to see if Dr. Monica Quartermaine is here or at GH, w-w-would you be able to tell me, sir?" Stammered the courier._

_Edward bowed his head in sorrow when he heard the question. Oh Lila, this must be about Emily's will, he swallowed the lump in his throat and straightening his shoulders he said "Leave it with me I'll see that she gets the package."_

_"Sorry sir, Miss Davis stated that I was required to hand it to each person directly." He answered._

_"Edward, who's at the door?" Monica inquired as she came down the stairs._

_"Courier for Alexis, he needs to see you as well."_

_Monica's eyes closed in pain then put out her hand to the young man, after he handed her the envelope. She whispered "Thank you." She closed the door and slowly sank down on the steps that she had sat and talked to her children on over the years._

_Memories going through her head of each and every time, she sobbed as she realized that she would never again have that close-ness with her children. Emily gone, Jason Quartermaine gone, A.J. gone, Dawn gone._

_Dammit Monica, you disowned the only child you have left. Why not it's easier to push the blame on Jason Morgan, lets face it, if I had done the right thing years ago, none of this would have happened, god I have no family left. Just the shell of my son, Jason changed again a few years ago, at least then he was his own man, before becoming Sonny Corinthos' puppet. I miss that Jason Morgan, I miss that man I thought he was becoming, hell even more that I miss Jason Quartermaine._

_What happened, one minute he was searching all over town for Jeff's daughter, then he's marrying Brenda to protect Sonny's marriage, sleeping with and marrying AJ's stripper Barbie of an ex and Sonny's sister, then getting involved with someone even worse; Sonny's ex mistress. What happened to the Jason Morgan he was becoming?_

_C&M Coffee Shoppe:_

_"I-I-I need to deliver these directly to Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan, I can't just gives them to you sir." The courier started sweating thinking fifteen dollars an hour plus tips sounded so much better before he had started this assignment. Hoping that the muscular guard in front of him didn't decide to snap his neck for not backing down, or shoot him noticing the bulge on his right side._

_Milo Giambetti walked out of the back offices eyed the courier, patting him down, he took his phone, his ipod and his computer tracking device stating "Follow me."_

_Gulping the nervous courier walked behind the large man down the hall, wondering if he should have listened to his mothers advice and joined the Navy. It probably would have been safer. As they headed in the door, a swarthy skinned man was on his way out._

_"Mr. C, this man needs to see you." The courier handed over the envelope with shaky hands to the Godfather of PC._

_After Diane had called earlier, Sonny recognized the letter for what it was. Thanking the courier, Sonny continued out the door to his limo and lunch hopefully with Kate._

_Breathing easier but not that much easier the young man continued on into the room that held the man he was terrified to see._

_"Sir I have an envelope for you from Miss Davis." He choked out. The man on the phone raised his hand as if to say one minute and went back to his conversation. "Spinelli, meet me at the office, now, not after visiting Lulu, or stopping for lunch now."_

_Closing the phone Jason looked over at the courier, seeing the envelope and taking a deep breathe he put out his hand for it. "Thanks."_

_Milo escorted the relieved young man out the door slipping him a tip, he realized that the courier looked much happier coming out of the office than he had going it, he shook his head chuckling._

_Glancing back towards the office he wondered if his brooding boss was okay. Morgan was a complicated man but Milo realized he had never actually seen his younger boss happy, his brother had told him that when he had started working for him that Jason was different. Man I have got to stop thinking like this before I end up visiting with Alcazar, all those psych classes before I quit college are starting to get to me._

_Charles Street:_

_Nice house, the courier thought as he rang the doorbell. Lucky, who names their kid Lucky talk about unfortunate. Looking up as the door opened he asked "Lucky Spencer?"_

_Nodding yes, the cop looked at the envelope the courier handed him, as someone came up behind him._

_"From Miss Davis, sir." The courier stated."_

_Turning to head back to his car he ran into the brunette visiting the detective. Wow, I thought that guy was a cop, having a hooker come to the door, wow that's brave. No wonder the criminals are running the show, with cops like that. He watched him pull the woman into the house._

_"What did my mom send to you?" Queried Sam. Looking up when Lucky didn't answer her, she saw him still reading the letter. She repeated her question._

_"It's a note requesting my presence at the reading of Emily's will."_

_General Hospital:_

_"May I help you?" Asked the large intimidating nurse wearing the pink scrubs._

_Shaking in his shoes the courier wondered if this woman trained Sonny Corinthos' guards or if she used to be one of them, either way she was scarier than facing Jason Morgan. Here I thought the hospital would be the easiest part of my day._

_"Yes, I'm looking for a Nurse Elizabeth Webber; Dr.'s Scorpio, Lee, Winters P. Drake and another Nurse. E. Johnson."_

_"Well I'm Epiphany Johnson how may I help you?" Asked the scary nurse._

_"I have a letter for you, is it possible to ask where to locate the others."_

_"Yes, it's possible." Waiting Nurse Johnson scowled at the young man in front of her. Staring at her, as she just stood there, Epiphany sighed, then asked exasperated "Would you like me to page them?"_

_Confused as to why she was asking again and still not doing so the courier nodded yes too scared to answer verbally._

_Epiphany paged the various doctors as Elizabeth came up behind her at the hub._

_"Nurse Webber this gentleman needs to see you."_

_Elizabeth smiled at the young man causing him to stammer and blush as he stated "I have a letter for you from Miss Davis."_

_Wondering why Lucky's lawyer would be sending her papers she took the envelope and thanked the courier. Watching him walk over to the Doctors at the other end of the hub, she sat down in the privacy of the waiting area wondering what he was up to, until she opened the letter and realized what it was about. _

_Choking up Liz stiffened her spine, wiped her tears and went back to work, filing the folders with shaking hands as she once again realized that Emily wasn't going to come up behind her and suggest going to Kelly's on their breaks for a cup of hot chocolate ever again._

_As Kate slipped back into the hospital for her community service she saw the beautiful young nurse she had meet at Jason Morgan's trial looked ready to cry, remembering hospital gossip she sighed knowing that she was thinking of her late best friend. Feeling for the young nurse she wondered if she could do anything for her._

_The Docks:_

_The courier walked down the docks towards Bannister Wharf looking for the shuttle boat that Miss Davis stated would be there to take him to Spoon Island and the Prince. Seeing the commuter craft boat, he buttoned his coat and pulled on his gloves not thrilled to be on a boat in the cold November weather._

_Facing the pilot he asked how long the trip would be, sighing when told it would take about 20 minutes, he sat down and relaxed until they arrived at the dock in front of Wyndamere._

_The House on Spoon Island_

_Following the cadaverous butler further into the dark and scary house, the courier wondered if he needed to leave a trail of breadcrumbs to find his way out._

_Alfred knocked on a large mahogany door, calling out for his young master. Nik told Alfred to go away, the butler replied that Alexis had sent him a letter by courier. The door opened with a jerk, and the broken and bruised face of the Prince appeared at the door and put his hand out for the letter._

_After handing it over the courier turned to follow the butler out not wanting to spend another minute on the island._

_As they reached the boat, the Prince showed up furious with Alexis, out-of-control he grabbed the courier and screamed at him to tell Alexis that he wouldn't be there._

_Nik stormed back to the study and grabbed the telephone to call Alexis._

_HOW DARE SHE, HOW DARE SHE DO THIS WITHOUT TALKING TO ME, HOW DARE SHE! Finally reaching Alexis' assistant Nik demanded to speak to his Aunt. Told she had left for the day he slammed the phone down, turning to see who was entering his study without knocking he grimaced as he saw his target's daughter walking in._

_"Have you seen your mother today?" Nik asked._

_"No that was what I was going to ask you, she sent Lucky a letter about Emily's Will tomorrow, he told me I couldn't go that it is by invitation only and I need my own to enter." Pouted Sam._

_Kelly's:_

_After sitting down to eat some of Kelly's chili and a grilled cheese, the courier decided to look for his next letter recipient, finding out that Lulu Spencer was at GH. Thanking the waitress and heading back to the hospital hoped to avoid the intimidating nurse from earlier, he instead ran into another one of the people on his list._

_Tracy Quartermaine now Spencer who after ordering me to stay outside her husbands room sent out the young blond woman from with-in._

_Lulu Spencer was visibly upset to read that she was requested at the reading, but knew that she needed to get her act together before returning in to her fathers room._

_With the dragon lady being next on his list he requested Lulu send Tracy out._

_Mrs. Spencer let him know that he was wasting her time, then she opened the letter, pulled her anger back a notch and returned to Luke. Great where is Alan when I need him, he haunts me when I don't need his advice, when I do he is nowhere to be found._

_I wonder why Emily wanted me there, I wish I could see the will, Luke you better get well soon, I need you, I miss scheming with you._

_Alan you had better stay out of my mind, I just know that you're going to be in my head tomorrow._

_I wonder who else will be there Monica, Father, definitely, Jason probably invited, won't show, Nik, Lucky, Elizabeth Webber, I wonder who else she would have wanted there, her ELQ stock had better stay in the family, oh lord what if she left it to Jason. _

_I hope he never finds out what we did, not that he would even want it but if he finds out. He will stay away, doesn't like being in the same room as Father._

_"You know you really should help change her mind about that."_

_Tracy jumped as she saw her dead brother dressed in scrubs sitting on the bed next to her husband._

_"Leave it alone Alan, Monica isn't going to want to hear that from me."_

_"It wasn't Jason's fault anymore than my death was."_

_Monica needs someone to blame, Alan, she needs time to grieve, she will change her mind about Jason after that, she never stays mad at him for long."_

_"Wait until she finds out what you did."_

_"Alan go away, my mind needs to be on Luke, not the past."_

_"Tracy the past has a way of coming back to bite you on the butt."_

_What are you babbling on about now?"_

_"How about this, you withhold father's heart medicine; he has a heart attack, the same pills could save Luke's life. Tracy your changing my will is going to have the same effect, everyone eventually pays for their sins, no matter how much money they have life comes full circle._

_If father hadn't forgiven you, you wouldn't have had the nitroglycerin pills. Monica will forgive you now, but if she finds out on her own, you are going to be living someplace other than the mansion, Jason might not, but now is the time to straighten this out, listen to me Tracy, and deal with this, NOW!_

_BACK AT THE MC:_

_After delivering all the letters the courier, headed back to Alexis' office, to give his client the information and to get paid before heading to the bar. He check in with the office, only to find out Mrs. Jacks had need of him, after the day he had had he quit, rather that deal with the insane owner of the hotel._

_Stopping at Jake's on the waterfront he ordered his beer and sat down to enjoy the show, some crazy girl with a British accent was dancing on a pool table, when the beautiful nurse from earlier walked into the bar with the other women he seen that day._

_As he got up to leave he found the crumpled letter that the Prince had thrown at him earlier, he decided to read it._

_Dear; Please be informed that my late client Emily Bowen Quartermaine has requested your presence at the reading of her last will and testament to take place of December 6 at AM. If anyone doesn't show this is to be postponed until such a date as everyone is available. _

_As such this is a subpoena requiring your presence, if you don't show you will be arrested and fined with contempt of court charges. Thank You for your cooperation, breakfast will be served in the Banquet Hall at the Metrocourt for your convenience._

_Alexis Davis Attorney-At Law_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Reaching Out from the Grave

Metrocourt Banquet Room

7:30 Staff Meeting

"Good Morning, we need to set this room up and the Audio/Visual Room for Miss Davis. As all of you know she is very particular in her requests, those of you that remain must agree to sign a confidentially statement for you this meeting. Miss Davis will be here at 8:00 this morning to let you know who she has chosen to work the party. Any questions, if not then lets get this setup."

The catering staff scurried to finish getting things done before their client arrived.

7:45

"Sir, Miss Davis requested no sharp implements, how do we handle that situation?"

"Prep anything that needs to cut before hand."

"Sir, Miss Davis requested chairs with arms for the AV room."

"Remove the theater seats, replace with chairs from here."

Sir, Miss Davis arranged for outside armed security, where should we set them up?"

"At the entrance to the meeting room, not the Audio/Visual Room."

"Sir? Miss Davis has arrived."

7:55

"Thank you for your assistance, I will need two servers. Preferably these two."

Alexis gave the Banquet Captain her acceptable employee list. When he sent the two over, she gave them the legal paperwork and explained that there was a 1000 bonus for keeping silent about what they saw and heard if they chose to work the meeting.

Looking at Alexis and then each other the two women grabbed the pen and signed the agreement, thinking with Christmas coming up the money would be handy, after all would could possible go wrong at a breakfast meeting.

8:00

Jasper Jacks walked into the room that Alexis had requested wondering what his friend and lawyer was up to. The banquet captain had come to him the night before and told him all of her rather unusual requests. He told him to give her whatever she wanted, however, he was curious as to whether he should stick around this morning. He wanted to make sure his ex-wife was okay and his hotel remained standing. Especially since Carly was in a good mood lately and he really wanted to keep her that way.

"Alexis, how's my favorite ex-wife?"

Smiling over her shoulder she said "Fine, do you have a couple of minutes? I need to talk to you and also to go up to my office, so lets combine those two, shall we?"

Jax smiled at her and they headed to the elevators, as his wife walked in the entrance to their hotel.

"Jax, I need to speak to you." she called out.

"Be right back down, a private breakfast in the office maybe?" Carly nodded in agreement as she went to the front desk to check her morning messages, wondering what was going on. Deciding that as long as what ever Alexis was up didn't create any problems and that she was actually paying for using the two busiest rooms in the hotel she would keep the peace with Jax.

8:30

Carly and Jax's Office

As Carly finished her breakfast consisting of Belgian Waffles covered with syrup and confectionery sugar, she turned her nose up at her husbands healthy breakfast of wheat germ pancakes.

Deciding she needed a distraction she asked "What is Alexis up to this morning?" Not really caring but needing to butter him up she acted concerned.

"Carly what are you up to?"

"I can't be concerned what is going on in our hotel?" she replied archly.

Leaning over to kiss her Jax responded "She has a meeting regarding Emily's Will."

"She needed a banquet hall for this?"

"Emily had something very specific in mind. When she almost died from cancer a few years ago she started plotting out what would happen afterwards. All Alexis would tell me is that this was according to her will. She actually gave me some letters Emily had written for us and the boys.

Emily planned for an indoor picnic at the house for 6:00 PM when we are supposed to read the notes, I had to practically sign in blood and promise our first born to be able to leave the office with these letters, so no Carly you can't read them until later, so behave.

I can't help wondering about the security guards, why they are needed. Perhaps Edward will have to be hauled away maybe Emily gave her ELQ stock to Greenpeace,or something." joked the Aussie.

"Emily planned the meeting for her Will, that's a little creepy, even for a Quartermaine. No matter who the stock goes to Edward will have a meltdown. This is just freaking me out, I'm going to check with the staff and see how everything is going this morning." Carly informed Jax chuckling as she headed out.

"Oh Carly," Jax got up from behind the desk, "Be sure and let me know what the catering staff is up to." as he bent down to kiss her knowing that her curiosity would have her checking out the situation in the banquet room.

Meanwhile in the Banquet Room

The two servers started pouring coffee and juice for the people arriving in the room, amazed at some of the people they were seeing, it was virtually a who's who of the PC gossip columns.

Now they understood why they weren't allowed to tell anyone what they heard or saw as the security guards checked the names against the approved list.

In came three young female doctors from GH, Dr. Scorpio who was a regular when the handsome Dr. Drake had been staying there was the first to enter.

"Why are there guards at the door? I can't believe they searched me." she stated.

"Wow, that's the most a mans hands have been on me in weeks." chimed in Dr. Lee glancing back at the handsome guard who had searched her.

Lainey Winters just raised her eyebrows as she headed over to the waitresses to get some much needed coffee. Grabbing a plate of fresh fruit on the way back, she joined her friends who had already hit the buffet table for some food and juice.

Lulu Spencer stood outside the door hoping that someone she was close to would arrive soon, because she couldn't walk in there alone. Glancing up as she heard her name, she saw her cousin Carly heading towards her.

"Are you looking for me?" the tall blond asked.

"Maybe" replied Lulu, "Are you going to the reading of Emily's Will?"

"No, but I could wait with you for awhile" Carly replied.

"Thanks."

They stood there talking about Carly's plans for a baby and discussing the boys as Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall headed their way.

As Lucky and Sam started into the room the guard stopped them and requested their names. "Spencer, Lucky, okay your on the list, you need to leave your gun outside, there is a gun safe here for you to place it in. McCall, nope no McCall on the list you can't go in."

"Excuse me, do you know who my mother is? I assure you Alexis would allow me to be there for my friend."

"Sorry, I have very specific orders, ONLY the people on this list enter that room, until Miss Davis tells me differently you don't go in."

Sam took a deep breath and smiled at the guard and said " My cousin Nicolas was Miss Quartermaine's fiancée and she was a friend of mine, so I assure you, you are making a mistake."

"Like I said, until Miss Davis tells me so, your not going in."

Turning to the woman coming down the hall he asked for her name.

"Epiphany Johnson" she answered.

"Okay you are on the list, we need to do a quick pat down search then you may enter."

Staring the man down as he checked her for lord know what, Epiphany chuckled as she heard Sam complain about the guard to Elizabeth's worthless ex. She was surprised to see Lulu and Carly standing off to the side enjoying the show as well, Carly and her eyes meet they couldn't resist rolling their eyes at each other.

Shocked to be agreeing with Carly Jacks on anything, Epiphany shook her head as she entered the room, heading straight for the coffee cups.

In the Lobby

Elizabeth Webber was entering the hotel at the same time as her attorney, they stopped and talked for a couple of minutes.

"Hello Miss Webber, how is everything? she asked her sweetest client. "Is everything well with your sons?"

Liz talked to the smartly dressed mob attorney before heading up to the meeting she was dreading with everything in her.

Diane watched her head toward the Banquet Room, thinking that she hoped everything works out for her, but knowing she needed to keep abreast of what Lucky Spencer was up to. She knew that he was going to be trouble, she really wished Elizabeth had let her deal with him during the divorce because she didn't trust the little shit.

Smiling she watched as another one of her clients was also keeping track of Miss Webber.

She really wished she knew their story, something told her that it was deep, and all encompassing. Morgan looked at the young woman like she was the only person on this planet, and she had the same look on her face when she saw him, there was pain as well, she had the feeling her client and his ex-wife had something to do with that mess. Her only chance of finding out what happened laid with a man so selfish, he thought that the world revolved around him.

Elizabeth hurried toward the elevator after she saw Patrick getting on it.

"Patrick wait," she called, after getting on with she said "We need to talk. I owe you an apology. I am so sorry, I took my personal problems out on you, that was wrong. While I don't agree with your decision, it is YOUR decision. I truly can't believe I said that to you, especially considering how helpful you were during my problems with Lucky."

"Elizabeth, I understand that Robin is your friend, I just thought that I was as well. My reason about this aren't as simple as everyone is making them out to be, and I feel like I'm being manipulated into a decision before I have figure out things in my own mind.

If Robin is ready to be a parent that's great, however; I don't think I am. My role model wasn't the best and there are emotional issues I have to deal with before thinking about bringing a child into this world.

Robin is aware of this, I have asked for some time to deal with the issues before making any radical changes but she doesn't want to wait. That's her decision, I am trying to respect that but she needs to respect mine as well, instead of making it about immaturity and selfishness on my part.

As for what happened with Lucky no thanks are needed, that's what friends do, they are there for one another. Can we agree to disagree and go back to me flirting and you turning down, you know, business as usual." Patrick suggested.

Hallway outside Banquet Room

Edward, Monica and Tracy arrived at the door, were checked off the list and told they could go ahead and enter.

Sam steamed as they walked by without even acknowledging her not even with an insult or a glare. Waiting for her mother made her furious.

Lulu said goodbye to Carly and headed in, wanting to check with Tracy about her father.

Scott Baldwin got off the elevator and headed towards the meeting stopped to say hello to Lucky.

Nik followed behind him, still upset that Alexis had gone ahead with this, but Emily had sent him, telling him that he should go, that was why she had arranged this. Wondering if she would follow, he was scared that he would let on to the others that he was seeing her.

Elizabeth laughed as they exited the elevator, noticing Jason getting off the one to the right of them. They headed down the hall together just in time to see Sam and Lucky arguing with Alexis about Sam staying. Jason tensed when he saw Lucky and his ex acting up in front of them.

Can't Sam ever not make everything about her he thought. Shaking his head he walked around the trio and stopped in front of the guards, he just raised his eyebrows when they told him he had to leave his gun outside. He turned to interrupt Alexis' family bonding time.

"I keep it or I leave."

Alexis shook her head resigned, "Emily said that would happen."

Turning to the guards she said "He's okay, but he's the ONLY one allowed to be armed, this is according to Miss Quartermaines wished.

Lucky couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was a cop and he was required to leave his gun outside. Mac had called this morning warning him about this, telling him Alexis had called and explained about the reading of the will, but now the town thug got to keep his.

It really wasn't fair. I can't believe Emily didn't want Sam there, I thought they were friends, though he had thought the same about her and him and she still sided with Elizabeth about the divorce, and helped her find that ridiculous house.

She should have stayed at his family's house, it would have been more convenient for everyone concerned, but no Emily and her found a house that was close to the hospital but an extra couple of miles for him.

He couldn't help wondering if she knew about Jake, it figures she would, her brother probably couldn't wait to tell her. Why didn't she tell me, I'm her oldest friend her loyalty should have been to me first.

The elevator doors opened up again and Sonny Corinthos got off wondering if Jason would kill Spinelli if ordered or would he try and change his mind. After the longest elevator ride of his life Sonny knew that that wasn't likely to happen. Between the kid yapping and Audrey Hardy glaring at him he wasn't sure if he was frostbitten or deaf.

Audrey stopped the young man who had made her day during the elevator ride, she had seen that expression on Sonny Corinthos face before, but he usually had a gunshot wound and was bleeding.

She sighed as she saw her ex grandson-in-law, how could her granddaughter have let such a charming and safe man get away for a One Night Stand with Jason Morgan, really there was just no comparison. What a shame, now he's with Miss McCall(what is it with the trailer trash in this town), well he'll get bored with her rather obvious charms and he and Liz will be right back were they belong.

Turning back to Mr. Spinelli she asked him the question she had been curious about before. "Mr. Spinelli, if you have a few minutes tomorrow could you please stop by my office at GH there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Spinelli." he said, she glanced at him confused. "My name is just Spinelli, and I would be glad to stop in and see you most Matriarchal one."

Audrey thanked him then headed over to the security guard, then entered the room followed by Spinelli who was wondering what he was doing there.

Slowly the rest of the attendees entered Alice, Georgie Jones, Skye Quartermaine, and lastly a couple of people who hadn't been seen in Port Charles in a long time: Lucy Coe and Marcus Taggert.

Stiffening when he saw Taggert, Jason wondered what he was doing at his sisters will reading, glancing around he realized there were a few people there that it didn't make sense for to be there, also a few missing who should have been there.

The final grouping entered Reginald, Bobby Spencer and Lois, Ned, Brooklyn and Dylan.

Finally Alexis Davis entered calling out to Lucky, "You need to be in here now!"

Hallway Outside with the Doors Closed

Carly couldn't resist snarking at Sam "Left out in the cold again skank."

Harassing Sam would take her mind off why that particular group was in there, why she wasn't and hoping that Jason kept Taggert away from Sonny.

"Let's review. Emily's family, which you tried so hard to be a part of, you're not a member and never will be they didn't even look at you. Jason who can't stand to be in the same room as you, employees of the family, friends of the family, once again not you.

Elizabeth Webber, I warned you, you didn't listen. Robin, she betrayed him, he still talks to her and so does his family. Mrs. Hardy, I guarantee she looks down her nose at you, Spinelli who used to think so highly of you, right on by, not even a smile.

And where is poor pathetic Sam McCall, with her mother, she told you no. Your cousin Nik, I think he didn't even see you, your bed buddy Lucky he abandoned you to see what Emily left him.

Face it Sam no one wants you there, and I don't want you here, so please exit my hotel before I have security throw you out on your loser ass."

"Well I don't see you in there."

"Alexis gave me a letter from Emily this morning or rather she gave it to Jax, another man who tossed you out, when she gave him his. We are supposed to read them with the boys tonight.

Emily didn't want to put the boys through this so she arranged for a little picnic, where we will read our letters. Alexis told Jax that we are the only ones who received letters apart from those who received invitations to this little soiree.

Once again, no letter for Sam, all that sucking up did you no good, sorry Emily just wasn't that into you. Now leave, you have 5 minutes. Bye!"

Carly turned to check on the spa renovations eager to get home and read the letters, damn Jax for being honorable, looking at her watch she saw it was 9:00AM, only nine more hours to go, and she wasn't a patient person.

What could have Emily written to her, more importantly what had she written in the letters to the people in that room. Why do they get to know now, but not her?

Meanwhile in the Banquet Room

"Good Morning everyone, please enjoy the breakfast. Everything up there is just how Emily chose it, Elizabeth the catering staff has a special carafe of hot chocolate just for you.

Please help yourself before we get to the reading of the will. The security guards will be passing out a list of rules. These will be strictly enforced, anyone breaking them will be regretfully punished with the spilling of a secret.

I should tell you that Emily was apparently a repository of a lot of secrets because I have sealed envelopes with each of your names on it. Break the rules and each time an envelope inside will be opened.

At the funeral Elizabeth described Emily as an iron glove, well the gloves just came off folks, so sit down, enjoy the breakfast, read the rules, memorize the rules because at 9:30 on the dot the rules start being enforced.

EMILY'S RULES OF ORDER:

1 NO TALKING UNLESS IT IS YOUR TURN, ALEXIS WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THAT IT IS.

2 ANY ACT OF AGGRESSION, INCLUDING BEING IN SOMEONE'S PERSONAL SPACE WITHOUT PERMISSION IS AGAINST THE RULES

3 OBEY ALL ALEXIS' ORDERS, SHE IS ONLY IN CHARGE OF WHAT I PUT HER IN CHARGE OF DIRECT ALL ANGER AT THE DEAD GIRL ON THE SCREEN

4 BREAKING ANYTHING THAT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU, HUMAN BEINGS DON'T BELONG TO EACH OTHER SO, SEE RULE 2

5 DON'T PISS OFF THE GUARDS THEY ARE HERE FOR YOUR PROTECTION, PISS THEM OFF AND WHEN SOMEONE DISOBEYS ANY OTHER RULE, THEY WILL STAND BACK AND WATCH YOU GET HURT.

Now Thank You for attending my last party, sorry you were forced to come. Wait no I'm not otherwise I wouldn't of required you to be here. Enjoy the meal and please be nice to one another."

Alexis stood at the front of the room holding her breath, wishing she knew what was in the letters and on the DVD that Emily had made for this.

When she had came to her one day before the ball to update her will like she had every 3 months, did she have a fear of death, did she know what would happen?

Alexis had the feeling things would never be the same, because when she had visited Alexis, Emily had been in an odd mood, she told her that it was time to start repairing the damage, the attorney wondered exactly what damage the young resident had been talking about because this was Port Charles, New York and there was a lot of damage, too much for one person to repair not matter how well intended.


	3. Chapter 3

Repairing the Damage- Chapter 2

The secrets of Emily's Will are going to be revealed, but that is only the beginning. Lets just say the secrets she was holding are going to blow a few people away.

The Truth Shall Set You Free (or just may send you to jail) Rating pg-13 for language

Banquet Hall

Marcus Taggert looked around and wondered what the hell was he doing here, he thought he had left these people and this city behind. New Job, new home, new attitude (thanks to some help from the new lady in his life).

So why was he being dragged back to Port Charles, why had Emily Quartmaine requested his presence at the reading of her will? Obliviously it was a mistake, she couldn't have left him anything and he would never accepted anything from her.

Looking around the room, at the various people that he knew and a few new faces he didn't. He couldn't help speculating why the various people were here as well.

Some made sense, the Quartermaines, Jason Morgan; they were her family, as insane as they were. Cassidine, Spencer and Elizabeth Webber their being here was also expected. Sonny less so. Mrs. Hardy, Bobbie, Scott and the others he didn't recognize, they seemed as confused too.

Picking up a cup of coffee and a pastry, while ignoring the napkin the server was offering he started to circulate around the room to say hello and maybe just get under the skin of his fellow attendees. Marcus headed over toward the former DA Scott Baldwin and his former landlord Bobbie Spencer.

"Hello Taggert." Baldwin sneered. "Been thrown off any other police departments lately?"

Smiling at Bobbie, Marcus turned to Baldwin and said "Faked your death lately, no wait, that was 4 years ago, still obsessed with Luke Spencer or have you finally realized that you'll never measure up to that neer-do-well?"

"My brothers in the hospital with heart problems, Luke suffered a heart attack the night Emily died. Please leave him out of this."

"I'm sorry to hear that Bobbie, Luke is definitely a character, and without a doubt the most unique person this burg has ever seen. I hope that he gets well soon. How are you doing aside from that?"

"I'm well, Lucas is in college in Tennessee, Carly is happily married to Jasper Jax and I still own Kelly's and am still working at GH. The grandkids are growing like weeds; Morgan started kindergarten this year. How are you doing?

"Very well, I love Buffalo; similar enough to here without all the excess baggage I carried around. I'm getting married in March, to a great girl we recently bought a house close to the Niagara Falls, the football is good plus I love my job, a lot less stress."

Seeing that Alexis was looking his way, Taggert excused himself from Bobbie, ignoring Scott he headed over to her.

"Counselor, do you have any idea why I am here, just what is your former client up to?"

Alexis smiled at Taggert, surprised how relaxed the man seemed now that chasing Sonny and Jason wasn't his job anymore. "I haven't a clue like Emily said in the rules; I'm just along for the ride and to keep things going."

Glancing around the room, he noticed the various people sitting with Elizabeth Webber, she had been such a good kid, well except when she had gotten mixed up with the mob. He had heard she finally married the Spencer kid, and was a parent herself. He wondered what she was doing now, when he stopped at Kelly's the Jones and Spencer girls were working there, along with Corinthos sad sack of a father.

He was surprised to see Georgie here, he'd heard she split from Emily's cousin, something about an affair on his part with the Spencer girl. Some geeky looking kid was trying to talk to Lulu Spencer, but getting no where. Apparently geek boy has a name Spinelli. Morgan just called him over to where he was standing with Corinthos.

Holy Shit, did that geek just call Sonny the godfather, and it sounded like he called Morgan Stone Cold, what the heck is that kid saying, dastardly DA, denizen of darkness, bald one. That little prick had better have not been talking about me. Though from the looks of things Morgan actually understood the gamer.

Did he just saying he's living at the penthouse? Morgan's Penthouse, what Sonny have another illegitimate sibling or kid he needs to pawn off?

Watching Morgan glance at up every once in a while then back away then back, Taggert wondered who the unlucky soul was that kept attracting his attention. Turning Taggert saw it was Elizabeth Spencer who had gone back to the servers to get more hot chocolate.

So the Borg still has it bad for the little artist. As least he has the sense to stay away now, protect her, it's the only thing Morgan ever got right. If it were any one else he'd have felt sorry for the dumb fuck, still can't get over the girl after all these years.

Morgan wasn't the only one watching her. Geek boy was slumping his shoulders and looked like someone had told him that his dog died. Why would he care if Morgan was still hung up on the girl, unless, did Geek boy have a thing for the older brunette?

Turning again he saw Lucky Spencer glaring at both Morgan and Elizabeth. So the man-boy doesn't like anyone else staring at his wife, what is his problem, he got the girl and the kids. He won; Morgan walked, that boy pretending to be a man had Morgan's favorite wet dream, but still acted likes a spoiled child.

Marcus wondered where all the promise that boy once had went. He really couldn't believe what the PCPD had been reduced to. He had laughed when he heard the Spencer kid had gotten a medal for bravery, the old Lucky yes, this pathetic person who came home after the fire, no.

He saw the Quartermaine's just huddling by themselves, looking bereft. Hard year to be a Q, Alan and Emily in the same year. They hadn't been the same since the old lady had died a few years ago.

Mrs. Dr. Quartermaine kept staring at her son, one minute she looked like she wanted to cry the next like she wanted to give him a piece of her mind. The rest of the pack just keep talking amongst themselves or looking around to see what everyone else was doing. Edward was bullying Ned about Alexis making them be here.

Cassidine looked bad, like he hadn't gotten any sleep in weeks. Every time someone tried to sit with him and even just stand and talk, he sent them away; the latest to be rejected was Robin Scorpio. So far he had sent his friends and Emily's family away, to sit at that table just facing the wall.

Robin headed back to the table with Elizabeth and the other women, so Marcus headed that way for someone to talk to.

"Hello Dr. Scorpio, Mrs. Spencer, mind if I join you?"

Hello Detective Taggert, please sit down, I'll introduce you to everyone." Elizabeth answered. "Though it's Webber again. This Dr. Kelly Lee, obstetrics, Dr. Lainey Winters, Psychology, Nurse Epiphany Johnson, you know my grandmother Mrs. Hardy, Dr. Scorpio, of course and lastly standing behind you is Dr. Patrick Drake, neurosurgeon. Everyone this is Marcus Taggert.

"Hello."

"Welcome." Came from the various members of the hospital staff.

"Were you friends with Emily?" The last from Patrick, causing chuckles and smiles from those in the know. Confused the doctor looked to Liz for answers.

Elizabeth finally answered "Not really; Taggert used to be with the PCPD before he moved away. So that meant that Jason and him used to come across each other once in a while. Plus his sister used to be engaged to Nik along time ago. How is Gia doing?'

Marcus hid a smile at the polite way she answered the question; nice to see some things don't change. "Gia is well she's married, works and lives in Washington. Her husband is a lobbyist for the NAACP; they are expecting their first child this spring. So I heard you have two little ones yourself."

"Yes, two boys, Cameron, he's three and Jacob who is almost 7 months." The young mother answered with pride.

Just as Marcus started to ask about them, Alexis came back into the room and said to everyone "It is now 9:30 if everyone will please follow me into this next room, you may not bring your beverages with you. There is water set up for your convenience in there, nothing else is allowed.

The chairs scrapped back as everyone started her way, there were some grumbling but most obeyed the rules. Marcus stood back to allow the ladies to enter before him. He had also wanted to unnerve Sonny by being polite and just nodding at him with a smile.

Corinthos just raised his eyebrows and glanced at Morgan as though to say what is he up to.

Audio/Visual Room:

As they entered Alexis announced " If you would all find your assigned seats I will get this underway. I hope everyone realizes that Emily's rules are now in affect, so no talking or complaining please just do as she asked. I am under strict orders as well. Scott you will find a chair up next to the podium up front. You are also must obey the rules, Lucy I believe that you know exactly what is required of you. Thanks for being so quiet out in the other room; I'm sure it just about killed you.

So that everyone is on the same page, I will be passing out folders in the next few minutes, don't open them. Nik I know this is difficult for you but I really need you to pay attention.

Okay in the first row of seats are from left to right: Spencer,L; Cassidine,N; Quartermaine, M; Quartermaine,E; Morgan,J; Webber,E

As Alexis called off the names Lucy saw Lucky Spencer glare at his ex-wife and Jason Morgan. She smiled recalling what Emily had written to her, thinking if their sitting next to each other pissed him off, what was going to happen when he found out why they were all there.

Lucy was dying to talk to someone; Emily had essentially asked her to not say anything until the right time. Alexis had ordered Lucy to not talk to anyone at all from the time she had disembarked from her plane 3 hours, and 16 minutes ago. She really needed to say something anything, even if it was nothing more that reciting the alphabet out loud. She stayed quiet; being here to see this was so worth it.

As Alexis started to announce the rest of the seating Lucy tried to stay focused.

Second row: Cerello, L; Ashton,B; Ashton,N; Quartermaine,T; Hornsby,D; Quartermaine,S

Third Row: Spinelli,D; Winters,L; Drake,P; Spencer, L; Jones,B; Corinthos,M

Fourth Row: Johnson,E; Hardy,A; Jones,G; Lee,K; Jennings,R and Gunderson,A.

Det. Taggert you are in the chair to left and Lucy you are in the one on the right, no my left and right, not yours."

"Now if everyone is seated we can begin." Alexis walked to the front of the room and pushed the button to begin the DVD and: nothing, she tried again, nothing, sighing she tried for a third time,

One again, nothing.

Finally knowing what had to be done, she turned and said "Mr. Spinelli, if you would please come up here and get this equipment working, it would be greatly appreciated."

Afraid to say anything, Spinelli quickly went to the equipment to see what the problem was, after a quick glance around, he looked up, smiled, and picked up the cord and plugged in the DVD player.

Turning back to his seat, he quickly sat himself down, terrified that the fact that he used to smoke pot was about to be made public knowledge. The DA would look for any excuse to take down his mentor, he was afraid they would use that as an excuse to search Stone Cold's house.

Alexis hit the play button the machine started and soon a picture appeared on the large screen. Checking the volume with the remote Alexis sat down in her chair wishing it had a seat belt, knowing it probably needed one.

Emily appeared on screen sitting still for a moment, looking down at what appeared to be notes, looked up at the camera and smiled then she glanced down and said:

Today is October 30, 2007, My name is Emily Bowen Quartermaine and this is my last will and testament. I am of sound mind when I was making this video, and have checked all the necessary legalities of this, so grandfather you may not contest it.

You too, Aunt Tracy though your usual MO is to just change this will if you don't like what it says. Surprise, I figured it out, but that is for later.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Tracy, most having a good idea what Emily was talking about. Others were just dying to ask but were afraid of the consequences. Everyone but Monica, who turned and said " I knew you changed Alan's Will, just what did you do Tracy?"

Alexis stood at the front of the room and wrapped the gavel to get everyone's attention. "Monica I know that you're angry, but please keep quiet. There is a reason for the rule, don't break them again, or there will be repercussions."

Emily continued talking on the screen "Mom, I know you want answers but that is the least of the items I will be dealing with today, trust me, Aunt Tracy will pay for what she has done.

Well lets start at the beginning shall we: When my biological mother Paige died and Monica and Alan adopted me is a good place to start.

I was so scared the first time I heard the family arguing, and wasn't sure what was going on but Dad filled me. It was an interesting talk about how to fit in, he said that it's important to get your own ammunition, to stock up so to speak, he described it as being in a snowball fight and having enough to throw back when they are being thrown at you. He said that you pick up the information here and there then save it until you need it.

Over the last fifteen years, I have gained lots of shall we say snowballs, with never the need to throw them. Today while looking for answers to a question, I got way more than I bargained for, after dealing with the shock, I realized that I have been too passive for too long.

Thanks to that, I almost emotional betrayed my best friend, and deeply hurt two, well really five people that mean the world to me."

Lucky scowled as he took this to mean that Emily had known all along about Jake, he sat up and glared down the aisle at the thug and the woman who had betrayed him.

Monica smiled as she remembered that long ago conversation between Alan and Emily on the terrace, and her own confusion when she asked what they were laughing about. They had answered snowballs, and Alan had quietly reassured her that Emily would be fine. Not to worry so much.

Today I found out that the lives of people I care about, could have turned out much differently if one lie hadn't been told so long ago. The people who are in this room are the people most affected by that lie, directly and indirectly. So let me tell you about were my day started to go so wrong.

Nik has been suffering blackouts and episodes of rage that range from yelling at people, throwing glasses at walls, all the way to almost physically harming people. After the doctors had come up with nothing I decided to go looking to see if there was anything in Dr. Jones old records, I had hoped for something to give me a clue as to how to help the man I love.

Instead I read some files and found most peoples worst nightmare. Dr. Jones kept very immaculate records of every case and every visit with a patient, going to the extreme of actually taping some of his appointments and surgeries. Right now I wish I hadn't read what I did, it made me sick, then to watch the video, it just about killed me.

There is no way to soften the blow so I will just state what I found. When Tony operated on my brother Jason, he botched the surgery, he realized it while he was still operating but to fix would have made his mistake more obvious. He sliced into the brain tissue too deeply.

Jason, Tony is the reason for everything that happened, if he had corrected his mistake immediately your memory loss and everything else that you lost would not have happened. Now I love you as Jason Morgan, but what he did, he should have suffered the punishment instead he covered it up and then talked to you and treated you the way he did.

There is no way that man should have still been allowed to practice medicine. I gave Alexis a copy of the file; she is to hand it over to Dr Patrick Drake at the end of this.

Monica just stared at the screen, thinking Emily had to be wrong, there was no way Tony would have done that, and no way he would have stayed as friendly with

Alan and her if this was true. She had to be wrong; she read the chart wrong, something. Oh god, what if she was right, of god!

Edward was ready to stand up and shake someone, sue someone something, he had NEVER trusted that quack, he always thought they should have brought in Noah Drake, but no Alan and Monica had trusted that bastard.

Bobbie just sat there in shock, hoping Emily was wrong, she glanced at Jason remembering the sweet young man he had been before the accident, back when he planned to be a doctor. How different his life would have been.

Everyone keep glancing at Jason speculating what he was thinking, wondering what he thought about what Emily had said.

Elizabeth reached her hand out and squeezed Jason's hand, he squeezed back and tried to smile but it came out a half-grimace, he wasn't sure what he felt. He was still trying to process what Emily had said; she would have checked her facts before doing this. He wondered why she hadn't said anything to him, knowing Emily that would become clear before long.

Now for the even worse news, if the information had been accessed before your surgery a couple of years ago, they could have repaired the damage, but neither doctor went looking for the file, and Tony kept his mouth shut, never said a word. Even when you almost died.

I wish that my horrible day had ended there, but when I sat down in dad's old chair I decided to look through and see what else I could find. Thanks to my nosiness I found father's will, while I would like to make what is says public, I am saving it 'til later, hoping Tracy has the class to tell Mom and the family the truth, if not, someone else is going to do so.

Now those are the big secrets I discovered today, now onto what everyone is waiting for:

I have decided to leave my estate to the following: To Nik, nothing I leave to you will ever match what you have given me, so I leave you nothing but my heart, it has always been yours.

You are my prince charming, but you have been so much more, you have been my friend, my lover, my husband, my fellow musketeer, and you have been the keeper of my secrets, please don't forget me, but please continue to live a full life. I don't know how I have died but I do know how I lived and that has been at it's fullest when you have been in my life. I love you.

To Lucky, you were my first friend, my fellow musketeer and mine and Nik's biggest cheerleader. Now I leave you this box, Alexis will give it to you later; it contains mementos from a time of innocence.

I wish we could go back to there sometimes, but we grow we change and our emotions do as well, so for that young boy and girl, please go through these alone, and contemplate where we were and where you are today.

Then burn them please, let the past stay there, move on to the future, don't live in the past. Please do one last thing for me, be there for Nik and Spencer, but help them move on, because that is what we do, we mourn, we grieve, then we move on with life.

To Epiphany thank you, thank you for your advice, your encouragement, your lectures, and for calling it like you see it. Not only for me but also for all the other people in this world that you offer your opinion to. You helped me in more ways than I can ever thank you for.

I know your going to be unhappy but I needed to leave you this: it's a book that Paige once gave me about a young woman becoming a nurse back during WWII. Every time you have just been you, I have thought of this book, please accept it with my gratitude.

To Kelly, Lainey, Robin and Elizabeth, thank you for wallowing with me, I have loved every single Girls Night Out but even more I loved that you have been my support system and my friends. We will always have Jakes. I leave to you all 5000 in a trust for a Girls Night Out fund. That ought to last for a year or so, so Lick it, Slam it and Suck it on me.

Everyone couldn't help themselves, there were a few chuckles, a glare from Audrey and Edward but they all wanted to know.

Lucy who had now been quiet for longer than anytime in her life couldn't help herself. Turning to Elizabeth the closest of the women in question she asked "What is a Lickit, Slamit, Suckit? A new drink?"

Trying not to laugh Elizabeth and the other ladies just smirked as people started to squirm, all just dying to know what that bequest was about.

Finally Lois couldn't take it anymore, besides she didn't have any really bad secrets out there, asked "Alexis, please make them answer, we've just got to know?"

Curious herself Alexis agreed. "Elizabeth, you don't have to but would you come up here and answer, but would you mind telling, before someone explodes from curiosity?"

Elizabeth blushed but did as Alexis had asked. "It's how we drink tequila; we lick the salt, slam the shot and suck the lime. Lick, slam, and suck."

She hurried to her seat with her head down, glancing out the corner of her eye she saw Jason's eyes sparkling and that he was trying not to laugh, she discreetly elbowed him, embarrassed by the fact that people were staring at her in shock.

She hoped Mr. Quartermaine had his heart pills because he was looking between her and the screen like he couldn't believe his granddaughter and her had done that. She was afraid to turn and see her gram's face; sure that she would see disappointment.

Audrey sat frozen, as she realized that Elizabeth had been embarrassed by answering the question, but thought she was happy to discover that Lizzie still lived deep down in her granddaughter, trying not to laugh as she heard the explanation.

She couldn't believe her granddaughter had endangered herself by going to Jake's, there were plenty of more respectable places she could have gone, why that run down bar on the docks, who know the last time those glasses there were washed.

Alexis reached over into the file and pulled out an envelope with Lois's name on it, Lois smiled, finding out the answer was worth whatever was revealed, and the look on Mr. Q's face was worth it.

"Do your worst, Alexis."

Opening the envelope, Alexis read the paper and started laughing, turning to Lois she couldn't help laughing as she asked "Do you really have an Eddie Maine lives tattoo someplace that I never want to see?"

Lois's mouth fell open, how had Emily learned about that. Brenda, it had to be that no good traitor Brenda, she was going to break that jaw so she could never talk again, how could she, what happened to what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.

Looking at Brooklyn and Ned, she knew she would never hear the end of this. Groaning she vowed not to say another word, lord knows what else that bigmouth told on her.

To Damian Spinelli:

Spinelli looked up shocked to hear his name.

I leave you my thanks; you have become a true friend to my brother. To me that is worth more that I can ever say, so though I know it will drive Jason crazy that I am doing this I leave you the sum of 5000. Please use it to paint that bedroom or take over the other bedroom if Jason objects to your redecorating that room.

When I suggested remodeling it for you, he said he is rather fond of that pink room, I have no idea why, but that is no reason for you to suffer through that unfortunate pink room.

Jason smiled at Emily's bequest but vowed that room would stay the way it was. Spinelli could remodel the room Lulu had been staying in. The Pink bedroom was staying exactly the way it was, he had fond memories of waking up in that room, memories that even Spinelli staying in there couldn't mar.

He glanced at Elizabeth, thinking that they were very fond memories, memories that even brain damage wouldn't erase.

To Brooklyn, I leave to you our grandmother's pearls, she left them to me, I am passing them on to you, in hopes that when you wear them you will remember the love and strength she possessed.

To Skye, Ned, and Dylan, Enclosed in a box that Alexis will give you is a share of the family photos I have accumulated over the years, though our family will eat our own young, when an outside force attacks we will always have each others backs.

The family has turned on you Skye and Ned and you have also been the ones to turn your back. Everything comes full circle, be good to each other we are all we have. Ned and Dylan don't be too hard on Tracy, she can't help herself, if she hadn't changed the will, we would have been wondering what was wrong with her.

To Mrs. Hardy I leave my thanks, thank you for taking in your granddaughter and loving her. Thank you for giving me my best friend, I haven't always been the best at being her friend but she has always forgiven me my lapses. I only wish her parents could see the wonderful woman you raised her to be.

When Elizabeth was hurt a couple of years ago, you and I sat together and I eavesdropped as you called Jeff and her mother and asked them to come, her mother said they were too busy, you said that she needed her parents. Mrs. Hardy, Elizabeth's parent was already there.

I believe a parent is the person you run to when the world has hurt you, a parent is someone who sits up with you when your sick, who tells you what they think then lets you make your own choices.

Biology is important but so are those other things I mentioned, Mrs. Hardy you are Elizabeth's parent. You may not agree with her choices but you still are there when she needs you, you not them. So I just leave you these thoughts, Elizabeth is going to need you, please be open-minded and accept her choices, they will make her happy if she makes the right ones for her, for her not you, not me, not anyone else, but her and her boys.

Lucky Spencer snorted and couldn't stop himself, "Give me a break, I don't blame her parents, I should have fled too, lying little--"

At that point the security guard barely beat Jason to him.

"Sir, sit down, I'll deal with Mr. Spencer, trust me he will not do this again, will you Mr. Spencer?" The guard stood over Lucky asking.

"Just what do you think he could do, Morgan can't touch me." He sneered.

"Sir you were warned about speaking out of turn, now sit down and don't say another word. " Replied the guard.

Lucky just smirked at the guard, then glared down again at Elizabeth.

Audrey was in shock, what is wrong with Lucky; this is all that trailer trashes fault she thought. Most of the assembled crowd was just staring at the cop, not believing the way he reacted.

Lulu just hoped that Jason kept his mouth shut and didn't do anything else, Lucky was still upset about their dad, which's why he was overreacting to things.

Sonny had a quick flashback to his childhood with Deke, he realized that he needed to talk to Jason, if Lucky was this out of control in public what was he like in private, Jason had to protect his son.

Taggert also realized the danger, he had seen enough abusive spouses to recognize the signs, he relaxed as he saw the guard move his chair closer to the Spencer kid. He watched Spencer's smug grin as he looked towards Morgan and Elizabeth and worried for the young mother that was the grin of a man who thought nothing could touch him.

Alexis grabbed an envelope with Lucky's name with a shaking hand; she couldn't process what she had seen had Lucky been like this before? How had she not seen it, the venom spewing out of his month and the tone were just shocking, she opened the envelope and read what it said twice, then again, and thought Oh my god, what have I done.

With a shaky voice, Alexis read what the letter stated

"Emily wrote in this note that when Lucky was addicted to drugs he fired off his gun accidentally, while Cameron was in the house, he also left pills lying around loose near Cam's toys. This is why Elizabeth sent Cam to stay with her grandmother. He also pushed Elizabeth while she was pregnant with her younger son sending her to the hospital.

Emily confesses that she was just as much at fault, her, Nik and Luke, even Elizabeth's grandmother. They enabled him. They pressured Liz into going back with Lucky, in spite of the fact that she didn't want to. Elizabeth there is a note in here for you, it says to be read later."

Lucky opened his mouth and said " It was because of the drugs, its the drugs fault, I didn't mean to do it, it's not my fault. I got help, I'm clean, and I'm cured. Elizabeth is the one with the problem, she is the one responsible, if she hadn't had good old Patrick take me off the morphine, none of this would have happened, it's their fault."

Patrick stood up, "No, it's your fault, you didn't do the physical therapy, your the one who took the drugs not Liz, she didn't force them down your throat, you put them in your mouth, not her."

At that point a free-for-all started.

"No, it's Maxie's fault, she got him the drugs." Lulu screeched

"Oh Lucky, I am so disappointed with you." Sighed Bobbie.

Nik just turned to his brother and said "Shut up, grow up, and accept responsibility for your actions for once in your life." Nik was dangerously close to having an episode right there, he wished his brother had the sense for once to just shut up.

Lucky accused "You're on her side, you're always on her side. If you knew her the way I did you wouldn't be defending her, she betrayed me, and now you're betraying me for her, you're my brother. You're supposed to be on my side."

Diane knocked on the door then walked in just in time to see a security guard handcuff Lucky Spencer to a chair and threaten to gag him if he didn't shut up.

"Well, well, well. Here I thought this would be boring, I guess I can't be right all the time." Walking up to the empty seat next to Scott, she turned to Alexis and said "I believe you were supposed to call me at 10:30, it is now 10:40 what happened besides your client getting handcuffed to a chair?"

As the guards settled everyone down, Diane saw what looked to her like Miss Webber calming Jason down, wondering what she had missed she took the file that Alexis seemed reluctant to give her.

Thumbing through, her eyebrows raised when she saw Alan Quartermaine's will, and who inherited what. Shaking her head, she thought she better brush up on the rules of probate court, looks like she'd be heading there soon. When she saw what was on the next page, she began to understand what was happening when she arrived.

She knew Elizabeth had held back on her, Lucky Spencer was a dead man walking if she couldn't talk Jason down. It looked like was being handled already. Miss Webber was better that she had given her credit for.

Alexis stood up and said "Let's deal with these new envelopes better that we did the last one please."

Bobbie saw the letter with her name and listened as Alexis revealed about her coloring her hair and her facelift. Oh well it wasn't like the truth was really hidden. Her ex-son-in-laws dimples were twinkling, she knew Sonny would bring this up to embarrass her at a later date, but she knew it could have been much worse.

Patrick Drake took a deep breath as he heard Alexis reveal about his weekly manicure and hand message, there were a few chuckles in the room and a few strange looks, but he knew that the only real secret he had, no one in Port Charles knew. Hopefully no one would ever learn of his love of karaoke.

Lulu was shocked as Alexis told how she had been expelled from her boarding school after she had "accidentally" knocked a box of soap into the fountain in front of the school on Parents Day. How did Emily known about that?

Lucky's turn again. Alexis read what the note said, and said "Apparently Lucky allowed Luke to get away with breaking into the DA's office a few weeks ago, he walked away when he knew what Luke was up to."

Taggert wondered if Mac would suspend him for it.

Alexis stated that Emily had not placed an envelope with Nik's name in the folder, so she had nothing to say about him.

Starting the DVD again, Alexis saw Diane smiling, she winced when she thought about the fact the Lucky was facing the loss of his job at the very least at the end of this day. Sam would want her to defend him, if she didn't want to alienate her daughter she was going to have to defend someone she couldn't even bear to look at anymore.

To Georgie, I have seen you grow up into the most amazing young woman, you remind me of a very good friend of mine, She was also once a volunteer at the hospital and a waitress at Kelly's. She is still the kindest and most forgiving person I know. She wants to go to Italy someday, you want to go to Italy next year.

Since I know she will get her wish, I want to make yours come true. According to Mac you are hoping to make another 900 for your trip. I thought maybe if I left you twice that you could send back lots of postcards to all the hard-working residents of GH. Enjoy yourself, you're only young once. Find some dashing young Italian and run of to Tuscany with him, but in the end come back to us.

To Sonny: I leave my thanks, when I couldn't face myself you gave me the strength to take a look in the mirror, you tell me that I helped you with your problem, but helping you, helped me find myself and put myself back together.

You never made me feel obligated, I have seen first hand how people turn helping you into you owing them, but you never treated me like that. Thank you.

To Lulu, Please be there for your brothers but don't prop them up, help them stand on their own two feet. Spencer women are strong, Bobbie and even heaven help us Carly and you are strong capable women, but you all have a fatal flaw, you don't see the men in your lives clearly, you see them through Spencer colored glasses this is not good for you or them.

Find true love and set it free, Lulu. Love should be free, whether romantic love, or love for your family, your friends. Don't hold so tight that love can't breathe. Love is a living thing, let it grow. I want you to have all the jewelry that Nik bought for me, Mom will know the pieces I am talking about, it's right that it goes to you.

Be a good Aunt to Spencer, and a good cousin to Michael and Morgan. As for Carly, listen to what she says, she does sometimes know what she's talking about, it's rare but it does happen. Lulu don't trust your Spencer instincts, they will do nothing but lead you down a path you can't come back from. Trust your heart and your head together, never apart.

To Bobbie, I leave you a check for 679.78. I tried to repay both you and Ruby for all the dishes I broke when I worked at Kelly's but you never would let me while I was alive, since I'm dead, you can't argue. Thank you for giving me a chance, we both know you should have fired me the first week.

To Lucy, I asked you here for a special reason, thank you for taking on the assignment, it means a lot to me. I know it's killing you not to tell anyone, but just wait awhile, then you can tell anyone you want. I'm sure it won't be long.

To Marcus Taggert I know you are wondering what you are doing here, Alexis has a letter and some paperwork for you that will explain everything, I wasn't sure you were the right man for the job, but your definitely the best man for the job. Please do this for me the way I ask.

To everyone wondering what is going on,

I have questions I need the answer to, and I trust him with the job, please understand that he is doing this as a private citizen not as a cop and he is signing an agreement that will only allow those I chose to see what he finds.

To Reginald you are the last one left, you know what to do, trust me it won't be long now, I will say, Grandmother was right. I only wished I had lived to see it. I need Alice and you to do what you promised without me. Good Luck.

To Grandfather, Your about to get one of your fondest wishes, but if you do what your first instincts are to do, you will be unhappy, let things happen naturally, I know this is hard but try Grandfather, for me and grandmother, please. I have loved you for so long but I have never been blind to your behavior, make me proud to be your granddaughter.

To Mom I wish that I had more time with you, more time to say I love you, more time to just sit and talk, you do have that time with Jason, be there so that when you get the chance to spend that time, its memorable. I know that you are about to embark on grand adventure.

I wish I were there to see your response to it. Dad knew what you are about to learn, how he found out I have no idea. I think he kept it a secret because he understood that eventually the truth would come to him the right way, I think he wanted to tell you but decided that if both of you knew, the world would know.

I love you Mom, thank you for taking me in and loving me.

To Jason Yes I am talking about what you think, he knew. Alexis has a sealed file, I found it in Dad's office. I knew right away what it was. I am so happy for you, I know he was too. You are the first person I pray for every night and I so want you to be happy, go for it Jason, life is too short for what ifs.

Do you remember the trip to fair we took when Michael was just a baby, the brass ring on the merry-go-round. You asked why I was reaching for it, it wasn't about the free ride it was about taking the chance to get it, Jason, if you don't try for it, it just is there. But you always wonder. I know why you haven't reached for it before big brother, Jase, go, do it, you take chances everyday, but this has always been the chance that is too big with too much to lose. Jason you could lose it anyway.

To Elizabeth Do me a favor let Lizzie come out and play. Be who you were meant to be, be Lizzie, Liz and Elizabeth. Don't get caught up solving problems that shouldn't be your responsibility. Raise you sons the way YOU want them raised. Liz, you are the best mother I know, and I am including both of my moms in that.

On the next cold night would you please go to Kelly's and have a hot chocolate and warmed up brownies just for me. Elizabeth I left you a box of letters for Cam about Zander please give them to him at the appropriate time. I also leave you all my material goods excluding what is mentioned above and below.

I can't think of anyone else that I would want to go through them. Remember I'm a packrat, so that means my room at the mansion, AJ' old closets, the left wing of the third floor attic, Wyndamere, my locker at work.

Have fun sorting it out. I love you; you were my best friend, my truest friend."

"Who get her ELQ stock?" "What does she mean Liz was her best friend?" "Jason, what was Emily talking about? Mom what did you do?"

Alexis backed the guards down, telling them that short of shooting someone nothing was going to stop this crowd. Finally when the shouting voices had settled down, Alexis hit the podium with the gavel and yelled for everyone to "SHUT UP!" If we may continue. The DVD portion of our morning is finished. Would anyone like to know why Diane Miller and Scott Baldwin are here, if so let me finish?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth Shall Set You Free(or just may send you to jail)Continued Pg-13

As Alexis stood waiting for the crowd to calm down, she knew why her daughter hadn't been allowed to be here. Alexis loved her daughter, or at least tried to, but she knew that with Sam in the mix this would have been even more of a disaster than it was turning out to be.

She knew that whatever Emily had written in the codicil to her actual will, if it was big enough to require a Mob Lawyer and the "Special Prosecutor" it was bound to get ugly. The secrets that had came out so far, were benign. Nothing that required the cloak and dagger tactics that she had requested.

Alexis was afraid what the personal letters contained. Each of the principals in this room were to receive a letter from Emily. These letters were sealed and then she had written her name across the seal, she then had Alexis do the same.

Glancing around the room she noticed that they had started to settle down a bit, so moving back to the podium, she announce "Now that everyone has had a say, I will continue on. Remember there are plenty more envelopes with your names on them, so please return to the other room until your presence is requested back into here."

The attendees started back into the banquet room quietly, wanting to keep their own secrets, after all Lucky Spencer's had been pretty bad, who knew what else Emily had found out. As they headed back Jason grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her to side of them room as far away from everyone as possible. Once there he turned them both away from the crowd and raised his eyebrow as if to say 'are you okay".

Smiling back at him, Liz shook her head yes and squeezed his hand. "you", Jason shook his head and tried to smile. He wasn't sure how he felt, until he actually saw the files and read with his own eyes that Alan had known about Jake. He wondered if he had also known what was in Tony Jones files. He hoped so for the former, but not the later. If his father had known what the doctor had done, why hadn't he said anything?

Jason looked at Liz wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms and make everything just fine. He wondered how they were supposed to stay away from each other when circumstances kept putting them back together again. If he could only do as they had agreed, it was killing him to stay away from what he thought of as his family, but the danger was real.

Johnny Zachara might not be a threat. Trevor Lansing was the one that worried him. Trevor was cold and ruthless. With Anthony out of the way he needed to control Johnny, who wasn't the least bit controllable. When his control was threatened, Lansing was going to try to get it back, even using a war between the organizations to do so. If this took out Sonny and him, even better.

Jason knew that Ric had been a nuisance compared to the danger from his father, and Ric had almost cost Carly her life, Sonny his sanity and Liz almost her soul. Jason had never believed in what ifs, now he wondered, what if he had taken Ric out before Sonny knew he was his brother? If he had given in to his jealously and killed him years ago.

None of the mess over the last five years would have happened, who knows maybe Liz would have forgiven him for his mistakes back then, maybe..., it doesn't do any good to think like that Morgan. Just deal with the here and now, deal with the mess, find away to neutralize the threats, find away to get to be with those he loved.

Standing around the room the attendees eyed one another, wondering what secrets they held, and who would be the next one to have something revealed. Wondering if they could get those they disliked to talk and have their secrets told. Most at one point or another watched the quiet couple in the front of the room, some smiling, others pretending they didn't exist, yet others frowning and a few even glaring. No one said anything though, all too scared.

Marcus Taggert looked around the room, trying to keep an eye on Spencer when he saw, through the open door that the cop was still handcuffed to the chair in the A/V room. Alexis, Scott and the woman who had come in halfway through the meeting were talking in the corner. Baldwin was reading something that the tall redhead had given him. He winced then looked at Spencer, shook his head, sneered and pulled out his phone and placed a call, walking towards the room they were in.

"Mac, we need you down at the Metrocourt."

"No, nothing like that. Just come down, you'll see when you get here." Scott closed his phone, turned to Taggert and said "Apparently he will be delayed. Until Mac gets here, you're to keep an eye on Spencer. Not my suggestion, it's the brain trust over there. So don't screw it up. Ladies can we get this show on the road, I have things to do, people to see!"

Rolling her eyes at Diane, Alexis turned and said to Scott "Just where do you propose we hold these meetings, I had intended to do so in here before we decided to invite the PCPD, unless we use the hallway?"

"Here I though you had a fancy office paid for by former mob money in this glorified inn. If not, aren't you the former ex-wife of the co-owner of this monstrosity. I'm sure he could get you another room."

"Relax Baldwin, Mac will be here soon enough."

"This takes too much longer your buying me lunch. A nice Prime Rib and Lobster dinner, with a bottle of French Cabernet Saivonian, Baked Alaska for dessert."

Metrocourt Lobby

Carly Jacks had just meet her husband in the Lobby to head out to lunch. "The spa renovations are coming along well, what did Montreal need that took so long, I'm hungry."

Jax smiled at her, shook his head and said "No Carly you may not have the letters."

"Jax!, come on., please!" she begged. She loved this side of her husband, so different from Sonny. He would have said no, then gotten all cold and distant, with Jax he accepted that she was curious, he still wouldn't give in but he would be playful about it. Even loving this side of her character.

She knew he would be the good father, the way he was with the boys, with her, this is what she had always wanted. It just took some growing up on her part to get to where she was now. However, apparently she hadn't grown that much, heading towards security when she saw that slut Sam McCall heading back into her hotel.

Turning to the security guard standing by the front desk, she pointed to Sam and said "If that woman tries to go upstairs throw her out the back door by the dumpsters, I don't want that trash in my hotel, so unless she is with her mother or her cousin Nik Cassidine, keep her out. If meeting them, they are to meet her down here or you are to take her to them but only after calling to verify that she is supposed to be here. Stay there with her and escort her out immediately afterwards, understand?" Carly headed back to Jax and talked him into talking her out to lunch.

Nodding the guard glanced over to Miss McCall, then headed over to inform her that she wasn't to stay. "Madam, you need to leave. Now. I am under orders to escort you out of the building so either leave or I will take you out the back door."

Sam started to talk to the guard when she noticed Mac and a couple of Lucky's fellow officers heading into the Lobby and straight for the elevators. "Cruz, what is going on?"

"Don't know, Mac just ordered Harper, Cooper and I to follow him and headed over here. Something about Alexis and a will."

"My mother called?" she asked " May I head up with you, if its not too dangerous?"

"Let me ask Mac." he said.

"Ma'am your not going anywhere's, I am under strict orders not to let you into the hotel, no matter what, so please leave now."

"What seems to be the problem?" Cruz asked walking up.

"Sir this woman is not allowed here, the owner specifically ordered her escorted out. I cannot allow her to stay."

"Sam, I'm sorry but Mac said you can't come up, plus there is no law that says I can override the security guard. He can make you leave, just wait across the street, I'll give you a call afterwards."

Humiliated Sam stalked out the door threatening to sue the guard, Carly and the hotel. She tried to reach Lucky's cell phone again, still went directly to voicemail. Damn, what is going on? She thought about it for a minute then tried to reach Jax on his cell phone, voicemail again. Sam decided to see if Maxie knew what was going on.

"Boutique, thank you for calling Maxie speaking how may I help you?"

"Hey Maxie, it's Sam."

"Hey, do you need some dresses?"

"No, listen I was just wondering if you had heard what was going on with Emily's Will, and why Mac and several police officers headed up to the room."

"No, nothing, but meet me in the Lobby, we can go find out together."

"I would love to, but Carly is in a mood again and banned me from the hotel."

"Dumb bitch, what is her problem now?"

"Who knows, listen could you find out what is going on then let me know?"

"Sure, no problem. Meet me at Kelly's for lunch at 1:30"

Snapping her phone closed, Sam headed over to the studio.

Banquet Room

Everyone turned as Mac followed by Detectives Harper and Cruz, and Cadet Cooper rushed into the room. Surprised to see nothing going on, Mac turned to Scott standing in the door, "Just what is the emergency, that required my rushing straight here?'

Alexis joined Scott at the door and said to Mac. "In here. Detective Harper, you and Mac need to join us in here, the rest of you help yourself to some coffee and food. "

Alexis closed the door after the two cops had joined them in the A/V room. Mac was surprised to see Marcus Taggert standing over the handcuffed Detective Lucky Spencer. "Just what is going on here, why is he cuffed, Scott you better have a good explanation."

Alexis explained to Mac about Lucky's outburst and the two letters that Emily had written. Mac passed the letters to David Harper after reading them, he turned to Alexis for explanations of why. He then demanded "If there are more letters like this about Lucky, I want them now!"

Alexis took Emily's remaining unopened letters and passed them to the commissioner. Mac started opening the remaining letters, reading them he could not believe what he was seeing. Calling Scott over, Mac asked him if they could any of this as a deathbed statement against Lucky.

Scott informed him that all they could do is suspend him, then try to build a case, but that it would be an uphill battle to actually charge him with anything, unless Elizabeth Webber or Luke Spencer gave statements they could use. Diane came over to see if they could find a way to leave her client out of it.

She asked Mac, "May I see these letters before I speak to my client, I would like to be able to explain to her exactly what is in them, before requiring her involvement. Plus this could cause her some problems with DA Lansing, so what is in it for her to break spousal privilege, since I would assume these things happened while she was married to the boy."

Mac handed the letters to Diane to read, disgusted with the fact that one of the better cases the PCPD will have was against one of its own officers, and possible another for ignoring the crimes. Plus the evidence that started the ball rolling in the case was supplied by Morgan's sister and his apparently current mistress. After reading the letters though he understood Elizabeth's getting involved with Morgan, after Lucky he must have seemed like prince charming.

Dear Alexis,

I am sorry that you are the one revealing these items but here is the first reveal for my so called oldest friend Lucky Spencer, I am as responsible for the mess you are about to reveal, Nik, Mrs. Hardy, Luke even Lucky's partner Cruz are as responsible. Without us pushing for her to forgive Lucky and take him back, some of the items to be revealed would not have happened.

I have enclosed a letter to Elizabeth, please see that she gets it later along with the other letters. I was so blind so determined that Nik and I wouldn't survive if both sets of the Musketeers weren't together as couples, my blindness caused me to do some damage to my friendship with her that I can't believe she has forgiven me for.

Last year while Lucky was addicted to drugs, he repeatedly accused Liz of cheating on him with Patrick Drake, this was long before Liz and my brother Jason slept together that night last year. He came to the hospital to verbally attack her, he had his partner Det. Cruz, following her, meanwhile he was sleeping with Maxie, his bosses daughter, in exchange for the pills she would supply him.

He also shot his gun off at home while Cameron was in the house. He shoved Liz down at Kelly's while she was pregnant with her son Jake, he apparently shoved her again at a later date. He left the pills he was taking, where Cam could get to them. At that point Liz sent her son to her grandmothers for safety.

We all pressured he, including Cruz to help him quietly so he wouldn't lose his job. Instead of being her friends we were acting like it was her responsibility to fix him. I am so sorry, we should have been protecting Liz instead of Lucky.

Emily Quartermaine.

Dear Alexis;

Once again I'm sorry you are the one reading these, however, with as out of control as Lucky has been lately, well actually for years, we have all turned a blind eye, or expected Liz to deal with him. I know that you will be reading a lot of these out loud, maybe this all needs to be public, for Liz and maybe for Lucky. Hopefully he will take stock of his life and grow up, not making all his problems, other peoples fault, if we all stop enabling him.

Secret 2 Luke broke into the office of Ric Lansing a couple of weeks ago, Lucky was walking through the hall, saw him, then walked away when Luke said to him to either arrest him or walk away. Lucky choose to walk away.

Emily

Dear Alexis; I wondered about revealing this one since I know how serious it is, The drugs and money that were stolen from the bust, then was mysteriously returned a few years ago. Lucky took it, then returned it to the steps of the PCPD, apparently he changed his mind about returning it to Lorenzo Alcazar. I don't know the whole story, Liz does though but since she was the one who talked him into returning them. She tried to get him to tell someone about it but he refused.

Dear Alexis; Lucky and Nik are the people who pushed Rick Webber's car over that cliff...

Dear Alexis, While under Helena's control Lucky poisoned his cousin Lucas, shot at Luke, tried to kill my brother Jason...

Dear Alexis; I checked to make sure the statue of limitations was up before revealing the next one, Liz and Nik, Lucky and I moved a dead body years ago. I woke up next to him after a rave, I didn't kill him, just woke up next to his dead body. We then moved the body all over town. Kelly's. The Quartermaine's, a few other places, until...

At this point, Diane knew she needed to speak to her clients, turning to Mac she asked "What are you going to do with Detective Spencer?"

"Well, unless he is needed for anything else here, I am going to have Detective Harper take him down to the jail, process him for the assault, then when I get down there I intend to suspend him. I will talk to the Mayor and make sure that Lansing can't override me on this. I can't believe this, I am going to need all the facts that Miss Webber can give me for this investigation to be handled correctly. Please have her stop down to the station over the next couple of days. Make it at her convenience, I think she has been put through enough on our behalf."

"Scott, anything to add, before I go talk to my client about suing the PCPD?"

"Suing us, for what?"

Diane took great pleasure in pointing out that Detective Cruz was aware of his partners abuse, instead of arresting him, or even going to his superiors, he enabled him allowing him to continue with the drugs and the abuse. Diane had no real intention of filing charges but she wanted to lay the foundation to get her client out of perjury charges if they should come after her at some point. Smiling at Baldwin she headed back into the banquet room to see Liz.

Alexis stopped Diane and said, "Please take care of that later, I need to deal with the rest of this will before anything else happens. Mac could you please stay in the other room with your officers. If we need you I will call you back in. Scott, Diane lets deal with the rest of this as quickly as possible."

Harper got the keys for the cuffs and Mirandized his fellow officer. After cuffing him with his police cuffs, he handed the security guards back theirs, nodded at the intimidating bald guy standing over Lucky, he grabbed his arm and led him through the Banquet Room, grabbing Cadet Cooper on the way.

Cruz asked "What is going on? Why is Lucky in cuffs? Come on Harper is that the way to treat a fellow officer? What do you think your doing?"

Harper looked at Cruz, then said with a sneer, "If I were you, I would be worried about my own self, as far as I'm concerned you should be in cuffs as well, so stay out of it. Don't interfere again or I will be the first to stand and testify at your fitness hearing. Leaving this piece of garbage at home drugged out of his gourd with a pregnant wife and a young son.

So glad being his partner is more important that doing your job. 'To Serve and Protect' Remember that Cruz, in case you didn't realize that means protecting the public, even from your fellow officers. If she had miscarried or that little boy had died I swear I can't believe your stupidity, or maybe its just your arrogance. See you down at the station Cruz, wonder if you will still have a badge when you get there."

He headed out the door with a stunned Lucky Spencer. Lucky couldn't believe he had the balls to handcuff him and then to actually believe that he was going to process him. No way that would actually happen. What a putz, didn't he know that Lucky had connections, besides the charges would be dropped none of it was his fault, it was Helena, the drugs and besides Dead Ted was on all of them, including Morgan, no way charges would be filed on that.

Back in the Banquet Hall

"If I may have everyone's attention please." Alexis stood in front of the doors and called out. "Lucky Spencer will not be rejoining us obviously. I know you have questions and to prevent any blame placing or namecalling, I will give you a brief run down about what has been revealed."

She went on to explain the parts they hadn't known, the attempted murders, the stolen drugs and money, and the fiasco of the dead guy with Emily. I know you have questions and so don't the police, SAVE THEM 'til after this next part. Some of you will be allowed to head out of here shortly. There is a codicil to Emily's Will that she brought to me the morning of the Black and White Ball.

She gave it to me stating that she had thought long and hard and had set this part up overnight. She told me that she would probably be tearing it up in a couple of months but to be on the safe side she put everything down in writing just in case she didn't accomplish all her goals. She had done this several times before, unfortunately this time, she hadn't gotten a chance to get everything done.

"When I call your name I need you to join me in the A/V room. Elizabeth, Jason and Monica I need to talk to the three of you first. Please join us."

Audio/Visual Room

"Please be seated, the three of you are allowed to speak at any point from here on in. So that you are aware Emily made both her mother Monica and her best friend Elizabeth the executors of her will. Jason she knew that you would hate to do that, but she requested that you be present. I would guess to keep any unruliness from the proceedings. The security guards will be staying in the other room from here on out. I am sure that the three of you have questions so go for it. How about 5 minutes each, then we really must get going with this.

Monica, why don't you start."

"I only have two questions, I know that I have been blaming you for Emily's death, I wish I could say I'm sorry but right now, the pain is just too deep. I wouldn't mean it if I said I was sorry right now, I don't really blame you but I'm not sorry I accused you. Just give me time, please. Jason what is this secret that Alan found out, why is it so important that it be kept? I really need to know."

"Diane, may we have a minute please?'

Jason, Liz and Diane walked over to the corner of the room and discussed what to do. The couple decided that it was time to tell the truth, at least to Monica, telling Edward would be something Jason did, he wanted him to know that he wasn't going to get the chance to treat his sons the way he had treated AJ and him. Decision made, they realized telling Scott and Alexis created a few problems but Diane thought that Scott would probably use it to get Ric out of the DA's office, Alexis depending on how she reacted was the worry.

Diane said "I think we need to do this, it's going to come out, we have to prepare for Lucky doing it now that he had nothing to lose, he will be all about revenge. Lets preempt his ammo now, Liz I know that you think he won't endanger Jake, but you have to face facts, he already has.

The man you married is gone, the one in his place is a vengeful manipulative piece of work. Start protecting those boys, HE is the one who is the danger to them."

"I know Diane. I had already decided that before we even came here today. Jason are you okay with this, what do you want."

"I want what makes you happy, what you think is right for them."

"NO! You are not doing this Jason, answer the question WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Alexis, Scott and Monica turned to watch the staring session going on between the enforcer and the petite young mom. Alexis figured it out. "Oh boy!"

Turning to look at Alexis, Monica knew that she was aware what was going on but that she wouldn't tell her. She looked back at her son and Elizabeth wondering what had the nurse all fired up.

"I just told you."

"No you didn't, you told me to decide like you ALWAYS do, give me an answer Yes or No do we tell everyone?

Jason realized that she wasn't going to make a decision so he started to remind her about the danger from people knowing.

Liz stepped back and started to walkout the door in the A/V room, Jason followed her with everyone watching them.

"What do you want from me Elizabeth?"

"Honesty, all I want to know is if given the chance do you want to be a part of your sons life, because from where I'm standing it doesn't look that way." she answered sadly.

"How can you say that?'

"How can I not, Jason you fight for everyone else, Carly, Sam, Sonny, even Courtney, you have never fought for us, you have never fought for your son. You have NEVER EVEN TRIED, so how am I supposed to know what you want? You fought like hell to stay in Michael's life, he wasn't even yours, but lets face it when it comes to Jake, it's all on me. Not this time. Tell me what you want otherwise they can just sit in there waiting for an answer, I'm done making all the decisions."

"The danger."

"Fine we keep it a secret, let's face it Jason, you don't want him, you never did. We go back in there, you tell Monica you don't know what is in the file. We get this over with. I just need to get out of here, I can't be around you anymore, I can't keep letting you break my heart, it almost killed me the last time. I have two small children this time, I won't let you destroy me again. Let's get this over. I can't believe I thought we stood a chance, we never have had one."

"Elizabeth"

"No Jason. go protect Sonny, Carly their boys, they're who your family is, we never were, you never wanted us to be. Fine, I refuse to beg, I should have never stayed here. As soon as I saw how relieved you were when you thought Lucky was the baby's father. I should have just left. You would have think I learned my lesson years ago, after you left me alone to take up with your brother's wife, then again when you let her almost kill me.

I really am stupid, I let you get close again, I trusted you, again. But my children and I will never be important to you, they will never be who you protect. We will never matter as much as the family you created with Sonny and Carly, then Sam. Well I'm taking myself out of it. Once again, I built this to be more than it was. Carly, Courtney and Sam were all right, you never wanted me, I was just there, convenient".

"Elizabeth" Whispered Jason.

"No, no more,"

Elizabeth straightened her shoulders and headed back to the meeting.

"Your not walking away from me again." Jason stated. "You've had your say now its my turn."

"No it not, it's too late. I'm tired Jason, it's over."

"No its not. We are going to deal with this, one way or another. As to the immediate question, yes I want to tell Monica about Jake, but it is up to you, because once we do this, there is no going back. I want my family, but I want you safe as well, can you handle the guards, the bullet proof glass, Carly, Ric, your grandmother always on your case. Trying to protect you from this is the ONLY reason I have tried to stay away, the ONLY ONE, do you hear me."

After staring at Liz Jason gave up, she was being stubborn, she wouldn't listen to him. Now was the time to take the chance that Emily had wanted him to. Without giving her a chance to answer he turned to Diane and stated "Deal with the perjury charge, immediately."

Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her over to Alexis and Monica, telling Scott that Diane needed to talk to him on the other side of the room. "Monica, what I think is in the file is that Elizabeth's son Jake is mine. I don't know how he found out, we were keeping it a secret to protect Liz and Jake. Very few people know, Diane, Sonny, Spinelli, Lulu, Amelia Joffey, Lucky and Sam. Emily suspected but I don't think she knew for sure 'til she found the file."

Alexis glanced at Elizabeth and Jason. "You do realize that you will be facing a perjury charge?" She wanted to say so much more but knew that they were keeping something else, from the looks that Elizabeth was giving Jason, she wanted him to say something else. When he didn't, the nurse slumped in her chair looking bereft.

Monica didn't know what to say, she had wanted a grandchild from him for so long, now she was scared he would never let here near Jake, plus if Liz ever found out about the time she spent with Cam she would think that it was a ploy. What to do?

Edward, the thought crossed her mind, what about Edward, he was going to be incontrollable. Jason has a son, a son. Monica felt as if she herself had just given birth, the joy and the sorrow all wrapped up in one glorious moment. Emily knew this was what she was talking about. Alan knew, he would have been so happy, that he knew before he died, helped Monica ease the guilt just a little.

Breathing deep she turned to Jason " Thank you for telling me, can we talk later, may I meet my grandson at some point? Elizabeth, thank you as well, I know that Edward is probably going to drive you crazy, but I hope that you know we are happy about this. I would really like to get together and talk with you both, or just with you Elizabeth, please consider it."

"Now my next question, what did Tracy do to Alan's will?"

Diane and Scott came over to explain that she had changed the will in regards to Alan's ELQ stock and money. He had left it to any children of Jason's. Jason groaned and pinched his nose hoping to keep the headache he knew was coming away. Why did the truth have to come out he thought?

Monica was going on about evicting Tracy and Luke, ready to toss them out on their ear, when Elizabeth decided to intervene.

"Monica wouldn't it be much better to keep them there, easier to make them miserable. I know I would be if I was there."

The others laughed at the unintentional insult, Liz as well when she realized what she had said. Monica stated she would think about it.

Alexis asked if they were ready for the next phase or did Elizabeth or Jason have any questions. She really wanted to get this over with, she just wanted to get to her daughter, poor Sam, she thought.

She got yeses, all around going to the door she called in

Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio

The young doctors walked in and took the seats that had been arranged facing the others.

Alexis explained that Emily had requested Patrick and Patrick alone was to go over the records, Emily wanted him to find out when and who else knew about the mistake. She had also noticed a reddish area on the MRI's from when Jason had lost his memory, that she didn't recognize.

She wanted him to figure out how this was missed earlier, why he and Robin hadn't noticed. At this part Robin squirmed in her seat, drawing Patrick's and Jason attention. Putting it down to Emily questioning her diagnosis, they continued on.

Alexis gave the two permission to read the files they had been given at the beginning of the meeting, she told them that Monica and Elizabeth would be checking on their findings for Emily. Allowed to leave they headed back to the hospital to check on their patients and start on their respective assignments.

Banquet Room

Alexis headed back into the other room, sending several others home knowing she could sent their bequests to them. "Dr.s Lee and Winters, Nurse Johnson, Miss Jones, you may all go, I will arrange for the various items to be sent to you. The files you received contain a letter from Emily for each of you, other info is yours to do with what you will. Sonny the same with yours.

Nik you may also head out, Mrs. Hardy, same thing. Thank You for your time. I believe your granddaughter needs to talk to you, but right now, we need to continue this meeting.

Lulu, I know you want to check on your father and Lucky so go ahead.

Turning to Marcus Taggert, she stated I need you to come in now.

Audio/Visual Room

Alexis knew that Taggert had been a part of Emily's Will for a while now, the others wondered why she had requested the surly detectives presence. Marcus took a seat as Alexis explained that he worked private security for a company in Buffalo and that it was in this capacity Emily had requested his presence.

She went on to read that Emily wanted to locate her father, Paige had never told her who he was, she had never wanted to know while she was alive but figured she should let him know that she was gone.

Alexis explained to Monica that Emily hadn't wanted to actually meet the man. She went on to explain that this had been part of Emily's Will since she had written the first one for her, years ago. She added to this recently by requesting Taggert look into some other things for her as well. When he was finished, those files were to go to both executors and her brother Jason.

She explained that the folder was sealed and only to be opened by the detective as he got answers to the questions she needed answered. She thanked him then explained in the codicil that she had noticed that there were several things she had always questioned but that she had accepted the easy answers, now she wanted the whole truth.

Taggert was asked by her to locate these answers and to do it without prejudice. Since she knew Jason wouldn't believe him without absolute proof someone else would be doing the research, Taggert would be only doing the legwork. She requested that Jason allow Spinelli to do this, she knew he trusted him completely, so would she. She wanted him to stay out of the investigations until the final report was presented to him.

Taggert was shocked at the trust the Quartermaine girl had shown him, explaining that he would be working from Buffalo most of the time, he agreed to the request on behalf of his employer. He promised Monica and Elizabeth he would begin immediately.

Turning to Jason he said "I will honor her request, I know you don't like it, but I always liked Emily and Elizabeth, so for them I promise to do the best I can to find the answers she was looking for." Nodding to the rest he grabbed the files and headed out the door.

Spinelli

Alexis grimaced as Spinelli tripped into his seat in front of them. She turned to start talking when she saw Diane giving her a wicked grin, suggested letting Jason explain what was going on. She sat back to watch the entertainment, having already experienced Spinelli's ways.

Jason looked over to the lady lawyers, not sure why they were leaving this to him. "Spinelli, my sister had some questions that she needed answers to, she hired Det. Taggert the bald man you mentioned earlier to do the searching, she wanted you to essentially be his computer help, as well as act as a go-between.

The first question involves her father. Taggert has all the particulars, so does the file you received today. There is a clause requiring you not to tell me until you and Taggert present your reports, I think so that I don't influence the results. Are you okay with doing this?"

The hacker looker over at his mentor and said "Sure Stone Cold, who does the Jackal go to if he has any questions requiring an answer to, though?"

Diane spoke up "Elizabeth or Dr. Quartermaine."

Elizabeth looked over at the young geek and smiled. "Just call me, I believe you have my number."

"Thank you most maternal one, the Jackal will do just that."

Alexis thanked him and ushered him out the door.

Lucy Coe, Alice, and Reginald

Monica couldn't help wondering about this threesome, a stranger group she had never seen.

Alexis said that they were the ones that knew why they were here so could they please tell them what Emily had wanted them to do, and how were the rest of them to help?

Lucy glad for the chance to finally talk did so."Emily contacted me to act as an executor for Lila's Will, there is a codicil that hasn't gone into affect yet. She explained that if something happened, should happen to her before it had been probated, Lila had wanted me to step into her place. She had been put in charge of this, but didn't know what was in it. Only Reginald and Alice are aware of the actual contents, also when they are to be shared with everyone. I am so honored, I really miss her, I--"

"That's enough Miss Coe." Reginald interrupted before she talked everyone's ear off. "I just need to inform all of you that Mrs. Quartermaine wrote this codicil in 2002, she had been waiting for what she said she always knew would happen, if it didn't before her death, she left the secret with Alice and myself. She trusted us because we didn't have any hidden agendas about this.

Unfortunately, Miss Emily did, so to protect what she wrote she made Emily the executor, but didn't give her the information as to what it is. If something should ever happen to Alice or me, the codicil becomes public. She had such great hopes for this, so far her wish hasn't come true. At such a time as it does, we will explain all."

Alice just stood off to the side grinning at the whole group, "If there is nothing else, I would like to head to the hospital to check on Mr. Luke."

Monica flinched at this unintentional reminder that she needed to make a decision about the unscrupulous couple, as Alexis once again thanked everyone and informed them about the letters from Emily.

As they turned to go Lucy stopped and asked Miss Miller to step outside a moment. Following the talkative woman Diane did as she asked.

Hallway at the Metrocourt

"How may I help you, Miss Coe?"

"It's actually how I may help you protect those precious boys of sweet Elizabeth."

Now wondering what was going on, Diane looked at the folder Lucy handed to her, seeing that it had Lucky's name on it, she quickly became interested. Opening up she read Dr. Collins notes on Lucky's supposed brainwashing, his violent outburst, his possessiveness, his thoughts about killing others.

She looked up and said thanks to the absolutely most wonderful woman, who had given her the info that would be the nail in the boy-mans coffin.

Lucy smiled back at her and said "I always thought she could do better, I should know I saw first hand how he acted towards her, how this whole town pushed her to be with him, well except Jason, but he was the reason they pushed them together so hard. If Lucky was back, Liz needed to be with him.

This town breathed a sigh of relief when she started dating that psycho kid instead of spending time with Jason. It got pretty ugly. I always thought Jason and Liz made a cute pair, their stars are aligned to be together, even Sigmund agreed."

Diane had been about to ask her to lunch after the meeting was over, she thought she had finally found someone to answer her questions, until Lucy mentioned that Sigmund was a duck. Breathing a sigh at escaping the close call, Diane headed back into the meeting as fast as her designer pumps could carry her.

Walking back into the A/V Room she was surprised to find it empty, she made her way back to the room with the Quartermaine family. Glad she worked for Sonny instead of this insane bunch, she listened while they bickered amongst themselves.

The Last Will and Testament

Alexis once again quieted everyone down after listening to Edward explain for the billionth time how important he was, she said. "Everything except the actual will has been taken care of, shall we get down to business. Dated October 30, 2007 I am Emily Bowen Quartermaine, being of sound mind, this is my last will and testament. --. Alexis got all the legalities out of the way and started on the part this family was so interested. I leave my remaining funds after my debts and obligations are settled to be evenly split between Michael and Morgan Corinthos , Spencer Cassidine, Lilarae Alcazar, and Cameron and Jacob, Elizabeth Webber's two sons. The money is to be place into trusts that they may access when they turn 16, not 18.

Diane couldn't help but admire the way Emily had handled the situation with the boys' last names. No one argued about this, they all wanted to know about the stock.

As for the ELQ stock, there is no one I hate enough to leave it to, I thought about Helena Cassidine but she would have sold it to get the money for whatever she is plotting now, that said I still haven't decided who to leave it to, the only other person I dislike that much is Jerry Jacks, who also wouldn't consider it a punishment.

So I thought the best way to handle it is to give it equally to the following people. Skye Quartermaine, Brooklyn Quartermaine, Dylan Quartermaine and finally to Ned Quartermaine and Elizabeth Webber. Liz you have my most profound apologies but since Jason won't take it, your stuck with it. As for Aunt Tracy enjoy your dollar. This excludes the stock that Jason Quartermaine turned over to me when I was a kid that I also leave to Liz since she already owns half of it.

Edward turned to Monica, here I thought she would leave it to Cassidine or some unfortunate group, I'm astonished, but Emily always was a good girl, she did good. He smiled as he left the room, thanking Alexis for the file with Emily's note to him inside.

There was stunned silence in the room, nothing was said for a whole two minutes, then Dylan leaned over and asked Monica if someone had given Edward some kind of drug, if so could they please keep him on it. Laughing uneasily, Monica glanced at Jason who was watching a stunned Liz, with a determined expression on his face.

Recognizing something she hadn't seen since he had took on the family when they were after the Charles Street Station, she hoped he got whatever he was after, because this was the Jason she had missed.

As everyone headed out Tracy was asking about what stock Jason had gave Emily, and how had the Webber girl gotten part of it, she didn't recalling seeing her name on ownership papers for stock. She was going to look into it after checking on Luke at the hospital, pausing as she tried to figure out how to tell him his worthless son had been arrested.

Ned and Dylan stopped to ask Monica what she was going to do about Tracy, she told them she would let them know when she figured it out. Looking back at Jason and Liz she asked her nephews to come home for Christmas, she had an announcement to make then.

Skye stopped to tell Elizabeth that she had enjoyed what she had said for Emily at the funeral, she was sorry she hadn't seen her at the wake. Liz explained that she had wanted to grieve privately. Skye asked about getting Lilarae and Cam together for a play date, she handed Liz her number and asked her to give her a call to set it up.

Scott rushed out of the room after telling Diane to meet him in his office after lunch to take care of what they had talked about, somehow managing to spill coffee on her suit when walking by. Diane informed Jason he was going to be billed for the cost of her suit. "Baldwin is a menace to couture everywhere," she cried out as she headed to her car for her spare suit.

Monica followed after making arrangements for Jason and Elizabeth to stop by that night. Alone with Alexis, Jason said "There are some things you need to know. I didn't mention them earlier out of respect for the way you helped me in the past. Pulling Liz over to the table he looked at Alexis, sighed and just started talking.

"Sam watched our son get kidnapped, she did nothing. The woman had been a guest on her show. Then she hired two men to threaten Liz and her kids with guns, telling them to specifically mention my name. She then pretended to rescue them. She has been threatening Liz for months in spite of being told to stay away. She took up with Lucky to try and hurt Liz and I, when she figured out that we didn't care she started pushing Lucky towards custody of the kids."

"She just needs time, she is just reacting to the news give it another couple of months, she just learned this at your trial in September, give her a chance to cool down." the attorney stated.

"Alexis she has known about Liz and I since last August, she has known about Jake since May, not September. There are no more chances, she either leaves us alone or she goes to jail, its as simple as that.

She has been acting like she is the victim here, she and I weren't together when Liz and I got together, I shouldn't have gotten back together with Sam, but I felt guilty about her being shot, then my pushing her away. I should have ended things then, but I didn't that is my fault."

Alexis couldn't believe what he was saying, her daughter can't have kids now because of his job, and he expected Sam to be fine with the fact he has a child with his long time friend/true love. Alexis didn't want Sam and him together but he acted like this was all her fault. If he hadn't lied, her daughter wouldn't have done what she did.

"Just what are your plans now?" she asked him wanting to know what she needed to protect her daughter from.

"Elizabeth and I are going to raise the boys together."

"Just how are you going to protect those boys, they will be in too much danger from your job, have you thought about that? Yes I agree Lucky should not be allowed near the boys but how are you going to protect them, lets face it, your not capable of protecting the woman in your life, let alone two helpless kids?"

Elizabeth was still angry with Jason, but couldn't help but wondering out loud "Why is it any of your business, Alexis? Why do you care so much, Jason is no more a danger to my sons than your unstable daughter, actually he's less. So stop pretending this is about the danger. Could you be worried about how your precious daughter will react? Don't it's none of her business what Jason and I do."

"Elizabeth and I will be making the decisions in regards to our sons, no one else. By the way, I seem to recall you stopping by my penthouse to ask me for help protecting Molly and Kristina. If there is nothing else, we have to be somewhere."

"Actually there is, Elizabeth these are the files that are left over, Emily ordered me to give them to you. Let me know who you want me to send her file to, I obviously can't continue to represent the estate. If it's Diane I will send everything over immediately.."

"I will take the files here, " Liz replied "Go ahead and send the rest of them to Miss Miller, I will be sure to let her know they are on the way. Alexis I am sorry things turned out this way, but Sam is bringing this on herself, she is out of control. I tried to tell you that day at Kelly's. I know she's your daughter, but you need to look at her clearly. I learned that lesson with Lucky, the hard way. Thank You on behalf of Emily, but your right, it would be better if someone else took care of this.

Alexis looked around the empty room, wondering what now?


	5. Chapter 5

Say It Isn't So(the fallout)

Rated PG-13 light R

12:00PM Metrocourt Lobby

Scott Baldwin practically waltzed out of the Metrocourt Lobby, lunch on Alexis forgotten as he hurried to catch the Mayor at the PC Country Club. He wanted to get his approval to accept the deal that Diane Miller had offered on behalf of Elizabeth Webber.

Scott knew that he had it within his grasp to finally knock that little prick Ric Lansing out as DA. With Luke's son sitting in a jail cell, and the possibility of finally having charges that would stick on his old nemesis himself, Scott thought his day couldn't possible get better.

Scott's good mood deflated just a little when he saw Lucy Coe sitting in a chair across from the Mayor at the country club. He had thought he would escape the conversation that he knew she was going to want to have with him.

Serena was still not talking to him, after hearing about her new brother from that Jones girl before he had gotten a chance to tell her. Lucy seemed to be encouraging her behavior. Scott shrugged then headed over.

"Mr. Mayor, I'm sorry for interrupting your lunch, but a situation has come up that requires your immediate attention."

"Lucy has been informing me, Detective Spencer apparently put on quite the show at the Quartermaine Will reading. Drugs, domestic violence, attempted murder, did I miss anything? She said that Mac arrested him. Why are you here instead of down there processing him?" queried the Mayor.

"Sir, there are a few delicate matters that need to be settled before we can proceed."

"Fine, since our lunch seems to be taking awhile, Lucy I apologize, I will be right back, Baldwin follow me."

Private Meeting Room PCCC:

"So Baldwin, what is so urgent?"

"The main witness against Spencer is refusing to cooperate if Lansing prosecutes this case. Miss Webber feels that her ex-husband is still too bitter over their divorce to be involved. Her attorney informed me that he has helped Spencer out of trouble before and that he would do so again to get back at her. She has a point I'm afraid. His rather unusual tactics during the Jason Morgan trial is proof of that.

She is also threatening to file a lawsuit against the Department, the DA's office and mentioned several individuals for the lack of actions against Spencer. Diane Miller pointed out she would have a good case. In exchange for being willing to not sue, we must agree to the following conditions.

First, we agree that I will prosecute Spencer, plus anyone else who gets charged as a result of the fallout from the will reading. Trust me this can only help you with the press. Elizabeth Webber and the Quartermaines are people we want on our side.

Second, we agree not to press perjury charges against Miss Webber for lying on the stand. Jason Morgan is her younger son's father. Even if we were to try and prosecute the case we would lose. She will make a compelling witness, daughter of prominent internationally known doctors, granddaughter of Steve and Audrey Hardy.

She is a well liked nurse, a young mother, plus with her innocent looks no jury would want to believe it, she looks like the all-American girl next store. Juries don't want to believe someone like that would lie, it would be a negative before we even opened our case.

When you add in the mess that Spencer's in, his well documented verbal abuse, his apparent physical abuse, the fact that the PCPD turned a blind eye to this and one of our officers pressured her to stay with him. As well as the is the fact that the DA has harmed her himself while married to her, it would get really ugly."

"What about her history with Morgan, good so called all-American girls don't get mixed up with the mob?"

"Won't work, there is a long history with the Quartermaine and Webber's, hell, Morgan's mother was married to Jeff Webber. They have stayed in contact after all this time. I'm sure that Monica Quartermaine could pull out old pictures of Morgan and her from before he was brain-damaged. Her best friend was his sister, there are too many family connections to use that card.

Our best bet is to agree to drop the charges, the question should have never been allowed in the first place. Lansing was just trying to get a reaction from Morgan, that's all. He bungled the whole prosecution. He all but suborned perjury himself. The eyewitness was lying, we all know it. Lansing definitely knew it. There is no way, an experienced killer like Morgan would use his personal vehicle for a hit.

Ric had one good piece of evidence, that recording device, the rest was purely circumstantial. If he had pieced it together better, Morgan would be in Pentonville. He won't give us another chance to get him, especially now with the fact that he's a father about to become public knowledge. He won't risk his family."

"Then find a way to use the girl."

"Look I could be Lansing and blow smoke, but the facts are Elizabeth Webber is virtually untouchable, we go after her, kiss your job goodbye. It's as simple as that. Lansing isn't going to care about the political fallout, he is going to be after revenge. When he finds out about the kid, he will be even determined to use her against Morgan. I know that you think taking Morgan down will balance it out. I'm telling you right now. It won't work. The way to take their organization down is through Corinthos, he is the weak link."

"Fine, I don't know why you interrupted my lunch, since you have already made up your mind."

"Lansing needs to know that I will be prosecuting, he won't stay out of it, otherwise."

Mayor Floyd called DA Lansing and requested his presence in his office at 1:30 this afternoon. "Taken care off, don't screw up Baldwin, and this had better play out as you say." He turned and headed back to lunch with his old friend.

The PCPD:

Mac Scorpio walked into the station calling for Detectives Harper and Cruz to meet him in his office. He slammed the door shut after the two cops. "Sit down. Where is Spencer?"

'In a holding cell, Mac, what is going on, since when do we arrest one of our own without evidence, plus what are we charging him with?"

"Rodriguez, if I were you I would be glad your not next to him. I think you need to call your Union Rep, you will also be answering questions. As of right now, you're on suspension, so please place your gun and badge on my desk."

Waiting for the detective to do as directed. Mac pulled out the files from the various open cases that he needed and Lucky Spencer's DD5's. Putting those on his desk along with the files from Emily Quartermaine, he asked Cruz if he wanted to wait for his rep or if he was willing to answer questions. Only for the man to say I have nothing to hide.

"Fine, lets get this over with." Mac said with a tired sigh.

Harper took the files that Mac handed to him then turned and asked "When did you become aware of Det. Spencer's drug problem? Were you aware of his firing of his weapon at his home with his young stepson there?"

'I'm not sure the exact date, as to the weapons discharge, I was the responding officer."

"Why isn't it in his record?"

"I knew that it was a result of his drug use, I didn't want him to lose his job, so I asked his wife to not press charges."

"According to Emily Quartermaine, you pressured his wife to keep quiet about his drug use and the verbal and physical abuse."

"I wouldn't classify it as abuse, second of all how would she know, she wasn't there."

'He shoved his pregnant wife, fired off a weapon, showed up at her place of work at all times of the day and night to accuse her of cheating on him. According to several witnesses that I spoke to at the Will reading you were present for several of these altercations. You even went as far as following his wife for him. Would you like to explain?"

"He thought she was cheating on him, it had turned out to be true, just the wrong guy. Morgan instead of Dr. Drake, so he was correct. As for the other items, he was under the influence of the drugs."

"So you pressured a pregnant mother to stay with her paranoid abusive drug using husband. Just what were you thinking, on what level did you think that this was a good thing? I think that we need to arrange for you to undergo domestic violence training as well as retraining on police procedures before I will let you back, Officer Cruz, Your behavior was totally unacceptable. The report you filed about your partners drug use was incomplete and false You should be glad your not being fired. Get out of my office, set up an appointment for a psyche evaluation with Dr. Winters in the next 24 hours." ordered Mac.

"Harper you have the lead in the Spencer investigation, I am going to give the FBI a call about the TMK case, see if they can send us a profiler and one of their forensic teams. I will takeover that case as second detective. If this becomes too much for you, let me know, I will pull in some favors to get us some help. Let me know when Baldwin gets here, I want to be outside the room when Spencer is questioned, I am going to stay out of the case, since my daughter used to be involved with him."

Harper stepped out of Mac's office to see Spencer's little sister entering the station looking upset. "If your here to see your brother, he is in the holding cell, let me take you down to him. You can't be alone with him. I or another officer must be present for your protection."

"Thank you, I would like to see him."

Mac stuck his head out his office door, "Baldwin is on his way, move Lucky to the interrogation room. Lulu if you would like to see him, it will have to be there. You only have 15 minutes, Harper she can speak to him alone if he is handcuffed."

Interrogation Room:

Lulu stood as her brother entered the room in cuffs. Harper placed him at the table attached his cuffs to the table, reminded Lulu that she had 15 minutes before heading out the door.

"Lucky what were you thinking? The letters from Emily, how could you do those things? I defended you earlier, because Spencer's stick up for each other, but Lucky how could you?"

"Where's Nik, I called him he was supposed to come to see me, did he send you instead? Don't worry the charges will never stick. The only evidence is those letters and they are just hearsay."

"Lucky, you could have hurt Elizabeth, what about Cameron, you almost shot him, what about Jake, Liz could have miscarried-"

"Don't talk to me about Elizabeth, she is responsible for all of it, she's the one who slept with Morgan, she's the one--"

"Lucky this isn't her fault, it's yours, no one else's. She is the one who got you into rehab, she the one that stayed with you in spite of the fact that Jake isn't--"

"YOU KNEW, YOU KNEW JAKE WASN'T MINE! HOW LONG LULU, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME? WHO ELSE KNOWS NIK, EMILY, DAD, WHO ELSE HAS BEEN LYING TO ME, WHO?

"Lucky it's not like that, we didn't want you to go back to the drugs."

"That was her excuse too, fragile Lucky can't handle the truth, if it wasn't for Sam I would still be in the dark. Your all a bunch of lying backstabbing --'

At that point Det. Harper came back in the room, "Lulu you need to leave now."

"Just one more minute please." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry but we need to process him."

Lulu started out the door, "Lucky, your wrong, and you're taking help from the wrong people. No one was trying to hurt you, we were trying to protect you, Elizabeth included."

Lucky sneered at her "No you weren't; you were protecting that slut I was married to, so fine, go to Liz, you're not a Spencer anymore. We would never turn on one of our own."

Lulu sobbed as she ran out the door.

Copper Barret, hesitated, looked at Harper, pointed towards the door and followed Lulu to the park.

1:30 Mayor's Office:

Ric Lansing entered the Mayor's work office to see Floyd on the phone with Judge Samuels.

"Thank you for your fast response sir, yes, DA Baldwin is operating under my direct orders. Yes we have agreed to drop any charges in the case, yes I am aware how serious perjury charges are, however the young woman was under extraordinary pressures, have you looked at the background information, ...yes... yes...I agree, I will be dealing with that promptly. I agree Judge... Thank You for your help sir. Yes, see you for brunch on Sunday. Good Afternoon."

Hanging up the phone, the Mayor waved Lansing over. "Be seated. There are several developments I need to inform you about. Lucky Spencer has been placed on leave from the PCPD, effective immediately. He is under investigation for among other things, interfering in an investigation, grand theft, attempted murder, stalking his ex, and domestic violence."

"He hurt Elizabeth Webber, never, he loves her, this somehow involves Morgan, I don't care for Spencer, but he would never hurt his wife."

"This immediate dismissal of the guilt of Spencer is why Scott Baldwin will be heading up this investigation."

"I can do my job."

"Like you did with the Morgan murder trial, I want Baldwin on this, you concentrate on the Serial Killer Case. As I am sure you suspected at the time, Elizabeth Webber lied on the stand about her child's father.

You were correct about the boy being Morgan's, it became public knowledge during the reading of Emily Quartermaine's Will. We have agreed that the DA's office won't be pressing charges in exchange for her not suing us in regards to Spencer. She has also agreed to full disclosure in regards to any of Spencer's illegal activities she was aware of. "

"That was my case, it should be my decision."

"I don't think your capable of making the right decision, so it has been handled. Judge Samuels signed off on the deal just now. The records will be sealed, along with the trial transcripts. It ends today. Elizabeth Webber is going to be forgiven, do you understand what I am saying. NO retaliation on the part of the PCPD or the DA's office. That is all, stay away from the Spencer investigation."

Ric got up and stalked out of the office, muttering about how they could have used this against Morgan.

Mayor Floyd called his political strategist and asked him, how much it would it hurt him politically if he dumped Lansing for Baldwin.

1:30 Kelly's Diner

Maxie rushed into the diner looking around for Sam, not seeing her she tried her cell, voicemail, again. Maxie called over to her sister, may I get two coffees to go, please?

She watched Jason Morgan walk in after Elizabeth Webber, trying to help her as she pushed Jake in his stroller and tried to keep Cam from rushing ahead to get a stool at the counter.

Lucky would be pissed to see Jason playing daddy to his son, she thought as she watched him take the baby out of his cold weather gear. Elizabeth and Cam headed to the counter to see Georgie, "Cam say hello to Georgie."

"Hello Georgie" Cam grinned, "May I have some cookies?"

"Cameron those are for after lunch. May we have two bowls of chili, a grilled cheese for Cam with some fries, and a bowl of applesauce. A coffee black, a hot chocolate and two glasses of milk please."

"Be right out Elizabeth." Georgie laughed as Cam smiled at her again with those dimples of his, then hopped down and ran over to Jason.

Jason helped him into the chair as Elizabeth answered her phone, while she stood watching him with the boys.

"Yes, thank you very much, Diane I appreciate that, it certainly makes things easier. Just set it up for the afternoon, I am on the morning shift all this week." Closing her phone she headed back to her boys and Jason. "That was Diane, the Judge signed off on the agreement. I am finally clear of any possible charges, we can tell anyone we want now. Who do you want to start with?"

"I think we need to start with our families, then I will deal with Carly, how are you handling Luke?"

"I hate to say this but we need to talk to Tracy, she actually seems to love him, lets let her make that decision. As for Carly I want to be there, I know how she is going to react, but if we are going to do this, we do it together. That way there is no miscommunication, anywhere along the way."

Georgie came over with their drinks and Jake's applesauce, she also brought over another bowl for Cam. Liz handed Jason the baby spoon from the diaper bag, glad Jason was getting this time with their son.

Sam stopped in the door of the diner, shocked to see them with the boys. She sneered at Liz as she watched her putting a napkin around Cam's neck while he waited to eat his applesauce. Heading over towards Maxie she couldn't believe that they were already breaking the agreement with Lucky.

"Where have you been? Maxie demanded. "Cruz told me they arrested Lucky at the Metrocourt today, something about domestic violence."

Sam turned around stalked over to Elizabeth. "Why is Lucky in jail, whatever it is it won't work. How dare you, more lies about Lucky, let me guess you told them he hit you? You lying bitch!"

Jason placed Jake back into his stroller as quickly as he could, so he could deal with his ex. Before he even got Jake into the stroller, Georgie Jones had grabbed her arm.

"I think you need to leave, you don't know what your talking about. Elizabeth didn't do anything to Lucky, so stop attacking her. Just Leave."

Jason suggested "If you don't want to end up in a cell next to him, I would shut up now. She is right you need to leave. You better watch what you say, unless you would like to be joining Spencer."

Maxie told her sister, "You don't know what is going on, Lucky was arrested today, and it seems to be the perfect little mothers fault. Little Miss Per-"

'I know more that either of you do, I was there when he was arrested, but now isn't the place for this, you are scaring the kids. I am so sorry for my sister, Elizabeth."

Grabbing Maxie's arm she pulled her into the kitchen. Sam grabbed her jacket and headed down to the station calling out to Liz "You'll pay for this you won't keep Lucky away from his kids."

Jason made sure she was out the door before turning back to watch Elizabeth calming a scared Cam, he bent down to pick up Jake who was starting to fuss from the tension in the room. Georgie came back out to see if they still wanted their food. " I want fries, Mommy."

"I guess we're staying then, thank you Georgie, for everything." the young mom was surprised at how quickly Cam calmed down after the scene that had just played out.

"Jason, we need to deal with Sam and you know who. I'm going to have to explain something to Cam about his whereabouts and why he isn't going to be visiting him."

"I want to help."

"I don't think that is a good idea, why don't you take Jake when I talk to him, that would be better." suggested Elizabeth.

Maxie came out of the kitchen pale from what Georgie had told her went on earlier today. Passing Jason and Elizabeth she hurried out the door, wanting to find Coop. She had to find out if everything her little sister had told her was true, not wanting to believe that the boy she had been infatuated with for most of her teen years was this person they were saying he was.

Cutting through the park, Maxie rushed past a couple embracing at the steps, she started to detour around them when she saw that it was Lulu Spencer, that husband stealing tramp was trying to get her claws into her man. Grabbing her arm she turned the blond girl around and said "Stay away from my boyfriend, go find your BFF Spinelli or that loser Logan."

"Maxie it's not what it looks like, she was upset because Lucky just attacked her, leave her alone." Cooper tried to calm his irate girlfriend

"It's not true, Lucky really wouldn't did all those things. He would never hurt Miss Perfect while she was pregnant, he didn't steal Alcazars drugs, if he tried to kill someone that was while he was brainwashed. There is no way he would do any of this, Jason Morgan set him up to steal his family. I just saw him and Elizabeth all cozy with the kids at Kelly's. He did this, he set Lucky up, come on Lulu, you know that Lucky wouldn't hurt anyone." pleaded the upset blond.

"Maxie, it's all true, he admitted it to me, he really did all of it. He blames it on the drugs and Helena, but he really did do this. I didn't want to believe it but I was there at the reading, you didn't see and hear Lucky, I didn't recognize my own brother. When I went to visit him, he was screaming at me, how its all everyone's fault. He isn't in his right mind. I need to go see Tracy, we need to figure out what to tell my dad."

Lulu dried her tears and then thanked Coop, she started off to GH with the weight off the world on her shoulders.

The PCPD:

Scott and Det. Harper headed into the interrogation room after David filled the DA in on all that had happened so far. Scott sauntered into the room "Have you reached your attorney? Alexis was finished with the will reading a long ago, has she shown up to get you released. I would suggest you find yourself new attorney, your old one seemed sickened when she read those letters. Do you want the phone book, or should we arrange for a public defender?"

'In case you are wondering, you're fired. We found the footage of your father breaking into DA Lansing's office after you walked away, so we have you dead to rights on that one. There is proof of the call about the shot at your house endangering Cameron Webber, we have eyewitness testimony of you verbally assaulting your wife at GH, plus once your ex-wife gives her statement, I think this will be all over.

This we have gathered in only a couple of hours, imagine how much worse it will be after we spend some time investigating. When your attorney arrives I would seriously consider a guilty plea, or at least search that brain of yours for some info about some of Alcazar's people, because right now, your going away for a long time.

"Detective Harper, could you please step out and find out where the suspects attorney is." after the detective left the room Scott shook his head at Lucky and announced "If your thinking Lansing will help in anyway, maybe thinking his hatred of Morgan will help you, you should know the Mayor has given me all authority over this case. He can't come near it.

We have also made a deal with Elizabeth, she will give up all she knows in exchange for our not pressing perjury charges against her. She is supposed to come in and give her statement. It will stand up in court, we have gotten the Morgan trial transcripts sealed and she won't have perjury charges anywhere on her records. She will make a very compelling witness. By the way so sorry to hear about your son, or rather Morgan's son."

Smiling at the shocked Lucky, he said "It came out at the will reading, don't worry I am sure Morgan will be right there to claim his family, as a matter a fact he was the one who made the announcement".

Alexis opened the door asking Scott "Are you questioning my client without his attorney present?"


	6. Chapter 6

Someone's going to Emergency, Someone Else is going to Jail

Strong R for Violence

C&M Coffee Shoppe, 4:00PM

Jason entered the office confused and a little frustrated. He had followed Elizabeth home to make sure her and the boys were okay, planning to stay until the guards were in place. Elizabeth shot that down. She was going to take a nap after getting the boys down for theirs. When Jason suggested that they talk, she pointed out that she would see him later at the Quartermaines.

He had thought that things were okay, lunch had been great, at least after Sam had left. He couldn't help wondering how they were going to deal with the fall-out if they didn't discuss it now. He couldn't help thinking she was feeling guilty for what happened to Lucky.

Jason realized that Sonny had been standing there waiting for a response to something. "What?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, what is going on with you? I said we need to decide what to do about Johnny, he has already started attacking our shipments, his people have shot at our men, and Lansing is just waiting for us to make a mistake. I need you to watch that kid, see what he's doing who he is meeting before he gets the idea to attack us head-on. We can't let this get out of hand. I know you think that the kid is not interested but I think he's lying. Find out."

"I'll put Max and Milo on it right away."

"No I need you to handle this."

"Max can handle this, I have plans this evening."

"Cancel them this is more important and I have Max on something else."

"What is Max doing?"

"He is setting up a security system for Kate Howard's house, then he is going to be her personal guard."

"Pull him and have him follow the kid."

"No."

"Well then put Milo on Johnny, I have to go to the Quartermaine's this evening. The truth is out about Jake. Elizabeth and I have to deal with the Quartermaine's this evening, then we have to deal with everything else that came out, so I will be busy."

"Can't Elizabeth do that herself, it's her lie that started this. If she had told the truth from the beginning you wouldn't be dealing with this in the middle of a mob war. Jason you need to get your priorities straight, you son is going to be in danger if this isn't dealt with along with our family. " asked the mobster.

'No she can't, Elizabeth and I are dealing with this, together. My family needs me right now. Get Max or Milo to handle the surveillance, Paul can guard Kate. I need Max to upgrade the security on Elizabeth's house, anyhow."

"Max is busy protecting Kate. Why can't Elizabeth move into the penthouse, it would be easier to protect her there."

She doesn't want to, and I agree with her decision. As for Kate if you are so worried about her security, have her move in to your place. "

'Kate has made it clear that she won't do that, that is why I have Max--"

The door to the office slammed open, "Sonny why are your goons messing with my security and my flower beds and shrubs being ripped out? Why is Max following me around like a well trained dog? CALL HIM OFF, NOW!

"Kate."

"Sonny, do it now. Either you tell your people to stop or we are over, how dare you?"

Jason called out to Sonny as he grabbed the paperwork he had intended to work on that afternoon, "I call you in the morning, I'll let Max know about his new assignment."

Jason beat a hasty retreat, not wanting to listen to argument number 7689 between Sonny and another one of his women.

Carly & Jax's House 5:59PM

"Boys, please come in here." Carly called the boys to the living room.

All her furniture and accessories were shoved back out of the way, there was lawn furniture in her living room, an over sized picnic basket and another shopping bag full of items that Jax was keeping her away from.

Michael and Morgan came pounding rushing in the door, they stopped "Cool.", "Wow!" "Man what is all this."

Jax chuckled suggested they sit down and that he would explain, stopping them when Michael thanked him for the set-up.

"I didn't do this, neither did your Mom, we were as surprised as you. " Jax explained as he helped Morgan up into a chair.

"Then who did."

"Emily, did this. Since she didn't want to drag the two of you to her will reading she arranged for a little private picnic for us, she even wrote a letter to you guys."

"So which do you want to do first, hear the letter or eat." asked Carly, wanting to hear the letters, but knowing that the boys would want to eat.

"Can't we do both at the same time, you read the letter to us, while we eat." Michael knew his mother, she wouldn't be able to resist reading the letter.

Jax grabbed the plates and started serving food for the boys and the adults, knowing that Carly would be tearing into the envelope as soon as Michael finished.

After serving everyone, Jax pulled the shopping bag over to his side of the table, Alexis had told him that everything in there was from Emily.

Carly dumped the contents of the package into her lap, there was a letter addressed to the family, one for boys, also one for her and a separate one for Jax.

Opening the letter for the family Carly started reading, her food forgotten.

Dear Michael, Morgan Jax and Carly,

If you are reading this something happened to me, I have written letters to everyone important to me, the four of you are that. First of all, please don't mourn me, or be sad at my passing.

I was given a second chance at life after my cancer scare a few years ago. This was all just extra time to do all the things I wanted in my life. The things that I haven't gotten done are being accomplished for me by some others. I am hoping you will help me in this.

I trust that you are enjoying the picnic, it is one of my favorite memories of the time I spent with you boys. The picnic we had on the grounds of your father's house was just perfect.

I am so happy that the four of you have grown into a complete family unit, blood doesn't make a family, love does. Carly and Jax, when you married I was so happy for you, I think that the two of you are perfect for one another.

Jax you accept Carly for who she is, not who you want her to be, not that you don't have expectations of her.

Carly with Jax you have found someone who lets you be you, but still grounds you and gives you purpose.

I was so angry on Nik's behalf when the truth about Spencer came out, but I did see your side of things. I always wanted to tell you that I understood.

At the will reading I taped, I told Lulu that Spencer's hold onto love too tightly, that they crush it. Carly with Jax you have started to learn that to love someone or something, you must set it free, for it to be truly happy and for the love to be returned. I hope that you will be able to carry this on to the other relationships in your life, especially the one with my brother.

Michael, I can remember when you were just a baby, with lots of red hair, freckles and a smile that never stopped. You are growing into a young man now, I hope that as well as the lessons you take away from your father, I hope you will learn love and compassion from Jax, and patience and acceptance from your Uncle Jason. All three men will be there for you when you need them.

Cut Jax some slack as well, I know you feel disloyal to your father if you start feeling like Jax is a father figure. Don't, take it from someone who has more than her fair-share of parents. The love you feel will be different with each one, but it is never wrong to love.

Morgan, I can remember when you were a baby as well, learning to walk, chasing after your older brother. Try to be the best little brother possible, later on torment him, like I did mine. It keeps them from getting to egotistical(Big-headed)

Alexis was supposed to give you each a box from me, with some memento's. Just know that I love you boys and that I want you to grow up and follow your heart, wherever it may lead.

Love, Emily.

Carly folded the letter as she looked at the boys to see their reaction to the letter, she was surprised to see that Morgan was crying, but that Michael had gone back to eating like nothing happened. She couldn't even touch her fork, and she hadn't even liked Emily. Worried that he was in denial she mentally reminded herself to talk to Sonny once again about Michael and his behavior.

"Jax, I think we should wait of the boxes and the other letters until after we eat, what about you?" she asked her husband raising her eyebrow at Michael.

The blond shook his head, and agreeing with her, helped Morgan to tear up his piece of chicken.

After they had finished the meal, they decided to wait on the dessert. Carly took the shopping bag over to her side of the table and handed out the brown paper wrapped boxes. As she waited for Morgan to open his, she glanced at her letter from Emily, curious as to it's contents, What could she possible have to say to me?

Morgan finally opened the box and inside were some mementos of their time together, Michael quickly opened his to find a photo album as well as a computer disc. When he looked through the album he found pictures of him with his Uncle Jason, and pictures of his grandmother and great-grandmother, as well as some of Emily. They were the ones he liked best. She looked so happy in some of them. There was also a great picture of her with Uncle Jason and Elizabeth Webber. He asked his mom if he could get a few of them put in frames for his wall.

Carly answered sure, she would pick up some frames this week for him, which pictures did he want done. Michael handed her several photos including the one with Elizabeth.

"Are you sure you want this one, Michael?"

"Yes, I like that one, Uncle Jason looks happy in it. Like he used to be, you know before dad pretended to die, and everyone started acting weird."

"What do you mean, Michael?" asked Jax.

"Uncle Jason was different, happy, he was always riding his motorcycle, taking me to Kelly's, he was just different I don't know how else to explain. I hadn't seen him on his bike for awhile, 'til this year."

Carly just stared at her son, what was he talking about Jason was happy, he always was happy, why wouldn't he be. "Michael your Uncle was happy."

"No he wasn't, I mean he acted like he was, I could feel it. He was sad underneath. He seemed lonely. Even Aunt Emily agreed when I asked her about it this summer."

"Well, I am sure your Uncle is always happy when he's around you guys, now go get your homework done. I will pick up frames for you, do you want me to put the album up, and the rest of the stuff in the boxes. Here is your own letter from Emily, I will let you read it yourself. If you need me, I'll be down here reading Emily's letter to me. I love you boys."

Carly watched her little men head up the stairs, shaking her head, Jason lonely, I need to do something about that, before Elizabeth Webber sinks her claws in, with those two boys of hers, everyone knew Jason was a sucker for kids. After all, hadn't she encouraged Courtney to get pregnant when she thought she was losing Jason. Too bad about the miscarriage, Jason wouldn't be so vulnerable if he had a kid of his own.

Jax read his letter, mentally thanking Emily for her concern. He knew that she would be worried about Jerry being in his life, but he had come to peace with who Jerry was. He would let him solve his own problems, and Jax would concentrate on his wife and stepsons.

Looking over at his wife, he knew that Michael's comments were sticking with her. Carly had a good heart, he thought, she just wanted everyone to be happy her way, whether that was what they wanted or not. Jason Morgan was exhibit number one. She still couldn't seem to see that Jason didn't need her to run his life, in fact, that he didn't want her to interfere.

Jax had heard her complain about Elizabeth numerous times, what her problem was with her he never had understood. Though Jax thought Elizabeth could do better that Morgan, look at the damage he did to Courtney. The truth was if Jason and Elizabeth wanted to be together than Carly was going to have to accept it. Morgan had told her so, unfortunately Carly didn't seem to be getting the message.

Jax recalled seeing the two of them comforting each other at the ball, Morgan didn't show much emotion, at least that he had seen, but that night when he had comforted Elizabeth. Jax saw the emotions, deep and scary. Anger, Grief, and Love. Not only for his sister but the woman in his arms at that minute. His wife was in for a rude awakening.

Jax cell phone rang. "Yes, okay I'll be right there. Carly I have to go down to the hotel, their seems to be some sort of disturbance, someone is repelling down the side of the building in a superman suit. Mac just called me, he needs me to come there, then to the station most likely. I will be back in a couple of hours." Jax laughed as he headed out the door.

Carly watched her crazy laughing husband head out the door. Then thought about what he had just said, wait a minute, a man in a what costume? The boys came running down the stairs, "Mom the hotel is on the news, CNN, Mom There is some crazy guy hanging off the side of the building, can we go down there, please, please."

"No, Jax just headed there, but go upstairs to my bedroom, turn on the television, I will go make some popcorn, we will save the cake for another night, okay boys.

Carly made the popcorn, and as the boys settled down to watch the news, she shook her head about that, they were watching the news eating popcorn. Laughing to herself, she settled down in her bed to read Emily's letter.

Dear Caroline, I know you don't like to be called that, but that was how grandmother addressed you, so shall I for this. I know that you were surprised to receive a letter from me, but don't be. If I'm right your alone, I had set up a surprise to draw Jax out of the house tonight, plus, give your hotel some free publicity.

This is about Jason and the boys. See now it's not a shock. Carly you are a good mother, I know that you worry about that, don't, just be there for your boys, that's all they need.

As for Jason, I know you don't want to read this but someone needs to tell you the truth. Carly you're the reason Jason isn't happy. You say you're his best friend, but you're not, he is yours, they are totally different things. I know that your mad and hurt right now but someone has to tell you this, before you destroy my brothers chance at happiness.

Jason is in love with Elizabeth, I know you don't believe it but it's true. He has been in love with her for years, and she, him. Thanks to everyone interfering they have never had a chance, I know right now you are saying that's a good thing. It's not, he really hasn't been happy in a long time.

You and I are the ones responsible. Sonny played a part as well, by the time I realized the damage I did, I thought it was too late, I thought that they had both moved on, the truth was they had both covered their pain, with work, with other people but it was still there.

We both saw it but due to our own selfish reasons we let things continue the way we wanted, not the way they needed. They have settled for relationships that happened because the other people were easier, more accepted in each of their worlds. Yes, Jason did this as well, he may have cared for both Sam and Courtney, but deep abiding love, no. We all let that happen, for ourselves not for the best interests of the two of them.

The time for being selfish is at an end. Don't interfere Carly, if you force Jason to choose, he will choose her. Not you. I know your thinking I am wrong, but Carly I am right. Jason needs Elizabeth in his life, she gives him something I can't explain. They are meant to be, so let it happen.

Carly in the box that I left for you is a key to a storage unit, I rented it when I moved back to Wyndemere, I placed all Courtney's things in it, you need to go there and see for yourself what I am about to tell you. Courtney wasn't innocent in all that happened with Jason, she realized that she had been a replacement. According to her diary, she played Jason and Elizabeth's insecurities off each other, until their trust was gone. I think you of all people know how easy that is to do, you did the same to Tony and Bobbie.

In the end after reading her diaries, I felt sorry for her. She went from man to man looking for her prince charming, unfortunately the men she choose were not free to love her. A.J. wanted Michael, she was the way to try for him. Jason, she knew was still in love with Elizabeth. Carly she knew it was Liz she hit. Then there was that poor cop, Brian, she used him to escape the disaster she had created.

Jax, was the only one of the men in her life who actually loved her she thought. Then she decided that he loved the baby Liz was carrying more, she was probably right about. Not because of it being a baby but Jax looked at Courtney as someone who needed rescued, and he wanted to be a hero. Nik. Courtney wrote that just like Jason, he was still in love with another woman, me. However once again she brought that on to herself. It was like, she couldn't help setting herself up to fail.

Carly, my will reading today is going to shock a few people, but I wish that I had had the courage to look for the truth earlier. I know that things for a lot of people would have turned out differently. Among other things, I found out that Tony Jones messed up Jason's surgery. Without his mistake Jason Morgan would have never been born so in the end Tony did you a favor. Jason Quartermaine would have never have been your friend.

How well everyone behaves, decides what else gets revealed. There are letters with peoples names on them, if they don't obey my rules, they get an envelope opened. I thought that you would crash the reading, your name was left with the guards, if you had tried to get in they would have let you. There were some notes with your name on them. Just one last little surprise, any monies that are left after my debts are paid is to be evenly distributed between Michael, Morgan, Spencer, Lilarae, Jacob and Cameron.

I know that you don't believe what I have written, but Carly it's the truth, not what I wanted to see, not what I am imagining. It's real.

Goodbye, Emily

Carly shook her head certain Emily was wrong. Jason was happy, there was nothing wrong with his life. As far as being a parent he had Michael and Morgan in his life. He didn't need Elizabeth and her boys. As for being in love, that was just Elizabeth always hanging around, and the idea that her and Jason had some great love story. Emily had that all wrong, Courtney, was the great love of Jason's life. He walked away from Sonny for her, he never did that for Sam who he actually was involved with. While with Robin, he walked away but that was for Michael. Elizabeth Webber was just an annoyance who became a one night stand. He has never given anything up for her, and never will. She should know, she was his best friend.

Carly called Jax and informed him that Superman was a surprise from Emily. He called off the police from arresting the man, afterward, he explained everything to Mac. Mac unlike Jax didn't see the humor in Emily arranging this. Heading home Jax was surprised to see Carly already in bed. She spent the night tossing and turning, trying to ignore what Emily had written. Carly didn't get much sleep that night.

Quartermaine Mansion 6:30

The remains of the family excluding Tracy, gathered in the living room sparring with each other as they waited for Monica. Why had she called a family meeting?

Lois recalled her first family meeting for Brooklyn and Dylan, telling them about Katherine Belle being hurt and how everyone spent the night accusing each other. About how she had heard stories that night about Alan trying to kill Rick Webber, and moving a dead body, and accidentally killing the guy that Katherine was using to blackmail the family. Skye had been part of this family for years but she had never heard any of this. Ned and AJ had held out on her.

She told about Ned being outed for telling her that Tracy had been a roadie for his band and had attended Woodstock. By this point both the young adults had fallen out of their chairs, Skye couldn't catch her breath, Ned looked ready to crawl underneath one, and Edward just looked like he swallowed a lemon. Monica stood in the doorway listening to the stories, missing her family. She felt sad that they had drifted so far apart. Lulu entered and asked Monica if she was required to be here.

"Jason and Elizabeth are coming over so we can tell the family the news."

"Oh, I don't think I should be here then, I'm happy for them, especially after what happened today, I was wrong when I pushed Jason to keep the secret while Elizabeth was in the hospital. If it had come out then maybe they would be happy now. Lucky just... I just can't be here. It would be wrong. Tell them I said congratulations."

"Okay, I do understand, where are you going? To Logan's or to visit your dad at the hospital."

"I need to see my dad, I need to figure out what to tell him. I will be back tonight. Hey, Monica, thanks for being concerned."

Monica glanced at the clock. They probably changed their mind, she couldn't blame them. The family didn't have the best track record when it came to Jason. Monica just wanted to discuss meeting her grandson. Monica started to sit down on the stairs, waiting, hoping and wanting.

As the doorbell rang, Alice rushed out of the living room, grabbing the door before Monica could get up to answer it.

"We are here to see Monica." Breathing a sigh of relief, Monica rushed to greet Jason and Elizabeth, stopping when she saw they had Cameron and Jake with them. Smiling at them, she knew she was about to be caught.

"Dr. Cookie lady, hi. Do you have cookies, Jason where's your mom? Does she live here too, does she like cookies too, can we stay please?" Cameron smiled at his confused mother. Elizabeth looked from Monica to Cameron to Jason not sure what was going on.

Before she had wrapped her mind around the fact that Cam seemed to know Dr. Quartermaine, her son was taking his coat off and handing it to Alice who had her hand out for it.

Jason just looked at Monica suspiciously. "What is going on? How do you know Cam?"

"I knew I should have told you earlier, Emily and Cam came to my office together, we shared some cookies, since then I have brought Cam cookies at the daycare about once a week. He insisted I share with him. I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't tell you because Cam says he isn't allowed a lot of cookies, I couldn't resist those dimples and that smile.

That's fine Monica, I'm not mad. Well I'm not thrilled that he is sneaking cookies behind my back, but Grams does the exact same thing. If those cookies are your cooks snicker doodles, Emily never would share them with me, unless I begged. So if Cam is getting some, there had better be some coming my way." Elizabeth laughed.

Jason relaxed at hearing her laugh, she had been so stiff the entire ride over, barely speaking. Jason undid Jake's snowsuit and handed him to his mother. He looked around hearing laughter from the other room. Stiffening when he realized that more people were here than he expected he turned and looked at Monica.

"Everyone stayed the night, they were worried about me. I'm fine, today was needed, it helped me deal with her death. We don't have to go in there, we can go into the study." Monica stated.

"No we need to do this, do you think that Alice would take Cam to the kitchen?"

"Sure, do you want me to have her take Jake as well?"

"Yes please, Grams was called to the hospital, otherwise they would have gone there. I didn't feel right asking Lulu and my backup Georgie is covering Lulu's shift at Kelly's, so we brought them so that you could meet them. Are you sure that Alice won't care, I would hate to inconvenience her. We can.."

"Miss Elizabeth, don't worry about it, they will be fine with me. I think if I can handle Mr. Q and Mr. Luke, these two little guys won't be any problem." replied the maid.

Jason reached for Elizabeth's hand but she pulled away, then followed Monica into the living room. Jason followed behind, knowing that he and Elizabeth had to talk. Something was wrong, and he was going to have to pull it out of her.

Walking into the room he saw everyone just sitting around waiting for the trio. He glared at Edward knowing that before the night was through, he and the old man were going to have to have a conversation about what would be allowed in regards to the boys.

"Well, what is so important that we all are here. Monica, why is Jason here. Does this have something to do with Emily. Elizabeth good to see you again, do you know what is going on?"

"Edward, if you are quiet for a minute, maybe we could explain."

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other then Monica, trying to decide if they were really ready to do this. Finally Jason turned to the old man and just said it. "Elizabeth's son, Jake is my mine. We have been keeping it quiet for a lot of reason, none of which matter to you. You will only be allowed near him if you behave to my standards, step out of line just once, you lose all chance of being near him. Do we understand each other, Edward?"

Edward just sat there, not believing his ears. He started to think, Elizabeth had two sons, if Jason adopted the older boy, he would then have two heirs, Emily and Skye weren't blood, but they were still his grandchildren. He had more great grandchildren. Jason had a son, he had a son. Edward just about wept. He wished that his Lila could be here for this, she would have been so happy. She had said they would find their way back to one another.

She had always like Elizabeth Webber, the girl used to have tea with her. A nice sweet girl from a respectable family, well except for that uncle of hers. Instead of one of those money grubbing sluts, he usually was involved with. A great grandson. The Webber girl was the best chance this family had in years of getting close to Jason.

I can't push, I need to do this subtly. I can't just use money, this type of girl wasn't interested in money, she was the sort to whom family was important. If she's happy then Jason will be happy. I can't overreact, I can't let them leave just yet.

While Edward just sat there, the others wished them congratulations and wanted to meet Jake. Monica said that "Jake and his older brother Cameron were in the kitchen with Alice. We are going to let them stay there for now. Let's not scare these children, let them be for now."

Lois came over to talk to Liz, she knew what is was like to be around this family.

Liz had known the Quartermaine's most of her life and they didn't phase her but she appreciated the thought, she was waiting for Edward to react, he just sat there dazed.

Skye came over to express her surprise that they had kept the secret this long, most secrets in this town were exposed long before this, and usually by someone other than the ones who were keeping it. She asked Liz about Jake and if she was still willing to have a play date with Cam. If she would feel more comfortable maybe they could have it at the mansion.

Jason accepted Ned and Dylan's handshake and Skye's well wishes. He wasn't real sure about trusting Skye but he'd keep a close eye on her. Lois came up and hugged Jason, whispering in his ear to protect his boys from Tracy, and of course Edward. Everyone was starting to get worried about Edward, he still hadn't said a word."

Monica walked over, "Edward are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, just fine. Congratulations my boy." Jason stiffened and had to restrain himself from snarling at the old man. Edward continued on "You too Elizabeth. I promise, to abide by what you say."

At least for now Edward thought.

Jason watched him, knowing that he was saying what he knew Jason wanted to hear. The enforcer knew that Edward wouldn't change but knew that for Emily's and Jake sake he had to let him have a chance. He went over to Elizabeth to make sure she was alright. She stiffened as he placed his hand at the small of her back, pulling away and announced "I'll be right back, I'm going to check on the boys."

Monica had watched both parents since they had arrived and earlier at the Metrocourt. she knew something had happened. Was Elizabeth unhappy that the truth had came out, or was there something deeper going on? She knew that her son was in love with the young mother. She didn't know what had happened 5 years ago, but she knew Jason had been in love with her then, what had happened that he got involved with the Cortland street trash he had married and lived with after that.

She wanted to know how to fix this for her son, but how without alienating her son even more. She wanted Jason happy. She had almost walked away from her only remaining child out of grief and pain. Now thanks to her daughter, she knew she had another grandchild, plus hopefully access to the little scamp who had won her heart with just his smile.

"Jason, can you stay for dinner or do you two have plans?"

Jason let his Mother know that they had fed the boys before they had came over. He mentioned that the day had been difficult and that Elizabeth had the 6 to 2 shift tomorrow, not wanting Monica to think that they were turning her down for any reason other than that. He had promised to try, so he suggested that she have dinner with them later in the week.

Hopefully after I find out what is wrong with Liz he thought. She had been acting strange for several hours, and they really needed to talk. After visiting a short while the small family headed home.

The Quartermaines all drifted off into their own thoughts, each trying to make sense of the day, until Dylan asked what time it was.

When Ned told him it was 8:15, Dylan rushed over to the cabinet with the television and turned it on to the news.

"Just what are you up to young man?" asked Edward

"All I know is that Emily wrote me in her letter to turn on the news at 8:30. That I would enjoy the show."

At 8:30 the news came on with a headline of a man dressed in a costume climbing the Metrocourt hotel in Port Charles, New York.

'How could she have known about this?"

"Seriously, Edward even I can figure out she arranged this for some reason, maybe some sort of revenge on Carly for some reason, who knows."

"Is that a Superman costume?"

Elizabeth's House

Jason and Elizabeth decided to take the boys home and put them to bed. Jason was happy to get to help, he had wanted to be here, in this house with his family. He felt right for the first time in years. He planned on staying as long as she would let him, Jason kept quiet about needing to talk to Elizabeth, he didn't want to be told to leave.

"There are blankets and pillows in the closet if you want to stay." Elizabeth turned and headed towards the stairs and the safety of her bedroom, needing to get away from him before she did something stupid like invite him to share her bed. She had learned a hard lesson today, that Jason had confused what he felt for their son, for love for her.

You would think she would have learned her lesson by know. Tears flowed down her face as got ready for bed. Picking up the letter from Emily, she just, she would wait to read it, not tonight. Elizabeth crawled into bed, despite the fact that it was barely 8:30.

Jason pulled out the linens, he had no intention of leaving. Elizabeth needed to realize that he wasn't going anywhere, they were going to get through this. He wasn't walking away, he was going to reach for that brass ring that Emily was talking about. He wasn't certain why it happened, but he knew he had almost lost her today.

He had spent years trying to protect her from his life, but she was always in danger even without being part of his life. Jason knew he had spent years trying to protect his heart by keeping the petite woman asleep upstairs from being a target, but he felt incomplete when he was separated from her.

When she came to him that hot night in August he was glad to be there, to be with her, if only for just one night. It was more than he had before that. He had been happy for scraps from her, her comfort when he was hurting, then later her passion, but he knew that it would be for only one night.

Elizabeth was the one pure thing in his life, the thing that he should never touch, never think of, she didn't belong in his world, but he can't let her go, not now. He knew he was being selfish, he knew that their lives would have to change, their world would become darker, less colorful with him in it.

He tried to walk away, even agreed to let her raise their son with the man he thought she loved. He wanted to tell her no, but she was the one person he would give up anything for. He knew he had mistakes in the past but thanks to their son they would always be connected.

Jake was like someone telling them to stop and finally be honest. It needed to be on both sides though, she needed to be willing to open up as well. She needed to know he would protect their family with his life. She had confused him for years, hell, he was still confused but he knew that the only way out of the abyss was together.

Jason fell asleep, still making plans for the future. Knowing that his family was sleeping safely upstairs, he slept peacefully for the first time since August last year.

Monica's Bedroom

Dear Mom, I'm so sorry that you are reading this letter, I know that nothing I write will make it better for you. I wanted to let you know that I love you, and am glad you decided to adopt me so long ago. I have always been grateful for the family that you gave me.

Lila, my gentle grandmother, who taught me patience and to appreciate the beauty around me. Edward, who has been a rather unique grandfather. Alan who became my dad, the only one I ever knew.

I know that I hurt you when I was able to accept Dad easier than you, but that was because I never had a father to compare him to, nor did I have to feel guilty about loving him. AJ and Jason. While AJ disappointed the whole family so often, he was still my brother.

Jason who was the best brother, whether as Jason Quartermaine or as Jason Morgan. He was the one I could turn to when I needed someone, he was my friend as well as my brother.

My only regret is that at a time I was hurting, instead of being his friend and sister. I let something happen that I knew was wrong, but I was angry and let something happen that I should have put a stop to. Lila told me that I would regret it one day, Grandmother was correct. I do.

Then I had the chance to fix that mistake, I once again failed Jason, this time not out of revenge, but out of fear. Not out of fear for or from Jason, but fear that if he did what I know was in his heart, it would ruin my little world.

I knew that Jason and Liz had slept together last year, I knew that both he and Liz weren't happy in their respective relationships. I pushed both of them to get back with Lucky and Sam. I knew about Lucky's problems, but I didn't want to deal with them, nor did I want Nik to deal with them not really. I pushed Liz and encourage others to push her back to him.

I also pushed Jason back with Sam. She was part of that world, she belonged there, that given time Jason would go back to her. When I would discuss things with Liz, I would say Jason loves Sam, Jason loves Sam. I knew he is still cared but I also knew it wasn't as deep as it used to be. It wasn't that deep to begin with. I did the same to Jason, I told him that what happened was a mistake that Liz loved Lucky.

I believed Nik and I only stood a chance if Liz and Lucky were together, so I pushed. I am just as responsible as Lucky for the danger she was in. Elizabeth has accepted my apology for Lucky, but I have never told her of my guilt in the other situation.

I never wanted her to hate me, she will when she reads my letter, I will deserve it. The last five years of her life would have been so different if I hadn't been mad about something I had no business being mad about.

As for the rest of our mixed up family thank you for the sibling rivalry with Skye, for Ned and Dylan, Brooklyn and for Lois. Even for Alice. I have no words to use to thank you for the gift of yourself, it was an extraordinary gift. You gave me love, time, patience and most of all, Mom you gave me a good and happy life.

Now please try and make sure that you are there for Jason, I guarantee no matter how I died, he will feel like its his fault. It's just how he is, he is going to try and push Elizabeth away, please for me, don't let him, he needs her in his life. He needs his family, his real family, but since we are Quartermaines, our way of showing love it is to shout and blackmail each other, maybe he just needs you. Just like you need him.

As for what I learned today about Dr. Jones, don't let this affect your friendship with Bobbie, I'm sure she never knew. I only wish that someone had actually gone through Tony's notes before dad died, so he could know that while AJ was at fault for the accident, what happened to Jason wasn't his fault.

Maybe he would have forgiven himself for not doing something about the drinking. Mom, you were not at fault either. I wish AJ knew as well, maybe he wouldn't have become the person he did.

Just one last note, when you become a grandmother, I hope that you will be as good a grandmother as you were a mom. You were the best.

I love you, Emily Bowen Quartermaine

Monica sobbed herself to sleep promising to fulfill Emily's wishes, hoping her daughter was now at peace.


	7. Chapter 7

_**It Take Two to Speak the Truth, one to speak it, one to hear it. Rated PG-13**_

_**Elizabeth's House**_

_**Elizabeth after tossing and turning all night rushed to take her shower and dress in her scrubs. She grabbed her cell phone and hairbrush, hurrying out the bedroom and into a brick wall named Jason. Untangling herself, she was glad that one of her questions had been answered. Jason had spent the night. Surprised that he had stayed, never the less this morning she was happy for the extra set of hands.**_

_**"Jason would you please get Jake dressed? I need to go get Cam up and help him; I'm running late."**_

_**"Why don't you leave the boys with me today?"**_

_**"I don't think that's such a good idea."**_

_**Elizabeth saw Jason flinch, sighing when she figured out what was going on,"Jason, I don't want to confuse Cam. They also have an appointment today for their flu shot."**_

_**"JASON you're back! Did you bring your cycle with you, can I have a ride, please!"**_

_**"Morning Cam, why don't I see what I can do about taking you to visit the bike today. How about you go put on the clothes your Mom set out for you, while I talk to your Mom about it."**_

_**"Okay, Mommy pleases!" Pleaded the toddler.**_

_**Jason asked her "How about it Mommy; may we visit the motorcycle, maybe go out to lunch? What time are their appointments, I can bring them to meet you?"**_

_**Knowing she was defeated she answered "1:45 at the pediatric ward. Grams is supposed to meet me at 2:30 to take them to her house so that I can meet Diane at the station to give my statement about Lucky. Afterwards, I plan to tell her about Jake. Do you want to be there?"**_

_**"Okay we will be there at 1:30, just meet us after your shift. I want to be there when you tell Audrey, we are in this together, just like I said yesterday. I meant it; we do this as a family."**_

_**'See you at the hospital." Elizabeth gave the boys a kiss and explained to Cam that Jason was going to baby-sit him today, and to be good. "I love you boys."**_

_**She was heading out the door when Jason stopped her at the door.**_

_**"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked.**_

_**Reaching she checked, keys, cell phone, and coat. "No I have everything. What did I forget?"**_

_**"This." Jason pulled her close and bent his head and brushed his lips against hers. Jason smiled at Liz, opened and pushed her out the door. He wasn't sure why she was trying to pull away but he wasn't going to go anywhere. He knew whatever was going on in her head; he wasn't walking away this time. This time he knew she loved him as much as he loved her, no one and nothing was coming between them.**_

_**Michael's bedroom**_

_**The redhead groaned as he heard Jax knock on his door. His stepfather peeked in to make sure that he remembered to grab his math homework they had been working on in the study yesterday after school.**_

_**"Jax, it's early. School doesn't start for 2 more hours, why am I up now?"**_

_**"You wanted to read Emily's letter."**_

_**"Thanks, I forgot. Will you stay here if I can't read any of the words?"**_

_**Messing up his hair even more, Jax sat down at the desk chair watching the eleven-year-old open the letter and start to read it.**_

_**Michael mouthed the words as he read Emily's letter, then smiling he folded the piece of paper and put it away "Jax what does retribution and compensate mean?"**_

_**'Well the first word means revenge. The second means to pay someone back well they both mean that, just in different ways."**_

_**"What do you mean?" Wondered the confused little boy.**_

_**"Well...Okay I have a way to explain. When Morgan and your Mom snuck up and splashed you at the ocean, then later you and I got them back with the hose at the house that is retribution. Compensation is like when you help me out by keeping your Mom occupied because I want to surprise her, and later I take you out for a special lunch just the two of us anywhere you want to go and let you eat whatever you want for being my lookout. Does that help any?"**_

_**"Yes, thanks Jax."**_

_**Jax headed out the door after reminding him again about the homework, the Aussie was worried about what Emily had written the boy. Kissing Carly as he made sure she didn't try to cook breakfast, he mentioned the letter to her and suggested that she ask Michael what Emily had wanted from the boy. Seeing that Carly had grabbed the Lucky Charms and her daily agenda with her other hand, he placed some bowls and the milk on the table as the boys came rushing in.**_

_**"Jax, are you taking us to school today?" Asked Michael**_

_**"What am I chopped liver, he has taken you all week, what about your poor Mom, don't I measure up anymore?" Teased Carly.**_

_**"Mom I love you, but Jax drove us in the Jaguar, its waaay cooler than your car."**_

_**"Fine, be that way" Carly sniffed in the fake tears, smiling at her boys, all three of them. "Besides I have any early appointment, then I have to go into the city, do you boys want to stay here with Jax or go over to your dad's? Wait its Friday you are over there anyhow. Don't forget to take your homework with you this time, Michael."**_

_**"Okay Mom. Jax may I have the comics?"**_

_**"Just finished the financial section in time, here you go."**_

_**"Holy shi--, Oh, sorry about that. Carly let's go into the living room. It's okay boys there is nothing wrong with your father or Uncle Jason."**_

_**Living Room, Jacks house**_

_**"Jax what is going on, why are you rushing me to the living room, is it Sonny or Jason, lord is it Jerry?" The blond was going through the list in her head of everyone that mattered to her.**_

_**"No, it's Lucky Spencer."**_

_**"What did my cousin do now?"**_

_**"Well, we now know why Emily didn't want the boys at the reading yesterday; it seems she outed Lucky for several crimes. Attempted Murder, Grand theft, domestic violence, discharging his weapon while at home with Cam, drug abuse, he even stole evidence from the station. That million dollars worth of drugs and money that went missing a few years ago, he was the one responsible. It's all over the paper, I think you had better check on Lulu, and Bobbie. It seems they have solid evidence and some eyewitness testimony. Emily decided to tell everyone yesterday."**_

_**You're right, after my appointment I will check on Mom and Lulu. I will cancel my meeting in the city. Can you run the boys to school; I am going to head out right now. " Not waiting for an answer she grabbed her keys and coat then ran out the door thinking, I also have to stop Elizabeth Webber from using this to get sympathy from Jason. Carly was going to go straight to the penthouse and try to get him to help her with something before Liz started her poor me routine.**_

_**GH, Morning Rounds**_

_**Monica stopped at the sixth floor hub to ask Elizabeth to join her in her office for lunch, hoping they could go through the rest of the papers that were waiting for them when she arrived at the hospital this morning. Did Elizabeth know why Alexis had dropped them off, stating that she could no longer continue as the attorney of record?**_

_**Elizabeth said she would tell her what was going on when they went through the papers.**_

_**Epiphany came up finishing the last of the morning charts and putting them in their respective spots. "Dr. Quartermaine, I received the book that Emily left me, this morning. I'm not sure that I should keep this, the book seems to be a first edition Cherry Ames Student Nurse, it's in mint condition. I just don't feel right accepting it."**_

_**"She wanted you to have it, Paige found that book for her at this shop we stopped at in Tempe, I was out there getting rehab for my cancer and she wanted to show me the area. I remember the book; it cost her only a couple of dollars, the spine looked as if no one had ever even opened the book. Emily was so excited to get it, it was one of the last gifts that Paige gave her, the fact that Emily left it to you, should tell you that you meant a lot to her, so please accept her gift."**_

_**Epiphany's watery smile told Monica that what she had said had gotten through to the nurse. She told Elizabeth to page her when she was free for lunch, that Monica was just doing paperwork. She had learned her lesson with Alan's death; she was going to take some time before getting back into the surgical theater. She had promised Bobbie that she would observe her brother's surgery, now she would do it for her old friend, but Tracy had better stay out of her way.**_

_**Elizabeth saw that her last chart of the morning was her ex-father in law. She asked Nadine to go to his room, aware that she shouldn't be the nurse of record any longer.**_

_**Tracy threatened to call security on Sam, telling her that if she disturbed Luke again she would make public Angela Monroe's past, as well as the past of the other names she had.**_

_**She grabbed Sam's arm and asked her "What are you doing with Luke's kid, he's not your usual mark, what does he have that you want? He's broke. Elizabeth is the one what made the money in that family, the house he lives in is Laura's, he has no power, there is nothing for him to give you, so what do you want with that immature loser, he doesn't even have his job as a cop anymore.**_

_**Don't come back here, I will have you banned from this hospital if you don't."**_

_**"My cousin just saved this hospital, so don't threaten me. As for Lucky, I have feelings for him; I understand where he is coming from. I know what it feels like to be betrayed by the one you love to be lied to."**_

_**Oh, please, you're just a low-life con artist. My nephew had thrown your used up ass out, when he slept with Elizabeth Webber. You are no different than that stripper he married two low-class, uneducated tarts who will never amount to anything. Just because some piece of paper states you're a Cassidine doesn't make it true. Did Alexis ever run a DNA test, I know I would have."**_

_**"For your information, Jason was coming to ask me back that night, he still took me back, he forgave me, remember. I broke up with him he didn't leave me. As for Luke, he needs to know what that bitch of an ex daughter-in-law did to Lucky."**_

_**"Emily is the one who had Lucky's butt thrown in jail. My niece had apparently turned on her friend, my guess is she figured out your game and sent Lucky to jail to save him from you. Now if you're finished the nurses are coming here to check on my husband and he doesn't need to be upset with your nonsense.**_

_**By the way, the entire time you were with Jason, you were just a substitute. I recall my mother talking about how Jason tore this town apart when the Webber girl was kidnapped. I don't know what happened but I do know that Corinthos was mostly responsible. I don't know my nephew very well anymore but Morgan or Quartermaine, I know that it's always been the girls like Elizabeth that he prefers, sweet, clean and true, that is the type of girl he has always fallen for.**_

_**The women like you get the emotion that disappear when you hurt him. Elizabeth Webber has stomped on his heart repeatedly, but all she has to do is smile at him, and he will do anything for her. He even gave up his son for her, don't flatter yourself into thinking it was for you. If any other woman had asked him to do that he would have fought tooth and nail to stay in his child's life. **_

_**For her he would give up his deepest desires his heart. Elizabeth has connections with our family that goes back years. Longer even than Emily's does. Mother always said that while Jason would die to save most of the people around him, with Elizabeth he would give up his life to save her."**_

_**"That is the exact same thing Tracy." Sam rolled her eyes at the bitter witch.**_

_**"No it isn't, but then subtlety isn't your strong suit is it. Now leave I see his nurse headed this way."**_

_**"Mrs. Spencer, I'm Nadine Crowell; I will be your husbands new nurse. Shall I go check on his blood pressure or should I ask security to escort Miss McCall out?" Remembering the screaming woman from the barn at the ball. Well know she knew what was going on between Elizabeth and the bossy mob guy. Wow, who would have thought that, he not only loves the nurse but he is the father of her son.**_

_**Luke's Room**_

_**After the nurse finished Luke looked at his wife "Spanky-Pants do you want to tell me something? I think that you had better tell me what is going on before Miss McCall returns, a woman like that doesn't let a little thing like rules stop her."**_

_**Her face twisting as Luke's comment, Tracy knew that she would have to let him in on everything.**_

_**Monica was about to step into the room, but waited to hear what her sister in law would tell her husband. She was pleasantly surprised to hear Tracy tell everything she knew. How Lucky had broken the law, how he had hurt Elizabeth, the drugs. That Luke's breaking and entering of the DA's office was now common knowledge.**_

_**She listened as Tracy went on to tell Luke everything that she knew about Sam McCall, the things she said making Monica, glad that the young woman was out of his life. She then heard Tracy justify altering Alan's will using Sam as an excuse. Monica found herself agreeing with Tracy. She was shocked to hear Tracy explain to Luke that Jake was Jason's not Lucky's. Worried about her patient's heart, Monica entered the room, shocked to see that Luke didn't even look upset.**_

_**Seeing Monica, the couple flushed at being caught red-handed. "While I may not agree with what you did Tracy, I agree that Sam would have done anything to get a hold of that stock. Luke for your sake and Lulu's I'm sorry about Lucky but I am glad the truth is out."**_

"_**I think I knew deep down about the baby, Monica, when I heard about the trial and that Jason and Liz had slept together, some part of me knew."**_

_**Sam crept back hoping that Tracy had left after the nurse, she needed Luke's help getting Lucky out of jail. Nik was refusing to leave his study and her mother had told Lucky that she would represent him only until he found himself another lawyer. Sam had tried everything including tears but Alexis told her it was for her own good, that she was worried about her, that Lucky was dangerous, and that he seemed to feed her need for revenge against Jason and Elizabeth. She said it was time to let go.**_

_**Sam listened in, noting that both Monica and Tracy were in with Luke. What was he saying that he knew what, Sam wished she knew what he had been talking about.**_

_**Monica asked Luke what he meant.**_

_**"Those two, Jason and Liz, they are halves of a whole, if they slept together, fate was going to make them take the chance that so many had messed up for them before. Corinthos, my niece, that blond bimbo he used to be married to, Laura, Nik Emily, hell we could include Audrey Hardy in on this.**_

_**I knew back when Lucky returned from the dead. No one wanted to face it, certainly Laura and I didn't. We needed Liz to save Lucky. We didn't give a damn that Liz had changed that she had grown into a different woman, she was supposed to be Lucky's version of Laura. **_

_**You know I told her after the hotel explosion that it was her responsibility to save Lucky, that she was the only one who could. I knew that they were having problems that she didn't want him back, I pressured her into it. This is all on me. We all wanted her to keep paying for Lucky saving her in that park, never mind that she has saved him from everything including himself.**_

_**I'm not happy she lied but I understand. I just don't understand Morgan. Hell the bookies on Cortland Street know how bad that boy of yours wants to be a father. C'mon he was going to raise Michael for Carly, his partners kid with that con artist, why would he walk away from a flesh and blood child?"**_

_**"Think about who was asking Luke." Stated the doctor.**_

_**"Of course, how dumb do I have to be, now I get it? That boy of yours, he better get it together. Eight years is a long time to carry a torch for someone and not do anything about it. She has walked away once, if he messes up this time. I doubt the fates will give his stubborn ass another chance."**_

_**"Emily wrote me a letter where she said the same thing, that she had also pressured not only Liz to be with Lucky, but Jason to be with Sam, for the same reasons, to protect her world. I just wish someone would explain why Jason and Liz getting together would be so wrong."**_

_**"It's not that it's wrong per-say it's that we all know that once it happens, that's it for them. Most of us can't deal with the fact that they will be wrapped up in each other. Carly will fight to the death to prevent this from happening. She knows that with those other woman Jason will drop any plans to rescue her sorry self. Once Jason faces his feeling for Liz, her and Sonny will have to solve their own problems."**_

_**Monica's beeper went off, she checked the message. "Luke, Tracy we will finish this later, we will deal with the will as well. Tracy I'm not kicking you out of the mansion, thank Liz for that, she gave me some good advice about it."**_

_**Sam backed up an empty room, pissed to know that her revenge against Liz was shot if Jason and Liz were really telling the truth to everyone about Jake. The perjury charge was still a threat. Sam placed a call to Ric, she hoped that he didn't know the truth about Jake. Especially after Liz had verbally attacked him during the trial. She would have her revenge after all.**_

_**Mrs. Hardy's office**_

_**Spinelli knocked on the grandmother of Maternal One's door, not sure what he was doing there. She probably needed computer help, or wanted to warn him about being friends with Jason, everyone else, including his faithful friend had warned him.**_

_**"Please come in Damien." Asked Audrey "May I get you water or maybe a juice?"**_

_**"No-no thanks Mrs. Hardy" stuttered the geek.**_

_**"Well then I will get right to why I asked you here. Damien I was wondering if you could tell me about your parents. I know from questioning Georgie Jones that your maternal grandmother raised you. I am not asking out of prurient interest, I think I know your family."**_

_**"Well I really only know my granny, my mother dumped me with her when I was little, she is really the only person I knew. May I ask why you think you know my family?"**_

_**"I have seen you around the hospital, you have reminded me of someone but I only recently figured out who it was. She was a nurse here at GH; she used to date my son Jeff, long before he married Elizabeth's mother. She later dated Dr. Drake's father Noah. Annie left town years ago; we lost touch when Jessie Brewer died. I have long been worried about Annie; she had such a tragic time here in town. Then when her baby girl died, she disappeared but I heard that she was pregnant 21 years ago, no one locally knew who the father was. I know that it's probably a coincidence but you truly resemble her.**_

_**"I would be glad to help, but my grandmother never wanted to answer my questions about my parents. My mother's name was Anne, but her last name wasn't Logan it was Spinelli, same as mine. When I tried to track her I lost her in England. She left no trail after that. Maybe with the name Annie Logan I can try to search again. Do you know anyone else who might have some information that would help?"**_

_**"Yes I believe that I could ask Dr. Drake, Dr. Quartermaine, maybe I could locate Amy Vining. Like you she liked to gather information while she was here."**_

_**"Was she a computer expert?"**_

_**"No, more a long the lines of the hospital gossip. My son Jeff would have been a good resource but Annie was a sore subject between him and his wife. Let's see my other son Tom might know something. Maybe Gail Baldwin. I'm sure that I can track down a few pictures as well."**_

_**"May I ask why your helping me, I don't mean to be rude but I got the feeling you don't approve of my association with Stone--er Jason Morgan?"**_

_**"Even if I wasn't curious for my own reasons that, if we find out your Annie's son, I promise to explain, otherwise, I need to keep another person's confidence. Plus, you are responsible for the most enjoyable elevator ride of my life." Chuckled the elderly woman.**_

_**"Thank You, I think I need to go meet Mr. Taggert at Bobbie Spencer's to start my assignment for Emily. This is my cell number, and the number for the penthouse, plus my e-mail address. "**_

_**"I have the penthouse number at the house, from when Elizabeth lived there. You know Bobbie is another good resource, she worked with Annie."**_

_**"The maternal one lived at the penthouse?"**_

_**"Yes, several years ago, thank goodness she realized her mistake. If you ever decide to leave and need a place to stay feel free to call me, I will help you in any way possible. Good Luck and please keep me updated and I will do the same for you." Replied Audrey.**_

_**Spinelli skipped out the door, down the hall and past the hub never noticing that Carly had been trying to get his attention. Wandering down the hall hoping that Jason was there, Carly saw the only office with someone in it was Mrs. Hardy. Carly was getting frustrated, Jason wasn't answering his phone, the penthouse was empty, and Sonny was looking for him as well. She had seen Elizabeth heading off to surgery with Patrick and Robin, so she knew he wasn't with her. Where was he?**_

_**Carly rushed off to her appointment with Dr. Lee, hoping to hear good news.**_

_**Meanwhile back in Audrey's office**_

_**Monica walked in to let Liz's grandmother know that the 9:00 meeting with Dr. Russell had been canceled.**_

_**"Monica, I was wondering what you remember about a nurse that worked here, Annie Logan. I think that there is a possibility that she is Damian Spinelli's mother. Everything seems to fit, and that young man is going to see if he can find some more evidence. I volunteered to try and ask the staff about it."**_

_**Relieved that the questions had nothing to do with their mutual grandchild, Monica sat down and told Audrey everything she could recall about the nurse, which wasn't much. She had been involved with Alan's mess with Susan Moore at the time. She recalled the curly haired blue eyed nurse mostly as having dated her ex-husband and being the prime suspect in a murder that involved another one of Jeff's girlfriends. She had briefly dated Noah Drake as well.**_

_**Audrey wrote down everything Monica could recall, then mentioned that she had plans to open the letter Emily had written during her break today. Did she open hers yet?**_

_**Monica told her she had that Emily had thanked her for her family and made her promise to keep living her life and to be happy. She left out the part about Jason and Audrey's granddaughter, she didn't think the nurse would like that her daughter was trying to play matchmaker from the grave.**_

_**Monica kept quiet that Jason had called earlier in the day to ask if she would like slip out and have a late breakfast with her grandsons. She regretted turning them down. Seeing Jason with those boys did her heart good. After she explained that she was having lunch with Elizabeth to go over the stuff Alexis had dropped off, Jason offered to bring the boys over as a surprise, that she promised to let him know when Elizabeth paged her that she was free.**_

_**Audrey opened Emily's letter, unfolded it, put her glasses back on and began to read**_

_**Dear Mrs. Hardy,**_

_**Thank you for taking in Elizabeth, without her my life would not have happened; she was my rock, my cheerleader and most importantly my best friend. That being said, I wasn't always her best friend, sometimes my actions should have made her turn her back on me but she never did. I have done something so awful that I am certain when she finds out, she will wish she had. She has forgiven me for what she new, but some things in life are unforgivable. Separating true lovers, that is unforgivable.**_

_**I know that you think that I am talking about Elizabeth and Lucky but they were first love, not true love. Liz knew this, but all of us wanted it to be forever love, not her. Yes, I am talking about her loving my brother Jason. I know that right now you are shaking your head, thinking that I am wrong. But please read on then tell me that the people that supposedly love Liz, didn't do even more damage than her negligent parents.**_

_**First let's deal with Lucky, yes she loved the Lucky that saved her, but time would have changed them even with out the fire. The Lucky that came back to us, wasn't the same person who left.**_

_**He became controlling and abusive, physically and emotionally. None of us wanted to face it, we all just saw a miracle, Elizabeth included. The thing is the girl that longed for that boy, grew with him gone, she became an independent and confident woman. After we all found out about the brainwashing we were sure that all would go back to the way things were before, for Liz they didn't, but none of us wanted to hear it. She was forced to make a choice between Lucky and my brother.**_

_**She choose the safe path and I resented her for breaking my brother's heart. I became resentful. Then after the truth that Lucky no longer loved Liz came out she stopped the wedding; she made the right decision. Lucky tried to punish Liz by getting involved with her sister. The main reason he started dating Sarah was to try to get Liz back under his control. It didn't work; she was mad about Sarah, but only because of how fast it happened. I knew this and would later use it against her.**_

_**My brother returned later that year, she was kidnapped and held hostage as a bargaining tool against my brother. Jason was heartbroken and determined to find Liz, he did find her but Zander had been thrown in with her. She was sent home from the hospital, no one realizing that she was suffering from PTSD, except Zander, who took advantage of it, At the time I blamed her for sleeping with him, I doubt that when it happened, she was actually even aware what was going on.**_

_**Zander once told me that he regretted what happened that night that he knew what was going on, but he wanted revenge on Jason for returning and Sonny for pushing him aside. With Liz he found his way to hurt Jason.**_

_**What I did next was even worse. When Liz and Jason broke up, I deliberately would call them and set them against one another, then encouraged him to date Courtney, I was still reeling from Elizabeth's telling me about Zander. I was hurt and wanted to hurt her for Jason and myself.**_

_**When Zander told me the truth, it was too late, Jason and Liz were so far apart and I knew that telling them the truth would cost me my brother and my best friend. Ric and Courtney helped, but I was the one who set out to destroy their relationship. After Elizabeth escaped her marriage from Ric with barely her life, I swore I would stay out of the matchmaking business.**_

_**I would promptly break that promise. I knew that my brother was still in love with Liz. His relationship with Sam I decided was perfect she was from his world, Carly would accept her, in spite of the fact, or maybe because as long as Sam was involved with Jason, she would stay away from Sonny.**_

_**Elizabeth and Lucky were starting to reconnect; at least we all were pushing them that way. But the dark side of Lucky was still there, the brainwashing aside; it was what Lucky was becoming. Liz would fix it, that was what I thought, if she was in his life, everything would be fine. I know that Liz loved Lucky, but I knew it wasn't even close to what she had felt for my brother.**_

_**During this time Lucky would get hurt. Instead of asking Nik to help, he stole a million dollars worth of drugs and cash from the PCPD, on behalf of Lorenzo Alcazar.**_

_**Liz came up with the idea of being a surrogate for Jax and Courtney. I have never understood that, she may have liked Jax but the future mother of this child had caused Liz nothing but trouble. She went ahead with the pregnancy, then Jax and Courtney's marriage imploded. Jax became overprotective of Liz and would spend time with her and Cam. This caused all of Lucky's insecurities to come to the forefront, and he preceded to alternate between wanting to marry Liz right away to be able to keep Jax away from the baby that was rightfully his, to berating Liz for getting involved with the surrogacy. Never mind she had done this to pay off the bills that he had created and refused to consider getting help to pay.**_

_**After she miscarried, I think that Lucky was happy, no more problem, all was right in his world, and Liz was back under his control. So they got married.**_

_**Then he was hurt and was taking too much morphine, Liz asked his doctors to switch him to pills since they were much easier for the hospital to control the dosage. Lucky accused Liz of treating him as less than a man, constantly. He quit his job, and then he started to seriously abuse the pills, and to sleep with Maxie Jones, the barely legal daughter of his boss. The final straw for Liz was when it happened twice in the same day in her bed.**_

_**She turned to my brother that night, and something happened, but once again all of her so-called friends and family stepped in to "save" them. We all pressured Liz to take him back, we blamed the drugs, Maxie, even Liz herself, instead of where the blame should have been placed, on Lucky.**_

_**He had been seeing Maxie, was showing up at the hospital to accuse Liz of cheating on him. He pushed her twice, and then there was the time he shot his gun off in the house with Cameron present. He also left drugs where Cameron's play toys were. Instead of encouraging Liz to leave him, we told her to stick it out, that as soon as he was clean this would all be over.**_

_**When Liz found out she was pregnant, we still pushed her to stay. Endangering all three of them. When Lucky found out about the baby he got clean, not for LIZ or for CAM, but for the baby. That is the only reason he went to rehab. After we once again went back to pushing the two of them together.**_

_**I knew that Jason and Liz had slept together, but I wanted to make sure that it was only a one-night stand. So I would tell Jason that Elizabeth loves Lucky and that she really wanted to get back together with him. I told Liz the same thing about Jason and Sam.**_

_**I was wrong . . . It didn't matter that they both were unhappy, every time they were in the same room, if one wasn't staring the other was. This time, I was certain that I was doing this for the right reason. They were with people that would be accepted in their respective worlds. The selfish people who made up these worlds would never accept that Jason and Liz were meant to be that ruined all of our petty little plans. We would always make them feel like they were wrong for wanting to be with each other.**_

_**After 8 years of them being in love with each other, you would think that someone would have said enough is enough. This fall, I decided to be that person. When the truth about their sleeping together came out at the trial, I confronted both of them and realized that now they were staying apart to protect the kids. They were also scared to take a chance with their damaged hearts**_

_**I tried to make them see that this was wrong but they have been fighting this attraction and their love for so long that it was like they thought that it was supposed to be this way. That the safe choice was the right one. Life is short, especially if like these two, you are living it for other people.**_

_**Mrs. Hardy, in Jason's safe at the penthouse is a ring with writing in Italian; I have seen it with my own eyes. My brother placed it there a long time ago. I think some part of him will never give up on his love of Liz, so I am asking for you to let go of the past, realize that Elizabeth will never get back with Lucky. Accept that my brother and Liz are meant to be together, even if you can't accept them; realize that without each other they are broken halves of the same whole. Jagged and rough around the edges, but with some love and some patience, halves that can be brought back together.**_

_**Please believe that I want only the best for them both, and for the boys, Jason will make a wonderful father and will protect the boys and Elizabeth with his life.**_

_**Just two more things, since I know that you are already mad at me, why the hell did you ever allow Elizabeth's parents to get away with treating her the way that they have?**_

_**Second, Mrs. Hardy, I once overheard you telling a group therapy class of abused spouses that your first husband had abused you, that to help deal with that, you had co-created GH's guidelines. Have you ever looked at those 10 Questions and answered them in response to Liz and Lucky's relationship.**_

_**I did, of the ten questions; I came up with 8 positive responses. We should have never let her stay there while she was pregnant, nor encouraged her to re-marry him. If Liz was a woman who walked in off the streets, after Lucky had pushed her, and we asked the standard questions, we would have given her the name of a shelter, and suggested she report the abuse to the police. We would have never told her to go home and fix her marriage, that all marriages have rough spots. You would have driven her to the shelter yourself. Lucky is an abusive obsessive person; we need to accept that.**_

_**Respectfully, Emily Quartermaine.**_

_**Audrey finished reading the letter from Emily. She was shocked that Emily would say these things in a letter to her. She was wrong about Lucky; she just wanted Liz to date her brother. Audrey didn't want to think that the girl was right, but she kept hearing voices in her head.**_

_**She kept hearing her ex-husband Tom telling her that no one would ever believe her, that he was an upstanding member of the community and that she was just some lowly nurse.**_

_**The voices in her head switched to her granddaughter, asking her to keep Cam so that she could help get Lucky clean, saying that Lucky was using drugs and sleeping with Maxie. Telling her that Maxie was pregnant.**_

_**She pulled out some paperwork determined to stop thinking about this. The manila folder that she opened contained the papers with the guidelines about abuse. She closed her eyes and opened them certain that she had just hallucinated the papers. But there they were.**_

_**She read down through the questions, history of mental illness or damage; yes, history of drug use; yes, history of abusive behavior; poisoning Lucas Jones, trying to kill his father, attacking Jason, under the influence of Helena Cassidine; yes, she had to admit yes that Lucky still did those things. A weapon in the house; yes, a stressor like a pregnancy or job loss; yes, family history of violence, Luke's rape of Laura. Audrey winced but checked; yes, ...she stopped she couldn't read any more. Sick to her stomach, she put her head down and cried at what she had done to her granddaughter and great-grandsons.**_

_**She reached out for the phone to call her old friend Gail Baldwin, needing to talk to someone.**_

_**She knew she needed to talk to Liz, to apologize for what had happened. She needed to figure out a way to help protect Jake from Lucky. Thank God he had never adopted Cam; he at least was safe from danger as a result of her blunders.**_

_**That didn't mean she wanted Jason Morgan in her granddaughter's life. That would be a disaster waiting to happen. Lucky would never let Liz live in peace, he would drag her into court every time he got a chance, and with Jason's lifestyle that would be all the time.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7(the truth is sometimes a terrible weapon, an act of aggression.) PG-13

Monica's Office

Monica cleared away the paperwork she had been working on while the deliveryman, set up her order of a late breakfast for her family. She hoped Liz wasn't too upset about the surprise but Jason had asked her not to mention that he and the boys were coming. After signing the check Monica nibbled on the fruit while waiting for her grandsons.

She was glad to be able to spend some time with the boys, she had gotten to know Cam while she had been slipping him his cookies, but she had never really spent much time in the nursery. She had taken a peek at young Jake during the trial, when she had been wondering if he was her grandson. He had been asleep that morning and she hadn't wanted to worry the day care teachers, they had already expressed concern after she had asked them to not mention to Liz the cookies and juice her and Cam shared once a week.

Getting up, she opened the door at Jason's knock. She smiled, as she watched her son maneuver the stroller into her office like an old pro.

"Dr. Monica, Jason said your his Mom, are we having cookies this morning? This is my little brother, Jake. He doesn't play very good, but Mommy says he will get bigger." Cam continued talking as he entered the office, pulled out a chair and tried to hop up on his own.

Jason helped the talkative little boy up on the chair, amazed at how alike his mother, he was. Cam liked to stop and examine everything; smiled at everyone they had meet. When Max had joined him at Elizabeth's house and addressed the little boy as Mr. Webber, Cam had told him that his name was Cam, not Mr. Webber, smiling at the guard who had laughed while having flashbacks of a similar conversation with Elizabeth.

Jason was enjoying the time he had with the toddler, they were leaving here to go and visit his motorcycle. Milo was joining them, then following the boys back to Audrey Hardy's house. Max had volunteered his brother for the assignment when Jason had explained about Jake. Jason had called Bernie to find out who owned Elizabeth's house, so they could implement the changes needed to protect his family. Until then they would have a small army of guards around the house, Max had been upset that Liz hadn't thought about security when she had rented the place. It was easier to get into than the local supermarket.

Monica asked for permission to pick up Jake who was waking up from his mid-morning nap. "Elizabeth should be here shortly; she was finishing up the paperwork on the patient from this morning." As she picked up Jake he opened his eyes and smiled, showing off his blue eyes. "Jason, with those eyes of his, how could anyone believe that he was anyone but yours. They look just like yours, and your grandmothers. Was everyone blind?"

"Laura Spencer has blue eyes." Jason stated.

"Good lord, no wonder the PCPD is as bad as it is, Lucky ..."stopping, when she noticed Cam listening, as he ate the food that she gotten for his breakfast. "Sorry, forgot about little ears, so what have you and my son been up to this morning, Cam?"

The blond listened to him tell her about Jason making breakfast, then Max coming to visit, then going to the park for only a little while, that Jason said they had to head inside since it was cold, but Cam announced that he didn't think it was cold. Then he told her that they were going to visit Jason's motorcycle and that he was going to get to ride it.

"I'm sure your Mom is going to be happy about." Meaning anything but that. She remembered how upset she had been when her younger son had bought that monstrosity. She was surprised at Jason's grin at Cam.

Looking at his Mom, he couldn't resist pointing out that "Elizabeth has ridden on that bike plenty of times and I don't recall her ever asking me to cut a ride short. I think that is the whole reason she started talking to me, I have always known she only like me for my bike." Liz stood at the door laughing at him.

"Well that was one of the reasons, but I seem to recall agreeing to let him sit on the bike, I don't recall anything about it being started, or it moving. Hello, Dr. Quar-Monica, sorry I know you wanted me to call Monica, I will try to remember. Now, what are you boys up to today?" She sat down in the empty chair and listened as Cam retold what they had done this morning, nodding, as she started to eat. She watched as Monica held onto Jake, happy to see Emily's Mom holding her grandson. She was hungry, having had a busy morning. "So you had a good time baby."

Cam pouted at being called a baby, seeing this the adults all grinned at one another."Jake is the baby, I"m the big boy, remember Mommy?"

There was a knock at the door and Dr. Russell walked in "Sorry to interrupt your break Miss Webber, we need you at the heliport to help Dr. Julian, we have multiple incomings.

An accident, tractor trailer vs. city bus. All surgical staff is on call, Monica I know that you took yourself off surgical rotation, but I need you down in the ER, this messy. Mercy is taking any over flow but we are the primary.

Mr. Morgan nice to see you again.

Mr. Webber it's nice to see your not trying to escape the day care anymore." With that last admonishment the head of the hospital hurried out the door.

Liz turned to her son to see a guilty expression on his face. "We will talk about this later, I believe we have had this talk before. I love you my big boy. Jason, may I talk to you outside for a minute?" She brushed kisses on both of her son's foreheads then hurried out the door after Jason.

Once out in the hall Liz explained that she had added Jason's name to the list of people allowed to take the boys to the doctor for treatment. Would he go in with them, if she was still in surgery? Jason felt a tightness in his heart at her willingness to trust him with the boys that way, he said of course, then leaning down her brushed his lips quickly against hers and headed back into Monica's office so that she could head down to the ER.

Cleaning the food up Jason watched as Cam played motorcycles on the floor of the office, wondering if Jason Q had ever done that.

Carly stood in the door, she had been in such a good mood as she left Dr. Lees office, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jason in his mother's office was unusual enough, but he also had Elizabeth Webber's kids with him. She wanted to lay into him, asking how he could be this foolish, but remembering his warning, she only said "Babysitting, what did the day care close down? Are you aware that Sonny is looking for you?"

As Jason counted to ten, trying to keep his calm, knowing that Carly would twist anything he said he waited for her to start talking again. Instead he listened as Cam answered the question, telling Carly all that Jason; Jake and he had done that day. Carly stood there fuming, she should have gone over to that little trouble makers house instead of running all over town trying to warn Jason off, now it was too late, she already using her kids to get Jason's attention.

When Jason saw that Carly was at the point were she usually blew her top; he told her that he would see her tonight at the Metrocourt, her office at 6:00. For now he was busy, he gently pushed her out the door and shut it. Turning to Cam her asked if he was ready to go and ride the bike.

Harborview Towers

Jason ordered Milo and Spinelli, who had come to meet them in the garage, to keep a close eye on Jake while he rode Cam around the block, wincing when he thought about the fact that Liz had never actually given permission to give Cam a ride. He reasoned she had never actually denied permission either. He took the bike around the block, barely going 5 miles an hour, but Cam was excited and happy to get to ride the bike at all. After all he had found the perfect size helmet for the toddler. Who knew they made helmets that small.

When they came back up the ramp to the garage, Cam squealed at going downhill, Jason brought the bike to it's parking spot, turned the bike as Cam asked if they could do that again. "Maybe a little later this week, why don't we head inside now?"

"Okay, are we going home now?"

"No, how about we head to my place; we can stay there until we have to go meet your Mom at the hospital."

Jason and Cam headed up the elevator to the penthouse with Jake and the two men. "Cam, what was Dr. Russell talking about you leaving the day care center?"

"I wanted to find Dr. Monica, she hadn't come that day, and I waited until naptime. Her room was number 465, I remembered it, I wanted to see her, so I went to find her, the mean man who told my Mommy found me. He said I could have been hurt, but I know were to go, he walked me there, then when Dr. Monica weren't there, he made me go back to nap time. He said I had to wait for Dr. Monica to come to get me from now on. What if she forgets about it?" His lower lip trembling and tears in his eyes causing Spinelli and Milo to glare at Jason.

The elevator door opened and they headed to the Jason's. Milo pushed the stroller over to the chair and turned to give the enforcer another glare he started towards the door. "Milo stay in here please, I am going to speak to Spinelli in a moment and need you to watch the boys for a couple of minutes.

"Cam let's sit on the sofa, okay. I'm not mad at you just worried, Dr. Russell is right; you could have been hurt. How about I have someone wait in the hall so that if you want to see Monica they can call her."

"Thank you Jason, but won't that be boring. I know when my Mommy makes me sit on the stairs, I don't like it, are you mad at the person who is in the hall, what if they have to go to the bathroom when I want to see Dr. Monica, or they want to play with the toys, or they want to take a nap, how can I call Dr. Monica then? " The guard and Spinelli were barely standing from trying not to laugh, enjoying the look on Jason's face at the toddlers questions.

"Jason, if Dr. Monica is your mom, why don't you call her Mommy, my mommy got really mad when I called her Elizabeth, she told me that she is my mom, that it's a special thing to be called Mommy. Doesn't your Mommy get mad at you for that, isn't she special?"

At that point Spinelli went running up the stairs, not able to hold his laughter in any longer. Milo looked longingly towards the stairs then started to head towards the door, hoping he would make it in time. The dumbfounded look on his boss's face was worth the time he was about to spend in the warehouse after this. He pulled the door shut, starting to laugh falling down on the floor when he could no longer stand.

Sonny walked off the elevator at the towers to see one of his guards, with tears on his face lying on the floor of the hall. Expecting the worst, he pulled his gun, rushing into Ph4 to see, nothing, well just his partner staring at what looked like Liz's Webber's son. Quickly hiding his weapon from the boy, he wanted to know what the hell was going on, his partner looked like someone had just hit him over the head.

Seeing no likely culprit but a 4 year old boy and certain that Jason hadn't been attacked by what was that little boys name, oh, of course, Cameron. He reopened the door and growled at Milo, what is going on here, causing his partner to come out of his stupor at the same time as Milo tried to explain but kept laughing instead.

Turning to Jason with a questioning look on his face he started to ask the same question of him "One minute Sonny. Cam, the man in the hall would be there like the day care center teacher, it would be his job, as for Moni-- well Mom she lets me call her by her first name, but your right Mom is a special title for special people."

"But isn't Dr. Monica special?"

Jason gave in, saying "How about for you I call her mom? Why don't you head upstairs and see if Spinelli is ready to play that game with you, now, his door is on the left at the top of the stairs." Jason watched Cam head up the stairs, then headed over as he stopped and turned to Jason.

"Which way is left?"

Sonny walked over to the little imp who had just succeeded at something that Monica had wanted for years, for Jason to call her Mom. "Left means, that way he pointed."

Looking at Jason, he hesitated until the enforcer nodded in agreement, smiling at the men he rushed up the stairs to the funny-talking guy.

"Why haven't you been at the office, and where is Max?"

"Max started on Liz's house, he was very unhappy about what he saw there. He sent us away and started calling to get what he needed. I know that you wanted him to do Kate's house, but he took one look and basically started yelling at me for allowing her to live there. He actually said her old studio with the old wooden door was more secure.

As for the office, I sent in the paperwork with Paul, then I had him start watching Lansing, we have also set up a rotating set of guards on Johnny. He hasn't left Crimson Point today. Lansing on the other hand had an interesting visitor this morning while eating breakfast at the MC. Sam was there trying to get him to take on Lucky Spencer's case. Alexis apparently dumped him as a client, upsetting her daughter. Trevor told her he wasn't interested, even after she mentioned that Lucky was the father of record of Jake, but that he was my son. "

"So Lansing knows about Jake, what are you going to do now?"

"Max is trying to finish the house, so that we can have at least minimal security tonight, we will place guards around the house, Liz and the boys already had guards on them, but I told the guards to move in closer. We are having trouble finding out who owns Liz's house; Bernie is running into roadblocks, after roadblocks. I'm worried because it seems to be a shell corporation based out of Puerto Rico."

Hearing that Sonny stiffened at the implications of what he was saying, he asked if Jason had called Francis for help, since he was running their operations down there. Then he asked if Jason intended to deal with Sam, or if he needed him to do so. Reminding him that if something happened to her, they would be the first suspects now.

"No I will deal with her, she was warned what would happen if she endangered my family. I'm going to have Spinelli look into it, and then he is still on that assignment for Emily, working with Taggert." Jason just shook his head, what was his sister thinking when she sat that up. "We are telling Audrey later today about Jake, then Carly tonight, so you might want to be ready for some fireworks. She isn't going to take this well, she saw me with the boys earlier; she just about lost it. Liz wants to be there, I'm worried, Carly will be attacking her, I think it might be a good idea for you to be at the hotel tonight. "

"I'll be there if I don't have plans, at least unless Kate calms down. She went to Alexis and got a restraining order to stop my security measures, now she is refusing to talk to me until I admit that I am in the wrong. All I wanted to do was keep her safe, but no she thinks I am trying to be controlling, that I am trying to take over her life." The mobster shook his head, how can she think that, doesn't she realize that she is in danger. The women in his life had always been skittish about the security precautions in the beginning but they always gave in eventually. Kate would be no different, until then Max could stay fixing Liz's house. Jason's son would need the protection.

Jake decided to be heard at that point, he grunted and drooled as Jason bent down and removed him from the stroller. He reached out for his hair, getting a good handful. Jason pried his son's hand out of his hair, once again reminding himself to get a damn hair cut. Soon, as Jake reached out with his other hand and grabbed more, though at this rate, I won't need to get it cut. Jake will remove it all himself. Looking down at his son, he watched fascinated at the way he Jake just kept grabbing at his hair, his shirt, and finally his lips as Jake tried to put his hand in his mouth.

Seeing that Jason wasn't even aware that he was still in the room, Sonny backed out the door to where Milo was standing. Gently shutting the door Sonny turned to the young guard, telling him that he had better not ever see what he had seen as he came off the elevator again. Sonny headed to the hospital to try and get Kate to talk to him.

Jason called up the stairs for Spinelli and Cam to come down. The two of them rushed down and Cam asked Jason "Do you know that his name is Jackal, he told me so, he doesn't have a Mommy, I told him that everyone has a Mommy, but he says he doesn't so I told him that he can share mine. Mommy won't care, she told Aunt Emily that she wanted more kids, she said she wanted a girl" Cam whispered that last work like it was a horrible secret. "I think we should keep Jackal, instead."

Jason's mind hadn't gotten past the idea of Liz wanting more kids, he stood there daydreaming about a little girl, thinking that he would be more that happy to help with that. Jason just hoped that she had been talking about his being the father of those imaginary kids.

Jason started when he saw that both Cam and Spinelli were waiting for a response to something about spending the night. Liking the idea of Cam having a sleepover, maybe his Mom would like to have one, Jason thought. We can discuss that little girl. "Sure we can ask your Mom when we go meet her at the hospital. Now I need to talk to Spinelli for a minute, okay Cam?" He hugged the little boy not wanting him to be upset.

Cam settled down with his motorcycle near the blanket spread out on the floor for his little brother. Jason outlined the problem for Spinelli about Liz's house, he asked him to look into this right away. Then he asked how it had gone with Taggert that morning. Spinelli reminded him that he wasn't supposed to answer those questions, per his sister's orders.

"The Valkyries Mom was there for most of the discussion and helped with a few ideas, hey Stone Cold, Mrs. Hardy was asking me questions about my Mom, she thinks that she was a ministering angel named Annie Logan who worked at GH. She wanted my help in locating her. I knew that my mom's name was Annie, she had disappeared 20 years ago, The maternal ones grandmother and I are going to try and locate her. She is talking to the doctors and nurses that knew her at GH and is trying to locate a photo for me.

Jason looked over at the slacker to see his excitement, hoping that the conversation that Liz and him were going to have with her didn't make her change her mind. Taking a deep breath he informed him that "We are telling people that Jake is my son. We have told the Quartermaines, My mother told me that Luke knows, tonight we are telling Carly and most likely Jax, Audrey is going to find out this afternoon when we pick Cam and Jake up. I hope that she doesn't change her mind on helping you, but we have-"

"That's great Stone Cold, I'm happy you're claiming your progeny. It's well past time. So does this mean you and the maternal one are going to be moving in, do you want the Jackal to move out? As for the Matriarchal one, I don't think she will back out of helping the Jackal."

'No I don't want you to move out, we will be staying at the house, I don't want to push too far, too fast. As for Jake, I am happy as well. Cam and he will be as safe as I can make them. So that you know, Sam told Trevor Lansing today. So be careful, Lansing is going to be looking for something or someone to use to get to me, you could be a target as well."

"I will start the search right away, Stone Cold, is it okay if I work at Kelly's on this?"

"As long as you concentrate, this is important Spinelli; my family's safety is at stake so be careful and thorough. We have to get going the boys have to go to the hospital to get their flu shots."

When Cam heard the word shot, he ran over to Jason and said he didn't want a shot, please. Jason knelt next to the little boy and said that he had promised his Mom that he would bring them down, so they had to have this discussion with her, all right. All right answered Cam determined that he wasn't going to get a shot, no way.

GH the ER entrance

Robin Scorpio looked up from her charts to argue with Patrick about the treatment for the patient she was consulting on to see a rather extraordinary sight. Jason Morgan walking into the hospital with Liz's boys. Cam did not look happy to be there.

When Patrick saw she was distracted, he turned his head to see what had caught her attention.

The sight of the enforcer pushing the stroller pushing the stroller with the sulky little boy following had also gotten the attention of the head nurse and Jason's Mom behind the desk. Monica wondered what on earth was wrong with Cam, he was always the happiest little boy, and right now he resembled her son when he was a patient in the hospital.

Chuckling at the look on the little boy's face, Patrick headed over to see if he needed a doctor, or if he just needed a little needling. Patrick recalled how Liz had mentioned that the boys were getting flu shots today, and the playboy thought that Jason had made the mistake of telling the little boy why he was at the hospital today.

When Jason saw the dark haired doctor, he scowled at him, causing the women at the hub to start laughing. Glaring in their direction, it caused even more hilarity. He pushed the stroller over to where his mother was standing.

"Monica do you"

"MOM", Cam turned his angry expression on his Mom's friend and yelled at him.

Looking around for Liz, Jason realized what Cam was saying, he shook his head at the sulky little boy thinking, he is defiantly Liz's son he pouts just like her. "Excuse me, Mom do you know if Liz is finished with the surgery she is assisting with? The boys have a doctor's appointment."

"Not going."

Audrey Hardy opened the privacy curtain to see her great-grandson give the mobster a dark look, she saw that Monica was on the phone with the OR to find out if Liz was finished. Knowing that look on the toddler's face she walked over and offered to take the boys up.

Wanting to get them away from the mobster as soon as possible, she really needed to talk to Liz, she knew that Lucky could use this to get custody of the Jake. She was surprised when Jason refused, explaining that he had promised Liz he would stay with the boys until she got there. Monica got off the phone and informed them that the surgery was still going on. Trying to prevent an argument in front of the boys, she suggested that they both head up to the ped's ward with the boys.

Releasing the stroller to Audrey he bent down and picked up Cam who was still stating that he wasn't getting a shot. Audrey knew that Cam could throw some real tantrums when it came to visiting the doctor she smirked at the younger man, and said "After you."

They headed to the elevators with the eyes of the entire hub on the odd couple that they made. The upstanding uptight great grandmother and the notorious enforcer, not saying another word to each other.

"If I hadn't seen it and heard it I would be calling who ever told me about this a liar. " Epiphany shook her head and started back to the sixth floor hub, not believing what she had seen. She couldn't help wondering if this meant that Jason and Liz were going to stop the ridiculous charade about Spencer being that boy's father, since it looked like they had stopped dancing around their feeling for each other.

Monica held the warmth of her son calling her Mom, even if it was to placate the toddler with him, it had sounded good to hear.

Robin stared after Jason, remembering when she had wanted to be the mother of his children, before his job and her telling AJ the truth had taken a toll on their relationship. She hoped Liz knew what she was doing, just because her and Lucky were over didn't mean she should take up with Jason.

She needed to deal with losing the love of her life before jumping into a relationship; after all she had kids to think of. She made a mental note to talk to Kelly and Lainey; hopefully they could get together and talk to Liz before she made a serious mistake. A one-night stand, is different than getting into bed with the mob.

She blinked to get the mental image of Jason with Liz's kids out of her head, then went back to her chart.

Patrick had watched Robin's face as she watched Jason. He knew that she no longer had feelings for guy but he wondered when she was going to realize that Jason was in love with her friend and how she was going to take the news.

He froze and something he had just seen came back to him. Morgan with the baby, the baby with very memorable blue eyes, the baby who's mother was in love with Morgan who also had very memorable blue eyes. No, wait, he remembered the night that Morgan had baby Jake when Liz had scrubbed in to help with some surgery, how comfortable he had been, how pleased he had been. That night at Jake's, Liz was talking about her and Morgan, she had pretty much told him at the MC that it was her own problem making her speak that way.

Patrick recalled what Emily had written about Liz going to need a friend, a guy friend, to take up the slack when people started to give her a hard time. What if Emily hadn't been speaking in hypothetical, what if she knew that her brother was baby Jake's father?

Looking at Robin, he knew that she would be one of the ones that gave Liz a hard time, she had a tendency to be too rigid, and she never wanted to see that there was a reason that she couldn't see. If she couldn't see it, then there really wasn't a problem, it was in the other persons imagination. Not real. Robin was going to be a problem for Liz, Kelly and Lainey would support her, Lainey suspected, Patrick realized.

Peds Ward

Cam was still scowling when Monica walked to the office. She sat down next to the little boy and tried to cheer him. Nothing was working. From the look on his face she knew that things were about to get ugly quick.

She watched as her son looked down at the little boy and then picked him up and placed him in his lap, talking softly to him. Whatever he said had cheered him up that was for sure, knowing that Liz would be upset if he had tried to bribe the little boy she hesitated to interfere. She was enjoying watching her son and didn't want him to shut down on her. Cam hopped down and went to play with the toys, like his sulking had never even happened.

Audrey Hardy just watched in amazement as Cam started playing with the other kids at the table, she looked at Morgan then back at Cam. Oh, well she was counting on Cam's usual temper tantrum when it came to shots to get rid of him.

Now she would have to play dirty, Jake needed his diaper changed, and she was going to try and get him to do it. Most men didn't mind the wet ones, but the stinky ones usually sent them away. "Jason, I need to check on how much longer Liz is going to be do you think you can take care of the boys until I return. Jake needs changing, if you can wait until I get back I will take care of it then."

She walked out of the office and down to hub to see that Dr. Julian was talking to the elderly patient's family. She knew that if he had just gotten out there that Liz would be about another half-hour. Smiling, she headed back to the office, knowing that Jason would be long gone before Liz got there. She walked into the room to see Monica watching Cam. Perfect, he hadn't even lingered until she returned. She bent down to pick up Jake and to grab the diaper bag, when Jason walked back in with Jake.

Audrey just sat down, defeated. Monica watched the whole drama knowing exactly what Audrey had been up to. She had once tried the same think on Alan, years ago, didn't work that time either.

The nurse called the boy's names and Jason and Audrey headed to the window. She started to explain that Liz wasn't here yet. The nurse informed her that Liz had spoken to them earlier and had okayed Jason to be in while the doctor took care of the boys. Wanting to grit her teeth, Audrey held Cam's hand knowing from previous experiences that the little boy would try to escape she was delighted that he just stood there while they weighted and measure both him and Jake. They then followed the nurse into the room, sat down and waited for the doctor.

Cam was fidgeting while waiting. Audrey thought he seemed excited about something. The doctor entered the room and Jason asked if they could talk for a minute, Audrey frown and then listened as Jason wanted to know if he could get the shot, explaining that he had promised Cam, he would get one as well.

The doctor agreed to give him the shot, explaining that he usually recommended that the parents of children under the age of 1 get the shot anyhow. He went to get another needle and vial of the vaccine. Audrey sat down on the exam table, what did it take to get this guy to go away.

When the doctor returned he first gave Jason the shot, then Cam sat down on his lap, sighed and then raised the sleeves on his shirt to get his shot. He cried at the pain, turning his head into Jason's chest so no one would see his tears. Daddy told him that he shouldn't cry that big boys don't cry. Jason didn't yell at him, he just hugged him and said that everything would be okay. Audrey felt her heart in her throat, but knew the real test would be Jake.

Liz came into the room just as Audrey was unsnapping the bottoms of Jake's sleeper outfit. She saw her big boy with his head buried in Jason's chest and wondered how bad it had been. Cam was usually difficult when it came to getting shots.

She turned to her Grandmother and reached down to lay Jake on the table for the doctor. She hated this, she knew that it was important for them to get their shots, but the pain of the injection always broke her heart. Jake screamed as the doctor gave him his injection. Jason stiffened and glared at the pediatrician, who quickly backed away so that Liz could get to their son, the enforcers reputation had preceded him, and the doctor wanted to live for another day.

He reminded Liz that they would need to come back in two months for their checkup and quickly left the room. Elizabeth snapped up his sleeper after soothing the baby.

Cam reached over and touched his little brother, saying "Don't worry Jake, it will be okay." Watching the brothers together the three adults all softened at the comfort Jake was offering his little brother. "Mommy Jason got a shot too, he didn't cry. Daddy says big boys don't cry, so Jason is a big boy too." Liz started to smile, then what Cam said sunk in, she had one more reason to make sure that bastard never came near her children again, big boys don't cry, what was Lucky thinking, he was barely four years old.

"Cam, when did Daddy tell you this?"

"When you were fat with the baby mommy."

Audrey just gasped; she wondered how she had missed the side of Lucky she had learned about today. Had it always been there, had she just been blind to it, or maybe more worried about Jason Morgan, so anyone else seemed better by comparison. First Ric then Lucky she couldn't believe she had missed the signs.

As they headed out the office the nurse gave Cam and Jake stickers for being good boys. "You didn't give Jason one; he got a shot too."

"How about you take the sticker for me, okay Cam." Jason asked.

"But Jason you didn't cry, so you should get a sticker."

"It will fall off when I put my coat on Cam, so you keep it for me."

"Okay, bye Jason. Grams and Jake and I are baking pies, and gingerbread man, and cookies today. We got to hurry, so thanks for the ride, bye."

Audrey reminded her granddaughter that she was going to keep the boys until four, so she couldn't show up until then. Audrey then gathered them together and headed out to the elevator.

"Jason, thank you for your help with the boys today, are you coming to the station with us, or do you have to go to the warehouse?"

"I'm going with you, I don't trust Lansing, and he is not going to stay out of this if it is at all possible. Diane will be in the room with you, but I will be there to keep an eye on things."

PCPD

"Okay, Elizabeth this is how this will go. Scott has the paperwork we need to sign, then we are going to be asked questions, and before you answer them you will let me decide if they are relevant. Det. Harper will be the one asking the questions and Mac will be present. Those three gentlemen are all that I have allowed in the room, no one else."

"Thank you, Diane, you have no idea how much this means, I have no words." Said the young nurse.

"Don't worry about a thing." She replied. Seeing Scott she asked if they were meeting in the interrogation room.

"No we are doing this in Mac's office, more privacy. Lansing isn't happy at all about this, plus Alexis Davis and Sam have a meeting with Lucky. He is having a hard time getting legal representation, and since Alexis is his attorney of record, she will continue until a new one is found." Scott answered.

Diane was aware that Edward Quartermaine was the main reason that Spencer was having trouble finding a new attorney. He had let it be known that ELQ and his personal legal team would never hire anyone who took up the case, he was determined to let Spencer and to a certain extent Alexis hang. He had called her personally to thank her for taking care of Liz's divorce and had told her if she ever got tired of working for the mob to give him a call. He then mentioned his grandson Justus, who was Sonny's previous attorney.

She wasn't naive though, she knew he wanted to be closer to his grandson, and his great grandson. He had even mentioned that he hoped her grandson got around to adopting Elizabeth's other son. The fact that the old SOB knew that the boy's name was Cam interested her. She figured the old man would be all about blood. Apparently not. She told him that such info was covered under attorney client privilege,

She was aware that her client was interested in adopting Cam because he had her do research on how fast it could be done, he had been worried about some relative of Alexander Smith's coming forward to try and stop the adoption. When she informed him that Zander had given up all rights to Cam, that adopting him would be easy as filing some paperwork with the courts. He asked if Spencer had ever even tried to file the paperwork. When told that he hadn't Jason just walked away, telling her to draw up the paperwork for him, but not to tell Liz. He said he wasn't sure she would want to let him adopt the young boy.

After leaving Jason outside the office, they entered to see a court stenographer all set up.

"Scott what is this?"

"I want this done quickly and efficiently, Diane. We are going to have to arraign Spencer by end of business tomorrow or cut him loose. So cut me some slack."

"Fine lets get started."

Mac and Det. Harper came into the room, greeted everyone then sat down.

"Liz lets get this out of the way, it's the paperwork on the perjury charge, basically it states that you won't sue us if we don't press charges, your record will be expunged and the trial transcripts will be sealed. This is the deal that Diane and I worked out. There will be no charges from any level of govt. She was concerned in case Ric tried to go to the feds to do an end-run around this deal." Scott handed the paperwork over to Diane; she read it then showed Liz where to sign.

"Now that all of that is taken care of, Harper will be asking the questions about Lucky."

Taking a deep breath, Liz started to answer the questions as they were asked, they started from the beginning of what they had learned and worked there way to present day. The hour passed quickly then Mac stepped out and ordered someone to get them some bottled water. After they had answered all Harpers questions then later Scott's Liz was feeling drained but relieved.

'Okay, one last question are you aware of any other instance where Lucky Spencer committed a crime or in any way did anything that would discredit him on the job." Asked Mac.

Turning to Diane she whispered if she could speak to her in the hall, that Jason needed to be present for what she needed to ask her.

"Okay what is going on?" Asked the legal eagle.

Elizabeth explained that the medal for bravery that Lucky received was for something that Jason did. She told her that Lucky had filed the false report. She also mentioned Lucky trying to frame Jason for drugs last year.

Diane closed her eyes to keep from, the hell with it. "Elizabeth what were you thinking this was the sort of stuff I should have known BEFORE your divorce. I can understand not wanting to hurt an ex, but really, did this man do anything right? I know that you had a long history with him and that you were feeling guilty about lying to him. Elizabeth that man shouldn't have been allowed around a goldfish, let alone children. As a matter of fact he is a child. The bitter battle between Alexis and I could have been prevented from the beginning if you had told me just a third of this. Next time you need an attorney tell them the whole truth, it saves a lot of time and energy. I'm sorry if that upset you, but my dear you are too nice for your own good."

Jason glared at Diane, he may have agreed with what she said, but was now the time?

"Don't look at me like that, you're even worse about it than she is." Diane told Liz that she had to reveal all of it. "Shall we."

They re-entered the room with Jason walking in behind them. "Mr. Morgan can't be here, Diane."

"We need him for this next part; he was there for both of the incidents we are about to tell you about."

Jason and Liz explained to Scott and the cops about Lucky lying about what happened to Manny, and that he had tried to frame Jason for selling drugs.

Mac just closed his eyes, not ready to deal with the fall-out from what he was hearing. He had personally recommended Lucky for that medal that apparently Jason Morgan had earned. He asked if Cruz knew about any of this.

"No but Ric was the one that sent Lucky after Jason." Liz informed them all, "Lucky told me that if he wanted back on the force at his old job he needed to make a big bust. You should know that I threatened to make it public, if Ric didn't stop harassing me."

Scott Baldwin looked like Santa Claus the Easter Bunny, and the great Pumpkin had all came down and granted his fondest wish. He knew he had the goods on Lansing, not only to get him out as DA but to possible get him disbarred.

Looking at Morgan, he said "I don't suppose that you want to verify that the gardener from the Alcazar trial was lying. So that I can nail him for that as well. We all know that if you actually killed the bastard, you wouldn't have used your own vehicle."

Just sitting there, Jason let Diane answer the question for him. Finally the stenographer typed the report in triplicate, then brought it back in for Liz to sign. Diane read the report, and then showing Liz where to sign, they finished up and headed out the door unaware of their audience.

Lucky was being escorted back to his cell and Alexis and Sam stopped to talk to an officer about Cruz when they saw Diane followed by the couple head out the door, not once looking around to see who else was there. Sam watched as Jason stopped to help Liz put on her coat then playfully buttoned it up before heading out into the cold December air. Alexis, seeing the fury on her daughter face, knew that she would need to sit down and talk to her before she got out of control.

Office of Alexis Davis attorney at law

Alexis sat down behind her desk and reminded Sam that they were planning of having dinner together tonight, they had planned this long before what had happened with Lucky, did she still want to go?

After confirming she did, Sam headed out the door and down to the Boutique hoping to talk to Maxie.

After she left Alexis picked up the letter that Emily had left for her, and started reading it, stopping halfway through; she took a deep breath and started again.

Dear Alexis,

If you are reading this I am most likely dead. Please look out for Nikolas for me, I know that you will do so, even if I don't ask but I feel I should.

I wanted to say that you are one of the strongest women I know. When I think of strong women I think of people like my Grandmother Lila, my Aunt Tracy and my mother. Also women like Carly (I don't like her but I have to admit she is a strong women), her mother Bobbie, Epiphany Johnson, and you and my best friend Liz.

My grandmother's strength came form her kindness, her good soul and her iron will that put up with a lot from my grandfather. In spite of spending many of her last years in wheelchair she was the tallest standing woman I ever meet.

My Aunt Tracy is the same; she has an iron will, the determination to make it in grandfather's world. She has gone toe-to-toe with him more that anyone else I know other that Jason. She may be manipulative, but she would circle the wagons against any outsider attacking a member of our family. She will never be described as a kind soul, but she has a good one. When my father died she altered the will, when I saw the original will I sort of understood why. Don't forgive her for it but I understand. She is a lady to the bone, like grandmother. They love with their whole heart. Tracy has had the worst luck with love, I think she has finally met her match with Luke Spencer. They are an interesting pair; they compliment each other perfectly.

My mother is a different kind of strong woman, she had to be, to marry Alan and stick it out with his family. She loved him with her eyes wide open to his faults and tried to encourage his better attributes and lessen the impact of his imperfections. She wasn't to the manor born but she became a lady through time and tragedy. She dealt with cancer, losing her favored son in Jason Quartermaine, coming to accept him as Jason Morgan and then coming to love him. She dealt with AJ's weaknesses and then his death. She dealt with Lila's and then Alan's leaving her in an almost empty house with only her grumpy father-in-law, her slightly insane sister-in-law and her even crazy husband. I moved out to Spoon Island, Jason has never returned and rarely visits.

Epiphany Johnson the head nurse at GH is another strong and confident woman; she raised her son on her own terms. She doesn't approve of him working for Sonny and my brother but she loves him anyway. She is a loving and giving woman, most of the staff look up to her as a mother figure, or as Patrick Drake once said, a very scary mother-in-law, she guides those around her with grace and class, never putting you down, but always teaching.

Bobbie Spencer Jones is the same way, she came from a very rough start, but she educated herself, then got a nursing degree, she has gone on to become her generations Jessie Brewer. Jessie Brewer if you never heard of her is a legend at GH; she is the standard that all nurses are held up to. Bobbie has overcome adversity from having her background as a hooker made public, an abusive past as both a child growing up to a young woman with an abusive husband. She has buried a child, gave a child up for adoption, then had that child turn up to take revenge for some imagined slight, she has been a victim of the Cassidine/Spencer war several times, she has a good soul and an elastic heart that grows constantly. She isn't without her faults, no one is, but she is a lady to aspire to be, another class act.

The next two I am placing together, Carly and Elizabeth are as different and alike as to people can be. They would deny any similarity between then, but it is there. They would both die for their children, they are both had terrible childhoods, both of their mothers made them feel worthless, but they each overcame that. They are both passionate and protective friends, the difference being that Liz lets people make their own choices and Carly feels like she can do a better job running their lives and frequently tells them that. They also both hate to be told what to do, the difference there is Carly rebels immediately and Liz simmers then explodes without warning. At least with Hurricane Carly you get a warning.

Their differences are too great for them to ever be good friends but if they ever sat down and had a honest conversation they would find out that they think the same way on a lot of important subjects. They are both strong women who have had a rough beginning, a difficult middle and they are going to both have a happy ending. Liz is your All-American girl next door and Carly is the social climber from hell but they will fight to the death for those they love and trust.

As for you, you are to the manor born like Lila, working at a difficult job that no one handed to you, dealing with tremendous loss of family, raising your children your way, and like Carly and Liz you overcame a horrible childhood to become a caring and compassionate mother. You are all of that and more. I am proud to call you a friend.

Now that I have buttered you up there are some things I need to tell you that fall under the category of attorney client privilege. First of all I committed a crime. Today I accessed files I had no business touching. They concern you and Sam. Alexis, Sam is not your daughter, the DNA doesn't match up. I had a blood specialist double check my findings.

I got a hold of the DNA tests from when Jax and Sonny both thought they were her baby's fathers. They still had them on file, and then I retrieved yours from Kristina's DNA test. The tests prove that she is mot definitely not your daughter. The reason that your daughter was saved was because both girls were Sonny's.

Alexis if you don't believe me run a new DNA test. She shares a blood type but that is not the same thing. If that was all it took, Sonny and Elizabeth Webber would be related, they share a blood type. I now that the files said that she was your daughter, but this is Helena Cassidine you are dealing with, who know what really happened.

Even if I'm wrong and Sam is your daughter you need to realize that she is a thoroughly unpleasant person, I have been nice for Nik and Jason's sake. At one time I thought that she was the right woman for him, not the perfect one but she would do as a substitute for the woman he really wanted. I thought that they could be happy, she was from that dark side of life. However, she wanted to be Mrs. Jason Morgan, not my brothers wife, those are two very different things. Sam and Jason were headed on a path to destruction from the beginning but I encouraged the relationship.

I knew that Jason still was very deeply in love with Liz, I also knew that he was scared to bring her into his world, a world that it is next to impossible to leave. He never wanted the darkness to touch her. His relationships after Liz were superficial at best, he loved them, but the women never touched his heart as deeply or as completely as she did.

Then last August Sam slept with Ric, this after we all had tried to get her and Jason back together again, the only time Carly and I were ever on the same side. That should have been my sign that something was wrong with the picture I was painting in my head. When I found out about it, I did my best to get both couples back together, Jason with Sam Liz with Lucky.

I knew that Jason and Liz had finally started on the road back to one another but I needed Liz to be with Lucky, so I sold my brother out. I made it seem that he would never stand a chance with Liz, it was easy, I had done it before, I was able to do it again. Both times I did this for selfish reason, this time I am fixing my mistake.

When I found out that Sam knew of the night that Jason and Liz spent together I tried to reassure her that it meant nothing, but she knew I was lying. Like the guttersnipe she is though she came out fighting for what she considered hers, she verbally attacked Liz frequently, and constantly put her down behind Jason's back. She then tried to get pregnant, especially after she found out that Liz was, after we all thought that Lucky was the baby's father she eased up a little but not much, still attacking Liz privately but being nice when others were around. I know that she did other things but Liz has always taken the classy way out and never complained.

Then the trial happened and Sam found a way to get revenge against Jason for not loving her anymore and Liz for what she saw as stealing Jason. She has never seemed to realize that if Jason thought he stood a chance with Liz, he would crawl over anyone to get to her. Jason has loved my best friend since 1999, since that Christmas he stayed at her studio, so Sam's idea that Liz stole Jason is laughable. Jason heart hasn't truly been his to give away in eight years, Liz has owned it. We all knew it but no one wanted to face it, because we would have to admit that we were all responsible for keeping the two of them apart.

After the trial and Jason embraced Liz outside the courtroom, Sam finally got the hint that they were over, so she stepped up her plans of revenge against Jason and Liz.

Did you know that your daughter left a few things at the penthouse, so that she would have an excuse to go there the day that Jason was released? She acted like it was just a coincidence that she showed up then, but Milo can't stand her and called to tell me what he had seen. I think she really thought that my brother was going to come back to her.

Sam went after Lucky Spencer and had the balls to inform Liz that she was going to do it. She got what she wanted and now uses Lucky as an excuse to attack Liz. She actually called Jason over to her new apartment showed him the Jacuzzi and then she told him that she intended to seduce Lucky right there, she was trying to get my brother's attention, thinking his concern about the situation was for her, not Liz, but she was wrong.

As for Lucky he has disappointed me once again, he never fails to take the easy road, everything is always someone else's fault never his, soon Sam will be the one he blames. That is his pattern since he returned from Helena, she got her revenge on Luke after all, she turned his son into a whiny immature half-witted criminal. I guess she won, she did the same to you if she was the one that planted the records that I think are falsified stating that Sam is your daughter.

In the end Jason and Elizabeth will be the ones who are happy, they are the ones that deserve true happiness. One last thing, be happy no matter what the truth may hold, but find it out, please Alexis.

Respectfully, Emily Quartermaine.

Alexis finished her letter folded it and placed it in her purse then headed out to pick up her daughters to take them to get their flu shots, then to dinner with their big sister, she thought their big sister, what if she wasn't. Alexis once again felt guilty for doubting the fact, every time she had these doubts, she felt like a terrible mother. What would a DNA test hurt, well it would hurt Sam's feelings she reminded herself, besides Emily was working her own agenda by putting these thoughts in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

A Grandmother's Heart Chapter 8 Rated PG-13

Audrey Hardy's House

Elizabeth climbed the stairs to her grandmothers door, knowing that she was about to disappoint her again. She was worried that Audrey would reject the boys once she found out that Jason was Jake's father. How Audrey reacted though, would be nothing compared to what was going to come later at the Metrocourt with Carly. She wanted to present a united front, to both Carly and Audrey, they were going to be the worst reactions. If they convinced even one of the women, then the rest of the town would be easier to deal with.

Jason followed Liz into her grandmother's house, knowing that Liz was worried about how Audrey would react. Elizabeth hadn't said a word since they had left the station, except to assure Diane that she wasn't having second thoughts about Lucky. She had told the lawyer that she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest now that everything was out.

She had apologized for not informing Diane about all the facts during the custody hearing and the divorce mediation. She agreed with Diane that she had felt guilty about lying to Lucky, if she had told Lucky the truth about some things years ago, none of this would have happened. Jason wondered if she was talking about him and her, hoping his thoughts were correct. He just wanted to help Liz get through the next hour, then help her through the next day, then hopefully the next weeks and years.

As she looked around the Great Room, Liz shook her head and laughed, forgetting her vow to take an emotional step back from Jason, she turned and said "When we were little Grams was the same way with Sarah and I, toys all over the room, Grandpa Steve and her would actually encourage us to get all the toys out of the toy box. My parents used to have a fit.

I don't no how many times I heard, Lizzie after your finished with a toy put it back, then get another one. I swore that I would never be like that, that I would be like my grandparents, but every time I come over here I have to stop myself from telling Cam he doesn't need that many toys out. The one time I did, Grams actually rolled her eyes at me, but I still want to start picking up all these toys."

Jason looked at all the toys that had gotten all over the room since 2:30. "It looks as though the Cam had fun though. Where is your grandmother and the boys? "

Audrey walked down the stairs, sighing as she saw that Jason was still with her granddaughter, didn't that job of his require him to go do whatever it is he did. Dig shallow graves, break kneecaps, bribe someone, or something similar? She was glad that the boys were taking a nap, it would give her time to talk to Liz.

"Mr. Morgan, thank you for dropping Liz off, I am sure you are a busy man, so don't worry I can run Liz and her boys home."

"Actually Grams, Jason and I need to speak to you, it's about Lucky." Elizabeth gestured to her Grams to have a seat in her chair and after she had sat down, the young couple took a seat on the sofa. "First of all, I am sure that you are confused about what is going on, so please let me explain everything then I will try to answer an questions you have."

Elizabeth keep talking wanting to prevent her Grams from asking any questions before she was ready for them. "First of all, I need to tell you that things are going to be different from here on out, no more lies, about anything. The truth I have to tell you is well , I'm not sure how to tell you, this is, I don't want to disappoint you, but I know that you are going to be, I'm sorry,"Liz started crying because she knew that her boys were about to lose their great grandmother.

"Liz, what ever you tell me, I swear I will always love you, I have loved you since the moment your father put you in my arms, all small, tiny and loud. If your worried about losing, nothing, I mean nothing will ever change the fact that you ARE MY GRANDDAIGHTER, I may be upset with you, but you will NEVER lose my love."

Jason sat there frozen, at the pain emanating off of Liz, knowing that she was hurting because of him. He started to regret telling the truth about Jake, he had never wanted to hurt her but that was all he seemed to do, it was all his fault, if he had stayed away, if he had been strong enough, if he...

Liz grabbed Jason's hand as she felt him stiffening and saw the pain in his eyes, she looked in his eyes, making sure that she had his attention, she squeezed his hand and smiled. Taking a deep breath, she turned and just announced the truth to her grandmother.

"Jake is Jason's son, not Lucky's. If you are going to be angry about it, be angry with me. It was my choice to keep this secret, it's all on me. Jason has known only since February, and Lucky only learned the truth, Halloween night."

Audrey sat frozen, her mind racing, why would she lie, why did Jason go along with it, she may not like the man but she knew he still had feelings for her granddaughter, deep feelings. This was his way of tying her to him permanently, why would he pass that up, he would have walked away from that bed warmer of his the minute he knew, so why would he let her keep this secret?

Lucky has known since when, then why would he ask her to try and talk Liz into letting him spend more time with Jake, why would he, wait why would Jason Morgan agree to let Lucky raise his son?

Emily knew, this is what she was talking about in her letter, Audrey's mind was racing from subject to subject not sure were it was headed. Then she got control of her thoughts, oh my god, It had almost happened again, she started to shake at the thought of history repeating itself, she shook as she realized that her granddaughter was more like her father than she realized.

At least this time the truth came out earlier enough to do as little damage as possible to the child, Cam was the one that was going to need the extra attention though, Lucky had done damage there, looking at her sweet granddaughter, she faced the fact that she had done damage as well. Not as much as Jeff, but she had inflicted damage.

She wasn't thrilled that Jason was Jake's father. Jacob Martin, Jason Morgan, Audrey looked at her granddaughter wondering if she had subconsciously wanted the truth to come out, with her all but naming her son after his father.

Elizabeth stared at her grandmother who had sat silently for almost 5 minutes, she was afraid to ask her if she had any questions. She looked back over at Jason to see him watching her Grams like a possible enemy. Then he looked at Liz with a strange look on his face, he nodded towards the elderly nurse.

Liz turned back to see her grandmother smiling, then snickering, then outright laughing. Liz was afraid the truth had been too much for her grandmother, she was certain of that, when her grandmother got up grabbed her hand as if to pull her up, then hugged her. Had she lost her mind, where were the cold silences, the lecture about her choices, the ordering her out of her life?

Jason watched Audrey, thinking she was in shock, she must have heard Liz wrong, why else would she come over to him and shake his hand and say congratulations on being a father.

Audrey loved having the upper hand even if it was just for a few minutes, but wanting to put her granddaughter at ease, she announced that she needed to make some tea. "I'll be right back, we need to have a long discussion, there are a few things I need to know and I think that there are a few secrets you need to know as well Liz, they are really not mine to tell, but I think I owe you the same frankness that you just gave me. Mr. Morgan would you prefer, tea or hot chocolate, no coffee here I'm afraid, against doctors orders. Never could stand the decaf stuff."

Jason and Liz watched Audrey going to the kitchen still not sure what had happened here. The day got even more confusing as she came back in the room with the teapot, a bottle of bottled water for Jason and a cup of cocoa for Liz.

"Sit down, you two, you kept your secret for months, you can wait 10 minutes for me to gather my thought to explain. Now I sat quietly through your speaking, I expect the same courtesy. Let's lay all our cards of the table.

Liz, I am not thrilled that Jason is in your life permanently, but I am going to try and accept it. However, I will believe in the fates that Luke Spencer is always talking about, they have finally won. I'm not going to ask any questions about how you came to keep this a secret, they are your reasons, I can guess that the pressure from us, and the danger surrounding Jason had something to do with it. I'm glad that you are telling the truth however belatedly. I haven't lost my mind I promise, let's just say a little birdie gave me a wake up call in regard to some things, especially in regards to my blind belief in Lucky.

I had to face some hard facts, we all put you and your boys in danger because some people in this town didn't want to see that Lucky had become an possessive, abusive troubled man. We all were still seeing the charming young man. Liz, in Emily's letter she pointed out that we all had our own reasons but the truth is we put everything on you. When I looked back on your relationship with Lucky, I started going backward into the past, and I couldn't find a single good point during your relationship.

I have always remembered the boy who helped you with dealing with what was a terrible time in your life. Emily missed one major sin he had committed against you though, One that until this afternoon when I was putting Cam down for his nap. I had forgotten. Emily reminded me about Sarah, and Lucky's getting involved with her, and it made me recall his competition with his brother over her.

The Valentine's Dance, where when Nik canceled on Sarah, how she had called Lucky and he went to the dance with her. Sarah told me that Lucky was the boy who you thought you were going with, and how he had not even called to cancel on you before going with her.

She said you were covering your hurt, so I wouldn't know what he had done. This was why you lied and said you had a date with someone else. I wished that I had talked to you about this years ago. At the time I was so grateful for the fact that Lucky was getting through to you, that you were letting him in, that I forgot that I had blamed him for standing you up that night."

Jason stiffened as he listened to Audrey bring up one of the worst nights of Elizabeth's life, a night that could have been prevented if Lucky had only done what he had said, instead of leaving Elizabeth for her sister, not even calling before showing up to pick up her sister, Why would Liz forgive that little prick?

"She told me that she always felt guilty for that night. She said that after they had ended she wanted to tell you that you were better off without him in your life. At the time I thought that it was just Sarah being bitter about the fact that Lucky had broken up with her. I wanted to believe that was what she meant.

She called me when she found out that Lucky and you had gotten remarried, when you were pregnant, she tried to get me to have you call her, I told her to just accept that Lucky and you were together, that just like when you got married a couple of years go, she needed to let it go. Today when the boys and I returned, I called your sister and told her about what had been happening.

After yelling at me that all of this was my fault she hung up on me, then called back about a half hour ago, Jacques and her are coming here, she says there are some things that she needs to tell you face to face. She apologized for yelling at me, then said she needed to tell you she was sorry, she could have prevented all of your pain. When I asked what she was talking about, she told me that if I had done what she had asked, I would know, but since I didn't do that, I had to wait until the three of us were together."

"Now as for Jake being Jason's I am actually relieved, I was worried about Lucky making your life miserable, with Jason as the father, Lucky can't hurt you or those boys any longer. I think that you need to get that birth certificate fixed right away, before things go any further though. Do it now while Lucky is having legal problems. You need to get a DNA test then have that high-priced attorney of yours file to amend the paperwork. Since Lucky never adopted Cam, he can't use him to hurt you. He will probably try though, so take care of things as quickly as possible.

Liz, I need to call your father, if he refuses to come, I will tell you the other thing I need to, myself, but I need to give him a chance to come clean. I promise if he doesn't, I will do it myself. Now Mr. Morgan I want you to explain how you are going to try and protect Lizabeth, and my precious great grandsons. I swear if any thing happens to them I will make your worst enemy look like your guardian angel, do you hear what I am saying."

Elizabeth processed everything her grandmother has said then asked if she wanted to ask any other questions. Jason released Liz hand and started to tell Audrey that he would protect his family with his life, when she interrupted. "I don't doubt that, what I was trying to ask was what does this mean in terms of guards, and will my little boys still be able to come and visit me here, will they be forced to move into that concrete and glass fortress that you live in. I know that things are going to change but I want to know how much, and I want to know that you will protect Cam as well as Jake. I have seen the damage firsthand that a parent can do by treating kids differently, and I won't stand for it. I have seen you today with the boys, so I know that right now you are treating the boys equally, but I want to make sure that, once the newness wears off, that doesn't change, I missed it with Lucky but I will be watching now."

"Grams." called out Liz

"Elizabeth its okay I understand what she is worried about, I agree with her reasoning. You have told me how Lucky acted about getting off drugs, once he found out you were expecting Jake, Audrey, the boys and Elizabeth and I will be staying at her house, Max Giambetti who does all of our security is working on securing Liz and the boys safety. As for guards, yes they will need guards, we will try to keep any disturbance of their routines to a minimum. As for their coming over here, why wouldn't they unless you object to the guards. Max may want to come over and discuss security with you but he did the same thing to Bobbie Jones' brownstone. As for their moving into the Towers, I don't think that would be a good idea, if Liz house can't be secured we will find a different house. The towers will be a last resort, only if nothing else can be found. I don't want them there."

Liz got up at that and went upstairs to check the boys, hurt that Jason didn't want them in his life. He was willing to protect them but not have them disrupt his life, he wanted to keep that part of his life isolated. She stopped outside her old bedroom took a cleansing breath and dried the tears that had been slowly falling. "I don't want them there, I don't want them there, the words kept echoing in her head. The blond bimbo and the slut are welcome but not her and her sons. Lulu was more welcome than her.

Liz knew she had to head back downstairs but she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Why did Jason act like he wanted her, then turn around and push her away? Well there's the answer, want, want is the answer. He was missing the sex, after all, he probably hadn't been having sex regularly since he broke up with Sam. She was handy after all she was willing to take the crumbs, she had before, why couldn't she develop a spine.

First her family, then Lucky, then Ric, she had always been satisfied with what little they had given her, why wouldn't she accept that with him. After all she had been stupid enough to fall back in love with him. Hell she had even told him she loved him. STUPID, stupid needy Liz, she was such a fool, tell her you love her and she turns into a wind up doll doing whatever you want. What happened to me, why can't I stand up for myself, and keep doing it, why do I back down?

Standing at the window staring at the tree Lucky used to climb to get to her room, she silently cried.

She needed to decide if she could accept what he offered, even if she wanted more. She stood there thinking back to when they were barely talking could she accept being just his friend.

Her worst fear was turning into another Carly.

She debated talking to Jason and see if they could work out a custody agreement so that he wouldn't feel required to be there so much, maybe distance was what they needed. Elizabeth knew that what Jason felt for her was a mixture of gratitude, obligation and guilt.

She knew he said he loved her, but was it the way he loved Carly, or the way he loved his family, she knew it wasn't the way he had loved Sam, Courtney or even Robin, that deep love where he would do anything, defy anyone for them. Maybe they needed to talk about it she could explain that she, that she what? Wanted more, him to love her as completely as she did him.. Yeah that would work just beg him to love you while you are at it, why don't you. She was afraid that she would weaken and accept the proposal she knew was coming, she could see it coming in his eyes.

Her worst fears coming true, married to the man she loved more than anything other than her kids. She was scared he would find a woman to love as deeply as she loved him, but feel obligated to stay with her. She knew Jason wouldn't cheat on her if they were together, he wouldn't leave, he would stay with her miserable or not.

She had seen first hand how Jason had loved Courtney and Sam, she had a front row seat after all, face it Liz, he will never feel that way for you, so cut your loses now or suck it up and take what he is able to offer. She knew that she had to think of the boys, she knew Jason would always treat both boys equally no matter what she decided. So all she had to do is make the decision for herself.

Elizabeth stared out the window and made her decision, she would set up a schedule with Jason in regard to the boys, he could either stay with them at the house or he could take them to the penthouse. She though was never going to step foot in that place again, she wasn't wanted there, she would stay away.

If Jason wanted to sleep with her she would sleep with him, she would take the little he offered. She decided to be safe and call Kelly about having surgery, she would never try and trap him with a child, and another child would just tie him to her even more tightly. Birth control pills and any other type of birth control would harm her too much to take, so that was the only options. Jake was living proof that condoms were not a reliable option and she wanted Jason to have other children when he found the woman who was perfect for him.

So that left the only option up to her. She had to protect them both. It hurt to imagine letting Jason in that emotionally close, knowing that it would only be for a lot shorter time than she wanted. She had to accept that this was all she would ever have. She didn't want any other children if he wasn't going to be the father so this was it. So much for the daughter she had always dreamed of.

Liz wiped the tears away and headed to the bathroom to clean up her face and fix her makeup she still had to face Carly tonight.

Meanwhile in the Great Room

Audrey and Jason sat awkwardly waiting for Liz to return. When she didn't return right away Audrey said "Jake probably needed changed."

"I know that you are in love my granddaughter, but with your track record I wish you weren't. You hurt her so badly last time, she let Ric turn her into someone even I didn't recognize. You have hurt her repeatedly and I don't know the whole story about what happened when Liz was blinded but I have NEVER believed that Liz forgave Courtney for hitting her, no matter what she had told me.

You know, that was when she started to give up on her art. She always said that it was because of needing a steady paycheck to raise Cam on, but the truth is she had walked away before that. Liz painted her emotions, I may not have always understood her art but I could usually guess the mood she was in by looking at her paintings. When she got her sight back, the paintings she did were so dark and full of anger. I have always known that you were the only person that brought that strong of emotions out in Liz.

I don't know what you did Jason but whatever happened with you at that time is still eating at that girl upstairs. I know that in the end I can't stop fate, but I'm not to worried about the two of you getting together permanently because whatever happened with your Ex-wife destroyed whatever chance you have now with her. The pain went too deep. "

Jason thought back on that dark time, his guilt about the miscarriage, Courtney's addiction that he had missed until it was too late and how he had been so worried about everything with Carly and Sonny.

What and how had he missed what Audrey was talking about. How had he hurt Liz, that was the last thing he had ever wanted to do. Had she still been angry about what he had done to Ric. Had he missed something.

He had made a mistake long before that with Liz, but his mistake had then hadn't been fixable. Fixing things then, meant breaking a promise he hadn't meant to make to someone else, but a promise he had still made. He had broken a promise to woman once before when he had broken one made to Liz. It didn't matter that it hadn't been his choice to break the promise, he was still the one who broke it. He had promised himself he would never do that again.

Had he been so focused on not breaking one to Courtney that he had hurt the one woman he had sworn to never hurt. Had he done something worse than going to bed with someone else when he was still cared so deeply for Liz. Was there something to what Audrey was saying, if so he needed to fix things with Liz. Was that even possible, how had things gotten so screwed up.

The ringing of the doorbell pulled Jason from his thoughts, as Audrey went to answer the door, he headed up the stairs to see what was taking Liz so long.

Hearing how quiet it was, Jason stealthily walked into the room he recalled as Liz's, stopping when he saw Liz in the lingering daylight. His heart twisted up as he saw the tears running down her face. She was upset again, she had been like that a lot in the last few days, Jason doubted it was for Emily.

He was terrified that it had to do with their relationship, he told himself that he needed to slow down, just because she had allowed him in the boys life. Just because they had made love, it didn't mean she wanted him in hers. She had seen his hurt and tried to comfort him, he needed to stop acting like it meant more, but she had said she wished they could be together. What is it about Elizabeth that had him acting like this, she had turned down his proposals three times now, one, years ago, and now twice in the last 18 months.

She had such a giving heart, what if that was why she thought she loved him, what if she was regretting everything. He would back away a little, but he couldn't completely, his heart would stop if he tried. Jason wiped the tear trying to slide out of the corner of his eye, quietly backed out of the room and slipped into the open bathroom door, closing it silently and put his head down and just stood there trying to figure away to either accept what she could offer and be happy with that or to fight for what he wanted.

His heart wanted him to fight for the woman who was the other half of his soul, his head said that he needed to accept that what he had done all those years ago was unrepairable and let Liz find happiness wherever she wanted.

Be happy she is allowing you in your son's life, letting you spend time with Cam, accept that at some point someone else was going to get to have her heart, freely given, not offered out of gratitude for the child they shared.

Emily had said that this was the chance that had always been to big for him to take, she was right. What happened if Liz wanted him out of her life?

He remembered what he had told Carly about living alone the rest of his life if Elizabeth wasn't in it, he was terrified that was going to happen. He was done trying to settle for something less than Elizabeth. It was time he fought for what he wanted, he would take a page out of Carly's book, he wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted, the rest of the world had better just accept that she was going to be part of his life, he would take whatever she was willing to give him.

He would be her friend, if that was all she wanted but he was going to be there until she told him to leave, then he was going to retreat but not that far, just enough to give her space then he was going to fight like hell to get whatever she would allow back. He was done walking away.

Liz pushed the bathroom door open, she could hear the voices down below, she had to hurry she wasn't sure how long she had been in the boys room. She slammed into the door when it quit opening as far as it should have.

Jason rubbed the back of his head after being struck by the door. He glared at whoever was trying to push their way in, didn't anyone consider polite to knock at a closed door anymore, had Carly invaded the Hardy home.

Elizabeth froze in the doorway, trying to wipe the evidence of her tears before Jason saw them. She wondered why he was up here, and who was downstairs talking with her Grams. The bongs of the doorbell ringing again had Elizabeth pushing Jason out of the way to look in the mirror and fixing her makeup. She didn't say a word to the enforcer knowing that she needed to have a long talk with him, one that they really didn't have time for now. They both straightened their respective shoulders, and headed down the stairs together.

"There you are my dear. Jason, Mr. Giambetti needs to speak to you, and Liz could you please get the brown leather photo album labeled GH staff and family that is in your grandfathers study. Meanwhile Mr. Spinelli you can fill me in on what you have learned so far, and I will do the same for you, then after the gentleman is finished with Mr. Morgan he can sit down and explain to me what needs to be done around here." like a general addressing her troops, Audrey Hardy didn't even turn around to see if they were obeying her, she just headed to the kitchen expecting the young hacker to follow her.

"Mrs. Hardy" started Spinelli, then stopped when he realized she had left the room. He turned and followed silently shaking his head, he really needed to tell Stone Cold the bad news, he was going to be upset that the Jackal had run into a complete dead end as to who owned Liz's house.

Great Room

Max informed Jason that he had done all he could accomplish until the windows arrived the next morning, that the security system was in place, the sensors that monitored the property taken care of, and that the guards were in place. He went on to explain that he needed to get permission from the owner of the house to get permits to do some of what he needed done. Had Spinelli or Bernie located the owner of the house. Jason explained the situation to Max, who stiffened at the implications of what he was saying. He asked if anyone had tried to have Francis look into it? He lowered his voice and asked Jason how Liz's grandmother had taken the news, did he need to add her name to list of people to protect Liz from, or the list of people he needed to protect?

Jason smiled faintly at the image of Max having a list like that, when Max pulled out a small notebook with Miss Webber written on the front. Taking the little book from the guard, Jason paged through the book, it looked like a notebook from years ago, then he noticed the address for Liz and saw that it was her studio, he was surprised when the early pages were rubber banded together, then a new page started with all of the current information, including a list of people who were labeled friend, enemy, threat, serious threat, shoot on sight.

The last made him wince until he saw that Helena Cassidine and Anthony Zachara were the only names on this list in pen, Lucky Spencer, and Sam's name had question marks next to them but were also written in pen. The only name written in pencil was Edward Quartermaine. Hoping that the last one was some sort of joke, he pointed to it, and raised his eyebrow at Max.

"Milo added that to the list. He threatened to add Mrs. C as well, I told him that Carly will calm down, that she won't actually hurt Liz physically, so she went on the serious threat list. She is going to attack her verbally but Miss Webber can hold her own, she has always held back before, but when Mrs. C pushes to far Miss Webber will push back."

Jason knew that Max tended to downplay anything Carly did because of his crush on her, so if he had her on the serious threat list, this evening was going to be worse than he expected. What else had he missed, why would Max who never had a bad word to say about Carly put her on that list. Deciding he needed to add Max to the people he sat down and talked to, Jason turned to see where Liz and Spinelli were.

He gestured for Max to follow him into the kitchen, in time to hear Spinelli thanking Mrs. Hardy for feeding him, that Jason didn't have any food in the house, and that he had avoided Kelly's when he saw it was busy following a high school basketball game. He told the elderly woman that they had invaded from the local high school and that Georgie and Lulu and Mike had been too busy for him to stay there.

Then he went to the coffee shop but had been kicked out of there when he had tried to help the godfather retrieve the shipping manifest that the mobster had accidentally deleted from his computer. At that point Jason was tempted to fire his ass, then gag him but Mrs. Hardy was patting the "poor boy" on the back and smiling at the hacker. Jason and Max rolled there eyes not believing the snow job that Spinelli was spinning until Audrey smiled at the boy and said

"You poor soul, you have never heard of a grocery store, they are these places where they have aisles upon aisle of food, you walk in grab a cart, then place the items you would like to eat in it. Things like vegetables, and fresh fruit, milk and bread, they even have items like Orange soda, and BBQ chips, which I believe are your basic food groups," Spinelli looked up guilty at the elderly nurse.

"Nice try, but I raised a son, and have had a grandson, and now two great grandsons, Cam is better at this then you. If you're hungry, just say so, I would be glad to feed you, but I know all the tricks they were invented long before you were born, by my late husband. Now I think that Mr. Morgan had better arrange for Sonny Corinthos to give you some cooking lesson, because I highly doubt that there is no food in Jason's penthouse."

Max and Jason were horrified at the thought of asking Sonny to teach Spinelli anything, let alone allow him in his precious kitchen. "Mr. Morgan just explain to your best friend that it would be considered a form of penance, I'm sure St. Peter would forgive a lot if he would teach the people he has working for him how to cook, I know that I deserve to be forgiven for all my sins and probably a few of your friend Max's for trying to teach Elizabeth how to cook, baking she can handle, anything on top of the range used to require a fire extinguisher."

Liz sat down at the island bar stool next to Spinelli not believing her Grams, how could she tell Max this, let alone Jason, her grandmother had lost her mind, she needed a nice vacation, someplace only Lainey could send her, maybe where they had sent Tracy when she started talking to the furniture. She opened the photo album and started flipping through the pictures looking at the old style nursing outfits, glad she didn't have to wear that silly hat after she had graduated.

Audrey walked over and glanced down looking at the pictures that were passing by as Elizabeth idly turned the pages. She put her hand out to stop her when the microwave dinged, she told Spinelli to pull out the leftover pot roast and potatoes that the plates were above the sink. She then went back the photo album looking for the picture she wanted. She stopped Liz and took out the photo of the curly haired young nurse and handed it to Spinelli.

"This is Annie Logan."

"That's my mom,"

"I'm sorry the photo is black and white, but it's the only one I can recall. None of the other people I spoke with remember any other pictures. This was her graduation from Nursing school, she left here 4 years after this photo was taken. I tried to access her records but they were went to the storage files years ago. Monica Quartermaine is going to see if she had any photos as well, but that they are scattered around the mansion and she needs to check a few more places.

The information I gave you is all that I found out, the only person I haven't heard from it Noah Drake. Liz, maybe you could ask Patrick to have his father call you and then she can relay what he says to you Mr. Spinelli. I have to go to Chicago for a conference from Wednesday until next Monday. If you have any questions that you can't wait upon this is Gail Baldwin's number, she is Scott's mother, Gail was a psychiatrist on staff until she retired, she and her husband Lee, were well connected to the hospital for many, many years.

Now Mr. Giambetti, we need to talk, Jason please join us in the living room. Elizabeth I know that you and Jason have to leave shortly, Mr. Spinelli has informed me that he was charged with babysitting the boys, but I have called Georgie Jones she will be arriving after her shift ends at 5:30. I have to return to the hospital, and I am sure that Mr. Spinelli relates well to the boys, but they need a babysitter not a playmate, Jason. She will be supervising the babysitting. Now shall we retire to the other room."

Great Room

"Mr. Giambetti what do we have to make sure that my great grandsons are safe in this house?" asked the nurse, wondering what her late husband would have thought about having to bullet-proof the house. He was probably looking down saying, get over it, do whatever you have to in order to protect those kids, Audrey. She was sure that he would have been disappointed with the way she had protected Liz, but she would do him proud in regards to his great grandsons, no matter who she had to allow to help her.

As Max explained the security measures she would have to take and that he would want to wire the system to the Corinthos/Morgan main system, and that they would need to upgrade her outdoor lighting and get her a more powerful generator, and that while she would not need a guard unless the boys were here, she would have to get used to them being with her when she had the boys.

He explained that she would have to be aware of who the guard was, and when they left the house where the guard was, to stay within eye shot of the guard. Audrey wasn't thrilled that she would need a guard to drive her if she had the boys, she took her independence seriously, but for the joy her granddaughter and those boys brought her, she would accept the changes.

She asked if they could make the changes while she attended her conference, and who would be doing the work.

Max informed her that he would be doing most of the work himself with Stan and Spinelli's help. The windows would be contractors that worked for C&M as well.

Audrey was willing to settle for that, she wanted to know what would happen until the work was finished. She was told that it would be taken care of by Friday if she agreed to sign the permit to allow the changes for city hall.

Liz was surprised with the ease that her grams was accepting the very things she had sneered before, and that she was being so understanding about Jake, until at last she wanted to speak to Liz alone. Bracing herself Liz followed her grams to Grandpa Steve's study wishing she was still in the room with Max and Jason.

"Liz my dear, I am so sorry that you felt that you couldn't come to me with the truth, but I do understand the reasoning for the secrecy. My telling you that all marriages had rough times and to tough them out, my dear nothing can ever make up for my blindness and stubborn refusal to see what was right in front of my eyes. This afternoon while I was putting Jacob down for his nap I was astounded that I missed how is eyes are the same as Lila and of course, Jason's.

I used to have tea with Lila Quartermaine and Gail Baldwin once a week, and sometimes Jason Quartermaine used to stop in to visit his grandmother or just be polite and visit for a few minutes with three gossiping old ladies. How I missed that Jake had those eyes, I guess it's true, we see what we want to see.

I am going to try and accept the changes in your life, and I will attempt to stay out of your love life. The young men that I have approved of, with what I consider proper jobs have been more dangerous then the so called hit man. That is why I will accept Mr. Giambetti's recommendations, and why I will try to not be rude to Mr. Morgan. I make no promises about always being happy with the situation.

As for Sarah, she and Jacques will arrive tomorrow afternoon, she wants to know if she and you can talk Sunday, maybe we can arrange a Sunday family dinner. Sarah didn't mention bringing her daughter, but I imagine she will. "

Liz thanked her grandmother and then hugged her tightly releasing her only when they heard the doorbell, knowing that it was probably Georgie they returned to the great room. Georgie was taking off her coat and telling Spinelli to help her pick up the toys before Mrs. Hardy returned and how did they get all the toys out that quickly, Jason and Max walked in from the kitchen at the same time as Liz and Audrey came out of the study.

Jason and Liz headed out to meet Carly after slipping upstairs to kiss the boys and Max gave Mrs. Hardy his numbers and promised to stop by at her convenience. He reminded the hacker about the guards if they needed anything and left. Leaving Spinelli with the young girl pointing at the mess in the room and the elderly nurse trying to save the young man she was suspecting more and more was her grandson.

"Relax Georgiana, Mr. Spinelli isn't responsible for the mess yet, that was my great-grandson and I. When Cam wakes up he will want to put the toys away, it's a game with him, so please allow Cam to pick up his own toys. Georgie, help yourself in the kitchen, I know that Liz usually came home to eat after working all day. The boys should wake up any minute, they will play for a couple of hours, if Jason and Liz haven't returned by 8:30, please put the boys down for the night in their room. Damian, there are cookies in the jar on the island and please drink milk with them, not soda."

She had promised to stay out of her granddaughters love life, but she hadn't made any promises in regards to her potential grandson. She was quite sure that Spinelli would have been fine with the boys, especially with the army of guards that seemed to have surrounded her house, but she had always like the youngest of Mac Scorpio's daughters, and Georgie seemed to have a soft spot for unique young men, after all she had been with Dylan Hornsby.

Heading to the kitchen to see if Damian had left his glass in the sink, she was hoping that Nathan in the lab could find a DNA sample to test from the glass. Audrey felt slightly guilty to be doing this behind the young mans back but she didn't want to hurt his feelings if the test turned out that he wasn't who she thought he was. She saw that he had rinsed his glass, ready to give up, she saw his cap on the island, she quickly grabbed the knitted cap and rushed off to the hospital.

A Small Apartment near General Hospital.

The person dressed all in black slipped behind the young brunette nurse and slipped the phone cord around her neck and slowly tightened the cord until she stopped breathing, after checking for a pulse, he slipped out the door , disappearing as quietly and quickly as he had entered. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted his boss, and then sent a text to the phone of the room mate of his latest victim.


	10. Chapter 10

In Wine, there is truth.

Chapter 9 Rated R

This was supposed to be the second half of chapter 8, but I wanted to expand on Audrey's turnaround. And I wanted to set up the scene that will end this chapter. For those that think I'm too hard on Jason, I was aware of the backstage gossip at the time of Thunder thighs/Jason. In my mind, they made Elizabeth the bad guy so that BFrons it girl Courtney was protected. The entire s/l sucked and I have always thought that was the start of stepford Jason.

6:10 Carly and Jax's office at the Metrocourt

Carly once again picked up her phone to call and leave a message, this was unlike Jason he was never late. She added one more black mark against Elizabeth Webber; this was her influence and had to be stopped before it got any worse. Jax watched his wife get worked up the later it got, and Morgan didn't arrive. She arose out of her chair after working herself into a frenzy; Morgan came into the office as she reached for the phone for the eighth time in the last ten minutes.

"Hello Elizabeth." Jax said."How are your boys? Is Cam excited about Christmas coming?"

Carly was furious, first Jason was late and he had brought the little twit with him, how dare she come into her office holding Jason's hand like she had any right to be with him. Carly glared at the young brunette when Jason turned and asked Jax if they could speak to Carly alone. He knew she was going to erupt and wanted to get it done and over with. She would filter what she said in front of Jax.

Jason didn't want that; he needed her to spew the worst she had to offer so that he could shut the animosity down, right now. Carly would start planning and scheming to separate Elizabeth and him, and Jason wanted her to be told that it wasn't going to happen, he wanted her to see that he was happy about everything, that Elizabeth was who he had wanted to be with all along.

He wanted Elizabeth to also see that he was not going to put up with anything from Carly, he figured if she was here and heard him tell Carly to back off or lose his friendship she would start to believe him. While he had been driving over here, Jason had started fleshing out his plan to win Elizabeth's heart completely and to win back her trust. First he had to make sure that there were no more secrets anywhere that could come back to haunt them.

Then he was going to lay siege to Elizabeth Webber, he had approximately 10 weeks to find out what was going on in her head, then make sure she knew that whatever she was thinking was wrong. He loved Elizabeth and he had the feeling that she doubted his feelings for her. He also had to figure out what exactly had happened in the past that she was refusing to forgive him for so that he knew to never do it again. He was thinking in terms of allies and enemies, when he realized that the other three people in the room where all staring at him. Taking a deep breath, he thought back to the conversation that he had half-heard and told Jax that he would arrange for someone to drive Carly home after the meeting. Jax said not to worry he wanted to check o The new chef in the restaurant.

Watching Jax grab his suit jacket and head out the door, Jason told Carly that Elizabeth was staying when the blond suggested she should leave now.

"Carly sit down and listen to me, please." Waiting until she did so, Jason turned to see a pale Elizabeth place her shaking hand on the arm of the chair. Sitting down himself, Jason laced his fingers with hers and pulled her hand into his lap. "Carly if you don't let me talk, you will never find out why we are here, Carly, be quiet. Fine, you want to know why we are here; we wanted to let you know that Jake is my son."

"She is just trying to trap... WHAT, NO SHE'S LYING, SHE IS..."Carly saw the look in Jason's eyes, she finally did as he asked, not believing how naive her best friend was, now that Lucky was in jail she was shopping for a new daddy for her boys, she had told Carly that Lucky was the father, of course he was. If Jason had been the father she would have left skid marks on her way to trap him into marrying her, that was the only way Jason would marry the little bitch.

She would put a stop to this, she would make Jason take another DNA test, she would make sure that the test wasn't switched, unless the test really showed Jason was the father, then she would fix things, Jason deserved a child with someone better than the twotiming little twit. Jason wasn't the kid's father anyway. They only slept together one time, no way was he the father. He could do better that this, this, this social climbing nurse, she had just left her broke deadbeat husband and was looking to tradeup, she could understand that, her cousin was a real piece of work, but not this time.

She had managed to get rid of her before, she would do so again. She just needed to find another woman to fix him up with, then repeat what she had done when she had played matchmaker for Courtney and him, so she had stagemanaged everything, it had worked. She had gotten little Miss Webber out of her life once, she would do it again.

Did Elizabeth forget that she knew what she had done to Courtney; the blond had confided everything to her, about how Elizabeth had tried to seduce Jason back into her life, and how she had been turned down, how she had saved Jason from the brunette when Elizabeth had tried to tell Jason that Ric's kid was his. Courtney had asked Carly for help protecting Jason then and she would do so again, no one was going to get away with hurting Jason. Especially not that twotiming, twofaced little bitch Elizabeth Webber.

Jason's face had paled as he listened to Carly spew her venom, getting angrier as she talked about getting Elizabeth out of his life in the past, and what the hell was she talking about, Liz had never told him that her baby had been his, hed  a good excuse back then he would have used it to get her back into his life.

Why would Courtney have said Jason needed protecting form Elizabeth, she had always accused him of still wanting the brunette, it was the truth but he had done his best to keep that fact from the blond. He hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings, especially after he had allowed himself to fall into bed with her. He had taken care of her when all he had wanted to do was hop on his bike and head out of town to lick his wounds in private after he had screwed up so badly.

Jason came out of his stupor when Elizabeth tried to pull her hand away from him, he saw that she was crying and looked ready to just collapse, he turned to Carly who was still spewing venom.

"SHUT UP, NOW! CARLY YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME, BECAUSE I AM GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE, AND ONLY ONCE, WE ARE GOING TO GO THROUGH EACH OF YOUR ACCUSATIONS ONE AT A TIME AND THEN YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO BRING THEM UP AGAIN OR SO HELP ME THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME WE EVER TALK, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME

Carly was shocked to be yelled at by Jason. She was only trying to save him from the little tramp, why couldn't he see that, look at that guilty expression on her face, was he so blind to the fact the she was no more inn...

CARLY, ENOUGH JUST SHUT UP NOW!

Pouting Carly did as he asked then when Jason said for her to repeat her first objection to what he had said, she smirked at Liz and said "There is no way that her son is your kid'.

Sitting back down Jason pulled his chair as close to Elizabeth as he could and pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her, so that they could deal with Carly as a team, so that she might take the very large hint that was hitting her over her head, that they were together and staying that way.

"Carly I saw the results myself, besides Elizabeth has never lied to me. Before you go spouting how if it is true, that she lied to me. No she didn't, she never got a chance, you are the one that that told me Jake wasn't my son, she never lied to me about it, and she may have avoided the telling the facts, but she never lied.

No my overeager friend, who knew how desperately I wanted to be a father did that. You are the one who took pleasure in stabbing me in the heart and told me that I wasn't the father. By the time Elizabeth came to see me, I had picked my heart up off the floor and tried to act like I didn't care, that it wasn't killing me that Lucky was the father. Then when she tried to correct me, I stopped her, I couldn't bear to hear it from her, if she didn't actually say it, it wasn't the end of my dreams. You are the one who took the chance to be a father-to-be away from me, not Elizabeth. You. I was destroyed but you didn't care, as long as I was far away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth has never been a threat to our friendship; you have been the only one who could ruin our friendship, no one else.

I have known since the night of the explosion of this hotel, but I knew the best thing for my son at that time was to allow Elizabeth to raise our son safe from the threats of my life. As for her remarrying Lucky she was pressured into it by virtually everyone who knew them, they all thought that they knew was best.

I accepted that I had nothing but love, to offer my son, so I let him go and went back to my existence, not that I was happy but what does that matter, no not to you, or anyone else, it's all about making you happy isn't it. I knew the reason you dragged me to that wedding, you wanted to make sure that it happened to protect your little world, never mind that I didn't want to be, that I didn't want to see Elizabeth marry that little shit again. That my heart was being put through hell was just collateral damage, after all.

Carly, Elizabeth has never taken money from anyone in her life, she has always made it on her own, she has never wanted to have a man take care of her, nor has she ever expected it, she's not Sam and I hate to be cruel but she's not you.

Carly opened her mouth to protest his statement, but Jason just looked at her and said SHUT UP, YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO HAVE A SAY AND YOU DID IT IN THE CRUELEST WAY POSSIBLE TO ELIZABETH WELL NOW ITS MY TURN, IF YOU THINK I'M WRONG ABOUT THIS, THINK BACK TO ALL THE TIMES I GAVE YOU MY CREDIT CARD TO GO SHOPPING WHEN YOU WERE LIVING WITH ME, OR THE TIMES THAT YOU HAVE ASKED SONNY FOR MONEY, OR DID YOU FORGET THAT IT WAS YOUR ALIMONY AND DIVORCE SETTLEMENT THAT BOUGHT YOU INTO THIS PLACE. ELIZABETH NEVER TOOK A DIME FROM RIC OR FROM LUCKY. SHE HAS ALWAYS SOLVED HER OWN FINANCIAL PROBLEMS, AS WELL AS SOLVING ALL OF LUCKY'S, WHEN HIS OWN FAMILY WOULDN'T HELP

As for the next thing you said, there will not be another test, and even if we had to take one, it would show that Jake is my son, and so help me god, if I ever hear you threatening to switch the results, being Michael's mother won't even save you from my wrath, do you understand me. As for Elizabeth not being a good mother, I don't think you would like my answer."

The blond felt the need to correct his statement "I never said that Elizabeth wasn't a good mother, I said that she didn't deserve to be the mother of your child."

"I actually agree with you there, Elizabeth doesn't deserve to have to deal with all the trouble that comes from having me in her life and lives of her children they deserve better, they deserve to be able to live without bullet proof glass, guards and the worry that their father won't come home some night, " admitted the enforcer "but that wasn't what you meant was it.

You're wrong once again there is no one I would rather have as the mother of any children I ever have. She is a better person than I deserve, not the other way around. Just who do you think would be a better mother, Sam?

Carly she watch Jake get kidnapped, she knew the woman that kidnapped him. Then she had the nerve to go and see Elizabeth and tell her to ACCEPT that her child was dead, that losing a child like that made them the same, she later arranged for two men to accost  in the park whil with the boys, they had guns, she pretended to rescue Elizabeth and the boys, and she made damn sure that they mentioned my name, they were paid extra to do this Carly. So you tell me how that is a good mother, someone like that.

I am grateful everyday that she can't have kids, no child deserves to have her for a mother."

Carly had to admit that no one deserved to have that happen, no child deserved to be placed in danger like that. As for Sam she would pay for endangering those kids, wait "Why is the skank still alive if she is that stupid to threaten your child?"

"We couldn't send her to jail she knew the truth about Jake, we were trying to protect our son." Elizabeth spoke for the first time since Jax had left the room. "Trust me I would have had her tossed in the darkest cell I could arrange if she wasn't a danger. She actually went to Trevor Lansing this morning trying to use this to bargain with him to represent Lucky at his upcoming trial.

Jason I can't do this I can't deal with her, I need to get out of here. I will be at the restaurant. If I stay I am going to do something that I would regret later." Elizabeth rose and walked out of the office and headed to get a drink to celebrate not lowering herself to Carly's level. She knew that the files from Emily had a stack of envelopes about Carly, if Carly had that kind of info on someone she would use it to get what she wanted, but she wasn't Carly.

"I told her that I would kill her if she endangered my family again, but we actually have something else in mind now, she will wish she is dead by the time we are finished."Jason told Carly as he watched and worried as Elizabeth left the room.

"As for Elizabeth being a what was it you said, a social climber, how is being involved with me in any way a step up, in case you have forgotten she is a Hardy/Webber, they have a lot of clout in this town, almost as much as the Quartermaine's, the main difference being that they are looked on as being honest and wellmeaning, I may not care for the way that they treated Elizabeth but her parents are internationally known doctors, who have garnered great respect for their humanitarian efforts around the world.

Stephen may be an ass but he is a wellrenowned specialist in his field, who is also a noted forensic expert.

Her family and the Quartermaine's go way back, not always on good terms but way back. Lee and Gail Baldwin are close to the family as well, Elizabeth her self is wellrespected, ask Mac Scorpio, my Aunt Tracy, Amanda Harrington, ask anyone with some social clout in this town, they will say it's too bad she got involved with me, that she could do better, not that I could.

They expected me to end up with a woman with little class and even less intelligence. They have never had much respect for my choices and over the years, I have heard all about it. I never cared because I have never let anyone else's opinion matter, but also because I have agreed with them that I DIDN'T deserve better.

I can't do anything about what you may have done it the past to break Elizabeth and I up, but Carly I meant what I said don't interfere with my life again. If I find out that you have done anything that hurt Elizabeth I will return the favor. I know that you love Jax, imagine if I decided that you don't deserve him, I could use what I know to destroy your marriage, attack Elizabeth and I will I have put up with a lot from you, but I will cease being your friend and you don't want me as an enemy.

As for this imagined seduction of me, if she had ever tried to seduce me it wouldn't have been attempted, she would have succeeded, I would have never put up a fight, if she had come to me the night before my marriage to Courtney and asked me to go away with her, I would have left RIGHT THEN, no questions asked. I have wanted her for what feels like forever, and it has grown deeper over the years. Carly I once told Elizabeth that I wouldn't come to her, but if she EVER came to me I would not turn her down. She never did."

Carly just about fell out of her seat, how could he speak about the love of his life that way, why was he trying to protect Elizabeth, Courtney had no reason to lie to her about her trying to seduce Jason, the two blonds had laughed together trying to imagine the brunette to seduce Jason, after all he had been with Courtney at the time, no way he would take her up on the offer.

"As for her telling me that the baby she was carrying was mine, she never did that I wish she had, the baby and her would have been safe and I would have had a chance to escape the nothingness my life was becoming, it tore my guts apart when I found out she was married to Ric and expecting a child with him.

I couldn't be in the same room with them, just why do you think I was so determined to get Ric out of our lives. I kept trying to be happy and I could forget for a while then I would see Elizabeth out and I was back in that empty penthouse watching her walk out my door.

Courtney helped to make the pain lessen but when there wasn't someone or something to take care of, I was alone, with nothing but my thoughts. I have never needed protecting from Elizabeth, but she has needed to be protected from me, and be protected from my world, and the darkness within.

I don't know where you got these ideas, but they are wrong, she has been the one person that I would be willing to sacrifice everything for. The thing is, I think deep down you know this, that is why you are so horrible to her; you know that in the end she is my all, my everything. She is the only person on this earth that I would ever give my child up for." Jason gasped through the pain at the idea of walking away, trying to convey to Carly how much this meant to him, the idea of being without his newly forming family tore at his heart.

"Jason, Courtney had no reason to lie to me about this, and if she had lied why not tell me the truth after the two of you had ended? As for Elizabeth I know that you are softhearted and love to take care of people but Jason she will hurt you, she has left you before when she couldn't handle being part of our world. She just isn't cut out for it; look at what just happened here, she just left, taking the easy way out. She is just too weak."

"There is nothing I can say to make you realize that your wrong, so just listen to my warning Carly, stay away from Elizabeth if you can't be nice, and remember that I do love you, but you are stretching the bands of our friendship. My heart just walked out the door, and I need to go retrieve her. Carly, it's real simple. I Love Her. I Want To Be With Her, however she will have me, so be my friend, and be happy for me.

I'm a father, I have a great son, who has a great older brother, I have someone who is willing to let back into her life after I have done nothing but mess all my chances with her up, she is willing to let me in, Carly and that opening of the door is important, please don't make me go back to feeling nothing again, you took a son away from me once please don't do that again. "With that Jason left closing the door deliberately as he exited.

Carly sat there, she kept hearing him say that she had taken his son away, she still felt guilt when she thought about how she had left Michael for that year, and how she had panicked and hurt Jason so deeply. She had never really apologized for the pain, she had tried to make sure that Michael was still in his life, but she knew it wasn't the same.

It just made her sick that Elizabeth Webber was getting everything she had ever wanted, without ever really paid for the damage she had done in the past. She knew she had to prove to Jason that Elizabeth wasn't who he thought she was She knew just how to do it, thanks to Elizabeth's best friend she was going to get the evidence from Courtney herself to deal with that china doll. She had to get the key to the storage unit; tomorrow morning she would get the evidence to teach Elizabeth her place in Jason's life.

Carly let the tension flow away, she had a plan, now she just had to make sure that it was executed. That was for tomorrow, tonight she had to find her husband and work on her Christmas present for him, who knew that making someone else's Christmas present could be so pleasurable.

Metrocourt Restaurant

Alexis Davis looked across the table at her eldest child again, Emily's words echoing in her head, she isn't your daughter, DNA, same blood type doesn't make her your daughter, Sonny and Elizabeth have the same type but not related, Sonny had a rare blood type, so did Ric, she knew that Elizabeth volunteered to be tested when Kristina was sick, she was terrified at the various thoughts running through her head. She was sick at the where her mind was going, finally deciding that she could solve one problem tonight, with a small deception, she could start down the road to getting the answers she knew she needed.

"Sam, I was talking to Patrick Drake earlier this evening, we were discussing what had happened with Ric and how if it wasn't for Sonny he would have died without the transfusion. I will understand if you don't want to but, I think we should bank some blood at the hospital in case something should ever, god forbid happen to us. I know that it sounds morbid, I like the idea that we have a supply on hand. They can't just offer it up to just anyone, and in a blood shortage, we would be safe." Alexis couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth; she was appalled at the idea of there being blood that was reserved for those who were wealthy enough to store it. If it got her the sample she needed, she would just control her gag reflex and do what needs to be done.

"I, are you sure about this Alexis, I mean what would stop them from just taking the blood and giving it to just anybody?"

"There are protections and safeguards to take care of that. I just keep thinking about how few members of our family there are, with you and Nik as the only possible donors it scares me, especially since the drugs from my cancer treatment are still in my system. Will you meet me in the morning, we can do this together? With Molly and Kristina with their fathers, I am free all morning, and since I need to get my Christmas shopping started in the afternoon, I was thinking we could go out to lunch unless you have plans."

"Not with Lucky in jail, I can't believe they got an indictment. I understand that they subpoenaed you, but isn't there a lawyer you can ask to take the case. Even Trevor Lansing turned it down when I asked." whined Sam.

Alexis couldn't believe her daughter had gone to Lansing to represent Lucky, he was tied up so deep in the mob, that his representation was worse than the public defender would have been. She knew that poor Dara Jensen had the unfortunate job of representing Spencer, she heard that she had been in court to deal with an old case of hers when the Judge had ordered her to take over the case after the legal aide lawyer had begged off, saying that his sister was a victim of domestic violence, and that he didn't feel that he could represent his defendant to the best of his ability. In truth, no one wanted to touch the case, they knew that it was a no win situation.

She groaned when she saw Elizabeth enter the restaurant followed by Sonny Corinthos and head straight over to the bar. She wanted to get out of here before Sam saw. They got as far as the lobby when Jason walked out from Carly's office and down the hall toward them.

"Jason, don't think your going to get away with it, I know that you think that if Lucky is in jail you can steal his son, I won't let you get away with this, I will take you down I swear. Lucky and I are going to be a family, us and his son Jake. You know that the birth certificate still lists him as the father; legally he is that kid's father you won't get away with this. You're not getting away with taking another child away from me, it's your fault that I can't have children; it's all your fault. Jake should have been mine, not hers she ..."

Jason just walked away, he had heard it all before, and he wasn't in the mood to hear it again.

"Don't you walk away from me, I will win, you will end up with nothing, and I know that you set Lucky up, I will prove it, you and that horrible family of yours is trying to railroad an innocent man, to steal his child. Well guess what, he has a new attorney, a good one, she just can't wait to take on Scott, she will get Lucky acquitted and then my mother will help us that take that little boy back, and he will be back where he belongs in his real mother's arms, DON'T IGNORE ME, HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!

Security was threatening to have Sam arrested if she didn't leave the building immediately, and Carly came out of her office to see what was disturbing her plans for the evening. She was looking for someone to lay into, and she received Sam. She walked up as hotel security escorted the woman out the door, and reminded her that she had been banned from the hotel, and that now, even if she was with her family, she was not welcome.

She made sure to snap a picture as the guard was restraining the skank. Once back in the office she sent the picture to an Internet news service anonymously, and then posted the clip on You-tube, mentally thanking Michael for showing her how to do that. She made sure to go to the chat room for Sam's show and make another anonymous post. Smiling as she shut down the computer, she looked up to see Jax walking in, wanting to head out.

He asked her if she had heard about Sam's meltdown in the lobby, when Carly admitted that she had security escort her out for the second time in two days, and that she had banned her from the hotel. Jax agreed that Sam was bad for business and told her that on Monday he would call Nik and would talk to Alexis and make sure that she knew that she wasn't at fault but that it couldn't be allowed to happen anymore.

After dealing with the immediate disaster he asked what had happened with Jason and Elizabeth. Jax was worried when a subdued Carly told him the secret about Jake and that they were now telling everyone the truth.

"I don't want to think about it, I want to think about the plans we made earlier, the boys are gone, Jerry is visiting your mother, Alexis will be busy with Sam Lulu is at the hospital with her father. There is no one to interrupt us, so let's get home and got to bed, I'm getting sleepy" Carly gave an exaggerated yawn as she headed out the door. Laughing her husband followed her knowing that she would talk when she was ready.

Back at the Metrocourt

Sonny checked on Elizabeth he had seen her leaving Carly's office, he had thought she was crying, until he got close enough to hear her muttering about taking her down, and what the hell had she been talking about, I should smack her, better yet show her the bat she had. At that point Sonny thought he should intervene before he had to cover the murder of his children's mother, he knew that Carly was not going to take this well, but he figured Elizabeth would be crying not planning a murder in a public space. He knew that Liz wouldn't actually kill Carly. He was trying to get her attention when she turned around and asked him.

"How is it she was still alive?" not sure if Elizabeth meant herself or Carly Sonny just smiled at her.

Elizabeth walked up to the bartender and said "Tequila, straight with limes on the side and a salt shaker."

"I need to see some ID miss." Elizabeth pulled her wallet out and showed him her license.

At that point Sonny's smile became a grimace, he couldn't help recalling what she explained about the nights out with Emily Sonny hoped that Jason got here quickly because he knew that this was going to get messy. At least Alexis had the sense to get Sam heading out the door. Sonny sat on the stool next to Liz and watched as she downed 3 shot glasses and three limes and salt in quick succession.

"I need shot glass for my friend, I've decided he's paying so the least I can do is allow him a shot glass." Elizabeth announced to the bartender.

Sonny just knew this was going to come back and bite him right where it would hurt the worst, but he took the glass and turned to the pissed off brunette and said cheers as he sipped the tequila. He watched and winced as she took two more full shot glasses to his sip. Where the hell was Jason?

"Come on be a man, drink like a woman, just watch how I do it. Just lick the salt," Elizabeth poured the salt onto Sonny's hand after wetting it then licked it off, "slam it" she picked up her sixth shot glass in less than ten minutes and swallowed the tequila straight down, "Then suck the lime, like this" She picked up the lime quarter and sucked the juice down. "Now you do it. Here I'll start you off," she poured him a full shot then dipped her hand is some tequila to wet her hand then poured salt on it.

Sonny was seriously considering running, Elizabeth Webber was trying to get him killed. He wondered what he had gone to make her act like this, while he sat there staring at her she taunted him.

"Come on, us girls do this all the time, is the big bad coffee importer scared of a little tequila, it only stings going down the first time."

She took another shot and pouted at him and poured more salt onto her hand and offered it up again. Hoping if he did this she would stop with the drinking, Sonny crossed himself and licked the salt and grabbed the shot and downed the tequila and reached for the lime at the same time as he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

Seeing his life flash before his eyes, Sonny turned to meet the eyes of his attorney. Thanking whoever up there like him enough to make sure it wasn't his partner, he quickly stood up paid the tab and grabbed Diane and dragged her a little distance from the brunette.

"I don't have time to defend Jason on a justifiable homicide charge, so would you care to explain why you are licking salt off of the back off of that girl's hand. Have you completely lost your mind? Forget that, I just want to know, what is going on?"

Diane listened as the mobster explained about Carly, and that he had been planning on comforting Elizabeth when he had thought she was crying, how she hadn't been and how she had basically called him a coward because he wouldn't drink the tequila." Diane had been watching the brunette as she listened to her client; she had thrown back two more tequila's in that time.

Telling Sonny she would help the woman, she was surprised when Sonny offered to make her favorite dish if she would handle this, she watched as he ranaway from the brunette. Heading to the bar she asked Liz if she wanted to join her at a table to get something to eat. She was told that Elizabeth was waiting for Jason, that they were going to get something to take home and talk while eating.

She then offered Diane a fresh shot glass and then poured herself another round. Diane at first turned her down, then after being asked if she was a wimp, Diane took up the challenge hoping to get the bottle away from her. She watched the next shot go down without seeming to affect her at all.

Diane spit out the tequila when the girl she had always thought of as sweet and innocent announced that she wanted to have an affair, a no strings attached, passionate sex against the wall affair.

Had Diane ever done that, or even thought about it, Elizabeth was curious because her friends said that it didn't work that emotions always got involved. Elizabeth then told her that she had someone to love; now she wanted that affair. Diane swore she was charging Jason for this at Carly rates. She was horrified to hear the question coming out of her month but she couldn't help herself, really.

"Do you have someone in mind, or is who the guy is even important?"

"Well of course it, I couldn't just have an affair with just anyone?"

Jason walked up just in time to decide that Sonny was going to need a new attorney when he heard Diane ask the woman he was in love with "Well, who do you have in mind?"

Looking at the Attorney Elizabeth just said "Jason of course, keep up with the conversation, please.

"So let me get this straight you want to have an affair with Jason, we are talking about Jason Morgan right, I mean there isn't another Jason out there is there?' Diane was trying to figure out how she had somehow gotten drunk after one shot of tequila, when the little brunette was on what based on the shot glasses was at least her twelfth.

"Of course it is Jason Morgan like I said I wouldn't have an affair with."

"So let me get this straight, you want to have a nostring affair with Jason, but your in love with him, you have a child with him, and doesn't that sort of imply you already have strings attaching the two of you?"

"Trust a lawyer to complicate things, I want to have an affair, I am tired of doing what everyone expects of me, I want to have an affair, and that's that." Liz announced to the bartender who brought her more shot glasses and tried to take away the dirty ones. Liz put her hand over the glasses and shook her head no.

"Okay you go ahead and do that."

"I don't want permission, in fact I think that you just ruined it for me, what use is having an affair, if you get permission."

Jason watched as both Liz and Diane took another shot of tequila, from the glasses it looked like they had each had about 7 shots, he was worried that Elizabeth was going to be too buzzed to talk tonight, and they really needed to talk. He asked "Is there was any left for " as he walked up.

"Nope, let's see, Diane had two and Sonny that wimp only had one and half. What sort of wimp sips tequila, your partner is a wimp, wimp, wimp." Elizabeth sang the last part of her statement as she spun around on the bar stool. Once she was facing Jason she stood and told him 'And you're a wishywashy jerk. I want to go home."

Turning to the bartender she asked him to arrange for a cab downstairs. The bartender quickly went to grab the phone avoiding the enforcer's eyes. The little woman had drunk almost a half a bottle of tequila by herself, and was still walking and talking coherently, but she was certainly a brave drunk.

"You don't mean that, remember you just told me you wanted to have an affair with him, would you want to have an affair with him if that was the case" Diane wanted to keep the fascinating conversation going. Jason didn't even seem upset at Liz's insult, in fact he seemed amused. Here was a chance to get some answers as to what had happened between these two.

"What happened to client attorney confidentiality?"

"I think that Jason would figure it out, don't you"

"No, he is a complete idiot when it comes to womn, take Carly, yes someone please do, you think we can ship her to, well anywhere else?" leaning into Diane she announce loudly

'He still hasn't realized that she will never allow him to be happy, he can't be; see he is her back up plan. If she ever decides that she doesn't want to be with the man in her life, she always has Jason to fall back onto; she's the best you know, at least according to her. If she decides to stay with whoever she is involved with, and she has a problem. She knows that all she has to do is snap her fingers and he comes running to prevent whatever disaster she is deep in the middle of. He always goes, no matter what, it's like Aladdin, you know rub the lamp and the genie appears, well Jason is her magic genie, except she get more that the allotted three wishes, she gets an infinite number.

It's why she will never allow him to have anyone else get close; I guarantee she has a file somewhere on Sam to get rid of her at some point. I once heard her tell Courtney how to get him to do what ever she wanted. It would have been funny if it hadn't been so pathetic; she actually calls herself his best friend. Courtney was such a two-faced bitch to me but she learned at the feet of the master and of course Jason just responded to her the same way. You know, when I thought that he really loved her it hurt less.

He gets her a new place, never mind that her brother owns a building, protects he personally I get locked in a penthouse with an annoying amnesiac, who is making my PTSD worse, without knowing if he is lying someplace dying, I mourn a man who is actually faking his death, I'm nice to the widow, who I can't stand, while he is off watching , but it's not any of my concern its business, but hey I can't even get a call to let me know that he is at the police station with the walking corpse, I have to hear from the TV that he is alive, where I see him on TV walking out of the station with his "family". Then after I pick my self respect up off the floor, and leave, he sleeps with his brother's wife who has been playing me all along.

Dumb bimbo leaves her, get this, diary sitting on the counter where she details that she is setting me up to find him at her place, then when I go back through stupid crap and find out that she has been playing me and him. Get this she even sets her husband up to be her stalker, so that she can get his brother in bed. But AJ is just being paranoid everyone tells him.

Then when I call her on all of this Jason yells at me for slapping the whore. Then he has the nerve to ask me to keep the secret from Sonny and everyone else. I was so hurt; I thought he loved her so I throw myself into dating someone who tries to kill me thinking that I was the one who screwed up, that I had been trying too hard. Then to find out that he wasn't even in love with her, that he just about destroyed me and for no other reason than to not hurt her feelings, her feelings. What about mine the person he says he loved, I guess we now know that mine don't count, they never did and never will.

To now know that he helped that stupid woman, you know he actually had the nerve to try and not tell me it was his girlfriend who tried to kill me At the time I thought I was going to be permanently blind because of her, and what did Aladdin Jason do, he came to me and played on my sympathy for poor pathetic Courtney she suffered a miscarriage, and got addicted to pain killers, so let's forgive her, no one told her to jump off that yacht in the middle of the ocean.

I had suffered a miscarriage after being pushed down a set of stairs and I managed to survive without getting addicted and I didn't even have a supportive husband, or family to help but let poor pathetic Courtney break a nail and let's call in a plastic surgeon and have on call the best in the world.

Never mind that, here's the best part I agree to not press charges after being lied to, I don't even get thanked for saving her ass from jail. He just walks out the door like it was an unsatisfactory business meeting he couldn't get away from fast enough.

Though, he certainly made AJ pay for his crimes but lets face it, Sonny's sister would never have to face her crimes, would she. So I guess the fact that I should have been happy that he had condescended to come down amongst us little people and let me know that she was sorry, of course she didn't come and tell me herself.

So shall we have our conversation Jason, what would you like to talk about let's see, there's Courtney or how about how Sam's feeling's was more important than your own son, or let's go back to the kidnapping you remember, when I was kidnapped and held captive for days, then when I get out of the hospital how you take me to my studio, with a doorthat reminds me of being locked in the crypt and instead of telling Carly to solve her own problems you leave there scared out of my mind, so which topic of conversation would you like to discuss.

See listening to Carly in her office I made a decision, you can spend all the time with the boys you want, hell we can even have an affair if you want to but I WILL NEVER LET YOU BACK INTO MY HEART, BECAUSE YOUR MASTER WILL NEVER ALLOW IT, WILL SHE?" With that question she saluted Jason with the last of the tequila and toasted "In Vino VERITAS"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

In Wine, There is Truth Part II, Rated Pg-13, for language

METROCOURT LOBBY

Jason hurried out of Carly's office; he needed to make sure that Elizabeth didn't jump to conclusions again. They were going to sit down like they had planned and discuss what was going to happen, and what had happened in the past. According to Elizabeth's grandmother, if he didn't he was going to lose her. If discussing the past prevented that from happening, he would gladly take the time they would need and do so. What scared him was he had no idea why she would be angry about, they had become friends again so long ago, they had discussed things, what had changed?

Listening to someone yelling, he turned to hear Sam shouting at him about how it was his fault she couldn't have children, and how Jake should have been hers. Over his dead body, he couldn't believe he had considered having a child with her, he knew that he had been hurting, but to bring a child into this world because he was hurting would have been wrong. He was grateful that he had not done so with her, he was blessed that his mistakes had been corrected. Maybe he should have sent Tracy a thank you, if it weren't for the faulty condoms, he would not have his wonderful son.

After running up the stairs, Jason headed down the hallway in time to see Sonny rushing from the restaurant looking harassed. He hoped that Carly hadn't got up here before he did. Carly was going to be trouble; he could see the wheels turning in her head.

Rushing towards the restaurant he was surprised to see that it was calm and serene, with a few couples sitting at tables, and only Elizabeth and Diane at the bar. He was about ten feet away when he heard Elizabeth say something about wanting to have an affair. Well if she insisted, wait who was she planning to have an affair with?

"Do you have someone in mind or is who the guy is even important?" Asked Diane.

Stop encouraging this Diane.

"Well of course it, I couldn't just have an affair with just anyone?"

.

"Who do you have in mind?"

Sonny was going to need a new attorney; Diane was a dead woman.

"Jason of course, keep up with the conversation, please.

Good, because he really didn't have time right now to spend weeks in Pentonville or for another murder trial.

So let me get this straight you want to have an affair with Jason we are talking about Jason Morgan right, there isn't another Jason out there, is there?

"Of course it is Jason Morgan like I said I wouldn't have an affair with just anyone, it would have to be someone I was in love with."

Glad to know that, after the last few days, I was starting to wonder.

"So let me get this straight, you want to have a no-strings affair with Jason, but your in love with him, you have a child with him, and doesn't that sort of imply you already have strings attaching the two of you."

"Trust a lawyer to complicate things, I want to have an affair, I am tired of doing what everyone expects of me, and that's that."

Well she was going to have to accept that there were a few other little things like their family, but if she wanted to have an affair, he was where ever she wanted him to be.

"Okay you go ahead and do that."

I don't want permission, I think that you just ruined it for me, what use is having an affair, if you get permission?"

Well apparently it took seven or was it eight tequilas to get Elizabeth buzzed, he hoped she was still capable of talking tonight.

He asked "Is there was any left for me?" As he walked up.

Jason winced as he counted shot glasses as Elizabeth told him that she had drank most of the tequila herself, and that Sonny was a wimp. Well, now he knew why Sonny had fled.

He listened as Elizabeth told him he was a jerk, what the hell just happened? One minute she wants to get together, the next he was an ineffectual jerk. She was asking the bartender to call her a cab, just what had he done? He wished that Elizabeth made more sense.

He came back to the conversation as Diane said "I think that Jason would figure it out, don't you?"

Jason doubted it since he had never been able to figure Elizabeth out.

"No, he is an idiot when it comes to women, take Carly, yes someone please do, you think we can ship her to, well anywhere else?"

What had Carly done now?

"He still hasn't realized that she will never allow him to be happy, he can't be; see he is the back up plan. If she ever decides that she doesn't want to be with the man in her life, she always on to fall back onto; she's the best you know, at least according to her. If she decides to stay with whoever she is involved with, and she has a problem all she has to do is snap her fingers and he comes running to prevent whatever disaster she is deep in the middle of. He always goes, it's like Aladdin, you know rub the lamp and the genie appears, well Jason is her magic genie, except she get more that the allotted three wishes, she gets an infinite number."

Her what, he would never be with Carly, the first time had been a little more than a one-night stand, then infatuation caused by his love for her son. She needed to be saved from herself for the boys' sake. Who the hell is Aladdin? What the, wishes, he needed to get Elizabeth home she was truly drunk. Great he didn't remember her ever getting this drunk before. Had she had a run in the Sam?

"It's why she will never allow him to have anyone else get close; I guarantee she has a file somewhere on Sam to get rid of her at some point. I once heard her tell Courtney how to get him to do what ever she wanted. It would have been funny if it hadn't been so pathetic; she actually calls herself his best friend. Courtney was such a two-faced bitch to me but she learned at the feet of the master and of course Jason just responded the same way. You know when I thought that he really loved her it hurt less."

He didn't doubt the file on Sam; Carly had never forgiven her for getting pregnant with Sonny's child. He didn't do what ever Carly wanted, Jason changed his mind about getting her out of there, maybe he could find out what Mrs. Hardy was talking about. Pathetic, she thought he was pathetic, Jason's chest felt like he had been shot. What did Courtney do?

"He gets her a new place, never mind that her brother owns a building, he personally protects her, I get locked in a penthouse with an annoying amnesiac, who is making my PTSD worse, without knowing if he is lying someplace dying. I mourn a man who is actually faking his death, I'm nice to the widow, who I can't stand, while he is off watching Stripper Skipper, but it's not any of my concern its business. I can't even get a call to let me know that he is at the police station with the walking corpse, I have to hear from the TV that he is alive, where I see him on TV walking out of the station with his "family". Then after I pick my self-respect up off the floor, and leave, he sleeps with his brother's wife who has been playing me all along."

Oh, god, his mistake of keeping Sonny's secret, when she decided she couldn't handle his lifestyle, when she left him, she thought he had been shot, why, the guards knew he had been fine, so hadn't Carly, was this what she was talking about. Had Carly let her believe that something had happened to him? Jason remembered his pain as she walked out his door, and trying to deaden the pain, his mistakes with Courtney. What PTSD? Why would staying in the penthouse trigger it, had Zander been the trigger, it would explain her sleeping with him.

"Dumb bimbo leaves her diary sitting on the counter where she details that she is setting me up to find him at her place, then when I go back through stupid crap and find out that she has been playing me and him. Get this she even sets her husband up to be her stalker, so that she can get his brother in bed. But AJ is just being paranoid everyone tells him. Then when I call her on all of this Jason yells at me for slapping the whore.

Then he has the nerve to ask me to keep the secret from Sonny and everyone else. I was so hurt; I thought he loved her so I throw myself into dating someone who tries to kill me thinking that I was the one who screwed up, that I had been trying too hard. Then to find out that he wasn't even in love with her, that he just about destroyed me and for no other reason than to not hurt her feelings, her feelings. What about mine the person he says he loved, I guess we now know that mine don't count."

Jason felt his heart slowly dying, how could she believe this, how did this happen, he no longer knew that to think?

"To now know that he helped that stupid woman, you know he actually had the nerve to try and not tell me it was his girlfriend who tried to kill me. At the time I thought I was going to be permanently blind because of her, and what did Aladdin Jason do. He came to me and played on my sympathy for poor pathetic Courtney she suffered a miscarriage, and got addicted to pain killers, so let's forgive her, no one told her to jump off that yacht in the middle of the ocean."

"I had suffered a miscarriage after being pushed down a set of stairs and I managed to survive without getting addicted and I didn't even have a supportive husband, or family to help. But let poor pathetic Courtney break a nail and let's call in a plastic surgeon and have on call the best in the world."

How had things gotten so twisted, he needed to talk to Elizabeth, he needed to explain that he was the one at fault, he hadn't loved Courtney enough that was why she had acted the way she did, it was all his fault.

"Here's the best part I agree to not press charges after being lied to; I don't even get thanked for saving her ass from jail. He just walks out the door like it was an unsatisfactory business meeting he couldn't get away from fast enough."

Of god, imy life is over. I killed myself, without even realizing it, how, at hearing this Jason just wanted to die, why had she forgiven them, what had he done?

"Jason certainly made AJ pay for his crimes but lets face it; Sonny's sister would never have to face her crimes, would she? I guess I should have been happy that he had condescended to come down amongst us little people and let me know that she was sorry, of course she didn't come and tell me herself."

"So shall we have our conversation Jason, what would you like to talk about let's see, there's Courtney or how about how Sam's feeling's was more important than your own son, or let's go back to the kidnapping. You remember, when I was kidnapped and held captive for days, then when I get out of the hospital how you take me home to my studio, with a door that reminds me of being locked in the crypt. Instead of telling Carly to solve her own problems you leave there scared out of my mind, so which topic of conversation would you like to discuss?"

"See listening to Carly in her office I made a decision, you can spend all the time with the boys you want. We can even have an affair if you want to but I WILL NEVER LET YOU BACK INTO MY HEART, BECAUSE YOUR MASTER WILL NEVER ALLOW IT, WILL SHE?" With that question she saluted Jason with the last of the tequila and toasted "In Vino VERITAS"

Jason knew that his life was over, he just didn't seem to be able to win, the one person he had never wanted to hurt, and all he had ever done was hurt her. Jason watched Elizabeth walk around him. As her turned to speak to her and say what, he's sorry, sorry didn't even cover what he had done in the name of love.

Elizabeth waited for Jason to say something, but he just stood there. Giving up she told him "Let Diane know what you wanted in regards to the boys", and she would relay it to her. "Goodbye Jason."

Jason watched her leave, knowing that he didn't deserve anything from her, he needed to stay away, far away, he wouldn't ever hurt her again.

Diane Miller just sat at the bar, now wishing that she had not wanted to know what had happened. That girl just didn't get a break, how could Jason have been so cold and so ruthless with that young woman, she had clearly always loved him. Jason had at always had her respect, more so than his boss had ever garnered from her. She can't believe she had thought he had loved the mother of his son, but now she realized that it was all about his son. She was sickened by what she had heard, turning to lay into her client with her extensive vocabulary, Diane's anger crumbled at the look of devastation on his face, had Miss Webber misunderstood?

'Jason?"

"Just tell her that I will see the boys whenever she will allow, I will stay away, maybe we can have Mrs. Hardy or my mother can be an intermediary for us, she doesn't ever have to see me." Responded the deadened voice of the enforcer. Jason turned and walked out of the restaurant, once again knowing what nothing felt like.

MRS HARDY"S HOUSE

Elizabeth let herself into the house, seeing her Gram's car in the garage. Elizabeth quietly slipped up the stairs to curl up around a pillow crying silently so as to not awaken Cam or Jake.

At one AM, all cried out, Elizabeth got up and went down stairs to knowing she wouldn't get any sleep that night. She was ashamed that she had given in to her pain and hurt Jason. She knew that she had wanted to hurt him for all the times he had hurt her, but she had gone way too far. Elizabeth grabbed the throw off the sofa, and headed out the front door and sat on the steps. She knew that the guards were out there, but she also knew they would stay away unless she was in danger. The tears felt hot as they poured down her face, for Jason, and Jake and Cam. Not for herself, she had brought this on herself.

Elizabeth felt someone's arms around her, turning to say thank you to her Grams, she was surprised to see Georgie slipping back into the house holding the baby monitor.

"Elizabeth what happened, did that harpy hurt you, where is Jason?" Audrey couldn't believe she was asking where Jason was, twelve hours ago she had wanted him far away from her granddaughter, but Audrey never could stand to see her cry. She could hear Georgie on the phone in the great room.

She had asked her to try and locate Jason, when Georgie had came in to wake her. She said she could hear Liz crying through the monitor, and had been worried about her. Audrey and her listened as her granddaughter had hiccupped her tears away, then slip out of bed and down the stairs. She knew not to ask questions, so she just sat there holding Liz who cried like her world was falling apart.

Georgie started to call the penthouse hoping that she had better luck than with Jason's cell phone, leaving an urgent message to call her immediately. As she listened to the answering machine, she picked up the house phone and called Spinelli. She left a message on the machine similar to the one on his cell.

"Faithful Friend, hello are you there, did you call me in your sleep, hello? Spinelli was worried, what if his friend was hurt, grabbing his computer he started to activate it when she answered.

"Spinelli, is Jason at home? We are trying to locate him, something is wrong with Elizabeth."

The hacker hopped of bed and rushed into his mentor's room to see it was as neat and clean as it had been two days ago, the last time Jason had spent the night. Rushing down the stairs, he hoped that Stone Cold was on the couch, no luck after informing the faithful friend that he wasn't there, but that he the Jackal would locate him, that the maternal ones happiness meant all to Stone Cold. He told Georgie he would call back as soon as he had news.

Spinelli started up his laptop to check the GPS chip in Stone Colds phone, when he remembered he had disabled it in all the phones for Mr. Corinthos. He tried to think where he could be, when he recalled the guard outside the door. Rushing out he was told that Stone Cold hadn't returned since Kurt had started his shift at 9:00 PM. Spinelli asked the sentinel of protection to try his comrades-in-arms, that it was a Maternal one related emergency. Kurt translated and then relayed his message to the guards at the warehouse, Mr. Corinthos place, the Jacks house and various other protected spots throughout the city.

By the time that Spinelli called back to the Hardy house, he was upset to report to the Faithful Friend that he had failed in his mission. "Was the Maternal one still crying do you want me to come over?"

"No stay at the penthouse, in case he returns home. Yes, Elizabeth is still crying, Audrey got her to come inside, but she is refusing to say what is wrong. All Mrs. Hardy had gotten is that she is ashamed of something and that she would never be happy again."

Georgie felt like crying herself at the misery on the Elizabeth's face. She had always admired Elizabeth and Emily, she had wished for a friendship like that. When she had read Emily's letter she had been thrilled to be compared to the young mother and it had made her want to emulate the way she always stood on her own, dealing with everything in her life with class and honor. To see her this way was terrible, she had wanted to call her father to track down Jason but realized that wasn't an option. So she relied on her inventive friend to locate his mentor.

Spinelli knew what he had to do, even if it got him killed, but he would have to do it in person not over the phone. He had to go to the Godfather's fortress and hope that Stone Cold was there. Spinelli printed up notes telling Stone Cold to call Mrs. Hardy's house immediately that there was something wrong with Elizabeth, the posted them all over the penthouse. Grabbing his messenger bag and his coat, he asked the guard to drive him to Sonny's.

SONNY'S HOUSE

The night guard was reluctant to let the young genius into the house until he heard that Jason was missing and it was urgent. The guard followed the geek as he quietly slipped up the stairs to Mr. Corinthos bedroom. Spinelli's hand shook, but he was on an important mission, so he gently prodded the mobster only to end up with his hand grabbed and twisted.

"There better be a damn good reason you are in my house let alone my bedroom, Spinelli."

"Jason is missing and something is really wrong with Elizabeth. Georgie Jones and Mrs. Hardy gave me the responsibility of locating him, sir. Do you know where he is, is he working, I know that I can't know but this is important."

Sonny sat up and pulled his robe on, he realized that whatever had happened, Spinelli was talking like a normal person. Sonny started to worry, he ordered the guard to get a hold of Max and Milo, then told the hacker to wait for him downstairs. He dressed quickly, then went to find Spinelli.

Spinelli explained what he had done so far, and that Jason wasn't answering his phone. Sonny couldn't help but be impressed that the hacker had done all this before he had shown up.

Sonny asked about Jason's motorcycle, in the garage he was told. The GPS for the truck showed it at the garage, no other cars were missing, no guards had seen Jason, they had checked GH, the police station, the warehouse, even the Metrocourt, Spinelli was told he left alone about 7:30.

When the Giambetti guards arrive, Sonny had Spinelli explain the situation and what had been done so far.

"Did anyone check Miss Webber's house?" Asked Milo.

"Yes."

"The Bannister Docks?"

"Yes, the park as well. I have run out of places." Spinelli sounded distressed.

"What about the old bridge out the cliff road, or Vista point? Did anyone check Jake's?" Asked Max. "If something happened between him and Miss Webber, that is were he used to go when they fought in the past."

When Spinelli informed him that he didn't know of those places, Max sent a guard to check it out.

"The Studio, what about there?" Asked Sonny.

Max and Sonny tried to come up with any other locations associated with Elizabeth and other than Kelly's, had no place else to send a guard. Sonny was scared that whatever had happened had been because of Carly, after all the meeting last night had sent Elizabeth drinking and out for trouble. DIANE!

Sonny picked up the phone and called his attorney, and ordered her out to his house right away, that it was an emergency. She had been the person he had left Liz with the night before she may have some idea where Jason had gone. It was a long shot but all they had at this point.

The guard they had sent to the studio called and said that there were beer bottles everywhere, blood on the floor and that the studio was trashed. Sonny ordered the guard to stay there, and sent Max over to take a look at the place, he was the only one of the current guards who had ever been there.

The guard they sent to Jake's reported that Coleman had was furious with Jason, he had trashed the bar and destroyed a pool table then broken all the cues. Then Morgan had told him that Jake's was no longer under their protection, so if he were smart he would sell out and leave town, that who knows what would happen to his place.

Sonny desperately wanted to find Jason, he had gone past worried and had gone straight to terrified. He was tempted to call Carly and ask what had happened the night before but he knew that would make a bad situation worse. Max called from the studio to tell Sonny that Jason had trashed everything in the place and from the amount of beer bottles had been barely functioning when he had done it. He told him that the blood seemed to be from a cut. Jason had destroyed some frames and that there was blood on them.

Spinelli called Georgie to tell her about their lack of success and promised once again to let her know immediately if anything changed, if she would do the same for him. He shook his head no at Milo and Sonny then told them that Liz had become catatonic when Mrs. Hardy had tried to question her.

Diane blew in at that point "What is the emergency that necessitated me coming out of my nice warm bed at 2:30 in the morning?" Looking around the room she noticed Jason missing and sat down looked at Sonny and said "This is about Jason and Elizabeth?"

"What do you know?"

"I'm not sure, after you left Jason showed up a little later. Elizabeth had finished the bottle of tequila, and then she called you a wimp, then she just told Jason like it was."

Sonny had a bad feeling, but needed to know."What happened?"

"Carly happened now and apparently in the past. That ex wife of yours is toxic, if I got the gist of it, Jason really hurt Liz in the past, pretty deeply and they had been working their way past it then Carly happened last night. Liz basically told him that she wasn't going to wait around while Jason fixed all Carly's problems that she snapped her fingers and Jason went running. She told him he could see the boys whenever he wanted but that she wasn't part of the equation any longer, that she had tried to get past his asinine behavior in the past but it was too much. She was tired of being the only one in the relationship that everyone's feeling mattered more to him than hers.

So basically they went from on the cusp of everything to nothing in a matter of day, I hope you're proud of yourself, and Carly and that extended family of yours. The look on their faces in something I hope I never have to see again. She was misery personified, and he looked like well he looked like hell, he said something about knowing what nothing felt like again.

He was shocked at what she had said to him, how the hell could he have been that blind. I saw it on his face that everything she said to him was true, yet for some reason he didn't seem to connect his actions to her pain. SONNY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM AND HOW DID YOU AND THAT HARPY EX OF YOURS LET YOUR SELFISHNESS RUIN WHAT THEY HAD? WHEN WE FIND JASON YOU HAD BETTER FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU DID AND MAKE IT RIGHT DO YOU HEAR ME! "

Kate Howard walked in from the patio to hear the last of Diane's rant and she narrowed her eyes at the look she saw on Sonny's face. Circling over to the sofa she asked the irritated lawyer what was going on, that all the cars leaving and the house being lit up had awoken her.

Diane outlined what had happened and what she had learned the night before to Kate who told her she recognized that guilty look on Sonny's face and that he knew more that he was telling. Diane was on a roll and she was determined to fix what had happened, she grabbed a notepad out of her briefcase and started writing down what she had heard the night before, and how to get Jason and Elizabeth together.

Kate offered to help explaining she had two reasons, one she knew Elizabeth a little from the hospital and Jason's trial and like what she knew. Secondly she was more than willing to get into battle with Carly Jacks, that the woman had been on her case since she had moved here. It was time to introduce her to the woman who had clawed her way to the top, and fought to keep herself there. She was tired of the spineless person she had become.

Sonny grabbed Spinelli and Milo and headed over to the Hardy house. He needed to talk to Liz, if she knew that Jason was missing it might snap her out of whatever state she was in. The two women grabbed their coats and followed him out to the limo.

Jason slipped into the door, slid down the wall to land on his rear as the bottle slipped from his hand. He was back where it all had started to go wrong. Numbly staring into the blackness, he wondered if his life would ever be what he had wanted it to be.

HARDY HOUSE

Audrey opened the door wanting to see Jason but instead saw his partner. Slumping a bit she asked "Has he been found yet? Liz isn't talking; she just starts crying when I try to talk to her. When I asked her what happened is when she slipped into the state she is now.

Sonny asked to come in, and Spinelli and the two women followed silently behind. "We have found out that something happened tonight between Carly, Jason and Liz, then I saw Liz drinking shots at the restaurant at the Metrocourt. Diane Miller stayed with her until Jason arrived and then Liz apparently just laid into Jason."

Audrey felt her age when she figured out that what she had wanted to happen had. Liz had let out all her pent up anger and rage at Jason's treatment of her in the past and had finally told the enforcer how she really felt. Now the pieces of her heart were too broken to fix. Looking at Sonny she wanted to tell him to leave that it was his sister's fault, but she knew they needed his help if the wanted to find Jason. She had to try; she knew that he needed to be around if the two of them stood any chance at a future.

She listened as Sonny outlined what had been done so far, as she watched the two woman go and try to comfort her granddaughter, the fashionista asking Georgie about the boys, and suggesting she head up to get some sleep, that Kate would listen for the boys. Georgie explained that she couldn't that she was going to be there for Liz since Emily couldn't be.

Diane glared at her client from the sofa, she knew that they were missing something. She told Elizabeth that Jason was missing and that he had destroyed Jakes and a studio apartment he owned near the warehouse. She saw Mrs. Hardy's head turn her way sharply and ask her to repeat what she had just said. When Diane complied she saw tears glistening in the old woman's eyes.

Sonny took a call from Max and informed the ladies that they were headed to the warehouse to see what they could do from there. "Spinelli, let's go."

Spinelli was surprised that Mr. Corinthos wanted him to come, but he followed him out anyhow. Audrey watched as her potential grandson followed the mobster out the door.

"Mrs. Hardy does that studio mean something to you? Kate and I are trying to get a complete picture of what is going on here. We want to help but only know a part of the story."

Audrey told them what she knew about the studio and its connection to Jason and Elizabeth, hoping that talking about it would stir something in her granddaughter. Not even a blink.

"What about this door she mentioned last night." Diane listened as the information was relayed to her and then made notes. She knew of Liz's history with Lucky and Ric. She needed the whole picture. She was starting to put the pieces together and it was painting a picture of two people who belonged together, but that they were constantly being pulled apart by outside forces as well as their own insecurities.

"The man I saw last night was devastated at what had happened in the past, the pain off the two of them was beyond unbearable. He told me to tell Elizabeth he wanted to see the boys but it could be on her schedule, that he would have you or his mother act as a go between. That he understood that she had reasons to want to never see him again. He said he knew what nothing felt like again." Audrey saw something like pain flicker again in Liz's eyes, she was just happy to see any emotions at all, even a negative one.

'So why was Jason staying there, that winter, I mean money had never been a problem for him, he could have stayed anywhere's why stay at a rundown studio with a seventeen year old girl, I mean even if they were involved." Kate was still trying to get the next piece to the puzzle that was Jason and Liz. The mob enforcer and the artistic nurse. She was amazed at the oddness of the couple, they shouldn't fit together but they did.

"He had been shot and Liz was hiding him to save his life." Diane was shocked when Elizabeth gasped, grabbed her coat out of the closet looked at her grandmother with tears in her eyes and said "I know where Jason is, can you keep the boys? "

"Elizabeth let me drive you, or let me have one of Sonny's guard's go. Sweetie you're in no shape to be driving." Kate and Diane grabbed their coats again and followed the nurse out the door when she rushed off without giving them an answer.

"The guards won't be able to locate this place, very few people know about it. I need to be the one to go, but your right I'm in no shape to drive, here are the keys." Getting into Elizabeth's grandmothers Buick the three women headed out on their mission. Listening to Elizabeth's directions Kate arrived at the side of the road in the middle of the woods, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I hope not." Said the nurse. "Please wait here, I need to cut through the woods, there is a clearing about fifty feet in that connects to an old rail line. If Jason's not there I will be right back."

Elizabeth exited the car and rushed into the woods before Kate had even hit the speed dial button to call Sonny.

"Sonny, no he didn't show up at the Hardy's but Liz came out of whatever she was in, and had us drive her to the middle of the woods, she says she hopes Jason isn't here but that she needed to check."

"A boxcar, why would Jason go to an old boxcar and why would Elizabeth not want to find him here?"

After listening to Sonny's explanation she turned to Diane and said. "I hope you can hike in those things, Sonny says we need to get in there, that he's on his way, that if this turns as bad as it can get, Elizabeth will need us."

The women headed into the woods following the footsteps in the light dusting of snow on the ground. They came to a clearing to see Elizabeth sitting on the cold ground crying again. She announced "He was here, but he's gone. What have I done, I am worse than Carly, I did this. " The two women had no idea what was going on, they tried to get the young woman to leave but she sat there clutching a picture and a blue baby hat.

Sonny and Max came running into the clearing slowing down when the saw that only the three women where there. Max knelt down next to the devastated brunette to try and comfort her. Sonny felt his heart clench as he saw the picture of Elizabeth and Emily, he had seen it years before, in a drawer in Jason's desk and a baby cap, that was probably Jake's. He knew that nothing he could say would help, so he backed away and asked the older women what had happened.

Meanwhile Max bent down and picked up Elizabeth as Milo joined them in the clearing. Max knew the significance of the boxcar for the young couple and he was grateful that she hadn't found him again lying in the snow bleeding to death. After telling Milo to double-check to make sure that the boxcar was empty, he headed out of the woods with Miss Webber,

Sonny, Milo and the women followed slowly listening to the history of Jason, Elizabeth and the boxcar.

Max headed to the studio with Milo taking Mrs. Hardy's car home. He turned the radio down when he heard that another young woman had been strangled. That didn't need to be shared right now, the deejay said she was a nurse at General Hospital named Leyla, he was sure that Miss Webber had known her, and he didn't want to add to her burden. Taking Sonny aside as the group headed up the stairs to the studio, he informed him of the latest murder.

Kate walked around the studio admiring the great lighting, but appalled at the mess, beer bottles empty all over the place, furniture destroyed, the only thing still whole was a painting on the wall. She circled over to look at it, good technique, she thought.

Diane and Sonny stepped out into the hall while Max attempted to hand Elizabeth his handkerchief to dry her tears. He needed to get her talking she was their best chance of finding Jason, so he asked if the cap had been Jake's.

Diane and Sonny looked grim as they came back into the room, Sonny's expression getting darker as Elizabeth explained that the cap had belonged to Michael when he was just a baby, and how Jason had gotten a hold of it. Sonny realized that Jason was revisiting places of happiness and pain, things connected to Michael and Elizabeth.

Max quickly gathered the same thing, and sent people to the park, and Sonny's old penthouse, and turning to ask Liz if she could recall any place else. Liz put her misery aside and suggested that they try the overlook, the Quartermaine mansion, and maybe the old boathouse.

Port Charles was starting to come alive for the day as all three places were checked and then quickly dismissed. Elizabeth asked if they had tried the old bridge and the statues in the garden behind it. They hadn't checked the garden, so a guard was sent out there.

Sonny wrote Max a note suggesting they try Ric and Elizabeth's old house. No luck there. They had just about run out of places when Spinelli came in and said that he had checked the barn where they found Lulu and Johnny Zachara, no luck.

"Why would Jason be in an old barn?" Asked his attorney.

"Liz and he had meet there." Softly whispered the hacker. " I also had a guard take me out to Spoon Island."

Elizabeth exited the studio to head down the hall to the bathroom, Milo shadowing her, he was concerned that she was too quiet, it just seemed off, he hadn't spent much time around the nurse but she had always seemed so lively to him.

Sonny was starting to think the answer didn't lie with a place connected to Elizabeth but a place that caused Jason pain but he realized that he had no idea where to start. He kicked at the black box on the floor, making it skid across the floor into the oversized steel door, knocking it open. Sonny bent over to pick it up and close it when he saw a piece of paper inside with writing in what looked like Italian. He pulled out the receipt and asked Kate to come over and please tell him what is said.

"It is a receipt for a wedding ring set and an engagement ring with rubies and diamond inlaid with an infinity design. Sounds gorgeous, and expensive. There was an inscription, it said "there are no words". The wedding set had the same design, with a date in August, then another in February. The receipt is dated for several years ago Sonny, so I would imagine it has something to do with this. Here is the bag is probably was in."

Sonny closed his eyes as he saw the bag; he had seen it before. While Elizabeth had been held hostage, and then later a week before he had faked his death. Both times Jason had put the bag away not telling him what it was. He knew that second date as well, it was the day of the explosion at the warehouse, the Valentines Day when they had both almost died. Jason had bought those rings for Elizabeth; he had been planning on marrying her. Until she had fled because she couldn't handle the life.

Diane peeked out the door and saw Milo standing awkwardly across from a door. She saw Liz come out with a towel, using it to dry her face. She apologized to Milo for taking so long, then headed back into the studio.

Sonny turned and stared at the young woman he had once considered a good friend, until the bonds of friendship had broken strained by his life. He had wondered why they had initially broke up and now his attorney was saying it was Carly and his fault, Sonny didn't remember much about that time, he had been so busy dealing with his family, and Brenda, he never even saw Elizabeth until months later. At the time he had been so angry with Jason that he had never stopped to wonder what had happened between him and Elizabeth, but the receipt and the existence of these rings made him realize that he had missed something. Later on, he had been grateful it ended but now it seemed they were trying to get it back.

Sonny called Max over and told him to start checking the safe houses, the old safe houses wait start at the one where I hid out when I was pretending to be dead. Sonny had a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach that Jason was tracing his footsteps to find answers. Now if he only knew the question, he would know where to find him. The only person with the answers was in no shape to do a postmortem on her past with Jason.

Elizabeth called her grams to check on the boys. She listened as her Grams told her that Cam had decided that Georgie was his girlfriend, Spinelli had explained the concept the night before to him and now he wanted one and chose Georgie for the position. She told Grams what she had done and how she had hurt Jason. Audrey listened her heart breaking at the guilt in her granddaughter voice. "My dear, talk to him, sober this time, but tell each other everything, you made mistakes as well in this relationship, of course his had far reaching consequences but sometimes it's the little things that hurt worse than the big ones."

Audrey told her that Georgie and Cam were going to the park this morning and that Jake had awoken early and was fighting with his stuffed animal, the animal was winning. She had to go before it completely won the battle. Elizabeth laughed as her grandmother had intended and turned around rejuvenated and ready to continue the search.

Max received a call "They found a trashed safe house. Sonny you were right it's the one you were staying at when we faked your death."

"Let's go." Said the mobster.

Max hesitated he had heard from the guard that Jason had done a real number on the place. When they pulled up in front of the house, Sonny was upset to see he was right about the safe house. He started out of the limo, when Max stopped him, "Mr. C, when this is over; I need to speak to you. I think that I could have prevented this, but I let my loyalty to Mrs. C blind me. If you are serious about wanting to help Jason and Miss Webber, we need to talk about what happened in the past."

THE STUDIO

"Elizabeth is that one of your paintings?" Asked Kate.

"Yes, it's mine." Elizabeth didn't want to discuss the painting, she just wanted to find Jason and try to fix things between them. She knew that they had to talk, but she was more scared of the talking and the answers, than living in limbo with the hurt.

Seeing that the young woman wasn't going to allow her to distract her, she saw Diane had a plan as well. "Elizabeth let's see if we can come up with any other places you have been with Jason. Or even places that mean something to one of you."

"I have, but unless Jason hoped a plane to Italy I can't think of anywhere else he would be." Elizabeth racked her brain with no luck; she started from the recent past and listed everyplace she had ever been with Jason, or everyplace she had been that was connected to him. After fifteen minutes Diane had a list of about 5 new places, she called Sonny and suggested he try them.

After checking Pier 52, Courtney's old loft, the church, the hospital roof, and finally Elizabeth's old apartment, they were back at the studio. The only one with any evidence of his being there had been the church. Sonny came into the studio to see Elizabeth and Kate cleaning the mess, and trying to come up with more places. When the door closed with a loud clang, Elizabeth shuddered. Sonny asked what was wrong?

"I hate that door; it reminds me of the crypt. It makes the same sound when closing."

Sonny looked up as Diane's legal pad hit the floor, remembering the argument between the star-crossed lovers the night before.

"Elizabeth, where is this crypt?"

"The old cemetery on the outskirts of town, why? No, Jason wouldn't go there. The place is in ruins, besides he barely registered that I had been kidnapped, then it was only because he felt guilty that...Come on, he left me here, to go and bail Carly out once again. If it I had meant anything to him back then he certainly wouldn't have left me there for days on end, then as soon as I was out of the hospital, do the same.

Sonny stared at the young nurse, did she think he would have gone to the old man, or even asked Taggert for help if he didn't care. He had tore this town apart looking for her, how much more had she wanted him to do?

Diane, who had heard about this part of the story from Max, realized that Liz didn't know. She sat down and told her all that Max had informed her, Elizabeth swayed on her feet, her skin turning a chalky white, then looking at Sonny she grabbed her coat. Telling the woman she needed to do this alone she followed Sonny out the door of the studio.

CRYPT

"Leave."

"No."

"Now."

"Not until we get a few things straight."

"I'm sorry but I won't walk away from the boys. I can't."

"I don't want you to, but we still need to talk. Jason I'm sorry for last night."

"You meant what you said, you were telling the truth, so don't be sorry for that."

"I'm sorry for my tone and the way I used words to hurt you."

"If you hated me that much, was making me admit to loving you, then. I just need to know were you trying to punish me for hurting you in the past." Jason could barely get the words out, just being in the same room with her was hurting him again, He knew he had no right to complain, he deserved everything that had been said, and all the pain he was feeling.

"I don't hate you Jason; sometimes I wish I could. I just haven't liked you very much at times. Just like you haven't like me very much at times."

Jason closed his eyes and said " I need you to tell me what you want, I need to know."

"You see that is part of the problem. Jason you always want me to tell you what I want, to decide what comes next, Jason I wish just once you would tell me what you want or what you think should come next, without asking my opinion, so that you can mold yours to what I say. So please tell me what you want? If it is your choice what do you want to come next?" She softly stated.

"I don't deserve that right now, but since it's what you want I will tell you. I have been dreaming though, I had this picture in my head of you and I and the boys as a family, doing family things like putting the kids to bed and cooking dinner and trips to Italy and Christmas trees. I wanted that so much I wanted our family. I know now that isn't possible, I am finally aware that it's too late. I'm not sorry that we have Jake, don't ask me to be, please. I, I guess I wish that we had been honest with each other along time ago, it would hurt less. As for what I want to come next, I'll be happy with just spending time with the boys, please let me stay in Cam's life as well, I know that..." shoving his shaking hands in his pockets. Jason stopped talking as his left fingers hit the warmth of the rings in his pockets. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued on..."I know that you won't stop me from visiting with them, do you want to have Audrey and my mother act as hand off spots."

"No, I think this is one of times we need to communicate" she laughed softly,

" I was hurt and upset from Carly and started to drink, which reminded me of Emily. So I tried to push you away so that I wouldn't get hurt again, instead I tried to inflict as much pain on you as possible. Jason so much of the past has been brought back up in the last few days that it was the first weapon I could find.

Yes, I think we need to clear the air of all the past hurts. Then hearing you tell Carly last night that you had loved me all along and that you would have left her if I had asked, Jason I just don't understand, why did you get involved with her so quickly, to me it was like I had never mattered. Then when she told me that I had made our relationship up in my mind to be more that what it was, that you had told her you had never loved me, it was like Lucky and my parents all over again. My heart shattered, and I swore I would never be that open and vulnerable to you again. I couldn't trust myself around you.

Then last August happened. When you told me in the elevator that Sam would matter more than your child, I was determined to get you out of my heart again, but you kept sneaking back in. I'm not sure what happens now but I want to be a family, maybe not a conventional family. I think we need to have some long discussions about what has happened and deal with the pain we have cause one another. We need to continue doing what we have been, facing things together.

We need to separate our feeling for each other from the feelings we have for the boys; I came up with a plan I wanted to tell you about yesterday. We need to be together as a family unit for the boys, but I think we need to go back and explore our feeling for each other. I know this is going to sound strange. I think we need to have an affair."

Elizabeth was grateful that the darkness of the crypt hid her blush as she told him the last part.

."Fine, just how do you want to go about this? "

"We live at my house since the boys are settled there, and we basically live as a family but we keep the emotions out of the equations, the physical side stays the same. No more I love yous and no more making plans for the future, if at some point we decide we are in love with someone else, we agree to separate with as little disruption to the boys as possible. I want you to promise that if we want the boys to stay away from the new person in our life, we agree no custody battles like Carly and Sonny. Okay. Is there anything you want added?

Shaking his head no, he knew his life was about to become hell on earth but he had promised himself that he would fix the damage he had done. If this were the only way, he would accept it. He would make his heart stop telling him to push for more and work on retaining what he had now, not what he had lost in the past, and not what he had dreamed of for the future. He would do what he had to. He would still love her it would just kept to himself, like it had been for 8 years. The only difference was that he now knew now special it was to get to say it out loud and to hear it said back to him, but he would have the memories.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief; she hadn't messed up too badly. She knew Jason hated emotional confrontations, so she just had to learn to deal with the past and her anger and resentment that he didn't love her as deeply as she loved him. They were going to move in together and be a family together. It would hurt but for now she would make the best of the time they had together. She wasn't going to see Kelly just yet. She needed some distance from the grief and sorrow of the last few months before making that decision. She was ready to deal with the baby steps they were taking.

Holding her hand out to Jason, she said "Let's go get the boys and go home."


	12. Chapter 12

Dealing with Eruption

Chapter 11 NC-17

HARDY HOUSE Saturday Morning

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the front door to silence. Elizabeth glanced around the house, then headed towards the stairs when Jason called her attention to a note from Mrs. Hardy.

Dear Elizabeth and Jason:

I am glad Mr. Morgan has been located. The Hospital called needing me to attend another board meeting, so I arranged for Georgie to take the boys with her for the day. She is taking the boys to Kelly's, then the park; she has the afternoon candy-striping shift at General Hospital so we are going to meet there. She is being driven by and staying with your guards. I called Mac Scorpio to make sure he understood that she needed to have them with her. He sounded strangely relieved.

I am not sure that you have heard but there has been another death. Leyla Mir, a young nurse at the hospital was found in her apartment. I am sorry if she was a friend of yours.

I think that you need to do what we discussed earlier, Jason and you should get some sleep then have a very long conversation. Monica is coming to the meeting and then if it is all right with you, she will take the boys to her house. She has promised to keep Edward away. We will return the boys to the two of you at 6:00 this evening, so until then please do as I ask.

Your sister will arrive about 8:00 this evening, I told her that she would have to wait until morning to find out if you are willing to have a conversation with her. I have also given your father until the end of next week to speak to you about the secrets he has been keeping.

Grams.

Elizabeth called the number listed for Georgie and found out that she and the boys where at her house so that she could change. After telling Cam that his mother was on the phone, Elizabeth heard all about the fact that Georgie was her son's girlfriend. He was happy to be spending the day with the young waitress, and was looking forward to seeing Dr. Monica, so Elizabeth told him to enjoy the day. Georgie told her that she would have her phone with her and the guards were surrounding the house.

Jason after verifying with guards that his family was protected he headed to Elizabeth's house. They were headed inside when Jason suggested that they sleep until noon then sit down and clear the air. After getting a nod of agreement from Elizabeth he grabbed his duffel bag from the car and met Elizabeth upstairs in the bedroom.

He saw she had already fallen asleep fully clothed on top of the covers, smiling at the sight Jason gently eased her out of her clothes and into a t-shirt he pulled from his bag. He quietly shut the bathroom door, and showered the smell of beer away. Grabbing the first aid kit he knew he would find under the sink, Jason bandaged up the cut on his hand.

Crawling into the soft bed, Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms and fell asleep.

Elizabeth awoke to feeling overly warm; she stiffened when she realized that Jason was completely wrapped around her. Gently trying to pull away she felt his arms tightening around her. She had to go and throw up, her head felt like she had the little Drummer boy practicing inside her skull and her mouth felt like she'd eaten a package of cotton balls. Trying to awaken the marble statue sleeping next to her Elizabeth just knew she was going to embarrass herself and throw up on him, when instead of releasing her Jason pulled her on top of him. Now he sleeps like a hibernating bear, she thought, "Jason wake up, please Jason." Needing to solve her problem quickly Elizabeth just bent down and nipped him on his pulse point on his throat.

Jason awoke to a sharp pain in his throat, then felt a whirlwind of activity as Elizabeth rushed off the bed. Listening to her throw up in the bathroom, he headed to the kitchen to make some dry toast, then grabbed some aspirin from the cupboard and a bottle of water. When he knocked on the door, he heard her moan, "Go away, you're making too much noise. Jason tried not to smile as he slowly pushed the bathroom door to see Elizabeth with her back on the cold tile and a washcloth on her face.

'I'm in pain, did I really drink a whole bottle of tequila?"

"Yes."

"Tell Sonny to be a man and drink like a woman, then call him a wimp?'

"Yes."

"Lick salt from his hand while teaching him to drink tequila, then order him to do the same off my hand."

Jason froze; it seems there was a part of last night he missed.

"From your silence I take that was a yes. Did I tell Diane that I wanted to have an affair?"

"Yup." That was the one part of the upcoming discussion they were going to have to have that he was going to enjoy.

" Uh Jason did I yell at you for Carly?"

"Yes, that is one of the things we are going to talk about later. What else do you remember?"

"Not much from the hotel I remember going home and crying then Grams and I on the porch, next thing I recall is going to the boxcar, with Diane and Kate Howard? You were missing and I was scared that you were hurt, but that I needed to apologize for something but that is about. What happened, Jason?"

"Let's just say you let me know there are a few things we need to talk about. Do you remember finding me at the crypt?"

"How mad are you?"

"More hurt than mad, I wish you had told me some of this along time ago."

"How come you're not hungover?"

"I only drank a six pack."

"Jason, Kate and I cleaned up the studio, there were more than 6 bottles there."

"Most of those were from a different night."

"What night?"

"I'll tell you later, right now do you feel up to taking a shower, the steam will help to sweat the alcohol out."

"Are you going to be here when I get out?"

"Yes I meant what I said when we came home last night, we need to sit down and talk all this out."

Elizabeth slowly rose from the floor; Jason put his hands out to help her up. He pulled her into his arms and helped her to pull his t-shirt off, then turned on the shower and swallowing his rising desire, he helped her remove her panties and bra, then closed the shower door. Jason grabbed some fresh clothes and changed while she was showering. Clutching his cell phone Jason went out in the hall and placed a call to his partner.

"Corinthos."

"Would you like to explain licking salt off of Elizabeth and allowing her to do the same from her hand?"

"My hand, she licked it off my hand. Jason that is all that happened." Sonny knew that if he kept talking he would make things worse, so he changed the topic."How are things between the two of you? Are you coming in, things have been too quiet with the Zachara's."

"I need to take care of my family first. I get the feeling that Trevor was expecting Johnny to react differently than he did. You're right things have been too quiet. As for Carly she knows where we stand and the penalties for pushing me about Elizabeth. I expect a plan any day; I will deal with her directly." Jason closed his phone and headed downstairs to pour some of the coffee he had started.

Elizabeth dressed feeling better physically but emotionally, she kept having flashbacks to the disasters of the night before. She slipped down the stairs to the kitchen to see Jason standing against the counter drinking coffee, he turned and silently handed her a cup.

"Are you hungry?"

Debating lying but scared she wouldn't be able to keep the food down, she shook her head and suggested that they go into the living room with all the pleasure of someone facing the guillotine.

"Let's make two rules, no hiding what we feel about the subjects at hand and no avoiding subjects. Elizabeth I think there are things we both need to get out in the open but I have one question I need to ask first. I want to know why, when we talked the night of the blackout, I thought we had made peace that night with the past. I need to know what changed."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth tried to figure out how to explain how she felt to Jason. "First of all what you said last night. I didn't set out to make you fall in love with me to then hurt you. As for the settling the past. Yes we had, as friends, but Jason as people who are in love with each other, no. With all of the fallout from Emily's Will bringing up the past, I was back at the same place I was 5 years ago. Jason I started to come back to the office last night, I heard what you said about wishing I had came to you, and that if I had come to you, Jason I did come to you and you rejected me."

"You never came to me and told me you wanted me back, I meant what I said to Carly Elizabeth, nothing and no one would have stopped me from leaving with you. I let you go I wanted you happy, you said you were."

"I thought that you could tell when I was lying, Jason I was hurt by you constantly back then, every time I turned around you were throwing your relationship with Courtney in my face, asking me to lie for you, so don't tell me you didn't see my pain. You didn't want to. Can we start this with another subject because, this is the one subject that can be argued around and around. Let's come back to it. "

"Where do you want to start then?'

"How about we trace are steps back, we start with the beginning. Lucky."

"What is there to discuss?'

"I know that that was the beginning of our mess, when Lucky came back from the dead. I know I hurt you when I didn't leave with you back then. Jason, I was scared, not of you but how you made me feel, emotionally. I thought I was supposed to love him, I had asked for him to come back to me. Then when he did, I was so confused. You saw it, but I had everyone telling how it was a miracle. So I tried, but my heart had healed while he was gone, and the person that came back wasn't the same person he had been before.

I felt so guilty because I knew that I had slept with someone I didn't love anymore. My head was so messed up, it also kept trying to convince my heart to fall back in love with him. In the end I did what was expected and almost married someone who didn't love me, and that in hindsight I didn't love.

I had lost myself, then you came home, and I realized that I wasn't lost, I was hiding which made the whole situation worse. My head and heart was in conflict because my heart wanted you. The time I spent with you was the best part of that spring, and the time when I was most confused. My heart wanted you, my mind said I had to make everyone happy by being with Lucky.

Then the night you helped me remove my makeup, my body started to offer its opinion. It was screaming to go to you, but what I was feeling physically; scared me. I was shocked at how badly I wanted to kiss you and that if I had kissed you. I would have wanted to take it to the next step and the step after that.

After my rape, I was shattered, like most rape victims I thought I had done something to deserve what happened. The way I dressed, the way I acted, the way I talked, in my mind I had made it my fault. That I was a slut. Then when Lucky came along, and we started seeing each other, he made all the advances. I was so passive in the relationship. But one almost kiss from you had me thinking thoughts I was certain where wrong, and having dreams that were outright shocking.

I had no one to talk to about this, Emily was head cheerleader for Lucky, Bobbie, Grams, and Laura were the same way. The only person who seemed to understand my feelings for you was Lila. I was not about to ask your elderly Grandmother about wanting to sleep with her grandson, I tried to talk around the subject with her but it was just too embarrassing.

I told you of my feelings, I was ready to deal with everything, and then Lucky attacked you in the park. I knew that there was something wrong with him, my first instinct was to leave, but I knew that he had saved me, so everyone was expecting me to save him.

So partly out of obligation I stayed to save him. The second part was that I didn't understand what was going on with you. One minute your talking about traveling then your saying you will take me where ever I want to go, but won't stay if I don't want you to. Some part of me was scared of that, my parents had abandoned me, and I think some part of me was scared that you would decide to leave me at some point with a ticket home, telling me that I wasn't the right person. You wanted me to leave right away, when my mind was taking 15 minutes to decide whether I wanted orange juice or milk with my breakfast.

So I decided to stay. My heart was telling me I was a fool and by the time I listened to it, you had left."

"Why didn't you tell me this then?"

"You were doing the same then that you do now, Jason you never tell me what you want, you never told me what you felt, I didn't want your pity which was all I thought you were offering. I was falling in love with you but all you ever said was we were more than friends. Do you have any idea how vague that is, Jason?"

"I was so unsure how to explain what I was feeling. My ideas of love were based on Robin and Michael. And what I was feeling was a combination of the emotions I felt for them, just stronger, you weren't the only one scared, who didn't understand what was going on. I knew that I wanted you, but I also wanted to take care of you, protect you, and so many other emotions. I couldn't exactly ask anyone either, who was there to ask? Carly? My family? I tried to talk to Sonny but he kept telling me to concentrate on the job, to put it out of my mind. Then when you told me you wanted Lucky, Sonny's birthday present being a bomb allowed me to deal with something that was familiar, something that made sense to me.

When I heard that you had faked your death to save Lucky, I wanted to come home but Sonny wanted me to deal with stuff before coming home. I heard you were marrying Lucky, so I just stayed away. I didn't want to be here for that, and then I heard that you didn't get married. I came home. Then you were so happy to see me, that I was determined to tell you what Lila had told me about love. I had these thoughts in my head that when I tried to explain them, I would just screw things up when I opened my mouth, so I was determined to show you how I felt since the words were confusing. I knew I wanted a future with you but you were kidnapped."

"Did you know that until last night I never knew how hard you searched for me, I never had any idea, no one had ever told me."

"Elizabeth, why didn't you tell me about your fears, I would have never left if you had, I thought you were doing alright that is the only reason I left that night."

"I was afraid you would use it as an excuse to order me to stay away, so I pretended I was okay, but losing the electric, the door and the fears in my mind caused an attack. I know I hurt you by sleeping with Zander. I never meant to hurt you, I'm still not completely sure what happened that night. I do know that Zander was trying to comfort me, and I was hurting at how quickly you left to go and solve Carly's latest problem.

The strange thing is that the crypt was just the trigger for the PTSD, I know this won't make any sense, but when I dealt with this in therapy. I discovered that being trapped was the trigger, whether emotional or physically, what happened in the crypt was just a symbol of the problem. I have a memory of being a little kid trapped someplace, scared and alone. I still don't know what the original event was that caused it. When I was pregnant with Cam I had an attack, so I called Kevin Collins who is an expert in the field and he helped me long distance. We had sessions twice a week by phone, until we found the trigger and worked on dealing with the symptoms.

"How did you find out what was wrong?"

"Strangely enough it was Zander, he left me a note, apologizing for what happened the night in the studio, he wrote that he knew what was going on, but kept the knowledge for his own reasons. He wrote that I had a couple of attacks while we were staying at the penthouse as well. He wrote that he was sorry for using me, but in truth I used him as well. He wanted to make sure that I knew what was wrong with me. He told me that if he had told me the truth earlier, he was afraid I would no longer be his friend. When I received the letter after his death I was so angry with him, but also with my self.

"I wish I had known. I would have done so many things differently."

"So would have I." she replied sadly.

"Sonny was going through a dark time and I thought that if I had ignored his orders he would fall over the edge of the cliff he was on."

"He had an attack, didn't he? Don't look surprised, whom do you think helped Emily do her research about what was going on."

"Yes, and having Brenda back from the dead (but dying we thought) was adding to the stress. I wasn't happy with the secrets but things between us were just getting back to where they had been. I was determined to not lie to you, so I avoided the penthouse, I was trying to deal with everything going on, Sonny was micromanaging all my decisions. Carly was driving me crazy, I was ordered to protect Courtney. I know you don't want to discuss this but all I was doing was protecting her, I felt sorry for her. She was being blackmailed and AJ was being an ass, she thought her brother was dead.

"AJ was being an ass for a reason, the way he dealt with it was wrong but he was lead down that path by Courtney. Jason did you ever see her writing in a diary. She left it at Kelly's on the counter one day. I read it, I know I shouldn't have but I was furious with the two of you. She made is seem like she was in worse danger that she was, she wanted you from the minute you started protecting her. I read her thoughts in that book the night I slapped her at Kelly's. She had set up AJ, she knew how paranoid he was, and then she played on his fears. Not that what he did was right but she wasn't innocent either. She was telling me all sorts of stuff that made me insecure, and outright lying to me. I hated you for defending her.

"I don't know what to say, I mean why would she do that? She was always telling me to talk to you."

"She would do the same thing to me, then turn around and say some offhand comment about your staying with her, and how kind and sweet you were. She wanted me to see you there at the apartment that day; you didn't see the look when she saw my face. She was happy to see my pain. I never knew what I did to her, but she would be sweet as pie, until it was just the two of us, then she would just be viscous. She came to me and told me that you told her you didn't love, that our whole relationship was in my mind."

"I heard what Carly said yesterday, I think she was lying to her too. I know that she was paid by Sonny to be nice to Carly, I saw it in the diary, how at first she hadn't like Carly until she saw how Carly played you, then she worked hard to become her best friend. She knew Carly hated me, and she fanned the flames of that hatred. If you don't believe me go to the studio, I stole the Diary it's in the vent there. I was going to show you, but I decided that if you couldn't see through her you deserved what you got."

"Sonny paid her to be nice to Carly?"

"Jason, this is part of our problem, I just told you how she treated me, and your only thought is Carly, what the hell is wrong with this picture?"

"I don't understand why you are so angry with me?"

"She came to me and told me that you told her you didn't love, that our whole relationship was in my mind. Was she lying or did you tell her that? I think that is more important, at least I would think it would be."

"Of Course it's important. I was asking because it helps make sense of something that happened back then."

"I am still waiting for an answer Jason did you tell her that."

"I never told her that what was between us was in your mind."

"You told her you didn't love though, right?" Elizabeth felt the pain as freshly as the day Courtney had told her that.

"Elizabeth, I don't know how to answer that."

"It's a simple yes or no Jason, not that complicated."

"Nothing with us has ever been simple, and you know that."

"I need a break; we need to walk away from each other for a few minutes otherwise I am going to say something to hurt you."

"Elizabeth, we agreed to settle all of this now."

"THEN ANSWER THE QUESTION, DID YOU TELL HER THAT?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean it that way."

"Really the question was that complicated?"

"No, but I was so confused and hurt that I didn't know what was going on. I was unsure what I felt. My emotions were still as confusing as they had been before I left the year before. I told you that I didn't understand what love was then."

"Well you certainly understood it well enough to tell Courtney you loved her, and then later to tell Sam the same thing. What makes figuring out your feelings for me so difficult, I think I deserve an answer?" Elizabeth sobbed out the statement, the pain becoming too much.

"Don't you get it, you are my heart, you have owned my heart for years, yes I screwed up but I am here now."

"That doesn't make up for the pain of the past, Jason. You broke a promise to try with me, then turn around and do everything I always wanted you to do for and with me with a woman who hurt me, but you, you destroyed me then. So don't tell me you're here now, because we both know that if Jake didn't exist we wouldn't be here. You would have never taken the chance if it weren't for our son."

"I know. I know I screwed up, but all I knew was I wanted the pain to stop, any way possible. " Jason whispered wondering how to fix the mistakes, how to explain to her that what if he could figure how to say what was in his heart, none of this would have happened. They would have been hopefully been celebrating wedding anniversaries by now, not trying to figure out what had gone wrong in the past.

"I was in pain too. I also had the joy of your so called best friend making my life a living hell, Carly was so happy that I was out of your life, she made sure that I knew every single thing that happened with you and Courtney. So don't tell me about pain. Sonny was pretending like I didn't exist half the time, the other half questioning me about his sister and you. I had lost most of my friends because of my involvement with you, so I had no one, but more importantly the one person I trusted with my everything had made damn sure I knew that I had never counted. So until you explain, tell me how you can say what you did to her, and how you could move on with her so quickly and then tell me I meant more to you, we are NOT going any further with this conversation."

Elizabeth stood and looked out the window at December sunshine, hoping Georgie and the boys were enjoying the day. She knew she was being stubborn, but she also knew that if her and Jason had any sort of the future with out her resenting him, she needed answers to these questions. Also to why he let Courtney get away with almost killing her, then oh joy they would move on to Ric, Sam and Lucky. At least the last one was easy to answer questions about.

Jason got up and walked to the fireplace, knowing Elizabeth was hurting, but telling her the answers she needed meant having to face some things he had avoided facing, the mistakes he had made, and explaining what she meant to him. The only answers he had ever came up with meant admitting things that left him so emotionally vulnerable, he was afraid in her present mood she would not care, or worse hate him for his weaknesses. He saw her becoming more tense, knowing that the more time that passed he would make things worse. Jason asked her to please sit down and allow him to try to explain.

Not looking at Jason Elizabeth sat in the chair farthest away from where he was standing.

"The reason did so much for her was, partly Carly coaching me, and also I wanted to prove to myself I wasn't a failure. I hurt so bad when you left, I just drifted into things, I had known I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but you hurt me and I wanted the pain to stop."

"By the time I realized what had happened I was telling you of course, I will keep our son's paternity a secret. The pain of losing my father and my son the same week triggered something in me, I was hurting so deeply again, that I saw myself repeating my pattern of just existing all over again.

Elizabeth I can never say I'm sorry enough for what happened, I know that I hurt you as badly as I was hurting, but at the time it was easier to just let things happen. When Courtney kissed me that day in the rain, I just wanted the pain to stop so when she asked me about loving you. I answered no, I hadn't, because in my mind romantic love was what had happened with Robin.

What I felt for you was what I had told you before, passionate, protective, nurturing and so much more. I meant what I told you all those years ago about you being more that a friend, those were the only words I had to describe what I felt. The thing is that Amelia Joffey and Diane are the ones who called me on what I really felt.

Amelia said something about the fact that I loved you, I denied it at the time, told her it was only friendship until she was explaining something about the way I described my feelings. She said that that was the type of love people always were searching for, and if I felt that for you, why was I with Sam?

Then Diane called me on it when I was getting released on bail. I knew they were right, I just couldn't deal with it, I had to block the pain of losing you, burying it deep or I wouldn't have survived. If I had admitted it was love, I think it would have destroyed me.

When I was in Pentonville all I had was time to think, you and Jake were all I thought about. I started making plans, for if I was acquitted. Do you remember that day at the Overlook Bridge when I told you that I love you and that I should have told you long before then, that is what I meant. I have just always accepted that my feelings for you were there, they are as much a part of me as breathing, that I had no way of defining them. It took two woman who don't have any knowledge of our past to make me realize what the right words are, I think some part of me has always know that if something happened to you I would not make it."

"We need to talk about the Accident." She said softly.

"I know, but first I need to say something. I cared; I was in no condition emotionally to express it though. I know that isn't a good enough answer, but the only other words running through my head all feel like excuses." Jason knew that as emotionally draining as the last hour had been, this was the mistake that would haunt him the rest of his life. "I, It was my fault you were hit."

Elizabeth was angry that once again he was taking blame for Courtney. "How?"

"I missed the signs of her drug abuse. I knew she wasn't happy but with so much other stuff going on, I repeated the mistake I made of not paying attention to what was going on in my own life. "

"So let me get this straight, It's your fault that bitch, hit me?" She accused.

"Yes."

Jason never saw the trap coming.

"So let me get this straight, it was your fault she became addicted to drugs, that she got in car hit me, left me bleeding to death."

"Yes."

"So Lucky's drug abuse is my fault is that what your saying?"

"What, what are you talking about, you aren't responsible for Lucky's actions."

"Then neither are you responsible for Courtney's. So come up with another story Jason because that one doesn't work."

Jason was shocked how could she compare the situations, "They are totally different situations, I was ignoring her, and she was in pain and instead of taking."

"Bullshit! They are exactly the same; you just don't want to admit it. Unless you forced the pills down her throat, then gave her the keys to the car and told her to run me down and then flee, she is responsible for her actions, just like you are responsible for what you did to cover it up.

According to Emily, you were furious with the Quartermaine's for covering for AJ, why is what you did for Courtney any different? From my point a view it isn't. So why don't you look at it from that view?

You used our past to cover up what she did, you tried to make me feel guilty at a time that I thought I would never see again. I was still planning to be an artist at that point or did you forget that while living your perfect little life."

"Elizabeth I have no excuses, I don't know what you want me to say, I am Sorry, I am so Sorry. I can only say that I was so lost then, when I woke up to what was going on around me, it was too late. I need to know if, to know if you will be ever able to forgive me?"

"I thought I had, Jason, but the stuff that Carly was saying brought all the pain back, I am willing to try that is all I can promise. Let's deal with Ric since he is in the middle of the mess with Courtney. I married him on the rebound, I was pregnant and I thought that I should do the right thing. I can't deny that I wanted to love Ric.

I just needed to feel an emotion that wasn't negative, and I thought Ric was someone who could be my future. I settled, as Epiphany would say. My Grams approved of him, and until I actually saw Carly locked up in the panic room. I believed that you were wrong about him. I thought you didn't want me to be happy, you were, Emily was, everyone else was but no one wanted me to be, it felt like.

When I gave him a second chance it was because he had convinced me he had changed. Why wouldn't I believe it, I had seen Lucky change, I had seen you change, both for the worst, so why couldn't Ric change for the better. Once I realized the truth, I divorced him and prepared to leave town.

I remember the day we ran into each other at the courthouse; Cam had kicked for the first time. I thought I would try and forgive all the people who had hurt me, so I made an attempt to rebuild our friendship, after all I was leaving town, and I didn't want to go with bad feelings between us. Since we are getting all the emotions in the open, I still am angry about the night at the hospital, my husband was shot, even if you didn't care for him, how dare you tell ME to go elsewhere. You and Courtney should have left. Not me, once again, you put her feelings ahead of mine. I was angry and scared that night and you turned on me."

"I hated that you were seeing Ric, I know that I had no right, but I did. That night when you told me it should have been me on that operating table that I should have been the one shot. I felt guilt but I also felt the pain of knowing you wished I would die. I hated seeing you in pain especially over him. I hated seeing you cared. Elizabeth I hurt you deliberately that night. I hated you for loving him.

As long as I didn't see you the pain was bearable, but then I would see you and even worse see you with Ric brought back the abyss I was falling into. I can't believe we never noticed and that others around us didn't notice us destroying each, no one ever said a word to me, they all acted like everything was normal, that I was behaving no differently than I had before. When I was in Pentonville, I knew that the pain I was feeling then, was what you were feeling as well. I just thought we had dealt with it, but in truth I was afraid if we did this, I would lose you again. I can't lose you Elizabeth."

"You won't, we will deal with all of this, then we can figure how we want to make things work."

"When Ric asked me to cover up you're hitting Zander. I was glad to help, I thought we would be able to work our way back to our friendship as well, then you distanced yourself again. I thought I had been mistake that you didn't want me back in your world, so I left you alone. I spent so much of that year and half trying to be someone I wasn't that I never realized I had changed into someone worse; someone who would hurt the person that meant the most to me."

"I'm sorry too, I wish that I hadn't been so stubborn and that I had the courage to talk to you then like we are now. I don't think we would have to work through so much, but I will never regret the fact that because of that time I have Cam."

Jason couldn't help thinking that if he hadn't been so blind Cam would be calling him dad, he would have been there tucking him in bed for the last three and half years, that he and Elizabeth would have been together when Jake was born. He was determined that he would be in the future, he wasn't giving up on them. The pain they were going through right now had to lead to something good.

Jason knew that they had dealt with Lucky and Sam but he had some lingering questions and he needed to deal with something she had said last night about Sam. He needed to explain what he had said to her in the elevator, they seemed to have an another case of miscommunication. When he began to speak, he was startled by what came out.

"Why do you always choose Lucky, he cheated on you, he abused you, then because he decides he wants to stay Jake's dad, you agree. Why?"

Elizabeth was shocked, "Jason, I did what I thought you wanted, you were the one going on about the danger. I just agreed with you."

"I wanted you to tell me, that you wanted a chance for us."

Elizabeth stood and moved over to the sofa, "Jason I was waiting for you to say that you were willing to take a chance."

He sat there; amazed that for two people who loved each other as much as they did they were so out of sync when it came to saying what needed to be said.

"We need to work on our communication skills, while we are on the subject of Lucky. I understand that everyone was pressuring you. The fact that I didn't tell you what I wanted in regards to Jake and you but why didn't you just ask me to sit down and talk things out? Elizabeth the day you asked me to give up Jake was one of the most painful days of my life. "

"I thought that you wanted Sam more than our baby, Jason I grew up in a home feeling second best, and I didn't want that for my child. Then when you said no, that Sam was more important than our child was, my heart just shattered and I thought I had to protect him from being treated the way I was. Plus I was afraid that Sam would try and press you to go for permanent custody, let's face it, she hated me then as much as she does now. I did not want her anywhere's near my child. It was bad enough that Carly would hate me, to have my child's stepmother hate me, I couldn't allow that Jason."

"First of all, you never let me finish saying what I started in that elevator. Second of all, Elizabeth do you really think if I married you that I would have stayed with Sam. As for custody, I would never put my children through that, I would never do that to a parent. I also never made plans to marry Sam after I found her with Ric, that engagement was over long before I found out the truth. At that point my feelings for her was like yours for Lucky, an obligation. I was the reason she couldn't have children; she made sure to remind me of that fact constantly. I thought I needed to let her end things on her terms. I owed her that at least. Neither of us was happy but we stayed together because, I don't know, I guess habit or familiarity.

You had chose Lucky again, so I just stayed with what I had, not what I wanted. As for letting her hurt our child, I had no intention of ever letting her near Jake, even before we learned of her part in the kidnapping, I was aware that she was too unstable when it came to children. The loss of her baby, is too fresh even now, it's become an obsession to have a child for her. If I had convinced her to get therapy, but instead I was considering trying to have a child with her. I should have tried to get her help.

Before I knew Jake was mine, when I thought he was Lucky's. I wanted to be Jake's father so bad, when Carly came to me and told me the baby wasn't mine. Then later when you came and I couldn't let you say it, it was like if you said it all my dreams where over. Then when I heard myself tell Sam that the baby wasn't mine, it was over. I needed to move on, you were happy, you had gotten what you wanted for your family. Lucky and you, and Cam and a new baby. I had no part in the equation. So I actually considered her plan to have a baby, when I learned about Jake. I wanted to tell the world about our child. Then feelings of guilt came, I was ruining your life, and I was ruining Sam's. I didn't give a thought to Lucky as far as I was concerned he deserved what he got.

I was hurting so bad that day. I finally understood Alan's trying to be close anyway possible, his anger at being pushed away. I was feeling the same emotions. How could I be mad at you for what you asked though? I had done the same thing to AJ, as well as to my own father. So I said yes to you, instead of the no, echoing inside of my head. The night you remarried Lucky, I drove by your house. I saw you and Lucky, he had his hand on your stomach, and it felt like someone had kicked me in mine. I was alone, on the outside looking in at your happiness again. It hurt so I went to the studio, I got drunk as I possible could, then just went home and collapsed."

"Jason, I'm sorry. Once again I screwed up. I panicked, when Sam told me she couldn't have kids. I was terrified that she would convince you to take my baby, I thought, you took her back after Ric, that meant she could convince you to take my baby as well. I knew rationally you wouldn't, but I also never thought you would cover for Courtney, either. The past reared its ugly head again."

"Never, I am so sorry that my past mistake would make you think that. I know that we are going to have to talk about things as they come up, can we promise to do so truthfully? I never want to hurt you again, but we have such a past of it, we need to promise to tell the other person as soon as possible. Not letting it sit between us, that does more damage. Please.' Jason pulled Elizabeth in his arms, just holding her. He lost track of time, as they sat there enjoying the peace of being in each other's arms, the anger and pain in the open, both working together towards a future. Elizabeth sat up staring at Jason and asked.

Is there anything else we need to discuss; are there any other secrets that can come back to haunt us?

"I hope not, we are still going to have to deal with the will fallout, and the truth of Jake's paternity. Plus Carly, Sam and Lucky trying to hurt us. I want us to be together, but not like you were talking about last night. I want a true family. I want us together."

"I want that too, the hurt inside was so painful last night, I am sorry I told you that you can only see the boys, that I didn't want us to be a real family."

"Yes well I like part of your plan; do you want to know what part?"

Jason teased Elizabeth, he wanted to ease the sadness of the last two hours, and he knew that what he had planned would hopefully get them back on track for his plan. She wouldn't know what hit her. They were going to be a family, and he had a little less than ten weeks to get her to agree with him. Then he figured about another 8 to work on arranging a wedding sometime in the near future and getting the next stage of his plan in place.

"Okay, I'll play what part of the plan?"

"No, you don't sound enthusiastic; you'll just have to find out the hard way."

"Jason I have my ways of making you talk."

"Won't work, you should have been more enthusiastic."

Elizabeth decided she would get the truth one way or another, so she stood up as to head to the kitchen."Are you hungry?"

She would make him think that she was going to use food to get the answers but it was all to get him to relax, stand up and try to get him to follow. He fell in with what she had in mind so easily.

Jason smiled, he knew what she was up to, so he stood to follow her to the kitchen, only to fall back on the sofa, when she crawled into his lap with her knees on either side of his hips.

"Are you going to spill, or do I have to break out the gloves?"

"Go for it, do your worst."

Elizabeth smiled, then moved forward as though to kiss him, she planted air kisses all over his lips without actually putting pressure on them. Jason licked his lips, he couldn't help himself.

She saw the tell, and moved forward as though to kiss him, he parted his lips to deepen the kiss when Elizabeth once again just brushed her mouth against his, then moved in for the kill.

Jason felt her brush her lips against his again, when she suddenly increased the pressure, Jason groaned as her tongue swept into his mouth then retreated, he gave in to her teasing and followed back into her mouth. Just as he was deepening the kiss she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

Yes, this was why he hadn't cut his hair yet; the feel of her fingers through his hair felt better that sex had before her. Jason moved his left hand up her back to her neck and onto the bone at her jaw, feeling her pulse race, Jason used his right to pull her as close as possible to his chest. He needed to hear her heart beating as loudly as his was.

Elizabeth realized she was losing control of her interrogation, so she slowed the kiss down just a bit, and pushed her lower body into his growing arousal. She heard the gasping of his breath as he tried to retain control over his body. She was losing control of her own reactions as well, it had been a little over a week since they had been together the night of the funeral, and her body was telling her to forget about talking, just to have her way with the man.

She reached down between the two of them and grasped the hem of his t-shirt, using her wrist to pull the shirt up, she ran her small palms up the lower muscles of his ribcage then across the pectoral muscles of his chest avoiding his erect nipples. She saw the want in his eyes, but she continued on until she needed him to raise his arms.

"Oops, your arms are in the way.' Letting his shirt fall to cover his chest, Elizabeth smirked when Jason brought his hands down to yank his shirt over his head and toss it behind the sofa.

"Is that better?"

She once again brushed her hands over his chest as lightly as possible, stopping to wrap her arms around his neck, she leaned in to kiss him again, using her tongue to open his mouth and deepen the kiss.

Jason pulled her arms down from his neck gently and turning laid her back on to the sofa slowly kissing his way down her neck. Stopping at the pulse point, he couldn't resist sucking the soft smooth skin into his mouth, releasing her neck, Jason gently kissed the bruise that was already forming, he worked his way down to the neckline of her shirt, growling at the fabric in his way. He yanked her t-shirt over her head and laid her back down, he was pleased to discover there was nothing between him and his desire destination.

Elizabeth gasped to regain control of her senses when she felt Jason kiss his way down her neck bone and between her breast until he reached her stomach, where he kissed the soft skin below her belly button with a mental promise to return and spend more time exploring. He kissed his way back up to her breasts then using his hands he gently kneaded the soft skin, using as soft a touch as he could but never touching her tips. He watched his hands explore her body until it became impossible to not want to use his lips to on the same territory his hands were exploring.

Placing gentle kisses at first he found himself becoming more aggressive wanting nothing more than to take the dark pebbles into his mouth but resisting. He felt what he had been waiting for, Elizabeth's hands in the hair at the back of his neck, Jason let her guide him to the tips, then he softly nipped at her, causing Elizabeth's back to arch and push her breast further into his mouth.

Jason slowly started to suckle, whirling his tongue around it, then gently poked at the tip with the end of his tongue. Jason could feel the heat coming off of Elizabeth but he had no intention of giving into desire too soon, he had plans to draw this out. It was just going on 3:00 and the boys weren't returning to 6:00, so for the next three hours he intended to explore her body until he forgot where he ended and she began.

Deciding that the he needed to hand out equal treatment Jason kissed his way to her neglected left breast. After several minutes of giving the twin equal treatment, Jason worked his way back to Elizabeth's lips to quiet the sobs of passion that she was abusing her lip to keep from exiting her mouth. Jason spent several minutes kissing the hurt away from her lower lip then gently kissed her at the same time needing to feel Elizabeth's soft skin against his body.

As their chests brushed against one another the pleasure of having the others heat against their body feed the raging fire. Elizabeth felt the enclosed steel of his body against the tender tips of her breasts and felt the tremors that were racking her body; she needed him, now. Reaching down to unbutton and unzip his jeans, Elizabeth pushed his hand out of the way when he tried to stop her.

'Elizabeth we need to slow down, we have hours, and I have every intention of making use of every minute of them. If you persist, we are going to need to go upstairs on that bed of yours again."

"Fine." Elizabeth started to push Jason away, concerned that they were miscommunicating again, he tensed until she held out her hand as she stood. Just raising her eyebrow at Jason standing there she gently pulled him towards the stair, finally getting the hint, he pulled her towards him, kissed her and edged her back against the landing wall.

Elizabeth was startled by the laughter she could see in Jason's face, until he grabbed the legs of her lounge pants and pulled them down. The laughter ended when Jason saw the pale blue panties, he swallowed and leaned into her, "I heard you tell Diane, you wanted to have sex against a wall, I thought I would be more than happy to accommodate you desire, well part of it anyway."

"Only part of it."

"Trust me it's the good part, but as for the strings, they will be attached forever."

Elizabeth blushed as she recalled what she had asked Diane. She was wondering why Jason was still kneeling until she saw that he was staring at the dampness gathering on her panties. She started squirming at the thoughts going through her mind at the look in his eyes. She shook when Jason placed his fingers on the inside of the lace and pulled then down one-handed as his other hand pulled her forward. Elizabeth was afraid to move away from the wall; it was the only thing holding her up. She felt his hand exploring her rear, so focused on his touch that when he puckered his lips and blew against her she started to fall, her knees to weak to hold her.

Jason caught Elizabeth, turned and placed her on the third stair up, moving over to kneel in front of her. He pulled her hands back to his hair and waited for her to guide him to her, wanting to make sure that she was willing to allow him to do what he had dreamed about for years.

She looked down into his eyes awed at the desire she saw there, she hesitated and started to draw her hands back, afraid she would embarrass herself at how wet she was. Jason knew that she wanted this as badly as he did, he saw it in her eyes, and confused as to why she was drawing back he knew he had to ask.

"What's wrong? Why are we stopping?'

She blushed and explained that she felt so wet and wanted this so much.

She felt rather that heard his growl as Jason buried his head between her thighs and inhaled the sweet smell of her. Jason looked up to see the pleasure on Elizabeth's face, watching as she fell apart in his arms. He slowly started petting her down when he felt the tremors subsiding.

As she caressed the back of his neck, Jason couldn't resist pressing a kiss on her, Elizabeth's startled cry and the feel on her hands tangling up in his hair, made Jason want to start exploring all over again. He slowly lowered his lips back to her and told her he was going to keep this up until she was begging for mercy, then he was going to continue. They had years of loving to make up for and he planned on making a good start on all the lost opportunities right now.

Elizabeth felt her orgasm at just the words and could only watch as he set to fulfilling his promise.

She just about screamed in frustration when the house phone rang, she had been on the verge of her fifth orgasm in fifteen minutes. She watched as Jason pulled away and groaned at the interruption. She got up on shaking knees to go down the stairs to pick up the phone. Jason followed thinking it had better be important or the person interrupting would die a slow and painful death.

"Jason, its Johnny Zachara."

Jason froze at the thought of anyone in the Zachara organization having Elizabeth's phone number let alone the balls to call it. He listened as the younger man explained that Georgie Jones had given it to him.

That he and Elizabeth had better get down to the park right away, the boys were safe but that his guards had been rushed to the hospital. Jason hit the end button grabbed Elizabeth and his clothes and told her what had been said. Wiping his face on his t-shirt Jason helped Elizabeth dress and rushed up to grab a fresh shirt. Grabbing their keys they rushed out the door to get to the park.


	13. Chapter 13

SATURDAY MORNING AS JASON AND LIZ ARE HEADING HOME

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Dr. Lee smiled as she backed out of the hospital room. This was her favorite part of the job, delivering healthy babies to ecstatic parents. As she headed back to her office she rubbed her shoulders, Mr. Osborne has hugged her so tightly after being told about his little girl, she was going to need a chiropractor. She tossed the cigar on her desk debating whether to toss it, but, it was an expensive pre-embargo Cuban. The doctor saw it roll until it hit the edge of the letter from Emily. She picked up her letter opener and slit it open.

She smiled as she read the letter, outright laughing at other points, misty-eyed she sat the letter down. Mentally promising Emily to be there for Elizabeth, she thought about the reading yesterday, she had finally learned an answer to her question about the files being out of place last year.

Apparently the late chief of staff had been in them, how he knew that there had been a possibility that his son was the father is another question. She knew that she would never have the answer to that one. She was happy for the man though, he had known the truth before his death. As she headed to the on-call room she hoped to get a few hours sleep before beginning her shift, babies are never born on any schedule but their own.

Tracy awoke at the sound of Luke's shallow breathing, she was amazed that she had come to love this man. He was the exact opposite of what she had always wanted in a man, he was also the first person to see beneath the hard outer shell she used to protect herself. She sat up knowing that her fear would keep her from getting back to sleep, she could blame the cot in his room all she wanted, but it could be a feather bed with 400 count Frette sheets of Egyptian cotton, it wouldn't make a difference.

As she stared out the window she heard a noise "Tracy, he will be fine, you are the one we need to talk about. I really think you need to go back to house and get some sleep." Monica had received a call from Leo, he wanted her to try and get Luke's wife to go get some sleep, she was actually in danger of collapsing. The cardiologist was concerned for her sister-in-law, she was so furious with her about Alan's will, but she wanted her to be around for her to be annoyed with.

"If it was Alan, would you go home, no you would be here, so back off Monica!"

"Then at least let me keep you company, we can sit out in the waiting room, or even the cafeteria."

After hesitating Tracy turned and finally looked at woman. She was surprised that the grief she had worn as a shroud since Emily's death had faded, grimacing at the fact that she knew once Monica was back at full force her calm acceptance of what Tracy had done would be over. Tracy fully expected to be ordered out of the mansion in spite of being assured that getting kicked out wasn't on the agenda.

"I need to talk to you anyhow, now works as well as later, but lets make it as private as possible."

After the two woman had adjourned to Monica's office, Tracy sat the papers down she had brought with her.

"Monica do you have a copy of Emily's Will at the house? Do you remember the part where Emily stated that Elizabeth Webber was to inherit the stock belonging to her, the stock that used to belong to Jason, when he was still a Quartermaine, in name as well as blood?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're not going to believe what I found out, it took about fifteen minutes for the accountants to find what she was talking about. If we hadn't been so blind we would have solved a longstanding ELQ problem. Do you remember an argument between Jason and Father about two weeks before Jason's accident?"

"Yes, something about not wanting anything to do with ELQ and about underhanded stock purchases."

"That's the one, I found out from Edgar Mellinch, the accountant who retired a few months later that he handled a transaction for Jason of a good portion of the ELQ stock he had purchased, as well as what he had received as a young man. It seems that Edgar was told by Jason not to say anything about what he had done. Jason had transferred the stock into Emily's name. ALL OF IT."

"Tracy what are you saying? How is possible that we didn't know about it after all this time?"

"When Edgar retired he never told anyone else what he had done, Jason has no memory of the transaction, and you and Alan gave Emily stock. It looks like she thought that was the stock she received from Jason. She never realized that she owned a lot more stock, enough to basically turn ELQ on it's head. Here is the best part. Jason Morgan didn't know about giving the stock away, and when he was given the information about his trust fund and stocks and bonds, basically all that the new accountant thought he owned, it included that ELQ stock, the same stock, he later gave to Sonny Corinthos."

"What?"

"Sonny Corinthos owns no stock in the company, he never has. He only thought he did. Emily owned that stock all this time, and now Elizabeth Webber inherits it. She now owns a good chunk of the company. I have the paperwork right here. I filed an amended stock filing with the SEC that they should receive Monday. I am going to need to speak to Jason and Elizabeth about the facts. Then he is going to need to inform Mr. Corinthos that he has no need to attend the annual stock holders meeting next month."

Monica sat there stunned as she read the paperwork her sister-in-law had given her. While she wanted to trust Tracy, she was going to have to doublecheck this with Mr. Mellinch, she remembered him as an honest man who had stuck it out with Edward for as long as there had been an ELQ. If this was correct she was going to take great pleasure in knowing that the man who had been responsible for a good part of the pain in her families life was out of a small part of it. She was hoping Elizabeth didn't decide to sell the stock to Sonny out of some misguided decision that he had been cheated. She smiled up at Tracy "You did good, for once."

"Yes, well don't let it get out."

"I am expecting to spend the afternoon with my grandsons, so I will tell Jason later, I need a copy of all of the paperwork. Tracy try to get some sleep, or else Dr. Julian is going to sedate you at some point. I have to check on a patient then I am going to grab a couple of hours of sleep. There is a board meeting this morning, will you make it?"

"No, I turned my proxy over to father, I want to stay with Luke. By the way, good luck. Father told me what is going on."

HARDY HOUSE

Georgie awoke to the sound of giggling, she opened one eye to see Cameron, peeking his head in the door. He saw her moving about, slammed the door as he ran down the hall, "Grandma she's awake. Can I ask her now, please?"

Georgie glanced at the clock and grimaced, she was supposed to call her dad an hour ago. Mac was probably worried, hurrying through her morning ritual she rushed down to the great room to get her phone. She saw Mrs. Hardy coming out of the kitchen, smiling at her, she slowed down a little.

"Georgiana, Mac called a while ago, he would like you to call him when you head home. Until then Cam would like you to join him for chocolate chip pancakes." Smiling at the flustered brunette, Audrey had flashbacks of Elizabeth rushing out the door late to school or work. She missed those times. "Now do you want to know what happened last night?"

Georgie shook her head yes as she sat down in the kitchen and grabbed the syrup and poured it over both Cam's and her breakfast. She saw he was excited about their plans for the day. Amused that the only male seeking out her time and attention was a toddler, Georgie listened to fact that they had finally found Jason about a half hour ago. She asked Mrs. Hardy if the plans they had made were okay still?

"Certainly my dear. Here is an envelope with some spending money for you and the boys, don't shake your head no, this is non-negotiable. The guard that are stationed outside will also be driving you, that young Mr. Milo will be present at all times along with a two other guards. This other envelope is from Jason for you for babysitting last night. I found it on the upstairs phone table."

Audrey was astonished at how at ease she was discussing guards and drivers, but she would do what was needed to protect her beloved boys. She was hoping that Jason didn't reject the chance to straighten thing out with her granddaughter, she was less than thrilled with the way thing seemed to be headed, but she never wanted to see Liz that despondent ever again, if that meant accepting Jason Morgan she would. She was beginning to realize the depth of that young man's emotions, besides even if they weren't together he was now a permanent part of the family through Jake. He seemed to care as much for Cam as well, so she was going to have to actually encourage at the very least détente between them.

"Dr. Quartermaine is going to meet us to take care of the boys for the late afternoon. Are you sure you will be okay with as little sleep as you got? If not, Lulu's number is on the list as well as Monica Quartermaine's and mine. I have to head out to the hospital, I need to prepare for some meetings. Thank You again, Georgiana."

"Mrs. Hardy, the only thing is I need to run home and change my clothes, is it okay to take the boys with me?"

"Certainly, my dear. I know there had been some trouble between Elizabeth and Maxie, but the guards will be with you. Milo told me he would go into any interior locations with all of you." As she heard the knock at the door, she hoped that the young Jones girl would be all right, Cam was excited and his joy and energy could be infectious, but also rather tiring."

Audrey let the polite young guard in, surprised to see him still in a suit. "Mr. Milo, I would think that, to be chasing two young boys all day, you would want to dress more comfortably."

"Mr. Corinthos requires us to wear suit and ties, ma'am. If it were up to me, I would be in jeans and shirt no tie. Mrs. Hardy, could you please just call me Milo, the mister reminds me of my father and my brother."

"Certainly, Milo if it makes you feel better. Now Georgiana and the boys are in the kitchen, then she needs to run home and change, after that I only have a small idea of their plans for the day. Here is a list of all important phone numbers, Georgie has a copy as well. If you hurry you might be able to sneak a pancake, before they are all gone." heading back to the kitchen Audrey kissed the boys good bye and headed out to the hospital for her meetings. She was getting fed up with the multiple meetings, they should just make Monica Quartermaine, chief of staff and stop all these meetings, nothing ever got done in them and they were pulling her attention away from more important things.

Milo was disappointed to see that the last pancake had been finished, Georgie offered to make some more for him, but he told her he had already eaten breakfast, so he really hadn't needed the pancake. Looking at the young lady, he knew little about her, other than that she worked at Kelly's and used to be married to Dylan.

He hoped that the day would be a peaceful one, after his infatuation with Lulu Spencer, he had avoided the opposite sex. They were capable of tangling a man up in knots and then just leaving you alone. He noticed that Georgie had been speaking to him. She asked if the car was ready, she had stacked the dishes in the machine, started it and was putting Jake and Cameron's winter gear on. Milo reached over to help and was surprised by the young boy, when he put out his arms and said "Up please."

Milo laughed as they headed out the front door and to the SUV parked in front of the house. The guard helped them into the car and hurried around to the passenger seat, to tell the driver they needed to go to the police commissioner's house.

The driver raised his eyebrows, where would that be? Milo realized he didn't know, blushing he looked at Georgie who smiled back and gave them her address."Your ruining my image of Sonny's guards, I would have thought you would know where the commissioner lives."

"No, maybe Max and I think Spinelli but the rest of us, no."

Milo heard the phone ring as they pulled up to her house. He reached for his phone to see Georgie show him hers and answer it. Elizabeth Webber was calling to check on the boys.

"We are at my house, I needed to change my clothes, then were are headed to the Kelly's for breakfast, the Mall and then finally the park." Georgie hung up after assuring Elizabeth that she would call if they needed anything.

As his phone rang, Milo handed Jake off to Georgie. He assured Jason that all was well, and that they were protecting the boys. He asked the boys father if he had heard about the strangled nurse. They entered the house with the boys, Milo amused to be doing a sweep of the Mac Scorpio's house. After verifying no one else was there he sat in the living room watching the boys play as the young brunette hurried to shower and change.

JACKS HOUSEHOLD

Carly awoke to her husband slipping into the room with their breakfast on tray. She pulled on her dressing gown, and joined him at the foot of the bed where he had laid out the contents of the tray. As they finished the breakfast, Jax asked Carly her plans for the day, he wanted to know if she would be joining him at the hotel.

"Actually I need to start some Christmas shopping, and then I am supposed to see about the storage unit that contains Courtney's stuff. Emily had it all moved there, and I want to make sure that everything was packed properly and how long it has been paid for."

Jax grimaced at the reminder of that mistake of his. He had seen the blond as a softer version of the woman before him, now he couldn't help wondering if he had tried to use Courtney to get over the feeling that had been developing for Carly so long ago, but had repressed because of her harsh exterior and obsession with Sonny. He had been involved with Skye at the time, so he had just tried to ignored the feelings for Carly, Courtney had been a mistake, he should have looked deeper than the surface innocence, to see the faithless person underneath. He had fallen in love with idea, not with the woman herself.

Carly saw the various expressions crossing his face, and worried that she was bringing up bad memories for him. She knew that Courtney relationship with Nik had hurt him deeply, she kicked herself for mentioning where she was going, but since she was lying about her motives, she didn't want to lie about anything else. She reached over and hugged her husband who then asked if she was going to be picking up his present, he wanted to know so that he could have the boys help him with the treasure hunt later.

"I am going to pick up all the presents except the ones for you and the boys, I don't trust any of you. You shouldn't be encouraging them. Michael and Morgan are quite capable of getting into mischief on their own."

Jax laughed picked up the tray and started to the kitchen trying to escape the coming lecture, Carly happy to have gotten Jax's mind off the previous subject, got ready for her day, then headed out on her mission, with two objectives in mind. One to get some shopping done, the other to prove that Elizabeth Webber was a two-timing lying slut who was out to trap Jason.

KELLY'S DINER

Mike Corbin smiled as his favorite waitress entered the diner. Georgie seemed to be babysitting Elizabeth Webber's children, and was having a grand time of it. She headed up to the counter and asked Mike for a couple of cookies, explaining that they were there so that Milo could get something it eat. Milo tried protesting,

"I know you were hungry earlier, so don't tell me you ate breakfast, I could see it in your face that you were fibbing. So eat, we aren't leaving here until you do."

Milo was worried, if the sweet brunette could tell he was lying, what about someone who was trained to detect lies like the police, at this rate all he would ever get to do is guard doors. He ordered breakfast from Mike and sat down with Jake at his side as Georgie and Cam put money in the jukebox and pushed random selections.

Maxie walked down the stairs from Coop's room to see her sister, she headed over her way until she saw Lulu enter the diner to begin her shift.

Lulu saw Georgie and hoped she could get the other waitress to cover her shift she wanted to spend the day trying to track down Johnny. He had been avoiding her for way too long. She looked around for Elizabeth when she saw the boys. She called over a greeting to her coworker and her nephew while stopping to touch Jake. She didn't care that Lucky and Liz were over, the boys were still part of her family.

She was worried about her brother but she knew that the man in that cell was a shadow of the man she knew. She blamed Helena, Lucky had finally had the mental breakdown from the damage she had cause earlier. She was sure that his attorney would get him sent to a place similar to where her mom was. That was what he needed, not jail.

As Georgie and Cam returned to the table, Mike brought over Milo's breakfast, and a box of single serving cereal for Cam. Cam thanked him and then told Mike that "Georgie is my new girlfriend, Mr. Jackal told me all about them, and Georgie is going to be mine."

Mike shook his head as he imagined Spinelli giving anyone advice in that department, the boy was so blind himself. Anyone with half a brain could see that Georgie had liked him, and that Lulu hadn't. He looked up at the door to see said brainless wonder come into the diner.

"Faithful friend and Blond One, how fortuitous to see you this morning. I the Jackal have conquered cyberspace and Kojak, and I are planning to seek the Maternal One and Stone Cold with answers to the ultimate question."

"Not sure at all what you just said, but Jason and Elizabeth are resting at home."

"I know I came here for substance of the nutritional kind to fortify myself for another meeting with Kojak."

"Why are the boys here if Elizabeth is home?" asked Lulu at the same time.

"I am babysitting this morning for Mrs. Hardy, she had to go to the hospital. Jason and Elizabeth were up all night, and she wanted them to rest, so I have the boys. Milo and I are taking them to the park and the mall."

"Oh, I guess that means you can't cover my shift here, unless... well I could take the boys with me?"

"I have a shift at the hospital, sorry Lulu, maybe one of the other waitresses?" Georgie was trying to be helpful but she didn't want to work the shift and besides she had already made promises to Mrs. Hardy. "Spinelli, who is Kojak?"

"Mr. Taggert, I am helping him with a project for Stone Cold's late sister. We have gotten some answers and I am in charge of relaying the information to the Maternal One." he announced proudly. He reached out to pick up his order and pay Mike, then yelling out as he headed out the door, "See you later Faithful Friend, Blond One and Protector of the Night, and of course the progeny. I am off to the Hospital to see the Valkyrie's Mom."

As they finished getting ready to go, Georgie heard Lulu trying to get someone else to come in, she was annoyed when the blond once again asked her to switch places. "Lulu I can't what is so important that you need to be off of work. I know that you aren't going to Luke, he has testing all day, and Logan is busy, he and Coop where talking about going someplace together so I know it's not with him."

"She is trying to chase down that Johnny Zachara. Never mind she is seeing Logan, she has to have someone else on reserve, don't you?" snarked Maxie.

Georgie just picked up Jake and held Cameron's hand as they started back to the SUV, she didn't want to hear a rehash of the same old argument between her sister and her sort of friend. She had plans this afternoon, starting with the amusement rides at the mall for the boys.

Milo could still hear the two girls snarling at each other as he checked in with Max. He got in himself, after listening to Max call him a wimp for not being able to stand up to Georgie. Milo didn't tell his brother that he hadn't tried very hard, he found himself wondering how he had missed the young woman he was spending the day with. This was the type of girl he had been looking for, it's a shame her dad was who he was, it eliminated any chance of dating her. However, she was the right type, now he had to find the right woman.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

"Congratulations, Madam Chief of Staff." Dr. Ford shook Monica's hand as they stood in his soon to be empty office.

"Thank You, and Good Luck in Chicago, I'm sure you will do well there." Monica tried for sincerity but she was well aware that she wasn't quite covering up her disdain for the man who had been sitting in her husband chair."

Monica and Dr. Ford parted ways as she went to the hub to check on the paperwork for Luke's tests, she knew that Dr. Julian was more than capable of taking care of his patients, but she was going to be on top of that case. She turned when she heard quiet clapping and some congratulations, she saw Kelly Lee, Robin, Patrick and the new orderly Cassius behind Epiphany Johnson who was holding a lit cupcake. She sheepishly grinned at Monica, and said about time.

"That better a chocolate cupcake, or you all will be back working the night shift." At the laughter she blow out the candle and thanked everyone for their support. She turned to Patrick, "Your father isn't going to be very happy with you though."

"I need to see you and Elizabeth on Monday sometime, I have a couple of answers to what happened with Dr. Jones. I need to speak to someone but then I can try and explain the whole disaster, I can't believe what I have found out so far. That reddish spot on the MRI, is the result of a drug cocktail, one that isn't just handed out, you are required to inform the CDC, and the state boards who then put the information on a national clearing house list. They are very dangerous, and get this they are not something that you give to someone who has suffered brain damage. Its actually counterintuitive, it does more damage. Who ever gave Jason them, knew there was a chance it could kill him. According to what I had Robin looking up, it is pretty much toxic to someone in Jason's condition. They best part is we have an idea when he was dosed."

"Dr. Drake we need to have a word." Det. Harper and Mac Scorpio stood behind him surprised to have located the doctor at the hospital.

"Now?"

"Yes it's about the murder of Leyla Mir."

"WHAT, WHEN, HOW?" Patrick was thrown for a loop, Thinking back it explained the strange looks he had been getting all morning. He couldn't help feeling guilty. He followed the two officers to the waiting room.

PC MALL, FOOD COURT

Alexis Davis stopped to get a salad at the local Salad-Fixed-Fresh and balancing her tray sat down at a quiet table. She was a little dizzy from the morning spent at GH. She had talked Sam into giving blood, now the hospital was comparing the samples. She should have felt guilty for the deception, but last night had convinced her that she needed to know the truth, no matter the emotional cost. She looked around the court amazed at how empty it was for a Saturday three weeks before Christmas. She saw Georgie Jones with Elizabeth Webber's boys, she must be taking them to the amusement park. She also saw two of Sonny's guards lurking around, protecting the boys and their young babysitter. Georgie waved at her when she noticed Alexis watching her.

Alexis was impressed with the way the Jones girl was handling getting the two boys settled. Milo had returned with their lunch, Alexis was sure that what was on that tray was not on Elizabeth Webber's list of approved lunches. Fries, chicken nuggets, burgers, milk shakes and what looked to be over sized cookies from where she was sitting. Alexis was changing her mind about asking Georgie to keep the girls on Viola's day off sometime.

Her eyebrows raised even further when Milo sat down and ate with them. Maybe she had misinterpreted why he was her, Sonny would have a fit if he sat down while being on duty like that.

Alexis groaned as she saw Hurricane Carly headed her way, she was almost giddy with relief when she thought the blond had stopped to say hello to Georgie, then she thought about the secret that had come out. Thinking that the young girl didn't need to deal with Carly, she moved over to intercept any comments the blond might make. She stopped about a foot away when she saw Carly looking at Jake as she said hello to Cam, who had greeted her when she stopped at the table.

Carly asked Georgie for permission to pickup Jake, she told the girl this was the first time she had seen the boy. She looked across to Milo, than gave her permission, after all not even Carly would do anything to a baby, Sam McCall was a different story, but Carly was a mother.

Carly picked up the slumbering boy, determined to see no resemblance to her best friend, then Jake opened his eyes and smiled at the strange lady holding him. Carly stilled, unable to deny Jason's eyes staring back at her. She felt pain at those eyes, now she would never get him away from the girl, no matter what she found in the Diary. Elizabeth Webber may be the mother of his child but she was determined she would never be his wife. Carly smiled weakly at the little boy and placed him back in his stroller. She said goodbye to Georgie and Milo and turned to Cam and told him to have fun. Walking away she almost missed seeing Alexis standing nearby.

"You knew?"

"Not until the will reading."

"I won't accept her, I won't."

"Then your a fool, we all have been. Some of us just have realized that it's a losing battle Carly. The only two who haven't are Sam and you. Her problem is that she doesn't know the whole past between the two of them, she thinks Elizabeth took Jason away from her. She still hasn't faced the fact that if Elizabeth had ever decided she wanted Jason, he would have been there. She thinks that she will get him back. We know that's not true.

Once you face the truth Carly, it will get a lot easier for you. He isn't going to let her go this time. I'm not happy that my daughter was second best, but let's face it, she was only in his life because Sonny and you screwed it up for him last time. Throwing that slut of a sister of his at Jason while he was hurting. He won't make the mistake Carly, so move on, Jason is getting what he wants, with the woman he has always wanted it with, not some substitute like my daughter, or Courtney."

Alexis returned to her lunch feeling much better about what she had done to get her answers. She had decided no matter what the test said, some things were going to change. That would start with the way she dealt with Sam.

Carly changed her mind about eating, the churning of her stomach ruining her appetite. She hurried out the mall exit and drove across town with her guards trailing behind. She needed answers and she needed the proof now, before it was too late. She couldn't lose her best friend.

EZ STORAGE AND MAILBOXES

Carly pulled around the side of the tightly spaced units until she located Unit number 27. She pulled into the parking spot next to it. Removing the key from her purse she unlocked the padlock and tried to open the door. Reading the instructions again, she finally got the door to slid up.

Looking in, she was amazed that a human life had been reduced to about 10 storage containers in a small eight by ten unit rented for 50 dollars a month. She grabbed the first box, opened it and found clothes. The same with the second. And the third. She opened the fourth and found some paperwork. She placed the box into the backseat of her car, then continued on to the next one. She found a hodgepodge of mementos of her late friends life. The next two contained baby clothes that Courtney had purchased for her son.

The next two were strangely full of stuffed animals. Oh, Courtney what the hell where you thinking? Carly had at first thought they were Spencer's until she saw the Atlantic City carnival tags on the labels on the animals. The last box contained what Carly had been looking for, the Diaries. Breathing a sigh of relief, Carly put that box and the one with the mementos in the back of her car, then closed the unit and drove off. She would have her accountant look into paying for the unit.

Pulling her car into an empty parking shot Carly pushed the lever to move her seat back and started to read the Diaries, placing them in order. She was starting to remember how cloying Courtney had been when she first came to town, and how she hadn't liked her then. Taking a deep breath she stopped reading the books and started to scan for the name of Elizabeth Webber. She was in about six pages into the second book, the one from her arrival to Port Charles, read about her meeting Jax.

She read about how Elizabeth had talked her friend out of pressing charges against Courtney for stealing money. Carly grimaced, then was startled at Courtney's response. She had been pissed off, she had wanted to get Jax to rescue her, she had set the whole thing up, but thanks to Elizabeth, nothing had happened the way she planned. Carly understood that, she would have been pissed if someone had messed with her plans.

She continued to read as Courtney talked about meeting the Quartermaine heir, and how rich he would be, and that if she married him she would be better that her sister-in-law, Carly was shocked at how much Courtney had disliked her, she was shocked to read the woman had considered her trash, that she had thought she was a slut, and several other less than complementary exerts.

She went on to read how the fallout had happened with Edward cutting AJ off, she read Courtney talk about trying to get to know Jason, now that she knew he was the favored son, that she had chosen to chase the wrong brother. Carly went on reading to find out that Courtney had made plans to dump her loser husband and try and hook up with his younger brother, how the only thing standing in her way was the fact that he was so deeply in love with Elizabeth.

She had gotten rid of some boy named Michael in AC's girlfriend and that said girlfriend had been pregnant with his child, that Elizabeth would be easy to get rid of. First she had to get rid of AJ. Carly was starting to feel ill when she read about Courtney's plan and how getting rid of Carly was a necessary part of the plans on getting Jason. Carly was trouble, she could be a pit bull if not taken care of, she read how she was going to accept Sonny's offer to pay her to get along with Carly, then stab Carly in the back.

Carly opened the door of the car and heaved everything she had eaten for breakfast. The Diary had ended at that point. after sticking a breath mint in her mouth, Carly picked up the next Diary.

She read how Courtney had lost one of her diaries, this one picked up when Jason had defended her to Elizabeth Webber. She had set it up, so that it looked like Elizabeth had attacked her, she wrote how she had convinced Jason Elizabeth was stalking her. Carly swallowed her bile as she read how Courtney had became her friend and had sucked up to her spoiled rotten son to get Jason where she wanted him. Carly fast forwarded a few pages to read how Courtney had convinced Sonny, and how she had wanted to get Brenda. Courtney had been worried about Brenda getting her claws into Jason.

She read how Courtney had conned her into getting Jason to propose. How she would go into Kelly's and rub it into Elizabeth's face, then how she had told Ric who she had supposedly hated how to get Elizabeth Webber, and that she had convinced him to get her pregnant to keep her. Carly was shocked to read about Courtney putting holes in condoms with a sewing needle to get pregnant. Carly just sat there, she knew she didn't want to continue but she had to.

She read all about how Courtney had time to swerve and miss Elizabeth but had hit her after speeding up. She was shocked to read about her using them into guilting Jason into getting Elizabeth to not press charges, and how she had laughed at her blindness. All the while playing the guilt ridden wife, suffering from detox. She was unable to believe that Jason had gone along with it, especially since she knew he still loved the bitch. Jason had apparently been dreaming of Liz the whole time they had been together.

Carly was dismayed to read that Jason had been correct in saying that Elizabeth had never tried to seduce him, or pass her child off as his. Carly was pissed she was going to have to eat crow. She had wanted to keep Jason from Elizabeth that was why she had hit her, she had then told Carly about the seduction. She had turned the story around, wanting the blonds help to keep Jason and Elizabeth apart. Jason had been spending a lot of time away from her, and she had gone looking for him. She had followed him one night to a bridge way out past Vista Point. She had heard him talking about Elizabeth. Courtney had sworn even after they had broken up to keep Elizabeth Webber away from him.

Now it was out of revenge. She had tried to play matchmaker for Elizabeth and Lucky, and how she thought she was the reason they had gotten back together. She had encouraged Sonny to ask Jason to take in Sam. She hadn't liked Sam, but anyone was better than Elizabeth. How she had been furious that Jax had accepted Elizabeth as a surrogate and how she had faked being okay with it, then about her affair with Nik. She read how she blamed the end of her marriage to Jason on Emily's cancer.

Carly sat there for about fifteen minutes, shocked at what she had read, and how twisted her supposed best girl friends mind had been. She just wanted to go and confront her, but how do you confront a dead woman, one who showed one face to the world and kept who she really was hidden. Carly wanted revenge and she wanted it badly. She was going to find a way someway, somehow, Courtney was going to pay.

Worse thoughts were going through Carly's head, should she show Jason the diaries, the only thing it would do is push him even more towards Elizabeth Webber, and after yesterday there was no way Elizabeth would let her stay in Jason's life. The best way to handle this was to pretend that she had never read the diaries. DAMMIT, she was going to have to be nice to Elizabeth miss perfect Webber the rest of her life, she was going to have to suck it up and do the very last thing she wanted...

THE PARK, WEST ENTRANCE

Johnny thanked Skye Quartermaine for letting him meet with her.

She explained that she tried to take her daughter to the park, so he was essentially just joining them for a walk.

He explained as they walked that no matter what Trevor may have told her, they were NOT interested in her waterfront property, that they would not be moving to Port Charles.

They walked towards the swings, which were full on this rare warm and sunshiny day in December. Skye asked for some reassurance that Trevor would not harm her or her child. Johnny told her that he would guarantee it with his life, that he had lost his mother because of this life, he would never let a child grow up like that.

She saw Georgie Jones walking towards her with her new nephews, but knowing Jason would have a fit if Johnny Zachara was near his children, just waved. It was a shame really, she like the girl, and would have loved to spend more time talking to her about her trip next year. Johnny called Skye attention back from the young waitress he had seen around. She had always been polite, but standoffish. He knew that he made the girl nervous, so he told Skye goodbye so that she could go greet her younger friend. Georgie was one of the girls he knew he needed to stay away from, for all concerned.

Johnny had gone around the path and started to text Lulu Spencer, there was a girl always up for an escape. He had started to press send when he heard someone scream for help the way he had just came.

He retraced his footsteps to see what looked to be a couple of Corinthos bodyguards on the ground bleeding and Skye screaming for help as the young woman he had been watching earlier trying to keep a couple of snarling dogs away from her young charges. The older boy kept trying to get free, saying he wanted to pet the doggies. Slowly coming up behind the girl he gently pushed her behind him. He told her not to meet the dogs eyes, they would see it as a challenge, to keep looking down submissively and back away slowly.

He pulled the dark haired boy into his arms and slowly backed away himself until the dogs had relaxed then growling at them again, headed out for the wooded area.

The paramedics and policeman swarmed into the area about five minutes later. Coop hurried over to his girlfriend's sister and asked what had happened. When told about the dogs, he got on his radio and reported in that their had been another sighting of the dogs that animal control had been trying to track down all day. This time there were victims, one in critical condition, two others with superficial wounds.

As even more people flooded the park Georgie checked over Jake and was surprised to see Johnny still holding Cam and making him laugh. She wouldn't expect the mobster to be able to make the little boy forget the events of the afternoon. The paramedics came over asked if the foursome needed medical treatment. Did they need to contact anyone for them? Georgie explained that Mac was her dad, and to let him know that she was okay and was taking the boys to their grandmothers.

Johnny figured out from the conversation that the young girl was the daughter of the police commissioner who had hauled him recently. He came over with Cam and sat down on the bench as far away as he could. They watched silently as the ambulance with Skye pulled away. She was going to need to be treated for shock.

Georgie watched as Milo refused to leave her and the boys, in spite of the fact that he was barely conscious. The other guards were reacting the same way. Johnny wondered why the Corinthos Guards were so adamant until he heard Georgie assure them that she would make sure to stay with the police officers until Jason and Elizabeth arrived. That the guards needed to go to the hospital and get treated. Johnny tensed as he figured out that the boys she was babysitting had some connection to Jason Morgan.

He closed his eyes knowing this was going to somehow screw with his plan to get rid of Trevor.

Georgie sat down and started looking for her cell phone, getting frantic as she couldn't find the missing phone. He watched as the cool and collected brunette started to cry and then the toddler on his lap hopped down and hugged the brunette telling her that everything would be okay. He needed to calm her down but she was going into shock.

Johnny pulled out his phone and tried to hand it to the upset girl. He finally just took the paper out of her hand and tried the first number on the list. He reached the hospital, not sure who to ask for, he tried Elizabeth Webber. When told she was at home today, he tried the PC number for her, listening as the phone rang for the fifth time, he was getting ready to hang up when he heard a voice he recalled from the Ball say "Hello?"

Johnny didn't want to panic the young mom so he asked if Morgan was there, that it was John Zachara. He heard silence than Jason Morgan clipping out "What do you want?"

As he explained that they were needed at the park and that he had gotten the number from Georgie Jones, when he started to tell him the situation he heard the dial tone. Johnny knew that Morgan was on the way and that he wasn't going to be happy to have him any where's near his children.


	14. Chapter 14

Sometimes It's The Truth That's Scary

Chapter 13 Rated R

THE PARK

Jason and Elizabeth ran through the park frantic to reach their children, Elizabeth felt her heart stop as she saw the police vehicles and medical teams spread out around the park. "Jason?" She didn't have the words. She saw Max and a few of the guards rushing from the opposite direction, looking frantically around. They all came to a halt at the scene by the bench.

Jason approached the scene to see Jake being held by his mother and Cameron patting a sobbing Georgie Jones as she was crying all over a very uncomfortable looking Johnny Zachara. He quickly slid his gun back into his waistband and rushed over with Elizabeth.

"What happened here?" he glared at the young mobster, wanting to react but knowing that the boys were unharmed and not in danger was the first order of business. "What is wrong with Georgie?"

Monica looked up from Jake and told her son and Elizabeth that the boys were fine, that all Cam could talk about was the amusement park, and the doggies. Johnny was surprised how nervous he was, but the rage in Morgan's eyes was visible for the world to see. He watched as Morgan bent down to pick up the toddler he now knew was named Cameron and hugged the little boy as Cam told him about the adventure he had been on today.

It was a weird sight. His father had never been an affectionate person and to see someone who he knew had the reputation of being cold and ruthless comforting his son, felt strange for him. He saw the beautiful young woman from the hall at Wyndamere holding her son and Jason tightly thanking the older woman for getting there so quickly.

Johnny sighed as Jason's tone set Georgie to crying again. "When I got here, she and the boys were being cornered by two large dogs, your guards were on the ground bleeding rather badly and Skye Quartermaine screaming her head off. I helped Georgie who was holding the dogs off, we got the boys away and the paramedics came, they took the guards to the hospital. One of them, I believe his name was in critical condition. Georgie promised the guards to stay with the police until you arrived.

She started to look for her phone and she just went into shock. She calmed down when I called you, then that idiot cop started questioning her. I told him to back off, and he wouldn't, he started to ask detailed questions that she couldn't answer yet, he only backed off when I threatened to call her father. The woman there, Monica, arrived and checked out the boys and Georgie."

He listened as the woman who was apparently Morgan's mother explain that she was planning on meeting Skye and Georgie at the park to spend the day with her grandchildren. She had wanted to celebrate some good news, but now she just wanted to head to the hospital. Zachara was shaken to hear that Morgan was related to the woman when he had been accused of killing her lover. Johnny tensed as Elizabeth hurried over to check on Georgie.

"Thank you both for protecting the boys." Georgie whirled around and announced that it was her fault, she had seen the dogs but since they had collars she hadn't seen them as a threat. That Milo and the other two guards were in the hospital because of her." Jason came over and told her it was not her fault, she did great. That she did the right thing. Jason could feel his hands shaking at the danger, he turned and thanked the young mobster.

"No thanks needed. My father house used to have dogs like that. I learned really quick, as a kid, how to keep from getting bit. Georgie is the one who was holding them off, I just helped her." He sighed as this caused the young brunette to start crying again. He closed his eyes as her father came rushing into the playground area, looking full of fatherly rage at seeing him holding his young daughter.

"Georgie, are you okay? Coop called me, I got here as quickly as possible. Sweetie are you..."

Mac stopped talking as his young charge flew into his arms and started crying on his shoulder. He called the ranking officer over and asked for a status report, not thrilled to have Morgan and Zachara standing there, but needing to comfort his daughter took precedence over police procedure. He listened as the officer explained that two dogs had been terrorizing people for the last hour at the park. There were several victims taken to the hospital from injuries ranging from nips to serious life threatening bites. Mac asked the status on the dogs just as they heard a shot off in the distance. A call came over the radio, reporting they had got the one dog, but the other had gotten away. They were taking the dog to the vet to find out about rabies, and would keep tracking the second dog.

Mac hated to abandon his daughter but he needed to go and track the investigation. He asked Dr. Quartermaine to accompany her to the hospital, he then grudgingly thanked Johnny for saving his daughter and the boys lives. He was having a bad day, another murder, his daughter having a close encounter with a possibly rabid dogs, and now the same dog was terrorizing others. He ordered his men to close the park. He watched as his daughter awkwardly thanked the younger mobster then left with Morgan, his mother Elizabeth Webber and her boys. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was with Morgan, then tensed as once again he was grateful that her daughter was surrounded by mob guards. Until this serial killer was caught he would not say a word about Morgan's guards being near his innocent young daughter.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Jason and Elizabeth sat in Monica's office awaiting word on Skye and Georgie and the guards, they kept hugging the boys, until Cam asked "When is Dr. Monica coming back?"

Elizabeth answered she would be back soon and hugged her son again.

"Good, I want to see her, SHE lets me play games." Jason found himself reaching out to hug Cam, he was upset when the little boy pulled away and said "No More Hugging." He held his hand out to Jason as if to shake his hand. Elizabeth realized that they were overdoing it with all the hugs, and that it was more than the little boy could take.

Elizabeth was startled to discover, that Cam thought the day had been a grand adventure and wanted to do it again. She started to hug her young son yet again, when he back away then headed to the opposite side of the desk and sat down in Monica's chair stating that now he was the doctor.

Monica stood in the doorway, mentally hoping that he followed in the footsteps of his grandparents and great grandparents. She came into the room and started to hug the little boy when he announced "NO more hugs. Jason shook his head at his mother and asked about her patients.

"Skye is going to be released in a few hours, I am taking her back to the house. She is going to need some help with Lilarae tonight. She was shaken by the attack, something about it not being the first dog attack she had seen. She is still pretty shaky. Georgie is going to be fine, as long as people stop telling her how brave she was, every time that happens she starts crying again. Elizabeth you may need to tell her you're not angry again, she thinks you are mad at her for taking the boys to the park."

Elizabeth was shocked that Georgie would think that, she promised she would stop in as soon as they were finished here.

"As for the guards, Kurt and I believe Phil are going to be fine, they received transfusions for the blood loss, and stitches for the bites, none were life threatening. The main danger was blood loss, Milo on the other hand is quite serious. He was bitten close to the jugular, and he hit his head as he fell. He has multiple bit marks and needed a transfusion as well. He is in more danger because the blood loss was more significant. Then when he wouldn't leave the boys unprotected , the paramedic restrained him on scene. The officers asked your men why they didn't just shoot the dogs, they said they didn't want to frighten Cam."

The couple asked Monica if she could keep the boys while they visited the guards and the women. She was more than happy to comply, they weren't even out the door and she was loading the word and picture game on her computer for Cam. She picked up Jake and held him as she helped Cam match the words to the picture. Absentmindedly thinking she needed to ask Audrey about Elizabeth at that age, because Cam was picking the words up extremely easy. She just wanted to hug both boys and never let them go, grateful that this time the fates had been smiling on her family. she thought that Alan, Emily and Lila had been looking out for them today.

Luke had been planning on making a break for it, but as he watched Monica with the boys he had thought of so infrequently, he headed back to his room and crawled into bed. He knew that his family needed him to get well. He didn't want to end up like Alan, losing his life at the moment he was getting his greatest wish fulfilled. So he mentally promised to have the surgery, he would stop trying to ignore the problem, it wasn't going away.

He looked up to see an old familiar face, as Dara Jensen walked in and explained she had been court-appointed to be Lucky's attorney and that they needed to talk about his son, and how out of control he was. Luke wanted to take back his promise and make his escape, but the memory of Laura, and of Tracy sleeping on a cot in his room made him sit up and listen as she explained Lucky's options.

"He can plead, not guilty, we go to trial, I guarantee we lose, they have so much evidence gathered in two days that by the time of the trail, Scott could let a first year law student handle it, and the law student would win.

He can plead, not guilty by reason of insanity, claiming he is still under the affects of Helena, also not a good idea. He has little chance of convincing a jury, let along a judge allowing him to use that defense.

He can plead guilty to a lesser charge, that is what Scott is pushing for, at first I thought this meant his case was weak, but I reviewed the evidence they have as of right now, Scott is being generous by allowing him to plead it out. Tracy approached him, as well as Bobbie, they asked him for the sake of the past to allow the lesser charge, he agreed."

"For Laura."

"Yes, that's about it. Lucky seems to be thinking this isn't going to trial, he seems to believe that the charges will be dropped. He is going away for a long time, Luke. The drug charges alone, are enough to send him to Attica, mix in the domestic violence, the abuse of his badge, including allowing you to break into the DA's office. The phone records show that he might have been the reason that the Ruiz family was in town in the first place. The FBI, has released taped of Alcazar talking about needing them to deal with a fortunate problem, that someone had broken a deal with him, that involved their products.

Since they know that the drugs were from the Ruiz family, they can connect him to the reign of terror that took place. Plus when you add in that he lied about what happened on the roof, and how Manny Ruiz went off the roof, his medal for bravery has been rescinded and once that is brought up, they are going to wonder what else he has lied about."

Luke just sat there listening to Dara, thinking Helena got her revenge after all, his son was a stranger to him. He wanted to say that it was all Elizabeth's fault or Jason's fault, hell Nik's fault but the truth was, it was all Lucky's, and now it was too late to save his cowboy. He was thinking about calling in some markers to get his son out of jail and out of town, but he knew that it was even more dangerous for his boy out there. Morgan would not rest, if he thought his family was in danger. Luke kept plotting, he needed to save his son, it was what any normal father did, they protected their offspring.

"We also need to talk about his girlfriend, Sam McCall is also convinced that the charges will be dropped, she demanded that Ric Lansing be placed on the case, when I told her that I couldn't pick and chose the prosecutor, she started saying that Scott was out to get Lucky. I explained that a Judge had agreed that Ric's bias against Elizabeth Webber prevented him from working the case. She told Lucky, she guaranteed the charges would be dropped and that then they could file for custody of Jake.

Now I talked to Mac who explained the situation to me, and when I informed them that Lucky stood no chance of getting visitation, let along custody, she said that once the charges were dropped, there was nothing in the way of Lucky getting his son. She is steering Lucky straight into a long prison sentence. She is a hindrance, and Lucky is refusing to listen. She keeps saying she will find a different attorney to help him, if I 'm that incompetent."

"Miss McCall has her own reasons for what she is going, she was Morgan's ex-mistress and is still bitter about the break up, she keeps insisting that Jason set all this up."

"We need to get her visits restricted, some of his fellow officers are letting Lucky have generous visitation with her, she has been there multiple times, in the last 48 hours, it needs to end. Do you know why Nik hasn't been there, when I tried to take the launch out to his place, I was told that he is refusing anyone, only allowing supplies onto the island. As for his sister, Lucky told her two days ago in front of the whole station that he was disowning her, that she was nothing, not a Spencer any longer."

Luke felt his heart start to race, trying to calm down, he asked the attorney to leave telling her he would think about what she said, then contact her. Tracy entered the room giving the ex-DA the death glare for disturbing Luke.

"Something you forgot to mention wife?"

"No, I didn't forget. Bobbie, Lulu and I decided that since you knowing would not change anything, we were not going to tell you until you had your surgery. They haven't even scheduled the trial yet, so relax we will deal with this later. I will have Lulu stop over, after her shift at Kelly's and Bobbie stop in and we will tell you all we know if you behave for now.

Luke slowed his heart down and started seriously plotting, if they were keeping things from him it must be really bad for his boy. He would listen to what was said and then decide what to do.

MILO'S ROOM

Milo tried to smile at the pretty blond nurse who was sticking a needle in his arm, but she was ignoring his not so legendary charm. All he wanted was her name, but he couldn't see that far, he was seeing double. He watched as his boss and Elizabeth entered the room. Elizabeth immediately took the chart from the younger nurse, he finally found out her name was Nadine. After checking his wound, the brunette reached over had gently hugged him and said "Thank You."

Milo tried to smile but when he opened his mouth Nadine shoved a thermometer in it, and told him to keep his mouth shut until glass stick beeped. Milo wanted to inform her that he was not a man to be taken lightly, when his brother walked in with a stuffed bear, and gave it to him. He told him that he was sure that Milo was missing Mr. Winky and that he hoped the bear would make him feel better, Milo was wondering if he could blame shooting his big brother on the pain medication when he saw his normally stoic boss trying not to laugh at the guard as the two nurses oohed and ahhed over the bear and the idea he had one at home. He really wanted to tell them that Mr. Winky was the name of the 9mm he kept in the drawer next to his bed but he also wanted her to stay, and she seemed to like the bear.

Jason and Elizabeth promised to come back in the morning and thanked him once again as his brother pulled the hospital chair over and sat down, determined to keep his brother happy. He knew that his mother was going to be angry with him, she would never believe the story about the dogs, he had lied to her with a similar one when he had been shot last year.

GEORGIE'S EXAM ROOM

Elizabeth slipped in to check on the young candy stripper and was surprised to see an embarrassed look on her face. She told Georgie that she was again grateful for protecting the boys and that Cam had described the day as an adventure. Cam had told her about everything they had done that day, and she hoped that the fear would not prevent her from wanting to baby-sit again.

Georgie's head shot up. "You don't blame me."

"No, you did everything you could. I am sure that Cam wanted to pet the dogs, didn't he, you kept my sons safe. You did fine."

"But I started crying and couldn't even call you. Elizabeth, I throw my cell phone at the dogs, what was I thinking, then I cried all over Lulu's boyfriend or potential boyfriend I'm not sure on that. You and Jason should be furious with me."

"Listen you did fine, the first thing you did, is protect the boys, so you threw your cell phone, it was probably the only weapon at hand. You listened to Johnny and you backed away safely. So you cried all over some strange guy, at least you picked a cute one to cry on. You could have cried all over Luke, or Sonny or even Edward. Imagine that, crying all over Edward Quartermaine, he would send you the bill for his suit and then sued you."

Georgie started laughing, she had the mental image of how all three men would react. Luke cowering with a decanter of scotch until Bobbie or some one else came along, Sonny calling for Jason to handle it, and Edward just threatening to sue her for the pain and suffering, never mind it would have been her pain and suffering.

As a knock was heard on the door, Spinelli entered the room with a small bouquet of flowers. He had heard that Georgie had saved the day and wanted to let her know that her friends were thinking of her. Elizabeth wondered in Jason would be upset if she smacked the hacker upside the head, how dense was he. Georgie had looked disappointed when he had called her a friend. As another knock came at the door, Spinelli asked the Maternal one if he could stop by her abode later and speak with her and Stone Cold. She watched as he slipped out the door as a uniformed delivery guy came in.

"A package for Miss Georgie Jones."

"That's me"

He handed over the package wrapped in plain paper and had Elizabeth sign for it. He refused the tip that was offered, explaining that he had already been tipped. As Georgie untied the paper she was shocked to see a new cell phone. She picked up the card that accompanied the phone and after reading it, she handed it to Elizabeth confused as to why he would feel it was necessary.

"To replace the old one, I think the brown dog at it. John." Elizabeth read the card, astonished that he had managed to get it to her as quickly as he had. He would have had to head straight to the nearest cell phone store and bought the plan outright for her to get the phone at the hospital. She needed to talk to Jason and find out everything he knew about the gift giver.

Georgie was shocked to see that is was exactly like her old phone, she was only going to have to reprogram the numbers, but her dad would never let her keep it, maybe she wouldn't mention it. The phone came to life and started ringing." She answered the phone and thanked Johnny, he said no thanks needed he knew that a cell phone was an important accessory to most women and that being without one was probably difficult.

Elizabeth slipped out the door as Maxie Jones rushed in to see her little sister. "About time your the one in the bed, now I can boss you around, eat your Jell-o, and basically drive you crazy."

"I'm not staying, Maxie. I get to go home as soon as Mac gets here."

SKYE QUARTERMAINE'S ROOM

Jason knocked before entering the red room. She was holding her daughter as she laid in the hospital bed. As she looked up and smiled at Jason, thanking him for coming to visit her.

"What can I do for you, Skye?"

"I need to make arrangements to sell the waterfront properties that were Alcazar's. I will only deal with you, not Sonny. If we can come to an agreement, I would appreciate that it was done as quickly as possible. I would like to leave town, I am thinking of heading back to Pine Valley.

"Why us, why not hold out until the Zachara's make a bid, then ask us for a counteroffer. What is your motive Skye?"

"Trevor Lansing scares the hell out of me, I want this done. I talked to Zachara's son, he says he's not interested in moving into PC, but something tells me that Ric's dad, is the one in control. Jason, I need to protect my daughter. I need this done now, then I would like to ask help to get out of town before, Trevor or even Ric hears about it."

"I thought you were seeing Ric?"

"Mutually convenient business only. I needed him to release Alcazar's holdings. He wanted to act as the go between for the sale."

"I will see what I can do. Are you all right, any after effects of the attacks?"

"I-We will be fine. Just handle this as quickly as possible."

Jason nodded his head at the red head and retreated out the door.

JACKS HOUSE

Carly slammed her way into the house, she was angry at what she had learned, she felt betrayed and she wanted revenge. The house was tainted for her, The Lying Witch she had considered a friend had helped her find it. She would have started looking for a different house but she knew that moving would have a bad effect on her boys. She knew she needed to calm down, that Jax would be expecting to meet her at their restaurant in a few hours.

Carly started considering at least redecorating, she pulled out her photo albums, started her fireplace and tossed photos of the blond in. As she found a picture of Sonny, Jason, The Lying Witch and her, she started to cry. She was furious with herself for trusting another woman. She should have learned her lesson years ago, that other women can never be friends.

Carly finished with the photo albums and started to cleanse her house of anything Courtney had ever given her. After filling the trash bag she place it in the can out in the garage feeling a little less tense.

Carly went to the car and got the box of paperwork. Going through it piece by piece looking for evidence that would help her get her revenge. She set the paperwork in the flames of the fireplace as she eliminated them as useful. Finally coming upon a box with receipts including some checks and other interesting papers, she placed in her lock box in the bedroom to go through at a later date.

Carly found some letters from Courtney's friends in Atlantic City. As she read, she saw that they were more people who Courtney had used, the contents making her even more sick, Carly debated saving the letters, not sure what they meant, she placed them in the lock box as well. Carly felt like her life had been turned upside down, everything she thought she had known this morning was based on lies and deception.

She went back out and brought in the memento box, placing it next to the trash can she started sorting through it with a vengeance. As she came across the ring she had talked Jason into buying she realized that Jason could never know the extent of Courtney's deception but that she needed to tell him something. As she picked through the lies and deceptions, some of what Courtney had written was starting to sink it.

Carly had a new focus for her rage, as she remembered that Sonny had been paying his sister to get along with her, that if he hadn't paid The Lying Witch, Carly would have never fell for her lies and pretense of friendship. Carly would not have been in danger of losing Jason's friendship. As Carly's rage grew, she blamed even more on Sonny. In her mind he became responsible for her kidnapping. If Sonny hadn't encouraged the friendship, Carly would have never pushed Jason and Courtney, if Courtney hadn't been so determined to get Jason, she would have never have told Ric to get Elizabeth pregnant. If Liz hadn't suffered a miscarriage, then Ric wouldn't have kidnapped Carly.

It all came back to Sonny. She was going to come up with a plan, she was going to make him pay. She still loved him, but was no longer in love with him. He was the father of her children so she couldn't do too much damage. She would do just enough to hurt him then tell him why she did it. YUP, CARLY HAD A PLAN, AND SOMEONE WAS GOING TO PAY.

She turned off the gas to the fireplace, headed upstairs to shower and change. Still working out the details in her mind, she debated what to tell Jax, she was going to have to tell him some of it, she loved this man. He was the right man for the first time. Her perfect fit.

METROCOURT RESTUARANT

She was still plotting when she arrived at the restaurant and saw her ex, with their boys and Kate Howard. She knew what she was going to take from him, she would start with his new girlfriend.

Carly walked over to her boys gave them a hug. "Why the early dinner, or is it a late lunch?"

"Dad is taking up to see some movie, Mom, can I come home, it's a cartoon, I'm too old to watch cartoons."

"Hey I like cartoons. So do you most of the time, what's up, Michael?"

"It's a girly cartoon movie."

"Fine you boys can come home, we can go see the movie later this week, maybe invite some of your friends, how about that, you like that we can invite your hockey buddies." Carly grinned at her eleven year old, she knew that that was the last thing he would want. She also knew that Morgan had been wanting to see the movie, and that Michael had agreed to go with him if he had let him play his computer games in peace earlier in the week.

"Okay, I'll go with Dad. Miss Howard are you going with us?"

"No, I'm here for a business meeting, I just wanted to stop over and say hello to you boys. So enjoy your movie." leaning over to Michael she whispered "If we can get away some time this week I'll sneak you into that Brad Pitt adventure flick, but don't tell your dad."

Carly wondered what the paper doll had said to her son, she knew she was going to have to try and get along with Kate for the plan to work. God Kate Howard, Elizabeth Webber, next she was going to have to become bff's with Robin Scorpio and Alexis Davis. She was ready to throw in the towel and just announce to the whole world what an ass her ex was.

"Boys have a good time, Kate nice to see you again, Sonny." and with that Carly walked away proud of herself. She hurried over to see Jax ordering a drink, she turned to the waiter and asked for a sparkling water. "Did you see the boys?"

"Yes, Michael is acting like he going to the dentist instead of the movies. How was your day, find any thing for me?"

Carly couldn't help it she laughed, two minutes with her husband and the horrible day was made much better, the boys then Jax had made her realize that some parts of the fallout from Courtney had been good. Her sons living with her, and Jax. All good.

"No, nothing for you. I told you I am not shopping for the three of you yet. You are worse that Michael, behave. Now as to the rest of my day, I have something to show you when we get home. I found some stuff in that storage unit I need to show you."

"Do you have the information for the accountant so that he can pay the rent for it. I know what Courtney meant to you, so let's protect your memories."

"That's part of what I need to explain to you, but I took all the important items out, all that is left can be sent to a thrift store. I have no need for any of it."

Jax was surprised at the cold tone, but he would wait until they were home to talk to her about it, he turned to the menu and asked her what she wanted for a snack since he had arranged for a late dinner to be delivered to the house.

MONICA QUARTERMAINE'S OFFICE

As Jason and Elizabeth entered the office, Cam was declaring himself the winner. He had completed the game, winning again.

"We need to get the next game." Monica was amazed at the ease with which the toddler had mastered the game. She had been planning on getting the next level as a Christmas present but Cam was practically an expert at the preschool level, next was the kindergarten level. She was going to have to ask that snotty, multi nose ring geek at the Gamestop what other games were available for preschoolers.

"Just what are you the winner at?" Elizabeth was happy to see Cam acting like a typical little boy. She listened as he and Monica explained his mastering of the preschool word game on the computer.

"Have you and Dr. Monica been playing this?"

Cam grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him over to the computer and showed him the game. The enforce sat down and held the little boy, watching as he manipulated the mouse around to play the game, Jason wished he could see the pictures to help the little boy, but soon figured out that he would announce what the picture was, then slowly sound out the words on screen until he found the correct answer. Cam's independence reminded Jason on his mother, as well as his perseverance when he was stuck on a difficult word.

"I had it installed on my computer, one of the day care teacher mentioned how well he was doing on it, we play while eating the cookies." Monica was uneasy, worried the young mother would think she was over stepping her boundaries.

"We have it at home, I had noticed an improvement. I had been thinking it was because of the one at the daycare, and that we have been using it almost everyday at home."

"I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine. I just picked up a few new ones for Christmas. I had intended to install them at the house."

"May I install them here, I love playing them with him. We had flashcard versions that we used with the boys, when they were little. This is much better."

Elizabeth looked at Jason holding Cam, trying to imagine him at Cam's age playing flashcard games with his parents, she just couldn't picture it.

"I hear Congratulations are in order Madam Chief of Staff. Epiphany caught me downstairs, she said the official announcement is tomorrow. "

"It was supposed to be kept quiet but you know that gossip spreads so fast around here, I would think that with Amy Vining gone it would slow down a bit, but no I think it actually sped the process up. Thank you, I was planning to tell you both earlier but with everything else, I actually forgot that as of Monday I am the new chief of staff."

"Alan and my grandfather would be so proud."

"Thank you, you have no idea..."Monica started to tear up at the mention of her late husband and the man who had given her a chance in spite of the damage she had inflicted on his son.

"Jason, I need to stop by after the kids are in bed, Tracy kicked over a rock and found something that the three of us need to talk about."

"That's a good idea. Spinelli is stopping by around 8:00, so if you could come then it would probably be a good idea." Jason heard the words coming out of his mouth, but really wanted to take his family home, lock the door, and enjoy the evening. He had plans for after the boys were in bed and they most definitely didn't involve the young hacker or his mother.

Jake let them know he was hungry, ending the game and after bundling up the boys the family headed home.

PC AIRPORT

Sarah Webber exited the plane with her husband and daughter, knowing that once she talked to Elizabeth there was no turning back. The truth would come out. Jacques had wanted to tell the truth from the beginning, French law would protect their family, she had nothing to worry about. Sarah tried to explain that she wasn't worried about Lucky. She was worried that she would never have a relationship with her sister. When she had been last in town she had envied Elizabeth, she now knew that Elizabeth had no idea about any of it, and it was time to put an end to the secrets she had been keeping.

Audrey saw her granddaughter and her family walking towards her, she was hoping they would stay at the house. She needed to talk to Sarah, and wanted to get to spend time with her great granddaughter, she had only meet her once, when she had flown to Europe on her way to give her stepson a piece of her mind years ago. She knew that Sarah and Elizabeth took sibling rivalry to new levels but she was hoping that if the truth came out things would get better with them.

As they headed out from the baggage carousel, she asked them to stay with her, explaining the Elizabeth avoided the only halfway decent hotel in town that it belonged to Carly Jacks. Sarah grimaced, she remembered the blond woman, her brother Stephen had written when he had gone on a few dates with her. The woman was a disaster happening in a war zone. How had she ended up owning the hotel?

Jacques explained that his parents would be joining them and that then they were headed to Montreal to visit some relatives up there. He would not inflict his parents on anyone he actually liked. Mrs. Hardy winced as she recalled a few letters from Sarah describing the doctor's parents. How they were disappointed that he had become something as common as a doctor.

ELIZABETH'S HOUSE

After they had finally gotten the boys down Elizabeth and Jason started down the stairs, Jason pulled Elizabeth back to him as they hit the landing and whispered into her ear, "As soon as we get rid of my mother and Spinelli we are going to finish what we started earlier." Elizabeth felt her internal muscles tremor as she was suddenly right back to where she had been when the phone had rung earlier.

Pulling Jason's head down she whispered against his lips, "This time you won't get control, I have every intention of finding out what you were talking about." She pulled his head the rest of the way down and softly kissed him, not letting him deepen the kiss until he took control, she found her back against the wall and her body raised to align it with his arousal perfectly.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, and waited for the kiss she knew he was about to bestow. Leaning in, he asked "What were you saying about my not getting control?" He lowered his lips and using his tongue gently parted hers, slowly deepening the kiss until she was gasping for breath, he removed his lips from hers but they moved down her neck to the pulse point at the edge of her neck, nuzzling aside her shirt, he smiled at the small purplish mark he found there. He was amazed at the sense of possession he felt, he knew he needed to get under control, but he couldn't help kissing and then nipping at the bruise, he caressed the sides of her body as he slowly moved his hands down to her hips, then lower still to hold her up and support her.

His lips returned to hers and angling them over hers, he started to kiss her, his lips fusing with her, as his tongue mimicked the movements of love. He used his hips to repeat the motions against her, he could feel the heat emitting from her center. Jason knew that he had to stop, they had company arriving at any minute. Elizabeth pulled his shirt out of his jeans and ran her hands over the straining muscles in Jason's back, she started to feel the now familiar tremors in her center, she knew she was going to come again, but she was determined to make Jason come as well. She returned her hand to Jason's chest and then started lower it when she heard a noise.

As she opened her eyes and turned towards the source she wanted someone to kill her right now. Jason stopped kissing Elizabeth as he felt her loss of concentration and looked to see horror in her eyes, glancing towards what she was looking at, he knew someone was getting fired tonight, then he was shooting what ever guard had let this group of people in. Forget that, he was just going to shoot Taggert, that should wipe the smirk off his face. Then maybe Spinelli. Better yet the damn kids computer, that would hurt the hacker even more.

Slowly disengaging themselves the couple didn't even look at one another. If they did they would be heading up to the bedroom to finish this now, no matter who was in their living room.

Jason listened as Elizabeth invited the group of five to sit down, explaining she would be back in a minute. The frustrated man walked over to the door, pulled it open and step out into the December night. He needed the cold air to calm him, plus he needed to deal with the guard.

"Why did you let them in, without announcing them?"

"Sir, you said that when they arrived to let them into the living room if you were still putting the boys down." stuttered the scared guard. "When I didn't see you, I let them in and informed them you would be down in a few minutes."

Jason pinched the pulse points in his nose to ward off the headache he could feel coming. The guard was right he had told him to let them in. He had gotten so out of control on the stairs that he had forgotten. Trying to will his erection away, he just stood there think of thinking of unpleasant things, until he got himself under control. Apologizing to the guard, he entered the living room as Elizabeth was returning from the upstairs bathroom where she had repaired her clothes and brushed her hair.

As they arrived in the living room, they saw Tracy and Monica looking at the pictures of the boys on the fireplace and Spinelli trying to avoid looking at anyone. Diane just sat there, chuckling at the look on Jason's face. He was shocked when Taggert stood and came over to apologize for arriving at the wrong moment. He sat back down, struggling not to grin at the man, he had never seen lose control, unless it was with or about the petite brunette standing red faced next to him.

As everyone settled Spinelli and Taggert explained that they had located Emily's biological father. They went on to hand out the copies of the papers to the others. Monica was shocked when she read who Emily's father was. She recalled that Paige had said she had been involved with a married man at the time. The thought of telling this man he had been a father, that Emily had been his daughter, plus what about his relationship with his son, she knew that it was tenuous at best. They had currently declared a truce, but telling Noah Drake he had fathered her precious daughter was something she knew could ruin that peace.

Diane informed them that with the way Emily had written her will, they needed to tell the man, otherwise she would have to do it. Elizabeth made the decision to call Noah and ask to speak to him tomorrow. When he agreed they made plans for an early breakfast, he had volunteered to work the morning shift at the hospital to cover for his son.

Elizabeth winced as she recalled that Patrick had been involved with Leyla, she wrote a note to remind herself to call him in the morning as well, she had forgotten about the murdered nurse with all that had been going on.

Diane handed Taggert and Spinelli their next assignment in the sealed envelope, the two men headed to their respective beds, planning to meet so that Taggert could head home as early as possible. Diane turned to the two woman and asked why they had needed her to stay.

Tracy took a deep breath, then handed over Alan's original will. Diane asked her if she was aware of the fact that all fraud, in connection with publicly trade stock had to be reported to the SEC, did she report the stock transfer. Tracy explained that they hadn't had to notify the gov't until the end of the year. Monica informed Diane that she and Elizabeth were going to leave Tracy's punishment up to Jason.

Looking up from the papers he was reading Jason said. "I'm just going to let it go for now, that I hadn't wanted any connection to ELQ in the past, and still don't want any now. So as far as I am concerned, now that the truth was out, Tracy could just deal with whatever legal ramifications there were for falsifying the will. I wanted nothing from her."

Tracy flinched at the contempt she could hear in her nephew's voice, she wondered what he would do, if she told him how much her reminded her of Edward at that moment.

"Okay onto Emily's Will"

"Here is a breakdown of the stock that Emily received from Monica & Alan, and Lila. We have arranged the even split. With it all parties end up owning about 2 common and 2 preferred stock in the company. We have another problem though. Elizabeth could you please explain what Emily meant about you owning half her stock from Jason Quartermaine?"

"I'm not sure, we used to play poker when we were younger, but with cookies, m&m's and sometime poker chips for ante. Emily would end up eating her ante when we used food, she used to joke that she would pay in stock, we were just joking, it was never serious."

"Well my dear, apparently she wasn't, Emily left the stock she received from Jason Quartermaine to you."

Jason was unsure what they were talking about, he usually avoided dealing with the memories of Jason Q.

"Let me explain" Monica stepped in before Tracy muddled the whole thing. "Edward was making shady buyback deals on both preferred and common stock, Jason and Edward got into arguments about it, Jason even going so far as to threaten to sell the stock he owned.

When he made an attempt to sell the stock Edward tried to block it, so Jason decided to give the stock to Emily instead. Thereby, blocking whatever plan Edward had in mind. The reason no one knew is that the accountant Jason was working with, retired soon afterwards, he had promised to tell no one until Jason announced it to the family. Unfortunately this was 2 days before your accident Jason."

Jason nodded trying to figure out where this was going. Elizabeth just sat there listening, she had heard plenty of similar stories of family members trying to outwit Mr. Quartermaine.

"The stock was in limbo with your accident Jason. Then you woke up with no memories, and other than Emily, no one available to recall the story. Mr. Mellinch had retired to Key West, and Emily had received stock from your father and I. She thought that already included the stock that you, as Jason Quartermaine had left her. So when you woke up and the accountant gave you a list of your assets, he included the stock.

Jason started to grasp what they were saying. The stock he had given Sonny hadn't been his. He had no longer owned it, making the transfer null and void. He took the papers that Monica had and read them. It included affidavits from the accountant as well as his secretary. Also the broker who had handled the transaction.

Jason closed his eyes, he knew Sonny was not going to take this well. He loved having something to hold over Edwards head, and when he found out, he was going to try and pressure Elizabeth to sell the stock to him. He knew that Emily had not been happy about what Jason had done, she had accepted it, he wondered if she had known.

Tracy started speaking again, unknowingly answering Jason's question.

"Part of the problem was Emily had no idea that you owned as much stock as you did. Emily had thought that half of the stock she owned was your old stock. She never imagined that you still thought you owned it. So essentially Sonny has been voting stock that doesn't belong to him. I sent the SEC an amended stock statement explaining the mix up. So basically, at this point, Mr. Corinthos has no stock in ELQ. "

Diane read the paperwork and winced as she realized this could create problems for her. Sonny wasn't going to be happy. She added it up in her head and by her accounting with the stock she and Jason controlled for Jake, plus any other children as well as Cam when Jason adopted him, wow, they controlled almost 20 common and almost a fifth of the preferred as well. She looked at Elizabeth who didn't seem to grasp that she was about to become a very wealthy young woman at least on paper.

Diane knew that the common stock was worth at least 50 million dollars, the preferred stock was more difficult to compute, it wasn't traded on the open market, so who know the worth? In power alone though it was going to get very interesting for her.

Jason asked Diane to look over the papers, thanked his mother and Tracy for allowing him to deal with it. He promised to let them know on Monday what would happen then escorted them out.

He returned to his spot on the sofa next the Elizabeth and asked Diane to explain what had just happened in normal terms. She preceded to explain, that since the situation was a result of his lost memory, the good faith rule covered him and Sonny as far as the SEC, the FBI, basically the whole alphabet soup.

The thing is they actually might be able to try Jason Quartermaine for some charges, but since there was documented proof of the his accident and the affects, the most that would happen was a slap on the wrist. Turns out his alter-ego had unintentionally committed stock fraud and insider trading. As for the stock itself, as soon as the two wills were successfully probated Elizabeth would be a wealthy young lady.

When she told the attorney that she didn't want the stock or to deal with the hassle that came from it, Jason explained that was why Emily had apologized in the will. She had known the trouble she was dumping in her lap, thought not the scope of it.

Elizabeth asked Diane for legal advice about what to do, Diane told her to let her look into it, that she knew someone who was a specialist in company law, that used to work for the SEC, so he could explain it to the attorney who would try to simplify it for the stunned nurse. She stood and asked Jason to follow her out to the car and told Elizabeth good night.

When Jason followed her out, she told him that he needed to explain this to Sonny on Sunday, NOT any sooner. She wanted to have a chance to get some sleep before dealing with the mobster. Jason wasn't too thrilled to have to spend the day dealing with what was going to be an ugly eruption on Sonny's part so they made plans to talk to him after the boys had gone home in the evening.

Jason check in with the guard, then headed back into the house. He found Elizabeth emptying the tray she had prepared with coffee and tea earlier, no one had drunk anything, all had been to intent of delivering the news. He helped her finish up, then turning off the lights they headed upstairs. After checking on the boys, they headed to what was becoming their bedroom.

Elizabeth turned and wrapping her arms around Jason's chest said "Lets deal with all of this in the morning, I believe we were interrupted earlier."

Jason slowly smiled "Now where were we?" He tightened his arms around her waist as she lifted her legs and hugged him with them. Jason started to the wall, then turned and started towards the own bed with Elizabeth still wrapped around him.

As he laid her across the middle, she laughed and said l believe you have a confession to make.

Reaching down to pull her t-shirt over her head Jason teased "I thought you were going to interrogate me and get me to confess."

Returning the favor Elizabeth...


	15. Chapter 15

What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies.

Chapter 14 Rated R

SUNDAY MORNING

Elizabeth awoke, still wrapped in Jason's arms, feeling better emotionally and physically than she had yesterday. As she opened her eyes she ran her hands up the biceps holding her so tightly, thinking this is so much better. Trying to turn she felt the arms tighten to prevent her moving.

"Now where were we?" Jason's voice was still husky with sleep but the rest of his body was definitely up. Elizabeth decided to press her body back against his, she could hear his heartbeat speed up. She was getting aroused herself at the feel of the skin over steel pressing against her rear, turning the only part off her not being held tightly, Elizabeth brushed a kiss against Jason's left shoulder.

She quickly found herself on her back, with Jason pressing against her moist heat. Not wanting to wait Elizabeth reached out for the last of the condoms Jason had tossed on the nightstand after his rather comedic search through his duffel bag the night before. As she started to rip the package open, Jason reached out to take it out of her hand, placing it back on the nightstand, with a shy grin.

"JASON."

"Sorry, I believe that is not where we were when Jake woke, wanting to be fed. As I remember it was more like..." Elizabeth felt Jason slid back down her body under the covers. She knew she wouldn't last long, so she tried to close her legs as Jason kissed his way down her body. Jason looked back out at Elizabeth with a curious expression on his face

"Why not, I seem to recall making a threat yesterday, about making you beg for mercy."

Elizabeth felt herself getting wetter, if it was possible, but knowing that they didn't have enough time for what Jason wanted, she just filed the words to remind him at a later date, but only after she had made him beg first.

"Jason it's 5:30, I have to be at the Metrocourt at 7:00. We don't have that kind of time, I wish we did. I just don't want to have to explain to your mother why I'm late. It's bad enough that she saw us yesterday. I don't even know how I am going to face her or any of the others. Last night while they were all here, it was bad enough."

"Fine." Jason found himself pouting at the thought, he had been thinking about how she had tasted all morning. He slowly kissed his way back up and decided he wanted a sample at least, using his middle finger he slowly caressed through the moistness of her lower lips, until he found her center. Gently he started to move his finger into her tight center, then slowly retreated, repeating his movement until he heard Elizabeth moaning. Jason smiled and slowly withdrew his finger listening to her soft mewing at the loss of pressure against her muscles. Jason slowly brought his hand to his mouth and saw Elizabeth watching him as he licked his fingers. She just about bucked off the bed, as she recalled the feel of his tongue against her.

Jason felt himself harden until his entire body was begging for release. This time it was his hand that reached out for the condom, covering himself with the latex, Jason's eyes never left Elizabeth's face as he watched her watching his hand.

She slid her hand down to encircle him and guide him slowly into her. She winced; she was still a little sore from the previous night's activities. Jason started to pull out, but she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips to prevent his withdrawal. Trying to be gentler than he had been the three times they had made love the evening before, he tried in vain to gain control, when he felt Elizabeth's hot, moist, and tight center contract around him.

He slowly thrust back into her, and retreated, timing standing still at the pleasure they were giving each other. The gentle push and pull almost killing her, Elizabeth begged for him to speed up, she watched the slow grin on his face as Jason slowed down just a little, until Elizabeth heard herself begging him. When he just continued at the slower speed, she unwrapped her legs from his hips and placed her feet flat on the bed, needing her release as she felt him moving inside of her.

Jason was amazed at how he was avoiding the loss of control Elizabeth was trying to incite. Until she slid her hand between them and started touching herself. Growling Jason pulled her hand away and laced his fingers through hers, he pushed their hands back on the bed, speeding his thrusts up, feeling himself on the edge as a result of her attempt to gain control.

"Wrap you legs back around me, now. Or I'm stopping." He ordered.

Elizabeth knew this was an idle threat she could feel how close to the edge he was, but wanting the closer contact she did as he ordered. Jason felt the change of the angle inside of her, and placing more of his weight on his remaining hand, thrust in as deep and hard as he could. Repeating again and again, as he started to feel the familiar tightness combined with the almost numbing blackness that came from loving this woman.

Elizabeth felt a loss of consciousness as her body raced for the end it needed, she could hear herself saying "I Love You, I Love You" as she came, just feeling her body collapse as she felt him tense up and join her.

Jason came back to awareness, seconds later. He tightened his arms around her and rolled on to his back. He knew he needed to get rid of the condom, but he needed a minute to just hold her, this is what he had been waiting for, he had wanted this for forever. The only part of his long time dreams that weren't in place were the matching bands he had wanted to see them wearing since he had picked them up from the gem dealer years ago. Well that and he wanted to be trying to get her pregnant; he wanted that little girl he knew she dreamed about.

He stiffened knowing that he had on secret he still needed to tell her. He knew that he would have to tell her at some point, but he wasn't sure how she was going to take finding out that he wasn't certain they had used a condom every time they had made love last August. He had dreams that he knew were really just unconscious memories of making love to her that night without a condom. He had meant to tell her yesterday, but with all the other things they had discussed he had simply forgotten.

Recalling that they still needed to talk about the bombshells that had been dropped the night before; he regretfully released her from his arms. As they separated and Jason took care of the condom, Elizabeth suggested talking when she returned. As she walked towards the bathroom, they discuss their plans for the day while she was showering and getting ready. Jason wondered how she expected him to concentrate, but followed her into the bathroom.

She promised to be back by 9AM, since they had to be at her Grandmother's by 11:00. Jason groaned, it felt like the time they had as a family was so abbreviated, but knowing that if they got through all the secrets and lies, they would have more time together. Jason told her he would have the boys ready when she returned from her meeting with Monica and Noah.

As they continued going over their plans for the day, they realized they would only have a few hours after leaving her grandmothers, before he had to leave to meet Max and get an update on the Zachara's and then go over to Sonny's. That was one discussion he wasn't sure why, but he was starting to look forward to. As Jason thought about it, he was actually feeling ambivalent at the fact that his partner was going to be pissed. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, but he was enjoying it.

Jason came out of his thoughts as Elizabeth stopped on her way out the door, and kissed him. She told him while she liked the look, but he might want to put on some sweatpants before Cam awoke and came in wanting breakfast. Looking back from the hall she said "I on the other hand like the idea of you still being naked when I return." She smiled at him came back into the room and kissed him again, evading his arms when he tried to pull her in his arms.

METROCOURT

Taggert waited in the Lobby for the talkative geek. He needed a translator for the hacker, but he had to admit he knew his stuff. The information he had came up with regarding Miss Quartermaine's parentage had been found quickly and accurately. Leaving him little to do but make a few telephone calls to verify the facts. After calling his boss the previous night he felt that he had to offer the young geek an equal share of the bonus he had received.

He winced as he watched the young geek trip across the deserted lobby to join him at the couch off to the side, which he had chosen for its relative privacy.

"Mr. Kojak, and how are you this fine morning?"

Taggert wasn't sure if that was meant as an insult or a compliment, "What did you call me that?"

As the detective listened to the convoluted explanation, he decided to take it as a compliment. "I wanted to thank you for your help, I opened my envelope from Miss Miller, and there is a bonus check inside. I have written you a check for half.'

"No need, most generously Stone Cold's sister left me a bonus as well."

Taggert was amazed at the honesty of the young man, most his age would have taken the money and kept their mouth shut. He asked the younger man if he was ready to open the next assignment?

Spinelli handed the envelope to the bald detective and watched as he opened it, and started to read out loud "While looking through some medical documents that you don't need to know anything about. I discovered that Sam McCall was not Alexis Davis's daughter. I need to verify this, and then I want you to locate her true parents. Then take this information ONLY TO ELIZABETH WEBBER. Spinelli I would understand if you want to bow out on this, I know that you like her, but she is NOT TO KNOW. She is up to something that would endanger my best friend. I need for Liz to be able to protect herself. That is all."

"The Goddess, well the former Goddess is truly not the legal eagle's daughter, wow."

"I hate to ask but why former Goddess?"

"She did something bad, I can't tell you, but she is not a person of the light. I regret ever worshiping at her false alter."

"Do you think you can do this assignment?"

"Yes the Maternal One needs protecting, I the Jackal, the assassin of cyberspace will protect the fair damsel."

Taggert was amused at the way men treated Elizabeth Webber as fragile piece of glass, as a princess in tower in need of rescuing. He knew that the young woman was a lot stronger than the men in this town and a few of the women acknowledged. He knew that the reason, the information was to go to Elizabeth was because, when she was backed into a corner, she came out willing to take on the whole world if need be.

He knew that she was the only woman to ever face Helena Cassidine and walk away with her head held high, she had been a match against the most terrifying criminal he had ever faced. The Cassidines made the mob wars and regular criminals look almost like they were good guys. He winced as he remembered her defending Morgan to everyone who challenged their friendship, including him.

After deciding that they would split the assignment and staying in touch about any development they parted ways. Taggert heading back to Buffalo hoping to meet up with his buddies in time for the Bills game, Spinelli off to see his Faithful Friend and to pine from a far at the Blond One.

RESTUARANT

As Elizabeth hurried over to join the Drs. Drake, she mentally crossed calling Patrick off her list of things to do. She felt callous about not mourning for Leyla more, she had been a good nurse, a good co-worker but she was Robin and Patrick's friend. She felt more about Patrick loss then for the young woman's family.

"Patrick, I'm sorry about Leyla." Elizabeth knew that there were no words to make it right.

"I feel guilty for avoiding her lately; she almost died at the Ball, only to be strangled in her own apartment. It makes no sense. The funeral is tomorrow morning, will you be attending?"

"No I am covering the shift, so that Epiphany and Regina can attend. Regina and Leyla graduated from the nursing program together and Epiphany; well she was her boss. I know that Kelly, Lainey and Drs. Archer and Julian will be there."

"Thank you, for covering so that they can attend. I have to ask though, why breakfast with my dad here? I know you think he's disappointed about the chief of staff job, but don't try to cheer him up, since I have noticed you are getting closed to Morgan. I am much too young to be an orphan. Wait, I know why, you decided my animal magnetism is too much so you decided to go for the older more decrepit version." Patrick wiggled is eyebrows at the petite brunette.

"You have found me out. I am throwing Jason over to run off with your father." Elizabeth picked up the coffee the waiter had delivered and started to sip when she heard Monica saying.

"Does my son know about this, because after the scene I saw last night, I would think you are making the wrong choice?"

Elizabeth spit the coffee out and found herself turning bright red while wishing the ground would empty up under her feet. She saw the look on Patrick face and she knew she would be facing being embarrassed at the most inconvenient time from the doctor's sure to be annoying questions.

Monica felt like she had gotten a little revenge against the young nurse, that only left Jason. There are some things a mother never wants to think about walking in on. No matter the child's age. She read Patrick Drake like a book and knew that he was the final step in getting the two lovers back for her sleepless night.

She spent the night tossing and turning, her memories full of the sweet little towheaded boy her son had been. It was wrong but she felt upset like Elizabeth had corrupted that little boy still in her mind. She knew her son had lost his innocence a long time ago but she had never had to deal with graphic proof until now.

"As for the real reason we are here, that's about Emily."

"Emily?"

"Yes, Patrick we need to talk to your father alone."

"That's fine, if you don't mind I would like him to stay. I get the feeling I am not going to like this am I?"

"I'm not sure, honestly Noah, it might be better if Patrick waited at the bar for a few minutes. Let us tell you what it's about, then you decide what to do then."

Patrick squeezed his father shoulder and went to sit at the bar, he knew from the looks on Monica and Elizabeth's faces this was big.

Noah, I don't know if you recall Damian Spinelli, the kid with the beanie and the messenger bag who is always around my son?"

"Yes, I know who he is."

"He was doing some research for Emily, then it was verified by a private investigator. It is in regards to Emily's parentage."

Noah started to back away, to distance himself from what he knew was coming, she was the right age, but he had been told his daughter had died. He had never actually gone to Arizona to talk to Paige to find out how, but he had believed it.

He knew that some part of him, the part that hadn't wanted to be a parent again, had just accepted the easy answer from the blond woman he had gotten involved with during a bad time in his marriage.

He had thought his daughter had died at birth, but when he recalled Emily he knew that the signs had been there. Her looks, the way she moved. He had always just accepted her as Monica and Alan's. He hadn't wanted to look deeper. To learn the truth now, only after she was dead, was a sick and terrible punishment for his arrogance and blindness with Paige.

Monica saw on his face, that he understood what they were saying.

Patrick walked over when he saw his father's pallor. He turned and asked Elizabeth what was going on?

Noah was shocked and without even acknowledging his son asked "Paige Bowen was Emily's biological mother."

Monica sat there not able to talk, angry with this man for abandoning Paige and their daughter. She knew it was irrational, since if it weren't for his cowardliness, Emily would have never been part of her family. She just stared at him, amazed at her internal confusion. She was glad Elizabeth was taking control, she wasn't capable at this moment.

Elizabeth reached over and grasped the man's hand and said "Yes, Paige died about twelve years ago, the Quartermaine's adopted her after that."

Patrick recalled the name Paige from his childhood; she had been involved with his father. He quickly sat down as he added two and two and came up with a younger sister. He wanted to rage at his father, but the shock on his father's face stopped him from yelling at him.

Noah announced "I've got to--I have to go- I- Monica we need to talk later, but for know I need to clear my head, before I do something stupid. One thing, I thought she was dead all this time, I wish, well I guess it's too late for that."

Patrick watched as his father looking broken, walked away. Glancing at the two women he saw that they were equally as upset. Elizabeth asked him to sit down and offered him the files that Spinelli and Taggert had dug up. After reading them, Patrick felt pain at the thought that he had been denied a chance to know Emily as a sister, instead of as a colleague. He asked to keep the files, Elizabeth said of course, that she had another copy at the house. Patrick walked up to the hostess and paid the bill and left, still in shock.

Elizabeth and Monica hugged each other; aware of the pain the two men were feeling. Elizabeth announced that "I have to get home, we are due at my grandmother's to meet with Sarah. Jason is getting the boys ready by himself so I better head home before Cam had Jason allowing him to wear his boots and casual clothes. He hates dressing up for brunch with Grams. A four-year-old doesn't understand tradition. He only knows that he hates to wear dress clothes."

"I will be there as well; Audrey wanted backup, in case things get awkward between Sarah and you. I recall attending lots of these brunches when Emily and you were younger. By the way did you remember to tell Jason to dress up, I think he is going to be more of a problem for you that Cam."

Monica couldn't resist laughing as she saw Liz's face. Then she saw it relax into a smile. "I have my ways around Grams. If Jason doesn't want to dress up I will just tell her I forgot to tell him. She will believe that, she knows that he doesn't like to dress up."

The women separated at the entrance, Monica driving home, and Elizabeth letting Kurt hold her door and help her up into the SUV's passenger seat. After the argument about her riding in the back on the way to her meeting, Kurt wasn't going to ever again think of her as just another person to protect. He was smitten with the determined young woman; she hadn't let up and had refused to answer to any thing except Elizabeth or some variation there in, no Miss Webber unless the boss was around.

KELLY'S DINER

Georgie unlocked the door and started to open the diner for breakfast, exasperated with Lulu she was supposed to be the early person, but had left a message that she had been detained so would Georgie please open for her. Georgie knew that in spite of arriving later, Lulu would want to still be the first out. It was the same thing every Sunday. After starting the coffee and setting the tables up, the blond showed up the same time as Mike.

Grinning inwardly, because Mike would make Lulu stay later now that he knew she hadn't been on time, Georgie turned the open sign around and waited for their regular customers to start coming in. She listened to Lulu tell her about the previous day and how she had not been able to get out of the diner until 4:00. Georgie just half-listened until she heard Johnny's name. She heard that he had texted Lulu to meet him, then never showed up.

Turning to the blond she explained that he had been at the park and what had happened with the dogs.

Lulu listened to Georgie as she noted that the thing at the park had ended by the time her and Johnny were supposed to meet, she had stayed for ten minutes at the overlook waiting for him. She wanted to ask Georgie if she knew where he had gone, but she just said "Wow, sounds like you had an interesting day. I am supposed to meet Logan at 2:00, do you mind switching with me, I know I was late, but I really need to get out of here."

"Sure, wait Lulu, Logan and Coop aren't due back until after six, Maxie is picking up Coop at the airport tonight. Logan won't be back, so don't worry about canceling your date; did the two of you make plans before they were called to testify at Fort Drum?"

Georgie knew that the blond had lied to her, she was getting tired of being her go-to girl. She can actually stay and work for a change. Georgie was getting sick of covering for the blond, even more so when she just lied to her face.

Lulu knew she was going to be stuck here until the end of the shift at 3, she really needed to track down Johnny before Logan returned this evening. She liked Logan but she wanted the aura of danger that surrounded Johnny. She really needed to go back to Crimson Point and find him. She started to plot how to get out of here early as the customers started coming in for the day.

Spinelli ambled into the diner looking for substance and Georgie Jones. He smiled as he saw his gal pal pouring him an orange soda and setting it on the counter. "Greetings, Faithful Friend and dispenser of Wisdom. The Jackal needs your input on the direst of problems."

Georgie glanced around checking on her tables and then leaned up against the shelf by the coffeepots. "What may I do for the Assassin of Cyberspace?"

"I am starting my next assignment for Dear Departed Emily and I have need of an assistant for a small part of it."

"I can try, what do you need?"

"Just an impartial answer to the most serious of questions. Do I ask the Maternal One for help with the questions that I need or do I go to the Wise and Sensible Doctor? They are both very busy, so do I ask another person with a medical background or do I bother one of the very busy angels of mercy?"

"Well, if the question is specific to what you are working on then one of the two, but if you need general medical knowledge I would go to someone you trust to get your answers."

"Thanks of wise one." Spinelli looked around at the door opening and saw the perfect person to ask. He asked Georgie if she would accompany him over, the head nurse scared him, worse than Mr. Corinthos.

"Nurse Johnson." Asked Georgie "We, rather Spinelli, is on assignment for Emily and needs to ask an impartial medical advisor some questions, we were wondering if you would help?"

Epiphany looked up at the two youngsters, just watching the hacker trying to hide behind the Jones girl. He was cowering, it was just embarrassing.

Nervous at the dark glare from the woman, Spinelli stuttered that "I need the information for the Maternal One, Stone Cold's sister wanted to protect Fair Elizabeth from a denizen of darkness."

As Spinelli continued on, Epiphany looked at Georgie and said "I'll help. Spinelli you go sit at the counter and write your questions out, and after this young lady gets me my usual, she can translate your questions to English. Then I will answer them."

Spinelli scurried back to the counter pulled out the notebook that Kojak had given him and started to write as fast as he could, before she changed her mind.

Georgie brought out the low cholesterol breakfast that Epiphany ordered every morning and grabbed Spinelli's notes. After seeing that all of her customers had left she told Lulu to watch things for a few minutes, and sat down, pulling Spinelli into the empty chair next to her.

As they started asking her the questions, Spinelli accidentally gave the nurse enough information to catch on that they were wondering about Sam being Alexis' daughter. Kristina Corinthos is the only child who had received that particular procedure at the hospital in the last ten years.

So between the DNA questions and the wide variety of other questions, she realized that Spinelli was going to take down the loud-mouthed woman. She ordered Spinelli to meet her at the hospital tomorrow at 3:00; she would walk him through the information. If the hacker accidentally picked up the new password for the computer during her tutorial it wasn't like she actually gave it to him.

ELIZABETH'S HOUSE

Jason grabbed the baby monitor bringing it into the bathroom, so he could grab a shower and shave before the boys awoke. He quickly dressed and headed into the bedroom and started out the door when he heard a giggle behind him. He turned to see Cam pulling the covers over his head and hid in their bed. Quickly grabbing the comforter from the bottom of the bed, Jason gently pulled it down, watching as Cam grabbed a hold of the top, trying to stay hidden. Jason pulled some more until the cover was hanging off the bed with Cam almost to the footboard. He started talking to Cam "Wow, this is really heavy, and I'm going to have to have to wash it."

Wrapping Cam up while making sure he could breath, Jason started down the stairs and into the laundry room with his squirming bundle. He heard the little boy giggling, and then Cam saying "Jason, no Mommy says I can't play in the washer. She said so."

"Cam, what are you doing in there, wow, I almost washed you." Jason pretended to be surprised as he uncovered the toddler, who sat on the washer grinning up at him.

"I wanted to surprise you. Where is Mommy, I looked in the bathroom, no Mommy, just you. You were in Mommy's shower."

Jason was flustered at thought of the little boy searching for his mother, Elizabeth and he hadn't locked the door to the bedroom, if Cam had walked in last night or this morning, explaining that would have been even more embarrassing. "Your Mommy went to see someone, so I said I would get the three of us ready to go to your Great-Grams."

Cam pouted and held out his hands to be lifted down, "I don't want to wear my good clothes, please Jason."

"Why don't you show me what you normally wear, then what you want to wear, okay?" Jason had the sinking feeling he was going to need to have one of the guards bring him a suit. Calling over to the Towers, he had the Entrance Guard go up to his apartment and send him over his blue suit, but to leave the tie.

Jason followed the little boy up to his room, and then Cam pointed out what he was supposed to wear and what he wanted to wear. Jason tried to compromise, he talked Cam into wearing his dress pants and a polo shirt instead of the dress shirt and his sneakers instead of the hiking boots the toddler wanted. After checking on Jake, he took the boys downstairs for breakfast.

Asking Cam what he wanted for a snack until they went to brunch, he pealed an orange and then sliced a banana up for the little boy. He followed the directions on the box of baby cereal, grimacing at the mushy stuff; he sat down and started to feed him. Jake was looking around searching the room for his mother, then bringing his eyes back to Jason, his eyes followed his father's every more. As Jason feed his son he couldn't help grinning, yesterday morning Jake had been sleepy while being feed, today he was so alert. WHACK!

Jason brought his thoughts back to what he was doing, as Jake smacked his highchair tray when Jason paused feeding him.

"Jason, Jake's mad at you. He wants his food." Cam watched as Jason started feeding his little brother again.

The three males finished breakfast and headed into the living room to play. Cam wanted to watch his Chuggin' Charlie video, after starting the video, Jason collapsed the playpen and putting a blanket on the floor, laid Jake on top of it. He sat on the floor between the two boys and picked up the plush stuffed giraffe that had captured Jake's attention the day before, then propped it up in front of him. Jason laughed getting Cams attention when Jake pushed the giraffe over away from him. Cam straightened the giraffe and Jake knocked it over again. Jason reached over and pulled Cam onto his leg, so that he didn't have to keep getting up to straighten the giraffe as Jake knocked it over again.

As Elizabeth walked in the door at 8:30, she watched the men in her life. She watched as Jason and Cam would take turns fixing Mr. Giraffe and Jake pushing the stuffed animal over.

"Mommy, you're back. Jason is here, again. "

"I see, was he a good boy for you, did Jason behave?"

Cam took the question seriously, thinking about it, he told his Mommy.

"No, Jason used the big people shower Mommy, and then tried to put me in the washer, you told me I can't play in the washer."

Elizabeth started to tell Cam that Jason was allowed to use the big people shower, when there was a knock at the door, opening it up she saw a guard holding a garment bag.

"Mr. Morgan requested I bring this here."

Jason stood and thanked the guard still holding Cam. Elizabeth took the garment bag and hung it in the closet, looking from it to Jason with a puzzled look on her face.

"How did you know?"

"Cam showed me what he usually wears, so I had a guard bring me a suit."

"Jason, you didn't need-."

"Yes I did, your grams expects it, besides things will be awkward enough, that what we are wearing shouldn't add to the tension. I should tell you though; I made a deal with Cam. A polo shirt and sneakers with his dress pants and a sweater."

Elizabeth tried not to laugh, neither of the two looked happy with the compromise. "Fine, Cam why don't you play for a little while, then we need to change into your clothes."

Jason and Elizabeth watched as the toddler stormed up the stairs, eager spend as much time playing as possible. Jason turned off the ignored video and joined Elizabeth on the sofa.

"How did things go with Drake?"

"It was awful, Jason he knew he had fathered a daughter but he had thought she was dead. He had no idea about Emily. Patrick was there, he was devastated. I don't think he was real angry with Noah, but he could have still been in shock. It made me feel even worse about what I did to you."

"Elizabeth, they are two different situations, yes, I didn't know about Jake until February but I did know after that. We don't know the whole story with Drake. I know that you didn't keep Jake away out of spite, you gave me every chance, so please, love, don't feel guilty." Jason picked her up and held her close, knowing that she would feel guilt, that was how Elizabeth was, she worried about everyone else. Just holding her for a few minutes, he turned to the other subjects they needed to discuss.

"We need to discuss the ELQ stock."

"I don't want it."

"I know but I think you need to hold onto it, at least until we figure out the reason Emily left it to you, after that you can decide what to do with it. The one thing is we have to agree not to sell it to Sonny, he is going to be trying to convince you to sell it to him. Please refuse until after we figure everything out. Don't give him any hope, he won't take no for an answer after that. So I will try to put a stop to it tonight, but we need to stand together on this. Have you read Emily's letter?"

"I started to, but there is a note asking me to take care of everything connected to the will, before reading the letter. What about you have you read yours?"

"No like you, she asked me to wait."

"I have talked to Monica, Grams and few others that have. All I get out of them is that they are nice letters with memories of the past. A few are thank you letters, basically more of what was on the video as well. Fulfilling things that Emily didn't get to in life."

"Now what about your sister? Do you have any idea why she flew from Europe to talk to you?

'No, Sarah and I don't get along, we never have. She was angry at Grams, and is still refusing to tell her anything until we are together. I hope you can be there when I talk to her, your judgment won't be as clouded as mine."

"Together, remember, as a team."

Jason leaned in to kiss her; she grabbed his hand and said "Jason, look."

He watched Jake stretching trying to reach out for the giraffe again, finally using his knees to inch forward. Amazed the parents just sat there watching their son inch his way to the stuffed animal, only to push it away and start all over again. Elizabeth finally picked the giraffe up and handed it to Jason, then picked up Jake, hugging and kissing the little guy as she looked at Jason through glistening eyes. He was here to see his son start learning to crawl, the tears started falling in earnest as Jason took Jake in his arms and kissed his forehead before suggesting they go get ready to go to Audrey's.

Elizabeth took Jake back so that Jason could grab the garment bag as they headed up the stairs. Jason called out to Cam as he stood in the doorway asking if he wanted help getting dressed. He told the little guy that he had until the little hand was on the three of the clock to play then he would be back to help him.

He walked into the bedroom to see Elizabeth slip Jake into his car carrier while they changed.

Elizabeth slipped into her suit and sat down to watch Jason change.

"Behave."

"I will don't bother with the Jacket, if Cam doesn't wear one neither should you."

Jason reached over and brushed his lips against hers, then headed to get Cam dressed while Elizabeth handled dressing Jake. Meeting downstairs they got the boys out to the SUV and started over to Mrs. Hardy's. Jason told the driver to take them by the flower shop, that there was an arrangement waiting for them to pick up. As the driver got back into the car Jason's phone rang.

"Sonny, I am busy. I told you I wouldn't be available. I have stayed up-to-date on the Zacharas. Look not right now, we have plans, Monica and Audrey. I plan on coming over later. Diane and I will be there after the boys head home. No I can't. I have to go."

Jason closed his phone and told Elizabeth that Kate had canceled having breakfast with Sonny and the boys, so Sonny had wanted them to come over and join him for breakfast. He leaned over and whispered that he wanted to avoid dealing with his partner until later. Sonny knew something was up and had more than likely hoped to get it out of her, since Jason had told him to stay out of it.

As they pulled up in front of the house a rental car pulled in right behind them. The guard at the door and the driver tensed until Elizabeth assured them it was her sister, but to hold those thoughts, she might need them to interfere later. Jason released Cam from his booster and picked up Jake's carrier and Liz took the flowers from the driver. Taking a deep breath and putting on a smile she turned and greeted her sister and her family.

Sarah watched the SUV that had pulled up in front of her Grandmother's house, the man she recognized as Jason Morgan help Elizabeth out, then hand her sister's eldest son down and pick up a carrier with her youngest. She saw the person behind the wheel handed her sister what looked like Bleeding hearts and Tulips in a vase to her. She turned to her husband, swallowed her heart and suggested they head in.

Juliette followed her parents over to the strangers by the big black truck. Hiding behind her papa, she stuck her tongue out at the little boy who giggled. She waited to see if he would do it back, when her Momma called her name and said "This is my sister Lizzie. OOPs sorry Elizabeth. Tante Elizabeth.

Elizabeth this is my daughter Juliette." Sarah held her breath during the introduction, she was afraid that Lizzie would see the resemblance to her ex-husband before she allowed Sarah to explain. When Elizabeth just bent down and said nice to meet you Juliette, Sarah relaxed.

As she introduced her husband to Elizabeth, she saw Jason glance at her daughter. She saw no change of expression, but she knew, he knew. She closed her eyes and hoped to just get through the afternoon.

Elizabeth returned the introductions with Cam, then Jason. She told them that they needed to get inside before taking the cover off Jake, that she wanted to keep him warm. Heading into their grandparents' house, the two women kept the conversation light.

Audrey came out of the kitchen with Monica following, greeting her grandchildren and great grandchildren.

Elizabeth helped the boys with their coats while Monica greeted Sarah. She turned to tell Elizabeth that Patrick had called to confirm meeting them at 2:30 tomorrow.

Then Audrey suggested that they head to the dining room, she wanted the meal over with before the discussion. Having met Juliette, she now knew at least part of what Sarah needed to tell her sister. Amazed at her own tunnel vision, she desperately wanted to ask Sarah to explain everything now, but she knew that she had to hold her tongue.

She watched as Jason and Elizabeth helped Cam into his special chair and then trying to put a squirming Jake into his highchair. She listened as Jason explained to Cam that the flowers were for Audrey, when Cam kept trying to give them to Dr. Monica. She was happy that Monica seemed to be bonding with Cam as well as Jake.

As the adults were seated, Juliette asked her Papa who Dr. Monica was in French. Seeing the confusion on Jacques face, Jason explained to the little girl that Monica was his mother. Juliette was so excited by his answering her in French; she started talking to him so fast, that he had to slow the little girl down. She jumped up and moved over to the empty chair to his left and started asking him questions. Jacques tried to get his little one back to her chair but she clung to Jason like a limpet. He told her father that it was okay with him if she sat there.

Jason saw Audrey seated with her granddaughters on either side of her. Then at the other end his mother had moved Cam next to her at his request. Jacques sat next to Cam listening to the little boy tell him about his adventure the day before. An empty chair sat between the Frenchman and his wife. Jake was between his parents and Elizabeth offered to trade with Monica. "No, Cam and I will be just fine."

Audrey explained that she had originally invited Spinelli, but that he had explained he had a lunch date. She listened as her Grandmother mentioned wanting to introduce that nice young man who stood out side her door to a nice young woman she knew at the hospital. That it was a shame he was sitting outside in the cold with no companionship. Elizabeth groaned as she figured out that Regina's call about the blind lunch date, had somehow came about through her grandmother.

"Grams you have got to stop pairing up the world remember what happened when you introduced your hairdresser to that orderly. I think that man quit, he was so scared to tell you he didn't want to go on another date. Please don't try setting up any more random people.

"How about working on Nadine Crowell, Milo kind of likes her, but she won't even have coffee with him. When I called to check on him he was determined to get at least a coffee out of her."

" I thought he like Georgie, the way he smiled at her. I thought that they would make a good couple. At first I thought about her and Damian, but I don't think it will work".

Jason was glad Milo didn't have those kinds of feelings for the Jones girl. He liked Georgie but he knew that eventually Spinelli would get a clue and do something about the crush the young brunette had on him.

While Sarah listened to her Grams and Elizabeth, she was happy to be home, she had missed Grams almost fanatical belief that the world needed to be paired up, and Elizabeth's belief to let people get together naturally. She was going to enjoy this, while she could.

She watched as her husband kept asking Cam questions about some grand adventure, and his girlfriend. The kid was like four years old why would he have a girlfriend. Monica was telling Jacques the less exaggerated tale of what had happened the day before.

Juliette just keep sneaking extra pancakes when her parents weren't looking Mr. Jason just kept putting syrup on for her, never realizing that the little girl was on her second breakfast, and her eighth pancake. She liked him.

When everyone had their fill, Audrey told Sarah and Elizabeth that they were responsible for loading the dishwasher, while the men took care of the children. Monica and Audrey cleared the table, hearing nothing but silence between the two sisters as they followed orders.

After everything was in it's place and the children down for naps, Audrey suggested that they have their talk. Agreeing everyone sat down at the now cleared dining room table.

"Sarah since you are the one so desperate to see me, why don't you tell me why we are here?" Elizabeth asked her sister.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Genius may have it's Limitations, but Stupidity is not thus Handicapped**_

_**Chapter 15 Ratings R for language and implied violence**_

_**Elizabeth watched as her sister visibly tensed and increased the pressure on her husbands hand until she looked up at Elizabeth and blurted out "Juliette is Lucky's daughter."**_

_**Elizabeth was shocked, but not understanding why her sister had kept it a secret. Juliette looked to be about five, which meant she had been created back when Sarah had been dating Lucky. She was confused and more than a little upset that she had kept the secret from her. She shook her head and asked "Why didn't you tell Lucky? I'm not asking to be judgmental."**_

_**Sarah was confused, this wasn't going the way she had expected, she thought that Elizabeth would hate her, not asking questions like that. "Elizabeth, Lucky knew I was pregnant, I told him as soon as I found out. He told me to take care of the problem. I had no intention of doing what he wanted. I thought he was just surprised, that he would change his mind. Then about a week later when I asked him to talk to me about this, he shoved me into the wall in my room. He said there was nothing to talk about, he ended things. Never mind that we hadn't actually been together for a week.**_

_**I moved to Paris as soon as I could after that. I was terrified, every time I saw him the look in his eyes was so cold. He told me that my bastard child wasn't going to ruin his chances of getting you away from Jason. That he would win, he would take back control. It scared me enough that I mailed you a letter with my phone number and asked you to call me. I was going to warn you. Somehow Lucky got a hold of the letter, he--"**_

_**Audrey got up and brought over a box of Kleenex and a clean dish cloth from the kitchen to her elder granddaughter who by now was bawling. She looked over to see Elizabeth's reaction and found her just watching her sister. She seemed to be accepting what Sarah was saying, she was doing better that Audrey was. She was feeling sorrow, remembering her reaction to Sarah calling to talk to Elizabeth and telling her that now wasn't a good time because she was playing matchmaker for Liz and Lucky.**_

_**Jacques took over telling the story. "Lucky Spencer somehow found out the phone number at the clinic where we worked, called to threatened your sister. I was in the office we were sharing. I heard every word. He told her to stop trying to tell you more of her lies. He threatened to hurt her and the baby. He said she was wasting her time, that you would never take her word over his. He also told her that if she came back he would use his brother's influence to take Juliette away from her.**_

_**I wanted to protect her. We were not dating but I had asked her out repeatedly. We found out that under French Law no matter who the biological father is a woman's husband is the father under the law. He would haven't been allowed access to our daughter without our permission. "**_

_**Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say to her sister so she just walked around the table and placed her arms around her and listened as she slowly stopped crying.**_

_**Looking up at Lizzie, Sarah knew she had to get the rest of it out,**_

_**"I'm so sorry. I should have came back and stopped the wedding when you married Lucky the first time, but some part of me thought that I deserved it for wanting to date him. I owe you an apology for more than that. If I had only been more honest about my feelings for Lucky then, instead of sneaking around with him. You would have been more willing to believe me then.**_

_**I should have learned my lesson when I found out he had known that you thought he was your date for the dance, then went with me. He knew that you were still expecting him, when he showed up to get me without even calling you. If I hadn't called him, you would not have been attacked that night."**_

_**"You are not responsible, even Lucky isn't responsible. Tom Baker is responsible for what happened that night, no one else.**_

_**As for being scared, I understand, Lucky threatened your child. You did what was best for Juliette. I should have stood up to Lucky along time ago, by letting so many others dictate their wants and needs over mine, I endangered my children. You have nothing to be ashamed about. I am the one who should have seen the man he has become not the boy I lost so long ago.**_

_**I hurt my son and Jason because I didn't want to admit that one decision made in Canada, wasn't what I wanted. I let myself be controlled and abused not you. You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just doing the best you could."**_

_**Audrey walked over and hugged her girls, knowing she would never forgive herself for not seeing Lucky Spencer for who he was.**_

_**METROCOURT RESTUARANT**_

_**Kate hurried over to join Diane at the table she had reserved. She loved the irony of plotting to get Elizabeth and Jason together at Carly's Restaurant. As she sat down the lawyer pulled out a legal pad and a stack of papers. As she handed them to Kate they ordered their Mimosa's and their fruit plates.**_

_**Diane asked the waiter to bring them over a pitcher of the drink, then to not return until they signaled they needed something.**_

_**Kate perused the files and newspaper clippings, amazed at the amount of newsprint available regarding the principals. As she read the articles she started to get what Diane was talking about the previous day. Sonny was more than likely responsible; in someway; for the last break up between the couple.**_

_**She had no illusions about Sonny, he had been a boy with a difficult childhood who as he had grown into the power available to him had become a selfish, egocentric man. She had loved him then, but was starting to see the controlling man he had become now. If Elizabeth had represented some kind of threat to his relationship with Jason, he would have found a way to subtlety destroy it. Carly's destruction tended to be more overt.**_

_**As the ladies plotted and changed their minds one thing became clear, the first order of business was to help Jason and Elizabeth any way possible. Second was to make Sonny realize that Jason had someone more important than him in his life. **_

_**Diane was going to help Elizabeth deal with all the loose ends from the will. Together they were going to try and help smooth the way, as people found out about Jake. Kate had been surprised when Sonny had told her. She was happy for the young couple, but knew that others in this town would not be. They decided to try and arrange some children free time for the lovers as well.**_

_**Kate asked Diane for anything she could give her about Carly. She wanted some serious ammunition to take down that barracuda. Diane offered the file the she had, hinting that there was good information out in the public domain, that she couldn't offer up. Getting the hint, Kate called her former assistant Clarice and asked her to get one of their fact checkers to get her a file on Carly Benson Spencer Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos Jacks.**_

_**As the ladies finished up, Clarice called to asked if she wanted it brought to the meeting, with owner of Couture. Yes bring it but give it to me after he leaves.**_

_**She smiled at Diane and informed her that she was taking a dinner meeting, with the publisher of her former magazine. The magazine was in trouble, and that advertisers and designers were pulling their ads and designs. My successor is tanking the magazine so bad that sales have dropped by 10, a huge drop in the competitive world of fashion magazines.**_

_**KELLY'S DINER**_

_**Lulu rushed out of the diner forced to stay until 12:30 when the relief girl was late. She had told Mike that she needed to check on her father. Only to be told that Georgie was leaving first and that if she wanted to leave she needed to find someone to cover the rest of her shift. She skipped around the taxi stopped in the parking lot.**_

_**A petite blond rushed out of the cab and pulling a baseball cap over her hair, into the diner. She approached Mike at the counter, she knew he looked familiar, but she couldn't place him and was hoping he wouldn't recognize her. "Do you have any rooms for rent?"**_

_**"Yes, but you need to be at least eighteen."**_

_**Pulling her wallet out the young woman handed her Driver's License and student ID for PCU to the man. Accepting her ID'S back she handed Mike the money for her first months rent and a security deposit in cash, when he returned with her key. She hurried back out to the cab, and paying the driver started to unload her luggage. Spinelli tripped over the leather Fendi bags that were standing in the middle of the courtyard.**_

_**"Hey Klutz, be careful, that is designer luggage, it's worth more than your life."**_

_**As he righted himself, Spinelli took in the young woman staring at what looked to be the Devious Blond Ones soul twin.**_

_**"Are you going to just stare or be a gentleman and help me carry these in."**_

_**Looking at the young woman, Spinelli grabbed her largest case and started dragging it into the diner.**_

_**"STOP, pick it up don't drag it. My mother will kill me when I return these if they have scratches on them."**_

_**"Sorry Princess, I am but the humble serf, bowing down to the great and almighty royalty."**_

_**Serena wondered if he was on drugs, or just an escaped mental patient. She listened as the strangely dressed young man kept talking as he grabbed a few of her smaller pieces and headed back into the diner. Definitely an escaped mental patient. She was beginning to consider calling her step-dad Kevin, he would help her figure out what was the stranger's problem. As they entered the diner, she saw the manager greet the geek as Spinelli.**_

_**"Just the man I am looking for, the toaster is at it again."**_

_**"Certainly dispenser of the food of the gods, I will be right over, after I help the damsel with her luggage."**_

_**Serena offered to buy the mental patients lunch for helping her with her luggage and then hurried up to her room. She had runaway from home, and was hoping to avoid anyone in this town, except her friend Georgie. That was why she was staying here, she knew that Georgie worked in the diner.**_

_**"No thank you, I will consider it my good deed for the day."**_

_**Turning to Mike, Spinelli ordered some lunch and propped his book up against the sugar shaker. Mike stopped as he returned from the kitchen, shocked to see Spinelli reading a book, he blinked his eyes, yup still reading a book. He would have thought that the hacker didn't know what one of those was. He was even more startled to discover it was a medical book about DNA.**_

_**Shaking his head Mike returned to trying to recall why the name Sera Collins was familiar.**_

_**HARDY HOUSEHOLD**_

_**Elizabeth and Sarah sat in the living talking quietly about their respective children, while Monica and Audrey plotted out the annual Christmas party. Jason had the boys and Juliette playing on the floor. Cam with his motorcycles and the French girl her doll. Elizabeth watched as he tried to get Jake to try and chase after the lion like he had the giraffe. Jason was confused why every time he picked up the lion, his son would roll over onto his back. After it happened for the fourth time. Elizabeth slid off the sofa and place the lion on top of Jake. Jason watched in amazement as their son started giggling and wrestling with the lion.**_

_**Jacques entered from the front porch closing his cell phone and muttering in French. Understanding his frustration Sarah walked over and explained that his parents were retiring that year and wanted him to take over the family business, giving up his medical practice. He started pacing back-in-forth as his phone rang again. Heading back out the door, he missed the looks of understanding that the others were giving him.**_

_**Sarah and Elizabeth returned to the sofa, and she asked her older sister about Luke, Lulu and Nik, that if Lucky wasn't a threat to her daughter, would she let the other members of the family know about Juliette? Sarah told her that Jacques was encouraging her to tell them, but only if they were not a physical threat to their daughter. She wanted to protect her from anger and resentment from the Spencer family.**_

"_**They may surprise you. Luke is in the hospital, he had quadruple bypass surgery and is married to Tracy Quartermaine now, that has tamed him just a little. Lulu has stood by me now that the truth had come out. Lucky attacked her at the station and she was now avoiding her brother. Nik has a medical problem and just lost Emily, he could use some good news." Sarah flinched at the thought, Lucky had threatened her with Nik's money so many times that she was terrified of her ex.**_

_**Lizzie tried to explain that Nik hadn't even helped Lucky with a lawyer for his upcoming trial, so it was doubtful he would take his brother's side, when the story came out. She explained that Lucky's current girlfriend might be a problem, but that Sam could be dealt with. She had an idea of how to neutralize the woman if she threatened her family and they were already taking steps to eliminate any influence she had.**_

_**SCORPIO RESIDENCE**_

_**Patrick was glad to finally track down Robin, he had been looking for her since his father had informed him that he needed to take some time off of work to deal with everything going on. He was going to spend some time at the family's cabin in Arizona. He wanted to make sense of the new facts in regards to his daughter. He was planning on telling Monica tomorrow and then heading out the next day. He asked Patrick to take over his patients and see if Robin would help with them.**_

_**As she headed down the stairs Robin was feeling regret at the way things had been the last few months. Leyla was dead and she had been so unpleasant to the young woman. She joined Patrick on the couch and asked if he needed anything. She listened as he explained his father had to go out of town for a while and needed them to cover his patients. They then discussed the funeral the next day. Robin was covering at the hospital so that others, including Patrick could attend.**_

_**Patrick hesitated before bringing up the real reason he was here. "I need to speak to you about something."**_

_**"Just say it." expecting to talk about Leyla she got nervous when she heard his question.**_

_**"Why didn't you turn the file about Tony Jones mistake to someone? Don't tell me you don't know what I am talking about. I found your notes in the files Robin, you knew that damage was caused by medical error, not the accident. I can't believe you Robin, you know that how the damage is caused can determine treatment.**_

_**If you had not wanted to out Jones why not at least let me see the file before I operated? Tomorrow I have to tell Morgan that there was someone else who could have prevented the damage that he is suffering from. You knew, before we performed the surgery. We could have fixed the damage, what were you thinking?"**_

_**Robins started crying telling Patrick that she didn't look at the file until after the surgery, she had accepted the files as Tony had given them to them. She hadn't wanted to believe it when she had researched the files and then found out after they had operated, what he had done. She told him that Jason would be upset with her but he would forgive her eventually. She had made the best possible decision at the time.**_

_**Patrick pointed out that now that Jason had healed, the scar tissue would prevent any chance of repairing the damage. 'I wouldn't be so certain of his forgiveness, Robin. There is more to this than you are telling me.**_

_**I've found out what the red spot on the brain scan was. Jason was given with a tightly controlled psychiatric drug, several years ago. I'm not talking about the memory drug that Thomas gave him that caused the aneurysm. I am talking about years before that. He was lucky to be walking around, the affects should have stunted his emotional growth to such a degree that he could have been a sociopath. With no external emotions, no ability to sympathize or feel guilt at all.**_

_**No wonder he chose the career path he did, Tony Jones might as well as sent him out on the path, but someone else actually pulled the trigger. The drugs are tightly controlled, every dose is reported to the FDA within thirty days of being administered. I will have the file this week. So if you know anything else tell me now.**_

_**"I knew."**_

_**"You knew about the drugs."**_

_**"No I knew that Jason could have had his memories back, but the risk was, he would have lost his new memories. I couldn't do that to Sam. I felt sorry for her. She would have lost Jason, she loved him. She was the only one fighting for him."**_

_**"You don't know that he would have lost all his current memories."**_

_**"It was in the simulations I ran. Jason would have recalled most of his memories of Jason Quartermaine, but only the strongest of Jason Morgan's memories."**_

_**"So in exchange for getting rid of the migraines, getting the ability to dream, to see pictures, the ability to recognize when it is cold or hot outside, to recall his entire life, instead of just the last 12 years, you decided on your own to save his memories of a woman who betrayed him last year.**_

_**None of that should not have been a part of it, this should have been a medical decision, not an emotional one."**_

_**Patrick knew that some part of Robin still wanted to connect with Jason, that if Jason were to walk up to her today and ask her to runaway with him, she would. She still hadn't realized that Jason had really moved on.**_

_**He had seen the look on her face the day she saw him with Liz Webber's kids. She was in denial still about the relationship between the enforcer and the nurse she claimed as a friend. He knew when the truth about Jake came out Robin would be in denial about the baby's parentage, or worse would accuse her of betraying Lucky. He had heard her on the return from the will reading about how all of Lucky's problems were the results of the brainwashing and failure of his marriage. How sad it was that Liz and him couldn't work through their problems. Then it had gone onto how Elizabeth was making a mistake hanging around with Jason, that he would never marry the brunette.**_

_**After listening to Robin he realized she was jealous of what she saw when Jason looked at Elizabeth. This was what Emily had been talking about. Robin was going to be trouble for the young couple. He decided to wake up the woman he loved still, he wanted her to take a look in the mirror and see how rigid she was being. He knew the first step was making her see that Jason didn't want her, he would probably never forgive her. So he took the first baby step.**_

_**"Jason is in love with Elizabeth Webber, from what I heard between Dr, Quartermaine, Luke Spencer and his wife, he has been for about 8 years. So your trying to protect Sam may have just been for nothing. The funny thing is I saw Sam spying on the trio, from the look on her face, she knew that Jason has been in love with Elizabeth, so you didn't do anyone any favors. I'm not sure what Monica and Jason will do, but I am telling them tomorrow."**_

_**HARDY HOUSE**_

_**Jason started taking the boys out to the car while listening to Elizabeth and Sarah make plans to head over to GH to talk to Luke.**_

_**Sarah wanted to get this over, she was heading to Canada on Friday, then straight back to Paris. She wanted to tell Lucky's family herself, she was not going to tell them she was only visiting, until she found out what they wanted in regards to her daughter.**_

_**She had asked Elizabeth to go with her to tell Lucky at the jail, so Jason was taking the boys home, then meeting them at the hospital before going with them.**_

_**Audrey watched as Monica and Jason talked quietly beside his vehicle before she leaned in and told the boys she would see them at the house.**_

_**Grams headed back into the house, she had to go to that conference to represent the hospital, so she planned on spending the little time she had with her granddaughter. She wished that the boys could stay but Jason didn't want to spread the guards too thin. So with her lone sentry at her door Audrey watched Jacques hand the keys to Elizabeth and then climb in the back seat as they headed to the hospital. Her guard following in his car.**_

_**Cam waved at Grams as they pulled away leaving Audrey with the talkative French girl.**_

_**GH: Luke Spencer's Room.**_

_**Elizabeth quietly knocked on the door, wishing she was anywhere's but here. She backed up when she saw Tracy and Lulu in the room with Leo. Thinking they were interrupting an exam, she announced they would come back later.**_

_**"No, no come in. Save me from this meal they are expecting me to eat. Better yet go to Kelly's and smuggle me some chili, with a side of hot sauce. I will offer you anything you want."**_

_**"I can't get you that chili Luke, so your out of luck. Leo, how is the patient behaving, if he steps out of line, the nurses have ways of making troublesome patients behave."**_

_**"Come here, little one." Luke reached out and pulled Elizabeth into his arms and hugged her whispering "I'm sorry, I should have never pushed you back with him. I can't believe the stuff that Dara Jensen has told me. I was so blind."**_

_**Lulu was glad to see Elizabeth, they had talked on the phone the night of the will reading, but she hadn't actually seen the nurse. She was surprised that Elizabeth looked calm and was glad she seemed happier. She needed to talk to her, her life was a mess, and all Carly was saying is to stay away from Johnny Zachara.**_

_**She saw someone standing out side the door when she heard Elizabeth ask Leo to step outside a moment with her and Tracy. As the threesome followed the nurse, she explained that she needed to tell Luke some stuff, but that the information was bad, and a little good. She asked Leo about his heart. Dr. Julian said as long as he could stay to monitor the patient he was fine with it. That since Luke had heard the truth about Lucky, his results had strangely enough stayed level.**_

_**Elizabeth introduced Sarah and Jacques to everyone then they headed back into the room.**_

_**"No more secrets, come on Lizabeth, I need the truth what has the cowboy done now?"**_

_**Elizabeth could see Luke doing his standard covering pain with humor, but decided to indulge him, knowing that she had no clue how he would take the information he was about to receive. Sarah stepped closer to Luke and asked if he remembered her?**_

_**"I have a junky heart, not amnesia. Unless this is all a dream, I'm going to wake up tomorrow with a stogy and a bottle of scotch, with a nice juicy steak cooked rare with a baked potato a huge heaping of butter and sour cream, with your brownies for dessert Liz."**_

_**"Nice dream, but just saying that clogged all of our arteries, get used to low fat, low cholesterol Luke." Dr. Julian was amazed at the stubbornness in the middle-aged man.**_

_**Sarah was worried, but she knew she had to tell them. Taking a deep breath, she once again told her story.**_

_**When she got to the part about Lucky telling her to have an abortion, the younger blond ran from the room crying. Elizabeth looked at her sister and went after Lulu. Sarah grabbed her husband's hand and continued on with no interruptions, unaware she had gained another listener. When she finished, there was complete quiet in the room, except for the sound of Luke's heart monitor.**_

_**Luke held his hand out to Sarah, and told her that she had nothing to be sorry about. The same thing she had heard from Elizabeth. Tracy was brought back to her marriage to Paul Hornsby, and his unpleasant reaction to her pregnancy, she felt for the blond.**_

_**Leo just watched the monitor and his patient. In the little time he had heard about the younger Spencer he was glad to have meet him only as a patients relative. He sounded like a complete ass.**_

_**The listener just steamed as she heard this blond woman blame Lucky for her problems. She heard footsteps and saw Lulu with the slut who had stolen her life. As they entered the room she saw the blond embrace the nurse and tell her she was right about the way they reacted. Sam couldn't take it anymore. "HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE BELIEVE THIS, SHE IS LYING, SAYING ANYTHING TO KEEP LUCKY FROM CLAIMING HIS SON, SHE IS A LIAR, WHAT IS IT--"**_

_**Sam was flabbergasted when Dr. Julian and Elizabeth handed her over to the security guard who had come running when he heard the disturbance. After calling Dr. Ford since technically he was still head of the hospital, they had her arrested for trespassing. She was told to stay away from the hospital that an emergency restraining order was being applied for.**_

_**Elizabeth was heading back when Jason got off the elevator in time to see Sam, once again being escorted out of a building. He was worried at how out of control she was, he watched as she tried to convince the officer to release her, that she hadn't done anything but be the victim of an assault.**_

_**Jason listened as Tracy and Sarah made arrangements to bring her daughter to visit with Luke the next day. Lulu asked Elizabeth if they could have lunch tomorrow, she really needed some advice. Elizabeth hugged the confused girl and told her she never needed an appointment, that it didn't matter she and Lucky were divorced, she would still be there for Lulu. The foursome headed out to the hospital with Jacques asking Elizabeth about the various things he had seen while walking around the hospital.**_

_**PCPD**_

_**Elizabeth, Sarah, Jason and Jacques meet Diane Miller in the vestibule of the station, Jason not wanting to walk in without a lawyer.**_

_**As Elizabeth gave her an abbreviated version of what had happened with Lucky and her sister, Diane was licking her chops. If it wasn't for the emotional damage it would cause the children she would love for Spencer to make the mistake of trying to get custody of any of the children. She so wanted to rip the man into shreds.**_

_**She escorted them into Mac's office to ask for permission to see Spencer. After getting permission from Sarah, Diane explained why they needed to see the prisoner. Mac agreed but would not allow Jason or Sarah's husband in the room.**_

_**Instead he offered Det. Harper, Harper was not to thrilled with Spencer and the way that some of his fellow officers where allowing him certain freedoms. He had laid into a few who said that the Webber woman deserved what she got after cheating on Lucky. Unfortunately for one the officers, Mac had heard him, then the next day the man had ignored Cadet Cooper and preceded to question Georgie about the dog attack until the girl had broken down crying. He was now on foot patrol chasing teens at the mall. Mac had instituted sensitivity training and domestic violence training for all his officers and detectives.**_

_**Harper and the Webber women waited for Lucky to be brought in and watched as he was handcuffed to the table.**_

_**Staring at Sarah, Lucky said to her, "Don't listen very well do you?"**_

_**"You can't threaten her Lucky, so back off, I just wanted you to know that I know everything. So does Diane and I am sure that Scott Baldwin will find a way to add a count of something to the case, you told her to have an abortion. Then you turn around and make your sister's life hell for making the same choice, you miserable piece of cow dung."**_

_**Harper listened to Liz tell her ex, she knows everything, and he has nothing to hang over anyone's heads that he has a child he will never see. You have no standing as that child's father.**_

_**"I will when I file to make you bring the child to visit me."**_

_**Elizabeth laughed and said, "Not under French Law, and since the baby was born in France, Sarah's husband has all the control, you have none. Such a shame for you, that Jake wasn't born there. We ordered a new birth certificate Lucky. As of Friday Jake's name is Jacob Morgan. So tell your little friend to stop threatening to take my child away, and don't even think of threatening Sarah's child. By the way have you seen Sam, she is in jail, trespassing in your fathers room. The hospital pressed charges. Maybe they will give you adjoining cells."**_

_**"Hopefully, they will, I mean looking at her gets me off more that have sex with you ever did. Morgan must have thought so too, why else would he be so determined to keep the bedroom a shrine to her."**_

_**"You don't even know what you are talking about Lucky.'**_

_**"I was there LIZZIE, I heard about the pink bedroom, what do you think. the sex must have been pretty good, I wonder though was it with Brenda or Sam, since we know it wasn't you. You are so proud of yourself for finally gotten the great Jason Morgan in your bed, but your just a replacement. Sam told me how she broke up with him, how he never left her for you."**_

_**Lucky was determined to make Elizabeth cry, but all she did was place her hand on Harper's arm when he tried to interfere.**_

_**Smiling slowly at Lucky, Elizabeth let him have it.**_

_**"Lucky, the only woman Jason has sleep with in the that room is Me. That's where our son was probably made. As for Sam, he felt as sorry for the bitch, as I felt for you. The two of you were an obligation to us. As soon as we realized that the feelings we had were mutual, we left your sorry asses. Sam was filler, you were just habit. Jason has who he wants now, and I took up with someone who actually makes me scream, not only with frustration. I guarantee when I am screaming his name, it's not in anger. it's during the third or fourth orgasm."**_

_**Elizabeth watched as the various expressions settled on Lucky's face until finally all that was left was rage. He stood trying to get free from the cuffs and calling Elizabeth a whore and slut and telling her she had deserve what she got all those years ago. She just backed away, not listening to a word he said, just a peace with the fact that she had finally told Lucky Spencer what she really felt.**_

_**It took three of PCPD's finest to restrain the prisoner who started struggling again as he saw Jason standing in the bullpen. He got free and started back towards Elizabeth calling her the same old names when she exited the room. As Harper and Cooper tried to grab him, Lucky struck out at Elizabeth who ducked and tried to defend herself. She found herself punching Lucky Spencer right in the nose, hearing cartilage breaking. As Jason came forward the officer tasered Lucky and carried him back to his cell. Diane and Mac came over to restrain Jason from hitting Spencer, neither wanting Lansing to get a chance to arrest the man for defending Elizabeth.**_

_**"I'm mad at you."**_

_**"What did I do?" asked Jason, he had been proud of his restraint and of her skills as a pugilist.**_

_**"You never told me this would hurt this bad." showing him her bruising hand.**_

_**Jason looked her hand and raising it to his lips kissed the redness. "My backup. I thought I was supposed to pick the fights, you were only the back up"**_

_**"Elizabeth Webber you are under arrest for assault. Officer Cooper I want this woman placed under arrest, She assaulted a prisoner in handcuffs."**_

_**"Sir he started it, he struck at her. We have no case."**_

_**"Cadet, it's my job to tell you who to arrest, not yours to tell me what to prosecute."**_

_**"Correction DA Lansing it is your job to persecute cases we bring you, Elizabeth I am sorry for what happened. I don't know how he got free of the restraints. Have a good afternoon." Mac ignored the expression on Lansing's face and went back to his office to call the Mayor at his brunch date with Judge Samuels.**_

_**Detective Harper stood in the corner after helping take Spencer back to his cell as they waited for the medic's to attend the moron. He watched the petite brunette assure Morgan she was going to be fine and hug him.**_

_**He had watched as with calm and measured words she had taken her ex-husband down with one blow metaphorically, then minutes later physically with one punch. He was glad to see her responding like this, he had been worried with Lucky's almost unshakable faith he was going to walk, that his ex-wife would drop the charges she had filed.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Life is a great big Canvas, throw all the paint you can at it.

CHAPTER 16 Rating R for language

PCPD

Mac hung up the phone, thanking Mayor Floyd for his time, and then he headed down to the Lock-up. The medic informed him that Spencer would be fine, they had packed his nose, and gave him a bag of ice to put on it. Heading over the cell chuckling at the damage that Elizabeth Webber, who weighted maybe a hundred pounds, had done to the former officer.

"Spencer, we have decided to not add-on extra charges, for the attempted assault of Miss Webber. If you pull another stunt, you will be placed in ankle chains. As for Sam McCall, she was arrested for trespassing, we issued her a summons. The Judge has ordered her to stay away from the hospital. I have also ordered her to stay away from the station. There is no law stating I have to let her in to see you. Any Officer found disobeying these orders is going to be suspended. So you will not be spending time with her."

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can, also no more calls at any time of the day. You are going to be treated just like any other prisoner, no more special privileges."

Returning to his Office, Mac read his messages, then told Harper to return the call of the profiler, they wanted the files sent to them to read them on the train ride up. Seeing Sergeant Michaels waiting for him, Mac ordered him to sit down.

"As of now, no more special privileges for Spencer. If I catch anyone treating him any differently than any other prisoner, they will be suspended. I know that some of the Officers think he has gotten a raw deal, but I want you to read these letters. I want everyone to understand that unlike what Spencer is yelling Morgan had nothing to do with his arrest.

Yes, Morgan is dating his ex-wife. However, Elizabeth Webber is the victim. We have Spencer on tape breaking the law; we lost a couple of our own to Manny Ruiz. He would have not been in town if it hadn't been for Spencer. He brought my own daughter into this mess. She had been grieving and Spencer took advantage of that.

Make sure it gets around the station house, if I find one more person going easy, or allowing special privileges, I will come down with everything at my disposal. Now I need you to file a report on the incident that just happened in the squad room, then I want you to go --"

Mac excused himself to answer his cell phone.

"Mac, she's missing." Sobbed the woman.

"Lucy?"

"Mac, Serena left the house, she wrote a note and packed up all of her stuff. She has run away."

"Lucy, where's Kevin?"

"He's at the hospital; one of his patients tried to commit suicide. She wrote me that she thinks I'm smothering her, she wants to be on her own. Mac she said she wasn't going to stay with you and the girls. That she's almost nineteen and not a baby. What am I going to do? She doesn't want anything to do with Scott. I don't know how to reach her, she isn't answering her cell phone, and I left Instant Messages and E-Mails. I don't want her to stay alone, especially in Port Charles. Mac you're Kevin's best friend, you have to help me find my little girl."

Mac thought if she would give him a chance to answer instead of talking he could tell her that Georgie had mentioned talking to Serena after lunch. "Lucy, LUCY! Serena is already here in Port Charles. She called Georgie. They are going to meet for lunch tomorrow. I will try to talk to her, but she is nineteen, she can stay wherever she wants. If she doesn't want to stay at the house, maybe her and Georgie will move into the dorms together. But for now relax, she is fine. Have Kevin call me at home tonight."

Dismissing the Sergeant, Mac placed a call to Texas. He needed to talk to Felicia, Serena made him want to press her about coming home, after the discussion on Thanksgiving, he thought the girls needed their mothers.

"Felicia, Hello. No the girls are fine, though they have had a rough couple of months. The Ball they attended, some stuff happened. So she called and told you. Well she held off a pair of rabid dogs at the park the other day. Yes, though she fed her cell phone..."

JACKS HOUSEHOLD

Carly and Jax finally headed downstairs for the day, after a morning and most of an afternoon spent working on Jax's Christmas present. She walked to the door to get the morning newspaper while Jax grabbed them a bite to eat in the kitchen. She pouted at the way he had laughed when she had offered to make something. Well, frozen pizza was actually making something.

Sitting of the sofa, she reached for the society pages. Turning to the page two gossip columns she almost fell of the sofa laughing, her picture of Sam getting thrown out of the hotel had apparently made if off the Internet. She read the little snippet accompanying the photo to find out that it was becoming one of the most downloaded pictures on You-tube. Wishing she could brag to Michael, but knowing that would set a bad precedent she just smiled.

"I think I have seen that smile somewhere recently. I know on that cartoon last night where the green guy stole all those presents, trees, and food. You know the one where the dog was pulling the sleigh."

"Jasper Jacks did you just compare my smile to the Grinch Who Stole Christmas?"

"Well if the smirk fits, who did you do in Carly?"

"No, one. I was just admiring this article about Sam."

Jax sat down next to his wife; he felt pain for his best friend as he read the article and saw the photo accompanying it. He grabbed the phone and called Alexis, after talking to her, he just shook his head and told Carly,

"Well you'll love this Sam was arrested for disturbing Luke at the hospital. Alexis went down and Mac agreed to reduce the charges to trespassing, but she is banned from the hospital and is only allowed no contact with Lucky. When Alexis brought her to her house, they got in a shouting match when Alexis informed her that the deal to keep her from going to jail involved no visitation with Lucky. She stormed out of the house telling her that she will regret turning on her."

"Alexis probably regrets letting her daughter into her life. I can't stand Ric or her, but they were married, when Sam spread her legs for her stepfather. I wouldn't blame Alexis if she wanted nothing to do with the tramp."

"Carly."

"I'm just saying she is better off without Sam in her life."

"We all would be darling." Jerry walked into the house without knocking,"Sorry for the interruption but something has come up that I need to talk to my brother about. There seems to be an arrest warrant out for me. I am meeting Alexis at the station in the morning. So if you hear anything that is why I am there. It seems the late Miss Quartermaine had a vindictive streak, she sent the FBI and Homeland Security a file detailing my crimes."

"Jerry!"

"Don't worry, Alexis informs me that it is all hearsay, so they probably just want to pull me in to make it look like they are doing something about it."

"Jax and I have to go pick up the boys, so we hope everything works out well." Carly smiled insincerely at her brother-in-law and grabbing Jax's hand headed out the door, "Are you leaving, Jerry?"

"Carly Relax, my brother can dig himself out of this mess. I am not getting involved. Let's go get the boys early and take them to Kelly's for an early dinner. We can go ice skating afterwards."

HARDY PORCH

As the young couple stood next to Audrey's house, waiting for Sarah and her family to head back to the hotel for some much needed rest, Elizabeth and Jason argued about her going to Sonny's when Jason told him about the stock.

"He is going to be furious. I don't want you to have to listen to that."

"What happened to doing this together? We have dealt with this so far. I know he is going to be unhappy, but the simple fact is, you didn't know, and I didn't know. So he is just going to have to accept it. When he tries to pressure me about selling him the stock, he can see we are in this together. I love you and we are going to deal with this as a family.

I know that you have business to discuss. I will head over to Kate Howard's. When I returned her call earlier, she asked me to stop over tonight if I got the chance. She said she had a meeting later between six and seven. She told me stop in regardless. Something about a surprise for Diane she needs my help with."

"What kind of help?"

"I have no clue, but the other night while you were missing, Diane and her were with me most of the time. Kate actually helped me clean up the studio. I owe them, plus Diane makes a great drinking buddy."

"I thought you weren't going to drink ever again." Jason felt both a little pain at the words she had hurled at him that night, and joy at remembering she wanted him, she had wanted to have an affair with him. "By the way we never did discuss the no-strings affair you want to have."

Audrey gasped as she opened the door to see if the two young people were coming back in. "Elizabeth Imogene Webber, you had better have a good explanation."

Jason just kept a blank face as Elizabeth followed Audrey into the house trying to explain to her grandmother what she had overheard. Jason decided to get a little payback for the discussion he had eavesdropped on. He knew that the next ten or fifteen minutes would be as entertaining as the beginning of the discussion in the restaurant had been.

"Grams, with Jason."

"Why would you want to have an affair with Jason? Elizabeth, I thought the two of you were trying to work things out, to be together."

"We are."

"I'm confused my dear, If you are in a relationship with the man how can you have a what was it "no-strings affair"

"Grams, I was drunk and angry, it was the other night that I said that."

"But did you mean it?"

"Well, yes. I meant part of it."

"Young lady, how can you say you meant part of it."

"Well." Elizabeth stopped talking as she realized she had almost told her Grams, she wanted to have a wild passionate sex against the wall affair with the man she love, as well as the family time they were enjoying. She started blushing as she imagined Audrey passed out on the floor at the thoughts going through her granddaughter's head.

Audrey realized that she had missed something in the conversation. When she looked over at Jason, and saw the glitter in his eyes she knew that whatever she missed, it was a good idea that she missed it. "Never mind, my dear. Mr. Morgan, we have something to discuss, Mr. Giambetti was here this evening. We were talking about the improvements needed when I asked him for an estimate to write the check for; he informed me that you were taking care of it. I don't recall ever agreeing to let you pay for them, now refresh my memory when I did so, please."

Jason tried explaining that since they were necessary as the result of his business, he would take care of the changes. He felt like he was back at the studio eight years ago arguing with Elizabeth. He now knew where she got her stubbornness. They continued going back and forth, until they reached a compromise, Jason would take care of the upgrades, but when spring time came and they changed out the bushes and other plants that Audrey would take care of what she wanted to replant with Max acting as an advisor. Audrey knew this wasn't going to be the last clash, she was going to have with the infuriating young enforcer. She knew that she could give in this time and use that to get her way next time.

Audrey watched at the door, as Jason helped Elizabeth into the truck. She smiled as he stopped her halfway in and kissed her gently before laughing at what ever she said to him. He was shaking his head as he came around to the driver's side door. Elizabeth waved at her as they pulled away from the house. Closing the door, Audrey slowly headed to the kitchen in her large and empty house. She pulled out the photo albums, grabbed a pot of tea and settled in with her memories.

C & M Coffee Shoppe

Max explained to Jason that Audrey had okayed all the changes they wanted. He said she had given Max a key to the house so that the changes could be made while she was away. One good thing, the lady has good taste in locks, the one she had, and even Jason would have a hard time picking.

They discussed the Zacharas, Anthony was still at the mental hospital, and Johnny had stopped by for one of his sporadic visits to his father. Trevor Lansing was visible the entire day, he had been at the Metrocourt most of the day, after arriving from Crimson Point around 10:00.

Max told Jason that he himself had taken one of the shifts on the kid. He had spent most of the day working on his car, then in the house, until the visit with Anthony. After that he went to the Overlook, then he drove by the police station of all places, going around the block three times before speeding away. Then he went to the mall, did some shopping talked to no one but sales clerks. He had received a lot of calls and text messages, would look to see who they were from, and most of the time didn't answer them. The current guard said he was heading toward the hospital now.

"I'm waiting for Spinelli to return with the phone records to find out who called."

"What was the kid doing, circling the police station? I think we need to find out if the Zachara's have a mole in the department. Also tell Spinelli I want those records, now. I have to go see Sonny in a little while. So lets get started on Trevor. Have you found a weakness in his defenses, something to exploit?"

"Bernie found something odd, but it's old. Around 25 years ago, Lansing had almost run through his wife's entire inheritance. He got a huge influx of cash; we are talking a several million. Then about two years ago, he received another large cash deposit of about two hundred thousand from the same source.

Nothing in between and the source isn't something Bernie can get more in from. The Swiss Bank Account the money came from has always dealt with suppliers and middlemen. We are tracing the accounts from the time of the sales to retailers of everything from yachts, to pharmaceutical companies, to small arms manufacturers, a plastic surgeon in Switzerland. The last traceable amount was to of all things, a nanny service."

"Stay on it, we need anything we can get on Trevor."

Spinelli came rushing in and proclaims "I have the records of the Spawn of the Denizen of Darkness, his phone records and credit card purchases for the day. But alas my search for the owner of the Maternal One's House is drawing a blank. Puerto Rico is as far as I can get. I would be more than happy to go and search out the information first hand. Since Kelly's is now a place for the Jackal to avoid."

Max read the records, several calls from Lulu Spencer, around nine text messages. All unanswered. Two from Trevor and one from the hospital where his father is a patient. The credit card records showed normal shopping shoes, some dress clothes, phone accessories, in PINK, okay that's weird. A couple of books, travel book for Rome, and a book on history of historical battles, and a how to book about women. Max started chuckling, that was something his brother Milo would read.

Spinelli asked his mentor about the house situation.

"Max, have you tried to reach Francis?"

"I talked to him this morning; he is flying up himself to get the particulars. I think he was disturbed to hear about Miss Emily. He said he was coming right after I mentioned her death, he said he wanted to give you his condolences in person."

Okay, Spinelli, without giving me any particulars how is your new assignment for Emily going?"

"Fine, Stone Cold, we are just double-checking some facts for her, Kojak is doing some major legwork on this one sir, and my work is the easy part this time. My other project for Mrs. Hardy is going well."

"Spinelli just get the information ready for Francis. I would also not call Taggert, Kojak. He is going to make you regret it, I promise."

"The Maternal One liked it" Spinelli's informed Jason. "She said he deserved a lot worse nicknames and even came up with a few of her own. She called him Q-ball, and the follicle challenged detective, and the best one of all Mr. Clean."

"I need to get to Sonny's. Max tell Milo I said thank you, again. Spinelli see you tomorrow."

"The Fair One told me to meet the two of you tonight at her house, sir."

Groaning inwardly, Jason told the two men he was heading to Sonny's, then entered the coffee shoppe in time to hear Elizabeth and the coffee guy discussing hot chocolate, and the correct way to make it. He waited until she was aware he had returned and then laced his hand with hers and walked out the door.

SONNY'S HOUSE

Carly and Jax were explaining their plans to the boys as they finished getting ready before heading out to eat. Sonny wasn't thrilled with how eager the boys had been to see Jax. He had heard the Aussie's name way too much this weekend. Michael had been belligerent all weekend as well. He told his father he blamed him for not taking revenge for Emily and Leticia's death. When Sonny had tried to talk to his eldest, he had been ignored. Now Carly and Jax were there two hours early.

Carly was proud of herself, she hadn't lashed out at Sonny once this afternoon, she had listened to him explain about Michael's behavior, and his anger about their being early. She just politely explained that she wanted to make an early night of it. "How's Kate doing, she called Jax and told him that she changed her mind about the magazine. She has been missing from the hotel as well lately. Must be all those community service hours at the hospital." Carly snarked out of habit and not wanting to make Sonny suspicious.

She groaned as she saw Jason and Elizabeth walk into the house. She didn't want to have to start being nice yet, so she took the middle ground and ignored the woman. Jason returned the insult by ignoring her, after telling "not a word". She quickly gathered Jax and boys from the yard where they had been showing their stepfather the snow people they created.

Meanwhile Jason and Elizabeth traded small talk with Sonny until Diane arrived. Then he asked Elizabeth to excuse them.

"Actually Sonny, there is something you need to know about, we just aren't sure how to tell you."

Sonny looked at the tense expressions on their faces and said well just saying it would be best.

"It involves Emily's Will, she left me her shares of ELQ, and she split the ones that she had received over the years between the remaining Quartermaines and me. Except for the ones she received from Jason Quartermaine. Those she left out right to me."

"Well if you don't want them, I would be glad to take them off your hands, I would imagine that Edward is harassing you to sell to him, don't. With what I already own I would have enough to drive the old man back from any insane scheme he came up with."

"Sonny that's the problem."

"I don't understand. Did Emily forbid you from selling them to me?"

"No" Jason realized that he needed to take charge of the discussion "The problem is that Jason Quartermaine gave her the stock, the same stock that was listed in the portfolio I received when I moved out of the house. The stock I gave to you.'

"How can Emily leave her stock that belonged to you?"

"She didn't, it turns out that Jason Q. gave the stock away two days before his accident after a fight with Edward. It was never my stock."

Jason could see the wheels turning in Sonny's head, as he realized what this meant.

"It's simple enough to fix all that needs to happen is for Elizabeth to sign them back over to me."

"I can't do that; I have to fulfill Emily's request Sonny. The stock isn't being signed away to anyone."

"Emily never knew she owned this stock, right. I don't get what the big deal is then."

"I made a promise Sonny; I won't break it for anyone."

"Jason turned that stock over to me years ago, Elizabeth, Emily never even knew she owned it so how can you say she wanted you to keep it away from me?"

"She didn't say to keep it away from you, she just didn't want me to sell any stock I owned. I am the owner of the stock, at least after the will probated."

"Diane, that can't be right. Emily never knew she owned that stock, how could this be correct?"

"Well she left all the stock she received from Jason to Elizabeth. Since she owned the stock it doesn't matter how much she thought she owned. Elizabeth is correct. She is in control of the stock."

Turning to his best friend, Sonny told him to please make her understand how important this was.

"Sonny, I can't do that. Elizabeth is doing what Emily wanted; she is fulfilling a promise to my sister. We are in no legal trouble over the stock transfer. It was a good faith transfer, the mistake happened as a result of my brain damage, so we are not in any legal hot water."

"What about the promise you made when you gave me that stock saying it was for Michael?"

"Sonny I gave you something that wasn't mine. I won't order her to give you something I had no right to give to you in the first place."

"What about our friendship?"

Jason just looked at Sonny then said. "Our friendship goes both ways Sonny; you are asking us to blatantly disregard Emily's wishes. How can you do that?"

Sonny was furious with the two of them, he couldn't believe they would deny him what was rightfully his, he had been in control of that stock for almost 10 years now. He wasn't going to give it up for anyone, and definitely not Elizabeth Webber. Emily hadn't known about it, so how was it betraying her memory? He couldn't believe Jason wasn't agreeing with him, he had never wanted any part of ELQ. The only reason he would not agree to what Sonny wanted was his girlfriend.

He watched as Jason pulled out the papers from a folder and handed them to Diane, explaining that Tracy had signed the stock belonging to their children into a trust they would control. He was shocked at the anger in Jason's voice. What did he have to be angry about, he wasn't the one losing the stock.

Elizabeth's phone rang. She listened and told someone she would be over in just a while. Turning to Sonny she said "I have to head out, Sonny I am doing what she wants. She has her reasons when we find them out; it will all make sense. As for Michael, he inherited some stock from Lila, AJ and from Alan, so he should have approximately the same amount as Jake, and Brooklyn. He isn't being left out of his inheritance."

Getting a little dig in with that, Elizabeth leaned over and whispered to Jason that she would be at Kate's until he came to get her. Then she left quietly out the door, with Kurt following dutifully behind.

"Kurt how about walking with me, not behind me?"

"I am already pushing it by calling you Elizabeth, Elizabeth."

Liz laughed stopped walking and placed her arm in the crook of the guard's elbow. She started dragging him along threatening to make him come inside and listen as Miss Howard and her talked about art and shoes, and even dresses. If he kept the sad sack routine up they would start talking about colors she threatened.

He finally just went with it; certain Mr. Morgan was going to kill him.

KATE'S ESTATE

Kate listened as Warren offered her everything to come back to Couture. Warren was willing to face the public humiliation of Trevor outing his indiscretion. He was losing millions of dollars a month as a result of the decision he had made. She agreed on one condition. She wanted to work from Port Charles even after her community service was up. She wanted him to pay for Clarice to move there, a substantial pay raise for both her and her assistant. She also wanted to fire the woman who had replaced her. She would take over in time to start planning the spring issues.

She heard her doorbell ring, hoping it was Elizabeth, she went to answer the door. She was in luck. Part of her plan was to give the young mother options and the paintings she had seen at the studio was the beginning of that.

Turning to Warren she asked for a small favor "Could you please pull those frames from behind the sofa? I had some paintings framed as a thank you for Elizabeth. I saw them in her studio and just knew the right frames for them.

Elizabeth was stunned to see her paintings; they had been placed in contemporary matte finished frames that made the colors stand out.

Warren did exactly what Kate knew he would, the man loved to find undiscovered artists, and display them in his house showing them off to all of his friends. He had a good eye as well; most of the artists were now successful, with gallery showings.

Elizabeth informed him that while she still painted it wasn't her focus anymore. He asked about the painting and if he could at least purchase them?

She explained that Jason Morgan owns the one and that the other was a painting of a friend who had passed away many years ago. The framed sketches were clothes she had drawn while working for Chloe Morgan years ago, and she wasn't sure she had legal ownership of them.

Warren told her if she ever thought of showing her work, to contact him, she was quite talented, A little raw, but talented nonetheless. Gratified, but uninterested she thanked the man then took the card he handed her on his way out.

Clarice slipped in the from back and squealed her approval of Kate coming back. After a few more excited utterances, she handed the file on Carly over to Kate saying "I knew that woman had a few screws loose when we meet her. She truly does, she spent time in two mental institutions, one for shooting a guy. She is nuts; the stuff in that file is just unbelievable."

"Thank you Clarice that will be enough. Tomorrow you need to find yourself an apartment and then we need to rent some office space, for an annex to the main office. With lots of space, photography set-up and interior rooms for storage. Call a Realtor first thing in the morning"

Elizabeth interrupted Kate, "I think I can help you with that. Do you recall Deception Cosmetics Company? They were based here until the name and formulas were bought out. The actual building is still standing and in great shape. It has all the requirements you need. I know the current owner of the property and they should be easy to convince to sell."

"Where is the building? Clarice, change of plans go look at the building, I will arrange somehow for you to get the keys and then take a look around. Elizabeth who is the owner of the building?"

"Nik Cassidine is the one in charge of it, but Laura Spencer is the owner of record. Nik is in charge of all the stuff involving Deception."

Kate made plans to talk to the Prince as soon as possible; she thanked Clarice and sent her back to her hotel.

Elizabeth waited for Kate to return and asked her about the painting. "Thank you for having them framed and for what you just tried to do for me. I appreciate it, but I love what I do now. I took the long way to get where I am but this is where I want to be. When I paint now, it's for me. It's about working out frustration and dealing with my emotions. I don't have that blinding urge to paint anymore."

"It's a shame you are quite good. The sketches of the clothes are great. Did you ever do any designing while working for Chloe?"

"No just fill in work, I drew but I never showed them to her. Then after she was murdered I packed them away. Where did you find them in the studio? I thought I had taken everything except for the paintings."

"You just left those?"

"Long story, I informed Jason his where his painting was, but I left the painting of Lucky for a reason."

"That's Spencer. I'm sorry I didn't know. I didn't realize. You told Warren it was of a dead friend."

"It is, we thought Lucky died in a fire, the Lucky I knew did die, the person who came home had all of his worst traits and none of the good, for so long I refused to see that. Now it's like a release for me to be able to admit the boy I knew is dead. There is someone who deserves that painting though. Lulu never really knew that side of her brother. I want her father and her to have it to remember the boy who was, not the man of today. There isn't really a surprise for Diane is there?"

"Guilty I just wanted Warren to see your paintings. How do you know so much about Deception? It was a great company starting out, and then it went down the tubes. It was never the same after Brenda Barret stopped modeling for them. She stood out among the crowd of models; the girl that replaced her was lost in a crowd of two. She had nothing to make her memorable, plus the photography was strictly amateur hour."

"Gia, the model was much better than the other choice trust me." Elizabeth told her.

"Tell me I love good gossip. What was up with the photography it looked like something from someone's home slide shows?"

"The owner's son was the photographer. Lucky Spencer."

"No, seriously, why let someone with no idea what they are doing photograph a million dollar ad campaign. Was she that wealthy, that it didn't matter?"

"No, Laura really thought that Lucky was good, and that Gia would relaunch her company, besides I was the other choice. I was terrible, stiff and just out of my depth. I wanted to be painting, not modeling; Lucky was suffering the affects of his brainwashing. Gia was a much better choice."

"Sounds like it was a real mess. So this why the company failed in spite of a decent product. I need to talk to Mr. Cassidine, sounds like a great setup for Couture. Now while I have you as a captive audience tell me what happened the other night?"

"Jason and I are fine, we needed to work through some serious stuff, but we are working on it together. Thank you, for your support the other night as well as for coming with me to the boxcar. "

"No thanks are needed. You have always been nice to me, when I was a patient, and since I have been doing my community service. It's refreshing to be around people who don't want anything from me. Since I started seeing Sonny, I have had so many people warning me about him, either about the danger or about Carly. Or I'm being told by Carly that I don't fit it."

"Don't let Carly get to you. He whole problem is that she wants to control who is in Sonny and Jason's life. If she had her way they would be alone, catering to her every move. She is so self-centered that everything is about her. I have been dealing with her for as long as I have known Jason Morgan. She and I will never get along. I try to be civil for Jason's sake but that is it."

"I know this is going to sound out of line, but why does she hate you?"

"It's a long story. She slept with Sonny, on the same night something happened with Jason. I helped Jason; protected him from her and everyone else. She has hated me every since. We have had some run-ins since, including my ex holding her in a panic room while pregnant. She also feels like I take advantage of Jason, that I am out to get him, because Carly bases everyone's decisions on how she operates."

"Sounds like she resents your and Jason's closeness, and is worried your going to tell Jason her or you, like she would."

"Exactly but I have never wanted Carly out of Jason's life. I just wanted to be first in the relationship, not at the bottom of the list. That is an even longer story. Carly will never accept me as part of Jason's life. I will be dealing with her plans and schemes for the rest of my life, but for Jason I will deal with her."

SONNY'S HOUSE

After Elizabeth left Sonny turned to Jason and ordered him to fix this.

"There is nothing to fix, Sonny. Elizabeth and I agree on this. She is doing what Emily wants and you need to accept that. If you can't, you need to stay away from Elizabeth. No going behind my back and trying to get the stock from her. Sonny no games."

"Sonny as your attorney, you need to understand that you have no rights to that stock. It never belonged to this Jason, so back off of that girl. I swear I will be her attorney in suing your ass, Don't threaten to fire me either, you won't find an attorney of my caliber willing to represent you and be at your beck and call. So accept this." With that Diane headed home, she had to start on her part of Kate's plan.

Sonny waited until Diane left and turned to Jason and said "You know this isn't right."

"No, what you're doing isn't right. Sonny back off, on this. Now Trevor is up to something. He was way to public today, he made sure to be seen, and Johnny was driving around the police station acting suspiciously today. We have to talk about the docks. Skye is agreeing to sell us the docks and warehouses that Alcazar owned. She asked me to deal with the sale. I agreed on our behalf. We have to give her a fair price and help her get away from Lansing, and also run interference with Ric. It sounds like she flirted with him to get the DA's office to release the properties to her."

"That will set Trevor back, go for it, come up with an offer and then we can transfer it to her. We have the docks and Trevor and Johnny have nothing."

"Fine, I have to go we want to get home in time to put the boys to bed, and Elizabeth invited Spinelli over for some reason."

"See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

Jason slipped out the side door and took the path to Kate's house. He got over there in time to hear Elizabeth saying she planned to be with him for the rest of his life, even if it meant dealing with Carly. Jason knocked as he entered from the garden path and walked in to see the two women surrounded by Elizabeth's artwork.

Elizabeth explained that Kate had had the paintings and sketches framed, as a surprise.

"I saw the paintings in the studio and the sketches. The one was hanging on the wall, and the other and the sketches came loose when I tried to straighten a loose board, I just thought it was a shame they weren't being exhibited the way they should."

"Kate, thank you again. We need to head home to feed the boys and spend some time with them."

"Do you want to take the pictures now or send someone for them tomorrow?"

"I'll send Max over in the morning. Thank you Kate."

HOME

Cam ran to his mother and Jason as they entered the house and told them all about his afternoon. He held out his arms for Jason pick him up. "Your Mommy says we can have pizza for dinner. Then ice cream for dessert."

"Sounds like Dr. Monica has it all planned."

"She said she was going to ask first, Mommy."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry I wasn't sure how long you would be when we made the plans."

"It's fine, let me call for the pizza."

"They are on the way. Three large with pepperoni and cheese. And a gallon of chocolate chip ice cream."

"Did the boys behave for you?"

"Well Jake and Cam did, I banned Spinelli to the kitchen. He showed up about ten minutes ago with soda and chips. He was told not to return until the pizza arrived and that he would be drinking milk with it. Jason I had one of your men pick up a couple of gallons of milk."

"I should have a gallon in the refrigerator."

"You did, but I confiscated Spinelli's soda then Georgie Jones and Lulu showed up."

"Elizabeth! You're back, Spinelli, Georgie it's safe to come out of the kitchen now."

As Georgie entered she announce to Elizabeth "Dr. Quartermaine exiled us to the kitchen after we started throwing a ball around with Cam. We were banished."

Monica was enjoying her afternoon. It had been years since she had been around so many young people and having been allowed with her grandson's, having Jason's trust to protect his boys, made her so happy. She smiled as the two girls bickered while Spinelli was talking loudly to the boys.

Jason leaned down and whispered to Elizabeth "Let's grab the boys and make a run for it."

The guard knocked to give the pizzas and ice cream to Elizabeth then went back to his post. Dr. Quartermaine had arranged for some pizza's to be delivered to them as well.

Elizabeth told the girls to grab some plates and glasses and the chocolate syrup and to meet them at the table. Jason helped Cam into his seat and to set the table as Monica placed Jake into the playpen she moved to the doorway. As everyone sat down and finished off the pizza, Georgie watched as Jason and Elizabeth flirted with each other, kicking Lulu under the table she nodded her head at the couple. They rolled their eyes at each other, and the clueless Spinelli just ate his pizza.

Monica answered her cell and was called in to the hospital, kissing her grandson's goodnight and promised to see Cam later that week.

As the girls asked to speak to Elizabeth Jason and Spinelli cleaned the dishes and took care of the leftovers. Elizabeth asked who wanted to go first, Lulu flipped a coin and won. As they headed up to her bedroom Elizabeth contemplated what she was worried about.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry what Lucky did to you. I was so angry at the Metrocourt blaming you and everyone else but Lucky, but I know it was him. I was doing what Dad does, seeing what I want. I read Emily's letter; she laid it all out for me, everything he has done that she knows about, and his motives behind things. I was so little when you two first got together. I had this idea in my head as to what was supposed to happen.

This idea that if you and my brother were together, everything in his life would be perfect. That you would make it perfect. Like my Dad is about my Mom. We both know my parent's life wasn't perfect and grand. I know that I have been so unfair. None of us have any right to judge you for your decisions. When I had my abortion, you didn't judge you were just there for me. I should have been there for you too. Can you forgive me?"

Elizabeth reached over and hugged the blond girl and helped her dry her tears. "There is nothing to forgive, now tell me what else is going on."

"I keep skipping out on work. I hate being there. I feel so trapped, not by the job but since Emily died and Dad has his heart attack. I am so confused. I have been spending some time with Johnny Zachara but I don't know if it's because everyone is warning me away or because I like him. Then there is Logan. I want to try again but I don't know that I trust him. Everyone tells me to stay away from both of them."

"Lets start with work, I understand skipping out but you need to remember that someone else is stuck picking up you shift. If you don't want the job, quit, it's fairer to your coworkers and to Mike. As for the guys, all I can say is maybe avoid them both for a couple of days then think which one you want to be with in your heart, not your head. I'm not going to warn you away. You're a Spencer, warning you away from danger does no good. You need to think does Johnny want you for a friend or a girl friend. Same with Logan. You also need to stop sending that young man downstairs mixed signals. He was watching you all night, he still has feelings for you. Be kind but be firm. Remember just because Lucky and I are done, doesn't mean I'm not here for you. Now send Georgie up."

"Thanks, Elizabeth. I am going to sneak in and see dad then head back to Q's for the night."

Georgie walked up the stairs and looked for the correct room. She found Elizabeth pulling sheets out of the linen closet and heading to what looked like the guestroom. Joining her Georgie helped her make the bed, then asked her for her help. As they sat down of the made bed she explained that Serena Baldwin had sort of ran away. That Lucy was on the warpath and they needed her help.

"My help?"

"Well Serena needs a job, she has a trust fund but she only uses that for school and rent, but she needs spending money. She is going to work at Kelly's, hopefully. The thing is she is looking for any part time job out there. I was hoping you could help with some ideas. Mac is refusing to help, since Lucy and Kevin want her to come home, but he said he wouldn't object to having someone else help her. I was hoping you might know someone."

"I'll ask around but I don't know of that many jobs available."

"The other thing is I didn't tell my dad about the phone. He thinks I replaced it myself. Would you please not tell him anything? If he asks, I don't mean lie, but don't say anything if he doesn't."

"Georgie I think you need to tell him, I don't think lying is the best way to handle this. So I won't go to him, but if he comes to me.""

"Thanks Elizabeth. I have to go I'm opening Kelly's tomorrow. Good night."

As Elizabeth descended the stairs she saw that Spinelli and Cam were playing computer games and Jason was trying to read to Jake who was more interested with his daddy's hair. Elizabeth laughed as Jake got two handfuls of Jason's hair. She tried to detangle the hair from the infant's hands, but Jake had quite a grip, finally letting go as Jason rolled over on his back watching his son giggle as he stared. Cam and Spinelli came around the sofa, Cam offering to have Mommy kiss the hurt away like she does for him. Jason looked at Elizabeth and said Mommy can kiss his hurt away anytime she wants. Elizabeth bent over and kissed the top of Jason's head and asked Cam if that was good enough. "Yes, but Jason needs to put his hair back like you do Mommy."

"Maybe Stone Cold needs to cut his follicles"

"I think he's right. Why doesn't he pull Mommy's hair?" Asked Jason.

"He likes Mommy's hair, Mommy just remembers from when Cam was little and takes care around Jake."

"So you didn't warn me, because?"

"Well I like this look; it's different for you."

Jake offered his opinion in the debate by rolling over onto his stomach and reaching out to grab his daddy's hair again. Cam and Spinelli laughed as Jason picked Jake up and handed him off to Elizabeth. "I'm getting Cam ready for bed. Spinelli is trying to guess why he is here."

"He's here to sleep."

"Fair Elizabeth?"

"I was not letting you stay all alone in that penthouse; there is no one else on that floor, so you are staying here tonight. The guest bedroom is set up; the sheets are green, not pink. A fresh toothbrush in the bathroom. You can run back to the penthouse in the morning and change. Then bring over some clothes to keep in the room for when you want to spend the night."

Spinelli smothered the young nurse in hugs and thank yous as Jason closed his eyes and wished for the peace and quiet they were going to lose. He needed to talk to Elizabeth but knew she was determined to take care of the young hacker. It was her nature, one of things he loved about her, her openhearted need to rescue the world one person at a time.

After the boys were in bed and Spinelli had explored the room, Elizabeth and Jason curled up on the couch."That was a nice thing you did."

"I understand him. No family to speak of. Distant relatives and feeling like you don't fit in. Jason, you're how he fits in, he needs that, and I don't want him to lose it. He reminds me of myself in some ways. I like him, I don't always understand him, but I like him."

"Don't tell the little geek, but I like him too. He's sort of become family. A little brother that annoys me, then I'm proud of him the next minute.

"I think your cover is blown there, Stone Cold. I love you.

"I love you too, do you want to walk or do I get to carry you up to bed?"

"I think I need to walk, we seem to get distracted on the stairs."

Spinelli had been on his way down, but he went into his bedroom and smiled. He liked them too and being part of this family.


	18. Chapter 18

C & M COFFEE SHOPPE

Sonny called Alexis again, wanting to find out if there was anything she could do about the stock. Diane was refusing to tell him how to get it back. Jason was not going to help, and when he had called Carly certain she would be on his side, she had told him that he needed to accept Emily's wishes. What the hell was going on with everyone? Carly should have been pissed Elizabeth Webber was the one claiming Michael's inheritance.

He hung up after leaving Kristina's mother a message to call him, that it was an emergency. He picked up the paper and read the headline. He was thrilled to read that his brother had been removed as DA, and that Scott Baldwin was the interim DA. He called his brother and left a message expressing his "sincere" condolences. Well maybe his day wouldn't be that bad after all.

Sonny watched as Jason entered the room followed by Max, Kurt and Spinelli. He queried his partner "What's up?"

"Kurt go ahead, start questioning our people in the city, then get back here, quickly."

"Trevor went missing this morning, his car was found in Manhattan, his driver tied up in the trunk. The NYPD have only a vague description. Big, dark haired, dark eyes, with funny accents. The driver isn't expected to make it. So we can expect a visit from the cops today. As for Johnny he has been at the Metrocourt. He checked in there yesterday evening."

The door opened causing the men tensed as a large tanned, elegantly dressed man entered. "Did I catch you at an awkward minute?"

"Francis, what the, why didn't you call we would have arranged someone to pick you up at the airport?"

"I wanted to stop and arrange for a delivery on my way in. Jason, I was sorry to hear about Emily. She was a classy young lady. She will be missed. Can I do anything to help locate the guy that did this?"

"Thank you Francis. We have people on it, but a fresh pair of eyes is always a good idea. Francis Corelli this is Spinelli. If you have any questions or need anything researched, while you are going over the material. Call him."

"Spinelli, set up the search you have been doing about the TMK killer, as well as what you have on who owns Elizabeth's house. Use the spare offices in the back. Francis you are more than welcome to stay at the Penthouse. It's basically empty now."

"I'll take you up on that, you finally moved out, huh."

"We have been staying at Elizabeth's. Spinelli will be bouncing back and forth between the two places."

"As for who owns Elizabeth's house, that is one of the things I can answer for you. Elizabeth owns the house."

"What!" was the general reaction from the other occupants in the room.

"Emily called me when she found the house, Elizabeth was being stubborn, so Emily called me and had me help set up a ghost company to hide ownership from her. She put the house in the corporation's name. Elizabeth is the sole stockholder. Emily was going to give it to her for Christmas, knowing that she could guilt Elizabeth into accepting it. All the rent she has been paying goes into an account for the boys."

Jason winced at having to tell Elizabeth the news. "Glad you're here, Francis." Jason walked over to the thermostat to turn the heat down, usually he didn't noticed how hot it was, he figured something was wrong with the boiler. It was only 68 degrees, why was it so hot.

KELLY'S DINER

Georgie finished cleaning up after the morning rush, she reset the tables and filled the sugars. She looked up as the bell rang to see Johnny Zachara entering the diner.

"May I get a coffee to go, cream and sugar please."

"Want a muffin with that?" She thought to herself what happened to thanking him, want a muffin with that? what was she thinking?

"No I had breakfast at the hotel. Maybe you would be willing to give me a suggestion I need a place to stay. The only place anyone has suggested is owned by Corinthos."

"What are you looking for?"

"Preferably, a small house, with a garage."

"Well, you could talk to Jasper Jax, his ex-wife has an old cottage that he takes care of for her. I know that she wanted to rent it out. It's small, but I don't know about the garage. There are a few houses for rent on Charles Street. I think that is about the only places, I know of. I know this is nosy, but don't you have a whole house to yourself?"

"My father's house, I just live there. I want someplace without any memories for me."

"Well good luck, Johnny thanks again for the phone."

"Your welcome, I gotta go, bye." Johnny started out the door, then returned "I forgot."

He laid a bill down to cover his coffee and was out the door before Georgie got out "It's on me." She slowly headed over to the end of the counter where the money was, she was shocked he had left a fifty dollar bill for a cup of coffee. She rang the coffee up and placed the rest in an sealed envelope to return to him later.

"Who was the cute guy?"

"Serena, you started me. What are you doing?"

"Answer the question? Who is the guy?"

"That's Lulu's friend Johnny Zachara."

"It looks like he wants to be friendly with you."

"No, he is just being nice, he's the guy that helped me the other day with the dogs. Now did Mike hire you?"

"Yup just part time though, so I hope Elizabeth can come up with something, otherwise I will be stopping over to visit a lot at dinner time." The two girls laughed together and then Georgie started showing Serena around the diner.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Elizabeth finished the charts as Nadine arrived after dealing with Luke. The blond nurse handed over the contraband she had taken away from the old rogue, asking if she should notify Dr. Julian. Elizabeth said to handle the hub, that she would take care of Mr. Spencer.

Picking up the phone she called Lulu to meet her in her father's room before going to Kelly's for her midmorning shift. Lulu arrived and on the way the nurse explained that they needed to search the room, her father had gotten someone to smuggle him in a cigar.

"Let me handle my dad, I have the perfect way of making him behave."

"Just keep him in line, Epiphany wouldn't have been so easy to deal with as I am."

As she returned Elizabeth noticed that the funeral attendees were starting to trickle in. Epiphany asked how the shift had gone, then informed Liz that her son's pediatrician was looking for her and suggested she find the man. Elizabeth rushed to find a familiar face covering for him instead.

Kelly pulled her friend into the room, seeing the fear on the young mother's face, she realized Elizabeth had gone to worst case scenario. "It's not serious. It seems that there has been an outbreak of the flu virus in some of the children who received shots here. I was asked to warn you to watch for symptoms, that's all. We checked all the children in the day care, so far none of them are exhibiting symptoms. With the incubation period, they would have started feeling ill by now. I just wanted to make sure you were aware to watch out for the high fever, sweats, and body aches."

"Thanks Kelly, for checking on the boys. I was scared something had happened to them."

"No problem, Have you read your letter from Emily yet?"

"No, she wants me to finish the various assignments before reading mine."

"Mine was classic Emily, same with Lainey. She and I compared letters they were almost identical. By the way you looked pretty cozy with Mr. Morgan this morning. I wouldn't mind coming to work if that was the goodbye kiss I got. I was in awe that you were still functioning afterwards."

Elizabeth blushed. Jason and her had thought they were unobserved in the deserted parking garage, when he decided to make her toes curl, and then leave her with barely functioning brain cells. Thanking Kelly for the warning Elizabeth hurried back to the hub in time to see Lulu and Logan sparing with Maxie by the elevator.

She watched for the threesome to disperse when she saw Johnny Zachara get of the elevator. Lulu stared as he came to the hub and asked if Dr. Drake was available. Her guard moved closer to her when he saw the young mobster, Liz waved him off and suggested that Johnny have a seat in the waiting area while she paged him. Lulu left with Logan after another glance toward the waiting area.

Maxie Jones noticed the looks from the other blond as she walked towards Dr. Julian's office for a check up. She hated that she needed such frequent check-ups and he made her feel like a child, a spoiled belligerent child.

Patrick Drake sat down with his patient's son, wanting to know what he needed.

"I was told my father is getting some feeling back in his neck and his shoulders. Does this mean he is going to get better or just the result of the swelling going down like we discussed before?"

"The tests suggest he will get back limited mobility. Possible the use of his arms but his spinal cord was severely damaged, so he will never walk again. Now I am late for an appointment. Please call my office if you have any other questions."

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Drake. I know that treating my father isn't exactly easy." with that Johnny left.

MONICA'S OFFICE

"I appreciate you letting me know Patrick. I understand your father's needing to get away. If you and Dr. Scorpio can't handle all the cases be sure to ask Dr. Maruchi to help as well." Monica was less than thrilled that Noah had left without warning, but she knew that learning about Emily had been a shock. She would have to see about arranging for another surgeon to pick up the slack off of the young doctors.

"Also I have been called back to Shadybrook, they need a consultation on Anthony Zachara, he has regained some feeling. They want to make sure it isn't more progressed further than he is admitting. The concern is that he is in minimum lock down. If he gets more mobility they will need to place him in a more secure location."

"I understand. Now about the request for the clinic in Bern. Did you send Nicolas Cassidine's files."

"Yes, Nicolas is leaving this afternoon, he had some personal things he wanted to take care of before he left."

Jason and Elizabeth arrived and the four of them sat down to discuss Tony Jones.

"Okay, I reviewed that video of the surgery, it was inconclusive as far as evidence. That said, he didn't follow protocol and there is some proof that he knew. The MRI's were switched, the one from before the surgery and the one from after were altered to show the reverse."

"How did he get away with this, when we were there every step of the way?"

"He didn't seem to have to do more that show you the MRI's in reverse. You were worried about your son, he just took advantage of that to cover his mistake. If he had operated again, before the tissue started to heal, it would have been reversible."

Jason felt like he was listening to someone else's life being described.

When Drake showed them the rest of the evidence, he was upset on behalf of his family, but couldn't feel any anger on his own, that changed when he heard Patrick say that someone HAD accessed the files during the later surgery. "Robin had been aware of mistake after the surgery, and that with a drug cocktail, Jason would have regained full use of his memories, that he would have stopped having the migraines and been back to at least 95 percent of the capabilities and memories you had before."

"Why would Robin not inform someone as soon as she knew about it?"

"I'm going to let you ask her, but I should tell you that I disagree with what she did. She let emotions sway her instead of following medical procedures. Jason, the drugs to given to another patient of hers would have worked for you. She ran some simulations that showed you would have lost your surface memories and emotions from Jason Morgan, probably from about six months to a year prior, but that would have been all. They would have eventually returned, but the immediate reaction would have been similar to what you experienced when you awoke from your coma. According to the research your strongest emotions would have remained intact. I have the research available for you if you would like to double-check my findings."

"The red spot on the MRI's taken at a latter date are confusing. They showed that the timeline was years ago, the problem is that when the CDC ran my findings they came up with a different timeline. We are still looking at that, as well as when Jason could have been given the drugs. They are strictly controlled. There are a few doctors that have been given access to them. I'm getting a list and then will talk to each of them to get copies of the MRI's that were run on the patients. The CDC is very interested because there was a rash of accidental dosings about five and a half years ago. We are looking to see if there is any connection to the ten authorized doses before assuming Jason was accidentally infected. Jason, I know you can't give me an itinerary of where you have been, so I am going to backtrack from the Doctors. "

"Thank you Patrick." Jason didn't like the doctor on a personal level but he had to admit he was a great doctor who was honest. He had to appreciate that with all the information coming out about people he had trusted.

"Patrick, do you know if Robin has any surgeries today? If not please send her to my office." She came around her desk and approached the young couple "Since this just became an administrative problem I really can't allow you here. If you like I can arrange to step out and allow you to talk to her without me present, I need to talk to the hospital attorneys. Jason I know she's a friend but what she did is medical malpractice. It is no longer just a family problem."

"Mom, I need to find out why." Jason had to find out why she would make that sort of decision without his input.

"I will go see Epiphany, there are a few rounds I need to make as well. The two of you have about 20 minutes until I need to return." With that Monica left her office.

LUKE'S ROOM

"Spencer, what were you thinking? Breaking into Ric's office. We have you on tape, with your boy just looking the other way." Mac wasn't happy with Luke, he didn't know what to do. The man had just had a quadruple bypass, so arresting him wasn't a good idea.

"Let it go, be kind to a sick old man."

"Nice try Spencer. Alexis is meeting us here, so for now say as little as possible until your attorney arrives."

Scott was still giddy with the Mayor appointing him interim DA. The poor bastard had found out this morning when he arrived to find that the Mayor had sent over some people from his political staff to clean out the DA's office. Ric had threatened to sue all involved. He had forgotten he had only been appointed to serve while Alexis had been ill, he had never been officially appointed to the office.

Alexis walked into the room to see the DA reading his own press, Mac and Spencer discussing Lucky and Tracy standing in the door like a mother bear defending her cub. As they settled in Scott offered a deal.

"Okay, Spencer pleads guilty, he serves community service, suspended for medical reasons. He is on probation for six months, during which he doesn't commit any other crimes. Deal?"

"On behalf of my client, we accept."

"Natasha, I haven't admitted anything, for all they know I could have had a meeting with Lansing, he was delayed so I let myself in."

"Spencer, did I mention that the video of the event, has audio?"

"Luke, just agree to Scott's deal."

"Okay, but I only plead no contest, no admitting anything."

"Great, Spencer here are the papers from the Judge. Glad doing business with you Alexis."

Scott took the signed papers and went to file them with the court. He finally was one up on his old rival. No way Spencer stayed clean for six months, it wasn't in his nature.

MONICA'S OFFICE

Robin knocked then entered the chief of staffs office. She stopped when she saw Jason and Elizabeth there. Jason was leaning against his mother's desk holding Elizabeth between his thighs, with his head buried in her shoulder, embracing the nurse loosely. She could remember when they were together. Jason had never been one for public displays of affection. She was surprised when instead of releasing Elizabeth, he tightened his arms pulling her in closer before spinning her until her back facing his front. He pulled her back using his body as leaning post.

"Hi, Elizabeth, Jason. where is Monica? I was told to meet her in her office."

"She will be back shortly. We need to talk to you anyhow." Jason kept his voice neutral but he was having flashbacks to his relationship with the her, her controlling nature and her determination that they would do things her way. That her way was the right way.

"What's up?" She knew that Patrick had talked to Jason, but she knew once she explained he would understand why she did what she did.

"I need to know why you would decide to make medical decisions without asking me what I wanted."

"Maybe we should talk about this without Elizabeth."

"No she stays, we have no secrets from one another."

"Really, well then I guess I need to explain what lead to my decision. I found the rest of the records, the unaltered records when I went to file the paperwork after your surgery. After reading them I figured out Tony's mistake. I knew that surgery again wasn't an option. The drugs were the best option." Robin stopped to look up at Jason, she saw no emotion.

"The problem was that the drugs had a side affect. You would have lost a good portion of your memories as Jason Morgan. I knew that those were the memories that would matter to you ."

"According to the research, he would have only lost partial memory, Robin not all of it, even that would have returned."

Looking at the nurse Robin couldn't resist retorting. "When did you become an expert?"

"When I helped Emily look into Nik's and Sonny's problems. I don't need to be an expert to read the research. You made a decision without consulting even the attending physician."

"I knew what I was doing." How dare she question her about her decisions, no longer caring about hurting her friend's feelings she turned to Jason and announced. "I didn't want you to lose your love, and forget how much you cared about Sam. She and you were so in love I couldn't do that to you. It would have destroyed her to have you treat her the way you did Keisha. I wanted to protect that. She was the only one fighting for you."

"So you made your decision based on what you thought were my feelings for Sam. You should have came to me. I would have told you that I wanted the drugs. The truth is that I would have wanted to be able to remember my grandmother Lila, my family, I would have been happy to sacrifice my emotions for Sam for the chance that I could get all those things back. You took that away from me, just like you helped take Michael away. Robin you took something away I can never get back."

"I made the best decision available, you loved Sam so much."

Jason laughed, "Emily was right, everyone sees what they want to see. Yes, I cared about Sam, but more that my memories of Lila, my ability to see pictures, my ability to dream. No, I would have lost the surface emotions according to the files. Not the deeper emotions. Losing Sam would not have been that bad, you never asked me. If you did, I would have told you that as long as I retained my memories of my time with Michael, my times with Emily and Lila. The winter I spent in the Elizabeth's studio, I would have sacrificed everything else."

Elizabeth tightened her arms around Jason as she heard his voice break at what he had lost, for a second time. She watched the look of disbelief on Robins' face, shaking her head at her friends audacity to keep speaking, to keep arguing her position.

"You believe that in hindsight, but I think back then, you would have disagreed with that assessment. Sam may of hurt you, but then you loved her."

"Yes, like I loved you, like I loved Courtney."

"Exactly" Robin thought Jason was coming around to her side, she relaxed, she would not lose her friend over this.

"But not like I love Elizabeth, not even close. The only loss I would have been concerned about, was losing the chance to be in her life. I could not have lived without that. Sam was a mistake, I shouldn't have gotten engaged to her, I let her make my decisions because I didn't care. I thought I had no chance to get back with Elizabeth. A chance to have what you decided to sacrifice for me, it hurts. I'm not sure I will ever be able to forgive you for this. I'm not sure I want to try."

Robin felt his words like a physical blow, she listened to him explain that the one thing he would never sacrifice was the petite brunette in his arms. That she had been compared to the woman who had betrayed him with her stepfather, and the woman he had married then quickly divorced. Then to be told that he would not try to forgive her. He was so cold and unfeeling, blaming her for doing what was best for him, for him and Sam. No, according to him Sam never counted, that she mattered less to him than Elizabeth.

She refused to let him see her cry, she blindly grabbed for the door, walking into Monica Quartermaine who was entering. "Dr. Scorpio, have a seat. Jason and Elizabeth I need you to leave. Elizabeth, Epiphany needs you and something arrived at the hub for you." Smiling at her son, she was surprised he would sent the young nurse something as mundane as flowers, but glad he was making the effort to be romantic.

SIXTH FLOOR HUB

Nadine Crowell was staring enviously at the vase with three dozen pink and lavender roses. She now understood why Elizabeth dated such a bossy and controlling man, if he sent flowers like this, looked as good as Morgan did, then she would also overlook his nature. Leaning in to smell the flowers again, she stopped when she heard her boss say "Nurse Crowell stop sniffing those flowers and get those charts updated. Unless you want to deal with Mr. Spencer again."

Shuddering at the thought, Nadine picked up the next file, relieved she had been taken off Luke Spencer's case. First the cigar, now someone had brought the man in chili, with sour cream. It had required both her and the head nurse to wrestle it away from the man. She saw Regina stop to smell the flowers, then get yelled at by Epiphany. Regina quickly joined Nadine at updating the files, and gossiping about the beautiful flowers.

As Elizabeth entered the hub, Epiphany smiled at her young nurse. She pointed out the flowers, then mentioned she needed to speak to the young nurse later. Elizabeth meet Jason at the other side of the hub near the vase. Picking the card off of the stem she quickly read the included note, watching the storm cloud on Jason's face as she smiled while she read it. "I Missed you, Love Francis."

Jason was debating what method of torture to inflict on Francis. Maybe Spinelli needed a new mentor. Someone to follow around and learn the investigative side of their business. Or better yet, arrange for Spinelli to follow him back to San Juan and learn how to run the casino. As he ran the various scenario's he saw the two nurses elbowing each other and looking form the flowers to him to Elizabeth. Jason decided revenge could wait. He leaned his head subtly towards the waiting room. Elizabeth sauntered over, knowing that Jason was curious about the card and flowers that Francis had sent.

"Please invite Francis over for dinner, that was so nice of him."

Elizabeth was drawn into the far corner of the room, then Jason lowered his head while pulling her close he gently covered her lips and then deepened the kiss. Slowly edging her lips open Jason grazed her moist mouth with his tongue. Teasing her he slowly dragged his lips away, then seeing her eyes opening, darted in for another kiss.

This time making sure their bodies were touching as close as they could while still dressed, he slowly angled his mouth over hers and sighed when her tongue was the aggressor this time. They were slowly parting when Elizabeth heard clapping at the hub. Regina and Nadine were trying to hide behind her flowers as Patrick Drake announced " I give it a 9.5 for execution, about an 8 for technique. As for artist display..."

"Dr. Drake, if you don't have anything better to do, my orderly's need help emptying bedpans. As for you two, get a room. Nurse Webber I believe that you are needed in the ER, didn't I ask you to take the afternoon to instruct the new student nurses on proper procedure in the ER. Mr. Morgan, if you need a throat exam, I am sure that Dr, Drake is available, since he seems to have nothing better to do than stand around my hub." Epiphany finished talking as all three of them hurried off to avoid her wrath.

Now you go girl, about time there Webber. She smiled and took the time to lean over and smell the flowers now that she was by herself.

MONICA'S OFFICE

"Dr. Scorpio, I will be informing the medical board of your transgression. I will not suspend you, however you are on probation. I have assigned a panel of your peers to decide your punishment, since it is my son who was the victim of your negligence."

"Monica."

"This is an official meeting, so I would prefer you call me Dr. Quartermaine."

"I did what I thought was best for everyone concerned."

"You only concern should have been the best medical decision, not some random woman's emotional concerns. We both know that you made your decision on what you would have wanted if you had been in SAM'S place, not in JASON's. I know that you still think you made the right decision. But the simple fact is Jason was telling you the truth.

Emily wrote me a letter, in it she gave me information about Jason and Elizabeth's relationship. She informed me that Jason has been very deeply in love with that young woman for years. They were separated by circumstances out of their control, if not for basically the entire town of Port Charles opinions and actions, the two of them would probably be celebrating wedding anniversaries by now.

Emily knew that Sam was a replacement, that Jason was trying to keep living, trying to keep himself from falling off into nothingness. I have talked to others, so many people in this town have admitted their part in keeping the two of them apart. What you did, had no affect on the relationship between Jason and Elizabeth.

Jason and Sam is another story. She is no fool. She actually went to Alan to get Elizabeth pulled from being his nurse, she knew back then that there was something between them. So what you did, this great love you think you saved, all you did is extend the disaster of that relationship, and deny my son the chance to get something back he had lost.

Now as to the administrative rules of your probation. Dr. Maruchi and Dr. Drake have to double check any major decision. You will be required to get a second signature before administering any medicine above a class two. that is all, until your hearing can be arranged. Robin, on a personal level. What you did, was wrong. I will never be able to look at you the same way. I know that Alan would be disappointed with you as well. You are dismissed."

Robin rushed from the room half crying, half angry at Monica's version of events. None of them had been in her shoes, she knew that the Jason back then would have agreed with her decision.

Her little voice so rudely interrupted her, DO YOU, Do you Really Believe Jason Would Have Agreed, Then Why Did You Not Ask Him, why did you not at least make an attempt to tell him about the drugs. He little voice answered "Because you saw a young brunette with brown eyes, about to be forgotten, just like you had been. You saw a way to fix Jason, to do what you thought he needed, someone who was used to Jason's world fighting for him someone who wasn't Carly or a Carly clone. You were not doing this for Sam, some part of you thought you were doing it for yourself."

SIXTH FLOOR HUB

Elizabeth led her students back to the hub and sent them over to the waiting room to work on the assignment she had given them. Her Grams was late, so she watched over the students while filling in the head nurse on how the Emergency Room trip had gone.

"Elizabeth there is something we need to talk about."

"I know that Jason and I got a little carr..."

"No, it's not that, but from now on you should make sure there is a defibrillator and a fire extinguisher around before allowing anyone else to see that, nor is it about the bodyguard. He has stayed out of the way, and no one has said a word about it.

What we need to talk about is Emily's locker. Monica told me that Emily had requested that you handle that part. I am sorry, but we have a new group of nurses and 4 new interns and we need the locker. I would have left it otherwise."

Epiphany wished she didn't have to have this discussion but she knew it was time.

"Thanks, Epiphany. I will clean it out this afternoon. I just couldn't do it, the thought of someone else using that locker, even though I know it's just a locker. It hurts."

"I know, I know but unfortunately we need it. Do you want me to have Cassius get you a box? Maybe I should go to help you, or better yet Monica."

"No, I will do it. Please ask Cassius for the box." Elizabeth felt that she needed to do this by herself.

Epiphany was determined she would make sure that someone would be there, that young woman had suffered enough by herself, this time she would not be alone.

LOCKER ROOM

Elizabeth stood in front of Emily's locker slowly lifting the handle. She took a deep breath and then exhaled. She could still smell her friends perfume, it lingered in the locker. Emily wasn't allowed to wear it to work, but the scent had always lingered from her jackets.

She started at the top shelf, tossing the shampoo, the deodorant, then the makeup in the trash can, she had dragged over. She felt like she was throwing away a part of herself with each item she tossed. As she checked the seemingly empty shelf she found a picture of Lucky, ripped to shreds. Swallowing hard at the idea that the last time Emily had stood here, it had been in anger.

She lifted Emily's lab coat and stethoscope and placed them in the box. She knew that Monica would want to keep those. She found the sweater she had lent Emily one night after she had stopped in to visit her at her new house. She found a couple of files, they weren't medical, so Liz placed them in the box, to be gone through later. The medical text books were also placed in the box. She would donate them to the medical library for students who needed them.

Finally as the tears poured down her face she started to take down the pictures off the door. She felt two sets of arms surround her and looking up saw Kelly and Lainey embracing her as they looked at the picture in her hand. The five of them at Jakes, all smiling and happy.

She hugged her friends, then pulled down the photo of Alan and Monica with her the day she graduated medical school. A picture of Nik and Spencer, taken in Russia according to the back, a picture of Jason with Michael taken when he still lived with him.

Finally she took down the newest picture, Emily, Elizabeth and the boys in front of the fireplace at her new house. The three women stood there without a word said between them, none was needed. when Elizabeth shut the door on the locker, it was Emily's locker no more.


	19. Chapter 74

THE TRUTH IS ONCOMING, AT THE SPEED OF A FREIGHT TRAIN

Chapter 18 RATED R FOR LANGUAGE

Random Conversations at the MC

The detectives from the NYPD listened as Zachara Jr. told them that his attorney had gone into the city on personal business. That Lansing had left suddenly the night before. He asked them to keep him up to date, then escorted them out of his room.

Johnny called to his business manager and asked him to locate a woman named Brenda Barrett and contact her about her vacant house in Port Charles. He had no intention of going through a middleman. After Georgie had told him about the place, he had driven past and looked in the windows, It was perfect. A little dusty but sparsely furnished.

He then called around trying to find out if his people had moved in on Trevor before he had given the order.

Twenty minutes later and a another phone call, he was the new owner of a cottage, the Barrett woman offered to sell it outright. He finished his calls then went to meet Mr. Jacks about retrieving the keys to his new home.

Kate Howard was ecstatic at Clarice's report on the empty Deceptions offices. When the Real Estate agent had informed them that it was available for lease, she immediately called Warren who approved the agreement. So Couture now had annex offices to start to set up, before the January start date.

The messenger for Miss Miller handed over the fashionista's employment contracts as she started making calls before needing to leave for her mid-evening shift at the hospital. Dr. Ford's last punishment for being told that one should never wear brown shoes with navy dress pants. Calling Clarice she ordered her to "arrange for a shipment of dresses and accessories to be boxed and shipped, meanwhile hire a cleaning crew to get the office set up. Oh, find out if Rodolphe is available to consult on the decor for the new offices"

Jax sat down and thanked Nik for coming. "I'm sorry, but Sam is banned from this property. We had to have her escorted out twice in three days, she has gotten drunk at the bar quite frequently. Propositioned the bartender. "

"I understand, she is out of control. Alexis feels guilty so she is no help with Sam. Are there any damages that need paid?"

"No, it's been pretty much verbal abuse, and a few of our guards have been scratched. You wanted to speak to me about something else you said?"

"Yes, I need to go to Switzerland to see a specialist. I know we are not friends, but I need a few favors."

"After what my brother did to you and Emily, it's yours."

"You might regret that. If something goes wrong, I need someone I trust to watch over the financial situation for Spencer. I basically need someone to make sure my grandmother doesn't attempt to steal the fortune away from my son. Also I want you and Carly to be backup in regards to Spencer's custody. Emily thought very highly of you and while I will never completely forgive you for not telling me the truth, I do understand the fear of Helena. I know that Sonny will physically protect him, but I know from my own childhood, that being emotionally isolated like I was, is not a good thing.

I have drawn up a new will, with Emily's death and Lucky's meltdown, I have no one but Elizabeth to ask to raise my son.. She would, but with her and Jason heading for marriage, I thought asking them to raise the child of the woman who destroyed their relationship was just wrong.

Also, I know that Emily left Carly, Courtney's diaries. I think you need to read them, because if Carly does, she is going to need your support. Let's just say that Sonny and his sister may not have resembled each other physically but they had a lot in common. When I read them I heaved everything I had eaten, she was a manipulative bitch, who played Morgan, you and I, heck AJ. I felt sorry for the bastard after I read them.

She was not the person I had thought she was. The funny thing is Helena despised her, but Courtney would have been the perfect protégé for her.

LUKE'S ROOM

As Sarah escorted her young daughter into the room, Lulu came rushing in behind them. She wanted to meet her niece but was going to be late for her shift at the Diner again.

Juliette stopped as she heard the dark haired woman lecture the old man in the bed to eat his dessert. "I would rather have pudding wife."

Seeing their audience, Port Charles answer to the Bickerson's, smiled at the little girl.

Juliette greeted the people in the room as her Momma introduced them, then shyly hid as they all stared. "She is such a pretty little one,"

Luke tried to remember what little French he had picked up. As he spoke to the little girl, she backed away looking like she was getting ready to cry. Tracy intervened. "Luke, you idiot, you just told her she had to go to bed without dinner." Turning to Juliette she started to speak to her in her native language, bringing a smile to the little girls face.

As they conversed Tracy found out that she liked her Tante Elizabeth and Mr. Jason. When Tracy informed her that Jason was her nephew, the little girl moved in closer and the two, talked off by themselves. "Tell me they are discussing the handsome devil lying in this bed.

"No, the Eiffel Tower, the Carnival in the park, the puppet show, and Jason and Lizzie."

"Thrown over for muscles and a pretty face, what is the world coming to."

"Luke I know I said we would be here until Friday but plans have change. Lucky called my Gram's house last night and started to threaten Juliette and me, if he is doing this from the police station, we are scared what else he may try. We are leaving this afternoon."

Lulu was upset but understood she wished for more time with her niece, but she heard what had happened yesterday. Logan and Scott had been discussing it this morning at Kelly's. She asked Sarah if her friend set up a secure website, would she be willing to stay in touch with the family?

"Yes, actually a friend of Elizabeth's, Damian Spinelli is going to do something similar for Grams, here are my numbers and my e-mail address, please give a copy to Tracy for your dad."

"We-I am sorry about this, I don't know what is up with my son."

Sarah wanted to say that his upbringing and lack of boundaries has something to do with it, but she wanted Juliette to know the Spencer side of her family tree. As she started to collect Juliette, Bobbie entered the room.

"My wayward sister, about time you got here. I want to introduce you to Juliette and Sarah Juneau. Juliette is my granddaughter." Bobbie was looking at the little girl and then at her mother. She came over to Sarah, "The letter to Elizabeth, that you sent to Kelly's after you left town, this was what you wrote."

"Yes, somehow Lucky intercepted the letter, Elizabeth never knew, I was to scared of Lucky's threats to tell her."

Bobbie and Luke comforted the blond, as Tracy and Lulu hugged the little girl. The little girl looked like her mother but with brown hair. As Sarah and Juliette made the rounds saying Au Revoir to everyone, Elizabeth entered the room.

"Tante Elizabeth, We are leaving, say goodbye to Mr. Jason please." She reached over and hugged her Aunt. She let her Momma lead her out the door waving to the occupants of the room. She stopped and ran back and hugged the old man and headed back out the room.

The room was silent for a minute then Luke signed, "Why do all the pretty ones always leave me."

Elizabeth stared at him, then decided to out him to the occupants in the room. "Well between the smuggled cigars and the chili, your behavior, might have something to do with it. You have Epiphany on a rampage. There are border patrol guards not searching as many people as the nurse's in this hospital today. So if you want to live to see liver failure, stop disobeying your doctor."

With that the young nurse reached over kissed the old crank and confiscated the package she had seen smuggled in to him earlier.

"Behave!"

"Yes Nurse Rachet." Luke retorted as he tried to pry the take out box out of her hands

EDH STUDIOS

Sam waited for the security guard to let her into the studio, confused as to why the door was locked. As she followed the guard to the producer's office. This bean counter expected her to be here on his schedule, decided they would borrow and rent the clothes she wore on screen. No more taking home outfits from her wardrobe. She missed the days of pushing Amelia around and getting what she wanted.

As she stepped into the office she saw the bleach blond hostess of the Six O'clock News sitting with her producer. As they greeted each other Lori Gavis looked over the hostess.

"Miss McCall it's a pleasure to meet you. I was hoping you would be willing to help us out. The gentleman who delivered his daughter at home with only a how to book has cancelled on our network affiliate show, American Life with Monica Freeman. We were wondering if you would care to be the guest tonight, instead, it would help increase your positive Q ratings plus offer you a chance to take your show out of the niche category and move it more mainstream.

"Yes, certainly Miss McCall will be there."

"We need you around Six for wardrobe and hair and makeup. Plus we will need you to look over the clips we have chosen, to refresh yourself so to speak. Basically it's a meet and greet, then a few minutes discussing the background of the show, then we move on to the clips. Monica wanted me to assure you that we won't bring up the You-Tube debacle or your previous relationship with Jason Morgan. We had a contract written up to this affect. She is not interested in that at all, she just like the idea of your show and wanted to give it some free publicity."

"I will be glad to be a guest on the show."

"Sam, have wardrobe pick you out a few of your favorite outfits from the show, around four or five. Preferably in black or gray, they work best against the red backdrop the show uses. If you want keep them, the free publicity from this will really help the show."

Sam walked over to wardrobe, gathered the outfits, thinking I am moving up, this is my way off this piddling show. I can use this, get Lucky freed, then we sue for custody of Jake. Who is going to take a child away from a hero cop and his television star girlfriend or even better wife. Jason and Elizabeth won't stand a chance. She had one more question as she headed out the door.

"Mike, why was the door locked when I arrived? she asked the guard.

"We are concerned about the threat from this serial killer, the network wants to protect the women who work here, if you had called they would have arranged an escort for you." and by the way he thought my name is Bill, not Mike you talentless waste of space. He watched her exit the lot, then went straight to the office.

"Sir she has left the lot, do you want me and the crew to start removing her personal items now."

"Yes, also arrange for the network wardrobe people to come and see what can be salvaged from the clothes, have them return what can be taken back and arrange for the rest to go to the network resale shop. Lori, the wardrobe people will deliver your clothes at the same time. Enjoy the show tonight, and I will see you here bright and early in the morning. Congratulations on being the new hostess."

GENERAL HOSPITAL

As Elizabeth finished up her shift for the day, she slowly climbed out of the depression that had clouded her since she had cleaned out Emily's locker. She saw Regina and Nadine watching her closely, she knew that it was out of concern but it was starting to annoy her, when she heard a voice say to her:

"So, you left the upstanding career of starving artist, to become a member of a disreputable profession like Nursing, did you?"

"Well, Jason thought I made a pretty good nurse, so I decided to try it with actual medical equipment." Elizabeth smiled at Francis as he laughed at her comments.

"Get out from behind that counter now, I want a thank you for the flowers, before that boss of mine shows up."

The young nurses were shocked when Elizabeth hurried around and hugged the handsome, well dressed man. "Hello, Francis. Thank you for the beautiful flowers."

"Your welcome, now how soon can you introduce me to your delightful children that Jason was telling me about."

"My shift is over in about a half hour, though Jason was planning on picking up the boys about now. They will be with my grams tonight. He mentioned you are staying at the Penthouse, have you met Spinelli?"

"Yes, at the office, he was heading out to work on several different projects he has going. He is a rather unique young man, the way he rambles on reminds me of a former young charge of mine."

GH COMPUTER/ SPINELLI

Epiphany Johnson was gratified at the speed with which the young hacker had gotten a handle on the medical terms, and that he understood what he was looking at, as she explained the process of testing DNA samples to him. Regina interrupted to tell the head nurse she was needed, just as Epiphany had planned. She ordered Spinelli to stay put, then left her code page out on the desk as she went off to deal with the "urgent business". Returning fifteen minutes later, she winked and asked did you get everything you needed?

"Yes, ma'am." Spinelli rushed out of the hospital with copies of the downloaded files, eager to reach his partner. As soon as he cleared the automatic sliding doors, Spinelli called Taggert.

"Pay dirt, my bald detective friend, irrefutable evidence that the former goddess is not who she claims. Can you download the files I sent" As Spinelli waited on the benches he scanned through the entire set of DNA tests ran and found the files Emily had accessed. He ran the names McCall and Davis through and found out the legal eagle had instigated a DNA test herself. As he scrolled down to see if any results were back yet, he found a file labeled Hardy. It appeared as if the Maternal Ones grandmother was waiting for some results as well, comparing samples from two local donors to a electronic sample from Russia, as well as to each other. No results were available as of yet.

Taggert sighed and tried to get the geeks attention again. "SPINELLI, ARE YOU STILL THERE?"

"Oh, I most heartily apologize, I was reading the files as we were talking. Does this help in any way?"

"Well it confirms Emily's suspicions, it also looks like Miss Davis is having doubts about her supposed daughter as well. I'm having a difficult time accessing the records about her adoption. We may have to make a trip to New York. turns out Lansing's father handled the original adoption. We have to find how the mistake was made, human error or more likely the truth was manipulated for some reason. "

Alexis rushed in to pick up the antibiotics that her pediatrician had prescribed. How is it possible to get the flu from a flu shot? She wanted an explanation, but that would wait until after Molly and Kristina recovered. Ric was missing, and Sonny only wanted her help about some sort of stock problem. She felt frustrated and tired, and she thought she was catching the flu herself.

THE HUB

Jason and the boys were waiting for Elizabeth when Francis returned from Kelly's. He had missed the chili and the apple pie. He had seen the Mike running things, and visited with the old man. Mike had wanted to revisit the past. Bringing up his daughter, Francis was polite but really wanted to tell the man that his daughter had been a money-grubbing manipulative slut, but he just listened to Mike go on about his little "Angel". He had known that the old man saw things with a slightly skewed point of view but he made it seem like the shrew had been a saint.

He was happy to see that Jason and Elizabeth were back together and moving on but Francis had his own personal agenda while in town. He planned on exposing the fact that Sonny had known some of what Courtney had been up to. The man had been taking advantage of Jason for too long. Now it was going to bring that to an end.

"Francis this is Cameron and Jacob, my sons." Elizabeth was happy to be introducing her old friend to her boys. She smiled as Cam and Francis shook hands then started laughing as Jake drooled all over the finely pressed and immaculate suit the former guard was wearing. "Sorry about that, he's teething."

"Elizabeth are the boys ready?" Audrey had finally found another good reason to like Jason. He was very reluctant to turn the boys over for the night.

Lucky was always calling to get her to watch them, saying he knew she missed them. She saw with hindsight that it was more about absolving himself of the responsibility and trying to get Liz to focus her attention on him.

Jason was the opposite, while he was happy she wanted to spend time with the boys, he also wanted family time with them and their mother. He had been there as much as he could be with them, even trying to convince Elizabeth that he could take the boys for the day, keep them with him. Until Cam mentioned wanting to see his friends at school, then the enforcer had given in without a protest.

She loved how he put the boys wants over his. She knew that the young couple didn't want to be separated from the boys, but the truth was Audrey knew that, as a parent it was hard to find alone time, she knew that Jason and Elizabeth needed time by themselves as well.

Georgie arrived to begin her candy stripping shift at the hospital when Regina came over and told her someone had dropped off a package for her. Georgie opened the gift bag to find a replacement for her phone cover in a soft pink candy strip with various accessories. Feeling guilty that she still hadn't told Mac, she was more than a little shocked to find out they were also from Johnny.

She put the bag pack under the counter feeling more confused she had the day before. She saw Elizabeth but didn't know what to ask her, or how. She wasn't even sure of the question, but she knew that something was getting to her about the young mobster.

Maxie stopped by and visited with her sister, informing her that she wanted to hurry home that Sam had called she was on the American Life show this evening and she wanted to support her friend, that someone had to. She said that when she was talking to Alexis by the pharmacy the lawyer had told her she would be too busy with her two sick daughter to watch Sam that evening, but she planned on recording it and watching at a later date, maybe with all three of her daughters.

As Audrey and the boys headed out for the evening, Jason and Francis stepped over to the side to discuss the information Francis had received from his contact on the PCPD regarding the TMK case. Francis told him that the police had been focused on the mob angle for so long that they had missed some evidence, now with the nurse from the hospital being a victim and Spencer being off the case, this Detective Harper was going back to the beginning and looking at the evidence from a different angle, they were expecting a profiler from the FBI the next day, and had a top notch forensic team coming in from the city to reexamine the crime scenes and evidence.

RIC LANSING's HOUSE

Alexis was furious, Ric was a good father when he was available but to ignore her calls for no reason is just not acceptable. She had two sick girls and she was going to give him a piece of her mind about not returning her calls.

As she used her spare key; letting herself into the house, staring at the trashed living room, she followed the trail of destruction and empty wine bottles into the back of the house. She found Ric sitting on the floor staring out the window.

"What has gotten into you, why are you not answering your phone? Molly needs you so pull yourself together. What is your problem anyhow, so you can't run the Spencer case, there will be others."

"You don't know do you?"

"What?"

"I was fired, I am no longer employed as the DA, Floyd didn't even have the courtesy to tell me himself, my office was cleaned out when I arrived this morning, and the headline in the paper was that due to my incompetence I was being replaced by Baldwin.

Then when I arrive home, I get a visit from a process server. I am being investigated by the ABA, for among other things my connections to Sonny, using my position to influence cases in my personal favor, and am in danger of being disbarred. Funny huh, three maybe four years ago that would have been true, I have been trying to stay on the straight and narrow. I got a call about twenty minutes ago, my father was probably kidnapped, most likely dead. So yeah my problems, are the Spencer case.

"Ric you hate your father, you have tried to use your position for personal gain and as for the DA position, you were the interim DA, though I will agree that Mayor Floyd could have handled it a bit better. Molly has the flu, so if you ever pull yourself out of that bottle you have crawled into, then call her please."

Alexis retraced her steps out the door and decided to let Sonny have it tomorrow, right now she wanted to get home to her girls

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Elizabeth called Georgie over and gave her a bag, "Please try to take this to Milo, it's some brownies and a few magazines. Just don't get caught, Epiphany is on a rampage about unauthorized food getting to patients after the disaster with Luke getting chili today. Milo is supposed to be eating light foods, but he had asked her for some brownies from Kelly's when she had visited him early, Grams ran out to get them and brought them back in the bag, I haven't had a chance to take them to him, so will you please do so?"

Georgie looked around for the head nurse and then took the bag with her as she grabbed the magazine cart, using it for cover she visited the patients and changed out magazines until she arrived at Milo's room. She snuck the bag in with two gun magazines, and one about sports. Feeling like a criminal she handed the contraband over and ordered him to hid it.

"Thanks, I thought Elizabeth had forgot until Max told me that Epiphany had patted him down to check for food earlier."

"No she is just more sneaky than your brother. She and Mrs. Hardy put them under a few magazines and a crossword puzzle book and look ah how cute a small bear."

Jason grasped a hold of Elizabeth hand and pulled her close as Francis wished them a good evening.

Feeling the heat that was coming off Jason in waves the nurse discreetly took his pulse then looked him over. He was flush and seemed to be sweating in the middle of the corridor. It felt a little cool in here to her, and a man that never notices the temperature, was sweating. Trying to get him to sit down Elizabeth started to direct him to the waiting area when suddenly Jason passed out in front of the hub.

Francis rushed back and started looking for bullet holes and the nurses called for Dr. Quartermaine, stat, at the sixth floor hub. Elizabeth had Cassius and another orderly place him on a gurney and rush him into a room. As Monica rushed in to see her son unconscious she froze as memories of losing Alan and Emily overtook her.

Elizabeth ordered Cassius to get a blanket immediately and taking the stethoscope from Monica's limp hands she listened to Jason's elevated pulse. As Cassius returned with the blanket, Monica pulled herself together and listened as Elizabeth ordered a chart prepared. "We were so worried about the boys getting infected, I never thought about the fact that he could be infected."

Hugging the upset young woman Monica told her she did good, that all Jason was going to need is to stay in bed, drink lots of liquids and avoid going home and infecting the boys. She would arrange for the antibiotic to be administered and she would also arrange for the two of them to stay in this room tonight. Elizabeth listened and then asked Francis to bring her and Jason some clothes.

Monica arranged with the Bobbie, who was covering the shift, to keep everyone out of the room, to let Elizabeth deal with Jason. She grabbed the antibiotics then returning to the room explained what she had arranged to Elizabeth. The nurse called her Grams and checked to make sure the boys were still free of infection, and then started making plans to spend the evening there.

She was telling Spinelli what was going on when Jason woke up. He tried to rise and feeling dizzy and nauseated he stubbornly tried to get out of bed, almost landing on the floor when his legs couldn't support his weight. As Elizabeth helped him back up into bed she explained about the flu shots.

"The flu shot gave me the flu?"

"Sort of. We are spending the night here so we don't infect the boys, so back into bed. No one will be disturbing us, as soon as the guard returns with some clothes for us, we are locking the door and cocooning ourselves in."

"So you wanted to get me alone, huh." Elizabeth blushed, between the sly flirting and the tone of his voice, she was ready to forget he was a sick man, but add on the shy smile he was flashing her way, she was having some very naughty thoughts.

"Yes, I wanted to play doctor with you, now back into that bed."

"Only if you join me."

"As soon as our clothes arrive. This will have to hold you until then"

Elizabeth pushed Jason back into the hospital bed then bent over and kissed him, she was obviously immune to the flu virus, they had been exchange kissed for days and she was still healthy. So wanting her patient to stay in bed she just full on kissed her man. The kiss was turning more and more aggressive with Jason using his tongue to sweep into her mouth then retreating in a act reminiscent of this morning.

Elizabeth felt herself getting pulled down on top of him as he aligned their bodies and used his hands to being her even closer to his arousal. Elizabeth was panting hard, as he slowed down the kissing and the arching of his body into hers. Jason knew that they needed to make sure that they were going to be undisturbed before continuing, he did not want another public performance. Two in three days was bad enough.

AIRPORT

As the first class passengers exited the plane that had arrived from Toronto the handsome middle aged doctor waved his diplomatic passport at the border guard and carried his precious cargo down to luggage pickup. His driver was waiting and after loading the extensive amount of luggage, he drove the town car into town asking for a destination. "General Hospital, please."

As they headed towards their destination Dr. Webber tried calling his stepmother getting a busy signal for almost ten minutes.

He called his replacement in Russia to let him know that he had picked up the drugs and they would be on their way as soon as the courier arrived. It's a shame that drugs are wasted in the country and Canada, when patients in Russia had to make do with slipshod or counterfeit drugs. He was glad to be of service to his colleague, The man had agreed to take over his position with only a days notice.

Jeff was returning home, his daughter apparently hated him, she didn't even know the truth, when she learned she would despise him. Jeff loved her, but he knew that he was a lousy father. He had done what needed in order to protect his children.

That brought him to Audrey, he held the elderly woman in great esteem, loved her but she only knew part of the facts, and what she did, she was very unhappy about. She had given him seven days or she was going to tell his precious little girl her side of the story. If that happened, Jeff knew that Elizabeth would never listen to him.

So quitting his job, he had ordered his soon to be ex-wife to file for divorce or he would. The divorce would be on his terms because she would no longer have anything to hold over his head to keep him in line.

He was also eager to meet his grandchildren. He had meet Juliette only a few times, Sarah had stopped getting along with her mother years ago, she had also called him, threatening to out the truth. She had called him on Friday telling him she was with Grams on this one, he had seven days.

As the thoughts and memories started ringing in his head, Jeff turned on the TV, catching the last part of the six o'clock news, He listened as the anchor wished the blond next to her good luck at her new job. Then a commercial for American Life,

TONIGHT ON AMERICAN LIFE, OUR GUEST WILL BE FORMER CON ARTIST SAM MCCALL THE HOSTESS OF A TELEVISION SHOW CALLED EVERYDAY HEROS. WE WILL BE DISCUSSING DIFFICULTIES OF LEAVING A LIFE OF CRIME AND MOVING ON TO A NEW FUTURE AS WELL AS COVERING THE VARIOUS GUESTS FROM HER SHOW. WE WILL BE TAKING QUESTIONS FOR THE LAST HALF OUR OF OUR SHOW SO TEXT THEM IN, OR E-MAIL US WITH YOUR QUESTIONS AND COMMENTS.


	20. Chapter 20

REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED COLD Rated R

CHAPTER 19

As Alexis entered her home, she located Kristina's father sitting on her sofa. She had seen the car outside and was counting to ten, to keep from exploding on the mobster. "If your not here to help take care of our daughter you need to leave right now. I am too busy, to deal with the anything else."

"The girls are in bed. Viola managed to get them down before heading home for the night. I told her I would wait for you to arrive. We need to talk."

"Sonny, I'm going to check on my daughters, if you want to talk, go in the kitchen and make me dinner, you are inconveniencing me, so if you do that, we will talk, as I eat. Deal?"

Sonny headed into the poorly equipped kitchen to see what he could make, if feeding her was what it took to get some answers, he would cook. Finally deciding on Eggplant Parmesan, he quickly put together the meal.

Alexis tiptoed out of her sleeping daughters bedroom and grabbed a quick shower, she had been on the run all day, and was starting to feel tired. After putting on some casual pants and a soft cashmere sweater, Alexis followed the smells to her kitchen.

Sonny served up the food and handed her a glass of water, then waited for her to start to eat.

"Now what seems to be the problem Sonny?"

"ELQ is claiming that the stock Jason turned over to me isn't mine, that it wasn't done legally."

"Impossible I did the work myself, there is no chance of that, Jason legally turned the stock over to you. Diane could have told you this, so why are you stalking me all over town about this Sonny, what aren't you telling me?"

"Elizabeth Webber is claiming that she is the owner of the stock."

"Why would Elizabeth be involved with this, she had nothing to do with it. Are you sure you didn't misunderstand something, or are you not telling me everything? Come on Sonny, what aren't you telling me.?" Alexis winced as she recalled the will reading, she hoped he wasn't about to say what she thought he was.

She is saying that she is the owner of the stock that Emily gave it to her during the reading of the will. Here this is the paperwork they sent to me, and what Elizabeth and Jason gave to me."

As Alexis red through the papers, she was annoyed with Sonny for taking up her time with this nonsense. "What did Diane say, Sonny?"

"She said that the stock is Elizabeth's and that it can't be sold or turned over to me. I know that that is wrong, the stock is mine, Jason gave it to me. It is Michael's inheritance, it doesn't belong to her."

"You sound exactly like our daughter, when told she can't have something she wants. Diane is correct the stock belongs to Elizabeth, however, as to selling or giving it to you, that is wrong. Unless there is something in the letter Emily wrote to Elizabeth, she may have asked her not to sell the stock, if that is the case, a compelling argument could be made that she can't give or sell it to you. Sonny, you need to let this go. How many people have you tried to get to side with you about this. It's ridiculous, you have no claim on the stock.

Actually I think that a case could be made that you were wrong not to return it to Jason as soon as you were safe from the RICO charges. I personally think it was selfish of you to keep the stock, no matter Jason's feeling's for the Quartermaines, that is his heritage. You just ignored that, but then you always ignore anything you don't like hearing. Now if you have wasted enough of my time, I am ready for you to leave. Thank you for the meal, now I won't bill you for wasting a half hour of my very valuable time."

Sonny sat there in shock as Alexis arose and escorted him out the door, he headed home, more determined than before to get his stock back.

METROCOURT HOTEL

Jasper Jax handed over the keys to Brenda's cottage to the younger man standing in front of him. He was sure that somehow, the Zachara kid had faked the papers. Brenda would never sell her cottage, let alone without telling him about it. Her manager said she did, the papers the kid had said she did. He was relieved that the only secret he was keeping from his wife was now at an end, he knew that Carly would have a conniption if she knew that Robin had asked him to arrange to let the cottage out for her.

Johnny took the elevator straight up to his suite and packed his bags, then using the electronic checkout option; did so. He was finishing his business, when the computer told him he had a package waiting for him in the lobby. Taking his luggage to the car, he left it parked in front of the hotel entrance and asked for his package. Tossing the manila envelope on the seat of his car, he drove out to his new home following a quick trip to the grocery store.

Bringing the last of the bags, he tossed the white covers off the sofa and sat down looking at the mysterious package with only his name on it, in green inked feminine looking, cursive writing. He hoped it wasn't something from Lulu, he liked the girl, felt guilty about what his father had attempted but she was too impulsive and just not that interesting in the long term. He knew that using her for an escape would blow up in his face, and it had. His father had tried to kill several people, did kill an innocent man in the process.

When he had asked his dad about the dead guy, his answer had disturbed Johnny more than anything else. He had told his son that he had needed the tuxedo, and he had wanted to save the man, that all women were faithless, that they betrayed the men they loved. The waiter had been looking at the girl with the flashlights to long.

All woman betrayed, your mother betrayed me, first by getting involved with another man, but then she had loved her son, more than her husband. As he listened to the old man rant, Johnny swore he would never get involved, never marry, the chance that the madness was hereditary scare him more than anything else.

Bringing his mind back to the package, as he opened it a smaller envelope and a letter was inside. Opening the letter, he saw it was a thank you note from Georgie. He also read that he had left a fifty when getting coffee today, this was the change. She wanted to return the money, she was sure it had been a mistake.

Johnny shook his head, it hadn't been a mistake, but he knew to stay away from the girl, she was the sort that drew a man's mind to things he should not think about, better to stick with the sort like Lulu they didn't make you want to fall in love.

He went into the kitchen grabbed a can of the soup and started looking for the can opener. Not finding one he went back to the car and popped open the trunk pulling out a screwdriver, then returned and holding onto the can, tried to use the tool to open the can. He felt the sharp pain as the screwdriver went straight threw to the other side and ripped open his palm. He knew he needed stitches, grabbing a towel from a cabinet after a quick search and then he drove himself to the hospital.

HOSPITAL

As his hired car pulled up in front of the hospital, it was a strange feeling for Jeff, it had been years since he had walked through these doors. Heading over to the information desk, he realized it was closed, so he continued up to the sixth floor, unless they had changed it, that was were the chief of staff's office was.

Dr. Ford had agreed to store the vials until they could be shipped to Russia, the chemotherapy drugs were in short supply, but the need was great. As he exited the elevator he saw that other than the decor and the uniforms nothing had changed. He asked the young blond nurse to page the chief of staff, that he was headed down to the office and would meet the gentleman there.

Nadine did as the arrogant man had requested, he hadn't even told her his name, ordering her around like she worked for him, what a jerk. She sighed, turning to Kate Howard who was on orderly duty tonight, did you hear that guy, ordering me around like that. "Would the word please have killed him?"

"Yes, well men that handsome think that if they smile at a woman, she will do whatever he asks. Now I'm ordering some food for me and also for our locked up patients in room 612, do you want anything. It's on me."

"No thank you. I am off, in a little bit, but I plan on going to visit Mr. Giambetti before I go, he asked me out a couple of times this week. I have decided that I'm going to go out with him. So I am going to watch American Life with him, he wanted someone to bring him some popcorn, but I am still on probation as a newbie, so I can't. We are going to drink sodas and spend some time together. If it goes well, on our chaperoned date, I have agreed to have coffee with him."

"Be careful, these guys are charismatic, but protect your heart. I have to admit that Milo is a softy, so I think you are relatively safe."

"I can't help it, I was so determined to say no, but how can you resist a guy that carries a gun for a living, he sleeps with a teddy bear named Mr. Winky, it is just so sweet."

"The gun or the bear?" asked Kate skeptically.

CHEIF OF STAFFS OFFICE

As Jeff started down the corridor he saw a red-headed nurse explaining to an orderly the correct procedure for stocking. He stopped glanced back, she looked really familiar. He wondered if she had worked here all those years ago, when he had.

As he entered his late father's office he glanced around at the changes and the things that stayed the same. He looked at the pictures, recognizing his father with a older looking Alan Quartermaine. Some others with his father as Father Christmas, a few other long time hospital employees. He saw his stepmother with Nurse Brewer. As he talk a walk down memory lane, he heard two women's voices, then the door to the office opening He was surprised to see his ex-wife entering the room.

"May I help you?" When Monica looked up and saw Jeff standing there, she was startled at the anger flowing through her systems. "Jeff, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to the chief of staff, I'm sorry I thought that after all this time, this would still be the chief's office."

"It is, now do you need something, we are rather busy with flu victims this evening."

"I need to see Dr. Ford."

"He is no longer employed at this hospital, I am the chief of staff." Seeing his surprise Monica wanted to roll her eyes at his face.

"I had made arrangements to cold store some medical vials, a courier is to take to Russia on Thursday, Dr. Ford had agreed to store them until then."

Monica paged Dr. Archer, ignoring him until Archer arrived. She explained to the doctor, who took the medical cooler, verified it's contents, then went to place it in the correct location.

"Jeff is there anything else?" Jeff wondered at the cold tone off her voice, she was the one that cheated on him, why was she acting like an injured party.

"Did I do something to offend you Monica, we haven't seen each other in about fifteen years, so why the cold shoulder?"

"Jeff, I am rather busy, my son is a patient, my head of neurology took an unscheduled vacation and I am also short two surgeons, and one of my better doctors has been placed on medical probation for stupidity or maybe arrogance is a better description, one of my nurses was strangled, so I don't have the time I need to tell you what I think of you, so I would suggest you leave before any one else with a problem with you decides they do have the time."

With that Monica swept out the door, returning her stethoscope back around her neck. As she started back down to the ER she saw Luke Spencer up and walking about with Leo and Tracy standing by.

ROOM 612

Elizabeth slowly rose to put her clothes back on, she was never going to be able to enter this room again. She was mentally imagining the medical report that could be written on the physical exam that had just taken place in this room. She could feel Jason's eyes on her as she went to answer the door.

Finding Kate looking perfect in spite of the scrubs, but she had to admit the last two hours more than made up for any embarrassment she felt.

"I arranged for some dinner for the two of you. There was a limited choice so I got a steak, baked potato, and salad for the two of you. Also a carafe of chicken noodle soup, I know it's for colds but I thought it might help some. As well as some chocolate mousse for dessert."

"Kate thank you but you didn't have to do this."

"I love driving the staff there, crazy with these takeout orders. Enjoy and have a good night." Kate pulled the door closed herself after handing over the picnic basket.

"I'm not touching that soup Elizabeth., I'm not suffering from a gunshot wound, and Mom never said anything about a liquid diet."

"Jason it's good for you, I'll let you share my steak, if you eat some soup." Elizabeth leaned in and offered to feed it to her patient.

"Only if I get to feed you as well." he answered.

As Jason and Elizabeth finished the delicious meal, they talked about the boys, Christmas, and made plans for the day together. Jason kept interrupting himself and her by leaning over and kissing her lips. "Who would have thought that we would be enjoying a quiet evening locked in a room at my work." Elizabeth laughed.

Jason almost told her that he had imagined that, but leaned in to show her instead. As he leaned in he felt his foot hit a box under the hospital bed. "Elizabeth there is something under here."

"I forgot about the box. It's the things from Emily's locker. I cleaned it out today. I took care of most of the stuff in there, but I kept the pictures and my sweater that Emily borrowed all the time, also there were some files." As Elizabeth said that she reached in and pulled them out. Starting to read the top one, she found a file, about plans for a vacation that she had been planning with Nik. With a lump in her throat, Elizabeth started to look at the second file, first she was angry, then resigned and then she had to laugh.

As Jason watched the emotions crossing her face, he waited for an answer to his unspoken question.

"Tell Spinelli to stop looking for the owner of my house. I wish Emily was here, I would smack her upside the head. She bought my house, then put it in my name."

Jason groaned as he remembered what he had needed to tell her about. "Uh, Elizabeth I forgot to tell you, that was what Francis told me this morning, he had helped her disguise the ownership. I'm sorry, with everything else I wish I had remembered."

"Well, I hope someone told Spinelli. I want smack Emily a little but I know she only wanted what's best for me. I loved her. Francis on the other hand, I think I will tell my Grams that he is looking for a wife, and having no luck, she will drive him crazy until he is begging for mercy."

Jason took the folder out of her hands and cleaned up the leftovers from their impromptu feast, then picking her up laid down in the narrow hospital bed. They laid their spooning with Elizabeth head resting on Jason's arm. Jason reached over saying "I need to take your temperature."

"I am supposed to be the one in charge here, Morgan." Jason smiled and laid back and let her take charge. His body ached, his head felt like it was going to explode, but the thought of playing doctor with Elizabeth eased all reminders of the flu.

SIXTH FLOOR HUB

As Jeff walked back down the corridor towards the hub he asked the blond nurse if Audrey Hardy was here this evening. When told she was off, he asked if Elizabeth Webber was on duty, he just wanted a quick peek at his daughter. He knew that it was too soon to talk to her, he needed to see Audrey first. When told that Elizabeth wasn't on duty he headed toward the elevators, his attention was once again caught by the red headed nurse, who looked up saw him and started over.

Bobbie Spencer Jones was seeing red by the time she crossed the front of the hub, as she stormed closer to him, she reached out and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"HELLO JEFF, GET A LITTLE LOST, HELD CAPTIVE ON AN ISLAND FOR TEN YEARS, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DON'T YOU DARE SHOW UP HERE LOOKING FOR ELIZABETH, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS, BECAUSE IF YOU WERE REALLY CONCERNED, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE TO SUPPORT HER WHEN SHE WAS ATTACKED IN THE PARK, OR WHEN SHE THOUGHT LUCKY HAD DIED, OR WHEN SHE GOT MARRIED, OR WHEN THE WHOLE WORLD WAS PUSHING HER TO STAY WITH HER ABUSIVE HUSBAND. YOU WEREN'T HERE, SO LEAVE NOW. SHE IS FINALLY GETTING WHAT SHE NEEDS AND DESERVES, WHEN SHE NO LONGER NEEDS YOU, YOU DECIDE TO SHOW UP."

"Bobbie Spencer, what the, what is your problem? My daughter and my relationship with her is none of your concern."

"NONE of my concern, I'm the one who treated her after the park, I'm the one who was here while she was in a coma, when she was blinded by a hit and run drive, I'm the one who was here when she lost consciousness after her c-section to deliver her youngest son. Where were you, out taking care of the peoples children, after abandoning your youngest daughter. I AND ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO WHERE HERE, WE MADE MISTAKES YES, BUT AT LEAST WE WERE HERE FOR ALL THE LITTLE AND BIG MOMENTS IN THE LAST TEN YEARS OF HER LIFE. I WOULD GLADLY CLAIM HER AS MY OWN. MONICA, ADORES HER, MY BROTHER WANTED TO KEEP HER AS A MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY, HE-"

Jeff heard someone clapping behind him he whirled around to see a sliver haired patient with a IV bag, with a dark haired woman and his ex-wife. Monica and Luke stopped clapping and Luke said "You go Barbara Jean."

"Jeff, what I wanted to say to you, I think Bobbie got the point, across rather well, I told you to leave quickly. Do you understand now, you should be glad my son wasn't here I don't think he likes you very much, and Jason isn't someone you want to be mad at you."

As the elevator rang announcing it's arrival, Jeff walked over and started into the car as a well -dressed dark haired man got off. Sonny saw the rather unusual gathering and the glares directed his way, He was irritated what did Alexis and Diane do, take out an ad telling the world he was trying to retain his stock. then he realized they were glaring at the middle aged man trying to get on the elevator.

"Sir, I don't believe these people want you to leave." He grabbed Jeff's arm and signaled to Paulie to grab his other.

Tracy, Monica and Bobbie stood there slowly smiling as Luke announced to his old friend. "This is Jeff Webber, Lizzie's long lost father."

"Reeaally." Sonny had often wondered how someone could just abandoned their child the way this man had. With Mike, he knew that his addictive personality and lack of intelligence was the problem. This man was a well educated doctor, who had actually spent time with his other children, only abandoning Elizabeth. "So do you have any answers to the questions that these people were asking?"

"How dare you, release me this instant. You have no idea of what it going on, nor is it any of you business."

"I made it my business, when your daughter fell apart in my arms at the death of her boyfriend. When she was held in a crypt, when she managed to annoy me. Your daughter is annoying, remarkably optimistic and possible the most infuriatingly stubborn person on the planet, after my ex-wife. So if you are only here to upset her again. leave, she has her hands full at the moment, so take my warning and leave. "

Paulie escorted the confused and enraged doctor out of the hospital and suggested he strongly consider leaving town without disturbing Miss Webber. As the town car pulled away, the guard called Max to warn him. Then Max called Francis, who ordered Spinelli to get everything in existence on Dr. Jeff Webber, before even thinking about sleeping. Grabbing his cell phone, Francis called Bernie and the Diane to inform them that Elizabeth's long lost father had shown up and he wanted anything and everything they could find on the man.

MILO'S ROOM

As Nadine entered the guard room she saw him and Georgie looking guilty. When they saw it was Nadine they pulled the brownies back out, turned on the television and settled in to watch American Life with Milo sandwiched between the women with the brownies.

Georgie elbowed Milo, "Tell her."

"No, I will tell her later."

"Now."

"Nadine, Milo needs to tell you something."

"Mr. Winky isn't a stuffed bear, Max was trying to be funny, its my gun. "

"You named you gun." Nadine's face scrunched up in disbelief at that idea..

"I know. I named it after Mr. Winkles, my neighbor who used to protect me from the bullies when I was a little kid."

"That just too, never mind, it's kind of cute. Thank you for telling me. OOHHH! the show is starting."

"Welcome to American Life with Monica Freeman, today's guest is Sam McCall. Miss McCall is the host of Everyday Heroes, a show telling how ordinary people saved themselves and others and then shows you how it was done. Welcome Miss McCall."

"Call me Sam, please."

"Sam tell us about your show."

NETWORK STUDIOS

As the second commercial break ended Sam was quite pleased with herself, she was already imagining the future with Jake. She would need to keep Lucky around, but a small price to pay to have Jason's son, and to know he and Elizabeth were suffering.

"This next clip is of a young woman who lost her house to a fire. She managed to save her older son, but not her youngest child. Sam, would you like to take in from there?"

As Sam ran through the clip, Monica Freeman was waiting for the chance to question her. "Thank you, but I believe you left out part of the story. When we invited Maureen onto the show she told us the rest." Turning to the camera she read off the teleprompter "The grieving mother kidnapped a one month old baby boy after being on your show. She is now in a facility getting treatment, isn't that correct?"

"Yes, Maureen had a mental break after the loss of her child. I understood how she felt I had lost my own daughter quite recently."

"Isn't it true that you refused to allow the parents to plead for the safe return of the baby on your show?"

"Yes, I felt like we were taking advantage of their grief, I didn't want to add to their pain."

"So it wasn't because you had seen Maureen kidnap the baby?"

"I didn't actually see her kidnapping the baby, I had seen her holding the baby, before it was reported missing. I'm friends with the Baby Jakes father, he is actually my cousin's brother, if I known that she had actually kidnapped him, I would have of course helped return the baby to Lucky."

"Well we are glad the little boy is home with his parents." Monica smiled at the camera and gave the sign for the producer to turn off the teleprompter, and allow her to tear the woman to shreds.

She smiled at her guest and said are you ready for the next clip?

"Certainly", Sam smiled back glad to have gotten past the only story that had worried her, then she saw the clip, it wasn't the story about the rafting trip, it was a news report on Bill Monroe.

"So Samantha or should I call you Angela Monroe? Would you like to explain about Mr. Monroe. How you conned you way into his life, how you used your mentally handicapped brother, how you talked him into setting up a trust fund for him, and arranged for him to leave the state institution for a private facility, then got pregnant and staged a miscarriage, you preceded to guilt him into marriage, then stole all his money, leaving him bankrupt.

Or shall we discuss the other four men you pulled this con on?' The part of this story that truly sickens me is how you used you adopted brother in these cons, then when they were over how you dumped him back into the state institution and raided his trust funds. No answer.. How about we invite Mr. Monroe's daughter to answer these questions?"

Sam watched as Amelia appeared on the back screen and told her side of the story. She removed her mike and when she saw the red light on the camera she quickly left the building, Missing the rest of the report as Monica showed her arrest reports for prostitution and then proceeded to tell the audience the rest of Sam's dirty deeds.

General Hospital ER

Johnny watched as the doctor from the other day stitched up his hand, then suggested he buy a can opener before returning home. "Mr. Zachara, I would think that common sense would tell you not to use a screwdriver to open cans again, but just in case, stop and buy a can opener on your way home. Here is prescription for some mild pain pills, there are only enough for 2 days, I expect to see you back here in three days. I an worried about an infection. You have two choices, stay until the local wears off, or have someone else drive you home."

Georgie and Nadine walked down the stairs, eager to leave the hospital. As Nadine met her roommate, Georgie walked through the ER to take the shortcut to her car. She saw Johnny sitting in an open treatment room. Hesitating she entered the room, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just needed stitches. I am trying to reach my guards to get picked up. They won't let me leave without a chaperone."

"The guards won't let you leave?"

"No the blond woman from the other day, she sewed me up, then said I needed a ride."

"I'll be right back."

Georgie went and located the chief of staff, then let her know she would take Mr. Zachara home. Seeing the look on Monica's face she explained that she wanted to make sure he was okay.

Monica felt like she would be a hypocrite to criticize considering Jason was in the same occupation, so she only requested that Georgie let Mac know.

So she called her dad, and let him know she was running home a friend who had gotten hurt, and needed a ride home from the ER. She was careful not to mention who it was, knowing Mac would have been unhappy.

Standing in the doorway to the treatment room she announced "Let's go!"

Johnny scowled at the young woman, he wanted to stay away but he kept running into her. He reminded himself yet again, that this was the type of girl he wanted to avoid. Especially this one. As she stood there impatiently waiting, he gave in. He was tired and his hand hurt, plus he hadn't eaten all day.

"I need to stop and pick up a can opener."

"Sure, wait how did you get here?"

"I drove."

Georgie groaned, then put out her hand for the keys, "We need to take your car, mine has the hospital sticker on it, they will tow yours if it is here too long. Don't worry I am a good driver. I drove my exes brothers Hummer, and we borrowed his Grandfathers Rolls once. Not a scratch. Hey we even borrowed Jason Quartermaine's old convertible without getting caught and lets see, I drove Tracy's car, also without her permission, the Bentley didn't even get a scratch."

"So basically your a car thief?" Your father being police commissioner most come in handy."

Georgie laughed as she realized how it sounded. "No my boyfriend and his niece were the borrowers, I just was along for the ride, or rather to drive. Look I promise, just hand over the keys."

"How are you going to get home, afterwards, somehow I don't think your father would take seeing my car in his driveway to well."

"Good point, well I can take a taxi back."

"I moved into the cottage, I doubt they would come out that far. Here I will drive you home, then drive myself home."

"You moved into Brenda's cottage right?" seeing his nod, Georgie called Mac and let him know she would be home tomorrow. "There all taken care off, I will borrow the room Robin used to stay in."

"Did you just invite yourself into my new house." he asked with disbelief.

"Yes, besides when those pain pills kick in, you will be glad someone is there."

Shaking his head, Johnny wondered if there was something in the water, or were all the woman in this town insane.

"You don't think your dad might find you spending the night a little inappropriate."

"I spent the night at Jason and Liz's before." Not mentioning it was before Jason had moved in.

"Well I am not in love with Miss Webber. I am a single 26 year old man, and something tells me the police commissioner's daughter spending the night is going to get me into trouble."

We can stand here all night or you can hand over your keys, I'm rather stubborn, my sister and Lulu have nothing on me when it comes to that."

Johnny handed over the keys mentally berating himself for giving in, then watched as she pulled his car next to hers and then grabbed a bag out of the trunk.

They headed to the nearest store to pick up some basic appliances, and Johnny realized he needed to grab some sheets. Turning to the woman beside him "Do you know what size the beds are at the cottage.. As she shook her head no, he grabbed the forest green sheets in all sizes, some in white as well, then headed over to grab some comforters, he just stood there not sure what to get, and once again he had her help pick out something without flowers or girly patterns please, was his only request.

As they left Georgie heard his stomach growling from the other end of the cart. After getting in the car, he watched as she reached into the bag with the phone accessories and pulled out a napkin. "Here, it's a brownie. I think you need it more than I do."

Johnny wondered if she felt the need to take care of the whole world or was it just guys connected to the mob, he had seen her with Morgan's computer geek.

Finally arriving back at the cottage, they cleaned up his mess from earlier and he made some food asking if she ate. When he insisted on feeding her, she forced him to take his pill after the meal. Finally settling down in the living room Georgie kept an eye on the young mobster, she knew that the pain pill would kick in soon. After he fell asleep she went and brought the comforter out, covered him, then stealing his book settled in the guest room after changing into her pajamas and read until she fell asleep.

NETWORK LOT

AS Sam walked to her car, she saw a security guard walking someone towards her. "Miss McCall this gentleman needs to see you."

The gentleman in the suit handed her a set of legal papers. As she sat on the hood of her car she opened them. The studio had fired her, there was a another restraining order against her and they were suing her as well.

Getting up she climbed behind the wheel of her car and found a note. Opening it up she read:

Miss McCall;

You should have not gone after my Lila's great grandchildren.

This is only a taste of the power I can generate.

So think on this, as you keep trying to free Lucky Spencer.

Sincerely Edward Quartermaine.


	21. Chapter 21

_THE HEART HAS IT'S REASONS OF WHICH REASONS KNOW NOTHING_

_Chapter 20_

_PENTHOUSE IV_

_Spinelli finally finished the cyberspace search of The Maternal Ones parental unit, and he now had more questions than when he began._

_"Jeff Webber is a total enigma. One minute a young resident and then full fledged doctor at GH, a research specialist in Boulder Colorado, he then leaves to become a medical savior in a war torn country, finally becomes the head honcho at a treatment center for the very wealthy in Russia, who still serves the underbelly of society by volunteering at the local prison. The Doctor then quits his job without notice to return to the states with no job lined up in his profession." at least not that the Jackal could find._

_"His personal life is even more confusing, he had married Stone Cold's mom straight out of med school, quickly divorced, married a money grubbing mental patient, then had his girlfriend gets murdered and his ex was the prime suspect." Damian had been a little shocked to know that his Mother had been the prime suspect at first. "Then the good doctor married a another researcher in Colorado, having a daughter, Sarah, born six months after the marriage. Elizabeth was born a year and a half later In between, the Enigma had filed for divorce, only rescinding the papers when Elizabeth was two months old. "_

_"He is an registered republican, who apparently believes in a woman's right to chose, gun control and women's rights. At least that is what I am getting from his financials. He is extremely well-off he set up trust funds for his children's educations. Though Fair Elizabeth never touched hers. He owns a house in Colorado, and one in Russia. His net worth is quite impressive. Jeff Webber is well liked by his colleagues and employees. He doesn't seem to have any bad habits, no gambling, no serious drinking, he buys a lot of books, and seems to have a weird obsession with model boats._

_He is considers one of the most compassionate men around, generous, and loyal to a fault. So how could he just abandon his daughter, but still stay in contact with his other children, Stephen and Sarah have been to visit them frequently. With the Doctors Webber paying for the plane tickets, so money wasn't the problem. Sorry, fellow investigators for the truth, this is all I found." With that Spinelli sat down and looked around the room at the others who were looking just as confused as he felt._

_"Bernie, what did you find?"_

_"Pretty much what the kid came up with, but there were a few things missing. When I had someone check records in Colorado, I got some interesting stuff. For instance, there is no birth certificate for Elizabeth in Colorado, there is one for her here in Port Charles, with Jeff listed as the father, but there is no name listed for her mother. He was here for about seven months before she was born, at full term. There is also a report of an allegation of child abuse from one of her teachers when she was fourteen. In between our Miss Webber was quite the little hellion. Her report cards list her as smart, well behaved, creative and someone who saw things through._

_When she was twelve she suffered a compound fracture, requiring surgery. Now she has a rare blood type, so they had to wait until they located Jeff before operating, he has the same blood type. After she returned to school, her teachers started noticing a change. Finally by the time she was fourteen, her teachers were concerned she was being neglected, and emotional abused. Two weeks after the court date, the Webber's took the position with Doctor's Without Borders._

_His older daughter arrived at his stepmothers, his younger disappeared from the records. She went to school but her address was still listed as the empty family home. After they left the country, there were no calls made by the Drs Webber to Colorado, though they check in on Sarah, once a week. While both girls lived here, the calls continued, after Sarah left the call went one way, from here to them, but there were never any calls to here. While both Sarah and Stephen have access to their trust funds, Elizabeth's was frozen on the day they left Colorado, she hasn't been able to access it."_

_"Miss Miller, I don't know why you are grinning, we have been at this for almost nine hours and have little more than we started with."_

_"Sorry, Mr. Corelli, just admiring my brilliant mind, would you like to know what I found now? All of the information helps make mine clearer. From my research by calling around, talking to my less stellar colleagues, I have found out that Elizabeth Webber was strangely enough adopted by her biological father. Jeff is her father, but he hid it to protect his offspring from his wife._

_Mrs. Dr. Webber, the divorce that almost happened was at his insistence, he married his wife when they found out she was pregnant. They had a prenup detailing the divorce, with Sarah living with Jeffery. He had arranged the disillusionment of his marriage, and had planned on moving home to raise his children by himself. He then started dating an ex-girlfriend of his, they were in love and planned to marry. His wife, took offense to his choosing the lovely nurse, over her cold blooded self. The lovely nurse gives birth, she believes she killed her child in a postpartum depression episode, unaware that the good doctor has their daughter._

_She flees, he hires a whole firm of PI's to find her. Then moves back to fight for custody of his other daughter. He is still married to the cold fish, who takes custody of his older daughter, and convinces the judge that she should have visitation with his son. For some unknown reason, doc, goes back to wife, stays there for five more years, then leaves again, only to return. The children spend their formative years with a nanny as their primary companion._

_Things continue in this vein, until Elizabeth gets hurt, the truth that she is Jeff's daughter comes out, turns out he tells cold fish that he adopted a friends child, her pride hurt the cold fish basically makes her stepdaughter's life a living hell. With daddy blind to what is going on until the social worker shows up. Turns out the cold fish convinces the social worker that the problem is Jeff, they agree to drop charges if custody of the girls goes to their mother. Jeff is stunned but the sealed court documents show Jeff is given no choice._

_Then Mommy dearest gets Daddy to take overseas position. Daddy doesn't fight, no reason that makes sense. By the way Daddy then just seems to give up on his daughter. Sarah, stays close, then about three years ago, all calls cease. Mommy is livid, threatens daughter, according to a volunteer with DWB. Mrs. Webber tells daughter that if she tells what she did, Sarah will regret it, something about how she did all this for her daughter and no illegitimate, unwanted brat was going to get in her way, that she had made the deal for her._

_"Did what deal?"_

"_That is the question, but Jeff is miserable father, but I think he loved his daughter. The blanks need to be filled in, his wife has something she is holding over his head to keep him in line. Which makes me think that we need to somehow find out what it is, before it affects our girl."_

_"Max, who do you have on him?"_

_"Enzo, he is one of the older guards. Remember he was Miss Webber's guard, when you weren't available, while he isn't really a guard anymore, he volunteered for the assignment."_

_"Okay let's see what the doctor is up to. Max please keep me posted on what we discussed, Spinelli, I know you are working on a lot of different projects, If I get you another computer, could you ghost your programs onto it and use it to track Mrs. Webber like you have her husband. Diane I need to see you for a minute if you don't mind." With that Francis handed out the assignments and waited for the room to empty._

_"I need a small favor, before you answer I need to explain that Sonny won't be happy with it."_

_"What do you need?"_

_"You to keep Sonny distracted, I need to search his old penthouse, and if I can't find what I am looking for, I need to arrange for a search of his house. I have heard from Max that you are a staunch supporter of team Liz/Jason. Let's just say our boss has a few secrets about what happened before to break them up and I want to find the evidence."_

_"What kind of evidence, as for keeping him busy I can arrange that."_

_"Proof that he set the Courtney and Jason debacle in motion. Not because he wanted his sister with Jason, he wanted to get Jason to focus on work and Sonny thought Liz, a distraction. It blew up in his face, partly because his sister was a whack job who wanted Jason. She was a complete bitch, I know that Johnny O'Brien died because of her, and I want to prove Sonny is the reason it all fell apart. I am positive that the proof exists. Courtney was an idiot, she was after two things Money and position when she came to town._

_Thanks to Sonny she got her claws into Jason. He was caught between the love of his life, and a promise that he made while delirious. He had no way out, Courtney made sure of it. I only wish the blond witch was still alive so that she could see them happy together."_

_"I'm in, I have the perfect way to keep him occupied today. I am handing him off to my own partner in crime. There a few more teammates to add to your list, you know what happened at the hospital last night, right?_

_Add Kate to the list as well. I think our boss is going to be getting dumped real soon. I will try and talk her out of it for now. She is fed up with his attitude, plus she like Elizabeth. The other night she was definitely unhappy with Sonny, and it had to do with Jason and Liz's fight. She only heard about it third hand, but something stuck a cord with her. Now I am off to bed, I need my beauty rest."_

_THE ROOF AT GENERAL HOSPITAL_

_Robin slipped the brick, between the door and the jam, feeling the cold air as it hit her even with her winter jacket on. As she zipped it up and pulled her gloves out of her pocket, she found the letter she had placed in there yesterday morning. She had just finished assisting Dr. Maruchi in surgery, now wanted some time by herself. The humiliation of having her co-workers whispering behind her back, was getting to her. Between the fact that half the nurses thought she was a bitch, because of the way she treated Leyla and Monica placing her on probation, she was the current grist on the gossip mill._

_She had to laugh, Friday, Elizabeth had been the one to tell the two young nurses that they needed to get over it, what happened between Leyla, Robin and Patrick was their business, not the nurses. She had told them that until they were one of the participants they had no idea what was going on. She had told Robin that while what happened between them should have stayed out of the hospital she understood Robin's lashing out. Robin had to wonder if she still felt that way._

_She was also wondering if the reason Elizabeth had befriended her was because she had felt sorry for her, if everyone knew that some part of her, was still longing for a man who no longer loved her. First Jason, now Patrick, why is it the men in her life seemed to think she was trying to manipulate them. She always offered choices, she wasn't like Carly who expected them to do things her way, or made their life miserable. She was all about compromise._

_Returning to the stairwell sat on the top step, took her gloves off and started to read the letter from Emily. She wanted to know if her other friend had hated her when she died._

_Dear Robin;_

_I think you are the only one who would understand the need for these letters I have written. We have both lived under the threat of death, from our own bodies since a very young age. I am actually hoping my death is quick and painless, not drawn out like when I almost died of cancer. It is much easier on the living. I am sitting here thinking of my regrets and my happiest moments._

_I understand your desire to be a parent, I don't understand why it has to be immediately. Given time I am sure that Patrick wants to be a father, he is still growing up himself. He has made great strides while in Port Charles from the brash overly arrogant surgeon into a caring and committed doctor and friend._

_I remember the first time I heard your name, it was while Jason, was still Jason Quartermaine. Keisha was talking about your old crush on Jason, I always debated in my mind if you ever told Jason Morgan about the crush. You knew this Jason would have been more reserved, more cautious, about becoming your friend._

_While I have always been grateful for your helping Jason during that time, I have also been wary of your motives. You were looking for something to help deal with the grief and pain of Stone's death. Nothing I write here will ever express my heartfelt sympathies, for that time, but I think it twisted something deep inside of you. You had no control over his death, so I think you wanted control over your own life. Once you were involved with my brother, you wanted to control his life as well._

_The time that the two of you had together was really a time of learning for my brother, he learned the meaning of so much, but your also responsible for some of the worst traits of Jason Morgan. I'm not talking about what he does for a profession, I am talking in regards to his personal life. He based his idea of love on what the two of you had, leaving him vulnerable because you had first love. I know that my brother loved you, but in spite of his physical age, his emotional age at that time was too young to understand that the two of you were a starter relationship. Eventually as human beings we grow, Jason did, it just took losing what he truly wanted._

_By the way, I know that Jason has never apologized for letting Carly take your house over, so I will on his behalf. I think that at the time, Jason just wanted to make sure she didn't take Michael from him. The way he had learned from you on how to do that, was to just give in to what she wanted. You never taught Jason about true compromise. That fault isn't entirely yours, all of us are selfish, and with my brother you had a clean slate. If he had learned to deal with others the right way, Carly would have never been a factor in your relationship._

_I know that you truly believe in your heart that telling AJ about Michael was the right thing to do, but your motivations have always been suspect. I think you saw AJ, as a way to get Carly out of yours and Jason's life. The thing is Jason feels the need to rescue people, that is still a part of him no matter what his last name is. Jason needed to rescue her from his brother, cementing Carly in his life, his brother was a threat to the child he had raised and loved. What you did, was how she got her hooks into my brother._

_When you came back to town, I know that some small part of you, thought you and him might have a chance. I know that you still cared deeply for him, but Jason had changed. He found his true love, but due to betrayal by his closest friends and even family, Jason lost that love. He is currently paying the price for that. I think in time, he will get it back but he needs to take a chance, once he does, nothing will be allowed to get between Elizabeth and him. Yes, Elizabeth and Jason._

_Jason first meet Elizabeth while she was Lucky's girlfriend, but they bonded over great loss. His losing Michael, her losing Lucky. Neither one got their first love back. Lucky returned a different man. Michael and Jason's relationship was never the same._

_A seed had been planted, and an oak tree grew. One that Sonny, Carly and both the woman who followed in her footsteps tried to cut down. One that Lucky tried to set on fire. One that every single person in this town has tried to ignore or raze. It is still there growing, the roots getting deeper. I hope I am still here to see it flourish, I know that the branches will spread and strengthen as their love grows._

_Some damage has been done to them, I am trying to correct that. You may not have caused them any damage but Robin if you react like you usually do, all full of indigent fury, and moral outrage I will make you pay. I have others watching because I think you are going to be the one to do the most damage. Don't try to correct and fix things to your specifications. Let them deal with it, without your special brand of help. Sometimes secrets are kept for a reason._

_I wish you well Robin, I hope that your life turns out to be a long and happy one. Take the time to mourn the past, then work on a future. If with Patrick then accept him for who he is, not who you want to mold him into._

_Best Wishes, Emily Quartermaine._

_Robin sat there, numb. She wanted to argue with what Emily had written, but with the confrontations yesterday, she knew that that was how people truly perceived her. She had only wanted to help, now she was being told that her way of helping did more damage then good. As she sat there mourning her late co-worker, and good friend, she started to cry. As she heard footsteps on the stairwell, Robin dried her tears and put the letter away. She needed to get some sleep, she had rounds in less than three and a half hours._

_COTTAGE_

_Georgie awoke startled by a strange sound. As she looked around the strange room she recalled where she was. Thinking someone was attacking Johnny she grabbed the only weapon she could find and quietly moved towards the living room. As she heard him yell, she forgot caution and rushed straight into the room, only to see Johnny having a nightmare. She knew she had to wake him, he had somehow lost his bandage during the night and his hand was bleeding. She circled around the sofa, and putting her hand on his arm tried to awaken him._

_He was thrashing about trying to protect himself from a unseen threat, "Johnny, wake up, come on wake up, it's just a dream." Seeing that he still not waking, she pushed the comforter away and blushed as she realized that at some point he had removed most of his clothes. Putting both hands on his bare chest, she shook him only to find herself tossed on the floor and pinned by his heavy body._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"You were having a nightmare, I was trying to wake you up."_

_"What was I saying?"_

_"Nothing just, trying to get away from something. Now can you get off of me, you weigh a ton."_

_"Oh, sorry." Johnny went to roll off of her, before he could his body was informing his brain that it was well aware that she was a woman, and worst of all the one he had been avoiding for this very reason.. As he rolled the comforter tangled the two together causing Johnny to start swearing. His arousal was getting more obvious by the moment, and the more the two of them moved trying to separate their bodies, the harder he got. _

_As he felt the tips of her breast against his chest Johnny felt like just giving in, but the mental image of his father kept him from doing so. His body wanted her, but he knew she wasn't meant to be his, someone like her was not meant to live in his world._

_Georgie felt the pressure on her lower body, aware that it was due to the circumstances not her, she blushed as she felt her heart quicken and her body soften. She was shocked to discover she wanted him, she wanted to continue this, but knew she was a substitute for the girl he really wanted. She was embarrassed to realized her nipples had puckered as they had continued to entangle themselves further. "Are you okay" she asked as she accidentally elbowed him in the stomach._

_"Fine, how about this, I stop moving and you move, maybe if only one of us is moving then we can unwrap ourselves."_

_Georgie slowly wiggled off of him, she was embarrassed to discover, the only way free was to climb out like they were in a sleeping bag with a stuck zipper. Taking a deep breath she started to climb over his head._

_Glad to feel the pressure of her body off his arousal Johnny groaned when he realized that her exiting involved crawling off of his body over his head. He held his breath as he felt her soft skin as she commando crawled over him. He felt his body tighten unbearably as her breasts were inches from his lips. He wanted to reach up, touch them, kiss them. He thought his suffering was almost over, then felt her hips slowly edge up and over his chest and then as she eased over his face, Johnny couldn't resist lightly kissing her thigh as it moved over him. He felt her stiffen at the touch. He didn't want to lose her budding friendship so he covered for the loss of control over his own body._

_"Oh man, I'm sorry I thought you are almost off, I just wanted to get up. I.."_

_"That's okay, I didn't think you were kissing me on purpose, just let me get untangled then try moving." she was embarrassed to realize her body's response to the light touch of his lips._

_Johnny thought ruefully, the blankets were no longer the problem it was the raging hard-on, keeping him from moving. He stayed as still as possible until she was seated on the chair above his head. Untangling the comforter, he kept it wrapped around his waist to try and cover his lower body. He sat down on the sofa, and felt the stickiness on his hand._

_Trying not to look, he sat down on the sofa, wondering if she would slap him if he kissed her._

_Georgie went to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit they had gotten the night before. Returning she sat on the sofa, and pulled his hand into hers and checked and cleaned his stitches, seeing they were fine except the last one, she grabbed the gauze and wrapped his hand. Painfully aware of the silence in the room. She looked up to see him staring intently at her, then say "Thanks, listen go ahead and get some sleep. Don't you have to be at Kelly's to open?"_

_"No, Lulu is supposed to open tomorrow. I am the eight o'clock girl. Your right though I need to get back to bed. Goodnight." closing the first aid kit she returned it to the cupboard on her way to the bedroom, grateful he didn't seem to notice her racing pulse._

_Johnny waited until he heard her close the door to her room and then let the comforter drop._

_Smooth moron, she is going to think you are some kind of raging sex maniac, you kissed her thigh, his mind was arguing with his body her body had been right there, you know you want her. You have wanted her since that day in the park I know but my father, he's locked up, I won't endanger another woman. then stay away from her, I can't, go call the blond, she will distract you, no she will remind me, why do you think I have been avoiding her. you want the girl, you have wanted her for while. I know._

_Finally acknowledging that his body was right Johnny stomped off to shower. He solved his problem with a quick shower, annoyed to realize he had no bath towels. Finally he found some hand towels, drying off as best as he could he grabbed one and quickly rushed to the bedroom where his clothes were. Happy to get there without seeing his house guest. As he started dressing his mind meandered back to the feel of her skin. Dammit, get yourself under control he thought as he very carefully zipped up his jeans._

_ROOM 612_

_Jason reached out to turn off the alarm of Elizabeth's cell phone. She had a shift in an hour and a half. He wanted to let her sleep in a little later, after all, the boys didn't need dressing and she didn't need to drive fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. As he felt her stirring, he smiled "Go back to sleep, we are already at the hospital."_

_"I was thinking of a better way to spend that extra forty-five minutes."_

_Jason felt his back being pushed into the hospital bed as Elizabeth slowly lifted her leg over his body to straddle him. He brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand until he had wrapped it around her neck to pull her in for a kiss "Well, Nurse Webber, if you insist on taking my temperature again, who am I to protest."_

_Elizabeth brushed kisses over his mouth until they both felt the urge to deepen the touches. Elizabeth teased his lips with her tongue, until he aggressively brushed the inside of her mouth with his. The feeling of completeness surrounding them was like a living breathing entity in the room with them. Jason brushed his lips down the hollow of her neck to the feast below. Slowly latching on to the rose colored tip he suckled until her entire chest was flushed with want, alternating back in forth between the two globes as he felt Elizabeth trying to arch her back to bring them in closer, then he ran his hand back up from her hips across her soft skin until reaching her shoulder blades._

_He bent her back until she was lying on his thighs. He stopped, stunned at the beauty of her arousal, this was a picture he would love to have painted for him. He would kill the the painter afterwards, but the idea of a picture of her like this sent him to unknown heights. Bringing his hands around he slowly caressed her soft skin, stopping to tease her nipples, as he listened to her moan his name._

_Jason lowered his right hand until it was brushing across her moist sex, rubbing his thumb against her until she was once again arching her lower body into his hand. begging for him to move his talented digits lower. Jason slowly complied, feeling the heat, he wanted to touch her, to taste her with his lips and then to finally love her with his body._

_Elizabeth reached behind her with her hands and gradually pushed herself up, almost coming at the feelings that were created by moving into his finger, but she wanted to play as well. Evading Jason's hand that was trying to get her to lay back down she used her right hand to place his left behind her to support her back._

_She then ran her hands down the muscles on his chest, finding his nipples she brushed over them with the tips of her nails before moving her hands lower. She slowly encircled his arousal with her hands watching as he shuddered at the feeling. As she increased the speed of her hand Jason stopped her by removing his hand from her mound. Elizabeth felt the emptiness she knew that she needed him to fill, only him. As he helped her raise her hips, he stopped and said " Elizabeth,"_

_"Jason, now please."_

_"We don't have any condoms left."he groaned, hoping she would let him give her that daughter or maybe even another son._

_"Jason, I need you."_

_'Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, we should be safe, but nothing is one hundred percent."_

_"I want that, I want to, Elizabeth if I." He found himself stunned at the feel of her settling herself on his bare erection. He had to breath deeply and exercise extreme control at the feel of her heat, the condom had a always helped him keep control of his instincts that he always lost with her._

_But this; the feel of this, had him flipping her until her back was against the mattress as he thrust into her. The thought of another child of getting her pregnant, of it being intentional this time had him losing his control._

_Elizabeth was awed by the rightness of this, the feel on him moving inside of her, she wanted to moan and beg but was afraid one of being too loud. She wrapped her legs even tighter around his hips as she felt her inner muscles starting to tremble 'Jason" she moaned as softly as she could._

_"I love you, I love you so much," Jason was barely thinking coherently as he felt himself come moments after sending Elizabeth over the edge. 'I need you, god how I need you." He felt himself trembling at the feel of the aftershocks still coursing thou their bodies, this is what it was supposed to be like. This is it._

_"I love you too, Jason."_

_They laid there with their eyes locked on each other, in world of their own making, no awareness of the outside world. Nor of the blond with tears in her eyes as she slowly let the door close. She found herself sliding down the wall, shock at what she had seen and heard. Even more so by the fact that the lovers hadn't even noticed her there. _


	22. Chapter 221

**True words are not always pretty, pretty words are not always true.**

CHAPTER 21 Rated R

ALEXIS' HOUSE

Alexis was feeling blurry eyes and still exhausted from sitting up with her daughters when she answered the knock on her door. Her eldest child was leaning against the side of the house smelling like a liquor store had been dumped on her. Wishing she didn't have such a fool for a child Alexis let her in, helping Sam to the sofa.

"What happened?"

"Elizabeth miss perfect, the whole world stands up for helpless lying bitch Webber, happened."

"Elizabeth got you drunk? Please tell me you didn't drive out here?"

"No, she is the reason I got drunk, She got me fired, and Jason had Spinelli steal my money, and because of her I got thrown out of the Metrocourt, and the hospital. Then last night I decided to drown my sorrows, and some old blond woman through me out of Jakes at the insistence of some guard of Sonny's. She had the nerve to insist she was the owner, that Coleman didn't own it anymore." Sam whine to her mother. "She told me that my kind isn't welcome. When I said that I was a Cassidine, that Nik was my cousin and she couldn't talk to me that way. She said she likes Cassidine's even less than my kind. What does she know about my kind, she doesn't know me."

"Slowly now, you were fired."

"Yup, here is the note I received after going on that nasty little show."

As Alexis read the note from Edward, she winced. She knew that the old man would have made sure that he did nothing illegal for her to find in going after Sam. The attorney knew that Elizabeth had nothing to do with the restraining orders, that was Carly and Tracy. "How did Jason steal the money?"

"One minute it was in my account then it was gone. The ATM machine took my card and gave me a slip of paper with a number." Sam pulled the crumbled slip out of her purse and handed it to Alexis.

Alexis called the number and received a recording telling her to call the offices of the Dade County District Attorney's office between the hours of 9 to 5. She recalled the show for the night before and recalled that Bill Monroe was from Miami. "Sam, the account was frozen by the DA from Miami, Jason didn't do it."

"That's my money, it has nothing to do with my past down there."

"Doesn't work that way, he has a legal right to attempt to reacquire his funds. The thing at Jake's, there are some people in this town who like the Cassidines even less than the Mob. Our family did try to freeze the world starting with Port Charles after all. So where did you go to get drunk?"

"Mommy, Mommy hi, Sam, Mommy can we have waffles for breakfast please??"

"Molly be quiet, your mother will be with you in a minute. The adults are talking."

"I"m sorry Mommy, Sam." Molly cried as she ran from the room.

HOW DARE YOU, I THINK YOU NEED TO LEAVE, SAMANTHA!' with that Alexis rushed into her daughter bedroom shaking at the tone of Sam's voice when she yelled at her sister. Holding Molly tightly she apologized for Sam, and told her she was sorry for allowing her to yell at the little girl. Alexis sat there for about twenty minutes, then hearing Kristina running down the hall she opened the door to a crying six year old. Alexis was comforting both her children when she heard her front door slam.

"Sweeties, Mommy wants you to come into the kitchen, we will get some frozen waffles and strawberries, with syrup okay. Alexis bribed the girls with food, wanting nothing more that to track down Sam and make her pay for yelling at the girls. As she passed the phone in the hallway she had an idea.

"Mac, I need a big favor. I am really worried about Samantha. She had a bad evening, then she got plastered, showing up at my house this morning, she is drunk. She got in her car and just drove off. I understand, yes, Just please get her off the road before she harms someone. Thank You."

JACKS HOUSEHOLD

Carly let herself back into the her house. She was feeling ill, the scene from the hospital still in her mind. The sound of Jason's voice saying he needed and loved Elizabeth was running on a loop in her head. She wanted to deny what she had seen and heard. The sound of his voice, the hoarseness in his voice, it ate at her.

She wanted to scream NO!, if anyone else where to tell her they had seen them, she would have called them a liar. It made her ill to realize that it wasn't just about Jake, she just wanted to escape it. How did the little wench wrapped him around her finger, how did she win?

Jax grabbed his suit jacket and went to make sure Micheal was getting ready for school, something was eating the boy. He had been acting strange since Emily's deat. Knocking on the door, he heard his stepson say Jax. He entered and saw that he was seated at his desk, dressed and ready.

"Did you need something Micheal?"

"She's no coming back, Emily's really not coming back, she's really dead isn't she?' Jax saw the tears in the redheads eyes. "This isn't like Mom or Dad is it. It's real." By that time the tears were flowing unchecked.

Jax knelt down and said "I'm sorry Micheal, no she isn't coming back." he felt the tears in his own eyes as the boy let himself be held as he cried out himself dry. "Is it my dad's fault? Did Emily die because of my dad?"

"No, there are another woman who died Micheal besides Emily and Letitia, she had no connection to you dad. I promise Sonny isn't at fault. Why did you think he was?"

"When I was at hockey practice yesterday, I heard someone say it was Dad's fault."

"No, Micheal this person is sick, he is hurting random people, not just people connected to your dad. Do you want to skip school today, maybe spend the day with me?"

"Thanks, Jax. No I have a test in Math, the one you helped me with. I want to take it, but if you want to get me out of English I could skip that."

"No, it's an all or nothing deal. So lets see about Morgan then I will take you to breakfast before school."

"Where's Mom?"

"Your Uncle Jason is in the hospital with the flu, your Mom went to visit him. Now let's get going before she wants to share pancakes with us." Jax was worried about Micheal but glad he had finally started to accept Emily's death.

As Jax and the boys messed around going down the stairs, Micheal stopped to see his Mom curled up on the couch with her coat wrapped around her. "Mom. I thought you went to see Uncle Jason, is he okay? Why are you crying?"

Carly wiped her tears and stood up, "Yes he has the flu, that's all. Your Mom's just a little sad, thats all. Now where are three of you off to this early."

"Pancakes, at the MC, Jax called it in, we are eating out then going to school."

"Carly just stay here, I will be back in about an hour. We need to talk anyhow." with that Jax kissed his wife, surprised by the grief on her face. Calling his mother-in-law on the way to the hotel, Jax was relieved to learn that no one had died. From the look on Carly's face, he had expected to hear that Morgan was at death's door.

KELLY'S

After an awkward morning Georgie was glad to be at work. Johnny had offered to make them breakfast, but Georgie declined. She wanted away as fast as possible, embarrassed to be attracted to another guy panting after Lulu Spencer. She entered the diner to see Serena and Mike all by themselves. "Georgie are you all right?"

"Yes,why wouldn't I be?"

"You were supposed to open this morning. Lulu said she traded with you." Mike replied.

"I didn't know anything about it. I never agreed to trade. I need to be out early tomorrow, I have an appointment at 3. We discussed this last week Mike."

"I know, but when I called Lulu this morning she said she had traded with you, that she talked to you last night."

"I was at the hospital last night, then took a friend home who was hurt. I never talked to Lulu. Serena thanks for covering, though."

"No problem I need the money." As the two girls were talking Lulu entered the restaurant with Logan Hayes.

Georgie walked up and asked her "Why did you tell Mike I would cover for you? I never talked to you yesterday."

"I called your phone and left a message that if I didn't hear from you I would switch shifts, what's the big deal anyhow?"

"I never got a chance to check my messages, you can't keep doing this Lulu, it's not fair to expect me to just cover your shifts without actually talking to me."

"Hey give the girl a break she was at the hospital from the time she was off yesterday until late last night."

"Funny I was candy stripping I saw Luke several times last night, I don't recall seeing you Lulu."

"I was in his room." she mumbled.

Georgie grabbed Lulu arm and pulled her into the kitchen "You need to stop lying right now, we both know you weren't at the hospital. Stop expecting me to cover for you here and with your boyfriend or whatever he is."

"Okay I was out looking for Johnny. He hasn't returned any of my calls or text messages. I saw him at GH yesterday and he ignored me. I need to find out what is going on."

Georgie wanted to snark at her that maybe she scared him off, with all the calls. The problem is Lulu drew men to her like honey, though for the life of her, other than the blond hair, she didn't understand the appeal. There must be something, after all Dylan had wanted her, Spinelli too.

"Georgie that cute guy is back, he is looking for you." Serena popped her head in to see the two girls talking to each other. She used to play with Lulu Spencer when they were kids, but she really didn't like the girl, they had to play by her rules, with her toys, and stop when she wanted. Serena had hated it when her father had dragged her over to the Spencer house, so she ignored the blond and went back out to wait on the guy sitting at the counter.

Lulu stood in the kitchen counting to ten, she knew that Georgie wasn't going to let this go, and she needed to deal with it without Logan finding out.

At the counter Serena asked the blond guy if he would like some coffee, then took his breakfast order. The surly looking guy stared at Georgie's friend and told him to stay away form Lulu, that she wasn't interested. The dark haired guy just ignored the petulant jerk.

"He's looking for Georgie, not Lulu." offered Serena helpfully.

"Just stay away from her too."

"I am quite capable of taking car of myself, Logan so why don't you go annoy someone else today. Hi! Did you need something." she was flustered to see Johnny, her mind kept flashing back to being pinned underneath him when they had landed on the floor. She saw him talking and then noticed his hand holding her cell phone.

"You left it on the charger in the kitchen. I figured you might need it." with that Johnny paid for his coffee and handed over the shopping bag with her charger and the phone.

Lulu stood in the doorway not believing what she had heard. Had Johnny been with Maxie at the police commissioner's house last night. Wow, talk about nerve. She needed to get the details from Georgie later. The only reason Maxie would have gone after Johnny is because she thought Lulu was interested in him.

"You make a better door than window, now move please." Maxie and Coop came down the stairs from his room, still damp from their shower.

Lulu stared then turned and asked "Why was Johnny Zaccarra at your house last night if you were here?"

"Are you out of your mind, he wasn't at our house."

"Then why did he bring Georgie her cell phone saying he found it in the kitchen?"

"Georgie charges her cell in her bedroom, and she wasn't even home last night. Mac said she was helping out a friend who was hurt."

Recalling the bandage on Johnny's hand Lulu was pissed. She grabbed Georgie's arm and spun her around "Just whose house was this kitchen at, and what friend were you helping out, it wouldn't have been Johnny would it. How could you Georgie?"

Maxie was pissed how dare that husband stealing witch accuse her sister of anything. "Last time I looked you were dating Logan, remember him, so if Johnny and Georgie spend time together it is none of your business Lulu. Georgie are you working today? Oh hey Serena what's up?"

Fed up with the teenage angst and more than a little frustrated with the drama that Lulu brought with her, Mike said, "No, Sera was the opener, Lulu switched and became the 8 to 4 girl and Georgie has the day off. Enjoy it my dear." With that he walked back into his kitchen and called Bobbie asking her to call him, it was about her niece.

Georgie wanted to do one more thing before she left for the day. "Logan Hayes, I would like you to meet Serena Collins, Serena your brother Logan. Maybe you can call the relief waitress Sera, and spend part of the day getting to know your brother."

Logan looked at the tiny blond, shocked to find out she was his little sister.

GH, AMBULANCE Bay/PCPD

Luke felt like an idiot but this was the only way that his wife and his doctor would allow him to attend this meeting with his son. Dara was at her wits end, and Tracy had arranged with Mac for the visit. Mac had agreed on the condition that two officers stood immediately outside the door. As the ambulance pulled away in its little caravan of vehicles,Luke waved out the window at people as they stared at the police escort, ambulance, and Tracy's Bentley as they went speeding past.

Leo just shook his head at the antics of his patient, the man was either completely insane or just maybe saner than the rest of them. He had wanted a nurse to go along but Epiphany had refused to send anyone. She was meeting them at the station herself. She had heard Dara's meeting with Luke and Lainey. She knew the Spencer kid would probably lose it when he found out that no on was going to help him.

Mac watched as the motley group entered the squad room. Dr. Julian escorted his patient into the interrogation room and made him comfortable, with Dara joining him. Everyone else waited in his office. After setting Luke comfortably, Leo stood out side the room in case his irascible patient needed him. He watched as Spencer was brought up in leg and arm chains. He saw that the boy had a broken nose. He'd heard rumors at the hospital that Elizabeth Webber had done that. He smiled at the prisoner as they led him past. the bruised area around the eyes was slowly turning yellow but still looked painful and swollen.

After attaching his chains to the table the officers headed out. Lucky could not believe the difference a day made. After a patrolman had been busted down to the lowest pay grade for allowing him to call out yesterday, none of his fellow officers were talking to him. He had barely been allowed five minutes to shower today. He looked at his dad, glad to see one family member on his side. Nik had stopped by yesterday and informed him he was heading to Switzerland and wouldn't be home until after the New Year. He told him to take the deal Scott was offering, but Lucky wasn't worried Sam was still working on getting him out.

Luke was shocked at the arrogance on his son's face at Dara's suggestion they sit down and discuss this rationally.

"I told you I am not pleading guilty. If you are that incompetent that you can't get me out. Sam will just find me another attorney. Maybe Lansing will do it."

Luke knew he had to be a parent and make his son realized the facts, so he decided to lay them out and hope his son listened for once. "Cowboy, Lansing is being disbarred he can't represent anyone. As for Sam, she lost her job last night after being publicly raked over the coals. She is probably going to end up in a jail cell, soon enough. Nik can't help. He is still grieving Emily and had to go get treatment, before the illness he has kills him. The people in this room are it, we are the only one's left. You need to listen, the more time goes by, the more evidence they are gathering. They now have proof of the drug buys you made on the streets. They have FBI wiretaps that are proof that you took the Alcazar/Ruiz drugs. You used a taped phone to call and threaten Audrey Hardy, what were you thinking? You need to accept this deal before it becomes even worse."

"Why are you doing this to me, how can you betray your own son?"

"Lucky you need to face facts, you went too far. It's over son. All we can do is listen to Dara."

"Lucky you can accept their deal and go to prison, or you can accept the deal that places you in a mental health facility. Those are the choices. Either way you are facing at least ten years behind bars, if we accept the deal now, if we wait it will get worse."

Detective Harper entered the spare office to see an older woman standing there. "David this is FBI Speical Agent Lakes, she is the profiler they sent to help us out."

"I have my forensic people setting up the room I requested, may we please go in there, I think I have a theory on the case, but it is still evolving." As they entered the room Mac and Harper saw photo's and dry erase boards set up with the four victims of the TMK. They saw each board had a picture of the victim or in the case of Carly Jacks, potential victim.

"Okay gentlemen the two of you are the only officers I want in this room. All the rest of your people are briefed out side. Now lets do a breakdown on anything these people have in common no matter how obscure. Lets get started."

GH Sixth Floor Hub

Elizabeth finished her morning rounds and went to find the student nurses she had been assigned for the day. Cursing Patrick for not arranging another surgery today, Epiphany had to go with Dr. Julian, leaving her with the trainees for the morning. Just as she located the four woman and one man she saw her Grams headed her way looking harassed.

"Grams is everything okay, are the boys okay?"

"The boys are fine, though you need to speak to Cam he seems to think his bodyguard is his personal playmate. When I was down there just now he was telling his teacher that Kurt needed crayons too, that he wanted to color. We need a few minutes my dear." Taking her granddaughter around the corner she said "I wish I had better warning, but Bobbie Spencer told me that your father arrived in town last night. He stopped here looking for you. When told you were off, he went to the Metrocourt for the night. He left me several messages this morning, wanting your phone number. I have ignored his calls so far but I fully expect him to show up here."

"Why is he here now?"

"I think I did this. I called him the other night and told him he needed to come clean about the past, remember I told you and Jason that if your father didn't call and tell you I would. Well Jeff showed up instead. That man is so annoying, let me know if he bothers you here, he has never learned the concept of being patient."

Audrey hugged her stunned Granddaughter and called Max, she was starting to like the idea of bodyguards. If they could keep Jeff away from Liz until she had talked to him, explained how fragile Liz, really was right now, she might be able to keep Jeff from trying to explain his asinine behavior away.

Elizabeth shook the shock off, gathered her students, then took them around and explained practical patient care, "What you learn in the textbooks is a very small part of nursing, an important part but small. Dealing with people in pain and family members who are tense and frustrated and scared is a very important part of the job. We are going to be checking on the patients on this floor. It is time for the midmorning rounds, I will be leading but you will be the ones doing patient care."

By the fifth patient Elizabeth felt a headache coming on, she couldn't help it, they were driving her crazy. When she passed Jason's room. her overachiever student, pointed out they had skipped that patient. "Yes, well this is a special patient, we won't be visiting the room."

Miss Overachiever had heard that the patient was the chief of staffs son, and she wanted the surgical position opening up so waiting for Nurse Webber to turn she opened the door and announced she was there to take his temperature and blood pressure "Can I get you anything, Mr. Quartermaine?"

"Where is Elizabeth, Nurse Webber? Get out, now!"

Running from the dark look on her patients case, she rushed to her teacher and said, "Nurse Webber the patient in 612 wants you. I think Mr. Quartermaine is angry what do I do?" Elizabeth send the other students back to the waiting room, and said come with me.

As they entered Jason's room, Monica entered as well, smiling at Elizabeth. She had stopped by to check on them last night, but fled at the sounds coming from the room. She watched as the student nurse following Liz, hurried over and started to fuss over her son. She winced at the Mr. Quartermaine. Elizabeth stepped in and asked the nurse into the hallway, exiting with a huff, she was furious that Elizabeth had made her look bad.

Elizabeth pulled the nurse into an empty patient room and ordered her to sit. "Look I understand that you want to impress and do a good job, but I told you to stay out of that room. When someone gives you an order, you need to listen. Now I know you are a good student, but what I said earlier, I meant. Nursing is more than what you learn in the text. First of all, that patients name is Jason Morgan, not Quartermaine. You would have known that, if you had read the chart. Second also on that chart is a notation saying that the only nurses allowed in that room are Nurse Johnson and myself."

"I'm sorry. I just want the surgical position so bad, I wanted to impress the chief of staff."

"Next time, just listen to what you are told. Now think back to the patients reactions to what you did and tell me what you saw."

"He was upset, irritable and unwilling for me to do my job."

"Yes, well Jason hates hospitals. He is only here so that he doesn't infect our boys."

The student nurse felt her chances for surgical nurse slipping away, she had not only annoyed the chief of staff but now the woman who was training her.

"Relax. Just follow the Training Nurses lead from now on. Lets head back to the rest of your class, we have to start med's soon."

As Jason exited the shower, thankful that Francis had brought him the coffee paperwork, to keep him occupied. He was bored, the former guard had informed Jason that Elizabeth's father was in town, and then gave him the files they had so far. They had shed very little light on why the neglectful father had returned.

When Sonny entered the room, he was shocked at the calm acceptance from his friend at being there. He listened as Jason got him updated on the legit side of their business and then told him that the NYPD still had nothing on Lansing disappearance. "The only good news was that they had traced the hit to a Swiss Bank Account. The same bank account we located earlier. I told Spinelli to pick up the trail on the various companies that were paid from the account."

"I need to tell you something. Elizabeth's father is in town. We ran into each other last night. I don't know why he is here, but there was quite a crowd gathered to welcome him back. I think lynch mob was a better description. From the looks of things Bobbie smacked him and laid into him, pretty good. What do you know about him?"

"Well I think that is my sign to intervene." with that Aurdey Hardy entered the room, and closed the door.

"Jeff is here at my instigation, Mr. Corinthos. By the way, Elizabeth is unaware of the unfriendly greeting her father received, but is aware he is in town."

Watching Sonny leave, Jason looked at Mrs. Hardy. The woman looked upset, but strangely happy.

"Jason I came to warn you that Jeff but I see it's already been done. Elizabeth is an emergency surgery, I have never seen her so eager to enter the operating room."

JACKS HOUSEHOLD

As Jax entered the house he could hear Carly lying on the sofa curled up and crying. He wanted to ask if it was about the diaries, but if it wasn't he didn't want to stir up a hornets nest like. As he sat down next to his wife he rubbed her back and asked "Carly can I get you anything?" At that point she threw herself into his arms and started to cry in earnest, until like Micheal earlier she cried herself out. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I need to do some thinking first." she told him with a teary-eyed face.

"Okay for now, but when your ready to talk, I'm here. I have something we need to discuss though. Nikolas and I had an interesting conversation. He is in Switzerland, having some test run, he is concerned about what happens if something goes wrong. Carly he asked if you and I would take care of Spencer if something were to happen to Alexis. He also wants me to guard the little guys inheritance from Helena if need be. He asked Sonny to protect him physically but for us to help protect him emotionally."

"He trusts us after everything." Carly was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that the Cassidine Prince had asked this of them. She was ecstatic at the thought and the more importantly the idea of Spencer.

"I know but he wanted someone who loved the little boy. Emily is gone. Lucky is most likely going to jail. Elizabeth he doesn't feel it's fair to ask her to raise Courtney's child. He said he knows she would do a great job but that it wasn't fair to ask her. Lulu is too young. That doesn't leave a lot of backup for Alexis. Sam is completely out of the picture. He said he doesn't trust her. Carly he mentioned Courtney's Diaries and suggested I read them. He said you might need the emotional support. I promised to do as he asked, so do you have the diaries?"

"Yes, I picked them up the other night, but Jax you don't want to read them. Keep your memories of the way she seemed to you, trust me you don't want to read the diaries."

"I made a promise Carly. Also I have no illusions about Courtney. I have a good idea what she truly was. I need to tell you something. it's not very nice and actually wrong of me, but it is something I should have told you when we first started dating. I'm not sure how to say this, so please let me finish before jumping in, its difficult to say."

Carly's mind raced all over the place to thinking she was a substitute for the woman who betrayed her to thinking he had known what she did.

"When we started Club 101 together, I started to develop feelings for you. I pushed them away, I was certain you would go back to Sonny. I thought I was finished with the push and pull of relationships like that. So I started to get serious with Skye, and just wrote it down as a need to protect someone else, from him. Then when I started seeing Courtney she reminded me of you, with what seemed like a sweet and innocent personality.

When the surrogacy happened I started to see a less pleasant side, especially to Elizabeth and also to Emily. Her hatred of those two women never made sense. At the time I put it down to your dislike of Liz. As well as the fact that she was the rebound for Morgan. Carly don't look at me like that, Morgan was desperately in love with Elizabeth. He will die loving her. Courtney knew that as well. As for Emily I got the feeling she hated her, for no particular reason.

Now as I was saying I started to see the less pleasant side of my wife. Then when we found out she was pregnant and that it could possible be mine. I had put aside my anger and feelings of betrayal when she died. When you and I started bonding over John, I faced up to the fact that, what I had tried to have with Courtney was a reflection of the feelings I had walked away from for you. I felt guilt and disgust with myself."

Carly felt conflicted at what he was saying, at least about the Courtney side of it. She felt like she had won something, strangely enough hearing what he was saying helped ease the burden of losing her best friend. That she would be okay if Jason left her. She still hated Elizabeth for taking him, but felt like she could still live a life of her own making. "Jax, I love you."

Shaken, he had expected anger and resentment even to be yelled at for hurting her friend, not I love you. "I love you, too."

Carly told him to stay and ran up to their bedroom and pulled down her lock box, hesitated and then brought the whole box down. "These are the diaries, there are also some letters from when she lived in Atlantic City, read those first. The receipts are important so don't lose them. I will be home in just a little while. There is something I need to do, first I have to find a crow."

Carly kissed her husband and rushed out of the house leaving him with a key and a heavy metal box. He opened it up and started reading the letters, he was disgusted by the time he finished them but kept on.

Starting with the first diary, her plans to locate her brother, how she earned the money. He needed liquor by the end of it. The second one, he read about her plan to get him. He had thought of her as a child then, so she had been pissed at Elizabeth for no reason. He would not have bailed her out for stealing that money. Then when he read about poor AJ, he understood Nik's comments. Talk about using someone, she had wanted his brother, so she drove him to the brink of insanity. When he got to the part about wanting Jason and taking the brunette out, Jax did go and throw up. He was astonished that no one had noticed her insanity. She had played her brother until she got what she wanted.

When Jax read about her taking money to be nice to Carly, how she had intended to use her, then get her out of the picture. He knew why Nik wanted him to read this. He read about her plans to take custody of Micheal and Morgan and raise them herself, with that small town police officer. Her new fantasy of the All-American Dream. Her thoughts on their marriage and her hatred again, of Elizabeth, how did he miss all this, was he that blind. Then her dream of marrying a prince and how she pretended to be all the sweet innocent girl whose husband was obsessed with another woman to get close to him, so she could be a princess.

Jax sat the last diary down, went to his bathroom and took a shower he felt dirty just reading it. He knew that he needed to talk to his wife, she had to give the diaries to Morgan. It was only right that he read the truth as well.

ROOM 612

"Mr. Morgan, I need to take your temperature"

"Certainly Nurse, I'm all yours. Should I remove my clothes?" he teased.

"No, alas we have to do this the conventional way."

"Missionary position. I was rather enjoying the inventiveness this bed was requiring."

"Jason, stop I also need to take your blood pressure, and if you keep it this up, Monica will keep you tonight, instead of home with the boys and I, then later sleeping in our nice soft bed."

"I thought you wanted to lower my blood pressure." after Elizabeth removed the finger tip monitor and wrote his pressure down on his chart, Jason pulled her in close, and said "Do I get a kiss for good behavior."

"Certainly, I kiss all my patients when they behave, it's how it works." Elizabeth leaned down, edging closer to Jason's mouth, watching his eyes darken with desire, then quickly changed her angle and kissed him on the forehead. Laughing as she whirled and started to leave the room. She was almost at the door, when she felt strong arms pull her from behind, lips caressing the side of her neck and kissing her as he spun her around. "Sir, you must unhand me, this is against hospital policy. there is a no fraternization rule, so you must release me now."

"I don't think so, I think I will keep you, besides I think I have some pull with the board, plus the chief of staff, she's rather easy. All I have to do is bribe her with her grandchildren, I can get anything I want, including you." Jason tightened his arms around his lover and pulled her back so that she could feel the pressure of his arousal against her stomach.

"Unhand her, I don't know who you think you are, but this is a hospital. Let the woman go, NOW"

Audrey and Monica were at the Sixth Floor Hub when they heard the commotion in the hall, both recognizing Jeff's voice. They arrived at the same time as the security guards and surprisingly Carly Jacks, who looked like hell. To see Jeff trying to pull Jason away from Elizabeth and yelling at the security guards to stop the patient from attacking the nurse.

Jason was furious as the man grabbed Elizabeth arm and forced her behind him, he saw the stunned look on Elizabeth's face and that she was rubbing her arm. Jason was furious at the man and started to attack the middle age man for hurting Elizabeth. The security guards were standing around. They were well aware who Jason and Elizabeth were. The stranger found himself being handcuffed and told to stop manhandling the nurses.

Jeff was relieved to see Monica entering with Audrey and some blond who stood there laughing her head off. He glared at her, wishing the hyena would leave. "Monica do something, Tell them who I am."

"Do I know you, well you do resemble some one I once knew, but I really don't think your him."

"Look that patient was attacking the nurse, ask her." Elizabeth felt intense pain at figuring out that her father didn't recognize her, she hadn't changed that much since she was fifteen. She went past pain and into anger.

"Well how about letting the nurse talk. Sir, I assure you I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I have been doing it for a very long time" she turned and glared at Carly when the blond snorted yeah right. Looking back at her father she said "I have been handling unruly customers and patients for over ten years, so if I had truly objected to what had happened I would have solved the problem quickly enough."

"You don't have to pretend just tell them, he was forcing himself on you." Jeff had looked up at the sound of her voice and realized that it was his daughter, that the patient had been harassing his daughter and he wanted to punch someone or something.

"No that would have been what happened when I was raped at fifteen father, not what happened just now, that was the man I love teasing me like I had been teasing him minutes before. But then father you weren't here for the beginning of our conversation anymore than you have for the last ten years. I needed you ten years ago, now I don't so please leave this room, or I will have security escort you out."

"Lizzie-Elizabeth please we need to talk." Jeff knew that he had already blown things, he needed to try and straighten things out before they got worse.

"Father please leave, this is where I work, and I don't want you to taint that."

"I believe she asked you to leave, Jeff. I told you earlier, to wait and let Elizabeth come to you if she wanted to talk."

Audrey was furious, she had heard Jeff's version of the truth, and wanted to smack her stepson, or better yet get her new favorite person in the world to do it. Max Giambetti had stopped in earlier and heard her trying to reason with her son. Then offered to break his kneecaps after she had hung up. The fact was that she had considered it. Less than a week ago, she had despised what these people stood for, now she was considering taking them up on their offer. It made her understand her granddaughter better.

"Audrey, Steve would not have allowed this to happen, he would not have had me thrown out."

"Well I doubt grandfather would have been happy at you abandoning your child either. Don't try using the fact that your his son, because I guarantee the board will be on my side dad. My friend Nik is a big contributer to the hospital he just gave it a new wing. I really doubt that Grams would be on your side. Tracy and Edward Quartermaine wants to stay on my good side right now. You just tried to attack Monica's son and something tells me that Lee and Gail would also be on my side. Plus I have a real barracuda for an attorney who is very handy with restraining orders. The DA is Scott Baldwin, he never like you according to a discussion we had once. Mac Scorpio has a major problem with parents who abandon their kids, by the way he is the police commissioner. So get out of our hospital and don't don't back until you are invited father. Now Dad, before I let Lizzie start playing for keeps"

"Did you hear yourself What happened to my daughter?"

Carly was tired of listening to the family drama, especially since she had came here to eat crow and it was sticking in her throat. "I believe you heard her, now I suggest you leave. If I had to guess, I would say you are staying a the Metrocourt from the electronic key in your shirt pocket, if you don't want your reservation canceled and to get stuck staying at some flea bag hotel outside the city, go." Sticking her head out the door, she saw one of her exes guards. "Tony the security guards here, need some help. Someone tried to assault Miss Webber."

Grateful that for once Carly was being helpful, Monica told Jeff, "I believe you have been warned. A word to the wise that particular woman dislikes your daughter. So take the fact she helped her as a sign Jeff, you have very few friends in this town. I am sure once Elizabeth hears the rest of the story you will have even less. Now leave, before I get this very nervous young man I just met to relieve you of your rather sizable bank account."

Jeff finally left,stunned at the level of animosity. he had done the best he could, how could he have done anything differently. If he hadn't done what he did, two of his children would have died. He had no choice but to sacrifice one for the good of the others. Elizabeth was supposed to be okay, he had made plans, but they had been poorly executed. Somehow, she had ended up in Port Charles. He thought he had protected her, but now she believed he had sacrificed her. His wife had been the one who set this in motion, now his daughter was paying the price.

As the guards left with Jeff, Monica and Audrey returned to the hub after hugging Elizabeth and telling her everything would be fine. Carly looked at the two lovers, she hated the thought but she was going to try and be nice. "I need to talk to the two of you," Jason saw she was having a hard time looking either of them in the eye.

He groaned when he realized that she had to done something, executed a plan, and something had backfired. He walked over to the chair and seated Elizabeth then asked Carly, "What did you do, Carly?"

"Nothing yet, I just need to talk to Elizabeth. I promise Jason,no insults and no plans. May we talk when you get off tonight Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth knew she had to deal with Carly sooner or later, so she agreed to meet her in a half hour at Carly's house.


	23. Chapter 23

**People often grudge others what they cannot enjoy themselves.**

**Chapter 22**

PCPD

Alexis walked into the station, still feeling the exhaustion of caring for two sick little girls, she went straight to Mac's office. Her daughter had sobered up some and was requesting her presence. Then there was the Jerry Jax. The FBI wanted to speak to him. Lucky Spencer was ranting as she came in about wanting to speak to her.

What about what she wanted. To sleep, not deal with her drunk ill mannered possibly daughter, nor her charming but murderous client, and as for Lucky, she wanted him to figure out that there was nothing to be done.

"Alexis, Sit down please. I gather you dealt with the girls having flu all by yourself. If you need a sitter or some relief, I am certain either one of my girls would be glad to give you some help."

Alexis gladly sat and then noticed they weren't alone, Detective Harper and an older black woman where in the room. The attorney saw the FBI badge around her neck, and sighed she had hoped for a few minutes before dealing with any of the reasons she was down here. Directing her comments towards the other woman "I hope you weren't questioning my client without me present."

"No, Special Agent Lakes is here about the TMK, not Jerry. She wanted to speak to you as well."

"Thank you for coming in Miss Davis, we were going over the information on the victims and the crime scenes. Our forensics team have gone over the most recent crime scene, we were hoping to speak to Mr. Cassidine about visiting his estate. Commissioner Scorpio informed me that he is in Switzerland for medical treatment and that you are the person to talk to in the meantime."

Certainly,I will arrange for you to go over when ever you need. My nephew is devastated by this murder. He wanted to stay until the killer was caught but somehow we got through to him, and he went to get treatment for his illness. Is there anything else I can arrange for you?"

"No I intend to speak to those that were in the room immediately following the murder. I will try to deal with those that are still in town. I believe that Jasper and Carly Jacks, Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber were the ones that were there first. Now I understand that Miss Webber is a nurse, I am hoping she can shed some insight on how the body looked when she saw it. The crime scene was completely compromised. We are hoping that the four of them will be able to help recreate the scene for us. Morgan should be a big help as well, he has a eye for detail."

"I'm not sure how much help he will be, when I arrived in the ballroom, Morgan was zoned out, the two women Mrs. Jacks and Miss Webber were the ones primarily answering my questions, I was surprised at how well the Webber one did, considering Emily was her best friend." explained the detective.

"Grace under pressure. Someone needed her, I would bet she fell apart before or after, but handled it until she could collapse privately." Alexis agreed with Mac's assessment, recalling Emily's letter, she started to get what the young woman had been saying about strong women.

"He's right, Elizabeth would have done what was needed, and Agent Lakes she will be a good source for you, she knows Wyndemere well, she has been friends with my nephew for over ten years. She is also an artist, with a very good attention to details."

"Thank you all for your help. Miss Davis I am sorry for your family's loss. Miss Quartermaine sounded like a lovely young woman."

"Alexis who do you want to see first?"

How about we do Spencer, then Jerry, finally Sam." With that Harper escorted the attorney to the room that Spencer was still in, Mac and Agent Lakes following. The FBI agent had been hearing stories since she arrived and wanted to meet the man who was apparently having a melt down, she had interest in the psyche of criminals, and this mans jacket had her wondering how he had been allowed into the police academy in the first place.

JACKS HOUSE

Jax watched as Carly entered their home, in a better mood than when she had left it. He wished he could say he was still in a good mood.

"Hey, are you all right? I'm sorry I left you to read those diaries alone, but I needed to see Elizabeth and Jason. I stopped over at GH, and asked Elizabeth to come over. I need to talk to her, would you please stay? I can't do this alone and I need you to be close to keep me from making a fool of myself."

"Of course, your my wife and I love you. Now what is up that you wanted to speak to Elizabeth?"

"I will explain when she arrives, this is going to be difficult to do once, let along twice, so three times will kill me. I still have to talk to Jason after Elizabeth. I know you are going to want me to have Jason read the diaries. I will, but not right now, I think he is going to be really pissed at me when I apologize to him. I want what I say to him to sink in before getting him mad at me all over again." Carly was walking to answer the door as she replied to Jax.

"Elizabeth, thanks for coming. Jax could you please grab us some bottles of water from the kitchen and take your time, maybe five minutes?" Carly flashed her smile at Jax to let him know that it was not serious. As she watched him leave she turned and took a deep breath. "Before I get to why I asked you over, I need to tell you something. I came to visit Jason this morning early, I wanted to be back in time to take the boys to school. I accidentally walked in on you and Jason, I'm sorry,you have no idea how sorry. I now need to have my mind scrubbed and my eyeballs replaced. Could the two of you please keep scenes like that private."

Elizabeth just stood there growing flushed. Just how many people are going to see her and Jason in compromising positions. Wait, the door had been closed, so she had just barged in as usual. "Carly how about knocking next time, then you won't need a cornea transplant, because I assure you there will be a next time and a next time and a time after that, so if this is a setup to tell me to leave Jason along forget it." With that Elizabeth started to pull her coat back on, when Carly stopped her.

"Look that is not what this is about, I just knew that Jason would make me say I was sorry and I wanted to get it out of the way. Look we need to talk, I need to discuss some things with you, but I asked Jax to stay. He, like half the men in this town are way too over protective of you, so I thought if I asked him to stay you would get it through your paranoid mind that I am not after you with this discussion."

"It's not paranoid if you are really after me, and from history, I think it is safe to assume for me to be wary."

"I don't want to be your bff, I just think we need a truce."

"I never declared war, Carly that was you. Remember."

Jax stood in the doorway listening, amused, he knew that Carly was trying to be sincere but her past was biting her right where it hurt the worst. "Ladies why don't we sit down and talk calmly and rationally."

Elizabeth stared at the Aussie, he does realize that Carly, calm, and rational, are words that should not be in the same sentence. She shrugged took her coat of, and sat in the chair as far away from the vexing woman.

"Now Carly why don't you start, you invited Elizabeth over,so why don't you make the opening remarks. Then I will give Elizabeth five minutes." Both women stared at Jax with irritation. He just ignored them. He wanted this over, these two women had been fighting for too long, and he wanted his wife to continue on the path of maturity and self awareness she had started on.

"Fine lets start at the beginning." Carly took a deep breath and started to eat that crow, after this morning and what she had seen this afternoon, she knew that the brunette was going to be around forever, and she wanted to stay in Jason's life. She needed to clear the air, that meant dealing with what she knew she had done wrong to the woman and then accepting any fallout for it from the annoying brunette. "I know that I was wrong when forced my way into your studio. My only excuse is that Jason was my anchor and you were a threat to that. In my mind it wasn't because I slept with Sonny that Jason was avoiding me, it was your fault."

"Jax your plan for this won't work. Let's let me and Carly go back in forth, if we get out of control then we go to your plan." With that Elizabeth looked at Carly, not sure she was being sincere but willing to air their dirty linen. "I accept what you are saying but Carly remember that day at Kelly's I told you I was no angel, well if any of this turns out to be false or some kind of set up, you won't like my response. Emily had a envelope with every dirty deed for everyone she knew, If you are playing me, I will make each and every one one of yours public. So don't even think of playing me, I have had enough of being used by people."

"Fine, next would be accusing you of being after Sonny. I was wrong, I just was insecure in what he felt for me. He seemed to like you better, he was always smiling at you. I resented that."

"Carly I know that some women think that Sonny and his dimples are somehow irresistible but I am not one of them. Now I believe the next part would be mine. You were right about Jason and I during the Face of Deception. Well sort of. I will tell you what I told Jason about that time. My heart wanted Jason, my mind and everyone around me told me to rescue Lucky. Then my body got involved, I was too young to understand really, but it was telling me to go for it, go with my heart. After my rape, wasn't capable of dealing with the strong feelings in my own body, so I stayed with Lucky. He didn't give me the intense feeling Jason did."

Jax sat there, he had heard she was attacked, but he had never really connected that with being raped. He was thrown by the urge to go and throw up twice in one day.

"Well I am sorry I acted that way about it, also for the fact that I tried to destroy your chance for the modeling contract." she managed to get out.

"Don't be, I never wanted to be a model, I never wanted to worry about what I ate, and what I did the night before a shoot. Actually I should be thanking you for that one."

Carly was astonished, she had thought she had been hurting Elizabeth's chances, but she had actually been helping the younger woman. She waited for the sour taste to come, but was surprised that all she felt was irritation that they had wasted the time and money to make her into a model. "Okay, well I should have told you that Jason was okay when he was faking Sonny's death, and should have told you myself that it was faked."

"No that one is on Sonny." Carly was surprised at Elizabeth's words, she was angry without even knowing that Sonny had done it deliberately. She wanted to use the woman to get revenge on Sonny but knew from previous experience, Elizabeth wasn't led well.

"Okay, I know that I should apologize for throwing Courtney at Jason but I won't. Not right at this minute. I am sorry but if we get through this without killing each other I will at a later date, there is something I need to find first. Okay I need to apologize for tossing you out of my club. That was about Ric, not you though, plus I knew that you had hurt Jason deeply when you left. I had been coming to accept you there, then you hurt him, he started to shut down and I wanted to punish you for it. I know that it was my fault as well that he was shutting down, but I tend to deflect my guilt onto others."

"Fine, I will accept your apology for what happened at the club. We should just agree to disagree on Courtney. Now I am sorry that I didn't believe Jason about Ric holding you hostage."

"Well like the earlier bit was on Sonny, this one is strictly on Ric. I'm sorry I could not convince Ric to help you when you drank that poisoned lemonade."

"Wait, Ric is responsible for that, as well as Faith."

"I need to apologize for that day when you were pregnant with Cameron and I attacked you about Jason. He was furious with me, and I was right back to the way he had reacted after I slept with Sonny. I am also sorry for what Courtney did when she hit you. Then when Sonny and I pressured him to get you to let her go. I had felt sorry for her, about the miscarriage, but you and I both know that it was only an excuse. Having a miscarriage is no reason to start taking drugs. That was her decision."

Carly really wanted to tell her the rest of the story but she knew that she had to tell Jason first. It was only right. He was the one that was going to be dealing with the fallout. She wanted Sonny to pay for that as well.

Carly took a deep breath she needed to get this next part out, it was something she had known long before this she had owed Elizabeth an apology for. "I am sorry I ran out into the street and cause a miscarriage of your baby with Jax. I had apologized to Jax but never to you, I am sorry for both of those things."

"Also really not your fault. Sonny should have gotten you help, instead of keeping you at his estate. You are forgiven for waiting until now though."

"I have a question to ask, how much am I responsible for you not telling Jason about Jake? If I hadn't gone to him, would you have really told him about the baby?"

"About 75 percent Carly, yes I was going to tell him. I had needed to deal with it myself before telling Jason. When Jason and I talked about it, he told me that the reason he couldn't let me talk that day. He had not wanted me to say he wasn't the father, it had hurt him too much. He had really wanted to be the father, and he and I were once again at cross purposes thanks to you. Well once again Sonny had been involved as well. I had gone to Jason with the intention of telling him the truth."

Carly felt guilt at depriving Jason of what she knew was his deepest desire. A child and seeing it grow from the beginning. She wished the mother was different but the fact of the matter was deep down she had always known Elizabeth was it for Jason. She hadn't wanted to face it. Seeing the two of them this morning at the hospital had seared it into her brain, Jason had never been like that with her, he had had sex with her, what she had walked in on had been love.

It took seeing the same look in Jax's face this morning had brought it home to her that she really had tried to hold on to Jason, she had been using him as a crutch, a safety blanket so to speak. "I am sorry about that. Why were you still working though?"

"Carly, I like being a nurse it is something I am very good at. No matter what happens in the future, I intend to be a nurse."

"I don't understand that, but I hated nursing. Okay can we deal with each other without baggage and try to get along for Jason. I will try, really try. Like I said though I don't want to bff's or anything." Carly was being sincere, she didn't want to lose Jason and she had to look at it this way. Elizabeth wasn't a criminal con-artist who had slept with her husband like Sam, an insane obsessive two faced bitch like Courtney, or as much of a moral uptight bitch as Robin after all she had lied about a child's parentage as well. "I also need to apologize for what happened in my office, Jason laid into me pretty bad after that. I did want to say that you did run from the room."

Elizabeth slowly smiled. "Carly, the only reason I left is that I wanted to pull that file I had in my purse out and start comparing what I had done and what you thought I had done to what was in that folder. I read yours. I knew that Emily had gotten the goods on everyone, so I was curious about yours."

"You read them."

"Yes, you know MAD, mutually assured destruction. I also read Sonny's, Sam's and Edwards."

Jax was impressed, Elizabeth was holding her own with his wife, and then throw in a little blackmail as well. She rose from her chair when the boys came running in followed by their new nanny. "Carly, Jax I need to get back to the hospital. It has been illuminating I will agree to what we discussed if you do."

"Elizabeth, what do you want us to do about your father? If you want I will kick him out of the hotel." Carly was shocked to hear the words coming out of her mouth.

"No it's better he's there, not at Gram's. Also this way it is easy for the guards that are more than likely assigned to keep an eye on him." Elizabeth was surprised when Micheal came over and asked to talk to her outside. He was acting so grownup Elizabeth just followed him.

"Elizabeth, Emily wanted me to have you help me with something she needed done for Uncle Jason. Will you help me?" With that he explained what Emily had wanted.

Elizabeth was laughing as she got into the waiting SUV, she would be more than happy to help Micheal with his plan. It would be fun. Jason would never know what hit him, plus Emily had a really wicked sense of humor, besides it was supposed to be a bad winter and Jason would not be able to ride him bike as much.

METROCOURT HOTEL

Jeff heard a heavy knocking at his suite door, when opening it he found Audrey with a very strange assortment of people. They pushed their way into his room. Audrey was unfailing polite as she introduced everyone.

"Jeff Webber, I would like you to meet Diane Miller, aforementioned legal barracuda, I believe your daughter mentioned her." The red head just smiled at the description, she knew she liked that girl for a reason. "This gentleman you may recall, Edward Quartermaine, Edward, this is my son. I believe you were acquainted with his half brother Rick.

"This is Francis Corelli, Max Giambetti, and Milo Giambetti. They all work for Mr. Corinthos. The coffee importer." Max chuckled at that, the elderly woman continued to shock and amaze him. When she had seen him with Milo getting ready to leave the hospital she explained what had happened, that Jeff had tried to see Elizabeth after being told to wait. She had asked for his help with this little get together. He hadn't told her that they had already intended this visit with the exception of having Edward Quartermaine with them, but they had intended to bring Spinelli. Mrs. Hardy had explained to the shocked group why he could not be here. .

he four men just glared at the Doctor. They had heard from Audrey his version of what had happened now they wanted to explain how things were going to go now. Edward could not believe that he was with his grandson's thugs, but Audrey had assured him that they would get the point across much better with the help of them. For now he would stick with the plan and let the women take charge.

Diane had to admit Dr. Webber was in great shape for a man of his age, she admired the fact that he was physically fit, well except for the streak of yellow running down his spine. What sort of man sacrifices his children. Sarah may have been the intended lamb but when her sister had joined her in Port Charles he still did nothing. Let alone letting that harpy of a wife of his try to destroy his favored daughter. He had allowed her to take her anger out on Elizabeth when he had been found out. She knew that Mrs. Hardy knew more than she was telling. That was the problem with honest people, when they lie it is obvious.

"Jeff, shall we begin, these folks need to hear from you what happened, then we will decide what happens next. You had better hope that you satisfy their curiosity because I have already talked Mr. Giambetti out of breaking your kneecap, but only because think you are going to need then for when you are on them begging your children's forgiveness.

PENTHOUSE IV

Spinelli was upset that the Maternal Ones grandmother had requested he stay behind. She had asked that he stay out of the loop of the plan. She told him she was waiting for some more proof of something before bringing him forward. She asked him to check on some financial stuff though. Now wanting to admit to the woman they had already accessed that information, Francis told him to please do so with a wink his way.

As he started to go over the adoption files on Alexis Davis's true child, he was confused again, He felt like he was missing something. So he grabbed a notebook and tried to write it down, still no good. As he grabbed some nectar of the gods, he heard a knock on the door. Seeing wise Georgie he felt like he had received a gift from his gods. "Faithful friend, I am truly in need of help, you have perfect timing. So tell the Jackal what brings my savior to my door?"

"Sure what do you need Mr. Jackal, assassin of the Internet?"She loved being around Spinelli, he always made the confusion disappear.

He explained in general terms, shocked when she announced she had figured out what he was doing from his questions the other day to Nurse Johnson.

"So why is it confusing you, its actually easy, Spinelli. You are making it complicated. Look at anything that is a coincidence, there is your clue to the false information. Also why are you looking for only a girl, according to the file, Miss Davis was told it was a boy. What if they hid the kid in plain sight, what if it's really is a boy. Just look for all boys born around the same time as the dates you have as well as girls.

"Thats thousands of kids though. Wait if I eliminate them by various characteristics. Lets see, when I do that I still have 59 kids."

"Do you have any other ideas, Fair Georgie?"

"No but at least you have less than a hundred, you know that one of them has to be the child, wait make it 58, if you eliminate Sam."

"By the way why did you come to visit the Jackal's humble abode?"

"Spinelli, I need a few really big favors."

"Name the dragons, I shall slay them for you. Well I will get Stone Cold to slay them."

Georgie blushed at the idea of asking Jason Morgan the first favor she needed from Spinelli. She wanted to die at even the thought of asking him this favor. He would probably take her to Mac, who would drive her either straight to the airport for a flight to Texas, or to Ferncliffe. She started stuttering not sure how to ask the man who she had been crushing on for the longest time to do what she needed. "Spinelli, I know this is going to sound really, really weird, but willyoukissme?"

"Faithful friend I most of heard wrong but did you ask me to kiss you." he blushed at the thought. Georgie was a cute girl but she was his true friend, he didn't want to lose her friendship, plus the only person he had ever kissed had been Jolene Crowell.

"Yes I did, it not like that though, I just need to test something and you are the only person I trust to not make fun of me, or think I want something more."

Spinelli stared at the door, went to it and asked the body guard if the mail had arrived yet. He wanted him gone so that when Georgie laughed afterwards no one would know. Seeing how nervous his friend was, he turned around and headed back to the sofa, glad he hadn't started eating his chips yet. Hearing the bell signaling the elevator, Spinelli took a breath and reached out, feeling unbelievably awkward and tried to kiss her, he started to back away as he felt her tongue against his lips. Not sure what to do, he pulled back and fell off the sofa landing on his back. Looking from the upside down position he was embarrassed to see an angry Johnny Zaccarra standing over him, with a sneer on his face.

"It looks like I am interrupting something" he spit out. "Give this to Morgan, it's important. Think you can manage that better then what the two of you seem to be attempting. By the way nerd, when a girl's tongue is against your lips, open them." With that he glared at the two of them and left, slamming the door with a thud. Taking the stairs he needed to work off some of his unreasonable rage.

Spinelli looked at Georgie who was crying. "I'm sorry Faithful friend, I know I'm not very good at this, if you want we can try again." He felt worse as she started to cry even more. He knew he needed more practice but he didn't think he was bad enough to make someone sob. As he awkwardly patted her, he wanted to know why the Spawn of the Denizen of Darkness was looking for Stone Cold, and why was he so angry.

Georgie got a hold of herself as Spinelli took the mail from the guard, asking him to have the SUV ready for 5:00 he was supposed to be at the Maternal Ones House by 6:00pm. Georgie was embarrassed to have been seen by the reason she had asked Spinelli to kiss her.

She had spent the day doing Christmas shopping with Maxie. They had talked about her helping Johnny, she had told Maxie about the phone as they shopped and argued over presents for Mac, and Robin, and their Mother. Maxie didn't want to get her anything, she resented her mother's absence, unlike Georgie, who just accepted it. She loved Mac, and was secure in the fact that he loved them.

Spinelli sat down on the sofa and waited for her to speak. "I'm sorry Spinelli, I just had this awkward encounter last night. I wanted to kiss you and see if it was just lust, or if I really am starting to have feelings for this person. I am sorry I used you that way."

"You didn't use me, Wise Georgie, if you kissed me pretending to like me that way, that would be using me. Besides as you can tell I am not very good at this. I should have suggested someone who has more practice with the fairer sex."

"Don't worry with the right girl you will just want to do that. I need to ask one more thing. Please. My friend Serena is in town and she brought her computer with her but she needs help setting it up for school, and I also promised to introduce her to some people. She lived here years ago, and needs to make some friends. I know that you don't like Logan but please don't hold that against his sister.

"The unworthy one has a sister?"

"Yes, she is Scott's daughter with Lucy, well actually with Dominique but Lucy raised her and gave birth to her. Never mind she is just a nice person. I wanted to introduce you but I haven't seen you at Kelly's since the day you needed research help."

"Alas, I will be cutting down my time there. I meet a screeching harpy while there one day. I want to avoid the place. She is staying there."

Georgie winced as she realized that Serena was the only woman staying at Kelly's. She wondered how they had gotten off to such a bad start. maybe they just needed to get to know each other, then they would see they were really nice people. She recalled Serena description of the person who had helped her with her luggage. She now knew that Spinelli was the person she described as in need of Kevin Collin's services.

Snippets

As Johnny hit the street he was furious with himself. She was just a kid, an innocent. She didn't belong anywhere near their world. His mind pointed out she is dating Morgan's computer geek so she is apart of it anyhow. Not like she would be, if he acted on his growing feelings. Though at least he could kiss, what the heck was the Geeks problem, he knew he was socially inept, but that was just stupidity. Johnny groaned at the mental image of his being the one with Georgie in an empty apartment without his life between them. He needed a cold shower, or a fight either would do, since his car was now added to the quickly growing list of places he had fantasized about today. At this rate he was going to become a recluse with a very large water bill.

Jeff Webber took a deep breath as his guests left. The tall red head had called him so many names, and Edward had openly made plans to ruin his soon to be ex-wife. He told him that if his daughter didn't forgive him he would destroy him as well. Jeff wasn't too worried about the old man's threat. He got the feeling his other guests would have made him disappear long before that. He had been shocked and appalled to find out that his daughter was involved with a hit man, someone who killed without remorse. When he started to yell at Audrey about allowing his daughter to get involved with someone like that, she had the nerve to say it was his daughters safest and healthiest relationship to date. He could not believe Monica had let her son work for the mob.

Micheal saw his cell phone vibrating, seeing it was his father he hit the ignore button. Then between working on his homework he was trying to reach Miss Webber. They were going to put Emily's plan into affect this coming weekend. Uncle Jason would not know what hit him. He heard the new nanny Mercedes calling to see if he wanted a snack. Taking a break he picked up Morgan, placed him in his room, and said race you, then closing the door race down the stairs to see his Mom and Jax returning from the hotel. He raced around his mother and hid behind Jax to let Morgan win, getting to the kitchen first.

Alexis left the station, exasperated with her client. Jerry had been released and had wanted to take her out to dinner to celebrate his release. She just wanted to go home and take a long bubble bath, then go to bed, but she needed to take care of her daughters. Lucky had seemed to finally accept that there was no getting out of this. Luke and Nik were not riding to the rescue and that Elizabeth was done. He was going to have to face his mistakes by himself. As for Sam, she had been released after she sobered up, she had lost her license until the hearing on her drunk driving arrest.

Elizabeth saw the black SUV in the drive as she got out of a similar vehicle, she was grinning as she walked through the front door. She heard the boys in the kitchen with Spinelli and Jason. Monica had called, exasperated, Jason had signed himself out of the hospital as soon as she had told him he was no longer contagious to the boys. She stood by the door watching as Cam and Spinelli swirled spaghetti noodles around their forks and tried to eat them. Jason was feeding Jake and telling him that he would try and talk to his Mommy about the strange tasting food he was required to eat. Gerber Peas and Carrots from the look of it she noted. Spinelli looked up to see the Maternal One holding her finger to her lips as if to say shush. She leaned over and kissed Jason on the check whispering I Love You.

Sonny started to make dinner for Kate and him, she was working on her new publishing space. Sonny was disappointed that his son had not answered his phone. He was feeling a distance between him and Micheal for a while now. He needed to fix it, he needed his son.

Skye received the paperwork from Jason as she finished packing up her house. She was only taking her personal items and Lilarae"s, leaving the expensive objects that Lorenzo had purchased for the house. She had gone through the photos from Emily, crying to find some of her, and a few with the entire family, including one of her with Lila. She sat down and reread Emily's letter and made herself a promise she was going to find her happiness and peace, that she had longed for all her life. Lilarae would grow up knowing she was loved. She looked up at the stars and promised Emily that she would do as she asked and stop regretting the past and live for the future, where ever it may lead.

As the young woman slipped in her door she kicked off her shoes and kneaded the knot at the back of her neck. She was tired, it had been a long and tiring day. She just wanted to relax and read her magazine. As she started to hang her coat up she felt a cord being wrapped around her neck, and started to struggle against the killer. As she started to feel her life drain out of her she saw all her regrets. The sudden knocking on her door, forced the animal trying to kill her let her go and rush out to her balcony. She hit the door with her foot and hoped that she had been heard as she escaped the pain into unconsciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

CHAPTER 23

APARTMENT

Patrick Drake stood outside Robin's door, irritated at how childish she could be sometimes. He had waited for her to return home before talking to her. She had been avoiding him all day, spending most of her time in her lab. He knew she was licking her wounds and trying to restore her pride. The meeting about her hospital status had been wounding.

The only good thing was that Morgan had not testified. Jason had written a quick letter stating that whatever was decided was fine by him. Monica had testified though. She hadn't used the emotional side just the fact that Robin had not followed hospital policy, that instead she had made her decision on her own personal emotions.

Robin was now on probation, with three months of being overseen by Maruchi and himself. Her surgical privileges were restricted. She was also ordered to speak to a psychologist, other that Lainey Winters, once a week for three months. There would also be a letter placed in her personnel file. When Patrick had last seen her she had looked like she was numb.

He knocked again, when he heard a thump. "Robin!" No answer. Worried about her, he ran to get the spare key he knew he would find in the glove box of her car. Racing to the parking lot, he picked up a rock, throw it smashing the window, and then he hit the button to open the glove box. Searching around he found the key.

As he raced back into the building and unlocked the door he felt his heart in his throat. The door opened about halfway when it stopped, blocked by something on the other side. Seeing Robin, he fell to his knees and checked for a pulse, relieved to get even a faint one, he removed the cord from her throat and called 911.

"911, What is your emergency?"

"This is DR. Drake, I need an ambulance at Parson Apartment Complex, number 105. There is a woman down, she has been strangled. Please notify the Mac Scorpio that the TMK attacked his niece, and have him meet us at the hospital. She has a pulse and is breathing erratically."

"Certainly sir, please stay on the line. Sir, Mr. Scorpio is on his way."

Patrick heard the ambulance as he tried to take her pulse in spite of the trembling of his hands. The paramedics rushed in and asked the doctor to step back to let them load her onto the gurney for the trip. As they were raising it, Mac and Detective. Harper walked in followed by a woman in a FBI jacket.

"Patrick what happened here?"

"I was stopping over to check on her after the meeting today, she didn't answer the door, but then I heard a thump. I got the spare key from her glove box, and let myself in, Mac. She was on the floor with a cord wrapped around her neck. Robin was barely breathing, and had a thready pulse. I need to get to the hospital Mac, I need to go, can we go over this later, please?"

"Let me drive." With that the two men left quickly. Agent Lakes ordered her forensic team to start going over the place. She asked Harper to tell her what he knew about the young woman, and what her connection could be to the other women. They started searching for clues, hoping for something to lead them to this killer.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Elizabeth watched Jason and Spinelli discussing work in the living room as she finished baking the brownies, seeing the flour all over her clothes she headed up the backstairs to her bedroom. After showering and changing she curled up in her chair next to the fire, As she grabbed one of the folders from Alexis, she started to open the letter inside.

"Dear Elizabeth:

If you are reading this, I am truly sorry. I had hoped to get to say this to you, but my time ran out. I planned theses letter of truth because I knew that some people, would not be able to watch their mouth. the severity of the letters fits the role that each of them played in creating the disaster I am trying to fix. First of all, I love you. I needed to say that, a little emotional blackmail, before making you angry at me.

I should have never encouraged you to go back to Lucky, I was being selfish. I wanted this perfect world, that I had created in my mind when we were still teenagers, you were supposed to marry Lucky, I was supposed to marry Nik, remember. We all grew and changed. I never really wanted to see it. It was easier to leave the mess of Lucky's life in your hands, I could pretend to be a good friend, pat myself on the back, saying this was what he needs to get clean, then all will be well. All was not well, to make myself feel better, I endangered Cameron, a little boy who should have been the priority. I also endangered Jake, twice now. At the Metrocourt by letting my father go and you stay, and also by not protecting you and the baby from Lucky. I wish there was a better excuse. The truth is, I thought my relationship with Nik was dependent on yours with Lucky.

My brother has loved you for years, slowly changing into someone unrecognizable, as he tried to survive without you as his love. I did more damage to the two of you, than I can ever repair. The latest by telling you Jason loved Sam, and Jason that you loved and belonged with Lucky. I think I every time I said that my brother died a little. When I finally came out of my dreams and your nightmares and looked around, I saw that Jason and you had finally realized what everyone else in this town knew. You loved each other, but the damage and habit of protecting each other had created a distance, a belief that you and he did not know how to overcome. I am hoping you can overcome this and start to accept the incredible love that the two of you share. If you are worried about the boys, I understand but Liz you and I both know that there are a lot of very scary people in this world and most of them have no connection to my brother's world.

Love Emily

PS: Seriously don't read the other letter until you are finished, by the way, have some fun with the closets at the Quartermaines. I hid some blackmail material for you to use if you ever need to keep Jason in line. It's in AJ's old closet, where you need to start the sorting out."

Jason watched from the doorway seeing the tears glistening in her eyes. "Elizabeth?" As he walked over she stood and handed him the letter, as she dried her tears.

As he read the letter, he felt the familiar ache he used to get when he thought about Elizabeth and Lucky. Now he was letting it go, he was where he had wanted to be for years, and he wished his sister was here to see it. "I don't understand what happened to not reading the letter until after things were done?"

"This is the letter in with the one revealing Lucky's drug use and his pushing me down. Emily wanted to apologize for that apparently. I knew most of this, it was there on her face while she was pushing me back with him. I never knew she had told you that stuff though, I used to hate hearing how you loved Sam and that the two of you were perfect though."

"We were NEVER perfect and Elizabeth, what I felt for her wasn't anything like I feel for you, and felt for you even then, but I understand, I wanted to smash things every time I saw you and him, or when I heard how in love or about that permanent lock. I wanted to pick that lock so badly, and free you, but I thought you didn't want to be free."

As they hugged Elizabeth noticed that Jason was wearing his jacket, "You have to go, don't you?"

"Yes, I don't know how long, but I will be back tonight."

"Okay take care of yourself, remember you still have the flu. I will see you later."

"I love you" he leaned his head down and kissed her, groaning at the urge to take it to the next step burned through his body.

"I love you, too. Now go so you can return sooner." She watched as he left, then returned to her files. As she read every one's so called "Snowballs" from Emily she was amazed at the things she had been unaware of about the people in her life. Except for certain ones, Elizabeth threw the notes into the fire, then placing the keepers with the files on Edward, Sonny, and Carly, which she placed inside her old art folio.

QUARTERMAINE MANSION

As Bobbie waited for Monica in the study she looked at the pictures of Lila, Alan and Emily on the mantle. She wanted to check on her old friend, and then ask her for some advice on Lulu. Mike wanted to outright fire he, she was conflicted and wanted to give her niece a chance.

"Bobbie, are you okay?"

"Yes, just trying to figure out how to deal with my niece. She is blowing off of work, showing up late, then there is the fact that she seems to be chasing after the Zaccarra boy and Logan Hayes at the same time. I know that both Carly and Elizabeth have talked to her. I am worried, I see Luke's worst traits coming out in her like they have in Lucky."

"Well I can help you a little. Lulu knows that she is doing a terrible job at work, we discussed it earlier, when I gave her the jewelry that was here from Emily. She is feeling a mess, she admitted that she has been doing all that. She is scared for Nik and Luke, Lucky had the nerve to try and disown her. Then she spent the day angry at Georgie for helping the Zaccarra kid. I just told her to think things through, before making any changes. She is still reeling from the emotions of losing Emily and from Luke's heart attack. I made a deal with her, if she makes it to work on time for a whole week, I will let her move into the gatehouse, she has to stay working at Kelly's and be on time. As for the Logan and Johnny situation, I think that is going to resolve itself."

As the phone rang, Bobbie went back to looking at the pictures, then perked her ears up as she heard Monica talking to Elizabeth, agreeing that tomorrow afternoon would be a good day to stop over and start cleaning out the closets, she was off and would be glad to help her. Were the boys coming too, well then she would find the old playpen they used for Brooklyn and set it up in the room.

Monica hung up, grinning at the idea of spending some time with her potential daughter-in-law and her grandson's. Calling for Alice she asked her to have cook make some snicker doodles that they were expecting company tomorrow. While Bobbie felt happiness for her friend she regretted that she was losing contact with the boys. Elizabeth was busy and hadn't brought the boys over in a long time.

"I heard that Jeff was at the hospital today? Why is he suddenly showing up now?" Bobbie's blood still boiled at the fact that her ex-boyfriend had abandoned Elizabeth, she had been speaking the truth, she had often wished Elizabeth was hers, but the mental image of Carly and her as sisters set her laughing. "Monica, can you imagine if I had been Liz's mom, she and Carly as sisters."

After the two woman laughed at the ironic idea, Monica said "Well if Jeff and I had stayed together, she would have been my daughter. At least I am not Jason's biological mother, they would have still been able to get together."

As they went through all the various combinations, they ended up on the floor with a bottle of wine, when Tracy walked in and asked what was going on, she joined them adding her own sarcastic thoughts to the mix. By the time the bottle was finished and they had bent and twisted their minds around all the strange pairings in their lives, Monica knew she had to tell Bobbie about Noah and Emily. As her friend listened, they both thought about the man that had never gotten to know her as his child and the pain he was feeling.

All three women vowed to stay close to those in their lives, and to spend all the time they could with their children. Tracy waited until Monica escorted Bobbie up to the guest room, then picked up the phone and called her sons and then her granddaughter. Feeling like a parent for once, she turned out the light and headed to bed, after stopping to check on her stepdaughter, covering her when she saw the blankets kicked off the blond.

"I promise to never tell a soul you have a heart Tracy" with that Monica hugged the shocked woman and headed to her lonely bed.

"See, I told you she was the better person, she can forgive, remember that Tracy," then Alan disappeared whenever it was he went.

OVERLOOK BRIDGE

"Why did you want to meet out here?" Jason looked at the younger man, he wasn't as certain as Sonny that he was the problem.

"I found something I need you to see, can you follow me?" Johnny knew he was taking a chance but he wanted out and this was the best way he knew to start that, he had to trust someone and unfortunately he didn't know how to trust easily.

As Jason and Francis followed the kid, they discussed the edited version of the meeting with Jeff, Francis explained that he wasn't telling him everything, that there was a reason, As he told how Edward had been there at Mrs. Hardy's request Jason stiffened until the former guard explained that all he did was stand there and agree to what Audrey had suggested.

He told the enforcer that Edward had been the person responsible for Sam's public outing and her getting fired. Jason was upset that the old man had interfered he made similar plans. Now it was too late for that part in the plan. The DA in Florida had been grateful for the list of account numbers that he had arranged for Spinelli to fax anonymously.

As the two men continued talking on the drive to Crimson Point, Jason was amused at hearing Audrey threaten to have Max break her stepson's kneecaps. He enjoyed Francis telling him that the woman had been honest enough with the men to say that a week ago, she had been against Jason and his life now she was having his men threaten people, she had been shocked and embarrassed to realize it. Max had told him earlier that she had reminded him of a nun that had been his principal as a kid. That he was starting to really like the elderly lady, that in spite of having her hands full she kept trying to set the guards up on dates.

As they finally arrive and followed the kid in, they could smell the blood and death that was in the air, pulling their guns, they followed Johnny into the library. They stopped at the sight of Trevor Lansing sitting at the desk with covered in bruises with his throat slit. His son Ric on the sofa with what looked like broken bones and burns all over his body. His throat had also been slit.

"I found a note in Lansing Sr. hand. It told me to show you this and then to have you tell someone named Natasha that Lansing betrayed "me" to take a look at her daughter, something about all is not what it seems. Here read the note yourself, it didn't make any sense to me" Johnny handed the note over and watched as Morgan read it with gloved hands.

He was shocked to figure out that Sam wasn't Alexis's daughter and that Lansing had somehow switched things around to make it look like she was. But why dump the body at the Zaccarra'a. "Does the name Helena Cassadine ring any bells, Stavros, Stefan or even the name Natasha Bergman?"

"No should it? Cassidine rings a bell from the Ball but the others I have never heard." Johnny had been sure that Morgan had the answers after all he was mentioned in the note. "DO you know what any of this means. Why Lansing was grabbed, why he and his son were murdered then dumped at my father's. This isn't the work of any of our people, I don't recall hearing of any of your people being this sadistic, or using a knife to cut throats. IS this a worry for both organizations?"

"No this was personal, it's Helena Cassidines signature all over it."

"Who is Helena Cassadine?" Johnny was startled by the look of fear in Morgan's eyes, if this man was scared then he knew it meant trouble.

He listened as the man with Morgan explained all they knew about the woman, from her family ties to her freezing her son to bring back him to life, to kidnapping Laura and her son to the Spencer/Cassidine feud. "Why are you involved?"

"Elizabeth was dating Lucky at the time of his supposed death, she faked her death to bring the woman to justice. She had wanted Elizabeth for Nik for some reason. Alexis Davis is the Natasha mentioned in the note, I was the one who followed the evidence that said Sam was Alexis's daughter."

"The one she is claiming isn't really her daughter." Johnny was catching up with what they were explaining.

"Yes, Jason we need to talk to Mrs. Hardy. Jeff needs to talk to Elizabeth tomorrow. If Helena is loose, we need to deal with all of this now. "

"So is Elizabeth, really this woman's daughter or something?"

Francis answered since he was the one who knew the whole truth. "No, Elizabeth parents are known and they aren't Cassidines."

"Morgan what about the bodies? I don't know who to trust among my people with this."

"It's taken care of. We need to notify Scorpio, I need to find out the reason that she dropped the bodies here. In the meantime don't stay here."

"I'm not, I got a place in Port Charles, I'm sure that the guard on me told you anyhow. This Helena, is crazy like my father?"

"No, that's what makes her scary, she is perfectly sane, but as cold as person can be." Jason called Max and had him double security, then called and asked Sonny to meet him at Alexis house immediately, he would be there in a half hour.

After calling Elizabeth and finding out she had gone to bed, he called and asked to speak to Luke, he knew he had to warn the man.

"Spencer, I need to tell you Nik's grandmother appears to be in town. I increased security of Lulu and Bobbie, warned Mac is there anything else to do?"

"How did she get free?"

"I don't know but is there a way for you to be at the Hardy house tomorrow, we may need you there."

"It's a given that Elizabeth is being protected, so why are we meeting at the Hardy's tomorrow?"

"I will explain then, look I need to go, I have to tell Alexis that Helena slit Ric's throat."

Listening to Spencer Jason felt guilt at telling the man, but he needed his expertise at dealing with the cold blooded Queen.

ALEXIS'S HOUSE

As Alexis let Sonny and Jason in, she was worried, Sonny looked confused, but the grim look on Jason's face terrified her. She started thinking, the girls were fine, they had just settled down for the night. She had just had another screaming match with Sam, so she knew that she was home and fine. If it had been Nik she would have been visited by Dr. Drake.

"Alexis you need to sit."

Hearing the tone in Jason's voice she sat and looked at him. "I have some bad news, Helena is in town. She left a calling card at the Zaccarra house, Trevor Lansing was tortured and then his throat was slit." Jason quickly pushed her head between her knees as she started to pass out. He hesitated but knew that he needed to tell her everything, to help her deal later. "Alexis, Ric was there as well, he is dead, same method as Trevor."

Alexis started crying while shaking at the thought that Helena was a danger to her daughters. She had thought this was over, but it would never be over as long as that woman was alive.

"Alexis, she left a note, I need you to read it, I am sorry." She wanted to lash out and say they weren't sorry, but she remember Sonny giving blood to keep his brother alive at the ball and swallowed the words. As she read the note, she saw that Helena also thought Sam wasn't her daughter. Turning on Jason, she said

"This is your fault, you are the one that came to me, telling me she was my daughter. She destroyed my marriage, she destroyed my life, for what, for me to find out that she wasn't my child. How did this happen, what happened to your flawless instincts." As she listened to herself, she stopped and got up, Jason braced for the blow he thought was coming and then tensed as she reached over and hugged him.

"I am sorry. I have been having doubts about Sam for a while, I have been feeling guilty about it, Helena's note just confirms it. Jason I want your honest opinion of something, your gut instinct. Was she playing us, does she know that she isn't my daughter?"

"I don't know Alexis, my anger at her endangering my children clouds my instincts. Based on what I knew then I would say no, but now, I have no idea. "

"Thank you, well I will know for sure tomorrow, I had a DNA test ran, the lab put a rush on it. Jason you need to really protect Elizabeth. Helena still views her as a threat."

"Why would she be a threat to Helena, I would think you,our daughter and Molly would be the worry?"

"You don't get it Sonny. What happened, when Elizabeth and Nik defeated her. She could accept defeat at his hands he carries the same blood, me too, to certain extent, but she will not accept that someone outside the family defeated her. Why do you think she hates the Spencer's, yes Luke defeated the big freeze the world plan, killing Mikkos and the others but that isn't the problem. It's that he was an outsider who defeated the family. If she is here for general revenge instead of a plan, Elizabeth will be on her list. You will need to protect her. As for Ric is it possible for there to be a body?"

"We took care of it, Alexis. You should be receiving a call from Mac. Other than the note, we arranged for the scene to be found exactly as it is."

"Alexis, do you want to bring the girls to my house?"

"Thank you Sonny but no I have something else in mind actually. Jason after I rid myself of the 125 pound extra weight I have been carrying, may I borrow your penthouse. I am certain you are staying with Elizabeth. Spinelli and I get along and I think that is the safest place to be."

"Why don't you stay at my old penthouse, Francis and the guards have set up a command post in Jason's. We can move your furniture over tomorrow, and you will have all your things. It's an empty shell right now but the security setup is still there."

"Are you sure you don't care?"

"Yes, we can take care of it tomorrow."

JACKS HOUSE

Jax and Carly had just curled up on the sofa when the doorbell rang, "Just ignore it Jax, the guards will send them away."

"Carly we need to talk; now, Jax you need to stay as well." Jason felt slightly vindicated at what he had interrupted, he still wanted to talk to Carly about watching him and Elizabeth but payback was fun.

"Morgan what was so important you ordered me to my brother's house in the middle of the evening."

"Sit down Jerry, we need to talk"

As he watched them sit Jason had gone into enforcer mode. After checking in at the house on Elizabeth and the boys, he told the guards personally about the new threat and that the woman may look like an old lady but that she was more deadly than any thing they had ever seen. When he entered the house he was surprised to see Milo holding a gun on him, then put it away when he saw it was his boss.

"Miss Webber and the boys are asleep, Spinelli is in the kitchen looking for everything he can find on the threat. Max ordered me here and then went to Sonny's."

"I have to go to Carly's house, don't leave here, Milo." With that Jason headed upstairs and found Elizabeth sleeping in the chair, picking her up he placed her in bed with a kiss and an I love you, then walked back out the door, to warn the rest of the people on his list.

Pulling his mind back to the task at hand, he explained the threat, Jax and Jerry started making plans with Jason as Carly walked upstairs and checked on her boys. She needed the reassurance that they were fine. When she returned she listened to the three men plan of having Jerry move in with them. She started to protest until she heard it had been Jason's plan. As she asked him to go to the kitchen with her, she felt a chill run through her body.

"Jason you are really scaring me here, Why is this such a threat to us. I am not really accepted as a Spencer, she has never gone after me before. Why are you so worried this time. Why have Jerry of all people move in with us."

"Carly this is serious, you didn't see Trevor or Ric. I felt sorry for him after seeing this, that should tell you what he looked like. Helena was viscous. The guard that saw Trevor grabbed, the only thing he said before he died fits in with this being them. Something is off, I need to protect my family. Elizabeth is an even bigger target. You are a Spencer even if you don't acknowledge it. Alexis is also in danger."

Choking it out "What about Sam?"

"She is on her own, it turns out she isn't Alexis' daughter. We are going to offer to send her to a safe house, that is it. Sonny and I agreed that she was on her own other than that. She went too far. My priority is my family, yours and Alexis and her daughters. Sonny is going to take care of the business until this is over. Does that show how serious this is Carly. I will do what ever I can to protect you, but Alexis feels that Elizabeth is number one on the hit list. Jax and Jerry and the guards will be here for you."

"I get the message Jason. I will respect your boundaries. When we have dealt with this. We need to talk about something I found. I need to give it to you and Elizabeth. I am trying to do the grownup thing her Jase, so cut me some slack okay?"

"For now Carly but your right, we need to talk."

Carly knew that she was taking a risk but she had to wait until the threat was over before giving him the diaries. He was going to be furious with Sonny, and that wasn't a good idea right now.

PCPD

Mac Scorpio listened as Johnny Zaccarra explained that he had received a note on the hood of his car from an unknown source telling him to watch the tape he had given the commissioner. As Mac watched the men slit Trevor Lansing's throat, he gagged at the casual violence of it.

"Why you, why your house?"

"I don't know I don't even know this Helena Cassidine or any of the others. I know who Luke Spencer is, or rather that he is Lulu's father, but Lulu and I are casual friends, so I doubt that was the reason it was sent to me. I did wonder if she knew my father somehow. After all they are both violent people with a connection through Lansing. As for the note, I followed instructions. You will find my fingerprints on it. As for the one I sent to Morgan other that your daughter's boyfriend, I don't know who else touched it. Maybe Georgie, I don't know."

As Mac listened to him, his brow furrowed, "Georgie doesn't have a boyfriend currently, who are you talking about?"

"That computer geek friend of Morgan's I saw them together at the penthouse alone, I just assumed they were dating."

"I need to talk to my daughters, excuse me." Mac stepped out as Cooper Barrett escorted both his daughters into the station.

"Mac, why did you take us away from the hospital? Robin needs us."

"I know. I spoke to Drake, he said she is resting comfortably. Listen the reason I needed you here is something is happening I need to tell you about. Helena Cassidine is back in town. I am investigating a murder at the Zaccarra house. Helena had Trevor and Ric Lansing killed tonight. So I need you to go to the house, when I get guards arranged. For now please stay in my office. John Zaccarra is in there, but I need you to wait as well."

Georgie would rather face Helena then walk into the office, but she knew that Mac was dealing with a lot, so she followed Maxie into the office. "So Johnny I hear you meet the crazy lady?"

Maxie could resist being flippant, she was terrified, Helena was like Port Charles personal bogey man or rather woman. She wanted to show no fear. She quickly realized that he didn't even look her way, his attention was focused on her sister.

Georgie who had sat behind the desk in her fathers chair and started picking up random reports and flipping threugh them so as to not have to look at Johnny she was certain he was laughing at her.

After ten minutes on watching the two idiots, Maxie left the room looking for Coop. She was hoping she was reading Johnny right. Lulu would have a cow, if one of her puppets cut the string and decided to date Georgie. While she wasn't certain that Johnny wanted to date her sister, she knew one thing he certainly wanted to have sex with her.

"Are you mad at me for making fun of your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?"

"The Geek with the weird vocabulary."

"Spinelli isn't a geek, well yes he is, but he had a highly evolved vocabulary, and he is my friend not my boyfriend."

"Do you try to stick your tongue down all your friends throats, if so, you must have a lot of male friends." Johnny knew he was being an as, but he wanted to see if she would respond. She had been pale and distressed since she had arrived. He couldn't believe how quiet she was. She hadn't been a nonstop chatter box the night before, but at least she had talked. He groaned as he saw the tears in her eyes, and the trembling of her lower lip, before the tears came in earnest.

He walked around the desk and pulled her up into his arms and let her cry it out. He wanted to take the pain away but all he could do is rub her back as she continued to cry. Ten minutes later as Mac walked back into the room he was furious, As if he didn't have enough to deal with his daughter had fallen asleep on on Zaccarra Jr. Though from the looks of things he didn't look any happier then Mac felt.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, we were talking and she started crying again then she finally fell asleep." Thinking it was a good thing he was seated because he could now add the police station to places where he needed to avoid in connection to the girl asleep in his arms. Of course it her father saw his physical reaction to his daughter, he was dead anyhow.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason slipped out of his clothes and crawled into bed. Feeling better as Elizabeth, curled around him, he placed his hand over hers, he could feel his heartbeat slowing through both their hands as he started to fall asleep. Knowing that for tonight he had done what he could to keep his family safe.

Just as he was losing consciousness he felt a dip in the bed, "Jason, Jason. there is a monster under my bed."

Jason felt his heart start to race, he had monsters on the brain. Cameron's monsters were probably the result of a bad dream, he grabbed the sweats he had place by the side of the bed and awkwardly slid them on.

"Okay buddy, let's go get those monsters."

As he followed the little boy down the hall, he was trying not to smile, this was what it was all about. scaring imaginary monsters away in the middle of the night to make frightened toddlers feel safe. After seeing Cam stop at the door trembling, he bent down and asked in if his monster made any noises. When Cam said it just made a hissing noise and that is had shiny scary eyes, Jason sent him out in the hall promising to deal with the monster.

As he knelt down and pretended to look for monsters, he was surprised to actually find something under the bed. He felt the claws scratch him as they found the neighbors, missing cat hiding under the bed. Jason watched as the cat slowly walk out the door and head down the stairs. he listened as Cam called out kitty cat! The cat ignored the two of them, the beast went to the outside door and rubbed against meowing, until they opened the door and then it walked out swishing its tail at Cam.

"Monster all gone, Jason?" asked the little boy.

"This one is Cam, this one is." picking the little boy up he carried him upstairs and placed him back in bed, watching him sleep late into the night. Jason finally started to stand then noticed the shadow at the door.

Elizabeth wound her arms around his waist and placed her head against his chest listening to his heart beat. She smiled as he told her about the monster. They stood there until Jake announced that he was hungry by crying. She returned to the hall, picked up the bottle she had been preparing and holding his hand they went to take care of their youngest son.

Jason waited until Jake was asleep and then said "We have to talk. I need to tell you some things that happened tonight."

After climbing back into their bed, Elizabeth found herself back between Jason's legs her head resting on his shoulder as he leaned against the headboard. As she listened to him tell her about Trevor, Ric and Helena, she stored her questions until he was finished.

"What happens now?"

"We find her, then end this. As for Ric and Trevor, Mac Scorpio called and said that he would give us anything he had, we promised to do the same. No holding back. Sonny and I agreed she is a bigger threat. The police took the bodies, we hope there is some clue as to where they were killed.

"Wyndemere?"

"No, it was our first thought. When Mac called Nik, he was told that Helena would have tripped the new system he had put in after the ball. He gave Mac and then faxed Francis a copy of all the Cassidine holdings. Elizabeth, Alexis thinks your a large target for Helena, that she is going to come after you. We are going to protect you, but I want you to consider letting me send you to Sonny's Island."

"No, only as a last resort. She scares me, but I know this is going to sound strange, but this time I don't feel threatened by the witch. Something feels off about this. I know it makes no sense, but I don't feel in danger. This feels like it's about Alexis and Sam. Have you talked to Luke, told him everything. I think he will agree with my opinion. This is just off,if it had been about me then she would have made sure that I saw the bodies."

Jason wished that Francis had told him the while story but he needed to tell Elizabeth. "Your father is somehow involved in this. He is a part of this, Francis didn't want to tell me, he said that he would talk to your grandmother, she wanted to wait until tomorrow to explain what is going on. All I know is that Edward, Diane and her along with a couple of the guards confronted your father and know part of the story. We are to meet them at the house around nine. This is why Monica wanted you to take then day off, she knows more than I do. We should learn in the morning the big secrets. Spinelli was also requested to be there."

"I hate this, I don't want to know. You know that this is going to drag us all in, don't you. I wish that Luke had shot her years ago, now my own family is getting dragged into the mess. Jason how do we protect the boys? "

"We will be fine, I'm worried but I also know that this time we have warning that she is here."

"Jason we don't know how long she has been here. This could have just been the tip of the iceberg. Helena doesn't do anything without planning it ten steps beyond. We need Luke."

"He is going to be there tomorrow, you know the more I think on it your right, this feels off. If your not her target, who is?

"

"I don't know but if the truth lies in the conversation with my dad tomorrow, we need to be prepared."

"I know but lets try and get some sleep for now." for the first time in days they fell asleep without making love, Jason was worried, he knew that tomorrow was going to scar Elizabeth and he wished that they didn't need the truth so badly. If Jeff hurt her again, this time it was over. No third chance. He listened to her heart beat slow and then he followed her into sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

HARDY RESIDENCE

As Audrey prepared for for the day, she was looking for a way out of her trip this afternoon. Unfortunately she was the keynote speaker. Elizabeth told her that no matter what comes out today she wanted her to go. That with everyone around her, she felt like she would be fine. Audrey wasn't only worried about her granddaughter, she was worried about her potential grandson. She knew that Elizabeth would welcome Damian, if he was her brother, after all she had welcomed him into her home as only a close friend of Jason's.

She was awaiting Monica and Bobbie, they were bringing over the results from the lab. Bobbie had insisted on coming after Monica had told her about the conversation that was happening this morning. She had said they she owed it to Elizabeth to be there, that she wanted to be a support for her. The problem was that Audrey wasn't sure just how many people were coming, Jason had called to let her know that Luke needed to be there, and that Tracy would probably want to be there as well. Francis had decided that he was the only guard who would be inside the house. Max was going to be running the command center. Young Mr. Giambetti was going to be with the Lulu and the boys at Elizabeth's house.

She watched as the two women walked up and knocked. Too nervous to answer the door she asked Francis to to do it. He had already arrived very early this morning. As they entered Diane walked up, and entered as well. She had insisted on being here, Audrey liked that she had intimidated Jeff, more that the guards by the time she was finished with him the day before. As Monica handed Audrey the letter, the foursome stood quietly while she opened the lab report. Audrey released her held breath, Damian was Elizabeth's full brother. Annie and Jeff were his parents as well. She handed the results to Diane and then informed the others, "Yes he is Elizabeth's brother. Jeff is not to know until I want him to. He doesn't deserve to know until after Elizabeth does."

They quickly got rid of the letter as Luke arrived with Leo Julian and Tracy. Leo informed them he was only dropping the patient off, and then handed him and his nitroglycerin pills off to Monica. After trying to get himself a cup of coffee and getting smacked by his wife and threatened by the medical personnel in the group he settled for the juice and fruit that was offered, promising himself to make a quick trip to the kitchen there had to be some liquor here, even if it was just cooking sherry. When Elizabeth arrived with Jason and Damien, Audrey was surprised to see how calm she was, but when asked by Bobbie, Elizabeth said, that Helena isn't after me. I know it, there is something missing.

"What do you mean?" inquired Luke.

"Something is off with this, Luke, she doesn't leave calling card unless she is finished or wants to send you in the wrong direction. Why be so obvious, so early in the game, especially when she seems to be playing with someone other than you. Also why hasn't she tried to kill you yet? We are missing something."

The others in the room where afraid that what they were missing was what Jeff knew.

Finally the guest of honor arrived escorted by a few of the guards. When he arrived at his mother's house,he was surprised to see the crowd waiting for him. "I thought this was supposed to be just family, why are all these people here?"

"If it was just my family, they would be here, you wouldn't." was his daughters response.

Jeff stepped back at the venom in his daughters tone, leaning onto the door, he was started at the loud knock. He turned and opened it and in walked the laughing hyena and the blond owner of the hotel where he was staying.

"Carly what are you doing here? Jax take her away." Jason was furious, why the hell did Carly show up.

"Can't I have been having the staff monitor Dr. Webber's room, calls and packages. He received a few things today. Jason I don't think it is a coincidence that he worked in Russia and then the Ice Queen arrived. It's my children in danger, I won't back down. Besides we were invited, by Elizabeth."

"Jason, for once I think Carly's right. If my father has something to do with this, she has a right to know for Micheal and Morgans sake. She's not the only one, I called Alexis, as well, after we talked this morning, she should be arriving too. By the way Carly remember those notes, please let me deal with this, he's my father, it's my life so keep your opinions to yourself."

As they pulled chairs in from other rooms Alexis arrived, she was startled at the size of the crowd. Even more shocked to see Carly and Elizabeth in to corner talking with no blood shed, she just about passed out as they came over to greet her together. As she looked around she saw a man on the sofa, sitting by himself reading through some papers. So that was Elizabeth's father. He didn't look like a man who would callously abandon a child, but then Ric hadn't looked like a kidnapper.

"Alexis, how are you? I'm not going to pretend to be broken up about Ric, you would not believe it, but how are the girls taking it?" asked Carly.

"As well as can be expected, they are actually with Sonny right now. I didn't send Kristina to school, the thought of Helena scared me to death." she found herself shocked to be having a civilized word with the blond. She thanked Elizabeth for inviting her.

"Don't thank me, somehow my father is involved in this mess, I don't know how but we know that he is."

"He isn't what I expected, I thought he would be more like your grandfather, I guess."

"No, Jeff takes after my grandmother."

"He doesn't remind me of Audrey, either." said Carly as she looked around, she saw Jason and Jax talking in the corner, as her husband explained about the packages and the messages that had been left at the hotel for the doctor.

"No, Audrey is his stepmother. Grandpa Steve was married before."

As they started to settle down, Audrey asked Elizabeth if she was sure she wanted these people here. "Yes, if it gets too personal we can take that part to the kitchen with just Jason, Monica, dad, you and me."

"Lets get started Father. Where do we need to start Grams?"

"Let start with Sarah's birth, shall we Jeff, then continue on from there."

Jeff looked up at his daughter to see the hard look in her eyes, and realized that it was more than likely too late, all he could do is explain the best he could and hope that someday she would forgive him for the pain he had caused to their family and especially to her through his own arrogance and then later through his cowardice and stupidity.

"When I moved to Colorado and meet Carolyn, I had just ended another bad relationship. Monica, Diana, Heather they had all ended badly, so I was determined to raise Stephen and be a single father. After working at the lab for about six months I started to miss treating patients, but in order to move over to the other side of the hospital, I needed to get another research doctor to join me in the experiment I was running.

The only available candidate was Carolyn. So were started working together and then spending time after work together. She was a cold analytical person, but she was easy to deal with. She had no intention of ever falling in love, and I had no intention of ever letting anyone else in. So we rationally decided to have a child and we would basically exist in the same house. Things were fine, we decided we wanted a daughter, so we arranged for a colleague to help us with in vitro fertilization. We wanted to make sure we had a girl so being scientists we used the most efficient method to insure that.

When she was pregnant I started to see a different side, a less stable side to her. We signed a prenup agreement working everything out. Sarah was about six months when I had to go to Atlanta for two weeks. They were showing a new procedure using lasers to help cancer patients, while there I got involved with an old girlfriend. She and I would then meet a weekend a month, until I would finally leave Carolyn. I had been concerned about how my leaving would affect our project, so I stayed until we were ready to present it to the Medical Association. Then one night our project disappeared. Completely gone."

Francis knew the doctor was leaving out the type of project and since it was important to the story interrupted and informed everyone "The Drs. Webber were working on a project involving cryogenics."

Luke and the others stiffened and tensed realizing that this was how Helena was involved.

"I was angry and accused Carolyn of destroying the project because I was leaving her. She told me that when she had applied for the extra funds, the hospital hadn't come through so she had went to an outside source, someone she knew that would be interested in our project. She had turned to her godmother, at the time that was all I knew.

When I was in Port Charles with Stephen and Annie, she wanted to keep our relationship quiet until my divorce came through, so I supported her through her pregnancy as a friend, that was all she would allow. No one knew that her baby was mine. After she gave birth she started to have what I thought was postpartum depression. Unfortunately it wasn't.

She almost killed you Elizabeth, I wanted to protect you and so I made it look like she had actually done so. I overreacted but after what Heather had put me through with Stephan, I just didn't want to lose you. After she fled, I arranged with Lee Baldwin to create adoption papers so I could take you with me. We arranged for a new birth certificate to be filed listing me as your only parent. Then I returned to Colorado to fight for custody of Sarah. Things were going well, then something went very wrong.

While I was operating on a patient we lost the electricity, I severed an major artery killing the patient. In spite of the mitigating circumstances the family court judge gave Carolyn custody of Sarah and visitation of Stephen. She agreed that if I returned home, and we took up where we had been, to reverse the order. She loved the idea of you, she had no idea that you were my biological child. She thought you really were a friend in needs child. You looked just like Annie, who she had never meet.

Then about five years later, Annie found me. She was finally free of her problems, it turns out she had been injured and the resulting pressure on her brain had never eased, It increased the pressure on her frontal lobe. When she had tried to harm you it was a result of the that. Instead of staying though I had fled and created the mess we are now in. She was bitter and felt like I had used her to have another child, at first she wanted you back, then when she saw you, she saw you were happy and well adjusted so we made a deal.

I would donate the genetic material so that she could have another child. She would allow me to keep custody of you, we agreed to send pictures and copies of any important events. The day she called and informed me she was pregnant, she informed me that while she still wanted to be in contact about you, I was never going to see the child she was having.

As time passed it was easier to deal with, then one day when you were about twelve the house of cards fell apart. You were hurt ice skating and broke your leg, Carolyn was at the hospital, the doctor had to wait for me to arrive to operate since you have the same rare blood type as me. Carolyn of course figured out that you were mine. She never forgave me, and then started to take it out on you. It got even worse until you would not let me close.

I was arranging to divorce her, but something came out. Carolyn had adopted you, but since my adoption was never legal, and I technically stole you from Annie, she had all the legal rights, I had none. We were in the middle of a nasty legal battle, then her godmother came to town. I was given a choice, back off or lose you, so I decided to back off on the divorce.

Her godmother had located Annie and our child. I was told to either go along with what she wanted or else she would send you with the Helen and Annie's child would disappear. To protect all of you, I agreed.

Sarah was shipped here, originally they wanted to ship you here, I fought with Helen about it, Carolyn wanted to send only Sarah, which worked in my favor. I had no intention of letting them plan your life. Sarah was different, she just obeyed her mother, never arguing and that woman had me scared for you. You are so stubborn I was afraid if you didn't do what they wanted... I just was scared.

So we had a court date, made everything official. Sarah came here, you were supposed to go to boarding school. I was not allowed to keep in contact. Then the agreement was broken, you were left at the Smidts, never actually sent to school. I only learned of this when Audrey called to tell me you were here. I wanted you away but Audrey refused to send you away. She hung up on me every time I tried to get her to return you to Colorado.

The thing was your being here made Helen happy, she wanted her grandson to get to know both of you. Then I realized that Carolyn had essentially sold either you or Sarah into marriage with Helen's grandson. I learned he was dating Sarah, so I kept my mouth shut. I would receive pictures of you, and your sister. When I tried to arrange for you and Sarah to get out of town, I received another picture, you in a red party dress, the next ..."

At that point Jeff got up and walked out the back he needed a break, he wasn't sure how to tell his little girl in a room full of people that it was his fault she had been raped. That if he had stayed away from them and stopped looking for his younger child, then she would never have been attacked.

Elizabeth started to put the pictures together. Helen of course was Helena. Tom Baker had been hired to take photos of her, that was how he found her, how she ended up raped. She doubted that Helena had arranged that. She would not have wanted her harmed, she would have wanted her a virgin. So Tom's attacking her had nothing to do with Helena.

She knew she had to tell her father that to relieve some of his guilt, but right now she wanted to shout at him for what he did, but hadn't she done the same thing to Jason. Taken away his right to know she was carrying his child was no different then what her father had did.

Jason knelt in front of Elizabeth, he knew she was feeling anger and that she had to be in pain. When she looked at him and said she was sorry, he was confused, then he knew she was comparing herself to Jeff. "Don't you are not your father, don't even think that." He pulled her into his arms and sat back on the sofa still holding her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Carly rolling her eyes at his holding Elizabeth, one more thing to add to the discussion they would be having very, very soon.

Luke knew he had to be the one that brought Webber back in, he was the only one that understood the guilt and blame the man was feeling, so he nodded his head at Bobbie, she was the only one who understood what Luke was going to do.

As he joined the doctor outside he said "Liz's rape wasn't your fault, Helena didn't order it, whatever she may have told you, if she had really wanted one of the girls for the Dark Prince she would never have ordered them harmed. At least, until they were under her control. You need to come back in and finish this, get it all out and allow that young woman to heal."

Jeff numbly followed Spencer back into his father's house and sat back down in the chair that his daughter had previously sat in.

"I know that Tom was the one that attacked me, it wasn't your fault father, so can we continue." Elizabeth gained strength from Jason as she sat next to him on the sofa, she listened as her father continued.

"I was told to stay away or the next time would be worse. Then something happened and Helen lost control, or she just lost interest I never knew, but Sarah came to us in Bosnia, then we received the call about Lucky dying, Carolyn reminded me that she could still arrange for you to be shipped away, that until you were 18 she still had control. So I stayed away. Then when you started college, I checked to make sure that the money in your trust fund would cover it. You had never touched it, Carolyn told me that she had won, that you wanted nothing to do with us, that in fact you had refused the money.

So I stayed away I thought that you didn't want me in your life, that I had inflicted too much damage. Next thing I knew you were getting married, and then were divorced with a child on the way, I tried to once again contact you, but when the letter I wrote was returned shredded I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. So I stayed away, I later learned that Helen had a local contact shred the letter before it got to you, she had paid someone a lot of money to do this.

When we took the job in Russia, I told your sister the truth about the past. You were married to a cop, so I thought you were safe from reprisals and I had no idea how to locate my other child, so I decided to protect Sarah from her mother. When Sarah disowned Carolyn, I learned a lot. It turn out the child that they had been sending me pictures of was some random child, they had no idea where Annie was. She had also frozen your trust fund, that she was still trying to punish me, using you. The child I had been trying to protect, no one knows where is. So all of it had been for nothing.

"Why is Helena here, dad?" Elizabeth felt sorry for the man, the pain in his face, had gotten to her.

"I don't know, she turned up at the prison where I volunteer two days a week. I don't even know how it it possible for her to be here. She had only six weeks to live. She was released under a compassionate discharge. She is dying of Cancer of the Heart, it had started to spread to her spine."

"That bitch doesn't have a heart."

"Well then the muscle were the heart is, Spencer. She is really dying. She was getting chemo when I left Russia, as an outpatient somewhere. There is no doubt of the diagnosis she has less the a month to live. Why would she bother to come here?"

"Revenge, Elizabeth you were right you aren't the target, well the main one anyhow. Luke is, and may be me." with that Alexis sat back and watched with detachment as her hands shook.

The room was silent, then Luke asked Jeff "What about you, will she go after you?"

"No, I think I am safe. She was the one who told me what had happened between my daughter and Lucky. She is in a rage one minute and calm and collected the next. She said she had one goal, before she died, that she wanted to make sure that the Cassidine legacy lived on. That's why, I don't think you are her target." he told Alexis.

"She was upset about there not being heirs of blood. That Mikkos had two granddaughter and that was all, something about a fake one, trying to steal her family money. She wanted to bring someone to justice, that was how she phrased it. She said that she needed to locate a child.. That she had misplaced your oldest child and was now paying for the arrogance. I gather her grandson is suffering from a brain tumor, and is without an heir. Something about a great and powerful family reduced to illegitimate heirs.

She ranted about someone playing her, promising to take care of things then stealing the position for herself, if that is any help."

Jeff looked at Elizabeth and asked her if she wanted to ask him any questions before they finished with what he had to tell her.

"You finish, then I will let you know."

After I talked to Audrey, I informed Carolyn that she was on her own. I gave her the divorce papers I had refiled for every year at the beginning of November. Like I had since your 18th birthday. She tried to get Helen to help but like I said, she was in no shape to help. Carolyn threatened to tell Sarah and Elizabeth that I was the one who set it all up, until I showed her the files and notes that I had gathered over the years. That was the package that arrived today.

One was my divorce papers, the second the files I had kept in a safety deposit box, in Colorado, the third the papers that officiate removed me as an employee with the medical group I had been working for. I have not been able to locate anything about Annie for years, so our child is out there. The last folder is all I have on Annie and my child."

"Father is the child a girl or boy?"

"I don't know, Annie never told me. The pictures that Helen and Carolyn showed me were of a boy though. Stephen has an open ended DNA search going though. When I told him a couple of years ago, he wanted me to come home then. I was too scared of what they could do to you or your child. The child would be about 21 now, if he or she is alive."

Audrey knew that Spinelli had figured out that Jeff was his father, but he sat there stunned, looking at Elizabeth then their father, not saying a word. She knew she had to act. "Damian please help me in the kitchen I need some tea, and you look like you could use a break."

As they entered the kitchen she hugged the boy, Elizabeth and Jason followed. "Grams, is this the test you had ran, is he my brother?"

"How did you know about the test? Yes, he is your brother."

"I found the name when I was running some insurance names into the computer. Damian Webber, sounds a little weird, what do you think Spinelli?" Elizabeth walked over and leaned against the counter next to him. He still hadn't said anything " Hey are you alright?"

"Yes, Maternal One, it's just always wanted a family, now I learn I have one, one that wanted me. It's, it feels weird. I mean you suffered because he was trying to protect me, do you blame me? You should, I mean if I hadn't been born..."

Elizabeth saw they had a very large guilt complex in common. She embraced the younger man, and said "YOU are not at fault for this. My, rather our father is, and the woman who claimed to be my mother is, and Helena is, not you."

Jason watched the siblings and tried to figure out how he missed their similarities. The same blue eyes, the same slight build, the same habit of rambling, at least with Elizabeth he understood her. He laughed as he realized he had a part of Elizabeth all along this past year. He had her brother, who was going to be part of their lives forever. The idea made him want to laugh. He watched as the siblings talked quietly and then Audrey asked if they wanted to tell Jeff or just keep it quiet for now.

"Let's get it over with, that way when he starts to throw a fit abut my working for Stone Cold I can say it's all my big sister's fault."

"I think your getting the hang of this already. Jason would you please ask my father to join us, never mind we should just do this in there."

As the foursome walked back into the room Luke was going over the files that Jeff had with Alexis and Diane, Francis was talking to Jax about the security measures in place. Monica and Bobbie were trying to be nicer to Jeff, but they still felt a lot of resentment for his treatment of his daughter. Carly was standing at the wall looking at pictures from what appeared to be Liz's childhood.

She stepped in closer, the took a picture off the wall, looked at it huffed and then hung it back up muttering "of course, they would have known each other, I will probably learn they knew each other since she was born." she slammed her way back to her chair glaring at everyone.

"I have an announcement to make" Elizabeth waited until she had everyones attention "Grams figured out about Annie's child years ago and she found the child recently, actually Spinelli found the child for you Father. Dad I would like you to meet Damian Spinelli, Spinelli this is Jeff Webber, your father."

As Elizabeth watched first confusion then sorrow and then happiness cross her fathers face. She wanted to be angry about the fact he had done all this, but she knew he was her father, and that she would have done it differently but she had made mistakes as a parent. She had no business holding a grudge, if he ran away again, then she would be resentful and angry. For now she was going to accept things the way they played out.

She wanted to get to know her brother as more than Jason's friend. She also wanted to try and accept her father, for now he was going to have to accept that she needed time.

Seeing that Jeff and Spinelli needed a little privacy Bobbie headed over to the wall to see what had her daughter's bloomers in a knot. She looked at each picture then saw the one that had her daughter fuming, crooking her finger at Monica, she pointed out a GH Christmas photo of Steve as Father Christmas with the children of various members of the staff. "Audrey how long has this picture been up here, I never noticed it before?"

"They have always been up, why?" she asked as she walked over curious as to why pictures, that had been hanging in her house for years, was generating this much interest. As she looked at the picture they were pointing to she was astonished, how had she forgotten taking this photo. She laughed and told Monica, "I supposed you want a copy of it?"

"Oh, I think so," the women laughed and handed the picture around to the others in the room. Jax looked and passed it on, it looked like all the other photos he had ever seen of the party.

Luke looked at it, and recognized some familiar faces, two especially, he wanted to laugh but instead he pointed them out to Diane and Alexis. Diane just smiled and made plans to call Kate and tell her about the picture. It gave her an idea. Alexis just groaned and then laughed. Tracy recalled what Luke had said about fate, he was definitely right. They were fate, who know maybe the whole truth about Elizabeth's past with their family could come out now. As the picture made it over to Jason and Elizabeth she just looked at it casually, showed it to Jason who did the same and started to hang it.

She stopped when Carly said, "What no comment on how you have known Jason forever, or how he clearly liked you?

"Carly, what is your problem, have you lost your mind. What are you talking about?" getting up she stalked over to Elizabeth.

"That!" With her finger pointing out something in the photo, Elizabeth really looked at the picture she had walked by and glanced at for over ten years, and started to laugh. "Jason is always trying to steal my hat."

The man in question had been listening, he was worried about Carly keeping her promise to Liz, to try and get along, so when he saw them at the wall together, he had been concerned now he was confused. Getting up to join them he glanced at the photo that seemed to have Carly in knots. He stared at it and started to distinguish features until he figured out what it was he was looking at.

A picture of what looked to be a young version of Jason Quartermaine getting caught stealing a five year old Elizabeth's Santa hat. He started to laugh and then he pulled Elizabeth off into the hallway. He did what he had wanted to do then, when he took the hat eight years ago, he pulled he into his arms and kissed her.

Fifteen minutes later, Tracy had drawn the short straw, Monica, Diane and Spinelli had out right refused to go and get the lovers. They were not about to let Jeff, and the guard, Luke and Jax had been concerned about pissing him off. Carly just keep saying something about already needing her eyeballs replaced. So her and Alexis had been chosen. Alexis had let her take the lead then fled back into the great room leaving Tracy to interrupt them.

As she came around the corner she found the two engaged in another simple sweet kiss wrapped in the other's arms, she sighed and announced. "After the big production in there, I expected to find you out of your clothes, since your not, can I at least tell Carly you had your hands under her shirt?"

With that Tracy walked back into the other room, followed by the embarrassed couple.

As they all started to take turns questioning Jeff, the only thing they knew for sure was that Helena was in town, and she had an agenda, and was dying. They started to head out after coming up with nothing new. Jeff asked Elizabeth and Spinelli if they would have dinner with him that evening, he then asked Elizabeth about meeting his grandsons.

"Dad, I do want that but there are ground rules, the same rules Grams and the Quartermaines live with. If, after we explain them to you, you may meet the boys but only if you agree to obey them. We still need to talk first. As for dinner I need to arrange for a babysitter first, Grams is usually my first choice. My other regular sitters are college girls with full time jobs, candy stripping duties, and boyfriends, so they are not always available. I will try for tomorrow but I make no promises.


	26. Chapter 26

**We all must have old memories, and young hopes**

**Rated R for adult content**

PCPD

As Lucky sat in the interrogation room, he knew exactly how he was going to get out of this, Nik, Lulu, his own father had written him down and out. Sam was turning out to be worthless, she had done nothing to help him. He started to make plans for himself, he would get out of this.

He was going to take Jason's precious son away, then turn him against his father. He had finally gotten a stroke of good luck. He had heard Mac telling Maxie and Georgie that Helena was in town. She was always up for some revenge. He knew that as soon as she found out what had happened she would try to get him out, she wanted to destroy his father, it was her goal in life. So all he had to do was lay low and all would be taken care off.

He had a plan in place, he would plead guilty, that way she could break him out on the way to Pentonville or Ferncliffe, she would not miss the chance for revenge.

Dara entered the room surprised to see her client sitting calmly and even more shocked when he changed his mind and told her he wanted to plead guilty to the charges that Scott had offered him. As Dara left the room and went to see Mac, Lucky gave a vicious smile. They all would pay and Nik's own grandmother would help him extract revenge on all that had wronged him starting with his ex-wife, and her brain-dead lover. He changed his expression to a blank mask as they returned.

"I heard about Helena, Mac. I don't want to be a distraction for my family, we all know how dangerous she is. I have decided to change my plea, this way it is one less thing for my family to deal with. So arrange for the court date I will do what needs to be done." with that Lucky pretended to feel sympathy and concern, asking if she had actually been sighted or was it just a rumor?

Mac told him what was known, no matter what the kid was still a Spencer and still an enemy of Helena's.

Dara asked Lucky if there was anything else he needed before she made some arrangements.

"Yes, there is a box and a letter from Emily. I am sure that they won't allow me to have it in prison, could you please arrange for me to be allowed to go through it before I am transported, it is important to me. I'm sure that Liz has it."

"Actually she gave it to me, in case you wanted it. I can bring it this afternoon, have Mac go through, it checking for anything you are forbidden to have. Then you can have the box and the letter when ever you are ready for it. Lucky, I am glad you decided to do the right thing. The evidence was starting to pile up, by taking the deal you have limited the time you will serve to only ten years. This was a gift from Scott Baldwin.

I don't know what happened to the charming young man that I danced on the stage with, at the Nurse's Ball but I hope you will be allowed to serve your time in a mental health facility, it is what I am requesting. I think you need help, I truly hope you take the chance to get it. I will take care of the arrangements."

As she walked out the door, Lucky added another name to list of people he was going to make pay, who did she think she was, he wasn't his mother, he didn't need to be locked away and forgotten. That was another thing, he was going to take his mother along, Jake was going to need a grandmother, she had always been on his side.

KELLY'S

Logan sat down at the counter, and waited for either his newly found sister or Lulu to return from the back and wait on him. He had felt awkward meeting his sister, she was nothing like he had expected, nothing like Scott had described. When asked about it he was shocked to learn that Scott had essentially abandoned her to Lucy Coe, since she had been a little girl, the story of her birth giving him a headache. To him it sounded like when Scott learned that he couldn't access her trust fund, he left to return to chasing Lulu's mother.

"Coffee?" Lulu was concerned, Logan had been acting distant for days, and Johnny wasn't returning her calls. She hadn't seen Spinelli in days as well. Everyone she was close to seemed to busy to talk to her. Georgie was mad at her, she understood why. She just wasn't sure what to do, she really was adrift, she had no one really.

Carly just lectured her about the guys in her life, and Elizabeth seemed so busy, every time she saw her she was rushing off to one thing or another. This morning she had barely seen her before she had rushed to some meeting at her grandmothers. She was tired as well, she had stayed with the boys until Milo had received a call then taken her to work and the boys to the mansion. Her brothers were dealing with their own problems then this morning she had received a call from her dad telling her Helena was in town.

"Sure, are you okay? You seem a little upset?"

"No, this enemy of my families is in town, Helena Cassidine kidnapped my mom years ago, then brainwashed my brother she has tried to kill both of my brothers and my father. She arranged for my nephew Spencer, to be kidnapped and brought to Russia a little over a year ago. She is one scary witch, now she is back, and no one knows why."

"Do you want me to stick around, can you get away for the afternoon?" offered Logan.

"No I have to work, but if you can come back, I get off at five. I need to get away but I can't go far. Jason has a bodyguard on me, somehow this time the she-witch is after his family as well. I don't know why, because you know how he is, tells you as little as possible. Dad just told me not to try and get away from my guard." she leaned over and kissed Logan on the cheek, he was being so kind, but he didn't really understand, he wasn't a Spencer so he didn't get the feud.

Mike watched as Lulu finished cleaning the restaurant without protest, the talk she had with Bobbie seemed to be doing some good. Though, Monica offering to allow her to move into the gatehouse was also a motivating factor. He had never understood it when Courtney had been so fascinated with moving into that insane asylum known as the Quartermaine mansion..

GH HUB

As Johnny waited for them to call a doctor to look at his stitches he saw Maxie Jones coming his way, he groaned. The look on the blonds face last night when she had entered her father's office and seen her sister curled up asleep, told him trouble was coming his way. She had at least distracted Commissioner Scorpio when he had tried to wake Georgie up. He could still feel the sensation of her arm curling up around his neck and her lips nuzzling his neck as he had tried to wake her. The smirk on Maxie's face said he was fooling no one, she had seen his reaction to her sister.

"So, does Lulu know that you have a thing for my little sister? She has been stalking you all around town, you might want to tell her that you aren't interested, unless you are just using my sister. If that is the case you don't want me as an enemy, I make a lot better friend." with that the blond flounced off with a smirk in his direction then she entered a room.

As he walked by the room she had entered he saw the dark haired woman that he had seen at the ball was in the hospital bed. As he blatantly eavesdropped,he heard he tell her Maxie about being attacked, and that Mac still didn't have a suspect. "May I help you? her voice sounded rusty, like it hurt to talk.

"Yes, I need to speak to Maxie real quick, please." Johnny needed to stop any rumors before they started, he did not want to endanger her sister, so he needed to stop the troublesome blond before she caused someone to hurt her sister, while trying to get to him.

Maxie refused, saying that she already told Robin about the police station.

"Look you have the wrong idea, your sister was upset because I made fun of her geek friend, she started to give me a hard time about it, then she started crying. I just wanted her to stop, next thing I knew she was asleep, so stop making more out of it then it was. The wrong people hear this stuff you are making up and your sister is in danger. DO you get that? Ask your friend what happened at the ball, her friend was shot because my father thought she was my mother. So think before opening you mouth, okay!" with that Johnny stormed back out of the room.

Robin told Maxie, "He's right, just because you want to hurt Lulu for what she did to Georgie, isn't a good reason to say anything. I am not saying your wrong about what you saw, but he is right, in Johnny's world, a woman linked to them no matter how casually can be a target. So be quiet for now. Just watch Georgie, she can't lie very well."

Johnny stalked back to the hub and asked the blond nurse how much longer until Dr. Quatermaine arrived. When told she had the day off and that another doctor would be with him, as soon as one was available. He sat back down in the waiting room, grabbing a magazine blindly. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Johnny looked up at the pretty doctor and said "I don't know, are you the doctor checking my stitches, if not then no." he was cranky and getting frustrated at the waste of his time.

"Well I'm an ob/gyn but I can handle getting some stitches out. Follow me, and you might want to get rid of the pregnancy magazine." Johnny tossed the magazine down like it had caught fire and then followed the doctor to her office. He grimaced as he looked at what looked like a torture device then sat down on the chair in the room. "So how long have the stitches been in?"

As he explained about his injury, Dr. Lee unwrapped his hand and took a look. "Okay there doesn't seem to be an infection, you did pop a stitch, now I can resew it or we can just let it close on it's own. Okay now I need to wrap this I will have to go and get some gauze." Dr. Lee walked back out the door, wanting to laugh. A screwdriver for a can opener. Only a guy would be that dumb. She smiled as she saw one of her favorite young women being weighed before her appointment, Georgie always looked like she was being tortured when she came here.

Georgie slipped on the gown and then headed to the treatment room, she hated coming her, but she knew she had to, at least it was only once a year. Staring at the pink design on her socks she entered the room and started towards the chair.

"Are you lost?" hearing that voice, she wondered if she was being punished for locking Sage in that freezer, why else would she run into him every where's she went.

"I'm not, but I think you are. You know that Dr. Lee delivers babies right?"

"Let me guess your pregnant!" Johnny smarted off. As he started to think, he realized that he didn't know much about her. Just who her father was, where she worked and that she was friends with some interesting people. But nothing about her past, he wondered why it bothered him so much.

"That is none of your business, why are you in this exam room, because we both know you don't have the necessary parts to need this type of exam. Unless, let me guess you got some girl pregnant then just moved on the Lulu, what a prince." Georgie was fuming at the scenario she had created in her head.

"No, I am very careful. I have no intention of ever bring any kids into this world. So if your knocked up, why didn't your father make him marry you?"

"I am not going to be forced into marriage with anyone, if I was pregnant ,why would it be any of your business? As for being knocked up as your so elegantly phrased it, do I look fat." She held her gown tight over her stomach, not realizing it was also emphasizing her breasts.

"Then why are you here?" he tried to look away, he swore he did, his mind was telling his eyes one thing, his body another.

"I am here for an exam, why are you here?"

"Dr. Lee was looking at my stitches, there is a shortage of doctors and for some reason, she was the only one available." By the time he was finished explaining he had no choice but to reach out and slowly peal her hands off the gown, she hadn't realized she had been still holding it against her body. Johnny pulled her between his legs and her body against his in a hug, then looking down, he whispered "Why were you kissing the geek?"

As he watched her blush, he could not resist. His lips lowered onto hers and kissed her, he wanted to taste her, just a taste he told himself, as he angled his head and using his lips pressured hers until they opened. He wanted her to do to him what she had done to her friend, he was desperate to see what she would do, then her tongue came inside his mouth and she used it to explore. He returned the exploration with his own tongue, He could feel her heartbeat through the thin gown she was wearing as his hands slipped into the opening in the back he found bare skin, that was as soft as he recalled.

When he heard her moan his name, he tensed. What the hell was he doing, he knew better than to do this. That was why he avoided girls like this. He stopped the kiss, drawing his hands back to his side, and taking a deep breath pushed her away. "I can't. Not with you." with that he walked out to the room, never seeing the destruction he left behind.

When Kelly entered the room she was surprised to see Georgie sitting on the exam chair crying and the patient she had been attending to gone. She went over and patted the girls shoulders and listened as she said, no one would ever want her. That they all wanted Lulu, every guy she ever wanted seemed to want the blond. As she finally settled down, Kelly asked her if she wanted to continue the exam, or wait. After dressing, Kelly asked Georgie to wait a minute that she had to run out and she promised to return.

Kelly called Lainey and asked her to meet her in the stairwell, after a quick discussion she returned to her patient and finished the conversation, telling Georgie that she should think about staying on the birth control, that she needed it was to regulate her system, that was the reason she had been placed on it originally. "Look I don't know what just happened here, but Georgie I think you need to relax. Your twenty years old, guys that age are concerned with only one thing, well maybe two. Your the sort of girls guys fall in love with, not the sort they want to have one night stands with. That is a good thing, so don't worry about it."

All Georgie could thing about was Dylan, then Spinelli, now Johnny, every guy she had been attracted to was attracted to her blond co-worker. Sometimes she wished she was thinner and maybe a little dumber. She stopped to visit her sister then hurried over to the Quartermaines, she had promised to keep an eye on Elizabeth;s boys for a few hours this afternoon.

LAKEHOUSE

As Alexis supervised the last of the stuff she wanted to take to Sonny's old place, she decided that she was getting rid of the furniture, making a fresh start. None of that stuff was returning to this house. Tomorrow she was going to Wyndham's and buying all new furniture, except for the girls stuff, maybe new everything she decided.

She looked at the letter again, it was just a formality, she knew what it was going to say. That Sam wasn't her daughter. That the whole thing had been a lie. The question was, who's lie? She knew it wasn't Morgans, that left Sam or Ric. Helena had said that someone betrayed her. Lansing had betrayed her.

Turning to the footsteps she saw her faux daughter standing on the steps. "Come in."

"Your moving out?" Sam was shocked, she thought that Alexis loved this place.

"No it's a temporary exit, I am remodeling though. That is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember me mentioning Helena?"

"Yes, Nik's homicidal grandmother, why?"

She is in town, and apparently out for blood, yours, mine, the girls, well at least mine and the girls. She says your not my daughter, as a matter of fact she says you know this." Alexis lied wanting to give Sam a chance to hang herself.

"Of course I am, remember the paperwork matched, my daughter saved yours remember."

"Kristina was save by her sisters blood all right, but more than likely it was because of them both being Sonny's daughter. As for paperwork, that is easy to fake."

"Alexis I know that I have been a bit impossible to be around this week, but to disown me, that is wrong."

"No, I checked it out, she is telling the truth, Here are the results." with that Alexis opened the envelope and showed them to Sam. Either she was a better con artist then they realized or she really hadn't known.

"How is this possible? These have to be faked. Edward did this, I told you he is after me, or Sonny or Jason or Elizabeth, yes Elizabeth, she works at the hospital she could have done this."

"No this is the second set. You know for once, I am grateful for Helena. She did me a favor. I had always wondered how you could possibly be my daughter. The only thing that screamed Cassidine was your murderous and criminal tendencys Oh and your sleeping with my husband, that would be considered a Cassidine tendency. But other than that, I never saw much of me or your father in you except superficial things like your brown eyes and your black hair. Well your hair that used to be black."

"I am curious about that though, by turning yourself into Elizabeth are you trying to attract Lucky or Jason? Jason finally woke up and decided he wanted the original not a cheap substitute and Lucky you needed bother, just spread your legs or open your mouth, he would be happy no matter what you look like."

"I don't know and I don't really care if you knew or not, I want you to leave. When I thought you where my daughter, I tried to love you, even when I couldn't tolerate you. If I had, it wouldn't have mattered if you had been my daughter or not, but the truth is I find you to be an appalling waste of a human being. Now get out."

Alexis waited to see if she felt guilty, but was shocked that all she felt was free, free for herself and her two daughters. Now all she needed was Sonny to pull his head out of his ass and realize that he was a selfish egotistical man, and for Helena to die. Her life was looking up.

QUARTERMAINE MANSION

Monica and Elizabeth looked at the various boxes they had already sorted through. Emily must have keep almost every piece of clothing she had ever owned. Now most of them were on the way to the thrift shop that supported the county hospital. After watching as Jason's men finished removing the boxes, the women decided to start on the items still in the closet. Monica almost tripped over the box of hangers as Georgie entered the room with the baby monitor. She had gotten the boys to take their naps, and was offering to help. The woman had been discussing Georgie's tears when she arrived.

Starting with the boxes on the floor they found old cd's and tapes. Those were gone through and had many laughs. The boys bands alone were plentiful, Juan Santiago's cd, that brought back lots of memories. As they finished the box, Elizabeth had kept a few to remember her late friend by, Monica saying that she had the memories of Edward bellowing for her to turn them down, she didn't need to keep any.

Finding a box of memories of her time in Arizona, they decided to place that one in the attic, to be transferred into a cedar box. As they came across old prom gowns, and the dress from the original Bacchanalia, the women started to feel sad. The next box was old Christmas cards and letters from when she had been in rehab. Then a box was photos of the musketeers. Elizabeth went through and kept some out for herself and Nik, a few for Lucky. She knew that she had to give him the shots of just him and Em, from before she came to town, she would send them over to his house, Luke could go with it from there.

The last box was labeled Quartermaine. They were memories of Emily with Jason before his accident. At the bottom was a box, that looked like it had been disturbed, they found an empty photo album inside. There was a gift box underneath with something inside. As Elizabeth pulled it out, she started to laugh, this was what Emily had written to her about, the infamous Christmas reindeer sweater. She wondered if there were any photos with proof of his wearing it. When she told Georgie that it used to be Jason's the girl refused to believe her, she knew that there had been another side of Jason but this, the image was just too much. It just would not work inside her head. Not even when Monica confirmed the facts.

Jason stood in the entry he had heard the laughter as he came up the stairway, Alice had been shaking her head as she came down the hall, seeing Jason she just grinned and said "This is what this house has been missing, so let them be. She really needed this."

"May I ask what is so amusing?" Jason crossed his arms and stared at the three women. He went to grab Georgie when she started laughing so hard she fell off the bed. As he tried to help her up she could not look him in the face, her eyes seem fixated on something in Elizabeth's lap. He wondered how much it would cost him, for her to never mention that sweater existed. He knew that Carly had once offered up good money for proof of it's existence.

He had thought when he made the pictures disappear, that was the end of it. He knew that he had thrown the sweater out when he first heard of it's existence. How had Emily gotten a hold of it. His mother got up and came over, telling him she knew he was responsible for the missing pictures, she promised to keep it their secret. After all she still has all the originals. Someplace he would never find them. "Elizabeth, do you recall if the Herald still has the photo memories special they do of peoples relatives at the holiday times?"

"Yes, Grams sent in an old picture of Stephen, Sarah and I last year, are you planning on sending in some memory?" At this point Georgie ran from the room, she was past caring whether or not Jason was upset, she needed to escape, to find someplace private to laugh.

"Just wondering, I have been feeling nostalgic lately." she couldn't resist. She reached up and kissed her son on the check as she practically waltzed out of the room.

Jason watched her go, thinking he had just been warned that he was about to be blackmailed by his own mother. He wondered what the payment would be to make those pictures disappear. He knew that he was in deep trouble.

Elizabeth put the sweater in the box of things to be saved. She knew she would have a hard time distracting Jason from the infamous sweater. She stood and walked over to him, "Do you have time to help a little or do you have to get back to what was it they called it the 'Command Center?"

"I came to see how you were doing with the stuff that was revealed today, I was worried. Spinelli has been upset and making less sense then usual." he watched her eyes, he wanted to make sure that she was really fine, not faking it.

"I'm angry and and want to smack Carolyn around, but really I want this to just be done. I want our lives back to normal. I want to spend Christmas with our families, after Christmas eve with just ourselves and the boys. I just want to concentrate on finishing this for Emily. Not the bad things, not Helena, not Lucky, and not the killer. Just the good things for a while." she really wanted to just get Jason on the bed or maybe just the chair.

She had been thinking naughty thoughts this morning, but they had been running late. So they had gone over twenty four hours without making love. She was surprised, they had not done so. Helena was not going to ruin this, she was going to be dealt with just like everything else, as a job, as something outside their immediate circle, she refused to let that woman take over any more of her life.

Elizabeth reached over and locked the door, watching as Jason got the hint and dropped his leather jacket on the chair and pulled his shirt off. He watched as she picked both items up and tossed them on the bed. He started to remove his belt when he found her hands there unbuckling the belt and lowering the zipper. He moaned as he felt her warm hand surrounding his hardening length. When her lips encircled his nipple and suckled he felt his knees give way and landed right where she wanted him on the edge of the chair. As she slowly kissed her way down his chest, Jason unbuttoned the shirt she had one. Easing it off her one arm he hated to remove her hand from his erection, but wanted her shirt gone more. Maybe the hand being removed wasn't such a loss Jason noted as he felt her mouth slowly encircle him.

Elizabeth watched as Jason's eyelids fluttered as he tried to keep his eyes on what she was doing. As she backed up and then encircled his erection again, she waited until she felt his hips start to flex, and then took as much of the length as she could into her mouth. As she continued to tease him, she felt his hands trying to reach her pants. Stopping she released him and grabbed his hands and placed them on his knees. She wanted to finish this before moving on to other extracurricular activities.

Jason knew he wouldn't last long but he was determined to try, he wanted to be buried inside of her when he came, he told her. She felt the words all the way, deep inside. The tremors and wetness made it difficult to concentrate. As she started to move her mouth over him again she felt his hands exploring her back, then one was tangling itself in her hair, trying to stop this from happening. She just gently wrapped her hands around the remaining length and squeezed gently at the same time as she swirled her tongue around his girth. After feeling his body jerk, Elizabeth repeated the movement, until Jason lost control and found himself coming.

As Jason's breathing started to even out he picked up and pulled her into his lap, saying I think you are overdressed. As he unbuttoned her pants, then pushed them off, he finished undressing himself and picking Elizabeth up laid her on the bed. He watched as her eyes darkened until they were almost a midnight blue, as he caressed her body leaving no part unexplored, as he felt the heat escaping her center, he slowly inserted his finger in her, as he eased her body so that it would accept his girth.

The tightness of her body was unlike anything he had ever felt before her, and every time they made love her worried about hurting her. As he lowered his head to kiss her, he removed his hand and eased his body over to thrust into her warmth, as he felt the tight grip of her body surrounding him, he tried to retain control. He slowly moved back and thrust inside again as they joined in the passionate dance that was becoming uniquely familiar to them, Jason wanted to make it last as long as possible, he slowly thrust in again then stopped, to help him try to keep his control that he always lost with her, as he extended the pleasure for both of them until he felt the sensations that told him he was about to lose consciousness again, he edge his hand between them to quicken her release only to feel her go over the edge from the caress of his hand down her body, her tremors caused his release, as he spilled his seed inside of her.

Finally allowing his body to collapse. as he started to pull his weight off of her, he wished for the rings once again, he wished they had been there all this time, he wished for forever, with this one woman, the one who completed him, his true and forever mate.

As they slowly dressed, Jason wanted to forget his plan, he wanted to ask her now, the only thing holding him back was the memory of her refusals. This time he wanted to make it perfect, this time the answer had to be yes.

Edward was in the study trying to get some work done, but the noises coming from the living room were enticing him. He knew that his great-grandsons where in there,with Georgie. He had promised to stay away unless Jason or Elizabeth were present. It killed him that he had to stay away but he knew that was the price he was paying for his mistakes. He knew that it was only the memory of his beloved Lila that was allowing even that, so he stayed in the study. Finally he had enough, he knew that Elizabeth was upstairs sorting through Emily's things, he hoped he could entice her down so that he could spend at least a few minutes with the boys.

Looking at the pictures, that Audrey Hardy had been kind enough to give him, of course that was only after he had admitted to sinking Sam McCall's career, he decided to slip up the stairs. As he walked down the hallway he saw Monica in her room going through old photos. Needing to lull her into thinking he was only meandering around, he knocked on the open door.

"My dear, are you all right?"

"Come in Edward, I was just looking at some old photos of the children." as she told him about the picture at the Hardy house she explained that she was curious to see if she had any similar photos. So far she had only gone back as far as '93, in the albums, but the memories were stopping her along the way.

"Did you check the old albums that belonged to Lila, she had always taken a shine to young Elizabeth, if there were any, she had them. She always used to say that Elizabeth was such a special young lady. I have been wondering is she knew even then. When I would raise a fuss about the young women in Jason's life, she used to tell me that when the one came, he would not know what hit him, that he had meet her along time ago, that was why he had such a hard time with his love life, his heart was waiting for his soul mate. That eventually the right one would return."

Edward looked down at the top of Monica's head, all thoughts of spending time with the boys out of his head, he wanted time with his memories of Lila. He waited until he was back in the hall before allowing the tears to flow, as he headed to grab his coat and walk out to the rose garden he saw his grandson putting on his jacket and slipping down the servants stairs. Edward looked up and said, "Thank you, Lila, I finally understand."


	27. Chapter 27

MAN HAS HIS WILL--BUT WOMAN HAS HER WAY

CHAPTER 26 RATED R FOR LANGUAGE

BANNISTER WHARFS

As the blond in the wheelchair ordered the guards to set her down carefully, she was determined to finally finish off the troublesome chit. She wanted to go to her grave knowing that the Cassidine Legacy would still be around. As she felt the excruciating pain in her chest, she knew that her time was limited.

Her grandson was ill, his only child was a nothing created with a nobody of a milk maid. Cassidine's had affairs and children with peasants before, but they had always been raised to know their place. This child would not be raised to respect and fear the Cassidine way or to honor its name. She had tried, but Nik had interfered with her plans, no matter what else, Stefan had raised him knowing and respecting his heritage. Now this child would have no sense of history, or knowledge of the power and respect afforded the Cassidine name.

It galled her that Natasha who should have died years ago was this families last hope. Her daughters had the blood flowing through them. Kristina and Molly were females, she needed to locate Natasha's first child. There would be the heir to her fortune. Modest in comparison to the holdings that her grandson would bestow on that horridly named Spencer. The money had come to her on her marriage to her cousin Mikkos, she had intended to bestow it on the Webber girl, when she married and produced an heir with her Nicolas. Instead he had wasted time on the older sister, then that unworthy Gia. The insipid brunette Emily who would have given an heir some passable DNA, but no her grandson had to claim the child of the peasant.

She had so much to accomplish before she died. Starting with finishing off the Spencer's. Luke could live, he was a shell of his former self, she would take away his son, his heir. Then on to the con-artist trying to masquerade as a Cassidine. That would not be tolerated, she was going to have to die. Painfully.

As for the men that helped her, they were already dead. Unfortunately the son had died before he could tell her where Mikkos heir was. He at least had a greater tolerance for pain than that useless father of his. Trevor Lansing had only lasted for three hours, he claimed to not know where the child was. Andre had been told to torture him while she slept, when she awoke she found the attorney beyond answering her, her man was told to dispose of him then grab the son, not to difficult, he had been drunk when he was brought to her. Now her only hope was the woman who had been trying to worm her way into the family.

As she made plans for the day with her men, she knew she needed to end this quickly, her time was running out. They needed to grab the brunette, and finish this for Mikkos.

MORGAN/WEBBER HOUSEHOLD

As Elizabeth and Jason emerged from their shower, she realized they hadn't really used birth control in a few days, she rubbed her wet stomach with her towel and knew that she wanted this, she wanted a little girl or another little boy, with this man. As she slipped on her clothes she watched as he shaved his morning stubble clad in only a towel with water droplets running down his shoulder blades. Telling the naughty thoughts that they needed to take a rain check Elizabeth went to wake Cameron.

She smiled as she watched her little boy trying to dress himself, he has getting so independent, but she was worried. He hadn't asked for Lucky at all, she was debating on mentioning him, but Lainey had advised her to wait and see what happened, to see if Cam asked for him. When he had gotten himself dressed she watched as he sat down and played with his laces attempting to tie his shoes. "Mommy I want shoes like Lewis has, they don't tie, please!"

"I'll see, Cam." Elizabeth made a mental note to find out where his little friends mother had found the Velcro shoes that he wore to day care. They headed down for breakfast and meet Jason carrying Jake at the landing. As Jason leaned in to kiss Elizabeth, Cam giggled and ran past them, unlocking the door and shouting good morning to the guards, then shutting the door against the cold he rushed into the kitchen he wanted his Chuggin Charlie cereal, he always got it on Thursday, Mommy promised.

After feeding the children and dressing them for the weather the family started to exit the house when Cam announced "Jason, you forgot something."

"What did I forget?" Jason was confused, he looked around to see what the little guy was talking about.

"You always kiss Mommy at the door and say I love you, you didn't do that."

"Your right, I didn't I was planning on doing that at the Mommy;s work, but your right, I forgot to do it now." with that Jason kissed Elizabeth, wishing they had more time to deepen the kiss, then picking up Cam said "I love you."

Cam giggled and said, "Not to me, to Mommy. I love you too, Jason."

Jason tightened his arms and pulled him closer and said after swallowing the lump in his throat "I love you too, Cam."

PCPD

As Lucky Spencer closed the lid on the box, he was disappointed at it's contents. Mac had told him that he had removed nothing from it before giving it to him. Lucky had found only mementos from then, Annabelle and Foster's leashes, old photos of their childhood, and other such items. He opened the letter wondering at what she was going to say if she was going to apologize for lying to his all this time.

Lucky;

If you are reading this, it means I did not achieved all my goals before I died. When I arrived in Port Charles, you were my first friend, I will always cherish that. As we grew older our friendship, as all relationships do, we changed. We added Nik and Liz to the group, and gave me my best friend and the man who would be my first crush, then later my savior, my husband and finally now the man I know that I intend to spend the rest of my life with.

On the surface it sounds like your relationship with Liz, but only on the surface. Nik and I grew and changed and finally grew strong together. Liz and you grew and changed but are stronger apart. You still want to see that 15 year old girl you rescued, the one you think that you put back together. You just gave her the building blocks, she erected the building all by herself, something neither one of you saw for the longest time. Elizabeth is now aware of this, but she felt obligated by the rest of us to save you.

The thing is, how long is that obligation supposed to last? You expected it to last forever, so did most of this town. You are angry that Elizabeth slept with Jason, but the truth is that if it hadn't been for me, you would have never married Elizabeth. Jason and her would have been together years ago. I know that he had intended to ask her to marry him years ago.

Then when they slept together that one night after she found you with Maxie Jones, I know that something broke that night for all concerned. Jason and Elizabeth started their long path back to each other. I know that you are sleeping with Sam, so I don't understand why you think you have any right to criticize her for getting back with my brother. At least they love each other, you and Sam have sex and revenge, if that.

Back to what I had started to say, when I was raped by Conner, you helped me by being there. I knew though that I needed to take a step back, you were starting to treat me like you did Elizabeth after her rape, and I had no intention of going down that path with you.

As Nik and I found our way back together; you and Elizabeth fell apart. To my everlasting shame, I helped get you back with her, telling her that it was the drugs, that were making you act that way, that all would be well if she stayed with you. I knew that was wrong, but I did it to protect my relationship with Nik. I owe Elizabeth more than I can ever repay, for that mistake.

If you want to find happiness Lucky, you need to stop comparing yourself to Luke and to my brother, you will never measure up. No one should ever judge themselves against another person, they will always find themselves coming up short.

Dump Sam as well, she is using you, I don't know the complete story but I know that she had something to do with Jake's kidnapping, and that she got involved with you to try and get Jason's attention. Didn't work, he was glad to be rid of her. Take some time to find yourself, to find the Lucky who I knew as a boy, because I don't really recognize the man you think you are.

Emily

Lucky was furious, Emily was using this letter to sell Jason winning his wife, yeah right if Jason had wanted Elizabeth back then he would have never let her go. As for Sam she dumped his sorry and pathetic self after finding out about the affair they had been having. She would never endanger Jake, she had almost been a mother herself. He could not wait for the hearing to be over, then his contact just had to take the message back to Helena's men, so that they could free him, then he would destroy all those who had harmed him.

As Agent Lakes waited for Mac to arrive she watched the emotions playing out across the man in interrogations face, Lucky Spencer was a sociopath, there was no doubt in her mind. He was convinced that the world revolved around his wants, his needs. She was glad to hear he was being transferred to a facility this afternoon, if he hadn't been in lockup for the last two attacks, he would have been her prime suspect.

"Agent Lake, you requested we meet you here. I brought you some coffee, station house coffee is terrible." as Mac handed over the cup, he wondered why they were there at 7 o'clock in the morning. As he followed the silent woman back to her space, he watched the smile cross Spencer's face, and felt a chill run down his spine.

As they entered the room it was a organized mess, Agent Lakes told them not to touch so much as a piece of paper they were the way she needed them to be. She turned towards the cork board with the photos of the victims as asked "What do you see?"

"The same five photos we saw yesterday." answered Harper.

Agent Lakes took down the photo of Carly Jacks and asked the question again.

Mac and Harper held their breaths as they finally got what she had seen, all the victim were young women with long brunette hair.

"Okay what do we do with this information, do we warn the public, without starting a panic?" asked Mac.

"There is something else, the Juarez woman was a nanny, the Mir woman was a nurse and the last two are doctors see a pattern?"

"Caregivers, people who help take care of others?" queried Harper.

"Yes, if I had to guess I would say the killer has a problem with women who take care of others. He is going to escalate the murders, the first one is the clue, the others just trying to find the joy of the release he got with the first kill. I don't know how we can warn people, we don't know for certain that it is brunettes, and it could make him change his M.O. and go after others who would think they are safe So for now, no announcement."

"What about Mrs. Jacks?" asked Harper.

"I would guess it was a copycat killer, someone trying to hide the fact that they wanted her dead, by using the TMK, to cover their tracks. After reading her file, I don't doubt there is a very long list of people who would love to get away with killing her." Mac started getting a headache as he made a mental list of everyone Carly had ever pissed off.

PENTHOUSE IV

As Jason arrived at the command center he saw Alexis leaving her temporary living quarters, she informed him about the conversation the previous day with Sam, how she tried to blame everyone for faking the test.

"At the time, Jason I believed it. Now it reminds me of when she slept with Ric, the way she covered and made it all his fault, it was too rehearsed, too perfect of an upset reaction. I think she knew, maybe not at the beginning. However, she learned the truth at some point. I have got to go, I have a meeting at the hospital for Nik."

Jason thought about what Alexis had said, and knew that he needed to confront Sam, he needed to know what she knew and when so he could protect his family.

"Jason are you coming in, or do you want to hold this meeting in the hall, either works for me but the rest of the them might object." snapped Francis.

Looking around Jason saw Max,Bernie, Milo, Marco, and some of the other older guards in the room, along with Spinelli and Stan. As he walked in, Stan handed him a cup of black coffee and a bottle of aspirin, telling him he was going to need them.

"This is what we have learned. The Swiss bank account belongs to Helena, it currently has over 75 million dollars in it. We can't locate the origin of the money, but the account is over a hundred years old, so we can assume it has nothing to do with this. She has used it sparingly, a purchase here and there. The only major withdrawals of cash coincide with some known events.

The money given to Carolyn Webber to continue funding the cryogenics experiential, the payment to Trevor Lansing to make Alexis's child disappear, also the smaller payment, he warned her that Alexis was looking for her child, she made an additional payment to get a hold of the records. Trevor double crossed her though, he never turned over the records.

She made another large cash withdrawal four days ago, through a third party, we have tracked the money to here. Spinelli and Stan found out most of this, however, we need to actually get into the local bank that has the money. It is not on their official tallies, the money is being ghosted there."

"Did anyone ask Luke Spencer about it?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I talked to him this morning, he told me to go to his old club he had files on her going way back, including her connections to this bank. We picked up the files and he asked us to pick this package up as well. He told us it would remind us of what we are fighting." As Max turned the painting around, he smiled at the disgusted looks and then chuckles at Spencer's' sick joke. Max covered the naked portrait of the Ice Queen up.

For once Jason was glad of his limitations when it came to looking at pictures. "Fine, where do we go from here?"

"We are checking out her old haunts, Bernie, is going to check with someone about the bank, Stan is taking over for Spinelli, who is going to go to sleep." ordered Francis.

"I'm fine, I just need some nectar of the gods, and some BBQ chips, all will be well."

"No, he is right, you have to go to dinner with us tonight, so get some sleep, good job." Jason steered the hacker towards the stairs and watched as he just sat down on them and fell asleep.

"Max I have an assignment for you and Milo. Sam didn't stay at the safe house like the guard told her to, I need to you to make sure she gets the point that we don't have the time or the inclination to babysit her. Go grab her bring her, take her to the safe house, then make sure that she gets the point. Also see if you can find out when she learned the truth about her parentage. Drug her if you have to."

"With pleasure." Milo had never liked the brunette, she would now learn what happens when you cross Jason, when you hurt his family. He only wished they could finally finish this off.

ELQ HEADQUARTERS

As Tracy exited the private elevator she could hear shouting coming from her father's office. She recognized the less than dulcet tones of Sam McCall. Calling security on her way into the inner sanctum she listened as the tramp told Edward he would pay for destroying her career. For making sure that no good attorney would represent Lucky, that it was his fault that Lucky was going to be locked up in Ferncliff for the next ten years. She blamed the old man for all her problems.

Tracy stood there, if her father needed her she would step in, but the day that Edward Quartermaine needed help with taking out the trash, was the day he died.

"My dear, I am sorry you are so angry. I do believe that you were warned though. As for your so called career, it was already failing, I just gave the network a push to finally take care of the problem. Mr. Spencer has fine representation, Dara Jensen is a very good attorney. I supported her campaign to be DA, so I would know this. As for the other things you have accused me of, I had nothing to do with your losing your imagined hold on my grandson. Jason and Elizabeth have known each other for years.

My Lila predicted that they would end up with each other when they were still children, of course that was when he was still using the last name of Quartermaine. Thing is Jason's heart is the same, no matter what his last name may be. So you see you were just a small glitch on the road to their true love, I saw them yesterday at the Mansion, my grandson looks in love, at peace for the first time in years. As Lila would say he has finally found his heart. Now if you have nothing else to bother us with please exit the building, I am a very busy man."

"Do I need to have the security guards escort you, or will you leave on your own." Tracy watched as Sam turned and glared at her, before stalking out the office. After the elevator didn't arrive in a few minutes she felt it was necessary to inform the trash. "The elevator is locked, the stairs are over there, it's only twenty flights down."

Sam snarled and then started down the stairs, as she reached the parking garage, she felt a hand slip over her mouth and a voice telling her not to scream if she wanted to live. She was then forced into the trunk of a limo and driven off.

PENTHOUSE IV

As Jason watched Spinelli walk back down the stairs, he wanted to send the young hacker back to bed. He needed to talk to him about dinner though.

"Spinelli join me in the kitchen, as they entered the enforcer grimaced as Spinelli grabbed a soda and drank it, then offered a can to his mentor. "No thanks, Spinelli, Elizabeth is worried about you, she wanted to know if you are going to be alright tonight. She said and I agree that you have been avoiding Jeff as much as she has. Will you be aright to spend a couple of hours with us tonight.?"

"I will be fine Stone Cold, it is just taking time for my processors and hard drive to compute that I was wanted, so much so, that my sire abandoned the Fair Elizabeth to protect us. The Jackal is having a hard time dealing with the facts is all." he softly informed his mentor.

"I can't claim to understand the man completely, but you know that I walked away to try and protect Elizabeth and the boys from my world, so I do understand the need to protect those you love, I just don't understand not doing more to protect the two of you. I have agreed to be there, Elizabeth requested that I stay during the dinner."

"Thanks Stone Cold. I need to try and get through that firewall to access the data for the Sentinels and you."

As Jason watched him enter the other room he called and checked on Milo and Max, only to be told they were going to take Sam to the safe house. Francis entered the room looking harassed, so he ended the call and asked what the latest disaster was. He was informed that Lulu had tried to dump her guard. Stan however had tagged her cell phone and they were tracking her up to the Overlook Bridge. Telling Francis to deal with the blond Jason headed out to see Elizabeth for lunch, and maybe spend some time with their boys.

OVERLOOK

As Johnny leaned against the gray stone, he wondered again why he had agreed to meet Lulu Spencer, he wasn't interested in dealing with this today. He needed to get to the hospital to see his father, and then find Morgan, not to be be dealing with the blond.

"Johnny, I'm glad you came. I missed you. Why haven't you returned my calls, or my texts?" Lulu was annoyed, when all he did was stand there staring at her, then finally she saw a response, he moved over and then told her to follow him. As they came to his car, she saw her bodyguard catching up.

"Miss Spencer, we discussed this, you can't just run off, I have to report this to Mr. Morgan. You need to come with me." the guard had finally had enough. Thanks to Stan he had bugged the girl's cell phone with a tracking device, he had been warned she would try to lose him.

"She is going to sit in this car with me, we need to talk, then you can take her to Morgan."

"Thanks, he has been driving me crazy, he searched the ladies room this morning before letting me go in, it's stupid. I can take care of myself." Lulu huffed.

"No, you can't. That is your whole problem Lulu, you are going to get yourself or someone else killed because of your pathetic belief that you can handle things. If you had obeyed me at the ball, Emily Quartermaine might still be alive, so I don't want to hear it."

Johnny was frustrated, he'd had two dead bodies at his father's house, his father was getting better, and some crazy old woman was throwing his plans to escape this life, in danger. Then there was the blond next to him, she didn't seem to be getting the hint. So it was time to tell a few home truths. He looked at her and felt annoyed by her tears, he wondered why one womans tears turned him into a sap, and another's just left him cold.

"Your wrong, I did what I had to do." Lulu knew that she had helped catch Anthony, without her there would have been more victims.

"No you did what you wanted to do, causing more confusion and chaos in an already disastrous situation. If you had listened to me, and stayed away from my home, my father would not have been there, Trevor would not have seen you as a target, and I would not of had to go rescue you. Do you get that. You need to listen, I was willing to be a casual friend, but you still haven't learned your lesson. Right now, that guard is distracting Morgan from protecting his family from someone who HATES yours, instead of helping matters, you are making them worse. So go back to where ever it is you should be, because I don't have the time or interest in dealing with this."

"You saved me at the Ball, you met me here, why did you do this if you were not interested?" she leaned over and tried to kiss him, she needed this she needed the attention, Logan had decided to spend the day with that annoying witch Serena, and Spinelli had blown her off again, to spend the day following Jason around like a lost puppy. Even Milo no longer stopped in to flirt with her, she had heard Georgie and Nadine from the hospital talking and heard that they were dating.

She was surprised when he pushed her back and then said "NO."

"I saved you at the ball because it was my father trying to kill you, as for meeting you here and for meeting you at all, at first you were a needed distraction from my life, now you are becoming a problem in my life. I am not interested in dating you Lulu. You are the type that wants to be the center of attention no matter the crowd. I hate that, I would rather not be there it all. I enjoyed spending time with you, your fun but frankly if was about sex, you still would not be in the running. You do nothing for me, get my drift." with that Johnny leaned over and opened the passenger side door, calling to her guard saying take her to Morgan, "have him call me, he's got the number."

Lulu was slamming the door crying as he drove off.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

As Elizabeth filed another chart she groaned at seeing Carly Jacks getting off the elevator, heading straight for her. "I need to talk to you."

"Carly can it wait. I am a little busy filing charts right now."

"No, I'll talk while you file, it's important. What are you up to with my son. Micheal just informed me this morning that he can't go to Sonny's this weekend that he needs to be available for Phase I, what is going on between you and my son. I don't know what you are up to, but it needs to stop."

Filing the last of the charts, Elizabeth nodded at Epiphany who leaned her head towards the waiting area. Elizabeth walked around the hub, grabbed Carly's arm and said follow me. As they obtained a little more privacy Elizabeth told the blond to sit down.

"What are you up to with my son?"

"Relax, Carly I'm not trying to influence your son, or any other of the crazy thoughts running through your head. Micheal asked me to help him with a small favor for Emily. That is all, we agreed to start it tomorrow. We could have worked on it with his being at Sonny's. So I don't know why he thinks he can't see his dad. As for what Phase I is, if you keep your mouth shut I will arrange for you to see something you have wanted for years."

"You have nothing I want." retorted the blond.

"Really I have copies of Jason wearing the infamous reindeer sweater, if you keep your mouth shut and stay out of Micheal s plan, I will arrange for you to receive a copy of the picture in time for Christmas." Elizabeth had no problems using the photo she had for blackmail, Emily had cut Jason's head off, when taking the picture, so it wasn't obvious that it was him, unless you were aware of the gift. She had been happy to find the pictures in the envelopes marked Jason. It was a good thing he kept his cool at the will reading. She was glad that Emily hadn't had a file on her.

Carly really wanted that picture, but she also didn't want her son, brainwashed into Elizabethland, where the brunette could do no wrong, Jason, Jax her mother they were all charter members of Elizabethland.

"What kind of guarantee do I have that you actually have the photo?"

"None, just my word. That will have to do."

Looking at the brunette, Carly knew that she was basically an honest person, paternity lie aside, so if she said she had the photo and was willing to offer it up, something was up. Elizabeth was also turning out to be amazingly loyal to Jason, so there had to be a trick to this. She had to take a chance though. "Deal, I will keep my mouth shut and stay out of this, for now."

"Until we give you permission Carly." she watched Micheal's mother try to find away around the deal, shrug, then say fine. As she walked over to the elevator.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket Elizabeth called her contact, and said "It's a go, grab the bike like planned."

As she returned to the hub and read the message from Monica about playing with Cam, she noticed Epiphany and Regina standing there staring at her She gave her most innocent look and watched as the head nurse started to chuckle.

"Meeting with that woman, she left here smiling, then mysterious phone calls about a bike, I don't know what you are up to, but I know one thing I am glad it's not directed at me, care to share Nurse Webber?"

"She is probably just dreaming the hot monkey sex, we know she is having with that hottie she is living with." teased Kelly from the other side of the hub. "Maybe she should share the wealth, there was that cute guard who send you the flowers the other day or maybe the one down guarding the daycare. I would be willing to finger paint with him all day, any day."

As Lainey, Regina and Epiphany all laughed and agreed with the doctor, Monica announce her presence at the hub. "First of all that is my son, so I don't want to hear the phrase hot whatever you just said, it's bad enough I saw the two of them together. And the guards are here to protect my grandchildren and Elizabeth, arrange dates with them on your own time."

Elizabeth flushed at the reminder of the wall sex that Monica had interrupted, as though she didn't get enough questions from Patrick, Monica had just made sure the whole hospital would know about it.

"Elizabeth I need to see you and Epiphany for a minute in the waiting area."

As the three woman sat down, Elizabeth was worried that she was in trouble until she saw the file on Monica's lap. It said Webber, Jeff.

"As you know we are short doctors right now. I was already short two surgeons, when I took over the position as chief, I am placing myself back in the rotation, but with Dr. Drake's leave of absence, and Dr. Scorpio's probation we are really short. Elizabeth, I am going to ask Jeff to help out. It will be only temporary. I know that he is basically lacking as a father but unfortunately he is still a brilliant doctor."

"Monica, it's fine. Just can I stay out of the surgical rotation as his nurse, for now."

"Yes, that can be arranged, besides Drake, Julian and Maruchi always pencil you in for their operations if you are available, they get first choice so it should not be a problem. We do have a different problem though, it seems that Nurse Adams has broken her leg, so leaving Bobbie and Epiphany as the only teaching nurses. Epiphany says you have done a great job subbing for her, and Bobbie says you have filled in for her on occasion. I know that you hate to do it, but Elizabeth I need you to train a few of them until Audrey returns next week. This will help keep you off your father's rotation as well."

Elizabeth knew that it wasn't a request, but she agreed anyhow. At least it was a bump in pay, she thought. She sighed and asked "Where are they?"

"They are finishing up their classroom work for the day, then going to lunch. You will have the same group you did the other day, including your overachiever Nurse Rogers." Epiphany started chuckling at the pout of Elizabeth face.

"Enjoy your lunch Nurse Webber, and I had better not find you and that young man of yours in any of my supply closets." With that Epiphany glared at Jason standing behind Elizabeth and headed back to the hub to lecture the crowd standing there "Don't you have anything better to do, if not I have plenty of bedpans that need to be cleaned. It's a shame that Miss Howard who is on community service is the only one working hard here today, now get moving."

Kate looked up, surprised at the compliment from the taciturn head nurse. She saw the woman wink at her, then nod her head at the young couple just standing there holding hands as they made plans for lunch. Kate hoped that the Christmas lighting idea that Diane had, helped create a little romance for the couple along with the publicity for the magazine.

Jason and Elizabeth left to head to Kelly's for lunch, not wanting to wait for Elizabeth to get her coat, Jason had lent her his, he smiled at how lost she looked in it, then groaned as she stopped in the stairwell to kiss him. As he felt her tongue search for entrance, he pulled her closer his hands encircling her under his coat. As he started to pull away he saw a shadow, he knew it wasn't her guard, he was to remain here and relieve Kurt for lunch.

He pulled out his gun and turned to point it at the perceived threat, only to find Mac Scorpio standing there.


	28. Chapter 28

**STAIRWELL AT GH**

As Mac felt his heart start to slow down, he was glad that he wasn't at the end of Morgan's glock 9 anymore. He should haul him in but he understood, he was also feeling the pressure, between this threat from Helena, and chasing a serial killer, he was as concerned as Morgan.

He was starting to wish he hadn't decided to stop and talk to the lovers, he needed to inform Morgan about the developments, he may not like the man, but this killer meant they all had to be informed. Especially since Elizabeth Webber fit the profile of the victims.

"Relax Morgan this will only take a few minutes, we can talk as we head down the stairs. First off, Elizabeth, Lucky has taken a plea, he was sentenced this morning to no less than 10 years no more that 20. To be served in Ferncliffe Mental Health Facility. After he is deemed no longer a danger to himself, he will be transferred to Pentonville."

"Thank you, for telling me Mac."

"No problem, if I had been doing my job, it would have never gotten this far with him. Also Morgan we had a break in the TMK case. I sent the file over to Corelli and Giambetti. Don't take the law into your own hands, but if you should accidentally run into this guy, you know the drill. We have nothing on Helena, do me a favor though, after your lunch, call me." Mac headed back to Robins room, she had been expecting him ten minutes ago.

With that they separated Jason knew that there was something that Mac had wanted to say that he had not wanted Elizabeth to know. During the drive to Kelly's, Jason and Elizabeth argued about her car, Jason wanting to get her a new and reliable one, she wanted to do it herself, when she could afford it. Jason finally suggested that they wait until things had settled down to discuss this again. Elizabeth agreed knowing that there was no was she was allowing Jason to buy her a car.

KELLY'S

As Serena and Georgie handled the mid-morning crowd of a whole four people, they discussed Lulu coming in with tears in her eyes earlier. When the two girls had asked if anything was wrong, she had turned on Georgie saying, "You would like that, wouldn't you? " then stormed away.

Logan and Cooper walked into the diner, they called out for coffee, as the two men settled in, Logan introduced Serena to his friend then asked her how she was dealing with work, when Scott walked in to see his runaway daughter serving food in the rundown diner.

"What do you think your doing, why aren't you at Lucy's. Pack your bags young lady, you are going home."

"I am 19 years old. You can't tell me what to do anymore, Scott. So go away, why don't you go chase after Laura Spencer. Wait that's right she is locked away in some hospital, you are truly pathetic. Just stay out of my life. I have done just fine without you in it." as she sat the coffee pot down on the burner she entered the kitchen to ask Mike if she could hide out with him for a while.

Johnny entered the diner, wanting to grab some coffee, his day had started bad, then Lulu Spencer had made it worse. He still hadn't had his morning coffee and he could no longer avoid the diner or her. As he walked into the place, he watched as she glared at him, then walked into the kitchen .

"Serena, please wait on the guy at the counter, I need to restock." Georgie wanted to avoid Johnny, she was feeling humiliated enough without seeing the lipstick on his check, the distinctive shade that her blond co-worker wore.

"Coffee, to go, right?" asked the petite blond.

"Yes, please, where is Georgie?" Johnny kicked himself, as he heard the words coming out of his mouth.

"She is stocking for lunch. Here is your coffee, and a napkin, you have lipstick on your cheek." Serena took his money, disappointed, she had thought this guy had a thing for her smart and sweet friend, but she was wrong.

"Serena don't talk to that guy, you don't know who he is, who is family is." she rolled her eyes at her fathers proclamation.

As she listened to her father order her around, she turned and stuck her hand out, "Serena Collins, PCU college student, oh and the blowhard's daughter, your Johnny Zaccarra right?"

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Collins. " Johnny had to laugh as he placed the used napkin on the counter, he finally had definite proof, the women in this town really were insane. The DA's daughter had just used good manners to put her father in his place. "Serena, was it? Please tell Georgie I said hello." as he exited the diner.

He wanted to apologize to Georgie for his exit yesterday, he needed the chance to make it up to her, eventually.

As he crossed the courtyard he saw Morgan with Elizabeth Webber, he had seen her with Georgie at the hospital that day, he knew they were friends. As he stopped to talk to them, he made arrangements to meet Morgan around four, at the Overlook.

"How is your little boy, is he okay after the the dogs the other day?" he knew he was taking a risk, and when Morgan tensed up, he ignored the man and concentrated on the small brunette.

"Yes, he is fine, he thought it was a grand adventure. Thank you for helping Georgie, also for replacing her phone. I know that she really appreciated it."

Elizabeth knew that Georgie liked her new-found brother, but she thought the young man standing in front of her was a better match for her young friend. Spinelli, well Damien, was better off with someone who would encourage him into some outside pursuits, leaving his computer home once in a while. Instead of someone as shy as he was.

As they entered the diner, Elizabeth found herself hugged by a whirl of a girl with fluffy blond hair, and big blue eyes. She had last seen Serena Baldwin when she had been a little girl helping her as she painted scenes for the Nurse's Ball. Like Micheal Corinthos, she had been interested more in the concept of painting then the actual execution, but she had certainly been enthusiastic, something she apparently still was.

"Hello Serena, I guess that means the Miss Howard's assistant hired you?"

"Yes, Georgie and I will be working part-time here and part-time there as runners. Thank you, thank you, thank you this is so cool."

Jason sat at the counter watching the sour look on Baldwin's face as his daughter ignored him.

"Jason, can I get you anything?" asked Georgie.

As Jason put in Elizabeth and his orders, he watched as she tried to extract herself from the overly excited blond. He didn't know whether to help her or let her suffer until their food arrived. Georgie finally rescued the nurse.

"Thank you Elizabeth. I just realized that I am going to be leaving you in the lurch as far as a babysitter after Christmas."

"Relax, Georgie, between grandparents, great-grandparents, and my co-workers we won't be short sitters. Regina and Nadine are always offering. I just try to have you or Lulu since I have known the two of you so long. Plus the boys like the two of you. Enjoy the job, think of all the clothes."

As they settled in to eat, Jason teased Elizabeth about her Cream of Broccoli soup and grilled cheese. As they discussed dinner with her father, Jason as promised had talked to Spinelli, she was worried, her brother had thrown himself into his job, after the announcement and had been avoiding their father as much as she was.

CHIEF OF STAFFS OFFICE

As Jeff entered Monica's office, he was surprised to see a little boy sitting at the desk, typing on the computer. When he tried to remove the mischievous little imp, he was told that the little guy was pretending to be Dr. Monica.

Jeff opened the door back up to see Monica headed this way, he turned and warned the "Doctor." The little guy just grinned showing Jeff his large smile, he found him smiling back, until Monica came in the door followed by one of her sons guards.

"Dr. Monica you came, did you fix Mr. Kurt, he hurt himself with the scissors, that is why only the teacher is supposed to have scissors." He informed the bodyguard and the strange man. He waited for Dr. Monica to tell Mr. Kurt to not play with scissors but was disappointed when she explained that Kurt was an adult so he was allowed to cut with scissors."

"Mr Kurt was hurt, did you you kiss the boo boo and make it better Dr. Monica?"

"Dr. Quartermaine did good, how about we head back to day care now? " suggested Kurt. He was furious with the nurse who had left his young charge before Marco had arrived. They were supposed to stay in Dr. Q's office until then, now his charge had been alone. What until Jason heard, his life would not be worth living.

"Kurt I will bring him back in a couple of minutes, if you like. That way you can get your prescription filled."

"Fine, but please don't leave until Marco or I arrive, Morgan is going to go off as it is."

Jeff listened to the large guard talk about his daughters boyfriend, he was uncomfortable with the fact that he sounded scared of the man. As what he heard played through his head, he realized that the little boy was his eldest grandson, like with his daughter the day before, he felt pain at the fact he hadn't recognized them. He watched Monica pulled out a storage container with cookies in it and suggested to Cam that they take them back and share them with the class.

"We need milk too, can I call and ask the nice lady for some chocolate milk?" asked the little guy. Cam picked up the phone and carefully hit the 0 button then asked for chocolate milk for the day care, being sure to say please and thank you, like Mommy had taught him.

"Sure, maybe by the time we get there it will arrive." as they discussed it there was a knock on the door, and Marco announced himself to the toddler and Monica.

When the phone rang Monica handed the cookie container to the little boy, who knew the drill, when the phone rang that meant Dr. Monica couldn't come to the cookie party. Bye Grandma Monica, bye Mr. Man, with that he held onto Marco's hand making a comedic picture as they returned to the day care.

Jeff stood at the doorway and watched his grandson and the guard walk down the hall until they turned the corner, wishing it was him going with the imp.

"You know if you hadn't screwed up so bad that would have been you. Elizabeth is an incredible mother to her boys, and Jason loves those little boys like you would not believe."

"Doesn't it ever bother you what he does for a living?" wondered Jeff.

"I have learned to accept my son for who he is, not what his job is. I would suggest you do the same if you want to be in your children's lives. Elizabeth and him have had a hard time of it, but I know that they will make it. Spinelli when he arrived in town, he was involved in something, I never knew what but Jason saved him, took him in, and gave him a job and a purpose. He is incredibly loyal to my son. He sees Jason as his mentor, not in Jason's business but in life. Jason and Elizabeth set him up a room in their house, even before they knew he was her brother."

"I wish that I knew as much about them as you did. I had a long conversation with Audrey and some others Tuesday, they filled me in on part of the story, then yesterday Bobbie gave me her version. I wish I had been here for them, I did what I could to protect them, not realizing that there were bigger dangers and threats then Helen, or rather Helena."

"How did you end up this way Jeff, how much of this is Rick and my fault?"

"None this is the result of Heather taking Stephen, after that I swore I would protect my children, that I would never end up there again. Instead I ended up someplace darker. Is this why you asked me here?"

"Actually no, I need a favor, sit down and I will try and explain. First of all we were almost taken over by an HMO, we successfully fought if off, due to Elizabeth's friend Nik Cassidine, yes the same one that Helena wanted to marry her. After that we were down one surgeon, then when my daughter died we were down two, as I took myself out of surgical rotation, Noah Drake received some upsetting news, which caused him to take a leave of absence, another one of my young surgeons is now on probation, forbidding her to preform surgeries, then a few days ago she was attacked by this serial killer who had already killer my daughter, who was also a surgical intern, and one of our nurses.

With Ford gone, I am really down five surgeons, and two nurses thanks to an unlucky ski accident. I have placed myself back into rotation, and have asked one of my doctors to cancel his vacation but that still leaves us short, I was hoping that you would help fill in, doing the ER rotations, and filling in elsewhere."

"Will I be allowed to work with Elizabeth?"

"I asked Elizabeth how she felt about this before talking to you, she is fine with you being here, however she doesn't want to be in the operating room with you. That won't be a problem for her anyhow, she is one of our more requested nurses by the three busiest surgeons, Drs. Maruchi, Julian and Drake keep her pretty busy and with Nurse Adams out, Elizabeth is taking over her student nurses. So I have agreed that she won't do surgery with you, but we are not going to go out of our way to avoid it Jeff."

METROCOURT

As Carly tried to get through her day, she was shocked to receive a package with no address and no company listed on it, after her guard had searched it, she opened it to find a files on Sam McCall, Trevor Lansing and her ex husband Sonny. She felt herself pale as she read the file. Then was shocked when she realized that Ric who had sent it to her.

"Carly are you okay?" Jax rushed into the room, grabbed a napkin off the credenza and wetting it pressed it to her face.

"I am fine physically but we need to get these to Jason, here read the note attached." As Jax read the note including who it was from, he agreed that Morgan needed these immediately, but refused to go himself after Carly asked him to.

"Jax, he needs these, take them to the penthouse, give them to Francis or Max, but we need to take him this information. I can't believe Ric, he was such a twisted sick, if I learned this, I would, well I just don't think that I could stand to look myself in the mirror. I'll be fine just take this to the Towers."

"I wish you would come with me."

"One of us needs to be here, so go." Carly was trying really hard to be the grownup but the longer Jax stayed she knew she was going to start smiling at the thought of Ric's reaction to the files. He must have been pissed and then sick to his stomach. Trevor Lansing was one sick freak.

Watching as Jax left, she called up and had the restaurant send her down a bottle of champagne, Ric and Sam where both paying for their mistakes, and she hoped he rotted in hell.

After opening the bottle of their most expensive champagne, she offered a toast and then dumped the entire bottle down the sink in the office wet bar. "Cheers you sick and pathetic bastard. I hope you choked on it when you read that file."

SAFE HOUSE

As Jason arrived outside the house, he could hear Sam yelling at Max and Milo to let her go. When he walked into the room he saw that they had taken him literally and handcuffed her to a chain allowing her to move about the room but no further.

Max walked over and whispered to Jason that the phenobarbital should be kicking in, in just a few minutes. As they waited Jason leaned against the door with his arms crossed waiting for the signal, until then he was ignoring her.

As she finally showed signed of the drug in her system, Max warned that the effect would only last about thirty minutes.

"Sam, did you know that Alexis wasn't your mother?"

"No, I mean Trevor told me I wasn't when I asked him about representing Lucky, but I didn't believe him, he doctored up that file. He was trying to play me."

"What did the file say?"

'It said that he meaning, Lansing was my father, that I was a mistake, that if I had been a boy I would have been kept, that the husband only wanted a son."

"Who was your mother?"

"I don't know, I throw the file back at him."

"So did this mean you and Ric were related?" Jason gagged as he thought about what this meant, that Ric and Sam were related.

"No, the file was false, so we aren't related."

Jason had gotten the answers he had came for but decided to use up the alloted time.

"Why did you try to hurt Elizabeth and the boys?" Jason wanted to see if she would give up any new information about the incident.

"Because you dreamed about her."

"What, when?" Jason was shocked this had just been wasting time he hadn't expected any real answers.

"When we were together. You told me you didn't dream but you certainly dreamed about her didn't you. Even when you lost your memory, when you remembered nothing else, you still dreamed about her, then that bastard Sonny told me it was nothing, just that you had wanted her and never got her, nothing about you loving the bitch. How could you, how could you dream about her and then tell me you loved me, and ask me to marry you, if she was still the one you wanted?"

"What exactly did Sonny say to you?" Jason really didn't want the answer, but he was getting a very bad feeling.

"That you had wanted Elizabeth, that she was an itch that had never been scratched. That she left you because she couldn't handle the life you lead. That you had just felt lust, when you were after her. He said that she would never accept your world, and that you would never go there again, that she was a distraction, from your job. Not to worry, that it had been handled before, if it needed to be it could be handled again. That I was the perfect woman for you, that I had the perfect look and was able to handle your world."

As Jason sat there stunned, he realized that his so called best friend had helped make Elizabeth and his relationship crash and burn. He was going to gather the evidence, not give Sonny any chance to try and turn it around then he was going to make him regret doing what Jason was beginning to realize he did.

That was what this was all about, why Sonny was being so accommodating and so nice and helpful to him and Elizabeth. There was evidence out there of this. Sonny was scared and he had good reason to be.

Turning to Sam he noticed that she was out of her drugged state. "Listen to me, and believe me, you have two choices, leave town or stay and let Helena kill you, either way stay our of my life and the life of my family, do you understand me? I won't give you another warning."

"Jason, what did I ever do to deserve this. I was exactly what Sonny told me to be for you. Carly even agreed I was right for you."

"That is what your problem was, you listened to Sonny and Carly, they have no idea what I want or what I need. Sam we should have never been involved I let my sympathy for your loss turn into something more because I was lonely and sick of watching the woman I loved, love someone, anyone else. We are together now, no one, not you, Sonny or Carly or even Elizabeth herself are coming between us ever again."

"I can't believe you, I can't have children because of you, yet you left me for the whore who spread her legs for you at the first opportunity."

Jason reached over and grabbed her by the throat, pushing her up against the back of the couch. "No that would have been you. Elizabeth and my relationship is none of your business but let me give a little history lesson. I fell in love with Elizabeth when she was a 17 year old waitress mourning her lost first love. I stayed with her in her studio, I knew she was still dealing with the pain of her last relationship, when I came back later on, she stayed out of fear and obligation with Lucky, that was the second time he tried to control her. Then when I finally returned Sonny and my own insecurities destroyed my relationship with her."

"When we slept together last August, it fulfilled an eight year fantasy for me. Actually it was better than the fantasy. One that got me through a lot. I am so grateful I saw you and Ric that night. Otherwise I would have gotten back together with you, not because I wanted you above all others but because I thought that the one I wanted, had chosen someone else. The only reason I let you move back was Elizabeth told me, we could only have that night. That was all. I didn't want to be alone watching her try to save Lucky, love Lucky. "

"When Elizabeth and I discovered our timing was right this time, that we had a chance we finally talked everything through, we are going to make it no matter what gets thrown at us. So while you are enjoying your remaining short life, think of this, Sonny used you, first by sleeping with you to punish Carly, then to keep me away from Elizabeth. So the con-artist was conned."

"By the way we are trying for another baby, we are hoping for a girl this time. So get over it, your life before me was no safer then the one you joined when you chose to stay with me. So yes, Manny shot you to punish me, but let's face it, with the life you were leading, it was only a matter of time before you ruined it your self, so stop blaming others for every problem In your life."

As Jason left the safe house, Max followed him. "Jason I need to talk to you real quick. I need to tell you that Sam was telling the truth. I told Sonny the night you were missing that my loyalty to Mrs. C was keeping me from saying anything, but I think I need to tell you."

"Mr. C wanted you away from Elizabeth when she was living at your apartment, we were told that unless she specifically asked or you specifically told us to tell her something, that she was to be kept in the dark. When O'Brien died, after he betrayed Sonny, Francis and I received letter from him, he knew that he was in for it, but he no longer cared, he thought that Sonny and to a lesser extent you and betrayed us, and Miss Webber. I know that he knew something, he was a little in love with her as well. Francis and I have been looking for that letter since last week. All we know is that it contains information that you need to read. I'm sorry I pulled that gun on you when you were trying to deal with Sonny and your sister."

"Maybe if we had sat you down back then, when things started to spiral out of control when Miss Webber left, if we had told you what we knew, things would have turned out differently."

"What are you going to do about the boss? That is the real reason Francis is here, he knows that Sonny will not accept Elizabeth in your life for long, that eventually he will become jealous again, so that you know, most of us stand behind you, you have shown all of us loyalty and and given us trust, so just let us know what you need and when. We stand behind you." with that Max walked back into the safe house knowing that he had made his choice, that no matter what he was with Jason.

GH SIXTH FLOOR HUB

As Elizabeth watched her students filing charts and answering phones she prayed for her shift to end. Her faithful shadow Nurse Rogers was about to drive her over the edge, when Miss Sneed arrived at the hub.

"Nurse Spencer, we need to talk. Now."

"It's Nurse Webber, and please change your tone of voice, I don't and neither does anyone else here have to put up with being talked to that way. Now how may I help you?"

"You need to talk to that husband of yours, he still hasn't paid his hospital bill, if he doesn't pay it soon, we will have to garnish your wages."

Elizabeth took the paperwork the annoying woman was thrusting at her. "Okay let's deal with this. Lucky Spencer is no longer my husband, but this is a work related injury Miss Sneed, see here, see this code it means that worker's compensation was supposed to pay it. Why don't you call them, after that maybe a good attorney because I have one of the best it town, and what you just tried is harassment. Even if it had been my bill, this public attack is wrong. So go ahead try and garnish my wages for Lucky's bill, then we will see how long you have a job.. Now if you had bothered to do your job when filing the paperwork we would not be having this conversation now would we?"

Elizabeth watched as the woman grabbed the paperwork muttering about women with no morals and illegitimate children telling her what to do, she was no better than she should be with a killer for a boyfriend, and cheating on her police officer husband with a gangster. how dare she.

"Miss Sneed, have you ever looked at the large bronze plaque in the lobby of this hospital, the one that lists the founders. Well one more remark about my children, and you will see the power that being a Hardy can bring, and then let's not forget that those illegitimate children call the chief o staff grandmother. Prince Cassidine is one of my closet friends and with that alleged criminal boyfriend of mine, do you really want to be pissing me off."

As she turned back to her students she smiled and asked now does anyone have any questions about treating our co-workers with respect. As the students returned to work, Elizabeth heard Monica saying behind her,

"As I was saying the nurses you will be dealing with our as a rule even tempered and quite capable at their jobs, well except your daughter, she is having a bad day today."

Elizabeth turned to see Monica trying not to laugh and her father standing there looking stunned. As she looked around the hub she saw she had gained an audience for her temper tantrum. Where was Epiphany when you needed her, she thought. Turning to her students, the other nurse, and the orderlies she took a deep breath and channeled her friend and boss

"Aren't there any bedpans that need changing, if not I am sure I could find some stocking and filing for all of you to do.' She smiled as they scattered leaving Patrick, Leo, Monica and her father.

"I think you must be missing Morgan, if you like I can call and arrange a meeting with him in the supply closet. I have some free time available." Patrick couldn't resist teasing Elizabeth, he was enjoying the feisty side of his friend. Leo stood by waiting for her to do their usual dance of flirting and being turned down.

"Patrick I really wish you would not try to meet with Jason in the supply closet, the orderlies have enough work to do without having to cleanup your blood if you were to try what you usually try in the supply closet. I know Jason needs a haircut, but you did take those anatomy lesson, before playing doctor didn't you?"

Leo choked on his coffee, and started to flee from his friend, Elizabeth had zinged him right back, what happened to politely turning him down?

As he headed around the hub he saw Kate Howard and Epiphany shushing each other as they listened to another round of lets see who can aggravate Elizabeth today.

Monica caught up with Leo, introducing him to Jeff.

Leo Julian, this an old friend Jeff Webber, he is going to be helping out for a little while, Jeff this is Dr. Leo Julian.

After the usual greeting Leo recalled this was the man he had seen Nurse Jones smack the other night. As he offered to show Jeff around he was surprised to learn that he was going to be helping with the general surgery only.

"It's been a while since I operated on a heart, though when we were in Bosnia we did all types of surgeries, there weren't a lot of specialists."

Epiphany walked up to her hub, to see her nurses scurrying around obeying Elizabeth's orders, and Cassius grabbing supplies and rushing off to the corresponding rooms, "Well all it took for you to act like a ward nurse, is to have Sneed piss you off, we will have to have her visit everyday. Now since you have finished my assignments for the day, why don't you get started on next weeks surgical schedule, Nurse Webber."

As Elizabeth looked up feeling guilty at taking over her bosses job, she saw that Epiphany was looking at her with approval, not anger. "You go girl." with that Epiphany handed her the schedule and a pencil, and nudged her over to the waiting area, where Lainey was reading a file.

As she sat down next to her friend, Elizabeth sighed, she hated this part of being a nurse, she wanted to take care of patients, to help make them better. Not do paperwork. Looking for a distraction she saw Lainey watching her, smiling at her pouting.

"I know, but I really hate it, and Epiphany, knows that, it's why she sticks me with the schedule." whined the exasperated nurse.

"I just was wondering how you were doing, there have been a lot of changes this week, I am worried."

"I am actually dealing with things pretty good. Jason and I are handling living together easily, though I feel guilty about Cam, he hasn't once mentioned Lucky. I am waiting like you said, but I am starting to realized that he did damage to my son. As for Emily's Will, things are actually coming together, my best friend is still an amazing woman, you should see some of the stuff she had on people, she knew everyone's secrets, including some stuff on Jason. The fact that Jason is Jakes father is coming out slowly."

"I wish I had know that when he was kidnapped, I am so sorry I ever accused you. I can't believe I let Lucky and Cruz's version of events influence my own investigation."

"Lainey, you already apologized for that, I have forgiven you, besides if I had told the truth the kidnapping would have never happened. There would have been a guard there, protecting my sons. This was all on me. I actually have a question for you though, we were sorting through some of Emily's stuff at the house yesterday. It didn't hurt as bad as emptying her locker, why?"

"I don't know I would think that cleaning out her bedroom would have been harder on you."

"That's why, it wasn't her room. It was her brother AJ's closet she had taken over. We still haven't started her room. Just the things being stored in the attic and the spare closet. I still need to clear out her stuff at Wyndemere, Nik asked me to wait until he returned, also with Helena on the loose he doesn't want me on Spoon Island without a whole crew of guards. He had a fit at us being there tomorrow with only the FBI agents and a few guards. He is worried about his grandmother."

"Why are you going there tomorrow?"

"A few people are going over with Special Agent in Charge Lakes to show her various spots from the Ball, she is trying to get a feel for what happened that night. I really wish I didn't have to go, but she insisted that she needs Jason and I since we had the most contact with Emily and Nik."

"If you need me later, I will be here. By the way I met your father earlier, Monica said he is going to help out for a while. I'm glad for you, hopefully he will stick around."

"Nurse Webber is my schedule done? There are two rather handsome young men waiting for you, and one rather passable father with them." Epiphany loved seeing Jason Morgan in this role, it tickled her to see the usually impassive man with that wondrous expression on his face.

"Certainly Nurse Johnson, here it is, and if you notice you will find that I even left some free time for the staff to gossip about my love life." with that Elizabeth headed over to greet her men.

Epiphany read the schedule and saw that the time for the nursing refresher course, was labeled underneath, time to discuss my sex life, in pencil. She was correct usually these refresher courses turned into gossip sessions, but using her eraser the head nurse erased the notation and went to turn the schedule in, chuckling all the way.


	29. Chapter 29

IT IS HUMAN NATURE TO THINK WISELY AND ACT FOOLISHLY

**CHAPTER 28**

RATED PG-13

Elizabeth and Jason entered their home, listening as Cameron told them all about his day, including his visit with Dr. Monica.

"Grandma Monica, brought me cookies again today, and I played doctor. There was a strange man in her office. Kurt was playing with scissors, Mommy. Grandma Monica said he was a big kid, that he could play with scissors. Marco played with me at day care. He doesn't make motorcycles sounds right."

Jason wanted to laugh as Cam finally stopped talking, the little boy had been describing his day since they left the hospital, first he had described Jakes day, then started on his. Kurt had explained the lapse in security to him earlier. Jason had wanted to pull the guard from the duty, but he knew that Cam liked Kurt, and was warming up to Marco. So he told them no more breakdowns, he had been worried until Francis had reviewed the breakdown and saw that what they needed was a third guard on call. Marco had stayed behind to protect Jake, but that Cam had insisted on going with Kurt to get his boo boo fixed.

Elizabeth laid Jake on the blanket and placed his giraffe in place and watched as Cam talked Jason into starting Chuggin' Charlie. As she was hanging up their coats, she felt Jason's arm encircling her, and telling her he needed to run out on business for a little while and would be home soon. She watched him head out the door after a kiss and a quiet I love you, listening as Cam giggled along with his show. She hurried to the laundry room and started the washer, she needed to catch up on her housework.

As she checked Cam's pockets she found some crayons and the missing matchbox cars. Elizabeth tossed them into the catchall she kept there for that purpose. Grabbing Jason's jeans she started to throw them in as well, then pulled them back out, she hadn't checked his pockets.

She sighed at the money in his front pockets, one day someone was going to rob that man, As she checked the other three pairs she found more money and what felt like coins in the last pair, shaking her head at the sound she dug her fingers in the front left pocket and froze. That wasn't the feel of coins, as she pulled the three rings out, she wanted deny what she saw.

Two matching wedding bands and an engagement ring. A beautiful ruby with an inlaid design. She felt the engraving on the outside of the rings as she just stood there stunned. As she held the rings up to the sunlight, Elizabeth was in awe of the color of the ruby. She was looking at the wedding bands when she read the dates, and remembered the significance of them.

She acted on automatic pilot, closing the washer and entering the kitchen to start dinner for the boys. She kept looking at the rings she had placed in her pocket. She was feeling unsure of the significance. She knew that they had been meant for her, but why had he never told her about them. She glanced into the living room checking on the boys, wanting to do nothing more than call Jason and ask for an answer or maybe to give him an answer. She felt joy and confusion, and mostly pain at the thought that she had to have hurt him when she turned him down, that he had gone to such lengths for her. She tried to recall anytime in the last year that he had been gone long enough to order them, she was in awe of the fact that he had gone to so much trouble to do so.

She settled down and made a plan, she was going to be the one asking this time. She was going to ask Jason Morgan to marry her.

Hearing the knock at the door, she was happy to let Leslie Webber in, she had asked to spend some time with the boys.

"Elizabeth we are connected in ways that have nothing to do with my grandson, you and those boys are still a part of my family. I wish I had known that everyone was pressing you to stay with my grandson, I hadn't seen it or I would have told them to back off, my dear. I stayed in a marriage for too long for no other reason than back then divorce was discouraged. I would never ever allow anyone to be placed in that position. Now I hear Jeff is back in town. That he also had quite a welcome, Luke mentioned something about an intervention being staged. Now tell me all about it."

Watching as the older woman spent the afternoon with the boys, Elizabeth realized that if she had stood up to Lucky, she wouldn't have lost her family, that a lot of her fear was in her own head, and her own heart. She felt good for the first time in a while, less guilty about Lucky. As the two woman talked and folded the laundry, Elizabeth feed Cam and watched as Leslie fed Jake. When Monica entered she was glad to see her old rival, spending time with the boys.

"Leslie, how is Nik doing?"

"He still is trying to find a different diagnosis, but they are sure it's a tumor. To operate is dangerous, but he seems to accept that he has to do something. He is returning early next week, he cut some of his appointments short when he heard about Helena. Even with the cancer, he thinks she is a danger."

"Elizabeth, hadn't you better change it is almost 6:00 o'clock."

PENTHOUSE IV

As Jason finished reading the files that Jax had brought over, he looked at him and his brother. Jerry hadn't even flinched at what was in the files. Even after hearing it from Sam, Jason still felt a little sick. The file confirmed that Trevor Lansing was Sam's biological father and that her mother's name had been Maria. Other than that nothing was listed as to where she had came from and where Alexis's real child was. It was like the baby had disappeared into an abyss, none of it made sense.

Sam's file contained all sorts of unknown information though. She had apparently started her cons early playing the abused teenager tricked by an older man, then blackmailing him with potential statutory rape charges, then on to her pregnancy schemes in between she lived high on the money she scammed off the men, then she would use the money in her brothers trust account to set up her new cons.

The only completely unknown bit of data was a child abuse charge against her, she had abused the child of one of her cons. The mother had wanted to press attempted murder charges but they were mysteriously dropped at the request of a New York attorney. Turns out Trevor Lansing had kept an eye on his little girl, never once warning his son that his little sister was in town. He had never even told Ric she was his sister. The level of malevolent disregard sickened them all.

As Jason read the file on Sonny it didn't contain much more than he had already known. Mainly some stuff on his early friendships when he had first joined the mob, as well as a little on Deke that he hadn't known. The file mentioned some early run-ins with the police over a girl, parents wanting him kept away, that sort of thing. The parents had accused him of stalking the girl.

As they discussed the next bit, Jerry mentioned hearing that former Detective Spencer was being transferred to Ferncliffe this evening and that he was tailing along. He read the file and wanted to make sure that Spencer had no unexpected help escaping his fate. Jason stopped to think about what Mac had told him, then ordered Milo to join him. "That's a good idea, Helena had control over him before I doubt that she still can trigger the brainwashing, but Spencer may be far enough gone to go to her for help."

"I also think we need to take a look at the TMK from a whole new perspective. The police think they have a profile on the killer, I don't agree. Something is missing. Jax, Mac mentioned that Agent Lakes has a meeting with Carly and you later, if it's about that please let me know."

"Not a problem, until this over we all need to work together. By the way what are you going to do about Sam. Not that I really want to know but Carly is going to ask."

"Nothing, I had the guards take her to a safe house, told her to stay, if she chooses to ignore me and gets killed by Helena that is her own fault. I will be concentrating on protecting those I can and want to save. Speaking of that ask Carly to talk to Lulu, she tried to lose her guard today. We don't have the time to be chasing after her. Elizabeth said we are wasting our breath, that Luke is the only one to get through to her, but I want to keep the worst away from him, unless we have to."

"If you don't need me, I need to go annoy my attorney. I understand she is across the hall, so I will see you gentlemen later," As Jerry left, his brother asked Jason if he was going out to Spoon Island with them tomorrow."

"No, we have a chance to get into the bank then, I will be joining all of you later. We need to find out what Helena is spending that money on, and why she needed almost two million dollars to do what she is doing."

"I heard Sonny complaining to Carly about Elizabeth's stock inheritance, I hope she will hold on to it. Sonny seems convinced she will sell it to him eventually. For once Carly seems to be actually trying with Elizabeth, petty comments aside. She told Sonny that the stock wasn't nor has it ever been Micheal's inheritance or legacy. That it rightfully belonged to you and your children. She let him have it, I know he's your friend and your partner but he was out of line. He tried to set Carly up to attack Elizabeth over the stock. For once she didn't take the bait."

"We will see how long that lasts, I still need to talk to her, set up ground rules for our relationship, she is going to have to respect my future marri--my relationship with Elizabeth. Did she tell you about walking into the room and after seeing that we were otherwise engaged, didn't leave. She admitted to staying and watching us."

"I know; she confessed to me, then I made her apologize to Elizabeth. Though her apology seemed more about needing new eyeballs, she is trying Jason. It's killing her but she is trying."

"Stone Cold what time are we leaving to meet the Maternal One's father? Hello Crocodile Dundee. How is the Valkyrie?" Jax stared at the geek, who was dressed in a suit and still managed to look as disheveled as possible. The fact that he was related to Elizabeth was stunning.

METROCOURT

Carly sat down with Diane and Special Agent Lakes, looking around for Jax, he had promised to be back for this meeting. The agent requested she go through the night in her own words, afterwards she would ask any questions needed. When Carly got to the part about Jax not making it back, she felt the fear and pain all over again. Like that night it took seeing her husband walking towards her to make the feelings go away. Agent Lakes waited until they had greeted the gentleman then asked her to please continue. Carly finished telling about their rescue, and the interviews with the police.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jacks. Now I need to ask a few questions. You had a confrontation with Mr. Cassindine a few days before the dance, he threatened you while in a state of rage brought on by his tumor is this correct?"

"Yes, he attacked me with a letter opener, he came out of it before harming me."

"Yes, he mentioned that, now as to the night of the Ball, you pulled a gun on Cadet Barrett, you believed he was the person sending you text messages, is that correct?"

"As her attorney, I am going to recommend she not answer that."

"There are no potential charges, I just need to confirm Cadet Barrett's story, as to his location at the time."

"Yes, I was with him in the study, after a message was sent to me from the killer."

"We have reason to believe that the person sending you the texts was not the killer, but someone trying to draw you out, to kill you."

"It had to be the killer, he sent messages to other people."

"Actually the fact that messages were being sent this way was common knowledge, Mrs. Jacks, so whoever sent those to you was intending to isolate you, draw you out to kill you.

"We know from photos of your neck, and other evidence that you don't fit the suspected profile of the victims and the marks don't match the others as well. We are looking at the attack on you as a copycat crime. Is there anyone who might want to kill you, someone recent?"

"No, I mean I can't think of anyone."

"Well we know that it wasn't Anthony Zaccarra, he was on the parapet with your friend Morgan and Elizabeth Webber. Emily Quartermaine's death matches the other deaths of the TMK, the hired gunmen never entered the house. It now looks like there was a fourth person or group trying to commit murder at this Ball."

Diane was glad she hadn't received an invitation. She would be checking all invitations closer in the future as well.

Jax asked the agent if there was anything that she did know about the person that attacked Carly.

"We know that the person who attacked your wife was taller than her, with strong hands, and someone who didn't have a military or police background, or even a medical background. That the attacker hadn't know the correct muscles to tighten the cord around. The problem is that is just a theory depending on whether the attacker meant to scare her or kill her."

After confirming that she would see them at the launch tomorrow afternoon, Agent Lakes exited quickly, calling to see if the physical evidence was ready from the Scorpio attack.

PCPD TO FERNCLIFFE

Lucky made sure to take everything with him, after all he was never returning. As they escorted him to the transport van he saw that no one was waiting to send him off. No Sam, no Luke, no Nik and no Elizabeth.

Dara watched as they handcuffed and placed the ankle chains on the prisoner. Once he was in the van, he was no longer her responsibility, and she couldn't wait. "Good Lucky, I hope you get the help you need." with that she watched as the transport guard closed the doors.

Lucky waited with anticipation, wondering when Helena would break him out. He wanted to retrieve Jake after making all those who had harmed him pay. He felt the van lurch to a stop. As he heard the door being opened he started to get ready to jump down when he saw two men standing there. The expensive suits and guns making him smile. He stopped smiling when he got a look at their masks. After knocking the guards out, the two men grabbed his arms and placed him in the trunk of the car, telling him that it was for his safety.

The call went out from the van, that Lucas Lorenzo Spencer the second had escaped. As the Port Charles Police issued an all points bulletin, Lucky found himself in a nondescript room, tied to a chair. Then the guard placed a blindfold over his eyes.

Lucky heard the steps of someone entering, "This isn't funny. I thought you wanted my help, I thought this was going to be a partnership." Lucky was starting to feel desperate, the person stood there saying nothing. Then Lucky felt the blows start to hit him. Vicious blows to the stomach, punches to his face, and finally his kneecap being broken. He lost consciousness as the two guards untied him and dragged him across the floor.

When Lucky woke up he was surrounded by medical personal working on him. When the doctor saw he was conscious, he asked his name and where he was.

"Lucky Spencer, I would guess I am at a medical facility of some kind."

"Yes, Mr. Spencer you are at Ferncliffe, when you tried to escape the guards gave chase, they found you, and brought you here. Next time I would recommend that you, not try escaping, it will be a lot less painful. We have a shattered kneecap, cracked ribs, and you have a bruised chest cavity. Broken nose, and a laceration above the eye."

"Someone attacked me, I was grabbed from the van, ask the guards."

"Really Mr. Spencer, and how do you explain the audio disc with your voice forcing the guards to let you lose. We have searched your personal effects, we found the letters asking someone to break you out of prison. We found the box cutter as well. You will be in a well guarded hospital wing, then we will move you into the general population. I would recommend that you accept our help, no one is coming to get you out."

The doctor turned and left the room, telling the large orderlies standing outside to transfer Patient Spencer to his room, then make sure he was restrained.

As the doctor continued to the room of his other patient, he read the file that Dr. Drake had sent him. Mr. Zaccarra was regaining strength and starting to feel movement in his lower extremities. He seemed to be under the delusion that he would go home as soon as he regained his ability to walk. He didn't seem to realize that this was a mental facility, not a rehabilitation center. Dr. Drake and he had agreed to not tell the patient the truth until he was moved into the more secure side of the hospital.

"Mr. Zaccarra, how are you feeling today, any more movement in those feet of yours?"

"Yes, my knees are starting to ache, and I can finally move my lower legs doctor. How much longer am I going to be here. My son Johnny needs me, he needs me to protect him from the unpleasant forces out there. Are you married doctor?"

As the doctor listened to the delusional man, he made a notation in the chart. He had talked to the son earlier today. The way is father made him sound he was still a boy not a man in him mid-twenties, he knew that the son only came out of obligation, so he wondered why the old man was so obsessed.

"I was married, my wife died, she was an unfaithful bitch, all women are unfaithful. Maria was a good liar, she lied right to my face, she told me she never loved anyone but me, but she lied. Then she loved the product of that lie more that me, I hate him, but he is my only reminder of his mother. Him and her garden. Do you like roses?"

Lucky watched the IV drop a saline solution in this vein, he was being given light painkillers but they were not taking the edge off the pain, He still hurt like hell. He wondered which of Morgans goons had worked him over, he knew that it had been Morgan who set him up. That had let him believe that Helena was going to rescue him.

METROCOURT

Jason, Elizabeth and Spinelli entered the restaurant as Spinelli trying to make Elizabeth laugh, she had been tense the entire ride over. When Jason suggested canceling she explained it wasn't her father that was affecting her, she promised to explain later, after they left.

Jeff watched as his children entered the restaurant. When he had called Stephen, his oldest son promised to try to meet his little brother and try to help his dad make peace with Elizabeth. Stephen had actually been noncommittal about Jason Morgan. All his son had said was that sometimes those chasing the so called criminals where dirtier then those they were after. That Morgan was an arrogant bastard, but he believed that there were worse out there.

Morgan was a smuggler, but Corinthos and Morgan didn't deal in people, drugs and that the only guns that they seemed to bring in were for the use of their own people. That they made sure that all those things stayed out of Port Charles, they weren't involved in the gambling rackets and didn't "protect' neighborhoods. That those under their protection were people and places important to the men personally.

Jeff was shocked to realize his upstanding law and order son was this accepting of someone like him. He listened though when Stephen told him that if he tried to break up Jason and Elizabeth he would lose his daughter, that he had better try to accept him.

When the threesome had sat down, after an awkward minute, they ordered their drinks and dinner. Jeff asked Spinelli about growing up and heard about his grandmother, and how she had raised him from a young age, how he had not known that Annie was his mother until much later. He told how he had been a student at PCU, how he had gotten involved with someone wanting a computer favor, how Jason had saved him from death, and how they had infiltrated the MC, and save everyone, about helping delivering the baby in the elevator at the hospital.

Jeff was astonished at the adventures his young son had been involved in since his arrival in Port Charles, when he asked what his future plans were, Spinelli explained that his faithful friend Georgie had talked him into returning to school for the spring semester, that Jason had paid for it.

Elizabeth smiled at the embarrassed look on Jason's face, as they listened to the hero worship from the young hacker. Jason's phone rang just as dessert arrived. He quickly moved to the bar to take the call when he saw it was from Jerry Jacks. He let Jax know his brother was on the phone when joined by the Aussie.

"Elizabeth, I have heard from your friends and your grandmother about the last ten years. I am only sorry I wasn't here for you. I know that saying sorry doesn't make up for the absence but I want you to know that I wish I could change things."

"Dad, I do understand, Jason and I almost made a similar mistake trying to protect our boys, I just need time to process what you said. I am not going to reject you being in my life, but I am going to ask for time. We need to talk about the boys though. There are specific rules in regards to protecting the boys."

"Your grandmother explained, also she said if I so much as said a bad thing about Jason she would get your brother to empty my bank accounts and transfer all my stock to some outlandish scheme or something to that extent. She made herself very clear before she left yesterday."

Jason returned to ask Spinelli to join him in the lobby for a minute, seeing the worried look on Elizabeth face, he bent down kissed her forehead and said relax, it's not business. As she watched the men walk to the elevator, she saw Spinelli start laughing, seeing that she relaxed.

Jeff finished paying the bill, as he observed his daughter, he smiled as he saw the difference between the fifteen year old girl and the 26 year old woman sitting in front of him. He wanted to hug her but he was aware that she was only letting him in slowly, that she was scared he was going to abandon her again. As Bobbie had said, time and proof that he was here for her was what she needed.

"I am going to move into one of the apartments at Bobbies brownstone for now, would you be willing to help me decorate it?"

"I wish I had time, I am the executor of my friend Emily's will, she has me doing a lot Dad. I am considering giving into Monica's suggestion of allowing Alice to come over to my house once a week. I hate the idea, but I am getting behind on all I need to do. Jason is great with the boys, and helps but, there is so much to get done before Christmas." Liz felt guilty, she knew she should be trying but she had no idea how to accomplish what she needed to do for herself let along add another project to her already busy schedule.

"Elizabeth, how are you?" as the brunette looked up she saw Kate Howard and her assistant standing in front of her.

"Oh, Kate. I'm sorry, my mind was wandering. Kate Howard this is my father Jeff Webber. Dad this is Kate Howard."

After the greeting Kate introduced Clarice, then was invited to join them for a drink.

"Gladly, I need to thank you for my young runners. That young Georgie, she literary knows everyone. We were able to get some much done." Clarice was happy to spend time with the young artist, instead of her bosses mobster boyfriend, he treated her like she wasn't there or like she was five year old to be sent to her room.

"Yes, Miss Collins and Miss Jones are rather enthusiastic. I think that is the first time I have ever seen Clarice almost hugged to death. Thanks to you we have offices, runners, I don't suppose you know a decorator and of a perfect apartment for Clarice, while you are on your winning streak. Sonny suggested Harbor Towers but Clarice didn't like them."

"Well Bobbie should still have apartments in her Brownstone available, even with my Dad renting there. What about the apartment complex near the hospital, a few friends of mine from the hospital rent there. If Brenda Barret's place is available it might work for you, wait let me ask Jax if it is available." with that Elizabeth headed over to the bar leaving the other three sitting there in silence.

When she returned she said "No go. Brenda sold it. The only other place I know of are rundown studios at the docks. They are not up to New York standards though."

"I lived in a fifth floor walk up with about 250 square feet of space, and a bathroom the size of a very, small entry closet for almost 1500 a month, so after that, anything would look good, so tell me about them."

"Well the space is a lot bigger. The bathroom is down the hall, but the the natural light is great."

"Oh, the place where your studio was, that is perfect. Clarice, you would love the floor space. Elizabeth who owns the building?"

"What building?" asked Jason as he returned sans Spinelli.

"The one where Elizabeth's studio is, the space is perfect."

"Elizabeth's studio isn't for rent and the building is also not for rent."

"How do you know, unless, Jason you didn't just buy the studio, you bought the building." Elizabeth didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the insanity of the last few years.

Jason was embarrassed that she had figured it out. "Yes, but the security sucks, you know that first hand. So no I won't rent out any of the other studios."

"Okay it looks like this Brownstone is going to be it. Thank you again for the runners, Elizabeth."

"Sorry I couldn't be more help. Dad, I will see you at the hospital. You too, Kate. Good night Clarice." Elizabeth walked to the elevator and took the card key from Jason, they were going to get changed and take the motorcycle out for a ride. She wanted to enjoy at least one last ride, before the bike went missing tomorrow. After Jason found out she was involved she was probably going to be banned permanently. The things she was doing for Emily.

KELLY'S

Georgie, Maxie and Serena sat in the empty diner, waiting for 9 so they could close. Lulu had never shown up for her shift, Serena was helping the night shift waitress by covering for her. So the three girls sat there talking about the jobs with Kate Howard, and Maxie was offering bribes to get to come and visit them at work. When the door opened and let in a customer Serena walked over to the table and asked Johnny if he wanted something to eat. Just coffee and a bowl of chili please.

He watched as Georgie and her sister flipped through the pages of some glossy magazine, until Coop entered the diner and offered to escort Maxie any place she wanted to go. He was disappointed to find out he was escorting her home.

Serena slipped into the kitchen and asked the other waitress if she minded finishing up, she was heading up to bed. That Georgie and one customer was all that was remaining.

Georgie felt silly sitting at the counter when Johnny was at a table by himself, she picked up her sister's magazine and and her hot chocolate and joined him.

"Hi, why aren't you cooking in your kitchen?"

"Can't actually cook. I just heat things up a lot. Beside when it's only for one, it's not a lot of fun." he knew he shouldn't be there but when he had gone by and seen her sitting there with the others, he had to stop and talk to her.

"Oh." with that illuminating statement, Georgie went back to flipping through the pages of Couture. She could feel his eyes on her, just watching her avoid looking at him.

"I just don't see you as the sort to read that magazine."

"I just got a job as a runner in their new offices down here. I just wanted an idea of what the magazine was about."

"If you have never looked at the magazine why take a job there?"

"Elizabeth Webber got Serena an interview when I went with her, Clarice the woman in charge of the runners asked if I wanted a job too. Next thing I know I am hired. I will make more than I make here. Less hours, and Serena and I are going to split the two jobs. 40 hours here and 30 hours there. This way it will be like two full time jobs." she explained.

"Why are you working two jobs, I mean I can't believe that you need the money that bad."

"Not for school, but I want to spend my junior year abroad, that costs money. I can't let Mac pay for it,my biological parents would say no, so I have to earn the money myself. Though, Emily left me some for my trip in her will. As long as I promise to send postcards to the interns and have an affair or was run off with some Italian to Tuscany or something like that." she laughed as she remembered Emily's strange bequest.

"Sounds like you have it all planned." he wished her well, he wanted the freedom to make those sort of plans as well, that is why this truce with Morgan was necessary, He didn't trust Corinthos, and didn't like the way the man treated people. He liked him even less after he had come into his father's home and treated him like a child, or a pest to be swatted.

"I hope so, do you want to get out of here, I need to do something. Will you come with me, please." Georgie wanted to take it back as soon as she said it, she was starting to wonder why she wanted to be with him so much, how much of it was about revenge on Lulu and how much was it because she wanted him. She wanted to ask him about yesterday and then about Lulu today. She had seen the blond earlier, and knew that something had happened between her and him, so why was she still hanging around a another man hung up on Lulu Spencer.

"Sure maybe we can talk, I think we need to." Johnny decided he was going to go for it, he was going to explain about Lulu and then hope they could move on, and be friends.

SNIPPETS

Jax, Carly and the boys were finally eating the chocolate cake that Emily had arranged for them, followed by a talk between Carly and Micheal were he had told his Mom that Emily had asked him to do something for her. That Elizabeth was helping and he had heard his DAD yelling about that stock and Elizabeth. That Micheal wanted to stay here to help instead of going to his dads. Carly gave in, saying she would arrange to take Morgan to the zoo. She left a message on Sonny's voice mail telling him to call her about the visitation this weekend.

Lulu sat at her father's bedside, watching him sleep. She had visited Laura this afternoon, trying to figure things out. She had asked her for a sign, for some clue as to what to do about her confused heart. She didn't trust Logan completely, and Johnny was trying to protect her from his life, that was why he was being so mean. Spinelli had called, he was busy with chasing down Helena and helping with something to do with Emily's will. Georgie was hanging out with Serena, so the only person approaching a female friend she had was busy.

Sam was annoyed, they had left her little food in the house, and no phone to call out for takeout. Max had taken her cell phone as well. She was hungry and wanted some dinner, grabbing her coat off the back of the door she slammed the door on her way out. Some elderly woman was supposed to scare her. Why? She wasn't even a Cassidine, she was no threat to her. She would stop at her place and grab her gun just to be on the safe side, but first she would use Lucky's key and get something to eat at Kelly's. As she walked across the courtyard she saw a woman in a wheelchair being pushed by a male nurse. "Are you Miss McCall? From Everyday Heroes? I am so sorry..." Then darkness settled in.

"Good job Andre, now take her to the boat." Helena was glad, one item almost taken care of, tomorrow she would find out where he true grandchild was. This piece of trash was the clue.

Georgie laughed as she returned Johnny's car keys as they walked down the stairs from the roof of the hospital, she had wanted to get as close as possible to the full moon tonight. She had listened as Johnny had explained about his relationship with Lulu Spencer and how she had kissed him earlier. She was astonished to find out that he wasn't another member of Lulu Spencer's growing harem.

She was glad to talk with him, she told him about her family and how her parents were gone and how Mac had raised Robin, then later Maxie and her. She listened as he explained the coldness between him and his father. How his father had killed his mother. how he wished he didn't carry the same genes, how he was afraid he would turn into his father.

Then when they tried to lighten the mood, she explained all about her past car thefts, and how she had tried to win Lucas, by pretending to like Dylan, then about Guy. As she told him some of her most embarrassing moments, she was at ease with her past. It was gone, over with. She was done looking back,she was going to look to the future.

Another couple was also looking to the future after spending part of the night looking back. As the motorcycle pulled up in front of their house, Jason took pleasure in knowing that after this bike ride, they would go inside together and go to sleep after making love together. Their life was becoming what they had both wanted so long ago. As he helped her off the bike and removed the helmet, he watched as she stood staring at the stars.

"I know they are so close."

"Yes, they are, come on, we need to see if your Mom is okay."

As they entered the house they saw Monica sitting in the chair reading a journal, and watching Jake in his portable playpen.

"Monica, I am so sorry I didn't realize we would be this late." the young mother felt guilty as she realized it was close to midnight.

"Don't I didn't want to wake Jake, so I let him sleep where he was, as for Cam he and Spinelli fell asleep in Spinelli's room. After a round of something called Veggie Tales the game. From the sounds coming down it was a pretty rowdy game. Now I am off to tell Edward how the night went. He will be up waiting at home, eager to hear about it. Elizabeth I was glad you let him hold Jake and play with Cam yesterday. Like Jeff he is trying. I'm still not sure how long it will last. But he is trying. Good night you two."

As they listened to Monica driving away Jason heated a bottle and helped Elizabeth get Jake to bed, they finally headed there themselves. Jason was slowly falling to sleep after making love with Elizabeth to hear her say.

"Jason I need to ask you an important question?"

Jason raised his head from the pillow and placed his chin on her shoulder as he laid behind her. "What the question?" he whispered softly.

"Will you marry me?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

GH SIXTH FLOOR HUB

"Nurse Webber, please get that grin under control, you are scaring your patients, and unnerving your co-workers." warned Epiphany. Elizabeth hadn't stopped smiling all morning, of course if she was wearing that absolutely incredible ring, she might not be able to stop smiling either.

"She can smile all she likes, she just has to find us guys that treat us like we are the center of their universe, are great Mr. Moms and are as good in bed as Jason Morgan must be."

Lainey and Kelly had just entered the hub, having heard from Nurse Crowell the latest hospital gossip. After grabbing Elizabeth hand to look at her ring they were even more envious of the beautiful young nurse. "So, how did he propose?"

"He didn't, I did. I found the rings in the pockets of his jeans, then waited until we were along together. Then I asked him to marry me." announced the grinning nurse.

"You WHAT, no way. Your proposed to him. That is so, WOW." Kelly was astonished, "Wait you found the rings in his pockets. What if he had been planning some elaborate proposal. You would have ruined it for him."

"Jason told me he had been trying to come up with the perfect place, at the perfect time. That isn't us though. I wanted to make sure he knew that I loved him enough to ask him. It's kind of a thing for us. For me the only way it could have been more perfect was if he asked me in my old studio."

"So, what is going on ladies, are we debating what to get me for Christmas, if so, I will gladly give you a list of my sizes and favorite colors." teased Patrick as he and Robin came up to the hub to join Leo who was filling out the endless paperwork.

"No, we are admiring Elizabeth's engagement ring. Jason and her got engaged last night. As for your Christmas present we were thinking about that, we have decided your on Santa's naughty list and aren't going to get anything this year." with that Kelly flounced off to answer her page.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth. I guess that means no to that hot and heavy affair with me?" asked Patrick as he watched Robin deliberately ignoring that the rest of the staff had offered their congratulations as well. He didn't know if it was jealously or the fact that she blamed the lovers for her probation.

"So when are you getting married, have you set a date?"

Robin wanted to be anywhere but here, listening to the staff offer their best wishes. She could not believe her friend would get herself engaged to man who could die at any minute and was a danger to those around him. What about her children and the danger, was she going to endanger them to marry Jason?

"We talked about that this morning on the way in, Jason asked me to let him take care of that, so I have agreed. As long as it is before Jake's first birthday, that's all that matters." answered Elizabeth.

She was so happy that not even the glum expression on Robin's face was going to get her down. As she felt her pocket vibrate she excused herself from the hub, and returned Micheal's text message.

PENTHOUSE IV

As Jason stepped off the elevator, he tried to make the grin on his face disappear, but the more he thought about it the more it made him smiles. Elizabeth had proposed to him, she had asked him.

He had been so stunned at her asking that he had not answered her right away, he had all but had his way with her, not even remembering to accept until long after their heartbeats had returned to normal, and the sweat had cooled their bodies.

He laughed as he stood outside the door, wanting to just take the elevator back down to the garage, grab his bike and then pickup his fiancée and take off for the day. No worrying about Helena, Lucky, or what the hell his supposed best friend had done in the past or was planning to do in the future.

"I know that it helps if you turn the handle, just staring at the door doesn't open it it, Morgan." well there went his good mood. Jason turned around to see Marcus Taggert exiting the stairwell.

"Why are you here?"

"I need Spinelli, we are taking a quick trip to New York City on the 9:30 train. So you will have to plan your criminal enterprises without us. Actually we need to check on a tip I had about the current assignment for Emily. Spinelli told me that Luke's Dragon Lady is in town. I think you need our help. I might have a clue as to who Alexis Davis' real child is. If I'm right it might help get her back into her cage."

The men entered the apartment to see Spinelli explaining to Stan what he had done so far, and where he was looking. As he grabbed his messenger bag, he reminded Francis and Max, to call him if his program on his spare computer stopped running and then headed towards the door with Taggert right behind him, only to almost walk into his new found father.

Jeff looked as startled as the hacker, as he was getting ready to knock on the door.

"Jeff, I mean Father, I got to go, I will be back this evening Stone Cold and the rest of the Sentinels are inside, see ya." with that Spinelli raced for the elevator wondering why his partner had taken the stairs, instead.

"Jason, I was told you needed to see me?"

"Thanks, look lets go upstairs, thing are a little crowded down here." as they headed up the stairs, Jason started towards his old bedroom then remembered that Marco was crashing there right now, and with Milo asleep in the spare room, it only left the unfortunate pink room. That was the last place he wanted to take Elizabeth's father to, every time he walked into that room he remembered making love to Elizabeth in there. Not where you want to inform a man that you had agreed to marry his daughter, "Have you seen Elizabeth this morning?"

"No, she had an early surgery, gunshot wound to the head with Dr. Maruchi, I believe. I was busy in the ER until I came here so our paths haven't crossed yet."

"Okay, this is going to sound weird, but Elizabeth asked me to marry her last night and I said yes."

"Shouldn't you have done the asking, you do have a child together."

"Yes, well I have asked her, well to be honest, I sort of ordered her to marry me, twice, no asking really involved. I was planning this time to actually make it perfect but she found the rings in my pockets of my jeans and decided to ask me."

Jason had been frantic this morning, after feeding Jake he had looked all over for the rings, he hadn't been without them on his person except while in jail since August last year. He had panicked that he had lost them, until he explained to Elizabeth what he was looking for, and that he had lost them. He had been surprised to see her open her jewelry box and shyly pull out the rings.

As she explained where she found them, she handed the rings to him, then watched as he placed the engagement ring on her finger. Then bringing it to his lips, he had kissed it. He was happy, the ring was where it had always belonged.

"So when are you planning on getting married, if I may ask?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. I know where I want to marry her, but to pull it off would mean waiting for spring and I don't want to wait that long. It's the perfect spot though, a place that means a lot to both of us."

"Well I wish I could say good luck, but I get the feeling luck has nothing to do with the two of you. More like about time, congratulations, I know that you and my daughter will be very happy." Jeff felt like he should be saying more, but it all sounded to parental, and he didn't deserve that role at least not yet.

"I wish that was all I had asked you here for, we need you to help us figure out what Helena's next move is. I think we have to figure out why she was so determined that Elizabeth and NIk get together when they were younger. Do you have any idea why?"

"No, she just always made it plain she wanted Nik to marry one of the girls, after she saw Lizzie, she outright preferred her as the potential bride. I think that was one of my soon to be ex-wifes problems.

Carolyn saw Sarah as the perfect princess, the strange thing was that Helen said yes, Sarah would make a perfect princess but that Elizabeth made a better queen, it never made any sense at all. I don't know if that is any help, but other than her interest in our research, and in history, I don't know what I can tell you."

"What do you mean history?" asked the enforcer.

"She read a lot of history books while in the prison, Carolyn was always bringing her books about various parts of history. Ancient Egypt, The Roman empire, Catherine the great, the two Elizabeth's, Mary Queen of Scots, some others like that. She would read them quickly."

"Thank you, I'm not sure what it means but it's something to add to the files. Are you heading back to the hospital?"

"No, actually I'm headed across the hall, to see Miss Davis. She is handling a few things for me, your attorney recommended her to handle my divorce, and some other things I needed done."

PENTHOUSE II

Thank you for handling this so quickly, Miss Davis."

"No, problem, I understand wanting to be free of your mistakes more than most. Here are your divorce papers, signed and filed. Your ex-wife was going to fight them until she was reminded about the threats and abuse of Elizabeth when she was a minor, I threatened to tell her bosses about abandoning a child, and the suspected child neglect and emotional abuse. It worked to get her to sign."

"The other things I requested." asked the nervous doctor.

"The Judge agreed that she should have released Elizabeth's trust fund to her by the time she was twenty-one, it was no problem to get it unfrozen. Carolyn is no longer the executor of the funds. I had you made, followed my your son Stephen. I also arranged for a similar trust to accessed for your youngest son. Are you sure you want him to have immediate access to that much money right now?"

"Yes, this trust goes back generations, Carolyn had no business interfering with it, as for Damian, he is old enough to have his funds. I am proud of him, he had done so much on his own, and with Jason's help. Now I want him to have choices."

"About working for Jason." asked the attorney recalling how the young man had helped her through her Chemo, she wanted to tell Jeff how wonderful his son was, but mentioning he had been her connection for drugs didn't seem to be the way to go about it.

"Working for him, not working for him. It's his decision."

"Can I ask why you never used your own fortune to extend your research, why the grants and taking money from Helena?"

"Tradition, the money was no longer mine to spend anyway I wanted, it was for the next generation. Stephen only uses his for emergencies, Sarah used hers for school then to move to France, but other than that she has never touched hers. The Webber/Hardy's have always had money, but we have never been extravagant with it."

"Old money, with obligations to help others, like the Cassidines once were. Where did the money come from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Shipbuilding and smuggling, though I would really appreciate if you never mention that to my children. Our original fortune came from smuggling brandy and lace out of France during the Napoleonic war. Then during the Revolutionary war, we smuggled cotton from here to England, and goods from England here. So our ancestors have a lot in common with Elizabeth's fiancee."

"So Jason and Elizabeth are engaged." asked Alexis.

SONNY'S HOUSE

As Carly listened to her ex-husband complain about the boys not coming this weekend, she really wanted to just tell him he was a selfish and arrogant jackass, but she was trying to be the mature one.

She wondered if telling him that the home pregnancy test she took this morning was positive, if it would shut him up.

As more time passed since she read the diaries, she saw similarities between Sonny and Courtney that she now realized were unattractive traits. She just let him finish talking then told him what she had agreed to with Micheal.

"Sonny, he has a project to work on, it's very important, and bringing it over here could mean losing parts apparently. Jax and I have promised to let him be this weekend so that he can get it done.

He has asked for help from a lot of people for whatever this is. So you need to be happy your son is trying to finish something by himself instead of being angry. I have already agreed to let you get them on Thursday next week and keep them until Tuesday."

"Why can't Morgan come at least?"

"Morgan doesn't want to come alone. He asked if he could go to the zoo, so if you are free you can join him at the zoo with the new nanny, then he had asked to go to the park with Molly and Kristina, so if you join us you would get to see two of your children."

"No that's fine I will find some other way to spend the time."

"What about Kate, maybe the two of you could come to the Metrocourt and join the boys for a sundae."

"No, she is busy with her magazine and some sort of project herself, that is why I thought it could be just me and the boys this weekend."

Carly just said she was sorry for the inconvenience, as she walked out the door smiling.

She knew that Kate would be busy, she had arranged for the womens fashion guild of Port Charles to find out that Kate was free this weekend and to ask her to attend their charity women's only tea.

She had heard Kate telling Clarice, that she was going to be busy with the new office, and that she had very little time for Sonny this weekend. so Carly had filled the little time she had available.

Now to make sure that someone mentioned Sonny's old relationships and how they had ended, how he left Brenda at the alter, how he had dumped Alexis after a one night stand. She wanted subtle something that was hard for her to allow to happen.

KELLY'S

Lulu finished her stocking for lunch she was feeling like the odd person out, when she arrived at eleven, Georgie and Serena had been gossiping at the counter stopping the conversation when she arrived.

She knew that they were mad about missing the movie the night before, but she had honestly forgotten she was supposed to work. She had been trying to apologize all morning but both girls said it was nothing, but they were still gossiping in code.

She listened as Georgie talked about being on the roof of the hospital watching the full moon the night before. She wondered if Georgie had finally gotten the courage to talk to Spinelli about her feelings for him, since she mentioned someone being with her.

Logan entered the diner and asked Lulu for some coffee, he had spent the morning trying to find a new job, his father wanted him to attend the police academy and become a cop like Cooper Barrett but he wasn't interested.

He knew he had to get a job soon, before people started wondering where his money was coming from. He didn't want any suspicions so he had gone out and looked for a job but the police force was looking better and better, unfortunately.

"Can I get a coffee to go. I am looking for a Georgiana Jones, is she here today?" asked Agent Lakes.

"I'm Georgie, can I help you?" asked the mystified girl.

"Hello, I 'm Agent Lakes I have asked your sister Maxie, and now I need to ask you to join us later this afternoon on Spoon Island, we are trying to get some answers to what happened that night.

According to your statement you stayed in the ballroom the entire time, one of the few who did so and was sober. I was hoping you could help us do a reconstruction of the events from your prospective. Your sister's run in with Mr. Zaccarra is also of interest to us.

There will be a few other key people joining us at 2:00. Your father said he would speak to your boss about getting someone to cover your shift."

"Sure, but I never saw Mr. Zaccarra, Lulu Spencer would be a better person to ask."

"She was all over the place that night, your account was more in line with what I need. You were very thorough with what you saw and who was where when. That is what I need."

"Maybe I should be there as well, I'm Lulu Spencer."

"Your not needed Miss Spencer. From all accounts if you and your cousin Mrs Jacks had actually listened when others where talking there is a very good chance there would have been less violence that night. Your presence isn't need for the reenactment. I have your less the informative police report."

"Mr. Zaccarra was there trying to kill me, he said I would not live to see the dawn, he chased me all over the place."

"Yes, I am aware of that, I am also aware that instead of staying in the ballroom, you decided to go out on your own. Like I said we won't be needing you."

"There is no reason to be so dismissive, she was only trying to help." complained Logan.

"Who are you?" asked the Agent.

"Logan Hayes, Scott Baldwin's son. You know, the District Attorney I wonder how my father would take you treating this young woman this way."

"Mr. Hayes, I am an FBI agent, I don't answer to the DA, so go right ahead. Though with your less then stellar behavior that night, I can understand why you would react the way you just did. I am in charge of this investigation, I have tracked down over 25 killers, the people I asked, are those with the best recollections of the events in question. Lulu isn't one of them. So please allow me to do my job, and track down this killer." with that she paid for her coffee and left.

Mike came out of the kitchen telling Lulu she was going to have to cover the rest of Georgie's shift, since Serena had worked the night before.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

As Jason ran up to their bedroom, he felt the quietness of being home alone, he needed to grab his gloves and drop off some more of his clothes.

He stopped in the laundry room to grab the money that Elizabeth had mentioned so he didn't have to go to the warehouse. He had just argued with Sonny at his house, after driving out there for an emergency meeting. He didn't want a repeat of the earlier conversation again.

They had filed the paperwork giving them the docks that used to belong to Alcazar. All Sonny had wanted to talk about was Carly denying him access to the boys this weekend.

He smiled as he saw the money mixed in with Cam's cars, he picked up the Ford Mustang and played with it's wheels, as he remembered the lecture that Elizabeth had given the two of them this morning.

She had been in a good mood all morning, but had made Spinelli take Jake to the living room saying she needed to speak to the two of them. Then she had told them both that they were going to lose their things if they kept leaving them in the pockets of their clothes. Jason laughed as he recalled Cam asking why Spinelli wasn't getting yelled at too.

"Because he doesn't leave things in his pockets, now when we get home both of you are taking care of your property, so go."

She had bent over and kissed Cam, then watched as he ran to the living room and told Spinelli that mommy was mad about the laundry again. Jason had tried to smile his way out of it but been told to put that smile away it didn't work. The kiss had though, she had forgotten why she was angry after that.

He headed towards the door when he saw the manila envelope addressed to him and Elizabeth from the hospital, he knew he should wait but he had to open it. It was what he thought it was, a birth certificate for Jacob Martin Morgan. He quickly placed it back into the envelope and called Diane to thank her. Elizabeth was still in surgery, but he left her a voice mail to let her know that it had arrived.

He went to grab his bike from the back of the house. As he walked around the side, he looked around. he thought they had parked it on the side. After circling the house he figured that Max had arranged for it to be returned to the garage since it had snowed this morning.

Jason pulled into the towers and was shocked to not see his bike. He pulled out his phone and called "Max, did you have my bike moved?"

"No, the guy from the garage came and picked it up this morning, he said you called and said that the chain was sticking."

"I called, he said?" asked the confused enforcer.

"Yes, Jason what is going on? Why all the questions?" asked Max.

"My bike is missing, I never sent anyone to get it. Check with our garage, find out what's going on."

WYNDEMERE

Sam pulled herself off the cot, and tried the door, finding it locked.

She could hear voices in the distance talking about torturing her, making her talk. She started to look for ways out, knocking on the walls and looking for potential weapons to help her.

She quickly realized she was at Wyndemere, Alexis had mentioned that the stone basement had cells and that there were secret tunnels all over the place. She needed to find one, before the men out there discovered she was awake.

BANNISTERS WHARF

Agent Lakes and Detective Harper waited for the witnesses to arrive, the forensics team had already left for the island to get started taking measurements and going through setting up the requirements she had requested.

The Commissioners Daughters were the first to arrive, Georgie and Maxie talked to Detective Harper about the long hours he was putting in as Elizabeth Webber walked up with her bodyguard.

She told Agent Lakes that Jason would be arriving later, that he would come over as soon as he could. Jax and Carly walked up. Carly had arranged for an appointment for Monday, she had taken another home test, and it was also positive. She was excited but was waiting to tell Jax after confirming it with Dr, Lee.

Diane arrived late, she had returned home to change into some casual clothes, Elizabeth had taken one look at her outfit earlier and suggested she dress warmly, explaining that the mansion tended to be drafty on the best of days and with the snow it would be cold out there.

When the group exited the boat on Spoon Island the Agent mentioned her people had found a destroyed step and to be careful while climbing the stairs. As Kurt helped Elizabeth and the Jones girls over the snowy steps Elizabeth checked her pockets for the keys that Nik had left with her.

He had wanted her to make sure that Emily's engagement ring was still in the safe. As she pulled her gloves of in the entrance way, Maxie saw the engagement ring on her finger.

"Elizabeth, that is gorgeous, are you and Jason getting married?" asked the envious blond.

Diane noticed that the ring was the one that matched the description of the one Morgan had purchased years ago in Italy. It was more lovely that Kate had described it as. She could not wait to tell the fashionesta that Jason and Elizabeth were engaged, they could start planning the next part of the plan. The tree lighting was going to be even better than planned.

The Jones girls were ecstatic over the ring, while Carly once again felt the wide gulf between Jason and her. He hadn't even told her about it, she was hearing it for the first time from Maxie Jones of all people.

"Yes, we got engaged last night, but we haven't told our families yet, so please don't mention it to anyone just yet."

Elizabeth walked over to Carly wanting nothing more than to walk the other way. "Carly, we haven't actually told anyone, other than those who have seen the ring. Jason was going to tell you on the way over but he was delayed with something."

Elizabeth had the feeling that the something he was delayed with involved his missing motorcycle. Max had done a good job of covering for Micheal and her, but he had told her that if he was implicated he was turning coward and outing the two of them, Emily or no Emily.

Agent Lakes was looking around for her people, the head of the team was supposed to meet her when they arrived and still hadn't shown himself. After trying his cell phone and receiving no answer she asked Elizabeth to lead the way to the ballroom, that the team must still be there.

Diane looked around at the dark and gloomy building, trying to imagine it as it was the night of the Ball, and felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt as if she was being watched.

When they arrived in the ballroom, it was empty, they supplies had been set up, but no people were around, Detective Harper told everyone to stay there and went to look around, when he hadn't returned fifteen minutes later, they where getting ready to call for reinforcements when Alfred showed up. He explained that the Detective had sent him in to tell them that the team had gotten stuck in the caves and Harper was calling for reinforcements to get them out, to continue without him.

Agent Lakes had them go through a list of everyone at the ball and to tell any names missing from the list. After seeing Anthony Zaccarra, and a few other names, Elizabeth told the agent that "Johnny Zaccarra was here, and you don't have Jason listed."

"My brother Jerry was Alexis Davis' escort, and Monica Quartermaine wasn't actually here."

"She was called to the hospital, also Tracy arrived late," recalled Elizabeth, Tracy had mentioned it at the funeral.

Kurt slipped to the entrance doors of the ballroom, and placed a call, "Francis, we're on the Island, yes, look something doesn't feel right. Yes, we need you here, now."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

New York City

As Spinelli read through the files that Taggert had removed from the office of the Denizen of Darkness, formerly known as Trevor Lansing, he was surprised to find a file on Logan Hayes. After finding that the dates weren't even close he put it off to the side and continued on to rest of the pilfered files. Most of them contained files on the Zaccarra families dirty dealings. Nothing what so ever about the adoption of Sam McCall.

He started through the old bank records and came up with a possible lead. A woman named Maria Smith had given birth in a private catholic hospital in the Catskill Mountains. She gave birth to a baby boy according to the records, but all the previous information for the pending birth had listed a baby girl being born. Maria had given birth five days after the date listed as Sam's date of birth. It was all they had.

Taggert watched as the hacker illegally accessed records for the hospital and found out the address for the baby boy, finding it familiar, he did a map quest and identified the address as being in Martha's Vineyard. The same spot where the Lansing family had a summer home. It was going in circles until he hit on a phone number listed for an emergency contact number, the number was for Crimson Point. The Zaccarra residence.

Taggert called in a favor from an old police contact as Spinelli did a web check on John Zaccarra. Nothing he didn't already know. Taggert asked for a police check and came up with a drivers license issued to a Giuseppe Alejandro Zaccarra a.k.a. John Zaccarra with a birth date listed five days after Alexis Davis had given birth. Trevor Lansing had switched Sam with John in effect, sending his own child away, and giving Anthony Zaccarra the wanted son.

Spinelli quickly called Jason, voice mail, same thing for Francis, he finally reached Max, who understood what the geek was saying for once. He tried to reach Jason or Francis at the bank.

He finally reached Milo who was laying low along with Jerry Jax,hiding the bruises on their hands from the beatdown they had handed out to former Officer Spencer, before returning him to the well compensated guards.

The guards having been made to understand that if Lucky hadn't arrested Jason for violating his bail while rescuing his kidnapped son, getting him shipped to Pentonville, that their fellow guard would not have lost his life in the transfer of Jason Morgan. They had been more that willing to serve him up.

BALLROOM

Elizabeth watched as Kurt undid the buttons on his suit coat and release the tab holding his weapon, he quickly informed the Agent that something was wrong here. There should have been more servants and that there where no tracks to the caves as they entered the mansion. He told Elizabeth to stay with the Agent he would be right back. The remaining people all heard a loud thump followed by footsteps entering the room.

The young nurse paled as she recognized Andre, Helena head henchman. "Follow me, if you would like to get off this Island alive. Pull out the gun and hand it over slowly Agent Lakes. No one in this room is going to be hurt, your presence is requested by Madam Cassdine."

Agent Lakes watched as the room was surrounded by four more men with automatic weapons wearing some sort of uniform. She slowly laid her gun on the floor and kicked it over to the large Russian standing in the door. She was the one who had guaranteed the safety of all those present. She knew she had to get them all home safely. As she glanced at her fellow hostages, she was surprised at the resigned expressions on their faces, except for the attorney, she just looked really pissed.

"I swear I am billing Jason Carly rates for this, for each of you." with that she followed the man with the gun into an antechamber.

The hostages where shocked by the wasted visage of Helena Cassindine. There was no doubt she was dying. "Miss Webber, we meet again, why don't you and your friends sit down and we can wait for the guest of honor to join us. Now let us see who do we have here. Well from the rather large letters on your jacket I would guess you are the Agent trying to track down the unfortunate Miss Quartermaine's killer, such a shame, if she had lived and given my grandson an heir I could have done away with that unfortunately named Spencer. Now lets see we have the milkmaids ex-husband, and I believe that you are another Spencer, the one thrown away like rubbish. Now as for the younger girls, aren't you that bumbling commissioner's adopted children. Your natural parents abandoned you with the first available fool as I recall. Now which of you is which?"

As the two Jones girls moved over close to each other, Carly was terrified, she knew she should have stayed home, she was going to lose this baby. She grabbed a hold of Jax's arm wanting his support as she faced her worse fear. Pregnant, and once again at the end of a gun. She whipped her head around as she heard Elizabeth Webber say with an annoyed tone of voice.

"They are Maximiliana and Georgiana Jones, the taller sister is Georgie. The woman standing next to them is Diane Miller, a local attorney. Any other questions, how about some answers where is the man who your men attacked in the hall, and what happened to the others. What are your threatening Alfred with, because we both know that he would never willing work for a witch like you."

The others were in shock, where was Elizabeth's mind, what the heck was she thinking. Carly just about fell off the chair she had been ordered to sit in when the elderly woman laughed and said, "My dear Elizabeth why would I tell you anything. I am doing you a favor as we speak. Did you know that the poor pathetic ex husband of yours wanted my help to escape and I ignored his most generous plea. I could have given into his urging and taken your children. So tell me why I should tell you anything?"

"We both know that you want to, you can't resist the satisfaction of beating everyone, of knowing more than all of us, so go ahead, enlighten us, or just kill us and get it over with." Elizabeth had finally figured it out, she was now waiting for proof she was correct. The proof stumbled in between two armed guard. Sam was shoved into the chair at the front of the room and Andre told the bruised and bloodied brunette to stay.

"Now that the guest of honor had arrived, shall the trial begin. Miss Miller since your an attorney, you may sit in the chair over there, guards make sure she doesn't get lost on the way. So Miss McCall do you have a preference as to who is your defense attorney. Miss Webber, Mrs. Jacks or one of the Misses Jones. Now make a decision my dear, but choose wisely."

"Maxie Jones" spit out the brunette through her bruised and battered lips.

"Typically trash, you chose unwisely, now suffer the consequences. Now lets see, I think that the feisty and belligerent Elizabeth shall be the prosecuting attorney. The remaining guests shall be the jury. As for me I prefer the role of executioner." Helena indicated for her nurse to roll her over to Elizabeth handing her some files, then informing the young mother that the lives of the other hostages, including her bodyguard depended on her trying the case to the best of her ability. As Elizabeth looked through the files, she almost choked at what she saw. Jason had told her about the relationship between Ric and Sam but something about reading it in black and white made it worse.

"Now since there are only going to be two witnesses lets make this quickly Miss Sam McCall and I are the only witnesses so Madam Prosecutor shall we begin.?"

Elizabeth watched as Helena rolled to the front of the room and told her to ask her all the questions she had written down for her. As she read through the questions, she realized that this mock trial was to have one outcome, and that was death for Sam. Andre roughly handcuffed Sam to the solid oak arm chair and pushed her into it.

OUTSIDE OF PORT CHARLES NATIONAL

Max hurried to the bank, watching as Jason and Francis exited. Jason looked around and saw Jerry and Milo crossing the street as he was removing his tie. As he listened to Max explain the call from Kurt and the information from Spinelli, Jason started to feel the cold sensation of dread flowing through his body. He called Johnny and told him to meet them at the warehouse dock, the remaining men were to head to the warehouse and change into battle gear. He wasn't taking any chances, Kurt could just be being cautious but Jason wasn't taking any chances.

As they arrived at the warehouse, Jason pulled Johnny aside and talked to him as they changed into the gear that they needed. "Johnny, are you sure, that Anthony is your father, blood tests, or DNA tests or anything ever been done?"

"No, why?" asked the confused younger man.

"We have reason to believe that Trevor Lansing switched you with Sam McCall. There is evidence that the two of you where switched at birth. The birthdays are five days apart, but Marie was supposed to have a girl not a boy, plus she had an affair with Lansing. Sam is Trevor's daughter So there is a very good possibility that you are Alexis Davis child."

"Wouldn't Miss Davis know if she had a girl or a boy?"

"She had been told originally that her son had died, then later she found some evidence in Lansing's files that showed her having a girl. Lansing was given a heads up, about the investigation. We think he switched the records to cover his tracks."

"As for my parents, if my mother had cheated on Anthony and he even had an inkling he would have killed her then, never letting her give birth. However, he has always said my mother was unfaithful, I always took it to mean the way she favored me, never an affair."

Max and Milo prepared the guns, hoping that they FBI overlooked an armed invasion of the island. Milo had a date with Nadine that evening and didn't want to spend it in the company of the police.

ANTECHAMBER

Helena stated that Sam had conned everyone, that she had known she wasn't Alexis' heir, Elizabeth watched the guards, they left in twos, leaving two still in the room along with the nurse, and Andre.

From the condition of Sam, she realized that they must be being held in the dungeons under the west wing of the house. They needed to keep this going, she wasn't going to let Helena kill anyone, not even Sam McCall.

As Helena finished her statement, Elizabeth asked her the next question on the list, "Do you have any proof of Sam's knowledge that she was Trevor Lansing's biological child?"

"I believe that I wrote that question as asking for proof she was Lansing's bastard child."

"I will phrase the questions any way I like, Helena."

Jax and Carly both tensed at the tone of Elizabeth's voice, but the gun being held on them silenced their words. Jax noticed that Helena didn't seem upset more like she was goading Elizabeth on, instead of correcting her.

"As for that shall we watch to the video" as they looked at the screen they saw Trevor tied up with Andre standing over him with a knife which was used to make another shallow cut on his already bloody body. The hostages all tried to look away from the gore and the screams coming off the video. Jax was shocked to see the smile on Helena face at the violence on the screen. They listened as Trevor admitted that Sam was his daughter, that he had an affair with Maria and that he had used the child that Helena had sent to him as a trade. No mentions of who Maria was, or where the child is.

"No more questions for this witness, Maxie do you have any questions?"

"No questions." answered the blond in a shaky voice.

"Next witness", announced Diane. She was trying to figure out the purpose of this trial, it seemed like Helena just wanted to air Sam's misdeeds. As Elizabeth started asking the questions she was shocked that some of the questions had nothing to do with the missing heir and had to do with mistreatment of Alexis's daughters. "Did you willfully yell at Molly Lansing, your niece after a night of drinking?"

Sam sat there saying nothing, ignoring Elizabeth. After all she had nothing to lose. "I yelled at my sister, haven't you ever yelled at your sister or brother?"

"Yes, however Stephen and Sarah are older." She kept quiet about Damien and hoped that the others in the know had the common sense to as well.

"Did you sleep with Ric Lansing?"

"Yes, after all that's the night you spread your legs with my boyfriend remember." Sam sneered at Elizabeth.

"Actually that statement is incorrect, Sam he was your ex boyfriend, remember." Carly interrupted, she wanted to take the bitch down a peg or two, she knew that there was a good chance they would not make it out here alive, and if she was going to die, she was going to hurt and destroy Sam McCall after all it was her fault they were here.

"By the way, Sam did you ever go into Jason's safe, you know the one that you were never given the combination to."

"Why would that be any of your business you harpy, if it wasn't for you I would have all that I came here for."

"Remember the ring box that Jason is so protective of, the one with the beautiful matching rings in it, the one you asked everyone you could think about. Well guess what Jason proposed to Elizabeth, those were her rings they have been in that penthouse all along. You were never number one in his life and now it turns out that you were a defective replacement for the one he really wanted all that time."

Elizabeth thought about interfering but the cat fight between Carly and Sam would give them a chance to escape. Andre raised his gun and fired it into the ceiling ordering them all to "SHUT UP NOW!"

He quickly rushed over to his Madam, and ordered the nurse to push her into the hall. After locking the doors, he joined her and told her that their intruders had arrived.

"Execute the plan we discussed. I need to go take some pain medicine. Deal with the intruders, then meet me back here, we have an execution to finish." she ordered.

NORTH SIDE OF THE ISLAND

As Logan and Lulu snuck onto the island, Lulu was tired of feeling like she was a third wheel this was her chance to prove she was just as smart as Georgie, as cool in a crisis as Carly and as caring as Elizabeth. She was tired of being treated like a child. When Johnny had ignored her call, she asked Logan to help her, she would make sure that Johnny knew she had done something right, that she wasn't a hindrance, or the reason that Emily had died.

As they reached the top of the snow covered steps Logan grabbed the flashlight on his utility belt, and was grabbed from behind.

"Do you know who I am, this is my brother's property I am Lulu Spencer so you had better unhand me now. Who do you think you are?" shouted the blond.

"Oh dear another one of those mouthy Spencer's, don't you come with a off button. " Andre quickly gagged her with her scarf and told the guards to pickup the boyfriend and bring him along.

ANTEROOM

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief and asked if anyone knew how to get the cuffs off so that they could get out of here.

"Elizabeth just because you got Jason to propose to you doesn't make you Houdini." snarked Carly.

"There are armed guards standing out there, and I don't think we are going to jump out of a fourth floor window."

Elizabeth hurried over to the books, pulling out a copy of Dickens "GREAT EXPECTATIONS" and said "Will David Copperfield do" as the wall slowly opened and revealed the tunnel out.

Carly stood there speechless for about a whole minute before saying "Let's go. Do you actually know the way out or should we leave a trail of bread crumbs?"

"First we need to get Sam out of those cuffs, and yes Carly, I know the way out." announced the exasperated young woman.

"Why are we helping her, do you need another merit badge or something?" snarked back the tall blond.

"Carly we can't leave her here, Helena intends to kill her, painfully."

"We care because." asked the blond.

"Carly, Elizabeth is right. We have to take her with us." announced Jax, with Diane and Georgie reluctantly agreeing.

"Fine but I am not gong to help that skank."

"I think I can get the cuffs off if someone has a safety pin." informed Georgie.

As the they searched round Agent Lakes suggested they use her keys, which she sheepishly pulled from her pocket.

At the stunned look on the others faces she realized they had forgotten she was even there. It made her wonder how many times these people had been in this situation. They had bickered and fussed at each other like this was a common occurrence.

She released Sam from the chair, quickly locked the cuffs in place around her wrists, telling her that when they were off the island she still needed to answer charges on the accomplice to kidnapping and hiring someone to intimidate a young mother and children. She gleefully informed the woman that those were federal offenses. Since Elizabeth had confirmed them during the mock trial it was enough to arrest the witch with a "b".

"Let's get going, Helena knows of these tunnels as well as I do maybe better, so move it." Elizabeth whispered.

The group entered the tunnels and closed the door as quickly and as quietly as possible. Elizabeth led the group towards the exit by the supply ship.

THE DOCK

As the empty boat drifted closer, the guards standing at the dock pulled it in, he had heard they had caught some intruders, nice boat he thought as he examined the speedboat, it was his last thought as Max took him out with a double tap of his automatic. If Kurt's not answering their call hadn't been enough of a clue that something was wrong, the armed guards wearing some sort of strange uniform were.

The group of Max, Milo and Jerry crept up the stairs, and took out the guard at the top. Their job was to secure the lower levels working their way up through the tunnels while Jason, Johnny and Francis snuck in through the kitchens and worked their way in through the back of the house.

"Morgan, we have five guards down, all in those uniforms. We have found some cells, one has a lot of blood in it. We found Detective Harper, he was shot, a through and through, and what looks to be the estate caretaker, also unconscious."

"Revive Alfred and have Milo and Max both take them back to the dock."

"We found the forensics team, they are woozy looks like poisoned food. I will have Milo take them all down, they said that some man with an accent?"

"What kind of accent?" he asked.

"Russian, big guy, ruthless, they said he was the one in charge, are we sure that this Helena is here?"

"Yes that confirms it, that description matched Helena man, Andre." answered Jason grimly. He hurried them along as they found an unconscious guard tied up with a womans scarf. They used the riot cuffs to tied him up more securely and waited for Jerry to join them.

THE TUNNELS

Elizabeth checked the oncoming tunnel and warned the rest, that someone was coming their way. She knew that eventually Helena would send someone into the tunnels after them, so she backed everyone up and they quietly hid in the dish pantry. Georgie and Maxie marveled at the huge array of dishes in the room. Diane was amazed to see 18th century Wedgwood china along with exquisite glassware from Italy. She was shocked at the way Elizabeth just accepted it being there, as the rest of them just stared at the expensive and rare glass ware.

Carly grabbed the Waterford crystal vase that Elizabeth obviously intended to use as a weapon and handed her the delicate Muano glass vase worth much less. Elizabeth silently shook her head, grabbed the vase back and brought it down on the intruders head. She was shocked to find Jerry Jacks falling to the hardwood floor. She stuck her head out and seeing no one closed the door as Jax checked on his brother with Georgie Jones help.

"Why did you do that?"

"The Italian glass was less expensive."

"Carly the Waterford was cut crystal it weighed more, the other vase wouldn't knock anyone out." Jax placed the earphone that Jerry had been wearing up to his ear and ask "Is any one there?"

THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY

As they took out four more guards, Francis verified that they had taken out all the guards except for the Ice Queens immediate guards, when they heard Jax calling out over the ear phone.

"Jax this is Jason, where are you and who is with you?"

"Carly, Elizabeth, Agent Lakes, the Jones girls, your attorney and Sam. She has been worked over pretty bad, she is standing though, as to where we are let me give this to Elizabeth."

Johnny tensed as he heard that Georgie was on the island instead of safe at Kelly's or home.

"Jason, are you okay?" Elizabeth voice was calm as she talked to her fiancé.

"I'm fine, how are you on the line?"

"I knocked out Jerry Jacks, this is his phone line. We are in the tunnels heading for the supply ship."

"Is it safe to stay there?" questioned Jason.

"No, Helena knows these tunnels Jason, it is safer if we keep moving. Did you find Kurt?"

"Yes, he is already on the boat with Max, Milo and the forensics team, Alfred is in bad shape, so is Harper. Someone shot him."

"Listen we need to get moving I will call you at the next safe spot." with that Elizabeth turned the receiver off.

As Logan and Lulu snuck around they hid in the corner of the study watching as Helena Cassidine ordered Andre to kill the bitch, before letting her escape. She needed to check the tunnels.

Lulu grabbed her cell phone and tried to call out, getting no where, she told Logan they needed to get out of there and get help that the elderly woman was crazy. She hurried them both to the tunnels and headed for the underground tunnel towards the hospital. She had heard her dad talking about such a tunnel.

TUNNELS

Sam knew she had to escape, if that FBI agent brought her in she was facing multiple charges, so she waited until they reached a split in the tunnel and ran into the darkness as fast as she could with her hands in cuffs.

Elizabeth told Agent Lakes not to worry that she was going to head straight for the docks going that way. Straight into Max and Milo. Jax was wishing his brother didn't enjoy is food so much as he carried him over his shoulder.

The Jones girls stuck close to each other as Maxie was amazed that Elizabeth Webber was the one leading them to safety. When Elizabeth realized that Carly hadn't said anything in almost ten minutes she started to get worried about the blond.

"Carly are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just..." with that she started to sway and fainted into Agent Lakes and Diane's arms. As they laid her down, and checked for wounds she started to return to consciousness. "I'm okay, I just didn't eat earlier, Jax was going to take me to a late lunch but we got distracted."

Jax felt his face flush as he remembered how they had been distracted, Carly had came into the office all happy and excited promising to explain on Monday why she was so happy, then she had seduced him right in their office. He laid his brother on the ground as he heard him start to groan.

"Carly, your not all right, Elizabeth could you check her out, please?"

As Elizabeth took the other womans pulse and tried to check her eyes in the dusk of the tunnels, Carly leaned in and whispered "Tell him I'm okay. I just found out I might be pregnant today, I probably fainted from not eating, If I didn't eat regularly during my earlier pregnancy's I would feel like this."

"Jax, she seems fine, however she needs to eat something, the wine cellar is about twenty feet away, carry her in there, and we can get something for her there." Agent Lakes watched as the Aussie helped up his wife up and told his brother he would be back for him.

Elizabeth and Maxie helped Jerry Jax reluctantly. Elizabeth was feeling no regret at smashing the vase over his head, she only wished that glass was embedded somewhere. Then felt guilty about it. As they entered the wine cellar, Jax was slicing Carly off a slice of cheese from the round in a dry cooler. He thanked Elizabeth for taking care of her. She quickly shushed them and turned out the lights. They could here footsteps coming their way. As the steps came closer Agent Lakes took the safety off the Jerry's gun and almost shot Francis.

"Francis what are you doing here?"

"Jason sent me. Elizabeth, he wanted me to tell you that if any of us get separated to go to where you meet the night of the ball. Now let's get everyone moving. Jason and Johnny are going to try and Helena and Andre. So we need to get you out of here."

Francis helped Jerry wondering what what Elizabeth hit him with. They were once again moving towards the ship. As they came to a cross section there was gunfire in their direction splitting them off into two groups.

Agent Lakes, Jax and Carly with Jerry and Francis headed to the right and Elizabeth chased the others realizing that they were headed in the wrong direction. As she caught Maxie's arm she caught the blond as she slipped on the slick surface as they raced to catch the others.

Francis quickly called Jason when they noticed that the foursome was gone. Jason told him to get the others to safety, that Elizabeth knew the tunnels better then they did and she would call him as soon as she realized they had separated. Francis and his group came out to the supply ship. After telling the guard to lay down his weapon that she was FBI, she was amazed as he ignored her and shot his automatic weapon at them.

Francis pulled her down as the guard answered with another burst of his gun. Francis raised his gun aimed and shot him between the eyes, not wanting to bother any more. Elizabeth was still in there, she was his responsibility but until he got the others to safety he could not return and protect her.

As Diane rushed headlong into the corner she wished she was back at the coffee shop dealing with Sonny's egocentric demands than running from someone's crazed grandmother. She just wanted to return to civilization and she was never returning to Spoon Island ever again.

The four women came to halt as they saw Sam being herded into a room. Elizabeth put her fingers to her lips indicating quiet and backed away. As soon as the door to the tunnel closed she turned on the ear piece and called out to Jason. Telling him to listen and not answer she said that he needed to meet her outside of Nik's study.

She then turned and told Diane that she needed her to get the Jones girls to safety that she would be right behind them. Georgie refused to go without her, Elizabeth finally gave in, she knew that they didn't have the time to argue that Helena was going to kill Sam. She sent Diane and Maxie to meet Francis and bring him back from the barn, they were going to need his help. As the women split Elizabeth wondered why she was helping Sam, but she knew she had to, that it was the right thing to do.

Meanwhile Logan and Lulu ran into the collapsed part of the tunnel underneath the Port Charles river, they headed back hoping to escape off the island before getting caught. Logan was frustrated, this was not what he had wanted to do when he came to this place, but here he was tracing his steps back and hoping that someone deranged elderly woman didn't have them killed, he had done it before only six weeks earlier with a crazy old man and this was getting redundant.

Jason and Johnny took out what seemed to be the last of the guards, and hurried to the study. Francis had called, Diane and Maxie Jones had arrived to the stables safely but that Elizabeth and Georgie Jones were still in the house. He heard shallow breathing and started to turn, thanks to his quick reflexes he avoided being knocked unconscious by his fiancé who had tried to hit him with what looked to be some sort of ancient sword.

Johnny was having a harder time of it, he had slipped behind Georgie and tried to grab the weapon from her and ended up with an elbow to the ribs for his trouble and then almost run through with a poker. He quickly rolled out of the way as she stabbed at him then stopped as she became aware of who it was she almost killed.

Both men hugged the women then Jason asked Elizabeth why she had stayed for Sam. "Because I am an idiot, but I could not try and help her. Georgie wouldn't let me go alone. Diane and Maxie are safe, we need to get out of here, Helena grabbed Sam and they are gone from the study."

As the foursome walked towards the entrance way they heard footsteps and then the sound of automatic gunfire. "Stop or I will kill the women. Morgan you know that they can be taken out now. Put your weapons down, both of you."

Jason and Johnny dropped their guns knowing that Francis was on his way back to the warehouse, they were defenseless.

Seeing them drop their guns Andre had the male nurse search them for any hidden weapons, taking everything they had. The two mens hands were tied and escorted out at gunpoint, into the ballroom. Where they were tied together.

"Relax Mr. Morgan I have no intention of killing Miss Webber or her friend. I just need witnesses, so they will release you soon." with that Helena rolled herself out of the room and down the hall.

Jason and Johnny freed themselves they rushed into hall and down towards the study in time to hear Georgie and Elizabeth scream.

The remaining two guards where standing over the women. Sam was gagged and staring daggers at Elizabeth and Georgie. She was thinking if she had stayed with the group at least she would have had a chance to live. She knew she was going to die. Her last thought was damn Elizabeth as Helena reached over and ripped her gag off asking for any last words. Then Andre pulled her blood matted hair back and sliced her throat, the blood splattering all over the wall.

Helena said "Justice has been served. She told Andre to take her to her room, dismissing the guards saying that their work was done.

The door to the tunnels closed as Jason rushed in and saw Elizabeth staring at the floor, pale and shaking. He noticed on some half-level that Johnny was taking care of the Jones girl as he was trying to take care of Elizabeth. When he escorted her into the hall murmuring words trying to calm her down, Elizabeth started to come out of her shocked state and hugged Jason tightly saying "can we please get out of here. I never want to come to this place again." As he wrapped her in his arms and escorted her out he stopped and kissed her grateful she was fine, that their children and he didn't have to lose their mother today due his mistake.

Johnny didn't know what to think. He had just learned his family maybe wasn't the insane and criminal Zaccarras, that instead they were homicidal megalomaniacs who once tried to freeze the world. He was also shocked to discover that sometime between the dogs, the stitches the full moon and the rescue mission, that his feeling for the brunette were definitely real and that they were not going away. He knew he should have ran, but some part of him wanted to take the chance of love.

To see if she was willing to go out on an actual date, though that would have to wait until after he had convinced her father that he wasn't a bad guy. Johnny watched as Morgan and his lady just stood there alternating between kissing each other and reassuring each other that they were fine.

He just held onto Georgie, he kissed her forehead knowing that they needed to talk then as he felt her starting to shake again he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and found himself deepening the kiss when she returned the pressure unaware of the dirty and exhausted audience they had acquired in Logan Hayes and a pissed off Lulu Spencer.


	32. Chapter 32

**Man does not live by words alone, but he sometimes has to eat them. Rated PG-13 for language ****  
**Chapter 31

Jason watched as Mac Scorpio came running, looking for his daughter. He understood he felt, all he wanted was to get off this island and take Elizabeth to see their boys, and then go home and lock the outside world away. Mac didn't seem very happy at seeing Georgie hugging Johnny, but when his daughter saw him, she rushed over and threw herself in her fathers arms. She stood there tightly embracing her him.

Johnny watched on as Georgie greeted her father, envying her the close relationship with the man. Mac listened as she told him all that had happened on the island.

"Jason, thank you for saving them, you too Elizabeth. I hate to do this but we have several dead bodies, including Sam McCall's. By any chance is Helena lying dead somewhere?"

"No, Mac she is dying though. I would guess she has less than a month. The cancer has really ravaged her body, she is in a wheel chair it looked like she has movement only in her upper extremities. What scary is that she has nothing to live for." explained Elizabeth.

She was thrown off balance as Lulu Spencer came rushing forward hugging her, and telling her that she was glad she was okay, that she had heard Helena saying to kill someone.

"Lulu what are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth after she was released from the blonds overly tight grip.

"I heard that all of you were going to do a reenactment, thought I should be here." answered Lulu.

"Miss Spencer, I believe I told you that you were not needed here." stated Agent Lakes, as she came up from the docks.

"Let's deal with this later, right now I want to get my daughter to the hospital and get her checked out. Elizabeth you as well. We already arranged for the others to be checked out."

Georgie went back to holding Johnny's hand, she started to let it go when she saw Lulu staring at their joined hands. Johnny tightened his grip to keep her close, he was not going to let her go until they were back across the harbor and away from this house. He knew that her father wasn't happy but he was not saying anything at this point.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

As Jason and Elizabeth walked into the Emergency Room, Jeff was relieved to see his daughter, the other hostages had already came through the ER, Diane Miller had been seen and released, Maxie Jones was waiting for her sister to arrive. Detective Harper had been stabilized and sent up to surgery. Kurt, the bodyguard, had been admitted with a concussion. Carly Jacks was getting checked out, her husband had insisted. Jerry Jax had a head laceration, and a nasty headache, plus some older bruising on his hands, he had already be released.

He saw Elizabeth telling Dr. Julian that she was fine, and didn't need to be checked out, that Georgie Jones might need to be admitted for shock, that she had seen Sam getting killed. As he went to greet her he hesitated, than when with his instincts and hugged her whispering that he was glad she was okay.

Elizabeth and Jason went to visit with Kurt, who apologized for not realizing that something was wrong earlier. They thanked him for saving the day, that without his call they would not have been able to get there as quickly as the rescuers had.

Jason was talking to the boys bodyguards at the Quartermaine Mansion, he wanted to check on them again. The couple were headed for the fifth floor where Carly was getting checked out. When they approached her room, they saw Jax pacing up and down the hall, muttering to himself.

"Jax, how is Carly?" asked Jason wondering how many times over the years he had asked similar statements.

"She is fine, they just went to ran some tests, no one will tell me anything, they also kicked me out of the room. Elizabeth I thought she was feeling faint because she was hungry, why are they running tests."

Elizabeth had a good idea what test was being run, so she told Jax she would go in and find out what was going on. As she entered the room the blond sitting on the side of the hospital bed, looked up and groaned saying "I suppose you want to be thanked for saving my ass."

"Well, no but I am glad you can admit that I did do so. No Carly I am here on behalf of the tall good looking blond nervously pacing up and down the halls, waiting to be admitted into the room to see you." she replied.

"Stay away from Jax, he's mine, you have Jason but he is mine. Wait, why is he out there, why didn't he come into the room?"

"I don't know, here let me get him."

"No, I will get him, like I said stay away from my man."

"Nice to see your back to normal Carly, but I am marrying Jason, I don't want Jax."

"Just remember that, look can you find out how much longer it is going to be, I can't keep evading Jax, he thinks something is really wrong with me. I told the nurse who drew the blood to send him to the cafeteria, but he is too stubborn, so I guess I should let him in."

As Carly walked over to the door, she promised herself to make sure that the little twit stayed away from her man. If that meant accepting her with Jason, fine she just needed to stay away from Jax. She had finally found the perfect man for her, and no one was getting between them.

Jason and Jax walked into the room, followed by Dr. Lee in street clothes and no lab coat. She asked Jason and Elizabeth to leave but Carly said let them stay.

"Well congratulations your pregnant!" She announced and was promptly picked up and spun around by the expectant father. Kelly saw Carly's eyes narrow and then she said are you sure, that nothing is wrong after today? She knew better than to just accept things, nothing was ever this easy and getting pregnant had actually came easily this time.

"You and your little one are just fine, now Monday, you need to come in and we will give you a thorough checkout, see how far along you are, then go through all the usual steps, vitamins and since you are high risk, we will need to discuss avoiding stress, Like I said all the usual stuff. Once again congratulations"

Elizabeth and Jason offered their best wishes and started out the room, when Carly told Jason and Jax if they wanted her to be stress free to leave the room she needed to talk to Elizabeth quickly. They hesitated but Elizabeth said it was fine causing Carly to roll her eyes at the men.

After they left Carly checked the door to make sure it was closed, then turned around to face Elizabeth with her hands on her hips and said "What did you and my son do to Jason's bike? Don't play dumb, I know that whatever your are up to with my son it involves Jason's bike. So spill."

"Carly just remember the picture, that is all we are going to say." as she walked out the door with a smile on her face.

"Elizabeth Webber you get back in here, this isn't the end. I just know this is going to end badly, you had better not let that happen."

Elizabeth just laughed as she embraced Jason and told him to not worry about her and Carly that they were discussing something about Micheal. She was worried though, Jason loved his bike and Emily knew that so why would she have them hire someone to take it apart.

Luke Spencer was listening as Mac explained about Helena, and then informed him that Elizabeth was planning on stopping in and talking to the both of them.

"How is Georgie? Seeing that, what was Helena thinking?"

"She is gone, Luke. The cancer is eating her from the inside, If I hadn't seen her, I would have never believed it, So much for the theory she doesn't have a heart." Elizabeth announced as she walked into the room with Jason.

"I needed to speak to the two of you. Helena mentioned Lucky, she said that he wanted her to help him escape and take my children. Mac, she know that he is at Ferncliffe, you might want to warn someone there that she is on the prowl. She has nothing left to lose. I don't know exactly what her plan is, but I know what it is not. It's not to kill me, Mac I think unless Georgie or Maxie were to cross her in some way while she is trying to accomplish what ever her plan is, they are safe. As well as all the "Guests" from today."

Luke looked at Elizabeth and knew that she was withholding something, he didn't know if it was because of Morgan or Mac, but she told him she would see him when she worked the next day, and headed out the door after informing Mac that Georgie had been moved into her room.

After watching the couple leave, Luke asked "Mac, how bad was it?"

"The men where all wearing the uniforms you identified as being the old uniforms of Mikkos men, the guards that Jason and the Zaccarra kid took out they have been fingerprinted and DNA samples gathered from the Morgue, unless she has more men that we don't know about, she is left only with her man Andre and her nurse plus a few personal guards. Sam's throat was cut, she was the only fatality on our side, if you consider her on our side."

"What is eating you, you look like you swallowed glass, I know it can't be over the unfortunate ex-girlfriend of my son and Morgans."

"Georgie invited that Zaccarra kid to stay in the room with her, she has barely let him go since I got to the island. I don't want her involved with someone like that, but if I have learned anything I have learned that telling the girls to stay away from unsuitable guys, make them want to be around them more." he moaned.

"Daughters, they just don't listen to their dads do they." Luke wanted to laugh at the sour expression on Mac's face. He just watched as the man left the room with a good night and walked like he was heading towards an executioners table. Luke wondered how his daughter was taking the apparent defection of one of her beaus.

METROCOURT

Robin saw Patrick sitting at the bar drinking a soda water with lime, and decided to joined him.

"How are you doing, are you here for dinner?"

"No I just needed to get away and think. I received a letter from my dad. He is on his way to Cabo. That he is taking the time away to prioritize his life. I wish that I had the option."

"Patrick, what happened, one day your dad is planning a new research project the next day he is taking leave. Did he start drinking again, is there anything I can do?"

"No, we just got some upsetting family news, he needed time to process it, I had a sister, I never knew about her, she died recently. Dad was pretty shaken. Please don't mention this to anyone, if Dad wanted it known he would have made it public."

"I won't, how are you dealing with this." asked Robin concerned about her friend and the man she still had feelings for. She was just starting to question what those feeling were, though.

"Better than Dad, but I have a way of dealing, it hurts but I am dealing with it. Tonight I was just wallowing. What about you how are you dealing with everything?"

"Well I still look over my shoulder constantly, the police escort every where's is not much of a comfort. My probation makes me feel like I am back being an intern instead of a real doctor. Then there is the fact that my so called girlfriends blew me off tonight, Kelly and Lainey cut out early from our dinner to head back to the hospital. They think that I am not dealing with Liz and Jason's engagement well."

"Are they right, or is it all about your fears and feelings." asked Patrick.

"I am trying but I can't believe she would endanger her kids that way, if something happens to her those kids will be orphans, or even worse what if something happens to the kids. I just don't see why she would risk it."

"For love, besides the boys would be in danger whether or not they are together. I mean Jason would still be Jakes father." Patrick saw the look on Robin's face and closed his eyes as he realized she still didn't know.

Robin felt like someone had thrown cold water in her face. "No Lucky is Jake's father. They probably changed the results or something, to keep him away from his son, it's not like it's the first time Jason has done so."

Patrick knew he had to head off a disaster so he tried "No, he really is Jake's father. Look at the little boy next time you see, really look at him. He is the spitting image of his father, right down to the very distinctive bright blue eyes."

"No your wrong, I mean why would Elizabeth remarry Lucky, Jason would never allow it."

"As it was explained to me, Elizabeth was pressured into going back to Lucky, and Jason thought that Elizabeth loved Lucky. Jason would do anything for her, even give up his son, to make her happy."

"No, the one thing Jason always wanted is kids, he would never let anyone keep him from his son. Trust me I know Jason. That is the one thing he has always wanted. You are wrong."

Carly and Jax entered the bar after checking on the boys who were having sundaes with Kristina and Molly in the restaurant. Jax kissed his pregnant wife and headed to his brothers suite.

As Carly heard Robin running on about how she was an expert on all things Jason, she decided she deserved a moment of immaturity after all she had been through, even if it meant defending Elizabeth Webber and her not telling Jason the truth.

"Well if it's not the originally Princess Purity, sorry but Patrick is correct. Jacob Morgan is his son. He has known about the little boy since long before he was born. So I guess you don't know as much about Jason as you thought. Patrick is correct that little boy looks just like Jason, how my idiot cousin didn't realize it until they told him at the Ball is just another sign of his stupidity."

"There is no way Jason would not want to raise his son, come on Carly, even you have to admit that." Robin was furious, they would never realize that she did know Jason better than anyone.

"Wrong again, Jason would do ANYTHING for Elizabeth Webber. You know that they are engaged. He has had those rings for years. He had them made it Italy. He has never given up on her no matter who was in his life. He walked away because he was tricked, not because he didn't love her. She is the true love of his life. All the rest of that followed were filler, and you and I were just I guess the best way to describe us is that we were training tools, but lets face it. You were a manipulative bitch and so was I. When he fell for her he didn't realize that that what they had was the real thing. I am woman enough to admit that he isn't the man for me and though it hurts I have to admit I never was it for him. You, you still are holding onto some little fantasy that someday he will ride up and tell you that he has left his world and wants you to run away with him."

"No that's you Carly, you are the one who will never accept anyone else being more important than you in his life."

"You know what, until last week you would be right. I learned something recently and that is helping me mature and accept that Jason isn't going to be and never was mine on that level. I suggest you do the same. At least I can still consider him my friend, after what you did, you can't do that. Now if you will excuse me I am going to join my sons, and my ex-stepdaughter.

"How dare she, she doesn't know what she is talking about." fumed Robin.

"No I think that for once, Carly was correct. She has started to accept Jason and Elizabeth. You have lost Jason's friendship and you are going to lose Elizabeth's soon if you keep this attitude up. Lainey and Kelly are right too. So think about that." Patrick got up and left the bar.

QUARTERMAINE MANSION

As Jason and Elizabeth entered the mansion they could hear laughter and giggles coming from the living room, Following the sounds they came into a scene of mass chaos seemingly caused by their family.

Jake was trying to rip out Serena Baldwin's hair, seeing that reminded Jason that he still needed to get his own cut. Cameron was watching as Spinelli was trying to put together a train with Edward standing over him reading him the instructions.

Alice seemed to be trying to help adding more chaos to the insanity. Monica was sitting at the desk with a book in her hand trying to get Cam's attention. Jason watched with astonishment as his son's guards where moving furniture out of the room to leave space for the train.

"What is going on here?' he asked not believing his eyes. He looked around and wondered why Spinelli was at the mansion, and with Serena Baldwin of all people.

Monica saw the look on Jason's face and was worried that he was going to stop bringing the kids over. He had said he wanted none of the usual Quartermaine nonsense around the children and here they were right in the middle of it.

"Edward found the old train that used to be around the Christmas tree and decided to set it up for Cam to use. When Spinelli started to set it up we noticed pieces missing so he had another one delivered from Wynhams. The new one isn't compatible with the old one, but the parts have been mixed together so they are trying to separate the pieces. Spinelli is not having any luck. Unfortunately Edward had promised to get it set up for Cam today and now he doesn't want to disappoint him and Edward and Alice are not helping the poor kid."

Jason closed his eyes, and reopened them, yup, Edward had just sat on the awkwardly on the floor next to Cam and was apologizing that they had not got the train set up but he promised to have it done before his next visit. Jason knew what he had to do, he didn't want to stay any longer than was necessary. His plans for the evening had been to go home and be with his family. Elizabeth, Cam and Jake, but he knew that he needed to do this.

"Okay Spinelli put that down, give me the instructions and no one but Cam come near me." with that Jason started sorting out the pieces and putting the train set together. When Cam came over wanting to help Jason placed him in his lap and made him his assistant.

Elizabeth finished rescuing Serena, who seemed to be there with Damian, from her younger sons clutches. Serena and Damien went back to doing something with a notebook computer as Elizabeth joined Monica and Edward as they watched the two putting the train together, until Edward left the room with tears in his eyes at the sight. He was afraid he would ruin the moment so he left to get himself under control.

Alice slipped back into the room and asked if they were staying for dinner. Jason looked and saw Elizabeth had fallen asleep on Monica's shoulder and that his mother was holding his younger son in her lap. He looked around then turned to Alice and said, "Yes, but no dessert, the boys have ice cream at home. He was determined to spend part of the evening alone with his family.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Georgie's nightmares seemed to be on a loop tonight, for the third time this evening she awoke in spite of the sedative that Lainey had proscribed, she felt Johnny's hand holding onto hers, and she could feel his eyes on her in spite of the darkness in her room.

"You didn't have to stay, you have to be just as tired as I am." she said.

"I'm staying, now do you want me to sneak you in something to eat?"

"Mr. Zaccarra, you had better not be sneaking any food into my hospital rooms, that is not allowed." announced Bobbie Spencer as she entered and turned on the light. Then she handed the take out bag from Kelly's to the two young people, smiling at their surprise. She had ended up working a shift at the diner this evening. She was going to smack her niece upside the head. She watched as they pulled out the salads and Spaghetti dinners she had brought them. As they set the food up she gave them the milkshakes to go with them.

"I didn't know what you liked John, but since you got sucked into my families vendettas I thought the least I could do is bring the two of you food. Georgie, there is peanut butter pie in the bag as well. If you need anything, let me know." with that she started out the door, not realizing it hadn't closed all the way in hurry to go visit her brother.

Johnny and Georgie ate in silence as he didn't want to scare her away and she was shocked at her own behavior. As they finished eating and Johnny tossed the takeout containers away, Georgie took a deep breath and said.

"I am so sorry I tried to brain you with the poker."

Johnny started to chuckle as he recalled her determination to take out the person behind her.

"Don't worry about it, actually it was scary at the moment but looking back it is kind of funny. I survived my father to almost be taken out by the woman I am attracted to, sort of fulfilling Anthony's prediction about women. I know now that it is a bad idea to slip behind you with out warning."

"I can't believe you are laughing." as she started to giggle then outright laughter as she recalled the way he had tried to disarm her without hurting her.

He couldn't resist, he sat on the side of the bed and kissed her, not deepening the kiss, trying like heck to keep it light. "Well if you had hurt me I would just make sure you stayed with me and nursed me back to health. Maybe with a different outcome this time" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again. His lips had barely started to deepen the kiss when he felt the vibration of his cell phone on his waist. He groaned and told her he would step out side and take the call. "I will be back so don't go anywheres."

Georgie watched him leave, shocked by the ease of this, she knew what she wanted and she was going to go for it. She was still not sure where this was going but she knew that she wanted to go where ever it went.

"Let me guess, this is payback for Dylan." asked Lulu from the doorway.

"No, Dylan never entered into this, this is about Johnny and me, you are not a factor Lulu. You never dated Johnny, you are dating Logan I thought. So why should you matter to my relationship with him."

"You know that I kind of have feelings for him."

"Get over them Lulu, I am not going to stay away from him just because you kind of have feelings. If you had really wanted either Logan or Johnny you would not have played the games you tried. So back off."

"I will when you realize that you are a replacement. He still wants me, he is dating you because I am seeing Logan that is all. If I wanted him he would be there in a heartbeat."

"Go away Lulu, by the way I am taking the next couple of weeks off from Kelly's. Mac's idea. So enjoy trying to get someone else to fill your shifts and cover for you. Serena and I both going to part time after Christmas working about twenty hours each. So get used to actually working your whole shift until Bobbie gets a replacement for us. Now get out of my hospital room, go visit your father so that when you lie to Logan about why you are here, it won't be a total lie."

QUARTERMAINE MANSION

Tracy curled up in her lonely bed missing her miscreant husband so she picked up the letter she had been waiting to read.

Dear Aunt Tracy:

I am sure that you expect this to be an attack about the fact that you changed my father's will. I will only say a little about that, then we need to address lots of other things.

I understand why you did what you did. The thought of Sam getting her hands on anything to do with the family made me ill as I realized she would stop at nothing to achieve her goals. So for that I will say thank you. You were wrong but I understand, maybe not forgive though.

Now onto your relationship with Luke. I think you have finally found your perfect match. He keeps you on your toes and drives you crazy at the same time he makes you laugh. That is rare, so hold onto it.

You think of yourself as a tough cookie but you are also one of the truest definitions of the word lady, and more importantly you are very strong woman.

You have had to be. You stand up to Grandfather on a daily basis. You deal with men who think that because your a woman that they can try and get the better of you in business, but we both know that you are as tough as any man in the business world and just as willing to bend the rules to suit yourself. I'm not judging just stating facts.

Grandmother was always so proud of you, well maybe not when you held us up on Thanksgiving or some of the other less than stellar moments in your life, but she was proud that you were you, not some bendy flighty twist toy. So for that I say thank you for giving me another strong version of a female role model, for that I will always be grateful.

Ned and Dylan may not have had a mother in the traditional sense but they always knew where they stood with you, that is an incredible feeling. I know, Mom and Dad gave that to me.

You did them same for them.

I just wanted to say thank you for being you and that I loved you, even if we never ever showed emotions to each other. I did love you.

Your niece, Emily Bowen Quartermiane.

Tracy quickly wiped the tears then getting up placed the note with the letters of her mothers that she had, telling herself to not get sentimental as she got ready for bed and turned out the lights.

"I loved you too, Emily."

"She knew." said Alan as he faded away.

SNIPPETS

Diane waited for Max to arrive, she had decided she was going to live life, and to start that off she decided to seduce the guard. She had found him attractive for a long time, but had done nothing serious about it, now she was going to take the bull by the horns so to speak.

As he entered her place, he was thinking, that he was tired of being along, of spending his spare time with his brother who now had a girlfriend. He like Diane, but he had been rejected so much and his useless crush on Carly was ridiculous he knew that it wasn't reciprocated and he wanted to live a life, not just watch as Sonny lived his.

Carly and Jax had finally gotten the boys to bed, they were going to wait on telling the boys about the baby until she was a little further a long. Jax was wondering what his stepson was up to. Micheal had been asking a lot of strange questions about shipping things lately and then asked about the penalty for theft.

He told Jax that if he got in over his head that Elizabeth would bail him out, that she was involved with what he was doing. It made Jax relax a little but he still was curious. He watched as his wife changed for bed rubbing her belly and talking to the little one in there.

She saw him watching her and took his hand and placed it on her stomach saying "This is your daddy. He is a really good man, and I love him more than life itself. He is the best thing other than your brothers to ever come into my life and I am really still learning to appreciate him." with that she reached over had pulled his head down into a kiss.

Spinelli and Serena sat up in her room at Kelly's and played the new computer game he had installed on his computer room. They had talked about what had happened the first day they met. Serena had apologized for her behavior and Spinelli explained his slightly crazy life to her and listened as she explained hers. As they fell asleep on the bed, they were glad to have made a new friend.

Agent Lake stopped in to visit Detective Harper after finishing up at Wyndemere. The elderly woman had escaped. After talking to Luke Spencer and Mac Scorpio she had a better understanding of what had happened and the reactions of the people it had happened to. Elizabeth Webber was an intriguing woman, she looked like butter would not melt in her mouth but she had taken on this woman and had came away with at least a draw each time. Her relationship with Jason Morgan made more sense now. She was soft, but was more than capable of taking on the world when that was needed. The agent's view of all the people involved had changed, she was starting to realize that these people were more complex than their FBI jackets revealed. As they compared notes, she was in agreement with Harper, that Morgan was not all he seemed, he was apparently a great father, a man deeply in love with his fiancée and yet was also an enforcer for the mob. A man who was greatly feared on the east coast with the brains to run things yet not the ambition.

The delivery guy finished setting up the carcass of the motorcycle as he had been ordered. He didn't know who was trying to piss off the mob, but delivering the stripped down body of the Harley Davidson motorcycle to the coffee shop belonging to Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan, They had a really sick sense of humor. He crossed himself and prayed to whatever saint covered this sort of thing was watching over him as he placed the large manila envelope on the fresh cleaned and waxed bike shell. He then called his contact and told him that his part was done. Max shut the phone and and placed it on the nightstand before lying back down and let his arms encircle the red head asleep in the middle of the bed.

Johnny watched as Georgie awoke from her nightmares for the fifth time that night. She sat up and asked him to please just hold her as she moved over in her hospital bed. He wasn't sure he could do that he was scared that his own nightmares would resurface if he fell asleep but he didn't want to disappoint her so he did as she asked.

As he pulled her into his shoulder, he listened as her breathing steadied and she finally fell asleep. He found himself falling asleep as the church bells rang out midnight, glad the day was over. Tomorrow he needed to find out the truth about his parentage, and if he would be able to move forward to a future with the woman was taking over more and more of his heart everyday.

Jason watched as Elizabeth slept, he was amazed every time they made love was better than the time before. He was grateful to be here, with his family. He knew that she thought that Helena wasn't a threat to her but he wasn't taking any chances. He couldn't lose her.

He watched as she started to move fitfully, he had been waiting for the death of Sam to hit her, he knew that she would have nightmares that night. He was still wondering if he should be feeling more about Sam's death, but all he felt was relief that they didn't have to deal with her publicly attacking them anymore, or fearing she would harm their children at some point.

He finally fell asleep knowing that all was not right with the world, Helena, finding the truth about what Sonny was hiding, and that Carly was always going to be a hassle but for this moment, for this night his life was perfect.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32 - Don't Talk Unless You Can Improve On Silence**

General Hospital

As Elizabeth dropped her sleeping boys off at daycare, she was dreading her morning. She was still overseeing her nursing students and they were slowly driving her out of her mind. When the elevator doors opened on the ground floor she was surprised to see Francis getting on, "Morning Francis, what are you up to this early, or is this one of the times I should not be asking?"

"I'm meeting the Zaccarra kid here, he is having the blood work done so that we can verify that he is Alexis' son before telling her the news. He wanted to meet here on the fifth floor. He exited on and told Elizabeth as the doors were closing "Max spilled his guts to me yesterday morning, Micheal and you are in deep, deep trouble, he loves that bike. You are going to find yourself banned from ever riding it again." he teased.

Francis continued down the hall to the room where the young man was, he was about a half hour early so he stopped and grabbed a cup of coffee and entered the room. He stopped at the sight greeting his eyes. John was asleep wrapped around Georgie Jones. He backed out the door chuckling, what is it about the good girls, that get men like Jason and Johnny all tied up in knots. It looks like another man had fallen. Returning to the hub, he visited with Bobbie until it was closer to the time. He watched as John exited the room with his boots in his one hand as he ran his fingers through his hair with the other.

"You do know that her father carries a gun for living, and dislikes the Cassidines almost as much as he dislikes the mob."

"Well it's a good thing I have feelings for Georgie, not her father isn't it?" retorted Johnny."Where are we going to have this done now?"

"Chief of Staffs office, Monica Quartermaine is going to put a rush on this for Jason. We should have the results by Monday morning."

"If it turns out to be true then what? We tell this woman that her child is not the daughter she thought, but a son who has been raised to run a mob empire. I would guess that the straight-laced former DA won't really like that."

"Relax, Alexis is a good woman. She is going to accept you no matter who you are, she accepted Sam McCall in spite of everything she did to her, so it should be a lot easier for you."

C & M Coffee Shoppe

As Jason unlocked the door to the coffee shop all he wanted was to get the files, then go to the penthouse to discuss what comes next. He was staying in touch with Sonny by phone and was grateful that business had stayed so calm, he didn't want to run into his partner any time soon. He was waiting for the information that Max and Francis were looking for then he was going to decide what to do.

He glanced at the shadows of the dim light in the coffee shop as he walked towards the office. Stopped, walked back and then hit the switch for the lights. There sat his motorcycle or what was left of it.

The body was there, no tires, no motor, no handlebars, no headlight, no emblem on the side, just the nice and shiny body of his bike with a note taped to the space where the seat used to be.

He didn't know which of their enemies did this, but he was going to return the favor. Maybe they had a favorite car he could send to the auto crusher. He picked up the envelope and all that was inside was an artistic rendering of some sort of building and glued words below it like a ransom note:

"If you are looking for the rest follow the clues. Clue # 1 is the picture, the man who supervised having this picture created has the next clue, you are the only one who can follow the clues or the rest of the motorcycle goes bye-bye."

I don't have time for this, Jason thought, then went through a list of his possible suspects and came up with Carly as first on the list. Well I intended to visit with her today anyhow, now we have something else to discuss as he went and grabbed the files and walked out the door. He called the shop and left a message asking them to pick up what was left of his bike and store in in the garage.

JACKS RESIDENCE

Jax slipped out of bed in time to see Micheal sneaking down the steps, with his sneakers and his coat. Grabbing his robe Jax ran into Jerry who was staying with them, until Helena was dead. The two brothers just followed the preteen down the stairs and watched as he got himself breakfast and was going over the notes he had produced from his pocket. They listened as he was muttering to himself that stage one was complete. Jerry raised his eyebrows at his brother as they continued to listen to the boy make war plans from the sounds of things. Jax pushed Jerry back into the living room as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Micheal, how is your project going?"

"Good, listen Jax, can you keep Mom distracted she is asking me a lot of questions, and if she figures what I am up to she will tell on me, please? He begged.

"If you agree to give me some idea what is up, sure, I don't want to find out that you are in trouble and that I did nothing to help."

"Fine, but please make sure Mom isn't up, she is going to kill me when she finds out what I am doing."

After checking on Carly, Jax hurried back into the kitchen, "Okay coast is clear, so tell me what is going on."

"Elizabeth Webber and I stoled Jason's motorcycle for Emily. This is what she asked me to do in her letter. We had it taken a part and are mailing it back to him a piece at a time."

Jax sat down, stunned. "Let me get this straight you stole your uncle's motorcycle. How?"

"We can't tell you, we had inside help. That is all I can reveal. Will you help us if we need it?"

"Sure, but who is going to to bail us out of jail when Jason reports his bike stolen?"

"Well I guess I could, but I think that Santa might not bring me any presents if I am naughty any more this year." announced Jerry.

"Jerry I think you aren't getting any presents for the rest of your life." retorted his brother.

Micheal laughed, then made them promise to not say anything as he finished breakfast and rushed to the door as a knock sounded.

"You know your stepson is going to be in big trouble with your wife, when she finds out what he is doing. Eleven years old and already getting rap sheet for grand theft auto." he said as he left the room laughing at the image on Morgans face. The fact that baby's breath was involved didn't shock Jerry, she was a lot tougher than she looked and he had the stitches and the lump on his head to prove it.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Georgie got dressed, listening to her sister and Robin talking in her hospital room. Maxie was taking her home and then going to work. Robin's shift began in fifteen minutes. They were asking why she was in such a good mood, Georgie imagined the look on their faces if she told them that she had awoken this morning curled up in Johnny's arms and then spent about five minutes kissing the hell out of each other before he left to take the DNA test. She was glad that Jason was helping Johnny with this. If he was Alexis Davis' son, he was in danger, after yesterday she was terrified about what Helena might do to him, if she found out.

She listened as Maxie told Robin that she had gotten into a fight about the fact that Coop and Logan were going away this weekend just like last week. She was complaining about having a part time boyfriend. Robin told her about her run in with Patrick the night before and the conversation about Liz and Jason.

"Well of course, Jason is Jake's father. Things always turn out the way Elizabeth wants them, besides, after what happened last year, I don't care about Lucky's feelings or how he took this. This is what he deserves." spat out Maxie.

She had visited with Lucky only to be told that all of this was her fault. It had given her a different prospective on the Lucky/Liz marriage. She was amazed that Elizabeth had put up with the jerk as long as she had. Besides yesterday Liz had tried to save Sam in spite of the fact that Sam had tried to destroy her life, so as far as Maxie was concerned that made Liz the bigger person.

"Yes, but she lied to everyone."

"Well if she didn't lie to Jason, and Lucky knows the truth, why would it be anyone else's business. If you ask me, Jason is the only one with a reason to be upset and he isn't so why do you care?" asked a bored Maxie.

Georgie exited the bathroom in time to hear Robin say that it was wrong, there was no way that Jason had known, he would have never walked away from his son.

"Robin, you are wrong. I know, remember I babysit for Elizabeth. Jason knew, Spinelli told me that Jason wanted to protect Elizabeth and the boys, that he loves Elizabeth. He has since he was recovering from something at Elizabeth studio."

"Remember the Christmas party when Nik Cassidine announced to everyone that Jason and Liz where having an affair, do you think he has loved her since then?" Maxie asked her little sister, who it seems knew way more than she did.

"That's what Spinelli said. The ring that Elizabeth was wearing yesterday. Jason had them created for her in Italy several years ago. The design is supposed to mean something to the two of them. How romantic is that. They are engraved as well."

Robin had heard enough, she exited the room.

Andre slithered back down to the basement of the hospital, "Madam, I need to get you a doctor, please let me get someone to help you."

"There is no help for me, if anyone finds out we are here, my plans are gone. Have you found anything about Alexis' child. The younger girls are too young, we need to find the boy, we need to make sure he doesn't make the same mistake that my useless grandson did. This is my only hope to save the family line.

Nicolas is going to die from this tumor, and this boy is the lines only hope. It's bad enough that the milkmaid changed the sample to make my grandson the father of her misbegotten child, he will now inherit the Cassidine name and fortune. I need to find the real heir, I need to make sure he doesn't have the bad taste to fall for some milkmaid as well.

We need to ensure that Mikkos line continues. Did you get the files I asked for?"

"Yes, madam, here our the files on the young women. First is Leslie Lu Spencer, she is..."

"No, this time we want different lines, the Spencer's are too unstable. Tell me about the others. "

"Serena Baldwin, her biological mother is Lucy Coe and her father is Scott Baldwin."

"No, no, no. She looks like another milkmaid. What about the two from yesterday?"

"Maxie and Georgie Jones."

"If you must refer to them by their first names, make sure it is by their real first names, Andre. Tell me their parentage."

"Felicia and Frisco Jones. The unfortunate Tony Jones' brother. They basically abandoned their children into the Police Commissioners hands. Frisco works for the WSB, and Felicia is a private investigator who is living in Texas."

"So what about the girls, any real blemishes?"

"The elder lost her virginity on-line after her boyfriend set her up, she was involved with Spencer last year. She seems to have a thing for police officers, her current boyfriend and her one before Spencer was one.

The younger girl, is a little different, one serious boyfriend whom she had a short marriage to, that relationship ended when he slept with Lulu Spencer who promptly got pregnant. She was the prime suspect in the murder of Sage Alcazar a few years ago. Other than that she is a candy stripper here at the hospital, her sister was one as well."

"What about their medical files?"

"Well that is the problem the oldest girl had a heart transplant years ago, and a very serious staph infection this summer. The younger sister is clean. The thing is they are both involved in serious relationships, with a cop and some kid who works for Morgan. So what will you use to get them to do what you want."

"The love they have for their father."

PENTHOUSE IV

Jason entered the penthouse, he saw that Francis was the only person there. He explained that Max had something to do this morning. Jason listened as Francis told him that Monica had taken blood from Johnny for the DNA test.

Marco entered and told the two men that his contact at Ferncliffe had verified that Spencer was still running his mouth about being kidnapped. Lucky was apparently saying that Helena had him kidnapped for revenge against his father one minute, then blaming Jason the next.

Also, Anthony was getting feeling back in his lower extremities. Spencer had tried to use his being there as a reason to get moved to the psych ward of General Hospital, that Zaccarra had tried to kill his family.

"The police also had another dead girl, strangled with a telephone cord. She was a nurse at County hospital, young brunette and pretty. Agent Lakes was investigating already."

"Does anyone have any idea, why someone would steal my bike. I received this package this morning, this picture was included in it, as well as the body of my bike. There was a note telling me to follow the clues to get it back.

Francis kept a straight face and suggested that he file a police report on the stolen bike. Jason just stared at the former guard and said sure, I will call the Commissioner and tell him that my bike was stolen, that will go over so well.

Johnny knocked on the door of the penthouse, holding the knapsack with the files he had found. When the guard had searched him and allowed him to enter he saw Morgan and a few others sitting around discussing the Helena and what she was after.

"I think I can answer part of that. I searched Lansing's room at Crimson Point and then went to his old offices where he kept some old files. Look at these." Johnny tossed the files down on the already over burdened coffee table.

Jason saw a file on Elizabeth, one on himself and others on several people in their lives. It looked like Trevor had been keeping an eye on Port Charles and the Webber family for a very long time. As he read the file on his fiancé, he was not surprised to find the name Ric Lansing as the person who had received the reports. So Lansing had known about this trust that Elizabeth was supposed to inherit. He knew about Elizabeth before he even came to town. As he flipped through the other files, he saw that Ric had known about their entire history and had even made notes in the columns about getting close to her and how to take Jason out of the picture.

When he saw the file with Sonny's name, he started to skim the reports. He walked over to window staring out at the Harbor. He had found the file. The fact that this stuff was common knowledge made him sick. As he started reading again, he wanted to hit something.

Sonny had wanted Elizabeth out of his life in the worst way, in the end he had offered up his own sister to keep him away from her. He was furious as he read how Sonny had like Elizabeth thought she was great, until he had realized Jason's feelings for the girl were deep. This made Elizabeth a threat to his friendship with Jason.

Why had O'Brien not came to him, why go to someone who would use this to destroy them. He called to Francis and handed him the folder. Jason read through the rest of the files on Sonny. He was starting to get the picture. This had all been about Sonny, the last five and a half years, his so called best friend had played him.

He had maneuvered him away from Elizabeth, even protecting Courtney had been about his and Elizabeth's relationship. The more he read about his so called conflicting feelings, how Sonny still liked Elizabeth but that she could not be allowed to ruin his life, the more scared Jason became.

He had to protect his family, but the only way he had to do that meant taking Sonny out. It meant taking over, again. He was caught in a mess of his own making, his loyalty to the man who had always described him as family had blinded him to the man himself.

Now he had to tell Elizabeth that Ric had been encouraged to go after Elizabeth, by his brother. Why did he stay, what had made him so determined, Jason knew that Ric must of fallen in love with Elizabeth. That he had stayed because he had loved her, but knowing that Sonny had conspired with his brother to set Elizabeth up was hurting Jason.

Even worse that he had set the entire downward spiral of his relationship in motion, for what. To keep control of him, that didn't make sense, then why fire him a over Courtney, then he recalled how easily Sonny had given in about the affair. Jason was starting to see that he had been played in more ways then one.

He needed to go and get that diary Liz was talking about, he needed to see just what Sonny had been up to. He needed find out where Carly stood in all of this, what had she known, if he was going to be cutting them both out of his life.

"Morgan do you have a moment, private moment that is?" asked Johnny.

"Follow me." Jason ordered as he went up stairs, as he checked the rooms he saw all but Spinelli's were occupied with men trying to sleep. As they entered the pink room, Johnny looked around and asked "Why on earth would you let someone do this to your house, this looks a little like the master bedroom at my house. Was Brenda Barrett an interior decorator as well as a model?"

"No she used to live here, now what do you need."

"I want out, no matter what the test show, I want out of this life. How do I do that?"

"If you had asked before Trevor had died, I could say it was a easy thing. Now the other families see you as holding the mantle, you might not be able to get out. I have an idea, it might work say nothing to anyone else. Not your priest, not your girlfriend, not your father. Keep it undercover. If this works I might have a way to get you out."

"Listen I know he's your partner, but I don't want Corintho's involved, is that possible?"

"Like I said this goes no further than this room. Sonny won't know. Are you okay to run things until I get this going? Don't take offense, I just need to know if you need support with Lansing gone."

"As long as things stay the way they are now, I am fine. Jason, Thank You, I know that you have no need to add to your already huge load, but this is important, I never wanted this life, I just never thought that escape was possible."

JACKS HOUSEHOLD

As Carly finished reading the diaries, her heart slowly returned to normal, she knew she needed to stay calm for the baby, she finally listened to Jax and read the diaries from beginning to end. She was furious, Courtney had planned to take her children, she was planning on going to court and getting emergency custody and raising her boys, the only reason she had backed down was that she had lost interest in the idea.

Carly was once again in destruction mode, she wished she had the diary that Courtney had lost, she had the feeling that there was more to this story. Courtney had been a manipulative little bitch, how had they all missed it, then she laughed well not everyone had missed it.

AJ had said something about her like that and Elizabeth Webber had also disliked the blond.

Carly was starting to think that her family needed to move, the house was tainted by the woman she had thought of as a friend. When Letitia had died Morgan and Micheal had wanted to stay. They could use the baby as an excuse with the boys, and the fact that Spencer might come and stay with them. That baby was an innocent, no matter who the mother was.

She sat there wondering if she should give the diaries to Elizabeth, it might make up for her part in falling for Courtney's schemes, she knew that she had to attempt to apologize for her part in the mess, she just wasn't enough of a grownup for that, at this point.

Lulu entered the Jacks house, as Carly was on her way out.

"Carly I need you." she whined.

"What's up come here?" Carly hugged her young cousin, she was seeing all of her traits in the younger girl and was scared for her. Bobbie told her that with guidance from Jessie Brewer and Audrey, she had escaped the behaviors that the younger generations were going through, now Carly was going to have to guide Lulu when she was still trying to overcome her own immaturity.

"Johnny is getting involved with Georgie Jones, who is using him to get back at me for Dylan. Logan is always busy and Spinelli is outright avoiding me. Elizabeth told me to think things through. Well I did and I want Johnny."

"Lulu back up a minute. Now I know that Spinelli is busy with stuff for Jason, then there is the fact that he just found out that Elizabeth is his sister, and his dad is in town."

"Wait, Elizabeth is Spinelli's sister, when did this happen? I wonder why they didn't tell me?"

"A couple of days ago, this has been a very busy week for him. As for why he didn't tell you, I don't think they are making it common knowledge because Helena had something to do with his disappearance or was it the fact that he hadn't been found. Sorry I zoned out during part of the story. Now what is this about Johnny?"

"I think I sort of like him. He was chasing me, now he is ignoring me and spending time with Georgie who is acting like I have no reason to be mad about them kissing."

Carly took a deep breath, her first real chance to be the big sister "Does he know that you like him, and what about Logan?"

"Logan has been spending time with his sister, and with Coop. Yes, he knows. I tried to kiss him the other day." she informed her cousin.

"Did he kiss you back, as for Logan good riddance."

"No, but he is trying to protect me from his father, that's why."

"What did he tell you was the reason?" Carly tried to get the while story.

"He said he wasn't interested that I didn't do anything for him, that way." Lulu blushed as she answered.

"Okay, Lulu he might really mean it, I mean Georgie Jones isn't the sort of girl guys use like that, if he is kissing her it's because he likes her. As for her, who knows. I have never really seen her as the type to like bad boys. So yes it is possible, but I doubt it."

"Why?" she asked Carly.

"When they were kissing were they wrapped around each other or was it a casual thing."

She didn't need an answer the furious expression on the younger blonds face, told her the story. "Don't do anything you will regret. Georgie has been a friend to you, she forgave you sleeping with her husband. So you might want to back down now, Lulu."

"No, he is only seeing her because, he thinks I am seeing Logan. I need to breakup with Logan, and go after what I want."

"Lulu what about what he wants. He might not be doing what you think."

"Do you know where Brenda Barrett's old cottage is?"

"Yes, but you don't want to do this." she tried to warn her cousin.

"Yes, I do." with that she slammed out of the house and started planning on how to make Johnny come back to her.

Carly observed her past walked out the door encased in other womans body.

GENERAL HOSPITAL DAYCARE

Jason watched as Cam colored on the paper taped to the easel. He looked so much like his mother, that Jason wanted to just hug the little boy.

"Cam, your dad is here for you." his friend had seen Jason standing over them.

Jason saw the scared look on Cam's face, then watched as it changed to happiness when he saw Jason there. The little boy dropped his crayon in the bucket and rushed over to hug Jason. "Jason can you stay and color with me?"

"No, I can't stay but I thought I would take you with me, how about that?" Cam's eyes lite up and asked if he could go home and change first that Mommy had made him wear dress clothes again.

"Well we need to talk to Mommy first. Let's get Jake and we will go and see her, okay."

SIXTH FLOOR HUB

Elizabeth watched over her student nurses and listened as Cassius once again tried to get on Epiphany's good side. She had spent the morning in surgery with Patrick. She was still thinking about what he had told her about Robin, when she saw that she had company. Well she thought she had company until her son came calling for the head nurse.

She watched as the hard boiled head nurse slipped around the hub and gave the little boy a hug. She listened as Cam told her that they were going to the zoo. Oh really she thought, when were these plans made. She saw Jason sheepishly glance her way, then try to smile his way out of potential trouble.

"You, know Cam tries that exact same look, doesn't work for him what makes you think it works for you Mr. Morgan. "

Jason leaned over the counter and said "I was just easing the way, for my very persuasive argument."

"Such a shame you don't need it. Go, have fun. They had their pictures done on my break so if Cam wants to change there are spare clothes in the diaper bag. Have fun. I wish I dared to escape but the same woman spoiling my son is such a slave driver she is making me file all afternoon." Pouted Elizabeth.

"Oh poor baby, how about I make it all better this evening. Just you and me and the boys. No phones no problems, we lock the door and tell the guards to shot anyone who tries to interrupt."

"Sounds like fun." she quickly leaned over and kissed Jake whispering to his father that maybe they could spend some Mommy and Daddy time as well.

"Stone Cold, I have the information that the sentinels said you wanted."

"Fine, let's go, we are going to the zoo, you can tell me there."

"The Zoo, you mean with animals in cages, I don't think so, that is just cruel. Here is all the information. The Jackal is severely disappointed in you, the zoo of all places." Spinelli walked away, he just stared at the strange kid. What was his problem with the zoo?

Elizabeth watched as her men headed to the elevators as Jason tried to explain to Cam why Spinelli was upset with the Zoo.

Elizabeth heard herself being paged to the ER, so she rushed off with her entourage of nurses and bodyguard following her. When she walked into the hub, she was surprised when her father walked in supporting Kate Howard who was limping.

"Elizabeth thank god, can you explain to your father that I don't do well with taking orders. He kidnapped me and brought me to the hospital without my consent."

"Kate, what happened?"

"Turns out the Womens Fashion Club for Port Charles is a little more rowdy than I was expecting, there was an argument over who has the best wool suits for the season. Next thing I knew they were throwing things. When I tried to escape, I slipped and sprained my ankle. Your father insisted I come to the hospital."

"Kate, he's right. You could have a mild fracture instead of a sprain you need to be x-rayed. Don't worry we can take care of it quickly. Do you need me to call Clarice?"

"No, she is on her way. This is embarrassing."

"More for the ladies of the club, imagine the headlines, when it gets out that they harmed Kate Howard. It will ruin all their ambitions. So just relax and let them take care of you. Now I have to get back before my students decide to come in to the curtain looking for me.

"Students? Still?"

"Yes, my little entourage, full of eager nursing students, and a body guard who would like to shoot them." with that Elizabeth headed back to the sixth floor hub.

KELLY'S

Georgie walked into the diner, then up to the counter where Bobbie and Mike were talking and apologized for interrupting them.

"Don't worry about it, how are you feeling." asked Mike concerned for his young server.

"I'm fine as long as I don't think about it."

"Georgie, Mac called, and mentioned he wanted you off work for a couple of weeks. I have a couple of girls that want jobs I am going to give them a try. After the holidays, I am going to change a few things.

Mike and I were talking about maybe giving you some responsibility around here, instead of waiting tables. We were hoping that you would be like an assistant. Run things a couple of shifts when you were available. Do you think you could do that. Serena would stay waiting part time. You managing part time and the two new girls plus those we have at full time. I promise you won't lose out on pay."

"Sure but what about Lulu, she's your niece?"

"If she was more responsible I might consider it but Georgie you have seniority, you have been here the longest."

"Then yes, I will take it, what kind of hours are we talking."

"Two days a week opening, and leaving at two, plus taking over the schedule and some work on the books. Pretty much what you are already doing, you just would have the authority officially."

Georgie accepted and told Bobbie she had stopped in to see Serena.

"She was ordered to lunch with her dad, by me. He keeps trying to get me to fire her. I told him no, but I did suggest she talk to the man. At least to make him buy her lunch as someplace nicer than here."

"She had a date with Spinelli yesterday, I just wanted to see how it went."

"Well since he was here when we opened this morning, it could not have been too terrible." Mike grinned at the smirk on Georgie's face.

CITY MORGUE

Alexis walked down the cold hallway with Mac, she had seen her ex-husband and his sister to verify that they were who they were. She needed to arrange a burial for the two of them.

Sam may not have been her daughter, but she died at her families hand. As for Ric he was the father of her youngest child.

No one else was going to take care of it. When she found out from Mac that Trevor's ex-wife had ignored the call from the PCPD, she arranged for Trevor's cremation as well.

She had talked to Sonny who had said he wouldn't attend a service for Ric, and Elizabeth had sounded resigned about attending. Alexis knew that she would attend if there were services but it would be out of obligation so she decided to arrange a quiet cremation for all three.

Jason wouldn't bother for Sam and Sonny had all but ignored that he once had a child with the woman.

She had wanted to ask Kate Howard about Trevor, but knew that they had been on the outs, so she handled things the best she could on her own.

After visiting with Alfred she was worried about Helena. He had described the events of the day before as theater, that Helena told Andre she was looking for something in someone. That she was looking for the strength to lead the family. Alexis needed to see Luke, he was the best at getting inside the twisted woman's mind.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Elizabeth changed out of her scrubs and tossed them in the container. She listened as Robin sighed for the fifth time. No wanting to create a scene Elizabeth had ignored the woman until the room was empty.

"Robin, say what ever is eating you then get over it." she turned and looked at the woman she had thought of as a friend.

"Why are you and Jason lying about Jake? How can you marry him knowing the danger he will bring to those kids, and what about Lucky. He needs your help."

Elizabeth counted to ten then twenty, finally around thirty she calmed down and looked at the other brunette.

"Robin, none of this is your business but I will answer you for the sake of the friendship I thought we shared. We are not lying about Jake, Jason is his father, not Lucky. Lucky knows, so don't bother running to Ferncliffe to tell him. As for his being sick, I hate to be callous, but that is his problem."

"That cruel, Elizabeth."

"No that is me finally telling someone to mind their own business about my former relationship with Lucky. As for safe. The Cassidines cause me to fake my death because of Lucky, he has emotionally and physically abused me since he came back from the dead, left drugs where my son could find them, and shot a gun off in the house while my son slept in the next room. So how was he safe, Ric was an even worse nightmare.

"There are other guys, Elizabeth."

"Why don't you take your own advice then, get over this thing with Patrick, and find someone else. Let's face it, this is about Jason and I. You aren't worried about the danger, you still have a thing for Jason. What about when you were "Fixing" him for Sam. What about any possible kids that could have been created from that. I think you need to take a good look at your motives Robin, they aren't as pure as you would like them to be."

"You know nothing about my motives, I know Jason and..."

"I talked to Patrick, Robin. He told me all about last night at the Metrocourt. You really believe that, don't you. So I'm not going to waste my breath, just give you something to think about. I can't stand Carly but for once we are in agreement. You are basing your opinions on the Jason you knew years ago. That man has matured and grown. So you need to accept that he isn't going to come running back and ask you to go away with him.. Now I have to go visit Luke."

LUKE'S ROOM

Elizabeth entered her ex-father in laws room to see Tracy in a stand-off with Luke over his wanting to get out of the hospital. "Luke she is correct, we need to keep you for a few more days. Then you can go back home. You will still need to follow Dr. Julian's dietary orders, though."

"I want to be in the hunt for the witch."

"We are keeping you updated, Luke you need to let Jason handle this, she is after someone other than your family this time, let someone else take her on."

"She's correct, now listen to your wife, or I will have you thrown in jail, Scott would love that." announced Alexis as she entered the room, she had planned on meeting Elizabeth at 2:30 but they both had been early.

Tracy gave a heavy sigh, and told Elizabeth to make sure he behaved, she was going to talk to Monica, then she would be back so they had to be done by then.

"Let's make this quick, Elizabeth what were you holding back yesterday?"

"Helena was almost testing me. Luke when I challenged her, she let it go by,"

"Well if you stand up to the witch it whets her appetite for more of the same. Natasha what do you think?"

"I'm not sure, Mac gave me the official version, Elizabeth, do you have any idea why she is so desperate to find my real child after all this time."

"A theory, but if I'm wrong, what if Nik's tumor is worse than he has told us. Another thing. I hate to say this but what if Spencer wasn't his. Helena let him go way too easy when she kidnapped him. Normally she would have fought to the death. My dad is looking to see if she ran a DNA test while they were in Russia. There are fewer places there to do something like that."

"If Nik is really sick and Spencer isn't his. It makes sense. She is all about blood. My child would have Mikkos blood flowing thou it's veins. Elizabeth I think you are correct. Why my first child though, why not one of the girls?"

"What if the records were true, what if you had a boy?"

Alexis sat down as she understood what Elizabeth was trying to say. "Helena would want to make sure of his bloodlines, then what?"

"What will she do then?"

"That is the hundred thousand dollar question, Natasha."

"Elizabeth what did we find out about her interest in you?"

"Just another theory. I think she knew something about my family that I just learned. My ancestors in England were blue-bloods who came here after losing the family fortune to a different line, since there was no son, just daughters who married well."

"That might be it, she read a lot of history books, and she has always felt that my father was the weaker partner in their marriage. She wanted you for Nik because she saw you as being strong, My guess is that she backed away after your rape, then when Nik started dating Gia,she panicked. She had more than likely intended Lucky to destroy his father but changed plans when she saw him with her."

"She said something interesting yesterday, she was wishing that Emily had gotten pregnant."

"Makes sense, she realized that you are not an option, she moved on to the next girl. The next strong woman her age. I know that she absolutely hated Courtney having Nik's child."

"She called her the milkmaid." stated Elizabeth.

Alexis winced, she explained that royalty may sleep with the lower orders but getting them with child was frowned upon, that if it had happened during the time of the tsar, the child would be born and taken, then farmed out to another family to raise The child would go to work at an estate as a higher servant, if there where no legitimate heirs the child would be allowed to return. A girl if she was pretty enough, sold into marriage to benefit the family."

"Sounds just lovely." Drawled out Luke.

So what do we do now." asked Alexis.

"We find your child, protect the kid and then let the cancer defeat the witch." answered Elizabeth. She knew that Jason thought Johnny was the missing heir but they had all agreed not to say anything until the results on Monday.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Elizabeth had just hung up her coat, when there was a knock at her door. Opening it she saw Georgie Jones standing in the cold with no coat on.

"Georgie, come in. Where is your jacket? It's warm but not that warm."

"I know I just needed someone to talk to, who knows all the people involved. I'm sorry if I am interrupting something."

"No, come in the kitchen I was about to start dinner. Cam's favorite. Mac n Cheese with hot dogs for him and chicken, broccoli and rice for Jason and I so talk all you want. This pretty much prepares itself."

"I need some advice. I have been spending a lot of time with Johnny Zaccarra." Elizabeth watched as the younger girl blushed. "I like him but Lulu said I was after revenge for Dylan. What if she is right. I mean when Dylan was home for the funeral, I thought I liked Spinelli then when we had the thing with the dogs, I started to feel things, but it's not like with Dylan."

"Okay first of all, Lulu is wrong. As for those feelings, there is nothing wrong with those type of feelings. I think I know what you are saying. When I first got together with Lucky it was wonderful but we grew apart, even if he hadn't been taken the way he was, I think we would have outgrown each other. First love is just that first love. These new feelings are intense, that you are feeling now?"

"Yes, it's more that just liking him, it's wanting him, I mean really wanting him," she repeated while turning bright red.

"It's that bad boy thing, you can't help the fact you feel that way but you have been told it's wrong to want them right," she asked.

"Yes, it's different. He needed stitched last week. I helped him home and stayed the night. We were just, it was just, right, you know. He fell asleep on the sofa. He was having a nightmare and I woke him. We ended up on the floor tangled in the comforter, Elizabeth, I just wanted to die, I was on fire."

"Yes. I know that feeling. Georgie, are you sure it's not just the attraction."

"We have spent some time together since then, every time we just talk about anything and everything. Last night he stayed with me at the hospital, I was glad he was there. I wanted to be with him. It's complicated, I don't want to hurt Lulu but I know that she didn't want him until she thought she lost him."

"What do you mean?"

"She tried to kiss him and he told her he wasn't interested. Now she Is giving me a hard time saying what she did."

"I think you should just concentrate on your new relationship. Lulu is going through a hard time and will eventually get her bearings. She will figure it out."

"I guess I'm worried she will try what she did with Dylan with Johnny."

"They are two different men, Georgie. Didn't Dylan get involved with the Alcazar girl while involved with you. So it wasn't the first time. You need to trust in yourself and Johnny. I know how hard that is, if any one knows, it's me. Just try and if you need someone to talk to come to me. I will help all I can."

"Thanks Elizabeth. I just didn't want to ask Maxie, and Robin is annoying me lately. Maxie keeps telling me to go for it that he likes me, I think if anyone is out for revenge for Dylan, it;s Maxie."

"Your welcome, now go change for your date, and enjoy yourself. Where are you going to?"

"I don't know I forgot to ask. He just kissed me again, and I forgot what I was thinking about. Actually I forgot how to think."

Elizabeth laughed as Georgie hurried out the door to her car. She saw that things had worked out just perfect, dinner was almost done and her men were returning home from the day at the Zoo.


	34. Chapter 34

**THE TRUTH IS A DANGEROUS THING**

**CHAPTER 33 **

PENTHOUSE II

Francis stood outside of Alexis' penthouse, Jason had decided that not telling her was wrong. She had been one of his favorite people to guard, like Elizabeth she had treated the guards with respect. She was also one of the more stubborn people he had ever protected. He recalled all the times he had seen her fighting with Sonny.

"It will just be a few minutes Francis, my daughter has decided that she is not going to eat, she groaned as Kristina walked back into the room refusing to eat her veggies.

"I don't like them, the green beans have funny things on them, They are cut funny, Mommy." pouted Kristina.

"Hello, Kristina, my you have grown since I last saw you." he laughed, Sonny and Alexis were two of the more stubborn people he knew, and it looked like their daughter was the same.

"My name is Francis, I work for your dad."

"Kristina, after you finished your dinner go pack out a book to read for after Mr. Corelli leaves."

"Carly took the kids to the Mall today, since Micheal was busy she decided that Molly and Kristina should join her and Morgan, between the toys they came home with, new shoes that they don't need, and the food she fed them. I don't know whether to be grateful or ring her neck."

"I can't believe that you and Carly or getting along." he stated shaking his head.

"We had declared a truce a while ago, with Ric's death she has been strangely helpful. She has actually taken the girls twice. She has no concept of the idea of moderation. I don't think she has ever heard the word. Now you are not here to discuss Carly or my veggie problems, so what is up?"

"We have had a few breaks. Sam learned about a week ago that she is Trevor's kid. Helena is looking into buying a house, not a funeral plot. The old Harrington estate out by the Quartermaines. She has been looking into the backgrounds of various young women here in town. Helena has about seventy-five million dollars at her disposal. That is one thing that is disturbing, the funds are from a Swiss Bank account. It looks like a dowry account, from the files we have seen."

"That makes sense. when Helena married Mikkos, it was an arranged marriage, she fell in love with him at first, then it crashed when he wouldn't stop seeing other women. When he got together with my mother, she was the only other woman then, he didn't cheat on my mother if that makes any sense. The funds should have been frozen when Mikkos died though."

"Mikkos loved your mother." inquired Francis.

"Yes, my mother was the child of minor aristocracy. She would have been an acceptable bride. I think that is what threatened Helena the most."

"It explains why she is looking for your child so badly. If Spencer really isn't Nik's. that is. Alexis we have an idea of who your child is. It's a long shot, the facts fit, we were going to wait until they were verified, however, Elizabeth convinced Jason to tell you. Trevor switched your child with another, to give Zaccarra a son. We don't know the particulars, but Giuseppe Alejandro Zaccarra was born five days after your child. His mother was supposed to have a girl. We have already gotten a blood sample to test against yours. We will know on Monday."

"John Zaccarra is possibly my son. why am I just hearing this now. Why did Elizabeth have to convince you to tell me?"

We were trying to avoid disappointing you" he took a deep breath then told her what he hadn't wanted to. "Helena had your furniture bugged. She made a comment during the mock trial about Sam yelling at Molly. We knew that it had happened at your house. So we debugged your place earlier. We found listening devices in every room of your house."

"Did he want to meet me. I mean you have meet him, what is he like?"

"I have only spent a little time around him, He seems remarkable polite, doesn't really like needles. When we went to Wyndemre, he more than held his own. Jason likes him if that means anything. He helped Georgie Jones protect Elizabeth's boys at the park."

"I have so many questions, what are his favorite foods, what was his life like growing up, does he have a girlfriend, does he want a mother?" she felt helpless, when she had thought Sam was her daughter, she had been conflicted, she hadn't liked the woman, but Johnny was someone she barely knew.

Francis laughed then leaned back on the sofa and said "I don't know. I do know that his home life was bad after Maria died. The mother thing, he was worried about you, and how you would take finding out he is your son. The girlfriend thing is less complicated. He likes Georgie Jone, he was at the hospital with her all last night. From what I saw he cares for her. Here is the file we have on him."

As Alexis read through the file, she smiled at some parts, he was smart, he had done well in school. With Anthony as a father college hadn't been a option. He was very well read, not much after he had finished school though, when she asked Francis she figured out that the file had been cleansed.

"Alexis, Anthony forced him into the business. He tried to get away. He went to some of Maria's relatives in Ohio, just after he finished school. Anthony had them slaughtered and Johnny dragged back. He never left for more than a day again. He would break free and spend the day in nearby towns but he stayed close to keep his father in line. I would guess that he wants out, but now that Trevor is dead, it might not be possible. I am sorry about that."

"I can't escape the mob can I?" Alexis knew she would never reject her son, this had not been his choice, he was a victim, a true victim not a con-artist like Sam, who had chosen the life she lived. She hoped he would be willing to let her be a part of his life.

MORGAN RESIDENCE

With dinner finished Elizabeth watched the boys as Jason finished loading the dishwasher, she had missed them this week. The time as a family had been cut short by all the stuff going on. She watched as Jake attempted to crawl over to his giraffe, and Cam played with his motorcycles. She had winced at dinner when Cam had asked Jason for a ride on his, again. Jason had mentioned his bike had been taken, that he was looking into it. Elizabeth hoped that Max could hold out.

Jason grabbed the shopping bag they had brought home from the zoo, it had been chilly but he had enjoyed the time with the boys today. He pulled the rhinoceros out of the bag and placed it on the floor near the giraffe. Cam had already pulled out his tiger and showed it to his mother. The zebra was still in the bag, along with the book of animals he had gotten. Jason wished that she had been able to come with them today. The look on Cam and Jakes face was incredible.

He wanted to actually take the boys to Africa to see them for real, somehow they had to arrange the time for that trip after Italy he thought grinning.. Cam had known most of the animals names, and tried to imitate their sounds.

Cam came over and played on the coffee table with Jason, he was looking and saw Kurt outside with the guards. As Cam rushed to the door he slipped in his socks and fell smacking his chin on the table. Elizabeth and Jason rushed over to check on the little guy. Jason rushed to grab the first aid kit when he saw that he was bleeding. Cam crawled into his lap as his Mommy cleaned his chin, and put a band aid on the cut, offering to kiss it to make it better. Cam just buried his head in Jason's shoulder crying. The young parents just held the little boy as he cried himself to sleep.

"Should I carry him up to bed?" Jason felt helpless, this was an area where he had no expertise. Bruises and bumps on little boys made him want to protect them so that nothing harmed them, but the fact was, little things like that happened sometimes.

"Yes, just change him into his pajamas, he probably won't wake up long enough for a bath. When he cries like that, he is out for the night." she bent over and kissed Cam's forehead feeling guilty about his boo boo. She should have made him change into his slippers instead of letting him run around in his socks.

When Jason returned downstairs, he found Elizabeth looking through the animal book and watching Jake struggle to crawl. He was now getting up on one knee and falling forward, slowly getting the hang of it. He picked up his son and placed him in the portable crib with his stuffed animals and turned on the mobile overhead. Seating himself next to Elizabeth he reached over to pull her into his arms as the doorbell rang. Jason wasn't sure why someone would be ringing their doorbell, the guards where under strict orders to keep everyone away.

When it rang for a second time Jason got up and yanked the door open to see his partner standing there looking irritated.

"Jason, why is your phone off, I have been trying to call you all evening. We have a problem with that Zaccarra kid. He is messing with our shipments, we need to talk, now." as Sonny started into the house, Jason told him to wait outside and grabbing his coat turned and shared a look with Elizabeth. "Why are we going on the porch, why can't we go inside?"

"I promised Elizabeth that the business would not be discussed around the kids."

"I would think that they could go upstairs, Jason."

"No, Sonny this is my family and they aren't going to be sent out of the room unless there is an emergency that can't be solved elsewhere. Now what kind of problem are you talking about?"

"That kid is making his move into my territory, I want him taken out. Zaccarra has ships moving into town and anchoring off shore. I know that he is moving his product through our territory."

"What makes you so certain. He says he wants peace." Jason was sickened that Max and Francis's predictions where coming true. They said that Sonny would come up with a reason to take the kid out. He had personally talked to Johnny, he knew that the kid wanted nothing to do with Port Charles. That had all been Trevor.

"He's lying, when I talked to him earlier, he wasn't backing down, Said that this was going to be his territory, that he was taking over his father's business. We need to take him out now."

"I will get Max to look into it." Jason was going to go through the motions at least, since he knew Sonny was exaggerating the problem. There was a Zaccarra ship anchored outside of town but Johnny had moved it there at Jason's suggestion.

"No, I need this taken care of now." he ordered.

"Sonny I just barely escaped going to jail for Alcazar, we need to be careful, I want to make sure that things are done the right way. I have a family to think of."

Sonny was furious, this was how it has started the last time, Jason ignored his orders to take out Zander Smith, he went to Taggert looking for help with Elizabeth, he was going to have to cut this off soon. Jason should be concentrating on his job, his family should be taken care off after that, after all, if he was too lax, that was how people died. Elizabeth was a wonderful girl but she caused Jason to lose all perspective. He needed to get his mind back in the game.

"Helena is still out there, Sonny, she is a threat. With Lansing gone, the Zaccarra organizations is in shambles. If Johnny dies then someone more experienced would take over, we need to leave well enough alone. Let me have Max look into things, then we can make a decision.

"I can make the decision, you mean." Jason needed to be reminded he worked for him.

Jason just nodded and walked back into the house, and called Max, telling him his theory was correct. He watched as Elizabeth came down the stairs with the baby monitor. "We need to talk, I have to tell you some things." As Jason caught Elizabeth up on the situation with Sonny, he saw her pale. He asked if she wanted him to stop?

"No, I just, well I knew that he had manipulated the Courtney situation, but Ric,and the other stuff, Jason what is he thinking? Now he is trying to get you to take out the Zaccarra kid. What is going on?"

"I don't know, do you want to come with me to get that diary tomorrow?"

"No, like I said it's in the vent. Jason what are you going to do?"

"I can't tell you for your own safety, but I have a plan in mind. If it works our life should end up being a lot easier to deal with. The guards will have to stay, with the things in the past, we will need them for safety but I promise, I will deal with Sonny. Just be careful. I thought I had more time, but now I am going to have to move up the plan. Can we talk about something more pleasant, like our wedding, do you know where you want it to take place."

"How about the Studio or maybe the ruins?"

"I was thinking the ruins as well, but that means waiting to spring, and I really don't want to wait that long."

"Well where do you want to get married" she asked.

"What about the hospital chapel, and maybe before the New Year?"

"Really?"

"When we thought we were losing Emily, that day in the chapel, it was the first time, in a long time, that I felt even close to being myself. It was what gave me hope. You got me through it, but I was wrong to want you then, my life was toxic, being there with you, made me feel whole for a little while. It is one of the times, I wish I had followed my instincts and gone to you."

"Jason." Elizabeth had no words, she just curled up into his arms, feeling the pain and the joy all at the same time. If they found out that Sonny had been responsible for destroying their relationship, Elizabeth was going to make the man pay, for the pain in Jason's eyes. She had caused him pain, but had never done so out of vindictiveness and selfishness.

PENTHOUSE IV

Spinelli walked into the kitchen to grab a bag of bbq chips, Taggert and his investigation was in a loop, they could do nothing until the tests showed whether Johnny was Alexis's son. They were looking for Helena and had found the evidence of the DNA test in Russia. So either Nik wasn't a Cassidine, or Spencer wasn't his son. Now they were waiting for the results of the search that Francis had them running on Sonny's late sister. So until some new data showed up he was taking a quick break.

Spinelli watched as Francis reentered from across the hall, then asked he the Seninal for his help deciphering the file he had gotten on the unworthy one. Francis looked the file over and explained the military terms to the younger man. "He was discharged for refusing to answer questions at a Military inquest. Other than that he is an above average soldier, who was disliked by his comrades for being an arrogant ass but they respected him at least in the field. He was disciplined for removing artifacts from the country but not charged. Wait can you get me the files off the military website on the other soldiers involved in this inquest. This notation says the case he refused to answer questions on involved a murder of a young girl.

He watched as the young hacker went into the kitchen and grabbed an orange soda to go with his chips and told him that it would take a while. "Military databases are hard to crack, it will be a long night. Can you monitor the other computer while the Jackal let's his fingers do the walking."

SCORPIO HOUSE/DATE

Georgie was grateful that her father had stopped in long enough to grab some clothes, she told him about her date. He had been resigned,he wanted to meet the man at some point, outside of the station. Mac had stressed the outside of the station part. Georgie had no idea where they were going, so she had let Maxie help her choose her outfit. It was dressy enough if they went to a restaurant but casual enough if they went to Kelly's or a movie. Maxie was offering her opinion every two minutes, Robin had told her she shouldn't go out with him. That he was dangerous.

"I am going on this date, no matter what your opinion, Robin." Georgie informed her as they walked down the stairs.

"That's good, because I would hate to have to cancel our plans." Johnny had been let in by the Commissioner as he was leaving, after a pointed reminder that the man carried a gun and that he didn't like or trust him. He had been told to wait, that Georgie would be down soon. That had been fifteen minutes ago. Johnny had eavesdropped as the women had been talking upstairs. The sounds carrying down to him, making him relax. She wasn't going to cancel on him.

Johnny helped her slip her coat on as they quickly exited the house, Johnny helped her into the car, he was feeling insecure, he didn't want to take her to the Metrocourt it was too formal. Kelly's was too casual, the No Name to mob infested, and any place else seemed wrong as well. In the end he had decided to go with pizza since she had been planning on going out to get pizza with her friend Serena the other night.

When they walked into the place,it was filled with kids. So much for his planning. Georgie leaned over and suggested they have their pizza boxed to go and head out. After getting their waitresses attention and getting their pizza boxed up the couple where almost out the door when Johnny asked where they should take it.

"Your place would be best, unless you want to eat with Robin glaring at you all evening."

Johnny wasn't sure that was the best idea but he stopped at the store and grabbed some sodas. All he had was beer in the fridge, and taking her home with alcohol on her breath would more than likely get him a trip to a holding cell. When they walked up to the cottage, he warned her that the place was a wreck. She saw the files all over the table in the dining room and more on the credenza.

"I am trying to figure out what Trevor was up to, let's eat in the living room. He grabbed plates, glasses and napkins and joined her on the sofa. Georgie handed him a plate and then curled up into the corner, she was surprised to feel a book at her back. Pulling it out, she read the title, as Johnny also sat his pizza down and with an embarrassed face, tried to get the book away.

"Why, would you need this?" she asked.

"Look I told you this relationship thing is new for me, I just didn't want to mess up."

Georgie put the self help book down, then she stood in front of him put out her hand when he clasped it with his she motioned him to put his legs straight and she straddled his thighs and sat herself in his lap. "You won't. I want to be with the you, not the guy that the book says you should be."

Johnny felt himself hardening, but couldn't have moved or moved her if he had wanted to. She arched her back so that her arms could pick up a slice of pizza causing their bodies to align even more.

Georgie blushed as she saw his eyes darken and felt him hardening even more. She knew she wasn't good at this flirting thing, but he didn't seem to be objecting.

Watching her, he told her to grab his shoulders, and he maneuvered them into a more comfortable position with his legs on the sofa and her curled around him. They ate their dinner in a companionable silence then after finishing, he said "I guess going to movie isn't a good idea anymore."

Not wanting to get up Johnny handed the plates to Georgie then had her place them on the pizza box. He pulled her closer as they talked about light things, she was sure he had gotten the idea from the book. They slowly drifted off to sleep as the hour grew later.

Johnny woke and winced as he realized it was almost midnight. He called the police station and asked for Mac Scorpio. He listened to the frosty tone as he explained their falling asleep, the tone got icier when Mac asked if the had looked out the window at all. Then informed him that they had gotten a foot of unexpected snow. Johnny was glad to know that Scorpio wasn't insisting they return to town, but instead suggested they not travel. He was warned to behave with the man's daughter, then heard the click of a phone being hung up.

Waking Georgie he suggested she go sleep in the room she had used before, Johnny knew that it was still set up, he had slept there the night after she had stayed. The last few nights he had brought the comforter and pillows out and slept on the sofa. Georgie wanted him to come to bed too, he groaned but when she clasped his hand pulling him up he felt like a lamb being led to slaughter. Walking up the stairs, Johnny saw clothes lying on the floor, Georgie knew those clothes, and stiffened as they led a path up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom.

Johnny was pissed to see Lulu Spencer asleep in the bed. Naked. He turned to defend himself to Georgie and was surprised to see her holding her finger to her lips and motioning for them to back out of the room. She had seen this before with Sage, she knew that Lulu had intended to seduce Johnny."I trust you." thanks to Elizabeth, she thought.

As she pulled him into the spare room she was surprised to see two shirts on the bed. When she asked he admitted he was using this room, telling her the sherbet colors in the master bedroom where too much. Georgie asked to borrow a t-shirt and some boxers, she blushed when he told her he didn't wear them. He took pity and grabbed a pair of his sweats for her. Johnny changed quickly. He knew this was going a long night as she came into the room looking lost in his clothes. Johnny asked "does this mean we can have a second date?"

"No, because I am going to be in jail tomorrow for smacking around my so called friend sleeping in your master bedroom." Johnny had been hoping for an all out blizzard trapping the two of them but now he wanted the weather to clear, so that Lulu could be escorted out of his house, and better locks installed on the doors.

BASEMENT AT GH

"MADAM, we have found your heir. The bug in Natasha purse has yielded a name. John Zaccarra. He was one of the intruders at Wyndemere."

"Andre, locate the young man, then bring me to him. We need to find out more about our two young women. The Jones girls are about to be given the chance of a lifetime, one gets to be a princess and save her precious father's life at the same time. Notify the bankers as well."

"I shall call immediately. What about Natasha, how do we prevent her from reaching out to him?"

"Don't worry it won't matter. If they don't obey my orders, their families will die. She can reach out to him all she wants."

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason watched as Elizabeth made a list for the next day, he was a little upset that they would not get to spend much of it together, but as she reminded him Christmas was a little over a week away. Grabbing the folder that Spinelli had all but thrown at him earlier, he wasn't shocked to find out that the first clue to getting his bike back lead to ELQ, apparently it was Edward or Tracy not Carly like he had thought. Jason had been waiting for Edward to make a move, now that he had, it was time to let the old man know he wasn't going to allow him to play games with his family.

Elizabeth was finishing her lists, decorating tomorrow, wrapping the boys gifts, and finishing addressing her cards. She was glad she had finished shopping already. She wished that Emily was around this was their favorite time of the year. As she looked out the window at the snow falling she felt Jason's arms slip around her waist and pull her back into him. She turned her head to kiss him, enjoying the evening, but no where's near ready to take this upstairs. Jason released he with a grin then went into the kitchen to make them some coffee and cocoa. Elizabeth watched out the windows and saw that the guards where all sheltered from the weather. "Jason are they going to be okay out there."

"Yes, they are going to be staying in the vehicles other than when doing perimeter checks. They are dressed for it, Elizabeth." he watched as she grabbed her coat and went out to check on the guys, Jason knew that they would humor her, but he wished that there was an easier way to secure the house. The camera's, bulletproof glass, and alarm system were all good, but not as secure as he wanted things.

Elizabeth came back into the house, it was around 30 degrees out there. Kurt had told her that they were fine, they had coffee and a carafe of hot soup to keep them warm. Not to worry but thanks for the concern. She was still feeling guilty. "Jason, if we moved to the penthouse, they would not need to be out there right? Maybe we should consider doing that."

"Elizabeth, they are fine, come here a minute." as she sat on the sofa with him Jason took her hand and said "I love you, your concern for the guys is great but don't worry about it, they are well taken care of. Besides we would have to toss Francis and the rest of the older guards who are staying there right now. Wouldn't you feel bad at making Francis get out of his warm bed to forage for a bed at 11:30 at night." he teased.

"Jason, I just, why do you not want us at the penthouse?"

Jason realized that the question was more about her insecurities, and he once again wished that he had just ran off with her when he returned all those years ago. "Elizabeth, I love you, but that place has very few good memories for me. When we are there together I still see you walking out the door telling me that Sonny was my first last and always. The night we spent together when you told me that it could only be one night. To me, I guess I am afraid to have you there, when we are there, its like that's when things go wrong. I can't wait until this is all over with and we can get Spinelli his own place, then I can get rid of the place."

"Some part of me was wondering if it was memories of Sam or Courtney, I know it makes no sense Jason, but I still sometimes wonder."

"I know, I am the same way every time we go into Kelly's or see Luke and Lulu. I wonder if you are missing Lucky. If the Lucky from all those years ago came back if I will lose you again."

"Never, you know I need to take my own advice. I told Georgie earlier that she needed to look at what is in front of her, not the past. To trust in today. I need to do that."

"We both do, unfortunately before we can do that we need to deal with what others have done to us in the past, to prevent them from trying in the future." Jason kissed her as they sat on the sofa just holding onto each other.

"I hope Georgie and Johnny got to go on their date before the snow started falling."

"If he is smart they care someplace warm for the night. With a few blankets, and a pillow." he joked.

"Jason this is their first date, and Mac would probably find some way to throw him in jail if she isn't home before midnight."

"He can take care of himself, besides Georgie can handle Mac." Jason told her about the sight of Johnny trying to disarm Georgie, while he had been disarming Elizabeth on Spoon Island.

"She likes him, and from the sounds of Lulu is after him as well."

"He is in for trouble, you do realized that? Lulu is a Spencer, plus she acts just like Carly. She isn't going to want to admit defeat. Georgie already has had one relationship ruined by her." Jason realized that Georgie was the reason for the urgency in getting out. Jason hoped that Lulu could be reeled in, otherwise she was going to come up with some plan that got them all killed.

"Elizabeth, can you try talking to Lulu. She is going to be trouble in the middle of this business, she was always sticking her nose in it while staying with us, Spinelli intervened when I wanted to make her leave the Penthouse but I should have sent her packing from the beginning."

"Lulu doesn't take orders well. Maybe I could talk her into visiting Nik in Switzerland, or Sarah in Paris. She loved Juliette. Otherwise short of gagging her and throwing her into the cells at Wyndemere, I don't know what to do. She was on the Island the other day after Agent Lakes told her to stay away. When I talked to her she mentioned trying to get through the...through the tunnels. Jason I think I knew where Helena is hiding. Have the guys check to bottom most basement at General Hospital. That is where she kept Stavros. There used to be a tunnel to the Island. Lulu said they couldn't get through, that there had been a collapse. The thing is we know Helena didn't leave by boat, the only other way off the island is those tunnels. We need to do something."

"I will have the guards check in the morning, Elizabeth they have shut down the streets, the guards won't get out and to the hospital until the morning." Jason called over and told Francis Elizabeth's thoughts, only to be told that Luke had called. He had checked, with the help of an orderly at the hospital. There was evidence that Helena had been there, she was gone now.

"Jason, she had left by the time he got there. She knows about Johnny. I think she left the recording deliberately. She had Alexis' purse bugged as well. I'm sorry I don't know why we didn't check for that. I have left several messages but he isn't answering. So either Helena has him or something else is going on."

"Something else, he is on a date with the Jones girl. He must of turned his phone off. He is living in Brenda's old cottage, get there in the morning." Jason was pissed, they seemed to be one step behind, every time he turned around.

As Jason informed Elizabeth of the latest, she resigned herself to the knowledge there was nothing to do until morning. "I guess we will have to find something to occupy my busy brain so that I can sleep" she smiled at the determined look that came over Jason's face.

He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, dropping her on the bed.

"Jason, my mind is still full of all sorts of things, you haven't succeeded."

He stood her up and pulled her shirt off then unbuttoned her jeans pulling them down her legs. He quickly shed his own clothes. Elizabeth was amused by the unusual lack of romance and gentleness that usually surrounded their loving as she stood in the middle of the room clad only in her bra and panties.

Jason pulled her against him, and tilted her face us to kiss her, he quickly deepened the kiss, using his tongue to imitate the act they would soon be engaging in. She felt her breath turning shallow as he eased them back onto the bed pulling her thighs apart and resting his hard body intimately against her. He started to move, when he felt her arch into him. He unsnapped her bra and groaned as he started to feast on the bounty offered, he was going to tease her, not saying a word, as he felt her hands wrapping themselves in his hair to keep them suckling on her breast.

"Jason, please."

He knew what she wanted, he brought his hands to her hips and eased the panties down, she mewled as his mouth left her breasts and moved in a southerly direction. Stopping at her stomach, Jason gently kissed her belly button. He was eager to see her pregnant again with their child. This time he would be there for it all, he promised himself as he slowly eased her legs further apart and kissed her lower lips inhaling her scent. Using his tongue he teased her, while his right hand edged closer to her moist and aching center.

He waited until she was bucking up against his hold, until she was begging for release. Jason stopped, he wanted to drive her to the edge. Placing his left hand on her stomach and using his shoulders to keep her thighs apart he switched spots. He watched the reaction on her face, Elizabeth was starting to come unglued at the prolonged teasing.

When he started to feel her body trembling as her climax approached Jason stopped and them smiled as he felt her hands trying to push his head back down, Jason just clasped them and pinned them to the bed as he entered her swiftly. Elizabeth went over the edge instantly. It took all the strength in him, to keep from going over the edge with her.

As she started to come down from her high, Jason rolled over so that she was on top of him, and shuddered at the feel of her body tightening around him again. Elizabeth found her hands being brought behind her back and pinned there with one of his as he used them to bring her body forward to press kisses on her neck and down to her breasts. Jason pulled her nipple into his mouth sucking on it hard, as he encouraged her to ride him. Elizabeth pulled her hands out of his gentle hold and grabbed onto his shoulders and brought them both to climax. Jason was still coming down when she started to slide off to the side, he rolled them back to the missionary position, shaking his head no.

He just held her until their breathing evened out, and asked "Did that distract you?"

"Well temporarily, I think we need to continue to be sure." As she drew his lips back down and started the next bout."


	35. Chapter 35

COTTAGE

Lulu heard the knocking at the door, but when she looked around she had no idea where she was. She realized that she was in Johnny's bedroom, she wondered why he hadn't woken her up when he arrived. Hearing the knock again, she dressed as she came across her clothes where she had left them as a invitation. Walking to the door she saw Mac Scorpio.

"Commissioner, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Knowing Mac would tell Georgie she was here, she said "I had a date with Johnny last night. We got home around 11:00."

Mac knew that the Zaccarra kid had been with Georgie all evening, he had checked on them a few times. "Really, you were with him ALL night?"

"Look what ever it is you think he did, he didn't do it. He was with me all evening, we were together the two of us, he was never out of my sight." she lied. "We meet at 5:00, then went to Vista Point."

"You know that it is a crime to lie to an officer right?"

"Mac, how can you even think that?" she acted as innocent as possible.

"Well since he was at my house at 6:00 to pick up Georgie for their date, and I saw them leaving the pizza shop about a hour later, that is Georgie's purse on the table behind you, do you want to change your story, or should I take you down to the station?"

Lulu whipped her head to see a purse on the table next to a pizza box with plates and glasses stacked on it. How had she not heard them and why didn't one of them answer the door. She whirled around and ran back up the stairs to the other door, and jerked it open to find an empty messed up bed. Women's clothes were tossed over the back of a chair.

Mac watched as she went running up the stairs, amazed at the similarities to Maxie. Maxie would be sure on the person's whereabouts before lying, though. When Lulu came back down the stairs, she looked confused as she went into the kitchen. "Where are you guys, this is not funny. Georgie? Johnny?' She saw the keys on the counter and returned to the living room. "Mac, where are they?"

Francis and Max walked up to the porch of Brenda's old cottage. Francis saw Mac in the door and smirked at the idea of the Commissioner tracking his daughter down after an all night date. More likely he had got Jason's message and hightailed it out here to protect his daughter.

When Mac saw two of Jason's people on the porch, he started to get a bad feeling. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you ever check your messages, we called last night. Johnny is possibly Alexis son, and Helena knows. She has fled her bolt hole in the basement at the Hospital."

"We have a problem, Johnny and Georgie aren't here, and Georgie's purse is here."

"Her clothes are upstairs, and his keys are on the counter in the kitchen." offered up Lulu who watched with pleasure as Mac stiffened at the idea that his daughter's clothes were still here.

"Shit, she has them. Mac, let us look around. This is Helena." Max said.

Francis slipped out to the porch and called Jason to tell him the news, then Spencer, he knew that Spencer would know the woman the best.

Mac looked at the guard, then against his instincts "Go for it, but try to avoid disturbing any evidence.

Max thundered up the stairs, thinking that if he hadn't been enjoying himself with Diane, the two kids, might not be in the hands of a psychotic killer. When he looked around he saw they had been grabbed while asleep, there was no evidence of a fight and the Zaccarra's gun was still here.

He returned down the stairs, went to the back door and found footsteps out the back door and across the woods to the thicket of trees behind the house. Their shoes where gone as well.

Francis was asking Lulu how long she had been here. When told all night, Francis called her guard and the guy they had watching Johnny. The men said that they had seen nothing, that it had been quiet since about 1:00, when someone had turned a light on in the back bedroom.

Jason arrived, "How had they got the two of them, and why take Georgie? What is her interest in the Jones girls, why them?

Mac was scared, he had failed his daughter again. He watched as Morgan and his people started to coordinate a search with Spencer as the go-between. Jason had talked to the old reprobate, asking him to be their eyes and ears.

Jason looked over at Lulu and told the girl to go with her bodyguard and to stay. That he didn't have time to deal with her nonsense. Jason took the guard to the side and had him take the girls phone then to take her to the safe house by the old airport and keep her there.

MORGAIN HOUSEHOLD

Elizabeth opened the door to see Jeff there, she had forgotten that her father was coming over. So putting a smile on her face she welcomed him in and introduced him to the boys like they had planned. Cam had remembered the man from the hospital and had been intrigued by the fact that Jeff was him mom's dad.

"Wow, you must be really old. As old as grandma Audrey." he announced.

When Jeff had explained that that Audrey was his mom, Cams eyes had widened even further and his brow had furrowed as he tried to wrap that idea around his brain, then he turned and asked his new grandfather, "Do you have a motorcycle, Jason has a motorcycle, he let me ride it. Do you want to play trains with me. This is my new stuffed tiger, his name is Stripes cause he is all striped."

Jeff saw a younger version of his daughter, only Elizabeth would have been climbing all over things as she talked about everything under the sun.

When Jake wanted to play, he picked up his younger grandson, looking at the little boy he wondered how anyone could miss that this one was Jason's. He looked just like his father.

Cam was the image of Elizabeth except for the eyes. Audrey had explained about Zander to him. He knew that Morgan saw both boys as his, so he didn't worry about them being treated differently like Audrey said Lucky had done.

Jeff played with his grandsons, awed that his little girl was a mother, he finally come to terms with the reality. She was all grownup and he had missed it, due to his own fears. He watched as Elizabeth let in Serena Baldwin and his youngest son. Followed by his oldest. Stephen was taking off his coat and hugging his little sister at the same time.

"Stephen how did you know where I lived?"

"I went to the Quartermaine's first. Monica told me, I wanted to surprise you. Then when I stopped at Kelly's for some coffee and pie, I heard the waitress call out to Spinelli. So I introduced myself. We came over together. Elizabeth what is up with the guards searching me, I understand the need for them, but why did they search me. They also made me leave the presents for the boys with them."

"Helena, Stephen. She is dying and disappeared from the hospital after doing some "bad" stuff." Elizabeth had nodded her head towards the boys and he got the point as he greeted Cam.

Marco knocked on the door and passed the packages to Stephen and whispered to him that Helena had bugged Alexis Davis' house and they wanted to make sure she hadn't somehow done the same with his stuff. Cam opened the package and found train inside along with a whistle. Elizabeth vowed vengeance when she thanked her brother and made a mental promise to herself to make the whistle disappear when Cam finally lost interest in it. Jake had been more interested in the paper and bow than the toys that he had been given.

Stephen asked why she didn't have her tree up, she explained that they were putting it up on Monday, but she was decorating the rest of the house today. When she explained she had shopping bags of new stuff in the laundry room they went in and grabbed the bags to help her decorate. Serena grabbed her new laptop and goggled Christmas music and with help Elizabeth got the interior of her house decorated and the wreath was hung on the door.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Johnny was regretting letting himself endanger Georgie, they were locked together in a bedroom with white dust covers over the furniture. As he pulled her close, he could feel her shaking. The fireplace fad been lit when they were thrown in there by the large Russian who had tossed them bottles of water as well. Johnny knew though that the cold was not why she was shaking, Andre had killed someone right in front of her in a gruesome manner, with no hesitation or remorse.

When he asked the man to let her go that he was who Helena wanted they had been shocked to hear him say that she wanted both of them. That it had been the deciding factor you might say.

He just pulled her close and told her he was sorry she had been dragged into this.

"Do you think she harmed Lulu, she hates the Spencer's. If any thing happened to her it would be my might fault." she cried.

"No, Georgie she invited herself into my home when she knew that she was in danger, Morgan's guard has been chasing her all over town the last couple of days. Morgan has a guard watching my house, and following me, so we might get lucky and he saw this."

"How fortuitous, finding the two of you together, it makes my plan so much easy" the smooth and deadly voice of Helena preceded her being wheeled into the room. "Now let's sit down and have a conversation. I will tell you how you can get out of this alive and keep the members of your family alive. If you don't agree I will start with your fathers. Now my dears, shall we be seated."

Georgie looked at her and said "I am not your dear, I remember how you threatened my uncle until he brought your Popsicle of a son back to life, then you poisoned my cousin anyhow, you will break any deal you make, so why should we trust you?" she glared at the cold calculating woman.

Johnny stepped in front of Georgie worried about her safety, he was surprised at the half smile on the bitches face. "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"My, Andre is correct, that is such a good thing, then this won't be a hardship at all, will it? Now as I was saying we had to discuss my offer. I will be kind and explain why you are going to do this.Your cousin, has horrible taste in women, first there was Sarah when I wanted him to choose Elizabeth. The model wanna be Gia Campbell. She was a street rat, she tried to blackmail her way into getting what she wanted.

I tried to convince my grandson of the wisdom of the younger Miss Webber but she had fallen for the hit man, I do have to say that I tried but it didn't work. Then came little Emily. she had the strength, she was able to stand up to me, but I was afraid she wasn't good mother material, I was right. they never had a child of their own.

Then there was the milkmaid, who was sleeping with three men at the same time. She had the nerve to bribe a lab tech to switch samples around and cover up the fact that her child wasn't my Nicolas's. She was determined to be a Princess, I made sure that never happened if she had survived the virus she would have died anyhow.

Then my grandson got back with Miss Quartermaine, now if I couldn't have the Webber girl she would do as a substitute. She had a spine, brains, and was beautiful. I will make her killer pay, for my Nicolas sake. Now onto my search for you my dear young man. No talking just listening. What you two want doesn't matter here.

Now where was I. When I got out of the prison that my grandson had me stuck into, I found that Miss McCall was claiming to be the missing child. I had known of Alexis search, but I thought that I had made the records disappear. My late attorney had double crossed me, so I killed the man and his son.

Now I knew that Mikkos had another grandson but I didn't know where you were. Alexis let me in on the secret, of course she had no idea I was listening. Since I was already tracking Miss Jones, I knew where to find her and to my amazement you as well. Even better from the description that my man Andre gave me of the two of you were wrapped up together in a bed, on the first date no less. Tsk, Tsk. That should make this more palpable.

If the two of you don't get married in three days, I start killing those around you, until you decide to obey my orders. The Priest is to be Father Coates, if I find out that the two of you faked this in anyway I will kill your fathers. Then we will move onto your sisters Maxamilla, and Robin for you Georgiana. Kristina and Molly for you Giuseppe.

Now do we understand me. If you obey me you receive my share of the Cassidine empire upon my upcoming death, if for any reason the two of you get divorced before your fifth anniversary, the threat against your parents and siblings will still be in effect. So for five years of your lives your families live nice safe long lives, if you don't agree they die."

Helena signaled for her nurse to roll her out of the room stopping in the doorway to announce, in case you haven't figured it out this won't be a marriage in name only.

Then they continued out the room and Andre tossed two files on the dresser. "The door is unlocked you may leave, but remember Madam's deal, by the way just because she dies or I get arrested there is a backup plan to make sure you do as she requested."

SEARCH PARTY

Francis, Jason and Mac compared notes getting no wheres, the search parties where getting frustrated.

Mac's cell rang with a irritated call from Edward Quartermaine complaining that those damn kids where partying in the old Harrington place, and why did he pay taxes if not to keep the hooligans out of private property. When Mac sighed and called the station to have a uniformed officer go out to the place, Jason had grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"No, that is Helena, she was looking to buy the property recently."

Mac canceled his order telling the desk sergeant that since he was out that way he would do it himself. The trio were entering the property when Johnny and Georgie walked out the door thinking the guard had arranged their rescue..

Georgie threw herself at her father. How could she not go through what Helena wanted, he had always been there for her.

Johnny watched the two embrace, if he didn't agree with her demands Georgie's father would die, and if he did there was a good chance his father would try to have her killed. He knew that the easiest way to do this was to obey Helena and have his father killed. He just didn't know that he had it in him to give the order.

As he edged closer to Morgan he asked if Elizabeth would mind meeting them some place private that Georgie and he needed to talk to them, just the four of them. When Jason called and verified with Elizabeth that it was fine, they made plans to meet at Elizabeth's old studio at 8:00 that evening.

QUARTERMAINE HOUSE

Jason walked into the entry way looking for his mother.

"Jason, I'm glad to see you. Have you seen Lulu today, she never came home last night?"

He started to tell her she was fine and leave it at that, but hoping Monica would have an idea on how to handle the girl, he explained the previous nights apparent antics. When Mac had told Georgie that the blond was fine, her stunt was mentioned.

"She is going through a really rough time now Jason, I don't know what to tell you. She is going to be a hand full. Answer this how would you deal with Carly in this situation?"

"Send her down to the island with guards and no way home. We can't do that, so what should we do?"

"I don't know. As for the reason you are here, the test will come back this afternoon. We bumped a few things, with Helena running around I thought this was more important."

"Good, we need the answers quick, are you going to the lighting of the tree tonight?"

Monica was astonished to here him asking. "Yes, Kate Howard sent me an invitation, I am planning on being there, when I RSVPed she told me that Elizabeth and you are bringing the boys."

As Jason started to answer, Edward walked into the room and started lecturing his grandson. "Why would you have something shipped COD to ELQ, I would think with the income you receive from your "coffee" business, you could afford to pay shipping yourself young man. The package is in the living room, what was so important in it that the snotty nosed good for nothing kid made me sign for it myself, I am a very busy man, with Tracy running to the hospital every five minutes, and your cousins off playing director and music producer, why can't I get any respect from my own family." he growled as he stomped out of the room before Jason could yell at him about his bike.

"That was what I wanted to tell you, a package arrived yesterday and he has been a bear every since." Monica watched the blank expression on her son's face, then saw him get up and walk into the living room and taking out a knife, he opened the white packing box. Inside was his motorcycle helmet, with another note made of newspaper and magazine words.

Monica stood there watching as he read the note and reached in and pulled out a homemade CD as well. She offered the DVD player in the study, and he watched the tape stunned to see the parts of his motorcycle spread out on a tarp. Then the tape went to some sort of hearing about an ELQ deal that apparently Jason Quartermaine had tried to stop. It was strange to be watching news footage of his former self, and even stranger to see his father on his side.

As he reread the note, he started to understand that who ever set this up had known him before he was Jason Morgan and knew a lot about him as Jason Quartermaine. Edward unfortunate wasn't the guilty party. Turns out whoever had sent the note had read his mind, they had hoped he had done something to the old mans Rolls Royce. He was now officially intrigued and was willing to play their game. Clue #2 was about an intern program at the hospital and that was all he received. He went looking for the old man and handed him the note, asking who had it in for his car, and would want him to smash it.

"I don't know but between the hooligans running the streets and the ones at the police station this town is full of people that dislike me."

Truer words were never spoken. Jason thought as he left without saying a word carrying his strange gift, hopefully Spinelli and Max could track down the delivery person through the box, and maybe the magazines used for the words.

COUTURE ANNEX OFFICES

Elizabeth pushed open the doors to the smell of paint and the sound of saws. They had to be paying triple overtime for them to be working on a Sunday she thought to herself. She headed for what used to be Laura's office and ran straight into Clarice who was carrying a large box. "Kate is in the office, do you know why there are strange potpourri things all over the place, or why this chair vibrates?"

The nurse explained about Elton, and was surprised when the assistant just nodded not at all put out to hear about the strangeness of the man. After all she worked in the fashion industry, it was full of Elton's.

Elizabeth noticed that Kate and Diane Miller were sitting in the only room that was fully finished being redecorated. She looked around and said "Your decorator works fast, this looks great Kate."

"Thank you, now I want to see this ring. I saw the receipt for it in the studio, with the description and Diane's raptures have me intrigued. So show me the hand." she ordered.

Elizabeth showed her the ring and explained how they had come about getting engaged.

"I can't believe he had this for almost six years, unbelievable." Elizabeth was startled at what she had said, then felt a sharp pain in her heart. As she listened to Kate and Diane talk about the box that was found and the receipt inside of it, Elizabeth wanted to talk to Jason, then go smack herself around. If the date was correct, then Jason had these rings, before the day in the park, before she had broke his heart out of an obligation to another man. She started to get how deeply he had been hurt, that day.

She was grateful that the two women didn't require much of a response from her, she was stunned. Jason had wanted to marry her then. She started to smile as she finally got it, this was real they were real, and now she had to do her sole part for the wedding, finding a dress. That reminded her why she was here in the first place.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?'

Elizabeth came out of her fog and turned to the fasionesta almost tripping over her raised ankle. Kate's injured ankle, how had she forgot. "I'm sorry Kate, my mind has been wondering all morning."

"Must be all that time with your very attentive fiancée." Diane couldn't resist teasing the younger woman, she had managed without their help to get her guy, now they wanted to find a different way to help her this is what the meeting was about.

"You should talk, Max has." Elizabeth smirked at the attorney, she had run into Max during the shift change this afternoon, when he had passed on a message from Micheal that the third clue had been sent.

"What have you heard?" Kate was feeling out of the loop.

"Well it seems Max has finally gotten over his crush on Carly, now he is fancying our very own Diane Miller. He was asking for a type of flower to send, he wanted something original and then said something about her smelling like flowers but not recognizing the scent. Now the only way he could know that was if he had invaded her personal space at some point, would you say that is correct Diane? Orchids is what I guesses, am I correct?"

Diane was speechless, she didn't know what to say. The last time she had been without words was a conversation with Spinelli during Jason's trial for killing Lorenzo Alcazar.

Kate and Liz sat on the sofa waiting for her response. Finally she said, "All I can confirm, is that Max has invaded my person space."

"He invaded her personal space, yeah right, just how deep was this invasion?" Elizabeth blushed at Kate's question, from the look on Diane's face it was deep.

Clarice and the two younger girls in the door stood there watching as all three women laughed and blushed at the same time. "Miss Howard those gowns are set up."

"Hand me the crutches and lets head over to the room." As the entered the dressing room there were clothes all over, on racks hanging in built in closets on the wall and an entire wall of shoes. Diane was in heaven . Serena and Georgie tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but they were soon looking around as closely as the attorney.

"Elizabeth we need to find you a dress for your wedding, have you set a date yet?"

"Kate, this is not my first wedding I am not sure,..."

"I don't want to hear it, we are going to find you the perfect dress, now what have you planned so far?"

"We would like to get married at the chapel at the hospital, it has some memories for us, we wanted to get married at these ruins we love but the snow would be to deep until spring and we don't want to wait that long. We are thinking about New Years Eve."

"Then we need to start planning this, flowers, music, receptions, there are so many things that need to be decided." announced Clarice.

Elizabeth was wondering when her wedding became a group project. She had received the strangest call of her life from Lucy Coe, congratulating her on her engagement and telling her she would be arriving in town tomorrow to help. This was getting ridiculous.

"We want a simple basic ceremony, neither of us like pomp and circumstance."

"No problem, we can do simple and basic and still make it romantic and pretty."

Elizabeth saw tears in Georgie's eyes as she rushed from the room. Serena explained she had been like that since she had picked her up at the Scorpio house at noon. Elizabeth followed the younger girl and found her at the roof exit, crying. As she got the whole story out of Georgie, Elizabeth felt for her friend. Georgie had found a great guy but instead of getting to explore their feelings they were being forced into something neither were ready for. "We will find another way, Georgie, we won't let her win."

"No, Johnny and I decided we don't want to chance harm, coming to our families. We are going to get married. I'm scared, Elizabeth what happens after the five years, do we stay in a marriage we were forced into, or do we get divorced. What happens if I fall in love with him, I mean l think I am halfway there already. At least one step past infatuation. What if he doesn't want to stay married and I do?" she sobbed onto her shoulders.

Diane backed away as silently as possible, she had heard everything and her heart went out to the girl, well now they had two weddings to arrange.

This heartless witch may be forcing them into this but she would make sure that if they decided to stay married they had a wedding to remember. As she reentered the room she sent Serena to pick them up some coffee from Sonny's shop. Then asked Clarice to go and pick her up the New York Times Sunday Paper, telling the assistant their was an article about weddings she needed to see, knowing that by 1:00 there wasn't one available anywheres in the city.

She explained to Kate what was going on, they started to search through the dresses, and found a pretty off white dress that was perfect for Georgie's coloring and figure. Then again, they went through the dresses, but neither of the women were satisfied with what was available for Elizabeth, they had all been too fussy or too skimpy. Kate called and arranged for a another rack of bridal clothes to arrive the next day from the city.

Elizabeth came in and apologized, she needed to go retrieve the boys, Cam had gone sledding and for hot chocolate with Spinelli and Stephen had taken Jake to the Mall with him, according to her brother, her son would be a babe magnet, and he needed a date tonight. Not sure that his using her son for that plan was such a good idea, she had given in when Jake had drooled all over his uncle then grabbed his hair in a tight fist. Maybe he wouldn't be such a babe magnet, after all he came with his own personal bodyguard complete with gun and bullets.

PCPD

Mac was rudely shaken awake by Agent Lakes. "DNA tests have came in that you need to see and we have an addition to our profile.."

Mac grabbed a cup of station house coffee, he needed the strong stuff to stay awake, he had been up almost two and half days now. "Okay what is this news?"

"Trevor Lansing was more than likely the person that attacked Carly Jacks at the ball. Remember how I said the it wasn't someone with a military or police background that attacked her, well the angle was off, the only thing we knew for sure was that the attacker was her height of taller. Since Carly is above average height for a woman, it eliminated a decent portion of them men and then when you eliminated people with backgrounds on the theory that she was supposed to die, we had a smaller list, with a small derivative. The person that tried to kill her, had soft hands, meaning he wasn't used to manual labor at all.

Then when my forensics team retraced the evidence, we found pictures of Mrs. Jacks and her husband in an intimate situation. Here are the photos and the SD card, this way they can destroy them if they chose. Lansing wanted her gone, he knew she was a way to get to Corinthos. Take away his current girlfriend and destroy the mother of his children. Apparently Corinthos has a mental imbalance, bipolar disorder. Lansing was going to trigger an attack by messing with his pills. Someone needs to tell the man to check his pills and go to his doctor to get a new prescription and get it filled someplace else. Lansing has been paying someone to mess with them.

Mac wished sometimes he wasn't an honest man, this was a way to take Corinthos down, but he needed to be more honorable than the criminals he was chasing. He placed a call to Diane Miller and explained what they had learned. Letting her take it from there.

"As for our killer, he does have a military, special ops most likely background. A former police officer or someone with medical training, with very strong hands as well. He was taller than the victims by about four inches as well. We can add that to our profile."

"Now as to those results, Lansing wasn't the McCall's womans father, get this Anthony Zaccarra is. He lied, or maybe Trevor really thought he was her father. I don't know and don't really care, one way or another. Their might be people that do though, so do with it what you will.

--

Around town the various parties got ready to attend the special lighting of the tree in the City Park, being sponsored by Couture Magazine, with a special warming deck for various invited guests. Kate had planned a small classy affair with an orchestra playing Christmas Carols, she had arranged for a special angel to hang in memory of those lost this year. Sonny had rejected her invitation when he had learned of Dr. Webber bringing her home the previous evening. She could see the possessive parts of young Sonny coming out, parts that the ladies the previous day had let her know that he still carried with him.

She had heard how he had ruined Brenda's wedding with Jasper Jax, after running out on her before their own canceled wedding. How Lily had died pregnant, in a bomb meant for him, how he had yo-yo'd between Carly and not Carly for years. That he had an affair with Alexis then dumped her after one night to go back to his wife.

She was starting to recall that side herself, he was controlling, he had tried to have her followed by a bodyguard without talking to her first, he wanted Max to take over her security system, she decided to start pulling away before he became overly possessive again. He had thrown fits back in the day, if she had spent the day with her friends, she would have to prove to him they were girlfriends and not guys. She was recalling too much of the bad.

Jason was helping Cam do up his coat as Elizabeth zipped Jake into his snowsuit. They were looking forward to the future and being able to come home and spend a quiet evening working on the things they needed to do there, Elizabeth had told Jason about Kate finding the receipt and how she knew he had bought the rings years ago.

She had listened to him tell her the story of seeing the jeweler making a pendant, and how he had asked about the uncut ruby then describing to the man what he had wanted. He told her that he was glad she was finally wearing one of the rings but that he would be ecstatic when she was wearing both of them. She told him about how so may people wanted to help with the wedding. They agreed to the help as long as it stayed simple and relaxed. Jason made sure to kiss her as they went out the door, then he picked up a giggling Cam and closed the door on his way.

Carly watched as Jax and Micheal finished hanging the mistletoe, and was pulled under it by her husband and soundly kissed to yucks and that's gross behind her. She grabbed her eldest, more vocal son and started kissing him all over his face, leaving lipstick lips all over his freckles. Morgan had giggled and said me too Mommy, so she had bent down and kissed him all over as well. While the boys were washing their faces, Jax and Carly returned to kissing each other.

As they parted she softly told him "You were right I need to tell Jason about the diaries, I am going to wait until after Christmas. One more close to perfect holiday. This is going to blow him and Sonny apart. plus when he reads my part, I will probably lose my friend."

"If you apologize and mean it, maybe not. Carly you are trying to change that is all any one can hope for. A chance to try."

Maxie was getting fed up with her boyfriend and his secrets, Logan and Coop had been very secretive as to where they had been, then he had snapped at her when she asked if he was coming to the tree lighting. She finally left and headed over alone, meeting up with some staff from the hospital. "So, how are you doing, Miss Jones?" Leo was concerned about his patient, she looked ready to cry. Robin came up and joined them but Leo was determined that the next time he saw her he found out why she looked so miserable.

Johnny stopped at the jewelers, this wasn't how he would have imagined getting married, the woman forced into it. With his father around he had avoided thoughts of long term commitment preferring to get involved with women who knew the score that in the morning he would be gone. They had been few and far apart. His father had killed one poor girl.

Now he was getting married, to someone that given more time, he would love to be marrying. He was being forced into it and there was nothing he could do about it, except maybe try to date his wife. He snorted, yeah, date his wife. As he picked out a ring that he thought would be perfect, he wished he was waiting and giving this to her after spending time with her. Her father was going to want to kill him and he didn't blame the man one bit, the only thing he could do for Georgie he did as he left the store.

"Do it." he ordered. The man in the scrubs at the other end of the phone picked up the needle and gave the crazy old mobster his lethal injection, curtsy of his son. As Anthony's pulse faded away, he thought about what he could do with the five million dollars he had just earned. He disposed of the needle and called the doctor on call and said that Patient Zaccarra just passes away.

Johnny stopped to throw up at how easy it had been to end another person's life with just a call.

Georgie went home and showered then dressing warmly hurried down the stairs Johnny was planning on picking her up for the lighting, and she wanted to avoid her sister and Robin. Maxie was acting upset over Coop, and Georgie was in no shape to help her, and she wanted to avoid another round of stay away from Johnny he is dangerous from Robin.

When she had said that earlier, Georgie had retorted with Stay away from your friend Nicolas, he is dangerous, He is having blackouts and hurting people, then there was his granny, so just how was he any better than Johnny. Robin had stalked out the door. She heard the knock and there he was. Looking as nervous as she felt.

Luke and Tracy watched for the lights from his room, he was being allowed out of here tomorrow. He had promised to do nothing to jeopardize his recovery. Epiphany entered the room and handed the two of them sparkling juice to enjoy, and was pleasantly surprised when Tracy actually said thank you, sincerely.

Elizabeth watched as Jason lifted Cam so that he could touch the trees, she knew that Jason didn't normally like this sort of thing and was here for her and the boys. She leaned over to kiss him and heard a smart mouthed comment from behind her on the stand. "Can't the two of you get a room, here, I will get a card for the a room at the Metrocourt, just please spare us" snarked Carly.

"We tried that remember, someone still walked in." she reminded the blond.

As Patrick tripped over someone's lost scarf, 'I wouldn't mind that scenery." seeing the murderous look in Morgan's eyes he said "Never mind I am changing my tune."

Micheal was avoiding looking at his Uncle Jason and Elizabeth he was scared he would blurt the truth out, so he just pretended to be interested in the crowd, he was relieved to see his little sister and Molly coming over. Kristina never was quiet, so he knew she would more than make up for his lack of talking. Alexis leaned forward and whispered to Jason and Liz that Monica had just given her the results, Johnny was her son.

Kate walked up to the podium and thanked everyone for coming, then hit the switch as the tree was bathed in white lights and the crystal angel on top.

It was officially the week before Christmas, and Emily's plan was proving successful, she thought as she watched various people she had left behind moving on she started to cry as she saw Monica holding onto Cam and picking up Jakes rattle for the fourth time. Lucy stepped back into the shadows and mentally gave a thanks to the two kind and gentle women who had entrusted their hopes to someone most people wouldn't. Tomorrow she would take the dress to Elizabeth fulfilling part of Lila's wishes.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 35**

PCPD

As the blond limped into the station, she was furious, she had been held against her will, Jason Morgan had ordered her kidnapped. When she was finished with filing her report, he would not even think of grabbing anyone else like he done to her she vowed. "I would like to see Special Agent Lakes, please." she asked the desk sergeant.

He knocked on the door to the office that Agent Lakes had taken over. When he explained to the Agent and his commissioner, why he was interrupting them, they walked over to the room. Agent Lakes took the lead asking Mac to wait outside until he was needed. She knew what had happened, Scorpio had told her what had gone on this morning, and she wanted to have a little fun, her day had been frustrating, with no real suspect, just a profile of the killer.

"Miss Spencer I understand you wanted to see me. How may I help you?"

"I want to report a kidnapping, I was held against my will and my cell phone was taken."

"Were you taken across state lines Miss Spencer, or are you a minor?"

"Of course not. Why are you asking me these questions." Lulu was pissed the bodyguard had been so rude and mean telling her that she was a fool. He told her he had been told to keep her out of town until after Helena was dead or in jail. When she had said that she needed to get back, her boyfriend was kidnapped,the guard had said that he had seen Logan at Kelly's with his sister and that the Zaccarra kid seemed to have his hands full with the Jones girl. So what boyfriend was she talking about. He had been even ruder that the guard who had taken her to the house they had tried to lock her into.

"Well Miss Spencer, if you weren't taken over state lines or are a minor, that makes this a local problem. I will arrange for Mac Scorpio to come and and get your statement, by the way do you have any witnesses to your accusation? We will need two unbiased witnesses, can you provide that." the Agent stood and walked out the door, finally understanding the reason people in this town acted like they do. They were all insane. Who in their right mind walks into a police station and reports that the man trying to keep you alive had kidnapped you. Lulu Spencer was a trip.

Mac entered the room, he was still in a pissed off mood about his daughter getting kidnapped and Lulu was wasting their time. He had heard Morgan and knew that he had done what he had to protect the ungrateful brat in his station.

"Lulu, let me save you the trouble. I won't be arresting Morgan or the guard, if it wasn't for them you would have been brought down here and placed in a holding cell under a material witness order. Which would you have preferred? Now if you are finished wasting my time, I will arrange for an officer to take you to the Quartermaine's, that is where you are living right now?"

STUDIO

Johnny was feeling frustrated as he climbed up the steps to the studio, Georgie had been delayed at the park with Robin. As he came out of the stairway he saw the door. What was being kept behind it that required that much security? At the sound of footsteps Johnny looked and saw Elizabeth Webber and one of the guards.

"Miss Webber, do you want me inside or out?" asked Marco as she started to unlock the door.

"Marco, go where it is warmer, this hallway has always been drafty. I will be fine with Mr. Zaccarra." Elizabeth smiled warmly at Johnny, who was still standing in the hallway. "Please come in, there isn't much furniture, so just relax while I get the heat going."

"Do you need any help?" as he watched her abuse the old radiator.

"No me and this radiator are old friends, instead why don't you tell me how you are handling this forced marriage."

At his surprised look, she explained. "Georgie told me this afternoon. She needed someone to talk to, besides I have been dealing with the Ice Queen for the last eight years of my life, but she has been butting in my families business since before I was born. She is the reason I just met my younger brother. Her threats."

"I'm glad Georgie has someone to talk to, this is just crazy, she is crazy like my father. Well the man I thought was my father. Do you know my mother?" he asked.

"Alexis, yes I know her, we used to be friendly but when Sam started messing with my life, Alexis defended her and I still haven't gotten past it. She is a good woman though. A good mother to her younger daughters. Do you know that you have two little sisters, Kristina and Molly. As for Helena, you are wrong, she isn't crazy and that is what makes her even more dangerous."

Jason listened to the conversation as Elizabeth tried to explain Helena to Johnny. Georgie rounded the corner and stopped to assure the officer escorting her that she would be fine with Jason and that she would be sure to get a ride home. He let her enter the room in time to hear Elizabeth explaining about faked deaths, frozen bodies, blood feuds, kidnappings, and brainwashings, and how his maternal grandmother had died?

"Let's try and figure this out." Jason ordered as he handed out coffee to Johnny and cocoa for Georgie and his fiancée. When he had there attention and listened as the younger couple explained Helena's demands, he tried to find a way out for the two of them. "Georgie, she said Father Coates is to perform the service right, maybe we could arrange a fake service, he is a decent guy."

"No that is one thing we agreed on, we are going to go through with the marriage, we won't risk our families." said Johnny.

"Well then have the two of you gave any thought about your wedding, and what you are going to do about the reaction you are go to receive." asked Jason.

Elizabeth informed the two that it would look more realistic if they made it seem like a romantic spur of the moment thing.

"How do we do that?" asked Georgie what had been silently sitting next to Johnny since they had started.

"We use the resources available to us, Georgie I called Kate this afternoon, she got you a dress, something she had seen when we going through them earlier. Johnny do you have a dark suit? Then we get some flowers maybe arrange for a small dinner afterwards. Diane is going to take care of the needed paperwork tomorrow. Some rings and a few close people, that is all there is to it."

Johnny recalled what Georgie had told him about her brief first marriage, and how she had gotten married. He was wondering the reason they had gotten divorce, all she had said was that they had married too young. As he listened to Georgie and Elizabeth discuss the other needed arrangements, he was once again wishing that this wasn't being rushed.

Elizabeth and Jason got ready to leave, and were surprised when Johnny asked if he could stay and talk to Georgie for a few minutes. Giving him her keys, Elizabeth told him to drop them off at the hospital in the morning. Jason walked out confused as to why she had agreed so quickly. "Jason they need some time where no one knows where they are."

Inside the studio, Johnny asked Georgie to sit down and then started pacing himself, he could not believe how nervous he was about this, he wasn't sure what she would think about the rings, he wished he understood women better.

"Johnny, are you changing your mind, if so don't worry we can find another way to solve the problem" as her words penetrated his confused fog, he sat down and said:

"No I just am, look this is going to sound weird but I picked up rings for us this afternoon, and an engagement ring. I wanted this to be as realistic as possible." Grabbing his jacket in a hurry the boxes, fell out and landed in Georgie's lap, when he went to grab them he grabbed her leg instead in his nervousness. They both tensed and then she picked up the boxes and handed it to him. He pulled out the rings and placed the simple platinum bands in his lap and struggled to get the engagement ring out of the box, his left hand shook a little as he slipped the elegant diamond ring on her finger and found himself bringing it up to his lips before he could stop himself. He leaned in and kissed her lips, saying he was sorry she had been dragged into this by his family.

"It's not your fault that Helena wants to control our lives" she whispered back to him, pulling his head down into another kiss.

KELLY'S

Jason had enjoyed the walk to Kelly's, he had found excuses to stop and kiss her as they strolled along the docks. He was fulfilling a small part of a fantasy, that had a few different endings, some ended at the bridge, another at Vista Point, the one involving her studio, was one that he planned on fulfilling this summer, because the fantasy had always involved the red sun dress. Elizabeth stopped and watched the scene exploding in Kelly's from the window, then she knew she needed to deal with her ex-sister in law.

"Lulu, Maxie, what is going on here?" Elizabeth separated the two girls and asked what the problem was. Lulu screamed as she tried to get to the other blond.

"She told Logan that I was trying to seduce Johnny, he broke up with me, telling me that he isn't going to wait around and be second best. She is such a bi--" Lulu's mouth was covered by Carly who had came into the diner and seen her cousin screaming.

"Well if you could keep your clothes on and out of strange beds, it's such a shame your fell asleep in the wrong bed you slu--" Elizabeth covered her mouth, telling the two girls that there were children in here and to stop this immediately.

"Maxie, if you are going to Coop's room, go or go home. NOW!" ordered Elizabeth "Lulu, are you working right now?"

"I was supposed to be before your boyfriend had me kidn--" Carly put her hand over her mouth again. She was pissed, Jason had called her earlier warning her about the loose cannon that Lulu was turning into, that she reminded him of her" She was hoping she hadn't actually acted this stupid but was getting the feeling she had.

"You are coming home with me tonight and we are going to discuss this. Now Jason gave my your phone after you lost it at the cottage, so watch who you are accusing about what. Jax, will you grab our takeout, I need to get her out of here. Elizabeth, Jason." she watched as the other couple sat down at the counter after greeting her, then escorted her cousin out.

Mike was furious, he had been stuck here all day and now his only waitress had just been escorted out to keep her from ruining the business any more than she did while waiting tables.

Maxie walked back down the stairs, timidly asking Mike for her order, then looking around sighed, grabbed an order book and pitched in. After things had settled down she apologized for the mess, saying she had wanted to find out where her sister was, not start a fight.

That she had came here to breakup with Coop, not cause Logan to break up with her, though she really wasn't all that upset that Lulu had been dumped. As she finished out the shift she watched as Jason and Elizabeth talked about their boys and the tree lighting.

"Do you think they are done at the studio? We need to go get the diary?" asked Jason.

Elizabeth groaned, she had forgotten they had intended to get the blond bimbo's diary to use against Sonny. "We can walk by and check." The twosome paid their bill and headed back to the studio, to find it dark. Jason quickly grabbed the diary out of the fan duct and Elizabeth stuck it in her purse as they headed home for the night.

SONNY'S

Sonny sat in the dark contemplating the scene he had just witnesses over at Kate's house. Dr. Webber taking care of Kate's sprained ankle again, he had been wrapping it and telling her to keep alternating with the hot and cold to help the swelling go down. Kate had thanked the man then invited him to stay for coffee.

Sonny had seen the look on her face, she had enjoyed the time spent with the man. He had as polite as long as he could be, but he had finally offered to have one of his men drive the doctor home, he wanted him gone, the two of them had discussed Jason and Elizabeth's upcoming wedding this spring.

He didn't bother to tell them he doubted the wedding would take place. Elizabeth would runaway just like before, when faced with the realities of their world. Once before, he had shown her that their world was a world of secrets, she was fine until the secrets were kept from her.

Besides he had already seen evidence, Jason making him go outside instead of sending her upstairs was the first proof he had seen. He needed to play nice until he got the stock, then he would slowly start to marginalize the relationship until it happened again.

Kate stood outside the window watching the man she had starting seeing again. For the last year, she had seen the boy she had left standing alone on that corner in Bensonhurst. Now she was seeing the real reason she had not shown up to meet him. She had wanted a life outside of being Mrs. Corinthos, monitored and ordered around.

She was grateful for the afternoon spent listening to the mundane problems of those ladies yesterday. Thanks to that gossip, the fog she had be living in had cleared. She was going to explain to Sonny that a commitment wasn't what she needed right now, try to let him down easy.

Sonny opened the door and stepped back to allow Kate to swing her legs in, she was maneuvering around on the crutches in the snow. "Why didn't you call me to come over, instead of coming out into the cold?"

"I needed to talk to you, and didn't want to do it there. Sonny, I have been doing some thinking and I think we need to spend a little less time together. At least until I get my magazine running back into tip top shape. After you left I started to go through the proofs, and found that Couture is worse off than I thought. At this point my staff here consists of Clarice, and two very green assistants.

I still have to finish up my community service, so I need to find the time someplace. It's pretty sad that I had to call in a favor to have Elizabeth's father stop in on his way to work to check my ankle, I need to cut back on my socializing. When I was living in New York, I worked around a hundred hours a week, and soon I am going to be doing that again."

"So how can I help you, make this easier for you?" he offered. He had finally found her again, this time he was going to keep her in his life.

"By giving me the time to do what I need, to be understanding when I have to cancel plans at the last minute. " Kate was going to slowly ease him out, until it was too late for him to notice just like she had done with Trevor Lansing when she had ended things with him.

JACKS HOUSEHOLD

Jax was helping Morgan pick out his clothes for the next day when he felt Micheal's eyes on him from the door. As the tired young boy said his prayers and went to bed, Micheal waited impatiently, as they went into his room, he was nervous but Jax had offered to help with his project as needed. Micheal sat down on the chair at his desk and pulled out his list and knew it was all for nothing, he couldn't do this.

"Micheal what's up?"

"I can't do this, I thought I could do as Emily asked, but I can't lie to Uncle Jason, what if he asks me about his motorcycle, I can't lie to him." he explained to him.

"Do you really think your uncle is going to suspect you?" asked Jax, surprised.

"No, but he will get mad at whoever he thinks took it, what then, I need to call Elizabeth and ask her to take over, I can't do this."

"Fine, I will talk to her tomorrow at the hospital. I think you are worried over nothing though. the notes and the bike are not being done maliciously Micheal, I think if your uncle finds out that this is being done for your Aunt Emily, he will understand. Now get your stuff ready for school, if you still feel this way tomorrow, I will take over." Jax messed up the redheads hair, Micheal had taken to trying to keep his thick messy hair gelled back, but it was too stiff and Jax liked to mess it up, it looked better that way.

SCORPIO RESIDENCE

Robin was talking to Mac as Maxie walked into the house through the kitchen door, she had finished helping Mike clean the restaurant, he had talked to her, suggesting that Lulu and her needed to bury the hatchet, she had promised to think about it. She would do that. think about burying the hatchet right in the middle of the man stealing witches head. She wasn't going to let her hurt her sister again.

She had seen the way that Johnny looked at her sister, and it was not innocently. He wanted Georgie, not Lulu.

As she listened to Robin telling Mac that Georgie had ignored her when she had tried to warn her away from that Zaccarra guy, Maxie had finally had it. She wanted to pick a fight with someone and Elizabeth Webber had prevented her from doing in Lulu, so Robin was a handy substitute.

"What is your problem, how is Johnny any different than your relationships with Jason and Stone? They were in the same business, and don't you dare say that you are trying to prevent Georgie from making the same mistakes you did. You are just being bitter because you really came home hoping that Jason still wanted you, didn't happen and his replacement Patrick isn't interested any more.

I saw you at the hospital when Jason was doing his community service, you were trying to flirt with him all the time, he just treated you the same way he had all along. You thought that since Sam was gone, you stood a chance. You made a fool of yourself asking those guys to father your child, because you secretly wanted Jason to step up, no matter what you say. Jason loves kids and you thought you stood a chance, didn't work he already had a kid with Elizabeth, and is in love with her.

So get over it and stop trying to run our lives. Go find your best friend Brenda, there is someone who needs someone to run her life. " leaving Robin speechless.

Maxie slammed the refrigerator door she had been holding and took her water to her room after hugging Mac and saying "I'm sorry."

"Robin, I love you but you need to consider what she said. I don't like the way she said it but, with the way you have been acting to both the girls it was coming. As for Georgie dating Johnny, I am not fond of it, but I have seen him with her, and asked around. He never wanted to be in this business, I am hoping if he is serious about my little girl he will consider getting out.

Even if he doesn't it's her call, just like you said when you were involved with Stone and Jason. So you need to accept that. Jason by the way, is very much in love with Elizabeth. If Maxie is right and that is why you came home and stayed here, you need to understand that you don't have a future with him." Mac tried to be as gentle as he could in how he phrased it but since he had found out about her probation, he had been worried that she still was in love with the mobster.

Mac headed upstairs to bed, wishing all three of his girls were happy but right now it seemed none of them were.

Maxie was letting her argument with Coop bother her, and he still hadn't found out what had caused it.

Georgie had came in earlier acting peculiar, first she had removed her gloves and then quickly pulled them back on going up to her room with them still on, When they had talked earlier she had hugged him so tightly, he had worried she was acting like she would never see him again. She had came downstairs about a half hour later, looking for a pair of her shoes and was acting like she always did.

Mac grabbed his phone, and called long distance to Texas, his girls needed their mother, and it was time Felicia put those girls first. As he got her voice mail, he left a message damn sure to bring the absentee parent home.

OVERLOOK POINT

Johnny leaned against the bridge at the overlook, he was feeling sick at how easily he had arranged for Anthony to be killed. He had gotten a call from Ferncliffe telling him of his father's demise from a heart attack, he had thanked the director and hung up, driving up here to clear his head. He had done the right thing but it felt like it should hurt worse, that he shouldn't be numb after this.

"Here it looks like you can use this more than I can." Luke offered the younger man the bottle of bourbon. Johnny took a sip without even looking up.

'I know that look, it's guilt. I hope over leading my daughter on, but I would guess that she did most of the leading." he joked.

"I thought of her as a friend, nothing more, she seems to think because I protected her from Anthony it was more. It wasn't. I was feeling alone, and she was fun to hang around with, but if she had been a guy I would have been the same way. She went too far yesterday."

"I heard, Elizabeth Webber called and asked me to try and rein her in, but she is like an unbroken colt, she doesn't take well to restraints."

"I understand that, I have been that way in my life, but her behavior can get me killed and she doesn't seem to care that I have told her to stay away from Georgie and I."

"You have real feelings for the Jones girl, you know Mac isn't thrilled but is going to stay out of it for now." he offered.

"I barely knew her a week ago, now she and the future are all I seem to think about." he answered.

"Don't let the Ice Queen get to you, she is a mean cold hearted bitch, but she is dying. You are her way of trying to control things from the grave. She won't win. With her death the feud dies, Nik doesn't care, I don't care. Ten years ago I wanted him destroyed, now he is an extension of his mother for me. Lulu looks like her, Nik acts like her, and Lucky unfortunately has all my bad traits, just a few superficial resemblances to his mother.

You know, Natasha stopped by to see me this evening, she told me that the blood tests show you are her son. Her feelings were hurt when she found out you knew as well but never approached her."

"I didn't see her, I know that I will tomorrow though. I had no idea she wanted to meet me tonight. How well do you know my mother?" he asked.

"Well enough to plan a murder together." Seeing the surprise in the younger man's eyes, he chuckled." Natasha is more than just a good mother, and a great lawyer who had kept my ass out of jail a time or two, she is a strong woman, she had to be to survive in the cell pool that surrounded Helena, the things I could tell you about your family."

"Elizabeth gave me the basics, feuds, deaths, freezing the world, I think that my new family is more insane then my old one."

"Your wrong and that is a mistake, they were never crazy. Ambitious, and amoral but never crazy."

"She said the same thing. How do I keep Helena from controlling me from the grave?"

"By playing along, until you find her whip, whatever she is holding over you to get you to marry the Jones girl. Don't look so surprised I have been dealing with this since before you were born. After the files I found in the basement, I knew what she is up to. She got lucky though, you are in love with the girl already."

"I know, but I don't want her to be forced into anything. I don't know what to do afterwards."

"You live a good life, that is the best revenge against darkness, living the good life that you want." with that Luke announced "I need to get back to the hospital before my jailers caught on that I escaped, since you only drank a sip of the bourbon, dump it out and give an old man a lift."

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason watched Elizabeth sleeping, he was wide awake for the first time since he had moved in with her, even if it wasn't official he had moved in. He could not get the diary out of his mind.

How had he been so blind. Courtney had played him, she had known he still loved Elizabeth and set out to get him into her bed, on advice from his so called best friend that if he slept with her, she would be able to control him. that that was how Carly had guilted him into doing what she wanted when she was younger.

Thing was Jason was starting to doubt his sleeping with her had been willingly that night. Something about the entry was off to him, she had been too triumphant about it. Too smug. As he read about how she had used his guilt to get him to buy her that loft, and then how she had thrown it into Elizabeth face all the time about their relationship.

He was wishing she was still alive so she could be added to the list of people who needed to pay for what had been done to Elizabeth and him. Sonny and Carly were all that were left. Carly had never tried to hide her disdain and and dislike. She had been honest about her feelings but she was wrong as well.

Jason felt truly sick at reading Carly's part in this. he had always known that Carly was manipulative but her part in this would not go unanswered, he knew what she was like, why had he not roped her in back then, why had he allowed all this to go on. He knew the answer but it made him want to die.

The fact that Sonny had been paying Courtney to be Carly's friend gave him the proof he needed to start dismantling Sonny's empire. He had wondered at the time about the missing funds but Sonny had said he used them to pay off Mike's gambling debts.

Tomorrow he had to deal with his so called best friend. Tonight though he was going to take the time before he started his private war, to enjoy holding his lovely fiancée and making plans to try and make up for his mistakes.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 36**

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

As Jason and Elizabeth compared schedules for the day, they wished they could have spent some time together, she had to deal with work, planning two weddings, and Lucy Coe. Jason needed to see Carly, and make plans with Francis and Max. He also had an appointment with Diane that was just as important as starting the war. This one on a personal matter that he realized he had forgotten to discuss with Elizabeth.

Cam was cranky this morning, he had wanted to have frozen waffles instead of scrambled eggs, he had been a handful since he woke up this morning, telling his mother that he didn't want to go to daycare, he wanted to spend the day with Jason. Jason hated disappointing the little guy, but when he started to change plans, Elizabeth would not let him. She had tried to explain about needing limits but all Jason saw was a disappointed four year old.

He called over to see if his mother was working, then tried Spinelli, only to be told he was in the middle of a breakthrough. Finally trying Elizabeth's father he was happy to find out Stephen had the day off and was willing to take Cam with him on his visits. Elizabeth had wanted to protest but she thought that Jason was more upset then Cam was, so she kept out of it, for now.

Finally heading out the door, Jason was further upset when he saw that they were taking different vehicles.

"Jason, I have a lot of running around to do this afternoon, so I need my own vehicle."

They compromised by agreeing that since Stephen and Kurt would be with Cam, Marco and Milo would be with her. Jason threatened Milo with bodily harm if he paid more attention to his new girlfriend Nadine than his charges. Jason decided to look into getting more guards that he trusted onto the assignment of his family.

If Sonny got any whiff of what he was planning he would try to get to Elizabeth and that was not going to happen.

SCORPIO HOUSEHOLD

Robin had spent the night tossing and turning in her bedroom, she was having a hard time dealing with the fact that everyone thought she was after Jason. She knew that they could never be together. He was in the mob, no getting out. She would never accept that lifestyle, so why would anyone think she was still waiting around for him.

She kept hearing echoes of Carly's diatribe the night at the Metrocourt, where she said they had tried to manipulate Jason, that she had been as bad as Carly. It had joined Elizabeth telling her to get over it, that Jason wasn't interested. Mac's voice saying similar things.

She picked up the phone and called Lainey. When the sleepy voice of her friend answered she asked if she could talk to her as a patient today? She wanted her opinion on something. On Jason and Elizabeth. Lainey thought about it then agreed to meet with her around 10:00. Lainey had no intention of being the doctor who actually talked to her friend. Rae Cummings was in town and had called to have coffee with her this morning she was going to have Dr. Cummings take the session.

Maxie knocked and listened as Georgie slammed a drawer shut then called for her to enter the room. As she joined her sister, she took a deep breath and told her about what had happened the night before at Kelly's. Georgie was upset, but she understood that Maxie was being Maxie. The sisters discussed their plans for the day. They were working opposite schedules, Georgie was candy stripping this morning and off in the afternoon and Maxie was at the boutique in the morning and candy stripping in the evening.

When Georgie mentioned seeing Kate Howard at the hospital today, she grabbed Maxie's arm and squealed saying I have something to tell you. "I was in a room the size of downstairs full of designer clothes, and shoes and all sorts of accessories. The two young women were carrying on so loudly they didn't here Mac trying to get their attention at the open door.

Finally giving up and took the coffee cups back to the kitchen, grateful that for a couple of minutes his girls were back to normal. He answered the knock on the door and saw Johnny standing there asking to talk to him for a minute.

"If this is about Georgie," started Mac.

"No, it's not sir. I was trying to avoid the station and called to see if you had left yet, it's personal for me. I guess business or rather half business for you." Mac resigned himself into having a conversation with the younger man.

"How about meeting me at Bannister's Wharf, in about thirty minutes, I have to make a quick trip to the station, then can meet you there. Now do you want to see Georgie before you go?"

"Johnny, were we supposed to meet this morning?" Georgie wracked her brain wondering if she had missed something last night. They had spent about a half-hour at the studio kissing before he had stopped them from going any further and she had been a little upset when he had dropped her off. Though frustrated was a better word for it.

"No, I got a call from Ferncliffe, Anthony is dead, he had a heart attack last night. I also need to tell your dad about what I learned, so we are meeting later, can you meet me for lunch or do you have plans?"

He was thinking can you sound any more pathetic, you are all but stalking the girl. He knew she was going to be at the hospital this morning and had already made plans to stop by there and now he was trying to plan his whole day around a possible lunch date.

"No, I am meeting Clarice and Serena for a working lunch, how about dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"I have a meeting with my new attorney, plus after dinner the meeting I mentioned last night. I don't supposed you want to come with me?" he returned.

"I think you need to do that one alone, but call me afterwards, we can get together and discuss how it went." she offered.

Mac was amused at the hopeful looks they kept throwing each other, he was happy they were having a hard time getting together for the day, at least until Georgie suggested she sleep over so that they could discuss things tonight. Johnny was going to agree, then reminded her about their plans Tuesday.

"Oh, your right. We have got to find time Johnny. Or else.' she threatened forgetting Mac was in the room she pulled on his pullover and kissed him. Johnny tried keeping his hands to himself, he kept reminding himself that Mac had a gun. Screw it he thought, so do I. He placed his hands around Georgie's hips and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss until he heard a loud cough.

He opened his eyes and saw Maxie standing on the stairs, and Mac looking like he was ready to use that gun he had holstered. He hugged Georgie and whispered we are going to have to see each other later, but I think your dad is going to kill me in a half hour. So if you don't hear from me by noon, call the ER. I'll be the patient with the gunshot wound to the heart.

Georgie laughed and pushed him out the door turning to Mac and her sister saying "I couldn't help myself. I like kissing that man." she turned and grabbing her garment bag kissed Mac on the cheek saying but you will always be my favorite guy.

JACKS RESIDENCE

Watching as Jax and the boys left for their mornings, Carly turned to Lulu and ordered her to sit down, now.

"Okay I am going to talk and you are going to do nothing but listen, Leslie Lu, this needs to end. I know that with Lucky and your Mom away, and Nik in Switzerland. You feel all alone but this acting out has to stop and stop NOW. Your father was worried enough about you to call me yesterday, Lulu he called ME to discuss YOU.

Your father has never voluntarily called me without wanting something in his life. My mom is worried about you and I would guess after the scene I got hauled into at Kelly's last night so is Elizabeth. Sweetie we are all worried, you are out of control and with us, I hate to say it, but us, Spencer's out of control is never a good thing.

You need to stop fighting in the diner. No matter what the provocation. You work there, you need to try and act like it. I understand the urge to pull Maxie Jones hair out by it's roots, but there is a time and place for that. Last night wasn't it.

Then there is Logan and Johnny. I don't like Logan at all, I think he is smarmy. Then there is Johnny, the mobster. If anyone understand chasing after a guy like that it is me. The thing is he doesn't seem to like you. You need to accept that, I saw him with Georgie at the tree lighting last night. He was so wrapped up in her, I don't think he saw the lighting. Just her watching it. I have seen that look in a guys face before, Lulu and I did what you are trying to do. I did that to Jason and Elizabeth by helping Courtney.."

"It worked though, Jason married Courtney." she interrupted.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't get it. He thought he had lost everything. It was Jason's way of committing suicide. He just shut down and did what we told him. He wasn't happy. However because he was doing what I wanted him to, I believed he was. I had a wakeup call recently and I don't want you to go through what is going to be happening soon to me. When I tell Jason all I had done in the past, he is going to walk away this time. I am trying to change, but the facts are it might be too little too late. I will deserve what I have coming."

"I don't understand"

"I know, and that is the scary part. Simply put if you keep running after Johnny you are going to lose your friendships with both of them. Georgie especially. After all this isn't the first time you have done this to someone she cares about. I would guess that if things don't change for you, you are going to end up in serious trouble with no one to bail you out. We also need to discuss your visit to the station yesterday."

"Lulu what were you thinking, reporting that Jason had you kidnapped? If the wrong people had gotten a hold of that, Jason would have gone to jail this isn't a game, you don't seem to realize that. Luckily Mac knew the situation, and prevented you from doing damage but then you shouted it out at the diner. Why?"

"I wanted to help find Johnny, to show him that I was the right girl for him. Jason interfered and was mean to me." she admitted. Carly wanted to scream, that was something she would have done.

"You would have been no help. You have very little knowledge of the mob business and it was Helena, so you are lucky she decided you were of no consequence or you would have been dead, do you realize that. Johnny would have yelled at you if you had been there, not thanked you. Now I know that you have to be at the diner for the morning shift, so go change and and head out to work. Your keys and phone are on the dresser in my bedroom."

BANNISTER'S WHARF

Johnny waited for Mac to arrive and dropped the file on the bench that Jason had suggested he give to the man, he hoped Morgan's plan worked. He wanted out of this life.

Mac approached the lower docks and watched the little jerk who had his tongue down his little girls throat a little over thirty five minutes ago, the only reason he hadn't hurt him, was that it had been rather obvious that Georgie had started the tonsil hockey. There were certain things a father should never see and that was one of them. "What can I do for you?"

"First of all, I need to tell you some things. Anthony is dead, I am having him buried in a plot as soon as he is embalmed. I understand that Sam McCall was his daughter, if no one has taken care of it, I will. If Trevor Lansing hadn't switched us, there is a good chance Anthony would not have gone over the edge. Also that she would not have turned out the way she did."

"Alexis took care of her arrangements. So if you and Sam were switched does that mean you are Alexis' child?"

"Yes, we got the results yesterday. I am supposed to visit with her this evening, Georgie wants me to go alone, to meet her without expectations. I'm not sure, after Helena grabbed us, I don't know that I want to meet my family, but I promised your daughter, I would."

"Georgie knows Alexis is a decent person, the Cassidine legacy is a bloody one, but Alexis and Nik want nothing to do with it. Once Helena dies, the feud is over. She is right you should get to know your mother.

I want to discuss my daughter and your relationship real quick. I am not saying stay away. I am saying hurt her and I will make you regret it. I delivered her, I was there for her first tooth, her first day of school, her first heartache, she is my daughter no matter what.

So trust me when I say, don't tread on her soft heart. After the damage Dylan did, I know that it weighs on her. It made her feel less than wanted. You need to understand that Lulu is a Spencer, she is going to keep coming after you until she finds someone else. Logan Hayes broke up with her rather publicly last night as well."

"Sir, I know this is too soon to be saying this but I am in love with her. It started when I watched her throw her cell phone at a dog half her size. I knew I was, by the time we went out the other night. I am scared, she is quickly becoming the most important part of my life, and for a guy who has never wanted to care for someone that deeply. I won't ever deliberately harm your daughter. I can't say we won't argue but I can say I will be there for her always."

Mac wanted to argue but he saw that Johnny was serious. When he looked at the file handed to him, he thanked him and headed quickly for the station.

GH SIXTH FLOOR HUB

Elizabeth watched as her students put away files after morning rounds and headed towards class. She was finished with them for the day, checking through the memos, she found a note to page Patrick Drake as soon as possible. As she listened to the page echo through the hospital she saw Georgie taking around the book cart and Kate stocking shelves with medical supplies, a normal day in the hospital.

Patrick asked her to join him in the waiting room for a minute. "Elizabeth, we are having a hard time figuring out when Jason was exposed to this cocktail. With his former brain injury it has thrown off all the calculations. I need to sit down and discuss a time line with him. There is just no possible way he was exposed when he should have been. It doesn't make any sense, Robin needs to be brought in on this, but until she pulls her head out of her butt, Monica doesn't want her involved. I need someone who is involved with drug research and forensics, can you try and reach your brother Stephen in an unofficial capacity."

"He's here in town, I can ask him to do it for me. He might help and keep it quiet. You have surgery this afternoon, right? I will have him reach your cell phone tonight."

"Thank you, this was important to Emily. It's strange but I need these answers for more that you and Jason. I need them so I can say I did something for my sister, even if I never knew until she had died."

Rae Cummings had just come from her meeting with Lainey and was hesitating before knocking on Monica's office. The doctor looked up and saw Skye's Mom standing in the door, she invited her in and offered her a seat, "You do know that Skye moved back to Pine Valley, don't you."

"Yes, we talked a couple of days ago. I just wanted to stop in and say I was sorry to hear about Emily. I know that words are inadequate, but I needed to say them. The reason I am here, is that Dr. Winters wants me to have an interview with a couple of her patients. The man who helped her father die. And also a member of the staff named Robin Scorpio. She doesn't feel that she can offer a unbiased diagnosis to the woman. Is that alright with you?"

"Thank you for the sympathy, it will hurt less when they catch the guy. My son bore the brunt of my anger for days, unjustly so, now I have gained acceptance, but I am afraid there will never be forgiveness. The monster that took my daughter, took another one of my nurses, my grandson's nanny, attacked the young woman you are seeing and he is still out there. I appreciate you talking to Robin, do you want to see her file, this is part of her probation, the treatments. She had rejected going before, now it looks like she is going to make an attempt."

"Yes, thank you. That will be very helpful. From what Dr. Winters tells me she is a remarkable young woman, who has completely lost herself. Can I ask what your opinion is?"

"Robin wants to control everything around her, its a result of losing Stone to AIDS. She helped my son years ago, now she acts like she is the only person that understands what he thinks and why he does what he does. She is still trying to make decisions for him. Hence the case that caused her to be brought up before the medical board. I think she really does believe that she knows best. Jason has changed and grown. He has lost so much because of a decision she made out of emotions. I truly believe she thinks that her and my son might get back together some day."

"Are you certain they won't. I mean if she is hanging on this long, she doesn't sound like an obsessive person"

"No, Jason is, well he is with the woman he has loved for eight years, now. They have a son, and are getting married soon. I discussed Robin with him when we were deciding what to do about her, he didn't care what happened. It is too late to fix the damage done to his brain, so he just moved on, and will live his life. She seems to be taking it as a sign that he will forgive her. they have a past that was iffy at best before this.

Elizabeth the woman Jason is in love with is an artist, she used to be a painter when younger, I know that Jason wants to take her to Europe and visit museums and art gallery's, for him to actually be able to see the paintings is a big deal for him. The ability to dream and feel cold or hot, those things matter. The one that matters most is his memories of Lila and the rest. He doesn't have those memories,and losing the ones of Lila. She made a medical decision based on what she thought he wanted never asking him. I can't accept that as a parent or as the chief of staff."

"I will take the appointment and then give you a written report before I head out this evening. Monica, once again I am sorry about your loses this year."

"They are still here, you know that Rae, they will continue to exist in my heart."

METROCOURT

Alexis knocked on Jax's door, and entered telling him she had news. As she explained about Sam and Johnny. Jax wasn't sure how he felt, but he saw that Alexis was nervous, in an excited and happy way. As they talked about the information she had on her son, and how she wanted to get to know him, Jax laughed. She was talking so fast, she was falling all over her words. "So what is new with you, my favorite ex-husband?"

"Well I am going to be a father, next summer. My stepson had me involved in a scheme that will more than likely get me in trouble and needing your services, and my wife is still my wife."

"So, congratulations. Boy or Girl?"

"We don't know yet, don't say anything yet, we still have to tell the boys."

JACKS HOUSEHOLD

Carly grabbed her keys off her dresser and headed down the stairs to head out Christmas shopping. Her doctor's appointment was arranged for the following morning. Kelly had to cancel, there had been an emergency at Mercy, requiring her help.

A patient had a car accident and was getting surgery there, was all the nurse would say. Irradiated at the inconvenience but trying to be understanding, she was going to take the spare time and go shopping. As she crossed over towards the door she heard.

"Going somewhere, Carly?" she glanced over and saw Jason sitting in the armchair in front of her fireplace.

"Yes, out shopping." she answered.

"Sit down, we need to talk." Hearing the echo of her earlier conversations with Lulu she took her coat back off and sat down on the sofa, wondering which of her many indiscretions was about to come back and bite her now.

"Carly we have known each other for years, in all that time, I have lied for you, I have helped you keep my brother's son from him, let you take over Robin's house when I had no right, basically let you do whatever you wanted, then cleaned up your messes. I told you that night at the Metrocourt if I found out that you had hurt Elizabeth in the past you would pay."

"Jason, why are you angry about the past, I have been trying, you have to know that."

"Is that supposed to make up for the public humiliation you put her through, or the private hell you and Courtney created for her. For your lies and outright cruelty, for the verbal attacks, the deliberate belittling. I have only ever asked you for one thing in regards to Elizabeth and that was to leave her alone. You never did that."

"Jason, I don't know what your are talking about, I never was deliberately malicious to her, I would just see her and then we would have words and then next thing I knew I would be back at the studio door getting tossed out by her. I never did it deliberately." Carly winced as she recalled the night of her club opening, that had been done on purpose, but most of the other was running off at the mouth or the result of some of things Courtney had told her. The lies that had caused her to attack Elizabeth, even after her and Jason had broken up.

"You really think that makes it acceptable? As for what you just said I know thats a lie Carly, I have proof." with that Jason pulled out the diary from under his coat and tossed it in front of her on the table. He watched as Carly paled then asked where he had gotten that.

"That is none of your business, as a matter of fact my life is none of your business. You are out of my life Carly, and while I am at it, I think I will help Jax get out of it, what would you think of that, after all you ended my life, why should I not take yours away. The difference is Carly do you even feel anything that deeply, because for you to have done what you did. I just want to know is why, why treat Elizabeth the way you did?"

"Jason, please, I need you in my life. I am trying, I swear."

She watched the disgusted look on his face then listened as he said "That's all Elizabeth wanted back then, was for us to take a chance and try to be together. It's all I wanted, a life and a family of my own, but only with her, not with Courtney or Sam, but you helped take that away from me then and tried to do the same last year. Your only sorry you got caught." he sneered.

"No, I, Jason, I am trying to change. I knew when you found out, you would hate me, did Jax give you the diary, he was threatening too, he told me that wanting to wait until after the holidays was selfish. "

"Why would Jax have Courtney's diary, wait, there are more than one diary, isn't there. Carly if you have them, so help me, give them to me NOW!"

Carly got up and went upstairs and brought down her lock box, taking out the important personal documents she handed the entire box over to Jason. "There are some letters and old receipts and canceled checks in there as well. Jason, the diaries are horrible, you don't want to read them. She was nothing like she pretended to be."

"I could have told you that a few years ago, but until I talked to Elizabeth last week I had no idea what she had done to her, and thanks to the diary I now know she had help. Carly if you had really matured you would have brought this to me I would not have had to come here and confront you with it."

"I was planning to, after Christmas, Jason I knew that I was going to lose your friendship, I just wanted one more holiday with my family. When you read those you are going to hate more than me. I told Lulu this morning that sometimes I am sorry isn't enough. I know that this is one of those times. All I ask is please try to stay in Micheal and Morgan's lives they don't deserve to pay for their parents mistakes." she softly said.

"You know what Sonny did, don't you, when Carly, when did you learn about it. The past or recently?"

"The diaries, Courtney wrote everything in them. How she was paid by Sonny to be my friend and spy on me, how she befriended me because of my dislike of Elizabeth and our relationship. how she set things up to seduce you, then convinced Sonny to change his mind about the two of you by pointing out that if you weren't with her you would go back to Elizabeth. I just don't get it, Sonny likes Elizabeth, why would he care?"

"Carly is there anything in these I need to hear from you before I read them."

"Yes, Jason I warned Elizabeth when she came back with Cam to stay away from you. Courtney had seen the two of you together with her son, and told me that she thought Elizabeth was trying to trap you and I went off on Elizabeth. I also pushed you into getting engaged to Courtney, and helped them convince you to go to Elizabeth to cover up the hit and run. I gave Courtney advice on how to ask you. Jason. I had no idea, I never saw this side that is in this book." she said brokenly.

"She wanted Elizabeth's life for some reason, she hated her. She was going to try and take my boys, the only reason she backed down was she got bored with playing Auntie to them. She just about succeeded in destroying my life."

"This the result of your meddling in my life, Carly. I have spent the last several years living in a strange sort of hell, created by the fact that others in our lives never wanted Elizabeth and I together. I am at fault as well. I was convinced that the best thing was to stay away from Elizabeth to protect her, to care for her from afar, I let Courtney and Sam use me, I let them deceive me and I let them hurt Elizabeth, I hurt Elizabeth because of my blind obligation to others who had no concern or obligation for me.

Carly reading that diary, kills me, I sat there and let the two of you do this stuff, I may not of known of most of it, but I knew things weren't sunshine and roses between the three of you. The morning I woke up after Elizabeth left was one of the worst days of my life, I was numb, and I stayed that way until February when I was telling Elizabeth of course, I will stay out of my sons life and let Lucky raise him. I came up for air that day but you and Sonny your lives just pulled me back down. It took Amelia Joffey and Diane to help me find myself again. By then it was almost too late. For both Elizabeth and myself, all she has ever wanted was for me to try. well I am done trying, it's over.

I can't trust you, I don't know that I ever will again. I just have one more question, did you help Courtney drug me the night I slept with her?"

"No, Jason I would never do that. She drugged you, why? She was always so sure of sex between the two of you, that was the one thing she said, that you wanted her, that if nothing else you wanted her."

"I think she may have had something to do with that Carly. I have no solid memories of that night we slept together. Unfortunately I also am missing other nights we supposedly had sex. I think she drugged me on more than one occasion. Read the diary entry for it." Jason watched as Carly found the page he had marked and watched as she paled. Then looked up at him, then read it again.

"Jason, I see what you mean the phrasing. I swear she never said a word to me about it. I swear I also never told her to sleep with you, I did tell her about our early relationship but I used it to get you to help me. I compare Elizabeth to that, I said she was the one manipulating you. Listen please read the other diaries, then call me. We may be done as friends but I need to know that you will read them. I swear you will see that I was conned as badly as you. As for Elizabeth, I am going to continue trying. I know it is too little too late, but someday I am hoping you and she can eventually forgive me."

"Carly, I doubt it, just be glad your pregnant, otherwise my threat of destroying your marriage would have become a promise. Attempt anything else and it will." Jason picked up the strong box and walked out the door without looking back.

There were a few more segments, but I felt I needed to end this chapter right here. That this was what a few of you have been waiting for. Mandy.


	38. Chapter 38

FAMILY ISN'T ABOUT WHO'S BLOOD YOU HAVE, ITS ABOUT THOSE WE TRULY CARE ABOUT pg-13

CHAPTER 37

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Elizabeth looked up to see Johnny standing there with her keys. He was looking around the hub, seeing Kate talking to Corinthos. Not wanting to give Elizabeth her keys in front of the mobster, he quickly placed them in his pocket, and covering for his visit asked to see Dr. Drake. Elizabeth paged Patrick and expressed her sympathy to the younger man for his "father's" death. Patrick walked into the waiting area, asking if things had changed since they had last talked in regards to Anthony.

"Yeah, he died last night, of a heart attack. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of the man, I know that he threatened and shot your friend."

"I'm doctor and I took an oath, I would do the same for anyone. So no thanks are needed. Do you want your father's medical records?"

"No, the police may want them at some point. He wasn't my father in any sense of the word. I will bury him and then my last obligation to him is finished." he answered the doctor, while trying to not smile as Georgie walked into the hub and complained about the patient in 612.

He listened as she told Elizabeth she needed to go to the locker room and change out of her food splattered shirt. Elizabeth went to deal with the recalcitrant patient.

Johnny started down the hall and was stopped by Sonny. "Your attorney's dead, your father's dead. Still think you have what it takes to run your father's empire, kid. Your world is crumbling, and you have no one to fall back on. You should consider turning the territory over to someone who knows what they are doing before the next death is yours. After all, anyone can make a death look like a heart attack. Think on that and then let me know what you are going to do."

"I am going to run Anthony's territory, as for your threats, you are right, it is real easy. Something, you might want to keep in mind. So leave me and those I care about alone, you won't like the consequences. If I ever change my mind about running things, you are the last person I would consider turning MY territory over to. Without Morgan your nothing, I know your weaknesses, just like you think you know mine."

Johnny walked down the hall towards the locker rooms. He knocked on the door and heard a come in."Georgie? Where are you?" he asked when he didn't see the young woman.

She came around the corner, with a clean light blue shirt on, and said "Where you looking for me?"

He pulled her into his arms and licked her lower lip, wanting to see if the lip gloss she was wearing tasted like the strawberries he smelled whenever he was close to her. Nope, vanilla flavored, as he started to imagine where the strawberry scent was coming from he used his tongue to open her mouth to kiss her, as they pressed their lips to each other and he leisurely explored the interior of her mouth, he felt her hands pulling his shirt out of his jeans, then bare hands hit warm bare skin at his back. Johnny maneuvered them around until her back was against the lockers and started to ease his hand under her blue polo shirt when he heard someone.

"Miss Jones if you cannot keep your hands off the young man, find a supply closet, they have locks on the doors." Georgie turned around groaned and knew that within minutes her make out session would be around the hospital, of course it would be Dr. Lee that caught them. Georgie looked to see her grinning and leaning against the door, holding a bottle and smelling like alcohol.

"Could you take this bottle to Dr. Quartermaine, tell her it is from a Dr. Waite's over at Mercy. She is going to kill me originally there were two of them. Now one is all over my outfit, I had a run in with a way too happy father. Now I need a shower and a change of clothes, after watching the two of you, make that a cold shower." she handed over the bottle of Bowmore scotch.

"Dr. Lee, you broke a bottle of this?" asked Johnny.

"Yes, Georgie tell her I will replace it as soon as I find one."

"Let me take care of it, my father had some in the wine cellar, last I checked."

"Thank you, but I broke it, just ask her how much it is for me please."

"Look let me, these are very expensive and very, very rare bottles of scotch." Kelly sat down and weakly looked up at the mobster. "The bottles are just going to waste, let me give one of them to her."

"Thank you, how about I just pay you for the bottle." Johnny agreed, but knew he would never take the money, the pleasure of giving away the bottles of Anthony and Trevor's private reserve was the best payment around.

When the couple exited the room Johnny gave Elizabeth's keys to Georgie, the pressed a kiss to her lips as he headed out the other way towards the elevators, running into Robin as she went into Lainey's office.

PENTHOUSE IV

Jason handed the diaries over to Francis, as he finished reading them. He was furious, trying to calm down he went to the balcony but being in this apartment, and remember the words in the diary just made him more angry. At himself for hiding in his pain, and not following his instincts, then being lied to by his so called best friends. Courtney didn't really surprise him, the level of the hatred for Elizabeth did, but the other stuff didn't. He had seen her go from his brother to him, to that poor cop, to Jax then on to Nik, never taking care for the damage in her wake, or who she destroyed to get what she had wanted.

At Carly for her part in this mess, she had gleefully attacked Elizabeth at every turn, and all he had ever done is say to stop it, never making her really back down, it didn't matter he hadn't realized how bad it had been, he should have. ...

Courtney was a sick and twisted bitch, he needed to find out more about her background. They had never done a complete background check on her after Mike had verified that she was his daughter, just on Janine. Sonny hadn't wanted to, now Jason wanted to get one started immediately. Find out the reason she had hated Elizabeth, there had to be more to this, you don't come to town and automatically start to systematically destroy someone's life for no reason and the Jax thing didn't count. His instincts were screaming they were missing some piece of this puzzle.

As for his so-called best friend Sonny. He had paid her over two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, what had the money gone for, what had she spent it on? He had more questions than answers. He had also gotten confirmation that she had drugged him, slipping Viagra in him to get him aroused and the have sex with her. No wonder she had been sure of him having sex, she had made sure of it. Once again why though, why set out to do this. Why him, it made no sense to him. Why had being connected to the Quartermaines mattered to her?

The stuff she had put AJ through, no wonder his brother had snapped and stalked his wife. She had blown hot and cold with him then made it seem like she was sleeping with Jason long before it had finally happened. When he read about how she had lied to Carly, Jason had felt some guilt for earlier but it did not allow Carly to escape justice. She was just as guilty as Courtney. Her motives had been worse in a way she had done this out of a need to control him, to keep him from making someone else a priority. How had Courtney accepted that, then he figured it out. Courtney had wanted to be his girlfriend and later wife, but his actual presence wasn't required to torture Elizabeth, and to be known as those things. He was just a set decoration and a prize to be won.

As for the condoms, putting holes in them to get pregnant, he was starting to get the picture. Elizabeth had a miscarriage, he had withdrawn from Courtney even more so she had used the advice she had given to Ric. Jason's only regret about Ric's death was that he had never paid for the damage he had done. He needed to talk to Drake about those experimental drugs, and how he had been dosed. He was starting to suspect that he had pharmaceutical help in becoming as numb as he had.

Francis finished the last diary and watched his boss and friend. He saw the guilt and anger on the younger mans face, he had been here during this, he had never understood what had happened until now "Jason, you need to get over your anger for this to work you need to be calm. If Courtney did drug you, we will find out, I promise, now trust me when I say that in the end she lost, you and Elizabeth are happy. Go see Elizabeth, right now, that is what you need."

"She has a lot to do today, I need to let her do it, she needs her space." Jason offered as he declined the chance to see his fiancée.

"Jason, don't do this, you are going to let the bastards win. Go see the woman you love, now." Francis watched him leave the door regretting his part in the motorcycle scheme. Jason could use a nice long ride right now with Elizabeth. "Spinelli, you and those computers get down here right now!"

DR. WINTERS OFFICE

Rae listened to Robin's answer. The young woman was a brilliant doctor with very low self esteem in her personal life. She covered by acting like she knew what she was doing. When the doctor had asked about Morgan and why she did what she did? Robin truly believed that she had done nothing wrong. That this whole situation would just blow over like it had in regards to Micheal.

Rae brought the subject around to Jason's child and future marriage to Elizabeth. As Robin answered, Rae asked her if Jason got out of the mob, what would he do? Robin really thought he would go back to running a garage or touring Europe. "Where do you think he would go in Europe, Spain, Italy, France, Germany. Does he have a favorite spot?" Dr. Rae asked.

"Most definitely Paris, he loved Paris, he was there when he was Jason Quartermaine and also as Jason Morgan."

"Really when I asked Monica she said Italy. That he wanted to take Elizabeth to Italy, and Egypt. Nothing was mentioned about Paris. Why do you think Paris? " she inquired.

"I know Jason." Robin offered the answer as simply as she could. "He may have a different last name now, and a different career, but deep down Jason is Jason."

"When did you meet him?"

"As a kid, my parents where the police commissioner at various times, then my best friend Brenda lived at the Quartermaine house. I have known Jason the longest of any of his current friends, even before he meet Brenda, we were friends."

"I asked Monica and a few others the same questions I asked you. Do you know Gail Baldwin." seeing the younger woman nod in agreement. "She was one of the people I asked, she isn't local anymore and would be a little less biased. I also asked Bobbie Jones, and Dr. Kevin Collins."

"I know them, I don't get why you are asking so many people about me, this supposed to be about me getting my probation lifted." she asked upset at the intrusion into her life.

"Monica thought she was too biased. The same questions I asked you and them, you had none of the same answers. Most of them were similar to each other and some questions others didn't know the answer too. I think we need to dig a little deeper. When I asked those people about your younger years, those that were here at the time said that you had a crush on Jason back when he was a Quartermaine."

"I knew him before Stone. After I meet Stone, I didn't have a crush on him."

"Also you claim to be Jason's oldest friend, that you knew him longer than any of the others. What others?"

"Carly, Sonny, Sam, Spinelli, all of them."

"What about Elizabeth Webber. I notice you didn't mention her. Have you known him longer than her?"

"Yes, she meet Jason eight years ago, that is after I broke up with him."

"Really Monica tells me that Jason Quartermaine knew Elizabeth when she was still a toddler, that later Emily, Jason's sister and Elizabeth were best friends."

"Well some of that is true, but not the Elizabeth stuff, I was there when Lucky first brought Elizabeth around."

"Yes, later on, when he was Jason Morgan, the earlier information was about Jason Quatermaine."

"Jason is seven years older than her, they may have crossed paths, but Monica is trying to make it out like it is more that it was."

Thank you for coming in Dr. Scorpio. I have to submit a report to Dr.'s Quartemaine and Winters as to where I think your therapy should go. While you are a brilliant doctor and probably a good person, your people skills are terrible. You are trying to control your life by trying to control those around you and like I said you are a little too fixated on this Jason. It's not healthy. I would also recommend you hold off on that surrogacy you are planning. You are not in the right state of mind to be a parent."

LUNCH AT THE METROCOURT

Clarice sat at the table with her young runners, going over the plans for after Christmas. They had done an incredible job during lunch of helping her arrange for the staffing to have rooms here and had helped her plan for the party celebrating the opening. Serena had grown up in the cosmetics industry so she knew most of the lingo and Georgie had the contacts and personality to get what they needed with the least amount of fuss. After dessert, Serena rushed off to relieve Lulu at the diner and work the two to close shift.

"Georgie, Kate let me in on what is happening tomorrow, we have some plans to make. Do you have a favorite flower or color? I have a hair dresser and makeup artist in place, and one of our photographers is going to take some pictures." She stopped talking at the panicked look on Georgie's face. "Relax, Elizabeth, Diane and Kate want to make this look as natural as possible."

Georgie took a breath and answered Clarice's questions. "Favorite color, no not really. I wear a lot of neutrals, flowers I love roses, especially the English roses that grow in the Quartermaine gardens but that isn't exactly appropriate. So how about pink tulips and baby's breath. I don't really wear makeup, so can we go easy on that stuff. As for my hair can't I just pull it up?"

"We can do that. I know that they are going to arrange it so that it is simple and beautiful. Elizabeth is reining in Kate. It's been amusing, Kate Howard is giddy at the thought of a wedding."

Diane left Elizabeth trying to keep Kate from ordering an over sized cake and dozens of bottles of champagne. The fact that the bride was underage didn't seem to faze her. "Georgie, I just need your signature on this license. They rushed the blood tests, and were remarkably helpful about not waiting the required time. You are set for tomorrow." Georgie was surprised when the older woman bent down and hugged her saying if she needed anything to call, that this was going to be a difficult few weeks and she was there as well as Kate and Elizabeth.

Georgie was amazed that women who barely knew her were trying to help her through this. Clarice and her joined Elizabeth and Kate in time for Elizabeth to explain that Jason and her wanted simple and beautiful, not large and extravagant. She suggested that they get Max to propose and plan that wedding for Diane.

Carly was miserable, she knew it was deserved but did it have to feel this bad. She turned her head at the sound of the laughter coming from the far corner of the restaurant. Seeing Kate and Elizabeth reminded her of her pain and that Sonny was responsible for Jason's anger even more than she was. She had heard from Louisa Henshaw, Kate's trip to the luncheon had been a success except for that she had been injured. Next was telling one of Sonny's house guards she had seen something on Kate's property, a dark shadow. Send Sonny into protection overdrive. Let Kate see that side of Sonny.

She groaned as she saw Lucy Coe entering the restaurant. The woman stopped and was lecturing the new DA. Scott looked embarrassed at the verbal haranguing he was receiving over their daughter. Then Lucy saw Elizabeth and rushed over with her garment bag.

"Elizabeth there you are, I have been looking all over for you. I have something that was left for you. Tell your friends to go away this is important. I have arranged for Elton to come to town to help plan your wedding. So when in the spring are you planning for?" she sat down and opened her agenda then looked up at the people still sitting there, then started to talk about arrangements, churches vs. gardens and fish vs. chicken. Elizabeth finally had enough and figured out a way to shut the insane woman up.

"Lucy before we go any further let me introduce you to my guests. You know Georgie. This is Clarice Summers, and this is Kate Howard." she watched as Lucy's jaw dropped. She felt guilty at the satisfaction she got as Lucy fainted and slid out of the chair and onto the floor.

Carly who had been standing at the bar watching couldn't help it, she started laughing. She had seen what Elizabeth had done and had a good idea of what she had said that had Lucy fainting.

Jax walked in to meet his miserable wife for lunch, she had told him what had happened and he was hoping to try and talk to Jason. To make him see she really was trying to change. Then he saw her sitting at the bar laughing. There was a crowd around a table, when he saw them step back and Lucy Coe stand up. She sat down quickly telling everyone she was fine.

Elizabeth walked over to the bar and asked for a glass of brandy, to take to the woman. While waiting Jax asked her to stop into his office before she left that he had a message from Micheal and he needed to talk to her.

After getting control of herself, Lucy asked Elizabeth to open the garment bag, inside was a dress, it looked familiar. Seeing the Chloe Morgan original label saddened her at the lost of the young woman to Stavros. Taking the dress out, Lucy explained it was for her wedding. Elizabeth was astonished it was almost the dream dress she had once drawn, with some slight modifications. "Lucy where did this come from?"

"Lila, she saw your sketches at the gatehouse one day. This is one of the the codicils of her will. She had this made up by Chloe for when you and Jason finally figured out that you belonged together." she told the stunned brunette who held the dress up to her and knew that this was the dress, the dress she had always dreamed of marrying Jason in. She felt the tears sliding down her face at the thought that Lila had thought this day would happen, that she had done this for her.

Kate pried the dress out of her numb fingers and hung it back into the bag. The dress looked like something out of a beautiful dream. A lined with long sleeves that ended wrapped around her fingers, it was simply made of white organza with very few layers to it. Like something a fairy princess would wear. Whoever this Lila was she had been a wonderful person, her apparent faith in Jason and Elizabeth had stunned all of them.

When Lucy had escorted Elizabeth to the powder room to wipe and repair her makeup. Georgie explained that Lila was Lila Quartermaine, Jason's late grandmother. Clarice was starting to get the feeling that while simple was what was wanted, it sounds like the past had been complicated for the couple.

Georgie and her headed to the offices to plan for the wedding tomorrow and left Kate and the two women to talk. Elizabeth thanked and hugged Lucy for her help but explained that they were getting married right after the holiday and wanted to keep things simple. So no need for Elton, but that she was more than welcome to attend the service.

OVERLOOK

Johnny and Jason meet at the Overlook, discussing the next point in their plan. When Johnny informed him about Sonny, he saw the tic in Morgans jaw and was worried at the anger and pain he saw on the usually stoic man's face. "We are going to have to be more open about our meets over the next week, if Mac does what I think he will, the first domino will fall. He is too honorable and law abiding not to. So the file that Trevor had with our shipping lanes and docks should become FBI property in a matter of hours."

"Are you worried that someone will make a mistake and ship something through?" asked Johnny curiously.

"No I set this up already, Sonny thinks that it is because of your ship, he canceled all incoming shipments until further notice, only coffee is going to be coming through. Next the families will call a meeting when they hear about the FBI interest. That should start the ball rolling. Are you sure about this, once this is over, there is no going back. You are out, and if you try to get back in they will kill you."

"Yes, are you sure about your part of the plan? I talked to Francis this could be dangerous for you if things don't go right."

"Sonny and Lulu Spencer are the only wild cards. What about the outing of you and Georgie?" he watched as the younger man flinched and then looking miserable answered.

"I hope she can forgive me afterwards, but I need to eliminate the threats against us. Helena will be neutralized as soon as she dies, and we find out the name of the banker and the numbers of the accounts."

"You love her, does she know that. If not tell her, she needs to be told this evening about our plan, not all of it, but the parts that involve her, if you don't there is a chance you could lose her. I am speaking from experience. Elizabeth and I had help but hurt and anger caused by my not telling her the truth about Sonny faking his death and then avoiding her did as much damage as other people interfering. Tell her."

"I tried, but we got distracted last night. Then I needed to take her home before I lost my mind and took her to my home." he admitted.

Jason still told him to tell her tonight, before things got out of hand tomorrow. That the paper would be running the blurb in the gossip columns in the evening addition. "I will, did the files help any?"

"Yes, we are still looking for a key piece of evidence, but something came to light today, some diaries of Sonny's sister that give us the same information."

"Morgan, I just hope this works out, for you and Elizabeth, as well as Georgie and I."

"It will as long as we stick to the plan." he vowed.

Jason's phone vibrated and seeing Spinelli's name stopped Johnny from leaving. "Morgan."

"I found it the whole treasure trove, you will not believe the stuff I found on the obsessive one, she was hiding really big secrets. The Maternal One was the target all along. The younger dark prince is not fruit of the dark princes loins sir, nor is he the fruit of the Valkyries life mate. Best yet, this isn't the first time she has pulled this, two previous men were victims of her vicious attacks, the women in each case were similar to Fair Elizabeth."

"Spinelli, take a deep breath. What about the other items I had you looking into?"

"Oh that was easy, the winners of the Intern contest were a my dad and your mom Dr. Jeff and Monica Webber. freaky, Stone Cold. As for the packaging nothing. The delivery service said that all the other packages had been sent and the only one COD was to ELQ, the rest shipping was paid on. No shipping list exists the hard drive was cleansed as well" offered up the hacker.

"Johnny go get caught up, and then you are meeting with Diane right? After your visit with Alexis, tell Georgie." Jason saw the stubbornness in Johnny's face. He knew it stemmed from fear of Georgie, but short of locking the two in together he had no other idea of getting him to open up on this part of the plan with her.

SNIPPETS

Tracy walked into her father's office to hear him on the phone. "Certainly Ted I was glad to hear that you got a rating's boost of my little inside information on Sam McCall, did you get the chance to read the prospectus for the venture I sent you. Yes, we are still planning of going in that direction. Thank you I will keep that in mind." Getting off the phone he turned to her and said that they needed to talk about the SEC report for earning for the last quarter of the year. Has Corinthos called at all, I had his name removed from the stockholders list.

"Corithnos will fight it, he has been after Elizabeth to sell him the stock and has tried other stockholders to get them to sell. Lee Baldwin says he sounded desperate for the stocks."

"I hope that Elizabeth can hold out against him, what has been Jason's position?"

"He is backing Elizabeth, Jax told me that Carly told him to back off as well. I think we are safe from his influence for now. Did you receive a call from an investor about the dock property we own, I at first thought it was Corinthos, but it came from an attorney I know would have no dealings with the mob."

"I checked it out as well, should we sell to this G& E Investments, or should we hold on to the property. We could use the cash flow if Sonny makes another attempt to buy up stock."

"Sell it, with the stipulations that Sonny Corinthos can not buy it from them. That if it is anything other than what it looks like we get to buy the property back at seventy five percent of what we sold it for."

Patrick was shocked to see Stephen Webber sitting patiently in his office with Elizabeth's eldest son. "Hello Cam, would you like some soda?"

Cam gave the doctor the saddest look he had ever seen and said "Mommy doesn't let me have that."

Patrick tried to keep from smiling as he went into the break room grabbing coffee for him and Stephen and a milk for the little guy. Cam was quietly playing with his motorcycle when he returned while his guest was reading the file that Patrick had handed to him.

"So you think he was dosed with this. Are there any other drugs that create that same sort of response?"

"None that I can see him needing or taking. None of this makes sense, the time line, even the missing doses getting to him make no sense in any way possible."

"I know and with the second surgery your time line is all screwed up, you need to someone to run the analysis of the blood you drew, Robin is an excellent doctor for this, why am I here?"

"She has her own agenda, the second surgery wasn't needed, the same medicine given to Laura Spencer would have cured his problem. The side affect is he would have only remembered certain memories at first, and could have possibly lost others. Only the strongest of his memories would have survived. When I asked him what memories that would be he said the early time with Micheal, Elizabeth and Lila. She lost medical objectiveness and still is certain she was in the right."

"Okay I will need access to a lab but not here. I will talk to Mo-the patient and see if he can recommend a spot. As for the time line and the doctors we need to get someone to personally verify with each patient that they had the dose. That is going to be as illegal as hel-heck," Stephen watched as his nephew sat there staring at the doctors like he understood the conversation.

Johnny exited the penthouse after saying goodbye to Diane. She had explained he inherited Anthony's money no matter what the blood tests said. There were no siblings and with Sam dead, no one else with a claim on the estate. Since he had been named his father's successor, it was all his. After arranging for the estate to be sold off at auction, he wanted the money donated to the hospital and various other charities.

He was going to go there after Christmas and take the few items he wanted out of the house and never return. He listened as Spinelli stomped down the stairs and grabbed something out of the kitchen. The computer geek handed him the folder that Jason wanted him to go through then told him to not hurt His Faithful Friend, or he would make him pay.

Johnny ignored his threat and told him that he would take care of her, seeing the look of concern on the geek's face, he realized the kid was really worried. "I love her. I promise to try and not hurt her, that I wanted a life with her."

Spinelli nodded and then turned around and said "Good, people will be watching you know, and Georgie is one of the kindest most gentle souls I know, so protect her soft heart."

Jason listened in to the two younger men as he entered, then turned to Diane and asked her if the papers were drawn up?

"Which ones, the ones for Sonny, the ones in regards to the kids, the ones in regards to Cameron, the marriage licenses or maybe the papers in regards to your commitment papers, those are the ones really needed."

After watching Johnny head out the door and Spinelli up to his room, she said. "The marriage licenses are taken care off, the adoption papers for Cam are in the file as well. The papers requiring Sonny to give up the kids as well. The partner disillusionment papers are here, but we need to discuss some things. Now the coffee warehouse stay with you, the Harborview is sold to the G & E Investments. the Casino in San Juan goes to Sonny."

"Yes, that is about it,what about the incorporation papers I had drawn up?"

"Also taken care of. By the way I verified that Sonny has been taking placebos. Do you want to tell him, or do we keep this to ourselves?"

"I think he will be easier to control if he is out of control. So lets tell him what Mac said then make sure we give him placebos as well. Now are you sure you are okay with this? Sonny hired you Diane, I don't know how ugly this is going to get."

"I'm in, Jason I sat there the night you were missing listening to him pretend concern and caring for Elizabeth, then to read those notes, to know that he is the primary reason you and her were separated. Out of concern that your loyalty would be to your love for her. I just don't get it."

"That's just it, as long as Elizabeth isn't a threat to his little empire he is fine with her being in my life, but the minute it changes he will go on the offensive."

"Call me, I am going to placate the beast. are you coming as well?"

"Yes, we need to look concerned and like we really give a shit about what happens to him."

Elizabeth finished her errands and started towards the house with Jake, Stephen was staying for dinner after bringing home Cam. As she climbed in the backseat of the SUV, for once she was glad that she had a driver. Robin had been a pain all day. Then Skye Chandler's mother had dropped off a package of photos from her daughter. Rae Cummings had admired her engagement ring and asked a lot of rather personal questions until Liz had felt pretty uncomfortable. With Epiphany off for the day it had been her responsibility to fill out the daily end of shift forms.

Then had came her few bright spots in the day. Listening to Kate try and plan an elaborate wedding in two day had been a riot. It had taken both her and Diane to reel her in.

Lucy had brought her the dress, Elizabeth was feeling teary-eyed again at the beautiful present she had received from Lila. The dress had been incredible but the faith that she had in Elizabeth and Jason was even more wonderful.

Jax had informed her that they needed to speed up the packages, that Micheal was feeling guilty. She knew that Jason had a lot on his plate right now, so she suggested they continue at the same pace, that she would try and shore up Micheal and talk down his fears. As she listened to him talk about the Carly situation, she was debating what to do, she wanted to make Jason happy, if Carly was learning her lesson and was staying out of their lives for now, it would make the next two weeks easier, at least until they had dealt with Sonny.

Milo helped her out and into the house with Jake and her packages, Stephen came out from her kitchen with Cam following. After a hug from her son and being told that dinner was under control Stephen picked up Jake and brought him into the kitchen with his brother and told Elizabeth she had received some Christmas cards today, and that he knew how much she enjoyed opening them.

Elizabeth opened the card from Sarah, sent from Quebec, and one from Carly addressed to Jason and her, a few from her coworkers and one from the Quartermaines it looked from the envelope, she was a bit disappointed that it was addressed only to her. As she opened it, a post it note was attached to the front saying this is a very special card that she had only had two made up, one for herself and one for Elizabeth, signed with love, Monica. As she lifted the note Elizabeth fell from her chair laughing there was Jason and Emily standing in front of the fireplace in matching sweaters, Matching reindeer sweaters. Elizabeth calmed down and called Monica.

"Dr. Quartermaine."

"Thank you Dr. Quartermaine, this is truly a unique card, one I swear I will cherish." Elizabeth started laughing again and then asked how?

"I had the people at the print shop take a copy of the sweater and place it on Emily. I know this way he will feel too guilty to destroy the card."

"This is great, I can't wait for him to get home later, Monica where did you find the photo."

"Lila had it, by the way Lucy came here, she explained about the dress, I am sure that it is wonderful. Lila always had a soft spot for you, she would be very happy that the two of you have overcame the obstacles in your path. I have to go they are calling me to the ER, I hope I can see the dress before the wedding."

"Oh course, and thank you again Monica."

Johnny knocked on the door and waited for his mother. A little dark haired girl about six opened the door, smiled and slammed it in his face. Johnny guessed that he had just seen his sister Kristina, the door opened again this time there were two little girls, so the younger one was Molly. "Hi, is your Mom home?"

"Yes, but she is taking a shower, Molly dropped her soup all over her, and Mommy smells like soup, who are you?" asked Kristina.

"My name is Johnny." he was amused at the thorough look over he was getting from both the girls, then the talkative one said "I can't let you in, Viola said Mommy was waiting for a Mr. Zaccarra, not you so you can't come in."

"Thats me." he said.

"You said your name is Johnny, I don't believe you." Viola entered the room and told Kristina to let the gentleman in that he was here to see Alexis. Johnny entered the room but felt two pairs of eyes on him as he sat down, then the older girl came over and handed him her crayons and started to color, then stopped and looked up, then ordered him to color with her. Molly just sat next to him staring at him, not saying a word.

Feeling awkward but not wanting to offend his newly found sister he picked up the brown crayon and started to color the dog, only to be stopped and informed in a long suffering tone, that Clifford was the big red dog, not brown. Johnny's mouth twitched from the effort it took to not laugh.

"Kristina what are you doing, you march right up to your room young lady, you know you were told to pick up your toys, and that if you didn't no coloring. I am not going to tell you again. Or the next punishment will be no sundae this week." Alexis walked down the stairs finally seeing it was her son on the sofa with the girls. She stopped and starred, she had seen him at the ball but hadn't paid close attention. My god she thought, he looks so much like his father. "John, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell in front of you. Kristina move it now."

Kristina stomped over to the stairs and told Alexis she was the meanest mommy around and she didn't want to clean her room, she liked having her toys where she could find them, that the stuffed animals couldn't breath in the toy box. and that she wasn't going to eat her green beans ever again. They heard the door slam at the top of the stairs. Then reopen and slam again.

Johnny tried to not laugh, but the green bean thing just got him. He hated those things as well. Turns out he had something in common with his little sister.

Alexis was embarrassed she had already been nervous and scared about this meeting, now she was afraid he would leave. Johnny got up of the sofa and walked around to the window and said your not really what I would have expected. Georgie was right, you aren't some put together, overly rigid person like Trevor had described.

"No that is just what I want to project, unfortunately it never seems to work out, even before Kristina I would fall to pieces easily on a personal level, professional I can deal with anything,"

"I just have to ask, did you really flee a wedding on a truck?"

"Oh, god, who told you about that?" Alexis was embarrassed that he had heard about that, and she wondered who had opened their mouth.

"Let's see Elizabeth Webber said you are a good mother, a little neurotic but a good mother, Morgan seems to think your a good attorney and Georgie's dad likes you, I believe it was Francis who told me about the aborted wedding."

The thought that her mobster son was talking to the police commissioner intrigued her, "Mac and you are having civilized conversations. He is really protective of Georgie. Poor Dylan was just about tossed into a jail cell at the drop of a hat. So how are you managing to get along with the man?"

"Well unlike Dylan I'm not dating Georgie and sleeping with another girl, and I think that Mac knows I am not going to go away, other than that you will have to ask him. Georgie is the main reason I am even here, look I am sure you are a nice person, but I had a mother, maybe not a biological one, but Maria was my mother in every way, she died to protect me, I feel like I am betraying her by even being here.

Until a few days ago, you thought Sam was your child, you forged a bond with her, to the point of blindly denying her faults from what I understand." Johnny felt like he was suffocating, this felt like a mistake, she was related to the woman who was trying to run his life from the grave, and he was sitting here trying to make small talk. He quickly headed towards the door and turning said "I'm sorry can we do this at a later date, I need to get out of here."

Alexis watched as her son didn't even allow the door to close completely before rushing down the stairs. She sat down and felt the tears flow down her face and Molly came over and crawled up into her lap offering her doll to Mommy. She hugged her youngest daughter and picked up the phone and called Bobbie Spencer, the woman had offered a sympathetic ear earlier, Alexis had been so sure this would go well, that she had all but ignored the offer, now she needed someone to talk to who had already been through this.

Jason rushed home, he wanted to eat dinner with his family, Sonny had needed calmed down and placated. So far the plan was working. Diane had given him the new bottle of drugs and made a point of flushing the old pills down the drain. Sonny had overreacted, wanting Jason to kill Johnny like they had expected. Diane had talked him down when she had seen the tic in Jason's neck start to pulse.

They had fourteen days until this was over, but for now she was going to have to act as a go-between before Jason killed him outright. He was dealing with learning more truths everyday, and the pressure of not attacking Sonny was starting to get to him. Pulling into the driveway he saw Milo supervising Cam on his sled with Stephen helping. Cam waved at Jason then went back to trying to slid down the little hill.

Taking his coat off as he came inside he saw Elizabeth at the fireplace hanging Christmas cards. Seeing her made the darkness and pain disappear. He crossed the room pulling her back into his arms as watched his younger son attempting to crawl off his blanket and towards his mother. Elizabeth handed him some cards and told him who they were from, the grin on her face making him curious, most of them he would have expected. The one for Carly surprised him. The last one made him blush, his mother apparently found a picture in the dreaded sweater and made it into a card for Elizabeth.

Looking at Emily so young and smiling made him laugh, he hugged Elizabeth saying "That card is not being hung, please." It had started out as an order but he finished by begging.

"No that card is going to our bedroom, I may frame it, I am concerned though. I would have thought you would have been more thorough in searching and destroying all evidence of this."

Jason was embarrassed at the proof he had missed something along the way, looking at Elizabeth he got the feeling she knew more than she was telling, he decided to get it out of her later, for now he was just going to enjoy his family time, tomorrow was going to be busy with the wedding and the paper, he knew that Helena was going to reappear at some point but for now he was going to enjoy dinner with his fiancée and their sons.


	39. Chapter 39

I have rewritten parts of this chapter three times, am still not happy with anything but the final Liason scene and the rewritten GeJo scenes. I am posting before I drive myself insane.

I own nothing, I just like to use them then throw them away.

**REPAIRING THE DAMAGE**

**Freedom cannot be given, it can only be achieved. **

**KELLY'S**

Maxie Jones sat down with the lifestyle section of the paper, they were running articles on the upscale shops around town, and she had been interviewed. She was hoping for a quote at least. When she saw that they had actually ran the picture with her helping a customer, she squealed and grabbed Georgie's arm, showing it to her. Georgie was proud of her, she was acting more like the Maxie of old, not the girl who she had become after Jesse death.

As Serena delivered their orders, Maxie showed the article to her and then rushed over and showed it to Mike, who indulged the young girl, by pretending to understand what she was excited about.

Spinelli came in, he was grabbed by the bad blond one and kissed, then she grabbed Micheal who was coming in with his family and swung the redhead around, then reached down kissed him. Carly watched the insane blond, vowing to scrub her sons cheek with soap and water as soon as they got home. When she heard about the article, she was happy to see the Metrocourt getting some free good publicity. She hoped that the Jones girls were leaving, because Lulu was supposed to be meeting them for a quick dinner before heading home.

Spinelli sat down at the bar and made plans to show Serena the game he had found for her. He watched as the bad blond one finally sat down to eat. Georgie decided to have a sundae for dessert, since Maxie was paying. Lulu entered and quietly joined the Jacks family. She had been reamed out by her Aunt Bobbie and was under strict orders to stay away from Maxie Jones.

Maxie squealed again, getting everyones attention. She looked up and announced "False alarm, I just read something that surprised me then I decided I was wrong, it is was to soon for that, I mean it couldn't be, well maybe Christmas is coming up, no it really can't be."

Carly said that they really needed to have that girl checked for a head wound, as Serena delivered their drinks. Lulu was surprised to see Serena return to Spinelli and tell him she was off early that one of the new girls had wanted to pick up more hours this week so she would be off in about an hour. Did he want to go to the movies before working on the computer?

Lulu was annoyed as Maxie squealed again, Mike grabbed two quarters and went to grab a newspaper, she was making him curious. Standing behind the bar he pulled out the section and started reading. Seeing the article she had shown them, he saw no more than what she had shown all of them. After the next eight pages, he was confused as to what had the girl so happy. He went back to the gossip column.

As he read the article mentioning Jason and Elizabeth and their sons, he saw nothing to get that excited about, at least for Maxie Jones. Then there was a blurb about the sighting of the son of an organized figure being seen buying an engagement ring and a wedding ring set at one of the more exclusive stores in town, that he had recently been seen with two rather prominent local young women, it went on to speculate which of them was to be the recipient of the rings.

Now Mike understood Maxie's reaction. He watched as Georgie read the article and blushed, Mike had no doubt as to which woman was going to receive those rings.

Lulu had been watching the interaction between the two sisters, she was determined to find out what was making Maxie giddy and Georgie blush. Johnny walked in, not seeing the blond who stared as he joined the sisters. He quickly kissed Georgie, asking if she could get away. She told Maxie she wanted a rain check on that sundae, then started to leave.

As they started out the door, Logan and Scott were arguing as they came, Scott raised his arms in defeat and accidentally pushed Georgie who ended up falling in Jax, causing her pendant to swing out of her shirt and end up Carly's glass of water. Johnny pulled her into his arms, after making sure she was okay, he "suggested" to the DA that he be more careful next time.

Johnny glared at the DA, wishing that he could say more, but he had promised Morgan no run ins with the police. Carly sat there, what Georgie was using as a pendant was a beautiful ring, more specifically a one of a kind diamond engagement ring, that she had seen in her favorite jewelry store just three days ago. Standing at the door, she called the store and asked if they still had the ring she had looked at on Saturday.

To be told it had been sold, to a J. Zaccarra. Carly looked at Lulu and knew that things were about to get even uglier. Lulu had stared at the two the entire time they had been in the diner. She watched as Lulu grabbed and read the paper. She knew it was the gossip column, it was the only part of the paper she read.

Waiting until Maxie had left, Carly asked. "Lulu, why was Georgie wearing her Mom's engagement ring around her neck? It was a beautiful diamond in platinum, with more taste then I would have expected from Felicia? Well I suppose it could be a ring from Dylan."

At the dark look on the blonds face, Carly hoped that she stopped chasing him. She turned to Jax and suggested taking the boys home, heading out she asked Lulu is she was going home or staying there. Watching Carly and her family leave, Lulu slipped out the door and called Dylan.

Leaving a message on his voice mail she told him that Georgie really needed him, that she was about to make a really bad mistake at Christmas and could he please come home. Closing her phone, she thought, there is no way that Georgie would choose a romance with Johnny over her first love. Dylan and Georgie would be back together and Johnny would be hers by New Years Eve.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason answered the door to let in his mother. Monica asked Jason to go out to her car, there was a package that had been left for him at the hospital in her office. Jason knew that it contained the next clue so he hurried out and brought in the heavy box. He opened it and found his tires and rims.

The expected letter was inside along with another homemade CD. Jason slipped it into the DVD player and saw that it contained wedding videos of Monica and Alan's various weddings. They had been turned into a music video of sorts, then were followed by a panoramic video of the Quartermaine estate. Jason picked up the letter and read. "Your next clue can be found in the place where you finally found your hearts deepest desire."

Jason couldn't help wondering if that meant the studio or Jakes. He watched as Monica and Elizabeth came down the stairs from looking at the dress for the wedding, he had heard about Lila having her dress made. The fact that his grandmother had that much faith in his heart finding it's way home gave him pleasure and the feeling of being close to her once again. Jason let in Dr. Drake, he was running late for the meeting.

As the five of them settled in to have the meeting, Elizabeth checked on Nadine who was watching the boys upstairs. The blond had volunteered earlier to keep the boys when she had heard they needed to have an uninterrupted meeting. After she was finished watching Cam and Jake she was having a late dinner with Milo.

Patrick sat down and explained all they had learned so far, as well as needing Stephen for his skills for the forensics side of the case. Monica asked what was taking so long with the information, if the drugs were as tightly controlled as they should have been.

"We found out the locations of all authorized doses and have been able to confirm that they went to the patients that were supposed to receive them. We are waiting for two doctors to return our calls. One is on vacation, the other at a medical conference." offered Patrick.

"We are also concerned because there was a theft at one of the medical facilities that were holding center for these drugs. Princeton had about twentyfive doses stolen around seven years ago."

Jason knew Princeton was in New Jersey, amazing how things kept connecting to that state. The only problem with that Courtney didn't have the brains to attend school and Sonny didn't have any connections he knew about at the school. "Just what would the symptoms have been if I had been dosed?"

"We aren't sure, the drugs were only given out after a complete examination and an agreement between three doctors that they were needed, the two cases that showed up after the thefts, the people involved were heavy drug users.

Someone like you with no history of illegal drug use, we have no idea what they would do to you. The drugs are used to calm down patients in a psychotic fit, people who are so out of control that they are a danger to others or themselves. The usual procedure it to use a sedative, then take MRI's to see if there is a tumor or some other physiological medical reason. If there is, other less dangerous treatments are used first, this is a last resort.

It moderates the patients behavior to the extent that they are docile, but still able to function. But it's a one shot drug, if given more that once, it will start to cause tumor growth, as well as diminished response to various stimuli.

"Would it cause a numbness, an emotional numbness, like a sort of black hole?" Jason was starting to understand.

"Yes and no, but only if exposed to the drugs for an extended period of time,say about one dose every other week, there would be noticeable symptoms though. Someone would have noticed behavior changes, an apathetic attitude one minute then extremely out of the ordinary behavior. There would also have to be an emotional shock to the system, a death or similar, to stimulate the endorphens that would need to be released. It isn't something that would go unnoticed Jason." Stephen saw the look on the mobster's face, and knew that he had an idea of what might of happened.

"What about it being mixed with other drugs, would that have exacerbated this situation?"

"Depends on the drug, certain drugs that increase blood flow, yes, drugs that help with sexual dysfunction, or for a slow heart rate, but other than that no." offered Patrick.

"Like Viagra or one of those, right?" asked the mobster, he was starting to really understand what they had did to him.

"Yes, it would cause a bond on a molecular level. Basically you would react like you were given one of the date rape drugs, Jason why are you asking this, is there something we should know?" Stephen felt awkward asking but they needed to know if he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

As Jason explained what they had read in Courtney's diaries, Stephen requested the actual books, he needed dates and more information but it sounded like they might have found the proof they were looking for. Jason called Francis and asked him to bring the diaries over and the file on Courtney. He had planned to read it in the morning but it had just become more urgent.

Monica had listened quietly but she was waiting for her son to figure out the implications, that if he hadn't been taking these willingly, he had been raped. She pulled Elizabeth out to the kitchen and asked her if she had understood what it meant. Seeing the look in the younger girls face, Monica knew that she had, she pulled Elizabeth close and hugged her saying that it will be fine.

Patrick asked "Why do this, no offense but why go to all of this trouble?"

"She was obsessive, we found proof in the diaries of that, she would just chase after anything that caught her attention, then drop it when something else grabbed her. Like Cam with his toys, one day it is his blue train, the next Chuggin Charlie and the next his motorcycles. It's like her mind never matured to normal behaviors. The only constant in the diary is her irrational dislike of Elizabeth. It started when she first came to town, and even during the surrogacy she was convinced that Elizabeth was the reason her life was a mess. Patrick, she was fascinated with being a princess after meeting Nik, could she have drugged him, could this be why Nik has a tumor."

It was like a light bulb came on for the doctor, he remembered the relationship between the blond and the Prince. He called the clinic in Bern and after talking to Nik's doctor, offered to send the new information to the man. He listened to the urgent tone of the mans voice, and scanned the files into Elizabeth's computer and sent an e-mail to the doctor. It turned out to be more that a good possibility that this was the case. He called the FDA director and asked for a list of the original suspects in the Princeton thefts and was told he would send it to the Police first thing in the morning.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Maxie was finishing up her short evening shift as a candy stripper when her cardiologist came down the hall. Leo had waited to the end of the young woman's shift before talking to her, she had worried him the night before at the tree lighting, she had looked miserable. As he talked her into sitting down in the waiting room, he asked if everything has settled down from the previous night.

"No, well yes, I dumped my boyfriend, Coop was never there, and lately he has been short-tempered and secretive. He started to remind me of an ex-boyfriend of mine, I'm sorry you were worried it was nothing medical." she told her doctor.

"That's fine, I have seen you here and around town with your boyfriend, you were together a while, weren't you?"

"Not really we started to date in March, then broke up after I screwed up, then got back together around Thanksgiving. We should have just stayed apart, but I never learn, I have the world worst taste in men."

"Your still young, don't worry in a few years this will all be a bad memory. Now why don't you look on it as a learning experience." offered Leo. He liked the Jones girls, they were fiercely loyal to each other, and tended to say what as on their mind. Plus there was just something about the vivacious blond.

"Thanks, I don't know why you are being so nice, but I appreciate it." Maxie walked away wondering why the man who was so officious with her during her exams was being so nice tonight.

She was feeling lonely, she had been featured in an article in the paper and had no one to celebrate with. Georgie was off with Johnny. Mac was still trying to catch the serial killer, and Robin was such a downer lately, she had no close friends, she had thought Sam would be one but now she had no one. Serena and her were close once, but the age difference eliminated that choice, Lulu was a complete waste of her time, Elizabeth Webber hated her and the other nurses all had boyfriends. She started out the hospital doors and ran into one of the day shift nurses returning.

"Hey Regina, are you okay?"

"Yes, just coming back for my book, Nadine had a date, and I have nothing to do."

"Neither do I, listen I was thinking about a quart of Chubby Hubby and a few movies, interested?"

"Only if I can have Cherry Garcia." They headed out glad for the company, passing the darkened parking lot, the man dressed in black sitting in the older model car to grimace, he had made plans for the nurse, that he would have to cancel for now. Damn Maxie Jones he thought.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Francis listened to the explanation from Jason as Stephen sat at the table going over the diaries looking for clues. Elizabeth read the file on Courtney, Jason had finished with it and had been even more disgusted. She knew that he was going to have another sleepless night. The clues were starting to connect, it looked like Janine had encouraged her daughter to date the high rollers who came into the casino from time to time. Teaching the girl from a young age to equate sex, with money and power. No wonder she had been so screwed up.

The files contained information that she had been committed after she had attacked the girlfriend of one of her obsessions in a jealous rage, only to be released way too soon from the program, to a halfway house in Trenton New, Jersey, about twenty miles from Princeton. As she look into the other files, she found a med student, who Courtney used to date. Micheal had been a student, then disappeared. Elizabeth got a chill as she read that file. Looking at the number listed for his ex-girlfriend who had filed the report, she impulsively picked up the phone and dialed the listed number.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hi,my name is Elizabeth Webber and I am calling from Port Charles. You don't know me but I think we have both been victims of the same person. Courtney Matthews, she started dating your ex-boyfriend about seven years ago. She pulled a similar stunt here on me and a friend of mine. Is it possible for us to talk?"

As Elizabeth listened to the other womans story, she was amazed at the similarities of how the men had been duped by the blond.

After finishing the conversation, she had a better idea of why this Micheal had disappeared. Turning to the other file and called the man up, turns out he lived in Pennsylvania. She listened as he told her about what had happened, how Courtney had played him, turns out he had caught on to her game, only to have the woman he had been dating before meeting Courtney die in a mysterious hit and run. He had never forgiven himself for believing the blond when she said she needed help all those years ago. Elizabeth explained to him that she had done the same thing at least twice since, and was now dead herself. She thanked him for his help and he told her that he was sorry he hadn't stopped her long ago.

Turning back to Jason and the others she explained what she had learned and then asked Stephen to check with his contacts to find out if this Micheal had any contact with the missing drugs. Monica informed the others she had to head home, but told Patrick to keep her informed throughout the day tomorrow. Francis offered to make sure she got home okay then quickly followed her out, with the two young doctors making plans to meet in the morning. Jason and Liz looked like they needed time together, Stephen thought.

As the house emptied out, Jason leaned against the table and pulled Elizabeth in his arms, feeling centered again. The more information that came out the more he wanted to just ignore the world, he was once again trying to figure out how he had missed all this, drugs or no drugs. Setting Elizabeth up on the table, he sat down in the chair in front of her and told her he was sorry that he had missed the signs. That he had read the diaries and could not imagine how she had forgiven him for the things that had been done to her by his so called friends. He vowed to make it up to her, that he would never be that blind to things again.

Elizabeth climbed off the table and picking up Jason's hand she escorted him to their bedroom, after getting comfortable on the bed she told him, "Jason these weren't your mistakes, you were as much of a victim as I was. Courtney was a sick person who wanted to punish me for something, and then she fixated on you and what she thought you could do for her, she did things to get power over you, to make you feel guilty and out of control. She had help, yes, but she is the one who did these things. After talking to Micheal's ex-girlfriend, I know that she had perfected this long before moving here, AJ, Jax, Nik, You and even Carly were all victims as much as me."

"I hate that Sonny and his sister did this, maybe not together, but they both caused this. As for Carly how can you call her a victim?" Jason didn't want Elizabeth soft heart making apologies for the older blond woman.

"Carly is a victim as well, she may have been vicious and a witch to me, but Jason she is fierce in her protection of you. While it may be a slightly twisted and annoyingly self-serving protection but Jason there is no way she would have allowed this to go on, if she had known about it. Whatever else I think, I know that she truly believed you had natural occurring feelings for Courtney. There is no way she would have let you be drugged."

"I will agree with that, but I can't forgive her for the attacks she launched against you, Elizabeth, she can claim ignorance all she wants but she had to have some idea what Courtney had done, she was the one who encouraged my dating her, she gave her advice to try and control me."

"Yes, she did all that, but she thought it was because you had feelings for her, and maybe because Courtney wasn't me." she admitted, "I will say that she seems like she is truly trying, you don't have to forgive her, but I guarantee that these diaries were a huge shock to her system. Jason we need to talk about the possibility you were drugged, I know that you are avoiding dealing with it, I can see it in your eyes."

"Elizabeth, I can't not right now, not about that part, I promise we will talk later about it but right now, I just want to hold you and be grateful we are here together, now." Elizabeth allowed herself to be pulled into his arms and started to fall asleep knowing that she would be the only one doing so in this bed tonight.

When she felt the warm liquid of Jason's tears on her hair, she moved up to the pillow and off his shoulder, pulling him gently into her arms and held him as he let the pain out silently. Jason vowed to make sure that nothing and no one ever harmed his family again, and Elizabeth was vowing the same, with a little caveat, that if she found out Sonny had anything to do with these drugs, she would have someone take care of him the same way.

ROOF AT GH

Georgie and Johnny stood on the roof of the hospital listening to the traffic below, he was still trying to get over the feeling he had betrayed his mother, by visiting Alexis. Georgie had just listened, she understood his feelings, but knew that he needed her to just be there until he was ready to talk about it.

"How do you deal with the fact that Mac is your dad, and not worry about how your biological father will feel?" asked Johnny.

"Frisco, has never been here for me, or Maxie really. So it is two different situations. Mac is my dad in every way but blood. Even if Frisco walked into the house tomorrow, Mac would still be my dad." she explained.

"Why do you call him Mac, then. Why not dad or something similar?"

"Well that is the result of growing up with Robin. She called him Mac, so Maxie and I followed but in my mind, when I am in trouble or just thinking about him, I think of him as dad."

"I don't think I can ever consider Alexis my mother, I know that she had no choice in giving me up, still I just see Maria as my Mom."

"How about just getting to know her, you know, casually. I do think that Molly and Kristina need you though. Ric is dead, so Molly has lost her dad. Plus Kristina is growing up as Sonny's child, you can help her deal with the dangers and such, you had to learn how to adjust as a result of being thought Anthony's son. Plus they need someone not so strict in their life, just an older brother to do things with. They do have Micheal around, but they need you too."

Johnny chuckled at the reminder of his sisters, they had been the only easy part of the trip to the penthouse. He needed to discuss the wedding and and dreaded discussing the other stuff but knew that Morgan was right, he would lose her if he didn't tell her what was coming. "Would you mind if we headed to the cottage, I need to tell you some stuff but it has to be someplace private."

"Sure, let's get out of here." Georgie had plans for this night after they had finished talking, she had something she needed to discuss herself, with her fiancée.

Johnny started to release Georgie, instead he took advantage of the closeness and kissed her lightly of her forehead, then the tip of her nose, finally kissing her on the lips, he eased his hands up to her shoulders to guide her face until it was tilted up towards his, then slowly he deepened the kiss using his lips to ease hers apart, as his hands tangled in her hair, he felt hers sliding under his jacket and around his waist, pulling his lower body close to hers. Abruptly breaking the kiss off, he said, lets get out of here and go home.

SONNY'S HOUSE

Carly stopped at the guards gate, and waved over the guard to put her plan in motion. "Paulie, I think someone needs to check around Kate Howard's house, I think I saw a shadow crossing the back property lines. They looked like they were headed towards the waterline."

"Thanks Mrs. Jacks." She watched as he radioed the house and sent some guards to check it out. Driving on up to the house, she erased the smug look on her face, and went ahead with her plan. Entering the library she saw he was sitting in the dark with a glass of water with his lithium pill in his hand. Watching as he took it, she decided to add another facet to her plan at a later date.

"Sonny why haven't you returned my calls, I needed to speak to you." she hadn't really called but he didn't need to know that.

"What do you want Carly?" he asked wearily.

"Just to share some good news, Jax and I are having a baby!"

Sonny was surprised to hear the news, but wasn't shocked. "Congratulations? Is there anything else?"

Carly was a bit hurt at his attitude but then she didn't care what he thought, but the fact that Elizabeth had been more thrilled then her ex-husband bothered her. "Yes, I wanted to discuss Christmas with you. Lady Jane will be in town and she was hoping to have a get together with all the people in the boys life, I told her I would discuss it with all of you, then let her know."

"Other than spending Christmas evening with the boys I don't care what you do, but don't count on me for this party. Making nice with Jax's family isn't on my list of Christmas charity."

Carly was furious, after all she had put up with Ric, Courtney the two faced bitch, and Mike even before he had gotten his act together. Momma had agreed to allow them to have the party at her house on neutral territory but Sonny would not even make an effort. The boys loved Lady Jane, and Carly wished for the get together to contain her whole family. Her only hope of getting Jason there was Elizabeth, and now their own father wasn't coming.

"Did the guards check in on the shadow I saw around Kate's waterfront yet. I saw a shadow and it wasn't one of those tacky statues she has." She watched as Sonny told her to have a good night and headed out the door to Kate's. Carly felt a little guilty about Kate, she didn't deserve the Sonny over reaction, but it would surely annoy the heck her, eventually getting Sonny dumped.

COTTAGE

Johnny watched as Georgie sat down then he sat in the chair, he needed the distance to calm his body down, she had teased him the entire ride home, first kissing his neck and then kissing his lips quickly at a red light then his hand. He forced his mind away from rerunning the ride, otherwise they would be upstairs, instead of talking like needed done.

"Elizabeth asked me to remind you about needing a suit for tomorrow." Georgie didn't want to mention their wedding but she had promised to take care of making sure that he was in a suit.

"All taken care of, that is one of things we need to discuss, tomorrow, I think we need to invite your father, and Maxie, maybe not Robin. I don't want her glaring at my back the entire time. I also think we need to invite Alexis." Jason thought that about Alexis, not Johnny. Morgan had warned him that would need to be public to protect their families, and for the five families to accept his marriage as the reason he wanted out.

"Why Johnny, my dad is going to freak out, that is putting it mildly. Your more likely to end up in a jail cell for something then married tomorrow." she was starting to panic, he could see it in her face.

Quickly moving to the sofa he embraced her and said, "We tell them the truth. It might be the only way to protect everyone. We also need to deal with a few truths of our own, Georgie, I, I." Johnny felt himself stuttering, he was so unsure how to tell her he loved her. Finally taking a deep breath he just put it out there.

"I am falling in love with you, I wish we weren't being forced into this, I wish we could take our time and do this the normal boy meets girl, boy dates girl, and boy marries girl, but I think we can mess around with the order a little bit. I want this to be forever, not to just appease my family. Please say you will give this a chance. We can keep things light but still maybe we can date, then --"

Georgie pressed her lips against his to get him to stop, he sounded so nervous and worried. "Fine we tell them, get married, then date, I can do that, but one thing I think you need to know. I think I love you too. I am pretty sure I love you. I do want that future you were talking about, we do have things to discuss about that, like my schooling, and your mother and sisters, and the fact that Mac is probably going to have me kidnapped and sent to Texas, or maybe to Australia, as far away as he can think of."

"It won't work, I am soon to be unemployed and thanks to the Zaccarra funds wealthy enough to track you down and rescue you. That is the other thing we need to talk about. My job. Georgie no one can know what I am about to tell you. It can get me killed. I am getting out. Jason Morgan is helping me, at the same time he is trying to find an out for himself to protect his family."

"Like witness protection, right?" she asked confused.

Johnny hated explaining the realities of this to her, but he needed to make sure she understood. "No, witness protection is pretty much a death sentence when you are Morgan or even me. We are going another direction. I can't tell you more, it would endanger you. I don't want that, I just need to know that you can trust me to protect you."

"I will, I do trust you. What do you need for me to do?" she knew she had taken a step across a line she had never thought to cross.

"Nothing this is only between Morgan and I. I think that a few of his men know, but no one else, not even Sonny. I would guess that Elizabeth knows, since Morgan was so adamant about my telling you as much as I have. You can't discuss this with anyone, not even Elizabeth. We don't know who might be listening at any time. I do promise that it will be over by the new year, though."

"By the time Elizabeth and Jason get married, then. Okay I will do what you need, anything else?"

"Yes, you are going to need a guard. Morgan had suggested Milo since you know him."

"I don't care who the guard is, is the guard permanent? I hope not."

"No just until we are certain of no retaliation for what is going to go down. Now we need to get you to your dads."

"Nope, there is something else we need to discuss." Georgie felt her face flushing, she was slightly embarrassed but she had dressed to do this and they were not leaving this house until it was done.

"Okay what wrong, wait, Georgie, I know that Helena expects up to well do that, but I don't, we aren't emotionally ready at least I don't think so." Johnny felt his heart race as she straddled his legs and stopped his talking by pressing her body into him, and her lips on his pulse point. "Georgie, stop, please."

"No, I don't want the first time we are together to be about what Helena wants or expects. I want it to be about us and what we want and need." Georgie saw his brown eyes turn to black and then felt herself being lifted off of him. Seeing the disappointment on her face and the thought she was being rejected on the slump of her shoulders, Johnny knew he needed to completely explain why not, though he was wishing he had remembered to go to the store earlier, he had forgotten in the rush of things.

He put his thumb under her chin, so that he was looking into her eyes, and told her the truth. "I would love to take this upstairs right now," he took her hand he was still holding and brushed it against his hardened member. " I just don't want this to be about Helena either, I want it to be about us, about this heat and trust and the feeling of love, not out of Helena urge for an heir. That is the main reason I am not rushing you to our room, I didn't remember to grab any protection when I went to the store and the day we went together it would have felt a little strange to grab them." he confessed.

"Well it looks like we won't be letting you do the shopping around here." she teased as she pulled a box out of her purse, and admitted " I stole the box that Maxie bought a few weeks ago, she thinks she misplaced them. Besides I am on the pill."

"Remind me to thank Maxie." was all he said before he grabbed the box out of her hand and tossed it onto the sofa. Georgie was a little nervous but more than ready to continue this as he kissed her with an urgency that told her she was most definitely wanted.

Johnny slowly backed her up against the wall near the fireplace and parting her lips used his tongue to tease hers, then he pulled back needing to make sure this was what she wanted. Georgie pulled him right back into the kiss, he was barely breathing by the time they pulled apart. Looking into her eyes, he was his own need reflected in her eyes. Leaning in to kiss her again his hands reached for the bottom button on her shirt and started to undo them.

Georgie felt the air hitting her stomach and pulled back from his kiss watching as his fingers unbuttoned her shirt, mesmerized by the sight. When it was open Johnny started to push it off of her shoulders, Georgie was feeling self conscious until she saw the desire in his face and felt the tips of his fingers tracing the lace on her bra. When he brushed against the hard nipple, she moaned at the rush of blood flowing to her core. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She was arching her back, wanting more.

Feeling her back arch Johnny gave into what he had wanted since the day in Dr. Lees office, and cupped her breast completely, he lowered his head and gently nipped the hardened tip then holding her shoulders flat against the wall he used his mouth and tongue to make her moan. He kissed the skin that was exposed by the low cut blush colored bra. It wasn't enough, he needed to taste her. Reaching around for the clasp, he only found fabric.

Georgie smiled as she felt him reaching for the clasp, bring her hand off his shoulder she reached between her breast and undid the clasp watching as his eyes followed her hand. She saw him bend forward and quickly latch onto to her, she wrapped her hands into his hair, holding his head there, if he stopped it would probably kill her. She ran her left hand down his back and pulled at the hem of his shirt until it was up around his arms, running her hands all over the exposed skin feeling the hardness of his body. Her body just about screamed when he stopped his ministrations, until he roughly pulled the shirt off and tossed in on the mantle.

Grabbing Georgie's hand he settled unto the sofa with her straddling him like before, he went back to feasting on her beautiful breasts. He was desperate for the taste of strawberries that seemed to be infused into her skin. When he felt her hands exploring his chest and he felt deprived when she pulled back from him, until she sat back on his legs and returned the favor. The feel of her moist mouth kissing his flat nipple then the swirling of her tongue around it, had him panting, He needed to slow down or this was going to be over way too quick.

Georgie felt Johnny pulling her head away from his body, and up towards his lips. He quickly took control of the kiss as he turned them until Georgie was resting on the sofa. She watched as he unbuttoned her pants and started to pull them off her legs, Georgie lifted her bottom to help and as soon as he had them off, she started to pull of her panties, only to be stopped by his hands. Confused she looked up and saw the way his eyes roamed over the lace design meant to tease more than conceal.

Standing he started to unzip his jeans then watched as Georgie rose to help him, as he felt her soft hands on his overly heated skin, he trembled from controlling need flowing through his body. When she realized the lack of of any kind of underwear, he watched with a smile as she quickly looked up and then wrapped her hand around the his bared erection. When she started to move her hand his body bucked from his need to come. He watched her pout as he eased her hand away from him. Johnny knew that they should take this to their room but he had wanted to do this here since the first night she had stayed.

Feeling her back hit the soft material of the sofa Georgie watched as Johnny bent down and kissed her inner thigh causing her to moan loudly. "I have wanted to do this since that night you had to crawl over the top of me." he whispered in a voice husky with need. Georgie felt the wetness seeping from inside of her as his hand wrapped around her ankle and pushed it over his shoulder. When she felt the soft moistness of him kissing her other thigh, she was starting to feel tremors inside of her, then when he kissed the rose design on her blush colored panties, she felt herself falling apart.

Johnny took pleasure in sending her over the edge, but wanted still to see if the strawberry flavor was on her whole body. While she was still coming down from the orgasm, Johnny removed the only barrier between him and his answer. He loved how responsive Georgie was, her breath started to quicken again as she realized his intentions. He observed as her body started to arch towards him, he used his hand to slowly part her lower lips. He lightly licked at the outer lips and swirled his tongue around her. As he felt her body start to tighten and the heat rise from his teasing he eased his long finger inside, as he felt how tight she was he knew that he needed to slow down, he continued to tease her as he gently moved his finger back in forth to ease the way, gradually adding a second finger.

He was trying to kill her, that was all she was thinking, if he didn't give her what she needed soon, Georgie was going to burst into flames. Removing her hand from his hair, she used it to push his forehead back, when she saw his face she found her voice for the first time since he had back her against the wall. "Dammit, Johnny, now, please I need you now." She grabbed a condom from the open box and tossed it at him, well past politeness.

He got the point she was making but was still worried about hurting her, until she gave up at his inaction and grabbed another condom and opened it herself. As she pulled herself away, he raised himself up on to the sofa then helped her as she slide the condom in place. He watched as she helped sheath him inside of herself. Johnny pulled her hand away and pushed forward pausing to allow her body to adjust to the invasion. He raised his head from her neck and kissed her. When he felt her wrap her legs around his hips, he moaned at the feel of the different angle. "Good, so good. Georgie, so "

She was breathless as he pulled back from the kiss, as he started to moan and then she was lost in nothing but feelings as he started to thrust inside of her, pulling back until he was almost completely outside, then thrusting back in, Georgie found herself wrapping her hands back in his hair and guiding him back for another kiss, soon their tongues were joining their bodies in the dance. As he drove her over the edge for the second time that night, she found herself wrapped in a tight embrace as he wrapped his arms around her pulled them onto the floor.

As she felt the different angle when she had landed on him, Georgie found herself being guided by his hands into place above him, she had never done anything like this and was hoping that her inexperience didn't show she slowly edged herself up and back down, repeating the movement as she listened to the word of encouragement coming from him.

Johnny hadn't meant for them to land of the floor but this was better than what he had been trying to do, As Georgie rose off of him again he placed his hands on her hips and thrust up, feeling how close he was he pulled her body down over the top of his and kissed her, as he used his movements to thrust forward causing his erection to brush against her, as she came again, he came as well, listening to her telling him, she loved him.

As their bodies came down of the rush, he pulled her close for a minute then went to take care of the condom, not wanting to leave her. Watching her body blush as she started to stand, Johnny grabbed his shirt off the mantle and eased it over her head and onto her body. He wrapped his arms around her and said "I love you, I am in love with you."

He wanted to ask if she was alright, she had been unbelievably tight, but was nervous about asking, he knew that they needed to talk about their past, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear about her first love. He envied her that, he hated the jerk who had broken her heart, but at the same time, was grateful he had been such a jerk.

Georgie felt her body humming with energy, and yet she was exhausted, when she saw it was barely ten o'clock, she grabbed her purse, took out her cell phone, and called Maxie, "Maxie, cover for me tonight, I will explain in the morning." After listening to her sister tease her about the man she was currently wrapped around, she said before she hung up "By the way thanks for the box of condoms."

"You better hope she doesn't tell you father, he is going to want to kill me tomorrow as it is." Reaching over to turn out the light Johnny started them up the stairs to bed, but was stopped halfway up as Georgie ran back down the stairs to grab the box they had forgotten.


	40. Chapter 40

Taking a Chance on Changes PG-13

CHAPTER 39

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason slide out from Elizabeth's arms and headed to the shower, his head ached. He knew that Elizabeth was worried about his emotional state of mind after all that had been revealed, but the truth was as long as he had Elizabeth and the boys, the rest was just excess baggage to be dumped as soon as they solved the current problems of Sonny and getting out of this life that had consumed him for more than a decade now. He wanted a new life with his family without the danger or responsibilities of the so called mob life.

As Jason finished shaving he felt a tug on his towel, expecting Elizabeth, he heard a soft giggle as he grabbed the sliding towel. Cam giggled again and came out from his hiding spot behind the clothes hamper and said "Jason, mommy is still asleep, can I stay in here with you? What are you doing?"

Jason lifted the little guy and placed him on the counter top. "Sure, but we need to be quiet,so we don't wake Mommy. Now stay right here while I get dressed." Dressing quickly Jason picked up the toddler and walked softly out the bedroom door to the kitchen. He had an early meeting with Sonny, but he could be a little late. He fixed breakfast for Cam and coffee for himself, when he heard someone slip in the front door, and head to the kitchen.

Spinelli tried to be as silent as possible, he was supposed to be here last night, and he didn't want to have to explain falling asleep in Serena's bed. Nothing happened but last time, Georgie had ratted him out to his big sister, and he didn't want to disappoint his newly found sister.

"Morning Spinelli!" called out Cam. Jason watched as the younger man spun around and just about fell. He tried not to laugh at the guilty expression, but the hesitantly question of if the Maternal One was up as well, made him chuckle.

"No, your safe. Another late night at Kelly's huh." he was happy for kid.

"The most angelic one and I played a new game I bought until early this morning and I didn't want to wake anyone." he tried to offer up to Fair Elizabeth, who was carrying Jake as she entered the room to join her family.

"You do know that Scott is out for your blood, he is not going to like you being in his daughter's room all night. Now are you ready to help today. I think we really need your help."

"Yes, most maternal one. The Bald Detective is working on our next case for Miss Emily. We have an easy one this time, so I am completely at your disposal, do with me what you wish."

"Well we need to get you some different clothes, Clarice is not going to be happy to be spending the day with you looking rumpled, now go change, your clothes should still be in your bedroom, we need to head out by eight o'clock. So if you want breakfast, eat now. Jason, are you sure you don't want me to take your suit with me?" she offered as she leaned in for the kiss she had missed this morning.

Jason took Jake out of her arms and handed him to Spinelli and guided Elizabeth into the laundry room and closed the door. He leaned against the washer and kissed her until her brains had turned to mush. "I'm glad you woke before I left. I was afraid I would miss getting to do that. Don't worry about the suit, I will take in with me. I will follow the plan. I love you, I want our life together as much as you do. Now if you don't want to be dragged back upstairs to bed, push me out the door, I don't think I can go on my own." Elizabeth laughed as Jason once again pulled her close to kiss her, when she felt his hands on her hips she pulled them away, out of the room and a few minutes later out the door.

COTTAGE

Johnny woke to the sound of Georgie's steady heartbeat, feeling awkward. He had never spent an entire night with anyone in his life, the closest he had came was the other night with Georgie.. Remembering Georgie's comment about the book, he decided to go with his instincts and kissed her. "Em, this is a very good way to wake." he heard.

He felt his body harden at the huskiness of her voice. He leaned in and started to kiss her again, deepening the kiss as her arms wrapped around his bare shoulders and tangled in his hair. When he pulled back, he saw the beard burn on her face, and suggested they take a shower. "Together?"

She was going to be the death of him, he knew it. Just the suggestion had him imagining all the things they could do in the shower, but he regretfully declined the offer. "We don't really have time, you go use the shower in the other bedroom and I will used the one in here."

Seeing her pout, he said, "Georgie, we need to go and take care of this, we are getting married in a little over twelve hours." That worked, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, then rushed out the door. He was happy, scared but happy. He sat down, the reality of the day finally settling in. He was getting married, to someone he was in love with, two things he thought he would never have.

Georgie was surprised to find toiletries in the other bedroom, and even more shocked when she found a robe. She was certain this was the twin to the robe she had borrowed the morning Spinelli had spilled chicken noodle soup on her. Jax must have left robes all over town. Going back into their bedroom, Georgie pulled on the clothes she had left there the night she had been kidnapped. She was embarrassed to note that she had a bra and no panties.

Tossing the dark blue robe, on the bed, she watched as Johnny came out of the bathroom pulling on his shirt. Wishing she was removing it, she kissed his newly shaved face, missing the scruffy look he had when he had woken this morning.

Johnny picked up her chain off the dresser, and untangling the ring on it, placed it on her hand. "It's where it belongs. Do you want breakfast here of should we stop at Kelly's on the way to your dad's?"

"Kelly's." she suggested as they exited the house and returned to town. She had been expecting to be embarrassed this morning, or at least uncomfortable about what they had done the night before, but all she felt was like she belonged, like it was supposed to be this way.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Elizabeth heard the pounding on her door, as she was trying to get Cam to let her tie his shoe, he had gotten so independent lately that she was no allowed to do more that lay his clothes out, he wanted to dress himself and all the other big kid things.

"Maternal One, the dark Prince is downstairs requesting your presence." Elizabeth left her brother supervising Cam and wondered why Nik was here. He was holding out a cinnamon roll covered, with icing like it was peace offering to an angry bear.

"Elizabeth, thank god your home. I need your help." he said as he reached over and hugged her as tightly as was humanly possible.

Backing away at the strange show of emotions from her usually reserved friend, she moved over to the sofa, and asked what is going on. He froze when he saw the diaries, he now had something else he needed to tell her. "I got a call from Helena, do you have any idea what she is up to?"

Elizabeth explained about the adventure on Spoon Island, and admitted breaking his Waterford crystal vase of Jerry's head, then told him about Johnny and Georgie, and the forced wedding. How Helena was dying, and what she had learned about their mutual past. Nik looked she shocked by the time she was finished. He asked a few questions then told Liz all he knew about Helena and then told her about the diaries, how he had found them and read the ones from when she had moved on to him.

"There is one thing. Spencer. I know that he isn't mine. I don't know how Courtney did it, after reading those dairies I know why. The doctor came to me last night, he told me what had been discovered in regards to my tumor. They can treat it here just as good as there. I wanted to be home, if Helena is here. So John Zaccarra is my cousin, and Sam isn't. Alexis gave me some of the details but didn't mention the Jones girl being forced to marry John."

"It's not really forced, Nik. They have real feelings for each other. They want to do this. We are doing our best to make this as easy as possible for them. I am glad you are here though, I missed my friend."

"Well I hope I will always be your friend. I need to apologize, for my behavior about Lucky. I should have taken my blinders off a long time ago, but some part of me thought as long as you were in his life, I could pretend he was the old Lucky, the brother I made peace with thanks to you. I am sorry Elizabeth. I did want to tell you I talked to his doctors, he is being heavily medicated, they said he is having outbursts of anger and is a danger to others there. It sounds like he has regressed to the behavior of old. He asked for you to visit, I told them he was violent with you, they stopped the request. I hope I wasn't being presumptuous."

"No I have had a few calls, and Robin mentioned it to me. Now what are you going to do about your illness?"

"I am seeing Emily as a result of the tumor, if I have the surgery I will lose that. I promised the doctor that I would trust someone with the information. I had them make you the emergency contact to sign for my surgery if I can't. I know that puts you in an awkward spot, but there is no one else I trust.

Alexis would want to save me for the family, and we both know that Luke would disappear if left with this. Spencer is going to be fine. Jax and Carly would take him in. I know you would take care of him, but they raised him for a while and I was given custody under the assumption that I was the father. Now how can I help with this wedding? If they are going through with it, we need to make sure my grandmother doesn't taint it."

"Well if you are up to it, join Spinelli and me, we have a whole crew working on it. It will be fun, by the way where is Spencer?"

"At Leslie's she came to us in Bern and took him straight to her house. Where is the wedding taking place?"

Elizabeth laughed as she told him "My old studio." at the look of disbelief on his face, she explained that it was Kate Howard's idea.

"Well we will need to start right away, that place was a dump, I never understood the appeal of it for you."

SONNY'S WAREHOUSE

He was furious, he had been ordered to a meeting of the five family's for eight o'clock this morning. Jason observed as Sonny paced back and forth, complaining about the meeting one minute and wondering why it was being called the next.

Then he went on to complain about Kate ordering his security people off of her property yesterday, saying the shadow Carly had seen was her new interior designer who had been out exercising the night before. She had threatened to get an injunction if his people ever invaded her property like that again.

As Jason listened the mobster went on to complain about Carly and something about Christmas. He was enjoying tuning him out, he was starting to wish he had do so years ago, Max and Milo entered the room, and Max announced "Boss the car is ready." Sonny ordered the other three to check their guns as they left for the meeting place.

Entering the building with Jason behind him, Sonny was ready for anything. He was the boss of his territory, and they had no right to call a meeting, things were going smoothly. He sneered as Tagliotti's replacement arrived, and joined them at the table. Franco Guali, stood and announce he had called the meeting. He had gotten a tip from a contact at the FBI, it seems they had received the local shipping lane information on all six of the organizations from a file that Trevor Lansing had at his office. All shipments needed to be shut down indefinitely.

Sonny was blindsided, This all but shut his operations down. "Are you certain, that they have all the lanes?"

"Yes, that idiot Lansing kept the file in a damn drawer in his office, he had marked the ones he was going to move in on. The file contained detailed information from insiders who turned, even someone from your organization Corinthos. "O'Brien, remember him. The names and dates are in the file. Your total operations here, nothing on the money laundering out of the casino, or your Miami operations, but Port Charles is dead, they are going to be watching everything."

"They will never get enough to take it to court, we have nothing to worry about." Sonny saw all his power disappearing.

"They don't need to, they are talking about using the Homeland Security stuff, the Patriot Act to take us down. No trial, no muss no fuss. We are shutting down permanently in Port Charles, I hope you have other uses for those docks of yours. Now that this is taken care of."

"It's not taken care of, you expect me to shut down my operations of your word, like hell, I want proof." Sonny shouted, Jason watched as the families saw Sonny out of control, things were going just like he had planned.

"Then be stupid enough to run something, when they arrest you and send you to Gitmo, will that be proof enough? Now as I was saying we need to move on to the other reason I called this meeting. Zaccarra arranged a meet with me, offering up his father's territory. Turns out Anthony wasn't his father, and he doesn't want something that should have never have been his. He had wanted to fold it into your territory Corinthos, but said you didn't treat him with respect, so he changed his mind. He waned to offered it up to your man Morgan."

"I don't want it." Jason played his part.

"I know, but the boy is in need of a guide and with the shutdown, you don't have much to do for Corinthos. We are ordering you to train him, take him under your wing so to speak, until a decision is made as to what we are going to do. You have a nice little family there Morgan, be a shame if something were to happen to it." Jason had been warned about the threat, it was needed to be believable, but still hearing it made him want to shoot the bastard.

"That should be my territory if you are shutting me down." complained Sonny.

"At the end of the trial period, we will decide, right now the kid doesn't trust you Corinthos, so we will watch over it and him for now." Sonny heard the veiled warning to not mess with the kid, he needed Jason guiding the kid, no matter the sour taste in his mouth, if he wanted the territory. "Now I understand the kid is getting married this afternoon, your lady friend Morgan is close to the bride I understand. Work with him, guide him, keep him out of trouble, until we decide what to do with his territory. Run things around him if need be."

Jason listened as Sonny bitched about shutting down their operations here, and ordered Jason to get close to Johnny. "He trust you, use that. Lulu used to live with you, I will work Luke, to see if he can send the kid our way."

Sonny was pissed that the kid really believed Jason would take over for him, he had never wanted that power before, had in fact returned the power to him twice. Sonny was starting to see a bright side to this, Jason would be busy a lot, Elizabeth would start to feel left out again, this could not have worked out better if he had planned it. The FBI would throw up a net for a while then things would be back to normal, the only difference would be that, he had twice the valuable real estate.

"What are you talking about Lulu for?"

"Didn't you hear, the Zaccarra kid is marrying her." Sonny was gleeful she was a total screwup, Johnny would never keep the territory under control.

"Sonny he is marrying Georgie Jones, you don't remember. Sonny you need to see Lainey, I think you are losing time again. Lansing messing with your pills did something." he knew that Sonny would refuse to see the doctor, he thought the prescription was a miracle cure, maybe it was, but he wasn't actually getting the drugs.

"I never got a call on this, why didn't you stop over?"

"Sonny I told you a couple days ago, we discussed this, I had a file you needed to see, do you remember me telling you about Sam, that she was switched at birth with another child."

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"Johnny is the kid she was switched with, you really don't remember this do you? Johnny is Alexis Davis's real child, I told you that Helena was threatening Georgie and him."

Sonny saw the look on Jason's face, and saw the pinched look he usually got when Sonny started to fall into the darkness. He couldn't afford to fall now, so he made plans to up his dosage. He needed to get himself back under control, he had missed an entire conversation. This explained a lot, why Jason had been reluctant to take the kid out, and why he had been taking a lot of things for granted, why he had been making security and shipping decisions with out him.

SCORPIO HOUSEHOLD

Mac saw his youngest daughter entering the house at eight o'clock in the morning looking showered and well rested. He wanted to protest but knew she would just point out she was an adult. "Mac I need to speak to you and Maxie in the living room please."

When Maxie and Mac were joined by Robin, Georgie grimaced but she held onto Johnny's hand and sat down on the chair with him. She preceded to tell Mac about Helena's threats, and her orders. Mac was outraged on his daughters behalf.

"You are not giving in to this woman, I won't have you sacrificing your self, This won't end with just the marriage and you know that."

When Robins started to offer her opinion, Georgie had finally had enough. "Robin be quiet, I don't need another chapter and verse about how dangerous Johnny is, this is Helena, not the mob threatening us, Nik's grandmother, so unless you are planning on cutting off Nik, your opinion isn't needed. Maxie do you have any questions?" she asked her sister.

"Just one, when is the wedding we really need to do something about your hair and get a dress, and tons of other things." seeing the look on Mac's face she said. "Mac, look at them, they would probably be doing this in a few mouthes anyhow. Look at it this way, at least they won't be having sex outside of marriage again."

Mac glared at the young man, he was unfortunately able to guess where Georgie had spent the night and what they had been doing. He wished he could find some way to take down the witch before six o'clock tonight, but it more than likely would not stop the wedding. Defeated he sat down and asked "When and where is this happening?"

Robin was stunned that Mac had accepted this. "We will send a car for you, or Kate Howard will, we don't even know where it is taking place, she wanted to surprise us." Georgie knelt on the floor in front of Mac and said, "We are doing what we want, I am very happy, so don't worry about me. Instead walk me down the aisle, if there is an aisle."

Pulling his daughter in his arms, he said yes. The Georgie sitting in front of him was clear eyed and had a sureness in her voice, she was telling the truth, she wanted to marry Johnny. He would be there for her, where ever there would be.

"Georgie we need to get some stuff done." Maxie was planning in her head, Georgie needed so much for this wedding, and she would take care of things for her.

"I have some stuff to do, but Clarice might need some help. We are meeting at the Metrocourt around noon with the others for lunch. I don't have Kate's number so I don't know what she needs but Spinelli and Diane Miller are helping and so is Elizabeth. She isn't so thrilled we are being forced to marry but she promised to help me. Serena has to work until two."

Maxie hugged her sister then felt her mouth fall open as she saw the ring that the gossip column had mentioned. It was a beautiful diamond solitaire in a platinum band. For a second she envied her little sister. Her guy had really good taste in jewelry. And from the glow on her sisters face was really good in bed.

STUDIO

As Elizabeth and her crew arrived at her studio, she found a group of workmen hanging off white gauze on the walls, following the pattern someone had done on one wall, with twigs and leaves entwined at the top with fairy lights in back of it. Someone had thrown down a cream colored carpet with work tarps tossed over it. Another group was erecting an indoor arbor by the window, with more of the same. There was a delicate looking chandelier hanging from the ceiling carrying on the same theme. The counter had been hidden with an elaborate display of greenery with soft pink accents.

"Elizabeth." Nik tried again, after getting no response. He could understand, it didn't even look like her old studio. "Elizabeth." He finally reached in her coat pocket and answered the phone himself. "Elizabeth Webber's phone." When he heard Maxie on the other line explaining why she was calling, he offered to come and pick her up, he knew the location was a secret and the Jones girl could never keep quiet.

"So, what do you think?" Kate and Clarice walked over to Elizabeth pleased with her stunned expression. "Simple and beautiful. Like requested. The chairs will arrive in a little while and then the flowers and candles, all done after that." Clarice dragged Spinelli out, she was in need of his expertise elsewhere. Someone needed to fix the program controlling the mini-lights under the gauze.

"It is incredible, I can't believe what you have achieved, wow." Diane answered thinking the same thing as Elizabeth. As they both started helping set the chairs up tying on the pink flowers bouquets they discussed the the basic ceremony that Father Coates was arranging. The music would be a simple harp in the corner.

Nik returned with Maxie who stopped at the bottom of the stairs, upset they were getting married at this decrepit old building, until she saw the draped fabric on her way with the decorations to beautify even the halls. She was standing in the entrance of the studio, not believing her eyes. It was a dream setting, perfect for her sister.

Elizabeth invited Maxie to help her and explained the plans for the rest of the day. Maxie was upset she had not been asked to help but she understood that she had screwed up so bad in the past that no one wanted to trust her with this. Kate made a point to invite her to the luncheon and the spa with the rest of the women. Telling her that Serena was joining them after her shift and would learn about the wedding then.

"Georgie told her this morning at Kelly's. Serena saw the ring and asked." Maxie informed the women.

Finally finished they walked out of the studio, leaving the crew that Kate had hired to finish the hall on their way down the stairs. Nik quickly noted that they all would not fit in the vehicle waiting for Elizabeth. He had been informed of her guard when they had dropped the boys off at Leslie's.

His maternal grandmother had accepted having guards around for the boys, a lot easier than Nik had, but he was still trying to accept Jason as a permanent part of Elizabeth's life. Diane and Kate needed to talk to Elizabeth so Maxie accepted another ride with Nik, she was uncomfortable with Lucky's brother, but she wanted to be involved with Georgie's wedding.

PENTHOUSE II

Alexis opened the door and saw her son and Georgie Jones standing there looking awkward. After they sat down, Johnny tried but did not know what to say to his mother, he turned helplessly to Georgie and she knew she was going to have to be a bridge between them for a while. As she explained what Helena had threatened when she had kidnapped then she saw the look of understanding on Alexis face.

"So the two of you aren't really together?" she asked wanting the facts.

"Yes, we are together, this is just rushing things a bit, I guess." Georgie was feeling awful, this had to be the worst feeling for Johnny. Alexis was looking at him so hopefully and he was avoiding her gaze. She knew the reasons, but wasn't sure what she could do to help either of them.

"Georgie why you, I mean you are wonderful but Helena always has a reason for everything."

"We don't know it was either going to be Maxie or me, since Johnny and I were already involved she picked me, I guess." she offered lamely.

"May I be there? I will stay away if that is what you want." she was hurt but she could see the pain in her sons eyes and knew that it was connected to his mother Maria.

"No, please come. I want Helena to know she won't succeed that I won't be her puppet. All she has accomplished is arrange something that would have probably happened in six months anyhow. I am sorry for running out last night, but I am still trying to deal with this. I will make an effort, I promised to do so to Georgie last night. Elizabeth is bringing her boys, I would like to invite Molly and Kristina as well. Francis is coming from the Penthouse next door. He will arrange for your ride. They are keeping the location on secret to help keep Helena away."

"Thank you, we will be glad to come. Do you plan to have a reception afterwards."

"Just a small dinner at the Metrocourt. A nurse from the hospital is planning on keeping Elizabeth's boys in a suite there during the dinner, your nanny is welcome to join them with the girls." Johnny offered like Elizabeth had suggested.

METROCOURT

Nik was feeling a little outnumbered and hoped that either his new cousin or Morgan came soon. Discussions about nail polish and facials held no interest for him. As they started to discuss waxing he fled to the bar when Jax walked in. He needed a break.

Jax watched as the Prince wiped sweat of his brow with a napkin and ordered a double shot of vodka. Asking if everything was okay, he quickly understood when Nik pointed out the table he had been sitting at was full of women, when he mentioned they were on the way to the spa, he was told the drink was on the house, he needed it.

Carly heard a soft knock on her office door and invited whoever it was in, she needed a distraction from the paperwork in front of her. When she saw Elizabeth she held her breath waiting for the lecture or the I told you so's.

"Carly, I read the diaries, I know everything. Do you want to talk about it." she offered softly.

"Why would you care, you got what you wanted." she responded.

"No, I didn't. Look I never wanted you out of Jason's life. A little consideration to the fact that we are in his life, yes. I know that reading the stuff in there had to hurt, I just wanted to say that I don't blame you for Courtney. We have enough to deal with the past between us, without the stuff she did. I think you were a victim as Jason and I were. I'm sorry this isn't even the reason I came here in the first place. I needed to talk to you about Lulu."

"I know she is out of control." admitted Carly grudgingly..

"It's going to get worse. Johnny and Georgie are getting married." seeing the calm look on Carly's face, she added "Today." that did it.

"She is not going to take that well, I was hoping for more time to work on her, why the rush and how do you know so much about it?" Carly listened as Elizabeth explained about Helena and how she was forcing them into it now.

"So Johnny is Alexis' son, but still a mob boss and he is marrying the police commissioners daughter, because Helena Cassindine is threatening to kill people they love, the two of them are in love, but are being forced into marrying. Have I missed anything."

"Kate planned the wedding, and reserved the restaurant for a late dinner, but other than that no." wearily explained Elizabeth.

"Do you need anything else for it, a cake? You know this had disaster written all over it, don't you." Carly was astonished at the weak smile of agreement on Elizabeth's face. "She is marrying into the mob, he has no idea what he is doing. They are going to offend the wrong people and we are going to have a mob war on our hands. Hand me that silver box behind you, please." The please just about killed Carly to offer up.

Elizabeth watched as Carly pulled out a false bottom and started to eat the candy hidden inside. She watched as she stood and started to pace, grabbing a piece every time she walked by, "Okay maybe it won't be a disaster, they are young so the families will give them some time to settle. Where are they going to live? Crimson Point, most likely."

"No Johnny bought Brenda Barrett's old cottage. Relax, Carly this isn't as big of a deal as you think. Jason called me a little while ago. There was a meeting of some sort, and he was ordered to help guide Johnny."

"That will work, if the business stays fine, they will let the social stuff pass. Georgie Jones, wow. She is even less prepared to deal with this world than you. Lulu is going to flip and we are going to have some very ugly public scenes, unless we tell her that they are married because of Helena."

"Won't work Carly." your plans rarely work, thought Elizabeth.

"I know I"m grasping at straws, this is just a complete mess. She is so lost and a complete mess, every since last year. I think she latched on to Logan and Johnny as a way to hide, and when they cause more pain it just broke her She isn't going to let him go easily, this is a disaster."

"Carly I talked to Johnny about her. He said she was a friend, he was never interested in her sexually, someone to ease the time with. I can't stand Logan but maybe we should encourage them to talk or something. It might settle her down a little. What about Dylan, has she mentioned his name at all? We could send her to visit him."

"No she was planning on dumping Logan to chase Johnny. Elizabeth she isn't going to back down, she is too much like me." admitted Carly. "Dylan is old news as well."

JAKE'S

Jason walked into Jakes and headed over to the bar. When he asked to see Jake he was sent to the office and there sat his old friend. "About time you came for a visit, Morgan. So why did you get that slimy fool to give me back my bar?"

As Jake listened to Jason, she was happy to hear he was finally marrying the brunette he used to hang around with. "I know you are here for the package, why would someone send it here." When she heard about his motorcycle and the Cd's she cackled aloud and told him he could use the player in her office as he opened the white box and found his carburetor.

The CD contained memories of Elizabeth, lots of photos when she was young, shoots from her stint as modeling including the ones with the black dress and opera gloves. When he opened to bulky envelope he found the gloves inside as well as the letter. The final shot was a the two of them talking at Nik and Emily's wedding. Picking up the gloves he held them as he read the next letter.

In big letters were the words Candy Boy. Looks like he was visiting with Jax, next. Thanking Jake he headed out and then came back in and asked for a favor, the key to his old room. Then to borrow the bar from around 10:00 tonight.

METROCOURT

Johnny watched from the lobby as Georgie meet up with the women who were helping them, as he stood watching her, he heard someone calling his name. "Hello, I'm Nik, your cousin, we need to speak about some things if you have a few minutes."

"I need to pick up my suit and a couple of things, if you don't mind talking as we go, sure but I am on a tight schedule for the day." He looked at his cousin, recalling the happy man who had announced his engagement at the ball. While he knew that Anthony hadn't been the TMK, he still ruined the mans night. "I am sorry I could not contain Anthony the night your fiancée died."

"Not your fault. I would say welcome to the family but the better response would be to advice you to run as fast and far away as possible. The family mantle is about it fall on your shoulders. I know this is a lot to hear from someone you just met, but we don't have a lot of time. I'm either dying or about to lose my mind. The tumor I have is pretty much a death sentence. The surgery has a less that 50 success rate and even then running Cassidine Industries will be an impossibility.

The foundation I established in my mother's name, the island. We have another one in Greece. I have started legal papers to settle everything. I don't know if anyone told you, but Spencer isn't my son biologically, so while I will leave him anything not entailed, the entailed part of the estate will end up in your hands. I think this is why Helena is messing with your life."

"I don't want it, I have more money then I will ever need in this lifetime or the next. Even after I dismantle the Zaccarra assets, so keep it." Johnny was starting to feel suffocated.

"Relax, I am going to do my best to keep you from having to deal with it. The Greek Island is where I am going after my surgery if I survive it, I am seriously thinking of taking anything important from Spoon Island and blowing the whole place up. The main reason we need to talk is the foundation. While I can give the money to the foundation, I am afraid that by being a Cassidine you are required to sit on the board, of it as well as the hospital.

That one you should dump in Georgie's lap. She grew up in that hospital. The remaining entailment I need to turn over to you, the stocks and bonds need someone to make decisions from time to time. Alexis can handle most of them, except one. I own about 5 of ELQ stock. I made a promise to Emily to not sell it."

"Don't you find it a little odd that you just officially meet me and are turning your family fortune over to me. I was raised in the mob, something I am sure that you don't approve off, so why would you go through all this trouble, to thwart your psycho granny?"

"You have been talking to Liz, haven't you? No, it's not odd. I am actually relieved. I was afraid that I would have to throw all of this in Alexis lap. I was never sure of Sam, but I thought she was family, so I accepted her. When Luke first found out I was my mother's son, he was nasty and all sorts of rude. Now we are at peace with one another. It took time but there was a lot of bad feelings in the middle. I swore I would never treat relative a the same way. As for your background. I can only imagine what you went through as a result of Anthony. You are more than capable of running things."

SPA LOCKERS

The ladies were enjoying the bonding experience of the spa, Elizabeth kept an eye on Georgie, she could see that the younger girl was nervous as they entered. Waiting until everyone else had left the changing room she sat down next to here and asked if she wanted to talk about it.

"I'm worried about Helena, if she will still hurt my dad, and then there is Lulu. She has been too quiet, it's trouble, plus I am. Elizabeth can I talk to you in the privacy room for a minute please."

Elizabeth was worried, Georgie was a wreck and now she wanted to go in the one on one room and talk.

"Johnny and I, we , well we slept together last night."

"I am guessing we are not talking in the literal sense of sleeping together. Did something go wrong?" seeing Georgie blush and start stammering she think she got it "Or did something go right?"

"The last, but that is the problem, we it was so good, this is embarrassing, I need to ask you, I tried Dr. Lee but she is out of the office for the day. Elizabeth, the last time we, uh, we kind of forgot about the condom, and I can't remember if I took my birth control pill. I have been so messed up. I am not ready to be a mom, but at the same time, I can't get the idea out of my head." she confessed.

"Well relax and let Johnny know, don't keep secrets, Georgie, that is what destroys relationships, then go home or have Maxie pick them up for you and check before panicking. Now let's go enjoy this, you can't change what happened so don't carry it around with you. One thing you need to do though is discuss past partners with him, you both are responsible for telling the other about any unprotected sex you had, and it might be a good idea to have some tests done. In case you do decide to forgo the condom at some point."

"Thanks Elizabeth. I just could not imagine going to Aunt Bobbie and explaining this to her. As for the discussion, we already had it."

"Georgie, come on, you need to try this." Serena and Maxie pulled the bride off leaving Elizabeth to join the older set of Clarice, Diane, and Kate.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Madam, the camera are all in place, the ones at the cottage and the ones at that dreadful place they are holding this wedding." Andre announced to the pasty white face lying against the pillows. He knew his mistress didn't have long to live and she was still looking for the man who deprived her Nikolas of his true love, and the man who had allowed his child to be passed off as the heir to their kingdom. The list was almost complete, once the young couple had married, Helena would get some energy like she had from Miss McCall's death. They would finish this. then Lucky Spencer would die, that was to be madams last act on this earth, the end of the Spencer male line.

SECRET LIASON

"Elizabeth Webber speaking."

"Well Elizabeth Webber soon to be Morgan I have made some plans for us for later. You should be receiving a package at the spa, for tonight."

"Well Mr. Morgan just what kind of plans are we talking about?"

"Oh, just a little pool, maybe a dance or two, then if you are really, really bad, some no strings, screaming each others name, wall sex."

"I'm not sure my fiancée would approve. He rather likes strings."

"Well we could make sure he is there too, as a matter of fact this is a fantasy he has always wanted to fulfill."

"The masseur just brought me a package, should I open it?"

"Yes, I will see you later. By the way don't forget the gloves this time."


	41. Chapter 41

Let no man tear asunder

CHAPTER 40

COUTURE OFFICES

Georgie walked into Kate's office, there were balloons, flowers and and beautifully wrapped presents. She was once again amazed at the fact that these women, several who didn't even know her well enough to have a conversation with her a week ago, had done this. She was crying and laughing at the same time.

Elizabeth saw Bobbie Jones sitting alone, she quietly joined her old friend. "Are you okay?"

"I just wish that Helena hadn't done this. I talked to Lulu hopefully getting her under control. She is so much like Carly and Lucky, that I am afraid of the damage she could do. Then there is Carly. She told me about Courtney and what she did in the past. I regret ever hiring that girl."

"It's going to be fine. Bobbie, have you met Johnny. He can deal with Lulu, if she goes after Georgie, I think he will make sure she gets the point. As for Carly if she is changing for real, they will probably be friends again. It will never be the same though. Bobbie, he was hurt pretty badly by what he learned. Now Nik may die of the tumor caused by these drugs. I will never be able to forgive Courtney, for hurting Jason and Nik. it just doesn't make any sense."

"I know. I see that you and Maxie declared a truce, I'm glad, she has been reeling for the last few years. I talked to her earlier, she is going to see Lainey. She told me she went to see Lucky. It seemed to wake her up to what she is doing, then Robin's attitude lately and the other things that have been going on, are making her face her life. She has a good heart, now she has to accept that it is hers, I think she still thinks of it as BJ's. " Bobbie admitted with a watery grin.

"Hey this is a party, no crying or my sister is going to think you aren't happy for her."

Georgie was embarrassed by all the lingerie she had received but the off white negligee intrigued her. "Earth to Georgie, back to planet earth little sister. Next one." Maxie tossed a present in her sisters lap, from the looks of the gifts, her future husband was never going to want to leave the bedroom.

They watched as she pulled out an antique jewelry box, inside was a tiara, filled with diamonds and sapphires and emeralds.

Elizabeth ordered her to put it down, she grabbed her cell and called Nik, and then Jason telling him that Johnny was on the way. Seeing her urgency, Maxie yanked the tiara out of a her sister's frozen hands and tossed it back into the box and dropped it on the floor.

"Elizabeth what is it?" asked Diane.

"That is from Helena, it is a family heirloom. I don't know why she sent it to Georgie, but I do know that it probably a good idea to have Nik look at it. Sorry to ruin your party Georgie, but with Helena better to be safe.

"

Jason and the two cousins joined the women in the silent room. Nik recognized the box, and picked it up. Opening the lid, he used his handkerchief to lift out the tiara. He knew it wasn't poisoned. Helena wanted this wedding too much. but the symbolism was what worried him. He turned as he saw Luke rush into the room. The older man stopped and grabbed the tiara.

"Nik, you need to tell your new cousin about this tiara. Elizabeth don't you ever stay home I have been trying to reach you all morning. Why did you change your cell phone number, or did I dial wrong? I figured out why she did what she did. Also why she wanted you then and Georgie now as her successors."

Johnny had rushed over to check on Georgie who was pale, she hugged him as she said. "Luke just tell us please, we can't take much more."

"Elizabeth your father told me about how and why your family left England. Now when I traced back your lines with the help of an old friend, we found something. Your family goes all the way back to Tudor times, to another Elizabeth, and a fourteen years old girl sacrificed for the throne of England. Your a descendant of Lady Jane Grey, through some obscure bloodlines, not unusual most English people can trace their lines to one of the royal families. In your case, the Hardy's were a direct line descendant to her older brother, who if he had lived could have possible claimed the thrown. Helena would have checked your father out when he married her goddaughter. Thats how she found out.

The books she liked to read in prison, my contact saw a repeated request for one book. I got a copy of it and skimmed it. It mentions a Thomas Hardy. I thought it was strange coincidence, but it wasn't. You are a descendant. With your bloodlines and you being you, she wanted you to carry on her title. Same thing with you Georgiana. You know about your mothers legacy. I think Helena would have happy with either you or Maxie, but since you and Mr. Zaccarra were already seeing each other I think she sees it as fate. That you were meant to be her heir.

Her bankers have already received the paperwork. As soon as you are married and your marriage validated you inherit the money in the account she has. I was trying to figure out why the witch had never touched it, but Alexis gave me the clue this afternoon. Whatever else we can say about Helena, she is all about preserving Mikko's legacy. I would guess that this is her last hurrah. Finally I will get to dance on her grave."

The others watched as Luke kissed Georgie and then Elizabeth on the cheek and then literally, the heart patient waltzed his way out of the silent room.

"Would anyone like some cake? offered Maxie. "What? don't look at me like that, that crazy woman deserves him dancing on her grave. Besides it's not like we can keep opening presents while the guys are here. So can we cut the cake? I didn't eat dessert at the hotel."

AIRPORT

The handsome blond couple boarded the plane, they had received the call telling them about their family. They needed to get to home as quickly as possible. Getting settled, the female of the couple was regretting her absence, and blaming her husband for keeping them away.

At another airport, a younger man was boarding a plane, telling his companion, that he needed to see his friend, she was in trouble, after allowing her to choose the inside seat, he took out the script he was studying and ran his fingers through his messy blond hair. Why had his mother not given him any warning she was always telling him about how she was doing. Trying to use his love for her to get him to come home.

WEDDING PREPARATIONS

Across town various people were dressing for their events that evening, some to attend a wedding, others hoping for a quiet evening out, and some were plotting, all for different reason, some to protect those they loved, others to take back what they thought of as theirs, all heading for a collision course at the Metrocourt hotel.

Elizabeth watched as Georgie fidgeted as they did her hair in a simple up do to match the delicate dress she was wearing and the barely there makeup. Jason had gathered the boys and made sure all were in their dress clothes. She wasn't sure who was more unhappy to be in a suit, Cam or Jason. Peeking her head out the door she saw that Jason was occupying their sons. She smiled at the beautiful picture they made.

Serena and Maxie entered the room wearing the dresses that Kate had chosen, the soft pink matching the colors in the studio down the hall. Maxie informed her sister that Luke had arrived with Bobbie, and that a few other surprises awaited her. Spinelli, Cooper, Epiphany, Monica, Regina, Nadine and that guard she is dating, Alexis' daughters are here with her, a few of Jason's guards. Diane Miller is here, and Kate and Clarice. Nik is talking to Johnny, by the way, he looks pretty good. Shouldn't one of you be nervous, I mean it's supposed to be that way."

Hearing a knock on the door, Elizabeth opened the door to let in Diane and Kate. "We wanted to make sure you have everything. Something old? Maxie fastened the pearls that were Cassidine family heirlooms that Nik had given to Georgie earlier. "Something new?" The earrings Kate had given to her. "Something Borrowed?" Maxie had loaned her sister the antique comb belonging to their mother. "Something blue?" Georgie blushed as she lifted her leg showing the light blue lace garter belt.

Georgie thanked the women as they dispersed, Diane joining Max, Kate sitting with her assistant. The two younger girls standing in the hall with Elizabeth who was straightening Serena's dress for her, then she quickly joined Jason and the boys. Mac walked down the hall still worried about his little girl, until he entered the room, and saw the lovely young woman calmly standing in front of him. How different from the last time he had done this. She was beautiful and ready.

Serena gave the cue and that music softly started playing as Nik joined his cousin. Johnny watched for Mac and Georgie. When the two entered the room everyone stood, Georgie started her walk down the aisle, trying not to laugh. Smiling to keep the laugh under control she kissed her father on the cheek and after handing her flowers off to Maxie, joined her fiancée at the alter. Georgie turned to face Johnny to see the groom having the same problem controlling laughter. As he raised his eyebrow at her as if to say what, she tried to control the giggle wanting to escape, by looking at Father Coates.

Father Coates had been worried about this sudden marriage and the reasons behind it, the joy and happiness expressed by both the bride and the groom relieved him from his worry. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, ..."

They recited their vows to one another, not remembering a word said or heard, until Father Coates was asking Nik for the rings to bless, and as the two slipped the matching rings on the others fingers. Jason was playing with the rings he had for him and Elizabeth, that were in his jacket pocket. Counting down the days until his life was pledged to hers. He watched as Elizabeth held onto Cam and listened to the wedding vows with tears in her eyes. Bending over to kiss her on the forehead, he came to his surroundings when he heard Spencer leaning forward and saying "When the priest was saying you may now kiss the bride, I believe he was talking to the two up front. Morgan."

Jason looked up to Georgie and Johnny kissing, and then the groom bending down to his bride ear.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Zaccarra." he whispered.

"Why thank you, you don't look to bad yourself, husband of mine." she whispered back.

Father Coates handed the bride and groom matches to light the unity candle then introduced the newly married couple as they kissed each other again.

Dylan and his guest entered the mansion to find no one about, calling for Alice, he explained they needed rooms, but the trip was a surprise. "Do you want us to stay at the Metrocourt tonight, then return in the morning?"

"No, I will take care of the rooms, are your old rooms okay?" after answering in the affirmative they headed out to Kelly's when told that Lulu was working. Alice was glad to have the young ones home, they filled the house with noise and confusion. With Mr. Jason and his family around and the children returning she hoped the holiday season would be a bright and cheerful one for a change.

As the couple knocked on the door of the darkened house, the male turned and asked his wife to try her cell phone again. "Voice mail again, we need to go check at his office. Returning to their rental car, they were worried that no one was home on a Tuesday night. Where could everyone be?

METROCOURT

As the bridal party entered the hotel and started for the restaurant, Serena received a call. "Serena, can you come finish my shift? A friend of mine just got into to town, I was hoping to spend some time with him tonight, and none of the other waitresses are available."

"Lulu I can't, Spinelli and I are on a date." she fibbed a little. Luke had left after the wedding but he had promised to tell Lulu in the morning about the wedding, so she needed to cover for the night.

"What about Georgie, do you know where she is? It's an old friend of hers too?" Lulu wanted to get this over with tonight.

"She was with Maxie, the last time I saw her." That wasn't a fib, Maxie had taken Georgie to the fitting rooms to fix her makeup, the mirrors were better in there.

"Fine, if you see her, tell her to call me." Lulu hung up and turned to the couple, and said "You really need to talk to her Dylan, she is making a big mistake, she is hanging out with your cousin's people, and this one guy, he was a suspect as the TMK for a while. I think she is lonely and misses you."

The party had dwindled in numbers, Epiphany and Viola had taken the four kids up to the suite Jason had arranged to be prepared with toys and food. Bobbie had a shift at the hospital and would not let Luke stay unsupervised. Regina had also gone to the hospital. Milo and Nadine who had made plans before the wedding to go to the art museum, she had wanted to see the Monet exhibit once more before it left town.

As they sat down, Carly had stopped over and asked to speak to Jason and Elizabeth for a minute, seeing the look on his face, Elizabeth went over to the bar with the blond. "I arranged for the cake like we discussed earlier, and dare I hope the wedding went off without a Lulu sighting."

"So far so good, on the Lulu front. She is going to feel betrayed by all of us, you know that don't you?"

"I know, because that is how I would feel. We need to give her an abbreviated version to calm her down, I know that Luke said he would, but he isn't the most reliable. I think it should come from Momma, you and I. Tomorrow morning if you are free." Carly was trying to help Lulu, but knew that a truce with Elizabeth would help herself as well.

"Fine, let's meet at the Brownstone, can you get her there?" Elizabeth walked back to the table and eased into her seat, saying it was about Lulu, seeing the look on his face, she said, "I know she is trying to use this to get back into your good graces, but we need her help with Lulu."

As the finished their meals and the toasts were winding down, Jason was plotting to get Elizabeth out of here and changed for their trip to Jakes. As the cake was brought to the table Kate said to Elizabeth, you were right, this is much better.

Watching the married couple Maxie envied them, they were so happy, she would not let anything ruin their night. She was amused at the look of apprehension on Georgie face as Jax announced their wedding to the restaurant, when it happened. Trouble walked into the restaurant, and came in sets.

KELLY'S

Dylan greeted Lulu as she exited the kitchen, other than the new bus boy, the place was empty. The dinner rush was gone, and now it would be takeout coffee and people looking for a slice of pie for dessert. Lulu was furious that she was stuck staying here to lock up. When she was finished hugging Dylan and had been introduced to his companion, she was happy. This should work out even better than she planned as she listened to Dylan talk about inviting Georgie up to his shoot in Quebec until Christmas Eve then coming home.

"Georgie will love that, she has been missing you a lot." Lulu was laying it on a little thick, Dylan thought.

"What about that kid I thought she liked, Spumoni or Spaghetti of something?"

"Spinelli." Dylan turned and saw a dressed up blond, who ordered two coffees to go. "Damian Spinelli. He's a friend of mine, why, are you looking for him? "

"No, a friend of mine mentioned his name, Georgie Jones, she works here."

"I know her, I'm a nurse at GH, she talked me into giving my boyfriend a chance. We just left her at the Metrocourt. By the way my name is Nadine." she stuck her hand out and was shocked to be introduce to Dylan Quartermaine Hornsby.

"My boyfriend works for your cousin, Jason, Milo is one of his guards. He sometimes guards Georgie."

Hearing that Georgie needed guards, confirmed Lulu's story. Dylan needed to talk to Georgie, it sounded like she really was in danger and needed him. As he watched the blond leave, he called out to Lulu that someone had just told him Georgie was at the Metrocourt and he was off to see her, and thanks for the heads up. He would try to convince her to trust that he could protect her in Quebec City, at least get her away from the danger in Port Charles. Turning to his worried companion they rushed out the door to see Dylan's ex-wife.

METROCOURT

Johnny and Georgie suffered through the toasts, Nik making Georgie blush, and Maxie's short but heartfelt speech making her cry. Johnny pulled her closer which lead to some teasing from the others. Carly had been watching and knew that now was the perfect time to send over the cake Elizabeth had arranged for. She had asked Carly to change the order when she had found out that Kate had wanted a huge frothy white cake. She knew Georgie was a chocolate girl so they had changed the order to off-white almond frosting with pink accents over a chocolate base.

Georgie helped Johnny cut a small piece of the cake, before turning it back over to the waiter to be cut and served to the entire restaurant. Kate had known that it was too big for the fifteen of them to eat, but she had wanted a large cake for the pictures.

Johnny picked up the fork and was starting to feed Georgie when Jax made the announcement to the restaurant about the cake and the wedding. As the two groups entered the restaurant looking for their individual parties Jax introduced the newly wedded couple as John and Georgiana Zaccarra.

Georgie was embarrassed at the attention, when there was a tapping of glasses signaling the crowd wanted them to kiss. Johnny tipped her head up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and as usual they ended up wrapped in each others arms forgetting their audience. Including her ex-husband and his niece Brooklyn who felt for her uncle, she knew that he still had feelings for Georgie.

The other couple were stunned. Felicia stood and watched as her youngest daughter's second marriage was announced, and Frisco wondered how it was even possible. What was Mac thinking allowing their young daughter to get married at such a young age, he was supposed to protect her, not sit there and let that man maul his little girl in public.

Jason noticed his cousin and knew that Lulu had struck. Pointing him out to Mac he discreetly stopped Dylan. Telling him and Brooklyn to follow him. As he got them in the hallway, he said "I'm sorry you walked into that Dylan, but she is happy so don't cause a scene. Head to the mansion, we can talk tomorrow. I don't know what Lulu said to get you here, but I can guess. She wanted to stop the two of them from seeing each other, and was planning on using you to do it."

Dylan stood there stunned, as the sight of Georgie kissing the dark haired guy played through his mind repeatedly. He was too late, Georgie had moved on, he couldn't help wondering who the heck this Zaccarra was, last he knew she had liked someone else. Brooklyn gently took his arm and guided her stunned uncle out.

Felicia and Frisco started over to the table but like Jason, Mac intercepted them and headed past the bar and to the hallway leading to the kitchen not seeing Maxie following him.

Elizabeth had seen both groups and could guess that the man with Felicia was Frisco Jones. Who had deserted his family to play spy. Not even sticking around for Georgie's birth. She caught Johnny's eye and indicated for Georgie and him to follow her out onto the balcony. When they arrived there, she gently told the young couple what was happening.

"Dylan is here? Why would he be here. I don't understand." Georgie was confused. Johnny felt his heart stop at hearing that Georgie's first love was in town, until he saw her face, she didn't seem to care that he was here.

Jason joined them on the terrace and announce that Lulu had brought him into town to try and break the younger couple up. Georgie groaned and said "When will she get it. I am over Dylan. I told her last week at the hospital that all of that is in the past. I am in love with Johnny, not my ex. What do I have to say to get through to her."

"We need to talk to her." Johnny wanted to tell the blond a few facts of life. "We can do it on our way home we-" he stopped talking at the sound of Maxie shouting loud enough to be heard through the closed door. The foursome rushed in side in time to see Maxie smack Frisco and tell him to get out of here.

"YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN A FATHER TO HER, MAC IS OUR FATHER NOT YOU! SO GO SAVE THE WORLD OR WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU DO? I DON'T CARE, FRISCO! As for you Mother, you are no better, so get out now. And go back to Texas, just stay away and don't either of you EVER talk to MAC like that again."

Mac tried to calm down his crying daughter as she laid into her parents. He had wanted to tell them similar things over the years, but right now his concern was for his daughters. The foursome started over to the loud scene, when Georgie stopped and apologized to Jax and Carly for the scene before continuing on to stand by her sister to try and calm her down.

Maxie settled down and told Georgie she was sorry she caused trouble at her wedding reception. "You are not at fault, here. They are. Listen go sit with Serena and the others I need to deal with this."

Walking to the couple who had given her life, she said "I don't want to hear a word. I don't know what you said to upset Maxie but I do get that you insulted Mac, the man who was been there for me for the last twenty-one years, since before I was born. Frisco, you need to leave, you never wanted me, you walked away a long time ago, please keep walking.

Mom, I love you but you have been gone, so don't you dare criticize Mac, he has been my sole parent. Now this is my husband, we are going back to our table and try to enjoy the rest of our evening, I will put you on my list of people to see tomorrow. If I find the time, we will sit down and talk." she hugged a stunned Mac and went to check on her sister and her wedding quests.

"I can't believe my babies hate me." Felicia was devastated at the dismissal in Georgie's voice and the hatred in Maxie's. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, she was supposed to be a good mother, when had she become someone her kids treated this way.

Elizabeth was trying hard to recall that she didn't know the whole story but Mac looked broken and the girls had looked worse. Before she could take them to task, a trio of avenging angels and one rather wicked devil approached like Momma bears protecting their young. "Elizabeth can you and Jason get the newlyweds and the rest of the guests out of here, we need to take care of somethings and will join you in the lobby." asked Alexis.

Jason stopped glaring at Frisco Jones to see Diane, Alexis and Kate on one side of Mac, and on the other a very pissed off Carly. He knew that look and checked to make sure Jax was close by before they headed out. Carly was his problem, now.

Alexis stepped up to Felicia and ask her how dare she question Mac about her daughter. "If it wasn't for Mac someone would have arrested you for child neglect years ago, You married him than ran off to play detective with Luke Spencer. Then there was that rather unfortunate alliance with Roy that allowed Luis Alcazar to get a foothold in Port Charles. Causing my sister Kristina to get killed, now you are ruining my son's wedding supper. You have nerve to even show up here."

"Well of course she does, after all she just pawned her daughters on others, I recall you decided to go and take care of your sick Grandmother. Never mind that your girls needed you, now you show up and want to play Mommy. Get a grip Felicia, get out of my hotel now. As for Momma I would not show up there looking for a room, she isn't too fond of you either. First Elizabeth Webber's dad shows up now you, what is this dead beat parents month. Now Mac isn't my favorite person, but he has done a great job with your girls.

Maxie works here at the hotel and has a great eye for fashion. She is in severe need of a head scan at times, and thinks nothing of kissing little boys, or seducing big boys, but let's face it, neither do I, so I can't criticize. As for Georgie, she is the perfect Princess of Port Charles, and I mean that as a compliment, sort of. Don't even think of trying to ruin her happiness after all she has sacrificed to achieve it. Where were you last year when Dylan cheated on her and got my cousin pregnant. Off rescuing grandma, by the way does she actually exist or is she another excuse to be a lousy parent."

Mac placed his had on the womens arms and said "Ladies I will take care of this. I thank you both on behalf on my daughters, but I need to talk to them." Mac watched as the four women left to return to their respective groups.

"Felicia you still have a room at the house, you can stay there. Frisco I think they still rent rooms at Jakes, you might want to consider getting one. I can guarantee that Carly will make sure you can't get a hotel room anyplace in Port Charles. Tomorrow morning you need to stop by the house, I will arrange to meet you for an hour. We can take care of business then. Glad you are worried about your daughter enough, to come running it only took two days to get you to come home.."

LOBBY

The newly married couple were trying to thank the guests for coming but the smiles on their face didn't reach their eyes, until Mac and the rest of the wedding party arrived in the lobby. Mac hugged his girls. "Georgie I am sorry that that happened. It was my fault I called your mother the other night and laid into her about not being here for you girls, I didn't know that she would show up here this quickly or I would have warned you."

"Don't worry about it, we have two things to do before we leave though, we have to throw the bouquet. Then the garter belt." Seeing the blank look on Johnny's face Georgie whispered what it involved, getting his complete attention and enthusiasm for the chore.

Georgie watched as the other women gathered around, Elizabeth pointed out she was getting married, so she was abstaining. After a nice little tussle between Clarice and Maxie, her sister came out the winner. "Never mess with someone determined to get her man. Now I just need to find a good man." she growled at Clarice after wresting with her for the flowers.

Johnny sat his wife down and reached up her leg for the garter, and eased it off, tossing it and watching as the men all backed away leaving Max the unlucky winner. After some teasing the party started to break up with Spinelli needing to get Serena home, she had the opening shift again.

Diane grabbed Max by the tie and dragged him of to the suite she had rented for the night. As they continued to offer best wishes Maxie went to the suite she was staying in with Clarice and Nik left after hearing that Francis would escort Alexis and the girls home. Mac headed down to the station he knew that Agent Lakes would still be there, she was determined to catch this killer, and he had a cot there.

Finally it was only Jason and Liz, with Johnny and Georgie. "Do you think Helena knows, the wedding went off?"

"We know she does, we are tracing the equipment she had her people hide at the studio and your cottage." Jason stated. "We knew she would want evidence of the marriage, so we let her people think we didn't know. We located where she is, she is in bad shape, so we are going to move in as soon as she dies. This way we only have Andre to deal with, we know what he is capable of. I arranged for a suite here, and Elizabeth arranged for some clothes for the two of you, don't go back to the cottage tonight."

As the foursome separated Jason and Elizabeth went up to the room with Epiphany and their sons to change.

Meanwhile the newlyweds went to go for a ride. Johnny was helping her on with the cape that Kate had arranged for with the dress as Lulu walked in the door. Georgie smiled at the blond and said, "Hi Lulu, have you seen Dylan, he's in town. He stopped in at the restaurant, then went to the Mansion. I'm sorry you got stuck working tonight, you could have joined us at the reception."

"What reception?" she had heard nothing about a party. Taking in the suit on Johnny and the long coat that Georgie was wearing, she kept getting a very bad feeling. Georgie was supposed to see Dylan, they were supposed to head out to Quebec together. "Are you going to go to Quebec with Dylan, he mentioned he wanted to ask you, that is why he is here."

Georgie had finally had enough of this, she knew that Lulu had called him. She wasn't interested in her ex. "I don't think I will be joining Dylan in Quebec, Johnny wouldn't like that." she tightened the grip she had on his hand.

"Georgie, he just wants to be friends after all you were involved for years, this could be a way to regain that friendship I caused you to lose."

"Dylan and I are still friends, we don't need to recover our friendship. " she was trying to be nice but in a minute she was going to make the blond pay.

She might have been trying but Johnny wasn't. "I don't like the idea of her going off with Dylan, doesn't look very good when a man's wife wants to go on vacation with other men." He showed her Georgie's hand and made sure that Lulu saw the rings, when he saw that his comment had finally sunk in. Georgie felt bad for Lulu she looked like she had been blindsided.

"Georgie lets get out of here." with that Johnny escorted his wife out of the lobby.

SUITE

Jason and Elizabeth changed into their spare clothes, and joined Epiphany in the living room of the suite. "Did you forget to tell each other what you were wearing or have you lost your minds."

Epiphany chuckled at the sight of Jason Morgan in his usual jeans and tee shirt with a leather jacket and Elizabeth in a black strapless gown with a rhinestone tiara in her white gloved hands.

"Just were are you planning on going dressed like that?" she asked.

"Jakes, we have a game of pool to finish and some makeup to remove." offered Jason.

"You two are mighty strange don't ever let anyone tell you any differently. Now get out of here, those boys will be just fine. Spinelli is going to be back across the hall soon and most of the wedding party is here as well. So go to Jakes, Morgan I hope your armed because dressed that way she is sure to draw attention."

JAKES

Jake was sitting at the bar when to handsome man came in and asked if they rented rooms, that Mac Scorpio had recommended he try here.

"Sorry we are closed for a private party tonight, try Kelly's they have a few rooms for rent."

"Can't the owner doesn't like me." answered Frisco.

"Then I suggest you drive to the next town and find yourself a room, we are closed. That goes for you two as well, can't anyone read a sign anymore?"

"We saw the lights on and decided to see if we could get a beer. Look is the guy that owns this place around. He knows us this is Dr. Julian and I am Dr. Drake."

"If your doctors you should probably know how to read, the sign says closed. " she watched as the older man left and waited for the younger men to join him.

"Look can we at least by either a six pack or a bottle of something,we have had a hard day and lost a patient. All we wanted was a beer before going home."

Jake heard the door signaling more people entering,and was about to snap at them when she saw Morgan and Elizabeth Webber entering the bar.

"Wow, Elizabeth, you look great, Morgan why are you dragging her to a place like this if she is dressed that good." Leo saw Patrick wince and look at him as if to say shut up, they saw Elizabeth take off her jacket and lay it on the table and Leo announced "I wouldn't get comfortable, they are closed."

"Now he gets it." complained Jake.

Elizabeth hugged Jake and said "I heard you got this place back from Coleman, so does this mean you are back from Florida for good?"

"Yup, and with as much as Morgan paid me to close this place tonight I need to apologize. These gentlemen can't read." Leo and Patrick slowly backed out, they knew when to go away.

Jake handed them the key and said "You left something out earlier Morgan. A little boy named Jake. I had to hear about it from your guy Marco, of all people. Anything you want to tell me?" she laughed as she let herself out the back, happy to see them finally together.

Elizabeth watched as Jason walked over to the jukebox and hit random selections, then turned off all the lights except the ones by the pool tables. She decided to do her part and grabbed them to two beers from behind the bar. She would sip hers, then let him finish it later. She headed over to the pool table to pick up a cue, but was told to stop, that was for later, but right now they had an appointment with a wash cloth.

She followed him up the stairs, and laughed as he recreated the scene by closing the door, and instructing her to knock. When she was finally let inside, Jason sat her down and got a wash cloth and soap from the bathroom. Milo had thought he was nuts when ordered to bring the items here earlier. Jason wet the cloth and started to wipe the makeup off Elizabeth's face. Finally clean, he stopped her from taking it to get her lipstick off. He forgot why they were hear in the first place, and just kissed her, pulling her in closer he deepened the kiss sucking on her lower lip then nipping at it, he watched as the lip plumped up more, then her sucked on it again.

Elizabeth pushed him down on the bed, she could feel the music thumping from below and could hear her heart echoing the beat. Taking advantage of being on top she slid her hands down his body and cupped his erection, listening as he groaned and said "yes, god yes." She slipped the button out of the hole and eased down the zipper as slowly as she could, then she pulled him up and then removed his tee-shirt. She kissed his tanned body from his pulse point down to his nipples stopping to tease them into hard tips and continued on south. Jason arched his hips so that she could remove his pants and was rewarded for his help with a light kiss against the fabric straining to hold him in.

She stood and started to unbutton the strapless dress, she couldn't help recalling the original dress had a zipper, this one had tiny buttons on the side, and a zipper at the waist. She eased each button out and made sure to open the fabric up as much as possible until she felt Jason start to rise off the bed. "No, you stay right there."

Jason looked like a starving man by the time she was finished and she saw the need in his eyes as she unzipped the dress and stepped out of it. Leaving her standing in her own addition to the evening a pair of very tiny black panties and stockings held up by a garter belt. Her eyes closed as Jason reached over and ran his hands over the stockings and up her hips, when she felt his hands start to undo the stockings and ease them down her legs, stopping to kiss the toes on her foot. She was convinced she was in heaven when he did the same to the other foot. Then nothing, she opened her eyes and saw him lying back on the bed, in only his boxer-briefs.

She raised her eyebrow and said "Why did you stop?"

"Well you were the one who took charge. I am waiting for directions." he challenged her.

"Get you rear up here Morgan, you are the one who teased me earlier. Remember sex to make me scream, against the wall I believe you said."

Elizabeth found her back against that wall and her panties pulled off so quickly she was stunned and could only stand there as he yanked off his own. "Now where was I, oh yeah." Jason kissed her so hard that her head fell back against the wall, then she decided to return the favor. Grateful that he still hadn't cut his hair, she wrapped her hands through the long hair at his nape and tried to take control of the kiss, their tongues dueled for supremacy until she surrendered, for now. He was attacking her lips like a man at the end of a ninety day fast. Finally feeling the swell of her bruised lips Jason moved his talented lips south and deliberately marked her neck, alternating between nipping and sucking it until the spot was red, let see her hide that tomorrow.

She didn't care about tomorrow at this point she was beyond that. Finally taking control she pushed him back to the wall and latched on to his collar bone and returned the favor being sure to leave a nice red mark. She stated to tease him again, running her hands and her lips across his chest and down his abdominal muscles. She loved how they flexed in response to her gentle caresses until she was on her knees in front of him, "Get ready to scream." she saw the look on his face as he started to whimper as while she teased him, by stopping and starting again in no particular rhythm, just off enough to make him not sure when she was going to start again. She finally took pity and eased his erection in her mouth, then she slowly released him, keeping up the same rhythm until he was begging for release.

She abruptly stopped and said "Jason all you have to say is one word, and I will give you what you need."

He knew the word but was loving this side of her, so he didn't say it, until finally he could no longer resist the temptation "Elizabeth, please." Hearing her name Elizabeth allowed him a more smooth pace until he came, shuddering and sliding down the wall after she released him. As Jason caught his breath he slid his legs out and lifted Elizabeth on top of them. "I think I was supposed to be making you scream. At least that was my plan."

"It wouldn't take much." she admitted as she moved around until her back was against his chest and then placing her legs on either side of his she showed him, just how little it would take.

Jason held her hand at her heated moist core, and then then he eased her finger as well as his into her, she was raising her hips with the rhythm he was keeping, then felt him bring his other hand up and teased the tips of her breasts until she was begging for the needed release. She found herself be lifted and placed above him as he eased her down over his waiting lips. Elizabeth was glad the bar was empty as she found herself screaming his name over and over again when he would bring her down from her orgasm and send her into another one.

Jason needed to be inside of her, but wanting to tease her a little more said, "I think I need some sleep to recover." the disappointment on Elizabeth's face was priceless, so Jason stood her up and leaned her back against the wall and raising her leg entered her, still feeling the spasms, of her last orgasm. He was in heaven the feel of her hot moist heat surrounding him was what he had been wanting since he had seen her in that dress. the first time, all those years ago.

He eased back and thrust into her again grabbing her lips in a hard kiss, he keep thrusting as he felt her back arching as she joined him in the dance, they both were trying to keep from coming as they waited for each other to fall over the cliff first. until they were no longer shouting but moaning each others names in a strange chant that matched the speed of their coming together. Jason lost control and went over the edge, feeling Elizabeth go as well he found himself adding syllables to her name E-Li-Za-Beth. was repeated again and again as they came down from the blinding high.

Jason lifted her and placed her on the chair as he eased the blankets down and then he tucked them both into the bed, knowing they would both sleep tonight.


	42. Chapter 42

OUR OWN HEART, NOT ANOTHER MANS OPINION, FORMS OUR TRUE HONOR

Rated R

CHAPTER 41

SHOWER

Jason watched the steam coming out from behind the threadbare shower curtain, and tossed down the towels. He slid in to see Elizabeth with rivers of hot water running down her body. He quickly caught the the drop about to fall off of the hardened tip of her breast with his lips, as he maneuvered them so that most of the water was hitting his back. Jason kissed his way back up her neck and captured her still bruised lips in an open mouthed kissed.

Running his hands down her slick body, he found that she was moist and slick everywhere. When she pulled his hand back to her lips, Jason closed his eyes as she used her tongue to tease his thumb then sucked on it like a Popsicle. His eyes closed as he felt her hand travel back down his chest to his erection and guided his erection inside of her never removing her hand from his base, allowing him in no more than a few inches. His body was trembling from the need to sink deep inside her.

He used his hand that had been propping him up off of her to loosen her grip and thrust in completely. He stopped to allow her body time to adjust and then he lifted her off the shower floor, while she wrapped her legs around him and using her inner muscles encouraged him to move, as they both started thrusting into each other. "Jason, don't stop, please."

He was ready to go over the edge when she tightened her legs around him and came, hard. Jason was struggling to stay conscious as her orgasm sent him over the edge. "I think you are going to be late for your meeting, I think we should call Epiphany and stay in bed all day."

"Better yet, go home and try this in our shower." she moaned as he pulled back, stopping to place a kiss on the love mark on her neck. Jason was wishing they could tune out the world. Find someplace for just the four of them. Someplace that Cam and Jake could play safely. He reminded himself that was why he was doing this, this was the reason he was alive again.

HONEYMOON SUITE

Johnny reached over for his wife, finding nothing there, he grabbed the robe hanging off the hook on the door as he left the bedroom looking for Georgie.

"Morning, do you want some coffee?" Georgie was pouring a cup of coffee as she was offering it to him.

"I was actually wondering where my wife was, I awoke all alone in that cold bed." Johnny sat on the sofa and tugged Georgie into his arms and kissed her.

"It's your own fault, I ordered us breakfast with the intention eating it in bed with you." Georgie kissed him on the cheek. She could think of a lot better ways to have woken him up. She was starting to thinks she was a sex maniac, she just had to be in the same room and she wanted him, no matter where they were and what they were doing.

"Hey, where did you just go?" asked Johnny. She blushed, as she explained what she had been thinking, he admitted similar thoughts. "When I was trying to stay away from you, I started making a mental list of all the places I needed to avoid if I wanted to stop thinking about you. In the end, I decided I would become a hermit with a huge water bill."

They slowly feed each other breakfast, loving that it was finally safe to express their emotions and desires with each other. "Georgie we need to talk about the guard, Milo is to stay with you, I don't trust Corinthos. Milo is under specific orders to call Jason if he so much as enters the same building as you. I wish it could be me, but that would be too suspicious. I'm sorry my life is causing this, hopefully this won't be for long."

Georgie kissed him and said "It's fine, I am just doing some running around then getting some clothes to take to the cottage. I hate to say this, but I need to see Dylan as well, will you come with me? I hate that I have to tattletale but Lulu needs a wake up call. Do you have time for some lunch or are you busy all day?"

"Just meetings, so yes, I can go with you, then call me when you want to go to eat." Johnny watched as Georgie straightened the cart, then rolled it into the hall, "If you want you could, you know, join me in the shower."

C & M COFFEE SHOPPE

Jason walked into the office and quickly worked through the paperwork, he wanted to be able to leave when he was finished with Sonny. He had made the decision to tell him about Nik and the drugs, keeping the fact he knew he had been drugged as well, silent.

Jason had read Stephen's preliminary report this morning. According to the testing, the Viagra had bonded with the other drugs to control his system. With his brain not operating like a normal brain it had helped and hindered him. His brain had not fought against the drugs which would have resulted in a tumor. However he had still been under the control them until last year. Jason had noticed that the original date was right about when he had lost his memory. Stephen told him the chemical makeup had changed after his surgery, the only way that had been possible was if he had been drugged with just the Psych drugs, not the Viagra bonding it. While Courtney had been the original person to drug him, someone else had given him another dose.

"Jason, we need to make sure we get the Zaccarra territory. The FBI file from Trevor exists. We are shutdown in Port Charles. I called Roy De Luca and he found out from an old contact there, that Trevor had four different files on us. We need to find out what is in them." Sonny stated as he walked in the door.

"Sonny. I got the files already. Trevor and Durant were old pals. One of the files is nonsense stuff. One is about your old strip club. The third is about some murder years ago in Bensonhurst. A missing girl who you knew. You had already left town by the time she had been found murdered. The last file is the stuff that Durant had on your sister.

Someone there came across Courtney's name in an old police report in regards to a theft at Princeton, she was dating the lab tech when drugs disappeared. They weren't recreational drugs, and didn't have a street value. This tech went missing, the pills were never found and they were dangerous. If taken by someone who doesn't need them can cause brain tumors, among other things.

Nik Cassidine's doctor connected the drug to his tumor and now they are looking into the possibility that she drugged him with some kind of cocktail. The testing told them that he was dosed with wine, Viagra and the drug around when she started seeing him. This could be bad for us." Not really but he needed to keep Sonny off-center.

Sonny sat down and covered his face. He recalled Courtney telling him that Jason would never know about the drugs, that no one knew she had been involved. If asked, Sonny could claim not to know, he had no idea what she had done. When Jason had lost his memory, Courtney had come to him telling him that she could access some drugs that would help. He had needed Jason back, so he had given him the dose.

"Are they certain that it was my sister and not Helena, you know what she is capable of?"

"She wanted Courtney away from Nik, so Helena isn't a suspect." Jason had watched Sonny, he had seen his expression. He had known at some point. "Nik is upset, because the combination of the three items makes it rape. If Courtney was alive she would be facing rape charges."

Sonny flinched but covered and said "It's all speculation."

"Not anymore, Nik gave me a diary that Courtney kept. She just about admits it. She talks about having a surefire way to get Nik into her bed. The only part not discussed is where she got the blue pills she crushed into the wine. I had Bernie look, Jax never had a prescription for the things. Same with any other name I could think of."

Well accept one, Jason thought, all the male bravado and expensive trips and gifts in the world are worthless, you needed help didn't you, Sonny. Let's see if you will admit having a prescription of these filled every month.

Sonny started to sweat, he had started noticing the pills missing long before Nik, he had noticed them missing when he had came back from playing dead.

QUARTERMAINE MANSION

Dylan stepped outside and watched as a yellow colored muscle car pulled up. Dylan saw Georgie got out of the passenger side, when the guy from the night before held her door for her. He watched partially hidden as she was kissed and then pulled into a hug. He listened to her laughter as it carried to him. He slipped back inside, he didn't want to see anymore.

Brooklyn opened the door when she heard the knock and saw her old friend standing there holding hands with her husband. "Brooklyn, hello, Jason didn't mention you were here as well."

Johnny watched as the girl hugged Georgie and said "How could you not call and tell me you were getting married?" Johnny was introduced to Brooklyn and then followed the two women into the living room. He watched as the blond man from the previous evening stood by the doors and stared at the two of them.

"Dylan, I don't know what Lulu told you, but trust me she didn't tell you the whole story." Georgie wanted this to go smoothly.

"You mean that your husband wasn't a suspect in the TMK killings, and that you aren't in danger, and that Milo isn't acting as your bodyguard? That is what she told me." Dylan was feeling pain, he saw the look on Georgie's face. She looked happy and it wasn't with him. It hurt but he wanted her happy, but not at the expense of her life.

"Dylan literally every man in town has been a suspect. Including Nik, Emily's fiancée. So that is nothing. There is no real danger, just Helena Cassidine acting up, she is dying. She wanted to force either Maxie or me to marry her grandson."

"Yuck. Nik is still mourning Emily. Even without the Emily thing, it's still yuck. He is such a stuffed shirt all those Cassidines are. Even Alexis. offered Brooklyn.

"Not Nik, Johnny is Alexis's son."

"So are you and Sam McCall twins or something?" asked Dylan. He was starting to get the picture, Georgie was forced to marry this guy, but was putting on a good front.

Georgie wanted to end this before it began. "No they were switched at birth. Helena kidnapped us one night. We had such a good night, then when we were snowed in, we found Lulu asleep naked in the spare bedroom, she had decided to try and seduce Johnny. Then when we finally got some sleep, Helena's man Andre had us grabbed. I'm just glad I was wearing Johnny's sweats, even if they were way to big. Helena freaked me out, she was actually happy we were together. Then she ordered us to get married."

"Georgie, you found her in your bed, naked?" asked Brooklyn.

"No, she went to the wrong bedroom, after leaving a trail of her clothes. We just left her sleeping."

"What are you doing, can we spend some time together? I am staying here while Dylan goes to Quebec, then we both return to LA after the holidays."

"Today I need to get some things packed up and taken to the cottage, and then I need to check in with Clarice about work. I'm having lunch with Johnny, so I will be free other than that. Dylan, we need to go. I just wanted to straighten out any lies that Lulu may have told you. Brooklyn,here just program your numbers in." Georgie handed over her phone and walked over to Dylan.

"You need to believe me, I am happy, and I love my husband. I told you when we saw each other after Emily's funeral, I was over us. Don't believe Lulu, she is under the delusion that Johnny wants her because he saved her at the ball. He has told her he wasn't interested, now she needs to stop before she gets hurt."

BROWNSTONE

Elizabeth entered the kitchen to see her father walking down the stairs as he headed for the hospital. He stopped and talked with Bobbie and her for a few minutes, then grimaced as his beeper went off. As he went to the phone, Bobbie's went off as well. After talking to Monica, Jeff headed out the door with Bobbie. She went into the common room and found Carly's nanny who was watching the boys this morning. Morgan had a dentist appointment later.

Carly stormed into the house, acting calm when she saw the boys, but she quickly grabbed Elizabeth and dragged her into the kitchen. "We have a problem. Lulu is in a rage, she went to the hotel last night and saw Georgie and Johnny. Johnny told her they were married. She stayed at your old house last night. Then Luke, decided to be a parent this morning for a change and told her what had happened with Helena. Now she is convinced that it is all fake, the marriage, the relationship, she even thinks they are having sex to keep Helena happy. No matter what I tell her. Luke called me, I went and tried to get her here."

"Fine, where is she, now?" asked Elizabeth.

"I had the guards grab her and bring her here. She is sitting in the car and refusing to come in."

Elizabeth walked out the door and to the car, opening the door. "Get in there, right this minute. You are acting like a brat, and it needs to stop. Now are you going to walk in there, or should I get Nik to come over here. He isn't very happy with your behavior, but he had to see Dr. Drake, but I am sure he would leave his appointment to come and deal with you."

"That's emotional blackmail, Elizabeth." pouted Lulu.

"No, if I mentioned your mother and how disappointed she would be with you, that is emotional blackmail." retorted Elizabeth. "Telling you about Nik is stating facts. Now move."

Carly watched from the stoop as Lulu got out of the car with the guards on either side of her, and slammed the door rocking the car, then she stomped up the steps and told the two women "I hate both of you. Since when are the two of you friends, let alone friendly. Did you two know about the traitor and Johnny?"

"We aren't friends, Lulu. The fact that CARLY and I are working together should tell you how worried we are about you. Now the boys are in the common room so don't disturb them. We are going to the sitting room off the kitchen."

Elizabeth shook her head at the craziness of the Spencer family, and was wondering why she hadn't run the opposite way when introduced to Lucky all those years ago. Lulu was sitting in the chair pouting when they entered the room. She quickly grabbed a piece of the cake that Carly had brought with her and started eating. It was good, she thought. She would have to remember this the next time she was at the Metrocourt.

"What kind of cake is this?" she asked around a mouthful."What is it called on the menu?"

"Eat with your mouth shut. It's chocolate with almond frosting, and pink rosebuds. It's not on the menu, it was made for the wedd--" Carly shut her mouth as she realized what she had started to say. She watched as Lulu slammed the plate down.

"This is from the fake wedding, isn't it.? So how long do they have to pretend to be married to each other? Until Helena is dead, that shouldn't take long." she smarted off to the women.

"Lulu, everyone who care about you has tried to tell you this, now I guess it's my turn. It's not a fake wedding. They were married by Father Coates, the license was filed by Diane this morning. I hate to do this to you but it was consummated. Johnny is in love with Georgie, she is with him. The stunt you tried to pull with Dylan didn't work."

"Of course they had sex, Helena probably forced them into it."

"No she didn't. Last night wasn't the first time they were together, Lulu. You need to stop. I don't know how to tell you any plainer."

"I still don't believe it, it was way too quick." she was still looking for an out, but Elizabeth was the one person she knew who would tell her the truth, she had no agenda, she like both Georgie and her.

"I fell in love with Jason in about four hours. I understand where they are coming from. I am going to tell you something that is going to hurt, but I think you need to know. Johnny liked Georgie, but stayed away. He thought that she was emotional dangerous to him, and he knew he was to her because of Anthony. Then the day the dogs were loose in the park, they connected, but he still stayed away. I don't know exactly when they finally admitted to themselves that they cared for each other but I know that the night he cut his hand and needed stitches, they came very close that night to admitting it.

Johnny told me that he hates bringing her into his world. He wanted to stay away or take it slow as possible but Helena forced their hand. She had Andre watching and knew that they had spent the night together, that is why she chose Georgie not Maxie." Elizabeth saw the look in Lulu's eyes, she was starting to allow it to sink in.

"Lulu, we both know that you decided you wanted Johnny as a boyfriend when you saw that he was getting close to Georgie, you all but admitted it at my house. I understand you are feeling adrift, but Johnny isn't the one." Carly saw that the younger girl had settled, she knew that there would be a couple more outbursts but she was starting to finally understand.

"Miss Webber I am so sorry I can't find Cameron, he was here a minute ago then he ran up the stairs and I can't find him." the Nanny came into the room upset.

"Okay calm down, what did he say before he disappeared?"

"Something about finding a game. I am so so sorry."

"Don't worry I used to live here I know this house." Elizabeth told the woman, as Carly and Lulu headed up the stairs with her. They kept searching and eventually found the little boy asleep in an empty bathtub.

"Mommy did I win, did I beat Morgan. He didn't find me." Cam was bragging as the three women looked ready to collapse. They went downstairs to find Morgan.

"Morgan why didn't you go look for Cam?"

"I fell asleep Mommy, can we play now?" he pleaded to her.

"For a little while but stay on the first floor." Carly sat down and watched as Lulu picked up Jake who was trying to reach for her earrings. Elizabeth had gone to supervise the hide and seek game. Leaving Jake with his aunt.

"He is such a pretty little boy, isn't he." Lulu was making faces and talking baby talk to Jake, when he reached over and grabbed her hair with both hands, giggling and drooling all over her.

Carly wanted to help, but the sight was too funny, Elizabeth came running at Lulu's shout for help. The mother pried Jake's hands out of the blond girls hair, only to have him drool into Lulu's mouth. Cam and Morgan were calling to Elizabeth, so Lulu quickly handed the drool monster to Carly and rushed off to find some mouthwash. Carly looked at the little boy, keeping her hair away, only to have him pull her finger into his wet mouth and chomp down. She quickly found out that he had several teeth coming in and at least two that had broken through the skin.

Elizabeth stood in the door and watched as her son used Carly as a teething ring. The look of pain on the blonds face, made her smirk as she pulled out his soft ring and handed it to him mentally thinking her son was taking after his mommy. He didn't seem to like Carly either.

SCORPIO RESIDENCE

Felicia sat back, not wanting to believe the tale that Robin had told her, her baby girl had married into the mob. What was Mac thinking? Robin let Frisco in as she headed to the hospital, the blond woman told her husband what she had heard. Frisco told her that he had a buddy run a check, and he had heard the same things, when their oldest daughter came in.

"Does Mac know that you are here?" Maxie was trying to be polite, Mac had called and told her he was going to speak to them this morning, but she wanted to make sure they knew that this was Mac and his children's home, not theirs. She discreetly pulled out her phone to check the text message from Georgie, she saw that the newlyweds were going to be here in a half hour. Grateful to hear Mac at the kitchen door, she rushed in to find Georgie and Johnny.

"I thought you weren't coming until 10:00?"

"We were but we finished with Dylan and Brooklyn early. He seems to understand that Lulu pulled him into this over nothing. Why are we whispering?"

"Felicia and Frisco are in the living room, and Robin was here earlier with her version of the truth. Do you want to sneak up the back stairs?" she offered.

"No. Elizabeth called and is expecting me at noon, she told me to invite you. Now lets join them in the living room, I am not hiding in the kitchen like I did anything wrong. Johnny I will see you at 1:00 for lunch." Georgie was kissed goodbye, leaving her stunned and wishing to drag him back into the house and up to her room.

"Damn, if the kisses leave you that gone, how is the sex?" asked Maxie. She watched Johnny stop and talk to Mac in the drive before getting into his car. She laughed when she saw Milo standing at the side of the door, and a black SUV in front of the house and thought that maybe he could make the biologicals leave if they upset Georgie.

Mac greeted his girls and told Georgie he needed her help in the morning, he had called someone to help deal with Robin and her attitude. He then walked into the room and joined the girls with Frisco and Felicia. "The girls have agreed to talk to you if you treat them as adults, and respect their decisions. Otherwise you can leave right now. Georgie wants to say something, and you are both going to listen."

"I am sure you heard from Robin about Johnny, and that his is a Zaccarra. He is also a Cassidine. He is Alexis' child. Stolen away years ago. He has never wanted to be in the mob, it was the man who raised him that wanted that. He is a great guy, so until you have actually spent time with him, keep your opinions to yourself. We weren't planning on getting married, Helena threatened to kill Mac and Maxie. The thing is we do love each other, so getting married now isn't a hardship. We are going to be living in Brenda's old cottage. He wants nothing to do with his father's estate or life. Now I am still planning on going to Europe next year, and we are going to use that time as a honeymoon. Yes, I still plan to be married next year.

Mac can tell you, that Johnny has saved my life and Maxie will tell you that he's hot and all sorts of other things but I an telling you, don't attack my marriage. Frisco don't you dare try to use your contacts to go after my husband either."

"Georgie, what happened to that sweet kid who was going to be a director, you were in love with him too, remember, I just don't want you hurt." Felicia said.

"That sweet boy cheated on me, with Sage Alcazar remember mom, then last year he slept with Lulu and got her pregnant, do you even recall that or our you seeing me married to Johnny and forgetting the times I cried on the phone over that. As for Johnny hurting me, that is a chance you take when you are in a relationship."

"Georgie, I just, I am your father, I am supposed to be protective of my daughter." Frisco saw the way her shoulders tensed and knew he said the wrong thing.

"You are not my father. Mac is, as far as I am concerned Mom gets to talk because she has been here at least once in a while. You never were. So you are here as a courtesy to her. You can play daddy to Maxie if she will let you. Not me. Malcolm Scorpio is my father. He is the one who was there for everything. I am not trying to hurt you Frisco, but I have never really seen you as my dad." Georgie felt guilty but she couldn't lie about how she felt. "Now I have to go start packing some things."

Maxie watched her sister, she knew she was going to cry, so she left her alone for now, and turned to Mac and said, "I am going to help Georgie, but would you leave me alone with them for a minute, just a minute? I can't say what I need to if you are here."

"Now that Mac has left, I can say what I want. YOU can get out of our house, Frisco. I meant what I said last night, just because you show up now, doesn't mean we will forgive you, its just a little too late for that. Mom, you need to accept Georgie's marriage. They really love each other. She may have a guard and her boyfriend may carry a gun, but let's face it you were involved with Mac when he wasn't completely respectable. Roy who was a crook and still works for Sonny. Then there is Luke Spencer, enough said. Be happy for Georgie, that's all I want from you." with that she walked into the kitchen and hugged Mac.

"I love you, I know I don't always say it or even show it but I do." she quickly slipped up the back stairs to go find her sister.

"Georgie, why are you sitting in the hall?" she saw her sister holding her birth control pills and thought uh oh. "Georgie, did you forget to take your pills?"

"No, I took it with me the other night, but I couldn't remember taking one when I put that one in a container. So I checked as soon as I got up here, and I did take it."

"Why are you so upset then?"

"I was thinking what if? I mean I don't want to be a Mom yet, but I couldn't help thinking about it after we forgot to use a condom that night. When Johnny and I discussed it last night, we decided we would deal no matter what happened. Now I am a little disappointed. I just totally freaked myself out with the thought of it."

"We need to get you some clothes packed, so we can meet Elizabeth. I want to ask her about how she dealt with her dad coming back, I need some help and I think you do too."

HARDY HOUSEHOLD

Elizabeth watched the boys, Jake with his lion, and Cam driving his train around the coffee table. Jason had called to tell her he was at the Penthouse with Francis and Spinelli. She had decided to try and get some of her Christmas Presents wrapped. She was starting to wish she had let the store wrap them, even more so when Carly knocked at the door.

She was starting to feel stalked by the blond. She knew it was all about Jason, but she was starting to understand why Jason frequently just placated her. She had talked to the blond more in the last two days, than she had since Sonny had faked his death.

"Carly do you need something?" she asked. Carly held out Cam's hat and scarf, saying they had been placed in the wrong bag, as she invited herself in. Elizabeth wondered if if would be rude to tell her to leave after that.

"I just wanted to know if you where going to come to the party that my mother and Lady Jane are throwing. I know that Jason doesn't do parties, but I wanted the boys to give him the presents they got for him. I am well aware he won't be coming to my place and was hoping it could be a neutral location for that."

"We are talking about coming for a short time, we also have to go to the Quartermaines, and to visit with Nik. He is staying at the hotel, avoiding Wyndemere. I forgot to ask earlier, what did Jax and you decided about John?" she was going to make nice, for now.

"We are going to accept custody, if Nik needs us to, we are looking around for a bigger house. Actually Jax and the boys are doing it. They have decided it is going to be a project for them."

Elizabeth was grateful for her cell phone vibrating, she flipped it open and answered she watched as Carly stood there absently finish wrapping the gift she had been working on. "Hello?"

"Well, you did a very nice job on the wedding my dear. I commend your good taste. Now I am sure you will continue to mentor the young lady, so I have arranged for you to receive the files on my family history. As well as a list of the possible fathers for that poor unfortunate child that the milkmaid tried to pass off as a Cassidine. It's was most unfortunate that you had to go and fall in love with that delightful specimen of a man, ruining my hopes for you and my precious Nicolas. Take care of him for me, as I will no longer be capable of watching over him. Good bye, my dear, it's such a shame, you would have made an incredible queen."

Elizabeth sat there stunned, she had a good idea that she had just heard the last words of Helena Cassindine. She sat in the chair at the table, paling as she realized that Helena's death message had some hidden meaning that she had to figure out.

Carly didn't like the way Elizabeth had turned paler that usual, so she grabbed the house phone and called Jason's cell. He wasn't answering calls from her numbers. When she heard him say Morgan, she said, "Get to Audrey's. Elizabeth just received a call from Helena, and she looks worse that usual." hanging up she went into the great room to make sure the boys weren't startled when the bodyguards came rushing through the door.

They quickly exited when she explained, and then she stood at the window watching them do a perimeter search, then head back to their posts as a hire car pulled up in front of the house. Carly saw Mrs. Hardy being helped out of the vehicle and into the house just as Jason showed up with Johnny, Nik, Francis, Max and Spinelli. Spinelli and Max helped the elderly lady inside as the others rushed to Elizabeth.

"What is going on?" asked Audrey. Carly explained about Helena and the threats, watching as the woman nodded in explanation, stopped to greet her enthusiastic grandson on her way to the kitchen to see Elizabeth. Carly saw Jake trying to crawl towards the other room and picked up the tot and sat down with him. She sat him in her lap and found herself in a staring contest with a six month old. When he won, she placed him in his playpen and checked in on Elizabeth, trying to figure out how she had ended up as the babysitter.

Jason and the others listened to Elizabeth tell them what had happened with the telephone call, and then had the people watching her confirm it. The guards said they found her dead body, with a phone in her hand, but that the large Russian was gone. Andre had escaped.

Nik arranged for Mac to send a coroner and told him he wanted to be there for the autopsy and then he wanted a DNA test ran, along with any thing else that could confirm she had definitely been Helena and was definitely dead.

"Jason, we can't find him on any of the surveillance tapes, where would he go?" Spinelli, had checked all angles and was coming up blank. "What would the cold heart queens last request be?"

METROCOURT

Georgie, Maxie and Serena were joined by Brooklyn at the table. Elizabeth was running late. She had sounded strange on the phone, so the girls ordered drinks while waiting, they got Brooklyn all caught up on Port Charles gossip just as Elizabeth arrive with a strange entourage, including the boys. Georgie was happy to see Johnny, but they were supposed to meet at 1:00, seeing Jason and Elizabeth together told her something had happened.

As her husband held her tightly, Georgie could see the entire group looked a little upset. "What happened?"

"Helena is dead, she called Elizabeth as she was dying. Then we found out Helena's man is gone, the police and both Jason and my men are looking. I am not letting you out of my sight. So don't make any plans until he found." He watched as Elizabeth took control of the younger women, and then sent the guys to the bar.

Jason ordered Francis to check on Alexis and her girls. As the men sat there watching Elizabeth talk to Maxie and Georgie while Serena and Brooklyn listened Jason was regretting letting the boys come. Being in the open like this was dangerous.

Brooklyn had known who Elizabeth was, but listening to her talk about her parents while trying to help her friends, made her glad her parents were just controlling about her career, that they were there for her. Opening her cell phone she called her Mom to say hello and that things were fine here in Port Charles, then told her she had just called to say I love you, and that I know you love me too.

The Jones girls wanted to tell their parents to go away, but Elizabeth made them promise to ask them where they had been, that it might be more than they believed as to why they had left. Maxie doubted it, but in the interest in keeping the peace she agreed. Serena admitted she still tried with Scott, but only because Bobbie pushed her into it. That Bobbie was pushing her to move into the Brownstone, but that Scott was the reason she hadn't taken her up of the offer.

Elizabeth was wondering when she had become a den mother, when Lulu joined the party and grudgingly apologized to Georgie, as she waved off a concerned Johnny. Lulu was trying that was all they could hope for. As Serena went to the Couture offices, Maxie thanked Elizabeth and said she would follow Georgie's lead, then went to work. Brooklyn fled the table knowing that it was going to get awkward, besides she wanted to unnerve Tracy and Edward by showing up at ELQ in her outfit. She had dressed this way just for them. It would be fun to see the look on their faces when they saw the leather pants and cutout shirt.

The two girls stared at each other, then Georgie asked Lulu is she was finished acting like the world revolved her?

"Look I am trying to be nice, can't you?" Lulu had joined them thinking that since the boys were here Georgie would be nice.

No you are the one who was naked. So I don't have to be. So when you show real remorse for trying what you did, I will believe you. I don't trust you Lulu, luckily I do trust Johnny. So try that again, and I will snatch that blond hair out of your head, got it! I forgave you for Dylan. You only get one pass. Stay out of my life." with that she got up and walked over to the bar to talk to Johnny and Jason.

"She didn't even give me a chance. You know it's not like I actually slept with him." she said.

"Lulu, it was the intent. Now where is the bodyguard that Jason assigned to you? Helena is gone, and Andre is out for Spencer's." Elizabeth was trying to find words to not scare the boys but she needed to make things clear for Lulu.

"I know, Nik called; as for my guard he is by the entrance, I am going to behave. I promised Carly and you I would. Now I am going to go, so that you can help Georgie with whatever her problem is, Elizabeth, I really didn't mean to hurt Georgie, she doesn't believe it but I didn't" she said as she left the restaurant quietly.

SNIPPETS

Jason held Elizabeth close, he didn't want to let her go, it felt like they had more time together when they were supposed to be staying apart then now when they were together. He just held onto the hope that with the start of the new year and their new life, things would settle down some. Now he had to add finding and stopping Andre to the list..

Elizabeth stood next to the SUV, holding Jason while listening to Cam asking Milo where he has been. Then telling him about his new train. That reminded Elizabeth she needed to talk to Jason again about limits. He had said he understood why they could not allow Cam to go when and where ever he wanted. Then he had bribed the little guy with a train to get him to wear his suit yesterday. That was a discussion for later, for now she just wanted to go home and build a little cocoon to protect her family in.

Johnny hated that he needed to go back to the penthouse, but at least Georgie was going to be at Elizabeth's house. He knew that Morgan would make it as secure as possible. Still not wanting to let go, he watched as she climbed into the SUV with the boys and their mother. He watched it pull away, then turned to Morgan and said "Now what?"

"We deal with Sonny and Andre if he is dumb enough to cross our paths. Max and Milo will take care of our families." Jason wanted to take care of his own family but knew that Lucky was a threat to that as well. Nik had told him this morning that the doctors at Ferncliffe had expressed concern to him about his brothers stability.

Robin sat down with the sealed envelope. Her job at the hospital was on the line, and she believed that Rae Cummings had been biased, Lainey had explained that the board had required another doctor since the two of them were friends. Instead of reading the report she watched as Monica left her meeting with the planning committee for the children's Christmas party and headed her way. She saw the woman had an identical letter in her hands.

She had only wanted a peaceful lunch, but Kate had been joined by Carly Jacks, a friendly Carly Jax. Who had invited her to a family Christmas party. She was trying to figure out the blonds motives. Two weeks ago, she had been saying that Kate didn't belong in Sonny's life, now she was encouraging her to be with the man. Kate doubted her pregnancy had anything to do with it no matter what she said.

Jeff Webber opened the letter from his private detective and felt the sorrow of someone who waited to late to go after what they wanted in life. He called Audrey and learned the news about Helena. He was not a man to believe in coincidences, but the irony got him, he sat down in the on-call room waiting for someone to tell him how to move on with his life.

Felicia and Frisco made plans to see their daughter tonight. Frisco thought that telling his daughter the truth about the past would help. She just looked at him in disbelief, did he really think that Georgie or Maxi cared that he had helped catch terrorists and other serious threats to national security. All they had wanted was a dad, not a hero, just someone to tuck them in at night, kiss their hurts away, to tell them they did a good job, that he was proud of them. All the things that Mac had done, and that they hadn't.

Monica was planning the hospital party at the same time as being grateful for the party that the remnants of her broken family were planning for the holidays. This year had been a terrible one, but with one call from Jason, the next year was looking up. He had asked if Elizabeth and he could get married in the chapel on New Years Eve. She had all but shouted yes! She had lost Emily and Alan this year, but had regained her son, and a new daughter, as well as two very special grandsons. Life was looking up.

Dylan sat in the darkened bedroom, not sure when he had started to regret his mistakes. Was it when he had left Port Charles to start working at his dream job. Only to find he missed her, or was it when he returned for his cousins funeral to find out she had moved on. Or maybe it had been last night when he had seen the love between the newlyweds. It was too late, and it was his own fault. He wished her happiness and a great future. He needed to move on now. First though he needed to make sure that his mistake didn't ruin her future. That meant helping Lulu see what he had.

The dark haired woman headed home, with several things on her mind. Her two ex-husbands and the one who had left her. The friend who had called needing help, that she was finally close to having it all, then it had been taken away by someone she had considered a friend. The family she hadn't seen in years. Hopefully a job as well, she was bored with her life and wanted a change but no one took her seriously. She was about to change that, one item on her list at a time.

The man sat on his bed, looking at the picture, talking to it. Why did you leave me, was helping them more important that spending time with me. I promise I will be good, if you just come home. Was it all his fault? Is he the reason you abandoned me?

In darkened room the man promised this will be the end, my honor will be absolved. Madam shall be please.


	43. Chapter 43

CHANGE IS THE CONSTANT, THE SIGNAL FOR REBIRTH

CHAPTER 42

Maxie pushed the rack of designer dresses into the service elevator, when the woman had called down and asked for all the dresses in size six be brought up to her room, the manager had been annoyed. She had done this last time she was here and didn't buy anything, but she knew if they didn't send them, she would complain. So she sent Maxie along with the clothes. Maxie had been pleased. This time she had bought four of the designer outfits, all items Maxie had talked their buyer into getting. Her commission on the the sale would pay of her credit card bill and make the insurance payment on her car.

After being told by her pleased manager to take the day off, she went to the hospital. She wanted to see Kate Howard, it was thanks to her advice that Maxie had suggested the outfits that were selling so well. Kate had seen her with the store catalog fantasy shopping for herself, then she had explained the reasons her choices had been right and wrong. Helping the blond understand the practicalities of fashion. Maxie was thinking about going back to school to take more classes, she was regretting dropping out.

Exiting the elevator she was disappointed to see that Kate was done for the day. Logan Hayes was roaming the halls, so she went the other way, she was in too good of a mood to deal with his behavior. He acted like Lulu chasing after Johnny was Maxie's fault. While she had been partially at fault, he was responsible as well. His behavior at the ball had been rude and obnoxious attacking Spinelli verbally, then he keep leaving the ballroom and disappearing.

Even leaving his precious Lulu alone in a cave to chase after who knows what. When she rounded the corner and saw Coop and him arguing, Maxie had enough. "You do know that the two of you are disturbing patients, keep your voices down."

"Maxie, come back and stalk Coop later, or is it me you are stalking this week. Either way just go away."

"I am here to see someone, keep your voices down." she lectured. Stalking him, he had to be crazy, he hadn't been that good in bed. She skipped off to see if she could find a doctor to get them thrown out of the hospital.

Maxie saw Dr. Quartermaine looking harassed and stopped, changing her mind to tell her about the altercation between Coop and Logan. "Dr. Quartermaine is everything okay?"

"Maxie, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work." Mac was walking down the hall to see why Monica had needed to see him, only to see his daughter with the woman.

"Work went so good, I made this really big sale, so I was let out early for the day." Maxie left when she saw the expression on Monica's face. Being a volunteer came in handy, she slid into the room next to the room where Monica had taken her dad and listened.

"We are checking every dose of medicine in the hospital, but it does look like about half of our drugs are placebos. Jeff Webber and Leo Julian noticed it when a heart patient didn't get relief after a dose of Nitroglycerin pills. This was the second patient who should have been fine. When they told me I recalled that Tracy had given Luke one of Edwards pills, same thing. So I had the pharmacy check our supply. It looks like someone switched out about half the pills. On a few other drugs as well. None of them are street drugs, Mac. They would be worthless on the street. They are however some of the more expensive of our prescriptions.

I think it is coming from the supply end, but until I know for sure, could you please look into it?" Monica answered her cell, after listening to the conversation, she told the man on the other end that he was with her. "That was Dr. Waite's over at Mercy, their supplies have the same problem. so it is at the supply end. We are going to make a joint announcement. We need to get this information out to the public."

Maxie heard heavy footsteps from her hiding place. She had scrunched behind a laundry cart, someone else had been eavesdropping as well. Maxie knocked over the broom in the corner giving her away. She heard the clicking of the lock on the door. she was trapped. Knocking as loudly as she could, Maxie had just given up hope of rescue when she heard a familiar voice asking if someone was in there? "Yes, I am trapped and I can't get out."

"Hold on, there is a key broken in the lock. Stay calm and I will get help." called out Dr. Julian. He stopped Nik and sent him for help, while tried to get in the room.

Maxie turned over the white bucket in the corner and sat on it, she was rescued twenty minutes later. When Mac saw his daughter, after seeing she was alright asked her why she didn't call for help on her cell phone? Maxie felt her face flush, then looked sheepishly at her dad, and said I forgot I had it.

Leo and Nik both felt their shoulders shaking from the need to suppress their laughter, the blond had been upset enough, she didn't need to be laughed at. "Mac I overheard your meeting with Monica, and someone else was listening too. They locked me in, the key was broken off in the lock."

"She is right, that's why I stopped you when I saw you, sir. The key had been broken in the lock." Leo was starting to think that Maxie Jones attracted trouble, she should stay out of supply closets, last time she had almost died of an infection, this time, she had been deliberately locked in one.

Luke hung up the phone, the wicked witch was dead. He would believe it when he saw it for himself. He told Tracy the good news as he left the mansion, thinking this is the best news for his heart problem. He headed straight for the morgue and to see the body for himself, after the news was confirmed he had one more thing to do, get his painting back from Morgan's people.

Andre slipped into the police station, the last place they would look for him was here. He needed to access the files on Miss Quartermaines killer. They weren't even close to catching the killer, he only hoped he didn't get caught before he finished all of Madams goals. Lucky Spencer had to die, for the stain on his honor to be removed. He had failed Madam before, now it was more important than ever to honor his queen.

METROCOURT

"I knew I would be seeing you at some point today." the Aussie announced. He played like he had no idea what was going on and asked "Morgan why would you have a package sent to the hotel, don't you own enough places to receive packages?"

Jax tried to keep the smile off his face as Jason opened the white box and pulled out some sort of silver hand clutch thing. Jason's face was blank as he also brought out a CD and an envelope and asked the blond for a DVD player. "You can use the one on the computer."

Jax watched as all of the Quartermaine memories for the old Port Charles Hotel, minus the fire turned up on the disc. Micheal had done a great job putting the memories to music. The boy had asked him the kind of music popular when Jason and he had been kids. By the end of the conversation Jax had felt ancient but he saw that the red head had put his input to good use.

Jason was really starting to wonder who was doing this, he was eliminating all his suspects. He knew it was someone who had know both the Quartermaine and the Morgan parts of him, that allowed him to cross off a few people. He had to admit that with everything else he had to deal with, this was kind of strange but was definitely intriguing him. The letter was the usual mixture of words and gave him the next clue. "**the next clue is available at the last place you would ever enter voluntarily let alone speak to anyone there"** Jason quickly figured out that it had to be the PCPD.

Calling Mac Scorpio, he got an earful about a package that had been sent to the police station for him, that he had enough on his desk without getting involved in some kind of game. Mac told him the men had thought it was a joke at first, until they found the note inside and the CD. With a code so that only he could access it.

Jason listened as Mac lectured him for not reporting his bike stolen then told him that he would drop it off when Mac stopped over to see Georgie. Jason grimaced, his missing motorcycle was now going to be the topic of conversation all over tonight.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Elizabeth and Georgie sat in the kitchen waiting for the brownies to finish baking, both restless but understanding the need to stay safe. Elizabeth watched as Jake tried reaching the table from his high chair trying to get a grip on his brother's toys. Cam kept moving them closer, but he was disappointed when Jake still couldn't get them. Mommy had promised that he would be able to play with him when he was bigger, but how much bigger was he going to have to be. He was way bigger than when they brought him home, but he still didn't play with him. Daddy had told him that he couldn't play with him, that he was too rough, but Jason had let him play with Jake. He had allowed him to play stuffed animals, so did Mommy. Now he wanted to play trains with him.

Georgie asked Elizabeth if she was scared for Jason, that she had all these thoughts running through her mind. "When I was just starting to fall for Jason, he was recovering from a gunshot wound, its part of their world. I have tried to accept that he his in danger, but not let it be the focus of my thoughts. You will always worry but you just need to believe that he will do everything in his power to come back to you. I know that you were rushed into this with no warning or chance to see if you can deal with this, but I know that you are stronger than you think. Just try and get through the next couple of weeks, things should be better after that."

Georgie moved over to play with Cam, she loved trains, she was looking forward to traveling by Eurorail when she went to Europe. She imagined seeing those places with Johnny, and was thinking it would be wonderful. Cam wanted his train back, but Georgie wouldn't let go of it.

"Mommy, Georgie isn't sharing with me." The younger woman laughed as she handed over the train, and kissed the little boy on the top of his curls.

"Sorry about that, Cam."

QUARTERMAINE MANSION

Lulu entered the mansion, she had had a very bad last two days. First had been finding out that Georgie and Johnny had gotten married, then she had gone to her family home, where she had found a picture that Elizabeth had painted of her brother playing guitar, framed beautifully with the dates that had been on him tombstone when they thought he was dead. Then a package of pictures of him with Emily. Reminders of a time when her family had been semi-normal.

Her father lecturing her on her behavior, it still gave her chills at the idea of Luke trying to be a normal father. The intervention with Carly and Elizabeth, that had been a very strange combination. She understood what they were saying but they didn't seem to get that she had felt a tie to Johnny, they understood each other. She needed that right now.

Then he decided he wanted Georgie, guys want to be friends with Georgie, they didn't want her. It wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

She had no one her age, to understand her. NO real girlfriends, just the girls she worked with, and they weren't really friends. Logan and Johnny had made her feel important, like Spinelli but without the goofy references.

Plus when other girls saw them together, they envied her. it was a nice difference from when she had been at school and had been the girl abandoned by her family, unless by some miracle her brothers remembered. The girl with the crazy mother in a mental institution, and the father who acted like he was eighteen. As she crawled under her covers, she silently cried.

"Why do you do it? Why do you constantly set yourself up to be hurt?" he asked.

Lulu sat up and saw Dylan standing in her doorway. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

As he came into the room, he closed the door and sat down in the chair next to her closet and said, "Yes you do. You always want more from Luke and he disappoints you. You have high hopes every time you visit with your mother, that this time she will remember you, that she will get better. You chased after me, knowing I loved Georgie, then when Georgie and I were through, and I tried to make it work with you, you played games with Spinelli, Milo and me. You didn't really want any of us, but you played games until none of us wanted you.

Now I hear from Luke about Logan, who you played around with, after being warned from everyone he was trouble. He sleeps with you to win a bet, so you jump into a car with the first stranger you meet. Then when he tells you to stay away, you lead trouble back home. Now he is in love with Georgie, and you decided that the way to break them up was to bring me home. We were over, but I came home to protect my friend, only to find out the person she needs protection from is you.

Lulu, I know that last year, we had a lot to deal with. I am still dealing with it. You need to let the stuff in your life out, deal with it as it surfaces, right now you are in ten different kinds of pain, and taking them out on the wrong people. You need to stop pushing away those that care about you, and stop chasing those that don't. Find someone who really cares and talk to them, before you end up alone and desperate.

I am leaving for my shoot in the morning, there is a plane ticket in the desk downstairs, for Los Angeles, if you want to return with me as a friend. You are more than welcome. Ned and Lois have invited you to stay with them for a while. Take the time until New Years to clear your head, then decide."

Lulu buried her head in her pillow and cried as one of her few remaining friends walked out the door, closing it.

PARK

Sonny entered the park looking for his sons and their nanny, he had barely seen the boys in two weeks,. As he came up to the sledding hill he saw Jerry Jacks and several of his guards watching over the boys. "What are you doing here, Jacks? I told you to stay away from my family."

"Do you ever check your messages or are you above such things? I was there when Morgan tried to reach you today. Helena Cassidine is dead, and her man Andre is finishing off her little list of death and destruction. There are four guards here with the boys, and my brother and your ex-wife asked me to come along as well. Now if you and your guards are staying with the boys until they are at home, I will gladly leave if not, I agreed to stay for the sake of the boys and my future niece or nephew."

"I will be staying, get out of here. I don't know what Carly was thinking but I want you away from my boys, if I have to go to court to get the custody agreement altered to prevent it." threatened Sonny.

"Look I understand you don't like me and don't trust me, but I made a promise to protect Jax and his family. That includes those boys. I will leave, but you might want to decided what is more important your hatred for me, or the safety of those boys? Your man Morgan is running all over this town trying to put this man in the ground, and you can see that he is worried about him. If a man like Morgan is worried, I am going to be worried as well as you should be."

Sonny watched as Jerry Jacks walked away and made a note to tell Carly that if Jerry was around the kids again, he would take her to court for custody. Jason needed to get his emotions under control, the fact that it was becoming public knowledge just like when Elizabeth had been kidnapped wasn't good in this business. This is why she was the wrong woman for him. It's a shame she was a wonderful girl but she didn't belong in their world, Jason was going to have to face facts.

Nik saw Sonny standing at the edge of the hill watching his sons. He had gotten the feeling that Jason held Sonny responsible for what had happened to them. He didn't know all the facts but Jason had let him know that the mobster was a threat. He wanted to see what he could get from the man. Had he known that Courtney had played both Jax and him for fools, was he aware of his sisters sick and pathetic games?

"Corinthos, just the man I wanted to see. We need to talk about your sister."

Nik waited for Sonny to look at him, the asked "Where you aware that she played both Jax and I? According to the new DNA tests, neither of us was the father of Spencer. Do you know who she was sleeping with besides her husband and me?"

Nik watched the older man's eyes, nothing, no recognition, no anger at the insult to his sister. He needed to make the man mad, that was the only way to get some answers. "After all she was your sister, the genes certainly bred true when it came to that particular trait. Neither one of you knows how to be faithful, so did she talk to her big brother, tell you how she was using the tech at the hospital to switch my sample with the real father of her child?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. As for faithful weren't you married to Emily while you were sleeping with my sister? If the kid isn't yours then why are you raising him?**"**

"Your sister drugged me, to get me into her bed, the ease with which she did it makes me suspicious about the speed with which Morgan got involved with your sister. I would say it is more than a tad bit questionable, I mean he was deeply in love with Elizabeth, then they break up for some unknown reason. Then he starts dating his sister-in-law. Morgan is a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them. If I was you, I would think about that. Once he figures out the truth, he will start to look around and see who would benefit from Elizabeth being out of his life. As far as I can see that would be you and Carly. Now Carly; I doubt she would have anything to do with that. I would guess that he is going to be watching your relationship with his fiancée very closely. So I would be very careful with how I treat Elizabeth if I was you.

If you can come up with any names for me in regards to my sons paternity, please call." with that Nik walked back the way he came thinking Morgan was going to kill him. He was supposed to keep that Morgan had been drugged under wraps. The thing was he hated that man. Sonny Corinthos was a leech, he was out for number one, no matter what happened he was going to keep that man away from Spencer. He loved his son, no matter who his biological parents were.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason and Johnny got out of the SUV, the younger man had been unhappy at Jason's suggestion that he not use his rather distinctive car for now. He had been less that happy to be stuck with the big black truck. He hated those type vehicles, but he knew that it was safer for now.

"Morgan" Jason answered his his phone and grimaced as he listened to Nik report his conversation with Sonny. He had thought that Cassidine could keep his mouth shut, now he needed to call Sonny and do damage control. After hanging up with the Prince, he called and left a message with Sonny telling him he had been asked to go to the hospital.

Drake had wanted to see him about something else tomorrow but Sonny wouldn't know that, and if he was suspicious it would look like he was there about the brain scan.

Walking into the house, Jason looked around and grabbed his lock box,and then the two men placed their guns in the box. Elizabeth was going to be unhappy, he had forgot to call and tell her he was bringing him to dinner, now they had multiple guns in the house. Not in the gun safe upstairs in their bedroom either.

Johnny knew that walking around in someone else's house was rude but he could hear his wife in the side room and he followed the sound to see Georgie attempting to feed Elizabeth's younger son, who was trying to feed himself. He watched as she held the bowl in one hand and a small spoon in the other. While the little boy angrily slapped his tray.

"Georgie, do you want me to take over?" asked Jason.

"No, we are doing fine, at least we were, I don't think he likes this spoon." she told the little boys father.

Jason pulled a teaspoon out of the drawer and handed it to her saying he preferred these. Then asked where his wife was.

"Elizabeth let Cam help frost some brownies for tomorrow and he was wearing it so she is giving him a bath. I offered to feed Jake. " Georgie finished off the food in the bowl, Jake was much happier with the bigger spoon. He smiled at the three of them while eating. Georgie still hadn't seen her husband standing behind her, as she had to concentrate on Jake let her know about it.

"He is rather insistent about his food. Here I will take him up for his bath." Jason wanted to give the two of the time, so he helped Elizabeth and they took their time getting the boys into bed.

After spending another ten minutes kissing his fiancée, they started down the stairs, slightly mussed up.

PENTHOUSE II

Francis watched as Alexis attempted to cook for her daughters, she had made an attempt to learn to cook, but having the guard so close and following her every move made her nervous. She had a lot on her mind, a son who felt guilty about even knowing her, a six year old who had decided that she was in charge, and that she wanted everything her way. Then her youngest child had lost her father in a horrific murder at the hands of Helena Cassidine. The only bright spot in her day was it looked like the woman was finally dead. Catching the look on Francis face, she was done.

"Francis, if you think you can do better, please feel free to take over the kitchen." she stepped back after the guards latest grimace. "Just remember that you are cooking for two of the pickiest eaters on the planet." When the smoke detector went off, Francis just grabbed the extinguisher as Marco and the others from the Penthouse rushed in at the sound of the alarm.

"Relax, Alexis was attempting to boil water for pasta. The fire is under control. Spinelli, I put a box of linguine noodles in the cupboard by the stove, please bring it over here, and the large pan under the silverware drawer." Francis knew that the only good thing that had ever come from working for Sonny was that the man had liked to show off in the kitchen and had taught most of the senior guards to cook.

He grabbed the mitts and tossed the burnt pan in the sink, glad that Sonny wasn't around to whine about the cooper pot being turned into scorched earth. He grabbed some veggies and sauce then tried to see what he could salvage from the ground beef that Alexis had managed to turn into mush. Twenty minutes later he called into the living room and announced that their late dinner was ready.

Alexis helped Kristina and Molly get set at the table, which had glasses of milk and what looked to be glasses of some sort of juice set up for the adults. Kristina had her worried, Francis had no idea how troublesome her daughter could be. When Francis sat the plate in front of her daughter, with the salad and spaghetti marinara, she was certain there would be trouble. Molly was easier, as long as her noodles were cut up she ate anything put in front of her.

The guard watched as Kristina looked doubtful then tried the food on her plate, then she smiled at Francis and asked if he could cook for them every night that Mommy turned everything into mush. Francis kept a serious expression on his face as though contemplating her request, then said, "What happens when I return to my home?"

"You can come live with us, Mommy needs a cook, really really badly." she said with the honestly of a child. The look on Alexis face had Francis feeling for the woman. First her adult son acts like she has the bubonic plague, then her daughter asks strange men to come and live with them because they can cook.

APARTMENT COMPLEX

As the man in the mask waited silently for her, he was hoping he pleased her, this time, she would come home only if he was a good boy, she would love him, if he was a good son. He watched as she came out the emergency room door and got into her car and drove home. He hastened to his and followed discreet behind. Waiting as she went to get her mail. When she finally returned to the darkened walk putting her mail away leaving him an opening.

The opening he had been waiting for. Slipping up behind her, he placed the phone cord around her neck, and started to tighten it, only to feel the sting of something in his eyes. He released his potential victim slightly when she brought her foot down on his and then turning kneed him in the groin at the same time as she continued to spray him with her can. He got up as quickly as he could and ran away.

Regina pulled the cord from around her neck and pulled out her cell phone and called 911. The operator calmed down the frantic nurse and soon she could here the soothing sounds of sirens. When the ambulance and police cars arrived, Mac rushed over to make sure that she was fine, then arranged for her to be transported to GH. When she said she was fine, just shaken. He insisted she stay elsewhere, that the killer obviously knew where she lived.

"I don't really know anyone else. My roommate is at her boyfriends, Nadine is seeing Milo Giambetti. Most of the nurses I know don't have the room for me to stay with them."

"Don't worry I know one who does." Mac called Bobbie Jones who told him to bring her over and have her bring over as much as she and Nadine needed to stay awhile. She was the second victim of this man to live in this apartment complex. Not a surprise it was close to the hospital and had a lot of medical personnel. Mac escorted her to her apartment after Agent Lakes questioned her about her attacker, then commended her on using her hairspray as a weapon.

"It's not mine. I had picked it up for my roommate. Thanks to Nadine using it for ink stains on her scrub pockets, otherwise I would be dead." The shock was finally hitting the young nurse, so they postponed any more questions and Mac escorted her to Bobbie, who was waiting up with Jeff Webber to take care of the young nurse. They quickly took care of her then wrapped her in blankets.

"Bobbie, go to bed, I will stay with her, I won't be getting much sleep tonight and I'm off tomorrow." Jeff wanted some time to think, he was going to have to tell his two youngest children that their mother was dead. She had in fact been dead for almost five years.

A simple car accident on the way home from work, she had stopped to administer aid. Then was killed when another car had crashed into the first accident, killing her and the man she had been helping instantly. Annie had died doing what she had believed in, helping others. Jeff couldn't help wondering why she had moved to England, had she been trying to protect their children or had she been fleeing the memories. He only wished she had known how well their children had turned out.

KATE'S HOUSE

Kate heard the pounding on her door and saw Sonny standing there. "Why didn't you answer I have been here knocking for about five minutes." he asked as he entered and took off his coat.

"Why didn't you ring the doorbell? I was upstairs looking over swatches with my decorator. I couldn't hear you from there. Now do you want to stay and help plan my offices or can I talk you into cooking dinner for the three of us." she was going to spend a few hours to placate him, then she would add another day on until the next time she would actually see him. He plan was actually working, slowly but it was working.

Maybe better than she had planned, he declined staying and said when she was free to come over to his house, he would have dinner for two there.

Sonny stalked back to his own estate, he was having a horrible day. This thing with the shipping lanes, then Jason telling him about his sister, the death of that annoying girl in Bensonhurst coming back, Cassidine thinking he can talk to him like he did. Jerry being with his sons. Carly had ignored his warnings saying, that whatever else she could say about the man, for some reason, Jerry liked her kids.

Now Jason left a message on his machine telling him he had been asked to submit a sample to check against Nik's. That he wanted to help clear Courtney's name. He knew he needed to stop Jason, before he discovered the truth. Damn his sister, it's her fault his life is going to hell. He only wished he had discovered sooner what a whack job she had been. Now Kate was too busy to be alone with him.

Kate called Clarice, and told her to call her phone in an hour and twenty minutes, then knocked on Sonny's door. She was warmly invited in, then before Sonny could suggest taking dinner up to his room she said "I am so starved. Is that Pasta Premavera I smell", leading the way to the kitchen. She ate slowly and drank the wine in sips. Clarice called right on time. Kate told the dead line that of course, she would be there right away. Then apologized to Sonny and escaped out the door. Leaving him alone.

COTTAGE

Georgie was exhausted, who knew that basically doing nothing all day could be so tiring, she wanted a shower and her husband in that order. She groaned and stopped in the door as she entered their bedroom. Milo had arranged for her bags to be delivered but had put the them in the wrong bedroom She had forgot to explain that they were in what was the smaller room, and the movers had placed her luggage in there. She had wanted it tossed in the other room for now.

Johnny was wondering where the rest of her stuff was, he was a bit worried she didn't much with her. Didn't most women have more luggage than that. She only had three suitcase and some shopping bags.. Did she plan on leaving it all at Mac's house? He asked her about it, only to be told that she had just packed what she needed for now, that Maxie had been driving her insane so she had just wanted to escape. Johnny started to help unpack so he grabbed the shopping bags. With an ex-model owning the house there were plenty of hangers and closet space. He was amazed at the lacy confection he pulled out of the bag, he held it up to show Georgie.

"That was a present from Elizabeth." she saw him dump the rest of the bag on the bed, and pick up the rest of the lacy and silk items she had been given and chuckled. When he seemed to be looking for something she asked "What are you doing?"

"These are from yesterday right? There was this silk number on the desk I was hoping it was in here. White, with thin straps, looked long." He was unhappy, that must have been something that was missed when Georgie had packed.

"You mean this?" Georgie pulled the gown out of the overnight bag from the hotel. She had intended to wear it last night, but had been pleasantly distracted by her husband.

"That's the one." Georgie pushed the lingerie back into the shopping bag and then Johnny out the bedroom door, she was so tired anymore. In fact she was feeling rather energized.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason finished checking the doors and set the security system. Sonny had called and tried to talk him into having Diane at the scan tomorrow saying that the police might be behind the scan. Jason was annoyed that Sonny had not even tried to come up with a better story then that. He told him not to worry, that it would be fine.

He didn't have any of the symptoms that Nik had so how could he have been drugged. Jason was starting to wish that this was over now. He wanted to confront his friend with the truth. Right now he just stayed calm.

He started up the stairs to see Elizabeth checking on the boys, Cam was out for the night. Jake was restless, Elizabeth said it was perfectly normal, his body was adjusting to the changes, as he grew he would learn to go back to sleep on his own, that this was how babies learned. As long as he wasn't crying or sick, that allowing him to back to sleep on his own was best for him. Jason was sure he knew that back when Micheal was a baby, but he had jumped at the least noise, wanting to be there for every single step.

Elizabeth smiled at the look of awe on Jason's face as Jake slowly fell to sleep on his own, then clasping his hand with hers she escorted him into their bedroom. "We need to talk about Cam. Jason. I know you love him, and that you want to make sure he knows that you think he is special in his own right but we need to talk about the train and the letting him wrap you around his finger.

Jason he needs limits, and to learn that when you say something you mean it. Did you give him that train before or after you got him dressed yesterday."

When she saw the guilty look on his face, she kissed it off his face then listened as he said "I saw it the other day, then when he looked so miserable in his suit, I gave it to him. I had meant it to be a Christmas present. I understood what he felt, I didn't want to be in a suit either."

She was starting to get the picture, and after explaining why it wasn't a good idea, asked if Jake's had been his present for wearing the hated suit. At the look on his face, she started laughing, "In that case I think I was the one that got the present, Jason. I love you so much, just the way you are."

Jason snagged the covers as he eased he onto their bed and said "I love you too, just the way you are. Now I want to know if I wear a suit when we get married do I get a bribe."

"No I want you to wear your jeans and a tee shirt, less to remove later." Elizabeth smiled at him, then pulled him into a kiss.

When Brenda let herself in, she was exhausted. She had so much to deal with tomorrow, for tonight she just wanted to fall into bed and sleep. She went straight into the bathroom, and wished that the maid came in more frequently. This place could use a good cleaning, after wiping out the sink, she completed her nightly rituals and changed into her sleepwear and turning the light off, headed back into the room and crawled into her bed and went promptly to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

If you want to see what others see when they look at you, hold up a mirror and look not at your reflection but at your soul.

CHAPTER 43

Spinelli woke up to find a warm body wrapped around him. He pinched his thigh to make sure this was real and not another one of his dreams, only to definitely feel pain. This was certainly real. Starting to fall back to sleep, his body tensed and his brain went into over drive.

He had fallen asleep by himself, and the body certainly wasn't Serena's. They had slept together before, but that had been strictly platonic. When he started to move out from underneath the lithe body covering him, she moaned and tightened her embrace.

"Help me!" he whispered. This was not his dream, more like his nightmare. Lulu had called the previous evening and asked to come over and talk. Things were already tense between Serena and the blond one, Lulu telling her this would sent it into overload. He was most definitely screwed. As he glanced at the clock and saw it was almost morning, he could only hope she was late as usual.

The lovely unknown body covering his started to relax again, this time allowing him to slip out from under her. The silky nightdress had risen during the night allowing him to see the sheer panties covering her rear. STOP! he told his body, don't go there, RUN screamed his mind.

Spinelli finally got his systems on the same program and ran out the door and down the hall to Stone Cold's room. Bursting in without knocking, he interrupted Francis who had come out of the bathroom only in his unbuttoned dress pants and his shirt hanging off his hand.

"Spin-" he started to say.

"There is a girl in my bed!" he stated.

"Uh, congratulations!?" Francis didn't know what else to say, or why the hacker looked like he had come in to say there was a bomb in his bed.

"NO! There is a strange woman in my bed, I woke up to find her there, she wasn't there last night. HELP!" Francis got the point, still not sure what he wanted him to do he thought he had better ask.

"Should I bring my gun, do we need to shoot her?" he was being sarcastic, but the kid looked like he was actually considering it. Tossing his shirt on the bed, Francis pulled his gun out of the chest of drawers and followed the unnerved hacker who had ran into his unfortunately pink room.

"AAAAHHHH, GO AWAY GET OUT WHAT ARE YOU SOME SORT OF SEX PERVERT DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!" he hollered at the woman who was standing on the bed throwing pillows at him while wrapped in his bed sheets.

"Listen you little pervert this is my room, get out." Francis got a headache, he knew that less that gentle voice. He walked into the room to protect the brunette male before blood was shed.

"Technically you are both correct. This room belongs to both of you. Spinelli this is Brenda Barrett, Brenda this is Damien Spinelli, and if you count the fact that he slept here last this is his room. Why are you here, without warning someone you were coming? Better yet how did you get past security?" Francis stepped in front of Spinelli to protect him from the wrath of the whirling dervish. His day just needed this.

"Oh Stone Colds annulled marriage, the designer of my unfortunate room." he was relieved to find out that she wasn't a threat to their humble abode.

"Could you please leave my room." she was embarrassed, this kid was claiming this was his room. She had designed this room, so that the blond bitch would not step foot in here, and she knew Jason well enough to know he would keep it the same for her. "You better not have done anything freaky in my bed."

Spinelli had woken up way to early to deal with this and she was annoying so he couldn't resist irritating her "Me, I could never achieve the heights that I am sure Stone Cold and the Maternal one got up to in here. So no, nothing more freaky then video games. See you around Most Vexatious one." Spinelli grabbed some clothes from the dresser and slid into the bathroom leaving the silent sentinel to deal with Stone Cold's latest problem.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Elizabeth knew it wasn't good, not when her grams, Monica, Bobbie and Epiphany wanted to speak to her. Sitting down in the office, she clasped her hands to keep from trembling, she loved her job, what could she have done that warranted this much attention. "Elizabeth, did you hear a word I said?"

She turned to Monica and flinched then said softly no.

"Is that no, you don't need help with planning the wedding or no you didn't hear me. Are you okay?" Monica reached over and instinctively place her hand on the younger womans forehead, she was a doctor, she knew that wasn't an accurate measurement, but Elizabeth was bringing out the maternal instincts today.

Her question sank in, and the way the others sat in expectation. Shaking her head, she thought this was way too early in the morning for her imagination to be racing all over the place. "Actually to both questions. Lucy Coe for some reason is staying in town to help, she says, Kevin and her joined Serena yesterday. Kate and her assistant seem to think they are in charge of it, then there is Jason who wants to make all the plans. I have very little to do with my own wedding."

"Jason? Elizabeth I love my son, but this is not really his forte."

"I know, but he answered some questions for Kate and they are off and running. Diane is taking care of any legal matters, Lucy brought me the dress that Lila had made for me. Without Emily I am not sure I want any attendants. So basically all the decisions are taken care of. We are waiting until spring to go on a honeymoon. We want to go to Italy then."

Epiphany was annoyed with the man, the one time she had a chance to help plan a wedding, she wished Stan would find a nice girl and settle down, Lainey had been a dud, Kelly a fling, Regina had been an idea, but she had turned him down for some reason.

Elizabeth and Jason getting married was the closest she could come to a daughter, and it was already done. Seeing the looks on the other womens faces she considered a bridal shower. No, they didn't really have time. She knew that Lainey and Kelly would throw together a bachlorette party for her.

All that was left was to offer to keep the boys for a few days. The problem was that poor Elizabeth had already complained that Jason and her had to fight off their family and friends to spend time with their own children. It's her own fault, she should have given birth to uglier children.

After rounds, Epiphany listened as Elizabeth filled in Regina and Nadine on Jake's biting Carly, they had tried to keep Regina's spirits up, she refused to stay home, said she was fine,. Commissioner Scorpio had came by to check on her, with Agent Lakes. She had agreed to see Lainey for an hour this morning, but only to see if she remembered more of the attacker. They finally had caught a break, she had gotten skin under her nails, plus the TMK was walking around with extremely irritated eyes.

Elizabeth saw Epiphany walk the girl to her appointment, then turned to the brunette at the desk. "May I help you?"

"I am looking for Dr. Scorpio?" Brenda thought the woman behind the counter looked familiar, but she didn't ring any bells, it was bothering her until her hair moved uncovering her name tag.

"I know you, your Elizabeth something or other. Your married to Lucky Spencer aren't you? You just had a kid?" Brenda was proud of herself, she had remembered her.

"No, I am not married to Lucky." there went her pride. "I used to be. Yes, I have a seven month old son, named Jacob Morgan."

"Let me guess Jason saved you or something, it was sweet you named him after him." Brenda liked the nurse she seemed sweet, she vaguely remembered her from Kelly's and that Barbie and Skipper hadn't liked her for some reason.

"Yes, Jason saved us a couple of times but my sons name is Jacob Martin Morgan, Jason is his father. and Jason is my fiancée." Brenda was taken back, she had no idea Jason had a kid, poor Robin, her dream had crashed. Robin had never really accepted that Jason and her were over and his having a kid with another woman had to hurt.

"Brenda! What are you doing here?" She saw her best friend. as they hugged in the waiting area, Brenda got a good look at her, she was looking terrible.

"Can you get away or are you preparing for surgery or something?" Robin felt the sting of the lose of her medical privileges.

"No I am just checking in, then we can go." Robin did not want to tell her she had been suspended without pay for thirty days and that she had just turned in her badge until after the new year.

C & M COFFEE SHOPPE

Jason sat at the desk listening to Francis as he told him about his morning, as if he didn't have enough to worry about, Brenda was back. He seriously considered kidnapping her and shipping her back to where ever she came from, but she would only return and press kidnapping charges against him.

He opened Sonny's bottom drawer and poured Francis a drink. So it was only eight o'clock in the morning, for the guard it probably felt like happy hour.

When he got back to opening the package, that had been sent to the station, he found the seat of his motorcycle and the usual CD and letter. Tossing the letter on the desk he popped open the laptop and feed the disk into it. A sentence popped up asking for a code. Jason was less than amused to find out that the answer was Taggert, then across the the screen was an array of less than shining moments for the Quartermaine family in connection to the PCPD.

Monica, Alan, and AJ getting released from jail or being on trial, followed by shots of his various arrests. The final one got his attention, it was the shot of Elizabeth hugging him after his not guilty verdict. That was one scene that was never going to be repeated.

He placed the Cd in the file he had brought with the others and slit open the envelope and read the usual clue **i have two true names one chosen for me and one i chose myself, i helped protect yours, we were friends now we are not, but we were almost related in more ways then one. i am one of the few with integrity we have shared an abode but never together.** Jason had no idea as to who the clue pertained to, until he heard Francis telling Max about his morning. including an incident with Kristina knocking on the door wanting breakfast. ALEXIS, it had to be Alexis.

Sonny came into his office an hour later to find it full of people, Jason and Francis were reviewing files on the TMK, Max was going over guard schedules with Milo and making plans to shift people to Miami. Sonny told them to hold off on the Miami order, that the FBI crackdown would probably ease soon, and that when they took over the Zaccarra territory they would need some trusted people in place.

Jason sent the guards out to their assignments and decided to wait for Diane to come in so they could plant the next seed.

"Sonny, Trevor did some serious damage. The IRS showed up at Bernie's office today and informed him that a full scale audit was being ordered, that they had reports of hidden assets. Jason, your assets were looked at this morning, They were trying to nail you first. Now that you have been found clean they are after Sonny's. Don't touch anything I don't know about for a couple of months.

Now on to the other less than pleasant news, we can expect to see more INS, FBI, and DEA agents. Homeland security is setting up an office in good old Port Charles boys."

Sonny sat down defeated without the Zaccarra territory, he was going to be dead, the families would kill him and Jason, then move in and take their territory. Lansing had destroyed Sonny's power base. He listened as Jason thanked Diane and asked her to give them a few minutes.

He watched as his Jason sat there thinking, he was looking for an out. Some way to keep this from happening. Sonny had an idea, but it would only work for one of them, the other would have to be a decoy, and would most likely go to jail.

"Sonny you need to get to the Island, out of the reach of their hands. We can arrange it for Christmas Day. No one would suspect until the next day. You could get to safety, but once your gone, you can't come back. No kids, no Kate, can you live with that?"

The mobster looked for a way out, maybe the kids could come with him. Carly was having a child with Jax, she would be fine, Kristina needed her mother, so taking her was out of the question but boys needed their fathers. He knew he couldn't tell Jason, he would never let him hurt Carly that way.

Even if they were angry at each other right now. He would ask Max, no Max wouldn't hurt Carly. Milo wouldn't do it either. Francis had never liked his ex-wife. He would help, he was gone after the holidays anyhow, so he was perfect for the job.

COTTAGE

Georgie slipped down the stairs, it was almost 9:30 and they had just gotten out of bed. She was still in the off white gown, it had been removed a quickly last night and when they had tried to get up at seven this morning. It and the matching robe had quickly ended back on the floor.

Grabbing the juice and muffins she set the counter top for breakfast. Johnny had a meeting at 1:00 and she was to be with Milo all day.

"You know we need to find out if that comes in any other colors." Johnny slipped behind Georgie and kissed the back of her neck, then stepped away before they found themselves back in bed, he was cursing Morgan for wanting to hold this meeting in the middle of nowhere.. As he looked at the directions he was wishing he was taking his car out the cliff roads, not that oversized tonka truck.

"Well I will get right on that. Do you care if we paint that other bedroom, the view is better in there, and I like the shower better." she was hesitant to make any changes to the house, she wasn't sure of his plans or if they would be staying here.

Johnny remembered Jason's advice and checked the look on her face before answering. When he saw the nervousness, he tried to figure out what was causing it. Hoping he guessed right he said, "Go ahead and pick up some ideas, and we can paint it or have someone paint it. Maybe buy new furniture for there as well. I hate to tell you this but I need to ask Morgan if his people got the surveillance equipment out, I forgot to ask."

Georgie flushed red at the idea that the equipment was still in operation. They had been in every room of the house except the master bedroom and had been naked in most of them. She watched as his eyes also darkened in remembrance, Johnny shook off the need he couldn't give in, but before heading out the door, he teased her with a kiss, which ended only with Milo knocking on the door.

When she had finally gotten it together, Georgie went upstairs and brought down her stationary to write thank you notes to the women for all their help and gifts. She was finishing up when she heard a knock at the door. Milo asked if she wanted him to let in a Brooklyn Ashton.

"I can't believe he is acting like a doorman, what if you wouldn't have wanted to let me in, kind of hard to barge right in past a man with a gun."

"That's sort of the point, Brooklyn. Now can you come shopping with me, I need to pick out paint chips and then to a furniture store. We are going to redo the master bedroom. I have to finish Christmas shopping and checking in with Clarice. I'll even buy you an order of cheese fries at Kelly's" she offered trying to entice her friend.

Georgie found a note from Johnny when she went upstairs to get her purse, the contents made her steam, the credit cards and money with it, had her seeing red, she didn't need his money.

She did quite well on her on. When she came down the stairs, Brooklyn convinced her to call Elizabeth to find out if this was some sort of insane mob thing.

Elizabeth had told her, that it was a sort of strange way of saying he cared. "Candy and flowers wouldn't do?" snarled Georgie. Milo discreetly picked up the phone when he followed them into a paint store. He called Johnny to warn him that his wife was on the warpath and why.

METROCOURT

Carly stared in disbelief, had Brenda Barrett just walked into her hotel with the holier than thou one. The strain of being mature was starting to drag her down again. Taking a deep breath, she walked away and into the kitchen and asked for a glass of milk and a small veggie tray with ranch dip for herself.

Jax had banned her from anything bad for her from the kitchen. The gift shop clerk had actually refused to sell her a Snickers bar today. Carly had outsmarted the clerk. She bribed an kid staying in a suite with his parents. She gave him a twenty and told him he could have any candy he wanted as long as he brought her back the Snickers. She ate in in the dark of the Linen closet, embarrassed by the idea of getting caught.

Mike had refused her service at Kelly's, her favorite bakery had a picture of her behind the counter. She was fast running out of places to get sweets. She was seriously thinking of calling Alexis to sue the place for refusing her service. Diane had hung up on her when she had tried to get her help.

Jax had turned into the food police after Kelly had ordered her to eat healthy foods and to avoid chocolate. She had resorted to begging Elizabeth for brownies, hoping her husband didn't know she made them. The brunette had extorted her for a single pan of brownies, she had to behave and not say an unpleasant word to anyone for a week. She really needed help when, drug addicts have an easier time getting their fix.

Jax walked into the office and listened to Carly gnaw on the celery stick as she glared at him. "You know these would be better with peanut butter. Wait I'm not talking to you. I forgot, Mike had my photo distributed along with Christmas cards to almost every restaurant in town, I was refused service this morning at the hospital cafeteria."

"Why were you at the hospital? Is everything okay?" Carly needed an excuse to see Elizabeth,she had gone there on her brownie begging mission.

"Yes, I'm sorry Jax, I didn't mean to scare you. I was there to see Monica and she was busy. I stopped in to see if Momma was there, it was a total waste of time, so I decided on a cream cheese bagel , the candy striper pulled my photo out and told me that I couldn't have it. Do you know why that was?"

This was the side of his wife he loved the best, he knew he was in for it, but it was so worth the trouble of setting the joke up. "No why is that my dear?"

"It seems my husband has everyplace in town scared he will sue them if I get gestational diabetes, they seem to think I am in danger of dying if I do. How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure, shall we have lunch in the restaurant, Carly." That ruined her good mood, she had forgotten about Brenda Barrett. This was Jax, not Sonny though, so she was gong to ask.

"Did you know that Brenda was in town? I saw her consoling Robin earlier, they have suspended her medical license for thirty days for what she did to Jason."

"Brenda, no I didn't know. The cottage was sold, so I wonder where she is staying. The Quartermaine's hopefully. I can't imagine her staying at our hotel." Jax waited for the inevitable explosion, then asked Carly if she was okay with her being in town.

"As long as she stays far away from you, she can stay for a week or so. Longer than that and my newly found maturity is going to go right out the window. " Carly smiled weakly at her husband. She was telling the truth, she wasn't worried, Jax and Brenda had ended with a whimper not a bang. It was like her and Sonny, over with permanently. She worried more about Elizabeth Webber than Brenda Barrett. She really was leather and lace, iron glove in fist sort of girl. But she should stay with Jason and stay away from Jax.

Carly had meant what she had said that day in the hospital, Jax was the man she had been looking for all her life, and she was keeping him. Elizabeth Webber let alone Brenda didn't stand a chance.

BRDIGE TO NOWHERE

Morgan had told him he might be a little late. Seeing the large iron gates at the entrance to the bridge, he tried to recall if Morgan had said anything about them. A black SUV pulled up next to his truck and Jason got out and stared at the gates on the entrance to the bridge. They hadn't been here that Saturday night he was here. He quickly picked the lock, opening the gates and walked straight through. Jason was sick to his stomach, someone had bought the property, he had tried to purchase it when he had came back from Europe but Benny had not been able to locate the owners. He silently walked the familiar path, and found construction at the ruin site.

Following behind Johnny didn't understand Morgans strange behavior, as they saw the construction crew working on an almost finished house. It was a simple large Georgian, no columns, no turrets just a basic house. He watched as Morgan walked across the snow to a spot with two empty pedestals. He didn't understand the devastation on his face. It was just a house, why was he upset?

Jason got a grip and walked back slowly to the gates, letting them out, and relocking it, he told Johnny that the plan was moving along. The day after Christmas it would all be over. Without another word, Jason got back behind the wheel and drove off, leaving a confused Johnny behind.

The enforcer kept driving until he came to Vista Point. He kept reminding himself it was just a piece of land, that he had only been visiting that it had never been theirs. Then why did it feel like his heart was being pulled away? He had associated that place with Elizabeth for so long to lose it now that he had her, worried him. He drove straight to the hospital he needed to see Elizabeth.

KELLY'S

Brooklyn and Serena joined Georgie for lunch, she was still upset that Johnny hadn't talked to her before doing what he had done, but Elizabeth had made her see reason. Now she just laughed as she repeated the story for Serena. She moved in closer to her friend, Logan and Cooper were at the next table. Coop in his uniform. he had already given Georgie a hard time about marrying a criminal and embarrassing her father.

"Let me get this straight. The hot man you are married to, arranges for credit cards in your name, then leaves you enough money to by a small compact car and you are angry with him. Why?"

Serena knew, but was hoping that the explanation would help the confused man standing behind them. Johnny listened as his wife explained that she had felt weird about taking the money. That Mac had just given up on offering her money, that she had driven him insane until he had gotten the hint that she wanted to be self sufficient.

"Also I just this is going to sound insane, but I feel like a kept woman. It's weird but I guess I worry about losing control somehow. Elizabeth said it was normal that her and Jason had a fight over her car not long ago. That it is part of being married."

Georgie was shocked as her two friends fled the table to go to the counter and talk to Spinelli and Mike. What had she said?

"You should just say it. I am just as lost as you." Georgie whirled around and saw her husband standing there. Johnny sat down and pulled her into a kiss saying, "I never stopped to think about it. I just was trying to I guess do something to show you you were my wife. I wanted the card with our last name, even if it is the Zaccarra last name." he offered as an explanation.

"Then you should love this. I went to the DMV while we were out. My new license has my new address and my new name." Georgie was more than thanked for having the same idea. When Lulu walked into the diner, she had been calm after her meeting with Spinelli. he had encouraged her to go to LA to clear her head. Then seeing the lovebirds set her off.

"Can't you do that someplace else, or are you here to get me in trouble here, as well?" she asked.

"Lulu I don't keep your schedule in my date book so how was I to know you were working." Johnny grabbed the girls bill and paid it getting them out of there before there was another fight.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

As she finished up her shift Elizabeth planned out the rest of the day. She was supposed to see Diane about Emily's will, that was just a quick sign off on the probated will, and a review of the trust fund her father had made sure that she had received. Luke was returning the file that Helena had sent to the hospital. Nik and he had gone through the part she had given them. The files on Courtney and Sonny she had kept away. Neither man was going to like what was in them.

Sonny has stopped in and been obliquely friendly. Sort of an apology in advance. it had scared her enough to call the daycare center and make sure the boys were fine. She was waiting for Jason to return her call, he had stopped in around noon and had asked for a minute, when she heard about nowhere becoming somewhere she had understood. They had simply held each other, until she had been called back to the hub. Epiphany was off, and Grams was torturing her with more students.

Then there had been the amusing scene with Carly begging for brownies. She had heard that Jax had banned her from sweets, and while she felt sorry for the blond, she didn't feel sorry enough not to extract her own pound of flesh. She had extra pans of brownies that she had brought today for the staff. Carly was returning any minute for one.

The blond was actually early, Elizabeth held up two fingers and watched as Carly sat down and hid in the waiting area. She was not thrilled with her last assignment for the day but as the shift nurse it was her responsibility to get Dr. Scorpio's sign off on the patients that had to be turned over to the other doctors. She knew it was going to be tense. Then Robin walked in with Brenda Barrett.

Brenda headed for the waiting area, Robin had told her what was going on, she could not believe that Jason would be that vindictive, something was wrong. The whole thing smelled of Carly. Then there was the fact that Jason was the boy's father. Robin was right about that , Jason would never walk away form his own child. He hadn't walked away from Micheal and he was just his uncle. None of this made sense.

"Think of the devil and she appears." she smiled at the tall blond, she wasn't being bitchy just stating truths.

"I am waiting for someone. Now I need to keep my blood pressure down, so please go away."

"Let me guess far, far away."

"No just out of the waiting area. Look I am trying to be nice here, so just sit down and shut up. Are you waiting for Princess Purity to fill out her suspension paperwork, then hopefully sending her far, far away."

"What did you do Carly, how did you get her suspended. let me guess your new bff is Elizabeth, the woman lying about Jason being her kids father. I thought you hated her when I lived her before but let me guess you helped her get her hooks into Jason. No brains, good on her back. Well I don't care about what happens to him, he deserve what ever he gets after what he did to Robin. He is helping take the one thing she has always had away from her. How can you live with that. Of course you can, it's Carly's life and we are all supposed to get out of the way."

ENOUGH, BRENDA THIS IS A HOSPITAL IF YOU DON'T SIT DOWN I WILL HAVE SECURITY THROW YOU OUT." Monica could not believe what was coming out of Brenda's mouth, she was never like this.

"Carly are you okay do you want me to call Dr Lee?" seeing the pale blond nod yes, Monica ordered Elizabeth to call Kelly.

"Brenda, Robin and Elizabeth get into my office right now." she led them to her office and ordered them to sit, Elizabeth on her side of the desk and the two friends next to each other. Staring at Brenda she watched the former model squirm under her gaze. She was getting the feeling that Brenda had been told a highly biased version of the truth. She had finally had enough of Robin's whoa is me act.

"Brenda you are going to sit there and listen to the truth. Elizabeth could you please pull my copy of Jason's file from the cabinet there. Robin you are lucky that I can't do anything about your lies, we both know that you told her a slightly less than truthful story."

Monica started pulling out documents showing Brenda the proof as she explained why her friend had lost her medical license and then she went on to have Elizabeth tell Brenda how long her and Jason had loved each other and her own part in their breakup. Finally she told her about Jake, and showed her the picture on her desk of the boys and Jason from the night they had put the train together.

"Tell me he isn't Jason's son now? As for Carly and Elizabeth picking on poor little Robin. Robin has spent the past week badmouthing Elizabeth all over this hospital. Elizabeth had the chance to testify at the hearing against Robin but she and Jason left it up to them. Robin was to see a therapist, when told by that therapist that she needed to accept that Jason and her were over and that she still had deep seated feelings for him, she offered excuse after excuse.

Dr. Cummings has actually suggested that this obsession goes back to when was a Quartermaine. That she is still waiting for Jason. She was ordered to therapy and when I offered Dr. Collins who is in town, she refused to see anyone other that Lainey Winters who isn't acceptable to the board because they are friends. That is why she lost her license. Not because she was abandoned by Jason. Brenda, I know that you want to protect your friend but she is the one who led herself to this, not anyone else. Be a true friend and help her face the truth."

"One more thing, don't talk to Carly that way again. At least for the next nine months. She is pregnant, and for once didn't deserve to be attacked. Come back to town and kick her rear in a year. but for now avoid her and Jax." Monica suggested wearily.

Brenda was subdued as she left Monica's office. She had just believed her friend, her story made sense with what she could recall of her own past, she had never imagined that Robin had skewered the story so much. Robin had left the office and ran away as soon as she had been allowed to leave. Brenda knew she should chase her down but right now she just wanted to let Monica's evidence sink in.

She watched from the hallway as Elizabeth joined Mrs. Hardy and two little boys,the oldest one turned and yelled Jason as the elevator doors opened. She continued to stand there as Jason picked up the little boy and greeted his mother with a hug and a kiss. Jason Morgan had just publicly kissed his fiancée. She saw Robin from across the hall with a sad expression on her face, and knew that her friend was hurting. It was very clear that she had done everything that Monica had accused her of.

PENTHOUSE IV

Jason and Johnny came to the meeting that Francis had called saying it was urgent. That the plan needed to be altered. Jason had been expecting Sonny to fight, but he never expected to hear that he wanted to kidnap Micheal and Morgan. He told Francis to go along with the plan, they wanted him to be at ease until the day he got on his airplane.

Jason waited for Brenda to arrive, Monica had told him about the scene she had interrupted. Brenda had called and asked if the guards wanted pizza when she brought it home. He hated to do this but she could not stay here. When she walked off the elevator followed by the downstairs guards with the rest of her luggage and the promised food, he felt guilty until he saw Robin following with a bottle of wine.

"Brenda I need to speak to you, in the kitchen now." Jason didn't wait for her to set anything down, he just went straight to the counter and leaned against it.

"What is your problem Morgan? There is no reason to act like a bear."

"You are welcome to spend the night but you need to find someplace else to stay. The Quartermaine's won't do either. Try the Metrocourt. I talked to Jax, he and Carly have no problem as long as you are leaving by New Years."

"I can't believe you are throwing me out, you told me I could stay here any time I wanted." she was shocked, this wasn't the man she had married, this was the Jason who had walked into that church all those years ago and told her with no sympathy or remorse that Sonny wasn't coming.

"Alexis is right across the hall she might let you stay there. Another thing Robin is not allowed in this building. She has been attacking Elizabeth for days. Mom told me that she showed you what Robin did to me. That she took away my chance to get my memories back, that she made a decision about me without consulting me. I am not going to allow her to turn this around and say she was the victim. She has been trying to make Elizabeth feel guilty about not helping her abusive and unstable husband. A man that emotional abused her oldest son. I won't have her someplace where my family might visit."

"Jason, I am sorry she is just hurting, she still had feeling for you. This has been a shock for her, can you try to have some compassion, you have moved on, she hasn't."

"Two months ago she was going around asking men she knew for a donation to have a child, now she is supposed to still have feelings for me. I don't have feelings for her, I haven't for over eight years. How can this be a shock for her, we ended a very long time ago. I need to go and check on my family. Georgie and Elizabeth would like to see Johnny and I some time soon. So finish your dinner, check with Alexis, or stay here tonight. Robin however isn't welcome. Brenda don't give me that look. I cut Carly out of my life, so don't think I don't mean it."

Brenda was shocked, she had heard something similar from Monica earlier but it had not been believable. Now seeing the look on his face, she saw he wasn't kidding. Carly and he were on the outs, maybe things were looking up. Then she heard the shouting from the living room, Robin was yelling at someone.

"You are ruining her life, you are going to get her killed. You are just like that psycho father of yours, a killer. Do you like torturing people like he did as well?"

"ROBIN, ENOUGH. You have no idea what you are talking about." Alexis had come to see why Kristina had came back to the penthouse crying. The door had been wide open, and she was furious. "Don't you talk about my son that way. As for Georgie, said she told you the same thing. Brenda when did you arrive, you have Mac Scorpio ready to put out APB, he went to the airport to pick you up last night. The airlines said they had no record of you on the flight."

"A friend lent me his private jet. I forgot about Mac, I will call him, he is going to be so mad at me." she had to giggle at the image of the commissioner worried about her.

Johnny watched as his little sister stuck her head out her door with tears on her face. He gently edged past Alexis, while he still wasn't comfortable with his mother, he did want to get to know his sisters. "Are you okay?" he asked as he knelt by the door.

"Why was the mean lady yelling at you?" asked Kristina.

"She isn't a happy person right now. Did you need something?" he asked as gently as he could.

"Mr. Francis promised to cook dinner for us, I wanted him to come over now. Can I come and ask him?" She held out her hand and he picked it up and they went into the penthouse and she ran to Francis and asked if he was going to come over now.

"Yes, why don't we head over there while your Mommy talks to the adults."

"Okay, bye Johnny. Maybe we can color again." then Kristina rushed off with Francis.

"Alexis, I know this isn't the best time but can I come over and stay with you? I don't feel right staying at the Metrocourt, and Jason wants me out."

"The would be only one rule. No talking trash about Jason, Sonny or my son. We can have the guys bring over your luggage later, but for now do you want to join the entertainment of watching Francis cook dinner with Kristina talking his ear off."

"I'm in, I still miss Johnny O'Brien. Francis is the next best thing." Grabbing Robin's arm, she suggested her friend get her act together and try to act like the Robin she used to be.

"Jason, what about Kristina, is she in danger in danger of getting kidnapped?" Johnny wanted to know if he needed to protect his sisters from Sonny as well as Andre.

"No Sonny apparently wanted to just take the boys. Let's get out of here." Jason was starting to hate this apartment, he couldn't wait for Sonny to be gone, so he could start to make the changes he needed to."

"I am going to stop over and talk to Brenda for a second. Please tell Georgie I will be right there."

Johnny knocked on his mothers door, only for his youngest sister to open it. She handed him her doll, and then pulled on his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. When the crowd saw him, he said that he needed to speak to Miss Barrett please.

"Brenda, please. Miss Barrett reminds me of my older sister Julia. What can I do for you?"

"We bought your old house, and are remodeling, do you want the things you left behind or can I arrange to sent them to the dump?" he bluntly asked her.

"Why would you want to remodel? The house is perfect the way it is."

"Yeah if you like living in a pastel ice cream parlor. Look we want to start it right away before Georgie starts back to school."

"Fine can someone be there tomorrow morning?"

"I will talk to Georgie and see if she can be there, if not I will arrange for one of my guards to be there." with that he rushed out and headed over to Morgans house.

Spinelli walked down and said "Cool pizza." looking around he saw no one so he helped himself to the large cheese pizza and left the penthouse to go and see Serena.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Elizabeth and Jason had just settled the boys in and had headed to the bedroom, they were in need of some serious Mommy and Daddy time, Elizabeth had something she needed to do with her man. Jason watched as Elizabeth walked right past him into the bathroom, and told him she needed his help in about ten minutes.

So Jason walked down and rechecked the security system and debated about grabbing a quick beer, he knew that Elizabeth was up to something, she had been upstairs for about fifteen minutes before Georgie had left. Both women had been rather secretive.

He was glad the Elizabeth was bonding with Georgie, if things worked out the way they planned Francis, Max, Johnny and he would be spending a lot of time together.

Ten minutes to the second Jason walked into the bathroom to see Elizabeth soaking with her eyes closed in her large tub. "Did you forget you wanted my help?"

"No and you are right on time. Would you please hand that stick on the counter to me."

Jason was kind of disappointed, he had hoped at least for an invitation into the bathtub. Until he got to the counter, and saw what sort of stick it was. "Elizabeth what does two lines mean?"

"Well it could mean one of two things." Jason was watching Elizabeth face and didn't really need the answer. "It could mean we are having a little girl or it could mean we are having a little boy. Now do you want to join us in the bathtub. It might be a little crowded, but I think the three of us can manage don't you?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes as she felt the water swishing around her, as Jason got into the tub. "I think you cheated. you were undressing while I was answering you."

"No, would I do that. Are you sure?" he asked

"Well the test are 99 accurate, but I made an appointment with Kelly for tomorrow, before I even took the test. Georgie said something about it being five days before Christmas, that's when I realized I was late. So we made poor Milo run into the store while Max and Kurt stayed with us. I think Milo needs a raise by the way. Either that or we are going to have to pay for his therapy bills."

Elizabeth leaned back against Jason's chest, and placed his hands on her still flat stomach. She knew that Kelly wasn't going to be real thrilled with her, but Elizabeth was happy she was pregnant.

"You know that I love you, right." she asked.

"Yes, but why do I hear a but." he teased.

"No but. I just need you to get out of the tub, I forgot the baby monitor and since you got to fulfill an old dream at Jakes the other night."

"We never actually got to play pool." he objected.

"We we can buy a pool table for the den here."

"Fine now what where you saying before I so rudely interrupted.

"I want to fulfill a fantasy of mine since the moment I saw this tub." Jason quickly grabbed a towel from the rack and rushed off to get the monitor.

"Now what were you saying about a fantasy." he said as he came back into the bathroom.

"Yes, I had this very intense fantasy where... you decided to join me and ... well that was as far as I got. So want to help me come up with some ideas." Elizabeth giggled as she was once again joined in the tub. She was engaged to the man of her dreams and he was about to fulfill one of her more X-rated dreams. She watched as Jason let out some of the water and started to fulfill those dream.

FTB


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 44

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Elizabeth slipped into visit with Kelly, she had taken the pregnancy test as soon as she arrived this morning, now she had called her into her office. Elizabeth had left Jason a message, telling him to call her. Kelly had said she would be right in, that she needed to pick up some paperwork, then would join her.

"Elizabeth, I am sorry for making you wait but I had a nervous father on the phone, his wife was due two days ago. Now I can assume you took a home test already. I can confirm you are pregnant. Right around 3 weeks." Liz laughed, this was the second time she had gotten pregnant with Jason, while using condoms. "We need to talk about this pregnancy. Your body has healed from Jake, we don't have to worry about that. I am concerned because of how frequently you ended up as a patient during your last pregnancy."

"Kelly, things are different this time. I promise to take it easy. The most stressful part of my day now is the student nurses. Can you make them go away?"

"No, you are on you own there. Now call Jason and tell him the good news. I have your vitamins, and the usual pregnancy packet we hand out for you."

"It's funny, we have been not worrying either way about getting pregnant, not using condoms but not trying either. We end up pregnant once again, while still using the condoms."

"You might want to consider switching brands. I certainly hope you aren't still using Euduro condoms."

Elizabeth returned to the hub to see her fiancée and their attorney talking in the corner with Max and her bodyguard. Jason looked and when she shook her head yes, his smile was electric, they were having another baby. He quickly hugged her, then whispered when. "September, the beginning of the month. We are three weeks along."

Diane watched the two figuring out the reason for their happiness. Looks like having the wedding in 10 days was a good idea. She had been happy to check the final divorce papers for Elizabeth, making sure that Spencer had no claim on their family. Now they needed to finish gas lighting Sonny, and things would finally be settled.

Miss Quartermaine's will had been probated as quickly as she could manage, all was settled except for the little items that needed to be handed out. Elizabeth and Monica had signed the checks for the directed funds and with only two parts to be fulfilled on her end. The legacy that Lila Quartermaine had left for her grandson and Elizabeth, as well as the detective work that Spinelli and Taggert were finishing up.

Now that Helena Cassidine was out of the picture, some of the assignments had been canceled, currently the twosome where trying to find a lead on the late unlamented Courtney's mother. She had disappeared after her daughters death. Emily had wanted to know about the blonds past. Why she had targeted Jason and Nik, if the reason had been Elizabeth and Emily.

"Mr. Morgan." Jason looked at Agent Lakes with Mac Scorpio, he was hoping for good news. Had PCPD had caught Andre, or that Lucky Spencer had escaped Ferncliffe, so he could give himself a great Christmas gift. Elizabeth liked to say he was an original gift giver, and a dead Lucky was a gift he would like to give himself.

Every time, Cam flinched at a raised voice or was scared to hear the word daddy, or his personal favorite every time he heard the Lucky Spencer rules of being a big boy or big brother. Jason, wanted to take the loser out. Elizabeth acted like it was all her fault that she was blind to the way Lucky had been. Jason knew better, he had been forced to watch from the sidelines as Spencer manipulated Elizabeth for years.

If Lucky was actually "lucky' he would have the sense to stay where he was, Jason just wanted him dead. Kurt and Marco had other plans for the mental patient.

"Agent Lakes, Commissioner Scorpio, is this one of the visits I get to charge my client for?" asked Diane as she joined the three of them.

"Not unless he managed to turn himself into Andre Rostiavich, break into the PCPD and take files about the TMK murderer. Morgan, do you know why he took the Nanny; Leticia Juarez's file. We have gone over all the evidence contained in it, nothing is sticking out. Why would that file caught his interest?"

"No idea, she had no connection to Emily other than Micheal. No if you will excuse me, I am late for a meeting." Jason excused himself and called Francis. Spinelli needed to help him go through Letitia's file, there had to be a reason that the Russian had taken that file. What had they missed? He asked Francis to have Spinelli start in right away only to find out the hacker had spent the night with Serena at Kelly's. While he was happy that he had finally found a girlfriend, did it have to be the DA's barely legal daughter.

COTTAGE

Johnny grabbed his jeans, pulled them on to answer the door, he watched as Georgie grabbed her clothes and slipped up the stairs to their room, they had been enjoying a quiet morning, Brenda was do in an hour and they had been more that glad to enjoy some quiet time. When Georgie's parents pushed their way inside and accused him of holding their daughter hostage, Johnny was debating how angry his wife would be if he shot her father.

The man had grabbed him and twisted him around forcing his body against the wall as his wife yelled about his so called bad influence. Something about Robin and how he had been mean to the woman Georgie looked up to as a big sister.

"LET HIM GO. NOW." Frisco looked up to see his daughter standing on the stairs in a robe. "Frisco I am not going to tell you again." Georgie watched as he released her husband and went over to stand with Felicia. "Since you are here, you can sit and wait until we return. Johnny, that should be one of Jason's guys pulling in, I asked him to come in and watch them while we finish getting dress.

"Sit down and don't touch anything." she ordered her parents and then turned and walked back up the stairs.

Johnny followed his wife up the stairs, today's shower together wasn't as fun as yesterdays as they rushed to return downstairs and deal with their unwanted guests.

Felicia sat on the sofa and Frisco sat in the chair, waiting for their daughter to return. When he moved the throw pillow, Frisco found a lace bra, with a broken clasp, he wanted to kill that man upstairs with his little girl, but the guard moved over and suggested he sit back down that Mr and Mrs Zaccarra would return shortly. The more time passed the more thoughts about how the clasp had gotten broken entered his head, until a fully fledged rage was just under the surface when the young couple returned.

When his son-in-law returned Frisco tossed it at him then asked just how had that happened.

"It's not mine, it goes in the boxes over there. They belong to Brenda Barrett. I packed them up last night." his daughter answered.

"Why are you here anyhow?" she asked.

"We came to make sure you are all right. Robin said that she was thrown out at Morgan's when she came to talk to him about things."

Georgie said to her parents. "Robin is delusional right now, don't believe me ask Dr. Quartermaine, she just lost her medical license for 30 days because she refuses to see Dr. Collins. She went to the Towers to see Brenda, not Johnny. Johnny wasn't even planning on being there until late, Robin is also the one who attacked him in front of his six years old sister. So why are you listening to Robin. Again?"

Felicia was feeling unsettled. Robin hadn't mentioned the other stuff, just the argument. "She only wants to protect you from Johnny's life, Georgie, she is worried about the dangers. She has first hand experience with how dangerous it is. Remember the car bomb that almost killed her? That was the reason she broke up with Jason in the first place."

Georgie rolled her eyes, it looked like she needed to make her face some truths. "No that isn't it. She was jealous of Carly and Micheal's relationship with Jason. Besides she has no real idea of anything. Danger is part of any life. Remember Ryan kidnapping me Mom, was the mob behind that? Or the hotel fire? No, that was the Quartermaine's. The flu epidemic? "No that was some rich consortium trying to make a fast buck, aided by Luke Spencer bringing back an infected Monkey. The latest danger to my life came from the Cassidines. So tell me how the mob is any more dangerous? You might want to try and avoid being a hypocrite, Mom."

"Georgie, we love you and this is your second marriage and you aren't even twenty-one." Felicia was on her last argument.

"Well it's my last marriage, and for the record I will be turning twenty one in March, so it's not that far off. Like I told you yesterday, I love him, so either accept my marriage or leave Port Charles. Frisco, you had better hope that Johnny doesn't press assault charges, I am sure Mac would be able to make them stick."

PENTHOUSE II

Brenda opened the door and saw her ex standing there. "Jax, hello. Are you here to see Alexis?"

Walking inside, Jax pulled off his overcoat. "Hello, Brenda. I wish I could say it's nice to see you too. However I had a long talk with Dr. Lee yesterday, and my wife is doing fine, her blood pressure was only slightly raised after you attacked her in the hospital yesterday. What were you thinking?"

"Jax, I'm sorry. Robin had given me a slightly one-sided version of how she lost her medical license. I thought that Carly was behind it, she hates Robin and she was visiting Elizabeth who Robin said was involved. I just thought they conspired to get Robin out of Jason's life. Alexis had filled me in on as much as she knows, same with Monica Quartermaine. I had no idea that I was not being told the truth."

"Then maybe you should have asked someone. My wife is in the beginning of a high risk pregnancy she is not the person doing this. Robin is. She has been reeling since September. I know that she had been dating Patrick Drake. I thought they were in love. Then she decided to have a baby, she went around asking men quiet openly for sperm, Brenda. Carly said she was trying to get Jason to donate, that was the reason she was being so blunt. At the time I thought she was being paranoid. But Robin's rather public verbal attacks of Elizabeth lately make me wonder. Since she found out about Jake, she has been even worse."

"Yes, well Carly is wrong."

"No she's not. Brenda I need to speak to Jax on a legal matter, I need to ask you to go either to your room or the kitchen." Alexis watched as she left and then turned to Jax and gave him the papers that Nik had drawn up. "He ran another DNA test here to be sure, Spencer isn't his son, nor yours. Courtney really did pull a fast one."

"We knew that. I found a new house for my family. Carly says it's because of Spencer and the new baby. I think that learning about Courtney has turned her stomach so much that she wants nothing to do with the house. In her mind though, Spencer is an another innocent victim. How are things with your son?"

"Well he is friendly with Kristina and Molly but I am still getting the cold shoulder. Then there is Nicolas making plans to drop the Cassidine Holdings in his lap, I don't think he is dealing well with that. At least I was invited to his wedding. Jax, I just don't know anymore.

When I found out that Sam was my daughter I wanted to offer her a different life, I blamed Jason for everything. Never wanting to admit that Sam wasn't very likable or even some one I could love. I tried so hard to love her, but it was always an obligation and she sensed that. As time went on and she continued to act out, I found myself saying and doing things that made me a complete hypocrite, but I thought I needed to protect her, especially since I couldn't love her.

"Johnny, the pain in his eyes makes me want to get close, but he is distancing himself. He is such a strong individual, in spite of everything that happened to him. He has been willing to try with his sisters.

Yesterday when Robin attacked him over at Jason's, he just let her have her way. Then when he saw Kristina in the door upset, he was sweet and kind to her. Same with Molly the few times they have been near him. He looks awkward but he is trying with them. I want my son to love me but I may have to settle for a casual acquaintance."

Jax hugged his best friend and said, "Give it time."

Alexis grabbed the ringing phone and answered it absently. "Alexis Davis" after listening a little bit, she sat down in the chair and said "You are incorrect. His attorney of record is Dara Jensen. Yes, I handled his divorce. There is some misinformation going on here. Yes. No. Mr. Spencer has no children. Yes, well those records are incomplete. Jacob Morgan is not his son, and no he has never adopted Cameron. The courts amended the briefs, he has an incomplete set. No I will no be do that. Yes, you take it up with the bar association." Alexis slammed her phone shut and told Jax she had to go see Jason and Elizabeth.

Brenda walked out of the kitchen carrying her pop tart and her jacket. "Jax, I am sorry about your marriage. Well sorry you got stuck with Carly." seeing look on his face she said "Relax I am just joking. I can see you are happy. If Carly is who makes you happy. I wish you well."

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Kate finished restocking the cabinet. She was expecting Sonny to show up soon. He had invited himself to have lunch with her, she was actually looking for an excuse to get out of it, but a good one hadn't presented itself yet. She grimaced as she saw it was ten o'clock and right on time Sonny rounded the corner. She was going to have to use the work one again.

"Kate, I was hoping we could grab some lunch at Luigi's?" he asked.

"I'm afraid it will have to be cafeteria food. There was a big wreck on the interstate. All the nurses and doctors have their hands full, so I am on call of sorts for phone duty and supply duty."

"Well how about I bring Luigi's to you. We can discuss Christmas Eve." Kate was more that willing to discuss it, that didn't mean she would do what he wanted.

"Sonny I need to speak to you. Kate, hello." with that Jason and Sonny headed to the waiting room. "Diane is taking care of the necessary paperwork. We need to also discuss Johnny's territory. The five families called a meeting for the 26th. Max said he has been trying to reach you all morning. Did you check your messages at all today?"

"The stupid thing hasn't rung all day. Why are we meeting here?"

"We have another problem to deal with and I had to have some blood work done. I decided to marry Elizabeth on New Years Eve. I want to be with her no matter what happens, Sonny."

Sonny understood, after all he would safely be on the island and Jason wanted to be with the woman who he loved. After all he was going to be facing prison time, he would want to be with his family if he was in the same position. He could afford to be generous about it, the business was shutdown, and it was pretty much over. When Jason went to the meeting of the families and they learned that Sonny was gone, they would want vengeance. Jason was sacrificing himself for Sonny. He owed it to the man to be happy for him. Elizabeth no longer factored in anymore.

"Sonny why has Nik called me to the hospital, is Spencer alright?" Mike rushed over with his apron on still.

"I'm sorry Mike. I didn't know you would think something is wrong. Spencer is fine. Can you please follow me. Corinthos your father might need you, so please come along. Jason, you too." Nik lead the three men to the board room, Jason knew what was coming. It was his idea to do this here. After telling them to please sit down. He explained to Mike everything he had learned keeping Jason's name out of it.

"That's not possible Nik, you made a mistake. My little girl wouldn't do that."

"Mike there is proof. The police have the files from New Jersey, they are now looking at her for the murder of the missing tech. The doctors here and Switzerland have found proof of the drugs in my system. They are what caused my tumor. They are the reason I am going to die. As for who Spencer's biological father. We know it's not Jax or me."

"Jason, did you and my little girl get back together."

"No, Mike, Courtney dosed me too. My brain injury actually protected me from the problems Nik has. As for the father of Courtney's baby, we have no idea. She never mentioned his name in her diary that she kept."

"I don't understand what these drugs do, that she would do this?" Patrick saw that was his cue to enter the room and offer some explanations.

"Mike, they are supposed to make certain types of patients docile. Easier to handle. Someone like Jason or Nik who had gone through a severe emotional shock, then given the drugs, would be basically helpless against the drugs. The easiest way to explain it in layman's terms in like a hypnotic state. Then mix in the other drug they were given and she managed to create her own personal walking talking robot so to speak.

For Jason it would have been worse. Thanks to his injury, he was safe physically but emotionally with the drugs bonded to his system. He would have been in a highly suggestive state. Nik was the same way, but since the drugs weren't in his system as long, he was able to throw it off much sooner, but doing so caused his tumor. "

Mike sat there, he didn't want to hear this, his little girl didn't do this. "Your wrong and I am going to prove it." with that he left the building and rushed off to find Carly, she would not believe what they were saying about his daughter.

COTTAGE

Brenda knocked on her old door again, she saw the SUV in the driveway, so where was Johnny and Georgie? Sighing she pulled out her keys and let herself in, following the sound of the voices she walked up the stairs hoping she wasn't interrupting anything. She stopped at the door of the her old bedroom amused by the scene. Georgie was trying to pack up boxes and her new husband was trying to convince her to let Brenda do it.

"Johnny most of these clothes look like they have been hanging here since she died." Seeing the look on his face, she giggled and decided to save his wife some questions.

"In Port Charles, unless you see the body yourself, never believe someone is dead. Now how about I help Georgie with this, you look like a distraction not a help." Brenda really wanted to talk to the Jones girl about Robin but didn't want to do so in front of Johnny.

"Georgie I will be downstairs going thought the files. Remember we are meeting Jason and Elizabeth later." Johnny headed down the stairs and started burning the files from Trevor's office. As he cleared off all but three stacks of files, he heard Brenda and Georgie talking through the vents. Listening to his wife explain about Robin and all they had been dealing with, he was upset at the annoying models comments.

She was telling Georgie that getting involved with men like Jason and Johnny was dangerous and that their jobs would always come before family. Just as he was getting up to tell the woman to leave, he heard Georgie tell her that not all men were Sonny. That Sonny would have been a selfish egotistical jerk no matter what his job. Effectively shutting down the other woman's comments.

"Brenda, I can finish this up and send the stuff to a thrift shop. Is there anything else you want before we have it all taken away?" Georgie was trying to be polite but she had finally had her fill of the Johnny is dangerous speech. She wanted to scream at them sometimes.

Johnny started in on the files for the new company that Jason was working on, Max and Francis had arranged for almost all the property to be purchased as quietly as possible. Skye Chandler had sold them the old Alcazar properties, Jason and Sonny currently owned a good portion of the docks, and after the new year they would start moving the tenants out of the Towers. Jason wanted to takedown the building, remove all reminders of the past. Looking over the paperwork that the attorneys for ELQ had sent over, he saw Diane's notes and appreciated the way she explained things to them, not talking down at them like Trevor had.

When Georgie finally escorted Brenda out, she was more than emotionally drained. Once she had laid down the law in regards to her marriage, she had gotten along with the lively brunette. They had talked about Paris and London, and the trip she was taking next year to Europe. When Georgie had mentioned working for Kate Howard at Couture, Brenda had grown very interested. The older woman bounced around from subject to subject, like a four year old in a candy store. As she looked at Brenda's key in her hand she was grateful that the older woman could no longer just walk in.

Johnny leaned against the entryway to the kitchen as Georgie locked the door after promising to ship the boxes over to Alexis then turned around as if to barricade the door with her body. "No one else is coming in, ever again."

He strolled over and helped Georgie to the sofa, cuddling with her to make it all better. "I'm sorry I deserted you. She would make a saint insane."

"She never stopped talking, Maxie and Serena both don't talk as much. I can't believe her. She did bring up something I hadn't thought of though. We don't have a Christmas tree."

"I haven't had a tree since my mother died. Anthony would never allow one, should we get one?"

"I think so, I mean I already decorated Mac's. I also helped Elizabeth decorate hers. She has two of them. A big one downstairs and a weird looking Charlie Brown one in her bedroom."

"Charlie Brown?" he was sometime at a lose with references and new this was one of the things his supposed father had cost him.

"I need to make a stop at the video story, I think. The Grinch Who Stole Christmas Frosty the Snowman Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and a Charlie Brown Christmas. they are classics. "

"We might need to buy a television first." he suggested as she noticed they didn't have one.

"We could just bring mine over, when we get the rest of my things. As for the tree, we need to pick up ornaments as well. This is going to be fun." Johnny wasn't sure what fun could be had with decorating a tree and then taking it down a week later, but he was learning that there were certain things that women just did. Not to try and understand.

METROCOURT

Carly gnawed on another carrot stick, she was behaving today, yesterday's rise in her blood pressure had scared her, so she was going to do like Kelly said. nothing not on the list was going to be eaten. Except the brownies, she had already agreed to behave to get them so she was going to eat them.

Brenda breezed into the office, knowing if she knocked the blond would refuse entry. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't know you were pregnant. Monica told me about Robin, so I also apologize for attacking you this time."

"Have you and Princess Purity switched bodies or is someone making you repent." she tried to be nice but it wasn't happening, she was being nice to Kate, Elizabeth and Alexis, to expect her to be nice to Brenda was just plain stretching it.

"Alexis threatened me. I am really sorry about attacking you while pregnant. I know that Jax and you really want another child, so for that I will apologize on my own." with that the brunette left as quickly as she entered.

Lucy and Kevin met with her co-conspirators, they were almost finished with their part of Lila's little gift. There were a few finishing touches. The ground was too hard to do some of it now so they were moving their plans inside. As they arranged for the accessories to be put back in place, Reginald was pouting at the two women rejecting his idea. They were waiting for the final conspirator to return from checking on the project. Francis wondered how Lila Quartermaine had learned about this. Everything had been planned down to the last flower. His only job was security and she had made plenty of concessions for it as well.

"It should be finished just in time, the men are working to get all the details correct and I can't wait for Elizabeth and Jason to see this. She has found the most incredible way to give the two of them her blessing."

"I thought so, when Reginald brought me in on the project. Mrs. Q certainly planned everything down to the last detail.. Francis, do any of your people need anything." offered Alice.

"No we arranged for generators, and Monica will have to be pulled into this the closer the time comes. She can help to keep the two of them in the dark. The restorers did some amazing work. Did you see the stuff in that warehouse. It was like a very large luxury garage sale."

Lucy went over the file again, hoping they hadn't missed anything. The slightest mistake and the truth would come out.

Francis told them that part of the project would have to stay blank, that he needed a complete blank area. When Lucy questioned him about Spinelli, Francis said that he would be fine, he could keep a secret. That the young hacker had been honored at the request.

Mike exited Carly's office in a daze, the blond had confirmed that Courtney had lied about Spencer, as to the other she had no idea of any of it. That Jason wasn't talking to her currently. He stumbled around, in shock, then despite wanting to head for a bar, he went back to the diner to make sense of his crumbling world.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason wanted to have this meeting anyplace but here, however, Jake had a fever and needed to be picked up at daycare. Cam had refused to come early, today was finger painting day and Cam wanted to be there for it. As he held his youngest child Jason was worried but Elizabeth was calm and explained it was perfectly normal, to just keep doing what the pediatrician had told them and not to worry. That babies getting in teeth had fevers all the time.

Johnny was let in to see Morgan holding Jake and trying to rock him to sleep. Francis entered quickly followed by Diane and Max who had brought takeout from Kelly's. None of them had trusted Jason's skills in the kitchen. As they ate and quickly signed the incorporation papers, Jason tried to calm down his fussy son. Nothing was working, the Oregel wasn't helping at all and the poor tyke was miserable.

Diane was glad she was past the age of having children she had no idea what to do, Jason just stayed calm and tried to sooth the little one, if he had been crying it would have been easier to deal with but the quiet whimpers had all feeling bad for the tyke.. Francis received a call and dragging Max headed out the door, telling Jason they had a lead on O'Brien's letter. Diane offered to stay knowing that Nik was coming over to talk to the men.

Jake fell into a restless sleep, so Jason laid him into his crib while Johnny let Nik in, Jason had explained the previous day their suspicions about Sonny, and had asked the Prince to help with their plan. Nik had found it distasteful until they showed him the files and the checks that showed his trail of deeds. Nik wanted in so bad, he had agreed to stay on the drug protocol that Patrick had recommended for now.

The dark Prince explained to his cousin his idea of incorporating Cassidine shipping into their new venture, and went on to go through the assets of the company and their breakdown as to what was entailed and what wasn't. When he saw that the Johnny was starting to fade out he told him that it would be easier once he was dealing with it himself.

He told him about the hospital seat and how he had directed Alexis to turn that over to Georgie, but that she had vetoed his idea of Johnny running the foundation he had created for Laura, stating that Lulu was involved with it nominally, Alexis would take control of it. Leaving the bulk of Spencer's inheritance in Jasper Jacks hands. The only other concern was writing his will in a way to prevent Spencer's biological father from trying to control the estate if he should try to come forward.

When Jason and Nik moved into the kitchen to go over the files about Courtney's possible motives, Johnny was left with the files on Andre and the Cassidines, when young Jake started to whimper again. Johnny picked the little guy up and tried to pat him like he had seen Morgan do, when he fell back asleep holding onto his shirt. Not wanting to disturb the sick little guy, he laid back on the sofa and tied to read the files. Soon the repetitive tone of the file had him asleep with Jake.

Elizabeth and Georgie came in the back door with Serena, Brooklyn and Maxie, Lunch had been cut short by Cam wanting to go to his Grams, he had not spent the night in forever, he told his mom. Elizabeth had sighed but allowed her little boy to go off on his sleepover with Patrick, his two uncles and grandfather. Audrey had promised to supervise the men and boys.

When the women stopped to visit with Jason and Nik, Elizabeth was upset that Jason was encouraging her to get her shopping done, that Jake was asleep. Georgie had gone looking for Johnny to be stopped by the sofa. Elizabeth came in to check and see what had her and Maxie so fascinated in her living room.

She watched as the young woman pulled the afghan off the back of the chair and covered the two sleeping on the sofa bending over to kiss her husband on the top of the head. Elizabeth pushed them back into the kitchen and up the backstairs. The four young women had come to track her down at the hospital today, insisting they needed to talk to her.

She really wanted to know when she had become the person people looked to for advice. Her own life had way too many mistakes to be offering help to anyone.

When they had settled down in the bedroom Georgie had to drag Brooklyn away from the tree, the singer was rearranging paper chain links while Maxie asked Elizabeth why she had such a weird tree in her room. Elizabeth looked around as the women looked at each other and waited for someone else to talk.

"Brooklyn, go first." she ordered.

"Are you coming over to the Quartermaine's for Christmas. Monica and Edward are so excited and if you aren't they are going to be so disappointed. Great Grandfather plays it off like he doesn't care, but he keeps lecturing cook about making sure the meal is age appropriate, and Monica keeps buying ornaments. Ordering Alice to make sure that things are kid proof, and then there is the train, did you know that even Luke keeps making sure that it's fine."

"We told Monica we would be there, Brooklyn, relax Jason and I will be there. We have made arrangements to celebrate at the hospital during the day, dinner at the mansion and then Christmas morning here, and that night at my grams. We won't forget I promise." she watched as the younger girl looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Serena took her time then asked her question. "What do I get Spinelli for Christmas?"

Elizabeth was startled to have no idea, what to tell her. Jason had helped her with Spinelli gifts. She had been in the same situation.

Georgie offered the solution and suggested a new messenger bag.

Elizabeth looked at Maxie and saw she was uncomfortable and suggested the best way to get her answer was to ask the question.

"I know this is going to sound weird, really, really weird, but Nik has been helpful to me the last couple of days, and I wanted to offer to help with Spencer, but do you think it would be weird, I mean with the thing last year?"

"I think Leslie would appreciate the help but I don't know how he would take it."

Okay, I will ask before helping. Now Georgie needs help and we are leaving, see you at the mall." Maxie had an idea what Georgie wanted, Elizabeth was the best person to help her.

Elizabeth waited as the younger woman paced back and forth. "Elizabeth, I can't stop thinking about what happened the other night, you know, with the condom and the birth control pills. I mean I am too young to be a mother, and I did take the pill, but every time I turn around I see another reason I want to. What is happening to me?" she moaned as she throw herself in the chair by the fireplace.

"Just let things happen, Georgie, you have had so much thrown at you in less than a month. Wait a while. Now what does Johnny say?"

"He would be happy no matter what happens. It's just that we have been all over each other. I feel embarrassed sometimes, I want him constantly. He's asleep in your living room with Jake curled up on top of him, and I want to drag him to the spare bedroom, but I also want to curl up on the sofa and just talk like we do."

"That is normal.. Georgie, didn't you feel like that with Dylan at some point?"

"That just it, the relationships are totally different. Dylan it was constant chaos, and I didn't feel this urge to nest. for a lack of a better word. With Johnny I want it all. The family at some point, the time now with just the two of us, and even to get along with our family."

"I know that feeling, just talk things out, don't let others come between you like Jason and I did. First the guilt I felt at loving him when Lucky came back, then the damage others did to our relationship. We are back to the point where we should have been all those years ago."

THE MALL

Johnny felt a tug on his jacket and turned around to see his little sister Kristina standing with a guard in the food court. "Kristina where is your Mom?"

"Getting us salads, I want a cheeseburger, but Mommy said I have to have a salad. Why are you here?"

"Georgie and I are buying ornaments for a tree, and I have to get her a Christmas present. What do you want for Christmas?" He knew that Georgie had picked up some games earlier.

"I want a dog for Christmas. Mommy said that Santa doesn't bring dogs. So I asked Daddy for one and he said he would get me one." Alexis groaned as she heard her daughter's answer. Sonny had been told no dog, but he didn't listen to her. She was pleased to see a disgruntled Jason Morgan walking towards her. He looked to be as excited as she was to be in the mall.

"Jason, do you know why I would receive a package addressed to you at the Lake house?" Alexis listened as he explained the bike and the game he was currently engaged in. Alexis suggested various people as the guilty parties, only to find out they came up already. Alexis told Jason she took the package to the penthouse, as they heard an argument between Cooper Barrett and Logan Hayes. Maxie tried to break it up only to be shoved roughly by Logan.

"Stay out of our business Maxie." Logan found himself face down on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back, when he was let go he saw Nik Cassidine and Johnny Zaccarra standing over him. "Let me guess, Maxie has moved on to you Cassidine, you might want to think again on touching that. She isn't very good in bed."

"Apologize to the young woman, now." ordered Nik as he watched Maxie's sister and Elizabeth come into the court with Jake and some of the bodyguards.

"Why, ask your brother, I am sure he would agree." At Jason' signal two of the guards escorted the man out, followed by Cooper. He had to calm down his partner before Morgan came looking for him.

Johnny watched the two men leave, then pointed out quietly to Jason the real pretty pink color of Logan's eyes, and the scratch on his hand. Jason called Francis and had him check into Logan's background and get one of the guards to follow him.

Elizabeth pulled out the photography studio pictures she had done of the boys for Christmas, as they went through the photos, they were being watched by a large man in the corner, with bleach blond hair, and green eyes that were clearly the work of contacts. He knew that he needed to get to the Hayes kid before Morgan. Logan was to pay for what he had done to Miss Quartermaine, then he could move on to his last assignment for madam.

As the man dressed as a janitor left the food court, Kurt was watching him, slowly edging towards Jason he told the man what he had observed. Ordering the guards to stay there with his family. Jason, Johnny and Nik followed the hallway to find the empty mop cart by the emergency exit door.''

In the ladies room, Maxie washed her face, she had lied and said what Logan had taunted her with didn't bother her. She had wanted to tell him that he was the problem not her, but she had froze, something was disturbing her about the way he had attacked her. Georgie watched as her sister squared her shoulders and started out the door, stopping when she saw Georgie. "Now a word, Georgie, or I will start crying. So let it be. Coop and Logan are in the past. they can go to hell for all I care."

The two sisters joined the rest of the party as Jason and Johnny informed them about Andre. Johnny called Mac, grimacing at the lecture he got for following the man.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason finished up with the files and started to clear the table for dinner when Elizabeth said to just leave them. Cam wasn't here, and Jake wanted to sleep. "Let's just eat in the living room. I want to see if I can find anything in the files anyhow. There must be a reason that Helena sent them to me."

Jason handed the diary and files to Elizabeth and watched her take a fresh notepad and list the names that Helena had. Then she turned it into a chart. Jason watched then asked why she left some of the names on that Nik and he had eliminate. "That's the problem. You are thinking like a guy. You need a woman looking at this."

Ric Lansing. Possibility, was mentioned in the Diary. Was around at the time. Motive. Screwing over Sonny,

Coleman Possibly, she did have contact with man after the stripping. was also mentioned in diary. Money. Easily controlled by Courtney.

Lorenzo Alcazar Had helped her before, Carly had been out of it at this time. Mentioned in the diary. Motive was the same as Ric's.

Diego Alcazar Had been in serious trouble at the time, looking for a friend. Also easily controlled. Motive was simple SEX. also easily controlled.

Max Giambetti Not likely, unless drugged. Had been in love with Carly at time, no motive.

Dylan Hornsby Possibility if drugged. Courtney had been as obsessed with Quartermaines as she had been with Nik. His motive unknown. Other than sex.

John Durant Not likely

Jesse Bawdry Possibility. He had been friendly with the woman but doubtful. Had been seeing Maxie at the time.

Mac Scorpio Not likely.

Lucky Spencer Possibility, had been upset about surrogacy, he would have wanted to hurt Jax emotionally. Had been furious when Nik had told him about relationship with Courtneyout of proportion with what he should have been.

Jason went over Elizabeth list and listened as she explained her reasons for each of the files that Helena had sent to her, He still didn't see why she had kept Dylan and Diego on the list, they were too young at the time.

"Jason, Courtney would have been aware of that, it makes them easier to control. I hate to say it but Lucky is also a good possibility. We better stick these files in the kitchen. Alexis should be here at any minute. Do you have any idea what she wants?"

Alexis stood on the porch, taking deep breath before knocking. If she had just let Lucky sign the original divorce papers, instead of letting her competitive spirit rise, none of this would be happening. She followed Jason over to the sofa and sat down.

"We have a problem. Lucky has found an attorney to try and keep you two from getting married. He is saying he was coerced by Jason to sign the divorce papers. It won't stand up in court, but he could cause some problems so far as Jake is concerned. The lawyer is this liberal left winger, who is a brilliant attorney but a complete moron as a human being. He had some mental health problems himself a few years ago and now sees himself as a crusader for the mentally ill."

"What does this mean, Alexis. We were divorced happened over three months ago, and as for Jake he isn't his son. He has no rights at all." Elizabeth was shaking, she knew that her being upset was what Lucky wanted but this was getting to her.

"Well obviously he is out for revenge, but the attorney refuses to see that. I told him that Lucky isn't a father, and he threatened to take me in front of the board, saying my friendship with you influenced my decisions. He is a bull dog. We need to tell Diane all of this then you need to be prepared. The divorce is incontestable. The abuse well documented. However you are going to have to submit Jake for another blood test, also he is requesting to be allowed to see Cameron. The reason being he is the only father the boy has known."

"We are not going to let him near our son, I adopted Cam, he is a threat to that little boy, He threatened Sarah Webber until she fled with their child, Lucky has a daughter in France."

"Do you have proof of the threats, and as for the adoption, it will go a long way to showing the judge that Cam is better off with you, but Lucky and this Craftson guy are going to be out to make you miserable. This is about power for Lucky. He finally thinks he has some. As for the attorney he will drag this out as long as he can to get publicity for his cause. He has the perfect case for it.

Lucky being Luke's son, and his past vs. the Quartermaine and Webber/Hardy families. Plus the mob angle then we have the two of you. You are photogenic and the press is going to run with this for all it's worth. Diane as an attorney and I am going to offer myself as co-council. He will be snowed but I don't know how much good it will do. We need to back Lucky down now."

Jason was starting to think his idea of the perfect Christmas present for himself was going to quickly become a necessity, he found himself actually hoping that Andre got to the little bastard. It would make their lives a little easier. Alexis let herself out after once again apologizing to them for her part in the mess. Elizabeth waited until she left then asked Jason if they would be able to deal with this at the same time as the Sonny mess.

"Yes, we are fine, Lucky doesn't stand a chance. We may also get lucky and Spencer is his son, that alone could help us out. Now let's just concentrated on us and our family. Let the rest of the world go away for the evening."

"We need to talk about something anyhow. Kelly told me I got pregnant at the same time we were still using condoms, Jason. That's twice now, do you know the statistical impossibilities of that even with the faulty condoms last year."

Jason flinched as he remembered the one secret he was still keeping from Elizabeth. He had been meaning to tell her but had been a little worried about her reaction. As he sat her down and explained what he had remembered Jason watched as her face got red, and then she started pacing he knew this didn't look good, but when she came down with his duffel bag, his heart dropped.

"Elizabeth please, just listen to me?" he was scared, they had promised to talk things out.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 45

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Elizabeth was embarrassed that she had apparently had unprotected sex with Jason in August, worse than that she couldn't remember it. She remembered the floor, the sofa, the desk, the first time in the bed and the first time in the morning, but they had also had sex during the night.

She can't call it making love, from the sounds of it was sex, raw sex and that she had instigated it. Jason had taken responsibility for not using a condom. He had also told her that they had been pretty desperate at that point as well. She wanted to recall these memories.

Her X-rated dream had been real, she had really done what she had thought was only a dream. Jason didn't seem bothered by it, but Elizabeth was embarrassed at the thought that their son had been created like that. Out of desperate need to have a connection to one another.

As she put the folded t-shirt and jeans in the bag, she scrambled to find long sleeve shirt she had bought to go over it. Winter nights were getting colder, so she wanted a different set of pajamas taken as well. Finally zipping the bag up she tossed it on the bed, and returned to her room to grab Jason's duffel bag. It would fit the sleeping bag nicely, besides it wasn't like Jason would need it.

As she came back down the stairs she saw Jason still sitting on the sofa staring at her. "Elizabeth, please just listen to me."

"Jason we don't have enough time for the discussion I want to have with you about this. It's not fair." she leaned over and said "We are going to have a long discussion later about this. For now could you please zip Jake into his snowsuit. We are going to be late dropping this off and I don't want to hear a another word from Patrick or my brother about my sex life. Especially with this discussion hanging over our heads. I blush enough around the two of them as it is."

Jason felt like he had missed part of the conversation but quickly dressed Jake and grabbing his bottle took him out to the waiting SUV.

METROCOURT

Johnny was sure that he was going to die of boredom. His wife had abandoned him with her sister and Alexis. He still wasn't sure how she had gotten him to agree to have dinner with them, but had actually counted on Francis being here, until he had discovered that they were friends, not involved with one another. Even Mac being here would have made this less painful, but he was still working on a case with Agent Lakes. He watched as Georgie was talking to Carly and her family. As she started back the older boy had stopped and got her attention for something.

Maxie saw Nik finally arriving, she couldn't stand the way that Alexis and Johnny were studiously avoiding each other, so she started to get up only to be stopped by Johnny saying he needed to ask a favor. "I need help getting a present for Georgie for Christmas, can you help?"

"Sure, stop by the store in the morning. Georgie still does this Christmas wish list thing we used to do for school, we seal the letter and then don't open it until after Christmas. It's silly but we still hide them in our stockings. Mac used to read them and get us what we asked for, until Georgie caught on, then she started making outrageous requests like world peace, the Red Sox to win the World Series, the Bills to win the Super Bowl, Brad Pitt for Christmas. One year she asked for job of President of the United States. Mac finally got the hint and stopped giving us everything we asked for. We still right the crazy list and the normal list and seal them though."

"Georgie wants to be President." Alexis had only caught the tail end of the conversation and wasn't amused as Maxie and Johnny laughed.

"I am going to rescue my sister, before Micheal talks her ear off." she quickly flounced off leaving the mother and son to sit in silence.

"Alexis-" he started at the same time as she said "Johnn-"

"You first." Johnny politely offered.

"I want to explain to the girls tonight about you, and I am hoping you will stop by tomorrow and talk to them. They are confused, somehow they heard about Sam not being their sister, and I told them she went away for now. I need to explain the truth to them about you, I know that you are leery of being in my life, but please try for them. They lost Sam who was up and down with them, and Ric. Who whatever else I have to say about the man, he was a good father to both my girls. I want to try and give them something good, to make them feel they aren't losing their family. "

Johnny agreed to her request, he knew that Kristina was going to be losing her father in a few days as well. Sonny's slightly cavalier attitude about his daughter upset him, he wanted to be furious that the man was considering kidnapping his sons and not his daughter. He was grateful instead that the man seemed to consider a daughter to be a lesser gift. Today while holding Jake Morgan he had understood where Alexis was coming from. He had decided to try but still keep her at arms length until he was more comfortable.

The little boy had awaken other thoughts in his head as well, in regards to the abstract idea he had in the back of his head, in regards to his wife, now they were more focused. He reminded himself that neither one of them were ready right now, but he knew that when they were, he wanted to be a father. He wasn't worried about the child inheriting Zaccaria genes. Alexis seemed fairly normal so did Nik so he knew that some of the family problems were ambition not insanity.

Georgie and Maxie returned with Nik joining them, to hear Alexis describing Kristina's veggie dislike to her older brother and his admittance that he agreed with his little sister.

Carly was listening to her sons talking about the new house they had looked at with Jax yesterday. She had fallen in love with it the minute she had seen it. As they explained to the boys why a new house was necessary, Micheal had asked if that Spencer was really John. The two adults explained that the blood test had been wrong and that neither man where the father, so they were going to share custody.

"Plus we are hoping that the new baby is a girl."

Micheal quickly got the hint, and offered congratulations. "So it's a girl for real?"

"No, your mother is convinced it's a girl." explained Jax.

"But what if it's not, I mean Mom really wants a girl, what if it's a boy. She is getting too old to have any more." explained Micheal with a rather circular logic, not realizing he had insulted his mother, until Carly had stood up with tears in her eyes and rushed from the room. Jax tried to control it but he ended up laughing at the look on Carly's face. "What did I say?"

Jax wanted to explain to the clueless boy but had no idea how, as he arranged for Maxie Jones who was getting ready to follow her sister out the door, to take the boys home to the nanny.

COUTURE MAGAZINE

Kate was ready to throw in the towel, the overgrown talking head who had replaced her at Couture temporarily wasn't listening to her. Warren had told the editor that Kate got finally say on the storyboards and the ads. She wasn't listening saying it was her magazine right now, and she was doing her final issue her way.

Clarice stood there, rolling her eyes behind the editor who had been furious to be forced to come to the wilds of Port Charles to get a consult on her own magazine. Only for Kate Howard to tear it to shreds.

"Knock, Knock. Sorry to barge right in but Georgie Jones mentioned you were working out of here."

Brenda walked into the office, she had been forced to walk up the stairs to the fifth floor, the elevator had refused to move.

"Miss Barrett come in, welcome. We are just finished here, Please sit down" As the editor burned at her dismissal she gathered her boards and quickly exited the building promising herself to take down the haughty Miss Howard in her last editorial. This magazine had falling sales because of the scandal Kate had created not her.

"Thank you, for seeing me. I am hoping to get your opinion on something. I would like to start a line of designer clothes, a two tiered version. One for those who want one of kind outfits, and one aimed more at the masses. I have the money, the backing, even the market research, but I wanted an honest opinion, of someone I respect in the fashion world. Can I show you what I have design wise?" Brenda was hoping for Kate Howard's endorsement. The woman had a lot of pull in the industry no matter what level.

"Sure, hand it over." Kate felt like she understood the woman. she had certainly heard her name enough in regards to Sonny. As she looked at the designs she saw some good ideas but with poor execution. "If you want my honest opinion. They need some serious work. You do have some good ideas, but you need a professional artist to help with drawing them also a good buyer who had an understanding of fabric. The samples you have are of high quality but you have them with the wrong outfits. I can recommend a local girl for the fabrics. She has a good eye for it. She is a clerk at a local store. She is weak in the idea of how the outfit should work though. Maxie Jones is her name Georgie's older sister."

"Thanks any ideas on an artist. I knew there was a local girl with some talent but I don't remember her name. She did some designing for Chloe Morgan."

"The is one but after the stunt you pulled at General Hospital yesterday I doubt Elizabeth would even help you." seeing the stunned surprise she said. "I am working off community service at GH, your little attack was fodder for the gossip mills, the general conscientious is that your are ill again." Kate watched as the younger woman figured out that she knew of her attack on Carly.

"So she is friends with Carly?"

"No, I think they are civil now. I am talking about your comment about her being good on her back. You were way out of line, no matter who you were friends with. Morgan hasn't heard about it, so you had better hope it stays that way. That man is so far gone over her, and has been for years. You have no idea."

"I do, I heard all about it from his mother and Alexis. Look I just saw my friend losing everything she has ever wanted in a very short time, I felt for her and wanted to hurt those I had thought was responsible. Robin loved him for so long and had so many hopes. She had thought she had moved on then when the relationship with this Dr. Drake crashed and burned she kind off was hoping to get back with Jason. She knew he wanted a child but didn't know he had one. She was upset. I think she is starting to accept it."

HARDY RESIDENCE & GH

Jason hugged Cam and started back out the door, he had done it again. Assumed that Elizabeth was leaving him, not asking. Instead she had been getting Cam ready for his rather strange sleepover with his Grandfather, two uncles and Patrick Drake who was setting up a race car set in the middle of Audrey Hardy's living room.

Jason climbed back into the truck and confessed to Elizabeth what he had thought. She had laughed at him, telling him, she wasn't angry about it, more like embarrassed. As started to pull away, Elizabeth cell phone rang.

"Nurse Webber we need you at the hospital immediately. A collision between a school bus and a cement truck." Jason heard Epiphany and turned the truck around and dropped Elizabeth off at the hospital at the same time as Nadine and Regina came into the ER. Elizabeth rushed to change into scrubs then quickly joined her colleagues in the trauma center. Jason turned the truck towards home, only to change his mind and head to the penthouse. He might as well see what Francis had come up with on Logan. Spinelli had told him that they had accessed his real army records.

Kelly Lee and Leo were quickly joined by Monica and Patrick who showed up minutes after Elizabeth. By the end of the rush, they had a dead cement truck driver who left behind a family and four dead teenagers. Three in ICU and more with bumps and bruises. As they finished the last trauma case, Elizabeth sat down next to Monica and asked if losing them ever got any easier.

"Not when they are as young as these ones, go one head out." The girls and Patrick and Leo headed over to Jakes, dragging Elizabeth along saying she could drink soda water, or juice but that they never saw her anymore. Calling and leaving Jason a message Elizabeth surrendered and followed the others out, dragging an unwilling Marco along for the ride.

PENTHOUSE

Jason let himself in the door already regretting being there. This place reminded him of Elizabeth leaving him alone, standing in the door, Hurting and angry. Now that he knew that Sonny had made sure she had no idea he was okay, and that the man had made sure he was too busy to actually spend time with her, and had deliberately ordered him not to tell her about his death to destroy their relationship, it turned his stomach to be here.

The past with Courtney and Sam didn't bother him. He had always known someplace inside of him, that they were replacements, but now to know that they had came into his life because of his friends obsession with control, that made his whole belief system crash.

His son smiled up and grabbed at his hand pulling in into his mouth, and rubbing his teeth against it. Poor Jake, I guess we are all going through growing pains. Jason looked around, the penthouse was quiet and clean. It looked like Francis had cleared out everything except what was absolutely needed. His pictures of Micheal and Morgan were at Elizabeth's, the rest of the stuff donated to charity. It almost made him feel like it was back before Sonny had faked his death.

The only thing missing was the leather sofa he had destroy out of the pain of losing Elizabeth. He regretted that til this day. It was how Courtney had gotten her less that skillful decorating claws in his penthouse. Carly had convinced him to allow her to replace the broken items, then turned and allowed the other woman to turn his home into her idea of what a home was supposed to be. He had hated it, but had not bothered to care to tell her.

Picking up the Logan Hayes files, he started with his military service, finding out about a murdered woman and his refused to testify against the man suspected in the killings. The same man who had been suffering from PTSD this fall. Dr. Winters had trusted the man, so he was going to go on her instincts. Besides he was in a mental hospital not on the streets.

Cooper Barrett had been there as well, Missing at the time of the murder, he had been found at a check post, telling his superior officer he had wanted to check out the security. Similar enough to the excuse he had used the night of the Ball, it got his mind moving in all directions.

Logan Hayes had a history of abusive relationships. Nothing overt but several complaints all dropped. Cooper Barrett was a much more interesting read. His mother had been a single parent, with a history of abusing her son, he had been in and out of the foster care system. Until he was about 12, when he had suddenly been sent to a private military academy. then straight into the service. Nothing about his father, Logan's had been recorded on his birth certificate but other than that no sign of Scott Baldwin in his life.

Jason looked up and saw Johnny entering the apartment with a box on takeout."I thought you were having dinner with Alexis and your wife."

"They had dinner. I was stuck eating some dish that looked like it was ready to moo. I was distracted and ordered the first item on the menu. Then Georgie got a call and went to take care of her sister. So I decided to slip up here with a burger and fries. I would offer you some, but I also didn't get to finish that disgusting sandwich that I had from Kelly's for lunch. Who eats corned beef that way. The box on the desk was at Alexis' she had me bring it over for you. How's Jake doing?"

"Better, he seems to like the vibrations of driving, and sleeping like he did earlier. It seems to be soothing. I haven't had a chance to ask but how are things going with business, are you still keeping things in a holding pattern."

"Yes, I can't wait for this meeting to be over. I want a chance at a relatively normal life." He sat down after wiping his hands on a napkin and rubbed the little ones head.

JAKE'S

Diane could not believe that Kate had asked her to meet her and Clarice here. The place looked like a dive from the outside. Not much better within, she thought as she quickly joined the other two women who had ordered a bottle of scotch and three glasses. She saw them staring at the bar and saw an unusual sight Carly Jacks sitting there with a bottle of water, crying.

Elizabeth and the rest of the women joined Lainey who had secured them a table as soon as she had received that call. When the psychiatrist had pointed out Carly, Elizabeth sighed and went over to see what was wrong with the pregnant blond. Only to be told to mind her own business, so she did grabbing her bottled water she rejoined her friends shrugging her shoulders about Carly.

Georgie didn't want to be here, but Maxie had dropped off the Corinthos boys, and gone to Kelly's for dessert only to run into Logan Hayes. He had laid into her so badly that her sister had wanted to go and attack him. Lulu of all people had called Georgie and told her to get to Kelly's and why. The two of them had dragged the overwrought Maxie out and when she had insisted they stop the car the two had awkwardly followed her into Jakes. Milo had called over and told Johnny they had been delayed so he went back to the files he was reading.

Lulu went to join Carly at bar and was soundly rejected, being told to see Elizabeth or one of the other people. She was still tearing up at her son telling her she was old, she wanted no one around. Jake walked out of the office to check on her bar when she saw Elizabeth standing toasting someone. Jake stopped over and talked to them a little bit, shocked to see Carly Corinthos at her bar. Even more to see her crying. She hadn't cared for the woman the first time she owned the bar, now she was going to have to be nice to the crying woman, when she turned and asked Elizabeth what was going on. Her bar seemed rather full of women for a Friday night.

Elizabeth and Jake returned to the bar, to check on Carly again. Not taking no for an answer Elizabeth sat down and asked her to stop crying that she was scaring everyone in the room. Did she want Elizabeth to call Jax for her?

"Stay away from Jax. No actually keep him, he laughed. He actually laughed." Carly started crying again, this time with her head on the bar. Elizabeth was clueless, then her evening got even better as Brenda and Robin entered the bar just as Patrick was dancing with Regina.

Robin stopped dead, as her coworkers halted their conversation at her entrance. She saw Carly at the bar with Elizabeth and headed straight towards them. "So, did you two bury the hatchet, are we bff's now. Carly aren't you pregnant, should you even be in a bar?"

"Robin let's go someplace else." Brenda hadn't even wanted to come here tonight, Robin had driven here after their dinner at Eli's. She had wanted to eat some ribs before she had to go back to watching her weight.

"No, I won't be driven out of here by them. so where is Jason tonight, let me guess, he is either working like usual or babysitting your kids. Why not, he loves them."

Georgie was worried, Robin was standing too close to Elizabeth for her comfort. Lulu saw her expression and asked what "I shouldn't be telling this, she wants to tell everyone at the same time, but Elizabeth is pregnant, and Robin has been a little unstable lately."

By the time she had finished her statement, Lulu had joined Kelly trying to get Robin to back down. She kept up the haranguing of the two women about how they had ruined her life, Elizabeth was regretting waving off Marco. Then the bodyguards stepped behind the doctor and suggested she calm down and leave now.

When he place his hand on Robin's arm, she shook it off violently causing Lulu to be shoved into Georgie who was bounced off a table, and into the broken glass that had fallen.

The noise in the bar stopped. Leo and Patrick rushed over and saw the intense bleeding. Jake handed them some clean bar clothes and they started immediate pressure. Diane joined Carly who stood frozen as Elizabeth helped the doctors check out the wound.

"We need to move her now, but we can't remove the glass yet, it could cause even more bleeding. Elizabeth do you know how to reach her husband, he needs to sign for the surgery, immediately."

"Marco would have called Jason, let him reach him. Someone needs to call Mac Scorpio as well."

"I did, then I called my Mom, she is the same blood type as Georgie. I wasn't sure if you would need it." Maxie could not believe she had caused this. Georgie had wanted to go home, now she was being rushed to the hospital and it looked bad.

As the bar emptied of the medical personnel, Robin just stood there in shock as Mac rushed into the bar. Brenda had tried to get her to move but she just stood there. Marco had rushed his charge and the other medical personnel to the hospital. Milo had been distracted by a man who had been watching Georgie and Maxie, feeling guilty at watching the wrong threat, he dejectedly followed in the truck with Maxie and Lulu.

Mac asked Brenda what was wrong with Robin, only to have Hurricane Carly blow as Jax walked in looking for her. Her driver had called and told him she was here.

"I"LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED, ROBIN HAPPENED. SHE ATTACKED ELIZABETH WEBBER AND WHEN SHE WAS BEING ESCORTED OUT SHE SHOVED LULU SPENCER INTO HER AND YOUR DAUGHTER IS ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL WITH A STAB WOUND SO BAD TH-THAT SHE MIGHT NOT MAKE IT."

Carly started to feel light headed and sat down on the stool as Nadine and Regina rushed over to take her pulse and urge her to go to the hospital. Jax just shook his head at Robin and escorted his wife and the worried nurses to the hospital.

"Robin is this true?" Mac wanted it to be Carly being Carly but the look on the other patron's in the bar told him she had been telling the truth.

"I was trying to get the guard off of me. I didn't mean to hurt her. I just am so tired of everyone acting like this is my fault. Yes, I was wrong but everyone is making it out to be worse than it is, I did what I thought was best, like any good doctor would. I made the best decision for my patient. Now I'm the bad guy. How was I to know that Jason wanted Elizabeth not Sam. Or that she would lie to Lucky causing this whole mess. "

Mac walked out the door, not wanting to hear another word. Unfortunately he couldn't arrest her at this time, but he had asked Brenda to come back because she needed a good waking up. Now his daughter might die, not from his greatest fear, her husbands life. But because someone she trusted had caused an accident that ended up hurting her.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Patrick and Leo pulled the gurney off the ambulance themselves not waiting for the medic as two SUV's pulled up letting out the others from the bar. Patrick was regretting the liqueur he had drank. Jeff had started his shift ten minutes ago when he had heard the call that Drake and Julian where coming in with an ambulance. When he saw the young friend of his children and the blood lose, he quickly took over for the young doctors as they explained what had happened and the blood lose.

Jason and Johnny rushed into the ER, straight to Elizabeth who sent Johnny to his wife, as Elizabeth threw herself into Jason's arms. She was still shaking at what had happened. Jeff ran the test again, dammit it was positive, Turning to Epiphany he told her to discreetly get Kelly Lee in there.

As Jeff started to repair the damage, he knew that there was a slim chance to prevent the miscarriage. When Kelly joined them he explained that she was pregnant. "It looks to be about a few day. No development yet, but the embryo has attacked to the uterine wall. We are doing the best we can but I don't know if she will be able to carry to term. Can you explain to her husband what is going on. I need to keep sewing the wound shut. "

Johnny was standing out side the door, watching as the doctors operated on his wife.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Felicia had heard from Mac what had happened and stood helplessly in the waiting room with the others as Robin walked in escorted by Brenda. Brenda had forced her to come here. She had wanted her friend to see the damage she had caused before she was too far gone to help.

"I didn't do anything. She fell after I accidentally knocked over Lulu Spencer. This wasn't my fault." Brenda sighed, Robin was still in denial.

"Why is everyone else saying it is your fault then?" Felicia wanted someone to blame as she stood watching her daughters husband staring at the door as though it offered the answers to all. Frisco had gone to see if he could help Mac get the stories out of the witnesses, he wanted to blame the punk who had married his daughter, but when he had seen the devastation on his face, he walked away.

Jason listened as Elizabeth told him how she had ended up at Jakes and what had been going on when Robin had entered the bar. He was worried about Carly. He may not want her in his life but he would still always care about the abrasive blond to some extent. He held his fiancée tight as Johnny sank to the floor after talking to Kelly Lee. Elizabeth made him release her as she dragged Johnny to the chapel and forced him to reveal what the woman had told him.

"Georgie's pregnant, about five days they said. Dr. Lee says she will more than likely miscarry, they may need permission to abort the baby for her health. How do I make the decision without her. I can't tell her later that I did that."

Elizabeth let him cry and saw Maxie and Lulu edge out the door, then Lulu came back in, asking to speak to Johnny.

Elizabeth hesitated, the man was in a fragile state of mind and she wasn't sure why the blond wanted to talk to him. "Elizabeth stay please." Johnny couldn't handle much more but knew that she was the one person he trusted on the medical staff.

"Johnny, I know this is going to sound presumptuous, but let Georgie make the decision, it is something, you can support but sh-she needs to be the one to decide. Trust me on this." with that Lulu slipped out the door as Maxie watched hidden from the entrance. She didn't like the girl but she knew it had cost her emotionally to tell him that.

Dialing a number she was startled to hear Nik say Maxie what's wrong? When she explained Nik told her he would be right over. "Thank you for calling. I know that you and Lulu don't get along, so thank you."

Jeff finished closing up the tear then started on the flesh wounds. He saw the look on Epiphany's face and knew how she felt. The young woman was going to be in a world of emotional pain, that would hurt worse than the physical pain. Even if she managed to make it through the night with miscarrying, she was going to be healing at the same time her body was expanding. They knew it could be touch and go throughout the whole pregnancy.

Kelly checked out Carly and told her she would be fine, but that she needed to take it easy. "Why were you crying anyhow?"

Carly told her about Micheal saying she was old and how she had seen Jax trying not to laugh but laughing anyhow. How she had ran so that no one would see her cry. "How is Georgie?"

"She is still alive, I'm sorry Carly but medical ethics prevent me from saying anymore." Jax joined his wife as they headed to the ER. Carly had seen the large amount of blood she knew it wasn't good.

Jeff stepped out of the trauma room to see his daughter and her fiancée returning with the young womans husband. He had to be the one to tell him, but looking around at the people waiting he knew that he needed to take it into a private room. He motioned the three of them into the room with Georgie and told them.

"Your wife is going to be fine, The baby is fine for now. The main worry is the extensive blood lose. Georgie needs to be placed on pain killers, she is going to hurt pretty badly for a little while. Once we cleaned the wound and removed the glass we saw that the glass hadn't actually pierced the uterine wall. So we are going to worry about the stitches and keeping her calm. She is going to need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. Then she can go home, no lifting, no walking up stairs, just resting for the most part. Congratulation you are going to be a father."

Jeff smiled at the stunned expression of the younger man's face. It had finally settled in. Johnny's eyes had been on Georgie the entire time, but when he heard the doctor's comments. he started to collapse. He had almost lost her tonight, never again. He saw Georgie's eyes start to flutter open as Jason and Elizabeth left them alone. He quickly called them back and asked them to not say a word and to ask Maxie and Lulu to keep quiet for now. Elizabeth promised to talk to the girls and reached out and hugged him. Johnny tensed at first, he wasn't used to people touching him, Georgie did, but other than that it was a strange feeling.

Elizabeth walked out and nabbed the two blonds and asked them to keep the baby a secret for now. They reluctantly agreed both understanding that Johnny's world was a dangerous place and that he would want to protect his wife for as long as he could. Elizabeth realized that she hadn't seen her young son since Jason had arrived, only to be told that Alexis and Francis had the little guy.

As the two of them exited the hospital after clearing the ER waiting room with the news that Georgie was fine, they stopped in and let Jake know what had happened. Mac had told Robin that he was looking to see what would be done with her, that while she hadn't technically broken any laws, she was still responsible for what had happened.

PENTHOUSE II

Alexis paced back and forth, wanting to be at the hospital to support her son but not wanting to leave the girls and Jake with Francis. He was already out of his depth with just Jake. When her phone rang she quickly answered it to hear Mac tell her that Georgie was going to be fine. Stitches and lots of them but she would live.

Alexis thanked the man, she had spent more time talking to Mac in the last four days then she could recall. Passing the news on to Francis, they heard Brenda opening the door and sliding down it.

"Brenda are you okay?"

"Yes, this was my fault. I let her stand there and yell at Carly and Elizabeth. I did try to stop her but she just went on the attack. One minute she was fine, we were having dinner and then we walked into Jakes and she lost it. Now Georgie was hurt. I don't know how to reach her." she signed from the floor.

Francis wanted to tell her to not worry about it, when Johnny recovered from the shock he would more than likely deal with Dr. Robin Scorpio. Alexis was distracted by Jake reaching up and pulling her hair. She had sat down next to his car seat and forgotten Francis warning about his grabby hands.

The brunette on the floor crawled over on her hands and knees and helped free the attorney. Jake suddenly let go, then reached over and grabbed the shiny black hair in his face. Brenda gently freed herself and looked straight into Jason Morgan eyes in a small body with a very big head. "Your definitely your daddy's son aren't you."

"Brenda I have never pulled your hair. I have pulled my own after spending time with you but I have never pulled yours." Jason was amused at the sight of Jake reaching up for the hair that was still close. He laughed out loud at the sight of the annoying model on her hands and knees trying to free herself. Elizabeth smacked his arm and went to once again free someone from her infant sons clutches.

Grateful to be free from the little devil, Brenda sat on the sofa and asked if Georgie was going to truly be okay.

"She is going to be fine. Brenda, you need to know that this isn't your fault. Robin has been like this for a while. Lainey and I were talking tonight and we are wondering if it was a delayed reaction to getting shot at the Metrocourt. She is going to mention in to Dr. Collins or whoever she finally decides to let help her."

Elizabeth thanked Alexis after reassuring her that she wasn't to worry, Georgie and Johnny would be fine. Jason talked to Francis and found out that Max had recognized the guy whose photo Milo had snapped while at Jake's earlier. He was one of Taglietti's men from years ago. Out of prison and staying clean so far, but that they would keep a loose eye on him.

MORGAN RESIDENCE

Elizabeth hung up the phone after reassuring herself that Cam was fine, Spinelli and he were asleep in the great room in front of the fireplace. She started to change into her nightclothes as Jason entered the bedroom. He had been concerned about Jake's teeth still hurting. Francis had used an old trick his mother had suggested now the little boy was sleeping fine and had been since they had driven home.

"Did you check on Georgie?" Jason knew that Johnny intended to spend the night with her, but he was more worried about what happened when the younger man stopped to recall that Robin was the person ultimately responsible for the accident. He knew he was going to have to talk the man down from harming her.

"Yes, they need to get her through the next twenty four hours, if she doesn't miscarry before then it should be fine." Elizabeth watched him remove his shirt and went to help him undress. "Now that we have the time we really need to discuss what I can't recall from that night."

Jason grinned at her and suggested "I have a better idea, how about I show you. Get naked and climb into bed."

"So much for romance" she teased as she complied with his suggestion. "Now what.?"

"I'm not sure when I woke up I was on my back and you were using your hand to tease me, I don't think I can recall the earlier parts." Jason told her as he slipped in next to her and laid on his back and pulled her upper body over his.

"Well if it was any thing like what I thought was a dream, you had been touching me. I remember you easing my right thigh over your hips and then your hand taunting and teasing my sore and abuse body. When all I wanted was to sleep."

Elizabeth sighed as she felt Jason moving her until she was positioned like she had described but he altered the memories by being hard already. When she wrapped her hand around his hard and heated erection, she smiled at the feel of his body straining to take control of their game.

Elizabeth decided if he could alter the game she could to and kissed and sucked her way down his chest until she followed his abdominal muscles to his hardened tip, She kissed his head then lightly licked her fingers and wrapped her hand at the same time as she took the tip in her mouth. She waited until she heard his moaning then started to increase her aggressive movements until he was reaching down and pulling her up over his erection, without giving her time to breath he impaled her on his erection.

Lifting her off of him, he then grasped her hips to stop any movement on her part and then arched upward at the same time as he used his hands to press her down, as he listened to her begging him for more, he rolled them over and grabbed her ankle as she was grabbing his head to force him to stay still so that she could deepen the kiss.

As he felt her inner muscles start to tremor he stopped thrusting and pulled out of her turning her on her stomach, and told her to bend her knees, Elizabeth was lost between the dream of this and the realities of it, when she felt his hand on hips to align their bodies until as eased in until he was completely buried to the hilt. Jason pulled out then thrust right back in as he listened to her frantic panting.

"Jason, please, Jason , " they were completely in tune with each others, thrusting and releasing until she tensed as she felt the same tautness in his body as she felt him come, releasing his almost painfully tight grip on her hips Jason fell forward as her body came seconds after his.

"I can't believe I don't recall doing that." she panted as she tried to regain her equilibrium.

"If I recall I lasted longer that night, and we did manage a few more rounds." Jason offered. He was still learning that this was going to be different but he was also still worried she was angry that he didn't tell her about the unprotected sex. "Elizabeth why aren't you mad that I forgot to tell you about not using a condom that time?"

You told me as soon as you recalled Jason. I wish you had remembered then I would not have had that embarrassing conversation with Kel-." Elizabeth stopped talking for a second then asked Jason where to box of condoms was.

"The bathroom, I think I move them to the medicine chest after we decided to stop using them why?"

"Just checking on a theory." Elizabeth got up and grabbed her robe from the foot of them bed and entered the bathroom. As she reentered the bedroom she showed Jason the box of condoms and asked where he had gotten them.

"I grabbed them from the hall bathroom. Why?" Jason couldn't understand why she was questioning him about something they were no longer using.

"JASON, these are the condoms that I showed you when we talked about the faulty condoms, this very box in fact. I know because I put my nail through it the night we slept together." Elizabeth wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"How did they get from the oink bedroom to the hall bathroom?"

Elizabeth felt awkward but she needed to suggest it "Maybe you and Sam."

"No, I didn't, this is strange but we only a couple of, and I went a got a differen-"

Elizabeth watched as he tried to explain all flustered. She wasn't jealous of the past anymore. She hated that others had caused that past, but Sam nor Courtney had the power to hurt her. "Jason, I don't care. I am not upset about the past. It's what happens from here on out. I just can't believe that Jake was the result of unprotected sex not the condoms. Now are new baby might be. That's all."

"As far as I am concerned. I don't care how it happened just that it did. Now are you coming back to bed. I want to make sure I didn't hurt you when we where making love."

"The baby is fine, I am fine, and you my dear fiancée are more than fine. We are throwing this box away though." with that she tossed the box in the waste basket and dropped her robe as she climbed back into bed and curled up in Jason's arms.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 46

MRS. HARDY'S

Elizabeth listened to her Grams tell her how the previous evening had gone. As she looked around the great room she was amused to see Damian, Stephen, Patrick and Cameron in sleeping bags. As she glanced at the empty extra bag, she started chuckling as Dr. Julian came down the stairs, thanking Mrs. Hardy for the hair band.

"Grams, please tell me you didn't loan Leo one of my old hair bands." she was trying to keep a straight face as the doctor tripped over Patrick's feet on his way to the door. Seeing Leo looking around, she asked what he had lost in the destruction of the room.

"Patrick's keys, I need to get to work. The least he could do after getting me to cover his ER shift is lend me his car." he asked as he continued his fruitless search.

"Well, if you don't mind the armed guards, you could go in with me, that's why I am here this morning. I was dropping off Jake to join this little party. I have a large black truck waiting to take me to the hospital." seeing the doctor look around she added. "Jason is waiting in the truck. So if you want a ride, grab your gear and let's go."

Leo knew better than to argue with with petite nurse. She was a younger more attractive version of her grandmother and Epiphany Johnson. Grabbing his coat and his overnight bag he followed her out to the vehicle and was told by the large bodyguard who usually was with Elizabeth to sit in the passenger seat. Jason gave final orders to the guards staying with the boys and then the vehicle pulled smoothly away from curb.

"Leo, how did you end up in the middle of that mess in there?"

"Your son doesn't take no for an answer. I was only dropping off Drake before taking his car, when Cam awoke, I am still not sure how I ended up in a sleeping bag on the floor. I think in between the conversation with that computer kid and Cam I agreed to stay." Leo was shaking his head. For a man that didn't want to be a father, Patrick had turned into a softy when sitting up to two o'clock in the morning playing with the race track he had brought over.

"Cam has his ways, do you want some coffee, we have an extra." Leo was holding his hand over the back of the seat before she even finished her sentence. Jason had picked up coffee for them forgetting that Elizabeth wasn't allowed to drink it.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Leo thanked them for the ride as he went to relieve Jeff Webber as the emergency room attending, he was looking forward to a nice and peaceful day.

Jason pulled Elizabeth close and kissed her as the elevator carried the twosome up to the six floor. Georgie hadn't needed to be on the surgical floor but Bobbie had pulled some strings to get her niece up to her duty station. Elizabeth didn't have to actually be here until 10:00 she was working withe students today and covering the surgical nursing spot. So they went to visit the young woman.

Johnny had spent the entire night in the chair. The shift nurse had tried to kick him out, telling him he needed sleep. He had felt no remorse at threatening to call his newfound cousin and using his influence to get to stay with his wife. Bobbie had overridden the woman, telling her that he had her permission. She had made him go get some coffee and had arranged for a cot to be delivered. She told him she knew he probably wouldn't use it but to at least attempt to try. He knew she was trying to help, but he just wanted her to go away.

Georgie had been restless all night, but still hadn't woken up. Dr. Webber had told him that they had given her as mild as a sedative as they could. That they wanted her to rest as much as possible, that it was important so that she didn't lose the baby. He still could not wrap his mind around the idea. He was going to be a father. Looking up at the knock on the door, he wasn't surprised as Elizabeth and Jason walked in. Elizabeth handed him a duffel bag and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee but what is in the bag?" he asked as he returned to his seat next to Georgie.

"Fresh clothes. Milo ran to the cottage to pick some stuff up for you and had Nadine grab some clothes for Georgie as well. Now follow me, I have arranged for you to take a shower in the staff locker room. Jason is going to stay with Georgie." she ordered the young man to follow her as she walked out the door. Seeing Jason sitting in the chair opposite his, Johnny hesitated. He knew that Georgie wasn't entirely comfortable around Jason, but he knew that the man would be the best person to keep people out of the room until he returned.

He walked with Elizabeth updating her on Georgie's night, not wanting to explain to her that he knew where the room was, that he had spent time there with Georgie. The memory made him smile as he finished off his coffee.

Jason pulled out the book that Elizabeth had wanted to lend to Georgie. When he had suggested a baby book, she reminded him that there was a chance of her miscarrying, so they had grabbed a book on Venice that Jason had finished reading. Seeing Georgie move restlessly, he started reading, when he would take care of Jake's late night feedings, he would tell him the stories from this book. Jason started to read softly to the woman, seeing it settle her, he kept it up until Elizabeth rejoined him, telling him not to stop as she sat across from him.

Feeling the pull of her stitches Georgie started to awaken, but hearing a soft voice reading to her, she thought she was having a strange dream, why would Jason Morgan be reading to her, it was a surreal feeling, like she had walked in halfway through a play and was offered to take over for the lead actress. She didn't know what was going on, unless, where was Johnny, had something happened to her husband. As she pushed trough the fog, she called out for Johnny.

"Georgie, relax, it Elizabeth. I sent Johnny to shower and change. He will be right back." Elizabeth fixed the IV tubes, and soothed her until Johnny rushed back into the room. Jason and Elizabeth quickly left the room, slipping off to the corner of the waiting room.

"Johnny, what happened, why am I here? I just had a little cut. Why am I in the hospital." seeing that she was getting upset, he calmed her and asked what she recalled of the previous evening.

"I was at Kelly's, Logan had hurt Maxie, we were going to take her home. I think that Lulu was there, Maxie wanted to stop, she didn't want Mac to see her that way. We went into Jakes, a bunch of people we knew where there. Carly Jacks was crying at the bar, Elizabeth and some older woman went to check on her, Brenda and Robin came in. Robin went over to them, it looked bad from where we were.

Lulu went over to break things up. I followed, Elizabeth is pregnant and I was worried about how unstable Robin is. When we got there, one of the guards was trying to stop Robin, trying to get her to leave. She was pulling away and somehow Lulu fell into me. I went backwards, hit a table then it started to fall and I fell on some glass. Then Dr. Drake and Dr. Julian came over. I remember Dr. Drake telling me that everything would be okay. That's it. What happened?"

"When I got here, you were being treated by Dr. Webber and Dr. Lee." he sat on the side of the bed, he wasn't sure how to tell her they were having a baby. How did women do this. He should have asked Elizabeth but hadn't known it would be this hard.

"Dr. Lee was at the bar with Elizabeth and some others."

"She was here when I arrived. You needed stitches, the glass bottle cut your lower stomach pretty badly. They had to do a blood transfusion. Your mom gave blood, I was so scared. Then they told me that I might need to make a decision. I need to tell you something. You, I we. Wow, this is strange. "

Georgie was worried, Johnny had stood and started to pace up and down the length of the hospital room. Not looking at her, then he sat down again and said. "We are pregnant."

"As in with a baby?" Georgie was stunned. It was too early wasn't it, to know. She needed to find out how this was possible. They had been using protection. Well except the night they hadn't used a condom. She had been on birth control pills, wow. she was going to be someones mother. "A Baby?"

"Yes, a baby." Johnny was as shocked as she was, but had more time to deal with the idea.

"Well it's good to see our patient awake." Georgie looked up to see Dr. Webber and Dr. Lee standing at the door. "Mr. Zaccarra we need to you to step outside for just a few minutes. Jeff had stopped in to check on his last patient of the day, worried about his daughter's young friend.

"Can he stay please? I have tons of questions, this way I don't have to explain this later to him." asked Georgie as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Sure but he needs to release your hand while we take your blood pressure and few other things. " Jeff watched as the two slowly let each others hand go. They were so young to be parents.

As they checked Georgie's stitches she was upset to find out she had to stay in the hospital until Christmas Eve. "What about decorating the hospital today? If Maxie and Lulu don't have supervision this is going to be a disaster of the proportion of the Titanic."

"We can arrange for you to have a wheel chair, but absolutely NO STANDING." Johnny glared at Dr. Lee. He wanted her to stay away from the tension of the two blonds. They said she had to avoid stressful situations, now they were encouraging her to be in the middle one.

George saw his reaction when the two doctors step over to consult in private. "Johnny they will behave. We always declare a truce between warring factions for this." she giggled at the doubtful expression on his face.

"They will behave because I will be there to make sure of it." he wasn't taking any chances with his family.

Jeff was going to grab some equipment, when Georgie asked him to tell Elizabeth how she was doing. She knew the nurse would run interference for her with all concerned allowing her to spend time with Johnny uninterrupted. "Do you have time to answer some questions Dr. Lee?" asked Georgie.

"That is why I am still here. Now I am sure that the two of you have tons of them." Jeff returned with the meal tray. He had seen Cassius coming around with them and wanted to insure privacy for this discussion. "Now eat your breakfast while we talk." Georgie lifted the lid and grimaced.

"Why does hospital food look like it is going to kill the patient not cure them? she asked. "Okay, first question. How can you be sure I am pregnant? We have been careful and we only had," she stopped once again embarrassed at what she had been about to say.

"Let me guess around five to eight days ago. We ran an ultrasound on you Georgie. We ran it to see how deep the glass had gone, and found the fetus. the baby is still in the embryo stage. So you are about five days pregnant. No birth control is full proof. Accidents can still happen. All it takes in a broken condom or a missed pill." Dr. Lee saw the look on their faces and saw that they seemed to be getting it. "Do you have any other questions?"

"What happens now? Did getting hurt harm the baby?" asked Johnny.

"No, we still need to watch for problems with the stitches, but once you made it through the night, the baby was going to be fine. Now we just do the normal prenatal checks and visits. I have a packet of information and some vitamin prescriptions for you." the two doctors left after asking some more questions for the two.

Johnny watched as Georgie brought her hand to her stomach, as he placed his hand over hers he asked what she was thinking. "I am not sure, I am happy. It's more like I know that I am happy, it's strange. When I thought I might be pregnant I was more scared, now it's, well it feels like it was inevitable. How are you with this?"

"Scared. I am going to be someone's father. I am not sure I want a kid to be like me. Then the idea of us having a baby is just right. Last night when they told me they might not be able to save the baby. when they told me I might have to allow them to let the baby be aborted. I was destroyed. This is us, we are going to be parents."

Johnny knew that they would have a support system. Morgan and Elizabeth had been there the previous evening helping him deal with things. He was a part of something now. Something good. His child would not have a legacy of hate and insanity to follow but something new, something clean to look up to.

Jeff found his daughter and future son-in-law in Monica's office. Epiphany had sent him to join them. When he arrived he found his mother and Edward and Tracy Quartermaine. "We need to tell you all something. We are pregnant. Well I am pregnant." Elizabeth told them. Jason just held her in his arms waiting for the explosion, he knew they would be happy. For the Quartermaines that meant being loud.

"Another grandchild." "A little girl this time, maybe." Elizabeth was pulled forward and hugged while Jeff shook his hand. "When?" "Who all knows?"

Elizabeth explained that she was around three weeks pregnant, and that they were the first other than their doctor and Georgie. That they had wanted to tell them first. That they were waiting to tell Cam until she was a little further along. As she was telling Edward that she didn't care if the baby was a little boy or a little girl she was amused to see that he acted like he was ordering from a catalog. She couldn't help wondering what would happen if they had a boy, would he try to send him back for a girl.

Jason took Monica aside and asked if Kate and her had been able to confer on the wedding plans. "Jason, we have it all in hand. Don't worry. I think you have enough on your plate. Congratulations on the new baby. You better rescue Elizabeth, I think that Edward is determined for a girl and isn't going to be happy if the baby isn't one."

C & M COFFEE SHOPPE

Jason walked into the office, he had just calmed down his new partner. Johnny had been doing so well, now that he found out he was going to be a father, he was on edge. He wanted this over with. He was worried that Sonny would learn the truth before they wanted him to. Finally sending him back to his wife, Jason was in the same position. He was afraid that something could go wrong. He knew that Francis and Max were as heavily invested as they were, but the chance that Carly would have a blow up with Sonny that did some damage or that Nik during a rage attack could ruin the plan was what concerned him.

"We are set for Tuesday. Is there anything we need to replace so that you can take it with you to the Island?" Jason wanted to learn what his boss would consider important, he wanted to make sure that all was set and no screw ups would happen on their end.

"No we have a complete setup. You just missed a visit from the new head of the homeland security office here in Port Charles. Though we were not his first collar. He had Jerry Jacks arrested for multiple violations according to the newspaper." Jason knew all about it. Spinelli had helped set up the anonymous tip.

He had made sure that Jerry had been kept in town until the arrest had happened. He hadn't forgotten that the man had placed a gun against Elizabeth stomach while she was pregnant. nor that this father had suffered a heart attack as a result of his takeover of the hotel to use the evidence that Jerry had planted to keep Nik in line by having Emily set up to take down Jax's brother was just poetic justice.

"I read it this morning. We have shut down all the local operations. The families are happy with the transfer to Miami of most of the operations. Are you going to run things from the Island or have Roy take care of them?" Roy was going to receive the territory for services rendered but Jason wanted to keep things calm.

"I will run it from the Island. Diane is going to transfer my shares of the the warehouse and all or legitimate businesses to you for now. The towers as well. We have a corporate shelter in place so that the IRS can't touch anything. Now what are you going to do about your personal income?" Sonny felt a little guilt, after all he was abandoning Jason to take the fall.

"It's already taken care of. Most of it will be transfered to Elizabeth and the boys. By the way we are going to have another child. She is due in early September. I just hope to be around." Jason admitted. It wasn't a lie. He did hope so.

"Congratulation." Sonny stood as Micheal and Morgan entered the office followed by Jax and Carly. "How are you boys doing? Are you ready to head back to the house. He had been furious last night when the boys had wanted to join Carly and Jax at the Metrocourt for dinner, until Kate had called and asked him to come with her to a small dinner at a bistro she had wanted to try out.

"Dad can we go help decorate the hospital? Georgie is going to be there. Lulu too, Please can we go?" asked Micheal. He liked the new waitress at Kelly's and Georgie had told him she would be there when he had asked last night. He thought that Serena was cute and wanted to show her he wasn't a little kid. Besides he needed to see how the plan was going. Elizabeth was usually there as well.

Sonny wanted to protest but at least this way he could see if Kate was there while he was helping decorate. "Sure, maybe we can bring them over some muffins and such. Go ask the attendant to box up a couple dozen, okay."

"We have to go and pick up Spencer. Nik is letting us spend the day with him." announced Carly into the suddenly awkward silence.

"Have a good day with him." Jason said, he knew that he had agreed to give her a chance for the boys sake. Elizabeth was too softhearted for her own good. The problem was every time he saw Carly he could recall the pages of diary. The vitriol she had allowed and agreed with against the woman he loved more than life. It didn't matter that she said that Courtney had distorted the truth about how bad it was. He had heard her with his own ears. He could have accepted an attack against himself, but that she had done those things to Elizabeth was impossible to get past.

KELLY'S

Brenda slipped into the seat across from her cousin. She had heard he had moved to Port Charles, but to become a cop. It made no sense. "Coop. How are you?"

Coop looked up and saw Brenda sitting across from him, and a smile lit up his face as he stood and hugged her. "What are you doing here? I thought you swore to never return to this place."

"I came to see an old friend. I am so glad to see you. I just have one question, why a cop?" she asked.

"It's a long story. If you are still here New Years Eve, I will explain it. I could use some advice if you have the time. I sort of screwed up my love life. Now she hates me, but I needed to keep a secret from her, now she wants nothing to do with me." he tossed down the money to cover his breakfast and their coffees as they went upstairs to his room.

Brenda settled on the bed and watched her cousin sit himself on the floor with his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. "What kind of secrets, Coop?"

"Logan and I have been called to testify about something that happened in Iraq. I can't tell her what and she was angry. Then there is this stupid thing that Logan has me involved in. He meet this guy overseas who was smuggling prescription medicine into the States from Canada. He needed a middle man and Logan was fired from working for Sonny Corinthos. He needed money so he has been doing it. They have been making a fortune. Well while we were at Ft. Drum for the hearings, he picked up another shipment. Now I think that the pills aren't real. That he is somehow substituting them for the real thing and selling them."

"You need to go to Mac Scorpio, tell him your suspicions."

"I can't. He is blackmailing me with this stupid thing I did a while back. It would cost me everything. " he admitted.

"You need to trust someone. Coop, your mother died from someone messing with drugs. How can you not tell someone. How is he managing to do this?"

"I don't know his mother was a private nurse. He learned about drugs by being with her at work a lot. She was single mom like my mother. He learned his father was Scott Baldwin, who is the DA. Who do you think the police would believe? Especially with Lucky Spencer's meltdown. We can't have another officer get caught involved with something like this. It would probably destroy the force."

"I might now someone who could help. Do you know who Jason Morgan is? Go to him. He is a fair man, he will help you end this." she suggested. She didn't want to see Sonny or she would go and tell him, but Sonny was like a toxic mess for her. She would avoid him as long as she could. She only had to hope that Morgan didn't find out that she had insulted Elizabeth the other day, Kate was right the hospital was full of gossip and sooner or later she was going to be outed. The only good part was that so far their had been nothing in the papers about it.

Coop sat there long after she left. He hated the idea of going to Morgan. He hated owing men like that. It was bad enough that he knew of his first real mistake. He needed help and Morgan would help him stop Logan. Brenda was right. He owed it to his mother. She had protected him from his father then when she laid dying he could not protect her. The courts had yanked him alway from her saying he had been abused as a child, that she had hurt him and neglected him.

The truth was she had been the only one who had stood up for him. He had been a scrawny little kid wearing third hand clothes that were too big to school. he had lisped and been beaten up constantly on his way to his empty house. Now he was an adult who had been in a downward spiral for the last year. Now it ended. He needed to honor his mother, by doing the right thing. No matter what it cost him.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Elizabeth explained as she finished the surgical chart the correct procedures for verifying instrument and sponge counts to her students. Then supervising she had them clean up the rest of the surgical room as she quizzed them on things they would need to know for their next rotation. Thankfully it was in the maternity wards.

Epiphany waited until she was back in the hub before informing her that she had a delivery, again. Elizabeth looked up and found an incredible display of lilies and roses. Pulling the card our she was trying to figure which guard was trying to send her fiancée over the edge today. As she read the card she smiled and picked out a closed rosebud and handed to Epiphany saying that the flowers were from Jason.

As she circled the hub Elizabeth looked for him, all the card had said was to look up, she found him at the elevators with Francis and Max holding a basket. "I have borrowed Mom's office. I am here to eat lunch with my lovely fiancée." Jason leaned down and kissed her to the oohs and aaawws of the students. Epiphany suggested that they get back to the filing she had assigned them and watched as Jason smoothly escorted her to the chief of staffs office.

The array of foods was astonishing. Also healthy and not a single fry in sight. Elizabeth was amused at his subtle way of getting her to eat healthy. Even dessert was healthy, fresh strawberries. Elizabeth enjoyed the salad and the juice but what really made her day was the kisses as they ate. "You are going to have to join me for lunch more often but where did the picnic basket come from?"

He sheepishly admitted to sending one of the guards over to the Quartermaine cook for the food and basket when he had made plans for this earlier with his mother. "I wanted to spend the time with you and she offered to arrange lunch. I was just going to pick up some soup and a few sandwiches at Kelly's."

"I am happy either way." Elizabeth leaned back against his chest and wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his head down into a kiss. She regretted having to go back to the hub, but she had agreed to keep an eye on the decorating this afternoon. Epiphany had been ecstatic about her news, now she had another mother hen though. She was up in arms about her working. Never mind that they were short staffed right now, she was concerned about Elizabeth and the new baby.

Max opened the door as Epiphany barreled in, "Jason I need you. Robin Scorpio just got off the elevator and one of the new nurses gave her Georgie's room number."

The couple quickly followed the head nurse down the hall hoping to prevent the situation from imploding. Jason heard the guard he had arranged for outside the room telling the doctor she wasn't allowed in the room.

"I just need to see Georgie for a minute. Just ask her if I can come in for a minute." she asked. She needed to apologize. Mac had came home this morning and forced her to watch the security tape from the bar of the previous evening. Robin had been shocked at what she had seen. Had she really been that abrasive. There had been no sound but that made it worse. She was drawn to the images she had seen.

Johnny opened the door and slipped out of the room Georgie was asleep and he had no intentions of allowing this to happen. "You need to leave now. You are getting no where's near my wife. Do you get that if that glass had gone deeper she could have died, or if it had gone in any where's else she would have. I don't care how sincere you are or even if you are sincere. You are not going in. You have not idea of the damage you almost caused."

"I just need to make this right. Please." she had to make this right before it was too late. Mac had called Anna and Robert they were coming home for Christmas then she was going to spend some time in Sydney with her parents. She had agreed this morning.

Jason hung back as he saw the younger man was holding his temper in check, then after the latest plea he was gripping the edge of the door so tightly that his hand was turning white. "Robin I think you need to leave." suggested Felicia. She had seen the younger woman run from the house and the three of them had known she would head straight to the hospital. Maxie had called Mac when she had seen her come off the elevator.

"I just need to see her, to apologize, if she had died, I could not live with myself, I can't walk away with doing that. I need to do this. " Jason edged closer, he knew that look and wanted to stop the young man from giving into the urge to hurt Robin, who just wasn't getting the point. Mac and Frisco had seen the same look but had been backed away by Jason towards Robin.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING IN THERE, SHE DOESN'T NEED THIS NOW. Dr. Lee wants her to stay calm, no way am I letting you near my wife. Our child almost died because of you, do you get what you have done. Georgie lost so much blood that she was endanger of miscarrying. We almost lost our CHILD before we had even learned of it's existence. All because you can't face the real world. So leave now. Before I get security to throw you out." Johnny felt the door open behind him as Georgie place a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

She had known that he was going to explode at some point. They had been under too much of a strain in the last few weeks and he had been there for her during two different hospital stays in that time. Added to the lack of sleep she was worried that Mac would arrest him if he didn't get calmed down soon.

Jason eased up on his hold on the dark haired mobster and suggested that Robin leave. She stood there stunned at the news she had heard. Then collecting herself she exited the hall and headed to the roof for some quiet

ROOF

Dr; Lee enjoyed the quiet of the roof, she could see the city below and from her little hidey hold no one could see her. When she heard the door open she slipped further in and kept looking over the cold crisp sky.

Robin walked out on to the roof, talking deep breaths. She was feeling like she was slipping into the ocean that it was dragging her in deeper, until the water was over her head. Now she had gone too far, she was scared. She would hear herself saying and doing things without thinking. It was like the normal filter between her brain and mouth was gone. When the door slammed open she looked to see who was interfering with her solitude. Seeing Elizabeth stalking straight towards her, she started to back away from the look in the nurse's eyes.

"Robin. What where you thinking? Or is that the problem you weren't thinking were you? You need to reconsider seeing someone. There is something wrong with you. Do you get that?" Lizzie had come out to play and Elizabeth had no intention of pulling her out of the argument.

"Look I made a mistake. I need to fix things, I know that. Elizabeth I am sorry, I saw the tape from Jake's last night. I didn't even know what I was saying until I watched it today." she stated.

"Robin then get help. because right now you have alienated everyone who cares about you." with that Elizabeth left as quickly as she came.

"She's right, you have. Lainey, Elizabeth, Patrick and even me. We have all tried to help you. Now you have hurt someone who is even closer to you." stated Kelly.

"She's pregnant. He said she almost miscarried, It's just unreal. I would never hurt a child, I would have never believed it, I saw the tape of it, Kelly I could not believe what I saw." she told her sadly.

"Robin that isn't the only child you could have hurt. What about the stuff you have been saying about Jake Morgan?"

"I still don't believe that he is Jason's but your right. I have been attacking my friends. My parents are coming for Christmas. I am going to Australia with them for a while."

SIXTH FLOOR

Jason listened as Georgie and Johnny explained what they had learned. Felicia looked like she was ready to pass out at the idea of being a grandmother. Frisco just looked like he wanted to kill Johnny, the same look he had on his face since he had arrived on Tuesday. Mac was upset at how quickly it happened, he was also worried about her schooling.

"Don't be dad. We have been talking all morning. Making plans. The only thing we are going to do differently is the trip to Europe. I am still finishing school." Georgie went on to explain that the one thing they were debating was whether or not to move to a bigger place, the cottage was small and perfect for them but they knew that a bigger place was going to become necessary.

Elizabeth waited until Georgie's parents left and then pushed the wheel chair in and smiled at the grimace on her face at the idea of supervising from it.

"We need to get going, Maxie and Lulu are already starting to open the boxes. So let's move out." Jason kissed his fiancée goodbye as Georgie was helped into the chair, then the enforcer left. He had his own plans to get into place for the holidays. Two packages awaiting for him at the penthouse. One had arrived at Elizabeth's this morning. Max had signed for it, not stopping to ask the delivery boy who it was from. Now he needed to try and figure out who was doing this. Why would someone mess with his motorcycle of all things?

Georgie found herself in the middle of a free for all. Brooklyn and Serena were arguing with Lulu over lights as Spinelli was listening to orders from both Maxie and Nadine. Sonny walked into the lobby with Micheal and the boxes of pastries. Micheal quickly greeted his crush and offered Serena help. The mobster had been disappointed to find out that Kate was off for the day. Sonny asked Elizabeth to call when Micheal was ready to leave he was heading back to the office, but stopped to greet Lulu and Brooklyn on his way to the elevators.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Jason was having a hard time deciding between the two different items. Elizabeth would love either one, he knew that but he wanted this to be perfect. He wanted a way to show her that she was the most important person in his life, that from now on, now matter what, no one was going to separate them. When he chose to go with the photo on the left, he started to make the rest of the plans as he left the office.

Andre slipped up behind the man and pulled the cord tight, smiling as the last gasp for breath ended the man's life. He had fulfilled his last obligation for Madam. Now he had to find away to restore his families honor. As he finished setting the scene, he slipped the file with the evidence under the dead weight of the limp body then walked out the door.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 47

AN EYE FOR AN EYE, OR A DEATH FOR A DEATH

GH

Georgie stopped Maxie from putting even more lights on the tree as Lulu wanted to start with the wreathes and bow. As she was wondering why she had to be the level-headed one, Micheal had once again almost tripped Serena as he continued to follow her around as he tried to help her. She felt Brooklyn nudge her and looked up at her friend to see her pointing to her husband standing in the corner glaring at the blonds.

"Maybe you should tell him that this is always chaos and we try to get along during this. Why is he so worried anyhow?"

Looking around at the various people, Georgie knew she was going to have to lets her friends in on the baby before Johnny used the mini lights to tie them up and stick them in some corner. She asked Brooklyn to invite the girls and Spinelli to her room later for a few minutes before they left today. She was pouting at the idea of not going to Kelly's for the usual hot chocolate and pie. Elizabeth came over and bent down and asked her why she was upset?

"I'm stuck in the hospital and can't go for the usual hot chocolate and dessert after decorating." she explained.

"You can't have hot chocolate for a while, its caffeine remember?" Georgie saw the amused grin on Elizabeth's face and decided to get her friend back a little.

"Neither can you. Remember." Johnny watched as Elizabeth took the wreath away from Georgie and placed it over her head like a holiday hat.

"Yes, but I won't be a pregnant elf either." she reminded the younger woman of the delightful costume she was going to be wearing in a few days.

Georgie surrendered. Elizabeth had won, she was right she was going to be a pregnant elf.

Micheal watched as Spinelli came back from the storage unit with the cords to plug the lights into and stopped and kissed Serena under a piece of mistletoe that Lulu had hung. He couldn't believe she was seeing someone, he backed away and went to find a place to go so he didn't have to see anymore. Pulling out his cell phone he called Jax and asked him to please come and get him.

As the brunette in the wheelchair saw the drama playing out, she called over to Elizabeth and explained to the nurse. Elizabeth took off down the hall to find the red head in a supply room. "Micheal, can I come in?"

"It's a closet, I can't hide in here all day can I?" he said from the corner where he was sitting.

"No, do you want to talk about it?" she offered as she sat down next to him.

"Serena has a boyfriend. Mom cries every time I am in the same room for some reason. Kids at school are giving me a hard time, and I am lying to Uncle Jason."

"Well your Uncle Jason doesn't know that it is the two of us holding his bike, but we can tell him tonight if you like?"

"No, I just keep avoiding him, I don't want to lie to him." he explained to Elizabeth.

"Well then we tell him the truth and just give him the rest of the CD's. Now about school I can't tell you that it will get easier, but I used to get picked on too. In my case it was because I was tiny, then because my sister Sarah was the perfect student. People will pick on you about anything they see as a weakness. If all they have to pick on you about is your father, you most be doing pretty good. As for your Mom, it's normal for pregnant women to cry. When I was pregnant with Jake I would cry every time I saw commercials on TV. We are just a little sensitive when pregnant."

"I made her cry the other day by calling her old, Jax said it was his laughing that did it, not me."

"He probably is right. Mom's understand that to our kids we are old. Now about Serena. She is seeing Spinelli but who know maybe by the time you are old enough to date, she won't be. Did you know that Nik was dating my sister Sarah at that age, Emily had the biggest crush on him. Then they ended up together. Now there is no guarantee that will happen. Maxie Jones had the biggest crush on Lucky at your age as well. That didn't work out so well. See it can go either way."

"So what you are saying is to wait until I get older." he asked.

"No, crushes are an important part of growing up, enjoy them. Just because Serena is seeing Spinelli doesn't mean you can't be friends with her. Okay?"

"Okay. I guess I should call Jax back and tell him I don't need a ride. Thanks Elizabeth." He rushed out the door as he called his stepfather and canceled his ride.

METROCOURT

Jason entered the hotel, he had received a call from Kate asking him to meet her here. Seeing the crowd with her,he waited until she came over to join him. "I just need to ask a few more questions for the decorator, but I wanted to know how it went with the real estate agent. Did he have anything available for you?"

"Yes, thank you. It's all set up." Jason looked through the papers she handed him and chose the ones that were the simplest, Elizabeth was not a fussy person, so they had compromised with Kate and Monica. A simple wedding and then they could arrange the reception any way they wanted. "These are fine, is there anything else?" Getting a no, Jason thank her again before going on to the PCPD. Diane and he were due to meet with Mac and Agent Lakes.

As the fashionesta stood there watching Jason leave, she hoped that the fact they were moving the reception away from the Metrocourt would not upset the couple. When Lucy Coe had come to her and explained what had been set up, she had been worried. Now she saw it was the perfect place. When she heard about the importance of the place to the couple she was wishing she had known this rather extraordinary woman. To set this up years ago, she had to have great faith in Jason and Elizabeth's love.

She had messed up last night, she had been certain that the boys were with Sonny when she had came over to invite him to dinner. She had planned on his inviting her to stay with him and the boys and turning him down saying she had reservations. Unfortunately she hadn't known they had gone to dinner with Carly and Jax.

She had been with Sonny at the bistro and later for drinks. She had finally escaped when Clarice had called faking an emergency. They had ended up in a dive bar on the wharf, someplace she had been certain that Sonny would never step into.

Brenda walked into the lobby and sat down waiting for Maxie Jones to start her shift at the Boutique. The manager said she usually showed up about an hour early, she hoped to talk to her today about helping her with her designs. When she had been sitting for about twenty minutes she saw Carly walking across the lobby with a baby stroller and a little boy. Hoping the blond didn't see her, she winced as she saw the woman heading straight for someone else.

Robin had explained that Kate Howard was dating Sonny, so she was expecting fireworks from the possessive blond. Instead she watched as they exchanged cordial greetings and talked about some new restaurant in town. She was wondering what Carly was up to then she saw her greet Alexis with civility and ask about her daughters and how they were dealing with Ric's death. Had someone given the blond a personality transplant? Maybe Jax was correct and she had changed.

As she listened to the conversation she decided to test the theory and walked over to join the women. Seeing that she didn't even flinch scared the brunette. Morgan was acting like the Jason of old, Carly was being nice to people she used to hate, Robin was acting like Carly of old what had happened. Next Sonny and Jax would walk in best of friends.

Alexis took a call on her cell phone and told Kate she was heading to the hospital, then Brenda's mouth dropped as Carly volunteered to make sure that the girls got there okay. Viola was only working a half day and she didn't want to take the girls with her.

"Carly, they are in the restaurant getting their dessert. I promised they could see Johnny today. They had been a little confused as to why he is their brother and Sam wasn't their sister but I think that visiting with him is out of the question. Georgie is still in the hospital."

"I can run them over, maybe he can step out of her room for a while and visit. I will sit with her. I feel partially responsible for last night. If I hadn't been upset, Elizabeth would not have been at the bar, and Lulu and Georgie would not have had to rescue us from Robin. She had better hope that Johnny is easier to deal with than Jason, once Georgie is fine, I know he is going to be wanting to have a talk with her."

All four women knew that the talk was going to involve some yelling and that it was going to get ugly at some point.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Johnny agreed to talk to Nik if they could do so where he could keep an eye on his wife. Elizabeth had disappeared with the older Corinthos boy, now he was back and she hadn't returned yet. Listening to Nik describe the business he was not so sure about adding this to the venture that Jason and he were trying to put together. They didn't really want anything to do with shipping anything but the coffee.

When his mother joined the discussion, he understood that Nik would run the shipping part as long as the surgery went well. It was only if things didn't go well with the surgery that he was going to have to deal with this. As he looked over the stock that Nik needed him to vote. He was surprised to hear that Morgan's fiancée was one of the bigger shareholders in the ELQ holdings. Their new company had just purchases some waterfront property from ELQ.

Nik and Johnny saw Elizabeth return to the hub and the Prince went to join his friend. "Elizabeth do you have a few minutes this afternoon?"

"Just let me finish this chart and you can have my undivided attention." she told him. Closing the chart and signing out, she turned to him and asked what could she do for him.

"I am going to shut down Wyndemere. I had the staff pack up Emily's things, they are going to go to the mansion for now. I can't handle being there without her. So I am staying at the Metrocourt and will sharing custody of Spencer with Jax and Carly."

Elizabeth saw the pain in her friends face, and pulled him into her arms asking if she could do anything to help?" "No I need to do this. Just be here when I need a friend. I am looking into buying a house here in Port Charles. My cousin bought Brenda's cottage. Luke actually offered Laura's house to me. I can't stay there. It reminds me of my mistakes with Lucky. I have asked Lulu to stay with me when I get settled. She is going to go back to school for the spring semester. She credits you for that. She isn't sure what she is going to study. Leslie was hoping she would go into the nursing program like her daughter Amy. I just hope she finds something she likes and sticks to it."

"What are you doing about Sheba?" she asked knowing how much he loved his horses.

"I am keeping the stables for now. I haven't really made plans for the horses for now. If something happens I am not to worried. Georgie suggested that she and Maxie would help exercise the mares, but Sheba requires a stronger hand. Johnny doesn't ride. I have no idea what to do with him."

Johnny went over the legal papers his mother handed him and then signed at the bottom. He asked how Molly and Kristina were handling learning about him.

"Molly just accepts things. Kristina had questions, she was close to Sam for a while then Sam started displaying erratic behavior around them so I have tried to be there so there was no one on one contact between them. She may need a little time but she is already likes you."

Carly walked off the elevator to see her husband helping Spinelli and Micheal hanging greenery with lights, he had came to the hospital to pick him up earlier, she wondered how he had ended up working instead. Carly looked around and saw that Elizabeth was on the other side of the hub with Nik and was no wheres near Jax. She made sure that Molly and Kristina joined Alexis before going over and kissing her husband. "Did you get tricked?"

"No, Georgie couldn't help and the girls are placing Poinsettia's around, so I offered to help after Micheal changed his mind about leaving. They needed some male support. They were being ordered around by the women all afternoon so I generously offered to pick up the testosterone slack. What are you doing here. Is Spencer okay?"

"He is fine, asleep. We did have a reason besides bringing the girls to Alexis though. We need to see Nik real quick. Mike was telling Momma about Spencer. He is going to be trouble."

Nik was startled to see Carly at the hospital with Spencer, when she explained about Mike they decided to visit the man and present a unified front. Mike was talking about having Sonny take custody, saying that he didn't want his grandchild hearing his mother being lied about.

Elizabeth stood in the hub as Alexis left her daughters with their older brother. Johnny seemed to be holding up well to their questions, though he did look a little uncomfortable when Molly climbed up in his lap and hugged him. She watched as Georgie wheeled over and saw when the two little girls tried to hug Johnny's wife.

PCPD

Jason sat in Mac's office as Diane and Scott argued about the theft of the missing files. Scott was convinced that Jason had broken in and stole police evidence. Mac sat behind the desk with a disgusted look on his face. Agent Lakes was furious with the DA, the man had no concept of professional ethics or even the law. They had nothing to hold Morgan on, the man had been more than cooperative with the police in this case.

"Morgan just admit it, you want to serve up some vigilante justice, like usual. This time I am in charge. Lansing had didn't care how he got you but I am going to nail you and that partner of yours ending your little stranglehold on organized crime in Port Charles." he taunted the silent enforcer. "You should return the files we may be inclined to be lenient with you sentence."

"Baldwin, do you have a scrap of evidence against my client, or is this just a fishing expedition, like it sounds. Need I remind you that his sister was a victim of this killer, and that Miss Juarez was hired by Mr. Morgan. Now if you are finished with this interview, I have a lunch date." The loud rap on the door was a welcome relief to the stupidity of the DA.

"Commissioner, there is a man on the phone, he says his name is Andre Rostivich. He is demanding to speak to you. " Mac waved the man out the door as he picked up the handset and said Scorpio.

"Commissioner, if you would be so kind as to put me on speaker phone, I do believe that DA Baldwin is in your office along with Mr. Morgan." Mac looked up and hit the button. "I have found your killer and since the American Justice system is so inadequate I took justice for the Cassindine family myself. Prince Cassindine's fiancee is avenged. If you are at all competent you are tracing this call. It won't be difficult, I left a trail for you to find."

"Where are you?' asked Scott. "So we can come and arrest you."

"That will not be happening. I am going to be gone by the time you arrive. Courtesy of the killer. I am using his signaling device to make this call happen from his place. Mr. Baldwin, if you were any kind of father, this would have ended years ago. Agent Lakes you are a blind woman. The killer did not start here in Port Charles there is a trail of dead bodies following the killer from his home to here."

"Can you explain that remark?"

"So that you can get a trace on my phone, go right ahead, The killer was proficient at one thing. He did know where to buy really nice toys. Now Mr. Morgan, I left you a present from Madam. I would suggest you go with the officers. Good luck in your current endeavors. They are long overdue." The quiet room heard a click as he hung up the phone.

"Sir, we trace the call. It's an apartment by Kelly's Diners." Jason was told he could come along but to stay back until they figured out what Andre was talking about. Scott wanted to deny Morgan going but knew that Mac would override his decision.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

As the volunteers finished decorating and sent the empty boxes back to storage, Stephen walked off the elevator with Cam and Jake. Elizabeth was amused to see her usually immaculate older brother looking like he had lost the battle with her sons. Stephen walked over to the waiting room where Alexis had joined Georgie and Johnny and the two little girls. Cam was happy to see his self proclaimed girlfriend again. Cam climbed onto the sofa and reached over and hugged her. Johnny tried not to smile as the little boy informed them that Georgie was his girlfriend.

"She can't be your girlfriend, she is Johnny's wife." informed Kristina.

"She is my girlfriend. Spinelli told me so." Cam stubbornly informed the little girl.

"Cam, Johnny is my husband. You were at my wedding remember." she tried to let the little boy down easy.

"So, why does that mean you can't be my girlfriend. Emily was Mommy's girlfriend. You and my mommy are girlfriends. Why can you be mine?" asked the confused little boy.

Alexis wanted to laugh at the look on the adults faces as they tried to explain the different type of friends to Cameron. Stephen knew he needed to take over the explaining, so he picked his nephew up and sat him on his lap.

"Cam, what exactly did your uncle tell you." he got the idea that this was a giant case of miscommunication with the little guy.

"Spinelli told me that she was his friend, that if I wanted her to be my friend I had to ask her. I did. She said yes, she is a girl. So she is my girlfriend. SEE!" Cam didn't understand why this was such a big deal. He would talk to Jason later, He didn't confuse him.

Johnny decided to try and help as the conversation started to confuse the little boy. "Georgie and I are like your Mommy and Jason."

"You mean you kiss and stuff. Yuck!" said Cam. Only Mommy's were supposed to do that stuff, was Georgie a mommy. He was still upset.

"Uh, yes. stuff like that. See you ask permission and then you get married and kiss and stuff." Johnny was starting to get confused himself.

"So you have to be a big boy and ask permission, right. Mommy says that you have to ask politely. Please and Thank you. I did. I asked Georgie please. She said yes. That makes her my girlfriend. and you asked permission so that makes her your wife. Georgie did say yes, else you are naughty. You need to sit on the stairs."

Alexis was trying not to laugh, but it was difficult. the more Johnny tried to help the bigger hole he dug for himself with Cam.

"Yes, he asked me for permission to marry him. I said yes. I promise, now do you want to help Johnny take me to my room. I have to take a nap." she yawned as she was telling the little boy.

"Okay, but I have to take Kurt with me. He goes always with me." explained Cam.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Lulu was walking across the courtyard towards Kelly's two hours before her shift, Maxie had to work, and Brooklyn and Serena were off on some mysterious mission with Spinelli. The traditional hot cocoa and pie forgotten.

When the squad cars passed her she was astonished to see them stopping in front of the stairs to Logan's apartment. Two officers and Det. Harper rushed up the stairs and announced police as they kicked in the door.

Lulu started up the stairs as she saw the officers rush into the building. Logan and her were fighting but he was still someone she cared about. Jason saw the blond coming up the stairs and was relieved as a uniformed officer stopped her at the bottom.

Harper exited the apartment and crossed over to Agent Lakes and Mac, handing them a file and a phone cord in an evidence bag. Agent Lakes read the file and then handed it off to a shocked Scott Baldwin. He turned and attacked Jason accusing him of setting his son up, saying he knew that the Russian would come after his son. Jason just waited for Mac to deal with the distraught father.

The officer had to restrain the blond as she saw the phone cord, as she called out to Jason. He came down the stairs and told her to go to his penthouse now. When she refused he told her to at least go to Kelly's. That someone would come to get her as soon as the could. "No, I want to know what happened to Logan. Why are all these officers here?"

"I'll tell you why, Morgan set my son up to take the fall as the killer. He arranged for Helena's henchman to kill my son. What happened Morgan did he see something he shouldn't have. Is that why you did this?" Harper restrained the DA, as Mac ordered him taken to GH. The file made clear that Logan was the killer. The evidence was laid out in nice neat order with notes from the Russian taped to each page.

Short of catching him in the middle of killing someone, they knew they had their man. He had been a very short list of Agent Lakes suspects. Mac called Mayor Floyd and told him that they had to run some forensic evidence but it looked like the TMK was dead.

Lulu felt faint as she finally understood what was going on, they had to be wrong. She had not been sleeping with a serial killer. Jason asked for someone to take her to the Quartermaine mansion after verifying that Luke was there. He didn't think that Elizabeth or Carly were going to be able to get through to her. Elizabeth had mentioned Lulu was going to go to LA after Christmas, he was hoping it helped the young girl.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Elizabeth joined her son and the young couple in Georgie's room, just as her cell phone rang. As she pulled it out of her coat pocket and saw it was Jason she watched as Cam climbed into a chair next to Georgie and talked her ear off. "I love you. I will."

Elizabeth snapped her phone closed and told Cam to join Kurt outside as she peaked her head out the door, to see Stephen closing his phone and handing Jake off to their grandmother. Audrey was going to take the boys to Elizabeth's house. Jason had called to inform her that Logan Hayes was the killer and that Agent Lakes was looking for her brother. She wanted his opinion of the forensic before the press conference this evening.

As the young nurse hugged her kids goodbye she promised to bring home pizza for dinner and told Cam she might even find him some chocolate cake for dessert. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Cam." she hugged her son as she saw Epiphany rushing down to the ER. Turning to Georgie and Johnny she asked if she could bring them anything back that she was going to the store before heading home. That Logan Hayes was the TMK and Andre had killed the man.

Georgie was shivering when Johnny laid down carefully beside her and covered them with the hospital blankets. She told him about her run-ins with Logan and how she had argued with him at his apartment over Maxie. She was feeling sorry for her sister and for Lulu, they had both been involved with the man.

While he felt bad for the blonds he was more worried about his wife, she was finally calming down but he knew that this would stay with her a while. Georgie softly told Johnny about Ryan Chamberlain, the man who had kidnapped her as a child. "I haven't thought about it, but I never expected the killer to be s someone I knew. I didn't like him, but I knew him."

Elizabeth had informed Nik and Monica what Jason had told her. Nik was getting testing done and Monica was in her office preparing to leave for the day, when she broke down in Elizabeth's arms. Monica had expected to feel better with the knowledge that her daughters killer was gone. Elizabeth answered Monica's phone as she arranged for a driver to take the doctor home. "Dr. Quartermaine's office. Leo, Monica can't come down. Let Lainey handle it. I can hear him yelling. I will be down in a minute."

Milo followed the angry petite nurse down the stairs as she mumbled to herself. Elizabeth could hear Scott claiming that Jason Morgan has set his son up. That there was no way that Logan was the killer. She entered the curtain in time to see Lainey giving the distraught DA a sedative. Leo asked about Monica and listened as Elizabeth explained that Logan had killed Emily and the other women including Leyla Mir and had attacked Regina.

Nadine was helping Lainey make Scott more comfortable as they prepared to move him upstairs. She was glad the killer was finally caught but Regina and her had decided to move into the apartment at the brownstone permanently. The rent was better, it was a nicer place and while it was a bit farther away the brownstone had a lot of security measures.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason arrived home just as Elizabeth pulled in with Milo. She could not wait until the New Year. She was hopeful that she could go back to driving her own car. This was exhausting, being chauffeured everyplace.

Cam was excited to see his parents and even more excited to see the pizza and cake his mother had promised. When Jason bent down to hug him Cam asked if they could talk when it was bedtime. Jason would always answer his questions if he knew he wanted to ask. He was still confused about the discussion between Johnny and Georgie and him.

Audrey rejected the offer of pizza she was going to go and call Lee and Gail. They had just learned of their grandson and to find out this was going to kill them. Jason told her to reassure them that Serena was safe. Spinelli was taking her to the Penthouse. She was going to stay there for the night.

As she heated up some milk, Elizabeth was tired, it had been a busy day and they still had things to do after the boys were in bed. Jason helped feed the boys and then they watched the press conference about Hayes. Mac had given him the file that Andre had left at the crime scene for him. It was identical down to the manila envelope it was in. Nothing in it helped him deal with the whys.

PRESS CONFERENCE

Mac walked up to the podium with Mayor Floyd and Alexis Davis. Det. Harper and Agent Lakes were already seated in the chairs that had been arranged. When the reporters stop shouting he started to talk, as the flash of the bulbs and lights of the camera all fell on him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention. With me on the podium today is Mayor Floyd. Special Agent Lakes of the FBI's profiling unit. Detective David Harper the lead detective on the case and Alexis Davis who has graciously stepped in as District Attorney. This will be a joint conference afterwards you will be allowed to ask questions for about fifteen minutes. Now the following statement will be released to you in hard copy form as soon as we are finished.

At 3:30 this afternoon, I along with several people who were in my office received a call from Andre Rostivich a Russian fugitive from justice for the murders of DA Richard Lansing, his father Trevor and Samantha McCall. He had called to inform us that he had just strangled the TMK in revenge for the murder of Emily Quartermaine. Mr, Rostivich was an employee of the late Helena Cassidine. On her orders he was to find the killer of her grandsons fiancée and take revenge for the family.

Mr Rostivich illegally acquired police reports and our list of suspects, he then located the killer and proceeded to extract vengeance. We have no doubt that his victim Logan Hayes was the Text Message Killer. Mr. Hayes has been on our suspect list, however we had to obey the law and build a case against the man.

I will be laying out our case as we start with the first victims that we were aware of. I need to inform you that we are turning our evidence over to the Texas Rangers. Mr. Hayes had become a person of interest in a string of similar murders there. There were four unsolved murders and possibly unknown number of assaults.

It appears that Mr. Hayes mother Jacqueline was a nurse by profession and at one point Mr. Hayes had aspired to the medical field himself. Around four years ago after Mr. Hayes first tour of duty there was murder of a young nurse just outside of his hometown. Mr. Hayes was never a suspect in this murder nor of the other two committed within a few months time.

Mr. Hayes mother was a single parent working multiple shifts to make ends meet and to keep the family business afloat. After his first tour of duty he applied for a second during which he was let go with a less than honorable discharge.

There is an open case currently before a military court marshal, so I can't speak as to the case, but Mr. Hayes was a witness in the case. Never a suspect.

The first victim of our killer was Letitia Juarez a Nanny in the employ of Carly and Jasper Jacks. Mr. Hayes had been released from the employment of Mr. Corinthos the father of Mrs. Jacks children for not showing up and doing his job. Miss. Juarez was the woman who informed her employer of his lapse. We believe that the murder was in connection to this.

Miss Emily Quartermaine the second victim was a resident at General Hospital. Miss Qurtermaine had an altercation with him the night of her engagement ball, during which she publicly lectured the defendant on his less than appropriate behavior.

The third victim Leyla Mir was a nurse at General Hospital, While she seemed to have no known contact with the victim, she fits the profile of the other victims. the same with Doreen Weist the nurse who was our last victim who died.

Our two victims who are still alive my niece Robin Scorpio and Regina Thompson also fit this profile. Miss Thompson managed to scratch the killer getting us a DNA sample which preliminary results show to be a match for Mr. Hayes. She also sprayed her attacker with hair spray, Mr. Hayes was recently seen around town sporting irritated eyes.

He was under loose police surveillance but since we had only circumstantial evidence and did not want to alert the suspect or his father of our investigation, Mayor Floyd appointed Miss Davis as a special prosecutor until we had enough to move forward with a case. Judge Brown had refused us a search warrant without more evidence so we have been trying to obtain the Army police files that Mr. Rostivich obtained illegally. Now I will open the floor for questions."

SNIPPETS

Cooper Barrett sat with Francis as he tried to verify the younger mans story in regards to the fake drugs coming into their town. He was watching the press conference grateful that his secret had died with Logan. Maxie and Jerry were the only two left who knew.

Maxie would not tell, he only wished that his fears and lies had not destroyed their relationship. He had called his former superior officer, they had released Spf. Timmons who had been a suspect in the murder in Iraq. The Major had thanked him for doing as much as he had to free the man, then asked if he had any idea about his former bunk mate.

Carly and Jax were watching together grateful that the serial killer was caught. Trevor had used the killer as cover while trying to kill her but Logan had actually killer Leticia. Micheal was sitting on the stairs listening to his parents talking. Jax was suggesting taking the boys to Hawaii after Christmas for a little time away while the new house was being prepared. Carly had reminded him that they needed to be back here in time for New Years. She was going to crash Jason's wedding. If he wanted to marry Elizabeth she was going to be there.

Sonny watched the news, recalling Jason's reservations about hiring the Hayes kid, turns out he had been correct. Sonny turned off the television as he closed the drapes, Kate was still not home for the evening. Calling the Deception offices, he hung up as soon as he heard her voice. He had just wanted to verify that she was where she said she would be.

Alexis meet Mac and the others in her old office. She wished she was prosecuting the man but was grateful he was dead. As Agent Lakes and Harper headed out to a bar for a beer Mac pulled out the bottle of Scotch that was still the office from when it was Ric's. Pouring them each a finger width of liquor he toasted to their future grand child.

Alexis choked on the thought. She was still reeling from the idea of her son, now she was going to be a grandmother. She didn't feel old enough to be a grandmother and she decided to prove it. Standing she walked over to Mac and kissed the man. When they both pulled back, she said "well this is awkward." and scurried back behind the desk to think on what she had just done, as the man just finished his drink while he stared at her like she had lost her mind.

Nik said good night to Monica as he left the mansion. Edward had been upset over finding out that Hayes was the killer. Something about how he had tried to offer him a monkey and suggested running with it. He kept sending Alice up the stairs to offer Lulu food drink anything to get her to come out of her bedroom.

Luke had been ordered to bed by Monica. He had been upset to recall that before his heart attack he had learned from the file he had broken into Lansing's office and seen had been about the murder of a young woman in Iraq. Nik started to his car then stopped and leaned against it, for once grateful for his grandmother. She had managed in death what he hadn't achieved. She had sent Emily's killer to his death.

Johnny watched his sleeping wife, she had calmed down earlier when Dr. Lee had stopped by, she had returned to the hospital to deliver a baby girl. When Bobbie Jones came in and told him to take a quick break and get some air, he handed her the book about Venice and told her where he had left off. Georgie had told her about hearing Jason reading to her and how she had been confused but soothed at the same time. So he had picked up where Morgan had marked and read to her as she fell asleep. As he went down the hall he saw Kelly Lee ahead and wanted to ask some questions.

Kelly answered the worried young mans questions as she walked to the nursery. Johnny forgot the rest of his questions as he saw how small the babies were. He stood there while she was inside and when Epiphany walked up and told him not to worry they grew as she continued inside to join Kelly. He quickly retraced his step and stood at the doorway as Georgie's aunt read about the gondola and how they were for the tourists nowadays.

Jason read the instructions again. Since they were going too be so busy over the next couple of days, they had decided to put together the boys presents tonight. He was ready to take the bike back to the store and pay someone to put it together. Who knew that a child's motorbike without an actual motor would be more difficult to put together than his own bike.

He stopped to take a break while Elizabeth easily put together the walker for Jake. Seeing the frustrations in his eyes, Elizabeth suggested she read the instructions and he used the tools. As the last toy was put together and in their hiding place Jason found himself trapped on the sofa by Elizabeth. As he ran his hands over her back he felt she wasn't wearing a bra then on a downward feel he found no underwear. Picking her up he carried her up the stairs with no more plans than to have his way with her as many ways as he could think of.

Cam woke up, he had forgot to ask Jason his question so he got up and walked to his parents room and knocked. Hearing the thump he giggled as he saw Jason in the door in just his pants. "I forgot my question, Jason. Can we talk now?"

Elizabeth was frustrated but laughing as Cam had been so determined to talk to Jason tonight She grabbed her nightgown, as Jason ruffled his already messy curls and told him he would be right there. Standing in the door he tried to will his erection away before following Cam to his room.

Jason was amused by the first question, and even more amused by the idea of Johnny, Alexis and Stephen trying to explain. The second tugged at his heart. Jason was beyond happy as he started out the door it felt even better when Cam said "good night Daddy."


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 48

Finding the Way

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason awoke to the sound of giggles, and the strange sensation of something wet on his back. Then he felt the familiar tug on his hair as Jake tried to crawl over his dad. Afraid to move with the infant using him for a jungle gym, he turned his head towards the sounds. Cameron was sitting in the chair next to the fireplace dressed and Elizabeth was attempting to control his curls with a brush.

"Morning Daddy, you over slept. Mommy said that Jake would wake you up." he was giggling as he watched his little brother crawl on his dad, then pull his hair into his mouth. Cam was grateful that his Mommy was busy, she didn't see the funny things happening on the bed.

"Did I now, I wonder why that was? OOOW!" Jason grabbed behind his back and slowly eased over depositing Jake on the bed as he tried to convince him to let his hair go. He loved when Elizabeth ran he hands through his hair, it's why he hadn't cut it yet, but this was another in a growing list of reasons to finally cut it. After freeing himself from the clutches of his youngest child, he watched as poor Cam continued to suffer through his mothers attempts to tame his curls.

"Elizabeth I need to get my hair cut this afternoon, why don't I take Cam with me and get his trimmed as well." he wasn't sure what she would say, she was very protective of the little ones curls but he knew that it was bothering Cam to have her constantly trying to tame them.

"Fine, but you both need to meet us at the Brownstone. Jason, don't do that. We would have gone over to see Bobbie anyhow." Elizabeth knew he didn't want to stop over at the party but Bobbie and Lady Jane had combined Bobbie's usual get together with Lady Jane's party. With Jerry in jail, things wouldn't be as awkward as they could have been but things were still going to be tense.

Jason placed Jake in his mother's arms as he went to the bathroom, stopping to kiss her good morning for the second time. When he had been woken up at six this morning it had been a slightly more enjoyable way to wake up, resulting in his falling back into an exhausted sleep. He had finally fallen asleep at about four this morning.

Cam's question about calling him daddy had brought back memories of Alan, unfortunately they had been Jason Quartermaine's memories of Alan. He had felt guilty about the way he had treated the man and knew that the fact that he was the father of two, soon to be the father of three was weighing heavily on his mind and heart.

Elizabeth knew that Jason hadn't gotten much sleep and the reason why, when he had told her about the flashes she had felt his pain, she knew that only Monica would be able to release some of the guilt holding tightly onto his heart. She was the main reason that Elizabeth was insisting they attend this party, the other part was that Georgie was being released today and the only way that Johnny would allow her to attend was if Elizabeth was there.

She hated that Carly was going to get her way, and knew that the blond would take it as a easement of the tensions between her and Jason.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Leo Julian had finished pulling his hair back as he left the locker room, he had been surprised to see the younger Jones girls husband using the staff locker room to shower and change until he had run into the chief of staff checking up on the younger man. Monica was standing in the hall waiting for Johnny to finish.

"Dr. Quartermaine, have you seen Johnny? Bobbie said he was coming to the staff showers. Good morning Dr. Julian." Maxie couldn't figure out why they were staring at her like she had the plague until her brother in law left the locker room and asked if she drove here like that.

"Of course I drove here, and what do you mean like that?" she looked between the three people standing in the hall and then heard Epiphany behind her suggesting she grab a shower before changing into her candy striping outfit. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Leo couldn't resist as he gently grabbed her arms and pushed her into the locker room and stood her in front of a mirror, horrifying the blond. Johnny laughed as she saw that her hair was matted with green paint and tinsel was wrapped into the paint. Her entire back of her outfit was also covered with the same paint.

"Johnny, you had better stop laughing or I will go tell you wife how I ended up covered in paint. How much of a surprise would it be for her to find out what you did?" she advanced on the young mobster threatening him.

"Just how did you get covered?" asked the cardiologist as he grabbed a towel from the stack and suggested they get her out of those clothes and cleaned up. Epiphany and Monica stood bemused at the idea of his helping the embarrassed blond.

"I am quite capable of showering myself. Thank you. As for how I got this way, I spent the night helping Spinelli, Brooklyn and Serena while they supervised these very large men with no necks as they painted and repaired things at the cottage. They even arranged for furniture to be delivered in the middle of the night."

"They were paid a very large sum of money to not care when they painted. Did you get everything else I requested?"

"Yes and the tree is done except for the ornaments. I picked up the presents you wanted me to get and they are wrapped and tagged in your old bedroom. Serena went to the grocery store on line and we arranged for Nadine and Milo to pick the stuff up on their way there."

"How did you get paint on yourself, lord little one, you are covered." offered up Epiphany.

"I grabbed the extra paint to do this wood chair that Georgie has in her bedroom at home. I was going to paint it and bring it over, I feel asleep in the kitchen on the floor. I wanted to bring over the keys and Georgie's bag. I won't be long, I'm sorry Epiphany I will shower and be right out." Maxie had offered to cover Georgie's shift and she was already late.

PENTHOUSE IV

Spinelli yawned for the fifth time as Francis ordered him to drink the coffee he had made. "Sorry sir, I don't drink the caffeinated product. I will grab a can of the nectar of the gods and will perk up."

Francis went to answer the knock on the door and and stepped back as the overly energetic body of Brenda Barrett rushed in and started talking.

"Good morning. Would it be possible to get a cup of coffee? By the way, Spinelli, is it? I removed all my belonging from here but am missing a cosmetics bag, if you should find it during you time in my room could you please bring it over. " Brenda sat down of the sofa and watched as the strange young man jumped up with a speed that belied getting no sleep and rushed over to sit on the edge of the desk.

"Didn't Stone Cold bar you from the penthouse Most Vexatious one, if not maybe I can use my influence to get you barred." he suggested looking hopefully at Francis. He had heard from the hospital gossip of the encounter between the model and the Valkyrie, so he had watched the hospital security video of it. He was not happy with the brunette.

"You don't like me, do you?" she asked. It was strange most men liked her, Jason Morgan aside.

"No, most Vexatious one, I don't. Obviously no one told you so I will. The Maternal One is my sister, I saw the video tape I know what you said to the Valkyrie about her and Stone Cold. You really need to leave, I don't think that Fair Elizabeth has heard about it, but you were rude and not worthy on a nicer name. So why don-"

"Spinelli what did Brenda say?" Damian winced as he heard his mentor over his shoulder. When he turned he said he would be in the kitchen and that the Vexatious one can tell you how she insulted Fair Elizabeth herself." He was quickly followed by Francis who knew that this was going to get ugly.

"You want to tell me? There aren't that many people that kid dislikes and you are on a very short list, so tell me what he is talking about."

Standing and walking over to the fireplace, Brenda told Jason what she had said to Carly. When she turned and saw the icy expression on his face she started towards the door without another word. He hadn't even looked that angry about finding out she had worn a wire to with Sonny. "SIT Down."

Jason waited until she was seated and then told her "You know, you are part of the reason Elizabeth and my relationship crashed last time. If you had bothered going to a real doctor and finding out that you weren't ill, Alcazar would have never came here, I would have been able to avoid being have been drugged and sleeping with Courtney. So while you are throwing around names let throw a few at you."

"How am I responsible for your affair with the blond bitch?" she asked not understanding where he came from. "It's not my fault you were thinking with your little head and not your big one."

"If you and Alcazar hadn't came to town, I would have been able to leave with Elizabeth like I planned but no, your ex-lover had to wipe out the people he thought you care about, Sonny faked his death, I got stuck babysitting you and Courtney. I would have realized I was being drugged if I hadn't been busy saving the whole world, but no, you and Sonny, and Carly cost me almost five years. So don't you dare ever talk about Elizabeth that way." Jason slammed out of the penthouse, he was beyond angry and knew he needed to calm down.

"He's right you know. You were a part of the problem, and now you are blundering around, causing more problems." Francis stated as he walked back in. "Sit down and I will try to explain what happened around you then."

As Brenda listened to Francis tell her what had happened when she was last in town, she felt sick. She had no idea that Jason had been in love with Elizabeth. Francis explained about the Courtney and the drugs and Sonny's feelings that Jason was putting Elizabeth first. When Francis got to the part about Johnny O'Brien, she was speechless at the damage that had been wrought by her supposed illness.

"No wonder he is so angry. She drugged him and raped his mind. I think there is more to it, but Brenda you need to apologize to Elizabeth Webber, she is the kindest and most forgiving person I know. I know that Jason feels pain every time he walks into this place. He had so many plans for Elizabeth and him here, then it was tainted by what happened. You need to do as you were asked before, stay away from Sonny if it's at all possible and go away soon."

"I don't know what it say Francis I was planning on opening my design business here. I want to stay and see my friends and my cousin live here I can't leave." she said.

"Do you get what happened here, just now. Jason is not thrilled with you, add that to the past and I would suggest you find a different home base." Francis escorted her to the door and shut it in her face. He had always liked Brenda but had never been blind to her faults.

FERNCLIFFE

Luke did not want to be here, but after Nik and he had visited Laura he knew that he needed to see his son. Nik stood by the door as they lead Lucky into the room and sat him down then the two orderlies crossed to the corners. "We would like to speak to him alone." ordered the Prince.

"No can do, sir. He is on restrictions, the Director insists that we stay for your protection." he was told.

"When am I getting out of here?" asked Lucky. He watched his father and brother sit in the chairs at opposite ends of the table.

"We can't get you out Lucky." Nik explained as he saw his brother's face harden then turn cold.

"Let me guess you are siding with Elizabeth. She is refusing to see me or to bring my boys so that I can see them. My lawyer is going to take her to fight her, she can't do that."

"She doesn't have to see you, the boys aren't yours Lucky. You need to accept that. If you care to know, Emily's killer is dead. Logan Hayes was the TMK killer."

"One of Jason workers, that will come in handy when my lawyer sues for custody. What about Helena?" he asked.

"She's dead, We have both seen the body and it's her, they ran DNA tests to prove it. What lawyer are you talking about?" asked Nik.

"There is this advocate who comes here, he visited with me and told he he would represent me pro bono. That what Elizabeth is doing is wrong. That I have a right to see my boys. She can't keep them from me just because I am here." he answered smugly.

"Cowboy, you never adopted Cam and Jake is now officially Jacob Morgan. Even if you weren't here Elizabeth wouldn't have to let you visit with them." he tried to get his son to see reason, but instead Lucky picked up a chair to throw it.

"So you are on her side now. That bastard Morgan had me set up and had me beaten before returning me to the hospital, and now you are helping her keep my boys away. You can all get out, I don't need any of you."

The orderlies escorted the still screaming patient out of the room as a man in a suit came in and requested a moment of their time. "I am representing Mr. Spencer in his court case against his wife in regards to their children."

Nik used the training that was drilled into him so that he didn't give into the rage flowing through him at the pasty faced man in front of him. Luke was a street fighter, he didn't care.

"You go right ahead. First of all my son has only one child, a daughter who resides in France, because he terrified her mother so badly she fled the country. Those so called children of his belong to his ex-wife and Jason Morgan. You and your little bow tie don't stand a chance against him.

Morgan has the backing of the Quartermaines, then throw in my stepson and his family and power. You will be lucky to get this to a judge, let alone to trial. Though I wish you would Diane Miller and Alexis Davis would eat you for a light snack and then go out for an eight course meal with dessert added on. So think twice before representation my son in hurting that young woman and her sons."

Nik watched as Luke leaned in and softly said "That if Morgan lets it get that far, who know you could go out to lunch and never come back."

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Johnny slipped into Georgie's hospital room, he could hear her with Elizabeth in the bathroom. The nurse had offered to help her take a shower. If the tests that Dr. Lee ran this morning were okay he was getting to take his wife home. Sitting in the chair idly reading the travel book that Morgan had brought for Georgie his peace was interrupted by his wife's parents. Felicia and Frisco were stopping in on their way out of town.

"Is Georgie still showering? We were hoping for a few minutes with our daughters before we head out." Felicia had been somber all morning, Frisco had told her last night at dinner that he needed to get back to his assignment immediately. She had wanted to stay for Christmas but she had promised to help him with his cover. Maxie entered the room fresh from her shower with Leo following behind. He was actually looking for Elizabeth, when the brunette exited the bathroom he informed her Monica was looking for her.

Asking Maxie to stay until he returned Johnny walked with Elizabeth to the elevator, he had a meeting with Jason in about fifteen minutes on the roof and wanted a quick word "I know you are busy but I was hoping you could answer some questions for me. Nik has told me a lot of the Cassindine background and we talked about it."

As they walked, Elizabeth tried to explain as best she could. "Why now?"

"Even if Nik recovers and marries someday she would have no control over the bride. Georgie because she is a strong young woman with an extraordinary background. Helena was a lot of things but she wanted Mikkos line to continue. I need you to bring me Georgie's birth control pills. I'm not sure that you didn't have a little help with getting pregnant."

Johnny nodded as he walked off, he was still unsure about this Cassidine legacy but if it would protect his wife, he would accept it for now. Reaching the roof he found Jason waiting at the edge of the roof, looking over Johnny said "You know a couple of months ago I would have been jumping off to the ledge below, to feel the rush, to feel alive."

"I know the feeling, you feel nothing. Then someone comes along and changes that." he saw so much of himself in the younger man, that was why he had tried to protect him, Johnny was still in this world still tainted by it but after this weekend they would both be free.

"When I first saw Georgie I had no idea, I knew I needed to stay away, but there was this pull though. Then it was just impossible to stay away. Helena gave me my dream, it's ironic, she causes so much pain and destruction yet by doing what she did, it made it easier for me to reach for what I want and need."

"She was ultimately responsible for grabbing Spencer allowing me, as Jason Morgan to fall in love with Elizabeth. I knew her but I had always thought of her as this sweet innocent woman, then she took care of me when I was shot, but I lost my heart in a smoky bar to a seventeen year old girl looking for trouble to ease her pain. If I hadn't been so afraid of the consequences and so messed up by my so called friends we would have been together a long time ago. So don't let others interfere, I guarantee they are going to try."

"Seventeen, huh, so you would have been what 23 or 24. Two years ago I was trying to kill myself, driving too fast, doing stupid and dangerous things only to be dragged back by Trevor on orders of my father. Georgie would have been married. Hell, I would have been the Lulu in the relationship. Destroying it for my own wants and needs."

"Your wrong, these feelings you have, they would have been there then, you would have been hurting, but if she was happy you would have stayed away."

"Is that what you did, is that why you are helping me now?" he asked Jason.

"Yes and no, there are some things you don't know. I know that they told you about the drugs that I was given, Francis and Max were unsure but I wanted you to know what we are doing is for more that just you. I am doing this for myself as well."

"Are we set for Tuesday?" Johnny was apprehensive about it, he had wanted freedom for so long, to have it offered up on a silver platter by someone he barely knew was scary.

"All set, Sonny gets on a plane and we get our freedom. The meeting is set for Wednesday." Jason was holding his breath as the thought. So far it looked like his plan was working. He had made certain that the FBI agents were keeping an eye on the shipping lanes and next he needed to make sure that the Zaccarra lanes were exposed, to ruin any ideas that some would have to turn them over to Sonny.

"They should have received the file by now, but I haven't heard anything from any of my people. Are they waiting for something before moving in on them. We need this done before Christmas."

"Relax all is going according to plan. You do know you are going to have to step up for your sisters don't you? Kristina and Molly will both be without a dad."

"Georgie and I discussed it already. I have to get back downstairs, I left her with her parents and Maxie running interference. Thank you for the men last night. Maxie said they did a good job."

STORAGE ROOM AT METROCOURT

Elizabeth had left the boys with Jax and hurried to meet Jason in the lobby, she saw Micheal hiding behind the desk until he saw her arriving. Together they asked Jason to please come with them. The red head knew he was about to disappoint Jason and Elizabeth knew she was about to be banned from the bike. She could see how hard this had been on Micheal but regretted disappointing Emily as well.

When they arrived at the locked store room, Micheal handed the key to Elizabeth and waited for her to unlock that door as Jason followed them into the dark room. Micheal walked over to the switch and told Jason he was sorry then hit the switch.

Looking around Jason found the remaining parts to his motorcycle cleaned and shiny. Not understanding he looked to see the guilty expressions on the two standing in from of him. "You did this, the two of you took my motorcycle apart. Why?" he was hurt that the two people he had never suspected had done this.

"For Emily, she was trying to make a game of it, she arranged for the two of us to take it and then ship it back in pieces." Elizabeth tried to explain.

"Aunt Emily said it was to teach you something. It was why there were CD's and clues. That at the end you would know why she did it." offered Micheal.

"Why didn't you tell me, who helped with this." Jason was more hurt than angry, he just didn't understand why they did what they did.

"Emily left you some more CD"S, they are right here, as is the list of names of the places and parts we were to arrange for you to find them at. She wrote me that it would help you somehow. Micheal was feeling guilty and so was I so we decided to tell you the truth. I'm sorry Jason I know how much your bike means to you." she saw the look of pain in Jason's eyes and regretted her part in this.

"We did most of it ourself, but Max helped us take the bike, then Stuart down at the shop cleaned the parts. We had a delivery service arranged by Stan since Elizabeth didn't want to involve Spinelli. Emily had wanted to have him help."

Jason was looking around at the parts spread out on the tarp. It was going to take most of the winter to put his bike back together if he did it himself. He just didn't understand why his sister had done this or why she had involved the two people she had. Seeing the looks on Micheal and Elizabeth faces he knew he needed to tell them he wasn't mad, he wasn't at them but he was at his sister. What possible reason could she have had for doing this?

Jason reached over and entwined his finger with Elizabeth as he pulled Micheal close by his shoulders, "I'm not mad, just hurt. You took apart my motorcycle. I didn't even have you on my list of suspects. Almost everyone else in town but not the two of you." Jason squeezed Micheal's shoulders in a half hug as he kissed Elizabeth on the temple.

"That's why she chose us, Aunt Emily wrote me that you would seek divine retribution on anyone else for messing with your bike." Micheal found himself hugged and then ordered to get back to lunch with his dad and Morgan.

Elizabeth watched as the red head ran from the room. "Are you sure your not mad at us?" she was worried that she had stepped over some line with the bike.

"No but you won't be driving any time soon." Jason teased Elizabeth as he pulled her in closer then leaned down to kiss her. "You do know that I am going to have to spend the entire winter putting that back together. Motorcycle parts in the kitchen and the living room. Maybe our bedroom." Jason marked each place with a kiss.

"I have a stop to make, then I am taking Jake over to help Bobbie at the Brownstone." Jason called over to the garage and asked for Stuart telling the man to bring a trailer and pick up his bike chuckling as he walked out the door with the discs and letters from his late sister. Now he understood why Edwards car had been the target. Emily had known that both versions of his past had hated the symbol of conspicuous consumption that his Rolls had stood for.

Elizabeth walked up to the oak door and knocked softly, listening to the distracted voice on the other side telling her go away. Walking in she watched as Carly's eyes narrowed. "Did you go deaf at some point or do you think that go away didn't include you?"

"Well, I came bearing gift but if you want me to leave." Elizabeth was amused as Carly rushed to stand in front on the entryway.

"You better have brownies hidden someplace on you. I have been so fricken nice that I have chewed my tongue off. With Brenda Barrett in town I should receive extra helpings." Elizabeth smirked as she held out the pan and the white envelope on top of it. Carly ripped open the bag and unwrapped the chocolate and sniffed at the delicious smell emanating from the gift bag. "What is this? A card."

"No something you have wanted for a long time." Carly opened it up and pulled out the picture of Jason with his head cut off and his body encased in the infamous Reindeer Sweater.

"What happened to his head?" She was disappointed there was no way to hold this over her best friends head.

"Emily, she was terrible with a camera. See you this evening." Elizabeth left with a smile at the look on the blonds face.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Maxie finished her book cart rounds and helped distribute the flowers from Georgie's room. Her sister hated cut flowers but she had acquired several bouquets. She was impressed that Johnny had the sense to bring her a stuffed bear instead of the flowers that Alexis, Carly and others had sent to her. He was turning out to be sweeter than she would have given the mobster credit for.

As she turned the corner to see if Georgie was ready to be freed she saw Robin slipping into her sisters room. She winced as she saw that Johnny was no wheres to be seen.

"Georgie, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. When Mac brought home that tape, it was like I was watching someone else. Not me. I have agreed to see Dr. Collins when I return from visiting with Roberts friends in Australia. I am leaving Christmas morning I just need to know that you forgive me." Robin sat down on the edge of the bed trying to reach out to the younger woman.

"Robin, I will try. The person you need to apologize to is Elizabeth for the way you have been attacking her. If you hadn't been attacking her at Jake's I would not have been hurt. So after you tell Elizabeth you are sorry, then I will forgive you."

Johnny stood in the doorway trying to control his temper when he saw the protest on Robins lips. "Until you can say your sorry to all those involved and mean it stay away." He had sworn to never hurt a woman after being raised by Anthony but this one was making him consider changing his mind.

"You aren't needed or wanted here, this is a family matter." Robin was tired of hearing from outsiders that she was in the wrong. She was trying, but no one seemed to want to give her credit for at least trying.

"Robin, Johnny is MY husband, the baby you almost hurt was as much his child as mine. I meant what I said, apologize to Elizabeth. You know mine wasn't the only miscarriage you could have caused that night. Carly is pregnant, and so is Elizabeth. Do you feel any remorse for their babies."

The young doctor was stunned at the news. She could have predicted it though, of course, Elizabeth was pregnant she would need to be to keep a hold on Jason, At least she know knew why they were getting married. As she walked out the door she pulled out the message from the lawyer that had called earlier. She know knew why Jason was claiming to be Jake's father. With the pending lawsuit by Lucky, this was their way of projecting the image of the perfect family.

BROWNSTONE

Bobbie and Lady Jane were finishing up the food and decorations for the party when Jeff left in the kitchen, "Who is the handsome man? Dare I guess yours?" Lady Jane asked Bobbie.

"No, Jeff is an old friend. His children are in town. You remember Elizabeth Webber, that is her father. His sons Stephen and Damian are here as well. Stephen is a doctor consulting at GH and Damian, is well unique. He works for Jason Morgan and is a college student. A very nice young man who repairs my broken appliances in exchange for food at the diner."

"Well my dear, doesn't Mr. Morgan pay very well, with the danger involved I would think he makes it worth the young man's while."

"Damian has a trust fund, is paid very well, but he won't let me pay him so we exchange services. You will meet him later, I invited him to spend some time with his father tonight. His young girlfriend is going through a rough time.

Her half brother Logan Hayes was outed recently as the TMK killer, and her father had a breakdown last night. Not surprising, Karen his daughter was murdered a few years ago, now Logan. Mac had brought him the files, He was devastated. There is no doubt that his son was responsible for the local killings and several in Texas as well."

"So much pain for such a small town. Jerry is of course in trouble again, that one can't stay out of trouble. He is bound and determined to wreck his own life. At least Jax is settled. Carly would not have been my first choice, but they seem to have a way with each other. They seem so happy. I understand that her Ex-husband refused to come this evening. Maybe that is for the best, with the new baby announcement and I have seen the boys growing closer to Jax."

"Yes, Michel and Morgan have boundaries with Jax. He has been an incredibly good influence in their lives. With Jason finding his own family, they needed that. All three of them. The way your son has influenced my daughter is very visible, she is attempting to be an role model for her cousin, Lulu. Not always successfully, but she managed to put away her animosity with Elizabeth to help deal with Lulu the other day. The two of them seem to have gotten through to my niece."

"Why is there animosity between them, I meet Elizabeth when she was being the surrogate for Jax and that disastrous woman he married. She seemed like such a wonderful young woman."

Bobbie laughed and said "There in lies the problem. Elizabeth is the love of Jason Morgan's life. Turns out that Courtney had drugged Jason several years ago to break them up, she did the same with Nicolas Cassidine. She was a disaster of epic proportions. Carly encouraged the relationship with Courtney because she didn't see her as a threat to her own friendship with Jason.

The whole thing is starting to come out now, including my daughters part in it. Jason has disowned Carly essentially telling her to stay away. The only reason they are coming tonight is Elizabeth. She is too kind for her own good."

"Why would Carly care who Jason is involved with? " Jane was confused.

"Basically it was a case of anyone but Elizabeth. You will see tonight, Jason has never let his love for her go. Elizabeth and he have this connection that is visible. I would guess you never saw the two of them together. Even when they weren't speaking it was there. It's a living breathing organism."

"Bobbie is there anything I can do to help?' Georgie entered followed by a scowling Johnny.

"No you can go in the common room and put your feet up. I know that Dr. Lee released you with the condition you take it easy. Johnny I promise she will stay there. I can give her a project that will keep her occupied and off her feet."

"Please do. Thank you Mrs. Jones." Johnny bent down to kiss his wife, who was staring back at him pouting. "Behave."

Lady Jane chuckled and introduced herself to the mutinous young brunette. "Oh, your Jax's mom. I'm Georgie Jones, oh Zaccarra." she blushed as she realized she was still not used to the last name change.

"Let me guess, newly married?"

"Newly married, newly pregnant and just out of the hospital. Georgie I promised Elizabeth that I would keep you occupied until she arrived so how would you like to help Lady Jane in here."

"Fine, but I was told to not exert myself. Not that I had to do nothing."

"Yes, but my dear, when you are married to an over protective man just go with the flow. If you fight on the minor battles, you have no ammunition left to win the war." offered Jane.

"I thought I got married, not that I enlisted in the military. It's just if he is this overbearing when I am not even a month pregnant how is he going to be when I am further along." she moaned.

"Just enjoy being pampered. It's the only way he has to be part of this. It's your body carrying the baby, your the one who is changing and growing. Men don't have any other way to deal." Jeff had walked into the room with what he had thought was sage advice, except for the glares of the three women occupying the room and the one standing in the door.

"Dad, when you are the one carrying around the extra thirty pounds, having to pee constantly and wanting to eat things that normally make you sick then you can offer an opinion. Georgie I am sorry I missed picking you up."

"Don't be Robin showed up. Maxie got her out of there before Johnny gave in to the urge to stuff my bear down her throat. Thanks for the books. Why did you get me two of them though."

"One is for the clueless man you are married to, trust me. He is going to have more questions than you will. He has Dr. Lee and Epiphany on speed dial already, Monica told me he was asking her questions earlier. Johnny is going to give himself an ulcer before you are even four months pregnant. If he read the book, it will help. I hope." Elizabeth followed Bobbie into the kitchen knowing that the young mobster was panicking. Jason had promised to try and talk to him, but unfortunately Jason was doing a little panicking himself. They had had a fifteen minute discussion before she had left for work this morning. More along the lines of an argument over her working.

PENTHOUSE IV

Johnny walked in slamming the door, he was trying to get his anger under control. He had stopped back at the hospital to pick up Georgie's bear. Epiphany had been kind enough to hold it at the hub after they had forgotten it. When he had asked to nurse about something he had read in the book from Elizabeth she had sat him down and explained in detail more detail than he had actually wanted to know but he had appreciated her help, even if it had made him blush.

Then when he was leaving he had run into Robin "lucky to be alive" Scorpio. Thinking back all he wanted was to hit something.

_"I just have to ask, did you get her pregnant on purpose or was it just an accident?"_

"Don't ignore me, let me guess you were afraid she would run from the dangerous life you lead, and you wanted to trap her. You chose the wrong girl.

"Answer me, let me guess, you are using the Jason Morgan method of dealing, don't answer reasonable questions. You are all alike." Robin back away when he had finally had enough and turned to answer her if front of the growing crowd._"Control freaks who kill if they don't get what you want."_

I HAVE NEVER KILLED ANYONE, NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE MY FIRST VICTIM, SHUT UP NOW! When Johnny saw the tears in the womans eyes he started to back away not wanting to attack someone that Georgie cared about.

_No, that's right. You don't do the killing you just order it done. "_

"Do you want talk about misdeeds, we can how about we start with mine. Yes, I was raised by Anthony Zaccarra, my mother DIED because of her love for me. My supposed father killed her. According to records my biological father died trying to protect my mother from her family. So yes I am responsible for peoples deaths. As for Georgie, I think your problem is that she is happy, you want her to be as miserable as you are. You know I have heard all around town how you think Jason Morgan owes you something, that you are such a good judge of his character.

Lady you don't know shit. About anything. Morgan is in love with his fiancée and they are the parents of two boys. Only one of them is his biological son, but he doesn't care. They are expecting another child. Something he want with her. HER, not you. So you need to keep your forked tongue in your mouth. Grow up and stop telling everyone how they are lying. Look at the kid, there is no doubt he is his son. Thanks to your attack on Elizabeth the other night I almost lost my wife and my child.

Thats right, your attack. So think about that. You are the one responsible for Georgie being here, not anyone else. YOU! Now stay away from my family. We have invited Mac and Maxie to the cottage for Christmas, because I don't want you anywheres near my wife. So go find someone who does care what happens to you. I don't. I am way past the point of caring what made you this way. Georgie still feels some compassion. This stunt, just now ends it for me.

GO GET YOURSELF SOME HELP, YOU SERIOUSLY NEED IT. I UNDERSTAND WITH MY FATHER'S DEATH THAT FERNCLIFFE HAS AN OPEN BED. GO CHECK YOURSELF IN."

Epiphany edged over and suggested that Robin go to Lainey's office while she tried to calm down Johnny. The young man was visibly shaking with rage at the latest attack from the younger woman, Monica came up and told security which had been trying to edge their way in to let it be as she escorted Johnny to her office and called her son. Jason had told her to send him to the penthouse.

"So what happened?" Francis was sitting at the desk seeing John try to restrain his anger.

"Where's Morgan?" was all he managed to say.

"He went looking for Brenda then was going to deal with Robin. They will deal with this. She is up to something, all these public attacks make no sense otherwise. Cam is here over visiting with your sisters, they will be returning in a minute so you might want to get that anger under control unless you want to scare them."

Johnny turned at the sound of little shoes hitting the door and then giggling. When he opened the door and saw the three children standing there as they tried to hide behind one another each pushing the other to the front he found himself getting the missing control "Johnny Mommy said I can't have a Popsicle. Do you know if Mr. Francis has any Popsicles? "

"Hi, Georgie's husband, is Mr. Francis still here he is supposed to help Molly's mommy, can we come in now? Cam followed the girls into the room and sat down on the sofa staring at the two me. "May we please have a Popsicle please?"

Johnny went into the kitchen as Francis went to see what Alexis needed and found nothing resembling ice cream, he knew he was in big trouble if he didn't return with something so he looked around until he found some sort of chocolate candies, hoping they would satisfy the threesome.

Hurrying back in he offered them the candies grateful they hadn't protested the substitution, then checked the files while keeping an eye on them. He was learning that children were very fast, that if you took your eyes of them for a second you were in trouble. He watched as they finished the chocolates hoping that they already had eaten dinner.

Fifteen minutes later...,

Francis heard yelling and loud noises coming from the Penthouse just as Jason exited the elevator. "How did it go?"

"It didn't but Brenda gave me some useful information, I will tell you later. What is going on in there?"

"I am afraid to find out, Alexis needed help with her computer and thanks to your soon to be brother-in law, I am becoming an expert. I left Johnny with the girls and Cam."

Max came out the staircase breathing heavily, he had been forced to run up the stairs, the doorman was trying to control the disaster from the bottom and when he couldn't wait for the missing elevator Max ran up.

"Jason, what is going on in your penthouse? Some guy is threatening to call the police." he panted as he tried to tell them what was going on.

Francis and Jason drew their weapons as Jason used his key to unlock the suddenly locked door. As they entered the room, they saw a frustrated Johnny and a penthouse that looked like a tornado had blown through it. "What the HELL happened in here?" Francis asked the man trying to restrain the kids, as they replaced their weapons.

"I just gave them the chocolate in the kitchen." Johnny watched as Jason and Max went out to the balcony and dragged the miscreants inside. Cam was still throwing up as they entered the kitchen and Jason held a wastebasket under his mouth, knowing that Elizabeth was going to kill him, Especially if he was right about what candy the younger man had given them.

"Johnny just what box of candy are you talking about?" he asked as softly as possible. Max and Francis recognized that tone, it was the one the enforcer got just before things got messy. Francis stepped over to the young man. He watched as the two little girls rushed out, knowing they were in trouble but not what for.

"The box on the top of the microwave."

Jason pulled the box out of the trash and asked "This box?"

"Yes, were they important." He didn't understand why the two older men were chuckling as Jason seemed to get angrier.

"No but did you bother to read anything other than the word chocolate?"

Why?" Johnny sat back down hoping he was wrong that he hadn't done what he thought. "They have real rum in them, Don't they?"

Max snickered as he said "Yup, they were sent to Carly. They are her favorites, but she gave them to me since she can't have liquor. My boy you are so screwed."

"First you give three children sugar food just before dinner, not only that but you gave them liquor. Your mother and Elizabeth is going to kill you. That is if the police don't arrest you. They were throwing up over the balcony." Francis was practically gleeful at the thought. He was waiting for Alexis to come over after realizing that her children where more than hyper that they were drunk.

Jason just held poor Cam. The little guy had started throwing up again.

Mac walked into the open door to see his son in law looking like he was in hell, the penthouse was a mess and Cameron Webber looked drunk. He did a double take, yes, he looked drunk.

"What is going on here, Morgan. There were reports of someone throwing up over your balcony?"

"I can explain." Johnny knew that he was in serious trouble. "I gave my sisters and Cam some candy. I didn't know it contained real liquor in it."

Mac saw how miserable the young mobster was and decided to heap it on. He had no intention of arresting him, it would be more fun to see Alexis and Elizabeth flay him alive. He had better hope that the two women really liked his wife because that may be the only thing to save him. "You know I should arrest you for this, but I think I will let this go. For now." with that Mac left the penthouse and went to knock on Alexis door. When she let him in looking frazzled he offered his help.

"I just don't understand did Morgan leave the the liquor cabinet unlocked or something. My girls just came home drunk."

"Don't worry it won't be the last time, now it turns out your son is the culprit, he gave them rum soaked candy."

Alexis sat down on the sofa as she considered taking the girls to the emergency room. Mac told her to relax that, "We just need to get them sobered up."

"I'm going to strangle him, how could he give them candy before dinner time?"

"Let the poor boy alone, after all he has to face Morgan, Cam is in the same condition as the girls then he has to face Elizabeth, then Georgie. I think he is in enough trouble, lets give him a break."

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Andre finished his preparations, the day after Christmas he would restore his families honor


	50. Chapter 50

**The Momma bear said...**

**CHAPTER 49**

THE BROWNSTONE

The party was coming together, Elizabeth was helping Bobbie when the caterers from the Metrocourt arrived with a flustered Carly who looked like she had been in a battle with the wind and lost. "Momma, I need to borrow one of your bathrooms. I couldn't get the window to roll up and if Jax knew that I accidentally slammed the car door into the dumpster causing the damage, he would take my car keys again."

"Where is the car now?" she asked her daughter.

"Max arranged for the shop to pick it up, I asked him to not tell Jax until after Christmas. Are those snicker doodles?" Carly grabbed a warm cookie as she rushed past the two women and up the stairs to find a mirror.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go help Georgie? I can handle the rest. You look absolutely beautiful by the way." Bobbie was delighted at the picture her young friend made in her green velvet dress with her hair down but tied loosely back with a matching ribbon. "Maxie brought her over a dress."

The nurse was happy to escape the kitchen, between feeding Jake and helping decorate she had spent the entire afternoon with Carly's Mom. She loved Bobbie dearly but still felt like a teenager when she was around the energetic red head.

"Hi, Elizabeth, is Serena coming today." Stopping to visit with Micheal she explained that Serena was upset, that she had found out her brother had done something bad. The red headed boy was disappointed enough that Elizabeth and Georgie vowed to call and talk the morose blond into coming. Kevin and Lucy had tried to talk to her. But she was still locking herself into her room. She didn't believe that no one blamed her. Kevin was in the perfect position to help his stepdaughter, after all his brother Ryan had terrorized and killed innocents as well.

Georgie was trying to get dressed, but the dress her sister had chosen had buttons up the back, so she called out to Elizabeth for help. As the nurse helped the young woman do up her dress she knew why Maxie had chosen this particular dress. She was certain that Johnny would have a lot of fun removing it later.

Georgie was slipping on her shoes when she saw her reflection in the mirror, the dress was gorgeous, deep burgundy with a scooped front and buttoned up sleeves it was tight through to the waist, with a slit up her thigh. As she slipped on the one inch heels she grimaced at them. They were horrible. While they matched the outfit she wished they had more of a heel to them.

"Has Johnny or Jason called?" the women asked Bobbie. Neither of them had received calls on their cell phones and were hoping that one of the men had called the Brownstone's phone.

"No, though Mac called and asked if the two of you were here. He was coming over with Alexis, of all people."

"You two ladies look lovely. Have you by chance seen my beautiful wife this afternoon?" Jax was standing in the entry with Morgan who rushed off to visit with the grandmothers.

"Carly is changing upstairs, A hair problem I think." Elizabeth hurried into the common room where Lady Jane was returning Jake to his playpen. She was the only person whose hair he hadn't tried to pull or who he hadn't tried to use for a chew toy. Her son was slowly getting in his teeth and didn't care who knew it.

"He is very beautiful my dear. Bobbie tells me that Jason and you are getting married in a little over a week. Congratulations, I am sure that the two of you will be very happy." Lady Jane went to grab the door as Bobbie was carrying in the last tray of food while being followed by the boys.

SUV ON THE WAY TO THE PARTY

Jason wasn't talking to his business partners, Max had left to pick up Diane for dinner, so Francis and Johnny were dealing with his temper on their own. Cam had fallen asleep as they drove over to the party and Jason was afraid he was going to wake up with a hangover.

Francis had done nothing but aggravate the situation, he knew that Elizabeth was going to extract a pound of flesh from the younger man and Jason was going to be hearing it as well. The two men had wanted to arrive before Alexis but she had gotten out of the towers first because Francis had decided at the last minute to change his suit.

Like it was going to make a difference, Jason thought. No one would notice, they were all going to be too busy watching as he was raked over the coals. His first official day with Cam calling him daddy and he had allowed his son to get drunk. He glared at Johnny across the seat, he wanted to blame the younger man but he knew that this was his fault as well.

He should have gotten rid of the stupid chocolate. Max should have taken it home. He thought about that coward, He knew that Bobbie had invited the guard to the party, but he had changed plans at the last minute, leaving him to face Elizabeth alone. What was up with him and Diane anyhow, they had been spending a lot of time together. Had there been a threat he was unaware of.

Francis sat in the passenger seat, watching the silent drama play out in the back, Johnny was feeling guilty, Jason was going between guilt and anger and Cameron was snoring, loudly. Alexis had stopped over while the two men had gone upstairs to change and had given him something to help Cam.

Mac Scorpio had sent it over, telling him that the youngster would sleep the rest of the night and be fine when he woke in the morning. When he had tried to tell Jason that Alexis was going to let him tell his fiancée what was going on, Jason had glared at the name of the DA and told him to stop grinning that it wasn't funny.

He knew he was in for it. When Georgie found out what he did, he was going to be lucky to ever be allowed to babysit their own child. That is if Jason allowed him to live long enough to see his child be born. He winced as he saw Morgan glaring at him, he had only wanted make the kids happy. How had this gotten so turned around, it had seemed like a good idea at the time, who knew? He tried to find a positive in this, couldn't find one. So much for a lovely late night dinner with his wife.

Jason glared at Johnny as he heard him audibly chuckle. What could he possible find funny about this? The SUV smoothly pulled up in front of Bobbie's home. Feeling like they were facing a firing squad, Jason,Johnny and Francis reluctantly got out of the vehicle with Jason carrying a sleeping Cam and walked up the steps to the open entryway.

BROWNSTONE

Mac looked around hoping to see Serena, Lucy and Scott were worried about the blond. When Baldwin had came out of the sedative his first call had been about his daughter. He looked around and saw Lulu talking to Carly and Jax, as his young daughters discussed something with Elizabeth as she held Jake. He saw Bobbie and the older crowd discussing the party at GH tomorrow with Jane Jacks. Alexis was telling Monica about the TMK case.

He was glad to Leslie Webber talking to Nik, the Prince was holding his young son while glaring at Mike Corbin who was returning his dirty looks. Thanks to the FDA, Mac was aware that Courtney Matthews had drugged both Jason Morgan and him, he only wished that she was still alive.

He had never believed that story about her car getting stolen and the thief hitting the one woman who Morgan loved unconditionally. After reading about the drugs and it's affects he was starting to put a very dark picture together, and all roads were leading back to the woman's brother.

He had talked to Taggert about it and the former detective reminded him about the rumblings that Corinthos had been angry with Jason for going to the police and Edward Quartermaine for help when the Webber girl had been kidnapped. He could not understand why Morgan was still working for Sonny. He was a smart man no matter what damage there had been from the brain injury, Morgan was one of the most analytical minds he had ever come across.

While he could not stand Scott Baldwin, he was right about one thing. The way to take down the mob in Port Charles wasn't to take out Morgan, it was to go for the easier target of Sonny Corinthos. He was the weakest link.

Georgie answered the door, she had been looking out the window waiting for her husband and Jason to arrive with Cameron. "Merry Christmas." she smiled at Jason and told him that Elizabeth was in the common room as she placed her hand on her husband to stop him from entering.

He could nor remove his eyes from the dress she was wearing, it was clinging in all the right places. Johnny looked up from his wife's body to her face knowing she would see right through his fake happiness. Deciding he should distract her for now he leaned in wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into the relative privacy of the enclosed entryway and lowered his lips to hers.

Wrapping her arms around Johnny's neck, Georgie opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth to tease hers into returning when his retreated . Georgie moaned as she felt the pressure of his arousal against her stomach wishing they were home instead of at a party for the next two hours.

Francis stood on the stoop knowing that the young mobster was afraid of the wrath of Elizabeth and his wife. He knew that Johnny was only digging himself a deeper hole by not telling Georgie what he had did. Seeing that the two of them were not stopping and that it was frigid out there Francis broke them apart with a well place cough and kick in the shins.

Johnny pulled Georgie back into the recess of the doorway to allow him through, his arms still around his wife's waist, but breaking off the kiss.

"Sorry Francis." Georgie was feeling guilty at leaving the older man stuck out in the cold. From the incredible tan he had she knew he was used to much warmer weather.

"No problems, Mrs. Zaccarra, sorry Georgie." Francis knew she hated being called Miss or Mrs anything. Turning to Johnny he couldn't resist needling the younger man "Enjoy the warmth while you can because your goose is going to be cooked, my poor deluded fool."

"Johnny, is something going on? What is Francis talking about out?" asked Georgie.

"He is just trying to be funny." he tried to push off the feelings of doom. Seeing her eye him with disbelief, he knew he needed to admit his part "Alexis and Elizabeth are going to kill me, I got Cam and the girls drunk."

"Okay, right. Tell me what is really going on?"

He was feeling miserable but knew he had to tell her. "I was at the penthouse and the three kids came over looking for Popsicles, there weren't any so I gave them this box of chocolates, rum soaked chocolates, they got drunk, destroyed Morgans penthouse, and threw up over the balcony."

Georgie stood there not sure if she wanted to help them kill her husband or protect him. Not that it would make much of a difference, there was no way she could stand up to those particular two women, one of them maybe but both. She just stared at her husband in shock.

"Say someone, anything." he pleaded.

"You are so dead when Elizabeth tells Jason." she finally managed to say.

"He knows, he is afraid of her too. Francis blames me, your father threatened to arrest me." he was beyond miserable.

"Mac wouldn't do that, after all when Maxie and I got a hold of a decanter of vodka we did something similar, so he would have to arrest himself as well." she told him absentmindedly.

"I'm sure you were older than two, four and six." Johnny was relieved that his wife didn't seem upset with him.

"No we were ten and six. Maxie got punished though. We were also never allowed into the Outback ever again." Georgie heard Jason and Elizabeth in the hallway as he told his fiancée why their son was asleep, he didn't sound much better off than Johnny. What had happened?

"John Zaccarra, you go grab Francis and follow Jason to the sitting room off the kitchen. **NOW!**" Elizabeth was furious with all three men, and Max had better hope he didn't-- never mind she thought as Diane came through the door with the fourth stooge. Approaching the two she saw the sheepish look on the guards face. "Excuse my Diane. Max. I believe you will find your other co defendants in the sitting room." she sweetly told the large man." Max slipped to the sitting room without even taking his coat off.

"He told me at dinner, for a man who would dive in front of a hail of bullets, he is rather afraid of you." Diane offered as she followed her lover through the house, she soon realized she was talking to thin air as Elizabeth had stopped to talk to her father and Monica, who with smiles on their face followed the young nurse up the stairs to the nursery.

Diane entered the room to see the three men sitting on the edge of furniture with Georgie standing glaring at them from the corner.

NURSERY

Jeff and Monica quickly checked the three children's breathing and asked Alexis about how they had reacted at the penthouse while Elizabeth stood behind them muttering about shooting them with their own guns and about baseball bats. Boxing lessons and some other nonsense but all were afraid to interrupt the steaming brunette.

"Elizabeth, they are fine. Maxie and Georgie did something similar. Admittedly they were a little older but I don't think the guys meant for this to happen." Mac could not believe he was defending the men downstairs. Apparently neither could Alexis, Elizabeth or the doctors.

"I just don't want Georgie to be a widow at this young of an age." he tried to make a joke of it but the joke fell flat in the middle of the discussion.

"Relax, Elizabeth, the children are fine, other than a possible hangover in the morning they will be just fine." Jeff felt for the men downstairs. It sounded like a simple mistake was about to blow up in their faces.

"I will be fine when I hear minute by minute how our son ended up at the penthouse with Alexis' daughters and an inexperienced babysitter. That man was a sitting duck." Elizabeth started laughing as she tried to imagine Johnny trying to wrangle in the threesome. He hadn't even been able to deal with a one on one conversations with Cameron.

She knew that she had to find out the truth of what happened. Jason had offered bare facts. Johnny was watching the kids, the kids got drunk off of chocolates but there was a lot being left out of the story.

SITTING ROOM

Lulu had asked Carly to join her in private for a minute, she wanted to tell her cousin about her decision to go to LA until the semester started in mid January. When the two walked in they saw an interesting tableau. Max, Francis, Johnny and Jason sitting or leaning on furniture with Georgie and Diane standing over them like angry parents.

"Hey, Jase. The boys were looking for you earlier, they wanted to give you your Christmas present." she told the man sitting on the chair with his head in his hands.

"Go away Carly. I will see the boys later. You and Lulu need to find someplace else to go." Jason wasn't in the mood to deal with his former friend.

"Carly, he is right. There is going to be a meeting in here in a few minutes and you need to head out." Diane wasn't going to tell the blond that the meeting was going to consist of Elizabeth removing the head of each of the respective gentleman and handing it to them.

"Fine, but this is a party. They should know better than to have meetings at Momma's house." Bobbie had heard the story from Elizabeth and Monica and wanted to check on the men, she heard her daughters voice and knew that she had to get her out of the room.

"Lulu your father is looking for you. Hey Carly can you help me remove the plastic wrap, we need to change out a tray." Bobbie gave her no chance to refuse and distracted her daughter as Elizabeth entered the room quietly and closed the door.

"Let me get this straight. Johnny was watching the kids, the kids got drunk off chocolates. That is the story I am hearing." Elizabeth glared at the four men, observing their reactions to her comments. Francis and Max looked relieved that all the blame seemed to be on Johnny.

Jason just stared at the ground avoiding looking at her. Johnny just looked guilty as sin. She decided to start with him since he was the least culpable."Johnny tell me how the children ended up drunk?" She heard the door opening and saw Alexis slip inside and off to the corner with Diane.

"They came over wanting Popsicles and I couldn't find any. I saw a box of chocolates and gave them that instead." he admitted to the brunette standing over him.

"So they forced to you give them food?" she asked.

"No." he admitted slowly. "But they asked nicely."

"You had better hope that they don't realize they have you wrapped around their finger. Now this was before dinner, right?" seeing him shake his head yes she asked "Did you stop to ask Alexis before giving them sugar that late in the day?"

"No, I was trying to be a big brother. I wanted them to like me." he was surprised to hear the truth coming out of his mouth.

Elizabeth sat down on the coffee table and looked at him. "Children need boundaries, they need to be told no. I guarantee that Alexis had been asked before they found a way to con you into giving them what they wanted. Now I can understand you feeling overwhelmed you were stuck with three little ones with no experience. You are the lease culpable in this mess."

"I was the one who didn't read the box. I panicked wanting to please them." he was unsure why she wasn't angry with him anymore.

"Yes, well you will learn, trust me there is a learning curve to being a parent. Now lets talk about Max."

METROCOURT

Robin sat down at the table watching as Sonny joined Kate Howard over at her table. She had seen the fashion mogul she had been having a meeting with some older man who had just left. Discreetly looking around she saw the gentlemen she was meeting come off the elevators.

"Miss Scorpio, thank you for your time."

"You welcome, shall we get down to business." Robins slid over the folder with the proof that Jason had switched the blood samples to make himself the father of Micheal Quartermaine. She was taking back her life.

"May I ask why you are helping my client?" asked the attorney.

"Elizabeth has no idea what Jason's world is like. This supposed truth came out after Lucky was arrested. Now I know that he had done some foolish things, but I have looked at his brain scans. The damage that Helena Cassidine caused was not physical but mental, and Elizabeth is throwing her life away for the wrong reasons. My partner and I think that she is doing this so that her children have a father, but Lucky is those children's father. Not Jason. Here is the next payment." She slid the envelope over and watched as he counted the money.

"My client has agreed to your terms, the donation was collected and deposited yesterday. I know that this is none of my business, but all this to have a child. This doesn't make sense."

"It's not your job to make sense of it, just to represent Lucky Spencer. I have given you amble evidence that Elizabeth is lying and now all you need to do is order a new test. I would make sure that you arrange for a government lab to test the samples. Jason has lots of available funds and a very big protective streak. He has always be blinded by women with children needing him."

Robin watched as he walked out the door as her partner slid into the chair across the table from her after looking to see if anyone she knew was around. "Did he do as you asked?"

"Yes. Thank you, I can't believe how far Jason is going to help her though. Are you sure that you are right about this?"

"I have him on tape admitting that he was doing this to protect Jake. You remember how he was with Micheal." her partner asked. "He would do anything to help a kid. This time he is wrong, Lucky isn't a threat to those children at least after he gets the help he needs. I need to get back before I am missed. How is he?" she asked.

"Still married, I am sorry I helped to deceive you. Let's go I will drive you back." she helped the person avoid anyone who knew them. She had been worried about Corinthos he had been close to her once, now she had been in the same room as him and he hadn't even noticed her. Good things would work out perfectly.

SITTING ROOM

Max stiffened as Elizabeth stood in front of him and asked why had he brought the candies to the penthouse and not to his home. "I was keeping them from Milo, he loves the things."

"Max?" the guard wanted to know why some tiny little brunette could tell when he was lying and the PCPD didn't.

"I didn't want Diane to find out about them. I didn't want her to know that Carly had given them to me. I was trying to cover for seeing her. It was strictly business she had banged up her car this morning and needed it fixed before Jax found out. I dropped the candy off at the penthouse before going to lunch."

Jason asked the question he was sure was on everyone's mind "Why would your lawyer care who gave you chocolates?"

The enforcer looked up at the silence in the room as Diane glared at her now second least favorite client. Even Carly had moved up a notch.

"They have been seeing each other for a while." Elizabeth told her clueless fiancée.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked Diane.

"I am supposed to tell you who I am having sex with now? Have you morphed into Sonny." she asked her client.

"No, and that is way too much information, can you keep that part to yourself. I don't care who you are sleeping with, unless Elizabeth knows and I don't." he admitted.

"This from a man who was standing on his stairs with his fiancées legs wrapped around him in front of his mother, aunt, future brother-in-law and the man who spent years trying to send you to jail." she snarked back at the enforcer.

"That wasn't for public viewing." he snapped back.

"Can we get back to why we are here? asked Alexis. She mentally stored the information to use at a later date though. Looking around Alexis saw Elizabeth's embarrassment and Johnny and Georgie's interest. They were trying to look disinterested in the fact that the older couple had been caught, again.

Max took a deep breath and told Elizabeth that just because he stored them there didn't mean that they were for anyone to eat.

"What if Damien had eaten them?" she asked. "Suppose he had eaten them. This could have been an even bigger disaster. You should have left them in the car or taken them to your place."

"First of all Spinelli is an adult, he can read can't he. And that boy has done a lot worse things like smoking pot with Alexis than eating rum filled candies." Max saw the others in the room stare at him. shit! he thought no one was supposed to know about that.

"I will deal with my brother later. Alexis, please tell me that you didn't share with him, that it was the other way around" she asked wearily.

"Yes, I was while I was on chemo." she admitted.

PENTHOUSE II

Brenda was going through the old magazines she had found in her old room, not really reading but thinking about what Francis and Jason had told her earlier. She had apologized to Jason for screwing up his life. He had told her to help deal with Robin, leave him alone after that and they were even. She had started to put more pieces together and knew that there was more to this story then what she had heard.

As the thoughts wandered through her head, she tossed down the old magazine and went to make some microwave popcorn. She knew that Alexis had some here someplace. Returning with her bowl she found a few loose papers and an sealed envelope addressed to Jason. She winced as she recalled Johnny O'Brien giving that to her and making her promise to give it right away to Jason as soon as he was alone. No one else just Jason. She had stuck it in her Couture magazine and forgotten it.

The guard at the door knocked and asked if she wanted him to let in the couple in the hall. Hearing Lois tell her to tell King Kong to let her in. As the two women rushed hugged each other Ned stood in the corner. He was wondering why she had reconnected with Sonny. "Brenda, why are you here?"

"It's a long story involving Robin. The short version is my best friend seems to be suffering from PTSD from the shooting at the Metrocourt. Jason has someone using my bedroom at his penthouse. Elizabeth Webber's little brother. So I am staying here with Alexis. She moved her for protection from Helena Cassidine who is dead. She decided to stay here until after Christmas and have the Lakehouse redecorated. Besides her son in working with Jason."

"Her son, you mean her daughter who was dating Jason." stated Ned.

"No, they broke up a long time ago, turns out his blond ex had been drugging him. He is back with Elizabeth who she had drugged him to keep him away from. Sam was a con-artist who was scamming people. She wasn't Alexis daughter. Alexis had a son. His name is John. He works for Jason and is married to Georgie Jones.

"What about Dylan, he rushed back to see her. I think he is still in love with her." Ned was confused.

"I don't know anything about that. I do know that they got married about a week ago, she is pregnant as well." Brenda shrugged, she didn't know anything about Dylan.

BROWNSTONE

Elizabeth let Max and Diane head back to their plans, she was trying to not over react, but was still upset that her little boy had gotten drunk. "Francis why did you leave Cam with Johnny anyhow?" she knew that the young mobster was safe, but if Sonny had walked in the plan would have been sunk.

"Alexis needed computer help, Spinelli wasn't there. So I went over to help her. Johnny seemed to have things under control." he offered hoping to divert attention away from him.

"Fine, I will take care of this for now. Please don't let this happen again." The men started to exit the room when Elizabeth slipped her arm through Jason and whispered not so fast. When the room was empty Elizabeth asked her fiancée "Why was Francis babysitting Cameron?"

Jason had known that he was in trouble but had hoped her anger had burnt out, he knew that his answer to this question was going to get him in serious trouble.

"We had stopped over after our haircuts." Elizabeth smiled, she loved his long hair but his new cut reminded her of when he had stayed with her at her studio. "Molly and Kristina wanted him to play with them and I said he could. Then Robin created a scene at the hospital so I went over to grab Cam to bring him here before going to confront her. Cam wanted to stay and Brenda wanted to help. So I said yes. I left Cam with Alexis not Francis."

"Why didn't you let me know?" she asked.

"I forgot. We we having a hard time locating Robin. Then Brenda told me something that helped answer another question about the past. I just forgot to call. " He knew he was in trouble.

"What did Brenda tell you?"

"I will tell you at our house. To many people could walk in here. Are you angry about Cam?"

"No, you left him with someone who is a good parent. I am not upset about his being there or that you weren't with him the entire time. I trust your judgment. I am upset that my son was drunk. At the same time I know that damage this did to Johnny. He is going to be overly cautious from now on. That's not good. He is already driving Georgie insane. This is going to send him over the edge into protective parent mode."

"I was sure you would be more angry than this."

"Jason you told me what happened there will be no lasting effects, though if he wakes up with a hangover tomorrow that is so on you. I love you and I trust you with our sons." she told him.

"I am sorry. I just had heard what Robin had said and was seeing red. She is going too far. Brenda thinks there is more to this than we know."

SNIPPETS

Sonny walked over from Kate's estate. She was leaving in the morning for New York. He had hoped to talk her out of it but she said she had to deal with the woman who had been running Couture in her absence. She had tried to ruin Kate with some gossip columnist. The reporter had called Kate giving her a heads up so she was off to deal with it. He wished he had more time with her but he was hoping she would come to visit him and the boys on the island.

Carly was exhausted, the party had gone well, Jane and Bobbie had done an incredible job. The boys had spent some time with Jason, giving him their Christmas present of the photo of Emily. She had hoped that his being there meant he was trying to reconnect. Jason had taken her aside and told her he was there for Bobbie and Elizabeth. Not her.

She was tired at the thought she was going to have to stay connected to Elizabeth, if she wanted to know how Jason was doing. It wasn't a bad trade, she got secret brownies in exchange for being nice. Something she was trying to do anyhow. Though she thought if Brenda didn't leave town soon she was going to lose the brownies.

Robin called the sperm bank. Lucky had done his part, now she just needed to find out the perfect time for hers. She was finally going to have a child. The father might not be the one she wanted but she was okay with the one she had. Lucky would disappear with his family, leaving her with hers. She hoped that one day Jason would forgive her like he had before, but he was still trying to help someone the wrong way. Lying for Elizabeth was wrong. Didn't he get that?

Maxie exited the boutique, locking the doors behind her. She was meeting Leo Julian for a late night dinner. She had been surprised when the doctor had stopped in to the store, saying that Patrick had canceled their dinner plans. He was wondering if she wanted to go since he already had reservations. He had been kind to her earlier, and she had to admit he was cute. She was just concerned, he was too perfect. There had to be hidden flaws. Why else would he be asking her out?

Elizabeth and Jason laid the still snoring Cam on his bed. The little boy was so cute curled up around his stuffed Zebra, Elizabeth loved when her children were asleep they looked so sweet and innocent. Jason stopped at Jake's door and kissed him on the top on his head. Their baby was getting so big, he wished he had been there from the beginning. That he had claimed his family so much earlier. Elizabeth covered up Jake again, he was starting to kick his blanket off during the night. Turning off the overhead light, Elizabeth turned on the night light as they left to head to their own room.

It had been a busy day but she had plans for the rest of her evening. Closing the door and turning on the baby monitor Jason started to change out of his suit when he was startled by Elizabeth reaching up and kissing his neck. Jason sat down on the bench at the foot of their bed and and tried to pull Elizabeth into his arms only to stopped.

"No, I like this." she whispered as she leaned in to kiss his lips. Then sitting herself in his lap she found herself being seduced by her fiancée. As their bodies cooled Elizabeth buried her nose in his chest, and told him what he had wanted to hear since seeing her at the Brownstone. "I like your haircut.." as she ran her fingers through the shortened hairs Jason felt his eyes fluttering closed as he pulled Elizabeth closer and kissed her goodnight.

Johnny pulled into the driveway, he was eager to show her the changes he had made to their home. He eased her head off his shoulder as he tried to wake her up. Georgie slowly opened her eyes, she was exhausted emotionally. Between the people who were eager to talk to her about being a parent to finding out her husband had gotten his sisters and Cam drunk she had been put through the ringer.

She started laughing causing Johnny to look as her with a question on his face. "Just imagining you with three drunk children. I would have paid to see it."

He was glad to see her laughing, he had been trying to control his urges all evening. He had found himself reaching for her constantly. The entire evening he had been trying to keep from touching his wife, he hadn't noticed until the tonight that when they were together, he were always reaching for her. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to sleep next to her without wanting to make love with his wife. He groaned at the thought.

Georgie found herself with her eyes covered as they walked into their home. Johnny flipped the light switch and she saw the living room decorated with a Christmas tree and lights in a light cream colored room with brown fabric furniture with throw pillows and matching tables. "Johnny when did you have time to do this? " she was amazed at the difference between the earlier subdued but overly feminine colors.

"I had help. Jason supplied the workers and your rather unique group of friends. Maxie supervised the workers. Spinelli and Serena worked with Max to make sure that we have a new security system. Brooklyn and Nadine moved all of our things over to the master bedroom and Milo for some reason was in charge of groceries and the kitchen."

Georgie walked around exploring the differences in their home. As they entered their new bedroom, Georgie was amazed to find that he had ordered the furniture she had liked and had arranged for the room to be painted a dark forest green. She definitely had plans for this room as she closed the door and set out to seduce her husband.


	51. Chapter 51

**REPAIRING THE DAMAGE**

CHRISTMAS EVE PT1

CHAPTER 50

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason watched as Cam ran around the house singing Frosty the Snowman loudly off key, he would say that the predicted hangover wasn't happening. Jake was lying on his back in the middle of his playpen staring at the blinking lights on the Christmas tree. He was enjoying the morning with the Morgan men. Diane had finalized the adoption papers for Cameron. He was now Cameron Webber Morgan. His son legally.

Finding her men all in the same room, Elizabeth carried in the plate with the broken pieces of brownies. Cam had woken them up at six o'clock wound up with the idea of Santa coming to visit him tonight. She saw Spinelli slipping down the stairs, he had came in long after the rest of the house had gone to sleep, having spent part of the night with Serena before she had given in to his pleas and visited her parents.

"Good morning little brother, I need you to follow me into the kitchen." Elizabeth ordered her brother, not giving him a chance to say differently.

Cam stood as Spinelli walked in the kitchen, then told Jason "Mommy is using her angry voice. Is Spinelli bad, because Santa won't visit him if he is?"

"I think your Mommy wanted to talk to Spinelli about Miss Davis." he said as he too watched the door, knowing that Spinelli was getting the just say no to drugs lecture.

Elizabeth didn't want the boys to hear her so she dragged her little brother into the laundry room and ordered him to sit on the bench.

"I heard something last night while at the party. About you and your smoking buddy Alexis. What were you thinking Damian?" she asked him.

"I, uh, I wasn't?" he answered.

"Was that an answer or a question?" she asked.

"Uh. can we skip the lecture, Jason already yelled at me, and made me promise to never do that again. I promised." what if she didn't want him around anymore. He had just started to feel like he was a member of a real family. What if she told him he couldn't be around the boys. The idea had Damian tearing up, he didn't want to lose his family.

When Elizabeth saw his eyes she was sorry she had made such a big deal about it. Jason must of really laid into him about it. "Damian, I am worried because I love you. No matter what, I love you. You are my little brother, it's my job to be protective and to worry, she informed him as she hugged the shaking hacker. She hadn't realized he would take her lecture this hard.

"I love you too. My nephews as well. Please don't tell the family." he asked her.

"I won't, but you probably should. Now, where are you spending the night. Audrey and Jeff are fighting about it. Stephen called me to ask you since you turned off your cell phone. I told them you were invited to spend it with us as well." she wanted him here, he needed to be here she thought.

"I was going to stay here tonight, then spend part of the time with Serena tomorrow. I was also invited to the Quartermaines for dinner. I am not sure on that one. They are a little scary."

COTTAGE

Johnny could verify that the new sofa was comfortable. Georgie was furious with him. She had shoved him out of their bedroom and locked the door behind her after he had told her they could not make love. What had gone wrong yesterday? He needed to figure it out before he screwed up any further.

Dr. Lee had told them to be careful not to rupture the stitches, he was only listening to the doctor but his wife had acted like he was rejecting her. He picked up the baby book he had been reading and hoped that he would find out the answers to his questions.

"Johnny, I can't spend another night like this." Georgie walked down the stairs furious with herself and Johnny. "We need to talk."

"I tried last night, before you kicked me out of our bedroom! I don't understand why you are mad at me." he said as he sat up, groaning mentally, Georgie's robe had came free of its ties as she sat down on the other end of the sofa.

"You are the one that stopped me last night, saying you thought you should sleep in the other bedroom. Not me!"

"Dr. Lee said you had to be careful. To be sure not to rupture the stitches. That you would get them out in seven to ten days. That is at least four days from now."

"Yes, not to rupture them but that I could go back to my regular routine. I just wanted to kiss my husband last night, without medical personnel entering, maybe even plotting to seduce him. All normal things."

"I don't want to have to take you back to the hospital, Georgie since the beginning of this month you have been a patient in the hospital three times. I can't deal with a fourth until at least the new year, please!" he couldn't look her in the face, he didn't want her to see his fear.

Georgie stood and walked down to his end of the sofa and sat down next to him. "Okay I will speak to Dr. Lee but if she tells me all is well, we can go back to being us. Not these two people who aren't communicating with each other." She was lifted and place on the sofa with her legs across him, then Johnny kissed his wife glad their first fight hadn't been that bad. "Why did you sleep down here not in the spare room?"

"I sleep with the tree lights on. Your sister and the others did a great job but we still need to place the ornaments on." as he leaned back into the plush new sofa.

"Later" she said as they curled up together and finally got some much needed rest.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Monica couldn't believe she had no one to play Santa Claus. Leo and Patrick had already said no. As she started to go through the list of available men she tried to think who she could get. After getting rejected by virtually everyone she could find, she was considering asking her son for one of his guards, the one dating his attorney would be perfect she thought.

"Jason I need a favor." Jason told her that his guards would be busy the next couple of days.

"Jax, would you be able to play Santa for the kids?" She changed her mind, the kids wouldn't by Santa with an Australian accent.

"Mac can I borrow one of your officers to play Santa?" She groaned as he told her that the Mayor was insisting that there be a heavy police presence at the Mall.

Monica was starting to consider asking Luke Spencer, when the perfect candidate walked into the hospital. "Jeff, I need a small favor?"

PENTHOUSE IV

Francis listened as Taggert told him how he had missed Janice Matthews in Memphis, that she had been thrown out of a casino there. They were having no luck, Taggert's information was at least five days old. They wanted to find the mercenary woman. She was their only clue as to why Courtney had targeted Elizabeth. There had to be more to it, why else would she have been so intent on keeping Jason and Elizabeth apart even after she lost interest.

Going down his list Francis called Cooper Barrett. He had gone to Mac when he heard about Logan and told him what he had thought Logan was into regards to the drugs and the placebos. He offered his boss his evidence that he had gathered over the last few weeks and told Mac about trying to solve the case.

Mac had been angry that he had not come to him, but other than telling him that he was going to put a letter of reprimand in his jacket he was going to let it go. Francis had feed the younger man all the information that Spinelli had gathered.

Looking up he saw Brenda walking in with Max and Milo who were confused as to why the brunette was here. "She has some information that Jason considers important."

Seeing their eyes on her Brenda explained that while she had been on Lois Alcazars yacht, she had heard the man talking about having the drugs in Port Charles that he needed. That the person had been on the yacht for a meeting with the man, that he had not trusted the woman. "It hadn't been Courtney, but an older woman. She had been angry that he had turned her down."

"Why is this any thing important?" asked Milo.

"I saw a picture on the desk the other day, she was a slightly older version of the woman. Courtney would have had to know what her mother was up to. She had to have known about Alcazar. I think they are how he had so much information about Sonny and Jason."

"So why is this important. We knew that he had insider information." Max told the woman.

"Ric Lansing was working behind the scenes remember? I never saw him then, but he would have been the middle man for ANY transactions. He had to know that Courtney was not the person she tried to portray. Why didn't he out her. He would have had to have a file on her. Luis never did anything with out checking the person he was meeting out."

"Okay I get what you are saying. You think that Sonny knew about Courtney. Why would he let her stay? You know how he feels about betrayal."

"I think that there was more in it for him to keep her close then to send her away. Sonny is all about SONNY.. You need to find out what she was really up to with those drugs. Why Jason?"

Francis knew they already had those answers but didn't want to tell her so he told her they would look into it.

As Brenda was leaving she felt the letter in her pocket and hesitated but she knew she had to give it to them. At least Francis was less likely that Jason to yell at her. "One more thing, I found this letter in a magazine. Johnny O'Brien had left it for Jason. I forgot to give it to him. Would you tell him I am sorry."

Francis and Max froze as there was the missing envelope the evidence that Johnny had been telling the truth. He had tried to wake Jason up to what had been going on in their world. Brenda had forgotten to give it to him. The entire last five years screwed up because a letter had not been passed on. Telling her thank you, Francis grabbed the letter out of her hand and watched as Max pushed her out the door and locked it behind her.

"Should we open it or wait for Morgan?"

Francis called Jason and was told to open it. As he read the letter to the enforcer, they were all sickened. Things could have ended years ago. People who were dead could still be alive and Nik Cassidine might not be facing a death sentence. They could barely stomach the contents. At least they had only one more day until it was all over. Francis vowed that it would be over for good the day after Christmas. He felt sorry for Morgan and Micheal but they would be better off with Jasper Jacks as a father.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

As the guests started to arrive, Maxie was grateful that she didn't have to wear the elf costume this year. Serena and Brooklyn had volunteered to be elves. So with Lulu and Georgie also dressed up, there would be no way for Mrs. Hardy to get her into one of those ridiculous costumes. She was getting to old to be an elf anyhow. She was late for her own shift as a candy striper. Serena had to be coaxed into still coming she was blaming herself for Logan. With Georgie not answering her phone, Lucy had grabbed her from the boutique to help her.

Serena watched nervously as people started to come into the hub, Dr. Quartermaine had pulled her aside and reassured her that no one blamed her for Logan. She watched as Jax and Carly arrived with a couple of shopping bags of presents for the children and Micheal and Morgan. When Micheal came over and hugged her she hugged the little boy back, then kissed his cheek watching as his face turned as red as his hair.

Seeing her son trying to make his crush feel better, Carly went down the hall to see Monica, knocking on the door she was invited in. "Monica, this is from the boys. Monica thanked her and told her to thank the boys for the scarf.

Glad that Emily's mother hadn't rejected the present like Mike Corbin, she gave the woman a smile and walked back to the hub in time to see Jason and Elizabeth exit the elevator with the boys. Momma had told her they were here a while, but that Cam had wanted to go and visit his friends in the daycare.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth walked over to the annoying blond and gave her the presents for the boys, and the gift for her and Jax from Jason and her. Jason hadn't wanted to give Carly any hope so she had agreed to deal with her. As the two women talked, Carly handed her a bag telling her they were for the boys, surprising Elizabeth a little. Seeing the hub start to fill up Elizabeth looked around for the elves. Lulu was talking to Nik and holding Spencer, Serena was opening a present while Micheal and Morgan were standing there.

Seeing Edward getting off the elevators she was amused to see Tracy being kissed by Luke. she walked over to greet the old rogue who hugged her. Lulu and Nik joined them and told her that they had visited Laura the day before.

"I know, Luke called Alexis about Lucky. Nik, we aren't worried about Lucky trying for custody. Diane is ready for anything he might try. So just enjoy the holidays." She leaned in to kiss her friend on the cheek and hugged him and Spencer.

As Elizabeth walked away the three remaining sane members of the Spencer family discussed Lucky's deteriorating mental state. Lulu hesitated but knew she has to ask "Did anyone else notice that Mom didn't seem as far away as she usually is. It was like she was different yesterday. More alert."

"Robin told us last year, pumpkin, that there would be days like that. Please don't get your hopes up."

"I know but it's the season for miracle." she kissed him then went to join Serena who could probably use some support.

Scott had called that morning to tell Lulu that he was arranging for Logan's body to be cremated today. The man had sounded like he was completely defeated by life. Lulu hadn't wanted to, but she offered to come to a service if he had one for Logan. For her mother's sake if nothing else.

Laura had been close to Scott and even had been married to the man at one point, so in honor of that and only that she had wanted to attend. Scott had choked up while thanking her but told her he was going to arrange for them to be place in the mausoleum with his mother in Texas. Thanking her for caring, his voice had been breaking up when he hung up the phone.

She knew that this was a bad idea, but Brenda followed Robin off the elevator into the gathering crowd, Robin had been rather upbeat all day. Telling Brenda that she could not wait to get on a plane and go to Sydney. Brenda saw Sonny with his sons at the counter talking to Jason. She was amazed at the enforcers control. He had told her yesterday that he was waiting until after the holidays to deal with what had been revealed about Courtney. Brenda just thought he was in denial about how far his best friend had been helping Courtney.

Kristina and Molly followed Alexis down the hall they were looking for their brother. No one had seen Georgie and Johnny since they had arrived for their appointment with Dr. Lee. Alexis was worried about them. Mac had tried Georgie's cell phone also no answer.

"That is some costume." he was trying not to smirk as he helped his wife back into the elf costume. Georgie was blushing, he had practically attacked her earlier. Dr. Lee had given them the all clear, then had embarrassed the young couple with way too much information about having sex while pregnant, then while helping her change, Johnny had been more than a little aroused by her costume.

"Do you think Mrs. Hardy would notice if you didn't return it? Maybe she would let us buy it."

"I am not asking Cameron's great-grandmother if we can buy this so that you can fulfill some strange fantasy. This is the most embarrassing outfit I have ever worn in my life. So don't go making any plans mister to get me to wear this more than once a year." she emphasized her point by doing up a button on his dress shirt for each word said. "We have to hurry, they are going to be wondering where I am."

"Well from the looks of you two, not much wondering is going to be happening. My guess is that they will figure it out. Didn't you learn your lesson form what happened to your sister in supply closets?" Patrick snickered as Leo gave in to the urge to harass the elf and her half dressed husband.

"Patrick go find nurse to flirt with, and as for you Dr. Julian, I am certain that I could ruin any plans you seem to be making for my sister. Maybe telling her the truth, that you never had plans with Patrick last night, and it was all an excuse to go out with her?" Georgie smiled at the two doctors knowing she had made her point.

"How did you know?" asked Leo.

"Maxie called me this morning and mentioned it. Funny I seem to recall that Patrick had to cover your shift since you covered his the other day. At least according to Elizabeth."

Johnny fixed his jacket and removed his gun from the shelf placing it in the middle of his back as the two doctors recalled that while he seemed more easy going than Morgan, he was probably as lethal. Patrick turned to Leo as they headed back down the hall. "You know that is why you don't want to be dating Maxie, break her heart and her brother in law can stop yours instantly."

"Good thing I'm a cardiologist then. That way I can fix it, besides Dr.Drake, that is your MO not mine. Monica agreed to take Maxie back as a patient, so I am free and clear to date who I want. Maxie is never a dull moment, she is light in a darkened room, with a bit of the bad girl tossed in."

"That is the part you want to watch out for, and stop sounding like some cheesy poem, before I decided to preform your much needed lobotomy."

Micheal and Spinelli were wandering around pointing out the mistletoe to the men in the room, Jax stood by talking to Alexis who was worried about her son and his wife. She had looked all over the hospital for them. Carly had rolled her eyes. "They are newlyweds, did you check an empty room." she bit her tongue trying to restrain from telling the DA off.

Regina and Nadine distracted Epiphany on orders of Elizabeth, Jason had a surprise for the head nurse and they were all under orders to keep her distracted. Only any more distracted and they were going to end up on report or suspended for a week. The woman had to think they were the most incompetent people in the world.

Cassius made sure to forget to stock covers, and when she went into the supply closet to yell at the orderly the conspirators all fled. "Maybe he was doing it deliberately. Nurse Johnson."

Epiphany turned around happy to hear Troussiant's voice, even happier to see the man standing. As the two friends hugged, he told the older nurse "Merry Christmas."

"How are you here?" she asked.

"Mr. Morgan arranged for a plane, your son is more than likely in trouble with the FAA, and the little guy who used to follow Morgan around sent a car for me." he explained.

"I thought you were staying in Los Angeles. How can you be here for the holidays."

"A Mr. Ned Ashton has arranged for us to work here. I am going to be recording in Port Charles. I was hoping to take my friend out to dinner since I am a few days early."

Elizabeth talked to Sonny, keeping a smile on her face as they discussed holiday plans. She was looking around for Jason but he had been swallowed up by the crowd. Kristina had called out to her not allowing the nurse to pretend to not see the mobster. When she had greeted the two girls and Morgan, she asked where Micheal was only to be told he had been dragged off by Lulu and Serena.

"So how are the wedding plans coming along?" Sonny was curious, he wanted everything to go well for the two of them, to have some happiness before their world was blown apart. He only wished that Jason had kept his priorities in order. Elizabeth was an incredible woman but she had the worst affect on his men and Jason. they all seemed to forget who they worked for when she was around.

"I am not sure. Lucy and Kate are in charge of the planning. Your partner wants it to be perfect." she was relieved to see Dr. Lee who interrupted saying she needed to talk to Elizabeth.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Elizabeth was even happier when she found out that operations make Epiphany's holiday's had worked out. Kelly asked her to stop in a private corner then suggested in as vague of terms as possible that she might need to offer a little support to Johnny and Georgie.

Elizabeth understood, she had talked to the young woman earlier, when she first arrived. Johnny was one disaster away from pure panic mode when it came to his wife. Jason had told her to relax that after Wednesday all would be well. Elizabeth knew that there was a good chance it would be worse, once the young father had nothing else to occupy his time. She knew that the next nine months were going to be a strain on the two.

Asking Kelly if the analysis had came back on the tests, she was told it would be back the day after Christmas. The lab had been closed except for emergencies.

Seeing Jason out of the corner of her eye Elizabeth wished Kelly a Merry Christmas and headed over to her husband and sons. Brenda saw the nurse joining Jason and went over to apologize for her behavior the other day. It was the first time she had seen the brunette since that night at Jakes. "Elizabeth can I have a word? It will only take a few minutes." Sighing, she stepped away from her family.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for what happened both here at the hospital and Jake's. I should have not said what I did. I also need to apologize for forcing Jason to marry me when I thought I was sick. I had no idea he was in love with you. I know it is a little to late, that if I had done things differently in the past Jason and you would not be just getting married." Brenda saw the brunette take a deep breath and waited for her to yell at her.

"You are not the only one at fault. There were a lot of things that could have been handled differently. As for the hospital, I saw the video tape of what you said to Carly. Damien showed it to me. I agree with what Jason told you yesterday. Now if you will excuse me Jason and I need to settle the boys down for the story." she walked off to join her family.

Jason was furious, he had just seen Robin talking to Luke Spencer. As she walked over to him he was looking for someone to take the boys to safety. He had no intention of letting her poison the day for the boys. Marco distracted Cam but had no way to take Jake as well. So Jason hoped the doctor had the sense to keep her voice down as he held his sleeping son.

"Still playing daddy to Lucky Spencer's boys. I see." Robin was in a good mood. She was ovulating and they had implanted the first of the sperm. "Doesn't it grow old playing daddy to other peoples children."

"Walk away now!" was all he said.

"No, you see, you don't intimidate me at all. What happened to the Jason that was my friend, my boyfriend, my lover."

"He matured into a man with a mind of his own. not a little boy to be manipulated. Robin get some help. This is getting beyond repetitive. By the way, the attorney you have helping Lucky. Doesn't stand a chance." seeing the surprise on her face, Jason felt the satisfaction of knowing more than she did.

"You had me followed." she was worried that they would know about her partner as well.

"No, we were having him followed. As for you, you don't worry me. Robin there is nothing left for you to manipulate. I'm not buying this concerned friend act. You want to punish me, for not chasing after you all those years ago, for loving Elizabeth. You want to make us pay for ruining your fantasies.

I could not figure out why you didn't attack Sam like this, then we figured it out. you really saw her as a replacement for you. Didn't you. She wasn't. She was someone who had been hurt, that needed help. It was basically an obligation.

The more this drug is out of my system the more my mind clears. I see the strings that were attached to make me do what others wanted. As the fog is lifting, I am getting control back. This man standing here is not the man of the last five years. I am making my own decisions, and following my heart. So understand this. You are not part of my future and I wish to hell you weren't part of my past."

Robin saw Lucky's son start to fuss as Jason raised his voice to her. Wishing she had a way to give Lucky back a present for the gift he had given her she walked off a ways and using her camera phone snapped a picture of the baby just as he woke up and smiled.

Slipping into her old office she turned on her computer and downloaded the picture. As she started to crop the photo she took a good look at it. Backing away in her chair, she shook her head. No, you are seeing things that aren't there.

Logging on to the Internet she used the software on the WSB website and did a facial comparison, then ran the program again. She slammed the computer off. No, it had to be wrong.

Taking a deep breath she ran it a third time then retrieving the DNA samples did a string comparison. She slammed the computer shut and grabbed her keys from her pocket and headed to the garage, she needed to see her partner, before it was to late. they had been given the wrong information.

There had been lying but obviously not by Jason and Elizabeth.

As Jeff joined the party in his Santa costume, Monica looked over the lobby, missing her daughter Emily, her husband Alan. The Quartermaines had been decimated this year.

Though they had grown as well. Seeing Jason and Elizabeth holding their sons and Ned with Lois, and Skye arriving late with Lilarae, she was grateful that the next generation would be around for the holidays. She had been gratified that the young red head had agreed to join them for Christmas.

Jax and Carly were standing with Micheal and Morgan, his hands resting on the new life growing inside his wife. Monica shuddered at the thought of a miniature Carly. The blond had mentioned earlier that they were hoping for a little girl.

Seeing Alexis standing next to Mac, she was amused to see them trying to avoid looking at each other. Good Mac deserved some happiness, and Alexis needed a good man in her life.

Glancing around she was trying to find her awol elf. She had heard Patrick and Leo talking when they had been helping Jeff with his beard. Sounds like Georgie and Johnny needed a lecture on proper conduct for supply closets. Most importantly on locking the door. Finally finding the newlyweds she was amused to see Georgie's hat on the young mobsters head, with his little sisters sitting in his lap. she couldn't help trying to figure out which of them had asked Johnny to wear the cap.

She felt some regret that Molly was going to grow up with without a father, but she glanced back at the older couple standing in front of the hub, maybe Mac was going to be helping raise little girls again.

Maxie had given Nik the toy she had bought for Spencer. She was grateful for his friendship. It was just nice being friends with a guy. She was hoping he had the surgery and recovered. Wishing she had been more clearheaded last summer, she was regretting the chance to have been friends with Emily and Elizabeth.

Since she had been a little girl she had seen them as the competition for Lucky. Now she was regretting that, she had tossed away a chance to have real female friendships, for a man who when she had finally had him turned out to be the worst thing in her life.

Seeing Leo she was going to listen to Lainey and take things as they happened. Last night had been nice, she had enjoyed his company. When he had helped her into her car, she had felt the thrill of wanting him, but this time she was going to go about this the right way.

No secrets, no games. She felt a pang in her heart when she saw Cooper in his uniform talking to Brenda, another thing he had never told her. He was cousins with the model. She wished him well and make a point this morning at Kelly's to tell him that she would never tell his secret.

As she passed the doctors on her way to Georgie, Maxie decided to have a little fun, they were standing underneath the mistletoe, so she stood on her tip toes and kissed Patrick on the cheek and the Dr. Archer, finally she accidentally kissed Leo on the corner of his mouth saying Merry Christmas as she continued on her way.

Monica sat down finally and started to traditional story, taking over a tradition that went back to Steve Hardy himself. Audrey smiled with tears in her eyes as she watched another generation of Hardy / Webber / Quartermaines were part of hospital history.

Seeing Jason with Jake and Cam, knowing they were adding a new baby in the upcoming year made her grateful for being alive to see the family she had been so against being created had came together on their own.

Jason watched as his family gathered, missing Emily while enjoying his time with his family. He was happy to have a chance to be with the ones he loved. He was looking forward to the future, tomorrow he was dropping one of the last anchors holding him to the dark times. Seven days from today he was finally marrying to woman who had stolen his heart eight years ago, today.


	52. Chapter 52

CHRISTMAS EVE PT II

CHAPTER 51

FERNCLIFFE

Andre watched as the woman let herself in to see Spencer. Did she really think that she could get away with slipping in to see her son. Laura Spencer was not as clever as her ex-husband. Whatever else he thought about Luke Spencer, the man had been an admirable adversary for Madam. Unfortunately his offspring had inherited her weaknesses.

"Lucky, it's all under control. The lawyer is going to file papers the day after tomorrow. No one will be expecting them until at least after the New Year. Your son will be back in your arms in no time. Robin Scorpio has been a great help. I just don't understand why you would agree to her terms. Why go through all this trouble to get back your son, only to give her the means to raise a child of yours, without you."

"Robin will be a great mother, unlike that slut Elizabeth."

"Lucky, I understand the need to protect your child but you shouldn't talk like that, no child should ever hear her mother referred about way. Besides I thought the entire purpose of this was to get Elizabeth back. I thought you loved her, until death do you part remember?" Laura reminded her son.

"I did, she is the one spreading her legs for Morgan. Not me. I have been faithful to my vows."

Robin stood outside and listened to Lucky tell his mother that it was all Elizabeth's fault. She knew she needed to put a stop to the lies before Jason hated her even more than he already did. For the rest of her plan to work she had to straighten this out.

Thanks to Lucky's lies she was in serious danger of losing Jason's friendship permanently. Taking a deep breathe she walked into the room to see Lucky restrained like usual and Laura in the scrubs she had arrange so that she could visit her son.

"Lucky, if you want this plan to work, you need to tell your mother the truth. Laura, Lucky is lying. He slept with Maxie Jones that is why Elizabeth slept with Jason last year. Then when their marriage was in trouble he slept with Sam McCall, a con artist pretending to be a Cassidine and Jason's ex-lover."

"You must be mistake Lucky would never cheat on Elizabeth." Laura knew her son, he was an honest and caring man, Elizabeth and he had loved each other since they were fifteen. Now was their chance to let of the past. It was unfortunate that she had a child by another man, but Cameron was Elizabeth's son, so it didn't matter to Lucky.

"Lucky tell her the truth. When this goes to court, Elizabeth will use the information."

"Mom, she is right I did cheat on Elizabeth, that doesn't make what she did right though." he informed her.

"Neither is your trying to take a child that isn't yours, Lucky." Robin was furious with him for endangering her plans.

"Lucky isn't asking for custody of Cameron, just his biological child. We are hoping that the attorney will allow him to have visitation with Elizabeth's older son, like he will allow with Jake."

"Except Jake isn't his son, is he Lucky?"

"Yes, he is. You know that Jason faked the DNA test, to help out Elizabeth." he blustered.

"Lying again. I ran a DNA strand for Edward and then ran Jake's. There is not doubt that Jake is a direct descendant of Edward Quartermaine. I did this after I did a facial bone structure comparison between Jake and Jason. I had planned on giving you a picture of your son as a gift for helping me. I have the picture right here. Laura look at the picture of the two of them, Jason and Jake are obviously father and son. Now my own plans are shot to hell, thanks to your lies, Lucky. So you are on your own."

Laura looked at the photo of her grandson, other than a similarity in the eyes, she didn't see what she was talking about. "Robin, your wrong. You are seeing what you want."

"No because if I was seeing what I wanted, Lucky would be that baby's father. He isn't and I am out of here. I have arranged for the donation to the sperm bank to be destroyed. Laura your ride back to Shadybrook is waiting."

SONNY'S HOUSE

Jason entered the study to see Sonny throwing glasses against the fireplace. "What is going on in here?"

"Alexis is letting that bastard near my daughter. I told her I didn't want Johnny anywheres near Kristina. I can't trust Alexis judgment. She told me that Johnny is her son and I have no right restricting contact between them. That she doesn't tell me to keep Micheal and Morgan away. Didn't she learn anything after Ric."

"You need to calm down. If you aren't, this plan is going to be fail. Besides Johnny is no threat to his sister. We need to deal with the threats."

"Your right, I just am not sure how to deal with this." He knew how, he wold have Francis grab Kristina when they took Micheal and Morgan, tomorrow."

"What do you want me to do about the meeting on the 26th?"

"If they agree to give me the Zaccarra territory, things will be fine. You can run things until you are arrested. Then I will arrange to take over and Diane gets you out of the charges. They aren't going to press so hard on you as they would me. We might have to move some of our operations around after that." Sonny said with complete confidence.

"If they don't give us the territories?" he asked.

"Then things will get ugly. You need to get things done quickly. Once you are arrested, it's over. Your family should be safe, with Anthony gone."

"What about yours, what about Carly?"

"They will be fine. Carly is no longer my wife, and Kate is just my girlfriend. She should be fine as well. You are the one at risk."

"We will be fine. I have set precautions in place." Sonny dismissed Jason and start to finish his packing. He wasn't taking much with him, he had what he needed on the Island but there were certain things that needed to be brought along to ensure his protection.

Mike saw Jason leaving and entered through the French doors, he needed to talk to his son. "What are you doing about the false allegations they are saying about your sister?"

"Nothing. You need to let this go, Mike. Merry Christmas." Sonny tossed an envelope with a wad of cash at his father and nodded to the guard to escort the old man out.

KELLY'S

The two women sat down while trying to get out of the way of, Serena waved to her friends as she and Lulu along with the two new waitresses tried to handle the crowd. Georgie wanted to help but knew that she shouldn't. Finally giving in she grabbed an apron and offered to take care of the counter customers.

"Elizabeth can I get you anything?" offered a harassed Lulu.

"Just some milk for the boys and a decaf tea for me."

When things finally quieted down, Georgie rejoined Elizabeth just before Johnny walked into the diner with Nik and Spencer.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." They all turned to see Dylan walking in with his brother and Lois.

Merry Christmas to you, thought Johnny. Stay away from my wife. He was not happy with Lulu's game with Dylan and didn't trust the blond man who had hurt his wife last year. Lois came over and greet Elizabeth and the boys.

"So I hear you gave Edward an early Christmas present, that Jason and you are pregnant again. When we came down for breakfast this morning, the party tonight and the new baby was all he could talk about. In between yelling at Eddie and me to stop living in sin and to get married again."

Elizabeth told Lois "He is acting like he can order a girl from a catalog. He said he has three great grandsons and only one great granddaughter. Ned, Lois I don't think you meet Johnny earlier, this is Georgie's husband Johnny. He is Alexis' son."

As the three awkwardly said hello Johnny offered his seat to Lois and stepped over to grab a free chair from the next table.

Lulu grabbed a round of coffee and as they settled in discussing the weather and telling Dylan about the crowd at the Christmas party. Georgie took another sip of her milk and Dylan watched her grimace as he went to help himself to a piece of pie. Deciding to try and be a friend he grabbed a cup and made her some hot cocoa.

When Dylan returned, he brought himself his pie and Georgie some hot cocoa. "No thank you, Dylan. I can't drink it."

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"It's not good for the baby." she said. Not realizing that no one had mentioned the baby to her ex-husband.

"Your pregnant." he said in disbelief as he sat down in a chair, "When?"

Johnny felt for the man, he was clearly stunned at the news. "August."

"Wow, con-congratulations." he finally stammered out. "What about your schooling?"

"I am going to be finishing school. Johnny is going to arrange for help and I am going to arrange my schedule so that my classes are in the morning if possible." Georgie was starting to realize that Brooklyn hadn't mentioned it to Dylan and she felt a tad bit guilty that she hadn't even thought of her ex.

Maxie entered the dinner, she had gotten the strangest call from Mac asking her to pick up some pies and cookies from Kelly's and to bring them over to Alexis Davis's penthouse. She saw Georgie and was hoping that Johnny or her could offer an explanation. "Georgie why am I delivering food to your mother in laws house?"

"That's my fault, with Georgie still recovering we are moving the party to Alexis house. This way the girls won't be out after dark and she won't have to drive home afterwards.?"

"And you are feeling guilty about yesterday. According to rumors at the party, you got Cameron and your sisters drunk yesterday?"

Johnny flinch as he saw the look in Elizabeth's face at the reminder of the babysitting fiasco. "Thanks, Maxie, like I forgot about it."

"You gave children alcohol?" Ned was astonished that Elizabeth was even talking to the man.

"No he gave them some chocolates that had rum in them. It was only partly his fault. The two of you need to head home if you are going to be at the Towers on time." Elizabeth tried to rescue the young couple from the obviously uncomfortable situation.

"Thanks Elizabeth. Merry Christmas everyone." Georgie and Johnny started out the door only to be stopped by Spinelli on the way in as they wished each other happy holidays.

SCORPIO HOUSEHOLD

Mac finished shaving, not sure why he was really bothering, then looking in the mirror told the reflection to stop lying at least to himself. He was hoping to see where the kiss from the other day lead. Alexis had shocked him, she was someone he had always thought of as a purely business colleague. Now his mind was going places his body hadn't been in quite a while.

Stopping to grab the tie on the nightstand, he changed his mind and tossed it down, he was certain than Johnny would not be wearing one, so he was going to skip the tie for the evening, then changing his mind, he at least wrapped it around his neck. On his way down the stairs he heard someone in Felecia's old room. Stopping to check he saw the blond sitting on the bed looking through the old photo albums of him and the girls. "I thought you left with Frisco."

"I had planned to but I change my mind at the last minute. Anna is on her way to pick up Robin with Robert and asked me to stick around."

"Good, I am on my way to Alexis's house to celebrate, do you want me to call and see if you could come along."

"No, Georgie and Maxie don't want me there. Neither do you. Thank you for being polite but I am going to stay here and spend the evening with Robin. We have a movie marathon and some ice cream to while a way the hours. Go have fun."

Mac felt guilty but knew that she was correct about the girls. So telling her Merry Christmas, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek as he left to spend the evening with her daughters. Stopping on the stairs he called Alexis who told him to invite her, that Brenda was on her way over to spend some time with Robin and that she was bringing Coop with her.

QUARTERMAINE MANSION

Edward was excited, the boys were coming, and the train was working. Now if only Spencer would go away. That man tended to crowd any gathering he was at. He was not the only one excited, he saw as Skye and Lilarae were walking down the stairs, Edward was happy to see them joining them for the holidays. Skye had rejected his offer to stay and return to work at ELQ telling him that she was happy being back in Pine Valley.

"Edward, thank you, but I am happy being a Mom and thanks to Lorenzo's money, we will never want for anything. I came back to sell off his estate. Then I arranged to donate the proceeds to the drug and alcohol rehabilitation center here in town. I found it appropriate to help those he hurt."

Monica was happy to see Brooklyn and Lulu changing into dresses. She had seen that Dylan was a little down and when the young man mentioned Georgie, she understood. The brunette had moved on and was planning a family with the man she loved, he was still dealing with the loss. Hugging him she suggested he head downstairs to keep things calm between his mother, brother and grandfather.

He gave a half smile at her, then went down the stairs to hear Skye asking Lois for more dirt from the past. He recalled the night of Emily's will reading and the astonishing stories she had told. So grabbing a seat on the ottoman he joined the interested audience.

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the foyer Monica had already grabbed the boys as they carried in the presents she had picked up.

COTTAGE

Georgie walked into the house, and kicked off her heels. Her night was finally beginning. They had spent the last three hours at Alexis' place. Johnny was carrying in the bags, which landed on the floor right inside the door, before he joined his wife on the sofa. "I thought we were never getting out of there."

"I know. Between your mom and Alexis. Did you know she was going to be there?"

"No, Mac told me that he felt guilty and invited her. He also mentioned Robin was acting strange before they left as well. At least the girls liked their presents. I think I played at least ten games of Candyland as well as Shuts and Ladders with Kristina. Though I think you managed to qualify as a great big brother. I wish I had photos of you playing tea party with Molly though."

"Hey I can drink invisible tea with the best of them. Did Maxie get accused of cheating by Kristina or was the a product of my imagination."

"No she really did cheat. Kristina wanting Mac to arrest her for it went a little far though. Did you get any kind of weird vibe between Alexis and Mac tonight?" she asked as she started to take the pins out of her hair.

"I just figured they disagreed on a case or something. What was up with your mother and Francis though. The ice between them was a little thick."

"Mom was partners with this guy named Roy De Luca. I was surprised that Alexis invited her. I was too young to really notice at the time, but I think it had something to do with her sister Kristina's death in one of Sonny's warehouses. It was pretty ugly at the time. Jason would probably know. I think that he helped Roy get out of town around then."

"I think we need to put the ornaments on the tree. It looks a little bare." Johnny lifted Georgie's legs from his thighs and went to find the bags from their shopping trip. When he returned he saw he was alone in the living room. Looking around he finally heard light footsteps on the stairs. Turning he smiled and raised his eyebrows at his wifes idea of something comfortable. "We might just have to skip ornaments this year."

"Oh no, back off Casanova. No unwrapping gifts until Christmas morning." Georgie held her hand out for an ornament and hook as Johnny could not take his eyes off the gown. He didn't recall this one in the bag from Couture. He had thought he had looked pretty thoroughly.

"Johnny if you help me we can get this done faster. I might let you unwrap this one tonight." She was soon finished with the ornaments, as she handed Johnny the stockings she had picked for the fireplace.

"Aren't we a little old for these?" he asked as he hung the stockings off the mantle.

"No, by the way. I want my list back. When I asked Maxie to bring it over, she told me she gave it to you. She knows better."

"You will just have to wait until morning." Johnny slipped his arms around her waist, as he plotted out his next move. Telling Georgie to stay right there, he went to grab the bed linens, then turning the light off until the room was lit only by the white lights on the tree. Georgie grinned as she hit the button to light the fireplace and then she lit the candles on the mantle.

After placing the blanket and pillows of the sofa, Johnny went to the kitchen to grab the glasses and grape juice. As they settled in, he pulled out one last surprise. Two books. He had two and a half hours until midnight, then he had every intention of unwrapping his gift. For now he was going to curl up and read with his family.

Georgie picked up the books then slipped into his arms after removing the robe to her gown. Johnny joined her, his belt and socks joining his dress shirt on the arm of the chair. As they started to get comfortable with his back against the arm of the sofa and her head using his chest as a pillow he picked up the first book and started to read A Christmas Carol.

Waiting until Georgie fell asleep Johnny placed the call to his miniature elves and had them slip in to place the presents under the tree. Johnny knew that she had placed her presents for him in the spare closet before she had ended up in the hospital so he asked Nadine if she would grab them for her before thanking Milo and her for her help.

"No thanks needed. Are you sure you don't want a guard out here?"

"No the alarm system is set, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Nadine and Milo slipped off to spend the rest of the holiday together.

When the clock struck midnight Johnny kissed his sleeping wife and finally fell asleep. He had gotten his present a little early this year. A new life. Tomorrow was the end of his old one. Thanks to Morgan and his plan, the next year would be a lot better than the last.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason walked back down the stairs after placing Cameron in bed. The little boy had been so excited about Santa Claus visiting. Jason was glad that he was here sharing his second Christmas with Elizabeth. The first with their sons.

The night at the Quartermaine mansion had not been as bad as he had feared. Edward had been restrained with the presents. He had argued with Elizabeth earlier in the week about it, but she had told the old man no. That she did not want the boys growing up spoiled rotten and that he needed to obey their wishes in regards to their sons.

Jason had seen the toy room upstairs in what was a spare bedroom. Edward had not given the boys everything he had wanted to, but he had redecorated a room and turned in into every little boys secret toy fantasy. Jason had keep the peace about it, for Monica's sake. She had given him a photo album, telling him to look at it later. That what was inside might amuse them.

Skye had thanked him for his help and then wished him well on his marriage, when he had asked her if she was staying for it, she informed him that she intended to be home that night. That she was moving on with her life and walking away from the old. Jason could understand that. After all he was planning on doing the same thing.

When his mother had told them about Elizabeth's dress, Ned had recalled seeing Chloe and Lila plotting about a wedding dress. He wanted to see if it was the same dress. Dylan had been quieter than normal but Lulu had tried to cheer him up.

She had told Jason and Elizabeth that he had just found out about Georgie and her baby. It had been a lot for the younger man to deal with.

Finally coming to the landing Jason was upset to see Elizabeth holding a book and crying. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jason pulled her into his arms as she just sat there not making a sound as tears coursed down her face.

Seeing how upset Jason was, she told him about her dream the previous year, and how his carrying Cam up the stairs had brought it all back. That this had been what she had wanted for a long time. Kissing her on the lips Jason pulled her into his arms and held her with his eyes closed. What she had described was something he had seen once. Not recalling when he had seen it, he could recall the actual scene with a strange clarity.

"Me too. When we meet on the docks that day, when Santa gave Cam, Charlie. I was wishing it was me tucking him in bed and spending time under the tree with you. " he had envied Lucky Spencer for being the one she had spent the holiday with. Now knowing that they had wasted so much time, Jason vowed to make all their dreams and wishes come true.

"We need to place the presents under the tree, so that we can head up to our own bed. I have a Christmas present I need for you to unwrap later."

Seeing his smile and feeling his reaction, Elizabeth laughed and said "Just help me get this done. You need to eat a couple of those cookies, I will drink the milk."

As the parents arranged the presents under the tree, the guard outside watched the man in the costume standing on the corner looking at the house.

Seeing the lights go out, he left the corner and headed back to his transportation feeling ridiculous.

Elizabeth and Jason stopped to check on the boys, when she saw a light filtering out from her brothers room. Knocking on the door, she was invited in.

"Spinelli, good night. Get to sleep soon or Santa won't come visit." she teased the twenty one year old. "Thanks for doing that Santa tracking program for Cam. You made his night."

"The little dude is excited that Saint Nicolas is coming, I was only helping. Merry Christmas Fair Elizabeth. Night Stone Cold." Jason told the pain in his neck good night, then pulled his fiancée back to the door for their room. He hoped that she liked the presents he had placed under their tree in the bedroom.

As they closed the door, Elizabeth saw the fireplace and their small tree lit. Candles were placed at strategic spots all over the room. Turning to Jason she asked if this is why he took so long returning down the stairs. "No Damian did this. I just wanted to make sure he took care of it all in the right order." Jason hit the button on the small stereo and she heard carols softly playing as he escorted her to the pathetic tree she had felt the need to rescue.

He had thought the one eight years ago had been sad, this one made that one seem like a redwood. Elizabeth saw a few small packages under the tree.

"These are more like pre-presents. " he grinned sheepishly at her. "Open them, please." When she had settled in the chair he sat on the floor next to tree and in front of the chair. Handing her the first box, she opened it to find a charm bracelet with three charms. Lifting it to the light she saw a motorcycle, an artist easel and what looked to be a boxcar. Jason leaned up to kiss her and said open the next one.

Seeing a set of legal papers inside she opened them to see what looked to be legal documents in Italian. Looking at Jason in confusion, she was told to lift them out. Inside was a photo of a house on a canal by the Ponte di Rialto. "Jason, this is beautiful but you shouldn't have."

"Well, since we are taking the boys on our honeymoon, I thought buying a house there would be easier than staying in a hotel. Kate's real estate agent found it for us." Jason reached up took the paperwork out and showed her the photos of the interior and told her about the boat that came as transportation with the villa.

"Jason, I just. Thank you. Its beautiful. Are you sure we can get away after the wedding?" she was a little unsure that they would get to go.

"Yes, Johnny and Francis and Max will be handling things while we are gone. Epiphany and Monica were thrilled to be able to help arrange this. Audrey and Mom were fighting over who was going to come help as a babysitter. You know, your grandmother could give Carly lessons in manipulating people. She was rather smooth in out maneuvering my mother." As they kissed, Jason found himself being pulled onto the chair, when they heard a noise downstairs.

Jason froze, then grabbing his gun from the lock box told Elizabeth to stay upstairs. Quietly slipping down the back stairs after checking to make sure it wasn't Spinelli, he slipped into the living room to see a man in a Santa costume standing in front of the tree. Closing his eyes then reopening them he took the safety off his gun and said "This was a really bad idea."

The man in front of the tree turned to see the enforcer with his gun in his hand, at least it wasn't pointed at him. Max was feeling ridiculous enough but having Jason get the drop on him was just the last straw.

Jason felt his mouth twitching, then the outright laughter began. Elizabeth heard the sounds and slipped down the back stairs to see Max standing in the living room in a Santa costume telling Jason to quiet down before Cam woke up and he ruined it all. Jason raised his eyebrow at the warning and asked "What does my son have to do with that outfit?"

"Diane and Kate ordered me to wear this, then after you were in bed, I was to sneak in and drop some packages off. So please go back to bed. I would like to find my own bed this evening." he pleaded with his current boss and soon to be partner.

Elizabeth slipped into the kitchen and grabbed her camera discreetly taking pictures of Jason having a conversation with Santa. Monica would love this. Finally taking pity on Max, she asked him why the women had arranged for the costume and made him deliver this tonight. "Why didn't they just give us whatever you put under the tree in person?"

"That crazy friend of yours. Lucy Coe came up with this idea. This way in the morning Cam would find the sleigh tracks and the paw prints, I was supposed to slip in and leave evidence that I was here for the little guy."

"There is a sleigh and reindeer in my yard? she asked skeptically.

"No reindeer, just horses. The sleigh is out there, yes."

Not believing the bodyguard she looked out the door. Sure enough there was a sleigh being pulled by two horses.

Hearing footsteps above Elizabeth pushed Max out the door and went with Jason to catch Cam before he came downstairs. "Mommy, Santa Claus is outside." the little boy struggled to get loose as his new Daddy carried him to the window and showed him Santa driving away. with Max saying Merry Christmas as loudly as possible.

As Elizabeth calmed down an excited Cam she finally talked the little boy into going back to sleep by telling him that Christmas would come quicker if he went to sleep, Jason went in to check on Jake who had slept straight through it all.

Jason wished he had witnesses to this. He now had Max right where he wanted the ex-bodyguard. Maybe he could find out what he had missed the last couple of weeks and when the man had started dating his attorney. Elizabeth had refused to answer his questions.

As they meet back in the bedroom, Jason decided to unwrap his gift. Elizabeth had told him to open it while she changed into her bedclothes. Jason opened the square flat package and found three different packages underneath. The first was labeled Cam, inside was his amended birth certificate reflecting his adoption, baby photos and finally the picture she had snapped today with his holding the boys at the party.

The second was a similar one with Jake, the third had only two items in it. The written test results confirming her pregnancy, and an ultrasound of the baby. Jason sat down on the chair as tears flowed It was perfect. Placing the albums next to the one from Monica, he opened her gift for the first time.

The photos were astonishing. Pictures of Lila from her youth all the way to a photo taken with Monica and Emily a few weeks before her death. Followed by pictures of Alan and him from the beginning up to the time of his accident. Followed by pictures of him with Emily.

The last group where the ones that held his attention. A copy of the picture on the Hardy's wall was the first followed by more pictures of Elizabeth with a few pictures of a very young Jason and AJ with a sulky little girl wearing a puffy party dress in red velvet with shiny black shoes. Jason knew even before he removed the picture what the back was going to say. With shaking hands he returned the photo and continued on through the album.

The last picture was of Elizabeth and him from the first Christmas they had spent together. She was in her elf costume and he was teasing her, it looked like it was taken right before he had stolen her hat. He smiled at the photo, then hearing a noise turned to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway in a burgundy nightgown with the Santa hat.

"Your Mom told me she found the photos in Lila's room. I know that it's not the Elf costume but how about unwrapping your other present."

"Gladly." Jason reached over and turned off the bathroom light behind her as he kissed her and sliding his arms under her shoulders and knees carried her off to their bed.


	53. Chapter 53

REPAIRING THE DAMAGE

NC-17

CHRISTMAS T-18 HOURS

Chapter 52

COTTAGE

It was barely five o'clock when Georgie woke up on Christmas morning, snuggling closer she decided she wanted to play some more. Lifting her head just a little she kissed Johnny's neck, stopping at his pulse she placed a soft kiss as she eased up on her knees and used the leverage she achieved to lower her head and kiss his nipples. Then moving on down she stopped and kissed his taut stomach until she had to slip on to her knees beside the sofa. She slowly encased his semi-hard erection then started to wrap her hand around him. Finally sitting comfortably she started to move her hand, listening as Johnny moaned in his sleep.

Johnny was having an incredible dream, as he felt his wife's lips slowly easing around his erection, as he was encased in her warm moist mouth, he slowly awoke to the fact that it wasn't a dream but a continuation of his now favorite way to ring in Christmas morning. Opening his eyes he found Georgie looking at his face, then when she saw he was awake she started to pump him as she swirled her tongue around his tip. Hips bucking at the sensations she was creating, he told her he was coming, trying to ease her head back, only to see the devilish look in her eyes as she shook her head no. Johnny could not control the urges coursing through his body, until he found himself staring into her eyes as she slipped her hand down and started to touch her own arousal.

As he watched her using her own hand to touch herself, helped him take control and wrapping his hand around her neck, stop her from moving in closer he moved his hips back. Placing one had on her shoulders he told her no. "I want to be buried so deep within you that you and I never forget." he told her as he pulled her onto his lap and her knees on either side of his hips she raised until his head was just inches away from it's home. Pulling her head closer, he kissed her as he lifted his hips up at the same time she eased down. Both groaning from the sensations Georgie shifted her hips so that she could ride him.

Johnny let her take control of their movements until he found himself listening to her begging him to give her what she needed. Finding a good hold onto his shoulders Georgie found herself held still as he shifted them so that her back was on the sofa and he was kneeling between her thighs, pulling out he thrust himself back into her a little harder that he had intended as she shifted positions on the sofa so that she could wrap her legs around him as he started moving faster and harder until he felt her body started to convulse around his hard body. When he felt her start to come, he allowed his control to slip and joined her over the edge into the abyss.

"Can we celebrate all holidays like this?" she asked.

"Sounds good, maybe we can invent some holidays, as well." he answered as he slowly came down. "I love you."

I love you, too."

"You better, your stuck with me for the next sixty years or so,"

"Only sixty, what if I am greedy and want more."

"No only sixty, after that I am going to go chase a younger model." he teased as he kissed her.

"But will they want to be chased by some old wrinkly man, with no teeth."

"I intend to keep my teeth, just so that you know."

"Not if you are out chasing younger women you won't. We should open our presents, now."

"Was that why you woke me up, to open presents, here I thought it was because you wanted me."

"I think I have already had you a few times this morning, now either hand me your shirt or my nightgown, no make it your shirt. You can't keep your hands to yourself when I am wearing my nightgowns."

"Okay, for now." Johnny eased her arms into his dress shirt and decided she needed to button it herself as he slipped his dress pants back on and eased the zipper back up, not bothering with the button. They had tried to do this twice since midnight but kept getting distracted.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason was kissing Elizabeth, grateful for Spinel-Damian for getting up to fix breakfast for him and Cameron. He had to keep reminding himself to call the younger man Damian, Audrey was insisting on it, saying she didn't want the emphasis on his last name to make him feel any less of a member of the family. Hearing a knock on the door he was changing his mind on the idea of gratitude when the two came into the room with breakfast on a tray for Elizabeth and him. Seeing the happy look in Cam's eyes he helped the little boy up on the bed after checking to make sure that they had slipped back into their bed clothes after celebrating the holidays rather intimately the night before.

"Little dude, told me that he saw Santa last night. That he was on a sleigh with horses instead of reindeer." Looking at his smiling sister, he was urged over to her side, picking up the camera on her nightstand, Elizabeth showed him the photos she had taken the night before. Falling down on the bed with laughter he asked Stone Cold if he thought he was going to be getting any presents after being naughty the night before, not seeing Elizabeth trying to stop him from talking.

Jason tried to get the camera away from his rather sneaky fiancée she handed it off to Damien who rushed out of the room and switched SD cards then hid the one with the evidence while Cam helped them by unintentionally delaying Jason giving chase. By the time he caught up with the hacker, he was at the front door making a run for it, straight into Max.

"Max, Elizabeth took photos last night. Get the camera." ordered Jason.

Damien pretended defeat, knowing that neither of the two were technology proficient, he handed it over. The photos would look like they were being erased but he would still have them on the card. Max quickly figured out the buttons and removed what he thought was all evidence of his humiliation, then recalling the card he had seen Milo remove to print pictures pulled out the one from the camera and destroyed it. "All done."

Seeing his young friend wince, Jason was feeling guilty, he would have to buy him some new things like that, but Elizabeth was the one that was going to kill him. He knew she had purchased the camera to record the holidays for them. "By any chance do you know if we can get another one of those before Elizabeth comes down with the boys."

"I will get Fair Elizabeth one of mine, but you are so in for it Stone Cold." Damien walked up the stairs asking Elizabeth to come into his room for a minute, following her brother she was still furious with herself, she knew how Jason would react about the pictures and she had made a serious error by showing them with him in the room

"I have something for you. A new card for the camera so that we can have pictures for today, but I wanted to show you this great picture I am sending out to a few select people this morning." Damian slipped the card into it's slot on his laptop and uploaded the photo's of Jason with Santa. Elizabeth gave an evil chuckle as she requested he print one out before they left to go visiting tomorrow. Monica deserved a copy. Maybe Diane did as well, she conceded.

Going to help the boys dress, she had to restrain the overly excited Cam, who had been waiting patiently for a whole hour to open presents this morning. Jake was squirming as he heard Jason's voice as they headed down the stairs seeing Jason he kept reaching out for him. Elizabeth handed him off to his dad as she went to keep Cam from opening the presents with out them.

JACKES RESIDENCE

Jax and Carly were proud of Michael and Morgan as they helped Lady Jane clean up the wrapping paper and boxes after unwrapping their presents. The boys had been extremely happy with what they had received this year. Michael had been rather quiet as the day passed though. He was heading to his father's house to spend the rest of the day along with his brother and sister. Carly had noticed a breach growing between Sonny and her oldest son, but wasn't sure what the problem was. Making a mental note to discuss things after the holidays with him, she hoped that things went well for them this afternoon.

As she observed her son with his family, Jane was grateful that Jax had finally achieved the happiness and peace he had been searching for. The only thing that seemed to be upsetting was that Carly's best friend was angry with her. The blond had admitted the whole truth to Jane, including her part in the disaster, surprising the older woman. Jane was amazed at how much she wanted to tell her son I told you so.

She hadn't liked the peroxide blond named Courtney when her son had first introduced her. Now finding out what she had done to Jax in regards to the baby and that the young man she had cheated on her son with, she was sickened to recall that she had wished bad things to happen to the man who she had thought ruined her sons marriage. Now knowing the truth, she wanted to offer her apologies.

Watching as the young men she had come to refer to as her grandsons got ready to be driven to their father's house, she saw that they didn't seem as enthusiastic as they used to in regards to going to visit the man. Telling Michael she could not wait to hear his story about his uncles motorcycle, she finally saw the quick grin she was used to seeing from him. "Sure, it's really good. Maybe we can go and visit Kelly's and I can introduce you to my friend Serena." Jane saw Jax and Carly smiling as they heard the mention of the blond.

When Carly walked out to her car, Jane asked her son. "I see Carly is driving more, when did that happen. And why the amusement over this Serena?"

"Carly is taking it easy, getting more confident with driving. I think Sonny is partially responsible for her problems in that area. As for Serena she is an eighteen year old petite blond waitress who works at the diner. Michael is fluctuating between crushing on the girl and calling her his friend. She is sweet and very talkative, she has been friendly with him."

"How are you doing about being a instant daddy?"

"The boys and I are doing great, we picked out a new house. We told the boys it's because of Spencer and the new baby, the truth is Carly associates this house with Courtney. I have to agree, knowing that there is a good chance she drugged at least two men, leading to the probable death of one of them. We want a fresh start for the boys and the new baby."

"You look so happy, I am proud of you Jasper. I only wish your brother could get his act together long enough to find happiness."

"I thought he could, until this evidence came out. I do have to admit that I am wondering about the timing of it. And whether or not Emily really sent in the file, but I have decided to let it be. He did hold these people hostage, then poisoned Nik. I was grateful when Dr. Drake told me that the experimental drug wasn't the cause of the tumors. I called Alexis to see what I could do for him, only to be told that he will face a minimum sentence. That is good news at least."

"I know. I wanted to have you rescue him like you did before, but I know that this time there will be no rescue. I can't ask you to risk your new family. I won't ask you to. Jerry is on his own."

MORGAN RESIDENCE

Elizabeth settled down the boys as Jason and her brother finished discussing business with Max on the porch. When they reentered with out the guard, she was quick to turn off the phones and suggest they open the pile of presents under the tree. Elizabeth had forgotten to see what Max had dropped off the previous night in the excitement of Cam seeing Santa, so she was unamused to find that the pile under the tree had doubled in size.

Damian was excited that Cam and he had been elected to pass out the presents to each person. He would read the name on the gift tag and the toddler would hand each gift to the person. Jason was amused at how serious the two took the responsibility.

When Damian started with Jake, Elizabeth handed their son to him and suggested he help the baby. Jake did not want to share his ribbons though. The little boy was more excited by the paper then the gift inside, making him think that just buying the packaging would have made his son happy. As the pile started to grow, Jason was getting a little worried as no one else was receiving any of the gifts from under the tree until Spinelli told him that he was handing things out according to age. "Why?" he asked succinctly.

"Cam and I agreed it would be more fun this way." explained the hacker.

Seeing Elizabeth just shrug at their rather unique way of passing them out, she said fine, for now.

Jason saw that Cam was excited as Jake reached over and pulled the last package into his lap, Jason had seen that the present was from Carly and was a little worried about what his former friend had gotten his youngest son. Elizabeth was surprised to see a bright red baby snow suit with matching gloves and hat on top of a box filled with baby teething rings. She would have never guessed that Carly would have a sense of humor about being bit.

As Cam waited for his little brother to be placed into his Jolly Jumper he climbed up on the sofa next to his Mommy. Daddy was not going to help him unwrap his presents. He was no fun, gently edging back the paper, Mommy would let him tear wildly into the packages.

Jason sat back down a little disappointed that Cam had rejected his help, he had been looking forward to sharing the job with Elizabeth, like they had with Jake. As he watched his son opening the presents he saw the look of joy on his face at the toys and the not so thrilled look at the clothes he had received. Carly had sent him a matching snowsuit but in blue and this time underneath was a box with fat crayons and enough coloring books to last until he was in kindergarten.

Cam got to the package he had been waiting on him opening, he was gratified when the little boy was excited to receive his own leather jacket. Elizabeth stared at Jason over their sons head, they had decided he could have the jacket but wasn't sure that Cam would be happy with it since it was clothes. Cam's excitement at receiving a jacket like Jason's was a happy moment for the man, especially when Cam wanted to go out and ride his new toy motorcycle as well. Elizabeth did flinch when Cam asked if he could have another ride on Jason's bike.

"My bike is at the doctors right now Cam, Mommy said it was ill and needed to be put back together, again." he looked at Elizabeth and smirked as she made sure that Cam was occupied and then stuck her tongue out and called him a brat.

Leaning over, he said, "You will not be driving that bike for a very long time, I may have to let you ride it for my own gratification but you will not be driving it anytime soon."

Elizabeth grinned at him and slipped onto the floor sending Damian to sit on the sofa and started handing him up the presents he had under the tree, she worked slowly so that she could take the pictures at the same time. As he opened the various presents she was happy he had decided to spent the morning with them.

When she saw the various computer gadgets and accessories she was unsure he would like what she had gotten for him. Damian opened the present from his sister and found inside a leather jacket. Different than Stone Colds it was more along the lines of a sleek dress coat. Soft leather and in brown, he hugged his sister and thanked her. "Your welcome, now open the one from Kate, she seemed to send you several.

"The fashionista was most gratified with my help getting her new office on-line, her assistant followed my instructions to the letter. She offered me a job as her tech support, but alas the Jackal isn't interested even with the possibility of working with my hearts delight, I refused her most generous offer.

Damian found several outfits in the boxes as well as a suit of his own. He was more than honored that she had given him anything but then bounty he had received was a bit overwhelming. The mysterious package he had received from Diane was also unique, it was a book on the procedures and rule of court. She had inscribed it for the hacker as well. Carly had sent him a present as well, with a dictionary, a thesaurus, and book of slang, and a psychedelic beanie.

Jason watched on as the two sibling switched spots with Cam climbing out of his lap to go help Damian pass out his Mommy and Daddy's presents. Damian had taken over the camera duties as well. Jason was amused to receive clothes from Kate as well, and a law book with the basics of corporate law from his attorney. Along with the suggestion that it would come in handier now.

He opened the lap top from Spinelli he saw what the hacker had been working on since they had wrapped up all the assignments from Emily. The new logo and business header for their new company, as well as a web page design, set to be released to the Internet two day away. Seeing the rest of the software the younger man had added, he saw a file labeled Emily's memories, he now knew that more people had been involved with his bikes demise than he had known.

Elizabeth waited for him to receive the new leather jacket she had gotten him. The one hanging in her closet would go the way of their old life, after tonight it would end up in an incinerator somewhere. Jason looked up understanding what she was saying. "I want to make sure you know that no matter how much changes, things will stay the same. You are still the man I fell in love with, the man who gave me rides to nowhere, listened as I needed to vent, the man who hates soup with a passion. This is the man I fell in love with, the man I still love."

Jason leaned over to kiss her as he heard Cam and Damian making noises in the background, as they separated Jake offered his own opinion as he blew a raspberry at his parents, it was their sons latest skill and he was enjoying showing it off.

Elizabeth opened the art set she had received from Jason, then the clothes from Kate, only to quickly shut the box lid, showing Jason the note Kate had included. The enforcer chuckled as he peeked into the box as well. Opening the box from her brother she was shocked to find a laptop along with a note telling her that it was set up so that her could use it for work as well as home.

As she opened the present Carly had sent to Jason and her she was amused to find several travel guides for Italy along with a note. "I overheard Kate telling someone about a house in Venice for a young family, not hard to figure out who it was for. This way you can find something to do outside the house. Best wishes Jax and Carly." Jason didn't recognize the handwriting but Elizabeth was certain that it was Jax who wrote the note.

COTTAGE

Georgie reached over and pulled the next box to be opened, it was almost ten o'clock and they had only unwrapped four presents. They were going to be sore tomorrow but it would so be worth it she though. Seeing that the box was from Nik she leaned back against Johnny and started to open the present and found an antique snow globe inside. When Georgie turned the globe over, she quickly sat it down and back away, causing Johnny to worry. "What's wrong."

"Th-thats, Johnny that is signed by Faberge. With a warrant printed next to it. We studies these in my art appreciation class. I don't need to know Russian to know that writing says. Your cousin is insane, seriously. That globe should be in a museum, not someplace where a klutz can break it. Could you please move it someplace safe for now?"

Pulling her back into his arms he said, "I will put it up if it makes you nervous but Nik told me about it. It was important to him to give it to you."

Georgie watched appreciatively as he moved the globe to the dining room table, then snagged another present from under the tree, She had wanted him to open this one last night. Johnny opened the gift and found a baby outfit along with a little hat and receiving blanket. There was a little stuffed bunny matching the outfit. "I saw it when I went shopping with Elizabeth the other day before we knew about the baby and when I found out about the baby, I wanted to get it for our child."

Johnny held up the small little outfit, he was enthralled with the outfit, it was perfect. The books he had been reading had brought the idea of being a parent home to him, the outfit just made his heart clench at the idea. As they continued to open their presents, Georgie was amused to see almost everything on her list was under the tree, she wanted to protest but she had seen his nervousness, so she held her peace at the wish list getting fulfilled.

Johnny really liked his wife's present from Kate until he learned it wasn't a nightgown, but a designer ball gown. There was no way she was leaving this house in that thing, he vowed. Finally finishing unwrapping presents, Georgie knew they needed to get dressed and head over to Elizabeth and Jason's. She had tried to ignore the fact that everything was going to happen this evening.

When Georgie called Elizabeth to see if she needed anything brought over, she could hear the others in the background. She was asked to bring clothes that Jason wanted them to spend the night. In other words the plan was in play. Grabbing the overnight bags they had prepared Johnny placed them in the car while Georgie finished straightening up the living room from their nocturnal activities.

MORGAN RESIDIENCE

Elizabeth went to answer the door, her living room was getting a little crowded. Letting in Johnny and Georgie she wished them. "Merry Christmas. Johnny you have to be banned to the basement along with the rest of them men. Georgie follow me.

Once the young mobster had gone to the basement, she turned and asked her well.

"Let's just say that my plans to open presents was delayed twice this morning. I so owe Kate a huge thank you note."

"Just don't share any details. I am rather envious this morning." announced the fashion mogul as she joined the two younger women. She was enjoying living vicariously through her friends for now, Diane told her that things with Sonny would come to an end sometime this week, so she could finally move on and she had the perfect person to try and move on with. She was sure she was going to have to do the pursuing but it would definitely be worth it.

Jeff's touch on her ankle had been clinically and aloof, but she had felt an incredible jolt all the way through her body. She had promised Diane to take her time, that she knew the man was still reeling from the major changes in his life, so she was going to try for friends, then if that worked something else later on.

"Most incredible legal eagle, the brethren are looking for you down below." the hacker rushed up the steps to tell Diane that Jason and Johnny were looking for her. Max had stopped in this morning before leaving to start his part of the plan. Spinelli didn't know the contents but he knew that after today peace was to be had by all.

"I sincerely hope you mean that I am needed by Jason, not that I am going to be meeting the man below." she chuckled as she passed the confused m an. "Be a dear and answer the phone for your sister."

"Morgan-Webber residence. Damian speaking." he listened as the woman on the other end started to shriek in his ear, telling him how excited she was to finally get to talk to him, that she was his older sister. Setting the phone down fifteen minutes later, he sighed in relief that his other sister resided across the ocean. She had never even noticed that he had only been allowed to talk twice. Then she had hung up telling him to wish everyone a merry Christmas, and that she loved them. Walking into the kitchen he told his sister and grandmother about the call, only to be told that Sarah was terrible on the phone.

"She invited me to visit then never gave me the chance to tell her I have school, before she was telling me that she was going to send me a ticket." Spinelli was shaking his head as he went back down stairs where they had been exiled when Patrick had brought over the race track he had bought for Cameron as a present. His sister had been less than amused at the idea of the track being set up in her living room.

"Is it safe to go up there yet." Stephen asked.

"I don't think so. I get the distinct feeling that Dr. Drake is in for a rough couple of days at work. I don't understand why Fair Elizabeth was so angry about the present." he asked his brother softly so that the Little Dude didn't hear him.

"Elizabeth is just concerned that her sons will be spoiled brats if she doesn't try to stop them from receiving everything they wish for. It's just being a good parent."

"Okay. Did you see the packages from Jason for Elizabeth. I didn't know until recently that she painted."

Jason, Johnny and Francis talked quietly in the corner before the former guard headed over to Sonny's house. He was responsible for stopping and getting the kids to safety this evening. After he left the two men discussed the plans for the evening with Jason reminding Johnny that he was in charge until Jason returned to relieve him.

"The men will be under orders to listen to you. Kurt and Milo will be remaining here with Elizabeth and Georgie. You are to stay at the penthouse. Don't forget to call Jax about the kids, he needs to be aware of the danger to the boys. If things are still unsettled in 24 hours go to Mac. I wish that Nik was an option, but we have no idea when the time bomb in his head is going to explode."

"Jason, I will protect your family. You had better return quickly though. Facing Elizabeth would be worse that running this territory myself."

"Unless Sonny gets the kids on board this should be smooth sailing. Spinelli and Stan are joining you at the Towers. Diane is going to stay here with the women. Remember if things go bad, get everyone to the towers, there are security measures in place for things like this."

PCPD

Jerry sat in his jail cell awaiting transport to a federal facility when he heard someone whistling Waltzing Matilda as they entered the cell block. "Can't stay out of trouble can you? Jacks."

Shocked to hear a voice from the distant past, Jerry stood only to see Robert Scorpio standing at his cell door, with a blond haired man. "What the hell are you doing here."

"Well if you agree to my terms, allowing you to get out of jail."

"Why would I trust you?" he asked suspiciously.

Not me, this is Frisco Jones, he is the one needing your help." explained the Aussie.

"I should trust him with anything? Because?"

"You shouldn't. You two get out of my jail. Mr. Jacks is going to be transferred to a federal facility and if I find out he is not there, I will arrest both of you fools. Robert this man SHOT your daughter, for no other reason than he felt like it. She almost died because of him. Then he blackmailed her and several others trying to escape."

"We need his help. There is a doctor who is smuggling counterfeit drugs into the country and he is are only connection."

"He is staying here. Officers please escort these two gentlemen to the holding cell, while I make a call." Mac was furious that his brother hadn't come home for his daughter but to free the man who had shot her. Enough is enough. Calling Agent Lakes he made sure that the transport van was coming, then he told the officers to search the two gentlemen then detain them until the FBI came for the prisoner.

SCORPIO HOUSEHOLD

Felicia and Anna listened to Robin telling them all that had happened in the last few months. When they heard about Laura Spencer, Felicia knew that she needed to find someone to contract. The woman was delusional, she had been snooping in the records that Mac had around the house and knew that her son was a violent man who believed that the world owed him something. Calling Mac she heard about Frisco and Robert then she informed him about his ex-officer.

Mac quickly hung up and called Ferncliffe verifying that Lucky was still in the hospital, then grabbed his jacket as he rushed over to see Elizabeth and Jason. The news was unsettling, but he knew that Spencer was better off there. They knew that Andre was just waiting for him to be alone to finish the man off.

Robin finished by telling them that she was going to move back to Paris after the month in Australia with her parents. She was going to get away from all the pain. "I lost my friendships because I believed a mentally deranged woman over the truth. Now Jason hates me. Patrick won't talk to me. My female friends avoid me, Elizabeth will always blame me for what Lucky is going to try. I have no reason to stay.

She was also aware that if anyone found out she had already be implanted with some of the sperm and that there was a good chance she was pregnant already. She had heard that Sarah Webber had fled to Paris after getting pregnant with Lucky's child. The French laws would be on her side if the Spencer family ever found out about the child. She was going to do what she wanted for her, not for anyone else.

MORGAN RESIDENCE

Georgie opened the door and saw Alexis with Molly hiding behind her mother. "Merry Christmas, are you here for the party."

"Actually I am on my way to see Nik and Spencer at the Metrocourt. He wanted to spend Christmas along with his son, but he wasn't feeling so good. I am going to pick up Spencer and take him over to Leslie's house where Luke and Lulu are."

"Alexis I am glad you are here." Mac walked up onto the porch and asked Georgie to take Molly inside and ask Jason and Elizabeth to please join them. When the engaged couple stepped outside, Mac quickly filled them in on Laura Spencer's part in the current situation. That Robin had been in the middle of it as well. Jason was inwardly cursing, trying to decided whether Sonny or Lucky was the greater threat to his family.

"Mac. Thanks for the heads up, can you stay for dinner." Elizabeth was reacting so calmly the others were stunned. Seeing their looks she explained. "Laura is going to be having lucid days like this, eventually she will slip back into her catatonic state. We all knew this, ask Luke. The only worry was if she managed to get Lucky out. If he should get out, I am positive that between the guards, the police and I hate to admit this Andre Rostivich and Helena's men that are still around. Lucky won't get within five feet of me."

"I need to get back to the station. Alexis you might need to join me. Frisco and Robin's father are trying to get Jerry released into their custody. The FBI is picking him up in a few hours, until then I need you to make sure that they can't use any legal method to get him out."

"Alexis, we can keep Molly here. I know that Kristina is over at Sonny's. If this takes that long I will arrange for one of the guards to bring her over here, tonight." Jason was hoping that it did take a while, this would help their plan for the kids.

"Alexis" Johnny caught up with the woman and told her the reason he had invited her here to meet with him. As he gave her the files, she started to glance through them. "I know that things are less awkward, I found these in Trevor's files that I started to go through. I hope they help."

"Thank you. I hope you are enjoying your holidays." she quickly fled the porch knowing that Johnny was feeling as strange as she was about the situation.

Elizabeth left the two men on the porch and rejoined her grandmother in the kitchen with the rest of the women helping with dinner.

"I hope we are not making a mistake by letting the kids visit with their dad."

"Sonny is a lot of things but he would never hurt his kids physically. Our only worry is that somehow Francis can't protect them later. We need to talk to the women, then I need to start the my part in the plan. After dinner I am going to go over to his estate."

"What about Kate, does he know that she's in town."

"No, she arrived here around eleven. No one know except those inside and Francis."

"We need to make sure that she knows to stay away."

"It's taken care of, Diane made sure of it."

Let's go talk to Elizabeth and Georgie."

Jason asked the women to meet them upstairs and told them it was going to go quickly as soon as dinner was over. Jason made sure that they were aware of the gun cabinet then handed them both keys, knowing that the danger would be at here, not with him. If Sonny escaped he would want someone to hurt Jason through his family.

"Jason I trust you." Elizabeth whispered as she embraced her fiancée. "Just get back here, we have a wedding and a honeymoon it plan."


	54. Chapter 54

**Gaslighting the Gangster**

"I once asked you to protect her."

"What on earth are you talking about, Jason?"

"When I left that winter after being shot, I asked you to protect Elizabeth, remember? I asked you to look after her for me."

"I remember. I did, the two of us became friends that winter, bonded by our friendships with you."

"Elizabeth and I are getting married in six days, then hopefully getting time together."

"I wish you well. Maybe by spring if this all blows over, you will be settled into married life and we can get our business back on track."

"How was the holiday with the Kristina and the boys?"

"Great, they only spent part of the day though. With our plans I needed to send them away early."

"I bet Alexis and Carly were glad to get to spend more time with their kids."

"I wouldn't know. I had Francis drop them off. I need Max so that I can make it to the airport undetected. People would get suspicious if he didn't drive me."

"That's good, Francis is staying at the penthouse, this way he can pick up his stuff and meet you at the airport. You will have guards down on the Island that we trust."

"Yes, I only wish that Max wasn't needed here for the plan to work. Francis is going to be happy to go back to head of security instead of running the casino."

"What time is Diane arriving? She left a message with me to meet her here so that we can take care of the paperwork. We need to get you out of here soon."

"She is supposed to arrive in ten minutes. She said she came up with another way to help protect me, that she would draw the papers up for that as well."

"Diane, what is this plan of yours?"

"We need to protect your properties from the chance of takeover. So I have arranged for paperwork turning them all over to Jason. Including the Miami operations. With that Homeland Security will stop looking at you, you do what you got to do, then we arrange for it all to be returned."

"What sort of guarantees for Sonny, would there be? If something goes wrong, I don't want Elizabeth to have to deal with the families."

"Not to worry, we have drawn up a new will for you as well. Trust me. Sonny read and sign these."

"Fine, will this keep me out of jail, that is my main concern."

"Yes, no problem. Jason this is your new will. It will go into affect as as tomorrow morning."

"Thank you for your help Diane, you have been a great attorney."

"No problem but we aren't done. I found another loop hole we can exploit. These are papers that as of tomorrow morning turn legal custody of Kristina over to Alexis, and Micheal and Morgan to Carly."

"Why do I need these?"

"It's an intent thing. By doing this, it looks like you are making plans to disappear. Homeland Security is going to need to believe you are truly gone. That is the best part of the plan. To bad it's too dangerous for you to take the children with you, that would make your disappearance look more like you had been murdered instead of just going away."

"I would never take the kids only for appearances, I would never do anything to harm my children. Here are the papers back, when do they become legal?"

"Tomorrow morning when I file them, the papers for the business transfer became legal automatically. So for now Jason you are in change."

"Diane, start the countdown. Get Spinelli on finding out what the FBI knows. I told him to meet you at the coffee shop in two hours. I have ordered Bernie to be there as well."

"Good night. Good Luck. I hope everything works out. Sonny I hope you get all you deserve. Do you need me to take any messages to Kate, do you want to ask her to come and see you on the Island. I will start on the legal maneuvering, with my brilliant legal mind you should be cleared of all charges in months."

"Sir, the limo is ready."

"Thank You Max. I will be there in a minute. Those bags need to be placed in the trunk. Were the rest of the items arranged as well."

"Yes, sir, Mr. C. Francis called he is on his way to the airport as well. He said to tell you that he has the requested packages as well."

Sonny walked around his estate, this was the only thing they hadn't transferred to Jason. They needed the illusion that something had gone wrong. It would look like he had signed it all over to Jason to protect himself, then tragically he had died. He had to hand it to Jason, the man could certainly plan things down to the last detail. The only thing Sonny had changed was taking the children.

Micheal and Morgan needed to be with him. No sons of his were going to be raised by a stepfather, he was going to be raising his own children. Alexis can't be trusted to keep her daughter safe, if she wanted to expose Ric's daughter to Johnny, that was one thing but his daughter was not going be raised around that Zaccarra kid.

Smiling at the thought of the little surprise he left for Johnny, he could not wait to hear how it turned it. It was worth the fifty thousand dollars.

Walking out to the lime he saw both Max and Milo. "Mr. C, we want to make sure there is no trouble getting you to the airport. With the holiday travelers leaving, your plane will be just another in a long list flying out tonight. I have some bottled water in the back, also Diane has arranged for a years prescription of your lithium to be brought. The new bottle is in the shopping bag on the seat. They have been disguised as something else, so no one will know."

"Let's get moving." Sonny climbed into the back of the limo and looked at his watch. He was going to miss Port Charles it had been good to him. After tonight he had no intention of returning, he would run his operations from Florida when he was cleared.

Jason had always enjoyed his time on the Island so had most of the guards, so there should be no complaints about the move. Feeling the limo start to move he grabbed the bottle of lithium pills, wanting to check them out, after that bastard Trevor had substituted placebos for the real thing he wanted to makes sure the pharmacist gave him the real deal.

Pulling out the bottle Diane had given him, he saw they were the same and took his pill a couple hours early. He would have his hands full on the plane with the kids wanting to know what was going on and he didn't want to forget his pill.

Sonny walked away from the private terminal and towards his jet. Francis was already on board. Milo and Max escorted him to the stairs then watching him get on the plane. Max right on time called out, "Boss." then walking up the stairs he gave the signal to Milo as he entered the plane and told Sonny that he would protect his family with his life.

Sonny nodded as they walked to the seats and Max said "I better go so that the plane can take off, good luck Mr. C."

Walking back to the door, Max closed it, then entered the cockpit and told the pilot to take off. He figured they had five minutes until the drugs kicked in.

Francis walked out of the bedroom, making a production of closing the door, then telling Sonny all is set, but that they needed Homeland Security to do their Border Security search quickly so that their passengers didn't get caught.

"Are my kids okay?"

"Yes, all is taken care off." Yes, you bastard they are home with their parents where they belong.

"Right on time," Sonny was relieved as the plane was searched and then released for take off. Feeling a little tired he asked Francis to bring them up to the bedroom, as he grabbed his bottle of water. He was feeling a little thirsty.

"He is up front, on the right side of the plane. Max is in the cockpit. How do you want this to play out Jason?"

"Marco go up front and tell Sonny that Francis brought you along for the kids security. Francis will follow in a few minutes." Jason picked up the phone and called to the cockpit and told their pilots to follow the deviated flight plan. Then ordered Max to wait another five minutes then to meet him next to Sonny's seat. Not to say a word."

Ten minutes later the four men sat down again in the flight seats as Sonny was asleep but restrained in the back of the plane.

Finally landing hours later in Puerto Rico, the men escorted their ill boss to his private villa. Francis called the guards and informed them of Sonny's delusions, that he kept seeing Jason. "Has anyone else seen Mr. Morgan? Maybe the boss was right."

"No sir, as a matter of fact Carlos called Port Charles earlier and talked to Mr. Morgan. Then Jason called him back, what should we do with Mr. Corinthos?"

"If he comes to you, bring him to either my villa or the one for guests. He has already shot at Max. We arranged for the jet to return to take him back to Port Charles. Have your men check the beach, to see if they can find the boss."

When the guards found a disheveled Sonny on the beach, they carried him to the guest villa and left him with the PC guard staying there. "Thank you gentlemen. Please keep this to yourselves. Here." Marco handed them envelopes with cash inside. Francis had arranged for guards they didn't completely trust to find Sonny after Jason had dumped him on the beach. Grabbing the newspaper with the made up headline, he called over to Jason and said he would wake up the man to come on down.

"Sonny?" Sonny. Wake up man."

As the mobster woke up, he saw Jason leaning over him looking worried. Glancing around he knew he was in Puerto Rico. Why was Jason here? Had things wrapped up in Port Charles?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I arrived this morning, Francis called. He said you disappeared. We were beginning to think you were dead. What are you wearing?"

Sonny looked down and winced. His khaki's looked like hell and he was wearing a shirt that even that whack job Spinelli would turn down. He could smell the cheap perfume and touching his side he could feel bruises. Seeing a Port Charles newspaper, he flinched at seeing he was wanted for kidnapping the kids, also that the new federal prosecutor had filed Rico violations as well as several violations of the Patriot act against him. Jason was named as an accessory. So far things were working like they had planned.

"Sonny, we need to deal with some things, get a shower, I arranged for some clothes. Things had heated up. the Zaccarra's kidnapped the kids, and I need to tell you about the meeting yesterday." Sonny hurried to the shower, never seeing the cold expression on Jason's face.

"Francis, go arrange the next little disaster. Is the Casino emptied?"

"Yes, I arranged for them to go to our casino on the mainland. It's a shame to set the place on fire, but it should do the trick. Just how far are you planning on driving him."

"Just enough that he starts to tell the truth."

Sonny exited the shower feeling slightly refreshed and joined Jason and Marco in the kitchen. Needing to get rid of Jason for a few minutes, he asked his enforcer for the dailies from the Casino and the files on the meeting. "Sure, Sonny. I have to call Elizabeth anyhow. She is nervous for the kids." he quickly left the room.

"How and where are my kids?" he asked Marco.

"With Francis, don't worry about it. He told Micheal that there was a threat and we needed to get them to safety. They are at a new safe house."

Jason reentered the room with the files. He handed them over and saw Sonny glance through the numbers. "Looks like the Casino didn't do as well this year. Now what about the meeting."

"The families agreed to sell the territories, someone in the organization offered them millions in exchange for the territory. We weren't even an option. Please tell me you have the kids and that is why you are so unconcerned about their welfare."

"Off course. I never trusted that little shit Johnny Zaccarra. Sitting in his daddy's chair telling me he was going to run his territory."

"Carly and Alexis need to be told."

No, not right now. It is safer this way. You should stay down here. It is no longer safe for you in Port Charles."

"My family is there, I am going back. Did you take your pill by the way?"

"Yes, when I got out of the shower."

"Good, I need you to promise to take care of Elizabeth and my sons if anything goes wrong."

"Of, course. I promise I would treat those boys like they were my own."

"Wake him up, now."

"Sonny, Jason is on the phone."

"Jason, where are you?"

"Port Charles, where else would I be?"

"Looking for the children."

"You know they are missing, that was what I was calling you about. Francis and the children went missing. They found his body out near the old lighthouse on old Mill Road."

"What are you talking about, Francis is here."

"Sonny, the autopsy said he had been dead since yesterday around six."

Hanging up the phone, Sonny saw Max on the veranda. "Max, what day is it today. Why are you here and not in Port Charles protecting my family."

"Boss what are you talking about. I came down with you on the plane. Today is the twenty-sixth. We are waiting for Jason to call about the meeting."

"THE MEETING WAS YESTERDAY, JASON WAS HERE."

"Boss, I think you need to sit down. I will call the doctor."

"I don't need a doctor, what the hell is going on here. Where is Jason? Where is Francis?"

"Francis left the day before Christmas, he was doing something for you. Jason is in Port Charles at the meeting, with the families."

"Again."

"Sonny, Jason is on the phone."

"Where are my kids, what the hell is going on here, Jason?"

"Sonny calm down. the kids are with their mothers remember. Micheal and Morgan went to Hawaii with Jax and Carly. Kristina is with Alexis at the Penthouse. The meeting went fine, we got the territory. Did you take your medicine to day?"

"I think there is something wrong with my pills."

"Don't worry. I arranged with Max to pick some up down there for you. I was worried about something happening to them. Check the seal before opening. I arranged for them myself."

"Now!"

""Sonny, what is going on down there? I am getting strange calls from the staff at the Casino. They said you tried to burn it to the ground."

"Jason, what are you talking about?"

"Francis said you showed up at the high roller room, and tossed a bottle of scotch on the table and set it on fire."

"I don't remember. Where are the children?"

"We still haven't located them. Marco is missing as well."

"Fine, call me when you know something. Find my children" Sonny closed the phone and turned to Max and asked if he had seen Marco.

"Of, course, he is with the kids at the villa."

"Wake him."

"Sonny, we lost the territory, now they want a piece of Miami."

"You told me that we got the territory."

"Sonny, I just left the meeting. How could I have told you that?"

"Where are the kids?"

"Jake and Cameron are at the Penthouse. Why?"

"MY KIDS!"

"Kristina is at the Penthouse with Alexis and Michel and Morgan are over at Bobbie's. Do you want me to take a phone over so that you can call them?"

"Where is Max?"

"Max is here with me. Max, Sonny wants to talk to you."

"Yes, boss."

"Max where are you?"

"At the coffee shoppe boss, we have the health inspector due in today."

Jason walked into the room, Marco tightened the restraints on Sonny as Max and Francis carried in the files with copies of the diaries, the papers from Carly and the most important pieces of evidence the videos they had gotten during Sonny's moments of delusion. Francis was worried that Jason would kill Sonny himself. Until Max had convinced him that Sonny didn't deserve to die with honor.

"Wake him." Jason told Marco.

"About time you woke up." Listening to Sonny mumble and shout behind the gag, Jason sat down in the chair just out of reach of the destroyed mobster. "Max remove his gag, for now."

"Why would you betray me? There is nothing left of the business. What could you possibly gain from this? What did you do to me?"

"Lets start with what we did in the last twenty four hours. First of all, the children are home enjoying the holidays with their parents. Then we arranged for a flight to the Island. Drugged you, had you burn down your own casino. Oh we also video taped you under the influence of phenobarbital.

Wonderful drug that that is. It's amazing how much truth you can get out of a liar. As for betraying you. You betrayed me years ago. I am just returning the favor. As for the business, well our other business. I know there is nothing left. I was the one with the help of Max, Francis and Johnny Zaccarra that ruined it."

"I should kill you. When I get out of here, I am going to kill you, first I will kill that little bitch that turned you away from me. I will arrange" Sonny found himself on the ground still tied to the chair as Jason reached out and punched him in the mouth, knocking out two teeth.

"If I were you, I would stop right now." suggested Francis from his spot leaning against the wall, as he observed the scene with a clinical detachment.

"GO T0 HELL, YOU BETRAYED ME AS WELL CORELLI, AS FOR YOU MAX, WHAT YOU THINK CARLY IS GOING TO COME CRAWLING INTO YOUR BED AFTER THIS."

"God, I hope not. Diane wouldn't not like that. Nothing is worse than a red head with a temper. Of, yes, your attorney was in on this." Max grinned at the look on Sonny's face.

"Fuck YOU. Why would you do this, for a fucking woman, she must be incredible hot stuff in bed for you to betray me this way."

"I told you I would stop right now." Jason leaned over and smacked Sonny in the mouth again, then had Marco and Max help him up.

"Sonny you just don't get it. You never will, but I promised Elizabeth I would make sure that you knew why you were going to die."

"You told that bitch why you were doing this. She is probably down at the police station telling all to Mac."

"No, actually, she is the one who gave me the idea of how to kill you and make it look like suicide."

"Shall we start with the reason Jason Quartermaine hated you. Karen Wexler. Remember her? You got her addicted to drugs to get her to strip at your club. It's a shame that Jason Morgan didn't recall the dislike his other half had for you."

Seeing the look of confusion in Sonny's eyes, Jason laughed, "Of, thats right I forgot to tell you. Emily found a way to give me some of my memories back. Micheal and Elizabeth put her plan in motion. While I don't recall all the memories I do have the ones of people I meet after I was Jason Morgan."

"She made her own choice."

"She was sixteen years old. Shall we move forward. To you sleeping with Carly to prove a point. I am grateful for that, it kept her out of my life. Though contrary to what she seemed to think. We were not getting back together. I did love Micheal, to me he was my son. Carly was another story. By the time you slept with her, I was already falling in love with Elizabeth.

I was just too concerned about her emotional well-being, and her age to do anything about it. Though thanks to you thinking with your dick and sending me to the meeting so that you could sleep with her, I got to spend more time with Elizabeth. By Christmas I was in love with her."

"Sure that is why you left. If you had loved her you would have stuck around."

"No that is your MO, Sonny. I was doing the right thing. Staying bringing her into this world would have been selfish. So I left to give her time, then Lucky came home. When I returned that second time and hide out in her studio again. I knew that I was in love with her. I also knew that she had deep feelings for me."

"That's why she jerked your chain."

"Sort of, she was confused. I left town to deal with your problems, I also asked you again to protect her, to let me know if she needed me. You never did. You sent her to the Island, why did you not call and tell me what was going on?"

"You needed to concentrate on business, it needed to come before your personal problems."

"That's a load of crap. You personal crap has intruded on business every time we turned around."

"Business is what I say business is. I am your boss."

"Here I thought I was your partner." Jason mocked his former friend.

"Your job was to do what I told you to do. I have always put business first."

"So Hannah Scott, Angel Eilis, Carly, Kate, Reese, even having an affair with Alexis was about putting the business first."

"None of that has anything to do with business."

"Hannah and Reese were an FBI agents, Angel killed Sorrel we covered it. Kate has been a distraction for you. Sam, give me a break. Carly turned you in to the feds, Alexis was a great attorney, you slept with her, she quit representing us. But nothing you ever did affected the business.

"Your the one who couldn't keep your head on straight. Going to Edward and Taggert after I told you not to, to rescue Calamity Elizabeth."

"She was grabbed because of US, they used her to get to me. I would have done anything to get her back. You went to the FBI to rescue Carly so don't you dare use that."

"There is a difference between Carly and Elizabeth."

"Yes, one cared without wanting anything in return and the other was all about her, guess which one is which." Jason snapped at him.

"Your the one who could not concentrate on business. Sorrel bombed my penthouse because you head was more concerned with Elizabeth than my family. Alcazar got a foothold because of you chasing that girl. Now she has your dick in a vise, you betrayed me."

"No Sorrel got a bomb into your penthouse because of Carly and You. NOT Elizabeth. As for Alcazar, your bitch of a sister betrayed you to him. So don't you dare blame Elizabeth for that, also let's not forget Brenda who told him all about you, then Ric who had Daddy Trevor's files to take to him. As for Lorenzo that is on your ex-wife and your sister. Not Elizabeth."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Jason stood and went over to the boxes that Francis and Max brought in and throw the pages of Courtney's diaries at Sonny.

"I told you she kept diaries. There were more than the one I showed you. I KNOW EVERY LITTLE DIRTY DEED, INCLUDING YOUR HELPING TO KEEP ELIZABETH AND I APART. I know that she was paid to get along with Carly, I even know that she planned on getting rid of your wife eventually. You look shocked, you didn't know? She wanted to be the center of attention. The only thing that saved Carly was Courtney saw she could use Carly to manipulate me."

"She drugged me, had sex with me, using YOUR VIAGRA. Yes, I have known for a while. Then she verbally abused Elizabeth while drugging me. Dr. Drake and Stephen figured out she dosed me about fifteen times. The reason I am not in the same boat as Nik Cassidine is my brain damage from the accident.

She miscarried after deliberately putting holes in condoms, getting me drunk and drugged to get pregnant to keep me tied to her. She tried to make me feel guilty about her drug use after that. According to her medical records, the state paid for her to be placed in rehab twice, before she even moved to Port Charles."

"Her drug use goes back to when she dropped out of high school. I also know that she talked you into helping her and Ric by pointing out that Elizabeth and I would get back together unless we were seeing other people. She drugged me to make that happen and you didn't care as long as Elizabeth was out of my life."

"I suppose Sam is my fault as well."

"No, that is the result of the drugs and me not wanting to be alone, since I thought Elizabeth was happy and had moved on. Then when I lost my memory, you were the one who helped drug me again. We have the proof of it. Courtney mentioned giving you the pill to give to me. Why?"

"I needed you back. Things were getting out of hand."

"You needed, what about what I needed. Robin needed me to be in love with Sam, you needed your enforcer back, no one asked what I needed. I needed the chance to be happy something that no one seemed to think mattered. Well I mattered."

"You loved Sam, you were happy with Sam."

"No I wasn't I settled for a replacement. I cared for Sam, like I thought I cared for Courtney. As the result of the numbness of the drugs. As a result of how they made me just accept my life, not going for what I wanted. I did what you wanted. I did what Carly wanted. NEVER what I wanted."

"So you think this is all my fault." Sonny sneered at Jason.

"Yes, your selfishness, and jealously along with Carly's is what lead to this moment. I know that when you faked your death you told the guards to keep Elizabeth in the dark about me, I know that you deliberately set me to protect you psycho sister. I know that you encouraged that bastard Ric to chase Elizabeth. I know that when Johnny caught on to your game, you set him up to go to Alcazar. I know that you had me kill am innocent man to protect your bitch of a sister's secret as well as yours."

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

Francis walked over to the file and pulled out the copy of the letter that Brenda had misplaced and handed it to Sonny. "Still want to lie."

"Maybe he can't read it, shall I tell you what it says Sonny." asked Marco.

"Morgan, I wanted someone to know in case this goes wrong. Sonny asked me to work as a double agent to take down Alcazar. I just wanted you to know I would never willingly betray you, but this morning I woke up with Courtney naked in bed with me. I have never found her attractive and had suspected for some time that she is responsible for your breakup with Elizabeth. I know that you have feelings for the woman. I swear I would never betray you like that."

"He didn't Courtney wanted to have control over him. She needed a way to get to Brenda, she knew that Johnny and Brenda were tight thanks to Carly. He died because he told her he was coming to tell me the truth. She was scared he would be believed over her so you protected your sister. In the end your brother and sister both betrayed you."

"You betrayed me and the guards who protected you. You set Johnny up to die for one reason only, to protect your slut of a sister. By the way, Ric left letters in case of his death, we have those too. We know that you feed him all sorts of information on Elizabeth, I know that you didn't let me kill him when he had grabbed Carly because you were afraid of the evidence coming forward."

"So now what you are going to kill me?"

"In a little while, one more thing, I know why you wanted the stock so bad. I know about the vault. I know about the box. I even know what is in the box that Courtney had at the ELQ owned bank. Sonny I know almost everything. Did you really think that Edward would let you hold what AJ did over him. I have the files.

Turns out my brother wasn't a complete screw up after all. He found out your weak spot. He got the evidence you killed that girl in Bensonhurst all those years ago. Just because she would not tell you where Connie disappeared to. You killed over a woman who wanted nothing more to do with you."

Sonny just looked at Jason and said fuck you.

"AJ had you didn't he, to bad he died before getting to use the evidence, but you had evidence of what he did. If you had ever told me or Elizabeth. AJ died because before he could tell the truth, I saw a copy of the letter, I know that he is responsible for Elizabeth PTSD. I know that it was an accident. He wasn't even drunk at the time. You knew as well, you knew before we got Elizabeth out of that crypt. You could have helped Elizabeth by telling the truth but you didn't. So now you can go to hell." Jason raised his glock only to have Max stop him.

"He should be allowed to view the tapes, after all he is the star." Max set up the TV and handed Sonny a gun with a bullet in it. Sonny watched as he saw himself setting fire to the casino, admitting to drugging Jason. How he wished Elizabeth would die, when it got to the part where he admitted the murder of Susie Carmichael in Bensonhurt, he was furious with them for betraying him.

When he saw the tape of his admitting to doing all this for control. Then came the admission that made him know it was all over. He was on tape admitting to being the person who had given up the information that led to Elizabeth Webber's almost destruction all those years ago. He had given information to Ric in exchange for his taking Elizabeth out of Jason's orbit.

Placing the gun at his mouth, he pulled the trigger, only to realized that there was no firing mechanism. Staring at the open door he saw the expression in Jason's eyes and knew there would be no easy end for him. Jason knew everything and he was going to pay for what he had done.

"Take care of him." Jason watched as Marco and Max forced Sonny to open his mouth and Francis feed him the drugs. Then they took him to the back room and placed his body in the waiting coffin. Jason closed down the lid and ordered them to load it. They could still feel Sonny moving around as they place the coffin onto the hold of the cargo plane.

Sonny's last thought was how could they betray him as he finally lost consciousness and passed out.

Anniston Alabama. Federal Disposal Facility

"What kind of shipment are we carrying today."

"Coffins, they are being sent to a incinerator, they are from Africa. An outbreak of the Ebola virus. They want the bodies burned to prevent spreading the infection.

"Dangerous."

"No there is just three of them. We don't even have to touch them. The forklift here is taking them to the incinerator over there.

The two men watched as the coffins were placed in the flames and then placed a call to the aircraft on it's way back to Port Charles. "It's done."


	55. Chapter 55

**REPAIRING THE DAMAGE**

Revenge is a dish best served on those that deserve it most PG-13

CHAPTER 54

PENTHOUSE

"Could you please sit down, you are driving me crazy." asked the annoyed red head.

"The plane should have landed fifteen minutes ago." he announced.

"Calm down, Max will call and let us know." Johnny tried to be the voice of reason for this particular session. So far they had all gone over the edge at least once.

"How can the two of you sit there so calmly. Aren't you worried that the plan could blow up?" asked Spinelli.

"My only worry is that Morgan gives in to the urge to kill him, before they even landed the plane." answered Johnny.

"He won't deviate from the plan, not when it is going to free him from this life. Is anyone hungry?" asked Diane.

"No, but Fair Elizabeth sent over some leftovers from the holiday feast."

"Johnny, we have a problem. Sonny mentioned something about arranging a present for Jason. He still doesn't know about what is going on, so we think you might be in danger."said Max when he called to check on things back home.

"Fine, I send more guards to Elizabeth and Georgie. Does he know where the threat is coming from?"

"No, that is the part that worries us, we arranged for most of the guards we weren't sure of to head to Miami. So be on alert. How are things there?"

"We are waiting for Jax to come over. He wanted to make sure the boys were in bed first. I didn't tell him anything, just that it was in regards to Kristina."

"Remember if anything goes wrong, bring everyone there."

ELIZABETH'S HOUSE.

Elizabeth watched Cameron sleeping with his stuffed Zebra, even with all his new toys, he still curled around the zebra that Jason had bought him at the zoo. Sighing as she gently covered her little boy, she turned to check on Jake. He had fallen asleep over an hour ago, the excitement of the day had been too much for the little one.

She chuckled as she recalled his first time crawling had coincided with his brother playing with his race track for the first time. Jake had managed to crawl over and grab one of the cars on the side then would not release it. Jason had tried to gently pry it from his hands only to be told by Cam that Jake wanted to play race track too. Her three men along with Spinelli and Johnny had sat down there playing until dinner had started.

Not sure if she should smack Patrick or thank him for giving her little boy his absolutely second favorite present. The look on Patrick's face was priceless. Telling the doctor about his leather jacket Cam had told him that he had got him his most favorite toy present this year. Jason had looked a little upset at first until Cam said he loved all his presents but the racetrack he could play with his daddy with. That it was a big boy toy too. Dr. Patrick said so.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, she looked back at her small sons, then headed down the stairs to try and relax as much as possible this evening. As she came down the stairs she saw that Georgie was sitting alone with a book. "What happened to Diane?"

"She went over to the Penthouse. Nik is in your kitchen. Not sure what he is doing though. He was talking to himself earlier." she admitted.

Elizabeth walked into her kitchen to see her friend with a brownie and a cup of hot chocolate sitting in front of him. "You can't stand cocoa."

"Emily loves, loved it though. I just needed to feel close to her." Nik reached up and returned the hug from his remaining friend. "Do you think things are going well?"

"Yes, I trust Jason to do what needs to be done. Where is Spencer, I thought he was spending the night as well."

"Lulu called, she had a bad visit with Laura today. I let her take him with her for the night. Laura was lucid, well conscious would be a better word. She was screaming about you betraying Lucky, and that Luke had lied to her about their being married. It got ugly. Robin knew for almost six weeks that Laura was doing better, but agreed to keep it a secret."

"Then she should be at the end of the cycle right?"

"Turns out Robin was giving her an improved version of the drug. She was certain that Laura was going to recover according to the director. Now she is slipping back into her fugue state a lot slower."

"I'm sorry Nik, for you and Lulu and even for Lucky."

"You won't be. Turns out she is how Lucky was introduced to that attorney. Robin gave him money that Laura had access to. She was bankrolling this mess with my brother. She thinks you are going to go running back to Lucky. That permanent lock crap." Nik shook his head, he wanted to apologize again for his part in the nightmare that Elizabeth had lived because of his family.

"Robin strikes again. I can't believe her. She seriously needs to see Dr. Collins." Elizabeth was furious with her former friend.

"I know. She called to apologize for not telling me, using doctor patient confidentiality. However, since Mom is mentally incapacitated she is legally required to inform of any changes in her condition."

PENTHOUSE

"So, what is going on?" asked Jax as he entered.

"Nothing now, but Jason asked me to tell you what almost did happen." explained Diane as Johnny sent Spinelli over to see if Alexis could come over.

"What is going on? Diane why did Spinelli drag me over here?"

"You might want to sit down, both of you. Now I need to tell you the threat is over." Seeing the look of fear on their faces, Johnny let Diane take over.

"Sonny had intended to kidnap Kristina and the boys. He has been acting erratically lately, so Jason had guards watching him. Sonny has been making plans to move to the Island to deal with his medical problems which are getting out of control. This morning he made plans to take them with him. Jason talked him out of it, making him realize that it was his illness talking not Sonny.

We were going to tell Carly and you, but things quickly spiraled out of control. Sonny flew out today, then when he got to the island he had a rather large episode involving burning down part of the casino. We dealt with that first."

"He was going to steal our children and we are just hearing about it now?" Alexis was furious.

"No, Jason had planned to escort him down anyhow. At Sonny's request while lucid. So when we found out we came up with a plan to prevent him from trying to carry out his. Sonny signed over legal custody of Kristina to Alexis. Complete and full custody. Same with Micheal and Morgan to Carly and you Jax. Here are the papers." Diane handed over the legal paperwork, seeing the papers Alexis was relieved to read them."I need those back to file in the morning."

"Where is Morgan?" asked Jax.

"They were on their way back from San Juan, when Sonny tried to burn the casino down, so they turned around. By the time they arrived he went missing. Again. Max and Marco have gone looking for Sonny. They didn't want to tell Carly until they knew something. He has been having problems with his lithium since we found out Trevor had replaced it with placebos. It's why Sonny has been acting the way he has."

"Do they have any idea where he is? I would hate to have to tell Carly that he is missing." Jax was concerned about the effect of Sonny's illness on his wife and stepchildren.

"None, I should tell you that he was suicidal when he first got to the island. Morgan said two guards found him on the beach unconscious in the ocean, drunk." Johnny watched his mother's reaction.

"I am heading back to the penthouse, Kristina's dog is making a mess everywhere. At least I understand why she got her wish for a dog. He was trying to make up for not being there wasn't he?"

"Alexis, Sonny has been planning on taking off today for a while. He transferred the business to Jason, then when he realized how far his illness had progressed. We came up with protecting the kids against his problems." Diane stopped explaining when Johnny answered the penthouse phone and heard Jason's voice.

"I'll put you on speaker phone." the young mobster announced. "Alexis and Jax are still here."

"We have a big problem. Jax you need to tell Carly, Sonny is possibly dead." Jason heard Alexis gasp. "Sorry to be so blunt, it's just been a rough couple of hours. Can you meet the plane I will explain when we arrive in the morning. Jax, it is going to have to be a closed casket. Alexis, can you have Mac arrange to meet us at the airport ." he said grimly.

"Jason,please I am going to need to tell Carly something. What happened?"

"Short version. He has been bouncing between episodes for weeks. We were in some trouble business wise. I have been running things for weeks now. Then yesterday he had another episode. When he came out of it, he never called Lainey that I know of. This evening has been hell.

He wrote a note, then went missing down at the beach, the guards found him, brought him to Marco who was transferring in to run the Casino. He was delusional, all over the place. He found a spare gun at his villa and used it. Alexis, we are going to need DNA tests.. There is the possibility he faked his death again."

"Jason, what do you think?" asked Diane.

"I simply don't know if it is some plan he didn't tell me about or if he really would take his own life. That is why we need the help. Things with Sonny have been so oblique lately."

NONDISCRIPT CAR

He sat outside the building, looking for weak spots. Then slipped around the side of the building and planted the bomb. The money that Corinthos had paid him was more than the usual amount he charged his former boss for these types of jobs, but Sonny and his boss had been enemies once. Now he was just a man trying to make a living and he could smell the desperation on Corinthos. However, he hated the Zaccarras even more.

His fee for taking out a woman was a flat twenty thousand, for this job he had asked fifty thousand. Corinthos hadn't even hesitated. The cash had been handed off to him through his intermediary, now the bomb was set. Cornithos had wanted her shot, but he wasn't that stupid.

A bomb would take out the woman, if it got her husband as well, he would tell Corinthos it was a bonus. He had double checked the house, making sure he had the right place, not understanding why a man in charge of one of the biggest organizations on the East Coast would live in a little house in the middle of no where.

ELIZABETH'S HOUSE

Nik headed over to the penthouse. Alexis had called and informed him of Sonny's possible death. So he had gone over to see his Aunt and to check in with Johnny. Elizabeth and Georgie had been relieved to hear the news, but they knew that only meant that Sonny was no longer a threat. Until Jason gave the all clear they were to stay put.

Elizabeth suggested they get some sleep since there was nothing else they could do until their men returned. It was four in the morning when they finally fell asleep, together in Elizabeth's bed.

Spinelli had argued with Georgie wanting to give up his bed for the pregnant woman. They had finally convinced the hacker that she would be more comfortable in with Elizabeth.

Diane had called to verify that Mac would be meeting the plane along with Alexis and her. Jason had also called to let Elizabeth know that things were on schedule. She hated lying to Georgie but she knew that telling her Sonny hadn't committed suicide would be a heavy burden. Besides when Johnny told her afterwards it would be accompanied by spousal privilege.

Elizabeth rechecked on the boys and Spinelli before heading downstairs, she was having a hard time sleeping. She had gotten used to sleeping with Jason and Georgie was a restless sleeper. Sitting on the sofa she picked up a sketch pad and started sketching out the boys, looking up when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Did I chase you out of your bed?"

"No, I just miss sleeping with Jason." she was also feeling a little nauseous, morning sickness was hitting at a weird time.

"I know, I miss my husband as well. I have gotten used to his being there. I am exhausted but my body won't settle down."

"Are you still worried?" she had to ask.

"Yes, but more about tomorrow than anything else."

"I am sure that it will be fine. Let Jason deal with it, we need to start making plans for the future. Have you discussed when you are going on your honeymoon."

"I want to wait until spring break. Past the morning sickness, and just when the book says my hormones start to kick in." she said with a smile.

"Oh, you are so naive, just because the book says morning sickness will end doesn't mean it will. As for the hormones I haven't had that so called problem with Jake or Cam so I have no advice on that subject."

"Never?"

"Nope, sorry, but do you really want an increase in your sex drive." seeing the younger woman blush, she laughed with her.

"Poor Johnny. I don't think he would survive. Though he would die happy, I do have to say that." she admitted slyly.

AIRPORT

Mac stood in the terminal waiting for Sonny's jet to land. The air traffic controllers had given him the flight paths since the plane had left yesterday evening. It had gone straight to Sonny's Island, it was supposed to land in Miami but had been changed after the plane was airborne.

Then it had started back to Port Charles with three passengers. Jason Morgan, Max Giametti, Francis Corelli. Twenty minutes after take off they had received a message that Sonny was missing, when they had received the message an hour late that he had set fire to the Casino, Morgan had ordered the plane to land in Savannah, then take off and return to San Juan.

Mac had talked to the officials in Savannah who had authorized Morgans flight to take off immediately. The police on the island were sending one of their own people with the body at Morgan's request. Mac wished that he thought this was a trick on Morgan's part, but from the reactions of those involved he knew that it wasn't. Watching as the plane grew larger on the horizon until it landed on the runway, Mac exited the shelter of the building and crossed the windy runway to the stairs being lowered from the plane.

Border Patrol and the Medical Examiner joined Mac and Det. Harper as they entered the jet. "Morgan, where is the body?"

"The bedroom. Mac where is Diane, I have advised my people to not say anything without our lawyer present."

"Good advice, Mr. Morgan." the new head of the Homeland Security office entered the plane. "Scorpio did you read Mr. Morgan his rights."

"No why would I?" asked the commissioner.

"We only have his word as to how his ex-boss died, lets face it this leaves him in the position of running a very large organization with lots of power and money."

"Well since my client was independently wealthy long before he started working for Mr. Corinthos, and was put in charge of the businesses they jointly own several times and released them back to Mr. Corinthos I would say ambition isn't a motive. Now I have to see my clients body before releasing a letter he wrote the other day."

Diane entered the back of the plane where the medical examiner was zipping the body back into the black body bag. Stopping she asked the man if she could see the body. Confirming that it looked like Sonny she reentered the main cabin of the plane.

"Mac, we need to talk. Alone." The head of homeland security protested stating this investigation would be run by his office. He saw his ambitions pinned on taking down Jason Morgan for the murder of his boss. This was his ticket out of this assignment. "Fine, but you are only observing what I am about to show the commissioner. Sonny left a letter behind, Mac. He got the idea from Emily's will reading. He wanted nothing to be ambiguous about his plan."

The two men escorted Jason and Diane to an empty office inside the terminal and she handed Mac the copies of the custody agreements and the business transfers telling him about the erratic behavior of her boss. "Sonny came to me after noticing that he was still sliding backwards even after we gave him new pills. The damage Trevor did with the placebos was almost done. Sonny was concerned about his own memory losses, he was losing conversations and time."

"In this letter, he wrote to his children he made them promise to be good for their respective mothers and grow up to be anything but what he had become. He was losing memories, and hallucinating as well. Jason and I decided the best thing was for him to go to the island and recover. Dr. Winters can confirm this. She talked to a specialist in the field, he was going to take a million dollar a month payment to move to the Island and work with Sonny.

He believed that the IRS was auditing him, then he was convinced that his associates where after him. He wanted to go someplace so as to not endanger his family. Marco, one of his long time guards was going to move to take over the Casino with Francis returning to help run their coffee empire."

"Do you have any proof that Sonny was becoming paranoid?" asked Mac.

"Yes, ask Kate Howard. He was becoming obsessed with protecting her, at one point he scared her interior decorator so bad, the man fled. She had to hire another. Ask your own son-in-law. He was convinced that Johnny was trying to kill him. I spite of the fact that Johnny has been working with Jason for a couple of months. He had me looking into a murder back in Bensonhurst. Some young woman named Carmichael.

Then ask the various stockholders of ELQ, he has been harassing them to buy their stock, every since Emily left the amended stock to Elizabeth. With the real investigation into his sisters activities, he has been slipping down a very steep and slick sloop."

"I was aware of some of this. I received a call from Lee Baldwin, he mentioned Sonny just stopped short of threatening him for the stock. Courtney's activities have come under scrutiny with the DEA and the FDA in regards to stolen psychotic drugs. I also mentioned reopening Elizabeth Webber's hit and run. Morgan I have never believed that her car was stolen."

Jason looked at Diane then nodded. "There is something I need to show you. However, I don't want it released where Sonny's kids can see it. Mac I need you to promise me. Micheal and Morgan don't deserve to see this."

"He can't make any kind of deal this is a federal case and if you are withholding evidence I will arrest you until you produce it."

"No you won't." Agent Lakes entered the office. The acting head of the Homeland Security office had called and asked her to take over this case. He wanted it solved correctly and knew that she knew the players involved from the TMK case. "Call your director. I am now in charge of this case. Mr. Morgan, if I can I will keep this out of the public eye."

Jason pulled the DVD out of his pocket, and handed it over. Agent Lakes went over to the security equipment and inserted the disk into the player. They saw Sonny tossing a bottle of what looked like alcohol onto the table, and set it afire. Then they saw him wondering the beach, dishevel and disoriented. Leaving the beach with a woman then returning later with another bottle of liquor, walking to the water edge.

Then tossing the bottle back, entering the ocean only to be pulled back by two men in uniforms. The next segment was the same scene from a different angle. Agent Lakes stopped the disc and asked Morgan why two angles.

"We set the camera up years ago, to prevent that sort of situation. the two guards where alerted by someone in the control room. At about this same time as this, we landed back onto the island."

Starting the tape again they saw Sonny delusional asking repeatedly where his kids where, what was going on in Port Charles, not sure what day it was, but the confessions where the astonishing part. He confessed to murdering a young woman for not telling him the locale of some old girlfriend. To setting Jax up at his wedding to Brenda. To helping his sister keep Jason and Elizabeth apart, he even mentioned drugging Jason as recently as two years before.

Mac looked at the enforcer and could see the anger and pain on his face. "When did you learn about this Morgan?"

Jason looked at Diane and then said. "We found some diaries that belonged to Courtney. Unfortunately when I showed them to Sonny yesterday, he burnt them. At the same time I received a letter from one of our guards who disappeared years ago. Brenda was given it, she turned it over to Francis. It confirmed some of it. I think my telling Sonny I wanted out, and then threatening to send him to prison for what he had done sent him to do this."

"You are telling me instead of killing your partner, he conveniently committed suicide." asked the Homeland Agent skeptically.

"I wanted him to live and suffer. Like I did as a result of what he did. Sonny is claustrophobic, prison was a worse hell for him then dying." Jason obliquely answered the question.

"Morgan what do you think? Did your ex-partner die in that room, did he pull that trigger? Or did he set up a patsy to escape you?" asked Mac. Sonny had always been the weak one in that organization, he believed that the man had done either one of the things he had mentioned. He was starting to think that Morgan had set up the information with Diane in case Sonny took him up on the suicide offer.

"I don't know. Mac, we need to know for the boys and Kristina. Also so that I can protect my family and your daughter's. If Sonny is alive and wondering around off his meds this is an ugly situation."

Mac answered the phone and grimaced at the answer from the forensics lab. "Preliminary evidence shows that man to not be Sonny. Morgan will he run or come after you?"

"He will run for now. Do they have any idea who the body is. I might. I was hoping I was wrong. Agent Lakes, we had a guard named Paulie a few years ago, He was mistaken for Sonny before. The guard returned home to San Juan. Max kept in contact with his family. If you need the address, we can supply it."

"Did Sonny have a problem with this guard at all?" asked Agent Lakes.

"Yes, the guard would question things, not think things through. Like Zander did Mac." The older man nodded his head, understanding what Morgan was saying.

"Do you have anything else, I want to go home and see my family. It's almost dawn and this has been a horrible night.' asked Jason wearily.

"Just one more thing. Is Georgie in danger as a result of this?" asked Mac.

"I wish I could say no. However Sonny was hoping that Johnny would turn over his father's businesses. Long story. In his mind it could twist and be their fault for falling in love, I will make sure they are safe." he promised the man. Agent Lakes recalled the sweet younger woman who had stayed with Elizabeth to try and rescue Miss McCall. The two women had done so out of a sense of duty, something not adhered to much any more. She made a silent vow to wrap this case up and find out one way or another whether Micheal "Sonny" Corinthos was alive.

"Mac, can you handle telling Mike Corbin. He is attacking everyone who has tried to tell him the truth in regards to Courtney and isn't going to listen to anything I say." Jason asked as he joined friends as they entered the building. "Oh, this is the number for Marco at the Casino, as well as his private cell phone number. Agent Lakes please let me know if I am burying my former friend or increasing security on my family."

Jason and the others walked over to the waiting limo and got inside while Mac and the two federal agents watched. "Mac, I want your honest opinion. Do you think this is a scam?"

The Commissioner leaned against the equipment in the room and said. "No, I have been aware of a growing rift between Morgan and Corinthos. Alexis called me to tell me what Morgan left out. Sonny had intended to kidnap his children. Morgan stopped him. He has also ran interference between Johnny Zaccarra and Sonny over the last few months. If it is a scam, my bet is Sonny is fleeing to escape Jason's wrath."

"My professional opinion. Sonny faked his death after Morgan gave him a choice. Die by Morgan's hand or commit suicide. He took a third option. I have no doubt on that. My guess is that Sonny went off his pills to make suicide easier, but came up with a better plan. The attempted kidnapping kind of proves that. So I would say Corinthos is gone. Eventually Morgan will arrange for someone to catch up with his former boss, it will be discreet and we will never even hear about it. We can close right this case off right now. "

"How can you not investigate this further? This is a chance to take down Morgan. Either scenario works. If he drove him to suicide or if he killed him."

"Your new, aren't you. Morgan doesn't make mistakes. If this is murder; we will never prove it. If it was suicide we couldn't charge him anyhow. Unless he killed this Paulie. Which I personally doubt. Morgan is now in charge. You can go after him for smuggling, but I would not hold my breath trying to catch him. He is smarter than his file says."

"He's brain damaged, how smart can he be. Corinthos was the brains of that operation. It will be a piece of cake to catch Morgan."

Mac chuckled. "You are underestimating the man. The so called damage is to his memories and his ability to see certain things, not his cognitive memory. Jason Quartermaine was an incredibly brilliant young man, who lost memories, that's all. But go ahead and try to catch him.

My guess is that he leaves it all behind, with the blessings of the five families. They have always backed down when Morgan ran the territories, ask the former DA. Scott Baldwin he will tell you that the way to taking down the mob in Port Charles was Sonny, not the man who just walked out of here."

"Do you think he will be allowed to walk away?" asked Agent Lakes.

"Yes, trust me. Morgan has things under control. He will be out and so will my daughters new husband."

Mac walked away from the federal agents,. He suspected that Morgan had set out to take his boss down. He knew there would be no evidence of this and suspected that Johnny had been feeding him information carefully screened to allow the two men their freedom.

He doubted it was a coincidence that the FBI had received copies of shipping lanes for only two of the crime organizations. He doubted the files he had received had been given to him to get into his good graces in regards to his daughter. Johnny loved Georgie, he wanted to make her happy, not Mac, not Frisco.

Georgie, he smiled as he realized that Elizabeth, their boys and Georgie was why this had happened. Two young men wanted to protect the women in their lives from the ugliness. Mac drove straight to the station house, seeing his brother and Frisco Jones still in the holding cell, he chuckled.

Morgan had taken out Jerry as well. The man who was ultimately responsible for his fathers heart attack and according to the witness statements had threatened to kill Morgans unborn child was now in a federal facility with little chance of seeing freedom for the next fifty years.

Mac started to head to his office then changed his mind, telling the desk sergeant to release the two agents when they awoke, he went home to bed. Hoping for a few hours sleep before the next crisis happened.

LIMO

Jason asked Johnny and Nik how thing went on their end. "We were correct. The Zaccarra shipping lanes in Port Charles are worthless. Jax and Alexis know about the attepted kidnappings, thanks to your timing, they know about Sonny as well. Alexis stayed at the Penthouse with the girls and Jax was going to wait until morning to tell Carly that something may have happened to Sonny. The man is smarter than he looks, I think he suspects the truth, but I doubt he will do anything about it."

"Did Spinelli do as I asked?"

"Yes, he emptied all the accounts, his half are in an account in Sonny's name down in the islands. He also made sure that our phone calls disappeared as well. He went to the house to stay with Georgie and Elizabeth at my request. I wanted someone there to let me know about any trouble when Nik left to go to Alexis."

"She is upset. Sonny should be glad she can't get to him. We should have told her about the kidnapping attempt. She would have finished him off before we could even set the man up." Nik was amazed at the level of anger and fear coming off his aunt. Even worse was that she wanted to protect her son as well, but was unsure of how to do so.

"Mother bears and their young." Francis smiled at the confused looks. "I went camping a few times as a kid. My friend and I found a lost bear cub and wanted to take care of it, then Mama arrived. His father barely got us in the truck and drove away. She thought we were taking off with her baby.

Alexis, Carly and Elizabeth would react the same way. Carly would have been the easiest to deal with, she would just want her kids back and Sonny dead. Alexis would want justice. I think anyone making the mistake of harming or taking Elizabeth's kids had better hope to run into Jason first. It would be safer."

"So what you are saying is that we got off lightly the other day."

"There was no malicious intent except on the part of who ever sent a pregnant woman rum soaked candies. That was cruel. Johnny, it's the ones like Georgie and Elizabeth that are most dangerous. If you attack them they will fight, attack someone that can fight back, you are going to regret it, attack someone who can't fight back like a child, and you won't live to regret it and your life will end painfully."

"So I guess that means I should ask Georgie about learning to shoot a gun."

Max started laughing so hard the others turned to look at the former guard. "I think you should, you might be surprised. Get her to take you to the range that the police use, she is very familiar with it. Mac Scorpio wanted both of the girls to be familiar with the weapons since they were in the house, Georgie and Maxie can both shoot already. They don't like it but Mac himself made sure that if they ever had reason to point a gun at someone they could pull the trigger. "

"I would not piss off your wife much." suggested Nik. "I wonder if Helena knew, that is a skill she would approve of."

"As for Carly that is going to be the worrisome one. Depending on how she takes the news." suggested Max.

"I know, I hate that Sonny's death with hurt Micheal and Morgan but I have to say that I think Jax will a better job as a father figure." Jason felt guilt as far as the two boys but knew that he was correct about Jasper Jax. "Ir should affect Kristina less than, she was actually closer to Ric, as sick as he was."

"Johnny until we find out what Sonny did, don't go home. We arranged for suite at the Metrocourt, tomorrow our people will search your house from top to bottom. Milo wants to check out the mystery man from Jakes the night Georgie was hurt. He says that on the video tape of the incident he saw his man meeting with someone we know is a hit man. So don't take any chances. Georgie needs to be warned as well. The meeting is tonight, so gentlemen, head home to get some sleep."

MORGAN RESIDENCE

Jason and Johnny quietly entered the house expecting to find Spinelli asleep on the sofa instead of what appeared to be everyone but Damian. Georgie was asleep with Cam curled up around her feet and Elizabeth curled up at the other end with her hand on Jakes travel crib. Damian had been watching out the window after accessing FCC flight plans to see if they had landed .

"Ssh. They just fell asleep a little while ago. "

Jason picked up Cam and handed him to Damian asking him to carry him back to his room as he checked on Jake, deciding to leave the little boy in his travel crib, he told Johnny to follow him as he picked up a sleeping Elizabeth and carried her up to their room. Pulling out some sweats and a t-shirt he suggested the younger man join his wife on the sofa, reminding him to keep an eye on Jake.

Jason changed out of his own clothes and into a similar outfit before crawling into bed with Elizabeth.

"Is it over?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, it's over. Now get some sleep before our sons wake up. I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth felt Jason pull her back against his chest and she rested her head on his bare arm. Falling back to sleep much easier this time.

The guards had been told to keep out everyone including the police until at least noon. As he drifted off, Jason thought about what he had done, and knew that he would not regret taking out the threat to his family. Leaving only Sonny's surprise and Lucky Spencer to deal with.

He leaned down to kiss the top of Elizabeth's head, and fell to sleep. Maybe not dreaming per se, but certainly remember the events that Emily had arranged to show him so far. He could not wait to get to read his little sisters letter, he wanted to know how she had known what to do and he wished she was still alive to be told thank you.

Johnny padded back down the stairs and slipped on the sofa next to his wife and smiled as she curled around him saying I love you. His eyes started to close when he looked over at the playpen and mentally counted the weeks until he could do this with his wife and their child.

Max entered Diane's place, not sure if her standing invitation included unexpected visits at almost six o'clock in the morning. Seeing her in the bathroom getting ready for bed he was grateful for the hug and the suggestion that they get some sleep while they could.

Francis offered the spare room to Nik as they returned to the penthouse. Tomorrow Francis was moving out and into a small house he had found close to the waterfront. He was looking forward to the future but after the Prince had gone upstairs to bed, he poured himself a Irish whiskey and toasted Johnny O'Brien.

"Truth speaks even when the tongue is dead. We did it Johnny boy, we took him down. Rest if peace."

Just wanted to mention, the quote is an old Irish saying in regards to vengeance for the dead. I always hated the way the show killed off the character and that they had him betray Jason and Sonny. I wanted to write it so that there was a reason a real one behind the betrayal. Courtho being the reason seemed just poetic.


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER 55**

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Cam woke and quickly ran into his parents bedroom, to see if Daddy returned before he woke up this morning. He quietly slipped in and saw him sleeping next to Mommy. Heading to the opposite side of the bed he climbed up and shook him awake. "Daddy, wake up. Please!"

"Cam, what's wrong?"

"You forgot to put your pajamas on." giggled Cam, then turned to him and said "You had better change into them before Mommy wakes up."

Playing possum, Elizabeth was trying not to laugh, hoping that Cam didn't realize neither of his parents had any clothes on. She could feel Jason's chest trembling as he controlled his laughter at the situation they found themselves in. "Cam, why don't you go see if Damian is awake."

"Okay, can we play with your motorcycle today. Uncle Nik said you were going to put it together, I want to help like a big boy." Jason sighed with relief as he untangled himself from Elizabeth very grateful that Cam hadn't walked in fifteen minutes earlier. They were really going to have to start locking the door.

"Oh my god, I can't believe how close that was. You had better go get dressed before he returns." Elizabeth was starting to stand when she made a quick dash towards the bathroom. Jason followed, then was pushed out and ordered to go and get her some dry toast and ginger ale if he wanted her to ever leave the bathroom. Pulling his sweats back on he slipped silently down the back staircase. Only to scare poor Georgie who was searching the refrigerator.

Georgie could not resist giggling as Jason waited for the toaster to toss the bread back at him. Pulling the ginger ale out she handed it to him along with a glass on the counter.

"Thanks."

"I know that she started to get sick last night and she said she would be worse in the morning. I am just really, really hungry for food. Do you think it would seem strange to make an omelet with ham and green beans in it." Seeing the enforcer trying to keep a revolted expression off his face, she started laughing again as she pulled out eggs, leftover ham and the container of green beans.

Jason slipped back up the stairs, to help Elizabeth who after eating the toast while sitting on the edge of the bed decided she was still tired. Jason realized he didn't smell anything cooking, as he exited the shower after Elizabeth had laid back down. Jason checked the bedrooms to hear Damien and Cameron making plans to go and visit with Serena at Kelly's for breakfast. Cam wanted to buy his own breakfast. So Jason handed him the money and reminded them to take Kurt.

When Jason returned to the kitchen he found Georgie eating cold green beans. "How about we make a deal, I will make you an omelet and you stop eating those. I am sure they aren't at all healthy."

"Where is Elizabeth?" asked Georgie.

"She went back to sleep, now what do you want in your omelet?"

"Lots of eggs, cheese, ham, peppers onions, oh fresh tomatoes." Georgie was pulling them out of the crisper as Jason pulled out a cutting board and a knife.

"Is Johnny still asleep?" Jason was amused that Georgie had relaxed around him only after he offered her food. She had never been unfriendly but she had never seemed completely comfortable around him.

"He and Jake went back to sleep after both woke up at seven. I don't know who wanted to play the big boy or the infant." she grinned as Jason broke the eggs and poured them in the pan with the heated up ingredients. She loved omelet but hers always broke. When Jason handed her the plate she was already reaching for her fork.

Elizabeth entered the kitchen yawning sleepily and kissed Jason as he broke some more eggs. Cameron and Damian came down and slipped out the back door into the car that Kurt had pulled around the drive. Elizabeth had barely gotten a kiss before they were rushing out the door, her brother wanted to get there before the breakfast rush.

Jason handed over the simple cheese and ham omelet with toast when their youngest son made his presence know by grabbing at Georgie's toast as Johnny greeted his wife. Jake reached out to the young brunette saying da. Jason was proud until Johnny decided to ruin his day by mentioning the baby book saying that the words were the first words all kids say. Johnny chuckled at the glare Jason was giving him. "Oh course he could be the first baby in history to know what that means."

"I just want to hear mama, that's all. It's not fair, we go through nine months of changes, weird cravings, labor and even then the first sounds they make is dada." Elizabeth complained as she hugged Jason after placing Jake in his high chair.

"Speaking of weird food cravings. Elizabeth, this morning I wanted green beans." Georgie asked. "Is that a food craving?"

"God I hope not. I loath those things." her husband grabbed a bite of her omelet while her back was turned. "This is pretty good, Elizabeth."

"I didn't make it, Jason did." seeing the look on Jason's face, she offered up a smile to help keep the food coming.

Jason changed the lighthearted tone, knowing they needed to talk to Georgie and Elizabeth. "We have to talk about a few things. The meeting tonight should end most things. However, Sonny set something in motion before we could stop him. I am not sure what, but Georgie my guess would be it revolves around you.

He wanted to hurt Johnny and with the five families ordering him under their protection it should have covered you. So I would guess he did something that would look like an accident. Max doesn't want you to go to your house or Mac's until he arranges for security. I hate to do this but for today we need you to stay here."

"Jason, I can't. If you don't want people to be suspicious, I have to go to Couture, the Quartermaines and then over to my dad's. Brooklyn and Dylan are leaving taking Lulu back with them and Robin is leaving for Australia today."

"I have to go over there as well, with Nik and Luke. While you were gone we found out about Laura. She is how Lucky was going after the boys. This Clarkston got his money for the case from her, he was a patient at Shadybrook with her. Nik is going over to deal with things, since Luke is dealing with Laura after seeing Lulu off, I promised to go with him."

"Fine but can the two of you stay together today. Do anything you need together. Milo and Max will be with you. Kurt is bringing Cam over to Audrey's so it might be a good idea to have Jake spend the day there as well. We can have Kurt supervise the guards. Elizabeth we need to rein in your grandmother as well. Two guards have came to Max asking to be taken off her assignment. She is constantly trying to set them up on dates." he told his laughing fiancée.

PCPD MORGUE

Max wasn't shocked to discover that the body was not Micheal "Sonny" Corinthos. The man was slick. He had more than likely killed one of his own guards to throw Jason and the families off his trail. A snitch had reported to the police down there that Corinthos had been acting oddly, so his burning his own casino and disappearing sounds like something he would do. Picking up his phone he called Morgan's attorney to let her know that preliminary tests didn't match the DNA on record for Corinthos

.

He glanced down at his watch, six hours until Robin left. He wanted to spend some time with his niece, hopefully time that didn't turn into an argument. Grabbing the reports on Andre Rostivich and the last of the reports on Sonny, he went into the squad room and turned them over to Det. Harper.

"You look like hell." Mac informed his lead detective.

"The guy from Homeland Security has a hard on for Morgan, he spent the night trying to override Agent Lakes. When he was told that they had no evidence or no motive, he went ballistic. Going so far as to accuse her of being on the take. Agent Lakes is in her old office requesting new help for the third time today. She can't believe the guy wanted to bring in Morgan last night to question the man."

"Diane Miller is going to use this guy for mopping the floors."

"Hey rumor on the docks is that the families shut down the Corinthos Organization locally, that is why Sonny fled. What do you think, you have been after him longer?"

"I believe it, plus I think his own people trust Morgan more. I don't think we will ever get the whole story but I honestly doubt this was a coup."

"Our snitch says that Morgan and Corinthos were moving a lot of people around the last week or so."

"Not the first time they have done this, did Samuels say anything else?"

"Just that there are rumors that Corinthos was turned down when he asked for the Zaccarra organization by the families. Also something came up about the dive bar where your daughter got hurt. Mitchell Coleman the owner sold it back to the original owner after a run in with Morgan that left it trashed. Then there was an audience with Corinthos that left Coleman scared according to the snitch. He also mentioned someone important was asking about a maker."

"Doubt that has anything to do with either Morgan or Corinthos. Morgan doesn't like messy, Corinthos lost his first wife and child to a car bomb."

QUARTERMAINE RESIDENCE

Georgie and Elizabeth were let into the house by Alice who quickly took their coats and offered them caffeine free hot cocoa. Elizabeth accepted as they entered the noisy living room. Brooklyn and Dylan quickly greeted their company explaining that Ned and Lois had eloped, so it was only the three younger members of the party flying out today. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday after breakfast, I am not sure why but they just ran off to Vegas to get married. I wish my parents were semi-normal people." Brooklyn moaned as she threw herself into the chair. "If you are looking for anyone other than us or Luke you are out of luck. Grandmother Tracy and Edward went to ELQ this morning and Monica was called into the hospital."

Alice entered and placed the tray down with white hot cocoa.

"Elizabeth, is this safe for us to drink."

"Yes, Mrs. Zaccarra you are fine to drink it. I looked all over for this so that when Miss Elizabeth came to visit she could have something close to what her and Miss Emily used to drink. Congratulations to both of you ladies." Alice waved off their thanks glad to see young people around here again.

"So are you ready to head home?" Georgie asked Dylan.

"Yes, I am starting on a new project in January after Lulu leaves, so we will be able to play tourist until she returns home." he told his ex.

"Let me guess, you came to make sure that I leave the state?" Lulu was trying to be funny, but it managed to come off as slightly bitter.

"No, we came over to give Monica thank you notes and to say goodbye to the three of you. Elizabeth needed to pick up Luke before we went to my house. Thanks all. No hidden motives, there is no reason for them." Georgie answered simply.

"I'm glad, maybe we can try and get our friendship back when I return. Elizabeth, please watch out for Nik for me. He is still taking the drug protocol but if something happens please call me. Dad will forget.." Lulu walked over and hugged Elizabeth, Carly and she were the closest thing she had to big sisters. "I am going to miss you."

PENTHOUSE II

Alexis was looking forward to moving back to the lake house. It had been completely renovated. New furniture was being delivered this afternoon and Brenda had volunteered to stay there, while the movers returned her personal items from the towers. She was heading into the office, Mac had called with the information about the body not being Sonny's. After the initial shock had worn off this morning, she had been certain of it.

Sonny Corinthos was a selfish man, but he was also a survivor. She was sure he had killed the guard to flee what ever trouble was piling up, she agreed with Mac though. Jason Morgan would make sure that the man paid for trying to kidnap the children. Francis had stopped over and assured her that the guards would stay until they were certain that the threat was gone. She was grateful that she would have some indication that Sonny was gone.

For now she was going to raise her daughters like Sonny was already dead. She had male friends who would be great role models, in Jax, Mac even in Jason and Francis she had to admit to a certain extent. He daughter had brothers in Micheal and Morgan as well as Johnny. Nik hopefully would have the surgery and be around.

Finishing placing everything in her briefcase she headed in to her office after kissing the girls goodbye and telling Viola that as of tonight they would be back in the lake house.

PENTHOUSE IV

Jason and Johnny entered only to be greeted by Spinelli and Taggert holding a woman tied her to a chair. "What the hell is going on here?"

Taggert let go of the witches arms after he slipped on the cuffs to each arm of the wood chair. Jason saw the deep scratches on his face and what looked to be bite marks as well.

Walking around the chair he saw Janine Matthews restrained as Damian slipped a rag into her mouth as soon as she opened it. "Taggert why is there a woman tied up?"

"She attacked me when I told her I would not pay for information. Then she tried to destroy the file I showed her. I have been chasing her across the country, after what I learned I figured Emily and Elizabeth would have done much worse that tie the bitch up."

Jason smiled scaring all in the room "What did you learn?"

"Janine is the reason that her slut of a daughter went after the men she did. Turns out if you get the woman drunk she gives up lots of stuff. Most of which I wasn't interested in. Some of which made me sick at the offer, and some really interesting information in regards to Courtney's past."

Jason told him to start at the beginning as Janine started to mumble around her gag. "Spinelli take it out for a minute, lets hear what she has to say."

"How could you, my daughter loved you. You were the love of her life, how can you treat me this way."

"Your daughter was a lying bitch who drugged and raped men when they made it clear they weren't interested. She was a whore who chased after men for money long before she came to Port Charles." Jason coldly told the woman.

"Spinelli gag her please or get me some headphones, I have been listening to her the entire drive from the casino in Connecticut." wearily requested Taggert.

"What did you learn and why are you so willing to tie up someone and gag them? Seems a little out of character, Taggert."

"When you hear what I learned you will understand. She has a wanted poster out on her, so I claimed the bounty. That allows more leeway. Bounty hunters can get away with more than Private investigators can."

Sitting down Taggert explained that the authorities were coming to pick her up from the police station. "Turns out Janine used her daughter as a lure for wealthy men, including one Trevor Lansing. He sent her after Sonny. Turns out they were playing each other. Wait I should go back a little further. To when Courtney was in high school."

"She would go after other girls boyfriends, specifically small petite brunette girls boyfriends, any of this sounding familiar. After one incident the school ordered her to go into councilling for a year, she was only fourteen years old. The young girl whose boyfriend she was after, accidentally broke her leg in gym class after Courtney kicked her other leg out from underneath her."

When she was sixteen it went a little further. There was a twenty one year old guy, when he rejected her after helping her when she claimed to be in danger, his girlfriend at the time died in a hit and run. She was never a suspect, because it was a stolen car that hit and killed the girl. Case was closed in spite of the boyfriend swearing that Courtney did it.

She then started working at a strip club, one of those places with back room where they take it all off. Her routine had her pretending to be scared like a newbie then getting into the act. Turns out the owner of the club taped his dancers I have the tapes. He also taped the back rooms, more for blackmail of the guys than anything else."

"She was doing a lot more than dancing for money in those rooms. One of men was being blackmailed by her boss, she had tried to blackmail him as well, getting her fired and banned from all the clubs. She stated using uppers after she lost the job and went to work as a cocktail waitress in a nearly lounge. Her boss was a decent guy, got her sent to rehab on the states dime."

"What happened?" Jason didn't really want to know.

"She went back to AC to stay with her mother and that is when she first meet Trevor who arranged for her to get clean of her addiction she had started using again. She disappeared for two weeks, she had been stalking someone, Trevor couldn't locate her because she was using a different name."

"According to records Kate Howard dumped him at that point. She might have a clue as to what was going on with Trevor then, though I doubt she knew about the wonder duo."

"When she finished her twenty eight days she was sent to a halfway house near Princeton, where she fell into old habits. Latching onto this rich boy with a petite brunette girlfriend. This guy was a fool. She stoled drugs after he let her into the lab with him late at night. The police were all over the case. I remember the alerts sent out to departments all over. The drugs were highly dangerous. Unfortunately the police in their efforts made sure that what the stolen drugs did public. Otherwise I doubt she would have found out what it was they did. Then Trevor dropped the plan."

"I am curious as to what Trevor found more interesting than Port Charles five years ago."

"I can answer that. Anthony went over the edge and escaped five years ago at the end of the year. It's the only time Trevor and I agreed on anything, didn't last long I wanted to commit him, he wanted to retain control of the organization. That is when he did take over in all but name." offered Johnny.

"So Trevor left Ric and Courtney in Port Charles with no control over either of them. Why Elizabeth? Why me?"

"Courtney saw some sort of Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous about the Quartermaines, meet AJ and wanted the life she saw on television. It wasn't how she dreamed, then she fixated on Elizabeth and you. I talked to Mitchell Coleman. When Sonny sent you to protect her from the stalker she was already in bat shit psycho rage in regards to Elizabeth. She saw her as a threat to some ideal she had for herself. You were only part of the plan.

She referred to Elizabeth as a Princess and she called her the Port Charles sweetheart and a few other strange name. Janine had letters stashed in her AC apartment from Courtney. She talks about taking you away from the Princess and destroying the Princess. "

"Complete nut-so stuff. She stops writing to her mother about the beginning of '03. Her last letter says that Sonny found out she was writing to her and ordered her to stop. When she marries Jasper Jacks the letters start up again. She mentions the surrogacy. Elizabeth is very lucky to be alive. Remember the fire at her apartment, turns out that Courtney was responsible she also mentions being responsible for the hit and run. Saying she should have back up and ran her over again until she died. By the way she also destroyed a letter meant for Elizabeth. She started to mention Spencer a lot in the letters."

"They also stayed in contact, her accidental meetings with Nik weren't so accidental. Lucky was playing the sympathetic friend to your sister and deliberately sandbagging her relationship with Nik at the same time. Courtney and he had been in on it together. He was going to make Elizabeth fall in love with him and stand her up at the alter, like he believed she did to him. In his mind he'd get together with Emily while Courtney married Nik. Janine seemed genuinely shocked to find out the kid wasn't Cassidines."

"By the way there is a letter you need to read later, I will give it to you when I leave."

Taggert continued on. "She ran out of drugs so she needed to get pregnant to make sure that Nik married her after she divorced Jax. The only good thing is she did love her son, she seemed to believe that Cassidine and her would live happily ever after with her son one day being the future prince."

"It's such a shame she was wrong isn't it." Nik mocked from the door he had just quietly entered.

Walking over to Janine he removed the gag, then told her, "Spencer will alway be my son but he will never be the Prince. Your daughter screwed up and I know that you know who the father is. I suggest you tell me."

SCORPIO RESIDENCE

Georgie and Elizabeth sat in stunned silence. The last hour had been more than interesting. First Maxie had laid into Robin again before storming out of the house telling her parents good riddance then she had returned to pick up her cell phone and call Patrick up in front of Robin and ask him out to lunch.

The two women knew she was going to tell the doctor what Robin had tried to do. Brenda had tried to stop the young woman but had done so half heartedly, she was as shocked as the other two women.

Felicia and Anna ordered the men to grab the bags as they bundled up Robin and escorted her to the airport. What Robin had done was sick and twisted in so many ways.

"Nik was furious, where do you think he went?" asked Brenda as she recalled the scene from earlier. Nik and Luke had found out what she had done in exchange for helping Lucky go for custody of what she had perceived as his children. Robin had arranged to have Lucky father her child, how she had gotten the donation was even more twisted. She had then intended to implant them in herself, until she saw the lies for what they were, a way to punish Jason and Elizabeth.

She had actually apologized saying she had seen herself in Lucky's insanity that was why she was going to visit her parents then return to Paris where she had been happy at one point.

"Do you think she used the sperm?" Georgie asked Elizabeth.

"I sincerely hope not, I am going to call my sister in Paris. She needs to be aware of the possibility and how it affects her daughter."

"Luke seemed a little freaked when he left here. Should we call Tracy and warn her?"

"No, Luke is on his way to Shadybrook to deal with Laura and is then going to visit Lucky. The doctors refused to allow him to visit any earlier."

"What is going on in Robin's head? She used to be in control and someone I used to look up to. Now I just want to stay as far away as possible."

"From the things that Jason told me and the things that came out in her medical competency hearing, she has always be in control, the problem was she wanted to control others as well. We saw that with the Patrick. She wasn't willing to compromise and then made Patrick the villain. While telling the truth about Micheal was a good idea, the reason she did so wasn't about Micheal's welfare, it was about trying to get Carly out of her image of her perfect world."

"I know, it's just hard to remember that. I found the letter that Dr. Cummings sent to Monica, she thinks the thing with Jason goes back to Jason Quartermaine."

"Monica told Jason and me about that. While I don't remember knowing Jason then, when I called Kevin, he mentioned that it was probably the result of the trauma that caused my PTSD."

"WHAT, I had no idea."

"Turns out when I was a kid I was playing hide and seek at the hospital.. AJ had closed the morgue door, not knowing anyone was in there. I was found about twenty minutes later, by Alan and Jason. No one ever mentioned it because Leslie Webber who was my doctor recommended I remember on my own."

"Strange isn't how everything leads back to the past."

COTTAGE

Max and Milo dropped Elizabeth and Georgie off at the Penthouse, then came out to search the cottage. Max was sure that Sonny would make history repeat itself in the most painful way possible, that wasn't killing Johnny it would be about killing Georgie and the baby. Starting with the ground floor they search outside and move around the house, until they found the bomb strapped to the outdoor heating and cooling unit. Max swore, this was way to complicated to defuse himself, they were going to need professional help. Calling over to the Penthouse, he could hear shouting in the background as he explained the situation to Jason who told him that they were on the way.

PENTHOUSE

Jason watched Elizabeth give Janine some water, wondering what she was up to. While it was part of Elizabeth's nature to be kind, he knew when she was up to something. Hearing a knock on the door he was shocked to see Carly standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Elizabeth called me. Something that no matter what you may be about me right now you should have done." she said as she entered the apartment.

When Janine saw Carly she started calling out that she needed help just as Jason's phone rang, seeing him pale, Elizabeth stuffed the rag back into the older blond womans month.

"Johnny, we have to go. None of you leave this place. Taggert, we need you to come with us."

"Just because I brought her here doesn't mean I have joined the mob."

"There is a bomb, at the Cottage." snapped Jason as he grabbed his coat and his keys. Kissing Elizabeth he said we need to talk later.

Georgie didn't want to release Johnny but she did after telling him to come back in one piece or else.

After the men left taking a reluctant Spinelli with them Carly turned and told Janine, "I have made a bargain with the devil to behave and be nice to people, Elizabeth does that include her?"

"No, why else do you think I invited you. Georgie, it's going to be okay. They found the bomb and they will take care of it, I promise."

"Elizabeth, I can't understand Janine, maybe you should remove the gag." Carly suggested as she sat down on the coffee table in front of the tied up woman.

When the brunette had done so, Carly looked at her and could not resist pointing out some things. "You look a little rough, sort of old looking."

"Courtney was your friend, how can you do this?"

"A friend doesn't take money to be that friend, she was a user. Now there are a few questions we want answered and you are going to tell us what we want. Elizabeth how long?"

"About another two minutes depending how much water she actually drank."

"Good, I'm sorry that asking me created problems for Jason and you." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at the blond. "You told me I had to be nice to get the damn brownies I am trying to be nice, and this time I am actually being sincere."

"Fine, but Jason will understand when I explain afterwards. I just didn't want him to stop me. He would try to do this himself and I want the answers."

"Janine, do you have any idea who the father of Courtney's baby was."

"A guard, she said that Jason was getting difficult to drug. That the Viagra was harder to steal." Carly thought, holy shit.

"Which guard?"

"The cute one, she set him up afterwards. Sonny had Jason take care of him. She thought it was great that Jason was the one who solved the problem for her."

Elizabeth sat down they had been talking about Spencer, not the baby that was miscarried. "What about Spencer?"

"Elizabeth she just answered that question." Elizabeth tossed a paper at her and suggested she read it. Carly became furious. Johnny, she had set up Johnny. Everyone liked Johnny. now to know that, wait that meant she kept Jason around by making him feel guilty about a baby that hadn't even been his.

"I don't know anything about Spencer. He was the Prince's child."

"Okay how about Micheal the boy at Princeton, did she kill him?"

"We care about this why?" asked Carly.

"There is a little boy out there who needs to find out the truth about his dad." whispered Elizabeth in her ear.

"No, Trevor arranged that, I called him to get her out of trouble. He had someone take care of the kid. Courtney was told if she ever pulled anything else, she would be sent to prison for murder."

"Why did you go to Luis Alcazar to sell him drugs?"

"Trevor mentioned to Ric about what Courtney had stolen. It was supposed to cement the relationship between the Zaccarra's and Alcazar. Then it blew up, so Trevor ordered Ric to take you out. He wanted a way to destroy Sonny."

"Who was Ric supposed to take out. Why should we believe that you know the inner workings of Trevor?"

"Carly. He was supposed to kill her. Then he saw you at some bar and abandoned Trevor's plan for a get rich scheme. Some trust fund your parents set up worth millions. He didn't want to take orders from Trevor anymore, the only way it would work was to get you pregnant. So he borrowed some stuff to get you into bed, then was going to marry you. Courtney had already been deemed a screw up by Trevor so he had washed his hands of that mess. He was hoping her mere presence would distract Sonny."

You still have given me nothing to prove anything about Trevor."

"Trevor offered me some money to sleep with a client of his, so I slept with him when Trevor wanted to send him over the edge, sometimes I would just pretend to sleep with the guy. Trevor protected me from him, but only because for some reason I sent him over the edge. Trevor would make me sneak in through the servant entrance, to keep others from seeing me. It was his way of controlling someone else. The man would go insane then go after this person. Other than that I have no idea how to prove it."

Georgie paled as she recalled what Johnny had told her about Anthony. She was starting to get a clearer picture of what her husband had been fighting against since he was seven. "Anthony."

"Yes, that was his name."

"Why did Courtney hate Elizabeth and Emily?" asked Carly.

"It's that sort of girl she hated. First Mike never got over his love for the perfect petite beautiful Adella, abandoning us. Then when I was first involved with Trevor, there was Maria, another petite brunette. We had been staying at his place in White Plains, so that we could be available to visit. He throw us out with no warning."

"What do you mean by we."

"Courtney and I. She looked up to him, wanted his world. He always told her someday she would be part of his world. That she would grow up to be a beautiful girl who would have the world at her feet. He promised it to her. Trevor wanted nothing to do with her when she started using again."

"Courtney was using then. What about when she moved here?"

"Just some pills she had me pick up for her, to get her through the day, she hated waitressing and hated being married to AJ."

"What kind of pills?"

"Some kind of ADHD medicine. They made her act like she was happy all the time, she didn't need sleep this way. The other pills where strictly for recreational use."

"Explain."

"They were mood alterers. Something to numb the brain, to shut down after the Ritalin."

"Elizabeth, do you think she gave those to Jason." asked a furious Carly.

"She might have, it would explain things. Let me call Stephen real quick." Elizabeth called and told Stephen what she had learned, only to have her brother swearing and cussing.

"Stephen, what is it?"

"We had dismissed that part, Elizabeth because Jason isn't the sort to use drugs like that. I need to see Jason at the hospital tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Emily's notes in the files from Tony. Also I think we need to talk to you. Bring the diaries if you can. It would explain a lot. This might help Jason, at least with some of the problems. The truth is we are still learning from Jason's MRI's. This might help Nik though. Do you know where he is?"

"Visiting Laura with Luke. Then they are going to see Lucky."

"Thanks, I will call him."

"I still don't understand why she went after Elizabeth and Emily?" complained Carly.

"Elizabeth Webber had everything, she wanted to be. Emily was all about helping herself to the Prince."

"What did she think was so great about my life, other than Jason."

"You are what Trevor would describe as a Classic Beauty. No matter how much she tried she could never achieve that. When Trevor would stop here then continue to New York he would stop down to visit us, Trevor told her you were a future Princess, that you had some grand future.

This whole thing with the Prince was taking what was supposed to be yours. It had nothing to do with the mans wife, it was about keeping him away from you. You embodied all that had taken her life, she thought."

Elizabeth rushed into the bathroom and puked. Emily's life had been destroyed because Lucky had wanted her and Courtney thought Elizabeth wanted a title. Grabbing a bottle of water on her way back through the kitchen she asked the blond. " Why did you allow your daughter to do all of this?"

"The money my dear, life is expensive."

"Did Sonny know about Courtney?"

"Yes, I tried to sell the information to him after she stopped writing me, Sonny laughed in my face and told me that Courtney was dating his partner, that he wanted her there, he told me to go away or die. When Courtney was addicted to drugs she called me and told me he had paid her to be friends with you, that she had used the drugs to get Jason but that they weren't working like they should have.

Jason didn't sleep with her unless she drugged him, that he called out some else's name in his sleep. She hated you, she wanted you to die. Then when she hit you she made sure that Jason had to cover it up, thinking to would finally send him out of your life. that you would never forgive him."

"She was almost right, but Jason and I now know the truth. He still feels ill at what happened to him, You and your daughter, are pathetic. Why could you not work for things like normal people, Trevor may have set this plan in motion but your greed started this all those years ago."

COTTAGE

Jason carefully handed the defused bomb back to Max as Milo took the glass of brandy that Johnny handed to the two brothers and Spinelli. Taggert had grabbed a glass as he looked over the bomb with Jason. Max was eager to dispose of the C-4 but understood they needed to find the bomb maker before he tried to earn his fee.

"Does anyone recognize the maker from his bomb. Or any other sort of signature." Johnny asked no sure that they would tell him with Taggert in the room. Then the former cop answered instead.

"I do, this guy is a former Sorrel employee. Martino I think. Morgan this looks like the same type of bomb that was in Elizabeth's studio."

"No it was different but your right it was a similar signature." Jason was sure that it wasn't the same bomber, he had made a example of that man years ago. He has been dead for almost seven years ago.

"So how do we locate this guy." Johnny wanted to know how to get rid of this bastard.

"The guy at Jake's, he is someone we need to talk to. Just talk Johnny, he might not be connected to this, but it is a starting point."

"I don't want to know about this. I can't know about this." Taggert walked out the door and closed it behind him.

""We discuss this tomorrow, let's get though the meeting tonight. Max and Francis are going with us,Milo you get out there, with Spinelli and find this guy."

"What do we do with the bomb."

"I have an idea, call Nik. He wanted something to take down Wyndemere. This placed in the underground tunnels, might do it."

"Why so much plas-tec. This was over kill."

""To send a message. I have to go see Carly and Alexis at the Penthouse. Johnny I think you should come with me, your mother is going to need some support. Let's get to work."


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 56**

PENTHOUSE II

Elizabeth and Carly quietly left the Penthouse. Jason had called and was on his way to see Alexis and Carly. She knew that he was worried about Carly figuring out the truth. As Carly knocked on the door of her former Penthouse, she was stuck by the irony of it. Alexis was living here, she was married to Jax. She wished she had known it would turn out this way years ago, she could have prevented years of pain and anguish. The only thing was she wouldn't have Morgan, and she would not trade her son for all the peace of mind in the world.

The ding of the elevators doors, at the same time as Brenda letting them in allowed Alexis to watch the two former enemies. Elizabeth was the same sweet, honest and forgiving person she had been when she meet her for the first time. The main changes in her was a softness that came from being a parent, as well as the confidence of knowing that the man she loved for years had always loved her back.

Carly was an interesting juxtaposition, a woman who never got along with other women, unless there was something in it for her. There was a new humility. A sense that things in her world had changed in spite of her best efforts. She seemed to understand now that the world did not revolve around her. The fact that the two women had declared a truce spoke more about Elizabeth's compassion and ingenuity than anything else. The brownies for good behavior seemed to be working, Carly was trying, hopefully she would learn to see that others wants and needs were just as important as her own.

Jason, Johnny and Taggert exited the elevator, the private investigator not comfortable with the two men but knowing he had to make sure that Janine Matthews didn't disappear before the police arrived. He had no doubt that left to his own devices, Janine would be an assisted suicide, otherwise. Heading over to Morgan's former living quarters, he found a sleeping Janine and Georgie Jones sitting there staring at the woman like she was some sort of bug she had stepped on, ruining her shoes.

"Shouldn't you head over to be with Johnny during this meeting?" Taggert asked Mac's daughter.

"No, I know what is going on there, I don't think she told the complete truth in spite of whatever it was Elizabeth drugged her with. Maybe we didn't ask the right questions." Georgie had an idea, turning to the bottle she grabbed it and woke up Janine, offering her a drink.

PENTHOUSE IV

Carly and Alexis listened in as Jason explained to them what had happened in Puerto Rico. Carly wasn't sure that Jason was telling the truth, but she knew that was much worse than the sanitized version she knew that he was offering to them. She wasn't sure she wanted the whole truth. Looking at the papers granting Jax and her full custody, she hoped that her messing around with Sonny's mind over Kate had nothing to do with this.

"Jason, was Sonny taking his medicine?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, but we have no idea what sort of damage was done when Trevor had placebos switched in with the real thing. Or for how long. Thanks to Mac Scorpio we were able to get Sonny's medicine changed."

"So he was out of control for all this time, how did you figure out what was going on?" Alexis was curious.

"I had a few trusted guards keeping an eye on him. Alexis he was missing calls, forgetting things and refusing to see Lainey. So I confronted him, then talked him into turning over custody of the children. He was supposed to go down to the island, get help from a doctor we arranged to meet him there, then return. The business was in some trouble, that is all I can tell you, you know you can't ask anymore questions."

"Jason, Mac called us and I know he called you about the body being a guard and not Sonny. Where do you think he is and what do you think he is doing?"

"I would guess he is in hiding someplace, as for what he is doing, it depends on what is in his head. He is either plotting revenge because he is convinced the world is against him or he is someplace upset at what he has done. He hired a bomber to kill Georgie."

Alexis gasped and started to hyperventilate, Elizabeth calmed her down and handed her a paper bag telling her to breath. Johnny moved over next to Alexis and tried to help. He had been silent throughout the discussion, feeling a little out of place.

"She is fine, we disarmed the bomb, Mac was informed after the fact. The bomber is still out there, we are looking for him so is the police." Johnny informed her.

Listen I have to get back over the the Penthouse, we need to find out what Janine knows before Mac sends someone over to arrest her." Jason quickly exited, followed by Carly like he expected.

"Jason, tell me the truth, did you help Sonny fake his death again?"

"No, Carly I didn't help him fake his death. I have no idea where he is. Look I have to go to a meeting of the families tonight and explain what is going on and hope that I make it home to my own family so can we please skip this."

"Why did you tell Mac what Sonny had done, now he can never come home."

"Carly, Georgie is Mac's daughter. Plus Sonny better never return home." Johnny rolled his eyes behind Carly, did she not get that if Sonny was still alive, he would be a walking dead man.

"Would you really kill him, I mean he made mistakes Jason, but we have all made mistakes." Carly could not help feeling guilty, if she hadn't been messing with Sonny's mind he would have never done some of the things he did. She had faked her death back when Jason had returned years ago, making Sonny feel out of control. That is why he turned on Jason back then, all of the problems could be traced back to her mistakes.

"Yes, if I didn't, I guarantee Johnny would. He tried to blow up Brenda's old cottage. He was going to kill a woman who is pregnant with a bomb, Carly. He is long past the man I meet all those years ago. If he had actually gotten help, who knows how things might have turned out, but the fact is that man has been gone for years and we helped facilitate his manipulations for years. I hate Spencer for what he did to Elizabeth, but Sonny played me just as badly."

"I know, I just can't help but feel guilty. What should Jax and I tell the boys?"

"The truth Carly, it's starting to come out already. Tell them that their dad fled to escape his life." Jason then walked into his apartment to see an extraordinary scene, Georgie was attacking Janine and Taggert was trying to hold her back.

"What the hell is going on here!" Jason yelled as Johnny and Carly stood stunned. Elizabeth and Alexis quickly joined them as Jason's voice filtered through the hallway.

PENTHOUSE II

When Janine had enough water she thanked the younger woman. She had been present earlier, but had not said much making the gambler try to figure her out. Georgie seemed nice enough, but seriously who named their kid Georgie. Didn't they know that with a name like that, she would be nothing. Just one of those nerds, you didn't like it school, who became Librarians when they grew up. Courtney, now she had given her daughter a nice name, a name that meant something, it sounded rich and pretty, not masculine and mawkish.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. I don't suppose you could untie me?"

"No, my dad would be furious with me. So tell me how did Taggert bring you here?" Georgie figured she had about five minutes before the drugs kicked in, got the idea to get the woman talking. Janine talked and complained until Georgie was certain the drugs had kicked in.

"I knew your daughter, she was my friend Diego's foster parent."

"The foundation thing, That cracked me up, Courtney decided she wanted to try and use that to be Lady of the Manor, it worked a bit, got the Aussie interested. Also made the Prince take notice as well. She was trying to get Jason's attention, trying to be like his precious Elizabeth. Didn't work, he had moved on to the con artist Sam."

"You knew about Sam."

"Yes, she had heard about Sam through Trevor. Not how Trevor knew her though. Just that he kept an eye on the woman."

"So she knew what Sam was?"

"She knew Sam had been someone he kept an eye on and that Trevor didn't like Sam. She was wary of the woman, so she tried to be nice, get on her good side. She was glad Jason was involved with her, meant he hadn't gotten involved with Elizabeth, again."

"Why Elizabeth?"

"Why not, well I see what you mean. It was two different things, the stuff I mentioned earlier and also something about that old lady at the Quartermaine mansion. She knew something about her, she was nice to Courtney but Courtney said she was two faced, that she had tried to keep her from Jason."

"How did Courtney knew that she was two faced, that she was trying to keep her from Jason? What did Courtney do about it. I used to be married to Dylan, Jason's cousin. Tracy made my life a living hell, she even tried to blackmail me." Georgie didn't lie, she jut didn't tell the whole truth.

"She overheard the old lady talking about her. How Jason had suddenly seemed to have been through some personality change, The old lady mentioned looking into it. Also that she knew that Jason loved Elizabeth, that there had been some sort of huge misunderstanding for them to not be together."

"There had though, Sonny had caused problems and Courtney had drugged Jason."

"Yes, well Courtney wanted Jason. Sonny was against it at first, but she pointed out if it wasn't her it would be Elizabeth."

"He knew about the drugs."

"No, but the old lady was getting close to figuring it out, she was having an investigation done. That was when she died."

"Did Courtney do something to help that along?" Georgie was starting to feel sick.

"Yes and no. She knew that the old lady was sick, she had intended to suffocate her with her pillow, but when she went over there." Janine didn't get to finish her statement as Georgie tossed the water bottle down and went over and smacked the woman.

"Did you know what that old lady meant to people, do you know what your daughter did." Georgie was grabbed from behind by Taggert as she started shaking Janine violently.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Johnny looked at Taggert and said "Get your hands off my wife."

"Then you stop her before she kills the witch." Taggert was already scratched up from his fight with Janine this morning, but now Mac's daughter had kicked him in the shins, and elbowed his ribs. He was also worried about stopping Morgan when he found out what was going on.

"Taggert why was Georgie attacking her?" Jason watched as Georgie broke down and started crying in her husbands embrace. "Why is she crying?"

"Morgan wait until the police arrive, we need her out of here before we tell you."

Georgie didn't want the woman to go until she finished her questioning so she stopped crying long enough to ask one more question. "Janine, who was Courtney having sex with when she was here and who did she drug to get them into bed?"

"Well there was the boy she meet when she first came into town. She was having some fun with that one. AJ, of course. Coleman. Though it was more to distract him. He kept an eye of Jason when he was there so she wanted to make sure he was relaxed. Jason, he was drugged. That guard who was the father of her miscarriage. She was unhappy about that. Something about how he was a man whore who did anyone but her. She drugged him."

Jason felt a relief at knowing he had not been the father of Courtney's miscarriage, but seeing that Carly didn't look surprised he looked away to see the same look of disgust on Elizabeth's face.

"We know about that, you already mentioned that earlier." Georgie listened to the harsh tone from Carly and winced. That woman had never learned the art of subtlety.

"Janine. Did she sleep with anyone else?" Georgie tried to act like she was interested in gossip, not news.

"She wanted this cop named Brian, he was a part of her plan to take Carly's kids and live in a house with a picket fence. that didn't last long. Then there was Lorenzo, when she was needing drugs, he offered an exchange. Jax, of course. I know she was sleeping with Lucky Spencer, Spencer wanted revenge against Jason and she wanted revenge against Elizabeth. So they slept together. the Prince but he was drugged. I know she slept with Ric once or twice as well. Also some boy who was way macho hot. She was amazed how good in bed he was for someone so young. No name though. Just that she liked the idea of a father and son thing."

The idea made Carly sick but she unfortunately had an idea. "Father and Son, so that would be either Ric and Trevor or Lorenzo and Diego."

The sound of the knock on the open door, caused the group to turn and greet Mac and Det. Harper with two uniformed officers. "Mac, you need to have the uniforms get her out of here, but we need to talk to you." Taggert announced.

The officers read the blond her rights and escorted her out then Taggert suggested they all sit down and let Georgie tell them why she was attacking Janine. When the young brunette shared with them about Courtney planning to murder Lila, but she was dead before it happened, had the men trying to keep Jason from exploding.

"Jason, there is more. She admitted that Courtney stole some files from the bedroom and a picture. A painting and black box."

"Wait a black unopenable box. The painting I have no idea about but the picture that set her off is probably the missing copy of the picture at Audrey's. Audrey told Monica that she had notated giving a copy of the Christmas picture to Lila at her request."

Elizabeth had an idea and picked up the phone and called Edward Quartermaine. "Mr. Quartermaine, fine. Edward. Do you know what happened to the picture I painted for Lila?" Listening she smiled and thanked the old man and hung up.

"Get this Edward thought Alan had tried to burn it while angry so he retrieved it from the fireplace, singed around the edges but fine. He had it sent to a restorer and it is at ELQ where it has been for years." she smiled at everyone then so the smile disappear at the confused looks.

"Elizabeth what picture are you talking about?" Alexis was confused.

"Do you remember about six years ago. Lila was upset about not having a family picture, that no one got along well enough for them to take one. So I had Emily snap pictures of everyone. Ned, Dylan and her parents and brothers. We found a picture of Tracy and Edward. Then Emily and I used photo shop to set me up a blueprint of sorts. Then I painted a family portrait just for Lila with some miniatures of everyone. Emily had them framed and we gave them to Lila as an anniversary gift that year."

"So Edward retrieved the painting."

"Yes, he says he keeps it in the inner office, he had a small bedroom there years ago, now it's full of mementos. Emily told me about it a few years ago. She mentioned my picture being there, we thought that Edward hung it there after Lila died."

"What about this box?"

"All I know is that it used to belong to Jason Quartermaine. I have seen it in the memories I have been having, since playing Emily's memory game."

"AJ had a box like that when I was married to him. He would tell Micheal about it, something about it being impossible to burn, that to open it you needed to know the sequence of the wood."

"Oh my god." Elizabeth sat down, and stared at Jason. "I have that box. Lila gave me one for Christmas years ago. When I was a kid. Mine is at Grandpa's cabin. They were designed especially for us. Each one is opened differently, Grams took mine to the cabin. I tried to destroy it after my rape for some reason."

"Elizabeth do you have an idea where mine would be." Jason asked urgently.

"No, I know that it was on Lila's nightstand the last time I had tea with her before she died." Elizabeth mind went back to that day and remembered the oblique references to happiness and Lila telling her that someday all would be well. That things had a way of righting themselves.

"She knew, or at least suspected what Courtney had done." Elizabeth softly told them. "We need to find that box Jason."

"Are you sure it didn't burn?" Asked Johnny skeptically.

"We had a house fire when I was a kid, electrical fire, it was the only thing left in my bedroom, it was covered in soot but whole."

"When I trashed my bedroom the night I left taking a golf club to mine then trying to destroy it by smashing it with a baseball bat. Didn't even dent the thing. In fact it was one of the things that set me off that night." admitted Jason.

"I want to know if there is way to make Janine pay for her part in this, Mac. " asked Taggert.

"Maybe it depends on the DA." Mac finally looked at Alexis things had been awkward the other night, they had both avoided mentioning the kiss, until he had been the last one to leave after the kids had gone to bed. He had kissed her on the cheek before leaving, but had not gone any further."

"I will see shat I can do." she vowed to find something else besides these old warrants.

Mac and Harper left with Harper taking the recorder Georgie handed over to him.

"You know this isn't admissible right." Alexis smiled and asked Georgie how she had taped it.

"I actually asked Janine for permission. She agreed, so it is admissible." she smiled at the surprise.

"Did you ever consider switching to the law for a career." Alexis asked her daughter-in-law.

"No, I just used to listen to Mac talk shop with Felicia. I find it rather boring." she felt bad but knew that look in Alexis' eye. It was the same look Maxie got before dragging her shopping in the city. The look of a fanatic.

"You might want to reconsider, you would make a very scary attorney." informed Alexis.

"I agree, but she is also a scary wife, so I am going to take her out to an early dinner before I end up divorced." Johnny got his uncomfortable wife out of the line of fire.

Alexis asked Taggert if he wanted to go down to the station to file for his bounty claim while she figured out what to do with Janine. Carly knew she and Elizabeth needed to tell Jason what they had learned but between the letter that Taggert had tossed on the desk and Elizabeth avoiding Jason's eyes, the blond knew she was no longer needed or wanted here.

Watching his former friend leave, Jason asked Elizabeth to please sit down. "Why did you invite Carly over when you learned Janine was here?"

Hearing the softness in his voice, Elizabeth realized she had broken their promise to discuss things first. "When you called, I had a plan, she is the sort to have her guard up at all times. So I had Max get me some drugs from your doctor, then asked Carly over. I knew that the two of us together would unbalance Janine, it worked. I am sorry I didn't tell you though."

"I just am worried she could get you arrested."

"No, she is probably unsure why she decided to tell the truth but she has no idea why, Even if they run a tox screen she will come up clean for the drugs. They appear as natural potassium in the blood stream, that's all they are."

She smiled at Jason and was pulled over into his lap. "How long until you have to leave?"

FERNCLIFFE

"I still can't believe you Laura, you tried to help our son destroy the woman who helped return him to us. Elizabeth has gone beyond what any normal person would do for Lucky, and you try to take her children away. It would not have worked."

"No, Luke, I was helping to restore their family. Jason Morgan has blinded Elizabeth to her love and her obligations to Lucky. She needed to see her error, that's all."

Nik could see his mother trying to explain, so far she had blamed Luke for lying about the marriage to Tracy, she had blamed the Cassidines, this round it was Jason. It made him sick to hear that Elizabeth owed his brother anything. She didn't owe any of them a thing, in fact they all owed her more than they could ever repay.

"Mother, you are wrong. We are the blind ones. Elizabeth has been in love with Jason for years, we tried to make her responsible for Lucky."

"Laura, he is right. You and I are the reason are son is here, not Helena and her brainwashing, not Jason and Elizabeth. We should have stepped in when he returned years ago, but we pretended that two sessions with Kevin Collins cured him, it didn't but Lucky had some of my worst traits already combined with your habit of seeing what you want to see, our son needed help long ago."

"You are wrong. She still loves Lucky, after all she remarried him didn't she?" Laura saw things her way.

"Mother, I am not going to argue with you. Luke I have to get out of here, between Lucky's delusions and this, before I have another episode." Nik was feeling the rage and helplessness. Walking outside to his car he saw two messages from Elizabeth, calling her back he listened to her explaining what they had learned from Janine in regards to Spencer. He promised to talk to Monica about the feasibly of doing DNA tests against samples of the names they now had.

"Where is Jason?" he asked curiously, it sounded like there was a party at Elizabeth house.

"He had a meeting, I actually have Molly and Kristina here. You should bring Spencer over, a night of Disney movies and do it yourself sundaes." she chuckled at the distinct sound of her remaining musketeer saying no way.

"Look Luke is coming out, Laura was visiting Lucky. We got the visits stopped, so hopefully this is the end of the nonsense." he told her goodbye then hung up as his mother was escorted to her waiting vehicle and sent back to Shadybrook. Nik had called and told the director that unless he halted these passes, Nik was going to withdrawal his funds from the clinic, the man had stuttered and promised to end Laura's visits.

Luke lowered himself into the sports car, he knew that Nik was driving the car to feel closer to Emily but he was feeling his age after the visit they had just endured. Lucky had screamed and thrown things again, he told Nik that he should have killed him years ago when he had the chance.

He had told his father that he was a worthless man of no use to anyone. Luke was glad that Lulu seemed to be getting back on track he needed at least one of his children to turn into a half-decent human being.

Andre watched as the insane wife of his greatest enemy left, escorted back to her padded room. Nik was dying, Luke was beyond his prime, and the daughter was of no interest to him. So after watching the director of the clinic inform Lucky that he was going to be placed in a jacket to prevent him from hurting himself or others, he smirked as they made the man defenseless, making his job so much easier.

Andre waited until the sedative wore off a half hour later, grateful that they were careful to keep Spencer from getting addicted to the powerful narcotics. Then he disabled the door lock and focused the camera right on Spencer. Walking over he made sure that Lucky knew who he was. Andre smiled at the pathetic waste of space and slit his throat, making sure to hit the artery.

He then walked into the closet across the hall and wiped the blood off on himself and changed into fresh scrubs, he went to the video monitor room, where the feed from the tapes ended after recording in a separate room to prevent tampering. He got the guards attention and pointed out the problem with camera nine before exiting the building.

As he entered the surrounding woods to get to his vehicle he listened to the sound of police cars arriving. Finally the words he had been waiting for came over the police band.

"We need the medical examiner at Ferncliffe, Prisoner Spencer was murdered there tonight."

"Madam, I own you nothing now. For my brother I have regained my families honor." Andre recalled how his brother's mistake all those years ago, let Spencer and Scorpio into the bunker, stopping the families plan. The mistake was now rectified.

WAREHOUSE

Jason and Johnny walked into the warehouse, the meeting was about to begin, their fates decided.

"Mr. Morgan I understand your partner has dishonored himself and fled, leaving you with his mess."

"Mr. Corinthos was having medical problems, that is why he was on his way to the island." Jason answered.

"Still the loyal man, I like that about you." the senior family member said. "I am assuming that your companion is Mr. Zaccarra."

"Yes."

"The two of you show honor and respect by showing up here tonight. I understand congratulations are in order. You are both to become fathers, Mr. Morgan."

"Yes, we are." he tensed.

"Relax, fatherhood is a grand thing. As I understand you already know. You have protected your son well, Jason." Jason was getting scared, the use of his first name did not signify anything good.

"We made a decision. I suggest we stop dragging this meeting out." suggested someone in the crowd.

"Fine, but polite conversation hurts no one. These men have shown themselves honorable. Take a seat gentlemen." The two men sat down trying to avoid looking at each other, the men in the room would see it as a sign of weakness.

"First of all, Port Charles is shut down, no business is to be conducted through here anymore. Morgan I suggest you find a legitimate business to conduct on those piers. As for the money laundering, we are going to buy you out of the casino, we can't have you knowing about what are new plans are for laundering money. We will send someone down to relieve your man.

Miami is to be awarded to Roy De Luca, he has proven himself capable. We will have a mutual agreement, you stay out of the organization we stay out of this town. If for any reason other than protection of those you care about you get back in the business, you are dead. If you have any kind of a problem with former associates you call me. We owe you. As for Corinthos, if he is still alive it will be open season on him only, his family is safe.

Mr. Zaccarra, some of your territory has fallen wayside thanks to your attorney's stupidity. Making your property less valuable. However, you are not the rightful owner according to you, showing yourself to be honest and honorable. We approve of those qualities, however, your mother is the district attorney and your wife is the step-daughter of the police commissioner and the daughter and niece of WSB agents.

You would be a liability, so you are out as well. I am aware that there seems to be a hit out on your family. When you leave, my man will give you the file on the maker. Do with him what you will.

I want you gentlemen to know that this decision was not anonymous, some think that the two of you are a danger if let out of here alive. So don't make those of us trusting you to regret the vote. Good evening Jason, Johnny. It was an honor doing business with you."

Jason was stunned, he had made a deal but had been afraid it would not be honored, that something would go wrong, but it had gone the way he had planned. All that was left was the paperwork, Diane would look it over and send it to them in the morning. Now they could concentrate on their family. He glanced at the file in Johnny's hands and asked the younger man what it said. Leaning forward he asked the jubilant Max to call Milo and ordered him to pick the man up.

"So are you two gentlemen ready to start the next phrase?"

"How long to move the remaining leases out of the tower?"

"End of January. They will all be out then, I can't wait to blow the place up."

Morgan Household

Jason let himself into the house, it looked like a mini tornado had blown through. Alexis had promised to deal with Janine when she had picked up the girls. Johnny and Georgie had not taken up Alexis offer of the Penthouse for the night, explaining they had already dropped their clothes off at the Metrocourt.

Jason had finally found the missing puppy, he thought the little demon was revenge by Sonny. It have nipped him when he had caught up with the little guy after giving in to Kristina and Cameron's worry about the cold.

He had given Kurt the dog and told him to arrange for one of Alexis guards to come and get the demon. He hated dogs, especially retrievers, they reminded him of the stupid animal of Courtney's. The thing had finally ran away from her years ago, he didn't blame the poor thing.

Elizabeth and Georgie had been relieved to see them arriving, even more so when they had informed the women it was almost over, just paperwork at this point.

As he slipped up the stairs he saw Elizabeth looking at the album from Monica. She turned and smiled at him pointing out the picture of the two of them with AJ. "Do you think this was taken at the same Christmas party?"

"Probably not, why?"

"Just that I was reading the writing on the back, I am going to ask Monica who wrote the note, you or AJ." Elizabeth smirked at Jason.

"What. Elizabeth Imogene Webber, why are you?" Jason was shoved against the wall and found her hands quickly wrapping themselves around his neck pulling his head down,. Elizabeth opened her mouth attacking Jason lips, alternating between kissing him and nipping at his lips, then her mouth moved southwards to his neck, marking him. Jason had no objection to her being the aggressor, but tonight he had other plans.

Stopping her, he told her he was in charge tonight. That he was going to make her forget everything that existed outside the four walls of their house.

"Fine, but seriously, do you think it was me proposing to you, or to AJ, or one of you proposing to me." Elizabeth found her question being ignored but her body most definitely being worshiped. Quickly joining Jason in his mindset, she forget her question until she was finally falling asleep at three in the morning.

"It was me, I actually remember it." he admitted. "It was after Alan and Monica's second or was it third wedding, anyhow, you decided you wanted to be married."

"To you" she giggled.

"Actually, you wanted Jimmie Lee."

"Who is Jimmie Lee and why did I want to marry him"

"He was or is my much older cousin or something Not sure, but you liked his eyes, so AJ and I didn't want to lose our summer playmate. You used to follow us around all the time, So AJ decided I should propose, since I also had blue eyes. I didn't want to marry you, I was like eleven, and you were five. So I flipped a quarter and when I lost I got mad at AJ for asking you. I went complaining to Lila, she asked why it upset me so much. I told her that I wanted you," Jason saw the stunned look in his fiancées eyes. "Not like that, I was still trying to figure out what the big deal was with girls at the age."

"Why were you upset, then?" she asked softly.

"That's what Lila asked me, I told her because I could not imagine you not being in my life, that you had been there since I could recall and I didn't want to ever live in a world without you as my friend. she pointed out that even if you had married AJ you would still be my friend, and that I should think about why it mattered to me so much. The same thing she said to me years later as Jason Morgan when I asked her why it hurt that you had moved on with Ric, when I was supposedly with Courtney and married to Brenda.

"What did you decide?"

"That you owned my soul, you always will. As Jason Quartermaine I was too young to understand why that was so important, but I still knew when I wrote that on that picture I wanted to be with you forever.

As Jason Morgan I was so confused and scared. I felt like my guts had been torn from me when you walked out, the fact that I was in so much pain in spite of the drugs, scares me, but now I understand what it means, it is a simple fact of life. We are meant to be together, Some day when we are old and have grandkids running around we will still have this, we will just always be."

Jason kissed the tears away and told Elizabeth I love you as she finally feel into an exhausted sleep. Five more days. he thought as he soon joined her in slumber.


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 57

METROCOURT

Carly entered the lobby, watching as the staff prepared for the busy morning, she was awake at the astounding time of 5:00 am, not able to sleep any longer. Jax and the boys were planning on unpacking the luggage for their canceled trip to Hawaii.

She knew that Jax was worried about Sonny coming after them, but last night she had realized that Jason had been too calm, well maybe that was the wrong way to phase it, but she finally figured out that Sonny was dead. She would quietly mourn the man she had thought he was, but was still angry that she had missed seeing who he really was.

She knew that eventually Jason would discreetly tell them that Sonny had died. She also knew that it would be much later than his actual death. Sonny had paid for his crimes, Jason had made sure it was in a way that her sons would never know the truth about their father. That he had betrayed those he should have protected. Micheal and Morgan would grow up with Jax as a father.

She hoped that Alexis would remain clueless, that way her daughter would never be faced with the facts about her father. The two women had agreed last night to tell the boys and Kristina that their dad had left to deal with business, that he had planned to take them to protect them, not the awful truth, that their father was a selfish bastard who had intended to kidnap his children.

Entering the office, she went straight for the private bathroom concealed within, to puke her guts out, the other reason she was awake this early. This she blamed completely on her husband, his beautiful eyes and the love she felt for him had to be the reason she had forgotten about the morning sickness. She bet that perfect little Elizabeth bounced right out of bed in the morning, never once feeling like she was tossing her internal organs.

SUITE 1521

Johnny watched his wife sleep, she had been so quiet the night before. When he had asked what was wrong, she had told him about Maxie and her joining Monica after doctor appointments for tea with Lila. How Emily and Elizabeth would sometimes be there. How she had felt like such an adult when in the lady's presence. He had listened as she told him all she could recall of her memories of the woman. It was one of the many things he envied her, all the good and kind people who she had memories of.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Just what we learned yesterday. I was thinking, we would start the new year without any old baggage. We should finish all old things this week, starting with going to Crimson Point. and getting anything we want from it, while we are free. Are you sure you want to go with me?"

Yes, especially after what we learned yesterday. You know I am starting to feel compassion for Anthony. Trevor set the man on a course to hell."

"He was already on that path long before Trevor, but your right, he would not have been as crazy were it not for his attorney."

"Yes, now can we move on to a less stressful subject." she asked with a smile.

"What subject would you like to discuss?" he asked.

"Well, I know Milo called you last night, is it safe for us to go home?"

"No, they have the middle-man, not the bomber. Since I promised to visit with Alexis at 9:00 that leaves us three hours of free time what should we do with that." he asked as he kissed her.

"Oh, don't worry I have plans for the next three hours. We are going to stay in bed for the next two then you are going to feed me. Then a shower, hopefully we can make it to Alexis office by 9:00, we might be a little late though. So we had better get started now." Georgie pushed Johnny over onto his back, laughing as he pulled her on top of him.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason reached over to answer the phone, thinking it was his fiancée calling on her way to work. Elizabeth had left him alone in their bed at the extremely early hour of five o'clock, "Morgan."

"Jason, can you come over this morning? I need to speak to you about something." Jeff announced.

"Could we meet here? I have the boys today, I promised Cam we would spend the morning here."

"Certainly, I will be over at the end of my shift. Sorry if I woke you, but I knew that Elizabeth had a shift this morning."

"No, I was up. Just trying to plow through a building codes book. The boys and I will be waiting." Jason hung up the phone and went to see if the boys were awake, finally.

PCPD

Luke stood in the morgue and looked at his son's body. Mac had stopped at the Quartermaine's to let him know that Lucky was dead. He had not wanted to believe the man but he knew his son was finally out of his pain. Lucky should have never come back after the fire, his life had never been the same since. He had never been the same since.

"Spencer, I am sorry for your sake and for Lulu's." Mac didn't pretend to care, Luke would not buy it.

"I know Mac. When you found out that Robert and Anna were still alive, did you ever wish they were still dead. I sometimes wonder about my own son. Helena and Faison scrambled his brain, taking his worst characteristics and turned him into a shadow of his former self. I called Nik after I spoke to you and we are going to call Lulu. She left for Los Angeles yesterday. Laura is going to be difficult. She is having some lucid moments right now. I wish she wasn't." Luke snorted. "I can't believe I just said I wish she was ill"

"There is no way to ever get over the loss of a child, Luke. As for his return, I do wish for your family, things had been different."

"I have to go tell Elizabeth. She will be relieved to know that the threat from Lucky is over. I will need to tell her sister as well. Threat. I can't believe my son became a threat." Luke took one more look at his late son, then hoarsely whispered, "Thank You Mac. When you catch Andre, let me know."

Mac watched Luke exit then he turned and looked at the dead ex-cop. "I would say you got what you deserved but no one deserves to die this way." Following Luke out the door, Mac went straight to his office and called Officer Barret and Det. Harper in.

"What do we have on Andre Rostivich?"

"Nothing. He made sure the camera recorded his latest murder, informed the security guard the camera was down and calmly left the building, while the guard was fixing it. The guard saw Lucky, then called the director who called us. When we arrived and the director and I used the matching keys to access the tapes, after watching it I put out an APB on the Russian and called you. When I talked to Cassidine this morning, he said that this should be the end of it."

"Fine, we also need to call Interpol to let them know. Now what about the drug fraud. Do we have any idea where the placebos came from?"

"No, sir. We helped the DEA catch the smugglers, but they still have no idea who switched the pills locally. We do know that it had been going on for about four months. Based on empirical evidence including that September 15th was the last time before the Ball that Edward Quartermaine's nitroglycerin pills were filled."

"Well with Logan Hayes dead, we have no suspects. Officer Barrett while I appreciate that you wanted to make sure that your evidence was solid, I wish you had come to me. Now the two of you get out there and find out what is going on."

Mac was exhausted, he had Sonny Coninthos on the run from god know what else besides Jason Morgan, Homeland Security being run by an overly ambitious idiot, Andre Rostivich the suspect in at least five murders, on the run. The only good news was the Robin had safely arrived in Australia with her mother, Jerry Jax was securely locked in a Federal Detention Center and the two idiots who had wanted to set the man free were on their way out of the country as well.

MORGAN RESIDENCE

Jeff sat on the sofa and was quickly joined by his eldest grandson, Cam told him all about his Christmas presents while Jason talked to Elizabeth on the phone. After hanging the phone up, Jason sent Cameron to play with his new toys and sat down to talk to Jeff.

"We got some news, Spencer is dead. Andre killed him yesterday evening. Can you call Sarah and let her knew that the threat from him is gone."

"For you and Elizabeth as well, I would presume. Sure I will call this evening. Now thanks for talking to me. I need your computer guys help."

"I would guess we are not talking about your son."

"No, I need someone who can be unbiased. I received a report from my private investigator. According to his research. Annie is dead. I was waiting until after the holidays to tell the kids, but the more I thought about it, the more it seems too easy. I don't know. It just needs someone other than my son to look into it."

"Do you think she is still alive?" Jason wanted the facts.

"Yes. The last time I talked to Annie was when Elizabeth broke her leg, I received a call. I never knew how she heard about, nor why she never came to see her daughter. It never made sense. None of it did. Annie walked away because she thought our daughter was safe and happy. The day I agreed to her request to help her have our son, she told me that if I ever so much as screwed up on anything with our daughter, she would fight me tooth and nail to get her back."

"Then why hasn't she turned up?"

"That's just it. I think she is unaware of what went on. Also she has no idea where the child she wanted so desperately is? Why is our son not with his mother and why was he dumped on his grandmother, who she had always described as being an uninterested parent. However, there is evidence that she hasn't accessed any of her old accounts, her retirement fund hasn't increased at all, she has paid no taxes in years. I might be grasping at straws out of guilt, but the fact is I need to know for Elizabeth and Damien."

"I will have Stan look into it immediately. You need to tell Elizabeth, we have no secrets and if you don't tell her I will have to."

"I planned on it, already. How is she dealing with the news about Spencer?"

METROCOURTALEXIS FORMER OFFICE

Johnny entered the room to see complete chaos, files were stacked everywhere and his sisters were running around the room with Kristina trying to do cartwheels in the open space, but Alexis was no wheres to be found and neither was their nanny. "STOP RIGHT NOW."

The girls stopped, then ran over and hugged their brother asking for Georgie. When he finally got them calmed down he made a deal, The location of Alexis for the location of Georgie.

"Mommy went to deal with a harpie, she told Viola to stay with us. Where's Georgie?" asked Kristina. Her new sister had become a favorite when she had played games with her for hours on Christmas Eve.

"She is on her way down, now why are you running around and where is Viola?" Johnny knelt beside Molly to retie her shoelace and quickly corralled Kristina.

"She is sick. We promised to behave while she was in the bathroom."

"She left the bathroom and went to call Mommy, so we no longer have to behave." Johnny had to admire the logic.

"Sorry Mr. Zaccarra, they are a handful this morning." Johnny looked up from where he had started tying Kristina's shoes to see the older woman actually looking green.

"That okay. Listen you look like hel-heck. Did you reach Alexis?"

"No, she is downstairs arguing with Carly Jacks over something."

"Go ahead and leave. Georgie and I will keep the girls until Alexis returns."

"Miss Davis has court today. I-"

"We can keep the girls, we have a few things to do but they can come with us. Trust me, it's fine." Viola knew that Alexis trusted her son but she also recalled the incident at the Penthouse, so waiting until she saw his wife joining him, then Viola headed straight home and to bed.

"Georgie! Can we play Candyland?" Kristina was excited to see her brothers wife.

Looking at Johnny then seeing Viola Georgie quickly understood. "We have to go to Johnny's old house, then do some running around. Do you want to come with us instead."

"Sure, can we eat at McDonald's?" Kristina knew her brother was easy.

"Let's decided later, how about you and Molly return to your crayons and coloring books while we wait for your mommy." As soon as Georgie saw that they were occupied she told Johnny about Lucky and that Elizabeth needed to see the two of them later.

METROCOURT

Lucy joined Kate and Diane, they had final preparations for the wedding to take care of. Kate had already discussed things with Jason that morning, things were moving along. "So how do we arrange for Lila's surprise for the two of them. The night before will be the parties, the wedding is an evening wedding but we can't do this that day."

"I was thinking the morning of the thirtieth." suggested Diane. She knew that business was going to go smoothly after this morning.

"That will work, the worst that could happen is they hate this house, so I am not worried. Kate have your restorers finished with the statues. Will they be ready in time?"

"They were put back in place this morning. The fencing is finished, Max isn't thrilled with the repairs on the bridge. Lila arranged for structural repairs over the years, but he wants to take it down and replace it with an identical one this spring."

"What about the main entrance to the property?" asked Lucy.

"That is all settled. The best part is I have discreetly questioned them both, thanks to the formerly thick vegetation, they had no idea there were two entrances to the property."

"Ladies, are we planning a war council or can anyone join?" Looking up they saw Jasper Jacks standing next to the table with Nik Cassidine. Jax was relieved to see Brenda had gone, probably to see a hairdresser to get her hair fixed.

"No just a wedding and reception. Nik can you join us, we may need Johnny and your help."

"Sure, just let me talk to Jax for a few and I will return." As the two men headed over to the balcony, Nik informed Jax that Monica was going to see about running more DNA tests, the only people on the list eliminated had been Jax, Nik and Lucky.

"Do we have any favorites?"

"Diego and Ric." Seeing the grimace, Nik pointed out. "At least if they are the father, we don't have to worry about them suing for custody. Mike backed down this morning after seeing the video taped confession that Georgie got off of Janine."

"Resourceful girl, she even got the woman agreeing on her phone to it being taped. So do you think she makes it to trial?" Jax was almost hoping that Jason arranged for her to be taken out. The news about Lila Quartermaine had sickened more than a few people.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason had let in his grandfather. Edward had almost choked when Jason had called him inviting him over this morning. "Why am I here? I thought this was a Quartermaine banned sanctuary?"

"Mr. Grandpa Edward. You came." Cam came running down the stairs and hugged the old man, who returned the hug not wanting to let go. He had been miserable all morning. The news that Monica and Tracy had gently broke to him about the blond whore, had almost broken him.

"Hello Cameron. did you have a good Christmas." he asked as Jason picked up Jake from his walker.

"Yes, sir. Did you have a good Christmas?" he asked, his new grandpa looked sad.

"I had a great Christmas, though my favorite presents arrived at the beginning of the month. What was yours?"

"I got a cool jacket like Daddy's. Then a race track from Mr. Dr. Patrick. Santa brought me a motorcycle." Edward chuckled at that one. "Daddy promised I could help him put his bike back together, it is sick and needed to be sent to the doctors." Cam heard the theme song from his show and hugging his grandfather, he rushed back to watch it.

"That is the reason you are here. I knew that finding out what had almost been done to Lila would hurt. I wanted to give you some time with your great grandsons. As for the family being banned," Jason shrugged then continued.

"Monica has been here several times, I think that Brooklyn believes that Georgie lives here. Even Tracy has been here. So why not you. Can't be any worse than having Taggert here."

"We owe that man a debt of gratitude."

"He has been taken care of, I thought you would blame me, after all I brought Sonny into our lives." he announced bleakly. "Thus bring Courtney."

"No that would be Brenda. She isn't responsible for this anymore than you are. Jason I saw the whole confession. So I went looking to find the files that Janine talked about on the video. I found them, your grandmother." Edward shook his head. "We all noticed a difference in you, I saw how in love you were with Elizabeth when you were searching for her. Then barely months later you were sleeping with Courtney, marrying Brenda. We all bitched, but never did anything about it. She went looking to find proof, I should have done so."

"Why, I shut all of you out. Told you to stay out of my life." he stated.

"You know, sometimes I wish you had your memories of Jason Quartermaine, He had the same stubbornness. Just before the accident he and I had gone toe to toe about that stupid stock deal. I had wanted to secure the stock before we went public with some new computer thing. It went over well, made the company a lot of profit, he wanted to make sure that it went back to the stockholders I wanted to secure it for the family.

I was furious he was engaged to Keisha, but Lila told me things have a way of working out. That the engagement was your, his way of getting under my skin, that he cared for the girl, but that the wedding would never happen. That if I would let things play out like they were meant to be instead of pushing into the middle of your affairs."

"She was right. By the way, I talked to Keisha, I needed to clear the air about a few things. Lila was right. The wedding would never have taken place."

"Care to let an old man in on what you learned?" he asked wearily.

"Here hold Jake, don't start explaining stock quotes or ELQ to him I will be right back down." Jason hurried up the stairs and stopping to check on Cam, he reminded the toddler that he was to turn the television off after Charlie and rejoin them downstairs."

"Okay Daddy." Jason grabbed the photo album, kissed his son on the top of his head, then hurried down the stairs to rejoin his grandfather. As they settled in on the sofa, Jason explained about Emily, the motorcycle, the DVD's and the trip down Jason Quartermaine's memory lane.

"So you have some of his memories, now?" Edward asked softly. Jake had fallen asleep and he didn't want to disturb the sleeping infant.

"Yes, mainly of people I meet also as Jason Morgan. Knowing them in both parts of my life seems to finally be triggering things. Emily found the information in a file in Dr. Jones old paperwork. He knew there was a way to trigger my memories, but thanks to what happened with Carly, never told me. He found this out right about when he kidnapped Micheal."

"So what have you learned?" he was happy for his grandson. "What happens now?"

"That Jason Quartermaine, wait, here look at this album."

"I saw Monica and Tracy gathering the photos for this," Edward passed through, tears forming at the pictures, when he arrived at the photo of Jason with Elizabeth and the Santa hat, he smiled. "I remember this. Elizabeth used to chase after AJ and you, she thought it was so cool to be with older kids that wanted her around. Her siblings, of course didn't. I remember the same thing with Tracy and Alan."

"Read the back of that one." Jason pointed to the photo of he had shown Elizabeth the other night. Edward quietly chuckled as Jason told him the story about Elizabeth liking Jimmie Lees eyes and his and AJ's idea. It turned to outright laughter when he heard about Jason being upset.

"So you won the girl, Lila would be so happy for the two of you. I heard about the dress. I don't think she ever gave up on the idea of the two of you. You know this is the most time we have spent together since your accident." Edward admitted.

"I know, there is one other thing, I don't think you are going to like it though. The property you sold to E & G Investments. That is me." Seeing the look on Edwards face he continued. "Well my partners and I. Not Sonny, though, so the sale will stick. Thanks to Sonny's breakdown, Skye selling me all Alcazar's properties, as well as that piece of land we now own the entire north and west end as well as most of the south."

Edward was in shock, his grandson was sitting there telling him he was now completely in charge of the Port Charles docks. The only other properties were private residences and a few venerable old businesses that had been there longer than he had lived here. "What are you going to do with them?" he asked.

"My partners and I are planning on a multi use project. Commercial docks with some of the smaller cruise and riverboats making use. Warehouse apartments in the extra spaces, a shopping center, office buildings. We are keeping the coffee business." Jason could not resist smiling at the shock on his grandfathers face.

"Who are these partners, why E & G, where do they come in?"

"My partners are Nik Cassidine, Johnny who is still not sure about what last name to take now. Francis Corelli and Max Giametti. As for the initials they will probably be added to later on. Right now they stand for Elizabeth and Georgiana."

"Well I will be, what about Corinthos?"

"He is gone, disappeared. He threw himself into the fires of hell so to speak" Seeing the grim look on his grandson's face, Edward got the feeling they were not talking metaphorically.

"So you are going legitimate?"

"Grandfather. I was in the coffee business, how much more legitimate do you want." Edward started chuckling, Jason never gave an inch, just kept staring at the old man until his son came running down the stairs and climbed in his lap wanting to know what was so funny.

"Your grandfather thinks I am funny." he informed his son. Who looked at him very seriously and informed his father.

"Daddy, you are not funny." causing Edward to start laughing again and drew a reluctant grin from Jason.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Elizabeth had finally had enough. Her day had been insane from the beginning. It had started so nicely too. When she had finally left her bed, Jason's radical new cure for solving morning sickness had certainly worked, solving that problem and putting her in a nicely relaxed state as well.

Then she had arrived in time to have to scrub in for a heart surgery before she had even looked at her morning paperwork. That should have warned her. During surgery she had spent more time answering questions about Maxie, then helping Dr. Julian. Nadine and her had to admire the doctor, he had been able to perform a quadruple bypass and still pick through Elizabeth's brain at the same time.

"So, do you think he wants to date her or avoid dating her?" Nadine had asked while they showered and changed into new scrubs.

"Date her, Georgie told me that he made an excuse to see her the other night." Nadine waited while Elizabeth slipped her engagement ring back on her hand. "So how are things with Milo?"

"When I see him, great. He told me things should settle down, now. You would not believe how good of a cook he is." Elizabeth explained about Sonny, his ego, and his kitchen as they hurried to the hub.

Then had come Nik and Luke telling her about Lucky. Elizabeth had been more relieved then sad. The Lucky that had helped her so long ago, wasn't the same person anymore.

"How did Lulu deal with things?" she asked worriedly.

"She is returning, I sent the jet for her. Laura refused to believe that Andre did this. She is blaming Jason. I am afraid to show her the tape, it might send her back into the fugue state, never to return."

After offering her sympathy, Elizabeth went to the chapel and lit a candle for the boy she once knew, and the selfish man she had married. Two Candles for two very different versions of Lucky. Calling Jason on her way back to the hub, she was a little upset with herself for not being more upset.

"Elizabeth, the tests you requested came back yesterday."

Kelly handed the paperwork to Elizabeth allowing her to see for herself. Relieved she called Georgie and asked her to come over to the hospital at some point that day. Then turned to see Jasper Jax standing at the hub looking for her.

"Are you blackmailing my wife with brownies?" he asked laughing.

"How did you find out?" she asked smiling back.

"Alexis heard Carly and you talking about it." he told her. "Then she mentioned it to Brenda. Brenda could never keep a secret if her life depended on it. She was telling Kate Howard about it this morning in the hotel lobby. I had to pry my wife off of Brenda, in exchange for Carly not ripping her hair out I had to promise to tell you that the "Wench deserved it." Carly is afraid they will stop, I don't suppose that I can convince you to stop making them for her."

"Relax Jax, they are made with special chocolate. Thanks to Alice, I have a new recipe as well. There is no caffeine in these as well. The sugar is Splenda."

Watching as Johnny read to his sisters, Georgie followed Elizabeth and Kelly off to a quiet corner. "The tests are back. Helena did not mess with your pills."

"Georgie were you given anything to eat or drink when she held you captive?"

"Water bottles, Andre handed them to us. Those small six ounce bottles that are complementary at hotels."

"Helena probably did it then."

"What did she do?"

"It looks like that water was laced with a fertility drug. It's a drug that is given to women to, well increase the chance of pregnancy when using a sperm bank."

Then had came the next surgery this time with Patrick. After assuring him that she wasn't that upset over the racetrack things had settled down, until Patrick had been walked in on by Brenda when she had come looking for Elizabeth, in the locker room. After a few minutes with Brenda eying him, Patrick had retreated to the on-call room feeling like a side of beef. Brenda had become a heroine to the entire nursing staff after Regina had relayed the incident.

"Elizabeth, Kate suggested I talk to you about some drawings you had done for Chloe Morgan. Can we meet later?" Brenda had to lie, Kate had told her about the drawings, but only to use them to point out why Elizabeth had been the wrong person to insult.

"I talked to Kate earlier today. While she is correct, I am not interested in doing any work for you, I can suggest a few names." Elizabeth had quickly shot her down.

Just when Elizabeth was ready to toss down her badge and run from the hospital she received a delivery. "Elizabeth, is it a late Christmas present." Regina asked as Monica joined the nursing staff as they left the refresher course.

Opening the large box, Elizabeth found a picture of a motorbike along with a riddle. She giggled along with Monica, the doctor had heard about the request from Emily and had been there when two of the packages had been delivered. Underneath was a pair of leather gloves and helmet. Following the riddle she went to the obstetrics hub and found Kelly Lee.

"I believe you have a package for me?"

"Did you really take his bike apart?" Getting confirmation, Elizabeth opened the box and found a new leather jacket and another riddle. Following the next clue she went to see Lainey.

"This is so romantic, you are very lucky you know that." Lainey was jealous, flowers and a picnic lunch, a ring that meant something more than how it cost, and a dream wedding that the groom was planning.

Elizabeth opened the box and found a picnic basket with food for two and another riddle.

As she followed the clue, Kurt grabbed the basket grinning as he followed her to the ER. Where her father and her sons handed her a box, a small box this time. As Elizabeth opened the box she found a small cooler and note that said she smelled like snow. When she flipped the lid she found a frozen miniature snowman wearing a charm instead of buttons. Jeff handed her the next riddle and told her to kiss the boys, that they were heading to visit with Damian.

As Elizabeth followed the clue she found a waiting Jason sitting patiently on a park bench. "Jason, this was incredible. Thank you."

"Your welcome, now lets get in the truck before you freeze, I am taking you nowheres."

"I thought there was a gate." she asked confused.

"I know someone who used to watch Alias." he teased her."It's just the house almost looks complete, there is no one there today. I thought we would spend a few hours there before the new owners took over."

As Jason and Elizabeth left the property, Elizabeth felt a little jealous, some part of her would always think of this as hers and Jason's. Not wanting to alert anyone to their presence they had lunch on the old bridge, then quickly snuck over to see the statues. They were beautiful. The little girl had been smiling.

Francis quietly cursed as he brushed the snow off his suit. Max had asked him to check over the security arrangements for the house and he had almost been caught. Eavesdropping from the security room where he had snuck, Francis felt a little guilty about the sadness he heard in the young couples voices.

Calling Max as he pulled out of the garage, he informed him that everything looked fine. As they discussed the couple saying goodbye to what they considered their place, Max pointed that it was only three more days.


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 58

PCPD

Mac Scorpio groaned when he saw Laura Spencer entering the station, Nik had called him about his mother's potential visit. "Mac I want Jason Morgan arrested, he killed my son."

"Laura, you know that isn't true." Alexis exited Mac's office in time to hear Luke's nutty ex-wife accuse Jason.

"He did it, he is helping Elizabeth keep my grandson away from Lucky. They killed my little boy. DO SOMETHING!" she sobbed in Mac's arms.

"Call Dr. Winters." he ordered the desk sergeant. "Laura let's go into my office. There seems to be a misunderstanding here."

"I told you, Morgan is a killer. Has he been arrested for this?" Alexis turned and saw the local head of Homeland Security standing next to Agent Lakes.

"No, because the person who killed Lucky Spencer was Andre Rostivich, we have a video tape of the murder."

"Seems to me that Morgan has a motive, how do you know that he didn't pay for the hit?" he could not believe these people, they seemed to let Morgan get away with anything he wanted. "I know that he used to be your client but don't you think you should at least interrogate the man?"

"No, because Andre worked for Helena Cassidine."

"She's dead, he had no reason to continue any agenda for the woman." he answered.

"He is old world Greek and Russian. He would finish any assigned tasks, otherwise it would be a blot on his honor." she tried to explain.

"He is a killer, how much honor could he possible have?" he retorted.

"I was on that Island with this Andre. He would fulfill what ever she requested before she died. There is a blood feud, with the younger Spencer's death, it ends." Agent Lakes stated.

"Blood Feud?" he snorted skeptically.

"Did you read any of the files available, or just the ones on Morgan and Corinthos? The Spencer Cassidine blood feud had four different government files, an Interpol file and enough files from the WSB to replant a forest. The bodies have littered the ground between here and Greece for almost thirty years. Andre killing Lucky ends the war."

"It will end when Helena and Lucky are buried." Alexis turned around and saw Luke standing in the entrance way with Nik, who went to Mac's office to deal with his mother. "We haven't had the pleasure. I am Luke Spencer." he introduced himself to the two agents. "If Morgan killed my son, he would have told me. Lucky died at the hands of Andre, on orders from the ice queen."

"Jason Morgan would just walk up to you and tell you he killed your son, you expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe. As for Morgan, he has shown remarkable restraint when it comes to my son. I loved my son, but my son died in a fire above a garage eight years ago. I just didn't want to face it. Natasha, I have to go help get Laura back to Shadybrook, please call me later." with that Luke walked to Mac's office.

Alexis could see the heavy load on Luke's shoulders and the seriousness and pain on the mans face. She also saw he was telling the truth. He was going to mourn the boy he lost not the man he had become. They all would.

Turning to the agents and Detective Harper who had joined then she said "There is no doubt as to what happened to Lucky Spencer. Now if you will excuse me I need to visit a friend." with that she exited the building and headed over to see Bobbie Spencer.

CRIMSON POINT

Johnny helped Georgie out of the truck, then went to let his sisters out of their car seats. He was starting to wish he hadn't brought them to the dismal and depressing place. Georgie laced her fingers through his and tightly grasped his hand while trying to corral his sisters who were running around happy to be out of the vehicle.

Morgan and he had taken all the weapons out of the estate house and had double checked and triple checked, but he was still worried. As they entered through the thick oak doors, Johnny took the bag filled with games that Georgie had suggested bringing along.

He set them up in his room and started to grab his luggage and pack what he wanted to bring to their new home, while Georgie helped and teased him at the same time. He was amused to discover things in his closet he had forgot about over the years including his ice skates and other sports equipment. Finally finishing the closet and drawers he looked around and saw nothing that he wanted to keep left in his room. checking his bathroom, he found nothing there or in any of the other bedrooms on this floor. He was amused to see Molly following him around and asked why she wasn't playing with Kristina and Georgie.

"I want to come with you, I'm bored."

"Okay, lets grab the others and go downstairs." Johnny and his family went down stairs through the Gothic and depressing house.

"This place reminds me of Wyndemere. Are you sure that Anthony didn't hire the same decorator?"

"No, after my mother died, most of this stuff came in, Trevor was involved in the redecorating. Then when I ran away for three months, he completely took it over. Anthony didn't care what the house was like, the only room not changed was the master bedroom. It looks like it did when Maria was still alive."

As Johnny went through the books and other items in the study, he found only a handful of things that he wanted to take. He would have loved to take the piano, it brought memories of learning to play and a happier time when Anthony had not been so insane.

"Are you alright?" Georgie came close and whispered, while watching the girls color on the coffee table.

"Yes, do you know anyplace that is big enough to store a piano? It is one of the few things I have that belonged to Maria."

"Actually yes, let me see if I can reach Dr. Quartermaine." Georgie called and was actually surprised when the woman answered the cell phone right away. When she explained what she was calling about, Monica said sure, he could store it in the gatehouse until they were needed it.

"Thank You Dr. Quartermaine, I will have someone call to make the arrangements." Turning back to her husband Georgie saw the same melancholy look he would get when thinking of Maria. Slipping her arms around his body, she placed a kiss on his shoulder blade and told him Monica said they could store the items at the Gatehouse, anything they needed to store would fit inside.

"So we need to mark anything you want to take, then have some movers pick them up and take them over. Monica said that no one uses it anymore, she had planned to allow Lulu to move in, but she had broken her side of the agreement. So it is ours to store things in for as long as we need."

"I hope it is only for a while. I need to arrange for one of the warehouses to be secured then we can move things over there. The only things I am taking are the Piano, the old sofa in the garage, I used to use it to hide out from Trevor and Anthony, and some things that Maria brought into the house, years ago. My tools will go into the garage at the cottage as soon as it is safe for us to go home. Is there anything you like here, otherwise, I am arranging for it to be auctioned off next month."

"No just the man in my arms, wait, do you know if your mom had any old photo albums?" she wasn't sure about asking. She knew that Anthony had tainted any memories.

Johnny turned around in her arms kissed her swiftly and said "I will be right back, you just reminded me of something I need to get. Then we can get out of here and go feed the girls again."

MORGAN RESIDENCE

Elizabeth thanked her grams for coming over, while Jason was out running errands. "No problem my dear, but you sounded a little strange on the phone, is everything okay?"

"Yes, well I feel a little guilty about not mourning Lucky. But the reason I am down, there was this old estate that Jason and I used to go to, it was sold and the new owners seem to be ready to move in. I just am envious."

"Of what my dear?" Audrey could see the tears in Elizabeth's eyes.

"I used to have this dream, it was what got me through some tough times, now someone else is moving into my dream house. I have the man of my dreams, two children and another on the way. So why am I still upset about this?" she explained through the tears.

"What does Jason say?"

"He is feeling the same way. I just feel really bad that I am jealous."

"I'm surprised Jason didn't try to buy this place." Audrey was starting to feel guilty, but the women would probably kill her if she spilled the truth.

"He did, but Benny and Bernie never found out the owners. They were too well hidden, now it is too late." Audrey went past guilt and straight into wanting to make things better anyway possible. Seeing her grandson walking in the door, Audrey could only think thank god, she had came so close to spilling the secret.

"Elizabeth, why am I here? Don't you know I have very important work to do?" her brother asked, trying to look upset.

"Stephen, I know that Brenda Barrett turned you down, so what important work were you doing, anything involving you hands?" Audrey choked on her coffee, she sometime thought her grandchildren really did think she was completely naive.

"For your information, I was trying to cook dinner." Audrey made plans to eat out here tonight, Stephen was a brilliant doctor but the man should not be allowed anywheres near a kitchen unless it involved frozen dinners. "Now what favor did you need, now that you have insulted me."

"Oh, I forgot. First of all Grams, is my black wooden box still at the cabin?"

"I brought it back a couple of years ago. When I started renting out the cabin. It is in Steve's closet."

"Thank you grams! I need to get a hold of that. Stephen do you remember how to open my box?"

"I think so, why are you so interested now, Lizzie?" he grinned at his sister getting revenge for her earlier question.

"Because Stephen Lars, I need to figure out how to open Jason's. By the way, why did you cancel your appointment with us?"

"I needed to double check some things, but if I am right, I should have some good news. As for Jason's box, where did it turn up?"

"Turns out Edward has it at ELQ, he moved it there when Lila died. By the way did you hear about that?"

"Yes, Mac called me. He asked me to double check the medical stuff, I wish that we could do more to this woman, but since Courtney was the attempted murderer we are without recourse for that. She is facing charges in regards to the missing drugs, the murder of the med student and a few other things as well."

Alexis was just looking for things to throw at the woman. Stephen was almost certain he had interrupted a close moment between the DA and the police commissioner, but he wasn't sure.

COUTURE MAGAZINE

Kate flipped through the mock up for the March issue. Her predecessor had totally messed her magazine up. Grabbing a red pencil and a blue edit pencil she started to correct the various mistakes, then calling for Serena, since Clarice was visiting her family for the week.

"Miss Howard, what can I get for you?" Serena asked as she entered the room.

"Sit down here, then grab a notepad to take some notes for me please. Now I need you to give me your honest opinion about what I am asking, okay?" Then the two women spent the next three hours going over each page, both articles and ads. By the end Serena wanted to find a nice safe place and curl up to sleep. Looking at the clock she groaned when she realized it was only four o'clock.

"Let's arrange for some dinner, then you and I are going to go through the stock room. Both Georgie and you need to work on your wardrobes. You have such a beautiful face, but you dress like you are still sixteen. Let's update your look a little bit." Serena found herself dragged into the massive closet and told to strip to her basics, then had clothes thrown at her. She had changed into so many outfits, she was dizzy.

Hearing some soft giggles, she pulled the silk t-shirt off her head where it had landed when Kate had thrown it at her, she saw Georgie with her young charges.

"Miss Howard, here is the magazine you sent. I did like you asked. Here are the notes as well. I had a little help though. Elizabeth and Maxie were there when I did it."

"That works out well. Now come in here, we need to do some work with you as well. Just because a woman is pregnant doesn't mean she should not look as good as possible."

Waving over the little girls Kate had them help her by taking clothes over to Georgie and telling the brunette to change. Georgie forgot all about Johnny who was sitting patiently with the files he had brought for the meeting that his wife had said would be twenty minutes tops.

Serena was relieved that she could put her clothes back on, then looked at the stack of clothes, shoes and purses that Kate thought she needed. Groaning she realized she was going to have to move into Bobbie's brownstone like the red-head wanted. She didn't have the closet space at Kelly's for the clothes she had, let along the new wardrobe she had just acquired.

Forty-five minutes later, Johnny started to get worried, even if Georgie had been held up, there was no way that Kristina and Molly were sitting this patiently. Closing his file he wandered towards the sound of the women's voices, only to back up when he heard Kate asking how the gown had gone over. "Well let's just say it took a few tries to open presents that morning."

Blushing he returned to the lobby and went back to his files, there was no way he was walking back into that room, His wife was in her bra and panties, with clothes strewn all over the place and his sisters were playing dress up as well.

Jason smirked from the doorway, he could not help wondering what had his partner so flushed. "Are you okay, do you need a cold shower?" Johnny whipped his head around and growled at him.

"You had better not be been back there. Any of you." Francis and Max chuckled at the flustered look on his face.

"We need you, Milo is here to take Georgie and the girls home when they are ready. Marco arrived this morning and is at the house with Elizabeth and several guards. So go talk to your wife and let's go."

After knocking and explaining to his wife, Johnny was amused when his wife whispered in his ear, "Help me, she is forcing me model these outfits. If you don't want to be seriously sleeping of the sofa, you had better find a way to get me out of here."

Johnny just grinned and slipped back out the door, thinking he now understood why the closets were as big as they were at the cottage. Thank god, otherwise, his clothes would be back in the spare bedroom.

WAREHOUSE

Jason and the gang entered the warehouse, where there were two men tied up. Jason explained on the way that they had the maker and the middle man but that until the families came to pick them up, Johnny had been allowed free rein. Taking Jason aside, Johnny explained he had never done this before.

"Relax, Francis and Max are handling, we just need to be there for the pickup, so it looks good for the families."

Francis finished working the men over and then told the men picking them up, that he had gotten what he needed. Turning to Jason he suggested they head back to the coffee shop, they needed to talk.

"Do we believe him?" he asked grimly.

"Yes, for now. Sonny should be grateful to be dead. Johnny how do you want to handle this with Georgie?" Jason knew that the decision had to rest on the younger man.

"I tell her. No secrets, remember. That is what you told me. How do I tell her this one though?"

"Just put it out there, before it gets worse. I am sorry. This is just completely beyond anything I expected. Between this and the files we were given. Elizabeth is going to be very upset, Damien is not going to take it well either. But since Georgie kind of had a little thing for him at one point this going to freak her out. Francis call Stan tell him to cancel the investigation. I will tell Jeff what he have learned. Can you make a trip to England."

Johnny chuckled, he really was going to be sleeping on the sofa tonight, Georgie was going to be pissed when she learned this. Mainly because he knew he would be unable to control his amusement at the idea. "Do you want me to tell Mac?"

Jason smiled at the idea, "Yes, let him track them down, Frisco is going to be in deep crap if he knew and never told anyone. Did Felicia go with Anna and Robin or back to Texas."

"Texas, after Anna got Robin on the plane. By the way what about the information we learned earlier, do we tell Elizabeth then Luke or what?"

"No we get them all together. Let Anna find out subtlety if the implantation took. Robin went too far with this baby plan. Now we find out that the Jones are related to Elizabeth's mom."

"I just don't understand what is going on with this." Max said as he walked up. Turning to Francis he asked "Do you think that maybe O'Brien had any idea about this?"

"No, he would have called in a favor in "02, if he had. Jason, what are you going to tell Jeff Webber?" asked Francis.

"The truth, I have talked to him a little bit about this when he picked up the boys and dropped the file off. It would explain why Annie dropped off the face of the earth as well. Memory loss, just when I start to get mine back, I have to deal with someone else with no memories."

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason let himself in the front door, then headed straight to the kitchen eager to see his fiancée. Stopping abruptly, he was shocked to see Audrey and Bobbie cooking dinner while Monica sat at the table feeding Jake. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"She is upstairs asleep. Cam decided he needed to join her about fifteen minutes ago. When I slipped up to check on them they were both fast asleep. Monica and Bobbie invited themselves to dinner." Audrey explained as she pulled the roast out of the oven and took it's temperature.

"We came to check on Elizabeth. Also this was an official visit." Bobbie announced.

"More like a roust." Elizabeth complained as she entered the kitchen, still looking sleepy. "They are trying to get me to go to part time until after the baby is born."

Jason wisely kept his mouth shut. He knew that Elizabeth loved nursing, but he knew his mother was going into grandmother mode. Bobbie surprised him, he would have thought that she off all people would understand Elizabeth need to be working at what she loved.

"That's not true, we just think that four days a week will be better for you. Elizabeth, your last pregnancy was hard on you." Elizabeth glared at her grandmother.

"I am fine and until Dr. Lee says I need to cut back, I am going to do my job." she retorted.

"Elizabeth." Jason started to talk to her only to be glared at by the petite brunette. "Wait before you yell, I am on your side." Now the other women in the room were glaring at him.

"Jason, " Monica started to talk when her son interrupted her.

"Mom, she is fine. Besides she would not be happy without nursing, so I think you ladies need to let up. Trust Elizabeth, she knows what she can handle." Jason pulled Elizabeth in front of him and cradled her in his arms while leaning against the refrigerator.

"Actually, I need to talk to Elizabeth about something, maybe you being here will help. After dinner I need to tell you what we learned about the Jones Brothers." seeing the look on their faces, he said, "Later, right now I want to spend a few minutes with my sons, I have to see Cam, quickly." Jason started out the door, hoping to get to the little boy before Elizabeth did.

Giggling, she knew what he was up to. "Jason, Cam already told me about his day." Stopping Jason in his tracks.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." he admitted weakly.

"I know, let me guess, you forgot to tell Cam." she walked over and kissed him softly, the started giggling again. "Four year olds don't understand the concept of a surprise. He gave it all away. You can show me later, I promise."

As they finished dinner, Milo brought Nadine over and they took Cam to the movies with them. Milo had seen more cartoons at the theater with Nadine, then he had in his entire life before her. Nadine had been more than willing to join him on this little excursion. He had been more than a little eager to spend time with the blond.

Jason watched them leave, then placed Jake in his walker in the living room. Asking the others to please sit, he waited then sat down next to Elizabeth on the sofa. "Okay I need to tell you some things, as well as ask for you to answer me some questions."

Okay this is what we know. Annie Logan was a nurse with connections to you Audrey, right."

"Yes, she was my adopted niece." Audrey was confused as to why they were rehashing what they had already discussed.

"Yes, but she then dated Jeff, they broke up because he located his son, I believe. Then the last anyone heard, she left town after dating Dr. Drake. Correct." seeing them nod, he continued. "She meets Jeff again, they get involved again. He moves here with her, they are doing fine waiting for his divorce. Elizabeth is born, things go bad, he flees with his daughter. She finds him four years later, demands a replacement. Thus Spinelli. Now Damian told me he was dropped off with his grandmother when he was still a little kid about Cameron's age."

"We know this already."

"Yes. I know. Jeff came over earlier, he brought the file he had created on Annie. In it he had her investigated. She went to England and moved around quite a bit, then about five years ago, she was in an accident. There was a police report that she died. However, she wasn't dead. Now she wakes up with missing memories. Somehow at this time she meets a man, they get married."

"WHAT!" They all said.

"We learned this today. Audrey, do you know anything about Annie's biological parents?"

"No but I get the feeling you do." she noted.

"We need to run some tests but I think so. There are very few people who I know that I actually respect in my world. One of them gave us some files, in one of them we learned that Tony and Frisco had a sister. She would have been a little younger than Tony. We think that Annie is that sister."

"How is it possible for this to be only coming out now?" asked Bobbie. "I know that Tony never knew."

"No but there is a chance that Frisco did. We found some information that I can't share, but Andrew Jones aka Frisco had a computer search run when Maxie had to have a transplant. He was looking for a woman who fit the parameters of Annie Logan. He would have not gotten the information until a few days after the transplant."

"But why not tell anyone?" asked Audrey.

"So Tony would have been Elizabeth's uncle." Bobbie asked.

"Yes, Annie would be their half-sister, I think. What is in the file is vague on specifications. Just that Annie was the woman that Frisco was looking for. Johnny is telling Georgie tonight and they will tell Maxie and Mac tomorrow. For now we want to keep this quiet." he warned.

Elizabeth watched their family leave, then asked Jason what he had kept from her. Smiling Jason was amused that she had picked up on that. "Nothing in regards to this. We learned that Sonny had intended to kill Georgie with a bomb. It was supposed to be public and huge. He wanted revenge for what he considered Johnny humiliating him by going to the families instead of us. He wanted him to feel pain. As for the other secret, Robin had some of the sperm implanted. She made a deal with Lucky. The boys and you for a kid. The bastard agreed."

"Did he really think I would run away with him. I didn't want to live in the same town with him, let alone leave town together. As for Robin, I suspected she was hiding something. So did Maxie actually."

"She is completely delusional. The lawyer has been handled as well. Clarkston now knows to stay as far away from you as possible. I can't believe I forgot to ask Cameron to help keep my surprise." he mourned.

Giggling Elizabeth told him that Cam had been rather excited himself. "How did you do it?"

"I didn't. I had the guys at the garage. I decided there were a lot more interesting ways to spend my spare time." he smirked.

"So where is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Someplace, I am not telling. I had planned on riding today, but with the snow falling this morning. I decided to drive up to the old estate instead." Jason saw her little pout of disappointment.

"So does that mean we aren't going to ride your bike today?"

"Only for today. Hopefully we can use it before we leave on our honeymoon. Then it is going to storage until you have the baby."

"Have I told you how much I love you today." she asked as she slipped her arms around his waist.

"Elizabeth, you are restricted from driving my bike. You took it a part remember?" he pulled her in even closer.

"Jason, please!" she knew she could get him to change his mind.

COTTAGE

Johnny was grateful to finally be home. As they dropped the bags, he pulled Georgie over to the stairs and up to their bedroom. It was barely seven o'clock but the day had been a long one and he wanted to spend time alone with his family. Alexis had been grateful when they had dropped the girls at the Lakehouse but disappointed when they didn't stay for dinner. Johnny banged his head against the wall, realizing he had forgotten their dinner.

"I will be right back." rushing down the stairs he grabbed the take out container only to find Georgie following him down.

"Let's eat in the kitchen. I need some thing to drink." Looking at the shopping bags by the door, she hurried them into the kitchen and grabbing silverware and drinks set them up on the breakfast bar while Johnny grabbed plates for the food.

"I called and arranged for stuff to be picked up at Crimson Point. They are going to take care of it tomorrow. Did you see the luggage, Milo was supposed to arrange to drop it off when we meet up earlier."

"Yes, it is all in the spare room. Tomorrow I will take care of your stuff as well as the clothes and stuff from Kate. I can't believe you abandoned me with her. She sent me so many shoes, I will never wear the same pair twice. Maxie is going to kill me. Can you share what happened or should I not ask?" she segwayed into the two thousand pound elephant that seemed to be sitting in the room. Johnny had been off since he had rejoined them at Kelly's.

"We got the man who tried to hurt you and the baby. He is being dealt with. We learned some stuff today but I was hoping to find the words to tell you. Robin made a deal with Lucky. Elizabeth and her boys for help having a baby."

"SHE WHAT!" Georgie was furious.

"She broke the deal off when she learned the truth about Jake. Or face the truth would be better. However, she might have had one of the implants already. So she might be pregnant with Spencer's kid."

"That is just out there. Why?"

"We don't know. The other thing is we were given some files at the meeting yesterday. About Elizabeth and you."

"They have a file on me." she was astonished.

"Yes, we had help to do what we did. That help gave us a few government files they copied in exchange for shutting down the shipping routes. Besides the ones we were expecting, we received the FBI files on the two of you. Also a request by one Andrew Jones to do a search at the time of your sisters heart transplant. He was looking for his half-sister to see if she would be a match."

"I have an aunt."

"Yes, and possibly cousins." Johnny could not help the grin. He knew he was in trouble, he needed to get his smile under control. "They had a name, he was given it after the surgery. By then it was too late to help do it looks like he just looked it over and forgot about it."

"Do you know who the woman is?" she asked.

"Yes, the name they came up with was Annie Logan." he informed her.

"Annie. Wait Elizabeth and Spinelli's Mom. That's not funny Johnny. Wait, that would make Spinelli my cousin." Georgie was not amused. Her husband seemed to be getting some sort of enjoyment with the information, she asked "Why is this so funny for you?"

"Just recalling the scene I interrupted at the penthouse."

Puzzled at first, Georgie groaned as she recalled what he was talking about. Then realized she had had a crush on her own cousin.

"Don't even go there. I want to forget this ever happened. First Lucas, now Damian." she was officially grossed out.

"Lucas, Bobbie's son. Don't tell me." he chuckled.

"Well Maxie and I both had crushes on him. We were kids at the time." she admitted sheepishly. "That was why I kissed Dylan at Kelly's. It was what started our relationship. I was trying to get Lucas's attention away from Maxie. As for Spinelli. I think I felt safe having a crush on him because he reminded me a little of Dylan. I only kissed him that day at the penthouse because of you."

"Wait what?" he asked.

Georgie explained about what had happened and how she had wanted to see if she was just wanting someone in her life or if the attraction she had felt had been about him.

"Well I think we need to do some more testing." he suggested while rinsing their plates and sticking them in the dishwasher. As he finished they started back upstairs to find out.

NO WHERE

Kate was happy to see Audrey, she was bringing the pictures with her. Seeing Monica and a red headed woman getting out of the car as well made her groan.


	60. Chapter 60

Repairing the Damage

T-minus three days and counting

Chapter 59 Rated R for language

Morgan Household

Elizabeth hurried out the door after kissing Jason goodbye; she was running late for her shift at the hospital. She waved goodbye to Jake and his father standing at the window watching as she got into the black truck and said good morning to Kurt. He was driving her in then handing her off to Milo who had spent the night with Nadine.

Jason waited until the truck was no longer visible then headed back upstairs to try and wake-up Cam. He had made plans to take the boys to visit with Kristina and Molly. He was still not sure how it had come about, but if it kept Cam from wanting a puppy he was more than willing to take the little boy over to see the annoying creature. Jason grinned as Jake said dada again. He was enjoying his daddy time.

Sitting down on the floor next to Cam's bed, he gently woke up the sleeping toddler. Cam quickly dressed himself only needing help with lacing his hiking boots. Jason took both boys down stairs and feed them breakfast while watching the clock. He was meeting Johnny at Alexis' house while the boys played. Finally getting their outerwear on, Jason followed Elizabeth's advice and dressed them in the new snowsuits they had received for Christmas. He had been amused by Elizabeth's order to sign the thank you note she had written to Carly.

While he was glad she was trying, he knew that he would never be able to trust her again. Carly had done some horrible things in the past and he had forgiven them, however she had finally gone too far.

Lakehouse

Johnny was in a cranky mood when he pulled up to Alexis' home. He had wanted to drive Georgie to work but she had insisted on driving herself. She had suggested they meet for lunch, but he had made plans with Nik, who needed help on some mysterious project.

Georgie was going to be busy with Kate Howard all day, he was going to be dealing with the plans for the new company, including trying to figure out where they were going to open the office.

With the penthouse coming down they no longer had the aptly named Command Center. He had suggested the Studio or maybe one of the other places in that building, only to be told they would have to upgrade it, to be compliant with building codes. How Morgan had managed to completely finish the codebook that quickly astonished him.

Jason pulled up next to his partner who was standing outside in the freezing cold weather brooding. "What's going on?" He asked as he helped Cam get out of the truck.

"Just trying to make plans for the day. How long are we going to be here?" He asked.

"Just long enough to pick up Kristina and Molly, then they are joining Michael and Morgan at the brownstone. I just hope that Alexis picked up the dog carrier." He sighed.

"Why am I here?" Asked the frustrated man.

"Alexis said that you have the spare car seat and booster, besides you need to spend some time with Alexis. I am not trying to order you around, just giving some advice. I have spent the last ten years of my life estranged from my parents, with my father dead, I regret the distance between us."

"I know I just have some serious issues. I have tried with Alexis, but sometimes, she gets close, physically. I feel myself shutting down. The day that Elizabeth hugged me, it was strange for me, spontaneous affection isn't something I am used to. I think that Alexis is the same way, so it helps keep that distance. The girls are different; they don't feel like a threat."

"Are you to coming inside or standing out here trying to freeze to death? If so, maybe you should let the kids come in?" Suggested Brenda from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jason as they entered the house.

"Well I have no where's else to go, unless you will let me move back into the penthouse?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, move back in." Jason offered with a sly smile, making Johnny laugh as he realized why he was saying that to the annoying woman.

"What's the trick?" Brenda asked suspiciously.

"Well, we are moving everyone out, then imploding the building." Jason answered as he watched Kristina and Molly with Cam and the dog.

"Here I thought you didn't really understand what Sonny did. Taking down the symbol of his over-sized ego proves you're not as dumb as you look." Laughed Brenda.

SCORPIO RESIDENCE

Georgie let herself in then silently slipped up the stairs and shaking Maxie awake, suggested they wake their father. Giggling the girls slipped into Mac's room, opened the curtains to the dawning sunlight, then grabbing the remote slipped to the door. Maxie turned it on immediately hitting the mute button, then changed the station to the local College Station's heavy metal mornings, she turned it up then hit the button to turn on the volume.

Giggling the girls slipped back into Georgie's old room, listening as Mac cursed and tried to turn it down. They listened as he opened the door and went to knock on Maxie's, as he opened the door to lecture the blond. Slipping through the partially opened door to Georgie's old room, the girls crept up and grabbed their father in a bear hug saying "Good Morning."

"Shouldn't the two of you be more mature than this by now?" Mac asked exasperated with them.

"No, it's still really funny to listen to. I brought coffee and muffins, banana nut and chocolate with white chunks." Offered Georgie as she dragged the two of them down the stairs.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your new husband?" Asked her father.

"Mac, they do a lot more than snuggle. Wouldn't you rather she is here?" Asked Maxie.

"I don't even want to think about it. Georgie from the breakfast offering I would guess you need to talk to the two of us. What is up?" Mac was grabbing the coffee and muffin even as he was talking to her. Seeing her grab a cup, he asked. "Is that decaffeinated?"

"It's white-hot chocolate. It is actually made for pregnant women. It has vitamins and lots of milk." She grinned at her dad. "You're right though; I do need to tell you some things."

As they settled down, Georgie explained about what Johnny had learned from the files, she saw the half-grimace as Mac saw through the deliberately oblique explanation. She was sure that he understood exactly where the files came from.

"Let me get this straight. Elizabeth is our cousin. Her mother Annie is Frisco's sister and he knew, years ago. He doesn't even bother to tell anyone?" Asked Maxie.

"Basically, though he might not have known about Elizabeth, he did know he had a sister named Anne Logan and that she worked at the hospital years ago."

"Mac, can you find out, please? By the way, this means that Spinelli is our cousin as well."

"Tell me you are kidding? We are related to him, well I guess that makes sense, Georgie you had a crush on your cousin." A giggling Maxie realized.

"Won't be the first time. Remember Lucas? What's worse is, remember when I was confused about my feelings for Johnny? I kissed Spinelli trying to figure it out. No wonder it was such a disaster." She moaned.

"Wait you never told me about that." Maxie grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs leaving Mac with his coffee and his amusement.

He had enjoyed his morning, now to go and find out if Frisco was the selfish bastard that he had always thought him to be. As he headed upstairs to shower and change he stopped to listen to his girls, no matter how old they got or what else changed, they still were his girls.

He wondered how Morgan and his son-in-law had gotten a hold of those types of government records. Even as a police officer, he had to go through some serious red tape to access WSB files.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Elizabeth slipped into the chapel, trying to picture how it would look on New Years Eve. She smiled as she imagined walking down the aisle to marry the man of her dreams; her only wish was that Emily was there to see it. She had given in to Kate and asked Georgie and Nadine to be her attendants, Lulu had turned her down even before leaving for Los Angeles. She understood, she knew that this was difficult for the young girl.

She wasn't going to have a maid of honor and Kelly and Lainey had been afraid of getting called to work, Kelly especially, it was supposed to be a full moon that evening. Francis, Johnny and Damian were going to be Jason's. Elizabeth was happy for her brother, she knew that with everything going on, Jason and he had not gotten to spend a lot of time together. She grinned when she saw Monica entering the Chapel.

"I thought I would find you in here." Monica had just heard about Edward's latest plan, he had tried to convince Ned to come home, this morning, using Jason's new company as an excuse. Ned had laughed and said he was happy in L.A. that his grandfather should be happy he finally remarried Lois and leave it at that. "Just think after the New Year, you to will have to deal with Edward."

"I'm not worried, Edward is easy to deal with, and it's the Thanksgiving curse that has me worried." Elizabeth laughed at the shudder that went through Monica. "I was just missing Emily, wishing she were going to be here. Nik and I talked the other day; he is having the surgery. January 2nd. With the information on the drugs that Janine had, things are looking up. He will need some time to recover, so he is going to Greece. Regina was offered the job as his private nurse. Has she said anything yet?"

"We did talk. Nik also told me about seeing Emily, how that was the reason he had been holding off on not having the operation. You do know that even with the information, he is still not likely to ever be completely himself again?" She asked warily.

"I know, but with the physical therapy as well as the brain exercises, he should be able to live a full and happy life. Did Stephen tell you about Jason?"

"Yes, has Jason decided to take the treatments? I know that the thought of more drugs is probably the deciding factor." Monica saw the smile on Elizabeth's face and asked "What?"

"His memories at least of those he knew as both Jason Morgan and Quartermaine; are back, he is going to take smaller doses, so that he can get some of the other abilities back. They are going to take a little time, but Patrick is certain they will work. Did I hear correctly, that some doctor at Mercy was arrested, in collusion with a drug company?"

"Yes, a Dr. Devlin, he had applied here, first. We had the good sense to vote against hiring him in a board meeting. Dr. Waite is feeling pretty upset this morning. His board had just looked at these credentials, never meeting with the man. He had been against hiring him. The man gave me the worst feeling when we meet with him. Besides he reminded your grandmother of Eddie Haskell."

"Who is that?" Asked Elizabeth.

Monica laughed and explained about Leave it to Beaver and who that was. "The only person here who wanted to hire him was Dr. Ford. I sent him an e-mail this morning, with a scanned copy of the article. Petty I know, but well deserved. I am going to head back to my office; I hear my lunch date canceled."

"Yes, you were thrown over for a dog and his father. I hate to say it, but in that order as well. They are heading over to Bobbie's. She is going to have all the kids, with the help of Carly's new nanny."

"I think I will head over there at the end of my shift as well." Monica reached over and hugged Elizabeth as she headed back to deal with the endless paperwork.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and headed back to the hub, her students awaited.

BROWNSTONE

Carly let herself in, she could hear her mother talking to Mrs. Hardy and she wanted to sneak in and hide the dress in Bobbie's closet. Her mother hated it when she bought her clothes, so she frequently just purchased things then let her mother find them hanging. It saved lots of arguing.

Looking from the window in her mother's room she saw her boys along with Alexis' girls and Elizabeth's two boys outside. It looked like the nanny had Jake and the rest of the kids were burying Spinelli with the dog adding to the chaos. As she was returning, she heard the women mention the wedding reception.

"So now that you have seen the house, do you still think we can't fit everyone in there?" Asked Audrey.

"You were correct, I couldn't believe that Lila planned this years ago. The house is beautiful, a little big for Jason and Elizabeth's tastes though."

"I know, but this is the blueprint from the original house that stood there. The only changes that Lucy and Kate did, were to update to current standards. There is a landscape architect coming to finish things this spring. Lila even arranged for cuttings of the rose bushes for the house."

"I saw the blueprints for the play area as well; I was surprised to hear that was Milo's idea. Speaking of Milo, when he was visiting Nadine this morning, he mentioned something, the guards are scared of you. What are you doing?"

"It was only one guard. The handsome one with the pretty green eyes, Phil. I set him up with the new nurse on the peds ward. Things did not go well." She admitted.

"You did well with Nadine though, she is very happy with Milo. She is going to be one of Elizabeth's attendants, along with Georgie. Is Jeff or you walking her down the aisle?"

"We are still discussing that. Elizabeth threatened to have Edward after Stephen decided he wanted to do it. I am just hoping they find Annie and bring her home in time. Sarah is arriving tomorrow and the Quartermaine clan as well. All except Skye, she actually called and talked to Elizabeth the other day. Skye wants to stay far way from Port Charles, she is going to start a new life in the New Year."

"Aren't we all? Luke is arranging for Lucky's burial. No funeral, he told me that he was going to sit and recall the one we had after he was declared dead from the fire. Then he is burying him in the same plot the empty coffin was put into. He asked that we allow it to be just Nik, Lulu, me and him. I can feel the pain radiating off of him; he needs to do this.

He asked that we remember the Lucky that was, not what he became. He and Nik are going to watch as Helena is cremated today. So this ends it. A new era begins for us all. No Sonny, no Lucky, and from the rumors no mob business."

"How is Carly handling things? She doesn't do change well from what I have seen."

"Not bad. I think she always knew that Sonny would come to a bad end. She is happy with Jax, the boys and the new baby. I understand that they are gradually easing Spencer over to their house. Nik wants stability for the little boy."

"I saw the order for the DNA tests. I almost hope that it is neither of the leading candidates. Elizabeth said she thinks that Diego is the most likely suspect. Any one else would have questioned her about the baby."

"I have to agree. Are you going to the party for Elizabeth?" Asked the red head.

"Unfortunately yes, why they are holding it at that horrible bar, I will never understand."

"I know, especially after what happened to Georgie there. I am going to see if the kids are ready for some hot chocolate and cookies. Do you want to go out back with me?"

"No, I will wait where it is nice and warm. Tell Stephen and Damian that I am waiting to see the two of them. Honestly grown men playing in the snow like children. The kids and the dog at least had the common sense to be dressed for the weather."

Carly slipped out the door, ruminating on what she had heard. So they were planning a party for Elizabeth, she was debating whether she should crash it. Her feelings were a little hurt, she had thought that Elizabeth and her had at least reached a peace, not getting invited hurt. She knew that Jason would not invite her to the wedding, but she had hoped to get invited to the reception at least.

Starting her car, she wondered where she would find Kate Howard's at this time of the day, she was curious about the house. And how it involved Lila Quartermaine.

COUTURE MAGAZINE

Georgie was ready to take a nap, with all the new staff coming into town; she was running around making sure that they all had what they needed. If she had one more person make a snarky comment about the small backwater town they were stuck in, she was going to ask the bodyguard following her to shoot them, then claim that it was a result of pregnancy hormones. The funny thing was that they all thought the bodyguard was for Kate, she didn't bother informing them any differently.

She waved to Serena who was helping with the wardrobe people who were checking things over and seeing what else was needed. They had received several deliveries from various designers all wanting their clothes in Kate's comeback issue.

Seeing the annoying photographer heading her way again she just smiled and when he tried to order he to go and get him coffee, she gave him directions to the coffee shop. Seriously hoping he offended someone along the way and ended up in the river.

"I see you are getting the hang of things." Chuckled Kate behind her. "Don't let any of them walk all over you, if you stand up for yourself from the start, they will respect you. Now am I ready this correctly, do we have a two whole hours without any calls or meetings?"

"Yes, do you want me to order lunch or are you going out?" Asked Georgie.

"We are going out. After all we need to maintain the illusion about the bodyguard, at least until someone needs to be told differently. Besides, we need to discuss the wedding and the reception. Plus I have a rather unpleasant task involving Carly Jack and I need a witness."

"Metrocourt?"

"Metrocourt. Let's get this over with." The two women headed out to the entrance and were accosted by the very person they were going to visit.

"What is up with Lila Quartermaine and a house for Jason and Elizabeth, and why wasn't I invited to the reception or at least the shower?" She petulantly asked.

"The house is on a need to know basis; you have no need to know. As for the reception." Kate pulled the vanilla coffee envelope out of her purse and handed it to the annoying blond. "I was bringing the invitation over today. Dr. Lee said to invite you to the shower but if you step out of line once, you are out of there. How did you hear about the house?"

"Thank you, who decided to invite us? As for the house, Mama and Mrs. Hardy were talking about it."

"Do any of these people understand the concept of a secret? As for the invitation, I understand you have Georgie and Elizabeth to thank for that. Jason gave into Elizabeth, Georgie convinced Kelly."

Turning to the brunette, Carly said "Thank You." Then turned and headed back out the door.

"Well that worked out well, so I think we need to change our lunch plans, how about the glamorous hospital cafeteria?" She suggested.

"Dr. Webber left for England this morning. How about Kelly's?"

"I don't know what you mean. Kelly's sounds good though." Kate smiled at her helper as they got into the limo waiting for the bodyguard to get in next to the driver. "What happened to Milo?"

"He is with Elizabeth this week. The guard is Phil, he begged to be off Mrs. Hardy." She shrugged. "I have played ignorant for too long, when can I see this house. Lucy told Serena, she told me."

Calling Diane, Kate sighed as she realized the only people who seemed to not know about the house were the couple it was for. "We will meet you there." She hung up on Diane and suggested takeout.

Turning to the driver she gave him directions to the house and swore Georgie to silence, for all the good it would do. She knew someone would spill it, she was moving the plans up.

COFFEE WAREHOUSE

Jason watched as Nik and Johnny head out the door to lunch, then turned back to Max and Francis to continue their meeting. So far they had arranged for over seventy percent of the tenants to move out of the towers by the end of the month. The remaining tenants were primarily guards and a few old timers who had lived there before Sonny owned the building. They were slowly taking the buyout offers.

"Max, have we arranged for the Demolition Company yet?" Asked Francis.

"We are having a hard time getting someone who will do it on our schedule. It's a busy time for them. The best firms are rather busy in Vegas this time of year. To bad we can't do this the old way, blow it up ourselves."

Francis chuckled at the idea, but then sighing, he stated "I don't think that will work. Jason, what did Cassidine decided about the monstrosity in the middle of the river?"

"He is arranging to blow it up after we are finished with the towers, who is taking the meeting with the architects for the new building?"

"The preliminary meetings, Johnny drew the short straw on that one, since you will be on your honeymoon. Then while he is on his, I am taking over. They don't expect to break ground until late summer anyhow. Plus we no longer have the politicians to push the plans through. So we are doing this the old fashioned way, legally." Announced Max.

"We do have a small project to take care of, as well. Have you mentioned to Elizabeth about the studio, yet?" Asked Francis.

"No, with everything else, I haven't had time. So the crew is starting on the renovations to the existing buildings that we own, then hopefully we will have the proper licenses to start the construction of the offices. Has Diane mentioned any problems with the building board or are things going smoothly?"

"Smoothly, she has been networking with them for the last month on a personal project."

KELLY'S

Johnny was happy to see his wife with Kate Howard as they entered the diner. "Do you have time to join us?"

Kissing Johnny, Georgie told him "Regretfully no, we are meeting with Diane for a working lunch, but I should be done by two today, so can we get together?"

"I am meeting with Alexis at two, but you can join us." He released his wife when Mike called her over to tell her that their order was ready. Happy when she told him she would be glad to see him at the office.

Johnny stood at the entrance watching his wife leave, admiring the short skirt that was part of the outfit she had on.

Nik sat down, amused as he watched his cousin, he hoped he hadn't been that bad around Emily, but quite sure that he had been. When Johnny finally joined him, he started to explain what was going on with the Cassidine Industries. Then he offered the files he needed him to take to his attorney and get signed.

"I can't believe that you are doing this. What happens if you are fine, this could be just a waste of time."

"They only state that you are my blood heir in regards to the inheritance, that if I should be incapacitated for any reason, you have immediate control of the company. Don't worry they have nothing to do with my medical status. Elizabeth will have control of that; she is the only one, who would know what Emily would want for me, so she is the person with those decisions. I don't trust myself to make the right choice."

"Is there a right choice?"

"I am having the surgery, but I have a very slim chance of being completely normal. If I should end up in a coma, she is the one with the major decisions. You may need to help Alexis accept that Elizabeth is doing what I would want her to. Alexis will want to fight any decision that ends my life, she is certain to drag this to court, so I have a living will as well as the aforementioned papers. On to a slightly happier thought, Max and Francis are arranging a small party for Jason to keep him occupied the night of Elizabeth's shower. Not a stag party, just keeping him far away from Jake's."

"They are having it at Jake's. Georgie didn't mention that, I can't think why she would want to return to that place?" Johnny was upset and knew he needed to discuss this with his wife.

NOWHERE'S

Georgie was in shock as she walked around the beautiful house, she could not believe that they had kept this hidden from Elizabeth and Jason for the past three weeks. She was astonished they had managed to get it built and painted and furnished in that time, the only thing missing were some of the personal touches that Elizabeth had made at home.

When she stepped outside and saw the huge yard, she was shocked to see the outdoor fireplace. As she followed the worn path, she saw the statues in what had once been a garden; she could imagine the roses that were going to be placed there. The entire property was beautiful; she could not wait until the reception, she was eager to see the couple's reaction to the whole thing.

Kate and Diane finished with their last minute details, then joined Georgie in the entryway. "I can't believe this, how did you get the murals from the boys rooms duplicated to here?"

"Friends in low places, we left a room for them to decorate for the new baby, as well as a blank room that Francis has plans for. My decorator is ready for a vacation and is not happy that we didn't let him finish everything, but I know that Elizabeth is going to want to put her own mark on the house."

"By the way, did Johnny and you have any idea what you are going to do when the baby is born; the cottage is cute, but rather small." Asked Kate.

"We are going to stay there at least until I graduate. We are negotiating about a nanny. I would rather just hire someone like Viola. She works during the day, but Alexis has the girls at night and weekends."

"Do you want Armando's number or are you decorating the room yourself?"

"We are doing it ourselves. We are planning on starting after we return from our honeymoon during my spring break. We are going to borrow the villa that Jason bought for them."

COFFEE WAREHOUSE

Jason was tired, he had been dealing with meetings all morning, then skipped lunch hoping to spend some time with Elizabeth at two, only for her to call and cancel on him. The boys had gone to Audrey's house with Stephen and Spin-Damien had joined Francis who was double checking facts before allowing the hacker to post them to their new website.

"I would like to see Jason Morgan immediately." Looking up Francis saw a little man wearing a bow tie and carrying a briefcase.

"Do you have an appointment, if not Mr. Morgan is a busy man. Make an appointment and he will see you as soon as he is available." Francis was shocked to hear a sentence that made sense coming out of Spinelli's mouth.

"He is hiding from his crimes, is he? Tell Morgan, that I am going to the police department to tell them all that I know in regards to the murder of Lucky Spencer. I know that he was behind the murder of my client."

"GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY, NOW! Clarkston, unless you would like the police investigating why you were taking money from a woman declared clinically insane. To represent her equally insane son in a nuisance lawsuit. Facilitated by a woman who was helping in exchange for genetic material to create a child with a man declared criminally insane. An enemy of his family killed Spencer."

"We both know that you could have prevented this murder, you were afraid that the truth about how you stole Spencer's kid would come out. I have witnesses that will testify that I was threatened in your name." Stated the corpulent attorney.

"I suggest that you stop annoying my client, unless you want me to contact the bar association." Diane was in a good mood, finally something to do that didn't involve paperwork. "I am quite certain that they would be interested in this meeting, and we both know that you are on shaky ground with them."

"As for the murder of my ex-husband, I would suggest that you attempt to visit your client Laura Spencer, she has slipped back into a comatose state, and Robin Scorpio got what she wanted out of the deal and has left the country. You need to get the facts before you accuse anyone of anything. Your client stood absolutely no chance of winning your case. Now that Lucky is dead, I would suggest that you back off." Elizabeth was still in her scrubs, the surgery canceled, the patient's condition had worsened.

Diane escorted the little prick out the door and waited until she saw Jason and Elizabeth enter the back office that lead to the coffee shop. Turning to Francis she suggested they keep an eye on the man.

Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms as he sat in the chair and asked if she was now free for the day.

"I actually have plans, involving our boys, you and me and a lock and some turned off phones. That though is for later, right now, my plans involve you and the nearest flat surface."

"Not here, Sonny had sex all over this place; I have an idea, let's get out of here." Elizabeth was smiling broadly as Jason dragged her out of the office and towards her old studio.

Jason quickly unlocked the door and turned on the heater, kicking the radiator until he could feel the heat coming out, then he turned to Elizabeth and told her he would be right back.

Elizabeth was amused when he returned in less than five minutes, tossed her a duffel bag and left again. As she opened the bag, she found a blanket and clothes for the two of them. As well as linens. At the bottom she found a box with candles and matches. As she lit the candles and placed them on the counter, she turned on the radio they had left there when decorating for the wedding.

Jason hurried up the stairs with the food from Kelly's and entered the studio to find Elizabeth wearing only the t-shirt that had been kept in the bag. Tossing his jacket towards the hook, he joined her on the lumpy sofa, handing her the food.

As they slowly ate their meal, they talked about their respective mornings. "So are we going to end up buying the boys a dog?" She asked giggling at the look on his face.

"I doubt it; Cam found a downside to having a doggy after the little runt messed all over Kristina's boots. Have you noticed anything strange about our friends lately?"

"I hate to say it but I think they are planning parties for the night before our wedding. Kelly and Lainey asked me to go out with them, saying that it is for Emily. Did you ask Johnny yet?"

"Yes, he is going to do it. Are you sure you want to leave the spot empty for Emily?"

"Without a doubt. Nadine and Georgie are going to be bridesmaids, if Jeff doesn't make it back in time I am going have your grandfather walk me down the aisle, I just am not telling him until the wedding."

"I wish that he had let Francis go instead of him, he might not have been the best person for this. If Annie doesn't remember, I am afraid he will push it, causing her to run."

"Worse, if she gets her memories back, then doesn't trust him. She might turn down the chance to come." Elizabeth had no hope but would just accept things as they happened. She was glad to have her family she had there and that were happy for her.

"So what time do we have to pick up the boys?" Jason was tossing the takeout containers on the floor, and then he lifted Elizabeth until she was on his lap.

"We have two hours; do we have anything we can do in that time?" Elizabeth pulled off her top and reached for Jason's.

WAREHOUSE

Johnny was looking for Jason; he had planned on being here all afternoon. Elizabeth had surgery and he had wanted to spend the spare time getting things in order. Finally finding a messy Max exiting his office, he asked the large Italian if he had seen their partner.

"Elizabeth was suddenly free, so they took off."

"His truck is in the parking lot."

"I would guess they are at the studio, I would not want to interrupt them." Johnny saw Diane exiting the office and slipping her suit coat on. He went back to the office, smirking, everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves today, he wasn't going to be seeing his wife until he was with his mother and he doubted that Alexis would be happy if he dragged his wife off to have sex.

Entering his office, he grabbed the file and went to turn his chair around, only to feel resistance. Looking up from his file, he found his wife sitting there. "I thought you had work to do for Kate today."

"Serena is now on duty. All my charges are settled into their hotel rooms, with only the photographer giving me any trouble. Except for a few of them calling Port Charles some rather nasty names."

"So does that mean we can spend some time relaxing?"

"Unfortunately not, I have a motive for being here early. I need to show you something. At least we can take your car." She offered.

"Where are we going?" He asked resigned.

"It's a secret. Plus I want to talk to you about something while we are there, Alexis is joining us she is aware of the secret. You and I might be two of the last people in Port Charles not in on this."

SNIPPETS

Carly hurried triumphant into the office and handed Jax the invitation to the reception, she had driven by the location listed for the reception. The house was beautiful from the outside, Mama was correct it was a little big.

Jax was happy for Carly; he knew how much this meant to his wife. He knew that it was thanks to Elizabeth's kind heart. He smiled when he saw the it included the boys as well.

Jason and Elizabeth slowly got dressed, spending the time kissing each other as they made plans for the evening. Jason was looking forward to spending the time with his family; he bent to kiss Elizabeth when she suddenly laughed at him. She pulled him closer and whispered I love you.

"I love you too. What is so funny?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just thinking about something Epiphany said. Carly was at the hospital this morning, visiting Dr. Lee; she is having terrible morning sickness. She was moaning saying she was sure that I don't have to deal with it. I was imagining her face if I were to tell her our cure."

"She would probably implode. Did she receive her invitation yet?"

"Yes, thanks for agreeing to let me invite her. She was a big help with Janine, yes without her interference, we would have been married years ago, but she is trying. We just wait and see how long it lasts."

"You would forgive just about anyone, won't you?" Jason kissed her on the forehead as he tightened his grip around her.

"No, but in this case, I will for Michael and Morgan, as well as Jax. Now let's go and get our boys."

Johnny was surprised to see the house; he was even more shocked to find out that it was done so quickly and that the mysterious Lila Quartermaine had done this for her grandson. As Georgie relocked the door and handed the key to Marco, she explained all that she had learned that morning.

As they reentered the coffee shop she winced to see the annoying photographer complaining to the makeup artist she had meet early this morning.

"Can you believe this; we are drinking coffee in a mob hangout. What the hell is she thinking? That new assistant, what a piece of work, my little sister knows more than she does. At least Clarice will be back, how can she stand working in this one stoplight town. I can't believe they expect us to work in this disaster area."

Georgie restrained Johnny when he figured out that the effeminate jackass was talking about his wife. She smiled and picked up her phone pretending to call Kate. "Yes, I will do that Miss Howard. Certainly, should I start with anyone in particular, certainly Miss Howard?"

Georgie watched as the photographer jumped at the sound of her voice saying Kate's name. She walked over and took pleasure introducing her husband to the jerks. She slowly smiled as the photographer recognized the name Zaccarra and paled.

Diane was standing in the entrance and asked how the meeting with Alexis had gone, she was surprised to hear that Georgie had convinced Johnny to play the piano some time for his mother. Johnny escorted the two women to the office listening as Georgie told Diane about his grandmother who had apparently been a opera star. He made a mental note to ask Spinelli to research her for him.

Monica was amused as she watched Audrey smack Damian's hand as he grabbed a carrot stick while she prepared the salad. She was on her way home to join Tracy and Edward for dinner. Luke was planning to join Nik and Lulu for the evening. Hearing the doorbell, she excused herself and headed home but stopping to watch the first meeting between Sarah and her younger brother.

His new niece was talking so fast, that Damian had to slow her down, he could only understand every other word. As they sat down for dinner, Sarah asked where Elizabeth was. Audrey explained they were having a quiet evening at home.

Maxie finished her shift at the hospital, as she was leaving she saw Dr. Julian sitting in the courtyard with his head in his hands. She had heard about the patient who had died. They had been unable to perform surgery before the man had died. His body had been too wasted for the new heart. She stopped and offered to fix him dinner, happy when he accepted.

Alexis was happy to see Mac, she had just finished the paperwork on the Spencer murder, the case was going to be listed as open until they found Andre. She was sure he was long gone, disappearing into the Siberian wasteland he was from.

Jeff knocked on the door to the large Jacobean manor house. The servant escorted him into the parlor and asked him to wait, someone would be with him shortly. He was impatient, he wanted to get back to see his daughter get married, but he wanted to see if he could arrange for her mother to be there to see it as well.

"May I help you?"

Jeff turned to the aristocratic voice and said "There seems to be some confusion, I was asking to see your wife."

"I know but she didn't know your name. So could you tell me why you are here?"

To be continued


	61. Chapter 61

REPAIRING THE DAMAGE

Finding the Truth

Chapter 60

ENGLAND

Jeff finished explaining to Nate Greene why he was there, the man looked shell-shocked while listening to the doctor explain his wife's past.

"Do you have any proof of your story?" asked the gentleman, who was handed the files that Jeff had brought with him. As he looked through the paperwork the man read the birth certificates, the private investigator reports, police reports and the most damning; as far as the fact that the blond man sitting across from him was telling the truth, was the photos of his wife.

"I really need to see Annie, our daughter is getting married on New Years Eve, I am hoping that she is willing to be there. Do you believe what I am telling you?" asked Jeff wearily.

"Unfortunately, yes I do. From these files, I believe you know that Anne has been suffering from a kind of emotional amnesia, she can recall dates, facts, even how to be a nurse, but cannot recall anyone from her past. She has been this way since the accident. I always expected someone from her past to show up one day." He just hadn't expected all of this. His wife had quite a history, most of it tragic. Now her daughter was getting married and the mother of two young children of her own.

"I am going to go up and talk with my wife. I know it is an imposition, but can you stay here. This is going to be quite a shock to her. I do have one question, feel free to tell me to mind my own business. Are you still in love with my wife?" he asked as he watched the doctors face.

"We are well past that. When I saw her almost hurt Elizabeth years ago, I fled with our daughter. Then when she blackmailed me into helping her have another child, I was furious. Now it's more of looking back with regret and wishing things had been different. Annie and I were finished years ago. No, Lord Greene, I am not in love with your wife; however I freely admit that if things had happened differently in the past." Jeff shrugged. "I probably would be."

"Thank you for your honesty. Now I need to go and see Anne, she more than likely has been pacing upstairs wanting to know what is going on down here." As he walked up the darkly paneled wood staircase, he wondered how this was going to play out.

"What does the gentleman want?" Nate could see the nervousness on his wife's face as well as the hope that this wasn't a hoax and that the man downstairs held the answers to her long unanswered questions.

"The gentleman is a doctor. His name is Jeff Webber. He is from Port Charles, New York. He says that you are Annie Logan. His former fiancée and the mother of his children. He has some files and Ron down at the pub is running his information as we speak. Dr. Webber is staying there. My dear, he looks legitimate. He has photos, from your childhood on up through nursing school and he included pictures of the aforementioned children, they don't look much like him, but they both had brown hair, with a tendency to curl and sapphire blue eyes."

"So he might be telling the truth?" she asked hopefully?

"Yes, do you think we should trust him?"

"Not yet, let's wait for Ron's report. Show me the papers he gave you, please?"

"Sure." Nate sat down and gave her the facts as they had been told to him, grateful that it seemed Anne would have her answers, finally.

An hour later, Ron called to verify that Dr. Webber was who he said he was, even more so that the man was the father of four children, two sons and two daughter. So far the facts were checking out. Nate looked at his wife, then he hugged her and escorted her down the stairs to greet their guest.

Jeff stood when he heard footsteps coming down the parquet hall floor. He was watching the pocket doors, but was still shocked to see Annie walk into the room. He stood and waited for her to make the first move, he didn't want to spook her.

Anne was shocked, the man standing there looked strangely familiar. "Welcome, Dr. Webber. Sorry, I mean Jeff, I would say it is a little late for formality, if we have two children together." she tried to laugh off her nervousness, then started to talk, uncomfortable with the silence. "The weather has been beautiful locally, did you walk over from the pub or drive? I understand that most Americans find it difficult to get used to driving on the left side of the road when they visit here. Are you staying long?"

Anne winced as she heard herself ramble, then abruptly sat down. "I apologize, I tend to run on when I am nervous."

"I know, you did that years ago, nice to see that some things don't change. Your daughter does the same thing, actually so does Damian. He is just a little more confusing." Jeff smiled at the thought that even though the two children had spent their formative years separated from their mother they were more alike than expected.

"Tell me about them?" she begged.

Jeff and Nate sat with her on the adjoining chairs. Nate had given her facts, now it was Jeff's job to convince her to come to the states and meet her children herself.

"Why did you come alone, why did you not bring them?" she asked.

"Elizabeth is getting married in three, now two days. She is dealing with two small children and her fiancée is dealing with a career change. Damian doesn't have a passport. He filed the paperwork. While the government says he will get it in six weeks, I expect him to make sure it happens much quicker."

Jeff smiled, when he had last seen his youngest son, he was trying to hack into the appropriate data base to speed up the process.

"Does he have government connections?" Nate was intrigued, he was a local PM and a stepson interested in government work or politics would give them something to discuss."

"No, let's just say that our youngest child is very handy with computers. Why don't I start telling you about Elizabeth, then work our way to Damian." he suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Nate was getting the feeling that the story was more interesting then the facts, and they had been spellbinding, involving miscommunication, fortune hunters, evil queens and mobsters with an superiority complex.

"Well lets see, I know that your husband gave you the facts so here is the rest of the story. When you gave birth to Elizabeth, you aggravated an old brain trauma, causing you to almost harm our daughter, I panicked. After what had happened in regards to my son Stephen, I wanted to protect my children, even from their mothers. I had my attorney, Lee Baldwin draw up fake adoption papers and file them, allowing me to take our daughter back to Colorado to fight for custody of Sarah. That is when things went to heck. This leads to Helena Cassidine."

Jeff continued telling Annie about Carolyn and her deal with her godmother. How Elizabeth had visited frequently with his father Steve Hardy and his stepmother Audrey. How she had bonded as a small child with Jason the stepson of his ex-wife. How his family had come to love the little girl, how when she was playing an innocent game of hide and seek in the hospital that her grandfather had started, she had been accidentally locked up in the morgue with two dead burnt bodies and how she had uncovered them.

He went on to explain how Jason and his father had rescued her but that the damage had been done. How it had caused a traumatic memory loss as the result of PTSD and the incorrect diagnosis of his former sister in law who had been treating her.

"Do they know who locked her in to the morgue, that it wasn't on purpose?" asked Anne concerned.

"Yes, it was AJ Quartermaine, he had been trying to make sure that none of the kids involved in the game got into the room, unaware that Elizabeth was already there. He had shut off the lights and made sure that the door was locked."

Jeff continued on telling them about the accident, Elizabeth needing blood and that his ex had learned the truth because Elizabeth had the same rare blood type that he had. He told them about the emotional and mental abuse. How he had been ignorant of what was going on in his own home until they had ended up in court. How his past mistake of falsifying records had cost him their daughter.

"Why did you not contact anyone to help you? Why did you allow them to do this to our daughter?" she asked.

"Helena threatened to kill Damian as well as you. I was under the impression that my brother was picking my daughter up and dropping her off at this private school where he sent his own stepdaughter years before. I spent almost six months thinking that Elizabeth was at same private school in New York. That she was visiting Audrey on weekends and holidays. The court had ordered no contact, they believed that I was the one causing the damage."

Jeff went on to tell how Elizabeth had gotten to her grandmothers house, her early years, the rape and subsequent emotional blackmail at the hands of Lucky Spencer and his family. As far as he was concerned Laura and Luke were just as guilty of what their son had done.

"So she reconnected with this Quartermaine family through their adopted daughter Emily and no one said a word about her past with them?" asked Nate aghast at the idea.

"No, on the advice of the same doctor that had treated her before. She still has no memories of that earlier time. Plus they did have their hands full, Lila was extremely ill, AJ was responsible for his brothers accident and at the time they thought his brain damage. Jason had done a complete one-eighty personality wise, from med student to potential mobster. He had walked away from his family. Emily was undergoing treatment for substance abuse."

"So they had their hands full. What happened next?" asked Anne.

Jeff detailed his daughter finding her rapist, how it was the same man blackmailing her best friend. How Lucky had learned of his own families past, his supposed death at the hands of an enemy of his fathers. How Helena had "rescued him" then brainwashed him.

While Elizabeth outgrew the relationship and had started to fall in love with Jason. How Lucky's family had drawn her back in to help rescue their son and brother and friend. How Jason and Elizabeth had tried to fight their attraction, the warehouse fire. Jeff was feeling emotionally strung out by the time he got to Elizabeth faking her death to avoid the Ice Queen and her plotting.

"So the man who helped our daughter, by sending her to a private island in the middle of the ocean did so because he wanted to keep her away from this Jason."

"Yes, then when Jason came back, he later on did everything in his considerable power to keep them apart, including allowing his sister to drug Jason into her life. Another young man, Nik Cassidine would be a victim of hers, he has a brain tumor as a result."

"Then the man I mentioned Sonny Corinthos then made sure that Elizabeth and Jason stayed far away from each other, with the help of most of the so called well meaning people in Port Charles. I don't know the whole story of what happened next, Elizabeth and Jason won't talk about it, but eventually they reconnected and then had to deal with others once again trying to keep them apart. That is when Jake was born. Now they are getting married and have made plans for the future.."

"So much damage for such a little town."

"Yes, well Helena is dead, Sonny is missing, my guess is dead or soon to be that way. Our daughter has been through a lot. But has came out of it a very strong person."

"And Damian, what about him?"

Jeff explained about her mother raising their son, isolated from normal childhood activities and how he withdrew into his computer world. How Damian didn't always make sense, that he related to the whole world through what he had learned on-line and by playing games.

"He is a genius though. Whereas Elizabeth expresses her emotions through painting, Damian does it with words. His computer skills are incredible, I am in awe of them, along with most of the people in his life. He uses the name the Jackal. Assassin of Cyberspace. Confusing but I am still trying to understand him."

"What do he do for fun?" asked his mother.

"Computer games, he also has a girlfriends, Serena Collins. She is a college freshman at PCU. Works part time for Couture Magazine as well. Sweet girl, she seems to understand him. He also is friends with these very diverse group of young women, Georgie Jones is a college sophomore who is actually your niece, along with her older sister Maxie. Then there is Lulu Spencer, she isn't exactly someone I like him hanging around, but she is still friends with him. A bit self-centered but still one of his friends."

"Then there is the fact that he works for Elizabeth's fiancée and is well respected by some very shall we say interesting men. Jason and his new business partners all treat him like an equal.

He helped set up their new website for their business, as well as a secure web page for my other daughter to keep in touch. He has also set up the new computer system for Couture Magazine."

"He sounds like a very enterprising young man."

Nate was impressed even with Jeff explaining who his future son-in-law had been, he was very excited at the thought of meeting Anne's children. All he had ever wanted for her was a chance for her to get her family back. Now it looks like she would.

"You mentioned a niece, does that mean that Anne has brothers and sisters?"

"Yes, you had two brothers. Tony Jones, who was older than you and Andrew who goes by Frisco who was younger. How you ended up adopted I don't know. We only learned of your family ties this week. As to whether you knew, I don't know."

"You said had." asked Anne."

"Yes, Tony died as the result of a infectious disease around two or three years ago. I'm sorry I didn't ask more about it when Jason mentioned it. It's a sore subject. Tony is the person ultimately responsible for his brain damage. He had an adopted son, named Lucas. He is a college student. Tony had a daughter named BJ after an old rival of yours actually. She died several years ago in a bus accident, her heart was given to her cousin Maxie, who needed a transplant at the time."

"That is when your younger brother found out you existed. Frisco works for the WSB, he had someone do some research at the time. He never informed anyone of your existence. He is the father of two remarkable young women. Maxie, who is a troublemaker, a regular black sheep. However she is also incredibly loyal to her little sister and those she cares about. She works for a local clothing store and is going back to school in the spring to study fashion and business."

"Georgie is her younger sister. She just got married to a friend of Jason's. She is a college student, works for Couture Magazine and is also a volunteer like her sister at GH. She is also about to become a new mother in about eight months. Elizabeth seems to be mother henning her and several other young girls, since her friend Emily's death."

"I am going to head back to the pub, I have to leave tomorrow if I am going to get back in time for the wedding. If you would like to attend, please let me know before I leave. I know that it would mean a lot to our daughter as well as to Audrey."

With that Jeff left them along, he had dropped a ton of information and emotional upheaval, and unless Annie had changed drastically she would need to take some time to process all he had told her.

PUB

When Jeff entered his room, he quickly kicked off his shoes, took off his tie and laid down on the bed. Reaching for his cell phone from the pocket of his suit coat, he called Diane Miller. When he got a busy signal he quickly tried to reach Max, then Francis, and finally Kate. He knew he might need their help convincing Anne to attend this wedding.

"Hello?" he heard.

"Miss Howard, it's Dr. Webber. I just finished the meeting with Anne, it doesn't look good. I think I gave her too much information way too quickly." he sighed.

"Jeff, what time is it there?" she asked.

"Nine in the morning. Oh, I'm sorry. I have a habit of forgetting normal people aren't up at four AM. I will call back later." he started to hang up and quickly heard her say "Wait, stay on the line."

"I just meant, when did you go to see her?" Kate asked.

"As soon as I arrived here. Around six-thirty."

"Wow, they must have been unhappy to see you."

"They were actually already up. Kate, I think I scared her, I have serious doubts she will show up. Her husband seemed more accepting than Anne was."

"Give it the day. We are telling Jason and Elizabeth about the house today. It seems like everyone in town is aware of the present from Lila. Jeff, I am going to go back to sleep, listen give me a call this afternoon, dinner time there. I will arrange a conference call with Diane and if necessary we can send Max and Francis to arrange for a visit afterwards."

"Just what kind of visit do you have in mind. The kind involving their former occupations or the kind where they try to convince Anne that her daughter needs her?" he asked laughing.

"No baseball bats or metal pipes. I just think that someone who isn't emotional involved would have been a better choice for this than you."

"This is the result of my mistake, my weaknesses, if I had let either of those two come, it would have been a sign that I am not fixing my own mistakes. I needed to do this. For Elizabeth, Damien and myself.. Even for Annie." he admitted softly.

GREENE HOUSEHOLD

Anne quickly left her husband and headed off into the garden. She did nothing more than supervise the gardeners, her husbands garden had been laid out by the great Capability Brown, a couple of centuries ago.

It was actually listed in the guidebooks as one of the most beautiful gardens in Surrey. She was honored to be the current keeper of the grounds. As she walked it's familiar paths, she recalled the confused and frightened woman who had came to take care of a seriously injured man, five years ago. All she had known was nursing. Now she had a good life with a great man who loved her just the way she was.

Knowing she had lost track of a family was a scary thought for her, children and an ex-fiancée, she could not help wondering what else there was in her past. She needed some answers and it looked like that meant she was going to have to fly across the ocean to find them.

The idea of children scared her. She hadn't let Jeff tell her about the grandchildren. The very idea terrified her. She didn't feel old enough to be a grandmother. Nate seemed excited by the idea, he had been unable to have children as the result of an accident in his youth, so she knew that he would want to meet her offspring.

Anne continued walking until she reached the folly, as she sat down in her usual spot overlooking the statues, she made herself think logically about all she had learned. She knew from an intellectual standpoint she wanted to meet her family, but from an emotional standpoint she wasn't sure that they would want to have her in their apparently full and productive lives.

She had married Nate and had become the lady of the manor, no longer a licensed nurse. Thanks to her amnesia she had not been allowed to work in the profession she had loved, a doctor at the hospital where she awoken had gotten her this position with an old friend of his. She had been considered a liability, no board would cover her.

So she now spent her days having tea parties and helping out local charities, while acting as a tour guide when they had visitors wanting to see their famous gardens. That was the excitement in her life, complete strangers visiting her beloved gardens. She loved Nate, they traveled and they went to London frequently but she missed doing something productive.

She was seriously afraid that her children would not like her.

"I thought I would find you here." Anne turned and looked at her husband, reaching out to her. "I placed a call to an old friend. I have more information for you. Come meet our rather unexpected new guests."

Anne was wondering how he had gotten all this information that quickly until she realized it was almost one in the afternoon. She had been at the folly for almost four hours.

Nate embraced his wife, he was hoping she was willing to meet her new family. Their life had become routine in the last couple of years. This was exactly what she needed. It sounded like she had a great family, one that had been stolen from her by a simple car accident and a woman who was power hungry.

When they entered they walked up the stairs to the first floor parlor, Anne asked for the names of their guests. "They are refusing to give me their names, but they come bearing lots of photos and even more information about your children." Nate escorted Anne to the front parlor and asked the two women to introduce themselves.

"I apologize for our showing up here without calling." said the woman with the British accent and long dark hair. "My name is Anna Devane. I am an agent with the WSB and used to live in Port Charles. This is Felicia Jones. Her ex-husband is your brother Frisco."

"Ladies, why are you here?" asked Nate.

"Because my ex-husband is a complete idiot with a one track mind. I was in Texas when I received a call yesterday from Mac Scorpio in Port Charles asking me questions about you. When I located my soon to be lobotomized ex, he admitted to knowing about you, when he learned that my daughter Maxie was going to be fine, he never mentioned your existence to anyone."

"I am here, because my daughter owes both Jason and Elizabeth. She created serious damage in their lives before her father and I arranged for her to go to Australia and visit for a while. I have known both of them for quite a while. I also accessed our records on the two of them, not much was there about Damian though. However Felecia knows about your son from her daughters."

"Thank you ladies." Anne was amazed that two complete strangers had just shown up to talk to her about her children.

"How about you ask any questions you have, we will try to answer them." suggested Felecia.

"How about we start with you opinion on my children." she smiled at the two women. "How about starting with my son, Jeff seemed to know more about Elizabeth."

"Okay." smiled Felicia. "He is close to my youngest daughter. Spinelli is what they call him. He seemed a little skittish when we meet, but he was amazing kind. According to the files, he was instrumental in helping to end the hostage crisis at the Metrocourt Hotel last February. The disturbed gentleman who had taken about twenty people hostage in the lobby held a gun to his head and required him to access the safe and open it. Spinelli did so, while helping cover for your new son in law who was rescuing the hostages."

"He also helped deliver a baby while stuck in a elevator, once again with Jason's help. I have heard from my daughter that he has repaired the appliances at Kelly's in exchange for food. The exchange came about because he refused payment from the manager. His girlfriend Serena is the daughter of my dearest friend Lucy and Scott Baldwin. I'm sorry, I forgot that you would not recall the name. Scott lived in PC when you were there."

"He rarely makes sense when he talks though. Everyone has a nickname. Jason is called Stone Cold, Elizabeth is the Maternal One or sometimes just Fair. Georgie is called The Faithful Friend or just Fair as well. My favorite name though is what he calls a former detective who is bald. He actually calls the man Kojak. My older daughter gets called the bad blond one and Sonny Corinthos gets called the Godfather. Let's see, oh, I have another one. My son-in-law used to be called the Spawn of the Denizen of Darkness."

"Rather colorful." chuckled Nate.

"Johnny didn't seem too amused. According to a nurse at GH who went with Spinelli to the Black and White Ball, his father actually liked his acquired nickname. Nadine is another friend of your sons. She is dating one of the guards for Elizabeth and Georgie."

"I do understand what Jason Morgan's supposed former career was or rather is it is?" Anne was a bit confused as to that one.

"I would guess was, Jason adores your daughter. As for the two boys. Cameron and Jake are adorable. He is a man who loves being around children. If he had stayed with his medical career I would guess that he would have been a pediatrician." offered Anna.

"I just don't understand that. Doctor to gangster. I was told but I still can't wrap my mind around it." Nate just shook his head.

"No one ever could. The thing is, at the time, Sonny Corinthos offered Jason an escape from the pressure of the over-bearing Quartermaines. As Jason gets his memories back, he is reconnecting to his true family. With his sister's death at the hands of a serial killer and AJ dead as a result of the muck and mire his life had become, Monica needs her son and now Elizabeth and her new grandchildren."

"What can you tell me besides facts about my daughter?" asked Anne.

"The best way to explain your daughter is a tale that my daughter told me. There is this woman named Carly Jacks, she is the ex-wife of Sonny Corinthos and according to Carly, Jason's best friend. Well former best friend now. Carly hated Elizabeth for years because Jason has loved her that long."

"She has done some absolutely hateful things to your daughter, yet your daughter has never retaliated. Not out of fear or intimidation, but because she has no need. Well Jason recently found out all that she had done in the past to Elizabeth. He basically told the blond that she is no longer a part of his life. That she is essentially to not call or come visit him ever again."

"Elizabeth is the one acting as a bridge. See Carly while responsible for her actions was lied to by Courtney, Jason's ex-wife who drugged him. Elizabeth is actually trying to get along with the woman."

"You should know that Carly is trying to mature and grow. Not that I like the woman, she did some damage to my daughter as well. I think that Elizabeth sees that she is trying and is willing to give her a chance to prove she has changed." interrupted Anna.

"She sounds like she has a soft heart." Anne replied.

"Yes, but don't make the mistake of thinking she is not capable of standing up for herself, she is quite able to do so. Lucky Spencer could verify that. He attacked her in the middle of the police station, she broke his nose. She is also one of the few people in this world to take on Helena Cassidine and live to tell the tale. Helena respected her, something she didn't do for many people. The queen's last call before she died was to your daughter."

"Thank You ladies. Why do I feel like you are here more for yourselves, than me."

"You would be correct. My daughter attacked Elizabeth and Jason because they were in love. She had came back to Port Charles a few years ago. Elizabeth and her were friends for most of that time. In September, my daughter broke up with her boyfriend and I think she wanted to reconnect with Jason. At least I know she did subconsciously."

"When it didn't happen she seemed to think it would be a waiting game. When instead they came out with the fact that Jason is Jakes father and started making plans to get married. It also came out that my daughter had committed medical malpractice in regards to treating Jason a few years ago. She paired up with Spencer to try and hurt the couple. It didn't work and she is now in Australia with her father. She is moving back to Paris to get some help with her obsession."

"I owe the two of them on her behalf. If she hadn't done what she did, who knows what would have happened."

"Same here but for different reasons. My eldest did her best to hurt Elizabeth last year. She pretended to be pregnant with Lucky's child and tried to make Elizabeth miserable. Yet the day I left Port Charles, they were at my ex-husband Mac's house. Getting along rather well. Your daughter was giving mine advice about a doctor she is interested in."

"She has always gotten along with my younger daughter. They are now going through a pregnancy at the same time."

"Elizabeth is pregnant." Anne was shocked.

"Yes. I don't know how far along, but from what I understand it was planned. They had been discussing it, when they found out. At least that is what Georgie told me. Alas my little girl is about to make me a grandmother way before I ever expected for it to happen. At least with her."

"I know the feeling." Anne said still shocked. Not two grandchildren, but soon three. Seeing the two women looking at their watches, she knew they had to go. Telling them with a smile "Thank You ladies, I do appreciate your well stopping in since you were in the neighborhood."

Anna and Felicia laughed and said "Your welcome. It was only a short drive from Texas and Australia."

Nate escorted the ladies out, telling them once again how grateful he was for their visit. He returned to his wife and asked her is she wanted to know what he had learned about Jason Morgan.

"Of course, I would love to. Now spill." she sat down and waited for the information.

"He really was a mobster. One of the most feared men on the east coast. He has been on trial for murder twice. For the deaths of two brothers. First for Luiz Alcazar, who was involved with the mess that broke your daughter up with Mr. Morgan. He was found not guilt when a woman named Alexis Davis confessed to pushing him off the balcony after he left her in labor when she and the child almost died."

"And the second one?"

"He was on trial for the murder of Lorenzo Alcazar who was the father of his adopted sister Skye Chandler Quartermaine's daughter. Elizabeth was required to testify, it is where their affair came out. He was found not guilty, when evidence turned up showing Lorenzo to be alive. My contact at MI6 said that Lorenzo is dead. His best guess is that he was murdered."

"I just can't get over this. How do I deal with the fact that my daughter is marrying a mobster." she asked.

"Jeff and I talked earlier. After I got the information and before our guests arrived. He told me that Jason is out of the mob. That even if he wasn't; he would accept the married. That if we saw the two of them together we would understand. He pointed out that his family made their money as pirates and smugglers long before they got into ship building."

"Really?"

"Yes, he also told me that Corinthos was a bastard and lots of other things worse, but Morgan and he did not deal in drugs or people. That is why there has been so many wars there. Morgan and he kept them out their territory. They also didn't deal with prostitution either."

"What did they deal with?" she asked curiously.

"Getting around tax stamps. Cigarettes, liquor and other products that the government taxed. They also dealt with counterfeit products as well as items that the government required limited importing on. They weren't on the side of the white hats, but they didn't were completely black ones either."

Nate watched his wife as she tried to come to grips with reality. He was eager to meet her family, it had been the two of them for so long, He saw it in her face, she wanted to go.

"Can you call Jeff and asked when he is leaving in the morning, I would like to be there before the wedding. What do we have on our schedule for the rest of the year and for January of next year."

"Nothing more important than this." he said smiling at his wife.

PUB

Jeff was eager to get out of here, while the regulations didn't allow smoking and there were signs everywhere stating this, the patrons just opened the window and smoked anyhow.

As he exited, he hurried down the lane to start jogging, placing in the ear buds his son had given him, he waited for the music to start. When he heard the classical music, he just about feel down laughing, this was what he got for telling his son to put the classics on it. For Damien it apparently meant Beethoven and Bach, not the Rolling Stones or the Beatles. Coming to a low stone fence, he sat down and continued laughing out loud.

"May I ask what is so hilarious?" asked the confused aristocratic voice.

Jeff looked up and saw Lord Greene sitting in a Land Rover staring at him. When he explained, he watched the rueful grin on the other mans face. "We are fossils to them, you do know that?"

"I just don't like being reminded by my twenty one year old son. I have to wonder if he even knows who the Rolling Stones are. Classics not classical."

"Would you like a ride back to the pub? I was just on my way to see you there."

"Sure, since my son has ruined my jog. I was actually looking forward to working out my frustrations for a while."

"Can't help you there, my idea of exercising involves hiking, I never go any faster than a very slow trot." As Jeff got into the vehicle Nate told him that Anne wanted to leave immediately but would accept leaving for America tomorrow. "Do we need to make reservations or have you done so already?"

"I can call the pilot, if Anne wants to leave now. He said all he needed was one hours notice."

"You have a private plane waiting on standby?"

"Your future son-in-law does. I prefer commercial, lets thoughts about the plane crashing." he admitted.

"Let me call Anne, she can get ready for a trip in about two hours."

"I will go back my bag, if you can wait. I will call the car company and cancel my driver."

"Let's go." Nate followed the doctor and listened quite openly as he called the pilot and then someone named Kate.

"Thanks Kate. When are you showing them the house?"

"Fine, by the way could you not tell Elizabeth, just yet. I would like this to be a surprise. So is there anything I can get for you before I head out?"

"I can arrange that. Tell the delivery people to have the packages at Gatwick before we leave this evening."

"I will see you tomorrow. Or is it still going to be today."

Nate watched as he grabbed his bag and tossed in what little he had pulled out. "Is Kate a friend of Elizabeth's or yours?"

"My daughters, she is Kate Howard. Editor-in-chief of Couture Magazine. She is organizing the wedding with some help from various other friends and relatives. As for her and I, I am just medical personal at this point. She had a rough break up with Sonny Corinthos, so I am going to take my time to get to know the woman."

Nate had to admit he was relieved to learn there was a woman in the doctors life. As Jeff settled his bill, the headed to the Manor house.


	62. Chapter 62

Finding the Time

CHAPTER 61 Rated R

QUARTERMAINE RESIDENCE

Monica sat down with Bobbie and Lucy Coe, they had finally finished dinner after getting interrupted constantly by the visits of well meaning friends and relatives. She quickly informed the two women that Jeff was leaving for England in the morning to see Annie and the hope that she would come back to see her children in time for the wedding.

"Are you going to be out at the the old Edgar's estate with the rest of us?" asked Lucy.

"No, I have to be at the hospital all day, then I have meetings with the staff at Mercy and County in regards to the counterfeit drugs. We have all checked our supplies and are going to compare notes to see what they have in common. I have to put the patients at the hospital first, after all this is life or death."

"I am afraid I am busy as well tomorrow. I had planned to take the next day off, for the shower and am on call the night of the wedding. I am hoping for a nice and peaceful evening but New Years is always a busy one for us, as well as being a full moon that night."

"At least I will get to attend the wedding." Monica stated. "I also talked to Noah, he is planning on returning to Port Charles for the new year. He has asked to talk to me about Emily. It feels like the last month has been a lot longer than that, doesn't it?" she asked.

"So much has happened. Elizabeth and Jason coming out with their secrets, Ric Lansing and his father dying at the hands of Helena. Then the outing, firing and death of Sam McCall, Followed by the return of Helena and then her blackmail of Georgie and Johnny. Their young marriage.

The death of Helena and Lucky as well as the revelation of Logan Hayes as the TMK. His death. Then Sonny fleeing and more than likely faking his death. Now we have learned about Annie and the two kids being related to Tony, Frisco and the girls."

"The list you just recited even missed some of the highlights. I am going to be glad to head home, I forgot how much craziness there is in this town. Kevin has been rather busy here as well. The doctors at Shady Brook asked him to consult on Laura Spencer's case. She is back into the fugue state she was before the medicine took affect."

"Monica how are Jason and Elizabeth doing, any cold feet?" asked Bobbie.

"No, I found Elizabeth in the Chapel today and I know that Jason is more than eager for the New Year to start."

"I am hoping the Carly's current maturity keeps her in line. She does seem to be changing. Though she is still griping about the morning sickness. It has been even worse since this morning she saw Elizabeth at the hospital bright eyed and bushy tailed at the hospital. She is convinced that Elizabeth doesn't suffer from morning sickness."

"According to Epiphany she hasn't with this pregnancy."

"PLEASE don't tell Carly that." begged the red head.

DIANE MILLERS APARTMENT

Diane joined Max on the sofa, she was still arguing with the big lug, he wanted her to consider moving in with him, she had to admit, he did have larger closets.

"I just don't like the idea of losing my independence."

"My closets are larger. Besides, I am closer to the offices, my house is more secure that yours. I'm not saying that it has to be immediately but I want you to at least consider it."

"This had better not be the result of Elizabeth and Jason's getting married."

"No, however did you see the two of them slipping out to the studio today."

"No, I did see Johnny's smirk when I left your office putting my jacket on, though. That will not being happening again at the office. WE are NOT SONNY CORINTHOS. We will have decorum, at all times."

"Yes, dear. Anything else, dear." answered Max with a smirk of his own.

MORGAN RESIDENCE

"Daddy, please do it again." shrieked Cameron.

Elizabeth watched as Jason picked up the toddler and spun him around again. She was trying to finish up the laundry, she could not understand how she had gotten so far behind in her chores.

"I think that is enough, you two. Cameron, you need to go and pick up all those cars and put them back into the basket. It is almost time for bed. Jason, could you please give Jake his bath tonight. I have to get these chores caught up." she said frantically.

"Sure. Cam let's go get those toys and then you can help me give your little brother a bath, okay." Jason wanted to tell Elizabeth to relax, all would be well. When they had returned home this evening she had been serene and calm then all the sudden she had gone into some hyper mommy mode. He had just gone with the flow and did what she had asked.

Elizabeth listened as Cam was picking up his toys with his daddy's help. She knew she was overreacting but she did not want to admit they needed help. She did not want to turn into Carly, needing help to get her house in order and to raise her kids.

Jason saw the pensive expression on his fiancée's face. He knew that something was bothering her and he hoped that she would tell him when the boys were finally in bed. When Cam had picked up the last of the toys he herded the young boy and his baby brother up the stairs and to the kids bathroom.

Elizabeth felt her hormones shift again, she wanted to cry as she reached the top of the stairs with her basket and saw Jason soaked to the skin. The boys had made sure that their daddy had received a bath as well. She stopped to admire the rippling muscles under the soaked t-shirt he had on as well as the jeans clinging to his body.

Jason grabbed the towels and wrapped both boys up. Cam had joined his little brother in the bath. Jason held on to the wet squirming boys and turned around only to see amusement and what looked like lust in his fiancée's eyes. Smiling at her he asked if she needed a bath as well?

"I will let you know in a little while. Do you need help getting them dressed for bed or are you alright on your own." she asked as she placed the last towel on the shelves and the basket on the floor in the closet.

"I am just fine, we are going to get our pajamas on then read a few stories. First some Dr. Seuss, then we are going to move on to Greece. Just in case Mommy wants to extend our honeymoon."

"Good night, Mommy." Elizabeth looked up to see her three men standing in the door of the master bedroom, she had just gotten off the phone with Kate who had requested Jason and her help with a small project the next day. Something about the wedding reception.

"Good night, Cameron.. I love you." Elizabeth stood and placed the phone back onto the base and picked her son up and carried him into his room, amused to see that Jason was now in his bathrobe. He must have slipped into the bathroom through the hall entrance and grabbed it.

Jason started the bedtime story, Jake fell asleep during Seuss, but Cam finally feel asleep when he reached the part about the Greek Gods and Mount Olympus. He had stayed awake for the Etruscans but had finally succumbed despite his curiosity. Jason stood and walked into his room, tucking the toddler into his bed, being sure to place the tiger from the zoo into bed next to him. The Zebra was back onto the shelf, apparently no longer the favorite. Jason resolved to take them back to the zoo, they needed more stuffed animals for the menagerie.

JACKS RESIDENCE

Jax finally got Morgan to sleep, the little boy seemed to finally be realizing that his dad hadn't been around in a while and had asked questions. Carly was currently talking to Micheal and he knew he was going to have lots of questions. Carly had slipped up and mentioned the fact that their father had made plans to steal them, unaware that the two boys were in the next room.

They had made sure to discuss the attempted kidnapping as far away from the boys as possible. Carly's temper had gotten in the way of her common sense earlier, when she had found a letter written to her from Sonny. The mobster must have mailed it for some reason, Christmas day. In it he had apologized for taking the boys, but had then continued on to state, she could always come and visit the boys but that they needed their father.

"Jax." The blond turned at the sound of his stepson's voice. Micheal was standing in the door to his little brother's bedroom. "Mom fell asleep, can we talk please?"

"Sure, let's go down to the living room." As they walked down the stairs, Jax amused himself with the fact that Carly had fallen asleep on the twin size bed all curled up around a stuffed elephant he had never seen before. He was amused when Micheal explained it had been his when he was little and that he had found it at his father's house when he had gone their to get the rest of his things earlier in the day.

"Mom fell asleep and I stuck it in her arms and took a photo. We can always place it in her office later on. Jax, did my dad really try to kidnap Morgan and me? And do you know the real reason why?"

"Yes,as to the why. I think he had been sick again, other than that Micheal I have no idea. Your mother, Jason and all the other people who care about you don't understand either."

"I am glad he didn't succeed. I was just worried I drove him to this. I haven't wanted to go over there very much lately. Not since Letitia and Emily died. I blamed Dad for their deaths. Also he was always mad at Uncle Jason lately."

"Your father was upset because of some adult things that came out."

"About Aunt Courtney. I heard some people talking. She drugged Uncle Jason into marrying her and she did the same to Nik Cassidine, right. Did she do that to you?"

"No, I wasn't a victim of the drugging. Your Aunt was a very sick woman as well. She more than likely had the same problems that your dad did. It just went undiagnosed. She hurt a lot of people, Jason, Elizabeth, Nik and Emily for no other real reason that anyone could find than that she was jealous of the two women."

"Do you remember the night we had the indoor picnic and I had the pictures of Uncle Jason and them? Mom was upset about what I said, she was sure that I was wrong and she was right about Uncle Jason being unhappy."

"Yes." said Jax cautiously.

"Did Mom help her? Did she do something then, is that why Uncle Jason is angry with her. Did Mom do something to Elizabeth?"

Carly heard the questions as she walked down the stairs looking for her son. She knew she had to tell the truth to him, but how much was too much? "Yes. I did."

Carly sat down her face still flushed from her catnap. Grabbing Jax's hand she gave a short version of what had happened in the past. Telling her son of her jealousy of Elizabeth, how she had helped his dad and his aunt break the two of them up and then she told him how she had been mean to the woman.

"Did you help drug Uncle Jason?" asked Micheal afraid of the answer.

"No, I didn't. I did believe that your uncle loved Courtney. I had no idea what she had done. I have apologized to your uncle and your soon to be aunt. Things won't ever be the same though. I broke your uncle's trust. This is strictly my fault. He will still be there for Morgan and you though. Elizabeth will see to that."

"Why Mom?" asked the confused boy. "I like Elizabeth, she is really nice."

"I know that, unfortunately Micheal that was why I had a problem with her. In my mind, she was going to take him away from us. When you are older we will revisit this discussion. I promise. But for now please just accept that I made a bad choice."

"OKAY, for now." Jax hugged Micheal and watched as the red head went up to his bedroom with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You did the right thing Carly. I am very proud of you."

"Good, because right now my son just learned that his mother hasn't always been a nice person to someone he apparently liked a lot more than I knew, Did you see the look on his face. He was disappointed with me."

SCORPIO RESIDENCE

Maxie sat on the bar stool and watched as Leo finished up the dishes. They had stopped and gotten takeout, heating it up when they arrived. She was sure that there had to be something wrong with the man. He was just too good to be true. They had spent the last hour and half eating and talking without any awkward moments or the embarrassing pauses that could happen between two people who did not know each other very well.

"Maxie?" The blond turned to see her father standing in the door with hangers from the dry cleaners.

"Hey Mac, do you remember Dr. Julian? Leo this is my dad, Mac Scorpio."

"Actually we met again, when he accompanied Luke Spencer to the station. Maxie can I see you for a moment in the living room?" Maxie followed her father into the darkened room and waited for him to turn on the light.

"Isn't that the doctor who took care of you when you had that staph infection? Are you allowed to spend time with him outside of the hospital? Asked her confused father.

"Yes, Leo is the same doctor. He asked Monica to take my case back over. Don't worry dad, Monica said it was fine for us to spend time together. I asked at the Christmas party. It's just dinner dad, I promise I am not going to run off and get married. That would be the younger sister, dad." she teased her father. She was worried about him, with Robin gone and Georgie married, she was the only one still around, they seriously needed to find Mac a girlfriend.

"I was not worried about that. At least not tonight. Of, course, I thought that Georgie would go on a couple of dates with Johnny and realize they were not at all compatible, so what do I know? If you change your mind, at least give me more that a couple hours warning, okay?" He kissed her on the top of the head then reminded her that she had to get her dry cleaning from the hall closet and went upstairs to bed.

Maxie walked back into the kitchen as Leo finished the last of the dishes. "Is this going to be a problem for your father, our spending time together."

"Not unless you have some crazy relative who is going to kidnap us in the middle of our first date and force us to get married. With Georgie gone, I am the last of his girls at home. He worries more than most fathers."

"I would guess with all that he sees, he wants to protect his family. He loves you sister and you very much, I saw that when you were admitted last year."

"Yes, we were very lucky to have him. Especially with who my biological dad is, we learned that Elizabeth Webber is our cousin, from Johnny and Jason. They received a file telling them my dad knew when I had my heart transplant and he never even mentioned it to any one. Not even his own brother Tony."

"So if you still want to try and cheer me up, how about spending New Years Eve as my date?" Leo could not believe he had asked her. They had been edging around each other for the last two weeks, but had not actually had an official date.

"Unless you want to be my date for Elizabeth and Jason's wedding, I have to turn you down. I have responsibilities that evening. Kate Howard and Diane Miller would make my life hell if I didn't do this perfectly."

"Sure, just how formal is this thing though?" he was going to this wedding anyhow. He had already RSVP'd for the reception. "What are you in charge of?"

"Just a dark suit is needed, I have to make sure that this surprise from them goes off without a hitch. I can't tell you anymore. I made a promise in all but blood."

"Sounds like fun."

COTTAGE

As soon as he had closed the door, Johnny tossed his coat on the table next to the door and pulled his wife back when she had removed her coat. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed the back of her nape and started to kiss down her neck, only to be pushed away when the phone rang.

Staring balefully at the offending cell phone, Georgie finally answered it. "Georgie speaking."

Watching as she stiffened, then groaned, and finally grabbed her coat, Johnny sighed and grabbed his, this was ridiculous, what did it take to get some alone time with his wife. He was even less amused when he learned that it was his mother on the phone. Georgie agreed with whatever she had asked, then she turned and pulled her resisting husband out the door.

MORGAN RESIDENCE

Jason found himself standing over his fiancée who had fallen asleep on the sofa. He bent to pick her up, then started to carry her up the stairs, when he felt her kiss his jaw line.

Elizabeth listened to him moan softly so she eased up to kiss the side of his lips. She turned his head as he sat on the stairs and kissed him full force, smiling as she felt his physical response.

"Elizabeth, what is going on. Is everything okay with us?"

"Oh course, why would you ask?" she was confused.

"You seemed a little upset earlier."

"I know, I hate to admit it but your mother is right. I am going to need more than your help with the house work. I was sure that I was going to be okay, but I am always tired. The housework is getting behind and I feel like I am spending less time with the boys as a result. Monica suggested I hire someone, I told her no, but I have to give in, at least until the baby is born."

"Is it anything I can help with?"

"You are a great help already, but we are both need to spend more time with the boys, not less. So I am going to give in and let her send someone over to help." Jason was worried. Elizabeth had tears coursing down her face.

"It's okay. We can do it ourselves. Please don't cry, Elizabeth, it will be fine."

"No, it's okay. We need the help. I am a bad mother."

Jason did not know what to do, he finally figured out she was being affected by hormones. "Elizabeth you are not a bad mother. You are a terrific mother. This is just the hormones, I promise. You are a great mother and are expecting way to much of yourself. So we need to have some day help."

"I love you, so much."

LAKE HOUSE

Johnny growled as he sat down, babysitting was not how he wanted to spend his evening. At least not babysitting his little sisters. He watched as Alexis flitted around thanking Georgie. "I am so grateful, Viola has left on her vacation, then this came up at the last minute. I tried to think of anyone who could do this. I know that the two of you wanted to spend the evening together."

""No problem, I am sure that when are little one is born, we will need the favor returned."

Johnny groaned, at this rate, he would not get to spend time alone with his wife, until after the baby was born eight months from now.

"Johnny, you came. Mommy said that you are going to be babysitting us tonight. Are we staying here or going to your house?"

"Our house." Alexis raised her head, as her son quickly offered up that response. She had planned on the girls spending the night here, but she would not object. As long as Georgie was the one in charge. Johnny didn't seem to understand the concept of the word no with his sisters.

"Sure, why not. Girls lets go pack a bag with some clothes and then another with a few games and toys. We don't have anything at our house. Johnny why don't you get whatever we need for the dog." Her husband grimaced, he had forgotten Sonny's revenge. The puppy from hell, as Jason had taken to calling the little mutt.

"Are you sure you want to bring them to your place?" asked a doubtful Alexis to Georgie.

"They wanted to go home with us the other day and see our house. So it should be fine. When are you coming back, in time for the party?"

"Around noon. Thank You again, Georgie. I didn't want to do this, but the Mayor accepted for me, then told me about it this morning."

KATE'S ESTATE

Kate listened as Warren went on to tell her that the annoying pain in her rear had called her predecessor to complain about the town, the offices and finally the staff. The photographer had called and told them that he was being forced to work with a mob princess.

She grinned at the idea, she had heard from Georgie that he had been complaining at the coffee shop earlier.

"Warren, I will deal with this. I am so sorry that they disturbed you with this. Grayson, is rather upset that I did not hire his sister to work for us and then tried to undermine my second assistant. She is the wife of Johnny Zaccarra, not a mob princess."

"I am not worried, I trust your judgment, after all I hired Trevor as my personal and business attorney. Grayson and anyone else with a problem can find themselves back here, handling the minor assignments. With no room for advancement if they don't like this one."

"That is what I will be telling him tomorrow. We are going to be having a small cocktail party for the staff. I was wondering what are your plans for the New Year's Eve. I am attending a wedding locally, if you are available I could use a date. The bride is the young artist Elizabeth Webber, that I introduced you to."

"I would be glad to come. Maybe you could introduce me to some nice young woman."

"Well Brenda Barrett does live here. She was moving into her new residence when I saw her today. She is planning to launch a fashion line, so she is looking for additional investors. Jasper Jax and the ELQ Corporation are out of the question. She has connections to both, personal connections. So why don't I introduce you to her?"

"Sounds good, what happened to the dark and swarthy Mr. Corinthos. I heard that he went missing."

"Things were over with him, long before he disappeared." Kate was reminded once again of her mistakes in trying to relight the old flame. She was grateful though, she had found a new home base and new friends. Possible a new romance, if things went well with Jeff.

MORGAN RESIDENCE

Jason kissed Elizabeth as he sat down on the bed, she had protested when he had tried to carry her up to their room and had dragged him back downstairs saying she needed to grab the final load of clothes in the dryer. He had followed her into her the room, planning on helping her, only to find himself without any clothes on. He was not sure why Elizabeth's mood had changed again, but he wasn't going to argue with it.

Elizabeth had fallen asleep soon afterwards, he had needed to carry her up to bed, then had returned to grab the boys play clothes from the dryer. He sat beside her, just wishing that they could fast forward to the wedding. He kissed her on the check, then went to sit on the chair and read his letter from Emily. It was time.

Dear Jason;

If you are reading this, my life has finally ended. Thank you for being there for me while I was alive. I have so much to tell you, the best place to start would be the beginning, that is what you would tell me.

When Mom brought me home, I was so unsure of myself, but thanks to Dad, Lila and you. I got my bearings, and started to accept being part of this family. When you were hurt in the car accident, I felt like my life would never be the same. You would change and then I had to grow love the man you became. I was upset when I found out that you lied about Micheal, it shook my faith in who you were, but I still loved you.

Then when Lucky died, Elizabeth and you bonded and I resented that. Why I still don't know. I did not want to accept that it was love, until you left not returning until over a year later. Elizabeth was so excited to see you, I could read it in her letters. She played it cool, but I know my best friend was already in love with you.

When she was locked into the crypt and you were looking to rescue her, I knew she never heard about how hard you had searched. So many people wanted the so-called friendship to end. Then she slept with Zander. I was so angry with her, in spite of the fact that I had broken up with him.

When I returned and thought that I still had feelings for him, I blamed her and resented the fact that Zander would visit with her. He would later tell me that she was suffering from PTSD and that he had taken advantage of the fact to get revenge on you for taking his place in Sonny's life.

I only wish that I had known that then, but it doesn't change what I did and I am so sorry for my part in the next mess I made of your life.

I wanted to punish Elizabeth so I made sure to cheer on Courtney, I even told her everything I knew about your relationship with Elizabeth. It was about hurting my friend. When I was in the hospital the next year suffering from cancer, I saw the two of you, clearly for the first time in a long time. Neither of you were happy and you were both trapped. I swore I would never interfere again.

I would promptly betray the promise last year. When Nik and I returned from Russia, I was sure that we would be happy together. The four musketeers, together again. I was sure that we would only work out if it was Nik/Emily and Elizabeth/Lucky. I pressure Elizabeth to stay with Lucky.

As her best friend I knew what buttons to push. I pushed them sure that I knew what was best for all of us. I lied to you Jason, I told you that Elizabeth loved Lucky, she did but she was not in love with him.

I did the same to her. I told her that Sam was the love of your life that you would never get over her. Then when I suspected that Jake was yours, I made sure to mention that you had forgiven Sam for sleeping with Ric.

I knew that Elizabeth had felt like an afterthought in her own family, that she would do anything to keep her own kids from feeling that way. I played on that. I only hope that someday you will forgive me.

You have missed so much time with Elizabeth and Jake because of my jealously and my insecurities. When Jake was kidnapped last year, I started to see Lucky for who he really was, but once again put my interests ahead of what needed to be done.

I actually told Elizabeth that she should be glad Lucky was yelling at her and treating her like it was her fault, instead of turning to drugs. I told my best friend that she should be glad her husband was an abusive jerk, instead of a drug user. Just what part of that was a good idea, I will never know.

During the trial, after the truth about your sleeping together came out, I still wanted to believe that Elizabeth would be able to make peace with Lucky. Then Sam started to interfere and I had to face the facts staring me in the face. Lucky was a selfish bastard and had always been.

I tried to talk to both of you but the two of you had always been willing to protect others over going for what you want. So you stayed away. I just kept trying, I needed to repair the wrongs I had done to you. So first I helped Elizabeth find a house, someplace where she could be, that was hers and hers alone.

Then I tried to figure out what had gone wrong with the two of you. I wasn't here so I had to do some research, I got lucky and found some old things of Courtney's. Including her diaries. When I read them I was sickened at what I had found out. However I knew there was more to the story. I am hoping that finding out the truth sets you free in so many ways. That is why I hired Taggert and then asked Spinelli to help find my answers.

By the way, is Spinelli's bedroom where you spent the night with Elizabeth? I figured it out, when you were so against letting him redecorate. The line about Brenda never worked for me. This morning when I went to look for your files from the original surgery to help Nik, I found something that completely shocked me. That Tony would do that is horrifying.

Then to know that when you were operated on the second time I knew that someone had accessed the records. If I don't have time to finish doing my research, I am having others to finish my last wishes.

Micheal is to receive the discs I had made for you back when you woke up, hopefully if you allow yourself to remember you will get some of them back. According to the research that Tony did, if you see the memories without feeling pressured and in a relaxed setting, in a chronological order there was a good chance you would regain your memories. That is the simplified version, the research was in the files, please take the time to read it.

I wanted him to work with Elizabeth, to recall the time he spent with her when Carly was missing years ago, that is why I asked him to take your motorcycle. It was supposed to be funny, a joke. If it wasn't I am sorry. Did you do some damage to the Rolls? I was hoping you would think that it was grandfather who took it. I loathe that car and what it stands for.

Jason, I love you. I am hoping that things worked out the way they should have years ago, with Elizabeth and you together, the way it was meant to be. Please be there for Mom, you are all she has left.

I know that I can never make up for the mistakes I have made, but I hope that someday you can forgive me.

Love, Emily Bowen Quartermaine

Jason set the letter aside, numb. He did not want to believe that his sister had been one of the people who had been keeping Elizabeth and him apart. He had known she had been involved with the mess with Sam and Lucky but to know that she had helped create the mess with Courtney hurt, deeply.

Looking over at a peaceful Elizabeth sleeping he made another vow to never allow this to darken them again. This was the end of it. He felt the tears still in his eyes as he folded the letter and placed it in the fireplace, turning it on. He preferred the memory of his sister he had before the letter. That was how he was going to remember her.

COTTAGE

Johnny escorted his sisters in while carrying the bags, while Georgie walked the dog around to the side door, she had insisted on taking care of the mutt. He took the bags upstairs and tossed them into the spare bedroom, and hurried back down the stairs, he had learned his lesson on leaving the two girls alone.

Two hours later Georgie decided that Molly and Kristina should get their bathes and head off to bed. She was sure that Alexis would have a cow if she knew they were still up at nine o'clock. "Johnny can you handle the baths?"

At the panicked look on her husbands face, she laughed and handed him the dog leash and escorted her sisters-in-law to the guest bathroom and dumped some bubble bath in with them. Georgie quickly got the girls taken care off and settled into the guest room, trying to figure out the child safety guard for Molly's side of the bed. Finally snapping it in place, she started to turn on the night light when Kristina asked for a bedtime story.

Georgie stopped, she knew they had forgotten something, no kids books. Telling the girls she would be right back she went to her room and found her old Grimm's tales book. She grimaced, it was the real version, not the fairy tales they had become, most of them were allegorical tales not meant for children but she finally found something appropriate and settled in with the girls to read to them. By the time she had them both asleep she realized she had gained another spectator, Johnny was standing at the door watching her.

"Help me out." she mouthed to her husband who reached over and extracted her from his little sisters arms. As he set her down on her feet, he leaned in to kiss her when he heard a yuck from the bed, he turned and glared as Kristina giggled and closed her eyes.

Johnny and Georgie left the room and continued on to their room. Johnny pulled her into his arms and started to unbutton the silky white shirt his wife was wearing. He had been planning this all day long. As he leaned in and kissed her he found himself pushed back and his own shirt removed with a ruthless efficiency then his wife reached down and unzipped his jeans.

Johnny walked her backwards and laid her face down so that he could reach the zipper on the back of her short skirt. Then he found himself flat on his back with his wife straddling him in his favorite bra and underwear, the blush colored bra she wore the first time they were together and the a matching pair of boy cut underwear that were equally sheer.

Georgie saw his eyes darken, she knew he liked this particular pair. She bent her head down and nipped at his erect nipple and listened as he moaned and arched up into her, just as he slipped his hand up and undid the front clasp. He pulled her down and started to kiss his way down her neck, finally reaching her breasts.

"Johnny, we need to be quiet." she said when she heard him moaning loudly. He smiled up and said "Then I suggest we find a way to keep me quiet."

Georgie giggled as he slowly slipped underneath her and pushed her hands up to hold the headboard. She was soon the one trying to keep from moaning too loudly. Georgie stuck her fist in her mouth, when he found a particularly sensitive spot. "Johnny stop please."

"Completely or do you mean stop doing what I am doing." he whispered.

"Just your current occupation." She slowly slipped down and and settled in his lap brushing up against his erection. Johnny found himself pushing her on her back between his legs as he crawled over her and finished making love to his wife. He pulled her legs around his hips and kissed her at the same time muffling the moans they were both making.

Georgie was shaking when she felt herself coming quickly, then felt as Johnny came rapidly after her. She held onto him, not wanting to be separated from him yet. Johnny felt their hearts slowing and knew that he needed to get them both under the warm covers but he just wanted to stay there, forever.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason woke up early, they had to get up at six in order to meet with Kate at eight o'clock. He slipped out of bed and went to check on the boys. Cameron and Jake were fast asleep and apparently Damien had slipped in at some point during the previous evening.

He quickly went down and fixed Elizabeth an omelet and toast. He needed to tell her what was in his letter from Emily. As he returned up the stairs he saw Damian sticking his head out the door and smiling when he saw Jason with the tray.

Quickly shutting his door, he was glad that Jason and Elizabeth were occupied this morning. The legal eagle had given him a most important part in the drama they were planning on arranging for the day.

He called Diane and assured her that their plans were still in play. Hanging up when she said she thought she heard a beep on her phone. He then called Alice and told her to get everything ready, that the couple were up and running with their plans for the day. With this call he set it all in motion.

Serena and he were going to be babysitting Cam and Jake, Monica was arranging for the Quartermaine cook to put together a picnic basket, Kate and Diane arranged for flowers and a blanket to be set up in the newly assembled gazebo. Lucy was taking the letter out to the house and placing it on the mantle along side the black boxes that Edward and Audrey had supplied them with. Then all were going to make sure that there no interruptions.

Max was planning on tracking Jason's motorcycle with guards and Stan to throw the couple off. They were sure that they would take the bike since the streets were dry and no snow was expected for the day. The only thing not planned for was the response of the two principals in this play.

Damian went and knocked on the door of the master bedroom asking if Serena and he could take the boys with them today. They were planning on meeting up with Georgie who had called late last night offering to join them at their planned excursion for the boys. She was going to have Molly and Kristina all day, then they were going the Corinthos boys for the afternoon. Johnny and she were planning on returning for them after the rehearsal dinner.

Damian called to tell Georgie that things were on schedule and listened as she relayed the message on to Johnny who quickly called Jason and informed him that he was needed at the studio before his meeting with Kate.

Jason and Elizabeth were happy to get up to an early start for the day, they had to meet with Johnny at the studio, so they decided to take the bike for a final ride before the wedding.

Smiling as he watched Elizabeth slip her jacket over her arms and grab the helmet he had gotten for her, he turned and made sure that Serena and Damian would be fine, reminding them to take the boys over to the Quartermaine house before one o'clock. Then they hurried out the door unaware of the plans that had just been launched. Starting with the reveal this morning, they would then be busy for the next few days, straight through until the wedding.

The friends and family of our couple are going to have a little fun with our couple.


	63. Chapter 63

Games Children Play

Chapter 62

NOWHERE

Kate looked over at Diane, trying not to look at the smile on Max's face. The man had been grinning since they arrived over a half hour ago. She had overheard them discussing a trial living arrangement when they entered.

"So, Jeff think that this trip could be a bust? I knew that it was a mistake to send him. Jason and Francis both agreed with his assessment though." asked Diane.

"Relax, ladies. If we have to we can arrange for some of our old associates to bring Annie Logan here, no matter what is required." stated Max as he sat down on the chaise lounge with the red head.

"We are not going to discuss a kidnapping Max. So get that thought out of your head, you need to find other ways to solve the problems that are sure to come up." suggested Kate not realizing that the Italian was kidding, until she looked up at the silence and saw the grins.

"Just how early did the good doctor call, Kate?" teased Diane.

"Early. Now Spinelli called and said they should be leaving at any minute. Is John ready with the first distraction?" asked Francis as he entered and handed the threesome the box of pastries.

"Yes, we have an added bonus. Alexis is out of town, so Johnny has his little sisters and that dog as an excuse to leave."

"They will never know what hit them. Kate would you like a ride to your office, before we head over to our respective positions?"

"No, thank you. Francis, it's better you are not there. Jason is liable to think that something is up otherwise."

"Morgan is going to know that something is up, regardless. Your best bet is that he decides to play along for some reason." announced Diane as she grabbed Max's and her breakfast and coffee as she herded him out he door to do their part in this little play.

Francis made one last check of things, including the refrigerator, he had added his own little variation on the plan, he chuckled as all he saw was the sparkling apple cider and beer on the shelf. Stopping to prop up the letter from Lila, he mentally thanked Reginald for keeping it safe all these years.

MORGAN RESIDENCE

"The lovebirds have flown the coop; let Operation Frustration begin."

"Spinelli, can't you just say Jason and Elizabeth had left." said an annoyed Maxie as she exited the laundry room with Leo and Patrick and Elizabeth's older brother. They had been stuck in there for the last ten minutes. if it had been just Leo with her it might have been fun, but seriously, not with Patrick and Steven smirking at them. She was seriously going to smack someone, if Patrick didn't stop grinning at the them.

"Why did we, or rather you agree to help with this?" Leo asked Patrick. "Jason Morgan is NOT someone I want to piss off."

"I agreed, because Elizabeth is my friend, one of the first I made here. You are here because you have a thing for the annoying blond one." he looked at Spinelli before answering and saw him shaking his head no.

"It the bad blond one. Not annoying." he announced.

"You might want to recall that you are now my cousin, so if I assault you it would be dismissed as just a family thing plus my dad is the police commissioner." said the talked about blond as she glared at Steven when he faked protecting his little brother by shoving him behind him.

"Here, this is what you need." Spinelli hastily handed them the instructions, then rushed to joined Serena in the living room as she finished dressing the boys in the cute snow suits. He didn't see what was so cute about them, but Georgie and Serena both thought they were cute. So he had finally learned not to argue.

"Shall we call Georgie? I can't believe she is making Johnny take the girls with him. This should be funny. The last time he was alone with them, he got them drunk." she giggled.

"With as many child rearing books he has been reading, he should be an expert by now and he used to call me a geek."

STUDIO

Johnny fiddled around with the key, he was unsure how to slip it back onto Elizabeth's key ring. Some master criminal you are, he thought. Your wife removed the key without getting caught and you can't even figure out how to slip it back to it's rightful owner. Good thing you changed professions.

He sat on the stairs and watched as his sisters tossed the ball back and forth while the mutt ran between the two girls, he knew he was going to be babysitting after his mistake. He had forgotten to close the dog in on the back porch and it had done a number on their living room and a pair of Georgie's shoes as well as peed on the kitchen floor. He had to admit the sight of Georgie being upset about her shoes was hilarious, but the smile on his face had not made her very happy with the entire situation or him.

Hearing the sound of a motorcycle he hoped it was the right one and escorted his sisters and the now leashed dog back outside reminding the girls that what they had seen was a secret. He watched as Jason got off the bike and helped Elizabeth removed her helmet while he helped the girls into the car seats.

He had been staring lately, he knew that Elizabeth was a little further along that Georgie, so he knew that Elizabeth's pregnancy would start showing before his wife's did, so he was always looking for the bump he knew she would be getting soon. Morgan had been less than amused when he had asked him about it.

"Johnny do you want me to take the girls up to get warm while you and Jason look over the plans?" Asked Liz.

"Actually the architect should be here soon, I unfortunately have to take the girls over to the hospital for Alexis, I hate to toss this to you, Jason especially this close to the wedding, but he also needed to talk to Elizabeth about your plans for her studio, since you had to be here for that I am going to just head over there." Johnny quickly locked the girls in their respective seats and headed out being sure to turn the corner onto the street by the hospital.

"I guess we should head up to the studio." stated a confused Jason. "I thought we just had to sign off on the plans, any of us could have done this. As for your studio, I had wanted basic renovations so that if you wanted to return to painting at a later date we could come here without being worried about paint fumes or it being too hot or cold."

As the two walked up the stairs, Elizabeth pulled out her keys and could not find the studio key. "Jason did you remove my key for some reason?"

"No, why?"

"It must have came off my key ring again. The entire thing fell apart the other day, Georgie and I were looking for the keys for almost ten minutes at Sonny's old penthouse. It must still be there."

Jason pulled his keys out and made a mental note to change the locks just in case. As they entered the studio, he thought or maybe not. He was wondering if maybe his new partner's wife had something to do with the defective key ring as he soon as he saw the studio.

"Wow!" was all she could say. There was enough canvas and paint in the studio to keep her busy for quite a while. "Jason this is incredible. When did you have time to do this, we were here less than twenty four hours ago." she asked as she wondered the room and saw the brushes and easel, as well as the new stool. She looked up and saw the confused expression on his face.

"I didn't. There is a note taped to the canvas." he quickly joined her as she slit open the envelope with her artist knife.

It read "Since we could not arrange a girls night out, or a bridal shower we thought we would have a little fun with you." it was signed, with love.

Jason saw the tears and knew that she was touched at the idea of their friends doing this. He saw writing on the back of the note and asked Elizabeth what it said. He saw her blush and then start laughing, he found himself blushing when she informed him, it was added from Kelly who suggested a nude for the first painting. That she knew who she would like the preferred subject to be.

"So do you think we need to stay for a while or was the meeting with Johnny a ruse?' she asked as she hugged Jason around the waist and buried her head in his neck.

"I think it would be safe to go. If not the firm will have to reschedule for a later date. Do you want some breakfast before we head over to see Kate?" he was more than eager to get on with spending the morning together, he was not looking forward to going over to see his mother. Edward and he needed to have a talk. Ned had left him a very interesting message.

"Let's head over to Kelly's." she suggested while looking around then she slipped the note into her pocket as they headed back to the bike and a ride the long way to Kelly's.

KELLY'S

Milo and Nadine saw the twosome entering the diner court yard and thought "uh oh!" this was not where they were supposed to be until later. Nadine sent Milo to run interference while she slipped into the kitchen to the surprise of Mike and called Georgie, who told her to distract the two of them and sent them over to Kate's office immediately.

"Would you mind telling me why you are in my kitchen?" asked Mike, laughing for the first time in days.

His life had been pretty bleak but he had been facing the truth about his ex-wife and his children without resorting to gambling or drinking. His only night where he had wanted to drink was when he had gone to see Carly and had apologized for his behavior and that of his children. When he had asked about Jason, he had been told to let it be, that Jason did not need anymore reminders of what had been done to him.

Mike knew the man deserved an apology from some member of his family. He knew that the man was recovering from the mistakes that had resulted from what had been done and was back with Elizabeth. He owed her an apology as well. He had wondered at the time about the speed with which Jason had gotten over her, but had been glad his daughter was away from AJ so he had accepted it, not caring that Elizabeth's heart had been broken. At least he knew where his children's selfish disregard for other's came from. Him.

Seeing the look in his eye, Nadine just patted the man on the arm and went to join her boyfriend in the courtyard. She winced as she heard Milo used the fact that Mike was working as a reason for them to not go inside. She knew she needed to interfere before the sad memories they were trying to ease were brought to the forefront instead.

"Actually what my less than eloquent boyfriend in saying is that there is a reason for you to not be in there right now, so would you please leave."

Elizabeth looked at the blond not believing what she had just heard. "Did you just tell us to leave?" she laughed.

"Yes, now go. I will explain later." offered up Nadine weakly. She was aware she was going to be working the night shift for the next month. Drat, maybe she could offer to do the schedule for Epiphany, she knew that the tiny brunette hated writing the schedule so she could fudge it a bit without her knowledge.

"Sure, we have a meeting to be at soon, anyhow." Jason suggested to a resisting Elizabeth, he got it, something was going on. However his pregnant fiancée wanted food and he resigned himself to the Metrocourt for breakfast before she had another hormone induced mood swing.

Elizabeth knew that Nadine was up to something but still all she wanted was toast and eggs, maybe some sausage and grits.

"They are on the way but they are starting to think something is up." Nadine informed Georgie over the phone.

"You think!" chuckled Milo. "You might as well as held a sign over your head saying you are up to something.

You told Elizabeth to leave a diner she worked at for almost six years and were rude about it."

"I know, that is why I should not have been part of this plan. Why is it again, that they can't go to the house until five o'clock. How is it that you are certain that is where they will go on their ride anyhow? I still don't get that, there are a lot of places to ride on that bike of his."

"Trust me. Jason plus Elizabeth plus motorcycle equals two places. Both of which pass by the workmen. So we have to delay them, until later.

COUTURE

Georgie answered the phone for the eighth time in the last ten minutes. She was wondering where Clarice was, she had asked her to man the phones while she attended to some deliveries of the diamonds for the wedding shoot.

"Thanks Georgie. Do you want too join the rest of them women drooling over the diamonds?" she asked the runner as she returned.

"No thanks, I have no real interest in jewelry. Besides now that Kate has canceled the cocktail reception that was planned she has requested all of the staff to join us in the meeting room in forty five minutes. It is to be after she is done trying to delay Jason and Elizabeth for a little bit."

"What the mafia princess isn't going to drool over the diamonds. Let me guess, your husband steals you all you want. Maybe Kate should have done this shoot in New York, who knows what might happen. Some one might help themselves to the tiara that is the centerpiece. Where is your husband today?" sneered Greyson from the office door. He heard the rumors and knew that he was going to be fired but he wanted to take some pot shots at the reason before he left.

"Obviously not here, since you are stupid enough to insult his wife." Nik was exiting Kate's office in time to hear the man insult his cousin. "As for the tiara, that is an old family heirloom belonging to the future princess here. So I doubt that my cousin is going to steal something that is his wife's property."

"I apologize, Prince Cassidine. I was unaware that the tiara belonged to your family. Are you sure that it is safe though. Port Charles seems to have a rather seedy underbelly."

The man did not learn, Nik thought. "I am aware of that. Jason Morgan and Johnny Zaccarra are my business partners. John is also my cousin and the heir to my title. Morgan would have been my brother in law if not for someone much worse that any thing in your imagination."

"I am sorry about this Mr. Cassidine. Greyson please join me in my office. Georgie you need to join Clarice in the meeting room." Kate had her I'm the boss voice going and all rushed to obey her except Nik who hung around and prepared to play his part.

"Nik, what are you doing here?" asked a breathless and flushed Elizabeth as they exited the elevators.

"Georgie agreed to loan the tiara to a fashion shoot, I arranged for the bank to bring it over. I am waiting to see Kate, I think she is firing a photographer right now. Can you stop in at the hospital around ten thirty. I need you to look over the paperwork for the scholarships that Edward and I set up in Emily's name."

Jason groaned, he was not thrilled to be seeing Edward in such a public setting but he would do it for his sister. Elizabeth had wanted to stop over there after their ride anyhow. So instead they would do that first.

"I am so sorry to keep you waiting." Kate had dragged out firing the man so that she could keep them here as long as possible. She had rather enjoyed toying with the jerk who had proceeded to threaten to destroy her magazine. She wasn't worried it wasn't the first time someone had done so.

"Elizabeth, I had a question about music. Jason had no idea of the name of the song he wanted for your dance. He wanted me to find some song that he knew from years ago. I found three different versions, all of which were on the juke box at Kelly's back around then, thanks to the help of a few waitresses who worked at Kelly's, I was not sure which one he was referring to. Would you please listen and tell me which one is the correct one."

Taking the ear buds, Elizabeth was swallowing the lump in her throat when she heard the first version and hit fast forward. That was not it, neither was the second one, finally she found it on the third try. She told Kate the correct version and thanked the woman for all her help.

"Your welcome. I never made plans for a wedding for myself, never planned on getting married, so this has been fun. I rather enjoyed planning Georgie's, but that was rather rushed. This one has been a delight. Now I have to get to a meeting and threaten my staff. So I will see you two later."

"Hey Kate, which waitresses?" asked Elizabeth.

"There were two different ones Mike Corbin suggested talking to. Tammy and Penny. Those were the names that Bobbie gave to Clarice. She said both sounded thrilled to find out that the two of you were finally getting married."

"Thank you, again." Jason said as he escorted Elizabeth to the elevators and they headed off to Metrocourt, he could hear her stomach growling.

METROCOURT

Jason was still in shock, though he had seen her eat like this before, but Elizabeth had finished off a bowl of fruit, a meat lovers delight omelet, four pieces of toast and hash browns along with a glass of milk and two of orange juice. He smiled as she sweetly thanked the waiter then asked for some grapes and bananas to be placed in a to go container to take with her.

Jax stood in the door to the balcony, he had stepped out to check on the status of the new windows, they were having noise pollution problems, the windows were supposed to be noise proof but weren't. He had seen Jason with Liz and was surprised, neither one of them really came to the hotel to eat unless they had to, so he walked over to see if there was a problem he was unaware of.

"No, we just were between Kate's office and the hospital so we stopped in here." Elizabeth did not know who was involved in the situation that had them banned from Kelly's this morning.

"Elizabeth?" The nurse looked up and saw her sister standing there. She had forgotten that Sarah had joined them for the wedding. Standing she reached over and hugged her sister asking if she had seen their father or Steven.

"No, Steven and I talked on the phone, he said that dad was busy with something. That he would see us the day of your wedding. I did meet our little brother though." she said with a smile.

Elizabeth had already heard about that from Damian, he had been hesitant to tell her about meeting their sister, he had said she had a tendency to be bossy and to just override his wants until her husband had put his foot down. He had liked his newly acquired niece though.

"He mentioned in. I am sorry I haven't called. So much is going on that I can not get anything else done." she explained feeling guilty.

"Grams explained. She said that things have been crazy and that I would probably not get to see you until the wedding as well. Is there anything I can do to help. Jacques is here with our daughter and is available as well."

"Thanks for the offer, but most of the stuff is things that we need to do ourselves." Telling her sister goodbye she followed Jason out of the restaurant and down the hall, slipping past the concierge who offered to help them slip out the side door and to the garage from the staff entrance.

Jax went to see if Carly was free, she had been indisposed in her office all morning. He was aware that she slipped in there to deal with her morning sickness instead of just admitting she was not feeling well and staying home.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Elizabeth and Jason joined Nik in the boardroom along with of all people Georgie who was confused as to why she was there without Johnny.

"Didn't Alexis tell you, since Johnny has so much on his plate with the new company and dealing with everything for me he can't take the seat on the board. Alexis is going to oversee Mom's foundation so I decided to turn my seat over to you."

"You can't do that, she is just a kid." announced Tracy from the door way looking as stunned as her ex-daughter in law.

"She is not a kid and is more aware of what goes on in this hospital than most of the older board members." interrupted Nik impolitely.

"Knowing who is meeting in the broom closets isn't required information for the board." snarled Tracy, she had nothing against her ex-daughter-in-law but she had not became a member of the board until she was almost forty, no kid was going to have a vote if she had anything to say about it.

"Georgie, if you were given a hundred thousand dollars to spend on equipment what would you suggest?" asked Monica as she entered the room.

"The lease of that new laser surgical equipment. The one with the multiple uses for neurological and cardiac surgical cases. An outright purchase doesn't make sense because it hasn't proven it had more uses than that and they are planning to update in a few years. It would be better to spend a million dollars later and get use of the equipment until then." Georgie was thankful for the first time in weeks of the time she had spent with Robin.

"Tracy I would say she is more than qualified. Nik wasn't much older when he started to vote his own seat. Now can we get going, I need to deal with a crisis at home. Who called the board meeting?"

"It isn't a board meeting, I just needed some signatures to arrange for the scholarships. Why did you think it was a board meeting?" he asked Monica.

"Edward! I have to get back to my office and deal with a immediate problem. Nik, thank you for doing this. Emily would be honored. Elizabeth I think that Epiphany is looking for you."

Nik finished filing the paperwork, then had Edward sign off as well. The provost for PCU had gladly accepted the paperwork and had thanked the two men. Jason had stayed to have a word with Edward.

"I need a word old man." Jason walked into an empty hospital room expecting to be followed without question. Edward was standing in the door and asked what is it?

"I received a very interesting call from Ned, something about business competition, how I am trying to put ELQ out of business. Anything you want to tell me?" he asked leaning against the bed. Seeing the look on the old man's face, he took a deep breath and said "Don't ever try to use me to get Ned back into the fold. He is happy and enjoys doing what he is doing. Let it go and be happy with what you have."

With that Jason exited the room, he had been expecting something like this for days.

Johnny was explaining why the dog wasn't allowed into the hospital to his sisters as they exited the elevator to join his wife for lunch. He had spent the last two hours with his sisters at the office, trying out the games that Elizabeth had recommended, so far things had gone smoothly.

"Johnny can we go to Kelly's for lunch?" asked Kristina. Molly was squirming and standing then sitting down and finally she got the point. "Johnny, Molly has to go!"

"We just got here, where does she want to go?"

"The bathroom, Molly needs to go to the bathroom." she explained slowly.

"Okay." he said cautiously not sure why she was looking like that.

"You need to take her." she said slowly.

"Oh." with that Johnny started off towards the restrooms, standing outside the mens room door, he turned and knocked and entered the ladies room hoping to god that no one saw this.

After helping Molly wash her hands he asked Kristina if she had to go hoping to avoid another trip. When she shook her head, he started out the door and straight into the head nurse.

Epiphany chuckled at the flustered look on his face which changed to an all out laugh when he swore at being caught in the ladies room.

"Georgie, he said a bad word!" Johnny turned and looked at his traitorous little sister when she announced his mistake to his wife five minutes later.

"I will deal with it later, right now I suggest we head over to get some lunch." Georgie and Elizabeth had heard from Epiphany about what had happened when the woman had played her part in postponing the bike ride.

"Johnny said we could go to Kelly's." announced Kristina. Seeing the surprise in his face, Georgie said.

"Did he. Well I am afraid it is going to be at Metrocourt. I made arrangements for a picnic lunch and then we are going to the zoo. If you are really good we might get an ice cream sundae for dessert tonight."

"Did all go well?" Johnny whispered as they left the hospital through the emergency room entrance.

"Yes, now it's up to Patrick and Leo. Then Elizabeth and Jason are going to the Quartermaines. Damien and Serena are dealing with the next distraction after that.

"So we can go to the zoo for a couple of hours then head over to the house."

"Yes, have you heard from the workmen?"

"Yes, it is right on schedule. I can't believe that Max would not wait until spring."

"It's not his fault that the schedule was moved up a day." she stated.

"I just think he is overreacting about how often that exit will be used. Maybe when they have his bike but when he is driving with her and the kids, my guess is they won't be taking the cliff roads. Besides it is the long way to the new place."

Jason was seriously considering shooting the next person who came up with a petty or inane excuse. He wanted to know what the heck was going on. He knew that it wasn't the bridal shower slash party that was tomorrow at Jakes, so why was everyone acting so strange today?

He stood glowering at Drs. Drake and Julian who were asking questions about her father and some study he had been involved with years earlier. They were curious about when he would be returning that it was in regards to a patient who needed operated on immediately. Elizabeth seemed just wondering why they were asking her and not Steven only to be told that her brother had taken the day to go skiing up at Lake George.

Shaking her head at the strangeness of everyone she wondered what other surprise they could possible have after the art supplies.

QUARTERMAIN RESIDENCE

Jason sighed as Alice let them into the foyer, Elizabeth and he had made a plan, no longer that five minutes here, then they were out of the living room and into the play room to spend time with the boys.

"Jason, about time you arrived." Jason groaned as he heard Ned's voice and turned to see him standing there with his daughter and brother. Dylan was looking guilty about something as Brooklyn grabbed some keys from her father and preceded to state that she was headed off to the zoo. The zoo? Jason was hoping her heard the singer incorrectly.

"Why are you looking for me?"

"I had a conversation with grandfather, I think he gets it, but we both know he will try something else." Ned would place bets that for now on he would be getting weekly calls from the man in regards to Jason's new business venture. Jax had told him that he suspected things would be a lot calmer now.

"Good. I had one as well. Excuse us we are here to see the boys, they were with Monica."

"They aren't here yet. Sorry Jason, I forgot to tell you at the hospital I called and asked Serena and Spinelli to take them to the zoo since I had to be at the hospital for what I thought was a board meeting. After a serious discussion with Mr. Spinelli in regards to the cruelty of keeping animals in cages they left to take them."

Elizabeth was upset but she was getting the feeling that she had seriously missed something today. What could possibly be going on the required this many people to keep them from their last bike ride before the baby was born. Asking to speak privately with Monica she was going to offer up that she needed help in hopes that it might cause the woman to reveal the secret.

"Monica, I have decided to hire someone to help out a few days a week. I am going to agree to having cook fix some dinners for us. We are going to arrange for someone to help with the boys."

"I actually have a suggestion about that, Brooklyn is returning to PCU for the spring semester. She is planning on getting her degree. What if she helped out a few days a week. She is not going to be working so she would be available when she isn't in class."

"Let me discuss it with Jason. It sounds like a good idea. She is familiar with the boys and with Jason so it would not be shock for her to learn about Jason's past. Thank you, Monica that might work."

"Besides it's not like you don't have doting grandparents who would be more than happy to spend time with them. Between Jeff, Audrey and I as well as all the other family members you should have no shortage of sitters."

"I just don't want to take advantage of that too much." she admitted to her.

"Look a typical evening around here consists of Edward and Tracy bickering or Luke and Tracy bickering. So two little boys around would actually be a relief. They behave when the boys are here so that they don't lose visitation. Yes, even Tracy does. Though she certainly would never admit it."

"Is she still seeing Alan?"

Jason and Elizabeth called to check on the boys and learned from Serena that they had fallen asleep and were being driven over to the Quartermaine mansion. They decided to go for their long awaited ride, glad that no other problem had came up. They knew that whatever was up it must have been finished. Taking the cliff road, Jason did not get above the speed limit, he was going to protect his family from everything he could think of, including an accident.

Taking the cliff road curves, he changed his mind on going to the bridge and went straight to Vista Point. When he stopped the bike and turned to remove Elizabeth's helmet he admitted to liking the new ability to speak to her while they were riding.

"Enough to let me drive?" she smiled as she slipped off the bike and wrapped her arms around his neck, only to giggle as he bent over and tossed her over his shoulder walking down to the stairs to the exact spot that haunted his dreams for so long. As he let her body slide down his, he slowly kissed her and bent closer saying

"NO!"

He chuckled at the pout on her face, then decided to distract her in his own unique way. Breathless and wishing they were home to take this further, they enjoyed the frustration knowing that they could satisfy the need later at home. "Let's go see if the house is settled into."

"Elizabeth, I don't want to see anyone else living in our place." he said.

"I know, but I really need to Jason. I need closure. So if you want I can wait and drive up tomorrow, but I think it would be easier today. With us on the bike, together." she admitted softly.

"Okay. I'm sorry I didn't find the owner years ago. I stopped looking for a while. I hated to be reminded of what a place had come to mean to me. Every time I came up here, I was trying to exercise the ghost of our relationship from my mind. I wanted you to be happy even if it wasn't with me." He had been sure that he would never have this, that his life would be an endless job with minutes of happiness but that what they had was lost to bad timing and mistakes created in cross purposes.

"Well I am happy now, no matter who owns the bridge and the statues. The place meant something to me because it was a way to keep you in my life even when we had both moved on."

"Let's go." Jason kissed her as he lifted her onto the motorcycle and made sure to settle her in the front, then slipped his arms around her and started the bike, hearing her sigh in the microphone then she leaned into his body and he knew she had closed her eyes when she relaxed even more.

Jason slowed down to take the curve and saw the new bridge and a sign on the high gates. When he stopped her found a envelope addressed to Elizabeth and him. Stunned he hand her the note without getting off the bike.

Elizabeth found a key and a note. She read the note and handed Jason the key telling him that the ornate key was for a lock at the end of a so called treasure hunt and that it was written in her brother's handwriting. Jason asked Elizabeth if she wanted to go now and come back the next day to the bridge.

"Let's follow the note. It might be time sensitive." Jason started the bike again and followed the written instructions to a road he had never driven down before. It was a long road with old growth trees on either side of the road, leading to a gate that was standing open.

Slowing down as they came onto some structures, Elizabeth told him the note said to pay attention that there should be a clearing in about a quarter of a mile. When they slowed down they saw a house in the clearing.

As they got off the motorcycle Jason looked at the house, it was a large Georgian mansion built with cut stone instead of brick and had lights in every single window. He was really hoping that this was not a party. He had wanted to spend one last day with Elizabeth before the insanity that would start tomorrow.

Taking the key, Elizabeth grinned at the resigned look on Jason's face as they entered the beautifully decorated house. Waiting for someone to jump out and yell surprise they finally saw the note with their name on it written in a strong male handwriting that neither one recognized.

Elizabeth was shocked to find out that it was from Edward Quartermaine.

Dear Elizabeth and Jason, if you want to know what is going on here, follow the path to the right, it will lead you to the answers you seek.

Love, your grandfather.

A little side note: Jason I am rather disappointed in you, I would have thought you had better instincts that this. I would have been bothering Ned to come back to run the company in hope of you joining ELQ not to be your business competition. I look forward to the new year and watching you make it on your own, but always know there is a place for you at ELQ if you ever want it.

Jason was not sure if he was pissed at the old man or touched.

The twosome followed the instructions and came into a room to hear the sound of the door they had entered though closing and the sound of a car leaving. When Jason looked out the window he saw one the SUV's that were left over from the coffee business leaving the property. He quickly joined Elizabeth at the mantle wondering what had her attention.

"Jason are these our boxes?" she was sitting down on the sofa with one of the boxes and the note with the shaky handwriting as he picked up the other one and the note that was taped to it. He was getting tired of the notes, why could people not just talk to them.

Opening the first note, Elizabeth saw the paper was a soft faded white. When she opened it she immediately looked at the signature. It was from Lila. She stopped breathing and gripped Jason's hand. "Jason, look."

Taking the note with a shaking hand Jason read the note aloud.

"Dears, If you are reading this my long awaited hopes have been answered. The two of you are getting married soon. Jason you were always the good son, the favored brother but your life has never been easy. Either as Jason Quartermaine or as Jason Morgan, now I am hoping that you have settled into the life that you were always meant to lead. With the woman who was meant to be the other half of your soul, your heart and most importantly mind.

Elizabeth, I know that your life took a dark turn at such a early age, now you should find the missing light. Jason has been slowly trying to find you without his even knowing it. I don't know what happened to separate the two of you or how they managed to take advantage of my grandson, but when he is finally free of the obligations and pain that they have cause the two of you will have such a wonderful life together.

I know that you both think of Edward as an unpleasant and uncompromising man but he is man who as owned my heart for most of my life. We were parted at a young age and had to fight to be together much like the two of you are going to have to, but in the end we were each others everything. Jason while you have your grandfathers business sense Even in the business you are in, you are very good at it, my grandson you also have my heart. Use it and it will never lead you astray. Elizabeth you have a heavy burden ahead of you in my grandson's world, but I have no doubt you will make that world less dark for him. Love each other with all your hearts and god bless you.

I have left you a present. When I first moved here, Edward and I used to take drives out these roads and found this estate years ago, with the ruins of the house and the statues. We always wondered who owned it and then Edward found out and bought it from the heirs of the couple for me as a fortieth wedding present. I have left it to the two of you in the event of your marriage. If no marriage had occurred before the death of either of you it was to be sold and the proceeds donated to the hospital in your names.

With love and hope for your future happiness,

Lila Morgan Quartermaine

Jason felt the tears on his face and knew that if he could look up from the letter he would find the same on Elizabeth's. He just pulled her tight and suggested that they continue with the boxes then look around what was apparently their new home.

"Do." Jason stopped trying to talk around the lump in his throat. "Do you know how to open the boxes?"

"I think that note tells me how to open mine. It is from Steven." with that she sat down and tried to open her box, it took three tries she was shaking so bad. Finally getting it open, she sat it aside and tried to figure out Jason's.

Forty five minutes later she finally got it. His had actually opened the exact same was as hers. She was frustrated to realize she had expected them to open differently. Jason handed her hers and waited for her to lift the lid at the same time as he did.

Elizabeth found letters and postcards, old birthday cards and some rather strange items that she had no idea why she had saved. Stopping to see the exact same kind of stuff in Jason's as well as some official looking files. Jason started to read the letters and started to smile and go through them at a quicker pace, not slowing down until he had finished with them. Seeing the look on his fiancées face he suggested she read the letters and card in hers.

Elizabeth was shocked to find letters from Lila and Jason as well as birthday cards signed by AJ of all people. They quickly placed them in chronological order and read the letters that had gone back and forth from Boulder to Port Charles over the years. Elizabeth found a letter was the last item sent. She was shocked to realize Jason had sent it to her just before his accident and that he was worried about her.

"I can't help wondering how I forgot this? Kevin that I still had the memories but that they had been blocked by the return of the PTSD when I was older."

"I do have to admire the penmanship." he showed her the early letters with block printing on lined green paper.

"Hey I was only around five when I wrote that. I do have to admit, you were a much more dedicated writer than I was. I got two or three letters or card to every one of mine sent out. Did you see the one that Tracy signed?"

Do you think we should open the files now." she asked when she had finally set the notes down after retying them in the faded ribbons that enclosed them.

"No, let's wait. Elizabeth, I remember a false bottom, do you know if your had one, and how it opened. I have a vague memory of closing mine but not how it opened."

"Not really but I can try. It's getting a little chilly in here do you think it would be okay to lite the fireplace?" she asked.

"I'll look and see while you figure that out."

Elizabeth kept messing with the boxes and eventually heard a pop. The lid inside Jason's popped open, she quickly grabbed hers and did the same thing, grateful that they seemed to have the same exact box.

Jason tossed the poker back into the holder and sat down. He had an idea what he would find when he looked in there. And there it was. The item that had been sticking in the back of his mind. A note, he had no idea what they represented and knew that the answers had most likely died with his grandmother but the numbers were in a numerical order 16, 18, 21 and 25. They were written over and over in the precise handwriting he tended to associate with Jason Quartermaine.

The memory of those number had stuck with him for years. They had been the code to open his safe and the pin numbers for his bank accounts for so long that it was almost anticlimactic to find them in the hidden spot with the faded box. He opened the box and found several pieces of jewelry that looked Celtic in design and rather old.

Elizabeth opened hers and found an old journal that wasn't even hers and lots more letters. From the writing she knew it wasn't hers or Jason's. They were mentioned in it repeatedly though. Tossing it aside she started to read the letters and the first one was a letter of apology written to a seven year old girl. The letter was from AJ and was about accidentally locking her in the Morgue.

Then she found a letter from Lila that had her laughing, it was a litany of everyday life at the mansion and ended with telling if she really believed that she would marry him, to never give up.

Jason quickly found the matching letter in his pile, and he showed it to Elizabeth, she had proposed to him before. Though it was more about wanting Monica and Alan for parents and Lila as a grandmother. She had ended it by pointing out that if she married him their kids would have blue eyes like his Uncles, and she wanted her kids eyes to look like Jimmie Lee's.

He was laughing as he continued to read aloud the marriage proposal, so far the only down side she had found to their getting married at the advanced age of seven and half was that he was a boy and way too old for her. That he would be thirty way therefor old way before her.

"Are you sure you want to marry the aged and apparently decrepit me?" he was still laughing until she reached over and pushed him off the sofa.

"I'm really not sure, after all with Jake and now the new baby I already have the apparently famous eyes without marriage. I am sure that Monica would still let me be around, so with Alan and Lila gone, and your advanced age, it might not be such a good deal." she said thoughtfully. "I mean Dylan isn't seeing anyone, is he? And what color are his eyes? If I went for him I would have at least what eight years before he starts to fall apart with old age."

Elizabeth found herself lifted and placed in his lap and then soundly kissed. "Do you still think I am too old for you?"

"Well since this is our house, I say we find our bedroom and christen it and if you can prove you aren't going to fall apart in the next few years I won't trade you in for the younger model."

They quickly explored their new home, awed at the attention to detail that had gone into the house. From the boys rooms to a game room that looked just like Jake's. They found a fully stocked kitchen and an absolutely incredible back terrace. Elizabeth could imagine sitting out there while the boys played on the rather imaginative swing set in the shape of a train with slides and ropes and other things she would have to explore when not being dragged off to find a bedroom.

Elizabeth was amused when they arrived at what was the master bedroom. The soft colors instilled the room with a sense of serenity and yet was masculine enough to suit Jason as well.

Jason lit the fireplace to take the chill out of the room and found yet another note. This one from Francis stating that there was sparkling cider in the fridge and beer cooling as well. That they had reservations for dinner around nine that they would know where to go but that in the meantime there were some snacks in the wet bar.

Jason gently pulled Elizabeth into his arms and set about proving that he wasn't decrepit. At seven they started to get dressed taking the time to kiss each other and enjoy the time together. "I just wish I understood the numbers. Or why I tried to destroy the box."

"That is one I figured out with mine. Jason I think I saw the box as my innocence being gone after my rape. Like I would never be the same girl that had started saving the items in the box. I promise we will figure this out."

As they locked the doors on their way out they discussed who had to have known about the house and were surprised to learn with a call to Diane that it was pretty much everyone that knew of the two of them. That Lila had left Reginald, Alice and Lucy Coe with this assignment. That Emily had been the executor of the will.

As they walked into Kelly's Elizabeth was telling Jason about Brooklyn and Monica's idea. He agreed with her to see how it went when they returned from Italy. For now he was glad that he had asked Alice to find them someone to hire to help with the housework. If Elizabeth felt overwhelmed at their house what was she going to feel at the new place. He had estimated that it was at least fourteen thousand square feet, about half the size of the mansion he had grown up in.

The lights were turned off and all the tables were pushed to the side except one which had a single purple tulip in a bud vase. Elizabeth sat down and waited for whoever was in the kitchen and was teary eyes once again when she saw that it was Steven. Not because she was hormonal but because her brother could not cook and she was really hungry.

Seeing the look Steven hastened to assure his sister that he had not cooked their meal, he was just the delivery boy. Handing Jason the hamper he quickly exited the diner stopping to turn on the juke box, glad that Luke had not messed up his part in the plan. Soft jazz vocals soon filled the room as they sat down and slowly ate the food that seemed to have come from Bobbie. As they finished the last bite of food, Elizabeth knew what she wanted to do and this time she would be honest as to the reason.

"Will you do something for me?" she asked and Jason had a sense of deja vu at the words.

"Let me guess? You want me to dance with you." it wasn't a question. Jason stood and held out his hand and pulled her close knowing this time he was taking the girl home.

The couple standing in the window, were disappointed, they had eaten on the plane but she had wanted to see if they still had some pie. She could recall Kelly's having the best pie. Seeing the couple through the window, her husband placed his arm around his wife and stood there for a minute leaving the couple in peace and suggested they head back to the hotel, they were eager to meet her children the next day.


	64. Chapter 64

_HOW LONG UNTIL THE WEDDING?_

**CHAPTER 63**

GH Emergency Room

Jeff sent their only patient up to X-ray. The boy had a broken wrist and bruised ribs from falling into the statue. He watched as Det. Harper explained to the frantic parents what had happened, then had a nurse escort them upstairs.

"Long night?" Jeff heard Nate's voice and looked up to see Annie and him standing in front of the hub. Well Nate was standing there, Annie was wondering around with a quizzical expression on her face.

"No, just stupidity on the part of parents and children this evening, or rather morning. Why are you here at 3:00 in the morning?" he asked.

"Anne has been having memory flashes since we arrived and then last night when we walked by the docks she had a sudden urge for pie from a place called Kelly's. We are also still on British time."

"Jeff?" Hearing Annie's voice the doctor looked up.

"Didn't the hub used to be rounded and over there?" she asked with a curious expression.

"Yes, they changed it about ten years ago. Are the memories people yet, or are they still just places?"

"Strictly places. Like that diner. It was a nice walk though. A couple were dancing in the closed diner."

"Is that what they are calling it now? Dancing?" chuckled Nate. The man had been clearly more interested in kissing the woman then in dancing.

"Nate, they were young. They left the diner on a motorcycle. Those things are dangerous in the summer, but now?" Annie was shaking her head at how people didn't seem to realize the danger of those things.

Jeff started to chuckle, he had heard from his sons what had happened the previous day. "Unless there were two couples at Kelly's last night, you just missed meeting your daughter and future son-in-law."

"Dr. Webber." Jeff turned to see Jax was escorting a green looking Carly into the hospital.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked as he started to take her vitals.

"Just since we found out she is pregnant. Dr. Lee gave her these anti nausea pills but they are not working."

"Okay. Carly if you are feeling up to it, nod yes or no to my questions. Can you do that?" Carly gave the death glare, but nodded yes.

"Are you allergic to anything?" seeing the no, he continued on.

"Have you changed your diet?" seeing her nod yes.

"Are these feelings of nausea different than with your earlier pregnancies?"

"Yes?" he saw her start to shake her head no then change it, he wanted to be sure.

"Okay is there anything you are eating daily?" Carly shook her head yes then he handed her a pen and his chart.

Jeff watched as he read the list and sighed as he knew that she was allergic to something on that list, or more likely the pills that were supposed to help her.

"Okay we are going to run some tests, but Carly I think you are allergic to something. Sometimes allergies are spontaneous, now I want to hook up an IV, since you are dehydrated. This should only take about a half hour."

Jax followed him into the hall and asked if that is all they were going to do.

"Mr. Jacks, relax. This occasionally happens. She will not need to be hospitalized."

Audrey entered the hospital to see how things had gone in England, Jeff had left a message the previous evening but she had been at Gail's until late. Looking around the the ER she saw Jasper Jacks with Carly who looked green. Stopping on her way to the hub she was glad to find out it was only an allergic reaction to something she was eating.

"Audrey, did anyone actually go to sleep last night?" asked her stepson.

"I would have but when I returned home I got your message."

"Well." he smiled as he turned her around and escorted her to the staff lounge where Annie was sitting. As he explained to her what had happened she started to smile and hugged the surprised woman when she entered the room.

"Annie, Nate this is Elizabeth and Damien's grandmother Audrey Hardy." The two women exchanged greetings and started to talk about the children. Jeff nodded to Nate and went back to check on his patients.

COTTAGE

Johnny tried to move again, but was poked in the stomach by a small foot when he tried to get comfortable again. How could one small child manage to overtake a bed that fit two adults quite comfortably. Molly had woken up having a nightmare and Georgie had brought her in with them so that Kristina would not wake up.

He finally got up and picking up his sister started to place her back into the guest room when he felt guilty and resigned himself to her sleeping with them. When he laid back down and just was about to fall asleep, Georgie reached over and pulled close to him with Molly curled on top of his chest.

"Johnny, can I sleep in here with you guys?" asked Kristina from the doorway.

"Yes, come over and get in." he sighed as he lifted the covers and waited for her to join them.

Georgie woke up about an hour later to find the girls tangled all over their big brother while he was grimacing still half awake. She smiled at the tableau and quickly snuck downstairs to grab her camera and snapped a picture.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Jason woke up and eased out of bed and downstairs, he was actually hungry. Finishing off the leftover pizza he made a mental note to suggest that Damien order something from Kelly's or the Metrocourt next time he was in charge. Pizza was getting delivered way too much lately.

Walking into the living room he picked up the files from the boxes, they had left the rest of the contents in them and had brought only the journal and the files, along with his note. 16, 18, 21, 25 he had most of his old memories but this was still a blank. All he knew was that he was sure it was somehow connected to Elizabeth and his grandmother.

Setting down he opened the folders and found the deed and other papers concerning the house from Lila. The second file was a copy of the report she had run on Courtney. It contained pretty much everything they had found out, his grandmother's PI had done a thorough job.

The third file was about AJ, Emily and finally a file about him. He was amused to read she had someone who had reported things to her in regards to him. She knew more about things than he had been expecting to read.

Hearing footsteps, Jason listened as Cameron went to their bedroom and then came rushing down the stairs.

"Daddy?" he was asking as he rushed over to the sofa.

"Hey, what is it Cam?" he said as he helped the little boy up.

"Where were you, I wanted to tell you about my new toys. Grandpa brought me a car but it is broken can you fix it please." Jason was handed a car, but could not see anything wrong with it.

"Cam, it looks fine." he said confused.

"Daddy, the steering wheel is on the wrong side. It is supposed to be over there." Jason smiled and explained that people from England drove on the wrong side of the road. Cam wasn't completely convinced but it was almost six o'clock and he was hungry.

The two went to the kitchen and Jason poured him his chuggin charlie cereal when he asked if he could have it. Waiting for Damian who Jason heard puttering around upstairs he was a bit amused to see Serena entering the room instead. Scott may not be the DA any longer but Jason still winced at the idea.

Damian entered almost immediately after and smiled at his mentor as he handed the spare toothbrush to his girlfriend who rushed off to finish getting ready. He told him that Jeff had called and was bringing over two guests at eight thirty. Annie and her husband.

"I told the Maternal one and the pixie has volunteered to take the boys with her to meet the faithful friend at your most maternal ones abode."

"Fine. Thank you for all your help with the boys. Are you ready for the with meeting your mother?"

"No problems, Stone Cold. This one I am eager to be here for. I just wish she remembered the answers to my questions." he said soberly.

Hearing a knock, Jason let in Max and Diane who were greeting Cam when Elizabeth came downstairs with Jake and Serena. As the younger girl took Cameron back upstairs to help him dress, the lawyer shooed Damien to join his girlfriend upstairs.

"Do you like the house?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"It is wonderful, Diane. Can you give me a list of everyone who helped with it?" answered Elizabeth.

"It might be easier to give you a list of those that didn't." chuckled Max. "It seems no one in this town can keep a secret and all that found out were curious and wanted in on helping. Poor Georgie was a little disappointed that she didn't get to see it until the other day. Johnny and her were the last two to find out. Well, except Carly." winced Max as he recalled the verbal lashing he had received from the blond when she had seen him the previous evening picking up his and Diane's take out order. He was actually shocked that she wanted to help.

"Carly knew, how did it remain a secret?" asked Jason.

"She learned the other day and she kept the secret because we threatened to rescind her invitation to the reception. Georgie and Kate delivered the invitation the same day."

"I heard that Anne is here in town. When are you seeing her?" asked Diane. She was feeling a bit protective of her young client and was hoping it all worked out.

"Yes, Jeff is bringing her and her husband over in two hours. What was so important that you needed to see us right away?" asked Jason.

"A small glitch." seeing them tense, she hurriedly stated. "It seems like Spencer never changed his will and his life insurance policy was still in affect. It was left to Jake."

"Just Jake?" asked Elizabeth. "Not Cameron?"

"Yes, the previous beneficiary was his sister Lulu, but he changed it after Jake was born." Spencer had gone on and on about Cam while trying for custody earlier in the year but he had clearly not really been interested in Elizabeth's eldest son.

"Is there anyway to refuse it? I wanted nothing to do with it before, now I just want to burn it all." Elizabeth had been emotionally blackmailed by Lucky for so long, first by the rape, then how he had saved her, next by his so called feelings for her son, and then "their sons" it just filled her with a black rage to hear about his callous disregard for Cam.

"Yes, because of Jason claiming Jake, we can do that. However, there is a good chance that Lulu won't receive it either, since he didn't change things. I talked to a colleague at the insurance company. It would go to his next of kin, who is of course Luke and Laura."

"Fine, draw up the paperwork, I will sign whatever you need." Jason listened to the pain in Elizabeth's voice and knew exactly what she was thinking. Lucky should be glad he was dead, between the emotional and mental abuse he had caused that little boy. He was rather unhappy with Luke as well. The moron had learned that behavior from somewhere. With what he had learned from Emily in regards to the treatment of Nik he had a good idea of where.

"What about my niece, should I discuss this with Sarah?"

"You should tell her, but it would not matter. Jacques is her father legally so there would not be a claim for her to make on the money. Unless Luke agreed to it. It might be better if I talked to her and the Spencer family at the same time."

"Diane, we found some files at the house in those boxes. Most of it makes sense, the file in regards to the investigation of Courtney, the deed to the house, as well as a few other properties I need you to locate."

"Okay I will take them with me. I won't have answers until after the wedding though. Today is Sunday and tomorrow is the wedding, so I will look into it on Wednesday. Elizabeth, you grandmother has invited us for brunch at her house are you going to be able to make it?"

"Yes, the boys are going over to Monica's and then we will be meeting at Grams around eleven. She seems to have invited everyone in town, so I hope that she relaxes her dress code."

"No, she told everyone no t-shirts and jeans but other than that anything is acceptable." Jason had personally received a voice message on his cell telling him he didn't need to wear a suit.

Elizabeth helped bundle up the boys and headed up to take a shower before her parents arrived. Jason had ordered her to stay out of the bathroom. They did not want a repeat of Monica's first visit to her house. Elizabeth was feeling a little tense, but more because Damien seemed to be trying to block out the emotions he was having. She could recognize the pattern. She did the same thing.

Jason finished dressing and was opening the door to remind Elizabeth that she was running late when he saw her staring at her brother's door. He knew what was going on, Damian had been more relaxed and had been slowly coming out of his nervous habits of talking in code and thanks to Serena had spent less time on his computer. Today he was as nervous as the day he had meet him.

"Come on." Jason eased Elizabeth into their bathroom and waited for her to shower and get dressed, then he stopped in to talk to the younger man while she put on her makeup. Damian went to shower and change he was feeling a little better but was convinced that his mother was not going to like him.

Jason walked down to answer the door, knowing that the two upstairs would be dragging their feet rather than doing this. Jeff escorted in Annie and Nate, knowing that the next couple of hours would be less tense than his meeting with his children but more emotional, on all sides. They had never been in the same room as a family ever.

Nate recognized the man from the previous evening as Jeff finished introducing them.

Jason offered them a seat and explained that they were running a little late this morning.

"You must be Jason, Jeff mentioned that I knew your parents a long time ago. They were both doctors at the hospital when I worked here." spoke Annie nervously as she saw her daughter come down the stairs.

"Elizabeth." Jeff awkwardly introduced his daughter. Seeing them standing together the resemblance was amazing. Annie was taller, but they had the same build and coloring. Jason was struck by the same thing especially when Damien walked down and joined in the awkward introductions as well.

Nate watched his wife and her children, he could see that Elizabeth was cautious, Damian just looked nervous as he tried to ease behind his sister. He could see that Anne wanted to hug them but was not sure how it would be received. Taking the burden off of her, Jeff introduced him to the two of them.

"I hope you don't mind our coming over this early, but when Mrs. Hardy invited us to brunch we thought that it would be more comfortable to meet here first. Jeff has tried to fill your mother and I in on your lives and we had a rather interesting visit from two rather unique women who added some color to the discussion."

Seeing the interested look, he was glad to have found a topic of discussion. "A woman named Felicia Jones and a British woman named Anna Devane. Miss Devane seemed to think she owed the two of you on behalf of her daughter and Miss Jones seemed to be rather upset at her ex-husband for not telling anyone about his sister."

"I thought Anna was in Sydney with her daughter and Felecia was helping Frisco." Jason was trying to figure out how they had found Annie, then recalled Georgie and her anger about Frisco's lapse.

"They stated that they were just passing through." Annie told Jason, her children seemed to be avoiding looking at her. "Damian, Miss Jones mentioned that you are close to your cousins, Georgie especially."

Spinelli had a mental image of the kiss that had gone wrong and standing he tripped over Jason's and his fathers feet as he rushed rudely out of the room, embarrassed at the thought.

"What did I say?" asked his mother as she watched her son flee from the room and out the door without a coat. "Should someone take him a jacket?"

"No, Milo will drive him wherever he needs to go. You didn't do nothing." Jason stared as Elizabeth started to fall over laughing as she tried to answer her mother. Georgie had told her about the kiss and how bad it had gone, when Spinelli had entered the room. The three of them had laughed but the hacker was still upset about the fact that he had kissed his cousin.

"I'm sorry. I would say it is a private joke but now others know. I will try and explain. When Georgie was feeling a little confused about her feelings for her husband, she was certain it was just lust as result of not having someone in her life. She asked her closest male friend Spinelli to kiss her to see if that was it. The whole thing was a disaster. Starting with his offering up your help Jason, before he figured out what she wanted. Then the kiss was an even bigger disaster ending with my brother falling off the sofa at the Penthouse and ending with Johnny walking in with the note requesting your presence that night."

"Johnny is her husband?" asked Nate as he also tried to keep a straight face at the sounds of the farce.

"Yes, what is worse, is that he was jealous and insulted Damien, going so far as to instruct him sarcastically what he was doing wrong. Thankfully it was all resolved but in the mean time I think the disaster would have scarred him for life if it wasn't for Serena."

"Especially since his first serious girl friend turned out to be using him for cover while sabotaging the hospital and killing patients. She is in a coma after saving him when a gang tried to kill someone at the hospital."

"Jeff, you never told me about that one." announced Annie looking at her ex whatever he had been.

"I didn't know about it." he said paling at the close call his son had had. "Jason do you think I should go and talk to him. Why did he run out it sounds all perfectly innocent."

"No as a result of growing up with his granny he is a little uncomfortable in social situations. He has either gone to see Steven or he is with Serena at the mansion."

"His older brother, your first child." Nate was trying to get a clear picture.

"That seemed to have bonded over a surprise they are helping with." Jeff was trying to avoid mentioning the house.

"Dad, you too. We know about the house." Elizabeth was seriously upset. How had neither of them noticed that their friends and family had such a big secret.

"Your father mentioned something about a house in the woods, that it was a gift from your grandmother, Jason." Annie was trying to find something to talk to her daughter about, but they just kept circling around things.

"Yes, we learned about it yesterday. The spot where it stands is someplace that was important to Jason and I for a very long time. The house itself is incredible but we didn't explore for very long. I am hoping to run over there this afternoon, if you would like to join me." she offered politely.

"Thank you, I would like that." Annie was happy that her daughter seemed to want to spend some time with her.

"Jason has to go to a meeting with his partners around two, so I am planning to drive." seeing the look on Jason's face she shook her head and changed that "Rather I will be having Milo drive me." she finished resigned. She knew this was not about security but was resurrecting an old battle about her car.

Nate watched as the younger couple seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes, Morgan seemed to have won the immediate battle but he knew the look on Elizabeth's face. He had frequently seen it on her mothers just before they had an argument over something.

"Dad are you going to grams?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, then back to the brownstone to get some sleep before my shift tonight. It is the last night I have to cover the ER, Simons is back from vacations, Dr. Archer is also back and Monica told me yesterday that Noah Drake is returning to town. That he is going to come back to work on the third."

"So what happens then?" asked his daughter.

"I have agreed to continue to help out with general surgery and am going to take over running the clinic. There hasn't been a permanent doctor there in years and it shows. Since it is what I have spent most of the last twelve years doing, I am going to get it back into working order. At least here medical supplies and equipment won't be scarce and I highly doubt that bombs are going to be falling out of airplanes on us here."

"Dad, it is still in a dangerous part of town."

"Elizabeth, Cortland street needs help, and I am more than qualified to deal with the mess down there." he was unsure how to deal with his daughter's disapproval. He was doing what really needed to be done.

"Elizabeth, do you know if Damian is going to be at your grandmother's?" asked Nate trying to change the subject.

"Yes, he is going to be there. Along with our sons." she answered her mother's husband. Seeing Annie look up at the pictures, she had an idea and offered to show her mother the boys newest photos. As the two women finally relaxed and found a common interest, Jason suggest Nate and Jeff join him in the kitchen for a minute.

Listening from the doorway as the awkwardness seemed to be going away between mother and daughter, Jason closed the door and turned to Nate,

"I understand that Jeff has told you about my past." he was apprehensive but he knew that it needed to be brought out into the open.

"Yes, I was a little concerned. I do have to admit that my knowledge of your business comes from the movies and American television shows."

"So that you know, it is my former business."

"I had thought it was impossible to get out?" he asked.

"There are ways. My ex-partner is missing and things changed here. I am still going to be on guard, but I am doing everything there is to be done to protect my family."

"Is there anything that I need to be aware of?"

"No, Anne and you are in no danger. My family is going to still have guards and I will still be cautious. I did want to warn you that some don't believe that I am out. Specifically a local agent from the federal agency here in town. He may try to accost you.

QUARTERMAINE MANSION

Georgie and Serena were trying to calm down the children, who were excited about the upstairs playroom. Molly was a little upset that there were no dolls. As Jake was playing in his jolly jumper, Milo and Damian entered with Johnny.

"Hey, I thought you were meeting with your Mom today?" asked Serena as she quickly went to hug her flustered boyfriend.

"I did, it was a disaster. I ran from the house at a stupid question. I am going to wait until we are at grams, it will be full of people and easier to escape any awkwardness."

Johnny actually understood where he was coming from and seeing the plea in Georgie's face, knew she wanted him to talk to the geek. Suggesting they explore the grounds while the girls kept the kids busy, he was surprised to see Dylan standing in the doorway asking when the room had been changed.

"I thought this was AJ's old room?"

Yes, that is what Monica told me." Brooklynn and her mother joined the tousled haired blond.

Johnny was amazed at the green-eyed monster that had to be banked inside of him. He knew that his wife loved him, but he was aware that Dylan still had feelings for his wife. He took a deep breath and left with Spinelli, after kissing his wife and sisters goodbye. He trusted his wife.

As they walked around the grounds the two men discussed the confused feelings, the eagerness to learn about their respective parents and the need for the emotional distance. As they came upon the gatehouse, they saw the stacked boxes and grand piano. Johnny tried the key that Dr. Quartermaine had given him and explored the house that was storing his stuff from his old house. He was hoping that Georgie and he could find a bigger place before the baby was born so that some of it could come with them..

Damian heard the footsteps at the same time as the former mobster, then found the annoying petite brunette standing there.

"Why are the two of you in the gatehouse?" inquired Brenda.

"None of your business most annoying one." retorted Spinelli, making Johnny look at him in wonder. He didn't think there was a single pretty woman that the hacker didn't get along with.

"Hey! Morgan and I declared a truce. Shouldn't that mean you and I get along now?" she asked.

"No. I still think if you had been less selfish years ago, Stone Cold and the Maternal one would have been happy and married by now. Everyone else has paid but not you." he said belligerently.

"I didn't do it malevolently like them." She protested.

"Big word, amazed you know it. I wouldn't have thought you to have past a third grade vocabulary." he sneered.

Dylan had come to see Johnny to apologize for his behavior but instead was amazed to hear the soft spoken hacker attacking Brenda. "Hey, that's not very nice."

"You have no idea what she has done. So STAY out of it!" he stated as he stormed back out the door.

"Miss Barrett, I am sorry for that. It has been a rough morning for Spinelli. Dylan are you looking for Brenda or for me?"

You actually, but what are you doing in the gatehouse?"

"Dr. Quartermaine is letting me story my mother's piano here along with some other items, until we either expand the cottage or find a bigger house. What do you need to see me for?"

Feeling ignored and seriously emotionally abused, Brenda left the cottage, returning to the main house to continue waiting for Lois.

"I just needed to apologize for my attitude towards you during the holidays. Georgie means a lot to me and to find out she had moved on and was happily married and having a child sort of threw me. I have told her, I didn't deal well with it. So, I am sorry."

"Me, too." said a soft voice from the doorway. Johnny looked up and saw Lulu standing there with a uniformed Cooper Barrett, who was dropping off the blond. He had stopped over to the Spencer house to deliver some items that had been found in Lucky's desk.

MORGAN HOUSEHOLD

Anne and Elizabeth were looking upstairs at the old photo album that Monica had put together for Jason. Anne had been hoping meeting with her children would trigger some memories, but nothing. As she looked through the old photos of Jason and Elizabeth, she was happy that her daughter seemed to have found happiness.

Glancing at the clock, Elizabeth suggested heading out to her grams, they had decided to just introduce her to the boys as their grandmother and take any questions from Cameron about it now.

Annie watched as Jason and Elizabeth headed back down the stairs after changing their clothes. Jason looked uncomfortable in the the dress shirt and pants but seemed to relax when he slipped on his leather jacket. Elizabeth has seemed to have gotten more at ease as they had talked but Annie knew that they would have to open up to each other. Jeff had told her how his ex-wife had treated their daughter when she had learned the truth about her parentage and Annie knew it would take time for the young woman to come to trust her.

She waited until Jason and Liz had started to drive away before turning to Jeff and ask "Does Elizabeth blame me for what happened to her? I feel like my being here is making things harder on her. Our son fled the premises, do you think Nate and I should skip brunch."

"No, just come, please. Damian is going to be there, surrounded by his friends and will be in a more comfortable place for talking to you. As for Elizabeth, I am not sure what is going on. I'm hoping that Bobbie Spencer and Monica will there. They might have a better idea of why Elizabeth is acting the way she is. It's sad, but they know are daughter better than I do."

Nate got into the passenger seat after helping Anne into the vehicle, Jeff was still standing on the porch staring pensively in the distance worried that his decision to bring her mother here was making things worse for Lizzie, not better like he hoped. Taking a deep breath he joined the couple in the vehicle and tried to stay upbeat as he drove over to his stepmother's house.

HARDY RESIDENCE

Audrey was rather unhappy with Mr. Corelli, he seemed to have taken over her kitchen, along with Mike's help. Both had shown up from the diner at seven this morning, telling her that she was going to need help with the crowd she had invited. The elderly woman had been excited it had been so long since she had real company to cook for and now these two men had ruined that.

Francis saw the look on her face and winced, he had been sure that she needed help but now was getting the feeling that she felt replaced in her own kitchen. He had stopped in to see Mike this morning, after the man had called and asked for him to stop in, he had questions he needed answered and that the former guard was the only one he knew that would answer unbiased.

When he had finished telling the man the truth, he had been relieved to see the resigned expression on his face. Mike had told him that he felt responsible, if he had not abandoned first Micheal and then Courtney that they would not have turned out like that had. Francis tended to agree on some level but told the man that it was more than likely that his daughter suffered from the same disorder as her brother and that was why she had done some of it, but most of it had been the result of Janine's money grubbing ways, and Sonny's own conviction that he was powerful and unstoppable.

Mike had been arranging for the delivery of the muffins and breads that Audrey had requested, then when Daniel and the new waitresses had shown up, he had offered to help him at the house. Lulu was supposed to be showing up at ten and was going to be trusted to babysit her father who was supervising the diner today. Mike was hoping they could find a new helper, since Georgie had informed him that she would not be returning to work after the holidays, on Dr. Lee's orders.

As the guests started to arrive, Audrey was grateful for Monica and Bobbie arriving early. They helped keep things going as Dr. Julian arrived with Maxie and Sarah with her husband and daughter. Juliet had been excited to see her grandmother and had smiled at Leo who had spoken to her in French. Maxie had been less than amused to lose her date to small child. She went into the kitchen to see if she could get some coffee and had been accosted by an arriving Serena who had the two Morgan boys and Damien in tow.

Jake had been placed in his playpen and after been greeted by his adoring fans, fallen promptly to sleep. Serena said that Brooklynn had decided to use the time this morning to prove to Elizabeth and Jason she would be a good au pair and had spent the morning tiring them out. Cameron was running through the house greeting everyone he knew with a smuggled cookie in his hand. Audrey sighed when she saw the chocolate chip she knew she was going to get the blame on that on. Those were her specialty cookies.

Georgie was helping Kristina get the diaper bag when she saw Jason and Elizabeth pulling up with another car behind them. Handing the bag off to Johnny she went to greet the two with the girls. Kristina had rushed up to greet the former enforcer and was picked up and carried onto the porch where Juliet was waiting.

As the two women talked about Spinelli, Johnny and Jason were ordered into the house by Jason's mother. Monica was waiting at the door, she wanted to make sure that Elizabeth was doing better than her brother and from the look of things she was.

"Monica, how are you." she asked as she joined her soon to be mother-in-law, who winced and thought well maybe she isn't.

"Fine, but lets go upstairs a minute." As the two women went to her old room, Georgie greeted Audrey while watching the interesting tableau playing out on the porch. Kristina and Juliet were circling each other, both not happy that Jason was paying attention to the other. When Cameron went to greet his father, his face full of cookie crumbs and no longer the bone between the two, they turned to Johnny, causing his wife to start giggling at the new prey.

Diane was still in her car, waiting for Max to arrive, she had seen the black SUV before her and had assumed it was her escort. She watched the same scene as Georgie from the warmth of her car and wondered if that was the future of the Cassidine/ Spencer rivalry.

Seeing a car pull up she got out when she saw Dr. Webber and another couple. When she had greeted Jeff and meet Nate and Anne, Kate pulled up with Max as a passenger. Going to greet the two of them, Jeff was amused to learn that the Italian had gotten a flat.

"My brother refused to let me take his truck, so I was changing the tire when Kate was driving by. I have got to change back careers, my own brother is no longer afraid of me." he moaned as he stopped close but did not hug Diane, decorum at all times.

Kate had no such qualms as she greeted Jeff and hugged the older man, whispering "I see that you got Annie here. Good job." She released the man when she felt him stiffen, concerned she had been too forward she backed off , only to have the doctor tuck her arm in his elbow and escort her and Max, introducing them to each other.

The six of them hurried to the door and inside for another round of introductions. Annie was not sure she would keep the names straight, but she knew one thing as she listened to Jeff's ex talk to the two women, she was jealous of the way they discussed the important things like her daughters wedding, her reception and her new house like they were old friends, she felt like the outsider she was in her own children's life.

Monica placed her arm through Anne's and asked her to join her upstairs as she saw the wistful expression on Annie face while watching her daughter.

As they sat down in Audrey's room, Monica tried to offer some comfort. "Elizabeth and Damian are feeling just as confused as you are, give it time. While not the same, when my adopted daughter Emily joined my family I felt like you seem to. My late husband Alan told me to give it time, I did. A short time later all was well between us."

"Is she here, maybe she could help." asked an upset Anne.

"No, my daughter was murdered Halloween night. She was Elizabeth's best friend. I think that she might be the reason we are all together today." she said joining the brunette who had tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Jeff forgot to tell me a lot."

The two women talked and Monica explained about Emily's will and how it had all lead to some very important changes and how some truth's had come out about people in their lives.

"That explains our rather strange guests two days ago." Annie told her about Anna and Felicia visiting, causing the blond to smile. Mac had mentioned during the meeting about the drug case that he had called to talk to Frisco and had told Felicia what had gone on.

"How do I reach my children?" she asked the blond.

"It might be easier to reach out to your grandchildren first. Cameron and Jake are adorable and easy to love. At the same time it will allow you to get to know your daughter as well."

"Jeff mentioned she is having another child."

"Yes, in August. It's kind of fitting. They meet again in the month of August, then reconnected after being separated in August, and their son Jake was created in August."

"Elizabeth invited me to see the house this afternoon. It sounds extraordinary. I know that they are leaving on their honeymoon, I wish I could spend more time with them."

"How long are you going to be in town for?" she asked.

"Until we need to go home for spring planting. We have some small tenant farms on our estate that Nate needs to help with. My gardens need some work as well, we lost some old growth trees to a storm this winter."

"They are only going to be gone for two weeks now. Then they plan to go again in August after the baby comes. Damian will be here and with Audrey joining them with the boys. ."

"They are taking the children?" she asked confused.

"Yes, but since they just bought a villa on the Grand Canal I would expect that they will be spending more time in Italy. Audrey outmaneuvered me for this trip, but I have every intention of going on the next one." Seeing the determined look on her face Annie laughed as the door opened and Audrey joined them along with Elizabeth and a small toddler.

Annie could not help smiling at her oldest grandson, he was cute and most definitely related to the two of them, with those curls. As they walked downstairs they saw Jeff and Nate talking to Max and Francis. Bobbie was trying to separate Sarah's and Alexis's daughters. It seemed that they were now fighting over the toys. Sarah was counting down the days until they left, what had happened to her sweet and biddable daughter? She thought.

Hearing a knock on the door, Johnny went to open it carrying the crying collateral damage from the latest skirmish and let in Steven with his mother and Mac Scorpio. Grateful to see her, as soon as she had her coat off he handed her a still whimpering Molly who was upset that her juice had been knocked out of her hand.

Walking over he picked up his combative other sister and took her to what appeared to be a study. "Would you care to tell me what is going on here. Where is the sweet girl we brought to this party?" he said as he sat her down on the desk and then seated himself in the chair behind it.

"I don't like her." she stated pouting.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"First she tried to claim Mr. Jason and then she wanted your attention. You are my big brother and Mr. Jason is my brother's uncle that makes him mine."

"Kristina, people don't belong to each other. They are not possessions. As for her wanting my attention, you are my little sister, you will always be important to me, so if I am kind to someone it doesn't mean I care for you less. As for Jason and Juliet, honey he is her uncle. Elizabeth is her Aunt. Now I want you to apologize to Mrs. Hardy for your behavior and then to Juliet. Knocking her over wasn't nice."

"She hit me first." she said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you get to forget to have good manners in someone else's house. You should have found Georgie or me." he said hoping he was doing the right thing.

Jason was dealing with a crisis of his own of the children variety, one he had actually cause. After Cameron had rejoined him and the men he had been excited to be allowed to play with his cars on the coffee table.

As Nate and Jeff joined Jason and his friends Nate mentioned something about the weather and England to Dr. Julian who had lived there for a few years as a child when Cam looked up and asked if he knew he drove on the wrong side of the road, that his daddy said they drove on the wrong side of the road in England.

As the group tried to control their laughter at the bemused expression on Nate's face, Jason tried to correct himself only to have his son's absolute faith in him make that impossible. Elizabeth decided to intervene, Jason was relieved until her answer got them both in even more trouble. He hoped that Jax was no where's near their son any time soon.

Nate picked up the little boy and tried to explain but was not helped by Steven and Johnny joining the discussion. Mac came over when the story started rippling through the gathering and stood amused, he had gone through something similar with Georgie and was enjoying the discomfort. The smarter the child, the more he would cause confusion he thought.

Audrey informed everyone that the food was ready and the discussion was tabled for now, to everyone's relief. Annie handed her younger grandson back to her daughter and watched as she placed him in his high chair while the guests got their plates and soon sat down in small groups and finally ate.

Alexis watched her daughter standing next to Mrs. Hardy and talking to the elderly woman then she observed her following Georgie around to get some food, sitting with the couple she saw Kristina sit as far away from Johnny throwing her brother dark looks. She had heard about the latest skirmish that had came when the two girls had been forced to apologize to each other.

Elizabeth looked around as she sat next to Jason, grateful for the friends and family who had joined them, Monica and Bobbie who were still trying to fight it out over who was going to help her mischievous older son, Mike who had taken her aside earlier, and to whom she told not to hold himself responsible for the actions of his children. The younger crowd of her brother, his girlfriend and Johnny, Georgie and Maxie who seemed to be easing her way around a relationship with Leo.

Max, Diane and Francis, she had seen the speculative look in grams eyes, she knew that he was about to be her latest victim in her beliefs. Kate was sitting with her father and her mother, talking to him about who knew what. Sarah and her family had been joined by Steven and studiously avoided by Damien.

There were some missing, Luke who had offered to cover the diner, Nik who was in the hospital getting tests run, Lulu who had been invited but who had been told by Bobbie she had to work her shift at the diner, no slipping out on shifts anymore. The rest of the Quartermaine's who were joining Tracy at the house. Tracy had been upset to discover the house from Lila and that she wasn't allowed to be involved, yet Lucy Coe had been.

Elizabeth sighed and knew that Micheal and Morgan should have been there as well, her Grams had told her that while she could be kind to the woman, she would not invite her into her home until Jason had forgiven her. Elizabeth had been upset that her grams had agreed with Jason that the change of attitude was only temporary and she refused to have her here again.

Finally those that should be here, but where dead. Specifically Emily and Lila, they had had such faith in Jason and Elizabeth it was a shame they hadn't lived to see them get married. Elizabeth could feel herself missing her best friend as the wedding got closer.

As she looked at Jason and around at her boys, she was grateful for what she did have thought, and knew that by the end of tomorrow it would be officially forever.


	65. Chapter 65

I own nothing and am just borrowing the characters to take them along for the ride.

REPAIRING THE DAMAGE

CHAPTER 64

Exploration and DISCOVERIES

NOWHERES aka Morgan Estate

Elizabeth was watching her mother's expression as they drove up to the new house. Nate had been close by all day standing in the shadows making sure that her mother was always aware of his comforting presence. It made her feel happy that someone had been there for her mother.

As they exited the first two vehicles, Nate was glad Annie had been invited by her daughter to ride with her and the boys out to the new house, leaving Nate with Damian, who had been more willing to talk to him and Anne during the earlier brunch. Nate chuckled as he saw the third vehicle with the young nieces of his wife and a couple of other young women pulling up, the two trouble making little girls having declared a temporary truce had been brought along as well. He thought it was Bobbie Jones that explained who they were and the family connection between the two little girls, they had certainly added drama to an already dramatic situation.

As Elizabeth let everyone into the house, she groaned as she saw a familiar Mercedes coming up the drive, after asking Georgie to take care of Jake and Cameron, she told everyone she would be right back. Walking towards Carly's vehicle she could not help wondering what she was doing out here in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere now, she stopped to think with a smile.

"Elizabeth. I am sorry to be interrupting, but do you have a minute?" asked Jax as he got out of the drivers seat and walked over to the nurse while Carly was still trying to get out of the vehicle.

Wondering what could be causing Jax's rather surprisingly behavior, Elizabeth walked over to Carly's side of the car and asked what was going on?

"Have you seen Micheal today?" asked the distraught mother.

"No, why is he missing?"

Elizabeth was pulling out her cell phone to call Jason when Jax stopped her and said "He left a note stating he had something to do and would call us later. Then he left the house with the new nanny and hasn't been home since. The invitation to your reception was next to the note. We were hoping to find him with you or here."

"We just got here, let's check around. Jax, there is an old bridge back there, it connects with the old cliff roads, if you drive out there you will find a huge wrought iron gate, we will check here and I will call Jason and have them check around. Unless you already called him?" she said as she pulled Carly towards the house, while Jax drove off.

"Carly, what happened?"

"He learned about Sonny trying to kidnap Morgan, Kristina and him, as well as what Courtney did, then about my part in breaking up Jason and you. He was upset but I told him what was age appropriate now. Jax and I went to the hospital last night, then when we got home this morning he had been distant. Then while we went to get some lunch for us and the boys he disappeared with Mercedes. Both phones are at the house in his room on the dresser."

Elizabeth quickly called Jason who started a search then called Mac, it felt strange to be calling the police but he knew it needed to be done. Mac told him he would have his officers on the lookout but would not label it as anything more than a missing persons case, because he wanted to avoid getting the attention of the Homeland Security Office.

When Elizabeth explained to her guests, Nate offered to walk the back path down to the bridge, asking for a description of the little boy. "Red hair, freckles about five foot tall." answered his mother. "I think he is wearing his new blue ski jacket with a green lightning stripe on it."

Spinelli set up his computer and tried to track the red haired sprout's credit cards and Mercedes' car.

Maxie had joined Milo on a trip to the hospital to see if he was there, leaving Annie with her daughter, Georgie and the distraught blond. Brooklynn had called her family to see if they had seen the little boy only to set the Quartermaines off on the search. Causing the young singer to wince as she realized she might have made a bad situation worse. Serena was keeping the little girls and Cameron occupied in the toy room when they finally heard something.

Jax walked into the door with Lord Greene who he had met up with at the bridge, when Alexis called from Mac's office. "Carly he was seen at the mall with Mercedes, around twenty minutes ago, carrying shopping bags. We are tracking her car and she seems to be headed over to Elizabeth's."

"Alexis, which house?" asked Georgie.

"I'm not sure, let me check with Cooper he is the one who located him. " they waited in silence for a few minutes and then heard her say "the new one, for some reason. Elizabeth how did he know about it?"

As she listened to the explanation they could hear a car in the drive. Carly rushed to window to only see Jason and Johnny Zaccarra, not her son. Jason rushed in and asked if they had arrived yet? "Spinelli was tracking them through the On-Star program in the sedan."

"Carly where is Morgan?"

"With Jane, they are at the house waiting. " With that they heard a car pull into the drive and a smiling Micheal getting out of the vehicle unaware of the uproar until him mother flew out of the door and hugged him asked him "Where have you been, we have been so worried about you, how could you take off without letting someone know where you were going, when you would be back? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE THOUGHTS GOING THROUGH MY HEAD, you are in so much trouble young man!"

Jason waited until Carly finished yelling, then suggested they go inside and from the look on his uncles face Micheal got the feeling he was in a world of trouble. He handed the bag to Elizabeth when he entered the house, saying "Would you please keep this from my Mom and Jax until they are finished yelling at me."

"You are in trouble, I think your Mom is ready to ground you for at least a few months." she said trying not to smile when she saw the contents of the bags. "I would give this to her first before she finishes yelling at you."

Micheal turned and stared at the various people in the room then went to follow Jason who offered up the study across the hall to Jax and Carly, before he rejoined Elizabeth in the hall next to the room. "Did he tell you where he was?" asked the exasperated man.

"No but I would guess that you have a pretty good idea." said Elizabeth.

"Oh, yes. According to Spinelli he went to the mall to get a new dress shirt, he spilled ink on his old one, then the baby store, the game room and finally he went to the movies. Carly is going to go nuts when she hears this."

As they listened to the sounds coming out the heavy oak door, Elizabeth leaned into Jason and asked "Is this foreshadowing of the future with the boys?"

"No because I am seriously considering having Damian lo-jack them." he stated grimly.

"What happened to everyone making their own choices, Jason." she asked smiling at the seriousness of his answer.

"After Jake's kidnapping, I wanted to do it then. The danger may be gone from my job, but we both know that isn't the only danger in this world." Seeing the look on her face, he gave in and said "How about at least some kind of tracking device when they go out?"

JAKES

Jake was more than willing to have this wedding party but did they really need all those balloons, she thought when the women came in with more balloons these rather anatomically shaped. Kelly and Lainey quickly explained the game they intended to play to the woman as they tied them to the chairs around the tables.

As they finished setting up the tables and chairs, Kate was finishing setting up her own little present. She was feeling a little wistful as she started over to help the two women when Nadine entered with Regina to see what else was needed before before heading home to change.

"Hey did you hear about Micheal Corinthos? He went missing for a while earlier. So how many people are coming to this thing anyhow?"

"Around 30." answered Clarice as she walked in with the last of the packages.

"Any one want to place bets on Mrs. Hardy having a snit at some point this evening?" asked a grinning Kelly as she finished attaching the oddly shaped balloons.

"Well at least Dr. Quartermaine will be here if she has a heart attack. I can't believe I let you talk me into turning my plans for a tasteful little get together into this." said an embarrassed Kate.

"When that hot guard shot down my idea of a stripper I decided to change the theme." stated Kelly.

"I just hope that Jason never finds out about this. Let alone any of the others." moaned Kate.

"Hey want to freak out Elizabeth, I was discussing her dad with her yesterday and that he was kind of hot for an old guy, she just about lost it." stated Kelly Lee to the groans of the other women present.

MORGAN ESTATE

Elizabeth thanked Micheal for the present and hugged the preteen whispering the question "How long?"

"Until the end of January. She did like the stuffed animal though." he said with a grin as he followed Carly and Jax out the door.

"Can we now get a tour please?" asked Maxie as she returned back from the hospital with a quick detour to Jakes. This party was going to be soooo cool, she had seen the box with the decorations in Lainey's office at the hospital..

Johnny and Damien quickly exited out the side door to the security gate, he wanted the hacker to explain the system and how it worked. He was concerned at how easily the system at the cottage had been bypassed.

"Sure, I wanted to take another look around myself." stated Elizabeth as she started to show her new home to her mother and the rest of the entourage.

"You were here for almost five hours yesterday, how did you not take a complete tour?" asked a baffled Georgie, who then blushed as she got it. "Never mind I just need to ask one question, was the bed nice and comfy?"

"We didn't spend much time in it." Elizabeth leaned over and whispered in her ear. Jason blushed at the look that passed between the two of them. "By the way, Georgie what color are Dylan's eyes?"

HOSPITAL

"So what is going on tonight?" asked Patrick as he joined Steven and Leo at the hub. "Is there going to be a wild and crazy bachelor party. Complete with booze, strippers and more booze?"

"Nope, serious problems with strippers, that is what the evil bitch was when she got her claws into Morgan. So from what Francis said it is to be a quiet evening with some gambling and booze. Pool games and that it about it."

"So the blond bimbo has ruined the idea of strippers for all of us?" asked a disappointed Patrick.

"Morgan and his men aren't really the strip bar type anyhow. So we are going to be at the warehouse with most of the men and then after some gambling fully sanctioned by a strong police presence, we are going to drink some rather fine scotch and imported beer donated on behalf of Sonny Corinthos and Anthony Zaccarra apparently."

"Sounds rather dull, but I'm in."

"Change of plans boys." the doctors turned around and saw Luke Spencer standing there with Edward Quartermaine, now that was an unholy duo, thought Stephen.

"We are moving the gambling to the Haunted Star so that it can't be raided by any over ambitious twits at Homeland Security." announced the aging rogue.

"Someone needs to call the rest of the party animals, I have to go and check on an abscess in 1006." announced Stephen, as he went to check on a patient for Dr. Quartermaine. He sighed as he walked down the hall, how had it happened. He came to visit and ended up back on staff. He wanted to blame his father but he was sure it was more likely the behind the scenes manipulation of his grandmother.

She made it very clear he was more than welcome to stay with her, at least until he found an apartment. She was also working on Damian, trying to get him to move in to "protect" the house while she is in Venice with Liz and Jason. Sarah was settled in Paris so she was safe from the gentle loving pressure that Grams could bring.

He had to hand it to her, she had finally gotten what she always wanted. Steve's son and his grandchildren her for her to visit, and more importantly here for Elizabeth. He had heard her on the phone to his Uncle Tom, trying to convince him to return as well. With his divorce from Simone, who know he might actually consider it.

MORGAN ESTATE

As Jason and Elizabeth showed their guests around the new house, they were constantly finding small ways that their friends and family had added to Lila's wonderful surprise. From Elizabeth's artwork, to the new leather sofa in the den, it was a testament to their past together. The game room, with the pool table and chairs, down to the jukebox and hidden staircase connecting to the second floor, was decorated to look just like Jake's. Jason was shocked to hear that this was done by Francis.

Nate and Annie were trailing behind, watching the interactions of the family in front on them. Her son Damien with his girlfriend Serena, checking out the various high tech gadgets, while being harassed by her new niece, Maxie. Georgie had been with them at the beginning but she had disappeared along with her husband, when they headed up the stairs to the second floor. Nate had to admire the discrete way the two young lovers had slipped off to be alone.

When they had arrived at the playroom, the mutual disgust on Juliette and Kristina's face was amusing to the others as they complained that yet again there were no girl's toys in the room. Cam had been excited when upon entering the room and turning on the light switch a train had started to circle the room, with it whistling when it passed over the doorway. Jason had seen yesterday that there was a space left open for the race track, that for some reason, Cam referred to as both his daddies and his.

As the tour ended outside on the back terrace, they were delighted to find a small tray with fruit and some drinks set up with a fire in the outdoor fireplace. Apparently Alice had joined them while they were upstairs. Elizabeth went to the kitchen to thank the woman.

"Alice, thank you for your part in this." she said as she entered the kitchen.

"Your very welcome, Miss Elizabeth. Mrs. Lila would be so happy to know that this is finally happening. As are Reginald and I. He told me how you forgot all of your past with the family, how Mrs. Lila always hoped that you would come back into the fold. So to speak."

"Is he still here? Monica told me that he went back home, something about an assignment he had to return and finish. Lucy is still here and will be attending the wedding, I hope you will as well."

"I would be honored. Now you should probably return to the gathering before you are missed." she smiled as she watched the young nurse rejoin the party. She grinned as the Zaccarra's slipping out behind her to the terrace as well, she was amused to see that Johnny's shirt was inside out.

SNIPPETS

Carly was still upset with Micheal as they returned home, he had deliberately left behind his phone and had distracted Mercedes, then turned the nannies phone off. When he had explained about wanting to get a present for his new sibling and the other items he needed. She had reminded him that they still needed to know where he was at all times.

"I thought that the danger was over." he repeated to his mother.

"The danger from your dad's business, but Micheal you are eleven years old, there is lots of scary and bad things out there that have nothing to do with that. So for now on, make sure we know where you are."

"Okay. I will, may I go with Jax to the party for Uncle Jason tonight?"

"Sorry you have to be over eighteen for this one, I do promise to take your present to Elizabeth though. Why did you not give it to her earlier?"

"It's for at the party, the other one was for the baby." he said as he rushed up the stairs, Mercedes was taking Morgan ice skating and if he wanted to go and do that he was going to have to get ready quickly. Otherwise he would be spending the night with his grandfather Mike babysitting.

Maxie changed her clothes for the third time, she was hoping to see Leo later on in the evening, and didn't want to look to juvenile. She finally settled on a dress with a button jacket and high heels as she rushed down the stairs calling out good bye to Mac who was putting on a tie with his suit. That stopped her and caused her to retrace her steps, grabbing the tie, she tossed it on his bed and dragged him over to the closet and told him that the blue one would work better, before kissing him on the check and grabbing the horrible checked tie off the bed and leaving.

When she arrived at Jakes she asked the woman behind the bar to please throw it away. Georgie and her and both tossed it out at the house and Mac still kept retrieving it, this time there would be no reprieve for the horrible thing.

"Are you sure you want to go back to that bar?" asked Johnny.

"I will be fine, from what I understand about tonight, the worst fear will be passing out from embarrassment. Apparently Kelly Lee over rode Kate's plans for a tasteful little get together. This party is all on Lainey and her, there were some jokes about needing smelling salts for Dr. Quartermaine and Mrs. Hardy if they stayed any longer that nine o'clock so it should be fine."

"What does that mean?" he asked confused.

"This is a bachelorette party not a bridal shower like mine. In other words it might get a little wild and crazy." she said grinning, trying not laugh at the games Maxie had seen in the box.

"I don't think I like the sounds of this."

Monica had promised Lainey and Kelly she would get Audrey out of Jake's by eight thirty so she had enlisted Bobbie's help. After telling the elderly nurse that she had to close Kelly's for the night, Bobbie felt guilty and decided to actually do so instead of returning to the party like they had planned.

As Nadine and Regina entered Jake's they blushed at the sight of the balloons, wishing they had ridden with anyone other that their boss Epiphany. She had taken one look and said Oh MY GOD! They quickly hurried over to join an intrigued Maxie who was listening to the drink choices for the evening. After each ordered a screaming orgasm, they started to chuckle as Epiphany ordered a sex on the beach then threatened them with night shift if they did not control their giggles.

Kate was relieved that so far things weren't as bad as she had expected. Explaining to Annie as she walked into the room that that two young friends of her daughters had taken over the plans for the party.

Anne walked around the room, amused. She would have never have suspected that they made balloons in those shapes. She joined Sarah who was sitting alone.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, please do. You know I lived here almost six years ago and I don't even know most of the people in this room. I knew Maxie but she was just a kid at the time."

"I understand, apparently I knew a few of them but don't remember. I am starting to remember places, but people are another story. Why did you not join us at your sisters house?'

"I wanted to give her time, see I haven't always had the best relationship with my sister, now that we are free from secrets, I just want to give it time. Plus I have to admit I am jealous of the Jones girls, first it was Emily who she was close to, now it is the women in this room. Georgie, Kate Howard, and even Maxie are closer to her than I ever was."

"I do understand. Today this little boy went missing and they all rallied around and were looking and I felt like such an interloper."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but don't feel that way. By the way I am Lucy Coe. No you didn't know me when you lived here before. Look Lady Greene, these people, this town it has been a rough couple of years. Give it some time, you will get close to Elizabeth, she is just so busy and being pulled in so many directions, but she is a wonderful young woman who will make sure you feel welcome. For know just spend time getting to know her and those around her. Sarah, it is nice to see you again. I heard about your daughter, I am so sorry that Lucky did that. Kevin feels partially responsible that if he had forced Lucky into therapy it might not have turned out that way for you and your daughter."

"He shouldn't. Lucky was already acting out when we were in school, what happened was more than Helena and the brainwashing, he felt a sense of entitlement even back then. Lucky is the only one responsible, not Luke, not your husband, and most definitely not my sister."

"Here. Here." The women looked around and saw Diane standing there with a colorful drink. With a blushing Alexis Davis standing next to her. The DA was hoping that this never ended up in newspapers. She had to chuckle at the look on Tracy Quartermaine's face when she walked in and saw the room clearly. Lois and Brenda who followed with Brooklyn started to laugh as well, then Lois tried to cover her daughters eyes. Causing Brenda to start laughing even harder.

Serena walked over to join her friend, helping rescue her at the same time as Lulu walked in the door and walked back out then returned. Saying "Oh my god, did they forget that Audrey Hardy is coming to this thing?"

"No, they are just not playing the games until after she leaves. Come on, it's not like she never saw one of those before."

"I know that, but at that age, she probably forgot what they look like."

"I assure you Miss Spencer, age has nothing to do with it." Lulu turned and gave a weak smile to the head nurse and then quickly rushed off to the bar to get served. Epiphany had moved close to the door, she wanted a first hand view of the face on the elderly nurse as well.

Carly was worried she was going to be late, when she saw the almost full parking lot, only to be told when she joined the festivities that the guest of honor was running late. She did have the priceless view of the look on her mother's face as she preceded to walk into the bar followed by Jason's mother and Elizabeth's grandmother.

Monica was shocked at the sight of the balloons, they had never had parties for women like this when she was getting married. Turning with dread she was amused to see the entire room waiting to see the look on Audrey's face. They got their money's worth.

Audrey was wondering why everyone was staring at her as she entered the seedy waterfront bar, after glancing around she started to actually see the room, the atomically shaped balloons, the picture of man with the words "pin the tail" in huge bright neon green letters, leaving no doubt as to what needed pinned on, the odd shaped pens, and the inflatable dolls dressed up to look like her granddaughter and Jason. Looking around she knew that Kelly Lee had some part in this little house of horrors. Here she had been worried about clean glasses and tables, she only hoped that NO ONE ever found out about this.

Taking a deep breath she turned to Carly Jacks who was standing next to Epiphany Johnson and asked politely "Caroline could you please direct me to the bar, I need a drink."

Jason got out of the limo rather upset at it's arrival he had no intention of getting drunk this evening. Seeing Johnny seated in the opposite corner he raised his eye brow as if to say "what's up?"

"This was not my idea, this is Luke Spencer and your grandfather's idea. Something about our over eager spy from the land of Homeland Security. He was snooping around earlier. By the way did my wife leave with your fiancée already?"

"About five minutes ago." he stated watching the frown on Johnny's face. He knew that the younger man was not happy that the party was being held at Jake's. "Relax, how wild do you think this thing can get. Elizabeth and Georgie are pregnant, Audrey Hardy and both of our mother's are there. Along with Alexis. They will probably be gossiping and playing pool and darts. Opening a few presents. That's all."

"I know I am over reacting but the phrase that Georgie used was wild and crazy." He sat there thinking about it, he knew that he needed to relax, Morgan was right. How wild could this get with the older women there, and his wife was pregnant, he was worrying over nothing.

As they arrived at the Haunted Star, they saw the others standing on deck waving at something. Walking on deck, Jason asked his grandfather what was going on.

"Your fan from Homeland Security is across the way in a white van taping this thing. Spencer and the young docs decided to have a little fun. Let's get in before they get us all arrested."

Following him, the two men just shook their heads at the crazy antics of the less than sane citizens on deck. Entering the game room, they saw the former guard and their new partners setting up the tables while Mac Scorpio was standing with Nate and Jeff Webber discussing the events of the day.

Johnny had accepted Dylan's apology earlier in the day but still wasn't thrilled to see him here, he had forgotten that he was related to Jason. With him was his newly remarried older brother Ned, the doctor who was married to the talkative woman from earlier. He saw Cooper with Spinelli and his brother in law Jacques and Detective Harper who was staring at Spinelli like he was in pain.

The doctors rejoined the party with Leo Julian quickly removing the cigar from Luke Spencer's hand. "You are not allowed to smoke this. You should be glad that I am letting you drink at all this evening."

As the party got under way, Johnny over heard Patrick and Stephen talking about the usual games played at bridal showers and was relieved at how boring they sounded. He just had this feeling though, that something was going on at Jake's that they needed to pay attention to. Trying to shrug it off he joined the others at the card game grabbing a glass of Anthony's expensive well ages single malt scotch, smirking at the thought of his reaction. He would have had a fit, in more ways than one.

Jason took a bottle of beer with him and joined the game as well, he wasn't much of a game player but knew that his friends meant well. He bought in and just played to keep busy. He was hoping things went well over the next twenty four hours, he just wanted to get started living his new life as a married man. Finally married to the woman of his dreams, literally.


	66. Chapter 66

I own exactly nothing connected to GH and am only borrowing the characters.

Repairing the Damage

Rated hard R for the party

Chapter 65

The Haunted Star

Jason had a weird feeling in his stomach, reaching in his pocket he pulled out his phone and called over to talk to Jake, who after sighing loudly assured him that all was well. That Elizabeth had just arrived with her brunette friend. Jason called over and talked to Viola at the Quartermaine's. She assured him that Jake was well, then told him that Cameron had gone with Micheal and Morgan to the ice rink. Trying Mercedes Jason was told that they were heading over to the house from the rink and would let him know if Cameron needed anything.

Thinking that it was just the earlier discussion with Johnny sticking in his head, Jason went back to playing poker. His little cousin Dylan was cleaning the rest of them out. Over at the roulette table Nik who had arrived with Damian who had gone over to pick him up at the hospital then was returning him to the Metrocourt for the night.

Johnny had seen Jason's call and knew that he wasn't the only one having flashbacks to the night that Georgie had gotten hurt. He knew that something was going to happen but what and how to prevent it? Patrick went over to needle Leo who had been checking his messages, he didn't understand the appeal of Maxie, but there was apparently something there.

Jason heard the argument between Stephen and Luke as the doctor informed the man that he should not be smoking, he knew that Luke had cigars hidden all over this place. The doctors were fighting a losing battle. He saw the look on his grandfather's face and knew that the old man would love to smoke one of the cigars himself but he would behave. He looked over at Jax wanting to ask about Micheal but he appeared to be in a serious conversation with Ned after getting cleaned out by Dylan in the poker game.

JAKE'S

Elizabeth saw the full parking lot when the limo pulled into Jake's. For some reason the driver had taken them on a tour of Port Charles before driving them to the bar. Georgie exited the car, thanked the driver and and when she told him he could return for them later, was informed that Mr. Zaccarra had made it very clear he was to remain here in the parking lot.

Georgie thanked the man while mentally grinning at the thought that her husband had done this. Telling Elizabeth to halt she pulled out the silk eye mask and slipped it over Elizabeth's eyes then she escorted the brunette into Jake's. She stood there stunned looking around, forgetting all about taking off the mask.

"Uh, Georgie?" asked a hesitant Elizabeth as she stood in the silent room.

"Oh, I am so sorry Elizabeth. Here let me remove the mask." She only hoped that Elizabeth didn't pass out when she saw the room.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and then opened them allowing herself a few minutes to adjust to the light. Finally taking it all in, she was amused at the contents of the room, until she saw her grandmother sitting at the bar with what appeared to be a drink. With Monica, Bobbie and Annie sitting at a table in direct view of the door. "KELLY!"

Thy young Korean doctor, just grinned unrepentant and said "Did you really think I would let you have a nice and sweet party. Come on Lizzie, just because you can't drink doesn't mean we can't party. There is no way that Emily would have let that happen."

Lainey walked over and tossed the lei around her neck and did the same to Georgie who was laughing, she had heard about the games, but not the accessories. "Okay lets get this started. Where is the other attendant? Nadine? Where are you?"

"Here! Said the blond, as she walked over with her bright purple drink in one hand and what looked to be a rhinestone tiara in the other.

As she placed it on Elizabeth's head she could not help remarking "Gee, Georgie gets a centuries old real tiara with real gems, I get rhinestones."

Taking her seriously after having had a few drinks "We could call over and ask the bank guard to bring it here." said a slightly tipsy Kate.

"No this is fine. Kate are you okay?" asked a laughing Elizabeth.

"Yes, I am feeling just fine, but I do have to agree with Kelly, your father has a very nice butt, for a man of his age, nice and firm--"

"Okay. We have to escort Elizabeth around now." said Georgie as she tried to help her friend escape the talk about her father. Elizabeth looked a little squeamish at the words coming out of Kate. Nadine went over to Elizabeth's other side and escorted her around the room so that she could greet all her guests.

"If one more person talks about my father that way, I am going to need some serious therapy. Not with Lainey though, she was talking about him as well. My dad, they are drooling over my middle aged father. Do they not get that. He is in his late fifties and is a father of four and a grandfather of three and a quarter. It is just wrong." moaned Elizabeth.

Stopping to greet her mother and the others, she apologized for the antics of Kelly and Lainey, only to be told that they thought it was hilarious. Monica especially, she was really enjoying the look on Tracy's face every time she looked up at the balloons. Elizabeth wanted to avoid her grandmother until after seeing everyone else, but the two diabolical women escorting her took her straight over to her grams.

"Elizabeth, my dear, this is quite an extraordinary party." said Audrey on her third drink of the evening. She was enjoying this lovely concoction that the wonderful woman behind the bar had fixed her. "Lizzie, let me introduce you to my new friend, this is Jake. Jake this is my Lizzie. She is the one who has a son with the same name as you."

Georgie started laughing as she suggested they continue, she wasn't sure if Mrs. Hardy was drunk or that it would just not occur to the woman where her grandson's name came from. As they started over to the next table, she smirked as she heard the women giving Diane a hard time about moving in with Max.

"Does he understand that you are just using him for sex and the size of his thingamajigs." asked a rather intoxicated Kate.

"What do you know about his sizes?" asked a belligerent Diane, as Clarice and Alexis fell over laughing.

"I meant the things where you know you hang your clothes.?" asked Kate trying for dignified while leaning down to slurp another sip of her drink.

After a quick hello the three young women exited the table as the discussion on the size of Max's closets and other things were being discussed. It was conversation that none of the three wanted to hear.

Coming over to see Brenda and Lois they were offered the suggestion that it wouldn't take much to just turn the party co-ed. When Georgie informed them that if any of the men showed up she was going to make their lives so miserable they would think Carly was their best friend, the suggestion quickly ended to the enjoyment of the early twenty somethings at the next table. Finally meeting up with Sarah who was sitting with Regina and Epiphany, Elizabeth once again tried to offer her apologies for the party.

"Don't apologize, I expect to receive lots of new material for torturing my nurses and the young doctors before this evening is over." answered Epiphany to the groans of the others.

Elizabeth told the other two to give her a few minutes, then she went to join Carly who was sitting by herself. "Come join us." suggested Elizabeth.

"I can't I need to be close to the bathroom. Until the nausea pills are out of my system, it is imperative that I be close to the bathroom. Thank you for letting me come. By the way Micheal sent you a gift. He wanted send it separate from the one for the baby." Carly was still trying to wrap her mind around the face that her son had spent time with Elizabeth in the past without her knowledge and in fact really liked the woman.

"Tell him thank you for me. How about I at least send Lulu over to sit with you."

"No, she seems to be acting more like her old self with the girls she is sitting with. Maxie was there earlier not even one snipe between the two of them."

"May I have your attention please?" asked Kelly as she came and had the two women escort Elizabeth to her table. "Since it is now time to begin the games, please have a seat at a table everyone."

As they all sat down, Elizabeth was not sure what would happen next. The worst part was it was only seven o'clock, the party wasn't supposed to end until eleven thirty.

"Okay, first of all you should find a pen and a paper heart in front of you to write suggestions for the bride on. Things like don't go to bed angry that sort of thing. While we are finishing that, I have a question to put to all of you. Okay,here it is, Where and what was your first kiss like with the last guy you kissed? So let's figure out who is first." at the giggling and scratching of the pens, she looked at the list that Monica had given her.

"Well who can we eliminate who hasn't been kissed in the last month?" Epiphany, Monica, Bobbie, and Audrey, then Lulu asked. "Does an attempted one sided kiss count?"

When it was decided no, she was given another lei along side the older women. Annie blushed but admitted it was in the folly at her house, while Lucy and Lois shared theirs. Tracy admitted she could not recall the first kiss she shared with Luke. Brenda admitted kissing a Russian male model before coming home. When asked how it was she said "Wet." making everyone laugh at the disgusted look on her face.

Regina admitted to kissing Stan and that there had been no chemistry to the kiss, causing his mother to laugh.

Clarice stated "I think Brenda and I kissed the same male model. Either that or Russian models need some kissing lessons."

Maxie said that she had kissed Leo at the hospital party and that on a scale of one to ten it was about a six, then said slyly that the last kiss had been about a fifteen making Kelly wonder what she had missed about the handsome pony-tailed doctor. She went next and told everyone she had kissed Andy Archer at the same party and that it had been about a nine.

Diane admitted to the interlude at the Metrocourt with a drunk Max and what had almost happened in a hotel room there. The whole room was trying to imagine the cool and calm Diane trying to seduce Max. Kate told about kissing Sonny in his office not wanting to explain her past to the room. Carly told her and Jax's first kiss, surprised to realize how much it meant to her. She gave herself a small hug wishing he was here to tell about that.

Nadine was next followed by Sarah, then an embarrassed Alexis admitted to accosting Mac in her office, to the appalled looks of his daughters. Maxie and Georgie wanted him to get a life, they just did not want to know about it. Carly could not resist asking "Well how was it?"

The entire room saw the blush on her face and just let the question lie there. Finally she admitted that it was good, well better than good, well except the part where she thought she was in serious danger of sexual harassment law suit. Diane called out that she would defend her from it, that she should try again. Maxie just put her fingers in her ears and started saying "lalalalalalalala" until she saw the they were now all looking at Georgie.

"I have a question to ask first. Are we talking the first time we kissed on the lips or elsewhere?"

"Wait, Georgie where else did you kiss or did he kiss?" asked her sister urgently to the amusement of the others.

Stuttering Georgie started blushing but answered the question anyhow. Lulu felt a tinge of jealously, she couldn't help it. The thought of Johnny and Georgie tangled like that, and what the former mobster had done, made her envious of the relationship they shared.

Georgie was told that it didn't count. "So the first mutual kiss?" asked Kelly.

"Your office." admitted the young wife. "It was really really nice." was all she would say.

"Now for the bride to be?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and stated "My former studio, years ago; it was very good." that was all she would say in spite of the requests for more information. The blush made several wonder just when and how far it went. The party had relaxed like Kelly had planned and they went on to the other games, until it was close to the time for Bobbie to leave.

Audrey was grateful for Monica driving, she had drank several of those lovely fruit drinks, so after telling her granddaughter she would see her tomorrow, she took the bag handed to her by Kelly and said good night to the ladies and followed Bobbie and Monica out the door, bobbing and weaving as she went.

Lainey watched from the door, making sure that the ladies were gone then turned to Kelly and nodded her head. "Let's get this party started!" with that Lainey and Kelly passed out small bags with the needed tools for the rest of the games. As the party looked through the bags, they saw the list and wondered what it was for. Then Kelly explained that they were going to have a scavenger hunt. Hearing the groans she stated that was why there were the cars and drivers waiting for them in the parking lot.

"It is now eight twenty, your partner and you have until ten forty-five to acquire as many of the items on this list as possible. Since some of them require proof, there are video camera's for those of you that don't camera phones." Stopping to listen to Lainey whispering in her ear, she turned and said "What happened to it?" as she listened to the answer she paled and said "Oh my god!" then she went over and asked Jake if she would stand as a substitute judge, that Lainey and her had a mission of their own to undertake.

So they turned the lists over to Epiphany, Lucy and Jake. Then rushed out of the bar like they had just robbed the place. Jake had over heard their conversation and explained to the other two women. Tracy had been offered to be a judge but she was worried about Luke and decided to head home, then to the warehouse to check on her husband. So the remaining women paired up with Annie abstaining, she didn't know where anything was locally and didn't want to hinder the sudden competitive spirit that had sprang up.

As the teams rushed out to their respectively numbered vehicles, they were trying to figure out where to acquire the items on the list.

Team E & G

Georgie called the local college radio station and asked to speak to the DJ, she knew a way to get some quick points. Thankful that she had tutored him the previous year in calculus the boy agreed to play the requested song. Wild Thing wasn't in their play list but they would do their best. They needed an unbiased witness so they called over and asked Jake to turn the station on as they went on to Elizabeth's house to see how many other items they could acquire. Quickly finding the required banana, Elizabeth could only find a jelly donut, not the item on the list. The two women hurried out to the garage and found the lawn ornaments and arranged them on the lawn to the astonishment of the guards who were further shocked at the positions and that the two women took pictures. Kurt shrugged it off, he was sure it was some strange bridal tradition.

For the embarrassing item of the groom, Elizabeth found the picture of Jason and Max from Christmas Eve. Georgie clipped a Dear Abby article with marital advice then they went to find other items on the list. A pair of men's boxers, a picture of her father with a mullet Elizabeth was hoping it would cool the strange attraction her friends seemed to have for her father, A boy band Cd courtesy of Emily's will, and a couple senior pictures of both her and Jason, and they were on their way to the next place on their list twenty minutes later.

Team C & L

Carly rushed around her house she had found the sex quiz from Cosmo, a pair of Jax's briefs, but Micheal had eaten the last banana with his ice cream. She could not believe she was angry about it, but had to laugh at herself. She went on to try to find something else, ten minutes later the two blonds rushed out the door.

Haunted Star

Det. Harper answered the phone and asked the desk sergeant to please repeat that. When he did, David sighed and told Mac he had to head to the station. "Sir, they apparently arrest a couple of kids for messing with the lawn ornaments at Mayor Floyd's house. His wife is in hysterics, it seems a couple of kids were making the lawn ornaments do obscene things and taking photos of it. The responding officers arrested the suspects who were caught fleeing the area. The suspects appear to be intoxicated sir."

"Fine I will call the mayor. Go down and handle things at the station." Mac just wanted one night where the crazies stayed home. After talking to the Mayor and learning he was more bemused than upset at the hoodlums who where apparently young women, he apologized for the inconvenience and just went back to the party.

THE PCPD

Georgie snuck into her father's office and obtained his spare cuffs, grateful once again for his position. She stopped to steal Agent Lakes romance novel, she had learned during the woman's previous trip to Port Charles that she had a weakness for Victoria Alexandra a writer of historical romance novels. When fate smiled upon her, a man dressed as a woman was being booked by an officer as she was leaving, she arrived at the same time as Elizabeth who had snapped a photo of the men's room.

As they were leaving, Harper arrived to see two young women getting tossed into the holding cell, they had refused to give the arresting officers their names. He could understand why. Serena had probably felt a little uncomfortable with telling them who she was, as he went over he heard the blond tell the brunette, "I told you we should have skipped going for the extra points."

Team K & D

Diane and Kate hurried to acquire the photo of the firemen sliding down the pole. Kate had used her position of editor in chief to get him to pose for the photo. Bonus points for the pole and she had gotten a fireman named Jason.

As they efficiently went on, they were trying to figure out the next item on the list. Kate suggested they try the Metrocourt, Diane just rolled her eyes and said she had an even better idea.

TEAM L & B

Brenda and Lois entered the store and gathered a six pack, a cucumber, a donut and a banana. They then went to the magazine racks and started to look for the needed sex quiz. They soon found the other needed items, as well. Seeing the handsome man in front of them, Brenda started to chat the handsome dark haired man up and as soon as they went outside asked for a business card.

The security guard heard the alarm going off and quickly followed the two suspicious women out the door. They had harangued the clerk in the bakery and had been seen measuring bananas and cucumbers. Combined with the way they had chatted up any single men in the store he had been suspicious of them. When he had asked they to return to store, they had been offended. He pulled out his phone and called the police.

"They smell of alcohol and have been acting suspicious. They also had some strange items in their possession when we asked for permission to search their purses." the guard was sure he had gotten himself a promotion. "Yes, sir. We will hold them until you can send a car."

TEAM E & G

At a little more than an hour and ten minutes left, Elizabeth took a deep breath and entered the shop, Georgie just looked straight ahead as they went to the counter. "Sir, we need to make a few purchases." she said as politely as she could. Georgie handed over the list.

Coleman's eyes just about popped out of his head as he exited the special viewing rooms, standing in front of him was the police commissioner's daughter and Jason Morgan's fiancée. He had been in hiding every since he had forced him to sell Jake's. Tossing a few more dollars into machine, he hurried back into the little room, hoping he hadn't been seen.

Georgie handed over her credit card and quickly paid for the items. They now had the vibrator and a Playgirl. Then heading out Georgie suggested they head over to the firemen's bar across from the fire station and get the needed phone numbers. She would get the numbers and Elizabeth the photo.

Splitting the two women rushed off on their appointed tasks. When Georgie entered the bar, she slid her wedding ring off, then went over to the bar and asked for the bartenders number. Then she went to the bouncer and asked for his. Finally she went to the stage and asked for the guitar players. Nothing had been said about how the numbers was obtained. She had just asked saying she was hiring for her own new club.

Elizabeth backed out of the station, not sure exactly what had just happened, but a fireman named Jason had just propositioned her. She had blushed but explained that she was engaged and pregnant which had not deterred the man. In fact he had helped with another part. He had written his name and number on a piece of paper with a reason for her to not marry her Jason. He had also mentioned that two other women had came in and asked for his photo.

Hardy Residence.

"How could you do this. If she opens that bag..." Lainey didn't even finish the statement, they both knew that it could be a disaster.

"I know. What is worse is what happens when Elizabeth finds out about this." Trying the side door, they saw it was locked as well. They saw that there was a tree with a sturdy branch over looking an upstairs window. "No, Lainey. We are not climbing that tree."

"Check under that mat again." Kelly looked under the mat, no key. What elderly women didn't have a spare key under the mat? Ah, hah! Kelly had found a way in. There was a key under the tire well on the Buick in the driveway. As they unlocked the door, they slipped into the house, turning on the flashlight, they quickly checked the downstairs and then headed for the second floor. Nothing, also no Mrs. Hardy. Since they still needed to get the items for their own list they started to search the house. Kelly quickly found a pair of Stephens boxer and they headed out the front door wondering where Mrs. Hardy was.

"Freeze, this is the police."

Kelly wondered if this would get her fired as she held up her hands with the boxers still being tightly held in her right hand.

TEAM M & A

Alexis was glad for the slight deviousness of Maxie Jones, she had gotten them the phone numbers as well as notes telling Elizabeth to not marry Jason, a condom, a banana and a few of the other items in just one stop. Now they were off to the police station, she remembered that Mac had a spare set of cuffs in his desk and wanted to get them before Georgie.

Suddenly. Maxie tossed her the camera phone and said I have an idea. Telling their driver to slow down she suddenly yelled stop. Hitting the brakes the driver pulled over and Maxie hopped out of the car and rushed into the building leaving Alexis to trail behind confused. Maxie came rushing out with a package in her hand. Seeing the toy Alexis asked what is that?

"It's a borg."

"A what?"

A borg, remember when Tagger used to call Jason that?"

Alexis chuckled and had to give the young blond points for originality.

TEAM E & G

"How are we going to get a married man to give us a condom?"

"I don't suppose that Johnny?" Elizabeth left the rest unsaid.

"No, wait we should crash the guys party. We can get the chest hair, hopefully a condom,doesn't Nik have a tattoo?"

"Perfect plus we can get Damian to admit not liking sports on camera, a six pack of beer and do you think you could get your dad to write you a warning ticket?"

"I can ask. Who is the most likely culprit to have the condom?"

City Park

"Hey he has a wedding ring on, go ask him?"

"You do it?" said the other blond

"Fine, I have to do everything." she said as she slipped up behind the gentleman. "Sir, may I please have your wallet. It's important."

"No, get a job, you young people. Why don't you do some real--"

"Look, I hate to be rude but just hand it over, NOW." said the frustrated blond. "I promise I will return it."

Cruz walked up to see the two women haranguing a man in the park, why me he thought?

"Officer, I want these two women arrested they just tried to mug me."

"But Councilman!" started Cruz.

"Officer, I am well aware who you are, I don't think you need another blot on your record." he threatened as the two blonds looked on stunned into silence.

The Haunted Star

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I will lift Jason's wallet, you get the chest hair. Here are the tweezer's. First though, I will get Damien on camera will you sneak and get the beer."

Spinelli walked on deck and saw his sister who asked him to just tell them whether or not he liked sports on camera. After catching him saying he did like computer sports, she shrugged and thought good enough. Georgie came back with the shopping bag and they talked him into getting Jason and Johnny to come up on deck.

The two men did so, worried that something was wrong, only for Elizabeth to ask for his wallet and Georgie to yank on Johnny's shirt pulling on his chest hairs, they quickly kissed the guys saying thanks and rushed off the boat to the astonishment of the two men. "What was that about?"

PCPD

David Harper was seriously considering taking a job at Shadybrook, it had to have less crazies than the city of Port Charles. Someone had tried to break into Audrey Hardy's house, two women were getting picked up for solicitation as well as petty theft from the local grocery story. Plus two women had caused a riot at the local dive bar down on Water Street. That one had ended with shots fired.

Just when he thought his night couldn't get any worse, Cruz entered the station with two women in handcuffs. The former detective was back in uniform since Friday and right now he looked like he wished he was still on suspension. Of course arresting his former partner's little sister and cousin could do that to a man.

Sitting down at the nearest desk, Harper picked up the phone and called the commissioner. "Mac, I think you need to come down to the station. All hell has broken loose. We have Serena Baldwin and another girl in jail for the incident at the Floyd's. A break in at the Hardy residence." Harper paused and said "Yes, that Hardy residence. Two people arrested for solicitation at the Top's Grocery Store, and the piece de resistance, Carly Jacks and Lulu Spencer being brought in, in hand cuffs as we speak."

The desk sergeant came over and handed him a few more slips of paper. "Uh, sir! It-it-it appears that we just arrested Audrey Hardy, Bobbie Jones and Monica Quartermaine. Sir something is seriously wrong at that party."

Harper listened to his bosses heavy breathing, then it just stopped and finally he heard the question. "Public indecency sir." He read the next two pieces of paper and saw illegal drug purchases and a trespassing charge, his eyes closed at the names. "Sir Diane Miller and Kate Howard were just arrested for trespassing."

Jake's

At ten thirty eight, Elizabeth and Georgie walked into Jakes to see the bartender was the only one in the bar "Jake where is everyone?"

Not wanting to worry her, Jake said they will be back shortly. Elizabeth and Georgie proceeded to present the various items to the bartender who was impressed, so far they were the only two who had gotten the items and who weren't under arrest.

Sarah walked in with Lucy, holding a small shopping bag. Taking one look at the various items, she said, we forfeit. Where is everyone?"

"No idea, they are all late though." said a gleeful Georgie.

THE HAUNTED STAR

"Harper could you please repeat that, who was arrested." he did not hear that Audrey Hardy had been arrested. Someone had to steal the old ladies name or something. Turning to Jax, who was behind the bar he said, "Scotch a full glass and you had better pour yourself one, hell the whole damn boat better have a glass."

This got the attention of the various people, including Jason and Johnny who were still trying to figure out what had just happened. Johnny stood there, Georgie hadn't liked his shirt and had tried to get him to change earlier, but did she have to tug so hard she ripped out chest hairs.

"May I have your attention please?" seeing Mac standing in front of the roulette table, the party came to a standstill. "Does anyone here have any idea of what the HELL is going on at the bachelorette party. So far there are about five people from this party down at the station in a holding CELL!"

To the various exclamations of what and who and why, they could hear the sound of Jason and Johnny's footsteps as they rushed out of the party and to the car waiting for them.

"The Maternal One and my Faithful friend where just here. I wonder if they know." said a drunk Spinelli.

JAKE'S

Jason rushed in only to stop and looked around, staring. Johnny rushed in only to run straight into the back of his partner. He quickly joined in on the staring, chuckling at the dolls in the nurse's scrubs and a leather jacket and jeans.

Jason pulled down one of the balloons and handed it to his fiancée saying "What are these?"

"If you don't know we might need to have a small discussion, before our child is born." she let the balloon go, and then winced when she saw him walk over to the pin the tail game.

"Apparently, I have to ask. Why are there balloons, pinned to the poster. Wouldn't just one do for the purpose."

"No, you are blindfolded and then spun around then sent over to pin the balloon on."

"Why?" asked Johnny to his wife's and the other two womens amusement.

"It's a game." Georgie explained as he picked up the bright yellow anatomically shaped pen and twirled it around his finger.

"And these?"

"To write notes to the bride and groom. See?" she showed him the hearts with the various comments on them. Jason meanwhile had walked over to the bar and seemed to be staring at the various items on the bar. Johnny wondered what could have his attention more than the items spread around the room, until he walked over and saw the items and the neat and tidy labels.

A note stating that the radio station had played "Wild Thing" and had dedicated it to Jason and Elizabeth, a condom apparently from Jason's wallet, phone numbers with the words call me written on them he really did not want to find out which of the women had gotten those a picture labeled Jason the fireman, a banana and powered sugar donut, Johnny's heart stopped when he saw the picture of the lawn ornaments, what sick person would do that to lawn jockey's. Picking up the photo he saw the second one and knew he needed to seriously talk to his wife.

An old copy of playgirl, dogeared, he really hoped that didn't belong to either women, then a photo of Jason trying to shot Santa Max, he had seen a copy of that already. Damien had sent each of the guards that.

Jason was holding the reason from strange guys for Elizabeth to not marry him. He was not happy with the various reasons, but at least they didn't say he was a criminal. Seeing the zip lock bag and the note underneath, Johnny just shook his head, she had done that to grab a chest hair?

Dear Abby, a photo of Spinelli,an old photo of some old guy with a bad hair do, a Menudo Cd who where they? he thought. A picture of a bathroom, a drag queen, a horribly carved cucumber,a six pack of beer and a book, finally a pair of hand cuffs, and a vibrator. Johnny blushed at that item. He could not help wondering who that belonged to.

Georgie and Elizabeth sat there waiting for a response from the two men. "WHAT the HELL is all of this?" They had rushed over here expecting to find mayhem and murder and instead found lord know what.

"It's a scavenger hunt."

"Then why is half the party down at the police station under arrest?"


	67. Chapter 67

Repairing the Damage

Chapter 66

PCPD

Jackie was in town for the holidays to see a few old friends when she had heard the call over the police band, hearing the name Spencer and Scorpio had brought back some old memories, she was hoping to stop in and see her old friends. Luke and Robert had been such loose cannons all those years ago and apparently they hadn't changed a bit, she grinned as she entered the station eagerly.

She took a step back, she had survived war zones and hurricanes that were quieter than this, there seemed to be an abundance of drunk and disorderedly women in the station, all being escorted to the holding cells. As she looked around for the Robert, she was amused to see that the police seemed to have a riot on their hands. Stopping the handsome dark-haired detective she asked if the commissioner was in.

"Not yet, but I expect him at any minute. May I help you, in the meantime?" asked Detective Harper, she wasn't bad looking for an older women he thought. Then looking around the station, he made the decision to swear off women for at least a couple of months. Between Diane and Alexis, Kate Howard and the the younger women who had been hauled in here this evening he wasn't sure he ever wanted to spend another minute with the opposite so-called softer sex.

Jackie's jaw dropped as three women she recognized where brought into the station in handcuffs; unless she was recalling incorrectly, the officers had Dr. Quartermaine, Luke's older sister Bobbie and she took a third look, yes that was the Head of the Hospital's wife. Andrea, no that wasn't it, Audrey that was her name Audrey Hardy.

"Commissioner Scorpio, thank you for coming so quickly." Jackie turned expecting to see Robert for some reason, when she heard the detective speaking, only to see a different man standing there looking around the station like he was in pain.

"Harper, follow me." with that Mac and the rest of his entourage headed to his office, as they all squeezed in, Mac saw a dark-haired woman following them. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I am here to bail out Luke Spencer, by the way are you related to the former commissioner, Robert Scorpio?"

"Unfortunately yes, he is my brother. As for Spencer, unless he has broken the law in the five minutes since I left him, he isn't under arrest this evening. He should still be on the Haunted Star closing it down, if you hurry you might get there before he leaves for home."

"Harper, please tell us exactly what charges the various hardened criminals are under arrest for?" he said as he glared at Dr. Webber until he got out of his chair. Mac knew he needed to be seated for this and no globe-trotting neglectful parent and doctor was going to keep him from sitting in his own chair.

"We would like to know the answer to that question as well." stated Annie and Epiphany as they stood in the doorway.

"Okay, I will give you a quick rundown of what is going to be in the various reports.

Serena Baldwin and Brooklynn Ashton were arrested for public lewdness and resisting arrest along with drunk and disorderedly. They had also refused to give the arresting officers their names, however the Mayor is not pressing trespassing charges. I ordered Breathalyzers be given to both girls.

Dr. Winters and Dr. Lee broken into Audrey Hardy's house and stoled a pair of men's boxers. Neither women are talking until their attorneys are present. They have also been the focus of a lot of accusations from the others since they arrived.

Carly Jack and Lulu Spencer allegedly attempted to mug Councilman Adams, who claims they were forcing him to hand over his wallet. We won't bother going into why the married Adams was in an area known for it's pay by the hour services.

Regina Reynolds and Nadine Crowell were arrested for allegedly trying to buy a Viagra pill, for some reason without a prescription. They scared the pharmacist so bad he called the police and had them arrested. Miss Crowell also was ordered to give us a Breathalyzer sample.

Brenda Barrett and Lois Curello were arrested for shoplifting a box of condoms, and then apparently Miss Barrett tried to pay a man to have sex with her. At least that is what the security guard is claiming. When we picked them up at the store they had a vibrator and a set of handcuffs in a shopping bag, along with some other strange items.

Diane Miller, Esq. As she has frequently reminded me since she arrived and Miss Howard were arrested for trespassing after Miss Miller refused to leave the bar on Water Street when the owner requested the two women vacate the premises after they started a bar brawl that ended after Miss Miller and Miss Howard took refuge behind the bar. Miss Miller found it necessary to use the shotgun she found there to fire two shots into the ceiling, ending the brawl that started after someone scuffed Miss Howard's shoes. No one at the bar is talking and all are claiming to be blind and deaf sir.

Alexis Davis and your daughter, sir were arrested trying to purchase a pair of handcuffs at the sex store on Cortland Street. A Mr. Mitchell Coleman was assaulted by the two women when he tried to pick up the DA. Get this the rather intoxicated Mr. Coleman offered Miss Davis a hundred bucks if she would give him a lap dance. She then picked up a whip that was apparently for sale in the store and threatened the man going so far as to chase him out the door with it, when the owner demanded payment, Maxie, refused to pay him. She had no cash and refused to give him her credit card. That is when things got ugly.

Harper took a deep breath and continued on "Finally, two officers arrested the remaining three women at the Botanical Gardens, where they were fighting over a horribly disconfigured cucumber. When the arresting officers arrived Dr. Quartermaine was holding a scalpel to the cucumber threatening to chop off it's head while arguing with Mrs. Jones. Apparently the two women were arguing over the shape of the items head. Audrey Hardy was holding a shopping bag which she refused to turn over to the officers. When they called for back-up, the headlights shone onto the Christmas display they have there. Let's just say Mr and Mrs. Claus were enjoying themselves and leave it at that, I beg of you."

Mac wanted to question the man but was afraid of the answer, so he let it go for now. He hesitated then reached over and picked up the phone calling his son-in-law. Through-out Harpers recital of how things had happened he hadn't heard his younger daughter's name. When Johnny answered he sounded rather strange but assured him that Georgie was fine, that Elizabeth Webber and her were at the bar.

JAKE'S

Johnny closed his phone and waited for someone to answer their question. Georgie was confused what was he talking about why would anyone from the party be in jail? She listened as Elizabeth asked Jason the same question.

"It seems that Lulu, Carly, Serena, and Mrs. Hardy were all arrested tonight." answered Johnny.

"They arrested my grandmother? For what?" asked Sarah as she joined Elizabeth on a bar stool.

"Public indecency." Jason clipped out.

"Jason this has got to be someone's idea of a joke, that's all." stated Lucy Coe who turned to look at Jake when she snorted behind the bar. "Do you know something we don't?"

"If it is a joke it is a well thought out one, Nurse Johnson and Elizabeth's mother took a call from someone who called here wanting help down at the station. Some girl called saying she had been arrested and was scared to call her father. That he was the former DA."

Lucy didn't even grab her purse before heading out the door, that sounded like her daughter. Elizabeth and Georgie just looked at each other then at Sarah before grabbing their coats and headed out the door, with the men following behind.

HOLDING PEN

"Get off my foot. You are ruining my new Jimmy Choos."

"Who wears four inch heels in the middle of winter, only you Barret."

"Shut up Lois, this is all your fault. Remember He's cute, ask him. I told you we should have asked that guy with the comb over and the greasy hair, but no, you said to ask the cute one. I hate you You and your big mouth."

"MY BIG MOUTH. What about yours, what about you telling Emily Quartermaine about my tattoo. What happens to go for it Lois, I won't tell a soul!"

"I didn't tell a soul, I only told JAX!" she unwisely shouted at the woman.

"Are you saying that my husband is soulless you overblown paper doll!" The women in the other cell groaned, they knew putting Carly in the same cell as Brenda was going to be a mistake.

"No I am saying he has A BIG MOUTH!" she stated.

"Takes one to know one, you have the biggest mouth I have ever meet. A word of advice, keep it shut before I decide to rip out those hair extensions, how pretentious can you be."

"Be glad your pregnant, or I would rip that over processed blond hair out of your head. Now where was I, oh yeah, Telling off Lois. I can't believe I was arrested for trying to pay someone for sex. Like I would have to."

Carly started to open her mouth, but just sat down and kept quiet. Taking that particular pot shot would have been way too easy. Not worth her time.

"She is wrong you know, this is all our fault. How did this happen?" asked Kelly Lee.

"We gave several highly competitive people a list of items and told them to get them to win a prize. We forgot to tell them to make sure they got them legally. I know you are worried about your job but don't be, I figure Jason Morgan is going to want to kill us before it gets to that point." she chuckled wryly.

"At least so far, no Elizabeth. No Georgie. We might be safe as far as that goes."

"I only hope that Mrs. Hardy is asleep either at Elizabeth's or at the Quartermaine's. All we need is for her to have a heart attack. Between the list and then the printout with the positions for the lawn ornaments. At least I doubt she will know what the party favors are for."

"I hope not." she sincerely hoped not. "Do we have any idea all of whom has been arrested."

"Nadine, Regina,Lulu, the threesome over there, Kate, Diane, Maxie and Alexis as well."

"I only hope that Dr. Quartermaine doesn't find out."

"Me too. Maybe Alexis can do something for us. Or even Diane."

"I doubt they are going to be too willing to help us. My guess is that Alexis prosecutes us herself, no doubt asking for the death penalty."

Interrogation Room

"this was the most fun I have had in years!"

"I know, the look on that officer's face when you gave him your name was priceless."

"Makes me wish I had done something like this years ago." she mourned. "At my age all the fun is in peoples reaction to me doing something out of character."

"I know, if one more person reminds me I am a widow, like I can forget that I lost him."

"According to the arresting officer there were a whole string of arrests tonight. Did anyone hear any names? I am just hoping that Elizabeth and Jason's wedding isn't effected tomorrow."

"No but Diane Miller is a great attorney, trust me she is almost as eager as the couple themselves for this to go off without a hitch. Nothing is going to stand in the way of this wedding. Audrey can you try and move your arm a little, I think I can get to a bobby pin. Maybe we can remove these handcuffs."

HAUNTED STAR

Jackie entered the old boat, only to have the lights go out. "Hey anyone there?"

"Depends. Friend or Foe?"

"Old Friend. Spencer would you please get your scrawny ass out here."

"Jackie Templeton as I live and breath. What are you doing in little old Port Chuckles, I thought after you hit the big time you washed your feet of the dust of this rinky dink town."

"I was in New York and had a chance to visit some old friends nearby, so I thought I would take a drive through and what should I hear on my scanner but the names Scorpio and Spencer. Just wanted to see what the two of you were up to." she said with a smile. "Unfortunately when I stopped into the police station expecting to bail you out, I found the that the Scorpio in question wasn't Robert and that whatever Spencer they arrested wasn't you. It appears to have been your sister along with Audrey Hardy and Mrs. Dr. Quartermaine. Or are they divorced again."

"You are out of touch with local news, sit down I will pour you a glass of the finest Scotch in the world and tell you a tale."

"Luke this is the Haunted Star, stop inflating the whiskey, we both know it is the cheapest stuff you can get by with."

"Things Change my dear, listen up and learn."

QUARTERMAINE MANSION

Tracy entered the mansion steamed, the warehouse was empty, no Luke where was that man?

"Maybe he is out enjoying himself, you know like I used to." answered her brother.

"Shut up Alan, why are you annoying me this evening. As far as I can recall Jiminy Cricket, my conscious is clear. As for enjoying himself like you used to, I will cut off his credit cards if he even thinks about cheating on me after telling me he loves me."

"Just missing our little talks." he stated.

"Maybe I should check myself into Shadybrook, now my conscious is telling me it misses me. Alan go away. Go annoy your son, he has done lots of things that need to been cleaned off of his conscious."

"Mrs. Tracy, who are you talking to?" asked Cam as he padded into the room in his Charlie pajamas.

"Come here little one." As Cam walked over with his puzzled expression she picked him up and sat him beside her on the sofa. "I talk to myself sometimes. It keeps me from getting in trouble with Grandpa Edward."

"Like Mommy counting to ten, before making me sit on the stairs?"

"Sort of, now why are you still awake." she asked.

"Jake drooled on Stripes, so I couldn't sleep with him since he is wet. See Viola put him in front of the fireplace to dry."

"Well let's check and see if he is, then how about we both head up to bed." with that she picked up the Tiger and escorted him up to the nursery. Stopping by Monica's door she knocked softly then entered to check on her sister-in-law. There had to be a reason that Alan had popped up.

No Monica, she must have had to go to the hospital. With that Tracy headed off to bed.

PCPD

"You know, I have bailed a lot of Spencers out of jail, I just never thought I would be bailing you out." Nik said with a smirk as the officer let Lulu out of her cell.

"I swear we did not mug that man. We are innocent." Lulu stated as she headed into the bullpen.

"That's what your dad always says." Nik said with a sigh. "Let's head back to the hotel, you can explain it all to me there."

"What about Carly and the others?" she asked, feeling guilty when she noticed they were still in the cells.

"They are being taken care of as we speak."

"I need to stop at Jake's first." Lulu told her brother as she took the bag from the property clerk, then after verifying it's contents she followed her brother out the door, and into the flashing lights of the various reporters who were gathering even as the night ended.

OUTSIDE THE PCPD

"Mac are you sure that we can't arrest them?" asked Detective Harper, the fourth estate had arrived in droves. Every reporter in a hundred mile radius seemed to be standing in front of the PCPD.

"Unfortunately not. According to Cooper they have the back exit covered as well. This has the makings of a farce." hearing the reporters shouting out questions, Mac turned and stated for the record "No comment."

HOLDING CELLS

Carly was hugging Jax and explaining how she had come to be arrested to the amusement of her husband. Jax was waiting for her to stop speaking long enough to tell her that Mr. Adams had rethought his position and that he might have been mistaken on what happened. This after he had been informed that it was his wife he had had arrested.

Jax had threatened to make sure that Mrs. Adams who was vacationing in Florida found out exactly where the man was when he had supposedly been mugged. For the sake of his political career the man had backed down. Of course, with the press outside it was sure to hit the newspapers in the morning anyhow but the Councilman hadn't been aware of that earlier when the Aussie had called him.

"Carly let's head home. There are reporters outside do you want to use my coat to hide or should we just head straight into the fray."

"I didn't do anything wrong. I am not hiding."

Mac's office

"You know I would have thought I would be enjoying having this power over you."

"I'm glad you are getting some amusement out of this. Are you going to remove these cuffs anytime soon? They are a violation of my rights."

"I would not want anyone to state that I used my position to allow favoritism. For the record, prisoners not in cells must be handcuffed at all times. Especially when under arrest for violent felonies."

"Mac if you don't get these cuffs off of me, I will tell your daughters exactly what happened in this office during lunch. If just hearing about our kissing sent Maxie over the edge imagine what learning about what almost happened here this morning would do."

"I see we need to add a charge of extortion to the charges. I just want to know what happened."

"LIKE I SAID THE LAST TWO TIMES YOU ASKED, NOT WITHOUT MY ATTORNEY PRESENT."

Mac chuckled and went to check on his daughter. Alexis had brought something up that had worried him earlier, it seemed he needed to speak with his eldest.

"Maxie do you have a problem with me seeing Alexis?" he asked as he faced the petulant blond. He wasn't worried about Georgie she seemed to take things as they happened, but Maxie really felt like she had lost two parents already. He never wanted her to feel like she was losing him.

"No, I think it's great. But I never want to hear about it. EVER. GET That EVER. Kids never want to hear about there parents SEX lives. So I don't care what happens between Alexis and you in a bedroom, I just never want to know about it."

"WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND MY MOTHER?" Johnny hadn't realized until that moment that he had come to think of Alexis as his mother, but hearing the discussion between Mac and Maxie had changed something.

"They kissed the other day. According to Liz's brother it went even further the other morning." Georgie informed her husband.

"You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked his wife.

"I heard about it the other day, then today during the party Alexis told everyone during the first kiss question. She also mentioned enjoying the kiss, so let it go."

Seeing the dark look that Johnny was giving her father, Maxie's bad side could not resist stirring the pot. "Yes it was all about first kisses with our current fellows. Georgie had quite the tale to tell, of course that was after asking if kisses on the lips was what we were talking about. It's amazing the places first kis--"

Georgie stuck her glove in her sisters mouth as both her and Johnny blushed, causing Mac's eyes to narrow in suspicion.

"Georgianna Jones is there something I should know?"

"Zacarra, and no you shouldn't. Just like I don't want to know about you and the DA."

"Well I do, just what is going on between you and my mother?"

"That is none of your business, anymore than it is mine what is going on between you and my daughter."

"We are married." Johnny started to say at the same time as Georgie turned to Maxie and said "This is all your fault."

HOLDING CELLS

"Let's go you jailbirds, since your blood alcohol test came back at less than the legel limit they are letting you go." Patrick informed Nadine and Regina. Steven had paid their bail and he was going to help him get the girls out of here and past the press.

"Patrick! Thank you. I can't believe you are bailing us out." stated Nadine. "Where is Milo, I called him to come and get us."

"He said for you to come with us. He is running interference with the press in the back so that we can sneak you out."

"The PRESS?" asked Regina as she debated whether or not she wanted to just remain in the jail cell she had been so eager to leave just five minutes ago.

"Yes, there are several very high profile names involved in this disaster. According to the reports you two were desperate for a Viagra pill, want to explain before we hand you off to your boyfriend, because if he is having problems I can recommend a specialist." he grinned at Nadine as he tossed her his jacket.

"Milo has no need of any kind of help, he does just fine on his own, Jealous?"

"Not really, just thought you could use a laugh, after all your the one who is going to have to explain the items in this bag to him later not me. I do promise that you are going to have to explain it to Dr. Julian, Dr. Webber and me tomorrow."

"Dr. Drake thank you for helping my nurses, but why don't you find someone else to annoy now." Epiphany stood there like a Momma bear protecting her young, until the handsome doctor had departed. Then turning to her young nurses she said "I told you I would get lots of dirt to make your lives miserable for a while. Now get home Regina you have the ten to six shift tomorrow and Nadine you had better make sure that you don't have dark circles under those eyes for that wedding tomorrow. Now get out of here. The coast is clear straight out the back door and into the limo that Milo has waiting."

As Jason and Elizabeth listened to her father's explanation of how her grandmother had gotten arrested, Elizabeth was dreading going into the interrogation room. Jason was amused to find out that Cooper Barret had refused to enter the room, if fact he had written himself up on report and handed it to Mac stating he was saving him the time. That there was no way short of the jail catching on fire of him entering that room.

Mac had winced no doubt recalling Luke Spencer "accidentally" setting it on fire a few years earlier. Jason turned and glared as his grandfather stood there chuckling as he seemed to be practicing what to say to Monica when they entered the room.

"Elizabeth do you want me to stay or would you mind if Nate and I head back to the hotel? We are going to take your friend Lucy and her daughter with Sarah and us."

"No thanks Ann- Mom. I appreciate that." Elizabeth wanted to laugh at the mental image of Mayor Floyd's wife looking out onto her front driveway and seeing Brooklyn and Serena molesting her garden gnomes. Even the thought of it was hilarious, the man was a pompous jerk and the one time she had meet his wife at a hospital function she had been same way. "Call my cell when you wake up tomorrow so that I can let you know where we are meeting for lunch."

Watching her sister flee with her mother, she sighed. Sarah had not dealt well with the news that they had been given, in fact she had been confused and certain that there was a mistake even after she had seen their grandmother's mug shot. Jason turned when he heard her giggling.

"What?"

"My grandmother has a mug shot." at that point Elizabeth's soft giggle became an all out chuckle until she was practically sobbing from laughing so hard. Her elderly grandmother had been arrested for trespassing and for public indecency with Mr and Mrs Claus. She could not help it, four weeks ago her grams had been warning her away from Jason, now she had admitted to wanting to hire Max to break her father's knee caps and had been arrested and fingerprinted.

"OH MY GOD, SHE WAS RIGHT! Jason you are a bad, bad influence. Less than month after deciding you aren't such a bad guy she is under arrest." at that point Elizabeth sat into the chair and pulled out her tissues to wipe away the tears.

Jason turned to glare at the love of his life, when his grandfather, cousins and future in laws all started chuckling as well. Hearing Max trying not to chuckle, he turned and ask where his lawyer was.

"Miss Miller is still in a jail cell, where she will remain until she calms down. So far she has threatened to sue us and everyone else involved in this mess." announced Mac as he walked over to join them and then turned and glared at his daughters husband. Just what had Maxie been insinuating.

HAUNTED STAR

Jackie poured herself another two fingers of scotch, Luke was right things had changed. As she listened to his update she wasn't sure it was possible but she would really like to stick around and get into the various personalities. This had the makings of a great series of articles.

HOLDING CELL

"You know I would expect to have to bail your grandmother out of jail, in fact I have bailed Tracy out of jail. My brother Dylan, when he first started seeing Georgie, I had to bail him out a few times as well. I even had to bail your mother out once, no I won't tell you about it. I just have one question before we head out. Why the Mayor's house?"

"We didn't know that it was his house,. We just picked the most pretentious house on the block and did what we had to. That woman has quite a pair of lungs."

"Let's go, here you are going to need my coat, the press is out there."

"Let me guess they are calling me the next Lindsey or Brittany. This is why I want to go to school for a few years, dad. Monica has said I can stay at the mansion, I won't need to touch my trust fund I am going to get a job working for Elizabeth and Jason."

"I agree, I need to go and collect Brenda and your mother, I thing we need to sit down and talk about this."

"Mom was arrest too, COOL!"

Ned just shook his head and lead her over to her mother's cell as he handed her the envelope with her personal affects.

INTERROGATION ROOM

"Got it." announced Bobbie as she freed Monica from her cuffs. Having Luke Spencer for a brother had finally came in handy.

"We need to just casually stroll out of here, like nothing even happened."

"Audrey you do realize that this could be considered a prison break?"

"The officer said we were being held on suspicion not that we were under arrest, if he had arrested us he would have had to read us our rights, they never did that." she announced as logically as she could to the two drunks with her.

"Audrey it doesn't work that way, trust me I have been arrested before."

"He didn't read us our rights, therefore we are not under arrest. Bobbie tell her, you have more experience with these sort of things."

Bobbie just shook her head and hoped that Mac had a really good evening and was willing to cut them some slack, because she had seen that look in Audrey Hardy's eyes before, ironically in her brother's eyes just before he went and did something crazy.

Mac's office

As he reached into his desk looking for his bottle of aspirin, Mac just wanted to go home and go straight to bed, he was getting too old to deal with this sort of nonsense. Hearing his door close, Mac looked up to see Alexis standing in the center of the office with her hands on her hips. He just hoped that she didn't decide to start yelling again, his head was throbbing.

"Why did you tell my son you had kissed me?"

"I didn't my daughters did, you know after you told a whole room full of women that we had kissed, or did you feel the need to tell them all of it. I'm just curious, what happened to taking this slowly and keeping it quiet?"

"I-I was a little drunk."

"Great well your soon wants me to stay away from his mother."

"Actually I don't care if you two are spending time together. I just don't like that you are keeping it a secret. Mac I need to get Georgie home, can we get Maxie and get out of here?" Johnny said as he entered the room as quietly as possible, he had wanted to hear what they were saying.

"Dr. Julian offered to run her home. So go ahead and get out of here. Johnny could you please discreetly find out what the heck was going on at Jake's tonight. So that I have some idea before the Mayor calls in the morning."

"I'll try. Alexis, tell the girls I will see them tomorrow. Mac goodnight."

BULLPEN

Elizabeth was still softly chuckling as she sat down in Jason's lap given Edward her chair, her father had been sent to take home a rather drunk Kate Howard. He had waited until Ned had tried to slip Brenda and his family discreetly out the back door. Brenda's antics had drawn most of the press attention to the back allowing him to get her away relatively unscathed.

Jason pulled Elizabeth closer and whispered in her ear that he really wanted to get home, he wanted to find out exactly what she had been doing with the lawn jockey's and why. She just laughed and nuzzled her nose against him neck, knowing that it would send him over the edge.

As Max came out of the cells with Diane she stopped and apologized to Elizabeth for everyone one ruining her her bachelorette party. Only to be told that she had enjoyed most of the evening to the astonishment of the others in the room.

Kelly and Lainey were wondering if they had been forgotten when Alexis and Mac entered the holding cells. "How much trouble are we in?" asked Kelly.

"Officially none. Audrey is refusing to press charges. Unofficially I would consider being very careful around your friends for a few day. I just need you to tell me why you broke into the Hardy residence."

"We were trying to get back her goodie bag. We had ones made up especially for Monica, Bobbie and Mrs. Hardy. They didn't have the games in them and were fairly benign. We figured Monica and Bobbie would be embarrassed but were worried that Elizabeth's grandmother might have a heart attack."

"So you didn't intend for them to play this game as well?" asked Mac trying not to smile.

"Hell no!" answered Kelly as quickly as she could, then thought about his question. "Why?"

"It seems that Mrs. Hardy and the other two women decided to join in the game when they found the list and the other items."

Kelly sat down and just waited for someone to tell them how things had gone so wrong. Lainey was worried though. "Mac is she okay, did she have a heart attack I guess it is a good thing that Monica and Bobbie were with her."

"Yes, it was a good thing there was medical personal there. The arresting officers needed to be treated for shock. Lainey you are going to be treating a few different officers over the next few weeks. Look at it as probation. Kelly I only wish that I had a way to make you deal with them as well."

Lainey and Kelly looked at each other then turned to Alexis as if to say what is up?

"I am not speaking to either of you. At least until tomorrow. Mac I want to see Mr. Coleman, NOW!"

"Alexis I don't think this is such a good idea." he said as he escorted her past the cell. The two women listened as he tried to talk her down from talking to the man. They had heard a rumor that Coleman had offered Alexis a hundred dollars for a striptease and that she had handcuffed him and then chased him with a leather whip.

Lainey was disappointed to learn that it was only half true, that she had been buying hand cuffs but that she had chase him with the leather whip.

BULLPEN

Jason knew he was tired, but he was hoping he wasn't hallucinating. He blinked his eyes, then with his left hand wiped them certain he had to be imagining his mother and the other two women trying to sneak out of the police station.

He looked again, no he wasn't seeing things. Squeezing Elizabeth thigh to silently get her attention, he pointed to the escapees at the same time as Cruz and Cooper realized what was going on. Neither officer seemed to know what to do.

He could not resist, it was too funny not to. "Ladies are we going someplace. You do know that fleeing the jurisdiction means they can take you to Pentonville until your trials."

"I would like to see them try. They never read us our rights, we were never given our phone calls and I have no idea why they arrested us." Monica informed her son.

"Dr. Quartermaine you were arrested for trespassing." Cooper couldn't resist stating, that way he didn't have think about the other charge.

"Young man Edward and Lila donated the money to build that botanical gardens, the rose cuttings that started the Shakespeare gardens came from Lila's own garden. I would think that for all the money we have donated over the years we could you it when we needed it."

"Ma'am you need to take that us with it's management, until then we need you to return to the room, who let you out of the handcuffs anyhow."

"Bobbie did." stated Audrey truthfully.

"Mrs. Hardy do you really expect me to believe that you ladies got out of those cuffs without help. Let me guess you used a bobbie pin." stated Cruz. Who then thought about it and sighed. It was possible she was a Spencer by birth,

"It's okay Cruz. Ladies Mr. Morgan has paid your bail, you are free to go."

Edward walked over and handed Monica his jacket, suggesting she place it over her head, that they press was out in droves. Then he escorted her out of the station, while Bobbie did the same with Mac's. Jason's men got them to the Rolls and they were off to the mansion for the night.

"Grandmother are you okay?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, my dear, I am just fine. I am going to go home and sleep this off. By the way who won the grand prize."

Elizabeth grinned at her grams and said "Georgie and I did."

"Good, now when you return from your honeymoon, I really need for you to explain to me what those other items are for." Audrey gave an evil chuckle at the blush that spread all over her granddaughter's face.

"What other items?" asked a confused Jason.

"I'll show you when we get home. Grams we are going to have to cover your head the press is out there still. Then tomorrow we need to talk about your choice of companions, because I really think you need to choose some new friends, the ones you have seem to be a bad influence."

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, you are still young enough to be taken over my knee."

Jason walked behind the two women mouthing the word "Imogene" as he shook his head. As they exited the station, all three found themselves saying "NO COMMENT" as they headed towards the car.

All Elizabeth could think on the drive home after they had dropped Audrey off was that she hoped tomorrow was more peaceful than today. She wanted her wedding to be peaceful, beautiful, but not perfect. The flaws were what made things wonderful.


	68. Chapter 68

Repairing the Damage

Chapter 67

Rated R

The End of the Past

"Good Morning, Mrs. Morgan." Elizabeth heard as the door to the bedroom opened. She lifted the pillow off her head and glared at Monica.

"It could have been but someone HAD ME kidnapped." she growled. "Besides you are about twelve hours too early for the Mrs. Morgan."

"I would say that it is about seven years too late. Now rise and shine, we made the newspapers and I know you will want to see Tracy's reaction." Elizabeth groaned but she got up and put on the robe that her soon to be mother in law handed to her.

Francis and Marco had been at the house when Jason and her arrived the previous evening, then had preceded to kidnap her, telling Jason he couldn't see her until today. She wished her fiancée had shot them like he had threatened.

"So how bad is the article?" she asked as they headed down the stairs.

"Let's just say that your grandmother will be cutting it out and saving it for the boys scrapbooks. By the way Lulu called last night to tell me she was staying with Nik at the Metrocourt and that she had picked up all the leftover stuff from Jake's. Including Georgie and your grand prizes." with that she watched the younger woman blush as they entered the dining room in time to hear Tracy screaming.

The headline of the Port Charles Herald stated in large and bold print GIRLS GONE WILD! Tracy was starting to get a little out of breath, when she finally just sat down and started to threaten to call the family attorney's to sue the Herald for libel.

"Tracy you can't sue them when it is all true." announced Edward as he entered the room grinning, Cam was holding his hand still in his pajamas, with Viola following with Jake. "Now not another word as long as the boys are here. We will discuss Monica's disgrace at another time." he chuckled at the evil look his daughter in law gave him, with Elizabeth standing behind her just shaking her head, then she smiled slowly and stated.

"I have to agree Mr. Quartermaine, like I told my grandmother she really needs to think of the consequences when making her choices in life, who know where they will end up. I don't think any of them once, thought about the affect this could have on their future."

Ned stood in the doorway and chuckled along with his mother and grandfather, Monica was staring at Elizabeth, not believing what she was hearing, how many times had she said that exact same thing to her children. At least once to Emily, lord knows how many times to Jason and AJ.

"Alice, could you please arrange for some dry toast and alka seltzer to be taken up to my wife and daughter, they are feeling a little under the weather. Mother if you are finished with the newspaper, would would you please hand it over. I would love to read the press release. Elizabeth, isn't there supposed to be some sort of announcement about your wedding in the paper as well."

Going over and picking up Jake she stopped to explain again to Cameron about the wedding, he was a little confused as to why they were going to the hospital this evening. Jake just grinned up at his Mommy showing off his new tooth with a strand of someone's dark long hair wrapped around his fingers.

Elizabeth finished setting the boys up and sat down to read the paper Tracy handed over, the front page made her wince, there was a grainy photograph of her elderly grandmother below the fold. Kate Howard, Brenda and Brooklyn had gotten above the fold photos. After finishing the article, she turned to the inside page to read the list of charges that were originally being brought, most now dropped.

The society section had her wincing, the entire front page was about her bachelorette party then inside on page two was a huge article about Jason and her wedding, including the past relationships theirs as well as the fact that his mother had been married to her father. The articles continued with speculation as to colors and bridesmaids, all the way on to where the press thought they were honeymooning, they had it wrong, she really wasn't the beach bum type. A little too skanky for her.

COTTAGE

Johnny was getting worried, Georgie had been throwing up for about thirty minutes now. The toast and ginger ale had done nothing for her. Just as he started to panic, he heard someone knocking on the door. When he had called to talk to Alexis this morning, Georgie had still been in bed, then she had made a mad dash for the bathroom, causing him to abruptly hang up on Alexis. When he had called back explaining that she had locked him out of the bathroom, his mother had laughed and said she would be right over.

Alexis just walked by her son, he looked a little rough, but that told her that Georgie had too be worse. As she knocked softly on the bathroom door, she waited until she heard the telltale snick of it being unlocked then slowly opened the door to see a very green looking Georgie leaning against the cold of tile. "Can I do anything, other than offer sympathy."

"Kill your son, please?" she asked weakly.

"Are you sure you want me to do that? You might regret it later on, trust me you want to keep him around, for no other reason than to yell at him during labor." she told the younger woman.

"Okay, he can live. This is horrible, I didn't think it would feel this bad." with that she tried to stand. "I need to get it together, the wedding is this evening."

"Should I sent Johnny in to help, or would having a woman's help make things easier?"

"No you should probably send him in, before he gets too worried." she said with a sigh.

"I hate to tell you this but he went past too worried about twenty-nine minutes ago." Alexis had to hide her grin, they were so cute together. If given a choice in the matter she had to say her son had found the right girl. For once Helena had done something good.

As Johnny joined his wife in their bathroom he found her sitting on the ledge of the whirlpool looking a little wan. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Georgie stated.

"I didn't take it as you yelling at me, more like warning me to get the hell out of the way. I wish I could say I understand, but I just don't. You aren't supposed to have morning sickness for another couple of weeks. " he gave a quick smile as he joined her on the edge of the tub. "I only wish I could do more to help. I know that Elizabeth doesn't have morning sickness, do you know why?"

Georgie blushed as she recalled what the nurse had told her. "I'm not sure it would work for us, but I am more than willing to try." with that she had Johnny laughing as she explained what she had been told.

"Any time. More than glad to place my body at your command." he joked as he helped her up. As he helped her shower, he was amazed that he finally had the life he had thought could never be his. Minus the morning sickness of course. "So does this mean you get to have your way with my poor overused body every morning or is it hit or miss?"

"We need to get back to our routine, I miss not having my way with you. As for the morning sickness, I have no idea. I just hope none of these business meetings are in the morning or that you have to go into the city for some reason." she grinned at him before ducking into the closet to grab some clothes.

Following her in, he was relieved to see she seemed to be feeling a little better. "Well it's not like you don't have a brand new toy. I just want some warning if I am being replace. I was thinking I could borrow that doll from the party, maybe put it in that elf costume-" Georgie used a tie hanging on his rack to silence him like she had Maxie the previous evening.

Taking his tie from his mouth, he used it to lasso his wife and started to kiss her. Only to spy movement out of the the corner of his eye.

"Mommy, Johnny isn't getting dressed, he is still in his underclothes and he is kissing Georgie!" informed the town crier as she ran back into the living room.

Alexis was glad that Georgie was feeling better but she wasn't sure if Kristina would be when her brother joined them.

When she saw the dark look her brother gave her when he entered the room five minutes later, Kristina started giggling. Morgan had told her that he had seen his mommy and Jax kissing in the closet at the hotel once, why did adults kiss in the closet, shouldn't they be getting dressed there?

"Kristina what did I tell you, straight to the bathroom and back, why were you in Georgie and Johnny's bedroom?" asked the exasperated mother.

"The bathroom in there is prettier. Besides you didn't say which bathroom." she smugly informed her mother. "Johnny Mommy said that Molly and I are spending the day with you. Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just to the mall, then to Kelly's for lunch. Later we are going to Miss Webber and Mr. Morgan's new house." he tried to corral his sister as she ran around cheering at not having to go to the hospital with her mom. Mommy had said she was taking a mud bath, Kristina didn't understand why; when she played with mud she got yelled at for it but Mommy had told the lady with the red hair that she was looking forward to soaking in the mud.

"Johnny could you please help me with this necklace, the clasp is stuck."

KELLY'S

Mike Corbin finished opening the diner and turned things over to Daniel and the two new waitresses before grabbing a cup of coffee and a freshly baked muffin. He sighed as he sat down, while he missed Georgie and he hated to admit it Lulu, at least the new waitresses didn't steal the leftover morning muffins before he got one.

Taking a sip of his coffee he opened the paper and started to read, it was such a relief to know that his son was no longer going to be the headline. It hurt to admit that but he had started to come to grips with the damage he had done to his children by entering and exiting their lives the way he had. Who knows how they would have turned out if he had actually been any kind of father to them.

Reading the attention grabbing headline, he choked on his blueberry muffin. As he continued to read the articles inside he could not help wondering how the hell had someone mistaken Audrey Hardy as someone who would commit indecent exposure, that woman was so straight laced he doubted she had ever even thought about doing the things described in the article let along committed such offenses, the others he could well imagine doing what they had been accused of.

Pulling out his cell phone he quickly called Bobbie only to hear her say no comment. "Bobbie? This is Mike, have you seen the newspaper, they are claiming they arrested Monica Quartermaine, Audrey Hardy and you at the botanical gardens, you should really call your attorney. That has to be slander."

"Mike, I am not talking about it, listen could you please arrange for Daniel to bring over the muffins and other pastries for the brunch, I need to go and get the flowers and with the press all over the place, it will be impossible to stop in at the diner."

"Certainly, I don't supposed that you are going to explain anything."

"Not in this lifetime. Look Luke just entered the brownstone with an old friend, I gotta go." she hung up flustered that she had been mentioned in the article, she had hoped to escape being written up with all the more noted people that had been arrested.

COFFEE SHOPPE

Jason looked up and again glared at Francis and Marco then turned and glared at the other traitors. Max, Milo and Damien didn't look the least bit repentant in fact Jason would bet his motorcycle on the fact that all three were trying not to laugh.

He hid a grin when he saw Damien wince while sipping the hot tea that Milo swore would remove the remnants of the hangover that the hacker seemed to be suffering. He hadn't even protested when his orange pop had been tossed into the trash.

When he had called Elizabeth's cell phone this morning, he had gotten his mother who had threatened dire consequences if he didn't stop trying to reach his fiancée. All he had wanted was to know how she was feeling this morning, he didn't see what the big deal was. Seeing their other partner arrive, Jason glared at him as well when the phone rang once again. Picking it up while holding his head Max quietly said "No Comment." only to hand the phone out to Jason saying it was Elizabeth for him.

Francis quickly intercepted the phone and told Elizabeth nice try and hung up the phone to the annoyance of the woman on the other end and the man sitting in the chair behind the desk. "Don't you do that ever again, where was she calling from?"

"I don't know, and I promised Monica and Audrey I would be here to keep the two of you apart if it killed me, so just accept that you are not going to be seeing her or talking to her until you are both standing in front of the Chapel this evening."

"Could someone please explain why you are keeping Elizabeth and Jason apart?" asked Johnny confused at the dark looks Jason was giving the guards and the grins they had when they thought Morgan wasn't looking.

"Tradition. The bride and groom are not supposed to see each other on their wedding day, it's bad luck."

"Georgie and I did." he pointed out to Max.

"Only because I messed up, I was supposed to keep the two of you apart, Diane reminded me of that all last night, so Jason is just going to have to accept that we are going to do our best to provide him with some extra luck." Max winced at the look in Morgan's eyes, he usually saw that look just before someone died.

Jason abruptly stood, causing the chair to spin out and back into the brick wall behind him. "I'm going for a ride."

"Jason can you wait a minute I need to talk to you real quick." Jason looked up to Jax standing in the doorway with Micheal.

"Sure let's go outside." he followed the blond wondering what Carly had done now, he stopped to greet Kristina and Molly who were sitting with Morgan and drinking hot chocolate. When they were outside, Jason turned and asked "What do you need?"

"Nothing, just overheard the conversation and wanted to give a way to go and see Elizabeth, If they ask I will say that you just took off as soon as you got out here. Carly and I just wanted to say good luck this evening, we will see you at the reception."

Thanking Jax as he rushed off to the SUV, he just smiled as the Aussie stood there in the cold looking at his watch, while he quickly made his escape.

"Okay is everyone going to meet us at the spa around three?" asked Annie over the phone.

"Yes, right now I am going to take the boys and spend a few minutes alone with them before things get any crazier, I need the quiet time." Elizabeth felt guilty about lying to her newly found mother but she didn't want anyone to know that Jason and her had planned this in case people tried to keep them apart today.

"Okay we will see you at the hotel for lunch and then on to the spa." Annie said.

Elizabeth bundled up the the boys and went down to the garage, she smiled as she started Emily's car, she knew that her friend would understand the need to see Jason today, of course she would be one of the people trying to keep them apart but she would understand.

When she arrived at the studio she felt the heat and knew that Jason had been there at least once before her. Looking around she found the note and set the boys up with toys on a blanket and waited for her fiancée to arrive.

"Do you think we fooled them?" he asked as he entered the room with some takeout drinks.

"Probably not, but there is no way through that door, so I think we are safe. Why are they doing this?" she asked after being soundly kissed to the sound of yuck from their oldest son.

"I have no idea, but I figure that we have a few hours peace. Who did you trade phones with?" he asked.

"Brenda, she was practically unconscious when I slipped into her room this morning, so if Damien tries to track the signal it will say that I am wherever she is. You?" she asked with a giggle.

"Marco, Francis and he are the only two currently without a steady girlfriend, so no one should be trying to reach him. Francis seems to be in contact with Monica today so I switched his phone with your brother's. The only one I left alone is Johnny and that is only because of Georgie." he admitted to her.

"So they should have fun trying to track us."

"Poor Jax, when Carly ignores his calls he is going to be in serious trouble. I switched his with Max's. He is avoiding calls from her since Diane doesn't seem to like his becoming her go to guy now."

"How did Jax end up in this?" she asked as they snuggled into the lumpy sofa and watched the boys playing.

"Jax was trying to help by letting me escape, I figure that the boys and he will be headed home to Carly soon, so that should really mess up their trying to track us." Jason sighed as Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder as they talked about their plans for after today and what they wanted for their future.

PCPD

Mac was explaining to the Mayor how the disaster the previous evening had happened. He had been understanding, what else could he be when some of the more prominent citizens had been involved, he wanted to be reelected this year and didn't need the biggest donors in town donating to someone else.

"What about the press?" he asked.

"They are going to run with this for a while but it will die a natural death. No reporter worth his by-line is going to want to keep running articles about it not with Audrey Hardy and Monica Quartermaine involved. It will hopefully be a three day wonder."

"Did the DA mention how she got involved." The Mayor was worried, he didn't need to arrange for another DA, his political advisor had suggest that they make this Mitchell Coleman the scapegoat for her involvement. The man was a lowlife who used to own a strip club who had propositioned the District Attorney. They could use him to sweep it under the rug.

"I talked to her this morning, she is going to offer an interview to some freelance reporter she knows, that should help. The other women are talking to her as well. Since she is on our side she will make sure that it comes out favorably." Mac knew that Jackie Templeton was a friend of Spencer's and he hoped that she didn't hold any particular grudge against his brother. She was most interested in talking to the various women, according to Spencer she would be the best person to make sure that things were tied up into a nice neat bow.

When I started to Beta this I decided it was really too long so I broke it up into two chapters this one will be posted today and the other one tomorrow. Sorry for the delay posting my stepson decided that the exotic city of Pittsburgh was his choice for a graduation present along with a few hockey tickets I forgot the thumb drive and only had my mini computer with me. The memory on it sucks and it had all his stuff, my hubbys work stuff and a few games for me so this got let behind.


	69. Chapter 69

Repairing the Damage

Chapter 68

The End of the Beginning

STUDIO

Jason was on the floor playing motorcycles with Cameron while Elizabeth was helping Jake as he tried to crawl over to the edge of the blanket. They were playing as a family when the phone rang, hearing that Jason picked up Marco's phone. He slowly smiled as he saw that it said he was trying to call, apparently they still hadn't found out that he had switched phones. He was grateful that they all had similar phone, that Spinelli had arranged for them to be that way deliberately.

METROCOURT

Carly had finally had enough, why was Jax ignoring her calls, they were supposed to be having an early lunch at the restaurant and she just wanted to know if he was there before heading up, she was still at the office trying to get the year end paperwork finished. Sighing she called up and asked the bartender if Jax and her boys were there only to be told that they had been waiting there for about fifteen minutes.

When Jax saw the thundercloud on Carly's face as she exited the elevator he could not help wondering what had put the frown on her face.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" she asked petulantly as she sat down after kissing Micheal and Morgan on the top of their heads.

"It never rang. Were you waiting for us?" he asked as he pulled out his telephone he stopped and turned it over then flipped it open to see that it was on vibrate. "Wait this isn't my phone."

"Whose is it?" she took the proffered phone and started to scroll through the names, seeing the name Jason she hit the information button and saw Jason Morgan's number. Hitting the call button she was amused to hear it go to voice mail, leaving a message she ended the call, then hit the voice mail button to hear Max's voice.

Hanging up she grimaced and knew what she had to do. Finally she located Diane's name and hit the call button and listened to the red head purr "Hello Max."

Wanting to gag, she said, "No this is Carly, Max and Jax switched phones somehow this morning, could you please locate your boy toy and have him return my husbands phone."

CHAPEL

Diane grimaced and rolled her eyes causing Kate and Alexis to laugh then told the blond that she would try to find a way to reach Max, that he was supposed to be helping Francis and the others keep Jason and Elizabeth apart for the day.

Carly paused and said "I sincerely doubt that is even possible, but tell them good luck they are going to need it."

Diane hung up and tried to reach Francis only to reach his voicemail, then she tried Damian, Milo and finally Marco only for the same response. Turning to Georgie who had entered with Maxie and Sarah she asked her to try and reach Johnny, she knew that he would not have his phone turned off unless he was actually with his wife.

"Johnny?" Georgie got her husband on the phone and said "Wait, it's Diane who is looking for you."

"What's up Diane?" he asked. Trying not to smile as he recalled what he had read in the morning paper and making a mental note to never scuff her shoe.

"Is Max with you?" she asked.

"Yes, he is here. Do you want to talk to him?" with that Johnny handed the big Italian his phone.

"Max, Carly just called me. Somehow you managed to switch phones with Jax. He would like you to call your phone and get together to return his."

Max pulled out his cell phone and tried to figure out how he had switched phones with the blond Aussie and did as he was asked. "Jax, oh, thanks Carly. He is at the restaurant, okay. I will bring it right over. Yes, we are. No he went for a bike ride." hearing Carly laugh he closed the phone and seeing the others looking at him explained that he had Jax's phone.

"When did you switch phones?"

"That's just it, the only time I spent anytime with him was last night and I know I had my phone this morning." with that he started towards the door only to open it to see Nate Green and the Dr.s Webber entering.

"What was Carly laughing about?" asked Damian as he slowly raised his head off the desk.

"She said that we are wasting our time that Jason and Liz are probably together already." with that he sighed and headed out the door.

Spinelli turned on his computer whimpering as he did, checking on his sister's phone he was gratified to see that it was still located at the Quartermaine mansion. He looked up and announced whispering "They aren't together the Valkyrie is wrong."

Franics had a sudden feeling of discord so he peaked out and saw Jason's SUV was still in the parking lot then headed over to the section where he was keeping the bike for the winter and saw that it was missing, sighing he just went back in and said "Morgan has gone for a ride, like he said he was going to do."

BROWNSTONE

Jackie had not finished laughing when the machine told her she needed to change sound cards, so far she had heard Monica Quartermaine's version of events from the previous evening along with Nadine Crowell's, Kelly Lee's and Lainey Winter's.

Bobbie Spencer and her niece Leslie Lu had giver her theirs already when another couple of woman arrived. She was soon introduced to Sarah Webber and Annie Greene.

When she had offered to write up the story to help out Luke's friend the DA, she had expected to find nothing more to write about than a few women having too many drinks, this story had all the makings of a series of magazine articles if she could get them to tell her the rest of the story.

Thinking of her previous thought, that Luke was friends with the DA made her chuckle to the raised eyebrows of Annie. When she offered her thoughts, the woman stated "I understand, I knew him years ago according to my daughter's father, but don't remember him. Even with that I have a hard timing seeing that man as friends with Alexis Davis."

Jackie knew that Elizabeth Webber soon to be Morgan and Georgianna Zaccara would be the interviews she would not get, no surprise there. Even with the rumors about their respective lovers being out of the mob, now. They were also the two interviews she knew any editor worse their pay would kill for. As she turned the electronic digital device back on she continued with the interviews as a rather loud and blousey blond joined the party.

STUDIO

As Elizabeth and Jason finished feeding the boys Brenda's phone rang, checking the caller id, Elizabeth smiled at seeing it say Kate Howard, then she hit the ignore button. Marco's phone had rang a couple of times but they had not been any of the people they were worried about.

Cameron had asked Jason to tell him about the city they were going to visit the next day and Jason pulled him onto his lap washed his macaroni and cheese off then started to tell him about Venice again. Cam seemed fascinated by the idea of traveling around by boat instead of car, making Jason promise that they could do so as soon possible.

The former enforcer winced at the idea of the gondola's but he knew that he would go just for them, Elizabeth smiled at the idea but knew that it would not be the romantic ride she envisioned because there was no way Cameron was not going to let them go alone.

METROCOURT

Jax handed over the phone as they tried to figure out how they had gotten switched, while Micheal sat there trying not to smile. He had seen his uncle swipe the phone and then replace it a few seconds later, he wasn't going to tell them that his uncle had finally found his sense of humor unless he had to. Micheal was a little confused as to why Uncle Jason had chosen today to prank someone, but he wasn't going to be the one to tell on him, not after getting forgiven for stealing his motorcycle.

Patrick and Leo entered the restaurant looking for Jax, the hotel owner had offered the night before to help them with Maxie's part in the surprise for Jason and Elizabeth. Maxie had been grateful for the help, she hadn't expected it be so difficult to arrange. Patrick started to ask the two men if they had gotten the whole story about Alexis and Maxie with the sleezeball Coleman when Max asked Jax how Alexis was doing then explained to the two doctors what was going on with the phones.

"Are you sure that someone else didn't switch them?" asked Patrick.

"Why would they?"

COFFEE SHOPPE

As they finished their share of the preparations for the wedding, Nate was amused by the way the men took this so serious, most weddings he had even been too, including his own the women had been the ones who made the plans, executed them, and worried about them. The groom and most of the men just showed up dressed correctly and then gave toasts at the reception, the minor exception to that rule was the father of the bride, he usually paid for things and had to worry about the bride or groom bolting at the last minute.

"Why are you so worried?" he asked when Francis went over their plans for the fifth time in an hour.

"With all the things that have gone wrong for them in the past, we want to ensure they have a perfect, no fuss wedding. We have the nut job from Homeland Security around, that attorney Clarkson, who used to represent Spencer, and all sort of homegrown everyday lunatics that could disrupt this wedding just by being themselves."

"You forgot to mention, Carly Jacks, she is due to have a nutter any day, she has been way too quiet, Lulu trying to do something, she is at her worst when trying to "help", then there is Luke Spencer, Lucy Coe and a few others who might be attempting trying to help in some way that will lead to complete disaster." added Marco, he checked his phone to see if it was on, the girl he had asked to the reception still hadn't called him back as to what color she was wearing, he had at least expected a voicemail.

As he called to listen to his messages from his missed calls he listened as Steven suggested corralling all Spencer's until the wedding is over.

"Why?" asked Nate.

"Of the list you just heard, three of them are members of that family. I am more worried about Jason and Elizabeth deciding to exit after the wedding, leaving us with a house full of people afterwards. I get the feeling this party is more for the guests that Jason and Elizabeth."

Marco stood up and held up his forefinger as if to say silence, then he hit a button to repeat what he just heard. Closing the phone he started to chuckle and then asked Francis and Spinelli and Milo to put their phones in front of them.

Confused they did as asked, then after Marco examined them, asked Spinelli to track his phone on the computer. Wanting to know why he was wasting his time, Spinelli just did as requested when Marco just grinned and said do it.

"Your phone is located..." then the hacker got it, he picked up the phone in front of him and tossed it to Milo who saw that it was his, then he started to toss his to Spinelli when he saw the nick on the side, and instead tossed it to a surprised Franics, who was not amused when he realized that someone had switched everyone's phone around.

"Any one care to confess?" he said not seeing the joke. "Spinelli?"

"Not this time, Yoda." seeing the glare, the hacker crossed that one off the list. "Han Solo?" he tried.

"How about you try locating Marco's phone." he said.

"I can't it's been turned off." he admitted trying to figure out why.

"Relax. I know exactly where my phone is." Marco said as he sat back down in one of the chairs and picked up his cup of coffee knowing they were waiting for the information. "Jason has it, he took it when he switched the rest. I would guess he did the same thing to Jax and your brother Giambetti."

"Why?" asked a confused Jeff.

"So that he could try and slip over to the Quartermaine's to see your daughter."

Spinelli quickly turned back to the computer and said "He would be wasting his time, the Maternal One is at Alexis's house."

"Why would Elizabeth be there?" asked Milo.

KELLY'S

Georgie grimaced as she said "No comment" to the reporters rude questions. She was going to have to tell her husband about her little purchase the night before it was going to lead to more teasing from him that was for sure. He had been amused before when he had thought they had just found it laying around, she could only imagine the teasing when he found out she had purchased it, along with the magazine at one of the seedier places in town and on her credit card no less.

She wished that she knew who had given the reporter access to her credit card purchases, she would ask Damien to return the favor. Seeing her husband with his little sisters she hoped that the reporters had some common sense and didn't ask about it in front of the girls.

Johnny helped Molly into her seat as Kristina told Georgie about the shopping trip and then about going to the coffee shop. He was amused to hear her version of why she didn't get the chocolate chip muffin. According to his sister he was being mean because she had needed the frilly purple dress, and that he wouldn't buy it for her, so she had of course been pouty all morning, what else could he expect, she had really needed that dress.

Georgie just wanted to laugh, seeing Kristina and Molly reminded her of Maxie and her. Turning to the younger girl she asked what she had done today.

"I got to tie strings together, Mr. Francis told me I am getting really good at it." she said earnestly. Looking over her head, Georgie saw Maxie and Serena entering together. Serena was tying on her apron as Maxie joined them at the table, then went to pick-up Brooklynn who had final risen from her bed.

Johnny finally got a chance to tell Georgie about the art project that Francis had Kristina and Morgan working on earlier. Seeing the look on her face he said "Apparently it is some kind of thing for Morgan and Elizabeth."

"I know, at Christmas time, they had that tiny tree I told you about decorated with them. I just don't understand what they are for at the Chapel." she said.

"All I know is that Monica called Francis and asked him to arrange for it. How did things go over there, are they ready for tonight?" he asked as their lunch arrived.

"Yes, it is really gorgeous. How went operation keep Jason and Elizabeth apart?" she asked with a smile, she doubted it went very well.

"Great, Jason went for a ride and Elizabeth was at the Quartermaine's all day."

Georgie hated to disillusion her husband but no one who didn't have to spent the entire morning at that house, she knew that something was up. Seeing he was speaking to her she asked him to repeat the question. She smiled and answered "I think we make our own luck, that is why I stayed with you that night. I don't believe it is a true axiom."

"Why not?" he asked.

Georgie explained what she had learned in her sociology class about wedding rites and how originally it had been conceived to prevent the bride or groom from bolting if they didn't like the looks of the prospective spouse in an arranged marriage.

"So if Helena had been worried about me not liking the way you looked she would have arranged a shotgun wedding at the old Harrington estate." he said with a smile.

"Since Andre found us in bed together I would say she wasn't too worried about that. According to the files that Elizabeth was given, Mikkos and her had an arranged marriage. Mikkos family had all the bloodlines and titles, her family had all the money."

Georgie wanted to tell him the rest but with the little ears listening she just waited, after reading the files she had actually felt a little sorry for Helena. She had been married for her money to her first cousin, who had betrayed her at every opportunity no wonder she had gone cold as ice, she must have hated all around her and herself even more for falling in love with the bastard.

STUDIO

Jason looked at his watch and with a sigh helped Elizabeth bundle the boys back up to take them over to Audrey's house. Mercedes was going to watch the boys and help them get ready when it was time while Elizabeth was joining the rest of the women at the spa. Audrey and Monica had all but guilted her into going without the boys. They were joining the wedding party at the hospital along with Audrey just before the wedding was supposed to start.

The two grandmothers thought that this would stop Cameron's fussing over dressing up. Monica wanted to blame it on Jason's influence but Audrey told her that the preschooler had never been happy about dressing up, he had fussed even in his baby pictures.

As Elizabeth slipped the car into drive, she waved at Jason as he headed over to the alley to get his motorcycle he was going to head out of town and then back so that the engine was hot, they didn't want to ruin it for the others.

LAKEHOUSE

Francis felt bad, but he just had the feeling something was off, so knocking on the French doors, he waited for someone to let him in. Alexis opened the door a little confused. "Francis what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I just needed to see Elizabeth for a second." he said.

"She's not here, she should still be at the Quartermaines resting. Monica said she told her she was going to spend some alone time with her boys. Why did you think she was here."

"Her cell phone signal is coming from here." he told the woman.

"So that's whose cell phone this is." said Brenda as she entered the room in a towel and nothing else.

"Brenda go get dressed, we have company. How did you end up with Elizabeth's cell phone?" she asked the shameless brunette.

"No idea, it must have happened last night or was it this morning. I don't know." she shrugged causing her towel to drop, Alexis flushed and handed her the throw blanket from the sofa while Francis blushed at her lack of modesty.

Seeing their reaction she said "You try modeling sometime, trust me you spend a lot on time wondering around in very little in front of complete strangers." with that she headed off to get dressed.

"Sorry about that Francis, I will just grab Elizabeth's phone and take it to her at the spa, I can't imagine how she is doing without it. I would have gone insane by know looking for it."

Franics grimly stated "Oh, I think she knows exactly who has her phone, in fact I would bet Jason and her are the ones who switched them. Several of us have had our phones messed with today. I need to go call Monica so that she can use one of her scalpels to remove my brains. I fell for his line about a bike ride. What am I two, how long have I been in the business." he said shaking his head as he left the lake house still embarrassed at the ease he was suckered.

Not really sure what was going on and not sure she wanted to Alexis went to talk to Brenda about Francis, the model had been acting strange when he was here. Brenda seemed to forget she knew her better than that, so what was the real reason she had been in a towel in her living room?

METROCOURT

Kate was enjoying the time with Diane, they were both successful single childless women who got along well, but she knew that Diane's time as single woman was slowly coming to an end. The red head was head over heels for Max, but was just starting to admit that it was something more than just a physical reaction to him. Speaking of reacting, she was happy to see Dr. Webber entering the hotel and then saw him greet his eldest daughter who was exiting the elevator.

When they joined her they explained that they were meeting her siblings for lunch before Sarah and Elizabeth joined the ladies at the spa. Damian and Steven joined them, Steven still laughing at the phone game Jason had pulled. Kate watched as Elizabeth entered the hotel guided by Milo and a grumpy looking Max who looked ready to deck one of the reporters who was still trying to talk to the petite brunette.

Elizabeth joined her family and Kate rushed off after turning down the collective invitation to join them, she knew that Jeff was looking forward to spending this hour with all his children for the first time ever alone.

MC SPA

Carly made sure that all was taken care of, this was the biggest party the spa had even hosted and she wanted it to be perfect, for Jason and Elizabeth's sake. After conferring with the manager she quickly exited the area, the heat was making her a little dizzy. She had not had good luck, while her morning sickness was waning, the kitchen staff was preparing all kinds of fish dinners for the New Year's Eve party that was going to be going on that evening in the Ballroom and the smell was getting to her. That would have happened whether she was pregnant or not so she just hurried back to her office where she would not have to smell it.

Jax and the boys had been eager to head out, they had picked up Spencer from Nik and where going over to the new house. Jax had arranged Carly to pick out some new furniture for some of the rooms and wanted to be there when it arrived. After hearing of the indoor playroom at the Quartermaine mansion and seeing the setup for boys at the house Jason and Elizabeth called Nowhere's Jax was determined to do something similar for their boys.

With Spencer being only a toddler and the older boys five and twelve he was trying to figure a way to please all three, since he was sure the new baby was a girl Jax had his work cut out for him. Milo had actually worked with the same architect who was doing the work for them on the docks to come up with a plan.

COFFEE SHOPPE

Jason entered the office to see Marco sitting at his desk with blueprints and his cell phone standing at attention on the corner. He knew he was busted.

"Did you have a good time riding?" Marco asked with a grin as he handed him back his phone.

"Yes." was all he answered. "Where is everyone?" he asked afterwards.

"Out returning each others phone,. Damian joined his family for lunch. You soon to be be French brother in law dropped off that package for you, and Francis is on the warpath, Monica is after him."

Jason opened the mentioned package and found the gift he had asked him to pick up for Elizabeth. Gently picking it up he told Marco he would see him at the reception later and headed out. Marco was not coming to the wedding, he had wanted to be in charge of security for the reception, since he wasn't the church sort of person.

Stopping at the door, Jason tossed the man his phone, then asked about the song that had played earlier when it had rang. "I just need to know, Elizabeth said your ring tone is called "I'm too Sexy." Sexy for what?" he said as he left laughing at the look on the former guards face.

Marco just plotted revenge, Milo had struck again, the other night while at Jakes when his mother had called it had played "I'm just a love machine." The little bastard was going to pay. Wait until Nadine heard what his phone played when she called him. "Cruella DeVille should definitely get someone's attention. Hopefully a big mouth gossip like Lois or Brenda, he would be happy, his wish wasMaxie Jones or Carly Jacks that would teach the little shit not to mess with other peoples phones.

GH

As Monica locked the Chapel doors, she placed a sign on them sending them to the church across the street, Father Murray had been more than willing to open his doors for the day when he had heard the reason that the hospital chapel was closed. He knew Elizabeth Webber from him time spent with patients and from the annual lawn fete the had at the church, she had been kind enough to design a poster for them when they had changed the theme they used a couple of years ago.

As she joined Epiphany at the Hub she listened as a few nurses were envious of those that got to actually attend the wedding, smiling as they talked about how her son looked at his bride she just kept grinning as she joined Noah Drake in her new office.

"So I understand there are some big things going on here this evening. Do you need me to cover a shift so that anyone can attend. Or should I ask if I still have a job." he said hesitantly.

"Of course you still have a job, Noah. I do understand why you left, besides Jeff would probably kill me if you don't return, he is rather eager to restart the clinic on Courtland Street. As for the wedding tonight, I think that Leo and Patrick are covered. Steven is just filling in so he should be fine, Kelly and Lainey don't share your specialty nor are you really capable of doing their jobs. A few of my nurses would like to attend but I don't think that you want to do their jobs this evening."

Noah laughed and said "Who is Steven and I am assuming Jeff is Jeff Webber."

"Yes, he is going be fighting it out with Edward over who is walking Elizabeth down the aisle. He stopped in to see his daughter while you were gone and stayed on to help. Steven is his oldest son. There are a few changes I need to tell you about regarding prescription procedures but other than that you are good to go."

"Patrick told me when I called about the counterfeit medicines, what kind of low life does something like that?" he asked as they continued their meeting. Noah was glad that Monica and he had talked about Emily the day he had called her, he knew he wanted to have plenty more talks about his late daughter but for now he needed to settle back into his routine. He was proud, he had dealt with the crisis without climbing into a bottle and when he realized he had deserted Mike Corbin his sponsor in AA, he had felt bad, that man had had a worse month than he had.

SPA

Diane watched as Alexis slipped into the mud bath, she wasn't sure she could do that, no way was she getting dirt in those particular spots. She waited until the uptight woman had relaxed and then sprang her question on her.

"So just what did you and the police commissioner get up to in his office the other day?" she asked.

"Nothing I intend to share, my son is having a hard time with this." Alexis did keep to herself how happy she was that Johnny had referred to her as his mother the night before and that this morning he had allowed her to help Georgie and him. Of course he would have probably accepted help from Sonny if he was still around if it helped his wife out.

Annie and Kate talked about Jeff, the editor telling her what she knew about Annie's ex. She was troubled that this woman knew more about the man she had two children with that she did. The memory loss would always bother her.

Elizabeth had told her what Jason had gone through and what her late friend Emily had found to help him, she had been excited at the possibility of it helping her until Annie had gently explained that the doctor who had treated her had dismissed the treatment since her memory loss was emotional not physical.

Kate was a little envious of the other womans life, she was secure in who she was, but this woman had gone through so much and had started to come out the other end of the tunnel and found a dream life with her new husband and now the connection to her children.

While she would not trade her past for it had made her who she was she did miss that idea of children. She had put it off for so long, that now it was not even a likely hood for her. She did thank Sonny for that, the time spent with him and his sons and his daughter had shown her what she had been missing.

Maxie joined Nadine and Sarah in the whirlpool, she was one of the first up for her hair appointment so that meant she could not soak too long.

"How are things with Leo?" asked Nadine. She was curious, the vivacious blond and serious doctor didn't seem like a likely pairing but they seemed to be getting close to each other.

"Great, he took my getting arrested in stride, no dumping me for getting arrested for theft at the porn shop. My dad wasn't so easy to get by. This morning I got a lecture about it, then when I tried to blame Georgie for grabbing the cuffs in his office before I could I got a lecture on police property not being communal property, the only good thing was he called Georgie and made her return the cuffs right away."

"That's how he knew." Maxie looked up and saw Georgie and Elizabeth standing next to the pool as they exited the masseurs rooms.

"Yup, I ratted you out to stop a lecture."

"Great, you should have heard the one he gave me, thanks to your shenanigans last year at the hospital I got told if he ever caught Johnny and I with cuffs he would arrest us both. Just the mental image I want my dad to have about my marriage." she grumbled as the other three laughed.

Maxie heard her name and rushed off to her beauty appointment leaving the others to talk as they headed to the lockers.

"What did you two win, anyhow? If I am going to have a rap sheet I should at least know what I lost." Nadine said as the older women entered the room.

"We don't know they are in the bags over there." announced Elizabeth as they watched Nadine and Sarah check things out. They winced as the two women started laughing and then they brought the bags over to the seating arrangement that they were on.

Sarah dumped the bag onto the table as one of the attendants brought them all freshly squeezed juice and then turned on the new age music softly as they awaited their various appointments.

Monica picked up the various boxes of condoms, rather glad to see none where the former family made brand. As she looked at the labels she chuckled at the various descriptions, glow in the dark, ribbed, and one that was advertised as being filled with warning gel. She didn't want to know why.

Seeing the books, she chuckled at the various information contained within, they looked like how to books, including one called Making love for dummies, the best sex of you life for the idiots among us.

She was amused to find that there was also various items that she was sure would never get used at least by the two couples that had one the grand prizes. Finally the last time was a rather garnish vibrator that offered to do everything a man could do but that it wouldn't leave the toilet seat up or forget to take out the garbage. The others where laughing at the appalled looks on the faces of Elizabeth and Georgie.

Kate asked what the woman were going to do with their gift bag items, since they had all received those. The feathers and temporary tattoos along with the playing cards that doubled as a sex game had amused them all the previous evening.

"Don't remind me, please. My grandmother was pretty curious about the items in her bag. Nadine do you know what was in the bags they were supposed to receive?" she asked

"Just candles and some other innocent items just like were in ours. Nothing at all like was in the ones we got as extras. Kelly and Lainey were worried about the leis shaped like they were, trust me they didn't intend for that bag to end up where it did.

Hearing them call her for her various appointments Elizabeth went to follow the matron ready to get things together for her wedding.


	70. Chapter 70

I own exactly nothing connected to GH and am only borrowing Walt Disney's toys.

REPAIRING THE DAMAGE

Chapter 70

DUM DUM DA-DA

General Hospital

As the guests started to arrive, Monica welcomed them into the hospital chapel enjoying their looks of surprise at the beautifully decorated room. The women had done an incredible job adding to the decorations that had been placed around the room already.

Tracy entered the room with Ned and his family, Dylan was skipping the ceremony and had made plans to meet up with the family at the new house. He hadn't said why, but Brooklyn had figured out that he didn't want to be reminded of his wedding that had taken place in the room. As she looked around, she smiled at light purple and off-white tulips.

They were sparsely spread around the room, with dark green ribbons, tying them together. As she walked up the aisle, she saw the art project that she had heard about wrapped around the the off white swag of fabric that was being used as an arch in the front of the room. As she was seated she glanced around the room, noting the strange absence of music.

Jacks Residence

As Carly looked at her watch for the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes, Jax pulled her close, knowing that not attending this wedding was hurting his wife, but he knew that she understood. Leaning in to kiss her, he just pulled her into his arms waiting for the boys to join them downstairs to leave for the reception.

"Mom,Morgan hid my tie and won't give it back." an unhappy Micheal stated as he stomped down the stairs. "Tell him to give me back my tie, please!"

"No. I am wearing it." announced Morgan as he came down the stairs as well.

"MOM! Jax, do something." pleaded Micheal.

Carly came out of her funk and herded the two boys back up the stairs, grateful to have something to occupy her time, before she did something she would regret.

As she settled the two boys with Spencer in the car, she bent in kissed Jax and told him she would see him at the reception, there was something she needed to see. He squeezed her hand in understanding and started out to the Metrocourt. They had left the card for the couple there and Marty was meeting him at the valet stop with the envolope.

HOSPITAL ROOM

Georgie and Nadine went to the room across the hall from where Elizabeth was trying to get ready. The bride had been uncharacteristically quiet since leaving the Hardy residence to come to the hospital. Worried that she was upset, Nadine had sent for Max and Francis knowing that they would keep it from Jason if asked. No point in worrying him over nothing.

Seeing the two former guards outside, they quietly explained the problem, then hoped for help from the two men.

"Let me go in and talk to her." suggested Francis, as he gently pushed open the door and stuck his head in. "Miss Webber do you have a minute?" he deliberately asked.

Giving him a quick smile, she waved him into the room. "Francis, what is with the Miss Webber?"

"Just wanted to see you smile. Are you okay, you seem a little down?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next the her. Seeing her still in her robe; had him concerned.

Glancing up, she saw the concern in his eyes, and said "I just read Emily's letter to me this afternoon, it just made me miss her. The letter was typical Emily. Half lecturing, half apologizing. There were some things in there I didn't know about and if she was still alive I would be very angry with her right now, but how can you be angry at someone who gave you the courage to finally seek you dreams."

"I heard a little bit from Jason, it sounds like she made some big mistakes, but that in the end she tried to correct, them. Just remember the good, that is all you can do." he stated gently as he slipped his arm around her and gave her shoulder a soft squeeze.

"That is what I intend to do, I burnt the letter. I will always miss the incredible friendship we shared, that is something that someday I hope to tell my children about their aunt, the friendship, the courage, and the love we shared."

"Maybe you should mention the brownies and hot chocolate as well." he suggested trying to make her smile again and succeeding.

"I will. I suppose I should have the girls help me slip into that dress, it would be a shame to waste it." she said with a soft laugh.

GH ENTERANCE

Cooper Barrett sauntered up behind the the white delivery van, and slowly opened the back door, seeing the surprise on the face of the two agents sitting in it he just flashed his badge and requested the location of their boss.

"We were told to tell no one his location."

"Gentlemen, his location, now." he asked as he handed over the notice from Judge Samuels. How the commissioner had agreed to this made him wonder.

"He is in the hospital, looking for Morgan. He wants to bring him in for questioning this evening."

"On New Years Eve?" he asked, pretending to be shocked.

"I only know that he said he had permission from his superiors to try and prevent Morgan from fleeing the country. Supposedly he is planning to flee to avoid being prosecuted for the murder of a police officer named Spencer. You probably know more than I do." announced the agent.

"I would suggest you call Agent-in-Charge Lakes, your boss has you out on a limb, with her planning to use a buzz saw to cut it off. By the way, check the files, Spencer was a former officer, in a mental prison ward and his murder was recorded on tape by the killer. Who was NOT Morgan. Sorry fellows, but you are in serious trouble." with that he followed Mac Scorpio's plan and shut the door.

Calling over the radio, he told the men stationed inside that Fly in the Ointment #1 was in the building, then went off to patrol the docks for the evening.

INSIDE THE HOSPITAL

Kurt sighed, he wished that Jason would let someone other that Spinelli come up with these names. As he continued to check the hospital room by room for the agent, he was hoping to run into the lawyer who had been planning on representing Spencer. He was almost positive that the little pissant was here as well.

Glancing around the hall at the noise, he saw the two doctors that he knew were friends of Elizabeth acting suspiciously. He stopped and thought about it, why would an ob/gyn and a head shrink be pushing a gurney. Following them, he found them in a room with the very man he had been sent looking for.

"Ladies, may I make a suggestion?" he asked.

Seeing the guilty and shocked expressions, he called Milo and asked him to join them on the third floor.

"NO!!" he heard. Turning he saw the two women shaking their head then they told him in unison "Tell Milo to stay away, trust us."

Calling Milo back, he told him that he had it under control. As he shut his phone he turned to the two women and asked "What do you have planned?"

"Nothing, we are just doing our jobs. We found this gentleman unconscious in the hallway, suffering from what sounded like paranoid delusions, and were concerned. I have ordered a twenty four hour observation in the lock down ward. We are having drug tests run in case he has been drugged. That's all."

Kurt knew that their plan wouldn't work but he had to admit that it did have some possibilities. Turning the idea around in his mind, he smiled at the two women and said "Let me take it from here. You ladies head up to the wedding."

JASON'S CHANGING ROOM

As he once again checked his pockets for the rings, Jason took a deep breath and avoided looking at the clock. Time seemed to be dragging. Francis entered the room, amused to see his usually patient boss removing his watch and toss it across the room.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"I think time has stopped. Do you know were Mercedes is, she was supposed to bring the boys here?"

"They are in with Elizabeth and the women. Johnny and Spinelli are bringing them in a little while after they have been dressed. You know your mother is a very scary woman when she wants to be." he stated.

"Sorry about that." Jason had heard an earful from his mother about the little get together with his family earlier. "Neither Elizabeth and I believe in that anyhow, but wanted to let Monica think we would stay away."

"That's fine, we all expected you to slip out and see her, we just wanted to have some fun with it. Are you nervous?" he asked curiously.

"No, we have been wanting this for what feels like forever. I just want it to start, now." he admitted.

Francis clapped him on the shoulder and left Jason to his thoughts.

CHAPEL

Alexis and Brenda joined Kate and her date Warren James in row close to the back. As Alexis glanced around she saw most of the Quartermaine family seated already. Tracy and her eldest son's family were two rows in front of them. Edward was sitting in front with Alice and Reginald who had been invited to the wedding in the second row. She was amused to see the stuffed shirt sitting with his own staff, how times had changed.

Glancing across the the aisle she saw lots of familiar faces from the hospital seated towards the back and Sarah and her family sitting patiently when Stephen entered the room and joined them. Maxie entered the room and sat with Luke's doctor who she mentioned was her date the previous evening.

Luke and Lulu entered the room and joined the Tracy looking a little conflicted about being here. She had talked to Luke and he had felt like he shouldn't be there. Bobbie entered soon afterwards and joined the rest of the hospital staff. Several of the former guards had entered the room and sat down, she saw a few that she knew. Max and Diane entered and sat behind the family rows.

Looking up at the alter, Alexis saw the item that Kristina had mentioned helping with, she was not sure why there was a paper chain wrapped around the cloth alter but knew that there had to be a reason for it. Glancing at the only candle in the room, she tried to figure out why it was placed where it was but knew that it was one of the things that would probably remain a mystery.

ELIZABETH

Watching as Mercedes and her grams escorted the boys to get them changed she gingerly leaned against the bed, not wanting to wrinkle her dress. Nadine and Georgie had left to finish getting dressed. They were planning on returning to help her finish getting ready and she needed a minute before they did.

Hearing a knock on the door, she crossed over and let in her mother and her husband. "Elizabeth I am sorry for interrupting but I was hoping for a minute." he said. "You look beautiful, your father said that you designed that dress yourself, a few years ago."

"Neither of you are an interruption." she said as she reached over and hugged her mother. "I'm just relaxing for a few minutes. Time seems to going so slowly. As for the dress, I did the basics, Chloe and Lila Quartermaine did the rest."

Annie smiled at the picture her daughter made, the leaned against the wall at an image in her head. Seeing the concern, she said "Elizabeth do you ice skate?"

Nate looked sharply at his wife and her rather strange question.

"I used to." she said slowly. "Why?"

"I just had a memory flash, this is the first time I have seen a person. There was an ice skating rink, you seemed to be practicing some kind of jump. You are just a tiny thing in it. Long hair and a bright red skating outfit."

Elizabeth sat down and then jumped up quickly not wanting to wrinkle her dress. She walked over to the window and tried to recall how old she had been when she had gotten the red outfit. "I would have been about nine or ten, depending when you saw me." she said.

"Oh my god." Annie leaned on the bed herself, she had been certain she would never get her memories back and now she had a hope for the future. "Oh, I forget why we came in here." she said excitedly turning to Nate.

"Elizabeth, I know that we just meet, and I don't know how much your father has told you but I can't have children. This is something that is a tradition for the women in my family to wear on their wedding day. Your mother wore it when we got married. It doesn't really match your dress but I would be honored if you would wear it." with that Nate handed her a black velvet square box with a broach inside.

Elizabeth had never really been into expensive jewelry but she knew that the broach was very old and very valuable. As she picked it up she tried to figure out where she could wear it, she was touched by the request and by the fact that this man had to have planned this before he had ever even met her.

"I have an idea." hearing Carly's voice, Elizabeth smirked inwardly, she had known the blond would crash this wedding. As she came forward, she took the broach from an unresisting Elizabeth and told her to raise her skirt.

Nate turned around to allow them some privacy and listened as they discussed whether or not it would stay pinned to her garter. As they finished their discussion Nate found himself turned around and hugged by the petite brunette who said "thank you." and kissed him on the cheek which promptly turned red. His wife wiped the lipstick off and told her daughter good luck and then escorted by her husband joined the others in the chapel.

"Real Garters?" was all the annoying blond said as she closed the door to the room.

"Yes." was all she answered.

"Would you mind if I visited with Jason?" asked the blond.

"You don't need my permission, ask Francis where he is though, they found out we were together earlier and now won't tell me where he is." she admitted.

"Let me guess, the phone switch? I told Max that keeping you two apart wouldn't work. By the way good luck, and I told you I would say I was sorry about the past. I'm sorry about the past especially my part in it." with that the blond exited as quickly as she had entered.

Georgie and Nadine rushed into the room after seeing who had just left. "Are you okay?" they asked having seen the blond leaving.

"I'm fine, just fine. How much longer is this going to be? When Kate was in here, she took my cell phone and my watch."

About twenty minutes, Nadine informed her.

NOWHERE'S

As the caterers set up for the reception under the direction of Clarice, she glanced out at the sky hoping for clear night so that the final surprise for couple could go off without a hitch.

As she walked through the lower levels of the house, she checked to make sure that certain doors were locked and that in other rooms the lights were set up for the guests, finally heading for the outside, where the generators were set up to provide heat and light on the crisp and cold evening. Looking around at the trees she was confused as to why they were undecorated.

Seeing Serena entering, she went over to the runner and helped her with tulip petals, they needed to be stored in the refrigerator until it was time for Jason and Elizabeth to leave. "Why didn't you attend the wedding with Damien?"

"They have a full house there, Damien will be busy and I thought that you could use a hand out here. Besides I thought that Dylan would need something to occupy his time, so I brought him and his camera along. The chapel is where he married Georgie. Now she is married and in love with someone else and having a child. I thought he could use a friend."

CHAPEL

Father Coates had just left the bride and had checked in on the groom before heading to the chapel when he saw a man in a checked bowtie trying to get his attention. As he went through the list of faces and names that Max Gianbetti and Diane Miller had shown to him, he finally placed the man.

"Father, may I have a minute of your time."

"Certainly Mr. Clarkston, how may I help you?" The attorney flinched at realizing the priest knew his name. He decided to change tactics and decided to just excuse himself and quickly left the area to the amusement of the priest and his helper. Father Mateo turned to his superior and suggested he have a word with the obviously confused gentleman.

Following the attorney, the tattooed priest was happy to see him leaving, after returning to help Father Coates with his vestments, Father Mateo quickly left the hospital and returned to the parish, it was New Years Eve and there were always a lot of lost souls before the new year.

MISC.

Carly stood at the door and listened to Jason sitting on a bed with and talking to his sons, changing her mind she exited the area and slipped into the chapel. She quickly sat down behind Epiphany Johnson and her date hoping she would not be seen, she had to be here for this.

Alexis nudged Kate and pointed out the troublesome blond both making plans to keep any disturbances from her to a minimum. Warren was talking with Brenda and hearing her version of event leading up to the wedding and Kate was certain she had lost her date, mostly to her pleasure. She was hoping for at least a dance with the father of the bride this evening.

JASON'S ROOM

Jason handed Jake off to his mother who had already dried her tears, he wasn't sure why she was crying and her explanation was even more confusing so he just gave her something to do, it had worked when he was a kid, hopefully his memory wasn't faulty on that, because her tears were making him nervous.

Cameron leaned against Jason's legs and tugged at his tie "Daddy are you sure that wearing this will make Mommy happy, because I'm not happy?" Cameron was looking forward to the stuff, grams had given him an important role, when the man in front asked a question he was supposed to say that Jake and he was.

Jason knelt next to him and then reached over and removed his tie, "Here, you don't have to wear one, but I do. Mommy might not care, but I guarantee your great grandmother will."

Monica smiled at the two together, then gathering the boys escorted them into the chapel where they were being kept by Brooklyn and Edward. Elizabeth had specifically asked Edward to sit with Cameron and Jake, since her father was walking her down the aisle, she didn't want the elderly man to feel left out.

"Five minutes, Jason." announced Johnny from the entrance as he moved out of the way of Jason's mother and sons.

"I thought you said five minutes, already." he complained.

Johnny was amused at the crankiness the man was showing, he didn't think time stood still when he married Georgie, actually he didn't remember much more from before the service than being afraid that Georgie would run to escape the mess they were in or that Helena would do something to mess things, up. All he recalled was being relieved to see her coming towards him down the aisle.

Jason sat down wishing it was Damien who was in with him, he would have rambled on about some obscure wedding tradition or getting married over his computer, but at least it would have occupied his mind somewhat. He kept coming up with all the ways this could go wrong, he just wanted to marry Elizabeth now, not in five minutes.

ELIZABETH'S ROOM

Hearing a knock on her door, Elizabeth let in Sarah and her friends. As they fussed with last minute details, she was happy to find out it was only five minutes until the wedding started. After double checking the dress, Kelly asked "Something old?"

Elizabeth lifted her skirt and showed them the broach from Nate and her mother.

"Okay. Something new? It can't be the dress either. Since technically it isn't new."

Elizabeth showed her leg off with the pearl anklet with a tulip charm that Kate had arranged for the bride and bridesmaids to receive.

"Something borrowed?"

"Edward gave me a lace handkerchief that belonged Lila for that."

"Something blue?" asked Lainey as Kelly's beeper went off to the groans of the entire room. Kelly gave Elizabeth a hug and whispered good luck on her way to the delivery room, she had hoped her patient's water wouldn't break until after the ceremony.

"Elizabeth?" asked Sarah. "Something blue?"

"Oh, my garters, remember."

"Okay you are ready." with one last adjustment to her flowers in her hair all except the bridal party left the room.

"Elizabeth, if you want to run for it, nows the time." giggled Nadine.

"She isn't going anywheres." ordered Georgie. "Jason would track her down before she even left the room, I'm sure he had Damien tracking us the entire way from the spa to the Hardy house and here to the hospital."

"He doesn't need to and he knows it." Elizabeth said with a smile. "This is what I have been waiting and wishing for. I am not going anywheres. Georgie, are we ready yet?"

"I'll go check. Nadine behave." ordered the brunette as she exited to find her own husband coming down the hallway with Francis as they entered chapel to inform Jeff it was time. The doctor took a deep breath and walked down the hall to where Georgie was standing and asked if they were ready.

"Yes, we just need our bouquets. They are in the room waiting." with that they entered the room to check Elizabeth's dress one more time, then Nadine and Georgie waited outside to give Jeff and Elizabeth a few minutes alone before starting down the aisle.

Elizabeth turned to her dad and took in how handsome he looked dressed up in his dark charcoal gray suit with white pinstriped shirt and hugged him saying "You do clean up real nice dad, now I understand why half the staff is chasing after you." she said.

"Elizabeth what are you talking about?" he asked confused. Wondering why they were discussing this minutes before he walked her down the aisle.

"Kelly, Lainey, Kate Howard and most of the nurses would put you in the running with Dr. Drake for doctor hottie around here." she said watching her father blush. "By the way that is Patrick not Noah."

"Elizabeth are you feeling okay?" he asked "DO yo want to postpone this?" he was certain she was delirious.

"Not on your life. I am glad you are here for this dad." she said as he handed her her flowers.

CHAPEL

Monica nodded towards the pianist and listened as the traditional wedding march started to play as Jason joined by Francis and Johnny stood up from in the usher positions, she was amused to see that Elizabeth's brother was the best man. There had been some debate amongst the women as to who was doing what. Jason had done his usual stonewalling and hadn't answered.

Kate was please to see Damien wearing the dark gray Marc Jacobs tailored suit she had arranged for. He looked quite handsome she thought as he seemed to be checking his pockets for the rings and looked like he was panicking to the amusement of the others. Jason grabbed his hand and seemed to be handing over the rings.

More than a few people were amused at the idea of the big bad Jason Morgan not letting his wedding rings out of his sight before the wedding. At the sound of footsteps everyone turned to see Nadine entering the chapel in a dark green dress, surprising more than a few people who expected the dresses to be purple like the flowers.

As Georgie followed a few chuckles emerged when Molly called out "Hi Georgie" to her sister in law. Georgie waved at the two little girls who were sitting with Sarah and her daughter. Georgie was less amused to see that Johnny had apparently gotten the two girls the dresses that had been much discussed earlier in the day.

As the two women walked to the front, Alexis figured out from where they stood that the candle was in memory of Emily and gratefully took the snowy white handkerchief that Nik handed to her. The Prince had slipped in from his hospital room, he had lost some time earlier in the day and Patrick had admitted him to the hospital as quietly as possible. They had decided to run some tests the next day and possibly operate if need be. Nik had made him promise no one would know until after the couple had left on their honeymoon.

Nik watched the space where his late fiancée would have came and gripped the pew in front of him until his knuckles were white. When the music crested signaling the arrival of Elizabeth the entire room stood and watched the fairy princess enter the room. The dress and the flowers emphasized Elizabeth's petite statue and soft looks.

Jason waited at the front of the aisle and watched as Elizabeth came towards him in her dress. He didn't know much about the things but he knew she was incredibly beautiful in hers. As Jeff escorted her down the aisle he saw the moment she realized what was wrapped around the cloth in front of the aisle.

Elizabeth entered the room, seeing Carly hiding behind Epiphany and Trousiant made her smile, she knew that the blond would still be here. As she glanced around at the friends and family gathered she felt a tear start to form and tried to blink it away. No tears were going to be allowed today. At least not on her part.

Seeing Jason standing at the end of the aisle made her heart race, the dark gray suit was one of her favorites and the gray shirt made his eyes stand out even more, she took a second to remember her letter proposing to Jason as a child.

Smiling at the thought, she glanced at Father Coates standing at the end of the aisle in front of Jason and took a second look. A large smile broke out on her face when she saw the white and lavender links wrapped around the off white swag of fabric wrapped around the alter instead of the flowers she would have expected.

Seeing Jason watching her she mouthed I love you as she felt her father place her arm on Jason's and take a step back, next to Monica.

Father Coates stepped forward and started the ceremony as Elizabeth and Jason joined him after passing off her bouquet to Georgie.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the name of god to join Jason and Elizabeth in holy matrimony, which is an honorable and solemn estate, not to be entered unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two come to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be legally joined together, speak now or forever hold their peace."

There were a few chuckles as more than a few people wondered what Jason would do if someone decided to interrupt this ceremony. Then Father Coates said "Who give this woman away to be married to this man?"

Jeff started to answer but remember that Audrey was supposed to answer. There was a moments silence then a few more chuckles then they could hear Cameron telling Edward "But we don't want to give her away."

Hearing this Father Coates looked to Elizabeth's parents and they both quickly replied "We do."

"Jason Morgan do you take Elizabeth for your lawful wedded wife to live in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you promise to love, honor comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only onto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." stated Jason.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber" Father Coates looked up at the soft chuckles heard throughout the room at the name, he shook his head and continued on "do you take Jason for your lawfully wedded husband to live in the estate of holy matrimony? Will you love, honor, cherish and obey him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only onto him as long as you both shall live?"

Elizabeth was a little stunned at the obey, she knew they had forgotten to changes something in the vows she had agreed to. Seeing the look on Jason's face, she realized she still hadn't answered.

Carly was getting ready to kill the petite brunette, if she didn't answer soon, she was going to break Jason's heart. Then she heard the bride giggle and say "I do." Carly took a deep breath and relaxed wondering what the delay was.

Father Coates announced that instead of the traditional vows, something appropriate to the couple was being used.

"Jason you are first."

Jason took a deep breath repeated the vows that Kate had helped him with instead of the traditional vows.

"Elizabeth,I promise to encourage your compassion, for that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face standing together. I promise to be your partner, not possessing you, but working with you as a couple. Lastly I promise to you love and trust, without which none of the other promises are possible. For one lifetime with you could never be enough, you are the first person I think about when I awaken, the last before I fall asleep and are always in my thoughts and deeds. I love you."

Elizabeth felt the threatened tears start as she started to reply with her vows "Jason, I promise to encourage your individuality, it is was makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your hopes and encourage your dreams, because they make your soul shine. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, because through them we have emerged stronger. I promise to be your partner, not possessing you but working with you as a couple. Lastly I promise you love and trust, without which none of the other promises are possible. For one lifetime with you could never be enough, you are the first person I think about when I awaken, the last before I fall asleep and are in my thoughts and deeds always. I love you."

Father Coates asked Damien for the rings and smiled at the nervous young man as he handed them over. "May theses rings be blessed so that thee who wears it and thee who gives it may abide in peace and continue in love until time's end. Jason, please place this symbol of the love that you share on Elizabeth finger."

Jason picked up the ring he had wished for Elizabeth to wear for years, and slid it on her ring finger.

"Elizabeth, please place this symbol of the love that you share on Jason's finger."

As she slipped the cool ring onto Jason's finger, Elizabeth steadied her hand, watching as it slipped down to where it belonged.

"May you be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day and with each passing year. Jason and Elizabeth are now beginning their new life together. May they have the loving assistance of their families, the constant support of their friends, and a long life of good health and full of everlasting love. In so much as Jason and Elizabeth have consented to live forever together in wedlock, have witnessed the same before this group of friends and family. Having pledged their troth, each to the other, having declared the same by giving and receiving these rings, I pronounce them husband and wife."

As a few people started clapping Father Coates leaned forward and whispered "You may now kiss the bride." Jason leaned in and kissed his new wife, astonished to realize that nothing had gone wrong, in fact things had most definitely gone right.

The witnesses were amused to realize that Jason and Elizabeth didn't seem to notice that anyone else was in the room as they continued to kiss. Edward had tried to restrain Cameron who wanted down but the young toddler escaped his great grandfather and rushed over to his parents. Tugging on Jason's jacket he asked "Are we going on the airplane now?"

The newly wedded couple separated, as Jason picked up Cameron as Father Coates announced "May I Mr. And Mrs Jason Morgan and Cameron." who turned and looked at the priest and grinned at the man announcing, "We are getting married, and going on a trip and riding a boat in the streets."

Cameron started wiggling, so Jason set the boy down and watched as he rushed back to Edward.

Jason reached over and pulled Elizabeth back into his arms and kissed her again, as Francis paired up with Nadine and headed back down the aisle followed by Georgie who stopped and turned to hand Elizabeth her flowers back.

Damien waited a few steps then went over and used the stopped to darken the candle like they had practiced earlier, the joy and happiness the guests and bridal party felt was dampened at the idea of Emily and her spirit being extinguished as Damien walked back down the aisle on his own slowly followed by Jason and Elizabeth.

The reception will follow.


	71. Chapter 71

I am only borrowing the characters, I promise to return them to the paid writers after I am finished.

REPAIRING THE DAMAGE

A reception is a chance to through a really expensive party and have your parents pay for it—annon.

Rated R

As the wedding guests started exiting the chapel, Kurt waited for Dr. Winters and handed her the admittance papers. Lainey laughed and handed them back to the body guard, turning to watch as Elizabeth and Jason came down the aisle with Cameron and Jake.

"Mommy, why did Grandpa Jeff give you away?"

Elizabeth looked over the confused little boy's head and smiled at Jason, then answered. "It means that Jason is now officially part of our family, and we are officially part of his." with that she bent down and hugged the still confused little boy and whispered to him that she had always considered him part of their family. Standing back up, she was relieved to see Cameron relax, then rush off to join his favorite head nurse.

"Did you see Mommy and us getting married?" he asked the head nurse.

"I sure did, you did a good job." she was glad her young nurse had finally married the right man, it was about time, she turned and introduced Cameron to Troussiant, who quickly informed her that he had meet the energetic youngster at the hospital earlier in the year.

As the married couple stopped to gather the youngster and to receive hugs and best wishes, Jason saw Carly behind the former janitor, he had thought he had seen her earlier, but decided to keep the peace for now. She had behaved during the ceremony, so he would do so as well.

As they finally exited the door, heading for the hospital exit, Elizabeth was stopped by the nurses at the hub, who offered their congratulations. As the entire wedding party headed out the door, Monica read the paperwork that Lainey handed to her.

She was amused to see the ordered tests, finding them highly appropriate. She was less amused to be told that there was someone who needed to see her quickly waiting in her office. Sighing, she turned to Jeff and asked him to convey her delay to the bridal couple and quickly headed there.

CHIEF OF STAFF'S OFFICE

Monica saw the tattooed priest from St. Micheal's and one of Jason's guards standing there when she entered the room, they seemed to be rather pleased with themselves. "Gentlemen, I assume that you are here on the same matter."

"Same matter, different people. Father Mateo detained Lucky Spencer's attorney and I am responsible for the fed, with a few people who shall remain nameless. Our favorite federal agent, will awaken tomorrow morning at the church homeless shelter, not sure how he got there. Mr. Clarkston will awaken here, if that is okay with you?" Kurt asked, wondering if corrupting a priest was worse than the other immoral sins he had committed in his lifetime.

"Fine, but I need the story that I am sure you have came up with to explain why he is getting a colonoscopy examine as well as a MRI, a pregnancy, being checked for head lice before being admitted to the lock down ward for 48 hours. I think that is a little excessive." she said as she read the tests being performed off the chart.

"He left after trying to approach Father Coates, then snuck back in during the ceremony. Father Mateo was leaving when he caught him trying to pull the fire alarm. I think that what is being done is the least of the things he deserves. Especially since he is getting money from an account belonging to Robin Scorpio."

Monica groaned, she knew that things had gone too quietly in the last few hours. "Fine, I will sign off on the exams, now I would suggest you head over to the reception before Jason and Elizabeth get wind of this. Father Mateo, thank you, but why are you helping with this?"

"I remember the young woman, from the hostage situation earlier this year, she is also a member of our parish. Part of being a sinner is doing penance for your crimes, by helping the two of them get married, I am hoping that it helps make up for my family's sins against Mrs Morgan. I wish them well." with that the priest left to return to his parish.

LIMO

Jason was trying not to laugh, Elizabeth still had the same appalled look on her face that she had gotten when they had exited the hospital to see the horse drawn carriage/sleigh. While he found it a little over the top as well, he had to admit that he would have ridden in it if it had please his new wife.

Elizabeth was still shaking her head, what on EARTH had Lucy Coe been thinking? Using the excuse of the thinness of her dress to say she thought the limo would be better, she had been happy when the woman explained that it had been arranged by Elton.

Maxie Jones had volunteered to ride out to the house in it, with Juliet and Kristina begging to ride in it as well, Leo had just looked resigned but had gotten into the black carriage along with a laughing Patrick who handed Johnny some sort of device and asked him to give it to Elizabeth and Jason.

Johnny went over to catch the bride and groom who were leaving; he quickly handed Jason the hand held electronic device.

Jason was frowning then he saw it was a countdown until midnight, with instructions for them to follow. Not wanting to go on another hunt, he sighed but knew that there had to be a reason for it.

THE STUDIO

As they exited the limo, Elizabeth shivered, the last time Jason and her had been at the studio together on New Years Eve someone had tried to blow it up. As the walked up the stairs they found tulip petals leading to their studio and inside a SD card, with Maxie's voice. Placing it into the device, it self activated.

Instead of congratulations they heard a complaint "Thanks to your assignation earlier, I am running late and Kate Howard is going to kill me. So go stand at the window and look towards Spoon Island in the harbor, if this works out right you should be there just as it is going on seven thirty."

Checking the countdown, they went over to the window and waited the few minutes, kissing and enjoying their time before they had to join the party. Jason leaned down just as they heard the radio start playing and an explosion. Jason started to push Elizabeth to the ground, when he realized that it had been fireworks over the island.

As they watch the fireworks show, there was some music coming from the clock radio on the counter, listening as the DJ announced the free fireworks celebrating the new year courtesy of Nicolas Cassidine. The fireworks continued then there was an explosion close to the ground, with that Wyndemere finally came down.

When they ended the DJ announced that the fireworks were in memory of the late Emily Bowen Quartermaine as the final single white firework was set off as the DJ played the song from the ball that had been used to celebrate Nik and Emily's engagement. Closing and locking the door, they left to go to their new house.

NOWHERE'S

The horse drawn carriage pulled up to the house, Maxie was glad to go inside, even with the warming blankets it had been a little chilly. Following Leo and the girls, she suggested that they head out to the terrace for some hot beverages and to enjoy what is coming next.

The guests heard the explosions and saw the bright lights over head just as the girls arrived to join them. Micheal was soon introduced to his second cousin Juliet and then they rushed over to enjoy the fireworks from the top of the play equipment.

"Where are Jason and Elizabeth, did they run?" asked Jax when he saw the rest of the bridal party.

"No, they were stopping at Elizabeth's old studio, then going they are going to Vista Point. They will be joining us soon." answered Nadine as she grabbed a glass of champagne.

"Why are they going there?" asked an inquisitive Carly as she hugged her husband.

"A little present from Nik in remembrance of Emily, then something Kate and Diane are up to." she explained.

The guests milled around discussing the wedding, Cam, the delay before Elizabeth answering I do and the fact that Carly had crashed the wedding seemed to be the main topics of discussion. Most could not figure out the reason or were enjoying the memories.

THE LIMO

Jason was trying to keep his hands to himself but Elizabeth wasn't making it easy for him. She kept deliberately teasing him, with featherlight touches. Just when he found himself getting ready to give in, the driver stopped. Jason eagerly exited the car and offered Elizabeth his hand to help her out of the vehicle.

When they arrive to the spot where they had once kissed at Vista Point, they found a package waiting for them. Inside the gift bag was a box wrapped in linen with a letter on top. Opening the letter, they saw it was from Lila with the outer letter being from Emily.

Dear Jason and Elizabeth:

Congratulations, I am so happy for the two of you. Elizabeth, I don't know if you have a Maid of Honor but I have every intention of holding that position when you marry my brother, that is if you are still talking to me. Otherwise I intend to pull a Hurricane Carly and crash the wedding.

Jason, I love you both so much, I can never make up for my part in the mistakes of the past. Please know that I am hoping to be waiting for the two of you at the end of the this letter, but know that if I am not, I am wishing I was. Love Emily.

PS: I am not the only one hoping and wishing they were at this wedding, enclosed is a letter from Grandmother, she wrote a codicil to her will several years ago. While I don't know the contents, I do know that it was her last wish for the two of you to get back together.

Dears:

While I am hoping to be there for this joyous occasion, I fear with my health I won't be. There is so much I want to say to the both of you. So much that you need to know.

Jason, whether as a Quartermaine or a Morgan, you have always made me proud. I know that you don't remember that you knew Elizabeth before your accident, thanks to mistakes by made by others when she was young, she doesn't recall either, but I have no doubt that the two of you will find your way past others selfishness, as well as your own fears and insecurities to get to this moment.

Elizabeth, I have watched you grow from a vibrant and outgoing child, to a rebellious teenager, my dear, you always thought you were such a bad girl, but never quite achieved your goals. Your soft heart would never let you actually cross the line that others never knew existed.

As a young woman, you have tried to be what others wanted you to be. No one should require another person to give their life over to another. I would guess that to reach this point, you had to learn that on your one.

I hope that the two of you find the happiness that you both deserve, while a grandparent can offer encouragement and love, the best bequest she can make to her grandchildren is the hope that they never forget their roots and that they find the courage to spread their wings and fly.

With my wedding present, I hope that you plant your own roots, but never forget to fly.

Jason, we once talked about this day, it was in a rather abstract way. You never have been very good about talking about what you were feeling, I made you promise to let things happen when they were meant to, but I tried to set some boundaries, I was afraid that you would realize your hearts desire before Elizabeth was old enough to truly understand what she wanted.

There is a box in my bedroom, it belongs to you. Inside in the false bottom, is some jewelry, it is for Elizabeth, there were four pieces. One for each stage in your relationship. At least the hypothetical relationship we discussed that day in the garden. I hope that someday you have a daughter to pass it on to. They were meant to be passed on from eldest son to eldest son for their true loves.

They had been missing for generations, your grandfather located them for me. While I love AJ, I have always known from the minute you were brought into this house, they were meant for you, after all, the day your grandfather located them was the day you were born.

With love and hope,

Lila Morgan Quartermaine

NOWHERE'S

As Jason and Elizabeth arrived at the house, they could hear the guests out on the terrace, Jason slipped the package into vehicle they were taking to the airport after midnight. After checking her makeup, Elizabeth slipped Lila's part of the letter into Jason's suit pocket, they had agreed to share it with Edward if they got a private moment with the old man later that evening.

Spinelli saw his sister and new brother in law arriving and went to do what Dr. Quartermaine had told him to do. Going over he stood by the door and announced "St-Jason and Elizabeth Morgan." he breathed a sigh of relief, he had almost said Stone Cold and Fair Elizabeth, thanks to Milo's teasing him.

Carly wanted to rush over and demand an explanation from Elizabeth as to why she had waited so long before saying I do, but she knew that she would be stopped before she got within ten feet of the bride. She watched as the rest of the bridal party and the families of both Elizabeth and Jason greeted the happy couple. She started forward when she felt Jax reaching for her waist and pulling her back into his arms and gently kiss her on the forehead.

"Why don't we go and see what the boys are up to?" she suggested.

Jeff and Edward were arguing about the first dance and whether or not Jason would actually dance in public. There was a running bet with the guests, Luke Spencer was giving 4 to 1 odds that the dance would happen but that it would be the only set he did dance. Edward was saying that Jason would dance with Annie and Monica as well but that would be the end of it.

Jeff thought that maybe Nadine and Georgie would get danced with as well. He watched as his children harassed their sister about the delay arriving, the listened as she explained about the studio and some spot that was special to the couple.

"How long until we can escape?" asked Jason as he brushed a kiss against Elizabeth's ear.

"I am for right now, but I don't think that our guests will let us get away with it." she smiled back. Taking his hand she went over to greet the women who had done so much to arrange this for them, Diane was talking Kate and Lucy. She watched as Francis discreetly waved Jason over.

"Thank you ladies. The Chapel was beautiful." she said "I do have to ask about the paper chains, whose idea was that?"

"Your very thoughtful husband." Elizabeth smiled, that was the first time someone had referred to Jason as her husband, though she had been called Mrs. Morgan by the nurses at the hub.

Elizabeth watched Jason went over to talk to Francis and Marco, frowning just a little at the man's date. She reminded her of something she had forgotten, looking around she saw Carly standing with Jax and the boys.

She went over and smiled at Jax and said "May I speak to Carly for a minute?"

The Aussie backed up and took the boys over to the buffet so that they could get some more shrimp, keeping an eye on the two women.

"Are you going to ream me out for sneaking into the wedding?" Carly asked.

"No, if Jason is upset with you he will let you know. That is not what this is about. I just wanted to say thank you for the apology and your help with the broach. I also wanted to tell you that Georgie has your brownies for the two weeks I am on my honeymoon."

"Your welcome and thank you." with that she held her tongue, then she just could not hold back. "Wait. Why did you not answer Father Coates, DID you see the LOOK on Jason's face, he thought you were going to bolt. WHAT took you so long to answer?" she just about shouted.

Jason and Jax both headed over to intervene, Carly looked ready to explode when Elizabeth just started laughing at her. As the two men arrived, Jax grabbed the blond who was getting red in the face with anger as the bride just grabbed her sides as she continued to laugh.

"WELL?" Carly wanted an answer.

Elizabeth tried to stop laughing, she really did, but it was just too funny, first the reason, second the look on the blonds face was just too much. When she got control she saw they had gained an interested audience. Sighing she answered "Carly did you hear the priest's question? He asked if I would obey."

"How did you screw that up, no self respecting woman would agree to leave that in their wedding vows today?" asked the slightly mollified blond, she had to admit, she would have paused on that one as well.

"We forgot to change it when we wrote the vows." Elizabeth explained, seeing the smirks she realized that more than a few people had been wondering that exact same thing.

Monica walked up to the foursome, relieved to see that the tensions had gone back to their usual low boil and added in her two cents worth. "I do have to admit promising to obey could lead to some very interesting situations."

Jason just chuckled and stated "I learned along time ago not to order Elizabeth to do anything, she will obey it just will be her version of what that means. I know better than to tell her what to do, we discuss things and compromise."

Jax wanted make a comment but he knew he would be sleeping on the sofa that was too short for him if he said what he wanted to, so he just changed the subject and asked where they watched the fireworks at?

Dylan continued to take candid photos of the guests and tried to stay out of the way of the professional photographer, she was less that thrilled to learn from Kate that his doing so was fine with her. She had been required to sign a waiver for her photos and some kid was just wandering around with a camera had not sat well with her until Clarice explained that he was the cousin of the groom and a director's assistant in Los Angeles.

As he stopped to try and get the photo of the two guests off by themselves in the gazebo, he quickly turned and went back the other way, while Johnny had accepted his explanation the other day his taking photos of Georgie and him would most like not go over well. He shot a few pictures of Brooklyn and Serena with Damian, then went to get a few photos of Elizabeth's other brother and her sister. Avoiding the little ham called Juliet who seemed to be following him around trying to get him to take her photo.

As he discreetly snapped some candids of Elizabeth and Jason he heard his grandfather talking to Audrey about Lulu, they all still seemed worried about the blond, he was as well. He was resigned to taking her back to Los Angeles with him, she really did need to get away. As he lowered his camera he saw Jason and Elizabeth head out to the makeshift dance floor and dance to some nineties boy band song.

Kate saw the confused look on Carly face and hoping to head off whatever she was up to she went over to the blond and asked what she was thinking. "I know this song, I am just trying to figure out why their dancing to it is giving me a feeling of deja vu."

"All I know is that they danced to this song several years ago, I think at the diner your mother owns." she told the blond as she walked away.

Carly stiffened as she recalled where she knew the song and the scene playing out in front of her from, the night Jason had gotten shot while she was sleeping with Sonny. Turning she walked over to her husband and suggested they take a walk around the grounds then return to dance when all the official dances where over.

Pulling Elizabeth even closer Jason just held her grateful that this this time it was about the two of them, as he leaned down to ask if he should dance with Audrey or Annie saw Nadine dancing with Damien and Johnny and Georgie on the floor as well. He wondered what Nadine was saying to Damien that had him laughing. Last night the idea of dancing with people watching had caused him to drink two glasses full of scotch, today he seemed just fine.

When the song ended Jason took a deep breath and went to dance with Monica knowing he had at least two more songs before he could leave the dance floor. He smiled at his mother who seemed surprised to see him "Was I supposed to dance with Annie then you?" he asked.

"No, I am just shocked you are dancing with anyone other than Elizabeth."

"My attorney threatened me with bodily harm." he said with a straight face. "Then she threatened to stop sleeping with Max. I am doing what I have to do in the name of friendship."

Jeff looked up when he heard Monica laughing, then quickly glanced down, he had already stepped on Elizabeth's toes, once. He did not want to do so again. "You look very happy."

"Thank you, Dad. I know how uncomfortable this can be. I need to split this dance up with you and Nate, so on the next turn around the floor, could you see if you see him?"

Breathing a sigh of relief Jeff did so, dancing was just not his thing, seeing Annie and her husband he edged their way then groaned as Elizabeth reminded him he needed to dance with Audrey who was standing there talking to the couple.

"Lord Greene, I believe that the rest of this dance is mine." she said to her mother's husband who did not look thrilled to be dragged out onto the floor.

"I really am a dreadful dancer." he told her.

"So isn't my father and my brothers, my husband would rather spend an evening with the PCPD than dance one dance, so you are in good company." Nate chuckled at the idea but gave in and finished up the waltz with his stepdaughter. He figured there was about two minutes left to the song so he should be fine.

"When are Jason and you returning from Venice?" he asked.

"I am not sure, we had planned on returning on the 21st, but now it looks like it will be on the 18th."

"Why the change?"

"Meetings with the planning board, Diane thinks that Jason needs to be there for the meetings, she thinks it will make a better impression if all four partners are there."

"I'm sorry it will be cutting into the time you have for your honeymoon."

"We own the house, so we intend to go back in August. Then as things settle down with construction and getting the baby settled we will go when we get a chance."

"How will that affect your job?" he asked, he knew that one of Annie's regrets was that she did not get to use her talents as a nurse.

"I am going to part time until the baby is born, then after that we will be negotiating with Epiphany and Monica. I am thinking of working when the children are in school then off during the summers."

"Sounds like Jason and you have it planned." he said as the song ended and he handed her off to Francis who was waiting patiently.

Jason thanked Annie for the dance then saw Francis dancing with Elizabeth, so he did what he knew he had to do and went to find Nadine who looked started, she was getting ready to dance with his grandfather who just whisked her out on the floor. Jason heard Jeff Webber growling and turned to ask what Edward had done, only to be told by his new father in law to go find Georgie, before Edward got away with stealing his money.

Not sure what was going on, Jason went over to his partner's wife and asked her to dance.

Shrugging when Georgie looked at him, Johnny watched as she was lead onto the dance floor by Jason.

"Do you have any idea why my grandfather is dancing with Nadine?" he asked.

"Luke, Jax, your cousins, Mr. Quartermaine and the doctors all had bets on whether or not you would dance more that with Elizabeth. Only Damien, Dr. Webber and Mr Quartermaine are still in. When you danced with Mrs. Greene and your mom, you eliminated all the rest."

"So who has what?" he asked. He was amazed at the rest of the information she offered. "Thanks, so all I need to do is dance with Nadine for Dr. Webber and with Audrey for Damien."

"So which one are you going to do? I need to save for our trip to Italy?" she asked.

"Go with Spinelli." with that he thanked her for the dance and the information and returned her laughing to where her father was standing.

Elizabeth was enjoying dancing with Johnny. She asked him "When did you find time to learn to dance?"

"Believe it or not it was part of Trevor's plan to torture me when I was a kid, dance lessons. Anthony seemed to enjoy the idea when I said no way."

"Be grateful, that is something that will come in handy in the future. I know that Nik had a dance master along with several other types of specialty tutors. In a way you were being prepared for your future."

"Only if Drake screws up." he said.

Elizabeth looked up at that, turning her head sharply she realized she hadn't seen Nik since the chapel. "I think we need to talk." with that she grabbed a surprised Johnny's hand and escorted him to his wife and her husband. "Jason the four of us need to talk real quick in the study."

THE STUDY

"Jason, have you seen Nik since we arrived. Georgie have either of you?"

"No, why?" she asked Elizabeth.

"Just a feeling, I am having Francis look for him as well as Patrick. Johnny, someone, more than likely Nik is lying to you. Nik is going to have the surgery but he is NEVER going to be able to run Cassidine Enterprises again."

"He said the paperwork was only for if things go wrong." Johnny said.

"The emergency paperwork giving you immediate control is, but John he is literally turning it all over to you."

"Jason had the same thing, he is fine." stated Georgie as she leaned against the desk. The thought of Nik not being Nik was just a foreign concept.

"No, thanks to Jason's injury, the drugs affected him differently. Nik has a tumor, that they are going to be removing. It is going to cause damage. The kind Jason dealt with after his original accident. Nik is going to have to learn to redo the basics, including learning to read again, to literally learn how to eat again, yes he is going to recover but this is going to take years."

Johnny was stunned, his cousin had talked about things going wrong, he had never mentioned that even if things went right, nothing would ever be the same again.

Patrick walked into the study, seeing the stunned faces, called his father to check on Nik. When Noah had reassured him that Nik was resting comfortably, he hung up to see Elizabeth standing in front of him. "He is fine. There was an incident where he lost some time. He came to at Emily's grave. That is why he isn't here. He wanted to attend the wedding, then went straight back to his room."

"Patrick, should we cancel our honeymoon?" asked Jason somberly.

"NO!! As a matter of fact you should definitely go. Right now there is nothing we can do for him, if the swelling goes back down, we are going to place him in a coma then operate. We won't know anything for a couple of weeks. Just do what you are planning, it is what he needs right now. For no one to treat him like an invalid. Jason you of all people should know that. Elizabeth has his paperwork all taken care of, if something goes wrong I will call you." with that he headed out to catch a ride in one of the cars on call for the wedding,. He wanted to try and reach Robin again, even acting the way she was, she could be some help in this situation.

Elizabeth swallowed hard and turned to explain "This is why Spencer is with Jax and Carly. They have slowly been easing him over to the Jacks household. Now I made a promise to Nik, so we need to go back to the party. Johnny, I wanted to make sure you knew the truth before we left." As she left the room she put on a smile, whispering under her breath so that only Jason could hear her "for Emily." as they returned to the guests to cut the cake and countdown until midnight.

Monica saw them returning with Patrick, so she knew that Nik's condition was now known. She watched as Elizabeth stopped to hug her son's while Jason whispered something to Max. Glancing at her watch she was surprised to realize that they only had two hours until they left for Italy.

As Jason danced with Audrey winning Damien the bet, he made sure to catch his grandfather's eyes and then bent down and explained to Audrey what was going on with the bet. He felt her spine stiffen, then watched as her disapproving eyes turned to all concerned. He stepped back and watched as she made sure to speak to each of the parties involved, then heard her tell her grandson that he would be donating the money to a charitable organization before the end of January or he would not get another home cooked meal from her.

"I saw what you did." he said as he slipped behind Carly who was sitting in the banquet chairs.

"I know, I heard about it from Elizabeth. Wait are you talking about crashing the wedding, or the chocolate strawberries?" she asked confused. The bride had taken her to task for both items this evening.

"The wedding, why would I care if you ate strawberries, it's Jax's job to police your eating habits."

"I know, I came to the hospital to talk to Elizabeth and you, not planning on staying, but when I went to see you, the boys and you were visiting, so I just slipped in to the chapel. I behaved."

"Carly, that is not the problem, the problem is that you have no concept of boundaries." he said sighing.

"Jase. I am trying." she said.

"I know that, but Carly you have no concept of the damage you did. Not really. So please just try to respect my wishes for once." with that he walked away as quietly as he came.

Kate was waiting for the couple to join her in front of the table where they were going to cut the cake and have the toast, she was a little worried, Spinelli had turned down multiple offers of help in writing his toast and said he would do it himself. Since Emily wasn't here there would not be one from the Maid of Honor so his would be the only one.

Jason embraced Elizabeth and waited for Spinelli to speak, more than a few people had expressed concern about Damian doing this, he wasn't worried.

As he stood in front of the guest, holding the mike all he could think was why did he say yes to Jason, then taking a deep breath, he pulled out the index cards that Serena had helped him write this thing on, then he promptly dropped them he was shaking so bad. As he picked them up he realized they were no longer in order and started to panic, when Maxie Jones rushed up and said "I told you so." while handing him her PDA.

As he read from the hand held device he said "Thanks! When Jason asked me to be his best man I was honored until Miss Howard and Miss Miller told me I had to make a speech. Then Georgie, Maxie and Serena threatened me so please forgive any mistakes. My life is on the line up here. When I started to do this I did what I usual do, I went to the Internet for help, but soon realized that for this I was on my own.

Jason, has been my mentor and my friend, now my brother in law. While I have been a major cause in the need for more aspirin, the reason there were BBQ chip crumbs in the furniture. At the same time he has guided me towards becoming a more complete person he has also given me the strength to find friendship and adventures with others. Now he is going on the ultimate adventure: marriage.

Elizabeth, I call you the Fair one for a reason, because like the fair maiden of old you are truly kind, generous and forgiving. Even before we learned that we were related you took me into your home, for no other reason than I was a friend to Jason, thank you. You have given me something priceless, a family; even as Jason and you embark on your own you have made sure that I knew that I loved member of my own.

Now the two of you meet each other long before you meet most of the people in this room, your love has grown and changed as the two of you have matured into who you are now. Monica told me a story when I was looking for information for this, about a young girl in frilly party dress with shine black patent Mary Janes which I think are a type of shoe, if I am incorrect I am sure that Diane or Kate will quickly inform me."

Damien looked up as that gotten some unprovoked laughs, then he winced as he recalled the incident that had gotten the two women arrested. Looking down he quickly returned to his speech. "She mentioned that you developed quite a crush on one of the guests. A much older gentlemen with blue eyes, no folks we are not talking about Jason, he was an afterthought. At least until Elizabeth realized that her crush was old, at least he was over thirty at the time, which to the young Elizabeth meant he was decrepit. So Elizabeth turned her attention to finding a much younger replacement. Ston- rather Jason Quartermaine.

She even proposed, from what Monica told me it. Apparently it just took Jason fifteen years to get the courage to say yes.

So on the that note, I just have to say I am glad to be here as your best man and hope that someday you will be willing to return the favor. I just hope that when my turn comes Elizabeth, that you will be my best person because frankly I don't see Jason standing up here giving a speech.

I am going to hope that I am saying this correctly" with that Spinelli turned of the PDA and said

"May the road rise to meet you, may the wind be always at your back, may the the sun shine warm upon your face, the rains fall softly upon the fields. May you have warm words on a cold evening, a full moon on a dark night and the road downhill all the way to your door."

With that Damien blushed and kissed his sister on the check and started to hug Jason then shook his hand instead as he handed him the knife to cut the frothy wedding cake. Elizabeth smiled as she saw the cake, she knew that somehow someway Kate Howard was going to get this cake. As Jason helped her cut a piece she knew what most of the guests wanted but she was not going to shove cake in Jason's face nor let him do so in hers.

As they gently feed each other Kate handed the knife to Jeff, saying a surgeon should be able to handle cutting the cake, only to have Bobbie Spencer suggest that she give the knife to Monica. That she had more experience at cutting wedding cakes. As the guests laughed as the two women tossed insults back in forth, Cameron came into the room wearing his pajamas looking for his parents.

Jason saw their oldest son and quickly went over to join him. "Cam, why are you still up?" Mercedes and Viola along with Alice had put the children down almost two hours earlier.

"Morgan is making funny noises. I can't sleep. I wanted to ask Mommy if I could sleep in Jake's room since there are girls in the other bedroom. When are we going on the airplane?"

Jason picked him up and allowing him to stop and say good night to the guests brought him back to his room grabbing a blanket he walked into Jake's room and laid in down on the daybed, telling him they would be going on the airplane when he woke up from his nap later. With that he kissed him goodnight and went downstairs to rejoin Elizabeth as the clock slowly ticked closer to midnight.


	72. Chapter 72

I own nothing connected to GH, except some worn out notes from this story.

REPAIRING THE DAMAGE

CHAPTER 72 Rated R for lang.

Traditional EPILOGUE.

LATE AUGUST 2008

"So help me, if you say one more word Carly I am going to rip your hair out of your head!" said Elizabeth as she panted through the labor pains.

"Hey this isn't my fault, Jason and you did this all by yourselves." she smugly replied, then moved as far back as the elevator would allow her to when Elizabeth lunged at her. Only for a freaked out Johnny to tell both of them to cut it out.

Johnny should have known better, first he should have not stayed in the elevator with the two women, then he should have learned from Georgie's mood swings to keep his mouth shut. As he once again tried the emergency phone, he just prayed he got out of here alive.

"Hello?" hearing the maintenance man on the other end of the line gave him a small sense of relief, "How much longer is this going to take. I have TWO women in here with me, one is in labor and the other is due any day now. So please get us the hell out of here!"

Carly looked at Elizabeth as they both realized that Johnny was having a fit, the father to be seemed to be fine with his impending fatherhood, then he would get nervous driving all around him insane. It had bounded Alexis and Georgie, they had been the ones who had dealt with most of it.

At one point he had wanted to move into the Metrocourt since it was closer to the hospital. The couple had compromised, while they were house hunting they stayed at the cottage, but would buy a house closer to the hospital. Finally deciding on the old Harrington Estate where Helena had held them.

Carly sat down on top of one the shopping bags she had with her and reached out awkwardly to help Elizabeth settle on top of the other one. She wasn't real happy that they were stuck in the ELQ elevator but it could have been worse. Johnny hung up the phone and joined them.

"At least this time when I am stuck in an elevator it isn't in an building on fire, with Alexis confessing that Kristina is Sonny's daughter. Unless? Is there anything you want to confess Elizabeth?"

"Only to a priest when I get out of here, that way Johnny doesn't have to testify at my trial." she retorted sweetly.

"What you don't think they would call me as a witness." she asked confused as to why she specifically mentioned the rather nervous man sitting with them.

"No, I highly doubt you would be called to testify, but I am sure autopsy photos of you would be exhibit A." she answered as she recalled the last time she was stuck in an elevator, it had been the Metrocourt when she had so badly misconstrued what Jason had been trying to say to her.

Carly shut up then watched as Johnny got up to answer the phone. "Jason? Okay! Did they say how much longer. No, she seems calmer. They are about three minutes apart." Johnny glanced over then said " Elizabeth, Jason wants to know if you want to talk to him?"

"Tell him to just get us out of here. That when we do I am going to make his year and murder his grandfather for calling this meeting." with that she grabbed the mobsters hand and squeezed while she panted through another labor pain.

"Edward did this on purpose, maybe he wanted you to give birth here." with that provoking comment Carly smiled as Johnny turned three shades whiter, whether from the pain of Elizabeth's grip or from the idea she had stated before that the muffin would give birth in the elevator.

"Carly if you don't want me to help her kill you, find another way to distract her." Johnny sat back down, flexing his hand wondering if he was going to ever be able to play the piano again, which would be a shame since mixing that with Georgie's hormones had been his favorite way to spend an evening the last eight and a half months.

"Okay how about we talk about the rumors regarding Kate and Dr. Webber?" Carly chuckled evilly, the man had been rather shocked to learn he was about to become a father again. The news had been making the rounds at the hospital, Bobbie had used the information to distract her daughter from the news that she was dating the new head of immunology, a man fifteen years younger and almost her daughter's age.

"Let's not, my children are going to be older than their newest aunt or uncle."

Johnny was laughing, he had been rather stunned when his own mother had informed him that she was marrying the police commissioner. So the rumors about the good doctor hadn't even shocked him.

"Johnny, aren't you the same person what was all over the place when Alexis decided to propose to Mac?" Carly tossed out.

"The news she was marrying him, no. Their rather strange mating rituals which seem to revolve around flirting at the station, and using the law to do so, yes. At least I know he will make a good stepfather." he laughed recalling Kristina's reaction, all she had asked was did that mean that Mac would be cooking for them all the time, Alexis had been rather upset at the question.

The ceiling above them started to make the sound of metal pushing against metal, Elizabeth prayed they got out of there soon, her pains were now about two minutes apart. Seeing her husband dropping through the opening she started to cry. "Why does this always happen to us? Why can't we have a normal anything?"

Jason just pulled her into his arms, handing to Johnny the crow bars. "I'm sorry." he said as he winced when she grabbed his bicep while in the throes of another labor pain.

"It's not you fault, this is all Carly's. She just had to call out for us to hold the elevator, I should have just let the doors close, like she would." The pregnant blond wanted to protest, but then thought about it and had to admit, that a year ago she probably would have.

Now she would let her get into the elevator, if only to see or hear something about Jason. Things had never really recovered between them, while it had helped her appreciate her husband more, she did miss her former best friend.

"Jason what is going on out there?" asked Johnny.

"We are going to pry the door open when they get the elevator to move about two feet, we're stuck between the third and four floors, so they will move us up, when the fireman call, we need to open the doors. They have a medical team on standby."

"Oh, god!" hearing that all three looked with alarm at the in labor brunette, who said forlornly "Now everyone at General Hospital is going to know. Epiphany, your mother, my dad, and grams will all be waiting when we arrive there. SO much for low key."

Jason debated not telling her that they were all outside the elevator, but decided he couldn't pretend ignorance, especially there were news crews outside. Mac had sent over some officers to keep them away.

Since the article that Jackie Templeton had written for the New York Times and then the whole series for Couture Magazine , their lives had become fair game for the local press. For the most part they stayed away, but when something big happened or they were at a public event the press showed up in droves.

"Elizabeth they are here. Along with Kelly. She arrived just a few minutes before I came down the shaft." As they felt the elevator inch up, Jason embraced Elizabeth again. Watching how attentive he was to Elizabeth, made Carly want to laugh, at one time seeing him with her like that would have driven her straight out of her mind. Wait a minute where was Jax?

"Jason where is my husband?" she asked getting loud. He had been there for the first twenty minutes of this drama, waiting with the maintenance staff, it had been awhile since she heard his voice.

"Outside, getting medical treatment, he hit a reporter who got into the building, broke his hand."

"WHY?" was the general response.

The elevator came to a halt before he could answer. Then there was pounding on the outside of the doors, the two men took the crowbars, easing the inner doors apart enough so that the fireman could stabilize the opening with a sideways hydraulic jack, then they quickly lifted Elizabeth over the doorway and onto the waiting gurney.

GENERAL HOSPITAL

Jason walked in next to Elizabeth who was furious that Epiphany hadn't let her walk. As they continued towards Maternity, Elizabeth saw the crowd of people waiting, she had held her breath the entire elevator ride up.

Kelly quickly had Cassius and Nadine wheel her into the delivery room, meanwhile she looked at the gathering crowd, eying her other two pregnant patients who were in the waiting room. She had the nagging suspicion she was going to be busy before long.

As Johnny greeted his wife, he saw her grimace while trying to sit down. He knew that she felt unattractive, but he liked the baby bump she had been carrying around, as well as the other items that had grown in size. As the bump continued to drop sharply he started to get scared. It seemed like every time they were apart it was inching lower. He only hoped he remained as calm as Jason was.

Looking on as Carly berated Jax for giving into temptation in hitting the reporter, the former mobster winced in sympathy.

DELIVERY ROOM

"Jason, you need to relax this could take a while." with that Kelly exited the room, telling Nadine to keep an eye on Elizabeth's diameter measurements and let her know when her water broke.

"Elizabeth is there anything I can get for you?" asked the blond. She winced as her coworker fought her way though another labor pain, Elizabeth had turned down an epidural, wanting a local only.

"No, wait, could you see where my boys are?" Elizabeth had seen her Gram's out in the waiting room and the boys had been with her for the day.

"I was told to tell you both when you asked that Brooklynn took them back to the house, and that unfortunately that long haired annoying wastrel of a boyfriend went with her."

"Tell Edward to leave my cousin alone. Matt has a good job, and he is a very caring and kind young man." Elizabeth shook her head, her grams hadn't managed to talk her son Tom into returning from Africa but they had gotten a surprising visit from a woman he had dated years ago..

Her son hadn't believed it until the blood tests, his mother had told him for most of his life that he had been created by artificial insemination, until she had learned she was dying. Then she had confessed, she had waited until the last minute to tell them worried they would be unforgiving about the lie. Matt had taken in hard but after her death in May, had come to Port Charles to stay like she had requested.

He was now close with his cousin Damien, they were currently living together in one of the new apartments that had been built on the docks. Thanks to Damien's inheritance from Emily and his pay from his new jobs, he made more than enough to buy the apartment and decorate it with absolutely nothing pink allowed. He hadn't even needed to touch his trust fund.

Serena and Brooklynn were frequent visitors despite Edward's complaints. Scott had absconded for parts unknown when his part in the Clarkston debacle had came out. He had been the one to give the attorney Laura's name in hopes of taking Luke.

Which had lead to the snowball effect they had dealt with at the end of the year then again in February, Laura had returned to consciousness, telling all; before trying to shoot Tracy over Luke. They had learned that Robin was pregnant but that Lucky had pulled a fast one, the impending child was some random sperm donation. Not his.

Robin had tried to use her pregnancy to get Jason's attention. She had fled in humiliation from their reception when she had crashed it at five minutes to midnight. She hadn't even gotten close to the couple, she had been caught sneaking in by a wandering Jax and Carly who had quickly corralled Alexis and Mac. They had taken the doctor back to his house, but only after the blond had given into her natural instincts and reigned the terror of a thousand Carly's on her head while telling her what they had learned only moments before from Dr. Lee and a friend at the clinic.

Sarah and her husband had taken her back to Paris where they had tried to help her with her pregnancy, the doctor had given up on Jason and was finally getting some help as well as helping Nik on the Greek Island where he had been since his surgery.

While he had cognitive abilities, he only knew who people were, he could put names with faces but didn't remember histories, or the emotions connected to them. Johnny and Alexis had grown closer as they teamed up to keep Cassidine enterprises running at the same time as his new venture.

Alexis had been voted out of office along with Mayor Floyd during a special referendum in early April. She had turned down the chance offered to run for the top office in the city, instead deciding her family needed her more.

Mayor Floyd was now serving time for embezzlement and misappropriation of city equipment , when Serena and Brooklynn had been caught molesting his gnomes, he had wanted to make it go away for one reason only. City workers had been on the city payroll when they put in the new pool, the ionic columns on the front porch as well as the personal putting green, and lovely gardens in front of the house, Jackie had done some rather thorough research when writing her articles.

WAITING ROOM

Edward was driving everyone crazy, he kept asking how much longer until Audrey had finally snapped that if he thought he could do it faster, get pregnant and try, but since that was impossible for him to sit down and shut up.

Jeff watched from the sidelines, he knew from experience that kids took as long as they wanted. As the mother of his newest child entered along with Diane and Max he saw she was wearing the agreed upon one inch heels, Kelly had been after her to take it easy on her feet but both Kate and Diane acted like she was before forced to wear fuzzy house slippers.

"How is she and what happened?" asked Diane as she joined the group on the settee.

Georgie looked up glad for a distraction from the pain. "About four diameters, but her water still hasn't broke."

"In English please." asked the attorney.

"She is close to delivering, as to what happened; Edward called an emergency board meeting in regards to the Tracy situation. The elevator got stuck and we were rescued." stated Carly. She was timing Georgie who seemed to be holding the pain in, when she saw her wince again, she knew that the younger woman was having contractions about eight minutes apart.

She turned to ask Johnny to help Jax get some bottled water and coffee for the group, unsure why, he did as she asked. Calling the boys as they walked down the hall, Jax told Micheal that Elizabeth still hadn't had the baby then checked on Morgan and Spencer.

Carly waited until they were far enough down the hall the turned to Georgie and asked "Why haven't you said anything?"

Knowing that the gig was up she admitted "Johnny is going to insist I go to a delivery room, I should be fine, this has been going on all morning."

'How is it even possible that he missed this, that man practically measures every breath you take and worries every second of the day?"

"I have been very carefully avoiding him all day. I went to visit Maxie at Couture and then had lunch with Serena and Damien. Carly at this rate I won't deliver until dinner time at the earliest." They both looked up to hear a thud as her husband heard the conversation and dropped the water bottles.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he hurried over, shocked that he had missed this. He had been making sure that everything was okay since the visit for false labor and now he had missed a part of this. "Wait you aren't due for a couple of weeks? Are you sure, could they be braxton hicks again."

Georgie leaned over and kissed him on the check, then smiling at him said "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure until I got here earlier. Sometimes babies have their own schedules and no they are not braxton hicks and yes I am sure. Positive actually."

Johnny went over to the hub and literally grabbed Epiphany hand "Help I am having a baby." to the amusement of the others in the room, Francis wished he had a video camera but Elizabeth had banned even the idea of one,

"Congratulations Mr.Cassidine, who should I call Guinness or Dr Lee?"

"We need Kelly, now!"

Kelly was standing behind the rather frantic father, she had slipped out to see Francis, only to hear the request for help. She had seen Georgie wince when she had been through earlier and had known that an early delivery was possible since Tuesday,. The baby was in the correct position in the birth canal and seemed to be waiting for just the right moment to announce it's presence.

"Kelly, Elizabeth's water broke!" announced Nadine gleefully, then said "She is fully dilated and is already threatening Jason so I would say we are ready."

"What about Georgie?"asked Johnny.

"Epiphany will get her set up, why don't you call Mac and her sister."

DELIVERY ROOM #1

Elizabeth was just about ready to take a nap, her work was done for now. Baby girl Morgan was born, 7 pounds even, at 27 inches, and a full head of hair with a healthy set of lungs. Jason was holding their daughter, then Nadine was going to go with her to make sure she was healthy.

Elizabeth had known when she held their little girl that Emily Anne Morgan was going to be just fine, pink and healthy. She slipped off to sleep watching Jason holding their daughter and counting fingers and toes. She knew she was going to need sleep, something told her their little girl was going to be a handful, just like her namesake.

Jason waited until Elizabeth was back into her regular room, with their daughter sleeping in the crib next to her then stepping out the door, told Kurt to shoot anyone who disturbed their sleep he finally headed out to tell their family the news..

As they saw Jason coming down the hall in scrubs a serious expression on his face, Jeff and Audrey held their breath.

"Emily Anne Morgan, seven pounds 27 inches. Mommy and little one are doing fine." Jason finally smiled, they had kept the sex a secret. Spinelli had been threatened with broken fingers if he tried to access the information.

"Oh, Jason. That is wonderful. A full set, two boys and a little girl." Monica was thrilled. "Your sister would be so glad."

"Thanks, I want to get back. Could someone call Anne and Nate, as well as Sarah. I already called the boys, Cameron is a little upset, he wanted a boy as well."

Audrey laughed at that, for some reason, Cam had been convinced by Edward that he could order his siblings like they were pizzas, He had told his mom he wanted both a boy and a girl, one for grandpa and one for him.

"Where are Georgie and Johnny? I need to see her real quick? Carly as well?"

"Apparently they didn't want to feel left out, so they just had to go into labor as well. Or rather Georgie did. Carly went into the delivery room with her after Johnny started to drive her insane, something about ice chips." offered Kate. "Congratulations daddy."

DELIVERY ROOM #2

As Georgie reached out for Johnny she was swearing she would never do this again under her breath, even with the drugs it hurt like hell. Carly had came in with her for a few minutes after she had yelled at her husband, then started crying. As she looked up at the clock she could not help wondering where her birthing coach was, Alexis had promised to be here with her.

Johnny never thought he would be grateful for the abrasive blond, but Carly seemed to be soothing the savage beast that his wife had turned into. Georgie had threatened to remove his privates with a spoon, then when he asked why a spoon, he had gotten something about because it is dull and will hurt more.

Georgie had sighed when he had flinched, she didn't mean to be such a bitch, but this had sounded so much simpler when she had read about it. She had thought raising a child would be the hard part, if labor was this bad, why did women do this.

Johnny looked up at the commotion at the door and breathed a sigh of relief when his mother squeezed his arm as she joined him at the side of the bed, then watched as Carly slipped out of the room and down the hall.

"I am so sorry, I was in Manhattan taking a deposition. Why didn't you let me know this morning when we talked I could have postponed until next week."

Georgie waited until the pain had passed then said "I wanted our favorite Homeland Security Agent in jail, besides, this could take hours. Kelly said that first babies usually do." she gripped Johnny's hand as she felt her water break, then a need to bear down.

"Well this one seems to be in a bit of a hurry." Epiphany said. "You are ready, I just need to go and get Dr. Lee. Johnny I need to see you outside real quick."

He followed the head nurse out the door, then was handed a pair of scrubs. Understanding, he rushed off to the locker room and changed, he had forgotten the need to change into the scrubs.

Kelly had been worried about the damage that had been done that night at Jake's and wanted to be prepared if they had to operate, she had done the same thing with Jason after what had happened during Jake's birth.

WAITING ROOM

As Jeff got off the phone with Annie, he asked Jax if he could arrange for someone at the hotel to pick up the British couple when they arrived in the morning. When he had called Sarah she had sent her best wishes.

"Did she have the baby yet?" asked Brenda as she arrived breathless.

"Which one, Georgie is still in labor and Elizabeth had a little girl about forty five minutes ago. Mommy and baby girl Emily are just fine. Both fathers are still standing at this point. Oh and Carly was just rushed off." announced Francis.

The annoying model had tried to seduce him earlier in the year, but he had no interest in getting in the middle of her dramas. He had no idea, why but for some reason, Brenda had decided he was the man for her.

He had turned to Audrey who had played matchmaker and the former model and new fashion designer was now engaged to Patrick Drake. The news had been passed on by Carly to Robin, needless to say she had not taken that well. Robin had pulled out Sonny's old chestnut using the "b" word.

As Mac arrived he looked around for his daughter, then followed Epiphany who had sighed with relief when he arrived. "Could you please get that stubborn annoying child out of my hallway. She has been pacing up and down, disturbing the other patients."

Nodding at the head nurse, he joined Leo who seemed to be having no success at getting Maxie to go back to the waiting room. "I am staying right here, until my future niece or nephew is born. Little Francesca Frankie for short or Dominic is going to need my help, with Alexis and those two he will be dressing in nerd baby clothes and reading music before the age of four. It is my duty to keep him or her from being beat up in kindergarten."

Leo dryly observed "I really don't think that the first few minutes of this kids life is going to decided that, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee?"

"No!" she stomped her foot. Seeing that Maxie was about to throw one of her fits, he just picked her up, waving goodbye to Mac, then carried her off to the staff room, he knew what he needed to do, the best way of distracting her.

Stopping to grab one of the inevitable fashion magazines in the staff lounge he handed it to her. "We are staying in here until Mac calls. Do you want a water?"

Maxie sighed, when Leo picked her up she had realized she had lost it, but she wanted to be in with her sister not in the hall as an onlooker. She flipped through the magazine looking for the ad that Brenda and her had decided would be the feature for the fall line, finding it she grabbed a pen from her purse and started to critic it like Kate had taught her.

She had been rather surprised when Georgie had returned from Italy to quit working for Kate as an assistant and start working for her as a feature writer, even more shocked when the fashionesta had offered her the job as her personal assistant. Clarice had taken a job at Titan Publishing as the editor in chief of a fashion magazine directed towards teens.

ELIZABETH'S ROOM

As she awoke from her nap, Elizabeth could hear Jason talking to their daughter, when she heard what he was saying, she considered protesting on their families behalves but she had to admit it was funny to hear his version.

"Okay Emily, the funny looking man with white hair is Luke, never trust him with so much as a dime, the woman standing next to him is your Great Aunt Tracy. She's not so bad." Jason would never understand the woman, but when Laura had showed up at the Mansion, Tracy had pushed Elizabeth out of the way and taken a bullet for the younger woman. While he would never trust her, he would forever be grateful.

"The man making silly faces is your great-grandfather, be glad you were a girl or he would have tried to send you back. He is going to try and tell you about his company, using bedtime stories, don't let him fool you. Demand the real thing. The woman with the tears is your grandmother Monica, she wanted to be in here but she has to run this whole great big hospital.

It's in your blood, your great grandfather started this place, your great grandmother just retired. She is the one holding onto to the crazy acting young man. That is your uncle Damien, he is going to require lots of explanation, so we will leave that one for now.

Your grandfather Alan worked here along with your grandfather Jeff. At one time so did your other grandmother Anne. She just doesn't really remember it. At one time I planned on working here. I am grateful I don't. Working for my mommy would have been strange.

The blond man who stopped in earlier was your Uncle Steven he pretends to work here but spends most of his time playing caveman in the woods. Your mommy works here as well. She won't be for while, at least for a couple of months, then she will be back. The scary lady sending them all scattering is Epiphany, she likes to sneak your big brothers treats, that is someone you want to know."

At that point, Elizabeth started laughing, getting Jason's attention. "How about I move over a little and you and Emily join me."

"Sounds like a plan." he said as he handed over their daughter then joined them on the bed.

"What did I miss?" she asked as they settled down.

"Georgie gave birth a few minutes ago. Natasha Maria, five pounds 9 ounces. Healthy and pink, Johnny did fine, he even cut the umbilical cord. Maxie is upset over the name choice. Alexis on the other hand started crying in a rather undignified manor according to Diane. She is threatening to sue us for ruining her engagement dinner."

"What about Carly, was I correct?"

"Yes, she was in labor. She was upset we got a girl. I would think that having four boys and Jax will be keeping her occupied for a while. Your Mom is on the way. Nate as well. Something about a christening gown."

"The boys?" she asked.

"At home in bed, Brooklynn was singing to them according to Reginald. Who by the way is arranging for some food for us."

"So business as usual?" she said with a large yawn.

"Yes, I forgot to say something earlier." he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

"What?" she said.

"Thank you for our daughter, our sons and never truly giving up on us. I love you."

"I would say we did those things together. So thank you as well. I love you too. Now let's try and get some sleep since Emily is sleeping."

THE END OF VERSION ONE.


	73. Chapter 73

I own nothing related to GH, and am only borrowing the characters, seeing as they are just sitting on the shelf waiting to be played with.

REPAIRING THE DAMAGE

SECOND VERSION

CHAPTER 73

HADES HAS A HEADACHE OR TWO, OR THREE, OR FOUR

"I am the king of the Port Charles underworld!" shouted out Luiz, only to be drowned out by a shouting Sorrell.

"No that is me. You were just a flash in the pan, no one took you seriously."

"Will both of you shut up. I am on charge, this is my territory." said a red in the face Sonny. "None of you held on to this territory, I always took it back. I killed Frank Smith and I am the one in charge."

"To be accurate, Luke Spencer killed me, you were just riding along on his shirttails.. Like you were with Jason Morgan. Until he set you up." with that Frank sat down, continuing to play **OLD MAID**.. "What has he done with the territory, again?"

"Apartments, shopping centers, an office building or two. I believe there is a community outreach center where your penthouse used to be, Corinthos." drawled out Lorenzo as he tried to jostle the others for another look at the magical mirror.

As Faith slipped away from her husband to slither over to Ric, she whispered in his ear, meet me at the usual spot. He shuddered but knew he had to be there as ordered, if he didn't his punishment would be worse, Sam and Courtney. were waiting as well. They loathed that he was the only one who wanted them, not realizing that he didn't do this out of want.

If he had known what moving to Port Charles would mean he would have given up any idea of revenge. An eternity of sex with Faith, but he knew that if he didn't perform to expectations, the overseer would send in a sane version of Sam. Just the thought of being forced to sleep with his sister made little Ric wither and Courtney was after that.

The overseer had sensed his using memories of sleeping with Elizabeth and Alexis to help him perform so he had removed those from his brain, leaving him with only his fantasies of Carly. That alone should have gotten him moved up from this ring.

Hades smiled slowly as he read the thoughts of the lawyer, the overseer had done his job well. Ric didn't remember that Sam wasn't his sister. The idea that he would ever get up a level was slightly amusing, he sent the thought to the overseer, to promise him just that if he could make it through his punishment without gagging and giving the girls their own little punishments he stood a chance. The shyster would strive and strive but would never make it past this ring.

He sighed, this was the only amusement from Port Charles for the next one hundred years, Morgan had redeemed himself, Carly Jacks was a possibility but getting less likely every day. Slowly floating out of the room,he stopped to listen as Trevor was on his hands in knees barking like a puppy for Anthony Zachara.

"Good doggy, now roll over and beg." said the old man cackling with glee. Then he suddenly started to shake and point, the rest of the room ignoring the old man. He was only seeing his wife standing there holding a gun and shooting him, it happened every day at this time. The next scene would have him watching as his supposed son, put his young daughter to bed after playing the piano to get her to go to sleep early.

Anthony watched as the picture got fuzzy while Johnny and his Georgie made love. The entire time he was making comments to the scene in his head that no one else saw. "Johnny you stupid fool if you let her be on top she will think she is the one in control did you learn nothing from me. Sentimental claptrap, how the hell could you fall in love with a girl like that. She is going to break your heart, just wait--"

Sonny stood up like usual and went over to kick over the wheel chair like the playground bully he was, the others just shook their heads in disgust at the disrespect. Corinthos always thought they were annoyed with the old man, but the truth was the emotions were in response to him.

As he walked away from the only game they were allowed to play besides JACKS, he went into his own personal hell, the one that he only got when he gave into his temper and abused the old man, He walked into the room, seeing his two sons, Morgan and Micheal were calling Jax daddy and planning for the arrival of their newest sibling along with his traitor sister's unwanted brat. The fact that it's father was Ric never seemed to bother his ex-wife, she just loved the little boy.

Moving on to the next tableau, he watched as his daughter Kristina was getting her hair braided by Mac Scorpio and asking Alexis if Molly and her could call him daddy when they got married. Then the little girls would see their brother entering the room with his insipid wife. They would rush of and Mac would play happy family with HIS DAUGHTER.

When he had mentioned it to Ric all the man had said was good, he was glad that they were being treated equally. Unlike what their mother had done. The fact that his son was being raised by Jax and Carly didn't even bother him, thought the fires of hell had burned brightly the night he had learned that Courtney had passed his child off as Nik's.

Sonny hesitated before entering the last room, it was were he saw the Eliasion Fieldsan:Not a spelling error, done on purpose there he would see his mother shaking her head in disappointment. The souls of his dead children with Lily guiding them past while sneering at his through the opening. Reese with her back to him, keeping him away.

As he once again walked through the fires of hell, like the ones that had killed him, Sonny remembered the fleeting seconds when he realized that Jason had tortured him, then had put him in a small box to further that goal, just before the heat came burning what little was left of his soul.

The overseer just stood there watching the delusional nut case. They had given up on punishing the man, he had just gone so far over the edge when he had been forced to watch the wedding. The oversexed nights and days spend with the boys of Jason and Elizabeth's honeymoon in Venice had just ended whatever sanity there had ever been in his little mind. He seemed to think that Helena was still holding him hostage one minute, then he was looking in the river pretending to be Narcissus, saying Aren't you the pretty one, while snapping pictures with an invisible camera. After visiting with his mother he would stop and stare at some blank space on the wall and swear he was watching his family in the magic mirror.

Lucky smirked as he watched the fight on the magic mirror, he knew that Jason and Elizabeth wouldn't make it, the permanent lock was still there, he KNEW SHE STILL LOVED HIM. He watched as Jake told the full color picture of him " I love you daddy." Things back home were they way they should be. With that he walked and skipped away wearing his red dress and heels singing Ring around the Posy. He stopped as he watched his remaining family at his grave site begging his forgiveness. Ah, life was good.

As Ric left the area begging for the shower that wasn't coming, he turned a blind eye and deaf ear to the sounds he left behind.

"I told you I was having Jason's baby. See!" said Courtney as her belly grew. Sam reached over and slapped her across the face saying.

"No, he promised me a baby. I am going to be the only Mother of Jason Morgan's children." with that she reached into the crib saying see. "This is Jason's child. This is Sonny Jr. He was so kind to get me pregnant just so that I could have my dream life with Jason."

"You bitch, that isn't Jason's child. That is your brat with my brother, NOT Jason,. He loves me, he told me so. He loved me more than anyone, more that you and more than that other bitch Elizabeth. She is stuck with Lucky I made sure of THAT."

"No, Lucky left her for me! But Jason took me back, see he just left. We just made the most incredible love. I AM THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE." she said as she continued to rock the child to sleep.

Courtney's eyes grew big when she saw that Sam did have a full belly when she laid Jason's son back down. The poor girl was delusional, didn't Sam recall that was her child. "Sam, we both know that the baby in that crib is my child with Jason, not yours.

Faith tried to think what she had done to deserve an eternity of this, was it the poisoning or was it the pushing of the pregnant girl down the stairs, maybe it was kidnapping the kids. Whatever it was, she had finally had enough. YOUR BOTH NUTS, THAT IS A DOLL, A FUCKING CABBAGE PATCH DOLL, NOT A BABY!! Neither of you are pregnant with Jason's kid and you never were. Courtney you raped a guard in an attempt to get a kid, remember Blondie?"

As for you Sam, the kid was Sonny's. Jason took pity on you since he couldn't have the love of his life." Courtney perked up, SEE Faith knew that Jason loved her and her only. Faith stood and screamed in the dumb blonds happy face, she knew it was pointless, tomorrow they would have the same conversation and the same argument but she just did it anyhow.

Mainly because she was cruel but also because she enjoyed the chance to observe the world above just a little bit. Forcing Courtney and Sam's skanky head's close to the magic mirror, she bit out, "Look that is Jason, that is Jason with Elizabeth the love of his life. She didn't have to drug him, emotionally blackmail him, or try to trick him in any way. That is them having hot monkey sex after having to waited six weeks."

Courtney smirked. "He never waited that long between sex with me."

Faith rolled her eyes, saying "You drugged him you stupid bint. The only reason they haven't had sex fully, by that Courtney I mean insert in , is that she just gave birth. To their daughter Emily. SEE!" she stated as blunt and crudely as she could.

With that the cruel blond made the annoying women watch the next scene as Jason and Elizabeth decorated their third Christmas tree together while keeping a close eye on their two young son's who were 'helping' and their three month old daughter.

She just smiled in resignation as they turned on each other blaming the other for losing Jason. She knew that tomorrow would be a repeat of today. At least she had the memory of Sonny who had just made sweet, sweet love to her.

The overseer, thought. the women were all crazy, but at least the older blond made his day enjoyable after Ric had failed to please her. Again.

As Helena listened to Stravros rattled on about how he was the true king of the underworld, she knew her time on this ring was up. She had first spent time with Mikkos, Victor and Tony on the deepest ring. Mikkos' sins against her in the past allowing her to move up.

Then had came spending time with the gangsters of Port Charles, the next ring had involved Conner and Mary Bishop. Finally she was with her beloved son and she could not wait to get AWAY from his grandiose ideas of his own abilities.

One year to the day of her kidnapping Mikkos grandson she was allowed to see the real world. As she took her first exciting look into the magic mirror she saw Luke Spencer looking straight into her eyes. "Hello Darling." with that she screamed and ran away.

As AJ rowed the boat across the river Styx, he took pleasure in the fact that some day he would get to row his golden boy brother across to his deserved resting spot: the deepest circles of hell, he was certain.

As the passenger alighted they tossed him a coin that changed into his preferred beverage. Vodka. Heaving a sigh of relief, he tilted the bottle only to find out it was empty like always. He turned the bottle over and felt the liquor pour into his lap. Glad to find he was mistaken he once again tilted the bottle to his lips for it to be dry again.

"Hey Quartermaine; is sweet little daisy down here. Could you give me directions?" with that Mitchell Coleman walked away from the small rowboat he had just exited with the knife still in his back from his death in dark and dank alleyway.

THE ELIASON FIELDS

Lila turned to Alan with a troubled expression as they watched AJ once again blow his chance to be with them for a bottle of Vodka. He would start the cycle all over again. His next chance to join them would not be for several months.

"At least we have a chance to watch Monica and Jason and dear, dear Edward being happy."

"Grandfather is Happy?" stated Emily as she bounced over to join them on the plush cloud, giggling like a child. Alan was always happy to hear her like this, it took a few days after watching over her Nik to regain this happiness and leave isolation.

"Yes, he is getting ready for the Sunday night dinner with the family. Elizabeth and Jason have arrived with the kids, Skye made her usual afternoon phone call."

"Has he told anyone yet?" asked Alan.

"No, I believe the announcement is to be at after dinner. Others were invited"

They all watched as Tracy rolled into the room in her wheelchair. After getting shot by Laura; her leg would sometime give out on her. She had been unhappy about needing the chair during physical therapy but she was now completely healed, she had started to enjoy the power of the chair, after it had allowed her to run down Carly Jax in her own hotel and then the blond had apologized to her. Tracy had lapped it up and would still use the chair every once in a while

Edward joined the corwd his eyes dancing with glee, Jason couldn't help wondering what had the old man this excited. He waited patiently as Audrey and several others joined them. As the crowd got larger in the unused ballroom, Monica could not think what could possibly have him this excited unless. Turning to Jason she whispered "Did you lose your mind and decide to join ELQ or something?"

"No. I know that Ned is still in LA, Dylan is still dating the vapid red head he brought home for Halloween. We know it's not about Matt and Brooklynn. He doesn't want that to happen."

"Are Elizabeth and you pregnant." she asked.

Jason blushed but answered, "We are going to wait another year."

Standing behind him Carly sighed with relief. If Elizabeth got another girl she would have to smack the nurse silly. She could at least wait until Carly had things in her house under her control again. Four boys did not make for a peaceful home. So Elizabeth would just have to wait so she could give her a good smack down.

She smirked as she remembered getting stuck in that elevator with Johnny and her. The mobster had been a little pissed at her once Georgie had finished having their daughter. He had recalled her annoying behaving and had retaliated.

Brenda Barrett's fashion house's headquarters was right next to her new addition onto the hotel. Jason and he had bought the property and rented it out to the former model at a bargain basement price.

Elizabeth had been more understanding, she had known that the blond had been in labor too, so she had forgiven her. However she had gotten a little comment in that still rankled Carly. Hearing it in her head she grimaced.

"Four boys, wow Carly. I hope you know what you are getting into. All that testosterone. Shame it wasn't a girl." She had received an anonymous gift of a bottle of aspirin, a glass vase in bright green and a book of handmade coupons, for her to babysit Emily and/or Natasha in exchange for good behavior. After laughing she had placed one in her memory box, then the others in with her other valuable papers. She could not help wondering how the two women had gotten Jason and Johnny to agree to it.

As she observed Johnny kissing his wife in the hall, she shuddered. She knew how they had done it. Not wanting to recall her visit to Jason in the hospital she turned to Jax and told him to distract her quickly.

Emily observed from above, she needed something to smile about, Nik's recovery was going slow. Regina seemed to be doing an incredible job, the only bad part was that he seemed to be following in Jason's old pattern. He was falling for Robin.

She could have been happy for him if she didn't see the brunette was trying to manipulate him the same way she had done to her brother. So she just did what she could from above. She had tried to send Gia over when his ex-fiancée's marriage had fallen apart. No connection had developed so she was going to step back and let things happen.

Feeling someone next to her, she turned to see Zander there. She would some time's catch him watching over his son. " If it wasn't for my mistake all those years ago, Cam would be his son."

"Emily, Cameron is his son, in all the ways that matter. I am happy for him. Are you going to stay to hear the announcement? Or are you going to watch the Sam and Courtney show?" he asked the man who had joined them.

"I want to be here for this. The Skanks are us show is an everyday event. Edward getting the better of them is a once in a life time show. I am betting on Monica." Johnny O'Brien said as he pulled out his nurges.

"I would place mine on Audrey, my wife is quite the spitfire." Steve said as he joined the crowd. Leaning over he saw his family. His grandson getting teased by his brother about his days old beard. His namesake had moved into an old cabin in the woods.

What nobody knew was that he was trying to paint. He especially didn't want Elizabeth to know. He had seen his sister's works at an Art Gallery showing for the first time. He had been astonished at the passion she put into them.

Damian was being held down by his girlfriend and cousin. Serena was sitting on him while Maxie drew a mustache on him for some reason. Steve shook his head at their crazy antics. He saw Jason and his granddaughter making out in a closet after handing Emily to her grandmother Monica.

"I told you so." Lila smugly said. She had finally given up on Jason remembering and had just violated the rules and sent him the memories she had wished him to remember.

16, before he admitted feelings for Elizabeth, the jade bracelet, 18 before a physical relationship, the single four leaf clover pendant 21 before proposing, the Claddaugh ring for that, finally 25 before children. The ice blue pearls for motherhood.

Jason had presented them to Elizabeth on their honeymoon along with the remelted glass. Jason had arranged for her brother in law to send it to him when giving him the pieces when he had been there. Lila had cried when she watched the two of them on the Island where they glass was made, Jason had arranged for a glass blower to make her a single bud vase in the exact same red.

"How many time are you going to say that?" asked Susan. She had been worried about her son for years but his grandmother had set to give it time, that true love was forever. She had been correct.

Ruby was a little sad watching her family. Bobbie was still single. She was enjoying herself with her boy toy but she still hadn't dealt with her issues with Noah like the time line said she would. The turht about his daughter had thrown everything off. Luke was happy, but even in the worst of times her nephew made the best of what he had been given. As she saw Lulu slipping out of the room to call her latest bad choice, she sent a mental nudge to Carly. That one was finally getting it together, she would look after the lost one.

Jessie was watching over Epiphany. The former head nurse knew that the woman worked too much, her friend Trouissant had asked her to join him in Los Angeles for a couple of weeks but the stubborn woman wouldn't do so. Seeing her scatter the gossiping student nurses she noticed how quiet it was up here. After making sure that the flowers on the hub in honor of Thanksgiving bloomed as Epiphany walked by she smiled then went to join the others waiting for the big announcement below.

Edward took a deep breath and waited until everyone had settled down to begin his speech. First he would deal with the introduction. "I am sure that all of you are wondering why you are here. First of all, because Thanksgiving is this Thursday. I wanted to make sure all of you knew that you are invited to the first of what hopefully will be an annual event. I am going to arrange for an open house at the new community center that my annoying grandson just had to build on prime real estate tax property."

There were a few laughs at that one. Monica however was concerned. With their families luck, the curse that had plagued their family would spread to the entire town. She did smile at the back handed compliment to Jason. Edward was so proud of his and his partners, but at the same time he mourned the loss of such men at ELQ. With Tracy stepping down they were without any kind of succession for the future.

"The last year has definitely been a memorable one. I gained four grandchildren. Thanks to Elizabeth's generosity we gained Cameron, Jake and now their little sister my Emily's namesake. I should be thanking Jason too, but since I heard the labor pains, all credit goes to Elizabeth. The same for Lois. Thank you for another granddaughter. When she is born, I promise to NOT be there."

Lois was grateful for that, she had heard about his impatience in regards to Emily Anne.

"We have also gained Natasha from Georgie and young Christopher from Carly. The recent marriages have also added to our families. As well as the engagements of the eldest Miss Jones, Dr. Julian I sincerely hope you know what you are doing. She is going to give you a long and most assuredly complicated life. That is the best kind though. Just ask Jason, Johnny and most definitely Jax."

"Mac, it's about time you found happiness again, Alexis the same for you as well. Diane and Max, Kate and Jeff, I am sure both couples will be happy. I just have to ask Diane though, did you get pregnant on purpose so that Kate and you could share the designer maternity clothes?"

Diane was wondering if using pregnancy hormones was a legitimate excuse for murder when Georgie leaned over and nudged her saying "You told me, no. That if I killed Johnny it would still be manslaughter."

The lawyer laughed as she remembered the practice labor run and the fact that he hadn't told her why he was speeding towards the hospital, two weeks before she actually went into labor. Georgie had grabbed her cell and abandoning the article she had been writing for Kate to rush to what she had thought was Elizabeth in labor.

Johnny had almost not survived the hormone induced rage, then later the makeup sex. The first Diane had heard from Nadine who had been on duty that day. The blond nurse had told her when Max and Milo had taken them to meet their mother. The second she had seen on Johnny when he had been rather sore at the office the next day.

"Now as I am sure you know I would never had invited this crowd of people for just this announcement. Today the new mayor and I reached a deal, I have agreed to set up a fund to renovate the botanical gardens, as well as build a new Palm Botanical house, in exchange it will be renamed in memory of my beloved late wife Lila Morgan Quartermanine."

At the sound of the clapping and well wishes, his large smile turned slightly mischievous, Elizabeth knew that look, it was the same one Jason got when he was teasing her. She could not figure out what could be causing that look, until she heard him continuing on.

"The annual Christmas display will also be sponsored by ELQ. That is the result of last years rather unseemly attack on Mr and Mrs. Claus. It seems the First Bank of Port Charles, withdrew their funding. Since the Hardy, Spencer and Quartermaine family was responsible for this, I thought it only right we take this over.

Jason, you and your partners. Jax and the others here with deep pockets are going to be volunteering as well. If not volunteering, I do have photos of the various wives and girl friends who participated in last years rather astounding events."

Emily waited until late to watch as Jason and Elizabeth arrived home with their children. After seeing Jason hang up from his secretive call to Brooklynn who was in her room. She knew what was coming and sure enough, Kurt pushed the motorcycle around to the front door.

Jason tucked the boys into bed, reading the promised bedtime story to Cameron. Jake had gone to sleep as soon as he had been laid down in the new toddler bed with the side rails. After turning off the light Jason checked to make sure the night light was on in Jake's room before joining Elizabeth as she rocked Emily to sleep.

He was rather eager for Mommy and Daddy time but his little angel did not want to go to sleep. When she finally fell asleep Jason tucked her into bed and finished their nightly ritual with each of their children then went to join his wife. Finding no one in the bedroom, he looked around and saw his wife on their balcony.

Elizabeth slid back into Jason's arms as he encircled her waist. "I hope she is watching."

"I am sure she is. After the stunt grandfather pulled she's up there laughing at us."

"I think she would be laughing at you. Did you learn how Edward got the photos."

"I'm not mentioning any names. Just that a certain blond we know and love was in on it. Along with Jake at the bar."

"Carly or Lulu?" she asked.

"Lulu. Now I have plans for this evening and they do not involve any blonds. Are you interested?"

"Depends, what are they?"she said turning in his arms, playing dumb, she could see Kurt when he moved the bike.

"A motorcycle ride?"

"Can I drive?" she asked as she eager headed down the stairs and out the door to the gleaming motorcycle in the drive.

"No, you do remember taking it apart last year, don't you?"

The end of Version two.


End file.
